


Życie to walka, a więc walcz

by Bellatrix3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, F/M, Post-Hogwarts, Rating May Change
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2020-06-09 22:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 309,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellatrix3/pseuds/Bellatrix3
Summary: Problemy, rozterki oraz wieczna wojna, z którą Harry, Draco i pewna młoda dama muszą się zmierzyć w obliczu nadchodzącego konfliktu zbrojnego z mugolami. Nowe kadry rządzące społeczeństwem i przymus wpasowania się w świeżo zaistniałą sytuację, nowe wyrzeczenia i dotkliwe straty na tle chaosu, który postępuje. Harry i Draco - zwierzęta wojny - ponownie muszą walczyć o przetrwanie.





	1. Dzień pachnie jak początek

**Author's Note:**

> Publikowałam to opowiadanie na FanFiction, ale odzew był tak niewielki, że prędzej nabawiłabym się przez to depresji niż przyniosłoby mi to jakąkolwiek satysfakcję, wiec koniec końców postanowiłam przenieść to tutaj. 
> 
> Powtarzając to, przed czym ostrzegałam publikując na FanFiction pierwszy rozdział:
> 
> Rozdziały, zapewne, nie będą wstawiane regularnie, bo regularność i ja to dwa antonimy. Długości całej historii, którą zamierzam opowiedzieć, niestety, nie przewidzę, choć podejrzewam, że wyrwie mi się ona spod kontroli.

****_Na początku były trupy..._  
  
  
— Zwariowałeś, Potter? Chcesz, żeby nasze świadectwo wpadło w surowe szpony cenzury?  
  
  
 _Na początku były trupy... (skreśl, wypisz, wymaluj)._  
  
  
Święta racja, ty bezlitosny, wredny krytyku.  
  
  
 _Na początku był chaos. Dopiero później były trupy. Wybuch prochu strzelniczego w magicznym świecie nie jest czymś standardowym, choć najwyraźniej działa o stokroć lepiej od zaklęć, jeśli spojrzeć na zasięg rażenia - coś, co typowym czarom zajęłoby godziny, potrwało najwyżej ułamki sekund, takiego efektu, muszę podkreślić, nie uzyskał nawet sam Severus Snape szczycący się autorstwem klątw o..._  
  
  
— Byłbyś łaskaw zaprzestać tego aktu podziwu dla tych niepojętych, kuriozalnych, obrzydzających mnie stworzeń, które niegodne są współistnienia z czarodziejami na tej samej półkuli ziemskiej, jeśli nie powiedzieć: w tej samej galaktyce?  
  
  
 _Tak, Malfoy, wiem, że nienawidzisz mugoli. Choć to jest, jak mi się zdaje, łagodne określenie uczucia, jakie wobec nich żywisz. Na czym skończyliśmy?_  
  
  
— Może ja to zreferuję, na słodką Morganę?  
  
  
 _No tak, już widzę. Wybuch prochu strzelniczego pod murami Ministerstwa Magii - nieopisane zjawisko, panika i dezorientacja, salwy krzyków błagających o pomoc, która nie nadchodzi. No i strach, przede wszystkim. Tony, hektolitry strachu płynące w dół ulicy, mieszające się z ludzką krwią i zapachem prochu._

  
— To brzmi nazbyt poetycko, jak na zapowiedź zbliżającej się apokalipsy, nie uważasz?  
  
  
 _Szum naboi przecinających powietrze, chłodne lufy czołgów, obracające się wokół własnej osi, jak psy goniące za własnym ogonem._

_Puenta brzmi następująco: Po minionej, dopiero co zakończonej, drugiej wojnie czarodziejów, spodziewano się spokoju i szczęścia, i długiego, beztroskiego życia. Nikt nie mógł się spodziewać, że w kolejce za Voldemortem już ustawiła się kolejna siła, nacierająca na czarodziejskie społeczeństwo jak wysokie, szalejące wiry tornada._

_Przyszła kolej na pierwszą wojnę z mugolami, którzy okazali się mniej bezsilni wobec magii, niż w pierwszych dniach obecnie trwającego absurdu wydawało się czarodziejom. Nowy konflikt militarny potrzebował nowego nadzoru społecznego. Struktura rządząca uległa diametralnym zmianom, jeśli nie powiedzieć: zrobiła pół obrotu, przekręcając się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni._  
  
  
— Sytuacja jest dość skomplikowana, więc racz przedstawić wszystko w jasnym, pełnym świetle, Potter.  
  
  
To, Malfoy, zabrzmiało bogobojnie.  
  
  
 _Ministerstwo upadło wraz z płomieniami wzbijającymi się pod firmament i buchającymi kłębami dymu wydobywającymi się z pękających okiennic. Podstawowym mankamentem stał się, wobec powyższego, brak solidnej, zorganizowanej struktury rządzącej, która pełniłaby przewodnictwo_  
w domniemanej jeszcze wtedy, otwartej walce z osobnikami niemagicznego pochodzenia, narodowości angielskiej.  
  
  
— Nazwij to wreszcie po imieniu, Potter, bo pojęcie: "struktura rządząca" nie wydaje mi się na miejscu wobec panujących realiów. "Dyktatura" zdaje się nader trafnym określeniem. No i nie wspomniałeś o Naczelnictwie. I o _Severusie Snape’ie_.  
  
  
Ponieważ, Malfoy, Naczelnictwo nie jest idealnym wstępem do tej historii, jeśli, oczywiście, trzymać się zamierzamy chronologii.  
  
  
 _Zaczęło się od niefrasobliwości, która rozeszła się falami po magicznej części Anglii, gdy tylko napłynęły pierwsze wieści autorstwa rodzin zamieszkujących mugolskie tereny, współżyjących na jednej płaszczyźnie społecznej wraz z jednostkami niemagicznymi, robiących zakupy w tych samych sklepach, co mugole, korzystających z tych samych środków masowego przekazu. Podane, po mugolskiej stronie Anglii, do wiadomości społecznej informacje, napływające z licznych, anonimowych źródeł, wywołały skandal i ogólne poruszenie wraz z pierwszymi słowami spikera ogłaszającego ostrym tonem, wieści o tym, że ugrupowanie antyterrorystyczne zlokalizowane w centrum Londynu natrafiło na ślady istnienia "odrębnej od ludzkiej formy życia", wtapiającej się w tłumy londyńczyków, żyjącej na "płaszczyźnie równoległej" do ich własnej, która może okazać się "poważnym zagrożeniem dla przetrwania rasy ludzkiej". To, oczywiście, wywołało skandal po mugolskiej stronie, a wraz z nim nadeszła zakorzeniona w genach, wrodzona, ludzka ciekawość, która nakazała reporterom różnej maści, salwom łaknących nowości dziennikarzy oraz tak zwanym wolnym strzelcom zacząć kopać w haśle: "płaszczyzna równoległa" i rozgrzebywać tak dalece, jak sięgały ich wpływy oraz zmechanizowane, nowoczesne sprzęty badawcze, które, koniec końców, okazały się nader precyzyjne._

_Pierwszy cios, jak można było się spodziewać, padł na czarodziejów mugolskiego pochodzenia - co po ostatniej wojnie nikogo nie zadziwiło - mugolak - wróg czarodziejów przez wgląd na niemagiczne korzenie, przeszkoda dla obywateli nieczarodziejskich ze względu na magię skumulowaną w jego rdzeniu. Ludzie wyobcowani po obu stronach barykady, nieszczęśnicy, którzy poszli na pierwszy ogień, niekiedy zdradzeni przez własnych krewnych, wydani pod ręce mugolskich sądów, które zapoczątkowały liczne piętnowanie czarodziejów pochodzenia niemagicznego oraz odizolowywanie "jednostek niebezpiecznych" od pozostałych ludzi._

_To właśnie od segregacji rozpoczęła się nowa, zatrważająca epoka w dziejach czarodziejskiego świata._

-VVV-

Spokój sobotniego wieczora zakłócił głuchy łomot w drewniane drzwi wejściowe jednego z niewielkich szeregowców ustawionych wzdłuż niedługiej ulicy Baker Street na przedmieściach Londynu.

Trzydziestopięcioletnia kobieta uniosła głowę znad parującej filiżanki herbaty i spojrzała na ścienny zegar wiszący nad drzwiami prowadzącymi do przedpokoju. Dwie, czarne wskazówki ogłaszały wpół do siódmej, niestandardową porę na odwiedziny przemiłej sąsiadki spod jedenastki, drobnej staruszki, pani Fox, której słodkie wypieki były znane na całą okolicę.

Po ponownym, natarczywym pukaniu rozległ się brzęczący głos dzwonka, który młoda kobieta od dawna planowała wymienić, lecz wciąż nie znajdowała ku temu odpowiedniej ilości czasu. Trzydziestokilkulatka westchnęła ciężko i odstawiła filiżankę z napoczętą herbatą na niski stolik kawowy o przeszklonym blacie, po czym sięgnęła po pilota i nacisnęła pauzę, żałując, że przerwano jej w samym środku jej ulubionej komedii romantycznej _Rzymskie Wakacje_ z niezastąpioną, zadziorną, choć przez to nie mniej wdzięczną, Audrey Hepburn w roli głównej.

Pukanie ponowiło się, jeszcze bardziej natarczywe niż uprzednio.

— Już idę! — krzyknęła w stronę drzwi, nakładając na stopy miękkie kapcie i wygładzając pomiętą koszulkę puszczoną luźno na spodnie. Dzwonek zabrzęczał w jej uszach jak ruj wściekłych much nacierających z każdej strony. — Przecież idę, na miłość boską!

Przekręciła zamek, nie siląc się, by spojrzeć przez oko judasza i uchyliła drewniane, kosztowne drzwi, chlubę tego domu. Jej oczom ukazała się dwójka funkcjonariuszy w służbowych strojach policyjnych, łypiących na nią spode łba, wyposażonych w dwie latarki, z których lał się snop żółtego, mocnego światła.

Mgiełka żółtego błysku spoczęła na jej twarzy z bezlitosną celnością, rażąc w oczy właścicielkę domu niczym oskarżonego o morderstwo na przedłużającym się przesłuchaniu.

— Czy mamy przyjemność z panią Robinson? — spytał jeden z nich ciężkim, niskim barytonem, ani myśląc odsunąć latarkę spoza granicy jej źrenic.

Kobieta zmrużyła powieki i uniosła dłoń, zasłaniając oczy, starając się skupić na twarzy mężczyzny stojącego naprzeciw.

— Owszem — odparła zdawkowo, czując irytację wobec dwóch osobników oślepiających ją z zawodową precyzją. — Czy mogę poznać _pańską_ tożsamość?

Sylwetka stojąca po prawej stronie poruszyła się, wyciągając w jej stronę mocno zużyty identyfikator.

— Komisarz Bloom, a to mój partner, podkomisarz Rodriguez. Zostaliśmy oddelegowani w celu przyprowadzenia pani na komisariat piąty znajdujący się przy Alei Lotników. Zostanie pani przesłuchana w sprawie, której nie mogę tutaj poruszyć ze względu na bezpieczeństwo narodowe. Oto nakaz sądowy. — Drugi z mężczyzn pogrzebał w szarym neseserze, po chwili wyciągając z niego kartkę zadrukowaną czarnym atramentem i podał obserwującej ich spod zmrużonych powiek, młodej kobiecie. — Czy zgadza się pani pójść z nami dobrowolnie?

Kobieta wzniosła brwi na czoło i uniosła na wysokość oczu rzekomy nakaz.

— Byłabym wdzięczna, gdyby świecił pan gdzieś indziej. Moje oczy nie są najlepszym punktem docelowym.

Snop światła zaatakował kobiecą szyję, ale nie spłynął ku ziemi. Pani Robinson zachowała kamienną twarz, chociaż w jej żyły powoli zaczynało wkradać się rozdrażnienie, po czym, odrzucając od siebie rozchwiane nerwy, metodycznie, linijka za linijką prześledziła treść ściskanej pomiędzy palcami kartki.

Docierając do końca nadrukowanej treści, uniosła brwi, spojrzała w twarz jednemu z dwóch policjantów i ze zdumieniem stwierdziła, iż komisarz skrupulatnie unika spojrzenia jej w oczy.

— Czy mogę znać przyczynę, dla której zostaję aresztowana? — zapytała kobieta, siląc się na cierpliwość, podczas gdy podkomisarz przedstawiony mieniem Rodriguez odchrząknął, obdarzył ją spojrzeniem, które zapewne miało uchodzić za współczujące i zaprzeczył, z pełnią powagi, ruchem głowy.

— Jak już wspominaliśmy — odezwał się komisarz Bloom — sprawa jest niezwykle delikatnej natury i dotyczy kwestii politycznych, toteż nie możemy w obecnej chwili poinformować pani osobiście. Dowie się pani o wszystkim na przesłuchaniu. Teraz pójdzie pani z nami do samochodu. — Ten tryb rozkazujący był wystarczająco wymowny (co z kolei sprawiło, że pani Robinson ponownie zaczęła analizować znaczenie określenia: „niezwykle delikatna natura”).

Kobieta przesunęła wzrokiem od jednego z policjantów do drugiego, po czym ponownie zatrzymała wzrok na tym pierwszym.

— Rozumiem — powiedziała ostrożnie, choć naprawdę z zaistniałej sytuacji rozumiała stosunkowo niewiele. — Czy mogę zabrać płaszcz i torebkę?

Komisarz skinął głową, wyłączył latarkę i przestąpił próg. Sięgnął po wiszący na wieszaku przy drzwiach, elegancki, czarny płaszcz, pomagając kobiecie narzucić go na ramiona niczym wytwornej damie przed wieczorną galą.

Pani Robinson po raz ostatni spojrzała tęsknie w głąb domu, zsunęła z nóg puszyste kapcie, wymieniając je na niewysokie obcasy, bez słowa zabrała niedużą, granatową torebkę porzuconą bezładnie na krześle w przedpokoju i, przepuszczona w drzwiach przez dwójkę mężczyzn, opuściła progi swojego domu. Wyjęła pęczek kluczy i zamknęła porządne, nietanie drzwi na górny zamek, po czym odwróciła się i schowała klucze do wewnętrznej kieszeni poręcznej torby, niespiesznie zmierzając wąskim chodnikiem ku zaparkowanej przy krawężniku, policyjnej furgonetce.

-VVV-

_To wydarzenie zapoczątkowało serię aresztowań, po których ludzie zaczęli znikać._

_W czarodziejskim społeczeństwie funkcjonuje sprawdzony system spisu ludności. W głębi Ministerstwa Magii istnieją sale nazywane Bibliotekami, choć nie przechowują one książek a zaszyfrowane dokumenty. Każdy dokument odpowiada pojedynczej jednostce magicznej, urodzonej zarówno pośród czarodziejów, jak i w rodzinach mugolskich. Kiedy jeden z obywateli znika w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach, zostaje porwany, uprowadzony, bądź uwięziony w sposób niemagiczny, poczucie zagrożenia uaktywnia magię ochronną żyjącą samoistnie w każdym czarodzieju, istniejącą z człowiekiem w pełnej symbiozie. Impuls przesyłający informację do mózgu aktywuje zaklęcie odblokowujące zaporę w umyśle, z którego pobierane są dane personalne szybko identyfikujące daną jednostkę bez względu na nałożone zaklęcia wizualizacji, bądź spożyty uprzednio Eliksir Wielosokowy. Pozyskane dane są segregowane i za pomocą magii spisywane na pergaminie, który następnie odsyłany jest na biurko należące do szefa aurorów do Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów. Każdy pergamin lądujący na blacie biurka posiada dane dotyczące jednej, zaginionej osoby._

_W ciągu pierwszych kilku tygodni, od kiedy wszystko się zaczęło, liczba takich pergaminów oscylowała w granicach pięćdziesięciu tygodniowo. Ludzie znikali coraz częściej, a kiedy zespół wyspecjalizowanych aurorów docierał na miejsce zamieszkania danej jednostki, nie znajdowano w nim ani namiastki magii mogącej stanowić jakikolwiek trop w poszukiwaniach. Co więcej, miejsca takie nie wskazywały na, odbytą w przestrzeniach ich objętości, szarpaninę, bitwę ani kłótnię - wszystkie meble zajmowały własną, ściśle określoną przestrzeń, nienaruszoną od długich, długich lat, wszelkie przedmioty, które mogły zostać użyte do samoobrony, leżały na półkach, w szafkach, na blatach - każde posiadające własny, choćby chaotyczny, a jednak porządek - często zdawały się nietknięte od dłuższego czasu. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że zaginiony czarodziej pewnego dnia zwyczajnie wyszedł z domu, a następnie rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Nikt nie potrafił wyjaśnić owych zjawisk piętrzących się jak góry lodowe pośrodku oceanu._

_Plotki na temat zniknięć mnożyły się jak króliki, każda historia całkowicie odmienna od poprzedniej, każda kolejna opiewająca coraz większym absurdem. Oficjalne stanowisko mówiło, że aurorzy nie potrafią jasno wskazać na przyczyny rosnącej skokowo liczby zaginięć i nalegają na zwiększenie czujności pośród społeczności czarodziejów. Po owym oświadczeniu gdziekolwiek by się nie poszło, w powietrzu wisiał klimat wszechstronnej niepewności. Utrzymywał się on w każdej warstwie społecznej, czarodzieje zaczęli obserwować swoje otoczenie, po ulicach chodzono na palcach z zapasowym świstoklikiem skrytym w głębi kieszeni. Okres wszechstronnej nieufności wobec współbratymca wisiał nad głowami czarodziejów jak ogromna, gradowa chmura. Do czasu, gdy nie pojawili się pierwsi świadkowie._

-VVV-

Decyzja sił niezależnych od woli prostych obywateli (i zarządzenie podpisane przez najnowszego Ministra Magii) sprawiła, że w fotelu należącym do szefa biura aurorów zasiadał w tamtym okresie nie kto inny, a Harry James Potter, określany najnowszym mianem Zbawcy Ode Złego. Radził on sobie na tym stanowisku nadzwyczaj dobrze, z zapałem charakteryzującym praktykanta zabierając się za najnudniejsze roboty papierkowe.

Piastował to stanowisko od ponad ćwierć roku, gdy w progach jego gabinetu stanął osobnik nader podejrzany.

Harry uniósł wzrok znad studiowanego dokumentu dotyczącego rozszerzenia praw aurorów pracujących w terenie, mające stosunkowo zwiększyć wydajność ich pracy oraz skrócić prognozowany czas trwania wielu akcji i spojrzał w szarawą twarz czarodzieja, którego wiek szacował na lat czterdzieści z hakiem wchodzącego do gabinetu jak do publicznej cukierni. Wstał ze swojego miejsca, zapobiegawczo kładąc palce na różdżce skrytej w kieszeni szaty i przywołał na twarz usłużny uśmiech stróża prawa.

— Dzień dobry — odezwał się Harry, głosem, który (miał taką nadzieję) nie brzmiał ostrzegawczo. — W czym mogę pomóc?

Mężczyzna miał zmarszczki na czole i coś niepokojąco znajomego na dnie brązowych oczu.

— Pan Potter. — Przybysz skinął głową w geście pozdrowienia. — Czy mógłbym zająć panu chwilę?

Harry zaklął w myślach, czując pod palcami objętość czytanego dokumentu i zanim jego odwieczna potrzeba pomagania ludziom obcym zdobyła przewagę nad jego strunami głosowymi, opuścił oczy na wers, na którym skończył i oznajmił neutralnym tonem:

— Proszę ustawić się w poczekalni, dostanie pan niebawem zawiadomienie o godzinie, w której będę mógł przyjmować gości, proszę uprzejmie wpisać się na listę oczekujących na rozmowę i zachować kolejność wywoławczą.

Przybysz nie odszedł z przeprosinami na ustach. Szef biura aurorów, na pozór niezainteresowany, zasiadł ponownie za swoim biurkiem i obserwował kątem oka zaciętość malującą się na jego twarzy.

— To sprawa pierwszorzędnej wagi — nalegał mężczyzna, a Harry powstrzymał powątpiewające wygięcie warg, jakie cisnęło mu się na usta i przywołał na twarz uprzejmy uśmiech, wyciągnął go spod powierzchni jak nić pełną wspomnień.

— Jak już mówiłem, uprzejmie proszę, aby...

— Z całym szacunkiem, panie Potter, ale możliwe, że przypadkiem wszedłem w posiadanie pewnych informacji dotyczących ostatnich zniknięć występujących na terenie kraju — przerwał gość z pełną powagą wypisaną na twarzy.

Harry uniósł wzrok i otaksował mężczyznę oceniającym spojrzeniem. Powoli zgarnął z blatu czytane dokumenty, złożył je w pokaźnych rozmiarów stos i ułożył je równo w jednej z magicznie powiększanych szuflad wydrążonych w ciemnym drewnie, po czym rozmasował palcami nasadę nosa, czując zmęczenie wkradające się do jego ciała jak choroba.

— Proszę usiąść — rzekł po krótkiej chwili wahania, wskazując dłonią na stojący po przeciwnej stronie biurka fotel dla gości.

Gruby płaszcz przybysza zafalował, gdy ten przechodził przez pokój, by zająć wskazane miejsce. Harry poczekał, aż, jakże niechciany, natręt usiądzie, po czym idąc w jego ślady, zasiadł na swoim krześle i przysunął się bliżej biurka. Położył nadgarstki na drewnianym blacie i spojrzał w brązowe oczy przybysza, doszukując się ziaren podstępu pośród owej uporczywej chęci przekazania niecierpiącej zwłoki informacji.

— Proszę mówić — zalecił Harry.

Przybysz odgarnął z oczu pasma przydługich włosów i odpiął górny guzik swego, sięgającego kolan, płaszcza.

— To będzie dłuższa opowieść.

— Zamieniam się w słuch — zapewnił Harry, choć najchętniej przegoniłby namolnego gościa, zasłaniając się, jak tarczą, słowami o tonach dokumentów oczekujących jego podpisu.

Mężczyzna oparł się wygodniej o obicie przestrzennego fotela i złożył ramiona na podłokietnikach.

— To wydarzyło się dzisiaj, pomiędzy godziną szóstą a siódmą rano na mojej ulicy, to jest na Updown Street. Wyprowadzono z domu i aresztowano mojego sąsiada, starszego pana Teda Greena, mugolaka.

-VVV-

Niezapowiedziany gość Harry'ego, jak się okazało, był posiadaczem zacnego nazwiska McLaggen, choć najwyraźniej nie był spokrewniony z _tymi_ McLaggenami, którzy przyszli Harry'emu na myśl.

Otóż wspomniany pan McLaggen wstał tego dnia wraz z wybiciem godziny piątej i, jak codziennie od dwóch miesięcy, poszedł na jedną - dwie godziny pobiegać, ponieważ, jak utrzymywał, bieganie jest najlepszym źródłem wydzielenia endorfin, które rzekomo opóźniają proces starzenia się skóry (Harry, zawieszając oczy na głębokich zmarszczkach przecinających czoło jego gościa jak długie kłosy zbóż, postanowił nie wyprowadzać mężczyzny z błędu). O tak wczesnej porze pobliskie ulice były zazwyczaj opustoszałe - o stałych godzinach spotykało się na ich zakrętach zawsze te same, ranne ptaszki - młodą panią Turner spod szóstki, machającą zza kierownicy swojego ostro-czerwonego Opla, jak zwykle jadącą samym środkiem dwukierunkowej ulicy, śpieszącą do oddalonej o kilkanaście kilometrów pracy w wysokim biurowcu, Johna, drugorocznego studenta Prawa, jadącego na rowerze do lokalnej piekarni po świeżo wypieczone kajzerki pszenne oraz panią Florę, kobietę w podeszłym wieku, która zasiadała otulona w koc na ganku przed domem, popijając parującą herbatę z wyszczerbionej filiżanki.

Pan McLaggen, będący w doskonałej kondycji fizycznej, pobiegł do parku znajdującego się dwa kilometry od domu, by okrążyć znajdujące się tam, niewielkie jezioro, w którym poranne słońce odbijało się jak od szklanej tafli.

— Dzień dobry panie McLaggen.

Mężczyzna zatrzymał się, słysząc znajomy głos i odwrócił się do machającego do niego, śpieszącego w jego stronę nastolatka o promiennej twarzy i optymizmie w oczach, któremu nigdy niedane było doznać przykrości dorastania w czasie zbrojnego konfliktu. Młodzieniec pospieszył w jego kierunku wzdłuż linii błyszczącego w słońcu jeziora.

— Witaj, Louis. — Pan McLaggen skinął głową uśmiechniętemu szeroko chłopakowi. — Gdzie zapodziałeś Lucky’ego?

Spory owczarek niemiecki mieniem Lucky potwierdził swoją pobliską obecność głośnym szczekaniem, wybiegł zza gęstych zarośli obrastających jezioro i ruszył w pogoń za stadem wron, które z głośnym, skrzekliwym protestem wzbiły się w powietrze i przeleciały ponad taflą jeziora, by umiejscowić się w zbitej gromadzie po drugiej jego stronie.

— O wilku mowa, a wilk tuż tuż — mruknął pod nosem pan McLaggen, a Louis zaśmiał się i zagwizdał przeciągle, na co wytresowany owczarek zawrócił w biegu i po chwili ujadał już u nóg swego właściciela.

— Spokój, Lucky — zganił zwierzę młodzieniec i zwrócił się ponownie do starszego pana. — Widzę, że sprawność dopisuje, panie McLaggen. Bardzo mnie to cieszy.

— Rad jestem, że ktoś docenia moje treningi — zaśmiał się szczerze starszy mężczyzna, spoglądając na znoszony, kieszonkowy zegarek, przewiązany u pasa. — Lepiej wracaj, Louis, bo znów cię zagadam i spóźnisz się, z mojej winy, na zajęcia.

— Krótka wymiana uprzejmości nie powinna mnie opóźnić — odrzekł młodzieniec, podnosząc z ziemi patyk, aportując skaczącemu wokół zwierzęciu. — Christina, moja starsza siostra, wychodzi za mąż za cztery miesiące — zagadał niby beztrosko, choć pan McLaggen widział, że duma promienieje z niego jak pierwiastki chemiczne z ukraińskiej elektrowni.

— Przekaż jej moje gorące gratulacje. — Lucky wrócił z patykiem i merdając radośnie ogonem, złożył go u stóp dwójki mężczyzn jak upolowanego królika.

Młody chłopak poklepał psa po karku i spojrzał na zegarek zapięty grubym, metalowym paskiem wokół nadgarstka. Z jego płuc wyrwało się ciężkie westchnienie człowieka, który, gdyby tylko mógł, czas przeznaczony na codzienne, rutynowe zajęcia spożytkowałby zupełnie inaczej. Uniósł spojrzenie na swego rozmówcę i skinął głową starszemu mężczyźnie.

— Będziemy już uciekać, panie McLaggen, rad jestem, że pana zobaczyłem.

— Miło było cię spotkać, Louisie — zawołał mężczyzna, wznawiając bieg. — Do zobaczenia jutro.

Wracając tą samą drogą do domu, pan McLaggen życzył sobie, żeby wszystko w jego życiu układało się tak beztrosko, jak jego codzienne spotkania z życzliwymi sąsiadami. Rzeczywistość okazała się nader uciążliwa. Otóż w okolicach godziny siódmej pan McLaggen dotarł luźnym truchtem na Updown Street i skierował się w stronę domu, o niczym nie marząc bardziej, jak o letnim, kojącym zmęczone mięśnie, prysznicu.

Policyjne wozy dostrzegł już z daleka. Stały na podjeździe domu jedynego czarodzieja, poza nim samym, zamieszkującego tę okolicę, oślepiając błyskiem kogutów ciekawskich gapiów, których nosy przyklejone były do okien domu stojącego po przeciwnej stronie ulicy. Wiedziony złym przeczuciem przyspieszył tempa, wbijając swój wzrok w otwarte na oścież drzwi swego sąsiada (po minionej wojnie czarodziejów Ted Green, magomedyk, zamykał za sobą wszystkie przejścia tak szczelnie, jakby obawiał się nieustannego ataku sił mrocznych, które niegdyś wisiały w powietrzu, jak gęsta mgła osiadająca na szybach).

Funkcjonariusz policji w stroju cywilnym wysiadł zza kierownicy i zatrzymał go, zanim zaniepokojony mężczyzna wtargnął do domu sąsiada.

— Przepraszam pana, nie mogę pana przepuścić. Czy należy pan do rodziny zamieszkałego pod tym adresem Teda G.?

Pan McLaggen zamrugał i skupił wzrok na mężczyźnie, który zastąpił mu drogę.

— Nie. Jestem sąsiadem — powiedział, wskazując ręką, w ramach potwierdzenia, w stronę własnego domu - jego dumy i jego azylu, z wypielęgnowanym ogródkiem, o którego dbał nie mniej, niż o zachowanie kondycji. — Czy panu Greenowi przydarzył się wypadek? — zapytał z niepokojem, przeczesując palcami swe wilgotne od uprzedniego wysiłku fizycznego włosy.

Funkcjonariusz zmierzył wzrokiem jego sylwetkę odzianą w strój do joggingu, po czym najwyraźniej doszedł do pewnej, błyskotliwej konkluzji w dylemacie zapoczątkowanym z chwilą pojawienia się nieproszonego gapia i stracił zainteresowanie jego osobą.

— Proszę wracać do domu. Pan Ted G. zostaje z chwilą obecną aresztowany przez policję kryminalną.

— Aresztowany? — powtórzył z niedowierzaniem pan McLaggen, zastanawiając się, czy aby dobrze usłyszał. — Ten człowiek jest po siedemdziesiątce i mieszka w tym domu od kilkudziesięciu lat. Czym miałby zawinić, że państwo go aresztujecie?

Funkcjonariusz otworzył drzwi od strony kierowcy i zerknął krótko w stronę okien, tak znajomego przybłąkanemu biegaczowi, domu, po czym nachylił się nad panem McLaggenem i rzekł dobitnie niczym wojskowy:

— To sprawa rządowa, panie McLaggen. Ściśle tajna. Osobiście radzę trzymać się od tego człowieka z daleka. Należy do niebezpiecznej rasy.

— Rasy? — powtórzył pobladły czarodziej, nie potrafiąc przyswoić sobie zasłyszanych słów. — Należy do rasy homo albus, panie funkcjonariuszu, tak, jak pan czy ja, innymi słowy, do rasy białej.

Policjant posłał mu uśmiech, jakim obdarza się bezrozumne dziecko i życząc miłego dnia, wsiadł do kamionetki w tej samej chwili, w której z domu wyprowadzili okutego w stalowe kajdanki, łypiącego na wszystko czerwonymi z niewyspania oczami Teda Greena, ubranego w znoszony szlafrok, zza którego wystawała obszerna piżama w biało-niebieskie pasy.

_Należy do niebezpiecznej rasy_ — obiły się mężczyźnie o czaszkę uprzednie słowa policjanta, a w ich następstwie, w nadzwyczajnym zestawieniu, z całkowicie niejasnych dla niego przyczyn, przeszybowały jak latawiec po jego umyśle dwa, ciche słowa. — _Czysta Krew_.

_O mój Boże_ — pomyślał pan McLaggen, zanim nie zachwiał się niebezpiecznie, w ostatniej chwili przytrzymując się rozgrzanego, od pierwszych promieni słońca, metalowego dachu policyjnej furgonetki.

-VVV-

_Szeptane pokrótce, zasłyszane opowieści a relacja naocznego świadka to dwa odrębne znaki, że nadchodzi szereg diametralnych zmian, których nie oczekiwano. Ministerstwo otrzymało potwierdzenie uprzednich domysłów i ostatecznie można było wprowadzić informację do wiadomości publicznej. Nie ja to zatwierdziłem, muszę podkreślić. Ponieważ decyzja o poinformowaniu społeczeństwa o zagrożeniu okazała się najgorszym, co mogło w tamtej chwili uczynić ministerstwo._

_Mugole? — zaśmiewali się czystokrwiści czarodzieje, których korzenie sięgały pokoleń równoległych z samym Salazarem. — To my stanowimy zagrożenie dla nich. Oni nie mogą uczynić nam najmniejszej szkody._

_Jak się później okazało, byli w błędzie, i to nie po raz pierwszy._

_  
_— Wypraszam sobie, Potter, stwierdzenia, jakoby wcześniej, w dziejach magii, czystokrwiści czarodzieje popełniali niekwestionowane błędy.

  
Polemizowałbym, Malfoy. Tyle że nie chcę marnować czasu na spieranie się o przeszłość. Jeśli tak bardzo godzi to w twoją pawią dumę, wykreślę ten fragment po „i”.

  
_Nie potrafię wytłumaczyć, jak udało im się odnaleźć Pokątną, a co więcej, jak udało im się na nią wkroczyć, ale jakimś niewytłumaczalnym sposobem udało im się tego dokonać (nie zaskoczyłbym się, gdyby prawda leżała bliżej, niż ktokolwiek mógłby przypuszczać - otóż moja teoria brzmi następująco: jeden z czarodziejów pochodzenia niemagicznego poczuł się zsolidaryzowany z oddziałem mugolskiej piechoty, krążącej po zakątkach Anglii jak psy goniące własne ogony i zaprowadził, najpewniej w zamian za solidne wynagrodzenie, grupę szturmową poprzez któreś z licznych przejść ukrytych przed mugolami za grubą, magiczną osłoną). Czarodzieje nie byli przygotowani na szok, jakim były karabiny maszynowe nafaszerowane pełnym magazynkiem amunicji kalibru osiem milimetrów - mimo iż wojna dopiero co dobiegła końca, rzeka krwi popłynęła ulicą Pokątną pod dyktando mugolskich ramion ściskających maszyny przeznaczone do zabijania, palców tańczących na spustach jak na dziurkach od fletu._

_Jak szybko wkroczyli, tak szybko ewakuowali się z miejsca zdarzenia. Kiedy przybyła grupa aurorów z ministerstwa, którą osobiście wysłałem, zachowując przy tym wszelkie konwenanse, muszę podkreślić, trzymając się ściśle sekwencji określanej w regulaminie aurorskim, na ulicach pozostał jedynie potok krwi, łez i potu oraz opętańczy skowyt rannych, którzy zdołali, poprzez jęki bólu, zdać relację na temat minionych wydarzeń. Z tym właśnie dniem dotychczasowe przestrzenie użytkowane jedynie przez czarodziejów przestały należeć do miejsc bezpiecznych. Przez kolejne dni panującego wokół klimatu ogólnego niepokoju i niepewności, czarodzieje nie wychodzili z własnych domów, przynajmniej ci z jasnością umysłów, dostrzegający realne zagrożenie, jakim stało się dla nas środowisko mugolskie._

_Jeśli po drugiej wojnie czarodziejów sądzono, że zna się doskonale pojęcie: "przewaga liczebna", wkrótce miało się okazać, że słowo to nabrało nowego, głębszego znaczenia, kiedy siły militarne, porządkowe i fizyczne zjednoczyły się przeciw wspólnemu celowi. Czarodzieje trafili pod świecznik, obserwowani przez mugolskie lupy jak nieznośnie insekty._

_Po ulicach czarodziejskiego świata rozstawiono grupy aurorów, którzy to patrolowali przypisane im obszary. Największe ich skupisko miało za zadanie dopilnowanie, by żaden mugol nie dostał się do magicznej placówki wysokiej rangi, toteż przed Bankiem Gringotta, Świętym Mungiem i Ministerstwem Magii ustawiono specjalnie oddelegowaną grupę oporu, co zapoczątkowało liczne protesty, kiedy okazało się, że wiele czarodziejów pochodzenia mugolskiego zostało w dniach kolejnych niedopuszczonych do owych instytucji publicznych ze względu na pierwszeństwo dobra ogółu nad dobrem jednostki._

_Jak się okazało powzięte środki ostrożności na niewiele się zdały - nie były dosyć silne wobec samolotów bombowych, które przecięły niebo jak strzały wyrzucone z procy, pozostawiając za sobą tony gruzu ograniczającego, i tak już niewielki, ruch w samym centrum magicznego życia publicznego._

_  
_— To jest ten moment, w którym powinieneś zacząć mówić o Naczelnictwie.

  
Tutaj się z tobą zgodzę, Malfoy, oto nadszedł czas, aby opisać kształtujące się, w obliczu zagrożenia, na tajnych posiedzeniach inteligencji magicznej, najnowsze struktury mające niebawem zdominować mechanizmy rządzące powstałe w luce pomiędzy jedną a drugą wojną.

-VVV-

_Wraz z rosnącym prawdopodobieństwem kolejnego, otwartego starcia z mugolami powołano wyróżniającą się pośród strukturami tworzącymi się w ministerstwie, doświadczoną w wojnie kadrę zarządzającą, która wydawała się idealnym rozwiązaniem w obliczu zaistniałej sytuacji. Jej zadaniem było doszukiwanie się określonego schematu w działalności mugolskich najeźdźców i prognozowanie na tej podstawie ich kolejnych posunięć. Miało to zapewnić odpowiednią ilość czasu, aby zastosować obronne strategie: z początku postanowiono nałożyć na obszar ulicy Pokątnej rozległe pole siłowe, które w kontakcie z człowiekiem wywoływało silną dezorientację i oddalało jednostkę, na którą miało wpływ, z pętli jego działania. Byłoby to niezmiernie pomysłowe oraz niesamowicie efektywne, gdyby nie jeden poważny, znaczący mankament: działało ono tak samo silnie zarówno na mugoli, jak i czarodziejów. Pokątna pustoszała, a naloty wciąż trwały, zahaczając o inne miejsca, równie często uczęszczane przez społeczność czarodziejską, która nie mając dostępu do jednych obszarów, gęstniała na innych. Liczba ofiar śmiertelnych odnotowana po poszczególnych atakach gwałtownie zaczęła wzrastać, zamiast drastycznie spaść, wobec czego równie szybko, jak zatwierdzono decyzję o wzniesieniu pól siłowych, wycofano ją i rzucono w kąt, zaczynając rozważania od poziomu zerowego._

_Wzniesienie silnych, ochronnych tarcz wokół najważniejszych placówek magicznych, które okazało się w pewnym stopniu skuteczne podczas ostatniej wojny w czasie Bitwy o Hogwart, nie miało praktycznego zastosowania w nowej sytuacji. Problem polegał na tym, że bariery uniemożliwiały czarodziejom swobodne poruszanie się po miejscach publicznych, ponieważ mogły być zastosowane wobec jednostek, które znajdowały się w chwili rzucenia zaklęcia wewnątrz jego obwodu i nie pozwalały na samowolne opuszczenie chronionej przestrzeni przez osoby objęte zaklęciem, jak i dostanie się na ową przestrzeń tych, którzy próbowali znaleźć się na niej już po rzuceniu czaru._

_Wreszcie zdecydowano, że zamiast elementu defensywnego należy przedsięwziąć ofensywę. Skład kadry rządzącej został przeredagowany, a na jej czele stanął czarodziej wybrany przez społeczeństwo, jedyny, jak szeptano, który był specjalistą w radzeniu sobie w ekstremalnych sytuacjach i kryzysowych momentach. Kadra zyskała dumny tytuł Naczelnictwa, a na jej czeladnika został wybrany przez co ważniejszych jej członków bohater ubiegłej wojny, podwójny agent z przymusu: Severus Tobiasz Snape liczący sobie wówczas lat czterdzieści z hakiem (ów hak oscylował w granicach dwóch-czterech lat, ale ile naprawdę wynosił trudno stwierdzić, ze względu na to, że ubiegła wojna postarzała go o około dziesięć, kolejnych, długich lat). Jego wybór był największą niepewnością w dziejach rządów, bo z jednej strony szpieg Dumbledore'a, a z drugiej strony sługa Wewnętrznego Kręgu Voldemorta i jedyne co istniało, to słowo, przeciwko słowu i nikt tak naprawdę nie potrafił zaufać kilkukrotnemu zdrajcy, przeskakującemu z ugrupowania na ugrupowanie, jak sroka przemieszczająca się pomiędzy kamieniami. Dalsi członkowie kadry byli nader wątpliwi - spadli z nieba tuż po wojnie, wróciwszy zza nowo otwartych granic z uprawnieniami do kierowania społeczeństwem niczym z bonami loteryjnymi. Szeptano, że to jedni z nieschwytanych po okresie wojny, anonimowych sług Czarnego Lorda, ale z racji braku materialnego dowodu w postaci Mrocznego Znaku na przedramionach owego zacnego grona, niczego nie potrafiono udowodnić. No i Kingsley Shacklebolt, jedyny pewny członek pośród owej wątpliwej organizacji, starający się zrównoważyć swoją obecnością czarną sławę Naczelnictwa, niemający jednak większego wpływu na sposób postrzegania polityki przez pozostałych jego towarzyszy._

_Oczywiście, ledwo Naczelnictwo zostało powołane do istnienia, ja, Harry James Potter, o nowym, jeszcze bardziej błyszczącym przydomku Złotego Wybawiciela, zostałem wezwany przed jego skromne oblicze w celu omówienia kwestii nowo wznoszonych praw i obowiązków obywatelskich. Szybko okazało się jednak, że Naczelnictwo umacnia się na stanowisku władzy pozostającej całkowicie poza kontrolą społeczeństwa._

_Być może byłem Oswobodzicielem Magicznej Anglii z krwawych sideł Czarnego Pana, ale nie zostałem wezwany w celu uzgodnienia metod najlepszej obrony ludności ani prowadzenia dialogów z rozchwianym w niepewności społeczeństwem. Otóż wezwano mnie, aby przedstawić mi listę nowo utworzonej serii nakazów społecznych oraz zakazów prawnych, mających w najbliższym czasie spętać solidnie wolność porządnych obywateli._

-VVV-

Liczba stopni pokonanych w przeciągu pół minuty wynosiła sześćdziesiąt pięć nie licząc spoczników zamocowanych na każdym zakręcie. Harry'ego rozbolały kolana, ale parł bez odpoczynku w górę, starając się nie myśleć o ludziach spokojnie wjeżdżających magiczną windą na wyższe kondygnacje gmachu (po wojnie przestał korzystać z tych wind - za każdym razem, gdy na nie spoglądał, widział siebie, zagonionego ku nim niczym bydło, otoczonego przez napierających od strony rozsuwanego wejścia dementorów).

Kiedy wreszcie dotarł na wskazane listownie piętro, zatrzymał się na moment, by zaczerpnąć tchu, po czym skierował się pod duże, laminowane drzwi pod numerem trzynastym, który, oczywiście, nie mógł zwiastować niczego życzliwego. Szef biura aurorów wyprostował się, wygładził drobne fałdy powstałe na bokach jego podróżnej peleryny i zapukał delikatnie, marząc o filiżance parującej kawy.

— Wejść. — Surowy ton głosu Snape'a nie zmienił się ani odrobinę, wciąż pobrzmiewał suchą szorstkością, jaką Harry pamiętał ze szkoły.

Siląc się na obojętność, młody mężczyzna popchnął drzwi i wkroczył do pomieszczenia, czując się jak zwierzę zamknięte w klatce, gdy tylko drzwi zatrzasnęły się za jego plecami, a oczy siedmiu mężczyzn zwróciły się w jego kierunku niczym neonowe reflektory.

Ubiegła wojna czarodziejów niczego Harry'ego nie nauczyła bardziej, niż czujności, która niejednokrotnie mogła uratować życie - zielonookie spojrzenie przestudiowało wlepionych w swoją postać siedem par oczu, analizując wyrazy na podstarzałych twarzach, wyciągając wnioski z układu zbyt głębokich zmarszczek przecinających wysokie czoła.

Kingsley Shacklebolt oczy miał głębokie i niezmierzone, a na ich dnie, płynny, niczym czekolada nad ogniem, falował niepokój, który nakazał Harry'emu trzymać się na baczności.

Kiedy po chwili napiętej ciszy żaden z mężczyzn nie raczył przemówić, Harry pomyślał, że zapewne szacowny Severus Snape oczekuje słów respektu, nim łaskawie udzieli mu swej audiencji.

Postanowił nie zwracać się do Snape'a bezpośrednio, a do rady, jako ogółu (co mogło być potraktowane jako hipokryzja, swoją drogą, ale czymże jest życie bez odrobiny brawury?).

— Dostałem wezwanie do stawienia się przed Naczelnictwem — wyjaśnił Harry, choć nie było nic do wyjaśniania, przywołując na swoją twarz wyraz uprzejmego zainteresowania. — Czyżbym nie był oczekiwany?

Zdawało mu się, że dostrzegł przebłysk ulgi w brązowych oczach Kingsley'a, ale nie skupił na nim swojego spojrzenia.

Snape poruszył się: uniósł ręce zza blatu i ułożył nadgarstki na jego krawędzi, jakby wkładał je pod parę ostrzy, czarne oczy wwierciły się w twarz młodego mężczyzny jak śruby.

— Panie Potter — odezwał się były szpieg zdawkowym tonem — został pan wybrany na przedstawiciela społecznego zgodnie z decyzją z dnia dzisiejszego, podpisaną przez obecnych tu członków rady. Czy zgadza się pan samodzielnie przepisać oraz przekazać cywilom nowe ustawy, które wejdą na arenę społeczną w przeciągu najbliższego miesiąca?

Zielone oczy znieruchomiały, utkwione w wypolerowanym do błysku blacie stołu.

_Chcą się mną posłużyć jako żywą reklamą —_ przemknęło Harry'emu przez myśl i jedynym, co pragnął uczynić w odpowiedzi, było zadanie, przesłodzonym głosem, krótkiego pytania: _Czy w oczach społeczeństwa nie będzie wyglądało to tak, jakbym popierał wszystko to, co dzieje się aktualnie w naszym kraju?_ , ale oczywiście wątpił, że owa brawura uszłaby mu na sucho (w obecnych czasach nie istnieje litość, nawet dla Wybrańca - zwłaszcza gdy spodziewać się jej należy od osobnika pokroju Severusa Snape’a).

Powoli otworzył usta, szukając odpowiednich słów.

— Szanowni Panowie Naczelnicy — zaczął nader dyplomatycznie, czując, jak przeskakują trybiki w jego mózgu, starające się sklecić wypowiedź, która z mostu nie uczyniłaby go wrogiem politycznym numer jeden (ponownie) — ze względu na z pewnością podzielaną przez Panów ogólną niechęć do ciągnięcia się za nami tak zwanej ‚papierkowej roboty', zanim przejdziemy do czynów, być może powinniśmy poczekać na oficjalne zatwierdzenie, podjętej przez — tutaj Harry skinął głową, nie patrząc nikomu w oczy — zacne Naczelnictwo decyzji.

Snape zastukał palcami o blat, zdając się rozważać posłyszane słowa.

— Doceniamy pańską troskę o rzetelność dokumentacji, jednakże pozyskanie wspomnianego zatwierdzenia nie jest czynnością pracochłonną i zajmuje nie dłużej, niż piętnaście minut.

Harry przeklną w myślach, czując, jak serce wybija kankana o jego żebra, zastanawiając się, czy przyszłoby mu gorzko pożałować, gdyby w tym momencie bezsprzecznie zażądał okazania mu wspomnianego dokumentu.

— Rozumiem — przytaknął powoli, skupiając się na dalszej części oświadczenia byłego Mistrza Eliksirów. — Czy wolno mi wobec tego zapytać, czego dotyczą wspomniane ustawy? Nie chciałbym, żeby w moim przekazie pojawiły się nieścisłości.

Na twarzy Snape'a wykwitł chłodny uśmiech.

— Oczywiście, panie Potter — powiedział nader łagodnie. — Właśnie w celu zapoznania się z ich treścią został pan wezwany, nieprawdaż?

Na te słowa, niczym na określony sygnał, Kingsley powstał, zabrał z blatu zapisaną obficie rolkę pergaminu i bez słowa podszedł do Harry'ego, wręczając mu całą listę wypisanych w podpunktach, znajomym mu charakterem pisma, nowych obowiązków prawnych i społecznych.

_Wspaniale, lepiej być nie mogło, cholera jasna_ — pomyślał zielonooki, ale bez zbędnych słów uniósł pergamin na wysokość twarzy, wczytując się dokładnie w każde, pojedyncze słowo.

-VVV-

— Nie rozumiem, jak mogłeś przystać na rozpowszechnianie tego absurdu.

  
Tak się zabawnie składa, że wybierałem pomiędzy współpracą a Azkabanem, Malfoy. Czy mam ci przypomnieć, w jakim stanie był twój ojciec po powrocie z owego gościnnego miejsca?

Nie? Jesteś pewien?

Wobec tego racz nie oceniać pochopnie moich działań i pozwól, że będę kontynuował.

  
_Jak już wspominałem, Naczelnictwo składało się z siedmiorga mężczyzn i wbrew wszelakim pozorom, trudno było stwierdzić, który mężczyzna z owej górującej siódemki może okazać się zagrożeniem._

_Powinieneś wykluczyć Kingsley'a - sugerowała Hermiona, która rzadko kiedy bywała w błędzie, jednakowoż była również znana z nadmiernego pokładania wiary w serdeczne intencje ludzkie (nadzwyczajne jest to, że ubiegła wojna, jak się zdawało, niczego jej nie nauczyła), wobec czego jeszcze tego samego wieczora poczyniłem spis przedstawicieli szacownego Naczelnictwa, nakładając na niego tysiące znanych mi czarów ochronnych - tak dla stuprocentowej pewności bezpieczeństwa._

_Kingsley, Berkeley, Cadogan, Clarke, Burrow, Palmer i tak na dokładkę, na deser, można rzec, wspaniałomyślny guru - Snape - niczym wisienka na lukrecjowym torcie._

_Pierwszorzędny cel: szerzenie nowego, „lepszego" prawa, cóż za dobroć intencji, doprawdy._

_Kiedy stamtąd wyszedłem, nie za bardzo wiedziałem, jak stawiać kroki, aby nie wpaść bezpośrednio w sidła dyktatora. Zachowałem ostrożność, pamiętając, jak wprawionym szpiegiem był on podczas wojny, zapewne nie dostrzegłbym go, nawet gdybym zachował stuprocentową czujność, „stałą", jak to mawiał niegdyś Moody. Snape - człowiek, który przez lata zwodził samego Lorda Voldemorta mógłby podążyć za mną wszędzie, a ja nawet nie spostrzegłbym momentu, w którym dorobiłbym się ogona._

_Pokonałem ponownie tę samą drogę - tym razem w dół schodów, lecz zamiast do sowiarni (tudzież budki telefonicznej po stronie mugolskiej, mając nadzieje na wtopienie się w tłum, co w moim przypadku, kuriozalnie, było mniej skomplikowane niż po stronie magicznej) spokojnym krokiem przemaszerowałem przez główny hol, wyszedłem z gmachu głównym przejściem dla pracowników - centralnym kominkiem podłączonym z siecią Fiuu (to, że wyrzuciło mnie z sieci w publicznej toalecie, było jedynym mankamentem) i skierowałem się ku najbliższej kawiarence z logiem parującej, porcelanowej filiżanki obiecującym rozkosze dla podniebienia._

_Nie wiedziałem tylko, że abstrakcyjny wymysł Naczelnictwa okaże się moim najmniejszym problemem._


	2. Ramiona sprawiedliwości i ich brak

_Przyszłość zaczęła się i skończyła jednego dnia. Jakby nad czarodziejskim światem ciążyło fatum - przytłaczające i gorzkie zrządzenie sił, na które człowiek nie ma żadnego wpływu. Kiedy Czarny Pan ostatniej epoki na zawsze przepadł w czeluściach niebytu, mugolskie urzędy, w zamkniętych na klucz salach, już musiały debatować szeptanymi słowami o pogłoskach krążących, niby starożytne mity, pośród społeczeństwa, o opowieściach prześlizgujących się po zbrukanych deszczem ulicach jak po lodzie, o wiadomościach z minionych miesięcy - w tych ostatnich coraz częściej figurowały takie słowa, jak: „magia", „czary", „czarodzieje", idąc w parze z krzykliwymi epitetami: „barbarzyńscy", „nieokiełznani", „przerażający". Ludzie nie znali nas, a oceniali, ale taka już jest natura ludzka, że człowiek lęka się nieznanego - pierwotny instynkt, który nie pozwolił zagrzebać się latom postępu cywilizacji._

-VVV-

Kawiarnia była cicha i przytulna, a młoda kelnerka o brązowych oczach uśmiechnięta i nader uprzejma. Harry zamówił podwójne espresso ze spienionym mlekiem, zajął niewielki stolik znajdujący się w najgłębszym kącie i wyjął z kieszeni płaszcza podręczne wydanie „Gry w klasy" Cortázara, pogrążając się w lekturze.

Espresso było mocne oraz korzenne, takie, jakie cenił sobie najbardziej, pozostawiało na języku posmak palonej kawy. Harry miał głęboką nadzieję, że przez kilka najbliższych godzin nikt nie zakłóci jego chwili spokoju, chwili, w której mógł zapomnieć o otaczającym go świecie i zrzucić z ramion wszelkie, nękające go troski, pozbyć się ciężaru minionych dni, ciężaru niedopasowania do zmieniającego się hiperbolicznie świata.

Niewielu ludzi, oprócz niego, zatrzymywało się w kawiarence na dłużej. Ci, co wchodzili - za każdym razem lustrowani przez czujny wzrok Harry'ego, który dochodząc każdorazowo do konkluzji, że nie stanowią dla niego zagrożenia, powracał wzrokiem do gęstych linijek tekstu przepełniającego białe strony kartek - odbierali uprzednio zarezerwowane zamówienia, bądź kupowali czarną kawę na wynos i wychodzili, równie anonimowi i bezosobowi, jak w chwili wkroczenia przez przeszklone przejście. Dlatego jego serce zatrzymało się na kilka sekund, kiedy drzwi, po raz enty odkąd się tu znalazł, otworzyły się, a w wejściu, niczym widmo jego starego świata, stanął młody mężczyzna o włosach tak jasnych, że niemal wpadających w biel, lustrujący pomieszczenie swymi szarymi oczyma, błyszczącymi pod wachlarzem gęstych rzęs. Wzrok przybysza przesunął się po niemal opustoszałym wnętrzu i zatrzymał się na twarzy jedynego, poza podstarzałą kobietą, siedzącą na środku sali, pałaszującą wycinek owocowego ciasta krzyczącego różnorodnością kolorytu jak tęcza, gościa kawiarni. Bez wahania (bądź też bez wahania, które byłoby dostrzegalne dla oczu) ruszył w stronę zajętego przez Harry'go, okrągłego stolika.

Zielonooki zamknął książkę i wsunął ją na powrót do kieszeni płaszcza, po czym spojrzał na zimną resztkę napoju połyskującą w filiżance na jego stoliku, zupełnie nie potrafiąc sobie przypomnieć, kiedy zdążył wysączyć zakupioną kawę.

Nowoprzybyły odsunął sobie krzesło naprzeciw Harry'ego i zasiadł na nim jak na tronie, wyprostowany niczym struna. Zielone i szare oczy spotkały się nad niewielkim stolikiem.  
  
— Potter. — Mężczyzna skinął sztywno głową, wyglądając przy tym, jak mechaniczna zabawka napędzana starą baterią.

— Malfoy. — Harry odwzajemnił ten gest, przywołując, niczym ulubione zwierzę, wyraz uprzejmego zainteresowania na swoją twarz, zastanawiając się, czy aby jego szkolny wróg nie został tu wysłany przez o wiele potężniejszych Wrogów.

Młody dziedzic fortuny rodu Malfoyów odwrócił wzrok, udając wielkie zaintrygowanie więdnącymi storczykami, które licznie obsiewały parapety. Jego zaczesane do tyłu włosy lśniły od żelu, jakby były przepełnione nicią gwiazdozbiorów wplatających się w jasne jak alabaster kosmyki.

Szpilki niewysokiej kelnerki zastukały o gładką podłogę, usłużny uśmiech zamajaczył na jej młodej twarzy, jak barwna farba rozmywająca się w szklance wody.

Malfoy monotonnym głosem zamówił karmelowe latte i wbił wzrok w blat niedużego stołu.

— Mam ogon — powiedział tak cicho, że Harry zastanawiał się, czy aby dobrze usłyszał jego słowa. Szare oczy zwróciły się ku jego twarzy i zielonooki mężczyzna pomyślał, że jeszcze nigdy nie widział w ich wnętrzu tak wielkiej powagi, i tak stabilnego zdecydowania.

— Ja zapewne też — odrzekł powoli, nie wiedząc, czy nie spisuje się tym samym na straty. Malfoy pokiwał głową, jakby został jedynie utwierdzony w swych uprzednich przypuszczeniach.

— Chciałbym... — mężczyzna urwał i namyślił się krótką chwilę. — Chciałbym ci wiele powiedzieć.

Harry nie odpowiedział. Spuścił wzrok i wbił spojrzenie w nietknięte latte stygnące na stoliku pomiędzy nimi.

— Potter. — Głos przybysza stał się gorętszy, nicość przeszła w zaaferowanie. — Naprawdę chciałbym...

Zielone oczy uniosły się; ostrzeżenie biło z nich jak gromy, głos był kategoryczny, kiedy przemawiał.

— Nic nie mów.

Malfoy umilkł i zamknął oczy; wyglądał, jakby walczył z jakimiś wewnętrznymi instynktami, które usiłowały się przedostać na światło dzienne poprzez jego krtań.

— Może powinniśmy...

Cichy szept Dracona przerwał odbierający zdolność prawidłowego myślenia, ogłuszający huk z przeciwległej strony ulicy.

Harry zarejestrował jedynie krzyk.

Nie wiedział, że dochodzi on z jego własnych ust.

To, co rozpętało się na ulicy przeszło ich najśmielsze oczekiwania.

Lewe skrzydło Ministerstwa Magii (Ministerstwa Magii, na Merlina, które powinno być niewidoczne z mugolskiej kawiarni, jakkolwiek blisko placówki magicznej by się takowa nie znajdowała) stało w płomieniach, rozszarpany strop dymił intensywnie, szkło sypało się z okien jak spadający, z czarnych chmur, śnieg.

W uszach Harry'ego dzwoniło, doniosłe wrzaski od strony ulicy dochodziły do niego, jakby z oddali, nie wiedział, w którym momencie Draco Malfoy upadł na kolana, z twarzą szarą jak popiół i oczyma pełnymi nieskrywanego szoku, wiedział jedynie, że teraz tam był, skulony przy stoliku, z dłońmi opartymi o podłogę, niczym maratończyk sposobiący się do biegu. Młody Malfoy oczy miał blade i przerażone (Harry próbował przypomnieć sobie czasy, w których zawsze migotała w nich buńczuczna brawura); wpił je w płomienie wspinające się, jak kłębowisko węży, po walących się ścianach gmachu, nie zauważył więc tego, co zwróciło uwagę Harry'ego, który, starając się zorientować w chaosie, który zapanował na ulicy, ujrzał sunących niczym drapieżniki, uzbrojonych w karabiny maszynowe żołnierzy, którzy poprzez dym przesuwali się w stronę, uciekających w popłochu z gmachu, czarodziejów.

Harry przypadł obok Malfoya wraz z pierwszymi odgłosami wystrzałów. Z sercem podeszłym do gardła wyciągnął dłonie, zakleszczając je na ciele swego szkolnego wroga, jakby jego palce były haczykami, na które ten powinien się nadziać. W jego głowie zaszumiało jak po intensywnej libacji alkoholowej, żołądek zacisnął się z siłą Diabelskich Sideł.

— Musimy uciekać! — krzyknął mu do ucha, ciągnąc z całej siły za ramię. — To mugolskie wojsko, musimy stąd znikać!

Draco dopiero teraz oprzytomniał i w pierwszym odruchu chciał zerwać się z chłodnej ziemi i rzucić w kierunku drzwi. Harry złapał go, nim ten zdążył powstać i siłą przewrócił na szarą posadzkę, na której spoczywały, niczym drobinki kurzu, okruchy suchego ciasta.

— Nie! Zobaczą cię! — zawołał Harry, czując, jak serce niemalże wyrywa się z jego piersi, przytrzymując ramiona Malfoya, tak mocno, że był pewien, iż zostawi czerwone, rozległe ślady na białej skórze arystokraty. — Z tabunem mugolskiej armii na ulicy nie możemy wyjść przez główne drzwi...

Harry rozejrzał się, sam nie będąc pewien, czego szuka. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się wpierw na zszokowanej kelnerce kulącej się koło lady, następnie przesunął się głębiej w stronę lokalu, lądując na drzwiach prowadzących na zaplecze.

— Tamtędy — syknął napiętym głosem i spojrzał na szarą twarz wstrząśniętego Dracona - Dracona, którego srebrne tęczówki pałały niezrozumieniem, niepojmowaniem, Dracona, który zastygły w niemym przerażeniu wpatrywał się w nicość jak kamienna rzeźba greckiego herosa. W pierwszym odruchu złapał go za ramiona i potrząsnął ciałem towarzysza niczym manekinem za kulisami teatru - pasma białych włosów podskoczyły kilka razy, uderzając o uwydatnione kości policzkowe. Szare oczy nabrały światła, jakby czerpały z nieskończonych, niewyczerpalnych zapasów i skupiły się na jego twarzy. — Musimy się stąd wydostać. Nie zostawaj w tyle.

Harry wypuścił jego ciało z rąk, zrzucił z krzesła swoją pelerynę i na czworaka zaczął przemieszczać się w stronę lady, mając nadzieję, że Draco będzie miał tyle rozumu, by ruszyć za nim. Wyminął przerażoną kelnerkę, nie zaszczycając jej ni jednym spojrzeniem, aby po chwili znaleźć się na zapleczu pełnym mechanicznych sprzętów, sieci przewodów wentylacyjnych oraz równinie blatów kuchennych. Po prawej stronie dojrzał drzwi od zaplecza i, nie szczędząc ni chwili, zerwał się na nogi i rzucił biegiem w stronę wyjścia, wyciągając w połowie drogi różdżkę - jedyny atrybut, czyniący go zdolnym do samoobrony - ukrywając ją niezwłocznie w rękawie. Obejrzał się pospiesznie, niepewny, czy Dracon nie pozostał w tyle - był on tuż za Harrym, szok na jego twarzy ustąpił chłodnemu zdecydowaniu, spojrzał w zielone oczy kompana i skinął bez słowa głową, jakby chciał powiedzieć: zróbmy to. Harry zaczerpnął głośno powietrze głęboko w płuca, zarzucił płaszcz na ramiona i pociągnął za klamkę. Chłodne powietrze i zapach strzelniczego prochu uderzyły w jego twarz jak strumień wody. Harry rozejrzał się. Nie znajdowali się w centrum tej szalonej apokalipsy, jednak byli na terenie objętym barierą antyteleportacyjną, jedyną szansą na wydostanie się z pułapki było przedarcie się w dół ulicy do najbliższego skrzyżowania - za skrętem w prawo, przy najbliższym sklepie zoologicznym kończą się zapory i można uciec od szaleństwa, które miało miejsce przed ich oczami.

— Miej różdżkę w pogotowiu, lecz nie na widoku. Staraj się mnie nie zgubić. I nie daj się zabić mugolom, na Merlina — krzyknął w stronę Malfoya.

— Oczywiście, że nie dam się zabić mugolom, Potter — odwarknął Dracon, a Harry odetchnął z ulgą, widząc, że stan emocjonalny młodego arystokraty nie jest w takim rozbiciu, jak pierwotnie mu się zdawało.

— Dobrze. Biegniemy na trzy. Raz. Dwa.

— Trzy! — zawołał Malfoy i rzucili się w szaleńczy bieg po życie, doskonale wiedząc, że przez ową parę, ciągnących się w nieskończoność, minut będą wystawieni na odstrzał mugolskich broni palnych i z pewnością otrzymają kulkę w plecy, jeśli tylko zostaną zauważeni.

Harry wbił wzrok w najbliższy zaułek znajdujący się po przeciwnej stronie ulicy i rzucił się ku niemu w szaleńczym tempie, cały czas mając wrażenie, że któraś z zabłąkanych kul już jest o krok od rozłupania mu czaszki.

Oddech chwiał się na jego języku, jak stary, zużyty mebel na rozdygotanych nogach i nikt, kto choć przez moment nie był osaczony śmiercionośną bronią, czując na karku świst zbłąkanych kul, nie zrozumie tego - to trochę tak, jakby czas na moment zwolnił swój bieg, jakby umysł zaciążył ze zdwojoną siłą, a każdy wdech wydawał się tym ostatnim.

Fatum było im przychylne tego dnia.

Z rozpędu wpadli pomiędzy dwie ściany sąsiadujących budynków, dysząc oraz plując śliną, przystanęli na moment i oparli się o kamienne mury, unosząc głowę i patrząc na siebie w milczeniu, jeden bardziej zaskoczony od drugiego, że udało im się przedrzeć poza oczyma wroga przez całą szerokość oblężonej ulicy (los potrafi bywać zaskakujący). Harry, starając się uspokoić własny oddech, odwrócił głowę i spojrzał w głąb wąskiego zaułka - nie miał pojęcia, dokąd prowadzi, co więcej, nie miał pewności, czy w ogóle dokądkolwiek wiedzie - być może to zdradziecka, ślepa uliczka, która zamknie ich bezlitośnie na drodze bez wyjścia.

Za plecami usłyszeli strzały będące zaskakująco blisko, zdawało się, że oddziały zbrojeniowe są gdzieś niedaleko wlotu do przejścia, w którym się obecnie znajdowali, ich spojrzenia spotkały się nad zwilgotniałym chodnikiem, gdzieniegdzie porosłym przez mech. Nie odwracając się, nie mówiąc ani słowa, łapczywie łapiąc powietrze w obolałe płuca, pobiegli w dół zaułka, który po kilku metrach skręcił ostro w prawo, prowadząc ich koło kolejnych budowli, których stan architektoniczny już od dawna nie zdawał się równać z użytkowym.

Kiedy dotarli do rozgałęziania, wpadając w biegu, jak zabłąkane, dzikie konie, na rozwidlenie przejść, ciszę rozdarł wściekły krzyk dochodzący gdzieś z lewej strony od miejsca, w którym się zatrzymali. Harry odwrócił głowę i spojrzał wprost w lufę karabinu maszynowego wycelowanego pomiędzy swoje oczy. Działając instynktownie oplótł ramiona wokół żeber Malfoya i z rozmachem wepchnął ich w korytarz, z którego właśnie wybiegli. Plecy jasnowłosego arystokraty uderzyły z werwą w zabłocony mur kamienicy, Harry wpadł na niego, potykając się o szczelinę w szarym chodniku, ratując się przed upadkiem chwyciwszy się dłońmi chudych ramion Malfoya i omal nie przewracając ich tym samym na brudną ziemię. Naboje przecięły przestrzeń, na której stali jeszcze sekundę temu, jak mugolskie odrzutowce, głuchy świst powietrza zabrzmiał w ich uszach jak przekleństwo. Harry przygwoździł ciało Malfoya do ściany, w ułamku sekund przycisnął dłoń do jego ust, pozbawiając możliwości werbalizacji swego oburzenia zmieszanego z popłochem spowodowanym kilogramami adrenaliny kotłującej się w jego żyłach, jak opary nad bulgoczącym kociołkiem eliksiru, zamknął oczy i krzyknął ile sił w płucach:

— Nie strzelać, jestem Tomas Hard, hydraulik, mieszkam w tym bloku od przeszło ośmiu lat na piętrze piątym pod numerem sześćdziesiąt!

Dracon spojrzał na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczyma, z pewnością nie rozumiejąc z tej krótkiej przemowy, za kogo dokładnie podał się zielonooki. Strzały ustały. Harry, z sercem na wysokości gardła, rzucił Malfoyowi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, zdjął palce z jego ciała i wyszedł z zaułka z podniesionymi do góry rękami. Umundurowany opuścił nieznacznie karabin, łypiąc na niego podejrzliwie zza krzaczastych brwi.

— Hydraulik, mówisz... — Jego głos przywodził zielonookiemu na myśl postacie z animowanych kreskówek, które w dzieciństwie zwykł oglądać jego kuzyn - skrzekliwy, nieco nosowy, całkowicie niegodny zaufania. — Dobrze, w takim razie powiedz mi, co to jest pralka? — zażądał wysokim głosem mężczyzna i Harry, po raz pierwszy w swym życiu, błogosławił nad niebiosa swoich mugolskich krewnych.

— Co to za absurdalne pytanie? — udał nad wyraz oburzonego. — Pralka jest to elektryczne urządzenie, programowane obecnie automatycznie, służące do prania i płukania ubrań w bębnie poruszającym się ruchem wirowym z szybkością zależną od zaprogramowanego, wybranego przez użytkownika programu. Czy mam panu, do cholery jasnej, opowiedzieć o klasie energetycznej pralek, żeby przestał mi pan celować lufą karabinu w gardło?

Mężczyzna roześmiał się głośno - nieco nerwowo, jak na ucho Harry'ego - po czym opuścił karabin, posyłając zielonookiemu współczujący uśmiech.

— Proszę mi wybaczyć, panie... — mężczyzna zmrużył na byłego Wybrańca swe guzikowate oczy.

— Mówiłem przecież — wycedził przez zęby zielonooki — nazywam się Tomas Hard.

— ... panie Hard — podchwycił mugolski wojskowy, kiwając aprobująco głową w jakimś kuriozalnym amoku — wziąłem pana za kogoś innego — oznajmił przepraszającym tonem mężczyzna, a Harry opuścił powoli ręce, postanawiając, tak dla stuprocentowej pewności, nie wykonywać przy owym, uzbrojonym po zęby, człowieku nader gwałtownych ruchów.

— Za kogoś innego? — warknął wściekle, przywołując na twarz oblicze irytacji jak ulubionego, zwierzęcego pupila. — Zapewniam pana, że zgłoszę pana do sądu za napaść z bronią na cywila, proszę mi spisać swoje dane osobowe, jeszcze mnie pan popamięta!

Wojskowy poczerwieniał na twarzy i z zawstydzeniem spuścił wzrok.

— Pan wybaczy, myślałem, że... no wie pan... to któryś z _nich_ zdołał zbiec, nie było moim zamiarem nastraszyć przypadkowego, prostego obywatela — zaczął chaotycznie tłumaczyć, a Harry zmrużył oczy, wbijając oskarżycielskie spojrzenie w owego mężczyznę w szarym stroju, o równie szarej twarzy.

— Cóż, zapewne, jednakowoż nastraszył pan — wysyczał chłodno, odgradzając się murem zbudowanym z oschłości niczym obwałowaniem obronnym, mając wrażenie, że własne serce stoi mu w gardle jak kość.

Żołnierz pokiwał głową, pełen skruchy za nieumyślne zdenerwowanie napiętego jak struna Harry'ego, który, wciąż przerażony, tym, że mógłby się w jakiś sposób zdradzić - gestem, słowem, spojrzeniem - czymkolwiek, obserwował starszego mężczyznę, jakby był jego przeciwnikiem na polu bitwy (to, co robił, nie różniło się bardzo od pełnej rozmachu rozgrywki, od krótkiego, szybkiego pojedynku). Ponadto, zielonookiego zastanawiało, czy mężczyzna zdołał dojrzeć, że miał on towarzystwo, czy w natłoku zdarzeń umknął ten fakt jego uwadze.

— Proszę nie zgłaszać tego do urzędu, obiecuję, że już nigdy nie będę pana niepokoił, ale, widzi pan, nie mogę sobie pozwolić na wezwania do sądu, jestem tuż po przegranej sprawie o prawa rodzicielskie, może pan sobie wyobrazić, drogi panie, że raczej niechętnie ponownie wracałbym na salę sądową. Gdyby był pan tak uprzejmy...

Harry wpatrywał się w zmieszanego mężczyznę, który zabiłby go bez zastanowienia, gdyby wiedział, kim on jest, a stał się niezmiernie potulny w momencie, w którym pozwolił się oszukać.

Działa niczym maszyna — przemknęło Harry'emu przez myśl. — Kategoryzuje ludność.

— W porządku, nie pozwę pana — mruknął Harry pod nosem. — Ale żebym więcej pana tu na oczy nie widział. — Miał szczerą nadzieję, że to nie zabrzmiało jak groźba.

Ciężar wyraźnie spadł żołnierzowi z serca; nazywając się sługą państwa, podziękował wylewnie obserwującemu go z czujnością Harry'emu i odwrócił się pospiesznie, by oddalić się w stronę głównej ulicy.

Różdżka Harry'ego wysunęła się z rękawa jak piorun, słowa zabrzmiały w jego umyśle jak wieczne przekleństwo, zielony błysk rozświetlił na moment wąski zaułek.

Umundurowany osunął się z głuchym rumorem na ziemię, lądując twarzą w zatęchłej wodzie uwięzionej w jednej z wąskich szczelin w betonowanym podłożu.

Harry na powrót wsunął różdżkę do rękawa i sięgnął ręką po nadgarstek przyległego do ściany, wstrzymującego oddech Malfoya.

— Wynośmy się stąd, nim zaczną go szukać — wyszeptał zielonooki, ciągnąc pobladłego Dracona, który wyglądał, jakby był obecnie w stanie najwyższego szoku, za nadgarstek.

Powolne, pobrzmiewające niewzruszonym spokojem słowa zadzwoniły Harry'emu w uszach nie mniej piskliwie, niż uprzedni wybuch przy przydrożnej kawiarence.

— Bez pośpiechu, panie Potter.

Harry odwrócił się niczym wskazówka w zegarku, mając wrażenie, że odbiera mu zdolność mowy. Poczuł żelazny uścisk Malfoya na lewym ramieniu — ty sentymentalny głupcze — pomyślał, zanim się zastanowił, z umysłem otwartym niczym w zaproszeniu, jak furtka prowadząca do prywatnego ogrodu.

Przed nimi, beztrosko opierając się o ścianę mieszkalnego bloku, stał Severus Cholerny Snape z rękami swobodnie skrzyżowanymi na piersi i obserwował ich z zaciekawieniem spod czarnej kurtyny przetłuszczonych włosów.

-VVV-

_Takim oto sposobem nasza współpraca wydała się, zanim zdążyła naprawdę zaistnieć.  
_

— Wypraszam sobie nazywanie mnie: „sentymentalnym głupcem".

_Obaj byliśmy głupcami. Przecież nie ulegało wątpliwości, że obaj jesteśmy śledzeni, każdy swoją drogą, oczywiście, co musiało wywołać sensacje w Radzie, kiedy, przez dwóch, anonimowych zwiadowców, doniesiona została informacja, że oto jeden i drugi cel obserwacji znalazł się w tym samym miejscu, pod tym samym dachem, co więcej, przy tym samym stoliku. Najpewniej zostało to uznane, przez czcigodnego Naczelnika, za swego rodzaju osobliwość i ten, jakież wyróżnienie, postanowił osobiście dowiedzieć się, z jakiej to przyczyny dwóch szkolnych wrogów spotkało się w tak zacisznym miejscu. Oczywiście, do żadnych, rozsądnych wniosków nasza rozmowa nie mogła go doprowadzić, na domiar złego trwała za krótko, żeby wyciągnąć z niej cokolwiek sensownego._

_Nie bardzo wiedziałem, jak powinienem się zachować, choć Malfoy, jak mi się zdaje, zmagał się z tym samym problemem, przez co omal nie zatamował przepływu krwi w moim ramieniu.  
_

_Snape zachował formalny ton konwersacji, toteż poszedłem w jego ślady, nie mając zamiaru wychylać się poza standardy, jednocześnie silnie trzymając swój niewyparzony język na wodzy - za obrażenie Naczelnika zapewne spotkałby mnie los o wiele, wiele gorszy, niż Azkaban. Ja udawałem, że nie miałem pojęcia o posiadaniu ogona, a on udawał, że znalazł się w tamtym wąskim, wilgotnym zaułku całkowicie przypadkowo, choć i on, i ja wiedzieliśmy, jaka jest prawda.  
_

_No i Malfoy, zirytowany jak hipogryf, który zapominając najwyraźniej, z jakiego pochodzi domu zachował się niczym rozdrażniony Puchon...  
_

_Nawet nie staraj się zaprzeczać, ponieważ, gdybym cię nie powstrzymał, natarłbyś na swego byłego opiekuna domu jak rozjuszone zwierzę.  
_

— Ja... cóż...

_No właśnie. Potrafiłbyś sobie wyobrazić, jakie mogłyby być konsekwencje twojej agresji wobec Najwyższego Naczelnika?  
_

— Nie myl ogólnego biegu wydarzeń, Potter.

_Oczywiście, jeszcze wtedy było za wcześnie, byś pokładał wiarę krążącym opowieściom o Radzie.  
_

— Tak, cóż, głównie dlatego miałem prawo nie być zaznajomiony z ich najnowszymi metodami.

_Tak właśnie myślałem._

-VVV-

Wmówienie czegoś Naczelnikowi, więcej, wmówienie czegoś Severusowi Snape'owi, kilkuletniemu, niezawodnemu szpiegowi w szeregach wroga podczas minionej wojny czarodziejów, nie mogło należeć do zadań banalnych. Harry nawet nie starał się go okłamać, wiedział, że mógłby na tym polec - żonglował półprawdami (oraz ujmującą uprzejmością) niczym kuglarz na cyrkowym pokazie.

— Dobry wieczór, panie Naczelniku — odezwał się ze zrównoważeniem zielonooki, na wszelki wypadek mówiąc głośniej, niż miał w zwyczaju, gdyby się okazało, że należy zagłuszyć, wyglądającego, jak wilk przysposabiający się do skoku, Malfoya. Oczywiście, nie pomylił się co do Dracona.

— Ty bezli...

— Jakie przepiękne gwiazdy, nieprawdaż? — zapytał Harry głośno, niby przypadkiem nadeptując Malfoya na stopę, podczas nagłego, namiętnego zapału do kontemplowania nieboskłonu.

Draco, _dzięki ci Merlinie_ — pomyślał Harry, ugryzł się w język i zaciskając zęby tak mocno, że zachrzęściły o siebie nawzajem, podążył wzrokiem ku górze.

Niebo było niemal bezgwiezdne tej nocy, gdzieniegdzie majaczyło bladym światłem pojedyncze, osamotnione ciało niebieskie.

— Tak, rzeczywiście — okiełznał swój temperament dziedzic Malfoyów — wspaniały wieczór.

Stali tak długą chwilę, z zadartymi wysoko głowami, gapiąc się w niebo jak sroki w gnat.

— Chętnie bym pokontemplował z panami nieboskłon, jednakże nie mogę się nadziwić nad wyborem przez panów miejsca do czynienia astronomicznych oględzin — odezwał się Snape, przerywając pustą ciszę.

Harry opuścił głowę, spoglądając wprost w czarne, nieprzeniknione oczy mężczyzny. Odwaga odwagą, ale jego młode serce wybijało właśnie żwawy rytm w klatce jego żeber, niczym szarpiący się słowik, starający się wyrwać na wolność.

— Otóż, widzi pan, znaleźliśmy się oboje w tym miejscu ze względu na całkowity zbieg okoliczności — odrzekł beztrosko, ze spokojem, którego nie czuł, jakby ich obecność tutaj nie była niczym niezwykłym, niczym niepożądanym.

— Jakiż to zbieg okoliczności, o ile, oczywiście, wolno mi spytać?

Harry rozpaczliwie starał się nie zapominać, żeby oddychać.

— Uciekaliśmy przed mugolskim oddziałem zbrojnym, naturalnie każdy na własną rękę. Złowiliśmy swoje spojrzenia w tłumie i gdzieś po drodze, między desperacją a wściekłością, została podjęta niewypowiedziana decyzja, mówiąca o tym, że uciekniemy razem, mając w ten sposób większe szanse przetrwania, niż w pojedynkę — rzekł Harry, siląc się na spokój, od którego był daleki jak odległość od Ziemi do Słońca. — Chyba nie jest to jeszcze przestępstwem, nieprawdaż?

Snape uniósł brwi i spojrzał na, leżące twarzą w dół, ciało mugolskiego szturmowca.

— Nie, nie jest.

Harry'emu przeszło przez myśl, że musiał on być świadkiem mającego tu miejsce zdarzenia, jednak postanowił zgrywać idiotę, nie będąc pewnym, na jak wiele, w świetle prawa, może sobie pozwolić.

— Samobójca — oznajmił Harry z fałszywym współczuciem.

— Biedny człowiek — zawtórował mu, nieoczekiwanie, Malfoy.

— Powiedział, że nie może dłużej patrzeć na śmierć niewinnych ludzi — pokiwał głową Harry, kładąc rękę na sercu i chyląc czoła.

— Niech ogień świeci nad jego duszą.

— I Merlin, rzecz jasna.

— Tak, Merlin też — zgodził się Malfoy z powagą wypisaną na twarzy.

Tym razem jednomyślnie wbili wzrok w ziemię, pogrążając się w należnej, jakże sprawiedliwemu żołnierzowi, minucie ciszy.

Gdyby sytuacja go nie przerastała, Harry zapewne śmiałby się w głos z ich obłędnej zgodności.

— Samobójca — powtórzył cicho Snape, a Malfoy pokiwał w potwierdzeniu głową, chociaż słowa te nie brzmiały jak pytanie. — A w jaki sposób dokonał tegoż haniebnego aktu?

— Strzelił sobie...

— Narkotykiem w żyłę! — wciął się w słowa Malfoya Harry, rzucając mu krótkie spojrzenie, mówiące pi razy drzwi: „na ziemi nie ma krwi, idioto, a on nie ma rany wlotowej w skroni". — Wstrzelił sobie śmiertelną dawkę heroiny w żyłę. Potem wyrzucił strzykawkę, ponieważ, jak mówił, nie chciał, aby uznano jego śmierć za haniebną - rozumie pan, ludzie czasami stawiają własny honor na pierwszym miejscu, zanadto przejmując się opinią publiczną, nawet jeśli chodzi o skrajności, jak się okazuje. Wpadła ona do tamtej studzienki. — Harry wskazał palcem na nieduży, niemal niedostrzegalny w ciemnościach, zakratkowany otwór pomiędzy ścianą budynku a pękającym cementem.

Malfoy spojrzał na niego spod rzęs. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że w życiu nie słyszał o czymś takim, jak substancja narkotyczna.

— Hmm, tak — przytaknął z powagą — właśnie _to_ chciałem powiedzieć, Potter.

Snape zlustrował wzrokiem twarz Harry'ego. Przez chwilę, krótką jak mignięcie światła latarni, zielonookiemu zdawało się, że dostrzegł nieme zainteresowanie w owych czarnych, mrocznych jak noc oczach. Ta chwila przepadła bezpowrotnie (bądź wcale nie miała miejsca, Harry nie potrafił jasno określić), gdy tylko skupił wzrok wokół ziemistej twarzy byłego profesora.

— Rozumiem — odpowiedział Snape, po czym uśmiechnął się tak chłodno, że Wybawiciel Czarodziejskiego Świata poczuł, jak dreszcz przebiega mu wzdłuż kręgosłupa niczym iskry. — Zakładam, że wasze spotkanie toczy się wedle nowo nakreślonych przepisów, które, jak świetnie się składa, pan, panie Potter, zna doskonale i, jak wierzę, zdążył pan już przekazać ich treść, w dobrych intencjach, panu Malfoyowi.

Harry zmartwiał, jego twarz przybrała kolor grudniowego śniegu.

_Dobrze wiesz, że niczego nikomu nie powiedziałem ty wredny, stary draniu_ — pomyślał Harry, zastanawiając się, jakież to sankcje nakładane są za niezastosowanie się do zasad, od momentu ich zapisania, na wieki wieków, amen, na czarodziejów.

— Oczywiście, szanowny panie Naczelniku, gdzieżbyśmy śmieli nie dostosować się do poleceń Rady? — wyrecytował zielonooki, starając się utrzymać całkowitą pewność w tonacji głosu.

Snape zaśmiał się cicho, a był to śmiech tak lodowaty, że Harry poczuł się, jakby szron oblepił jego serce, wtapiając się w jego powierzchnię jak w szkło.

— Czyżby zapomniał pan o punkcie, w którym to zakazuje się chodzenia po ulicach magicznej Anglii po zmroku? — zapytał konwersacyjnym tonem czarnooki, choć jego wzrok nie opuszczał nieruchomej jak kamień twarzy Harry'ego.

— Zatem, co ty, na różdżkę Morgany, robisz w tym zatęchłym zaułku, skoro przepisy zakazują ci wychodzenia po zmroku, Snape? — Głos Malfoya przeciął powietrze jak sztylet, przerażając Harry'ego jak nic innego do tej pory. — Trzymaj się swoich idiotycznych poleceń, dając tym samym zacny przykład społeczeństwu. — Draco uczynił, pełen brawury, krok do przodu, a Harry, zbyt zaszokowany, by cokolwiek począć, wpatrywał się tępo w jego drżące, z tłumionej złości, ramiona. — Masz się za nie wiadomo kogo, podczas gdy naprawdę jesteś jedynie...

Niewielki płat kamienia oderwał się od ściany kamienicy i spadł młodemu dziedzicowi Malfoyów wprost na głowę. Draco osunął się nieprzytomny na ziemię, w ostatnim momencie pochwycony przez Harry'ego, ratującego go przed bolesnym upadkiem, pod ramionami.

Zielonooki błyskawicznie ukrył różdżkę w rękawie peleryny i ze zgrozą, której nawet nie musiał udawać (słowa jego kompana wmurowały go w grunt, uczyniły niepewnym, co do dalszej przyszłości; jak nic innego przerażał go fakt, co Severus Snape byłby w stanie uczynić w zemście za oczywistą zniewagę rzuconą w jego twarz jak balon przepełniony słoną wodą), spojrzał na odłupany fragment ściany zewnętrznej.

— Ktoś powinien odrestaurować te bloki, zanim zwalą się ludziom na głowę, nie sądzi pan, panie Naczelniku? — zapytał Harry, mając nadzieję, że napięcie nie jest tak doskonale słyszalne w jego głosie, jak mu się zdawało - w ostatnim momencie zdołał powstrzymać Malfoya przed powiedzeniem czegoś, za co z kwitkiem odesłany by został do Azkabanu w ślad swego drogiego ojca.

Harry łagodnie opuścił blondyna na ziemię i nic sobie nie robiąc z górującego nad nimi Snape'a, przyklęknął obok nieprzytomnego ciała, przytrzymując palce na jego szalejącym pulsie, następnie upewnił się, że spadający kamień nie zranił Malfoya, nie uczynił mu żadnej fizycznej szkody, nie pozostawił ciętej, podłużnej jak szyny na torowisku rany.

— Potter, spójrz na mnie — usłyszał gdzieś nad sobą spokojne słowa Snape'a i z trudem powstrzymał się od zaciśnięcia dłoni w pięści.

Powoli, bez pośpiechu, nie będąc pewnym, czy pośpiech nie zostanie błędnie odebrany przez strategiczny umysł Snape'a, Harry podniósł głowę i zajrzał w czarne, niegościnne przestrzenie oczu Najwyższego Naczelnika, podwójnego agenta, niegodnego zaufania przedstawiciela państwowego.

— Nie powinniście szwendać się po nocy — rzekł aksamitnym głosem Snape, przyglądając się zastygłej w bezruchu, kamiennej twarzy Harry'ego. — To może skończyć się katastrofalnie, jeśli za nic będziecie mieć najnowsze rozporządzenia.

— Przepraszamy — powiedział Harry i natychmiast zrugał się w myślach za użycie owej zdradzieckiej liczby mnogiej. — To się więcej nie powtórzy.

Czarna peleryna Snape'a powiała na subtelnym przeciągu, jaki utworzył się między ścianami budynków, gdy ten podszedł powolnym krokiem do nieprzytomnego Malfoya, tym samym, do ściskającego jego ramię Harry'ego, który zakleszczał palce na jego ciele tak mocno, jakby Dracon miał się zaraz zerwać na równe nogi i skoczyć Snape'owi do gardła.

— Nie przepraszaj. Nigdy w nieswoim imieniu, ponieważ kiedyś się na tym potkniesz, Potter. — Jego głos był miękki, co było złudne jak fatamorgana na rozległej, dusznej pustyni. — Wstań z ziemi, to nie miejsce dla bohatera. — Harry dałby sobie rękę uciąć, że posłyszał w jego głosie ziarno kpiny. Zmusił się do rozluźnienia napiętych palców spoczywających na ramieniu nieprzytomnego. Nic nie mówiąc, podniósł się powoli, jakby miał do czynienia z dzikim zwierzęciem, którego nie wolno spłoszyć, jeśli, oczywiście, jego zamiarem jest przetrwanie. Czarne oczy przesuwały się w ślad za jego twarzą, gdy stawał na nogi, w jego źrenicach odzwierciedlało się łagodne zapewnienie, że jego osoba nie stanowi najmniejszego zagrożenia dla pary młodych czarodziejów, co było złudne jak sen, jak marzenie. — Musisz zrozumieć, Potter, że mamy wojnę, która nie rozchodzi się na trzy fronty. Fronty są jedynie dwa, mugole i czarodzieje, wobec czego ty, Potter, nie musisz tak starannie uważać na słowa w obecności innych magów. Stoją oni bowiem po tej samej stronie barykady.

_Drań, kłamca i do tego manipulator.  
_

Harry pokiwał gorliwie głową.

— Oczywiście, czcigodny panie Naczelniku — przytaknął z pełną powagą. — Skoro mugole potrafili zjednoczyć się przeciw wspólnemu wrogowi, czarodzieje także powinni być do tego zdolni.

W tym stwierdzeniu tkwiła jakaś ironia, przysłowiowa igła w stogu siana, wpijana wprost w blade czoło byłego profesora.

Snape wykrzywił usta w chłodnym uśmiechu, czarne oczy zabłysły niczym para sztyletów.

— Potter, Potter, Potter... — zamruczał niczym wygłodniały wilk, przypatrując się zieleni oczu rozmówcy. — Czy ty pojmujesz, w jak niekomfortowej sytuacji się znalazłeś? Właśnie byłem świadkiem tego, jak bez rozkazu, całkowicie samowolnie, zamordowałeś mugolskiego żołnierza. Ach, a z jaką wprawą i przebiegłością tego dokonałeś, jest, doprawdy, godne podziwu. Jednakże twoją zdolność do morderstw społeczeństwo mogłoby opacznie zrozumieć, pojmujesz, Potter, ludzie boją się geniuszu, a już na pewno lękają się geniuszu, który zdolny jest dokonać czynów brutalnych bez choćby mrugnięcia powieką. Co więcej, źle mogłoby to zostać odebrane przez obecną władzę, nie uważasz? Jak wspaniale się składa, panie Potter, że to właśnie _ja_ stoję na jej czele, pojmujesz: moje słowo, przeciw słowom urzędników ma nadrzędne znaczenie. Jeśli napomnę mimochodem o twoim czynie, znajdziesz się na celowniku. Jednakże możemy zawrzeć mały, niezobowiązujący układ, taki pakt można rzec. Otóż ja będę milczał jak zaklęty, a ty będziesz donosił mi o każdej podjętej przez cywilów akcji antyrządowej, zgoda? To będzie nasza mała, słodka tajemnica. Oczywiście — Snape posłał Harry'emu kuriozalnie delikatny uśmiech — będę wiedział, kiedy mnie okłamiesz.

Młodzieniec stał w bezruchu, wpatrując się w skrytym za maską opanowania, oszołomieniu tym czarnym, znajomym oczom, połyskującym jak onyksy. Jego głos zawierał w sobie obietnicę - ale Harry dostrzegał znacznie więcej, Harry widział żądzę osiągnięcia całkowitej kontroli, widział upór, który każe władzom pozyskać sobie Złotego Chłopca, pozyskać sobie Wybawiciela, zaskarbić sobie silnego sprzymierzeńca i tym samym zwiększyć liczbę osób przystających na prawa rozpowszechniane przez Naczelnictwo.

To już raz, w dziejach ludzkości, miało miejsce - Snape nie może o tym wiedzieć, ale powiela metodę innego czarodzieja, czarodzieja, który dzierżył ogromną władzę i popełnił błąd, starając się ugiąć pod siebie Złotego Chłopca Dumbledore'a - przegrał, prawda zawsze wypływa na powierzchnię.

Harry odmówił współpracy z ministerstwem wówczas, wobec czego był zdolny do odrzucenia propozycji również w innych, jakkolwiek podobnych, okolicznościach. Wiedział, że konsekwencje jego bezpośredniości mogą okazać się nieprzyjemne. Jednak wygrał już jedną wojnę i nie pozwoli pochłonąć się polityce, nawet w czasie kolejnego zbrojnego konfliktu; nie pozwolił na to niegdyś i nie pozwoli na to teraz.

Coś w zielonych oczach zaczęło się przekształcać i formować na nowo, coś stabilnego i twardego, coś, czego nie sposób stłamsić kilkoma słowami, na których osiada szron. Wyminął nieprzytomnego Malfoya i zatrzymał się naprzeciw Snape'a będąc gotowym do stawienia mu czoła jak nigdy przedtem. Jego źrenice płonęły ogniem potęgi.

— Proszę nie popełniać błędów swoich poprzedników, panie Naczelniku — powiedział cicho, z niezmierzonym stoicyzmem na języku. — Jeden z ministrów, okrzyknął mnie niezrównoważonym pomyleńcem, opowiadającym same łgarstwa, będącym nieobliczalnym i rozchwianym emocjonalnie, pamięta pan? Jestem pewien, że tak. Rok później stracił posadę, stracił fotel, wpływy i szacunek społeczeństwa. Ja wyszedłem z tamtej konfrontacji jako zrehabilitowany bohater. Jego następca natomiast, podobnie jak pan, próbował ze mnie uczynić marionetkę ministerstwa. Dwukrotnie. Nie zrozumiał, że nie popieram jego poglądów, że nie przyklaskuję jego działaniom. Wpełzł w sam środek politycznego bagna. Umarł niecałe pół roku później, ponieważ zignorował moje sugestie dotyczące przedsięwzięcia odpowiednich strategii obronnych. Uważał, że utrzymując pozory normalności kwestia krwiożerczej bestii czającej się w cieniach, rozwiąże się sama, a w społeczeństwie nie wybuchnie panika. Nie poprę polityki, której nie szanuję. Nie poprę polityki, której nie uznaję. A pan nie zrzuci mnie z piedestału, choćby otrzymał pan nakaz podarowania mi pocałunku dementora. Przeżyłem Voldemorta, przeżyję i pana.

Snape milczał, jego oczy lustrowały źrenice Harry'ego, jakby pragnął się w nich doszukać tajemnic istnienia rasy ludzkiej. Bariery nałożone na czysty umysł Wybawiciela parzyły jego podświadomość, w momentach, w których starał się je przełamać. Harry Potter uśmiechnął się.

— Nie będę panu zawadzał, panie Naczelniku, nie będę panu zawadzał tak długo, póki pańskie działania nie zaczną odbijać się rykoszetem od mojej twarzy. Póki pan i pańska dyktatura będziecie odsunięci na bezpieczną odległość, ja i moja magia, nie będziemy was niepokoić. — Zielonooki odstąpił od mężczyzny, nie chcąc dłużej przytłaczać go swoją obecnością. — To obietnica.

Czarne oczy Snape'a były tunelami zdarzeń, mrocznymi odmętami, w których czaiło się niebezpieczeństwo.

Harry, w swym akcie ślepej odwagi, stawianym z taką pewnością, z takim zapałem, nie przewidział jednego.

Naczelnik znał pewną, bardzo poważną, bardzo wrażliwą słabość młodego mężczyzny, coś, co potrafiło zwalić z nóg, okroić serce i wyrwać krzyk z głębi dwudziestokilkuletnich płuc.

Snape, nie mówiąc wiele, odszedł, pozostawiając Pottera i Malfoya w wąskim, niewygodnym zaułku, zatapiając się w aleje ulic, w których czaiło się o stokroć poważniejsze niebezpieczeństwo.

Następnego dnia mugolska armia porwała z domu starszą kobietę. Nikt nie wiedział, skąd dostarczony został im cynk - posiadłość ta bowiem była obtoczona magią powodującą, że żaden niemagiczny osobnik nie mógł jej dostrzec gołym okiem, zaklęcie zostało przełamane i to było najbardziej przyprawiającym o trwogę, wykraczającym ponad ludzkie pojęcie faktem w całym tym zdarzeniu. Aresztowana została, stawiająca gorący opór, niekryjąca się z wyrażeniem swego głębokiego sprzeciwu, niemająca jednakowoż wystarczających sił witalnych, aby bronić się przez dłuższy czas przed zajadłym natarciem, pięćdziesięciokilkuletnia Molly Weasley.

Jej rodzina nie zobaczyła jej już nigdy więcej.

Artur Weasley zmarł kilka tygodni po porwaniu żony. Mówiono, że w ostatnich słowach bez przerwy powtarzał jej imię. Mówiono, że umarł z tęsknej miłości.

Społeczeństwo powoli zrozumiało, że Naczelnictwo nie jest przyjazną społeczeństwu organizacją, a celnie wymierzoną bronią przeciw prawom człowieka.

Jednakże, kiedy ludzie zorientowali się w sytuacji, okazało się, że jest już za późno, by cokolwiek jeszcze udało się naprawić.

-VVV-

_Niebawem moje źródła uświadomiły mnie w pełni o brutalnej prawdzie. Brzmiała ona ni mniej, ni więcej w ten sposób: Nie ma na świecie sprawiedliwości, wszystko, co nas dotyka, jest wymierzoną w nas_ _z precyzją bronią, którą możemy zwalczyć, bądź się jej poddać. Co głupsi skandowali wyzwoleńcze hasła, następnie wyrzekając się ich jak religii, gdy zmuszeni byli wyciągać własne potomstwo zza więziennych murów (wiadome było powszechnie, że dementorzy nie próżnowali - nagle okazało się, że z Azkabanu można powrócić i to z kwitkiem do ogrodu botanicznego). To zamknęło społeczeństwu usta i przez moment zagorzała frustracja mieszała się z niemocą, dostrzegalna jedynie w oczach wiekowych starców, przyglądających się rzeczywistości spod jeszcze starszych kamienic. Obiekcje płynęły tylko z ust przydrożnych pań_ _o obyczajach nader wątłych, które najpewniej i tak nie miały już wiele do stracenia, a i na nie nikt, tak naprawdę, nie zwracał uwagi - wszystkie oczy skierowane były w stronę nowej siedziby Naczelnictwa, a w umysłach ludności kłębiły się setki pytań, na które żaden z wolnych obywateli owej wolnej społeczności nie potrafił znaleźć odpowiedzi, choćby był najznamienitszym filozofem._

-VVV-

— Potrafisz dochować tajemnicy? — Było pierwszym, co usłyszał Malfoy po przebudzeniu się w gorącym łóżku, pod grubą pierzyną.

Ostatnim, co pamiętał, była ucieczka z kawiarni. I czarne oczy byłego obrońcy w głębi wąskiego zaułka.

Draco nie zapomniał uderzenia. Rozrywający ból w głowie i głuchy pisk we wrażliwych uszach był czymś, co śniło mu się kilkukrotnie, przed otwarciem oczu na świat, tego dnia.

— Potter? — zapytał nieprzytomnie, uchylając powieki i szukając wzrokiem właściciela natarczywego głosu.

— Tajemnica, Malfoy. Potrafisz jej dochować?

Wybawca Czarodziejskiego Świata wisiał nad nim jak strach na wróble, roztrzepane włosy zasłaniały bliznę na jego czole.

— Nie, jeśli chcesz mi powiedzieć, że Severus Snape jest tak naprawdę zakamuflowanym krwiopijcą z całą hołotą niezrównoważonego kuzynostwa za plecami, które rozpierzchło się po świecie jak nieokiełznane wrony.

Zielonooki przewrócił oczyma i wykrzywił usta w kwaśnym wyrazie.

— To mój dom — oznajmił z powagą, na co Draco uniósł brwi, zastanawiając się, czy aby Złoty Wybawiciel również nie doznał uprzednio poważnej kontuzji głowy.

— To jest owa, jakże znacząca, tajemnica, od której zależą przyszłe losy świata - wielki Harry Potter posiada dach nad głową? Tak, cóż, dochowam milczenia, obiecuje nie zdradzić ciekawskim reporterom, że ich Wybawca nie śpi na ulicy.

Potter chwycił róg grubej kołdry i, z agresywnym błyskiem w oku, ściągną ją z głuchym szelestem na ziemię. Chłodne powietrze uderzyło w rozgrzane ciało najmłodszego członka rodu Malfoyów, który nie potrafił powstrzymać drżenia, jakie wtopiło się w jego organizm, aż po same kości.

— Malfoy, skup się — zbulwersował się Potter, ściskając w ręku uprzednie okrycie zainteresowanego. — Znajdujesz się w siedzibie tajnego ruchu oporu, pojmujesz? Oporu, który nie doznałby błogosławieństwa z rąk szanownego Naczelnictwa.

Draco, z wściekłością wypisaną na twarzy, wychylił się przez krawędź jednoosobowego łóżka i sięgnął po swoje nakrycie.

— Świetnie, wobec tego od dzisiaj należę do jakiejś tajnej, podziemnej grupy sprzeciwu, która swój wolny czas spędza na deliberowaniu o tym, co by było, gdyby wszystko zrobione zostało inaczej. — Młody arystokrata zaczął siłować się z Potterem, ciągnąc białą kołdrę w stronę stygnącego materaca, starając się wydobyć ją z rąk stawiającego zażarty opór, zielonookiego. — Oddaj mi moje przykrycie, ty sangwiniczny draniu.

Harry westchnął i wypuścił narożnik ściskanego materiału, a Malfoy, z pomrukiem zadowolenia z racji odzyskania swej ochronnej otoczki, owinął się nim niczym gąsienica ciasnym kokonem.

— Twoja wdzięczność mnie zachwyca — mruknął ponuro zielonooki, co zostało skwitowane bezlitosnym prychnięciem.

— Ach, dziękuję ci, ty litościwy dobroczyńco, że dałeś za wygraną w tej szaleńczej bitwie o mój komfort cieplny — ironizował Draco.

— Ja nie mówię, o twojej idiotycznej kołdrze, Malfoy — sprostował Potter, krzyżując ręce na piersi. — Ja wiem, że myślenie jest ciężkie, ale czasami bywa czynnikiem przyczyniającym się do naszego przetrwania, wobec czego sugeruje, żebyś nauczył się korzystać z tego przymiotu.

Draco rzucił Harry'emu powątpiewające spojrzenie.

— Jesteś chodzącą delikatnością, Potter. Doprawdy, twoje słowa są tak subtelne, jak uderzenie tępej klingi.

— To miłe z twojej strony — stwierdził ozięble Potter, mrużąc w irytacji oczy — że masz o mnie tak wysokie mniemanie.

Malfoy westchnął ciężko i potarł nasadę nosa, pod uważnym, skupionym spojrzeniem Harry'ego, który wpatrywał się w krótkie palce arystokraty jak w przedziwny okaz tropikalnego gatunku w egzotycznym zoo.

— Gdybym tego nie chciał — zaczął powoli Draco, zdając się w skupieniu dobierać słowa — nie przysiadłbym się do twojego stolika w tej podrzędnej, mugolskiej kawiarni. Udałbym, że cię nie zauważam, przeszedłbym koło twej osoby bez słowa i nigdy nie znalazłbym się w położeniu, w jakim mnie stawiasz. — Blondyn uniósł wzrok, spoglądając w lustrujące go oczy towarzysza. — Tylko tak mogłem uciec, rozumiesz? Jesteś jedynym i ostatecznym rozwiązaniem moich rozterek. Nigdy więcej nie zamierzam znaleźć się po stronie barykady, która mnie stłamsi i powolnie zacznie zabijać we mnie wszystko, co ludzkie.

Zielonooki nie odpowiedział. Podszedł do stojącego w kącie fotela i zagłębił się w nim z niejakim wyczerpaniem.

Problem polega na tym — pomyślał Harry — że Severus Snape ma umysł i bystrość porównywalną bardziej do młodego Riddle'a, niż do jego późniejszego wcielenia.

— Boisz się go? — zapytał cicho, mierząc Dracona przeszywającym spojrzeniem spod kaskady gęstych rzęs, rzucających długie cienie na jego policzki.

Draco uniósł brwi z autentycznym zamętem w oczach.

— Kogo?

Kąciki warg Harry'ego drgnęły w chłodnym, ledwo dostrzegalnym, ironicznym grymasie.

— Snape'a — dopowiedział tonem tak zdawkowym, że nie można było wyczytać z niego podstaw, na jakich oparł swą ciekawość.

Malfoy splótł palce na kolanach i zakręcił młynka kciukami.

— Nie, oczywiście, że nie — mruknął do swoich dłoni. — Dlaczego miałbym bać się kogoś, kto zawsze przejawiał wobec mnie dobre intencje?

Zielonooki zmrużył oczy wszczepione w twarz Dracona jak oszczepy.

— To przejaw ludzkiej głupoty — zauważył przyciszonym głosem. — Powinieneś się go bać.

Malfoy skrzywił się i oparł głowę o zagłówek łóżka, wbijając szarookie spojrzenie w pożółkły, stary sufit, po którym tu i ówdzie rozlewały się plamy mętnej wilgoci.

— Ty się go nie lękasz — oznajmił tak, jakby stwierdzał czysty fakt. — Nigdy się nie lękałeś.

— Mylisz się. — Słowa wypadły z ust Harry'ego jak kamień uderzający o dno jeziora. Spojrzenie Dracona pełne nieskrywanego, bezbrzeżnego zdumienia osiadło na jego twarzy jak mgła. — Napawa mnie trwogą, myśl, do czego mógłby być zdolny, mając mnie pod swą całkowitą jurysdykcją. Jest niczym demon ukryty w mroku, krąży wokół mnie, czekając na moje potknięcie, czekając cierpliwie, z chłodno kalkulującym umysłem, aż popełnię błąd, za jaki mógłby okazać swą mściwość, za jaki mógłby uwidocznić przede mną zakres dzierżonej przez siebie władzy.

Draco patrzył na niego, jakby pragnął nie wierzyć.

— Wobec tego nie boisz się _jego_ , a zakresom władzy, którymi dysponuje. Boisz się jego możliwości, Potter, nie osoby.

Harry uśmiechnął się pusto i wzruszył ramionami.

— Wbrew pozorom, Malfoy, jedno jest zadziwiająco bliskie drugiemu.


	3. Nie wiedziałem, że odfrunie, co się rzekło

Harry, bardziej blady od topielca, pokonał przeszkodę, jaką dla jego zmęczonych mięśni były strome schody obecnej kwatery Naczelnictwa, która od dnia wczorajszego przeniosła się na czas naprawy i remontu gmachu, z Ministerstwa Magii do starej, opustoszałej rezydencji na pograniczu ziejącego ciemnością lasu wiekowych świerków. Zielonooki czuł się, jakby poruszał się po chwiejnym gruncie, mając wrażenie, że cały świat faluje mu pod stopami jak wody oceanu. W powietrzu unosił się duszący zapach lilii, co było jakąś koszmarną ironią - mężczyzna rozpoznawał u siebie pierwsze objawy nadchodzącej nieubłaganie migreny.

Przed drzwiami gabinetu, który był celem jego podróży, zatrzymał się i mając wrażenie, że spogląda na wszystko z oddali, jakby duchem nie przebywał wcale we wnętrzu własnego ciała, uniósł rękę i zapukał w ciemne drewno, wywołując tym samym we własnej głowie efekt niczym porażenie gromem - cichy stukot zabrzmiał dla niego jak salwa armatnia w godzinach nocnych.

Dlaczego dobrowolnie przychodzę do tego, od którego najbardziej miałbym ochotę teraz uciec? — przemknęło mu przez myśl w tej samej chwili, gdy aksamitny, zrównoważony głos zza owej pionowej bariery, której nie miał ochoty przekraczać, zaprosił go do środka.

Harry pchnął drzwi, jak przez mgłę widząc pokój i jego lokatora, opierającego się niedbale o duże okno, przez które do środka wpadały ciepłe, słoneczne promienie, rzucając drżące światło na terakotową, pedantycznie czystą posadzkę.

Otworzył usta, aby coś powiedzieć, jednak istniało tak wiele słów, które pragnął z siebie wyrzucić, a których namiastka racjonalności pulsująca nieprzyjemnie w jego umyśle jak latarnia morska, zakazywała mu wypowiadać.

Zamknął je, nie wydawszy z siebie najmniejszego dźwięku, po czym wymuszając na sobie spokój i z grubsza dostrzegalną z zewnątrz niewzruszoność, ponownie je otworzył.

— Witam, szanowny panie Naczelniku. — To zabrzmiało trochę, jak wykuta na blachę formuła jakiegoś skomplikowanego zaklęcia i Harry pomyślał, że zaczyna pustoszeć od środka, jakby wielka, czarna dziura zżerała bezczelnie kolejne neurony w jego mózgu.

Wzrok Snape'a zatrzymał się na jego twarzy, zielone oczy skrupulatnie unikały tych drugich, ciemnych jak przepaść bez dna.

— Potter. — Krótkie skinięcie głową, kosmyk włosów wpadający na przepełnione czernią jak smołą oczy. Wąskie brwi unoszące się w niemym pytaniu. — Co cię do mnie sprowadza?

Piekące uczucie zaciskające jego gardło jak modelinę, bezkształtny uśmiech przywołany na twarz jak stare, ledwo zapamiętane wspomnienie.

Sprowadzała go tu pamięć o Molly Weasley i żal, i złość, i świadomość, że była to zbrodnia doskonała, a wszelkie tropy wskazujące na ingerencję w tę sprawę czarnookiego mężczyzny zostały zatarte i zniweczone. W końcu żadną anomalią nie była w obecnych czasach śmierć z rąk mugolskich ludzi, prawda? Osobiste podejrzenia nie grały w tej scenie wielkich ról.

Harry poczuł, jak robi mu się słabo, spojrzenie wbił w duże dłonie Naczelnika, dłonie, które przyczyniły się do tylu nieszczęść w jego życiu, dłonie, które nawet czyniąc dobro, czyniły zło.

— Co mam robić dalej?

— Słucham?

— W związku z tym całym szerzeniem nowych, lepszych idei i większego dobra, i prawa sprawiedliwości, i całej reszty tego ujmującego podejścia do świata, mającego świetlany scenariusz i liczne dorzecza, jeszcze bardziej szlachetne od rzeki, i resztą tych...

Harry zamilkł, zanim na sam koniec nie dodał niepożądanego określenia: i resztą tych totalistycznych bzdur.

Snape patrzył na młodszego mężczyznę krótką chwilę, która w oczach Harry'ego trwała przez czas niebezpiecznie zbliżony do wieczności, po czym ruszył w stronę biurka i stanął naprzeciw zielonookiego, opierając dłonie o własny fotel barwy popiołu, za którym się ulokował, jakby był on bronią wymierzoną w twarz Wybawiciela.

— Można spytać gdzie pan zapodział pana Malfoya, panie Potter? — Snape pochylił nieco głowę, aby móc pochwycić spojrzenie wpatrującego się konsekwentnie w blat Harry'ego, ale ten odwrócił wzrok, udając niebywałe zainteresowanie kałamarzem stojącym na rogu bielonego drewna biurka.

— To nie tak, że ja za niego odpowiadam, panie Naczelniku — odezwał się do szklanej buteleczki zapełnionej w połowie granatem atramentu. — Jest dorosły i sam potrafi podejmować własne decyzje. Nie jestem mu potrzebny w ich ustanawianiu.

Snape nie odpowiedział. Odsunął własny fotel i gestem wskazał Harry'emu, by zajął miejsce naprzeciw.

— Czy pan Malfoy doszedł do siebie po tym nieszczęśliwym, niefortunnym wypadku, owym trefnym uderzeniu w głowę?

— Nigdy poważnie nie ucierpiał, panie Naczelniku, wobec czego nie zaistniała potrzeba, by dochodził do zdrowia — rzekł młodszy czarodziej, zasiadając we wskazanym miejscu. — To była jedynie chwilowa niedyspozycja, nigdy nie stała się procesem potrzebujący czasu.

— Rozumiem. — Mężczyzna zajął swój fotel i wpił czerń swych źrenic w omijającego go wzrokiem Harry'ego. — A teraz, panie Potter, byłby pan tak uprzejmy i spojrzał mi w twarz?

Serce zakołatało w żebra młodszego mężczyzny; Harry mógłby przysiąc, że usłyszał w słowach byłego profesora nutę brzmiącą zupełnie jak ostateczność, kategoryczność jego głosu zmroziła zielonookiemu kości - wyraz jego twarzy pozostał obojętny, ale oczy - oczy, te okna duszy - bał się, że one nigdy nie nauczą się milczeć, w tym samym stopniu, w jaki nauczył się tego jego język. Źrenice uniosły się i osadziły na krawędzi między podbródkiem Snape'a, a jego gardłem dokładnie zasłoniętym wysokim kołnierzem.

— W oczy — sprecyzował mężczyzna i Harry mógł przysiąc, że jego serce stanęło na krótką chwilę.

Przecież to nie tak, że coś ukrywam — pomyślał, nie chcąc uciekać, ale w rzeczywistości wolał zostać odebrany jako tchórzliwy, niż jako rzucający wyzwanie.

To wszystko pachniało kuriozalnością, jeśli zdać sobie sprawę, że, po pierwsze: sam przyszedł do tej nory węża, po drugie: przez lata potrafił bez strachu zajrzeć w czerwone, nieludzkie ślepia Voldemorta, a lękał się oczu człowieka pokroju Severusa Snape'a. Choć gdyby się nad tym zastanowić, być może właśnie w tym tkwiła esencja: patrząc wprost w szkarłat tęczówek Czarnego Pana, nigdy nie odnosił wrażenia, że spogląda na drugiego człowieka, Harry patrzył na Voldemorta, jak na bazyliszka w Komnacie Tajemnic, któremu feniks wyłupał gałki oczne - jak na potwora bez sprawnie funkcjonującego umysłu, jak na stworzenie powstałe z mroku.

Rzuciłem w twoją stronę pustą pogróżką, a ty się na mnie zemściłeś, zabierając mi to, co kocham i to, na czym mi zależy. Nie widzę celu w twojej chęci zajrzenia w moje oczy, chyba że intryguje cię kształt złamanej duszy — pomyślał Harry, unosząc wzrok, natychmiast czując łaskoczący, wątły jak płatki róży nacisk na swoją podświadomość, jak nigdy wcześniej pragnąc uciekać, wstać i biec tak długo, i tak daleko, że nikomu nie przyjdzie go odnaleźć.

Ból głowy odbierał mu siły.

— Dlaczego pan nie zapyta? — odezwał się młodszy mężczyzna, ciężkim od zmęczenia głosem.

— O co?

— O to, co pragnie pan zobaczyć w moim umyśle. — Harry wzruszył ramionami; skurcz przecinający jego serce jak strzała. — Przecież pan wie, Naczelniku, że nie potrafię kłamać.

Snape uśmiechnął się i jego uśmiech był niemal uprzejmy. Niemal - ponieważ posiadał w sobie coś z niebezpiecznego, przesiąkniętego sprytem, dzikiego zwierzęcia.

— Powiedz mi, Potter, co _tak naprawdę_ sprawiło, że postanowiłeś się pojawić w tych, znienawidzonych przez ciebie, progach? — Jego oczy były głębią kosmosu, a Harry poczuł ból ściskający jego serce jak trucizna.

Nie wierzył, by Naczelnik naprawdę nie znał odpowiedzi na zadane przez siebie pytanie, podejrzewał, że chce jego całkowitego upadku, który oznaczałby jego własne przyznanie się do klęski - jakiż to honor dla niego, wygrać z bohaterem.

— _Tak naprawdę_ — zgłoski wyleciały z jego ust wibrujące jak struny instrumentu szarpanego — zrozumiałem, że niemożliwa jest walka z dzierżącymi władzę, w momencie, gdy tej władzy bezpośrednio się podlega. _Tak naprawdę_ uznałem pańskie zwierzchnictwo. _Tak naprawdę_ — nacisnął na to sformułowanie, jak na słowa zaklęcia wiążącego — to _poddał_ _em si_ _ę_.

Snape przypatrywał się jego twarzy, jakby widział prawdę i w nią nie wierzył.

Harry wzruszył ramionami i odwrócił głowę; za oknami, tak, jak w jego własnym umyśle, wzbierało się kłębowisko ciemnych, ponurych chmur.

— Tom miał rację, kiedy mówił, że zna moją wielką słabość — powiedział to na wpół z obojętności klejącej się do jego serca, na wpół z poczucia, że nie istnieje żaden inny temat na ziemi, który Severus Snape uznałby za nader delikatnej natury (chyba że wspomnieć o własnej matce, ale była to kwestia, o której sam Harry wolał raczej zapomnieć - czyż to, że mężczyzna był zakochany w członku jego, tragicznie zmarłej, rodziny, wykluczało fakt, iż był z natury złym człowiekiem?). — Tom często miewał rację, ale zaślepiła go wizja wieczności. Wieczność bywa zdradziecka, czyż nie? — Harry zamyślił się, próbując zrozumieć, co, tak naprawdę, wie na temat wieczności. Na pewno tyle, że ta nieskończona droga czasu i przestrzeni nienawidzi być oszukiwana. Jeżeli wieczność istnieje, nie da się jej połączyć z czasoprzestrzenią, w której egzystuje ludzkość.

Zielone oczy ponownie zwróciły się ku czarnym, gdy mężczyzna wstał z zajmowanego miejsca. Ciche kroki zabrzmiały jak wyrok w pustym pomieszczeniu. Naczelnik okrążył biurko, oparł się tyłem o kant blatu, zatrzymując się centralnie na wprost Harry'ego i spojrzał z góry w jaśniejące jak szmaragd oczy.

Młodszy mężczyzna poczuł się nieswojo, osaczenie zdawało się emitować od strony drugiego czarodzieja jak promieniowanie.

— Siedź. — Harry zatrzymał się w połowie podnoszenia się z krzesła i nie spuszczając wzroku z twarzy Snape'a, czując się, jakby obserwował dziką bestię, która w każdej chwili byłaby zdolna zaatakować bez najmniejszego ostrzeżenia, wrócił powoli do poprzedniego położenia, splatając dłonie na kolanach.

Biurko było swego rodzaju barierą, której mu odmówiono, powinien był bardziej uważać na słowa, głupi, głupi Potter.

— Dlaczego — głos Snape'a był muzyką, która zacisnęła żołądek Harry'ego jak skurcze — sugeruje pan, że władzy należy się poddać, akceptując jej wymogi, bądź z nią walczyć, sprzeciwiając się zasadom? Władza jest sprawiedliwością, panie Potter. Władza jest jak religia, nie jesteś jej więźniem, a wyznawcą.

Harry utkwił wzrok w tak czarnych, tak znanych sobie przestrzeniach.

— Nigdy nie śmiałbym walczyć przeciw rządom, panie Naczelniku — zapewnił cicho, starając się nie zaciskać dłoni w pięści.

Snape pokiwał powoli głową - ten gest zioną sarkastycznością.

— Tak naprawdę — powtórzył słowa swego gościa, pochylając się nad nim jak nad kociołkiem pełnym bulgoczącego eliksiru, jego oczy wywiercały dziury w twarzy Harry'ego — _uznałeś moje zwierzchnictwo_? — Nacisk, jaki położył na swoich słowach, omal nie wyrył szczeliny w murze opanowania zielonookiego.

— Tak.

Kąciki ust Snape'a wygięły się w wyraz chłodnego rozbawienia.

— Słyszałem o tej tragedii, która przydarzyła się nieszczęsnej pani Weasley. — Głos Snape'a wwiercił się w głowę Harry'ego jak łom, zielonooki ledwo powstrzymał drgnięcie, gdy lodowaty dreszcz przebiegł wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa; migrena zapulsowała ze zdwojoną siłą. Marzył o tym, by odwrócić wzrok, by nie musieć dłużej patrzeć w te, zdające się rozkładać go na części i obierać z warstw ochronnych jak owoc ze skóry, mroczne jak noc oczy, ale wiedział, doskonale wiedział, że to byłoby jak przyznanie mu, że ma rację.

— Tak — wyszeptał, jego głos nie drgnął, jego twarz pozostała pusta - być może poddał się dużo wcześniej, dużo szybciej, niż był to w stanie przyznać przed samym sobą. — To wielkie nieszczęście.

Snape pokiwał głową - gdyby Harry nie wiedział, że to jedynie znakomita gra aktorska powiedziałby, że uczynił to współczująco.

— Przyjmij, proszę, moje kondolencje.

Mechanizm puścił. Serce pękło, sypiąc się po posadce w drobny mak, wpadając w wątłe szczeliny przy ścianach, przekształcając się jak ewoluujące zwierze, gardło zacisnęło się boleśnie, jakby ktoś zawiązał na nim solidną pętlę.

Jednak Harry nie rzucił się Naczelnikowi do szyi z dzikim szałem jakoby rozjuszony drapieżnik. Wbił paznokcie we wnętrza dłoni, samotna łza spłynęła po jego policzku i znikła, spadając na czystą posadzkę - Harry nie pozwolił sobie uronić więcej łez. Kąciki jego warg wygięły się w sztucznym, lodowatym jak grudniowy mróz, uśmiechu, oczy przewierciły źrenice Snape'a jak gwoździe.

— To niezmiernie uprzejme z pana strony. — Głos był słabszy, ale nie drgnął ani o oktawę. — Pragnę z całego serca podziękować.

Wiem, że to ty ją wydałeś — pomyślał w zamian. — Czuje to, ty bezlitosny, niemiłosierny draniu.

— Potter?

— Słucham, Naczelniku.

— Czy przekazałeś już nowe przepisy ludności cywilnej?

Harry nikomu niczego nie przekazywał, ale skinął powoli głową i odezwał się cichym, matowym głosem:

— Z pewnością nie wszystkim, ale zacząłem już szerzyć informacje o nowym prawie, Naczelniku. Minie trochę czasu, zanim wieści się rozejdą.

Brwi mężczyzny uniosły się o milimetry. Leniwym krokiem przemierzył dzielącą ich odległość, po czym pochylił się nad młodszym czarodziejem, kładąc luźno dłonie na krawędziach oparcia jego krzesła. Serce podeszło Harry'emu do gardła, gdy oddech Naczelnika musną jego szyję jak pióro.

— Nie ma minąć _trochę czasu_ , panie Potter — odezwał się powoli, każdej głosce poświęcając tak wielką uwagę, jakby była błogosławieństwem. — Ma to zostać rozpowszechnione teraz. W ciągu kolejnych dni i to najszybciej, jak będzie to realnie możliwe.

Czarne oczy będące tak blisko były pułapką, w którą bał się wpadać.

— Tak jest. — Głos był silny, ale oczy uciekły w popłochu jak osaczona zwierzyna.

— Kiedy mam się spodziewać rezultatów? — Oddech Snape'a miał miętowy zapach jakichś pastylek odświeżających, Harry całą siłą woli powstrzymał się od przełknięcia śliny, ale serce - to nieposłuszne, naiwne serce - wybijało kankana w jego piersi i przez moment bał się, że Snape wyraźnie słyszy jego uderzenia.

Mężczyzna ponownie posłał mu chłodny uśmiech (był to uśmiech demona, który przeraził zielonookiego bardziej, niż jakiekolwiek słowa byłyby w stanie), po czym pochwycił nieruchomego, milczącego, bardzo bladego Harry'ego za podbródek, zaciskając na nim palce jak szczypce.

— Uznałeś moje zwierzchnictwo, panie Potter. — Usta Snape'a zamajaczyły przy jego uchu, wysyłając serię lodowatych drgań wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa (ogarnęły one ciało młodszego maga niczym wstrząsy sejsmiczne). — Bądź konsekwentny. Odpowiadasz przede mną. _Rezultaty_ , panie Potter.

Harry spuścił wzrok - nierozważnie było tak buńczucznie zaglądać owej groźnej bestii w oczy. Uderzenie gorąca było jak choroba i przeszyło go niczym grom z jasnego nieba.

— Być może za dwa tygodnie, a być może za trzy — odezwał się cicho; jego dusza płakała w samotności własnego ciała. — Z pewnością w niedalekim czasie.

Palce zacisnęły się boleśnie, szarpiąc za podbródek młodzieńca z siłą agresywnego zwierzęcia. Harry nie uniósł wzroku na te niewzruszone tunele, dobrze wiedział, kiedy ryzyko jest zbyt wielkie.

— „Niedaleki czas" to pojęcie względne, panie Potter. — Głos był nienaganny, pobrzmiewał takim spokojem, jakby była to jedynie kurtuazyjna wymiana zdań przy herbacie.

— Proszę więc określić, panie Naczelniku, ile dokładnie daje mi pan czasu na rozpowszechnienie nowej idei? — Harry przejął ten głos, jak swój, posługując się nim jak kuglarskimi piłkami.

Snape uśmiechnął się.

Uścisk puścił, mężczyzna wyprostował się, ale nie wycofał w bezpieczną dla Wybrańca strefę obejmującą obszar za stojącym biurkiem.

— Tak lepiej — zdawał się mówić do siebie, zmrużył oczy wlepione w młodzieńczą twarz, jakby męczyła go jakaś przelotna, niecierpiąca zwłoki myśl. — Teraz, panie Potter, proszę mi przysiąc, że wypełni pan powierzone panu zadanie w przeciągu jedenastu dni od chwili obecnej.

Mdłości uderzyły w zielonookiego jak panika. Gardło zacisnęło się, jakby ktoś oplótł wokół niego wisielczy sznur.

Jedenaście dni — pomyślał Harry, czując pustkę wypełniającą go jak dmuchaną zabawkę. — Niecałe dwa tygodnie. To niewiele, to bardzo niewiele.

Harry wzniósł martwe, puste oczy na byłego Mistrza Eliksirów.

— Przysię...

Drzwi otworzyły się z trzaskiem, uderzając z całą siłą o ścianę, odłupując proszek tynku od białej powierzchni. Harry zamilkł, jego spojrzenie skierowało się na osobnika, który pojawił się w progu, młodzieńcza twarz Wybawiciela z szarawej stała się śnieżno biała, migrena zapulsowała ze zdwojoną siłą.

W wejściu stanął Draco Malfoy, ogarnął pomieszczenie rozognionym, szarookim spojrzeniem, po czym utkwił wzrok w Harrym siedzącym (białym jak kartka papieru, acz starającym się zachować pozory spokojnego i niewzruszonego) naprzeciw wiszącego nad nim jak dementor Snape'a.

Drzwi trzasnęły ponownie, gdy Draco cisnął je w stronę futryny z siłą rozgniewanego, greckiego herosa (futryna zatrzęsła się w niemym sprzeciwie).

— Wiedziałem. — Z ust blondyna wyrwały się nuty na wpół ziejące przerażeniem, na wpół ledwo tłumionym gniewem. — Wiedziałem — powtórzył, jego ręce zaczęły drżeć — że cię tu znajdę, ty uparty, _uparty_ ośle. Ty głupi kretynie. Ty śmieszny wariacie. — Draco zaczerpnął głęboki wdech i, napięty jak struna, przestąpił krok w stronę dwóch mężczyzn. — Nie możesz poświęcać się dla każdego.

Harry milczał, szukając słów, czując się, jakby został odizolowany od świata, zamknięty z okrągłej, szklanej bańce jak w akwarium, dokąd wszelkie głosy z zewnątrz dochodzą przytłumione; Snape uniósł wysoko głowę, mrużąc oczy jak drapieżnik w trakcie łowów.

— Pan Mal...

— Obiecywałeś mu coś? — syknął Malfoy (przerwał _jemu_ \- jak nie lękał się mu przerwać?), w kilku kolejnych krokach podchodząc do Harry'ego i ku wielkiemu zaskoczeniu zielonookiego, zamiast osaczyć go, jak uprzednio Snape, ukucnął tuż przed nim, chwytając mocno jego dłoń, spoczywającą na kolanach. — Merlinie, nie mów tylko, że zdążyłeś mu coś poprzysiąc ty uczuciowy, głupi...

— Panie Malfoy...

— ...impulsywny kretynie. — Palce zacisnęły się tak mocno na dłoni Harry'ego, że ten poczuł nagły płomień bólu liżący jego kości, zielone oczy osadziły się na twarzy Dracona z pustką, która potrafi wypalać dziury w sercach. — Harry — jego głos był pełen niedowierzania, jego umysł musiał być w ciężkim szoku, skoro imię bohatera wypadło przez nie jak rozpacz zbudowana z głosek — to ci jej nie wróci. Pani Weasley nie żyje, oni ją wydali, _on_ ją wydał, a ty przychodzisz do niego potulnie niczym...

Uderzenie.

Harry'emu zadrżały wargi. Siła rozpędu odrzuciła głowę Malfoya w bok, Naczelnik wisiał nad blondynem niczym dementor, z wciąż uniesioną, po trafnym ciosie, dłonią.

Poczuł się, jakby wyłaniał się spod powierzchni, jakby ciśnienie w pomieszczeniu gwałtownie zaczęło się zmieniać, jakby świat zatrzymał się w miejscu, aby moment później ruszyć z posad z przyspieszeniem godnym stada rozpędzonych antylop.

Zielone oczy patrzyły na to wszystko, ze źrenicami rozszerzonymi do niebotycznych rozmiarów.

O najsłodsza Morgano, Snape uderzył Malfoya, Malfoy został uderzony przez Snape'a, świat oszalał, na litość Merlina... — pomyślał Wybawca Czarodziejskiego Świata.

Harry patrzył, jak zaskoczenie, szok i niedowierzanie malują się w jednej chwili na twarzy Dracona, który uniósł natychmiast głowę, aby spojrzeć, nieco zdezorientowany, w oczy napastnika, w oczy swojego oprawcy.

Snape z opanowaniem oddał to spojrzenie, opuścił rękę, jakby uprzednio błogosławił, nie ranił i uśmiechnął się uprzejmie, z suchym, mętnym zainteresowaniem w oczach.

— Chciałby pan coś dodać, panie Malfoy?

To się stało w ułamkach sekundy.

Wściekłość i zimna, niema furia zapłonęły w oczach Draco jak pochodnie. Mężczyzna zerwał się z ziemi i z nieopamiętaniem wyszarpnął różdżkę z kieszeni szaty. Harry widział, niczym w spowolnionym tempie, jak broń unosi się w kierunku byłego Mistrza Eliksirów.

Serce zielonookiego podjechało wysoko jak ciągnięte niewidzialną windą; chwile później zdawało się utknąć mu głęboko, głęboko w gardle.

— Malfoy, nie! — ryknął, zrywając się z miejsca i rzucając się w stronę blondyna, jakby od tego, czy zdoła do niego doskoczyć, zależało całe jego przyszłe życie; oplótł palce wokół jego nadgarstka, próbując siłą opuścić ową chudą dłoń, ale było już za późno.

Zaklęcie wystrzeliło z różdżki Dracona jak z procy i w przeciągu ułamków sekund zostało z dokładną precyzją i niezwykłą sprawnością zablokowane przez Mistrza Eliksirów.

Drzwi ponownie się otworzyły, a przez nie, niczym widma bez twarzy, wkroczyło czworo mężczyzn, którzy z szybkością mrugnięcia powiek obezwładnili łypiącego na wszystko z niemą furią Malfoya.

Harry poczuł, jak czyjeś ręce chwytają go mocno w pasie i ciągną do tyłu; automatycznie przechwycił własną różdżkę, gdy próbowano wysunąć ją z jego kieszeni, przerażenie zatłukło o jego czaszkę jak cykuta.

— Harry, proszę...

_Kingsley_ — pomyślał zielonooki, gdy głuchy szept napłynął do jego ucha jak szmer potoku pośród wysokogórskich skał; z jego ust uleciało powietrze jak z przebitego balona. Zamknął oczy i pozwolił członkowi Naczelnictwa odebrać sobie swoją własność z dziecinną wręcz łatwością.

— Nie wyczyniaj głupot, proszę cię, nie wyczyniaj głupot, Harry, słyszysz?

Harry uchylił powieki i niemal niewidocznym gestem, bardzo powoli skinął głową przydeptanemu dywanowi. Ręce Kingsley'a poluźniły swój szczelny uścisk. Zielonooki uniósł głowę i zobaczył, że dwoje ludzi przytrzymuje szarpiącego się jak dzika bestia Malfoya i siłą sprowadza go na kolana, czwarty z przybyłych mężczyzn wycofał się w tył z różdżką Dracona dzierżoną w dłoni jak berło.

— Draco — Harry'ego przeszedł dreszcz od intensywności, jaka rozbrzmiała w głosie Naczelnika jak zaraza — czy ty rozumiesz, że niezaprzeczalnie, całkowicie i na wyłączność odpowiadasz przede mną za swoje czyny?

— Ty przeklęty...

Z ust Harry'ego wypłynął ostrzegawczy syk, przechodzący prawie w dawno zapomnianą, dawno porzuconą mowę wężów, przeciął powietrze jak grom, odbił się echem po jego własnym umyśle jak uderzenie w głowę. Niemal w tej samej chwili dłoń Kingsley'a spoczęła na jego ustach, skutecznie zagłuszając ów dźwięk niczym knebel.

— Nie, nie wtrącaj się, proszę cię. — Głęboki niepokój w szepcie sączonym w jego ucho, czarne oczy wędrujące ku jego twarzy naznaczone nieczytelnym wyrazem; Harry'emu przemknęło przez myśl, że przytrzymujący go mężczyzna obawia się tego, który nad nim stoi na tych absurdalnych stopniach dzierżonej władzy.

Owa reakcja osiągnęła jednak swój cel, Draco zamilkł i spuścił głowę w geście skruchy, która była złudna i nieprawdziwa jak sen.

Młody Malfoy odchrząknął.

— Tak, oczywiście, że rozumiem. Zapomniałem się, pan wybaczy, nerwy już nie te, co dawniej.

Panika zakiełkowała w ciele zielonookiego jak choroba na dźwięk owego zuchwałego tonu, jaki opuścił usta szarookiego mężczyzny.

Nie kpij z niego, na litość boską! — Harry rzucił tą myślą w Dracona tak, jakby krzyczał. Malfoy drgnął i zacisnął wargi w cienką linię. Jednakowoż nie był jedynym, który zdawał się przechwycić ową myśl, ów krótki, sprawny komunikat. Snape zwrócił ku zielonookiemu swe oblicze w tej samej chwili, w której opuściła ona jego umysł. Czarne oczy przewierciły się przez jego własne, migocząc leniwym zainteresowaniem, Harry opuścił twarz ku ziemi.

— Niezaprzeczalnie, całkowicie i na wyłączność odpowiadam przed panem, Naczelniku — odezwał się Draco, zdając się wypowiadać te słowa jedynie po to, by odwrócić od Harry'ego gorącą uwagę Snape'a.

Poniekąd się to udało. Poniekąd - ponieważ Snape był nader zaintrygowany skruszoną postawą dziedzica Potterów, a czyż istniało prawdopodobieństwo, że już niebawem przydarzy mu się kolejna, tak doskonała okazja, by wypróbować granice wytrzymałości samego Wybrańca?

Prawdopodobieństwo być może istniało, ale, jak to z prawdopodobieństwami bywa, nie było pewne - po co marnować tak cudowny zbieg cholernej okoliczności?

Snape ponownie zerknął na Malfoya i kiedy zdawało się już, że to na nim skoncentruje swą uwagę, wyminął klęczącego mężczyznę i ruszył w stronę Harry'ego, z ociąganiem, jak się zdawało, celowym, aby przedłużyć jak najbardziej tę ulotną chwilę triumfu.

Zielonooki nie podniósł głowy, wzrok utkwił w skraju falującej szaty mężczyzny, zastanawiając się, co, tak naprawdę, pragnie on od niego usłyszeć.

Serce Harry'ego zamarło, gdy gładka dłoń byłego Mistrza Eliksirów spoczęła na jego policzku z łagodnością skrzydeł motyla.

— Popatrz mi w oczy.

Gardło zielonookiego zawiązało się w supeł, upewnił się, że jego maska opanowania nienaruszenie spoczywa na jego twarzy jak tarcza i uniósł głowę. Zieleń niemal natychmiast została uwięziona w silnym połączeniu magii emanującej z jednolitej czerni drugiej pary oczu. Podejrzewał, że nawet gdyby spróbował odwrócić teraz wzrok, nie byłby w stanie tego uczynić. Długie palce przeciągnęły się po jego policzku, wywołując drażniącą suchość w gardle.

— Boisz się mnie? — Cichy pomruk zabrzmiał jak kołysanka, wplótł się w jego układ nerwowy jak trucizna.

Tak.

— Tak!

Zielone i czarne oczy skierowały się w stronę Malfoya w tym samym momencie.

— Tak, Naczelniku, boję się pana — jego głos zabrzmiał płochliwie, jakby samą prawdą było jego świadectwo strachu — boję się pana niezmiernie, zjada mnie paniczny lęk, kiedy myślę o tym, jak wielką magią pan dysponuje.

Harry wypuścił powoli wstrzymywane powietrze, jego serce uspokoiło swój szatański przemarsz, jego oczy na kilka sekund spotkały się z szarymi.

Malfoy wiedział. Malfoy wiedział doskonale i zrobił coś, czego Harry nigdy by się po nim nie spodziewał - stłamsił własną dumę, zrzucił ją na dalsze tory i uczynił to jedynie dlatego, by Snape nie dowiedział się prawdy - prawdy, która miała zdolność obudzić jego najgłębsze i najciemniejsze demony - to zadziwiające, jak łatwo jest wydobyć zło z ludzkiego umysłu.

Brwi Snape'a uniosły się nieznacznie.

— Pytałem pana Pottera, Draco, choć muszę przyznać, że czuje się niezmiernie zaskoczony twoją odpowiedzią.

Też jestem zaskoczony — pomyślał Harry — tym wielkim kłamstwem, które tak łatwo się przyjęło.

Harry zwrócił głowę w stronę Snape'a, który opuszczał właśnie dłoń na jego ramię.

— Tego pan szuka? — zapytał powoli, marszcząc brwi jak zagubiony uczeń. — Mojego strachu? — Czarnooki wzrok musnął jego źrenice. — Należy go szukać pod ziemią, Naczelniku. — Harry wzruszył ramionami; jego usta wyciągnęły się w gorzkim grymasie. — Pogrzebałem go wraz z Tomem Riddle'em, Tom zabrał go ze sobą, jak nasz mały, prywatny sekret, zabrał go tam, gdzie nikt go już nie odnajdzie.

Intensywność spojrzenia czarnych oczu przyprawiła go o mdłości, twarz przysunęła się bliżej jego własnej twarzy, a długie palce zacisnęły się tak mocno na jego ramieniu, że dreszcze przepłynęły wraz z falą bólu przez całe jego ciało, od czubka głowy po koniuszki palców.

— Oddaj mi go — wyszeptał czarnooki, panika, gorąca i duszna panika, uderzyła do ciała młodzieńca jak choroba. — Oddaj mi swój strach.

Harry powoli, głęboko zaczerpnął powietrza, czekając, aż wypełni ono całe jego ciało, wypleni koszmarny ból głowy, oczyści myśli.

— Jak mam oddać panu coś, czego nie posiadam?

— Kłamiesz. — Palce wystrzeliły w stronę jego twarzy jak strzały i ponownie uwięziły w szczelnym uścisku jego podbródek. — Nie można nie bać się niczego.

— Można nie bać się ludzi. Po latach walki ze wcieleniem samego diabła nawet najokrutniejszy demon nie zwali mnie z nóg.

— Wobec tego twierdzisz, że się mnie nie lękasz?

— Twierdzę, że nikt, kto w swoim życiu nie był związany magicznie, mentalnie i duchowo z kimś takim jak Lord Voldemort, nie zrozumie tego. — Jego głos odnalazł zagubioną gdzieś siłę i uczepił się jej jak opiłki żelaza magnesu. — To tak, jakby inna, mroczniejsza osobowość żyła na dnie twojej duszy, a ty nie byłbyś w stanie jej przegonić, ponieważ nie istniałaby żadna magia zdolna wznieść się ponad magiczny związek. To tak, jakby rozdzierano cię żywcem na poły, jedna połowa błaga o kontakt z tym niechcianym, odrębnym bytem, a druga pragnie od niego uciekać, wyrywać się i szarpać do utraty tchu, choćby miało to oznaczać rozerwanie własnego umysłu. W pewnym momencie budzisz się z kolejnego, dręczącego cię koszmaru i już nie wiesz, gdzie kończysz się ty, a zaczyna on, ponieważ patrzycie tymi samymi oczami umiejscowionymi w dwóch odrębnych ciałach, ponieważ posługujecie się tymi samymi dłońmi, tymi samymi ustami i nie potrafisz powiedzieć, który z gestów należy do ciebie, a który do tej innej, odmiennej istoty. To tak, jakbyś nigdy nie miał pewności czy te wszystkie morderstwa, te wszystkie, wielkie krzywdy, których jesteś świadkiem, są dziełem twoich rąk, czy dokonał ich ktoś inny. To tak, jakby twoje własne uczucia zdawały się czymś obcym i niechcianym, niepasującym do schematu. Masz pojęcie, jak to jest, patrzyć na osobę, za którą bez namysłu oddałoby się własne życie i czuć nienawiść przesiąkającą do otoczenia każdym porem skóry, nienawiść tak gorącą i tak żywą, że można dla niej zabić? Wiesz, jak to jest, Naczelniku, dzielić głos z kimś, kto milczy, kiedy ty pragniesz jedynie krzyczeć i krzyczeć z bólu, z bezsilności, z braku nadziei i ze wszystkiego tego jednocześnie? Bo ja wiem. I nie pamiętam sytuacji, w której osiadło w moim umyśle, w moim sercu równie zwierzęce przerażenie, niż wówczas, gdy całe moje życie zamykało się na otaczający mnie świat, a otwierało się dla mordercy. — Harry zaczerpnął głębiej powietrze i odwrócił głowę, nie chcąc patrzeć mu w oczy. — Oto, szanowny panie Naczelniku, czym jest strach.

Snape stał nieruchomo, wpatrując się w niego jak w obraz w galerii sztuki (Harry pragnął uciekać), kontemplował przebłyski na twarzy, oceniał mimikę, doszukiwał się sobie jedynie wiadomych rzeczy w zmarszczkach na czole, jakby spodziewał się, że ukryte wśród nich będzie więcej, o wiele, wiele więcej, niż to, co usłyszał, niż to, co zostało wypowiedziane.

Wargi Snape'a rozchylały się powoli.

— Shacklebolt.

— Słucham, Naczelniku.

— Chce zostać na osobności z panem Potterem. Proszę zabrać pana Malfoya i z uprzejmą gościnnością pokazać mu Pokój Odizolowania.

Harry drgnął. Nie chciał zostawać z nim sam, nie teraz i na pewno nie w takich okolicznościach, jak te. Bał się tego, do czego mężczyzna potrafił być zdolny.

Malfoy został pociągnięty na nogi przez jednego z mężczyzn (nie protestował, nie szarpał się, próbując wyrwać) i zanim został wyprowadzony, rzucił przelotne, pełne niepokoju spojrzenie w kierunku swego rówieśnika. Zielonooki odwrócił wzrok od tych szarych, pełnych pytań oczu, obawiając się wnikliwości Snape'a, którego źrenice nie opuszczały jego białej jak kreda twarzy.

Drzwi zamknęły się z cichym kliknięciem, a wraz z nimi zamknęła się jakaś cząstka Harry'ego, zatrzasnęła się jak wieko sejfu, ostatecznie i szczelnie. Przełknął głośno ślinę, co zabrzmiało przeraźliwie wyraźnie w głuchej ciszy jaka zapadła.

To był, zdaje się, jakiś wyznacznik, który nakazywał Snape'owi zajęcie głosu. Odstąpił on kilka kroków od trwającego w bezruchu mężczyzny, jego oczy spoczęły na twarzy młodszego czarodzieja jak cielesny dotyk.

— Myślisz, Potter, że ja nie wiem, jak to jest?

Harry zamrugał zdezorientowany. Głos Naczelnika nie brzmiał ostro. Jego głos był pusty, jak szklany wazon do połowy nienapełniony wodą, w którym usychają polne kwiaty.

— Słucham?

— Zapytałem — powtórzył powoli Snape — czy wydaje ci się, że ja niczego nie rozumiem?

Harry powstrzymał odruch, który kazał mu przygryźć wargi jak spłoszona łania.

— Gdzież bym śmiał, panie Nacze...

— Skończ wreszcie z tymi formalnościami — przerwał mu Snape, przymykając oczy i rozmasowując sobie skroń kolistymi ruchami palców. — Przecież wiem, że twoja uprzejmość jest nieszczera. Znam cię, odkąd miałeś jedenaście lat. Prędzej byś mi nóż wbił w plecy, niż — wąskie wargi wygięły się cynicznie — _tak naprawdę uznał moje zwierzchnictwo_ , jak to pięknie sformułowałeś, Potter.

— To absurdal...

— Potter, na litość Morgany! Przez ostatnie lata ubiegłej wojny kłamałem przed samym Czarnym Panem, a przez kilka, długich lat przed jego pierwszym upadkiem wiernie mu służyłem. Uwierz mi, potrafię rozpoznać nieautentyczność i odróżnić ją od szczerości. Zdaje ci się, Potter, że tylko ty byłeś związany z nim magią? Myślisz, że Mroczny Znak nie był źródłem przepływającej między ciałami zależności? Myślisz, że nie rozumiem, jak to było otwierać się dla niego, otwierać się _przed nim_ , odkrywać swoją własną osobowość, swoją własną duszę?

— To...

— Przestań przede mną kłamać! Rozumiem strach. Znam strach.

Harry wbił spojrzenie w podłogę. Miał nieodparte wrażenie, że wnętrze jego ust przeistoczyło się w pustynię.

— Skoro zna pan strach, Naczelniku, czemuż to pragnie pan mojego?

Snape nie odwrócił głowy.

— Widząc twój strach, wiedziałbym, że nie zgubiłeś jeszcze własnej osobowości. Widząc twój strach, wiedziałbym, że wciąż potrafisz odczuwać. — Snape głęboko zaciągnął się powietrzem, wciąż przyglądając się z wnikliwością i natężeniem godnym prądu elektrycznego, uciekającemu wzrokiem po głuchych, niemych kątach, zielonookiemu magowi. — Nie rozumiesz, Potter? Jesteśmy jednym. Zawsze byliśmy, ty i ja. Kręcimy się w objęciach tej samej karuzeli, tańczymy wokół siebie na tym ruchomym gruncie, zataczamy, oboje, zsynchronizowane kręgi, jak ptaki stadne podążające za swym gatunkiem jak po nitce od kłębka.

Harry zacisnął ręce w pięści, przed oczami rozkwitł obraz widmowej twarzy Voldemorta.

„Jesteśmy jednym" brzmiało niemal tak, jak „należysz do mnie" i Harry żałował, że nie może wsadzić swojej głowy w piasek.

— Musisz się pogodzić ze światem i uczynić to, o co cię proszę, czego od ciebie wymagam, ponieważ jesteś dzieckiem wojny i potrzebujesz lidera, bez którego błądzisz jedynie we mgle za własnymi ideałami jak za własnym ogonem. Znam cię, słyszysz? Znam cię.

— Nie wiem, czy jesteśmy jednym. — Cicho oznajmił swą postawę zielonooki. — Być może zna mnie pan lepiej, niż mogłoby mi się wydawać, ale ja nie znam pana i nigdy pana nie znałem choć w ułamku tak bardzo, jak pan zdaje się rozumieć mnie. To jest proces powrotny. Nie możemy być tym samym, skoro jeden z nas nie zna drugiego.

— Nie bądź skromny. — Snape rzucił w towarzysza słowami jak zniewagą. — Nie próbuj mnie wyprowadzić z pantałyku. Przemierzałeś moje własne wspomnienia. Przeżyłeś moje życie. Widziałeś to, czego nie widział nikt inny. Nie myśl, że o tym zapomniałem.

— Nie chciałem tego.

— To nie ma nic do rzeczy. Przestań się mnie bać. Nie musisz się mnie bać, słyszysz?

— Nie...

— Nie kłam, na litość Morgany, dlaczego wciąż kłamiesz, Potter?

Harry wykrzywił wargi w kwaśnym grymasie, próbując jednocześnie okiełznać skaczące w piersi serce.

— Myślałem, że pragniesz mojego strachu.

Snape pokręcił głową, ale jego słowa rządziły się swoimi prawami.

— Nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo. Jednakże strach zmieniłby twoje słowa w nieautentyczność. Chcę twojej szczerości. Chcę, żebyś odpowiadał przede mną.

— Nie będę, na litość boską, popierał czegoś, czego...

— Nie kończ.

Harry zamilkł i zamknął oczy. Odetchnął głęboko, starając się uspokoić rozedrgane nerwy.

— Czy mogę już pana opuścić, Naczelniku?

— Nie.

— Czemu: „nie"?

— Chcę odpowiedzi.

— Jak każdy na tym ziemskim padole.

— Widzę, że czegoś się boisz. Nie wiem jedynie czy prawdy, czy mojej osoby.

— To bez znaczenia.

— Boisz się moich możliwości, czyż nie? Lękasz się, że przyjdziesz do domu i dowiesz się, że któryś z twych przyjaciół został aresztowany pod pretekstem ataku na władzę. Okazujesz mi szacunek, ponieważ obawiasz się, że jeśli tego nie uczynisz, jeszcze dzisiaj dowiesz się o rychłej, tragicznej śmierci, jaka spotkała jednego z twoich bliskich. Boisz się niesprawiedliwości, ponieważ wiesz, że nie mógłbyś mnie o nic posądzić, nie mając rzetelnych dowodów. Boisz się władzy, którą nad tobą dzierżę.

— Pragnie pan mojego poparcia, mam rację? Wie pan, że beze mnie osiągnie pan wiele, ale nie potrafi pan przejść obojętnie obok tego, jak mnóstwo byłby pan w stanie osiągnąć, mając mnie pod ręką. Z moim błogosławieństwem pańskie słowa dotarłyby dalej i zostały potraktowane poważniej, pragnie pan władzy absolutnej, którą jedynie ja mogę panu ofiarować.

— Tak.

— Tak.

Mechanizm ruszył.

-VVV-

_Taki już urok ludzki - mówimy rzeczy, których nie chcemy powiedzieć, a potem żałujemy ich bardziej, niż własnych grzechów.  
_

_Czy tego chciałem, czy nie chciałem, zwołałem zgromadzenie ludowe, na którym, mając nadzieję, że nie zostanę potraktowany poważnie, powtórzyłem monotonnym, niemrawym tonem listę zakazów i nakazów obowiązujących od chwili obecnej w magicznej społeczności, mając nadzieję, że robię coś dobrego dla swoich bliskich, którzy, być może w oburzeniu i niedowierzaniu, ale żywi i oddychający rzucą mi w twarz zarzutem gorącym jak ogień i palącym moje serce jak kwas.  
_

_Potter, ty sentymentalny głupcze — powie Malfoy, gdy przyprowadzą go na powrót do gabinetu Naczelnika, nieco bledszego, trochę rozchwianego, ale nie posiadającego żadnego uszczerbku na ciele, dzięki Merlinowi.  
_

— Ty sentyme...

— Nie emocjonuj się tak. To zdarzenie jest już za nami.

— Tak jak wiele innych, które dopiero się wydarzą w przyszłości.

_Na moje szczęście nie potraktowano mnie poważnie. Szczególnie tego: „Wielce Czcigodnego, Miłosiernego Guru, który czuwa nad bezpieczeństwem czarodziejskiej społeczności”. Co głupsi zasalutowali, pokiwali głową i zapomnieli już na kilka godzin od wzniosłego: „Pokój z Wami!”, którym dziarsko spuentowałem wcześniejsze zarządzenia. Mogłem przez przypadek ugodzić w dumę pewnego Naczelnika, ale nikt nie mógł mi zarzucić, że nie dopełniłem powierzonego mi obowiązku.  
_

_Mniej więcej w tym właśnie okresie, pomyślne wiatry rzuciły nam w objęcia pewną młodą damę, która wynurzyła się spod oceanów ludności społecznej jak deska rozbitego okrętu spomiędzy morskich pian. A potem utkwiła między nami jak pianka izolacyjna wciskana w szczeliny pomiędzy dachówkami. Prawdziwy anioł. Spadła nam z nieba jak gwiazda i, jak na ironię, okazała się świetnym materiałem na kartę przetargową.  
_

_Nie, nie jestem nieludzki. Sama wysunęła tę kwestię, zrzuciła ją na nas jak odłamkowy i nie chciała słyszeć o najmniejszym sprzeciwie. A kimże okazało się być to cudo, ten fenomen, ta kryształowa perełka, która miała uśmiech anioła i spojrzenie demona! Otóż nasza droga sojuszniczka, młoda, zaledwie piętnastoletnia szatynka, jak się okazało, była córką...  
_

_Ale, co ja się będę wdrażał w szczegóły?  
_

_Dział opowieści, w którym zaczyna się jej udział, ma swój start w miejscu, w którym przyszło nam się spotkać. Wróćmy więc do tego pamiętnego popołudnia, w którym to, stojąc na deskach przenośnej sceny, którą umiejscowiono kilka przecznic za Pokątną, wsłuchiwałem się w gromkie brawa tłumu, wypowiadając rządowe obietnice, w które sam nie wierzyłem, gromiony wzrokiem przez markotnego Dracona, trwającego u podnóża tej prowizorycznej sceny jak strażnik mojej prywatności. Tego dnia było piękne słońce._


	4. Swą tajną mniej broń, nie rozstawaj się z nią

Promienie słoneczne świeciły Harry'emu w oczy, gdy stojąc przed wsłuchującym się w jego głos tłumem, starał się uchwycić spojrzenie Malfoya, który jeszcze godzinę temu, protestując gorąco i próbując go powstrzymać, zarzucił mu niedbałość o własną egzystencję i obłąkańczą manię dogodzenia światu, który uwielbia go jedynie w chwilach jego triumfu.

Słowa płynęły poprzez publikę jak nuty, przechwytywane przez pełne zaintrygowania uszy, przekazywane z głów do głów, skaczące pomiędzy ludźmi jak sroki, którym udało się dostrzec jaśniejącą w słońcu błyskotkę. Zielonookiego zastanawiało, co myślą wszyscy ci osobnicy, kiedy z taką beztroską powierzane są im tak wielkie absurdy.

Harry zamilkł na moment, by zwilżyć wargi; wyprostował się i poprawił zsuwające mu się z nosa okulary. Rozglądając się wśród przybyłych nie dostrzegał zbyt wiele znajomych twarzy - kilka osób kojarzył jeszcze z czasów szkolnych, z kilkoma z nich miał przyjemność większą - bądź mniejszą swoją drogą - pracować, a jeszcze innych kojarzył zza lad sklepowych, z którymi zapewne przyszło mu kiedyś wymienić dwa słowa na temat nowej szaty czy zeszytu oprawionego w czarną skórę, krzyczącego nowością z najwyższej półki znajdującej się w witrynie.

No i wszechobecny Severus Snape, gotów dopilnować prawidłowego przebiegu zdarzeń, hebanowy upiór na tle pogodnych spojrzeń i podochoconych uśmiechów - oczywiście uraczył go swoją frekwencją na zapowiedzianej, tłumnej przemowie - nie wplótł się w tłum, stał raczej na uboczu, w cieniu wysokiego budynku, który kiedyś był niczym innym, niż domem schadzek, będącego obecne sklepem z magicznymi kieszeniami wszelakiej maści, do której zmieściłby się, jak Harry podejrzewał, sam człowiek, martwy czy żywy, nieruchomy czy szarpiący się - bez znaczenia. Szanowny Naczelnik zapewne myślał, przychodząc tu dziś dzień, że nikt niepożądany nie dostrzeże jego obecności, a zielonooki nie planował wyprowadzić go z błędu, toteż omijał szerokim łukiem swego wzroku jego sylwetkę skrytą w cieniu.

Przemówienie nagrodzone zostało gromkimi brawami, choć Harry nie wiedział, za co był ten optymistyczny aplauz - za fatygę pokazania się publicznie czy za wypowiedziane słowa absurdu, które ledwo przeszły mu przez gardło, podejrzewał, że ani za jedno, ani za drugie.

Ludzie z tłumu wykrzykiwali jakieś pytania, których treści i przesłanie nie docierały do jego uszu, skłonił się ludności z wątpliwym zainteresowaniem i postanowił jak najszybciej ewakuować się z miejsca przemowy.

Zszedł z podwyższenia, natychmiast przechwycony przez młodego arystokratę, chyba nawet nadepnął jakiemuś, nieraczącemu przepuścić go, by bez przeszkód mógł opaść z ostatniego stopnia, wątpliwie dystyngowanemu jegomościowi na stopę; z pomocą Dracona zaczął przeciskać się przez napierający na niego tłum, starając się ignorować tysiące pytań spływających na jego osobę jak wodospad pretensji, podziwu i jawnego gniewu (jakaś słowna tęcza emocjonalności, przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czym owi obcy mu obywatele tak ogromnie się przejęli - chyba, że naiwność ludzka sięgała dalej, niż mógł przypuszczać i sądzili, że, doprawdy, z gorącym zapałem zamierza dostosowywać się do wszelkich zarządzeń nowego prawa - zdawało się, że nigdy nie dotarły do nich pogłoski o jego buntowniczym nastawieniu do życia).

Kiedy przeciskał się przez rzędy zgromadzonych ludzi, starając się nie patrzeć nikomu w twarz, czując się jak, nie przymierzając, wyżęta szmata, nagle, spośród tłumu przecisnęła się w jego stronę młoda, na oko młodsza od niego, dziewczyna i z rozmachem oraz niezdrową zapalczywością chwyciła go za nadgarstek.

Harry zacisnął zęby i bez słowa wyrwał się z uścisku nachalnej młódki, ale ta była tym bardziej żarliwa, im usilniej starał się przed nią odpędzić, jednocześnie sunąc za torującym mu drogę, Malfoyem; przywodziła mu na myśl czarnego gawrona z kryminalnych opowieści, który z zapalczywością krąży nad rozkładającymi się zwłokami, starając się oderwać od wystygłych kości płat zgniłego mięsa.

— Nie, poczekaj, proszę! — usłyszał za plecami pełen napięcia krzyk, który wybił się spośród wielu jak celny strzał z procy. — Nie powinni zobaczyć, że próbuję się z tobą porozumieć. _Oni_ mają oczy i uszy wszędzie, zrozum! A ja...

Harry, podejrzliwy do granic możliwości, obejrzał się, spoglądając w twarz dziewczyny o gładkiej, brzoskwiniowej cerze i oczach, które niesamowicie mu kogoś przypominały.

— Nazywam się Snape, Katrina Snape, musisz mnie wysłuchać, proszę!

_Snape._

Harry zatrzymał się i odwrócił w stronę młódki. Dopiero teraz zorientował się, w czyje, tak znajome, oczy przyszło mu spoglądać.

— Harry!

Zielonooki spojrzał przez ramię na Dracona, który stał kilka kroków dalej i starał się przekrzyczeć ogólny zgiełk; pomiędzy Harry'ego, a jego kompana wdarło się kilka niepożądanych jednostek, w czym jedna, niezwykle namolna kobiecina podsuwająca mu pod nos mocno przetarte pióro, prosząca o autograf na stronie postrzępionego, pomiętego zeszytu pomiędzy czymś, co wyglądało na numerologiczne obliczenia a listą zakupów.

Nie wiadomo, kto mógł ich obserwować spośród tego tłumu, zapewne nie jeden osobnik, gotów donieść o wszystkim, co usłyszy zacnemu Naczelnictwu; nie miał pewności, ale zdawało mu się, że miejsce, w którym stali było jako tako osłonięte przed oczami Snape'a, czającego się na uboczu. Harry podjął decyzję w ułamku sekundy - był to przymiot, którego wojna nauczyła go doskonale - niby przez całkowity przypadek potrącił notes, który kobiecina podsuwała mu pod twarz, po czym zanurkował w nogach tłumu, by po niego sięgnąć, klękając przy samej ziemi, modląc się jednocześnie, by nie zdeptano mu dłoni. Podniósł oczy i ujrzał, tak jak się spodziewał, tuż przed twarzą patrzące na niego z niemą prośbą czarne, błyszczące oczy.

— Dzisiaj o ósmej wieczorem po mugolskiej stronie, w kawiarni, na Holison Street dwadzieścia. Bądź sama.

Harry wstał, nie spoglądając na dziewczynę, ściskając zeszyt w dłoni, niby mimochodem wziął pióro od starszej kobieciny i nakreślił na pergaminie jakiś zawijas, który z pewnością nie nadawał się do posiadania go jako oficjalny podpis, po czym oddał kobiecie jej własność i bez słowa odwrócił się, spiesząc za walącym właśnie kogoś łokciem po żebrach Malfoyem.

Nad ich głowami wciąż górowało palące skórę, zalewające czoła potem słońce.

  
-VVV-

_Katrina, wspaniała, wierna jak Penelopa Katrina, pomost pomiędzy mną a Malfoyem, róża wiatru zachodniego, z jedną dłonią na moim kolanie, z drugą dłonią we włosach Draco, mały, drobny wróbelek przeskakujący z gałęzi na gałąź, z gałęzi na gałąź. Katrina, jak nic pragnąca sprawiedliwości, wyznająca równouprawnienie, będąca całkowicie przekonana, że związek bigamiczny nie musi się opierać na jednym mężczyźnie i kilku kobietach, a odwrócić go można o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni, przeskakując między słowami, jak w dziecinnej przeplatance, kilka mężczyzn, jedna kobieta - przy czym nie nazwałbym kobietą tej upartej, zanadto pewnej siebie piętnastolatki, tej czarnej duszyczki o oczach swego ojca oraz sercu pełnym współczucia i miłości. Mała, cwana, niezmiernie pomocna istotka, buntowniczka z natury, całkiem, jak jej ojciec, drobna kobietka kochająca prowokacje.  
_

_Draco, który usłyszawszy o kruszynce o oczach Naczelnika, był całkowicie przekonany, że tkwi w tym wszystkim jakiś podstęp, zdarł sobie niemalże gardło na bezcelowej próbie pertraktacji ze mną, gotującym się do wyjścia z beztroskim zadowoleniem._

  
-VVV-

  
— Jego _c_ _ó_ _rka_?!

— Może źle to odebrałem, może to bratanica, dawno zapomniana, zamieszkująca dotąd inne miasto, być może inne państwo...

— Snape nie miał brata. Jesteś pewien, że dobrze zrozumiałeś? Było tłoczno, duszno i głośno, być może ona powiedziała coś innego? Może Stick albo Smith?

— Mogła powiedzieć nawet ‚Arizona'. Malfoy, przecież mówię ci, że nie jestem pewien, co usłyszałem. Była młodziutka, na oko dużo młodsza od nas.

— Jak dużo?

— Nie wiem, Malfoy, _jak dużo_ , przecież mówię, na Morganę, że oceniam na oko.

— Więc teraz, tak po prostu, zamierzasz tam iść i dowiedzieć się czego chciała?

— Świetnie, że nie muszę tego tłumaczyć dłużej.

— I nie przyszło ci do głowy, że ona może być podstawiona, nie przyszło ci do głowy, że to może być tylko pułapka na twoją łatwowierność?

— Nie przekonam się, póki nie sprawdzę. A teraz puść moje ramię, jeśli łaska, nie chciałbym się spóźnić na spotkanie z wyżej napomnianą, młodą damulką.

— Zwariowałeś, Potter?! Uważasz, że pozwolę ci wyjść samopas?

— Ależ skądże znowu, Malfoy. Uważam, że, jak najbardziej, powinieneś iść tam ze mną.

— Ty naprawdę jesteś pomylony...

— Nie wyobrażasz sobie nawet, jak się cieszę, że doszliśmy do porozumienia.

-VVV-

_I cóż może oznaczać szaleństwo, jeżeli nie parę zbłąkanych we mgle ludzi spieszących w milczeniu do sobie tylko znanego celu, który mógłby być przecież wszędzie - w starym domu dawno wymarłej rodziny, na ławce w parku pomiędzy rzędem kołyszących się na wietrze świerków a koszem na śmieci, w tłumnie oblężonym, przydymionym barze, w którym okrągły stolik lepi się od rozlanego kiedyś piwa (nie ma co płakać nad rozlanym mlekiem — powie Katrina, poprawiając makijaż przed podręcznym lusterkiem poplamionym szminką).  
_

_Katrina ma sukienkę krzyczącą ekstrawagancją i pudrowy róż na policzkach, Katrina mruga zalotnie rzęsami, jakby były skrzydłami ptaków, a czarny pyłek tuszu sypie jej się pod oczy jak spadający śnieg, Katrina wyciąga niedużą rączkę o palcach (o boginie) Snape'a poprzez stół i kładzie na dłoni Malfoya, jak pragnąca skusić bogatego klienta panna lekkich obyczajów, Katrina ma nawyk przygryzania dolnej wargi, z której szminka pozostawia czerwony ślad na jej przednich zębach.  
_

_I Katrina, ponad wszelką miarę, pragnie uchodzić za niezależną, samowystarczalną kobietę, niepomna złego wizerunku swojego ojca, jakby była kwiatem, który rozkwitł dzięki pyłkom przenoszonym przez wiatr._

-VVV-

— Za trzy miesiące mam urodziny — powiedziała dziewczyna, zajadając bezowe ciasto, gdy tylko usiedli naprzeciwko niej przy niedużym, kwadratowym stoliku.

Draco uniósł brwi i rzucił Harry'emu przepełnione kpiną, wymowne spojrzenie.

— Moje najgorętsze życzenia — odpowiedział z przesadną sympatią Harry, na co umalowane na krzykliwy, czerwony kolor ustka wygięły się w uśmiechu rozbawienia. Czarne, migoczące oczka przesunęły się po twarzy Wybrańca, jakby był rzeźbą wystawioną na pokaz w narodowym muzeum. — Które jeśli mogę spytać?

— Skończę piętnaście lat.

— Czyli zaczynasz piętnasty rok życia — sprostował Harry. — Wspaniałe lata.

Dziewczyna zawinęła sobie kosmyk długich włosów wokół palca i zaświergotała gładkim głosem:

— Jesteś aurorem. — Pochyliła się nad stołem, jakby zamierzała wyznać jakiś ogromny, niebotyczny sekret. — Tata mi powiedział. _Z zawodu auror, z powołania głupiec_ — oznajmiła konspiracyjnym szeptem, na co Harry uniósł brwi i wymienił z Draco krótkie spojrzenia.

— Naprawdę? — zainteresował się Harry, postanawiając oddać filuterny uśmiech, którym obdarzała go młódka. — I co jeszcze powiedział ci tata?

Czerwone usta zbiła w dzióbek i opadła na oparcie krzesła, które zaskrzypiało w sprzeciwie na tak beztroskie traktowanie.

— Nie mów do mnie, jak do dziecka. — Dziewczyna prychnęła niczym kotka w rui. — Przecież powiedziałam, że mam piętnaście lat.

— Oczywiście — uśmiechnął się zalotnie Harry.

— Jesteś już prawie dorosła — pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową Draco.

— Jak masz na imię, skarbie, jeśli to nie jest żadna tajemnica? Mogę mówić ci: "skarbie", czy to nie godzi się w odniesieniu do dorosłej córki Naczelnika? — zamruczał Harry, przypatrując się, jak dziewczyna manewruje niewielkim widelczykiem przy podstawie bezowego ciasta, zastanawiając się, czy potwierdzi ona swoje pochodzenie, czy zaprzeczy raptem, mówiąc, że jej ojcem nie jest ten Snape, o którym myślą.

Drobna kruszynka zastukała paznokciami w poplamiony blat stołu i nie zaprzeczyła.

— Możesz mi mówić nawet: "kochanie", jeśli chcesz, przystojniaku — zachichotała dźwięcznie i włożyła do ust duży kawałek słodkiego poczęstunku. — Moje imię i nazwisko brzmi tak, jak imię i nazwisko twojej przyszłej narzeczonej.

Harry zaśmiał się cicho, Draco wydał z siebie pełne zniecierpliwienia prychnięcie. Zielonooki pomyślał, że ta mała ma tupet, ale może być dla nich niezwykle cennym nabytkiem. Wyciągnął rękę przez stół i wyjął widelczyk z dłoni piętnastolatki. Dziewczyna podniosła na niego zaskoczony wzrok, a on posłał jej uśmiech zwierzęcia spowitego z cieni, uśmiech człowieka o demonicznej duszy oraz sercu spowitym cieniami i niespiesznie włożył mały widelczyk w swoje usta, nie przejmując się odciskiem szminki na jego metalowych zębach.

Beza była słodka i rozpływała się na języku, Harry zmrużył lubieżnie oczy.

— Przepyszne — oznajmił, oblizując widelczyk, jak kot wylizujący miskę po mleku (odcisk szminki rozmazał się na metalowej strukturze). — Czy mógłbym poznać imię mojej przyszłej narzeczonej, _kochanie_?

Dziewczyna wlepiała wzrok w jego usta, kąciki warg Harry'ego drgnęły w rozbawieniu.

— Mam na imię Katrina. Jestem nieślubną córką Sophie Fisher i Severusa Snape'a. — Dziewczyna wyciągnęła rękę przez stół i wyrwała widelczyk spod warg Harry'ego. — Wychowała mnie matka, w dzieciństwie z ojcem widywałam się stosunkowo rzadko. Moje istnienie utrzymywali w tajemnicy - kiedy niemal dwadzieścia lat temu Czarny Pan odszedł po raz pierwszy, poznali się w małej, cichej restauracji, gdzie matka dorabiała jako kelnerka.

Katrina. Słodka, urocza Katrina, która odgarnęła włosy z twarzy i ponownie wbiła widelczyk w swoje bezowe ciasto.

— Co było dalej? — Draco oparł się łokciami o stół i podparł brodę o splecione w powietrzu dłonie.

Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami, unosząc na Dracona swe czarne oczy, równie głębokie, co oczy jej ojca.

— Jeżeli spodziewasz się pięknej historii o wielkiej miłości, muszę cię rozczarować — oznajmiła beztrosko Katrina. — To nie ten rozdaj opowieści, przystojniaku.

Oczywiście, że nie — pomyślał Harry. — Sophie Fisher z pewnością nie była wielką miłością Severusa Snape'a. Wielka miłość Severusa Snape'a umarła zapewne kilka miesięcy, a może nawet kilka tygodni wcześniej, zanim rodzice młodej dziewczyny się spotkali. Severus Snape musiał szukać ukojenia w ramionach pięknej kobiety, ale nie była to żadna odmiana miłości.

— Katrino — zwrócił na siebie uwagę Harry. Czarne oczy przestały kontemplować z ciekawością bladość skóry szyi Dracona. — Dlaczego chciałaś się ze mną widzieć? Przecież nie po to, by opowiedzieć nam, tę, jakże uroczą, historię, o poznaniu się twoich rodziców.

Katrina posłała w stronę mężczyzn cukierkowy uśmiech. Jej płaski but zastukał o nogę stołu.

— Widzę, co się dzieje w kraju. Być może jestem bardzo młoda, ale nie głupia.

— Nigdy tak nie myśleliśmy — zapewnił Draco, gdy dziewczyna zamilkła, zamyślając się nad czymś głęboko.

— Tak, cóż, chodzi o to, że polityka, którą prowadzi mój ojciec... — Katrina przygryzła wargę i zabębniła palcami w blat stołu, Harry uniósł brwi, czekając cierpliwie na dalszy ciąg tych, fascynujących niezmiernie, słów. — Ty Wybraniec... czy jakkolwiek cię teraz nazywają. — Usta zielonookiego drgnęły w niemym rozbawieniu, gdy to drobne wtrącenie zabrzmiało zupełnie, jakby padło z ust samego Naczelnika. — Wiem, że czarodziejom może się to nie podobać. Wiem także, że ojciec potrafi wyegzekwować wiele, posługując się środkami, które przeważnie nie należą do sprawiedliwych. Wiem, że nie istnieje niemalże nic, co byłoby w stanie go namówić do zmiany swoich własnych planów. Nie posłucha niczego ani nikogo. Jednakże, pomimo swoich restrykcyjnych zapędów, kocha mnie na swój własny, dziwaczny sposób. — Katrina westchnęła i przetarła oczy dłońmi w sposób niemal bliźniaczy do tego, jak czynił to jej ojciec. — Być może mi nie uwierzycie, ale... chciałabym jakoś pomóc, przydać się do czegoś, sama nie wiem. Pomyślałam, że jeśli chcielibyście się z nim licytować, dobrze byłoby, gdybyście mieli mocną kartę we własnej talii. — Dłonie opadły na stół, czarne oczy zajrzały głęboko w szare, po czym przeniosły się na tło zielonych. — Co odpowiecie?

Harry i Draco wymienili spojrzenia, obaj równie zaskoczeni niespodziewanie skuteczną bronią, jaką ta młoda dziewczyna wkładała im prosto w ręce.

Dziewczyna przełknęła głośno, jakby obawiając się reakcji dwójki czarodziejów na te odważne, szczere słowa.

— Co odpowiecie? — powtórzyła.

Uśmiech spowity z mroku oblepił twarz Harry'ego jak pajęczyna, zielone oczy przewierciły się przez tę młodziutką twarz jak trucizna, czarna aura otulająca jego duszę jak pierzyna, zdawała się odbijać w jego oczach jak światło świec.

Harry Potter zaśmiał się lubieżnie, jego śmiech był niczym kryształki lodu, osiadające w powietrzu jak rosa.

— Niewypowiedzianie się cieszę, że cię poznałem. _Kochanie_...

-VVV-

Młodziutka Katrina niezmiernie dużo mówiła o jakichś tajnych dokumentach zawierających plany zbrojeniowe przeciw armii mugolskiej, co nie zainteresowało Harry'ego tak bardzo, jak krótka wzmianka na temat listy nazwisk figurujących w rejestrze Naczelnictwa osób stanowiących tak zwane: "zagrożenie polityczne". Stali w ruinach dawnego gmachu Ministerstwa Magii, ukryci za resztką ścian trzymających się w pionie, Draco słuchał w milczeniu głosu dziewczyny, stojąc oparty o spopielony stół, kreśląc palcem plątaniny wzorów na zasmolonym blacie.

— Stop. — Harry zmrużył oczy, Katrina, beztrosko siedząca na zakurzonej podłodze, oparta o zwęgloną tapetę zwijającą się na ścianie, jak schodzący naskórek po słonecznym oparzeniu, uniosła głowę na kucającego naprzeciw niej dwudziestolatka. — Lista nazwisk? — upewnił się Harry, świdrując wzrokiem te czarne, błyszczące oczy.

Katrina wzruszyła ramionami.

— Nie zaskoczyłabym się, gdyby figurowała na niej połowa magicznego społeczeństwa, wiesz, te zapiski są bardzo długie i bardzo monotonne. O dziwo, nie natknęłam się w nich na twoje nazwisko. To raczej podejrzane, nie uważasz? Można pomyśleć, że powinieneś stać pod numerem pierwszym.

Ręka Dracona zatrzymała się w połowie rysowania okręgu na smole. Głowa podniosła się, a wokół szarych oczu uwidoczniła się drobna pajęczyna głębokich zmarszczek.

Harry milczał przez chwilę, wpatrując się z uwagą w siedzącą dziewczynę, która, orientując się, że uwaga jej słuchaczy raptownie wzrosła, uniosła w niemym pytaniu brwi.

— To, co mówisz, jest... bardzo ciekawe.

— Prawda? — Słodka gwiazdka odrzuciła do tyłu długi warkocz kasztanowych włosów. — Ale jest na niej Draco. — Dziewczyna wskazała podbródkiem na wspomnianego blondyna. — I wiele innych nazwisk, trochę z tych, o których nie tak dawno czytało się w gazecie, tych, mających związek z ostatnią wojną czarodziejów. — Katrina zwilżyła czerwone, wymalowane ustka koniuszkiem języka. — Jest tam na przykład ta dziewczyna, Granger, ta, która nie tak dawno zawsze figurowała obok twojego nazwiska. Tyle że ostatnimi czasy zapisywana jest jako Granger Weasley. Najwyraźniej ten twój dawny kompan nie jest już kawalerem. — Czarnooka skinęła Harry'emu głową uśmiechając się przy tym jak bogini mroku, jej obsydianowe oczy zamigotały jak jaśniejący firmament gwiazd na tle ciemnych przestrzeni. — No i cały szereg Weasleyów, jeśli już przy jednym z nich stoimy, zajmują niemal całą stronę, wiecie? Czy oni w wolnym czasie podążają namiętnie za zaleceniem: "bądźcie płodni i rozmnażajcie się", czy może poprzedni rządzący płacili im za liczbę powitych na świat istnień? Nie, nie chce raczej o tym wiedzieć, nie odpowiadajcie, proszę. Jest też jakaś Lovegood, zwróciłam na nią uwagę, bo spodobało mi się jej nazwisko. Love. Good. Przydałoby się do tego jeszcze Like i Respect i byłaby z tego wszystkiego świetna wyliczanka. Zabawne, prawda?

Katrina szybciej przewijała językiem, niż obracały się taśmy starych, mugolskich filmów (cechą dziedziczną być to nie mogło, a jeśli było, to zielonookiego niezmiernie zastanawiał gust Naczelnika w wyborze trzyminutowych partnerek).

— Tak — mruknął obojętnie Harry, wzruszając biernie ramionami z markotnością klejącą się do serca jak popiół do ścian komina. — To bardzo zabawne.

Katrina westchnęła głęboko i przeniosła ciężar ciała na kolana, wsuwając stopy pod pośladki. Klęcząc naprzeciw kucającego Harry'ego, odszukała swą drobną, kobiecą rączką jego dłoni. Zielone oczy napotkały czarne.

— Bardzo mi przykro — powiedziała cichutko dziewczyna, zaciskając palce na dłoni mężczyzny.

Harry uśmiechnął się bez rozbawienia i wyciągnął drugą rękę w stronę twarzy czarnookiej piękności. Skórę miała gładką i gorącą, mężczyzna pogładził palcami jej ciepły policzek.

— To nie twoja wina.

Katrina przygryzła dolną wargę, kąciki jej ust drgnęły w uśmiechu samozadowolenia.

— Gdzieś na końcu zapodziałeś to urocze " _kochanie_ ", brzmiące w twoich ustach jak dwuznaczna propozycja — rzekła z przekąsem, przekręcając nieznacznie głowę i cmokając Harry'ego w czubki palców.

Harry przewrócił oczyma i opuścił dłoń z twarzy nieskromnej dziewczyny.

— Wobec tego, co zdradziłaś, niebawem powinienem się spodziewać kolejnego zaginięcia, pod pretekstem wkroczenia mugolskich wojsk, w gronie mojego bliskiego otoczenia, czy tak?

Katrina zawinęła sobie kosmyk brązowych włosów wokół palca.

— Tak mi się wydaje — odparła, wzruszając ramionami. — W każdym razie, jest to całkiem prawdopodobną przyszłością. — Zacmokała cicho, po czym przesunęła wzrokiem pomiędzy Draco a Harrym. — Wierzcie mi albo nie, ale ja mówiłam całkiem poważnie, wspominając, że mogłabym spełnić funkcję waszego łupu przetargowego.

Harry nie odpowiedział. Coś w jego oczach musiało zdradzać, co właściwie myśli o całej tej, kuriozalnej sytuacji, bo Katrina westchnęła ciężko, jakby z poddaniem.

— Mówię serio — odezwała się dźwięcznym głosem. — Nie dla wszystkich mogę wydać się idealnym towarem, wiecie, ale dla mojego ojca... on będzie chciał mnie wykupić za wszelką cenę. Zawsze będę za stwierdzeniem, że nie da się stworzyć doskonałego systemu, zawsze będę sądziła, że nie można podporządkować sobie wszystkich. Skoro mój ojciec jest święcie przekonany, że pozostaje bezkarny, i że to on dzierży powinność rozdawania kart w tej grze, pozwólmy mu zrozumieć, że talia przechodzi z rąk do rąk, nie utrzymując się długo w jednej pozycji.

— Błyskotliwa kruszyna — skwitował zaczepnie Harry, zastanawiając się, czy jest to, aby dobry pomysł: zaczynać emocjonalną przepychankę z samym, wszechmocnym dyktatorem. Jedno spojrzenie w stronę Malfoya powiedziało mu, że jego kompan podziela owo zdanie.

Katrina, uparta, drobna Katrina, twardo stała przy swoim.

— Posłuchajcie, jestem najwyższą, żywą kartą w tej grze i to właśnie wy trzymacie mnie w ręku.

— To, istotnie, mnie niepokoi — mruknął pod nosem Harry, marszcząc czoło.

— Nie bądź taki świętoszkowaty — syknęło to zaciekłe stworzenie. — Skoro przychodzi do ciebie kobieta i mówi ci, żebyś ją wykorzystał, to skorzystaj z tego.

— Niepełnoletnia dziewczyna, chciałaś powiedzieć, słoneczko — prychnął Harry.

— Poza tym, to zabrzmiało raczej sugestywnie — wtrącił Draco z krzywym uśmiechem.

Katrina skrzywiła się mocno, śląc Draconowi chłodne spojrzenie, czym przywiodła Harry'emu na myśl Snape'a wiszącego nad wyjątkowo próżnym, studenckim wypracowaniem. Następnie piętnastolatka zamaszyście rozplątała zawiązane włosy, zmierzwiła je niedbałym ruchem ręki i pochwyciła twarz Harry'ego w swoje drobne palce.

Zielonooki odwrócił głowę w innym kierunku. Rozchylone ustka natrafiły na kącik jego warg, pozostawiając na nim krwawo-czerwony odcisk szminki.

— Katrino, przestań mi udowadniać, do czego jesteś skłonna się posunąć. — Głos zielonookiego pozostał spokojny, choć jego serce ścisnęło się boleśnie w klatce piersiowej.

— Przecież będziesz musiał nieco potrząsnąć moim ojcem, przystojniaczku. — Oddech dziewczyny otarł się o jego zęby.

Harry westchnął, ujął chudą, drobną twarz w swoje dłonie i łagodnie odsunął od siebie piętnastolatkę.

— Być może nie zajdzie taka potrzeba.

— A jeśli, istotnie, zajdzie?

— Wówczas będę improwizował. To coś, z czym często musiałem się stykać w moim długim, ciekawym życiu.

Katrina westchnęła pełna zawodu i wycofała się z wyraźnym niezadowoleniem.

— Wobec tego zgadzasz się, żeby spróbować? — zapytała, marszcząc brzoskwiniowe czoło.

Usta Harry'ego zalał lodowaty uśmiech godny najmroczniejszych demonów, zielone oczy zwróciły się w stronę szarookiego spojrzenia Dracona.

— Skoro — odezwał się głosem, na który dreszcz wstrząsnął młodym ciałem piętnastolatki — okazja sama do mnie przychodzi, kimże bym był, aby z niej nie skorzystać?

Tak oto zaakceptowany został nieskromny plan, mający na celu uświadomić cudownemu Naczelnikowi, że nie wszędzie, gdzie spojrzy, dzierży władzę absolutną.

-VVV-

_Byliśmy zdeterminowani, zdesperowani wręcz i zanadto pewni swego - chyba jedynie to przyczyniło się do powstania kuriozalnego planu zainicjowanego na poczekaniu, który, nie wiedzieć czemu, sprawdził się z niesamowitą skutecznością. Do swojego arsenału mogliśmy odtąd wliczyć środek bojowy, o którym nawet nie marzyliśmy - a jakże skuteczną bronią okazało się to młode dziewczę nieposiadające wstydu! Wiedzieliśmy, że musimy rozegrać to raz, a dokładnie, i że nie będzie drugich szans ani innych, pomyślnych okoliczności. Karta była jedna i mogliśmy jedynie dobrze nią zagrać albo zepsuć zagrywkę, nie wykorzystać sposobności._

-VVV-

Harry wkroczył do gabinetu Naczelnika bez jakiejkolwiek zapowiedzi, po cichym pukaniu, którym obwieścił gospodarzowi, że będzie on miał wątpliwą przyjemność goszczenia potentata. Przesunął wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu, zatrzymując się na ziemistej twarzy, unoszącej się zza jakichś, wątpliwej sławy, dokumentów. Na ustach Harry'ego wykwitł lodowaty uśmiech mający siłę, by zmrozić ocean marzeń. Zamknął za sobą drzwi, przeszedł przez pokój i zasiadł naprzeciw Naczelnika, spoglądając mu, z niejakim zaciekawieniem, w oczy. Uśmiech uwity z mroku nie spłynął z jego twarzy jak grad, niema, chłodna satysfakcja przyjemnie zmierzwiła jego umysł.

— Proszę nikogo nie wzywać — odezwał się Harry spokojnie, gdy Snape otworzył usta. — Proszę — z gardła Harry'ego wypłynął drapieżny, cichy śmiech — milczeć i słuchać.

Podbródek Snape'a uniósł się nieznacznie, oczy zapłonęły żywą chęcią mordu, Naczelnik powoli podniósł się z krzesła, położył dłonie płasko na blacie biurka i wychylił się w stronę młodszego mężczyzny niczym kat, zawisając nad młodszym ciałem niby wielki, rozjuszony drapieżnik.

— Jak śmiesz. — Szept, który wydostał się z jego ust, równie dobrze mógł brzmieć, jak zaklęcie torturujące.

Zielonooki nie przejął się oblężeniem Naczelnika, uśmiechnął się lodowato, niespiesznie sięgnął do kieszeni. Czarne oczy Snape'a podążyły za jego dłonią, długa różdżka momentalnie znalazła się tuż przed jego twarzą. Harry westchnął teatralnie, nie spoglądając na jej - iskrzący się ostrzegawczo - koniec.

— Spokojnie — powiedział gładko. — Nie śmiałbym, Naczelniku, wyciągać przeciw panu materialnej broni.

Brwi Snape'a podjechały wysoko na czoło, Harry bardzo powoli, z ostrożnością, patrząc wprost w czarne, głębokie tunele, wyciągnął z kieszeni małe, kwadratowe urządzenie, stary wynalazek bliźniaków, podobny do krótkofalówki, lecz działający na większych dystansach.

— Radziłbym — powiedział płynnie Harry, wymawiając głoski z niezwykłą mu uwagą — nie unosić się zanadto. Pańska zbytnia agresja może wyjść komuś na niekorzyść.

Głowa Naczelnika wzniosła się wyżej.

— Podlegasz mi — wyszeptał Snape, jego źrenice zapłonęły groźbą. — Uważaj na słowa, dziecko.

Harry uśmiechnął się drapieżnie i niespiesznie wyciągnął rękę. Snape zmrużył oczy, obserwując tor ruchu jego palców, jakby spodziewał się zamachu. Zielonooki spokojnie nacisnął duży przycisk na leżącym na stole urządzeniu, które odpowiedziało mu cichym, zobowiązującym piknięciem. Chłopak pochylił się nad urządzeniem, kąciki jego warg uniosły się w słodkim wyrazie.

— Jesteś tam, cukiereczku?

W urządzeniu zaszumiało głucho, a potem rozległ się anielski świergot, nieco przytłumiony fatalną jakością gadżetu.

— To do mnie, czy do tego blond przystojniaczka o twarzy greckiego Adonisa?

Z ust Harry'ego wyrwał się cichy, suchy śmiech, brzmiący, jakby śmiał się sam szatan. Pochwycił nadgarstek Snape'a, którego dłoń wystrzeliła w stronę urządzenia jak z procy i uniósł wynalazek, przysuwając mikrofon do ust.

— Aleś ty zabawna, słonko.

Twarz mężczyzny pobladła niczym pierwszy, grudniowy poranek po późnej jesieni. Powoli wycofał dłoń i pomału, niespiesznie zajął swoje miejsce za przestrzennym biurkiem, splatając razem długie palce.

Harry miał przyjemność oglądać, jak jego grdyka unosi się i opada, gdy niespokojnie przełykał ślinę.

— Czego chcesz? — Jego ton głosu pozostał chłodny jak listopadowa ulewa.

Zielonooki zaśmiał się dźwięcznie. Snape, w którego oczach pobłyskiwał czysty gniew, powoli podniósł się ponownie (jakby nie do końca panował nad ruchami własnego ciała) z zajmowanego fotela, spoglądając z góry w zielone oczy mężczyzny promieniejące satysfakcją.

— Ależ spokojnie, szanowny panie Naczelniku. Po co te nerwy? Widzi pan, ta słodka kruszynka przyszła do mnie własnowolnie kilka dni temu. Urocze stworzenie, doprawdy. Jest obecnie pod troskliwą opieką Dracona i absolutnie nic jej nie grozi z jego strony — zamruczał Harry, a Snape zacisnął zęby, zupełnie, jakby młodszy mag obwieścił mu, że zamierzają znęcać się nad dziewczyną i odesłać jej okaleczone ciało matce.

— Brzmisz, jakbyś co najmniej chciał zabrać mnie ze sobą do łóżka, przystojniaku — odezwał się słodki głos z głośnika, prawie odzwierciedlając jego galopujące myśli.

Harry zamruczał wymijająco w odpowiedzi, rzucając głośnikowi intensywne spojrzenie.

— Co mówiłem à propos nie wtrącania się w rozmowę, słodziutka? — W głośniku rozbrzmiał kuriozalnie zniekształcony głuchym szmerem urządzenia, zirytowany głos Malfoya.

— Pojęcia nie mam. Musiałam przespać tę część tamtego nudnego wykładu.

Harry odpowiedział im perlistym śmiechem i zacmokał z udawanym zamyśleniem.

— Oj, Katrino, kochanie, nie powstrzymam jego wybuchowego temperamentu z odległości, wiesz?

— No popatrz, a myślałam, że jesteś wszechmocny.

— _Milczeć._ Wszyscy. _Natychmiast_. — Z ust byłego Mistrza Eliksirów wyrwał się złowieszczy, nieznający sprzeciwu rozkaz, jego głos obiecywał długą i powolną śmierć. Odetchnął głęboko i wpił spojrzenie w oczy Harry'ego jak w poduszkę na szpilki. — Jeśli coś jej się stanie, nigdy więcej nie usłyszysz głosu uroczej, rudej Ginerwy Weasley.

Harry Potter westchnął teatralnie i również podniósł się z krzesła.

— Ależ szanowny panie Naczelniku — jego głos przeszedł w głęboki, wibrujący ton, wciągający jak oceaniczne wiry — jeśli pójdzie pan ze mną, nic nikomu nie mówiąc oraz nie wzywając ochrony, w ciche, przytulne miejsce, w którym moglibyśmy na spokojnie podzielić się różnicą poglądów, zobaczy pan to piękne stworzenie już dzisiaj, już _teraz._

— Robię się zazdrosna o własnego ojca — doszedł was rozkapryszony głos Katriny. — Mi nie obiecasz samotnej wyprawy w _ciche_ , _przytulne_ , _spokojne_ miejsce, przystojniaku?

Harry, tym razem, nie powstrzymał się od przewrócenia oczami.

— Urocza propozycja. — Obrócił magnetofon w palcach. — Co jeszcze mi zaoferujesz?

Cichy chichot i zalotne cmokanie.

— A co byś jeszcze chciał dostać, Harry?

Snape uderzył pięścią w stół. Zielone oczy podniosły się na lodowate jak mróz oczy Naczelnika.

— _Wystarczy_ — zasyczał Mistrz Eliksirów, wymijając biurko. Jego źrenice płonęły ogniem nienawiści, gdy chłodne palce zacisnęły się na podbródku Pottera tak mocno, że chłopak był pewien, iż pozostawi on po sobie sine ślady własnych rąk. Harry starał się nie okazać swego strachu, gdy twarz Mistrza Eliksirów przysunęła się do jego własnej, a wąskie usta zamajaczyły przy jego uchu, przy każdym słowie muskając małżowinę. — Wyjdę z tobą na zewnątrz, Potter, a potem deportujemy się tam, dokąd ci się podoba. Odbędziemy tę, zapewne niezwykle fascynującą, rozmowę, a następnie oddasz mi córkę całą, zdrową i bez najmniejszego draśnięcia na skórze, rozumiemy się?

— Myślałem, że to ja dyktuję warunki. — Harry uniósł brwi.

Snape zazgrzytał zębami.

— Uduszę cię, ty...

— Słodziutka, podejdź no do mnie — rozległ się ostry głos Dracona, a następnie szelest i stłumione kroki.

Snape zamarł w bezruchu, nasłuchując niczym polujący drapieżnik.

— Świetnie, teraz uklęknij między moimi nogami i rozepnij...

— Pójdę z tobą, ty cholerny draniu, pójdę z tobą! — wybuchnął ze ślepą furią Snape i odsunął się błyskawicznie od zielonookiego, zupełnie, jakby podejrzewał, że Dracon nie tylko _słyszy_ ich osobistą rozmowę.

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko.

— Draco — odezwał się z rozbawieniem w stronę mikrofonu — nie demoralizuj nam, proszę, dzieci.

— Mam piętnaście lat! — zaprotestowała, przeciw takiemu określeniu, Katrina.

Harry westchnął ciężko.

— Oczywiście, że masz piętnaście lat — mruknął z niejakim zmęczeniem — strasznie dużo uwagi poświęcasz na podkreślenie tego faktu.

— Miałam na myśli...

— ...że jesteś _prawie_ dorosła i będziesz robiła, co ci się żywnie podoba. Tak, zrozumiałem — skrzywił się Harry. — Tylko może z zapoznaniem się z ekscesami, jakimi są łóżkowe zabawy dorosłych, trochę byś jeszcze poczekała, co?

— Przystojniaczku, akurat w twoim przypadku do dyspozycji miałbyś nie tylko moje ustka, ale i...

— Nie kończ, skarbie — zatrzymał ten niepożądany rozpęd Harry, przeczesując dłonią włosy.

Gdzieś obok niego Snape wyglądał, jakby go zmroziło, jakby ogromny ciężar przytłoczył jego piersiową klatkę, pozbawiając dopływu tlenu do mózgu.

— Szanowny panie Naczelniku — Harry nacisnął guzik wyłączający magnetofon i podszedł do drzwi, które otworzył przed Snape'em z prześmiewczym ukłonem — mogę prosić?


	5. Kłamstwa i kłamstewka, którymi żyjmy

Na spotkanie obrał dawną Kwaterę Główną Zakonu Feniksa, teraz opuszczoną, od dawna nieużywaną. Gestem zaprosił napiętego do granic możliwości, acz starającego się tego nie okazywać Snape'a do środka i w ciszy przeprowadził go obok drzemiącego portretu pani Black do kuchni. Harry po cichu zamknął kuchenne drzwi, słysząc za plecami sprężyste kroki piętnastolatki. Zaledwie się odwrócił w stronę pomieszczenia, już musiał pochwycić młodą dziewczynę, która, całkowicie nie przejmując się obecnością ojca, skoczyła na zielonookiego, zaplatając nogi wokół jego talii.

Katrina machnęła głową, odrzucając zwiewnie długie, brązowe, rozpuszczone włosy do tyłu i położyła płasko dłonie na jego policzkach.

— Witaj, Adonisie. — Perlisty głos, który roztopiłby zapewne serce nawet największego drania, zabrzmiał nad jego głową jak słowiczy trel. — Czekałam na ciebie.

Z gardła Snape'a wyrwało się coś pośredniego między warkotem a sykiem, jednak ani jedno słowo nie opuściło jego ust, jakby mężczyzna zdawał sobie doskonale sprawę z faktu, że znalazł się na terytorium, na którym to nie on już dyktuje warunki.

Harry przeszedł przez pokój, podtrzymując owiniętą wokół niego dziewczynę za pośladki i bezceremonialnie posadził ją na podłużnym stole. Odwrócił się do niej tyłem i oparł niedbale o kant stołu pomiędzy jej rozłożonymi nogami. Słodka Katrina przysunęła ustka do jego szczęki i musnęła ją koniuszkiem gorącego języka.

Z kolejną chwilą jej głowa była już unieruchomiona w szczelnym, niemniej czułym uścisku palców Harry'ego.

— Przyprowadziłem do ciebie gościa, skarbie — odezwał się zielonooki, patrząc wprost w czarne oczy nienaturalnie cichego Snape'a. — Nie jesteś nim zainteresowana?

Słodziutki anioł rzucił swemu ojcu przelotne spojrzenie i uśmiechnął się jak kociak, który otrzymał swój przysmak.

— Być może gdyby był kilkadziesiąt lat młodszy, miał mniej zmarszczek i bardziej kształtną twarz rozważyłabym...

— Chyba nie chce znać dalszej części tego zdania — wybuchnął siedzący przy kuchennym stole Draco, obserwujący małą dewotkę spod zmrużonych oczu. — Ta mała ma całkowicie spaczone poczucie...

— Dobrego smaku? — wtrąciła dziewczyna.

— Nie przerywaj mi, do diabła, bo zrobię użytek z kuchennych noży i...

— Sugerowałbym — wtrącił Harry przyciszonym, miękkim jak aksamit głosem — żebyśmy nauczyli się patrzeć na świat z perspektywy stoicyzmu. — Oczy Snape'a z niejaką ostrożnością prześwidrowały jego twarz. — Zapraszam pana, Naczelniku — rzekł, wskazując uprzejmie jedno z krzeseł przy podłużnym stole.

Snape powoli przeszedł przez kuchnię obserwowany czujnie przez trzy pary oczu, sunące za nim jak ptaki stadne. Harry wiedział, że muszą to rozegrać prawidłowo, że nie będzie drugich szans ani możliwości poprawy błędów - jeśli zależy im na udanej negocjacji z samym Naczelnikiem, powinni trzymać się swoich stanowisk i ani na chwilę nie zbaczać z kursu.

Harry odsunął od siebie delikatnie dziewczynę i zajął miejsce obok Draco, który co chwile łypał na Katrinę nieprzychylnym wzrokiem zwierzęcia głodnego świeżej krwi. Zielonooki udał, że tego nie zauważa - nawet wówczas, gdy oczy Naczelnika przesunęły się po twarzy blondyna niczym strumień lodowatej wody.

Czarne oczy napotkały zielone. Usta Harry'ego wygięły się w chłodnym uśmiechu.

— Proponuję wymianę, szanowny panie Naczelniku — obwieścił zwyczajnie zielonooki, jakby handlował owocami, a nie żywym towarem. — Obustronną korzyść, można by rzec.

Czarne oczy na sekundę przesunęły się ku twarzy córki. Harry podążył za jego spojrzeniem, podczas gdy Katrina beztrosko zakręcała sobie kosmyk włosów wokół palca, jakby wcale nie targowano się o jej ciało.

— Powiedz mi, Potter... dlaczegóż to miałbym zgadzać się na jakąkolwiek _wymianę_? — Słowa Snape'a płynęły powoli jak rzeka, Harry wsłuchiwał się w nie z uwagą, obserwując rozmówcę spod rzęs. — Ja nie mam ci nic do zaoferowania, a i Katrina, chciałbym ci uświadomić, jest niepełnoletnia, z racji czego ja, jako opiekun prawny...

Dziewczyna bez słowa uniosła się na dłoniach opartych o blat i zeskoczyła ze stołu. Harry nie drgnął ani na milimetr, jego oczy spoglądały w czarne obsydiany z chłodnym, nieszczerym zdziwieniem.

— Usiądź — wysyczał Snape, intensywność jego spojrzenia wezbrała na sile, gdy rzucał wzrokiem w młodą dziewczynę niczym kamieniem.

Harry uniósł brwi, obserwując bladą twarz niezmiennie "niewzruszonego" Naczelnika.

Draco Malfoy się uśmiechnął.

Katrina obeszła wokół siedzisko Harry'ego z niezachwianą obojętnością — mała, uparta sztuka — przemknęło zielonookiemu przez myśl. Gdy tylko znalazła się w zasięgu rąk Dracona, były Ślizgon wyciągnął ramię i pochwycił dziewczynę za nadgarstek, w dość brutalny sposób przyciągając do siebie. Dziewczyna nawet nie pisnęła, gdy nagłe szarpnięcie spowodowało jej dotkliwe potknięcie, przez co z niemałym rumorem uderzyła o kant stołu i upadła pod nogi Malfoya, przygważdżana do ziemi jak worek kartofli.

Harry westchnął znudzony i założył ręce na piersi.

— Mogę sobie gadać o bezzasadności demoralizowania młodzieży do woli, a i tak mam wrażenie, jakbym mówił do kawałka zimnej ściany.

— Ta kruszynka sama do mnie podeszła. — Draco wzruszył ramionami, ciągnąc Katrinę boleśnie za włosy, aby móc z lepszej perspektywy przyjrzeć się jej twarzy. — Jak mógłbym się oprzeć?

— Puść ją — powiedział dość opanowanym głosem Snape, choć powieka mu zadrżała. — Dobrze wiecie, że jeśli stanie jej się krzywda, zniszczę wszystko i wszystkich wokół was.

Lodowaty śmiech Dracona zabrzmiał w niewielkiej kuchni jak uderzenie i był, jak na ucho Harry'ego, niemal bliźniaczy do szyderczego śmiechu jego ojca skrywającego niegdyś twarz za maską Śmierciożercy.

— To zabrzmiało tak, jakbyś w innym wypadku tego nie robił. — Palce Malfoya zacisnęły się mocniej na włosach młodej dziewczyny.

Uśmiech Naczelnika stał się krzywy.

— Oboje wiemy — głos złagodniał, stał się miękki niczym aksamitne włókna — Draco, że tak naprawdę nie zrobisz jej...

Malfoy szarpnął dłonią głowę Katriny, jakby była piłką, nieduży nos zachrzęścił w kontakcie z nogą stołu, czerwona krew buchnęła z niego na kamienną podłogę, oczy Snape'a zrobiły się okrągłe z niemego zaskoczenia, po czym zwęziły się w wąskie szparki i zabłysły groźbą potężniejszą od ostrzeżeń.

Harry skrzywił się i przesunął czubkiem buta po kropelce krwi brukającej posadzkę przy jego krześle.

— Mógłbyś — wycedził przez zęby zielonooki — z łaski swojej nie niszczyć mi podłogi?

— Zastanawiałem się nad złamaniem jej kilku palców u rąk, ale pomyślałem, że te śliczne paluszki mogłyby ci się przydać w celach rozrywkowych.

— Nie bardziej niż usta — mruknął Harry pod nosem, wyciągając dłoń do dziewczyny w nienachalnym zaproszeniu. — Daj rękę, pomogę ci się podnieść. Bardzo dobrze. Nie wycieraj twarzy rękawem, wiesz, jak trudno spiera się zaschnięta krew z materiału? Nie? Więc uwierz na słowo, że przeważnie trudno. Życzysz sobie coś do picia?

— Wiadro wódki, poproszę.

— Myślałem raczej o czymś niezawierającym procentów, Katrino — przewrócił oczami Harry.

— Jako znieczulenie, oczywiście — dodała dziewczyna. — Przecież nie do celów rozrywkowych.

— Oczywiście.

— Oczywiście.

— Mniejsza o to. — Harry zwrócił swój ziejący obojętnością wzrok w stronę Snape'a. — Na czym skończyliśmy, szanowny panie...

— Nie mogę słuchać tych tytułów — sarknęła Katrina, wypluwając krew na białą posadzkę, jak gdyby nigdy nic ponownie zaczynając bawić się kosmykiem długich włosów; cienka stróżka krwi płynęła w dół jej brody.

— ...Naczelniku? Ach, już pamiętam. Jak już mówiłem, proponuję wymianę. Cóż mogą oznaczać żywi i oddychający ludzie, których nazwiska z miłą chęcią dostarczę panu na piśmie wobec zdrowej i szczęśliwej nastolatki, nieprawdaż? — Harry uśmiechnął się z niewinnością, jaka w nim nie istniała — Czy to wystarczająca cena?

Czarnooki milczał, wpatrując się w twarz Malfoya, jakby samym wzrokiem mógł przeszyć jego czoło na wylot niczym kula z karabinu maszynowego. Jego oczy pociemniały nieznacznie, a usta zadrżały ledwo zauważalnie w niemej furii.

— Powinieneś się nauczyć, Potter, że nie pogrywa się z silniejszymi od siebie. Może to doprowadzić do nieprzyjemnych, nieoczekiwanych... konsekwencji, rozumiesz? Jest tyle szlachetnych żyć, które mogą okazać się twoją klęską, jest tyle istnień, których zerwanie może cię złamać.

W następnej chwili stało się kilka rzeczy naraz.

Zaklęcie Dracona przecięło powietrze jak wystrzał z procy, krzyk Katriny potoczył się echem po kuchni jak odległy sen, jedno z krzeseł upadło z głośnym trzaskiem na ziemię, gdy czarnooki mężczyzna zerwał się na równe nogi, a Draco Malfoy wylądował kilka metrów dalej, zatrzymując się z impetem na solidnej, grubej ścianie, po której osunął się z głuchym jękiem udręki.

Harry spojrzał na sztylet wciśnięty w miękkie ramię dziewczyny, następnie przeniósł wzrok na dłonie Snape'a łagodnie odsuwające kawałek rozciętego materiału, aby móc wydobyć ostrze z ciała, a na koniec rzucił okiem na Dracona, który potoczył rozkojarzonym wzrokiem po kuchni, klnąc jak szewc i rozmasowując kolistymi ruchami palców tył głowy (po jasnym karku spłynęła kropla świeżej krwi).

— Jak z dziećmi. — Chłód i zniecierpliwienie wezbrały w głosie Harry'ego, zatrzymując nieskuteczne próby Katriny odepchnięcia od siebie swojego ojca. Zielonooki wzrok zatopił się w oczach Snape'a jak nóż. — Byłbym rad, zacny panie Naczelniku, aby wstrzymał pan ten, jakże uroczy, pokaz paniki i zajął swoje uprzednie miejsce, na jasną, Merlinie, cholerę, uprzejmie pana proszę.

— Ty draniu... — wyszeptał Snape, jego palce drgnęły w poszukiwaniu różdżki.

Katrina wreszcie wyrwała się z ramion ojca i podnosząc się zamaszyście z ziemi, odskoczyła z zasięgu jego troskliwych rąk. Pospieszne kroki bębniące o podłogę i dziewczyna przypadła do obserwującego wszystko ze znużeniem Harry'ego, zatapiając palce w jego ubraniu jak w krystalicznie czystym strumieniu. Zielonooki sprawnym, płynnym ruchem obrócił Katrinę przodem do Snape'a, przytrzymując ją za ramiona.

— Daj mi odpowiedź — zarządał Harry, mrużąc ze zniecierpliwieniem oczy. — Teraz.

Harry wydobył z kieszeni różdżkę i jak za mrugnięciem powiek przystawił jej koniec do odsłoniętej skroni dziewczyny.

Snape spojrzał mu w oczy, zdając się szukać w nich potwierdzenia swoich własnych przypuszczeń. Harry wciągnął głęboko powietrze.

— Jedno życie za listę osób mających pozostać nietknięte, bez skazy, bez zadrapania. Proszę o odpowiedź, panie Naczelniku.

Dłonie Snape'a zacisnęły się w niejakiej bezradności w pięści.

— Wystarczy jedno, krótkie słowo — wyszeptał Harry.

— Ty...

— _Avad..._

— Zgadzam się! — Snape wyrzucił z siebie słowa jak alkohol na drugi dzień po intensywnej libacji. — Przysięgam, Potter. Zgadzam się, na Merlina.

To zadziwiające jak wielką moc mają sylaby. Zielonooki poczuł się, jakby ciężar spadł mu z serca. Jego oczy spotkały się z oczyma Draco, przez które przesunęło się jak mgła szczere niedowierzanie. Do uszu Harry'ego dotarło ciche westchnienie ulgi ulatujące z płuc Katriny jak stado wolnych ptaków. Ciało dziewczyny zwiotczało w jego dłoniach; Harry pochwycił ją mocno pod ramiona i z troską opuścił na ziemię, jego palce drżały, gdy kropla jej krwi zamajaczyła na jego skórze. Uklęknął na posadce koło jej drżącego ciała. Spuszczając wzrok na młodą, odważną córkę wielkiego Ślizgona życzył sobie, żeby, nigdy więcej, nie przyszło mu być zmuszonym zranić jednych dla ochrony drugich - sądził, że kiedy wojna się skończyła został zwolniony z tego obowiązku, ale świat, jak zawsze, potrafił zaskakiwać.

Cała ta scena pachniała kuriozalnością, zupełnie jakby ktoś przełączył klatkę w mugolskim filmie na kilka ujęć do przodu, jakby przeskoczył jakiś włącznik i nadał szarości i brązom kolorów.

Z gardła nieco poturbowanej dziewczyny wydostał się nerwowy śmiech, pachnący gorzkim niedowierzaniem. Jej głowa opadła na kolana Harry'ego, jakby była kukłą teatralną, której w jednym momencie ucięto wszystkie sznurki.

W następnej chwili Draco klęczał już przy nich, na przemian przepraszając i szepcząc wszelkie znane sobie czary uzdrawiające nad posiniaczoną, zakrwawioną, umęczoną, acz promieniującą satysfakcją niemal wyczuwalną w powietrzu, Katriną.

— Zgodził się — jęknęła dziewczyna, ubarwiając swoje słowa śmiechem brzmiącym jak ulga zaklęta z dźwięku. — Zgodził się.

Kąciki ust Harry'ego wygięły się w uśmiechu pełnym wyczerpania. Zielone i szare oczy wisiały nad pobladłą twarzą, łagodność ich źrenic muskała jej skórę jak łabędzie pióro kołyszące się na powierzchni jeziora.

— Mhm. Nie odzywaj się przez chwilę. To trochę zapiecze. — Wybawca Czarodziejskiego Świata wskazał różdżką na twarz dziewczyny. — _Episkey!_ Bez najmniejszej niepewności mogę cię uznać za bohaterkę dnia. Wiesz, to poświęcenie dosyć Gryfońskie, nie uważasz?

Nos zachrzęścił jak wiór pod podeszwami, gdy złamane chrząstki na nowo spajały się w całość.

— No wiesz co! — wykrzyknęła z oburzeniem Katrina, jak na wyczerpanie widoczne na jej twarzy brzmiąc dość butnie; Potter i Malfoy spojrzeli po sobie. — Ty naprawdę jesteś okrutny.

Śmiech wyrwał się z gardła Harry'ego i Dracona w tym samym momencie i zabrzmiał jak werble w cichej kuchni Blacków. Zielonooki z niewielkim uśmieszkiem na ustach przystąpił do uleczania rozciętego ramienia dziewczyny.

— Skoro już mowa o cechach adekwatnych dla danego domu z Hogwartu, to twój plan, Potter, był nader przebiegły, jak na Gryfona.

— Tak, cóż Malfoy, musiałem jakoś przetrwać te długie lata ubiegłej wojny, a z moim nieprzemijającym talentem do włażenia w sam środek głębokiego bagna, bez znajomości kilku nieczystych sztuczek przepadłbym bez pamięci.

— Trudno mi sobie wyobrazić twój sposób myślenia, wiesz? — mruknęła Katrina. — Z jednej strony podejmujesz poważne ryzyko, a z drugiej manipulujesz ludźmi, jakbyś był do tego stworzony, potrafiąc obrócić każdą, nawet najgorszą, sytuację na swoją korzyść. Co się stało z tym nieroztropnym, lekkomyślnym chłopcem, o którym nasłuchałam się swego czasu od ojca?

— Realia wojny czarodziejów go ukształtowały, Katrino, oto co się stało — odparł Harry; jego oczy zmrużyły się z troską. — Boli cię coś jeszcze?

Dziewczyna poruszyła się powoli, jakby niepewnie, przykładając palce do lekko opuchniętego policzka.

— Chyba nabawiłam się migreny, jeśli o to pytasz — jej westchnienie osiadło na skroniach Harry'ego jak stado szarych wróbli. — Sytuacja mnie przerosła.

— Jestem nieprawdopodobnym ślepcem. — Głos, który przerwał ich wymianę zdań, był cichy, zdawał się rozpadać na kawałki jak zamek z piasku.

Harry uniósł głowę, spoglądając na milczącego do tej pory Snape'a. Stał w tym samym miejscu co uprzednio, zasłaniając oczy dłonią - mógłby być posągiem zastygłym na wieki, gdyby nie ramiona, które drżały ledwo dostrzegalnie. Jego czoło naznaczone było pasmem głębokich zmarszczek jak poprzecinane ostrzem.

Naczelnik zaczerpnął drżąco oddech przez nieco pobladłe usta i pokręcił głową, nie opuszczając dłoni z twarzy.

— Trzeba być idiotą, aby nabrać się na sztuczkę dwóch dwudziestokilkulatków i piętnastolatki. Trzeba być niewidomym, aby nie zauważyć kłamstwa na ustach własnej córki.

— Przyrzekłeś — napomniał Draco, choć nie musiał. — Ślizgoni winni są dotrzymywać danego słowa.

Cichy śmiech wyrwał się z gardła Snape'a i brzmiał jak jęk przegranego z losem.

— Na wskroś perfidnie z waszej strony. Z _twojej_ strony, Potter. — Dłoń opadła bezwładnie, czarne oczy zmrużyły się i zatrzymały na twarzy Harry'ego, przeszywając go intensywnością, która mogłaby spopielić duszę.

Chłopak spuścił wzrok. Nie posiadał w sobie więcej siły na walkę o godność - nie ona była dzisiejszą stawką.

— Muszę odpocząć — wyszeptała Katrina, zamykając oczy.

Serce Harry'ego ścisnęło się boleśnie, gdy jej powieki przymknęły się i otworzyły niczym płatki kwiatu; wyciągnął dłonie i podłożył ramię pod jej kolana, drugą ręką oplatając jej chude ramiona.

— Na górze jest sypialnia — powiedział, wstając, delikatnie podnosząc piętnastolatkę i uważając, aby jej nie zaszkodzić, wziął ja na ręce, podkładając jedno ramię pod jej kolana, drugie zaś opierając na napiętych plecach. — Nieużytkowana przez długi czas, ale mógłbym zmienić pościel i rzucić kilka czarów rozgrzewających na pomieszczenie... jeśli chcesz, oczywiście.

Kąciki ust Katriny drgnęły nieznacznie, a powieki opadły na oczy jak welon.

— Zawsze jesteś takim romantykiem, Harry?

Zielonooki owinął szczelniej dłoń wokół chudych ramion i odgarnął długi kosmyk włosów, który wpadał do jej czarnych oczu.

— Tylko dla wybranych — odparł, uśmiechając się lekko, kierując się w stronę wyjścia z kuchni.

— W takim razie — Katrina westchnęła przeciągle i schowała twarz w zagłębieniu jego ramienia — szczęściara ze mnie.

Kiedy wchodził po schodach, zasnęła mu na rękach.

-VVV-

_On zawsze mnie znał. Zawsze bardziej, niż bym chciał. Zawsze rozumiał lepiej motywy, które kierowały moimi działaniami, zawsze potrafił przejrzeć moje intencje, zawsze widział serce, którego nie widział nikt, widział wszystko to, co ukryte na dnie mojej zmarnowanej duszy.  
_

_I nienawidziłem go za to, nienawidziłem bardziej, niż siebie samego.  
_

_Oczywiście, nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie czekał, aż zejdę z piętra gotowy jednym spojrzeniem przyszpilić mnie do ściany.  
_

_Mówiąc, że był rozeźlony, minę się z prawdą. Minę się z nią szerokim łukiem.  
_

_Nie, Severus Snape, Główny Naczelnik panujących rządów, tegoż wieczoru, gdy wykorzystaliśmy jego córkę do walki przeciw niemu samemu, wcale nie był „rozeźlony"._

-VVV-

— Nie wygrasz z władzą, Potter. Nie wygrasz _ze mną_.

— Wiem.

— Wiesz?

— Tak, wiem.

— Więc dlaczego wciąż walczysz?

Harry wzruszył ramionami i przeszedł powoli przez kuchnię, zajmując uprzednie miejsce, jak ognia unikając czarnych oczu Naczelnika. Draco, w niespodziewanie stronniczym geście, zacisnął dłoń na jego ramieniu.

— Czasami walka jest jedynym, co pozostaje. Czasami na nic innego nie starcza już sił — powiedział pustym, bezbarwnym głosem zielonooki obserwując porysowane drewno blatu stołowego, jakby było mapą planowanych podbojów. — Czasami, jedynie ją podejmując, nie przychodzi nam zgubić własnej osobowości w ogromie zmieniającego się świata. Być może to tylko jedna, niewielka wygrana spośród wielu, licznych porażek, ale właśnie z tego składa się sukces - z niewielkich kroków, jakie stawiamy na drodze do jego osiągnięcia. Czasami jeden, nieduży krok może przeważyć szalę.

Snape przyglądał się jego dłoniom, wodził wzrokiem wzdłuż zmarszczek na czole, spoglądał na splecione palce, leżące na drewnianym blacie.

— Nie każdego można uratować, Potter. — Czarne oczy zatrzymały się na jego źrenicach. — Sądziłem, że przez te wszystkie lata zdołałeś już się tego nauczyć. Mogę obiecać twoim bliskim nietykalność, ale nie odpowiadam za oddziały mugolskie, powinieneś o tym wiedzieć.

Harry otworzył usta, aby powiedzieć, że rozumie więcej, niż przekazują słowa, że nie wierzy we wszystko, co wypisane czarno na białym w gazetach, ale ostatecznie tylko pokręcił głową - nie było sensu mówić o rzeczach, z których oboje doskonale zdawali sobie sprawę.

— Wiem, Potter, że walkę masz we krwi. — Zielonooki uniósł głowę dostatecznie szybko, by spostrzec niedbałe wzruszenie ramion byłego profesora. — I że nie łatwo jest ją porzucić. Tyle że czasami... — Błysk czarnych oczu padających na zielone jak morska latarnia. — Czasami lepiej pozwolić sytuacji rozwijać się samej. Czasami lepiej odpuścić.

Czasami lepiej odpuścić, cóż za prawdziwe spostrzeżenie. Problem leżał na całkowicie innej płaszczyźnie, jakby nie patrzeć, a Snape... był wężem, doskonale wiedział co powiedzieć, by ułagodzić przeciwnika, by uśpić jego czujność i w odpowiednim czasie zaatakować ze zdwojoną siłą.

Potter ułożył wargi w lodowaty uśmiech i pokręcił głową. Zielone oczy, mimo chłodu nałożonego na twarz jak karnawałowa maska, stały się szkliste.

— Mówi pan to wszystko jedynie po to, by ratować Katrinę. Wiem to.

— Wiesz? Czasem twoja pewność co do swych słów mnie zadziwia, Potter.

Być może przyszedłem tu dziś dla niej, jest moją córką, Potter i jakkolwiek źle o mnie nie myślisz, przyjmij do wiadomości, że kocham ją tak mocno, jak każdy rodzic kocha własne dziecko. No, przeważnie _każ_ _dy_ , ale pojąłeś kontekst, nieprawdaż? Mniejsza o to, Potter, próbuję ci uświadomić, że nie dla Katriny próbowałem nakłonić cię do cichej współpracy. I wiedziałem, zawsze wiedziałem, że prędzej, czy później się do mnie zgłosisz i nie zrobisz tego dla siebie, ani choćby dla mnie. Wszystko, co czynisz, wszystko, czym się kierujesz, jest rozpatrywane przez pryzmat bezpieczeństwa twoich przyjaciół, twoich bliskich. Twoje myśli podchodzą pod konkretny schemat, brzmiący: być może podejmując _takie_ działanie, ściągnę na siebie nienawiść ogółu, ściągnę na siebie ból i niełaskę, ale jeśli właśnie _to_ ma uratować tych, których kocham, zrobię tak bez zastanowienia. To naiwne myślenie, Potter. I nie zaprowadzi cię daleko.

Zielonooki ledwo powstrzymał się od nerwowego przygryzienia warg. Jego serce załomotało w sprzeciwie o mostek. Spojrzenie wpiło się w czerń źrenic mężczyzny, tak bezduszną, tak żądną władzy, że odbierała zrównoważony oddech. Harry czuł się, jakby się rozpadał, jakby nie potrafił utrzymać własnej osobowości w ryzach, miał wrażenie, jakby jego dusza pękała pod przytłaczającą czernią onyksowego spojrzenia.

— To _naiwne_ , jak pan to określił, Naczelniku, myślenie pomogło mi wygrać ostatnią wojnę. I proszę mi nawet nie próbować wmówić, że wygrałem ją jedynie _przez przypadek_ , bo to kłamstwo, w które nie uwierzę.

Źrenice Snape'a pociemniały, wąskie usta drgnęły ledwo zauważalnie.

— Nie wkładaj w moje usta słów, które nigdy nie padły. — Ton był spokojny, ale spojrzenie było niczym sopel lodu wbijany prosto w duszę, rozkładało ją na części, to spojrzenie paliło jak żywy ogień.

Harry zamknął oczy i przyłożył palce do skroni. Jego opanowanie pękło. Jego samokontrola posypała się pod ich stopami jak ziarna maku. Gardło zapętliło się w piekący supeł ani myśląc okazać bodaj grama litości.

— Nie rób ze mnie idioty — wyszeptał, nie mając już sił utrzymywać dalej tych wzniosłych formalnych określeń. — Błagam cię, nie rób ze mnie idioty, nie zniosę tego.

— Czy uświadamiając cię, że istnieją na świecie bariery nieprzekraczalne, wybiłem cię z rytmu, Potter?

— Nie rozumiem. — Harry zaczerpnął drżąco oddech i zaśmiał się niemal histerycznie. — Nie rozumiem cię. Wszystko zdaje się takie oczywiste, wiesz? Wszystko, naprawdę. Ty na stanowisku Naczelnika i chaos, chaos, który nie jest pożogą, ale nie jest także spokojem, który miał nastąpić, panika rosnąca jak plaga, szepty krążące po mieście jak duchy i twoje przepisy, twoja wizja _lepszego, nowego_ świata, w którym wszystko i wszystkich byłbyś w stanie kontrolować zza swojego wielkiego, wygodnego biurka. To takie przewidywalne, można powiedzieć, Śmierciożerca z perspektywą sięgnięcia po władzę, propozycja pojawiająca się ot tak — pstryknął chaotycznie palcami — z nikąd, _no bo Potter i jego relacja, no bo bohater wojenny, no bo szpieg,_ szpieg, na Merlina, jak mógłbyś się oprzeć takiej okazji, Snape? Jedynie mroczny umysł był w stanie wymyślić tak ograniczające czarodziejów, tak restrykcyjne przepisy, tylko mroczny umysł mógłby pragnąć całkowitej kontroli. I wszystko maluje się czarno na białym, cały twój obraz, cały ten ponury pejzaż rzeczywistości, gdyby nie jedna kwestia, która nie daje mi spokoju, jedna, jedyna rzecz, która wciąż, _po tylu latach_ spędza mi sen z powiek. Miałbym jasny, klarowny obraz zaistniałej sytuacji, gdyby nie, na najdroższą Morganę, te przeklęte, _przeklęte_ wspomnienia — głośny huk, gdy zielonooki uderzył pięścią w stół — te zdarzenia zaklęte w płynie, ta przeszłość wirująca przed oczami, wprawiająca mnie w obłęd, w szaleństwo, w niepojmowanie.

— Harry! — Głuchy krzyk Dracona przerwał tę litanię trosk, wyrywając Harry'ego ze stanu uniesienia, jak ze snu i teraz, teraz gdy wszystko to, co tłamsił wewnątrz siebie, wreszcie uleciało z jego ciała jak dym, poczuł zmęczenie, a było to tak nagłe i tak silne wyczerpanie, że wszystko traciło przy nim znaczenie.

Zielonooki pozwolił swojej głowie opaść, a ta, ku jego ogromnemu zaskoczeniu wsparła się o coś ciepłego i miękkiego; uniósł wzrok, żeby zweryfikować źródło tego niespodziewanego podparcia i chwilę mu zajęło zorientowanie się, że to Draco - Draco pochylający się nad nim ze strachem w oczach (dlaczego w jego oczach jest strach?), Draco błądzący palcami po jego policzkach, starający się otrzeć łzy spływające w dół jego twarzy jak perły (Harry za nic nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, w którym momencie osłabł tak bardzo, że pozwolił sobie na płacz przykryty płachtą milczenia).

— Wystarczy — powiedział na jednym wydechu blond-włosy mężczyzna, nie spuszczając pełnego przestrachu wzroku z mokrej od łez twarzy Wybrańca. — Wystarczy. Snape, wynoś się z tego domu.

— Nie. — Harry zaśmiał się szaleńczo, histerycznie na własne słowa. — Niech zostanie. Musi mi wreszcie wszystko wytłumaczyć, bo nic nie rozumiem, naprawdę nic.

— Potter, źle się czujesz — wyszeptał Malfoy, kładąc zielonookiemu otwartą dłoń na czole. — Powinieneś się położyć. Może potrzebujesz czegoś na uspokojenie?

— Nie, Merlinie. — Harry odsunął się od dłoni Dracona, odchylając głowę do tyłu i zamykając oczy. — Nie dawaj mi eliksirów. Nie dawaj mi...

— Dobrze, dobrze, niczego ci nie podam! — Panika - zabrzmiała w głosie Dracona, jakby nie potrafiąc się w nim odnaleźć. — Niczego ci nie dam, obiecuję, tylko uspokój się już, uspokój się, weź głęboki wdech, dobrze, teraz powoli wydychaj powietrze. Powoli. Merlinie, Potter, przestraszyłeś mnie, nie masz pojęcia, jak mnie przeraziłeś. Już dobrze? Może chcesz herbaty?

Nie było dobrze, gdyby zielonooki był zobligowany do określenia własnego samopoczucia, ująłby to w ten sposób: symptomy - nadwrażliwość, nerwowość, zmęczenie; generalny przejaw oderwania od rzeczywistości; stan umysłu: jak po szatkowaniu, mieleniu i rozwałkowywaniu - ogólnie rzecz biorąc substancja bliżej nieokreślona o konsystencji dość przerzedzonej ulokowana w miejsce organu wewnętrznego, jakim jest ludzki mózg.

Harry rozmasował obolałe skronie.

— Nie zachowuj się, jakbyś był moją matką, Malfoy — powiedział cicho, nie unosząc powiek. Drżący oddech zaświszczał w jego ustach jak wieczne przekleństwo. — Post Scriptum: nie do twarzy ci w przestrachu.

Nerwowy śmiech Dracona przetoczył się po pomieszczeniu jak słaby żart przeciskany ciężko przez gardło.

— Dosyć tych kuriozalności! — Chłód, który wypadł z ust Snape'a miał w sobie siłę mogącą przenosić góry. — Utwórz, Potter tę przeklętą listę, którą wywalczyłeś, a ja zabiorę ze sobą Katrinę i zniknę ci z oczu na długi czas.

— Nie pozwolę ci jej zabrać. Ona sama ci na to nie pozwoli.

— Nie macie w tej kwestii nic do powiedzenia. Skorzystaj z mojej oferty, póki jestem łaskawy.

_Łaskawy_. Wiem, że jesteś człowiekiem, którego powinienem się bać — pomyślał Harry — ale nie potrafię, nie po tym wszystkim, czego się dowiedziałem, nie potrafię cię ocenić, nie potrafię cię zdefiniować, ale wiem także, że nie boję się ciebie w takim stopniu, w jakim powinienem. Nie skrzywdzisz mnie, Snape, choćbyś musiał. Będziesz okrutny, bezwzględny, żądny władzy i wymagający mojego bezwzględnego posłuchu, ale nie zranisz mnie, bo nie potrafisz.

Chyba tylko owa pewność dała mu siłę na to, aby się sprzeciwić.

Powieki Harry'ego uniosły się powoli. Kąciki jego warg zadrżały. Mokre od łez oczy spotkały się z oczyma obojętnymi jak kamienie górskich szczytów.

— Twoja łaskawość, Naczelniku, mnie zachwyca, ale nie wypuszczę z sideł swojego uroku twojej córki, nie uczynię tego tak długo, póki sama nie zechce odejść. Chciałbym, aby zostało wypowiedziane to raz, a precyzyjnie: znajdujemy się w moim domu, _ona_ znajduje się w moim domu i będziesz miał prawo odwiedzać ją tak często oraz pozostawać przy niej na tak długo, jak ci się żywnie podoba, ale Katrina zostanie tutaj, nie opuści wraz z tobą granicy tej posiadłości. Czy wyraziłem się jasno?

Snape obnażył zęby; wyglądał trochę tak, jak rozjuszony drapieżnik sposobiący się do skoku.

— Nie ty o tym decydujesz, _Potter_ — splunął nazwiskiem Wybrańca jak pogardą. — Jestem w stanie zabić w tobie całą tę rzewną potrzebę konspiracji. Jestem w stanie cię zniszczyć.

— Nie śmiem wątpić, panie Naczelniku. — Brwi Harry'ego uniosły się niezobowiązująco. — Jednakże nie odpowiadam za czyny, które po pańskim, gorącym sprzeciwie podejmie pańska córka. Prawdziwy z niej anioł, doprawdy. Prawdziwy cud natury. Nasza współpraca będzie korzystna dla obu stron, proszę mi uwierzyć. Ja będę wierny przepisom prawnym i społecznym, nie będę wychylał się poza standardy, a pan obieca mi nietykalność bliskich mi osób i voilà, po kłopocie, cóż za przyjemny układ, nieprawdaż? Nikogo nie krzywdzi, nikogo nie mierzwi, nikogo nie dyskryminuje. Pan złożył przyrzeczenie, którego pan dopełni, ponieważ gdyby pan nie dopełnił, zacząłbym się obawiać, czy ktoś się z panem na ciała nie pozamieniał, a Katrina, słodka duszyczka nasza, będzie bezpiecznie trwać u mojego boku. Oczywiście — Harry wykonał nieokreślony gest dłonią — jak pan doskonale zdołał zauważyć, pozostanie całkowicie bezpieczna w moim towarzystwie.

Nie wiedział, czy ten fascynujący monolog do czegoś zaprowadzi, trochę z poczucia własnej słabości, trochę z wrodzonej buty ciągnął ten skandal, zamierzając rozciągnąć żyłkę jak najbardziej, modląc się skrycie, aby nie pękła. Snape widział jednoznaczność tej wypowiedzi, Snape zaczął mocno uważać na słowa Harry'ego, od kiedy pozwolił się oszukać, ale Snape wciąż nie potrafił ocenić do jak wielu czynów zielonooki mężczyzna potrafiłby się jeszcze posunąć - doskonale wiedział, że po wszystkim, co młodszy mag zdążył przeżyć w swym krótkim życiu, nie ma on już nic do stracenia.

— Ona wróci ze mną, Potter — wycedził po chwili, obnażając zęby po każdym słowie. — A ty jesteś nikim, żeby mnie powstrzymać.

Harry poczuł magię, czarną i gęstą jak smoła, drżącą w powietrzu wokół Snape'a jak mieszanka łatwo wybuchowa. Lodowaty dreszcz spłynął w dół jego kręgosłupa. Wiedział, że biorąc pod uwagę siłę magiczną jednostki, mógłby bez obawy postawić się Naczelnikowi i definitywnie dopiąć swego. Jednakże jeżeli nie pragnął zabić owego najważniejszego spośród obecnych polityków (a wiedział, że nie jest do tego zdolny, wiedział, że nigdy nie potrafił zabić drugiego czarodzieja z całkowitą tego świadomością, z całkowitą premedytacją, używając w tym celu technik uzasadnienie zakazanych), upokarzając go w tej chwili i puszczając wolno, skazałby się najprawdopodobniej na list gończy i przyjazną obecność dementorów, przed którymi potrafił się bronić, lecz przed którymi nie potrafił uciekać.

— To prawda — powiedział cicho zielonooki, schylając głowę, acz nie opuszczając spojrzenia. Snape obserwował spod kaskady rzęs, jak młodszy mag z niesamowitą usłużnością schodzi mu z drogi, jakby nigdy nie pragnął wywalczyć własnych praw. — Nie zatrzymam pana, jeśli postanowi ją pan zabrać ze sobą choćby w tej chwili. Jednakże wówczas zostanie przeniesiona, nie będąc tego świadoma i gdy tylko zrozumie, co się stało, znów przyjdzie do mnie, przyjdzie tam, gdzie pan jej nie odszuka i żadna przeszkoda nie będzie w stanie jej powstrzymać. Nie ścierpi pan tego, wiem to. Ta zdrada zapiecze ze zdwojoną siłą.

Rozsądek podpowiadał Harry'emu, że mężczyzna, który stał w bezruchu niecałe kilka kroków od niego, jest całkiem bliski uduszenia go gołymi dłońmi, co nakazywało mu schować głowę w piach i zamilknąć na wieki wieków, amen, ale brawura, która kiedyś go zgubi, wysyłając kilka stóp pod ziemię, dzielnie zwalczyła ten przejaw zdrowego rozumowania, nakazując trwać naprzeciw rozjuszonej kobry jak posąg z kamienia wyryty na konkretnym kwadracie przestrzeni.

Snape odetchnął głośno, raz, drugi, trzeci, usilnie starając się okiełznać swój temperament.

— Potter... — Snape westchnął ciężko, pokręcił głową, przyglądając się zielonym oczom z niejaką dozą niesmaku, po czym uniósł dłoń, ze zmęczeniem przecierając prawą skroń. — Starasz się mnie prześcignąć w tej walce o pozycję, ale to nie wystarczy. Nie podobają ci się moje działania, ponieważ ich nie pojmujesz. Przywykłeś do wojny, która wiecznie trwa i nie potrafisz... pogodzić się z losem, nie potrafisz zrozumieć, że nie zawsze życie biegnie po naszej myśli, dlaczego nie możesz pojąć tak prostych, banalnych prawd? Wyczyniasz... głupstwo i nawet, o ironio, wydajesz się zdawać z tego sprawę. Jeśli się uprzesz, wreszcie dopniesz swego, ale jakim kosztem?

Harry pokręcił przecząco głową, patrząc Snape'owi prosto w oczy.

— Już panu mówiłem, _poddał_ _em si_ _ę panu_ , nie jestem takim głupcem, by choć starać się z panem walczyć bez konstruktywnego motywu. Jednakże jestem zwierzęciem stadnym. Jeśli przeczuwam, że w zagrożeniu pozostają bliscy memu sercu ludzie, atakuje, choćbym był w takowej napaści tak absurdalny, jak szczeniak rzucający się z nierozwiniętymi całkowicie kłami na dorosłą hienę. Ma pan rację, mówiąc, że nie wygram z panem - ale nikt nie będzie mógł mi zarzucić, że nie spróbowałem smaku rywalizacji, nikt mi nie powie, że poddałem się z podkulonym ogonem.

Snape, zapobiegawczo nie odwracając się do Harry'ego tyłem, przesunął się powoli w stronę schodów na piętro.

— Zabieram ją. Jesteś dla niej zagrożeniem, na które nie zważa.

Zielonooki milcząco wpatrywał się w czarne oczy Naczelnika, który to stawiał właśnie stopę na pierwszym stopniu.

— Być może zyskując wpływy, które obecnie dzierżę, zacząłem sądzić niewinnych, ale jest to przymiot, do którego mam prawo.

Ma pan prawo, które sam pan ustala, Naczelniku — przemknęło Harry'emu przez myśl — to absurdalność, a nie sprawiedliwość.

Snape wykonał kolejny krok ku leżącemu za jego plecami piętru, czym dał Harry'emu nikłą nadzieję na to, że poruszając się w ten sposób dalej, potknie się o rąbek własnej peleryny i padnie na, szydzące sobie z was, krawędzie schodów, łamiąc kręgosłup.

— Popełniasz błąd, Potter i przekonasz się o tym niebawem. — Tak, jakby błędem nie był sam fakt, że pozwolił kiedykolwiek skupić na sobie całkowitą i bezwzględną uwagę Naczelnika, tak jakby błędem nie była większość jego życiowych decyzji. Snape odwrócił się i pokonał schody z szybkością dementora (jego czarna peleryna wzdymała się, gdy przecinał kilka stopni naraz - zupełnie, jakby obawiał się ataku, na który Harry nie pozwoliłby sobie nigdy), a zielonooki spoglądał za nim z chaosem w umyśle, który starał się przykryć za obojętnością nałożoną na twarz jak zaklęcie maskujące.

Obyś potknął się o własną dumę — pomyślał, mając nadzieję, że jego sfera myślowa wciąż pozostaje obszarem prywatnym, w którym mógł analizować fakty i stawiać własne wnioski.

Harry pragnąłby złamać mu serce i spoglądać w milczeniu, jak rozsypuje się po posadce, pragnąłby go zniszczyć, pokonać i uczyniłby to bez zawahania, gdyby tylko potrafił. W głębi duszy lękał się, co byłby w stanie z nim zrobić Snape w zemście za to, że ośmielił się wymusić na nim własną wolę, w głębi serca, które szalało w jego klatce piersiowej jak zagubiona w świetle ćma, wiedział, że przyjdzie mu jeszcze zapłacić za bezwarunkową miłość, której nie potrafił z siebie wykorzenić.

Lista nazwisk nie była długa i gdy wręczał ją bez słowa Naczelnikowi, który ze śpiącą Katriną na rękach zszedł powoli na parter, został obdarzony spojrzeniem przewiercającym duszę jak młot pneumatyczny i nie potrafił nie odwrócić wzroku. Lekka purpura wkradła się na jego szyję - nazwiska Weasley'ów, tych, którzy jeszcze pozostali, lśniły na pergaminie jak ostateczność, szeptały o smutnej rzeczywistości. No i Malfoy, oderwany od kontekstu Malfoy, rzucający się z ostatniego miejsca w oczy jak księżyc na tle czarnego nieba.

— To pańska cena — odezwał się Harry, starając się brzmieć pewnie; z gorzkim rozczarowaniem stwierdził, że jego głos wypadł na wskroś słabo. — I mój warunek.

— Dziewięć nazwisk?

— Dziewięć żyć cenniejszych od złota.

— Nie widzę wśród nich twojego własnego.

Na twarz zielonookiego wpłynął, jak fala oceaniczna uderzająca o portowy brzeg, gorzki uśmiech.

— Moje jest bez znaczenia.

Snape nie opuścił wzroku, Harry denerwował się pod przykryciem jego oczu, jakby znów miał jedenaście lat i został przyłapany na przebywaniu poza dormitorium w czasie trwania nocnej ciszy.

Nie zachowuj się jak głupi, zlękniony smarkacz — zganił się w myślach zielonooki — jesteś dorosły, na Merlina.

Czerń była o wiele bardziej przytłaczająca, niż mógłby się tego spodziewać.

— Ten świat i tak nie ma dla mnie żadnej przyszłości. — Harry wzruszył ramionami, przesuwając wzrokiem po pasmach długich włosów Katriny lejących się w dół ramienia Naczelnika. — Mój czas już minął. Czasami lepiej umrzeć będąc uznanym przez świat, zapamiętanym jako bohater, niż żyć w zapomnieniu, gasnąc w samotności, apatii i bezruchu, dusząc się we własnym ciele jak w trumnie.

— O czym ty mówisz? — wyszeptał, w jego głosie niczym chwilowa nieostrożność zatlił się niepokój. — Dziecko...

Krótkie ukucie bólu, jakby ktoś przeszywał jego serce długą, cienką igłą, dwie pary oczu spotykające się w połowie drogi, ciężar spojrzenia, które milczy.

— Potter — poprawił się Snape, spuszczając wzrok.

To jakaś katastrofa — przemknęło przez myśl młodszemu mężczyźnie — niech _on_ już zniknie, póki owo kuriozalne spotkanie nie przerodziło się w prawdziwą walkę o honor.

Harry odetchnął głębiej, odwracając głowę, starając się zapomnieć o rozbłyskach zieleni muskających barierki Astronomicznej Wieży.

— Powinien pan już iść — zasugerował sucho młodszy mężczyzna, wpatrując się w pustkę wysokiej ściany. Wizja chłodnych jak szkło pokryte szronem wspomnień zamajaczyła przed jego oczami jak piętno. Zaczerpnął głęboko powietrze, wypuszczając je powoli i z umiarem. — To nie miejsce dla pana, Naczelniku.

— Dlaczego nie zapytasz?

Harry modlił się w duchu, aby owo pytanie nie okazało się tym, czym myślał, że jest.

— Słucham?

— Dlaczego nie zapytasz, ile jest warte twoje słowo wobec moich rządów, dlaczego nie zapytasz gdzie leży granica, której nie powinieneś przekraczać, dlaczego nie zapytasz, czemu to wszystko w ogóle ma miejsce?

Harry uśmiechnął się, a był to uśmiech przegranego z losem.

— Otrzymałbym odpowiedź?

— Nie przekonasz się, póki nie spróbujesz.

Prawda była taka, że nie chciał odpowiedzi - bał się wpływu, jaki mogła na nim wywrzeć, prawda była taka, że patrząc w owe czarne, pełne potęgi i pewności siebie oczy widział nastolatka o przetłuszczonych włosach, opatulonego szczelnie przetartą szatą. Lękał się, jak mógłby on wykorzystać jego ciekawość, lękał się jego zdolności manipulacji słabszymi jednostkami.

Świadomość obecności trwającego u jego boku Dracona przywracała Harry'emu zdolność podejmowania słusznych decyzji, dlatego też, czując pustkę wielką jak ocean bez dna, pokręcił głową i wbił wzrok w czubek własnych butów.

— Zaprowadzę pana do drzwi. Wyjście jest...

— Pamiętam, gdzie w tym budynku są drzwi, Potter.

Stał tam - ten czarodziej zbudowany z tajemnic - i patrzył w młodą twarz Wybawiciela - długie palce wplecione w czarne włosy jego córki doprowadzały zielonookiego do obłędu. Chłopak zastanawiał się, czy kiedykolwiek wcześniej widział, aby trzymał on przy sobie kogoś tak blisko, aby przyciągał kogoś do siebie z taką zaborczością - Harry nie potrafił znaleźć na to innego określenia, choć, Merlin mu świadkiem, starał się, starał się naprawdę mocno.

Głos Snape'a niemalże przyprawił go o zawrót głowy.

— Więc, Potter, moje przeżycia stały się twoją zgubą, powiadasz? — Szyderstwo; zakuło umysł Wybrańca jak trucizna.

Harry drgnął, słysząc te słowa i spuścił oczy ku ziemi, szukając słów, którymi mógłby zaprzeczyć.

— On nic takiego nie powiedział — żachnął się Draco, jego chłodne, błękitne oczy błysnęły jak stal. — Nie wiem skąd to panu...

— Zamilcz, proszę — przerwał mu czarnooki, poprawiając zwinnie ułożenie Katriny w swych ramionach. — I racz nie odzywać się nieproszony.

Draco, nie wiedzieć czemu, zacisnął usta w cienką linię i odwrócił wzrok - na jego twarzy malowało się napięcie.

Harry zakodował sobie w pamięci, aby delikatnie, acz skutecznie wypytać młodego dziedzica Malfoyów o zachowanie gościnności szacownego Naczelnictwa oraz o zdarzenia mające miejsce, podczas jego osobistej dyskusji z wszechstronnym Przewodniczącym wspomnianego organu władzy.

— Potter?

Zielonooki przywołał na swą twarz wyraz uprzejmego zdziwienia i zaprzeczył ruchem głowy.

— Otóż nie, szanowny panie Naczelniku — odparł z całkowitym stoicyzmem. — Pamiętam po prostu piękną historię jednej miłości, w której bohaterem był pewien podobny do pana jegomość, ale to nie mógł być pan, nie ten sam, teraz jestem tego pewien.

Chłodne oczy Naczelnika przeszyły go niczym sztylety. Harry na moment wstrzymał oddech, czując na duszy ciężar tego spojrzenia.

— Doprawdy?

Harry oblizał wargi i odwrócił wzrok.

— Mam dobrą pamięć. — Wzruszył ramionami i udał namiętne zaintrygowanie własnymi paznokciami.

Snape poczęstował go grymasem pełnym niesmaku i mrużąc w zdegustowaniu oczy, puszczając jego stwierdzenie mimo uszu, skierował się do wyjścia. Harry spojrzał na niego znad wzniesionej do twarzy dłoni, Katrina poruszyła się niespokojnie w ramionach ojca i ułożyła głowę pod innym kątem, wzdychając cicho. Jej klatka piersiowa falowała w spokoju kojącego snu.

— Panie Naczelniku. — Głos Harry'ego zatrzymał Snape'a z jedną ręką leżącą na klamce drzwi prowadzących na podwórze. Czarne oczy rzuciły mu ponaglające, znudzone spojrzenie. — Proszę uważać po opuszczeniu posiadłości. To miejsce jest obserwowane przez jednostki mugolskie. Najlepiej pan uczyni, nie trzymając się otwartych przestrzeni i deportując się od razu ze schodów.

Patrzyli na siebie krótką chwilę, zanim Snape pierwszy nie odwrócił wzroku i, skinąwszy młodszemu magowi głową, nie otworzył drzwi. Harry uchwycił obraz znikającej z pola jego widzenia, drobnej sylwetki śpiącej beztrosko w ramionach opatulonych czarną, nieprzeniknioną peleryną.


	6. Aniołowie w metalowych bunkrach

— Czy mógłbyś, Harry Potterze, z łaski swojej powtórzyć, _co takiego_ zrobiliście?

Zielonooki oparł głowę o framugę salonowych drzwi głośnej siedziby ruchu oporu i westchnął ciężko.

— Cóż, doskonale usłyszałaś, jak mniemam — rzucił w stronę drewnianej obwódki okalającej przejście do pokoju, splatając dłonie przed sobą. — Użyliśmy szantażu wobec znamienitego Naczelnika, posługując się jego kilkunastoletnią córką. Wymusiliśmy na nim zapewnienie, że bliscy nam ludzie pozostaną nietykalni.

Aby stawić się dziś na zapowiedzianym zebraniu, musiał wypić dwie filiżanki podwójnego Espresso, a i tak miał wrażenie, jakby dryfował w przestworzach. Wiązka światła przesączająca się przez śnieżnobiałe firanki kuła go w oczy jak materia.

— Nie patrz na mnie, Granger — żachnął się Malfoy. — Ja jestem jedynie wojownikiem stojącym za plecami Pottera. Nie zatwierdzam kluczowych decyzji, jedynie je wypełniam.

Harry posłał Malfoyowi ponure spojrzenie i mocniej opatulił się podróżną peleryną.

— Nie odgrywajmy tragedii. — Zielonooki potarł w geście zmęczenia skronie. — Ten bydlak ma w swoim archiwum spis czarodziejów stanowiących: „zagrożenie polityczne". Myślisz, że stworzył go po to, aby porzucić na zakurzonej półce i oddać w niszczycielskie obroty molom?

Hermiona poprawiła się na zajmowanym krześle i spojrzała wymownie w stronę czarodzieja zajmującego głęboki fotel.

— Nie zamierzasz nic dodać, Antoniuszu? — wysyczała niczym rozjuszona kotka, a wspomniany mężczyzna spojrzał na nią znad okrągłych szkieł okularów.

Oczywiście — pomyślał ze zrezygnowaniem Harry. — Ona zawsze musi powołać się na autorytet, bez tego nie byłaby sobą.

Antoniusz Grey był cichym mężczyzną w podeszłym wieku z ilorazem inteligencji dorównującym, zapewne, samemu Albusowi Dumbledore'owi. Wszyscy, bezsprzecznie traktowali go niczym mędrca organizacji, niezaprzeczalnie widząc w nim znamienity autorytet. Choć starszy człowiek często bywał zgorzkniały, zwłaszcza w okresie księżycowej pełni - mimo iż nikt nie znał tego prawdziwej przyczyny, potrafił rozumować i wyciągać logiczne wnioski na podstawie zasłyszanych opowieści członków stowarzyszenia. To on, w znacznej mierze, decydował o krokach, jakie organizacja miała podejmować tak, aby nie pozwolić wprowadzić się w istną pułapkę dającą kres ich ruchowi oporu.

Malfoy przygryzł dolną wargę i przeniósł spojrzenie na starszego mężczyznę, Harry zamknął oczy i odchylił głowę do tyłu, opierając się potylicą o niezbyt wygodną framugę.

Antoniusz zaciągnął się fajką trzymaną w dłoni i ogarnął spojrzeniem grupę zebranych osób, zatrzymując wzrok na spoglądającym w sufit Potterze.

— Więc Severus Snape ma córkę... toż to dopiero świeża nowina. Utrzymywał jej istnienie w tajemnicy, wobec czego z pewnością nie zadziałał na jego korzyść fakt, że jego młódka wyszła z cienia w pełne światło naszych reflektorów. Pytanie brzmi: dlaczego to zrobiła?

— Jeśli wierzyć jej słowom — mruknął cicho Malfoy — była nader zdeterminowana, aby sprzeciwić się jego rządom. Była niezmiernie chętna nakreślić przed nami, nieznane nam uprzednio, plany Naczelnictwa.

— Cóż za dotkliwa zdrada. — Antoniusz zmarszczył cienkie brwi, ssąc leniwie ustnik wygiętej niczym kocie wąsy fajki.

Zielonooki, patrząc na tę starczą, pomarszczoną twarz doszedł do wniosku, że czarodziej nie ufa ani na jotę młodej Katrinie, która pojawiła się dla nich niczym gwiazda z nieba.

— Wierzę w jej zmianę frontów — odezwał się Harry z całkowitym zdecydowaniem. — Ufam jej zapewnieniom.

Hermiona wydała z siebie niezadowolone prychnięcie; siedząca obok niej Luna Lovegood położyła dłoń na jej ramieniu. Kobieta łypnęła na odzianą w niezachwianą biel Lunę i już otwierała usta, by wyrazić swoją ogólną dezaprobatę dla bezgranicznej ufności Harry'ego, kiedy spokojny głos wkradł się w przestrzenie staromodnego wnętrza salonu.

— Popełniliście olbrzymią omyłkę, pozwalając owej młodej damie narzucić się waszym osobom.

Owe słowa uderzyły Harry'ego niczym kilkukilogramowy dzwon; zwrócił swe, przepełnione niezmierzonym zamętem, oczy ku starszemu, bardziej doświadczonego życiem, magowi.

— Ha! — wykrzyknęła, dumnie niczym paw, Hermiona. — Doprawdy, mówiłam wam...

— Jednakowoż — wkradł się w jej słowa głos Antoniusza roszcząc sobie ich przestrzeń — mimo głupoty, jaką uczyniliście, pozwalając bez całkowitej pewności wpleść się obcej jednostce w nasze tajemne życie, mam przeczucie, iż owa dama autentycznie odpowiedziała się po naszej stronie barykady.

Draco zamknął oczy, wyglądając, jakby ogromny, przytłaczający ciężar spadł z jego ramion, przywracając oddech oraz równomierność w rytmie bicia jego serca; rozluźnił się nieznacznie i zapadł głębiej w swoje krzesło. Niedowierzające spojrzenie Hermiony przemknęło po twarzy starego człowieka jak cień, a następnie zatopiło się w zielonych oczach swego przyjaciela.

Harry wytrzymał ze spokojem przeszywające spojrzenie Hermiony.

— Ona jest odpowiedzią — powiedział cicho, mierząc się wzrokiem z przyjaciółką ponad gładkim blatem stołu. — Bez niej nie mielibyśmy pojęcia o żadnym spisie prowadzonym przez Naczelnictwo. Teraz przynajmniej wiemy, by pilnować się z własnym zachowaniem, z własnymi postępkami poza terenami tej posiadłości oraz mieć się na baczności. Można się pokusić o stwierdzenie, że młoda Katrina ostrzegła nas, z ogromnym zapałem, o niebezpieczeństwie, jakim jest obecny organ rządzący. To już nie są żadne pogłoski - tak wygląda rzeczywistość. Bez niej to wciąż byłyby jedynie nasze, mniej bądź bardziej trafne, przypuszczenia. Nie oszukujmy się, jeśli mowa o Naczelnictwie, a co dopiero _Severusie Snape'ie,_ wciąż nie wiemy prawie niczego.

Starszy mężczyzna przyglądał się Harry'emu z zamyśleniem - zdawało się, iż cały salon zamarł w oczekiwaniu na jego opinię. Płomienie świecy uwidaczniały głębokie zmarszczki na jego twarzy, minione lata zapisane były na jego powiekach, które ciążyły wyraźnie w niemym zmęczeniu.

Powolny, krótki ruch głową Antoniusza wyrażający zgodę — spróbujmy jej zaufać — mówiły jego oczy — dajmy jej szansę. Harry wypuścił z płuc, nieświadomie wstrzymywane, powietrze i skłonił z respektem głowę przed sędziwym magiem.

— Dziękuję — wyszeptał, czując, jak ciężar spada z jego serca. Zielone oczy odnalazły szare i przez jeden, krótki moment dzielili tę samą ulgę przelewającą się przez ich twarze jak krople deszczu.

— Dosyć tych sentymentów. — Antoniusz potarł pomarszczone skronie. — Skupmy się na realnych problemach.

Harry spiął się ponownie - lekkie napięcie mięśni, a jednak wciąż tak bardzo przytłaczające - ponieważ, jak dobrze zdołał poznać starszego mężczyznę, słowa: „realny problem" w jego ustach zawsze oznaczały nadchodzącą akcję w terenie (małe apokalipsy - jak to mawiała Luna, błyskając dużymi oczyma znad stron czytanego do góry nogami Żonglera). Espresso w jego filiżance zaczynało stygnąć - pociągnął duży łyk czarnego napoju, zastanawiając się, czy na jakąkolwiek misję starczy mu jeszcze sił.

— Dostaliśmy cynk na mugolski schron, swego rodzaju bazę, można by rzec — odezwał się spokojnie Antoniusz, wypuszczając z ust siwe obłoki dymu, którego źródłem była raz po raz przytykana do warg fajka. — Jak nam wiadomo, w bazie tej znajdują się dokumenty z adnotacją: „ściśle tajne", dotyczące prognoz działań wojsk ludności niemagicznej. Dwoje z was, dwoje najbardziej przebiegłych i najzdolniejszych w kamuflażu, prześlizgnie się na jej teren. Ich zadaniem będzie założenie podsłuchu na mugolskie aparaty komunikacyjne oraz dotarcie do ukrytych dokumentów i przekopiowanie ich zawartości. Oczywiście, wszystko powiedzie się dobrze, jeśli nikt was nie przyłapie: grunt, nie pozostawić po sobie śladu, przemknąć się jak cień i nie dać mugolom podstaw do podejrzeń o spisek.

— Stała czujność — mruknęła Hermiona. — Skąd ja to znam — westchnęła przeciągle i przetarła oczy jak po wielogodzinnym śnie. — Dobrze więc, z kim będę miała przyjemność dzielić tę misję?

Krzywy uśmiech Antoniusza przyprawiał o dreszcze, wnikliwe oczy spoczęły na byłej Gryfonce jak sztanga.

— A któż to powiedział, że jedną z tych osób będziesz ty, Granger?

Dłoń Hermiony opadła, jak pozbawiona czucia, błysk brązowych oczu zatlił się niedowierzaniem. Kobieta otworzyła i zamknęła usta, po czym jej ciężki wzrok spoczął na Malfoyu (jej oczy zmrużyły się, a ramiona napięły jak struny).

— Skoro nie ja, to...

— Potter i Malfoy, zgadza się.

Draco uchwycił spojrzenie Harry'ego, którego dłoń trzymająca filiżankę kawy zamarła w połowie drogi do ust.

— Dlaczego...

Hermiona zamilkła, gdy Antoniusz uniósł otwartą dłoń, prosząc milcząco o spokój.

— Ponieważ, Granger, oboje oni przeszli przez kurs aurorski, który przygotowywał ich do radzenia sobie w ekstremalnych warunkach i w niepospolitych sytuacjach — uciął ostro wszelkie wątpliwości starszy mężczyzna, po czym westchnął przeciągle, widząc niezadowolenie malujące się na twarzy Hermiony jak gradowe chmury. — Wierzę, że poradzą sobie perfekcyjnie — dodał już spokojniej i zlustrował spojrzeniem dwójkę magów.

Harry odetchnął głębiej, czując, jak jego serce ponownie przyspiesza, a adrenalina uderza do żył.

— W porządku — powiedział cicho, siląc się na spokój. Krótkim zaklęciem odesłał swoją filiżankę z wystygłą, na wpół wypitą kawą do kuchni i wyprostował się powoli. — Wrócimy jeszcze przed świtem.

Draco skinął głową i wstał z zajmowanego miejsca, podążając, z nieoznaczonością wypisaną na twarzy, w stronę stojącego w drzwiach Harry'ego.

— Moją radą jest, abyście nie ignorowali swojego przeciwnika, uważając go za godnego waszego czasu i waszych poświęceń. Pamiętajcie jednak — przypomniał starszy czarodziej, zaciągając się swoją, nieporzucaną nigdy samotnie, fajką — że mugole nie mogą was zobaczyć. — Odchylił się w fotelu i spojrzał w sufit. — Inaczej całą akcję szlag trafi, a ja utwierdzę się jedynie w waszej wierutnej niekompetencji.

Harry odpowiedział na ostre słowo szyderczym wygięciem warg, po czym zaklęciem zapiął swą pelerynę podróżną aż po samą szyję i nie żegnając się z nikim ani słowem, wyszedł na korytarz, czując, że w końcu, pierwszy raz od dawien dawna, zrobi w swoim życiu coś pożytecznego.

-VVV-

_Piękna posiadłość. Nasza mała, chwilowa ostoja, zdająca się istnieć samoczynnie oddalona od świata, oddalona od wszystkiego, co mogłoby ją spopielić.  
_

_—_ Wydawała się niezniszczalnym miejscem. Zdawała się schronem najbezpieczniejszym na ziemi.

_Nic nie jest takie, jakie się wydaje - nauczyłem się tego już dawno temu.  
_

_Misja, na którą nas posłano była tym, czego od dawna oczekiwaliśmy, próbą sprawności, próbą wytrzymałości - choć przypuszczam, że drogi, stary Antoniusz od dawna planował powierzyć owo działanie naszej dwójce. Gustowna rezydencja, trzeba przyznać, ten mugolski bunkier - okazał się willą na skalę arystokracji, zaczęło mnie zastanawiać, czy nie jest chroniony w jej murach jakiś prezydent czy premier, w każdym razie osobowość nader istotna w mugolskim społeczeństwie. Umundurowani stali na każdym rogu, kręcili się po dziedzińcu otaczającym ów pałac jak kruki i nagle największym problemem nie było to, jak znajdziemy żądane dokumenty, ale jak w ogóle przedostaniemy się do środka. Szybko odkryliśmy, że przestrzeń nie jest objęta barierą antydeportacyjną, jednakże w teleportacji istniał jeden, znaczny mankament - nie mogliśmy się aportować w miejscu, którego nigdy nie widzieliśmy. Najłatwiej, zapewne, byłoby podszyć się pod dwojga z nich - zwiadowców obserwujących przyległy do owej bazy teren, bądź też pod roztrzepanego dostawcę jedzenia, jednakże słowa Antoniusza mówiące o tym, że nie możemy pozwolić się zobaczyć nikomu, dźwięczały nam w uszach jak wieczne przekleństwo. Na domiar złego pierwsze utrudnienia pojawiły się, zanim zdążyliśmy się choćby lepiej rozeznać w okolicy._

-VVV-

Harry wypuścił świstoklik z rąk i rozejrzał się wokół - otaczały ich skaliste wzniesienia sięgające chmur, miejsce, w którym stali porośnięte było z rzadka lasem iglastym - o ile można w ten sposób nazwać kilka drzew piętrzących się w stronę słońca schowanego za gęstymi chmurami. Zielonooki zaciągnął się głęboko powietrzem, myśląc, że wcale nie obraziłby się na wizję skromnego życia w górskich klimatach - wiatr przyjemnie muskał ich twarze, zdając się lżejszy i bardziej rześki od tego, z którym byli zaznajomieni.

Głuchy, cichy syk przerwał zielonookiemu kontemplowanie krajobrazu, a chłodne wargi zostały przytknięte do jego ucha jak pocałunek cienia.

— Padnij! — wyszeptał Malfoy, wdmuchując na skórę Wybrańca masy gorącego powietrza.

Harry poczuł pociągnięcie za nadgarstek i chwilę później przypadł, z Draconem u boku, na brudną, miałką ziemię za sporych rozmiarów głazem. Zwrócił w stronę Malfoya pytający wzrok, a on pokręcił głową i przyłożył palec do ust, nakazując bezsprzeczne milczenie. Kroki usłyszał chwilę potem. Serce podeszło Harry'emu do gardła, różdżka wysunęła się z rękawa jak nieodłączna towarzyszka. Zaczęli niespiesznie, ostrożnie przesuwać się najciszej jak potrafili, sunąc tuż przy ziemi jak dzikie węże, równolegle do nadchodzącej jednostki - powoli okrążyli głaz i zastygli w bezruchu po drugiej jego stronie, nasłuchując uważnie. Dwie sekundy, cztery.

Kroki zdawały się powoli oddalać. Malfoy odetchnął głęboko i przymknął na moment oczy.

— Patrol — oznajmił Harry pustym, bezbarwnym głosem, opierając tył głowy o oklepaną, twardą ostoję.

Szare oczy spojrzały na niego tak, jakby towarzyszący mu mag spodziewał się, że za moment zielonooki przedstawi mu błyskotliwe przedsięwzięcie mające na celu zniwelowanie tegoż nieprzewidzianego obchodu prowadzonego przez mugolskie jednostki.

— Jaki mamy plan? — zapytał, wpatrując się w drugiego mężczyznę tak intensywnie, jakby się bał, iż za moment Potter zapadnie się pod ziemię, a oni pozostaną sami - on i przyszłość.

— Nie wiem, Malfoy, nie obmyśliłem jakiś monumentalnych wizji, mających na celu wyplątanie nas z tej sytuacji — warknął Harry z nieco większym rozdrażnieniem, niż wymagała tego sytuacja; miał wrażenie, że serce niebawem wyskoczy z jego piersi.

Szare oczy zrobiły się okrągłe niczym spodki.

— Daj spokój, Potter, w przeszłości potrafiłeś wydostać się nawet z więzienia w posiadłości mego ojca, a wierz mi, ucieczka z Malfoy Manor o stokroć przewyższa poziomem trudności, jak mi się zdaje, przedostanie się na tereny mugolskie. — Draco przygryzł w zniecierpliwieniu wargę, podczas gdy zielonooki wpatrywał się w niego tępo, zastanawiając się, jak wielkie strategie rysowane na murach tamtych obskurnych lochów wyobraża sobie dziedzic rodu Malfoyów.

— Nie mieliśmy żadnego, _ogromnego planu_ , Malfoy, jeśli o to ci chodzi, to było najbardziej spontaniczne działanie, jakie można sobie wyobrazić.

Dracon wciągnął głęboko powietrze, po czym wypuścił je chwiejnie spomiędzy warg.

— Ty chyba żartujesz — niemalże wypluł, przecierając oczy dłońmi. — Tamta pułapka była nie do przejścia, tamte lochy _karmiły się_ magią przebywających w nich osób, w tamtych podziemiach zmarło wiele dojrzalszych, starszych i bardziej wykwalifikowanych czarodziejów od ciebie, a ty mi mówisz, że _poszedłeś na żywioł_?

Harry obrzucił Malfoya spojrzeniem pełnym niekrytej niechęci.

— Tak, właśnie to powiedziałem — wysyczał przez zęby, czując przeszywający ciało chłód na wspomnienie owego pamiętnego dnia. — A teraz racz się zamknąć, póki strażnicy nas jeszcze nie usłyszeli.

Draco odetchnął głęboko, wyraźnie próbując uspokoić swe rozedrgane nerwy. Harry ocenił, że jego ostra przygana ma się nijak, do nawiązania głębszej współpracy i, z cichym westchnieniem, przeklął w myślach swój chłodny ton.

— Dobrze więc, musimy się przedostać do środka — rzekł cicho arystokrata, ryjąc bladymi palcami w drobny mech wciśnięty pomiędzy co większe płaty kamieni. — Bez rzucania się w oczy nie wejdziemy głównym wejściem. A wnioskując po patrolach nachodzących tę okolicę, nie wejdziemy nawet żadnymi z bocznych drzwi.

Harry zmrużywszy oczy, przypomniał sobie ogromne, wężowe cielsko, poruszające się niegdyś po Hogwarcie w sposób szybki i niepozwalający na odkrycie swej obecności tysiącom uczniów i całej kadrze nauczycieli, potwora, którego obecność wszyscy przeczuwali, choć bliższe z nim spotkanie zaliczyli jedynie nieliczni - zawsze w pojedynkę, zawsze w osamotnieniu.

— Rury — mruknął pod nosem, starając się odgadnąć, w którym miejscu, na tej ogromnej przestrzeni mugole mogli umieścić kanalizację ściekową, bądź wentylacyjną.

— Ty chyba oszalałeś — jęknął, brzmiąc nadzwyczaj słabo, Malfoy.

Wzrok Harry'ego zatrzymał się na umiejscowionym w niższych partiach, na podgórskiej łące starym, ledwie dostrzegalnym z miejsca, w którym stali, zdaje się, że mocno przerdzewiałym wentylatorze. Oczy Dracona podążyły za spojrzeniem kompana.

— O Merlinie — wyszeptał, oddychając nieco zbyt głęboko i niemal krztusząc się przy tym powietrzem. — Nie możesz mówić poważnie...

Harry wychylił głowę zza głazu i spojrzał za dwoma strażnikami, aby upewnić się, że tamci już dawno zniknęli z pola widzenia. Wstał szybko i pociągnął Malfoya za rękę (blada dłoń drżała w jego palcach, naciskając na jego skórę, zarysowując nieintensywnie acz nieco boleśnie paznokciami, znacząc we wnętrzu dłoni Harry'ego nieuchwytne labirynty).

— Chodź. I postaraj się nieco ochłonąć. Na nic się nie zdasz, gdy wciągną cię prądy paniki.

Malfoy, niemal automatycznie, pospieszył za pewnie stąpającym po śliskich kamieniach Harrym, życząc sobie, aby nigdy więcej nie przyszło mu partnerować w znaczącej misji komuś tak spontanicznemu, komuś tak niepohamowanemu. W tym momencie przeklinał z całych sił Antoniusza, że nie pozwolił wyruszyć tutaj przemyślnej i logicznie rozważającej najdelikatniejsze detale Granger, czując się niczym owca pośród stada łakomych wilków.

Kiedy stanęli przy wlocie do rurociągu, serce Malfoya ogarnęła bezduszna, niema trwoga, wżerająca się w ciało niczym rak, zagarniająca sobie jego, coraz to większe, obszary. Z kanału docierał ich wywiew kwaśnej wilgoci i mętnej stęchlizny, omal nie przyprawiając Dracona o odruchy wymiotne. U wlotu, grzbietem do dołu, leżał na wpół zjedzony przez robaki kłębek szarego futra, który kiedyś musiał być zapewne szczurem.

— Zwymiotuję... — wyszeptał słabo Draco, przełykając gwałtownie ślinę.

Harry skrzywił się i spojrzał spod rzęs na jego bladą jak u topielca twarz.

— Daj spokój, Malfoy, można by pomyśleć, że w czasie wojny czarodziejów nie naoglądałeś się wystarczająco martwych ciał w o wiele gorszym stanie.

— Ale nie w większym stadium rozkładu — mruknął dziedzic fortuny Malfoyów, po czym przetoczył koniuszkiem własnej różdżki truchło szczura ku krawędzi i zrzucił z ich drogi na twardy kamień - małe ciałko, na kontakt z podłożem, wydało z siebie głuche mlaśnięcie. Draco, bardziej blady od księżyca w pełni, wstrzymał powietrze i wpełzł do kanału niczym wąż wodny, przeciskając się przez klaustrofobiczne rury z niemą determinacją (jakby samemu sobie starał się udowodnić własną wartość).

Harry westchnął i wślizgnął się do środka tuż za nim.

— Postaraj się być cicho — wyszeptał zza pleców Malfoya, którego ręce ślizgały się po wilgotnych ściankach rurociągu. — Nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo niesie się dźwięk po takich długich, zamkniętych przestrzeniach. Trochę, jak w sali akustycznej, tylko z większą werwą. Bo widzisz...

— Błagam cię, Potter, zamilcz już.

Harry uniósł brwi słysząc lichy szept Malfoya, który brzmiał, jakby wzbierało mu się na mdłości.

— Nie zemdlej mi tutaj, chojraku — rzekł, przekrzywiając głowę, aby dojrzeć w półmroku twarz kompana.

— Obiecuję, że się postaram. — Draco splunął pod swoje ręce, mrugając, jakby odganiał mroczki sprzed powiek i przyspieszył przesuwanie się w głąb kanału. — Rusz się, na Merlina, nie zamierzam tu zgnić, czekając, aż mnie dogonisz.

Kiedy dotarli do wylotu, Harry z ulgą stwierdził, że przed nimi rozciąga się ciemna, nieużytkowana piwnica, której zatęchłe, skwaśniałe powietrze było błogosławieństwem w porównaniu do duszności ciasnych, zaśniedziałych rur.

Malfoy padł na podłogę, spod zmrużonych powiek obserwując, jak zielonooki gramoli się w ciszy z wylotu kanału i przesuwa wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu, jakby w oczach miał zamontowane skanery.

— Jeśli się stąd wydostaniemy, przyrzekam, że cię zamorduję. — Draco doczołgał się do betonowej ściany i oparł się o nią całkowicie wyczerpany. Harry przesunął wzrokiem po jego, zazwyczaj pedantycznie ułożonych włosach, które sterczały teraz na wszystkie strony, lepiąc się od niezidentyfikowanej posoki, brudu i kurzu. Próbował sobie przypomnieć, czy kiedykolwiek widział Malfoya bez ideału na twarzy, bez białego jak śnieg lica, bez żelu trzymającego zgrabną fryzuję, bez całkowitej wyższości osiadającej na twarzy jak pył.

— No i na co się patrzysz, idioto? — prychnął Draco, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. — Przyjmij do wiadomości, że w obecnej chwili mógłbym być, równie dobrze, twoim lustrem.

Harry, mimo wszechogarniającego go zmęczenia i niesmaku, wygiął usta w krzywym uśmiechu i przytrzymując się krawędzi dopiero co opuszczonej rury, podniósł się chwiejnie na nogi.

Malfoy, oddychając ciężko, pochwycił się pierwszej rzeczy, jaka znalazła się pod jego ręką, aby podźwignąć się do pionu.

Głuchy rumor rozbrzmiał echem po starej piwnicy, Harry instynktownie doskoczył do Dracona i w ostatniej chwili pochwycił osuwającą się na niego konstrukcję.

— Uważaj, na boga — syknął zielonooki. Jeszcze nie zdołał spostrzec, że Malfoy wytrzeszczył oczy i zamarł, wpatrując się w coś nad jego ramieniem, jakby zobaczył nieboszczyka. Zreflektował się, dopiero gdy ten, drżącą ręką wymacał różdżkę i skierował ją na twór, który osunął się przed chwilą na jego ciało. Harry odwrócił gwałtownie głowę i niemal krzyknął. Jego serce podjechało do gardła, a krew zastygła w żyłach, kiedy pusty, niewidzący błysk spojrzenia spoczął na nim jak klątwa. Zielonooki przełknął ciężko i już zamierzał podjąć ofensywę, gdy zorientował się, że wpatruje się w szklane oczy witrynowego manekina. Zastygł w bezruchu, spoglądając na gipsową twarz nieruchomą niczym odlew pośmiertny, a oddech uciekł z jego gardła jak ostatnie tchnienie, kiedy wszechogarniająca go ulga otuliła jego serce jak pierzyna. Pokręcił dynamicznie głową - kilka kosmyków wpadło mu do oczu; Kiedyś mnie wykończysz, pajacu — pomyślał ze zmęczeniem, czując silny uścisk palców blondyna na swoim szczupłym nadgarstku, po czym odłożył delikatnie, starając się nie narobić hałasu, sztuczną konstrukcję na chłodną ziemię; kilka kasztanowych kosmyków z syntetycznego włókna musnęło jego szczękę. — Uspokój się, Malfoy, to tylko atrapa.

— Co? — Draco wytrzeszczył oczy na manekina leżącego na betonowym podłożu, próbując ułożyć w swojej głowie, jak ktokolwiek mógłby stworzyć twór tak podobny do ludzkiego i w jakim celu miałby to czynić.

Zielonooki podszedł do drugiego maga i ujął jego twarz w swoje dłonie, zmuszając do spojrzenia mu w oczy.

— To kukła, Draco. Nie ma w sobie życia.

— Na pewno posiada jakąś iskrę, która ją napędza... — zaczął niepewnie Malfoy, acz jego różdżka opuściła się nieznacznie.

Harry pokręcił głową.

— Nie istnieje w niej magia. Nie ma w sobie żadnego generatora. Zaufaj mi, znam mugoli, rozumiem mugoli.

Draco oblizał, z wyraźnym niepokojem w oczach, usta.

— Więc... to nie jest coś w rodzaju inferiusa, tak? — wymruczał niepewnie, a Harry potrząsnął energicznie głową.

— W żadnym stopniu nie jest do niego podobny — zapewnił, zdejmując ręce z owej pobladłej twarzy, mając coraz mniejsze nadzieje na to, że nie popadną w szaleństwo i nie utoną w białej gorączce, zanim jeszcze zdążą przedsięwziąć jakiekolwiek skuteczne działanie. — Morgano, błagam cię, nie zachowuj się tak paranoicznie, przyprawisz mnie o zawał.

Draco odetchnął głęboko i przetarł umazaną brudem twarz dłonią.

— Cóż, jedno, jednakowoż udało nam się osiągnąć — powiedział, oblizując nerwowo wargi. Jego wzrok zaczął skakać po pomieszczeniu jak szaleniec w zakładzie zamkniętym.

— Co takiego? — westchnął z wyczerpaniem Harry, myślami będąc na poziomie rozważań, dotyczących tego, gdzie, w tych ciemnościach są, na Merlina, schody prowadzące na wyższe kondygnacje.

Malfoy uchwycił jego rozbiegany wzrok i uśmiechnął się ponuro.

— De facto, Potter, udało nam się dostać do środka. To o wiele, wiele dalej, niż tam, gdzie początkowo sądziłem, że uda nam się przedrzeć.

-VVV-

Przez chwilę dwoje mężczyzn stało w bezruchu w drzwiach piwnicznych, wpatrując się w milczeniu w pusty, głuchy korytarz. Wiszące przy suficie kandelbary wydawały się Harry'emu scenerią wziętą wprost ze średniowiecznej opowieści i przez chwilę zastanawiał się, jak chciwi muszą być architekci tej posiadłości, skoro nie zadowoliły ich zwykłe żarówki chwiejące się na kablu, otoczone pospolitym kloszem. Bura, dywanowa wykładzina ciągnęła się u stóp wysokich ścian, znikając w mroku korytarzy.

Zielonooki pozwolił sobie na zaczerpnięcie głębokiego oddechu niczym przed skokiem na głęboką wodę. Kiedy ruszył, aby zatopić się w ciemność korytarza, własne kroki dzwoniły mu w uszach, zdając się zbyt ciężkie, zbyt głośnie, niestosowne do zaistniałej sytuacji.

— Zajmę się montowaniem podsłuchu, ty znajdź w tym czasie jakieś archiwa — zarządził Harry, przeczesując spojrzeniem ciemność pochłaniającą korytarz.

— Nie wygaduj absurdów — wysyczał drżąco Dracon do jego ucha. — Wiesz, jak łatwo zgubić się w tak ogromnej posiadłości? Wiesz, ile pomieszczeń może znajdować się na każdym piętrze? _Mieszkałem_ w takim latyfundium, Potter, i uwierz mi, jeśli nie znamy planu korytarzy i rozkładu apartamentów, lepiej uczynimy, trzymając się razem.

Harry skrzywił się, jak po połknięciu cytrynowego kwasku.

— Wtedy przeszukanie tej rezydencji zajmie nam dziesięć razy więcej czasu, niż pierwotnie zamierzaliśmy na to przeznaczyć — zauważył.

— Jeśli tego nie uczynimy, owo przeczesywanie budynku zaserwuje nam największe poszukiwanie na sam koniec, gdy nie będziemy w stanie odnaleźć własnego towarzystwa — zaszydził Draco, zaciskając palce na ramieniu Harry'ego tak mocno, iż ten poczuł tępy ból w kościach.

Zielonooki zdusił w sobie chłodny komentarz i wyciągnął różdżkę, kładąc ją płasko w otwartej dłoni.

— Jak uważasz. _Wskaż mi telefon stacjonarny._

Różdżka drgnęła, a następnie zawirowała, a Harry wpatrywał się ze zrezygnowaniem, jak szaleńczo zatacza koła na jego wyciągniętej dłoni.

— Nie wiem, czym jest ten... cokolwiek byś nie powiedział, ale sądzę, że jest tu tego istne zatrzęsienie.

Zielonooki zacisnął dłoń w pięść, wstrzymując wirowanie długiego, wyszlifowanego drewna, a z jego gardła wyrwał się pełen frustracji warkot.

— Czy ty myślałeś...

— Zamilcz, proszę — wysyczał Wybraniec, chowając różdżkę do zagłębienia rękawa.

Harry, zaciskając usta tak mocno, że poczuł, jak jego wargi pieką niemiłosiernie, z wyrazem twarzy świadczącym o wysokim stopniu zbulwersowania, ruszył pospiesznie korytarzem, po raz pierwszy, lecz nie ostatni, myśląc, że ta szlachetna akcja jest szaleństwem absolutnym.

W otaczających ich ciemnościach zdawali się parą cieni majaczących na chłodnym drewnie wyglądającym niepewnie zza wydeptanej wykładziny.

Wreszcie, na końcu owej ciemności, ukazały im się drzwi - cztery na ścianach bocznych - prawej i lewej, oddalone od siebie o kilka metrów i jedne naprzeciw, czarne jak smoła, zdające się imitować wejście do świata umarłych. Spod drzwi wiodących na wprost wylewał się snop drżącego światła, jaśniejący pasek, zdający się być znamiennym światłem, na końcu tunelu. Harry strzepnął rękaw, wydobywając różdżkę z czeluści materiału peleryny i skierował ją na jedne z bocznych drzwi. Mdła, szarawa poświata, która zamajaczyła na jej krańcu, powiedziała dwójce magów, iż pomieszczenie jest opuszczone. Draco wypuścił wstrzymywane powietrze i wyciągnął własną różdżkę, kierując ją na drzwi po przeciwnej stronie korytarza.

Pusto. Spojrzeli po sobie.

Harry machnął różdżką, zakładając zaklęcie tłumiące dźwięki na drzwi znajdujące się na wprost i nie ociągając się ani chwili pchnął jedne z przejść, które z łatwością ustąpiło pod jego dłońmi. Ogarnął wzrokiem dość przestronny składzik na środki czyszczące i nie potrafiąc się powstrzymać, przewrócił wymownie oczami. Obejrzał się za siebie, aby dojrzeć, że Draco, z niejakim grymasem, wpatruje się w składowisko szczotek i mopów do mycia podłóg i niemal prychnął, gdy ujrzał pełen zawodu wyraz roszczący sobie przestrzeń na twarzy młodego Malfoya.

— Pusto — prychnął Draco, gdy chwilę później utwierdzili się w przekonaniu, że w dwóch sąsiednich pomieszczeniach jest nic innego, niż zsyp śmieci i pomieszczenie pełne kompaktowych skrzynek na prąd, na których obdarty, żółty napis głosił: „Uwaga! Pod napięciem".

— To korytarz wiodący do piwnicy, czegoś się spodziewał?

— Rezultatów, być może.

Harry pokręcił głową.

— Rezultaty mają to do siebie, że należy na nie zapracować. Nic nie dostaniesz w zamian za brak odpowiednich poczynań. Choć. I bądź cicho, jak mniemam, za ostatnimi drzwiami jest hol i sądzę, że jeśli nie ma za nimi zatrzęsienia mugoli, to jest przynajmniej ich namiastka. Jakaś sekretarka, być może. _Z telefonem._ — Harry uśmiechnął się i krótkim skinieniem różdżki nałożył na nich zaklęcie kameleona, po czym pozamykał otwarte drzwi i ostrożnie zdjął zaklęcie dźwiękoszczelne z ich przejścia, uważając, aby nie naruszyć gładkiej struktury.

Zielonooki ostrożnie uchylił drzwi i prześlizgnął się przez szczelinę pomiędzy klamką a futryną. Fala światła zalała jego twarz, oślepiając na krótką chwilę. Przywarł do ściany, odsuwając się z drogi Draconowi. Kiedy poczuł na klatce piersiowej nieduże, chłodne dłonie, splótł razem ich palce, nie mając najmniejszej ochoty zgubić się już z samego początku, ignorując to, co mógłby o tym myśleć czy nie myśleć dziedzic Malfoyów. Zamrugał kilkakrotnie, starając się przyzwyczaić do światła.

Pomieszczenie, zaiste, było holem. Dość pokaźnym, trzeba przyznać. Biało-złota mozaika zdobiła podłogę, rozciągając się od obrotowych drzwi, aż do szerokich schodów wachlarzowych zbudowanych z lśniącego marmuru, od którego odbijało się światło żyrandoli.

No proszę, nasz starożytny zamek przemienił się w gustowny pałac — pomyślał Harry, podziwiając ozdobną barierkę biegnącą w górę schodów, zwijającą się jak ogon ogromnego, czarnego węża. Przy ścianie, niedaleko obrotowych drzwi, siedziała blondwłosa sekretarka w dużych, okrągłych okularach, będąca całkowicie pochłonięta rozmową z barczystym mężczyzną, opierającym się leniwie o długi, biały kontuar. Na podłużnej kanapie siedział elegancki mężczyzna z kilkudniowym zarostem i czytał wyświechtaną gazetę, co rusz uśmiechając się do nadrukowanych stron, jak na słowa dobrego żartu.

Zielonooki zacisnął mocniej palce na dłoni Malfoya, rzucił zaklęcie tłumiące dźwięki na ich podeszwy i pociągnął go za sobą w stronę kontuaru.

Pod długim blatem, jak się okazało, znajdowało się mnóstwo pojedynczych, niewielkich półek opisanych białą karteczką z nadrukowaną czarnym tuszem cyfrą. Wciśnięty w kąt, pomiędzy szklaną popielniczką a niedużą, niebieską niszczarką na papiery, znajdowała się czarna słuchawka podłączona kablem ze stacją numeryczną, przywodząca na myśl atrybut wyjęty żywcem z lat trzydziestych. Harry zagryzł wargę i, niemalże obawiając się brać zbyt głębokie wdechy, wyciągnął różdżkę, po czym wypowiedział w myślach długą inkantację zaklęcia podsłuchu, podłączając go automatycznie z główną bazą ich trefnej organizacji. Czuł dłoń Malfoya zaciśniętą mocno na jego własnej oraz swoje oszalałe serce, wybijające kankana w jego piersi, powoli odsunął różdżkę i zacisnąwszy palce na dłoni Malfoya dał mu sygnał, że mogą ruszać dalej.

Przemknęli się koło rozchichotanej recepcjonistki, zaśmiewającej się ze słabego żartu jej rozmówcy i z bijącymi, jak w otumanieniu, sercami przemknęli się niczym duchy w kierunku schodów.

— A dokumenty? — szepnął mu na ucho Malfoy, gdy pokonywali po kilka stopni naraz.

— Znajdziemy archiwum, znajdziemy też dokumenty — odpowiedział mu Harry z umiarkowanym zapałem. — Na razie przydałby mi się dokładny plan tego miejsca, bo czuję, że, istotnie, przyjdzie nam się w nim zanurzyć jak w labiryncie.

— Twój optymizm mnie zadziwia — westchnął Draco, mocniej zaciskając palce wokół jego dłoni.

Na piętrze ścieżka korytarzy, na których rozwidleniu się znaleźli, przywiodła Harry'emu na myśl układ krwionośny jakiegoś ogromnego ssaka.

— O Merlinie — wyrwało się z ust Dracona. — Ten stary piernik powinien tu przysłać cały zespół poszukiwawczy. Czy _naprawdę_ nie istnieje _żadne zaklęcie_ , które byłoby w stanie ułatwić nam robotę?

— Tak sobie myślę...

— A może je przywołamy, co? — przerwał Harry'emu Draco, ciągnąc go bezlitośnie za skraj peleryny. — Zaklęcie Accio powinno dać sobie radę z mnogością tych dziwnych przedmiotów, a nam poszłoby o wiele szybciej, prawda? Wystarczyłoby nałożyć zaklęcie na każde z tych... tele- _co_ _śtam_ z osobna i odesłać je na powrót do miejsc docelowych, a wtedy...

— Genialne, Malfoy. — Harry wtrącił się ze zniecierpliwieniem w ten bezsensowny wywód, wyrywając z jego chaotycznych palców materiał własnej peleryny. — Chciałbym zobaczyć wyraz twarzy naszej drogiej sekretareczki, kiedy jej służbowy telefon zwyczajnie _wyfrunie_ sobie zza lady. — Zielonooki rzucił w stronę Malfoya spojrzenie pełne sarkazmu, zanim sobie przypomniał, że ten i tak nie może tego dostrzec. Westchnął cicho i przetarł dłonią nasadę nosa. — Skup się, Draco, w jakich miejscach można trzymać sprzęt do stałego utrzymania komunikacji z przełożonymi, oficerami i całą tą federacją umundurowanych?

Malfoy wydał z siebie zirytowane prychnięcie.

— _Ja_ swoją _sowę_ trzymam w sowiarni, Potter — odparł chłodno.

Harry przewrócił oczami.

— Niezmiernie pomocne — mruknął ponuro. — Dziękuję bardzo.

— Polecam się na przyszłość — odgryzł się zaczepnie Draco, dając mu kuksańca w bok.

Przedarli się przez milczący korytarz przepełniony cieniami, zatrzymując się przed ostatnimi, znajdującymi się na nim, skrytymi w cieniach, drzwiami. Harry spojrzał sceptycznie na klamkę, pamiętającą, zapewne, czasy wojny secesyjnej, zastanawiając się, czy nie wyrwie jej z miejsca jej przeznaczenia, starając się wejść do pomieszczenia.

— Istne muzeum, doprawdy — wyszeptał, po czym machnięciem różdżki sprawdził, czy zastanie kogoś po otwarciu drzwi i rozpoczęciu wertowania pomieszczenia. — Pusto — obwieścił (całkowicie niepotrzebnie, jak się okazało, ponieważ Draco już pchnął przegrodę, wmuszając na nim siłą wejście do środka z takim zapałem, jakby się paliło). — Co do... — słowa Harry'ego zostały stłumione chłodnym wnętrzem dłoni, które przycisnęło się do jego twarzy z siłą rwącej wody wodospadu. Chwilę po głuchym zamknięciu się za nimi przejścia usłyszeli na korytarzu odgłos swobodnie zatrzaskiwanych drzwi, a następnie szczęk klucza przekręconego w zamku. Mężczyźni wstrzymali oddech, nasłuchując. Kobiece obcasy zadudniły o podłogę, oddalając się w przeciwnym kierunku, cichnąc stopniowo niczym muzyka w auli operowej.

Draco, którego skronie zmiażdżył tępy ból migrenowy, w którego klatce piersiowej serce szalało z nienaturalną siłą, oparł czoło o chłodne drewno, opuścił rękę przyciskaną do twarzy Harry'ego wzdłuż ciała i wypuścił ze świstem powietrze.

— Gdybyś raczył pokontemplować sobie te rupiecie _po fakcie_ , byłbym ci, doprawdy, niezmierzenie wdzięczny.

Zielonooki uniósł różdżkę i zdjął z nich zaklęcie kameleona.

— Za te _rupiecie_ , jak to pięknie określiłeś, Draco, każdy antykwariusz powierzyłby ci nieprzyzwoitą sumę pieniężną — westchnął, rozglądając się uważnie po pomieszczeniu. Wyglądało na biuro należące do absolutnego pedanta - każdy długopis miał w nim swoje miejsce, lampka przy biurku była nienagannie ustawiona na jego skraju, nawet worek na śmieci tkwiący w niewielkim, prostokątnym koszu zdawał się mieć swoją własną, kuriozalną symetrię. Draco przeszedł przez pokój i sięgnął dłonią do uchwytu stojącej przy ścianie szafki. Dłoń Harry'ego wystrzeliła do przodu i pochwyciła go za nadgarstek, zanim zdołał czegokolwiek dotknąć. Malfoy zmarszczył czoło i spojrzał przez ramię na kompana.

— Co znowu? Jeśli naprawdę tak bardzo nam się spieszy...

— Niczego nie dotykaj — wysyczał ostrzegawczym głosem Harry, na co Draco zamarł i zlustrował wnikliwym spojrzeniem jego twarz.

— Czemuż to? Przecież...

— Mówi ci coś pojęcie „daktyloskopia"? — Zielonooki uniósł brew, uśmiechając się chłodno do Malfoya.

Czarodziej prychnął zdegustowany.

— Jeśli ma to coś wspólnego z daktylami...

— Nie, Malfoy, to mugolska technika śledcza. Pozwala ona na zdobycie twoich danych osobowych z rejestru na podstawie odcisków twoich palców. Widzisz, Malfoy, linie papilarne każdego człowieka są niczym jego podpis - odrębny, osobisty, mający własne cechy. Dotykając jakiegoś przedmiotu, pozostawiasz ich wzór na jego powierzchni.

Draco spojrzał na Harry'ego, jakby mu urosła druga głowa.

— Przecież popychaliśmy już, w tej świątyni anty-magii, tyle par drzwi, że nie zliczyłbyś ich na palcach jednej ręki — prychnął, nie pojmując zupełnie zastrzeżeń zielonookiego. — Sam dotykałeś klamki w piwnicy na dole, Morgano, zlituj się...

— Tak, ale w momencie, gdy zauważą jakąkolwiek anomalię, to nie piwnicę będą sprawdzać — burknął przyciszonym głosem Harry, po czym, krótkim skinieniem różdżki, otworzył wysuwaną szufladę za biurkiem. — No i proszę, tak oto wygląda komputer. Przypatrzyłeś się dobrze, Draco? Ponieważ na niego również mamy nakładać zaklęcie.

— Dlaczego miałbym...

— Ponieważ — zamruczał, niczym rasowy lew, Harry — zajmiesz się drugą stroną korytarza. Nie będziemy się rozdzielać, sprawdzimy jednakowoż przeciwległe pokoje. Nie odchodź z tej części posiadłości - po wszystkim spotkamy się na rozwidleniu przejść, tuż przy schodach. Dasz radę?

— Oczywiście, że dam radę, przecież...

— Świetnie — ponownie wciął się w jego słowa Harry, czyniąc ponaglający ruch dłonią. — Pamiętaj tylko, że po to masz różdżkę, aby to właśnie _jej_ używać.

— Nie zapomnę — wysyczał Malfoy, bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek przywodząc Harry'emu na myśl przerośniętą żmiję.

-VVV-

Ulewa uderzała o szyby okien, gdy Harry zamykał zaklęciem ostatnią szafkę. Duże krople deszczu bębniły głucho o blaszany parapet. Jakiś osamotniony ptak zakrakał głośno w ciemności dworu.

Ich obłąkańcza wyprawa zakrawała na szaleństwo, Harry rozumiał doskonale potrzebę informacji, na podstawie której Antoniusz zdecydował się powierzyć im ową misję, jednakowoż, przemykając pomiędzy pokojami posiadłości jak cień, skradając się na palcach do sąsiadujących pokoi, zacierając własne ślady z drewnianych podłóg, miał nieustanne wrażenie, że jest obserwowany - zdarzały się momenty, w których obracał się napięcie w ciemności, gotów do samoobrony, jednakowoż jego oczy natrafiały jedynie na pustkę samotnych gabinetów.

Zielonooki już odwracał się, aby odejść, gdy nagle coś pomiędzy majaczącymi w pomieszczeniu cieniami przykuło jego uwagę. Harry rozświetlił koniuszek swej różdżki i podchodząc niemalże na ugiętych nogach, niczym skradający się kot, do przeszklonej komody, poczuł, jak jego serce przyspiesza. Na najwyższej półce stała kartoteka z dopiskiem: „ _ściśle tajne_ ", gubiąca się niemal zupełnie pośród sterty czarno-białych gazet.

Ręce zielonookiego zadrżały, uniósł ramię i przyłożył różdżkę do niewielkiej dziurki od klucza, jej koniuszek wślizgnął się w otwór jak cień.

— _Alohomora._

Przeszklone skrzydło szafki zatrzeszczało i uchyliło się przed nim jak tajemnica. Harry czuł, jak drżą jego palce, kiedy sięgał po dokumenty. Podszedł do stojącego na środku pomieszczenia biurka i otworzył zbiór kart, sumiennie powkładanych w czyste, niepomięte koszulki.

— O Morgano... — wyszeptał, jego oczy zrobiły się okrągłe jak spodki, jego źrenice rozszerzyły się nienaturalnie, różdżka zawirowała w powietrzu i stuknęła w zestaw kartek. — _Kopiuj._

Czując, jak własny oddech przyspiesza w jego ustach, Harry oparł się plecami o chłodną ścianę i z mocno bijącym sercem śledził podwajające się egzemplarze kart, wyobrażając sobie minę Malfoya, kiedy wyjdzie z ostatniego gabinetu, przeznaczonego jego weryfikacji, z całkowitym kompletem dokumentacji pod pachą.

Nagle, niespodziewanie niczym uderzenie gromu, po korytarzu potoczył się głośny rumor, a następnie krzyk mający barwę wysokiego barytonu:

— Ej, ty!

Harry zastygł w bezruchu w połowie poprawiania włosów wpadających na czoło.

Świst przecinanego powietrza poniósł się po korytarzu jak wysoki gwizd, a tuż za nim pospieszne kroki stóp uderzających donośnie w podłoże - echo panicznego biegu wstrząsające jego zamarłym sercem jak impuls elektryczny.

Zielonooki zerwał się na równe nogi, czując się, jakby jechał w dół bardzo szybką windą. Usłyszał odgłosy odbezpieczanej broni i trzask zamykających się z rozpędem drzwi, a zaraz za tym, niemal jak dźwięk wiecznie idący w parze z chaosem, kilka kolejnych klamek uderzających z werwą o ścienny tynk. Pochwycił kopie dokumentów, składając je w pośpiechu na pół i wciskając do wewnętrznej kieszeni płaszcza; ruchem nadgarstka odesłał kartotekę na swoje miejsce i czując rozlewającą się w jego piersi panikę, zapieczętował zamek szybkim zaklęciem. Ulewa przybrała na sile, jakby za punkt honoru obrała sobie odzwierciedlenie jego myśli. Harry rzucił się w stronę drzwi, w biegu, upewniając się, że przekopiowane strony bezpiecznie spoczywają na dnie jego kieszeni, wytaczając opuszkami palców ścieżki po swojej piersi jak po labiryncie. Chwilę później wypadł na korytarz, nie potrafiąc usłyszeć nic, poza odgłosem odbezpieczanych broni, jakby był serią trąbek poprzedzających w instrumentalnym koncercie silne uderzenie bębna.

Jego oczom, jak senna mara, ukazał się rząd postaci wciskających się pospiesznie w korytarz na lewo od niego; Harry usłyszał głośne sapnięcie jednego z umundurowanych, błysk lufy zaiskrzył przed jego oczami jak wybuch supernowej i nie myśląc wiele, wyciągnął różdżkę przed siebie, wycelował ją w sufit u wlotu korytarza, z którego wylewała się fala wojskowych i wrzasnął:

— _Bombarda Maxima!_

Świat się rozpadł i posypał pyłem wokół ludzkich głów; celujący w Pottera mężczyzna odwrócił się błyskawicznie, zmuszony ratować skórę przed sypiącymi się płatami kamieni. Szary pył wzniósł się w powietrze, osiadając na ścianach jak kurz.

Harry wyobrażał sobie widok, który rozpostarł się przed, zaledwie chwilę temu trzymającym go na celowniku, człowiekiem - solidna konstrukcja, waląca się na karki jego towarzyszy niczym domek z kart. Świat kończący się za sprawą jednego rozbłysku światła - abstrakcja dla wierzącego w materializm umysłu.

Zielonooki, z sercem na wysokości gardła, przetoczył się na skraj korytarza i wypadł z niego, jak piorun rozrywający szare obłoki piętrzących się, deszczowych chmur - uczynił to w ostatniej chwili - zaledwie moment później zatrzęsienie karabinowych kul przecięło miejsce, w którym stał jeszcze kilka sekund temu.

Harry, nie myśląc wiele, dał nura w sąsiadujący korytarz. Kiedy chwilę później zobaczył przed sobą mężczyznę, niemalże siedzącego Draconowi, pędzącemu jak zaganiana do zagrody zwierzyna, na ogonie, przymierzającego się do wydania strzału z pistoletu zaciśniętego w dłoni jak indiański talizman, serce zamarło mu w piersi.

Dla Pottera wszystko, co nastąpiło chwilę później, toczyło się wzorem spowolnionego filmu, odtwarzanego klatka po klatce, albo odwróconej rzeczywistości snu, jednego z tych najczarniejszych i najcięższych koszmarów, z jakimi do tej pory zmagał się w okowach nocy. Niczym w majaku uniósł różdżkę i z błyszczącymi jak płomienie świec oczyma wysyczał:

— _Avada Kedavra._

Własne słowa brzmiały w jego uszach jak echo dalekiej przeszłości.

Strzały padły w tym samym momencie, w którym przedostatnia zgłoska wydobywała się z jego gardła. Głuchy łomot rozniósł się po korytarzu, gdy trafiony prosto między łopatki mężczyzna wpadł z rozpędu na ścianę. Krople krwi uderzyły Harry'ego w twarz, gdy solidna konstrukcja rozłupała mu czaszkę z siłą, z jaką łamie się skorupa ślimaka pod butem nieuważnego przechodnia.

— Harry!

Zielonooki dopadł drugiego młodzieńca, nie widząc nic, poza srebrem jego oczu (które nagle przeistoczyły się w dwie gwiazdy wskazujące drogę w ciemności, które miały nieoczekiwany posmak świateł błyszczących na końcu tunelu) i w biegu pochwyciwszy jego dłoń, wciągnął ich roztrzęsione ciała w jeden z ciemniejszych, nieoświetlonych, bocznych korytarzy.

— Nic ci nie jest? — Harry nie wiedział, jak przecisnął te słowa przez gardło, jego struny głosowe powoli odmawiały mu swojej współpracy, oszalałe serce ostrzegało o niedalekim umiejscowieniu kresu jego wytrzymałości; kiedy poczuł silny i pewny uścisk dłoni na swoim przedramieniu, ocenił, że jest bliski wybuchnięcia histerycznym śmiechem.

— Chybił — uspokoił go Draco, choć jego głos wciąż był napięty jak struna instrumentu szarpanego, a Harry wypuścił ze świstem powietrze drżące pomiędzy wargami jak fale dźwiękowe, dziękując wszelakim bóstwom, że jego modlitwy zostały wysłuchane.

Biegnąc na złamanie karku poprzez ciemności, czując pod palcami gorącą dłoń tętniącą życiem, pomyślał, że obecność drugiego człowieka potrafi być ostają niemal magiczną.

— Ty pieprzony durniu, jeśli tak kończą się twoje misje pod tytułem: „ _Nikt nie może was zobaczyć_ " to nie mam najmniejszej ochoty z tobą więcej współpracować! — warknął wściekle Potter, gdy kilka naboi odłupało tynk tuż nad ich głowami, a jego serce zatłukło o żebra niczym kołatka o stare, dębowe wrota.

Kilka metrów dalej zielonooki spostrzegł schody. Rzucił się szaleńczo w ich stronę, na oślep posyłając zaklęcia ku goniącym ich jednostkom. Rozpaczliwie przytrzymując się barierki przeskoczył po kilka stopni niemal czując oddech Malfoya na własnym karku.

Zakręcając, Draco wystrzelił w stronę, krzyczących coś, mugolskich umundurowanych trzy szybkie klątwy; pociski rozbiły się o ścianę na zakręcie jak kuropatwy. Dotarli na wyższe piętro, skąd schody zakręcały, ciągnąc się jak nieskończoność na kolejne kondygnacje. Dysząc i plując zielonooki pochwycił Dracona w pasie i wkładając w to całą swoją siłę mięśni, wepchnął ich w boczny korytarz, nad którym zielona, fosforoscencyjna plakietka wskazywała drogę do wyjścia ewakuacyjnego. Niewiele myśląc wypalił z różdżki pospieszną _Bobmardę_ , kierując jej czubek w stronę klatki schodowej, z której chwilę temu zbiegli.

W ich uszach rozbrzmiał ogłuszający huk walących się ścian i krzyki - krzyki niemal nieludzkie, odbijające się od sufitu jak kauczuk.

Harry nie poczuł litości - niepisana zasada istniejąca w przyrodzie mówiła: „zabij bądź zostań zabity"; w chwili zagrożenia zielonooki przeobrażał się w drapieżnika, gotowego walczyć o własną egzystencję, póki gorąca krew wciąż krążyła w jego obiegu krwionośnym, póki cyrkulacja powietrza między jego płucami a otoczeniem wciąż przebiegała prawidłowo.

Przeciskając ich cała przez wąskie drzwi prowadzące do schodów ewakuacyjnych, Harry modlił się rozpaczliwie, aby nad wysokimi stopniami nie było fotokomórki. Wbiegł na spocznik pomiędzy piętrami i zatrzymał się, odwracając gwałtownie w stronę Dracona; jego dawny, szkolny wróg wpadł na niego z impetem, omal nie przewracając ich obu na chłodną ziemię. Snop światła, którego z przestrachem wyczekiwał, nie padł na ich napięte, rozgrzane twarze.

— Nie poradzimy sobie — wysapał Harry, ledwo łapiąc oddech, czując kłujący ból w głębi piersiowej klatki. — Nie w pojedynkę.

— Co? — wysyczał Draco, trzęsąc się jak osika, wyglądając, jakby całe jego ciało było tykającą bombą z samozapłonem.

Wybawiciel Świata Czarodziejów doskonale pamiętał to spojrzenie - jak nikt inny rozumiał, że drugi mężczyzna może wybuchnąć w każdej sekundzie.

— _Znak._ Mroczny Znak. Widziałem, jak _On_ to czynił. Widziałem wielokrotnie. Postaram się. Postaram się wezwać Snape'a — nieskładne słowa przecisnęły się poprzez wyschnięte, roztrzęsione wargi Harry'ego. Zielonooki próbował skupić myśli, ale wpatrzone w niego w szoku, okrągłe jak galeony, oczy wcale mu w tym nie pomagały. Głośne krzyki toczące się po budynku powiedziały dwójce magów, że ich pościg zorientował się już w ich roztropnym zboczeniu z trasy ucieczki.

— Proszę cię... — wyszeptał Harry; biel paniki błysnęła mu przed oczami jak światło flesza.

Draco gwałtownym ruchem podwinął rękaw i uniósł ramię pod jego palce, zagryzając chude wargi tak mocno, że z jego brody spłynął strumień lepkiej, szkarłatnej krwi.

Harry wziął głęboki oddech i modląc się, aby jego plan wypalił, skupił swoje myśli wokół Severusa Snape'a wyobrażając sobie jego czarne, przetłuszczone kosmyki, jego chudą, ziemistą twarz, jego niezmierzone jak ocean oczy.

— Błagam cię, Snape — jęknął Harry, gdy po położeniu palców na bladym, niemalże zatartym Mrocznym Znaku nic się nie wydarzyło. Odgłosy kroków zdawały się pobrzmiewać coraz bliżej, Harry poczuł łzy majaczące w kącikach jego oczu. — _Bł_ _agam ci_ _ę._

Mroczny Znak drgnął i poruszył się, Harry jęknął z ulgi, twarz Malfoya spięła się, a na jej oblicze jak fala wpłynął grymas tępego bólu.

— Przepraszam, przepraszam, tak bardzo...

— Zamknij się, Potter — wydyszał Draco, ucinając jego słowa, jakby były kawałkiem kolorowej wstęgi umilającej otwarcie nowego departamentu ministerstwa. — Wiejmy stąd.

Blada, drobna ręka młodego arystokraty pochwyciła mocno jego dłoń, nie zaprzątając sobie głowy zasłonięciem ramienia z wypaloną na nim, czarną sygnaturą i pociągnęła w górę schodów z taką siłą, iż zielonooki niemal stracił równowagę.

Potter, czując, że jeszcze moment i wypluje własne płuca, słysząc gdzieś niedaleko, roznoszący się echem po pustkach budynku jak krzyk, odgłos kilkunastu stóp niemal galopujących wzdłuż ściennych murów, pomyślał, że jeśli Severus Snape nie przybędzie na czas, oboje są już straceni.

W umyśle Harry'ego majaczył obraz dziesiątek luf wycelowanych w jego głowę; jego żołądek zawirował jak karuzela.

Ledwo dysząc, sunęli ku górze, wybawienie czekało jedynie kilka stóp nad ich głowami, w ich sercach zapalił się słaby, wątły płomień nadziei. Znajdowali się już blisko klapy prowadzącej na dach, gdy nagle, parę metrów przed nimi, ktoś zeskoczył z górnych stopni, odcinając im drogę ucieczki, zasłaniając swoim ciałem przejście prowadzące na powierzchnię, przejście będące ich jedyną szansą.

— Są tutaj! — ryknął mężczyzna, łypiąc na nich szaleńczo zza roztrzepanej grzywki. — Znalazłem ich! Tutaj!

Nogi Dracona wrosły w ziemię. Oczy zaszły mu mgłą. Harry ujrzał dymiącą lufę kierującą się wprost w jego twarz. To był instynkt - najbardziej pierwotne zjawisko, jakie można spotkać wśród ludzi. Nie myśląc wiele, złapał lufę karabinu i szarpnął nią w górę w dzikiej rozpaczy rozlewającej się w jego piersi jak panika. Huk wystrzału był ogłuszający i sprawił, że przed oczami zielonookiego odmalował się pejzaż kilkuset miliardów gwiazd Drogi Mlecznej. Pocisk zasyczał groźnie i odbił się od barierki schodów jak od gongu.

— _Incarcerous!_ — wykrzyknął Draco, wreszcie reagując na zagrożenie; jego różdżka drżała mu w palcach, jakby pod gładkim drewnem tliło się życie.

Tysiące pęt oplotło się wokół ciała mężczyzny, który z głośnym rumorem zwalił się do stóp Harry'ego - trochę niczym kukła teatralna, której sznurki ucięto. Jedno z więzów zapętliło się wokół falującego gardła.

Odgłos kroków uświadomił ich, że nie byli jedynymi, którzy usłyszeli, towarzyszący owemu zgiełkowi, hałas. Zielone i szare oczy spotkały się nad jego ciałem.

— Ty pierwszy — wyszeptał słabo Draco, wskazując palcem na klapę nad ich głowami.

— _Nie._ Ty pierwszy. _Idź._ _—_ Oczy Harry'ego zabłysły niemą groźbą, jego różdżka skierowała się na bladą jak papier, arystokratyczną twarz.

Malfoy wziął chwiejny oddech, na jego twarzy odmalowała się niepewność, coś kłębiącego się w źrenicach młodego pogromcy Czarnego Pana mówiło mu ze stanowczością, że nie przyjmie on odmowy - widniała w nich ostra jak brzytwa zaciętość, chłodny, bezwzględny nakaz.

Draco pochwycił się przymocowanej do ściany drabinki i podciągnął ku górze. Jednym szybkim zaklęciem otworzył klapę, która wyleciała z głośnym brzdękiem z zawiasów i potoczyła się w pustkę. Malfoy wygramolił się przez właz i wyciągnął rękę w stronę Harry'ego.

Piętro niżej drzwi prowadzące na schody pożarowe otworzyły się z hukiem, uderzając w ścianę jak w beton - towarzyszący temu trzask wstrząsnął ścianami schodowej klatki jak wybuch chemikaliów. Harry, czując na karku lodowate usta śmierci, pochwycił rękę Malfoya, odbił się od podłoża i pozwolił wciągnąć na płaski beton, jakby był workiem ziemniaków. Draco kopnął wściekle klapę, leżącą kilka kroków od Harry'ego, wycelował w nią różdżką i z impetem wskazał na ziejący pustką otwór w betonie, przez który docierały do nich podniesione głosy. Właz wrócił na pierwotne miejsce i zatrzasnął się z hukiem mogącym przyprawić o zawał. Harry spojrzał na towarzysza ponad przejściem, przez które się wygramolili - w szarych oczach malowało się przekonanie o niechybnej śmierci. Wybraniec rozejrzał się rozpaczliwie po połaciach dachowych - wokół nich rozpościerał się otwarty parking pełniący, najpewniej, rolę składowiska - worki i kadzie otaczały ich niczym ule zasiewające działkę pszczelarza; zerwał się do pionu i pociągnął Dracona na nogi.

— Kryj się — wysyczał Potter, ciągnąc szarookiego za stos równo ułożonych beczek na wino bądź ziarna zbóż. Harry opadł na ziemię za nimi i oparł się policzkiem o chłodne drewno. Draco przypadł na kolana tuż obok, dysząc, jakby właśnie pokonał ultra maraton; Harry, łapczywie łapiąc świeże powietrze, wycelował różdżkę w niebo i posłał w nie zielony, oślepiający snop światła.

I wtedy właz prowadzący na dach ponownie trzasnął, a odgłos ten potoczył się echem po okolicy jak salwa armatnia. Zielonooki momentalnie zerwał zaklęcie i chwycił drżący podbródek Dracona rozbieganymi, chłodnymi palcami kierując ku sobie jego twarz okutą lodem przerażenia. Harry, patrząc mu w oczy, uniósł wskazujący palec i przyłożył do jego pobladłych, drżących w niemej panice ust. Szmaragdowe oczy były groźbą zaklętą w barwie i szeptały w stronę szarości: „Spróbuj wydać z siebie choćby szmer, a pożałujesz, obiecuję".

Malfoy skinął głową, jakby ten przekaz wyrył się w jego umyśle jak na blacie drewnianej ławki, a Harry, bojąc się nawet oddychać, spróbował dojrzeć cokolwiek przez szparę między beczkami.

Mężczyźni wypełzali na dach niczym mityczne stwory, mierząc rewolwerami bądź pistoletami w każdy cień, który zadrżał zbyt wyraźnie. Harry oblizał suche wargi i kulistym ruchem palców rozmasował piekące bólem skronie.

Każda sekunda przybliżała ich do spodziewanego końca, z każdym, stawianym przez mugolskich wojskowych, krokiem byli coraz bliżej upadku; zielonooki słyszał, jak żołnierze rozpełzają się po dachu jak robaki po rozkładających się zwłokach.

Kiedy Dracon szturchnął go w ramię i wskazał palcem gdzieś w przestrzeń czarnego nieba, Harry, zwracając palący niepewnością wzrok we wskazanym kierunku, dojrzał dwie, czarne sylwetki płynące pod wiatr, zbliżające się do nich z szybkością spadającego deszczu; zielonookiemu przyszło na myśl, że jeszcze chwila i jego gorące serce rozpłynie się po szarym podłożu, jak gorąca czekolada sącząca się z przewróconego kubka - gdyby ktoś odważył się zasugerować w jego obecności, zaledwie rok temu, jak wielką ulgę przyjdzie mu poczuć w przyszłości na widok owej znajomej, brutalnej magi, piętrzącej się niczym chmury wokół jednostek naznaczonych symbolem Węża, których przedstawicieli coraz rzadziej można było napotkać wśród magicznej społeczności, wyśmiałby takowego delikwenta z łagodnością tępej klingi. Jego powieki opadły - jeszcze nie wiedział, że ulga nie należy do funkcji stałych.

Głuche westchnienie, które wyrwało się z płuc Dracona zmroziło Harry'emu szpik w kościach.

Zielone oczy otworzyły się i przesunęły po drewnianych beczkach, za którymi siedzieli. Czerwone, od przemęczenia, policzki w ułamku sekundy stały się białe jak papier.

Ktoś coś krzyknął, ktoś coś zawołał - do otumanionego umysłu Harry'ego dotarło tylko jedno słowo: _proch_. Jego głowa pękała od tępej migreny, gwałtowny pisk w jego czaszce nasilił się jak pułapka, w którą wpadał, _wpadał, wpadał_ , rozległ się odgłos wystrzału, który zabrzmiał w jego uszach jak szybkie, pojedyncze uderzenie serca.

Ramiona Harry'ego zaplotły się wokół pasa Dracona, ciało szarookiego uderzyło w niego jak duszności, Wybraniec rzucił się w stronę krawędzi, zakleszczając ręce dookoła talii drugiego mężczyzny niczym pnącza winorośli, niczym Diabelskie Sidła.

Skoczył.

Pęd wiatru kaleczył bębenki jego uszu.

Beczki prochu wybuchły za ich plecami jak utleniający się gaz. Ściskając w śliskich dłoniach ciało Dracona czuł jedynie ostry zapach prochu i gwałtowne uderzenie gorącego powietrza.

Chwytające go szczelnie ramiona niemal pozbawiły go oddechu, wyciskając z płuc całe, tak rozpaczliwie potrzebne jego zużytemu układowi oddechowemu, powietrze. Świat zawirował onyksową czernią.


	7. Moje prawo to jest pańskie lewo

Harry zwalił się na ziemię i przetoczył się po podłodze. Nie wiedział, gdzie jest, ale dywan, w którym zanurzyła się jego twarz, był tak przyjemnie miękki, tak wspaniale rześki, tak świeżo pachnący, jak słoneczny poranek w środku lasu - mógłby nauczyć się żyć z twarzą przyrośniętą do jego powierzchni.

Najpierw oddech - tak dla próby, aby zobaczyć, czy wciąż jest w stanie pobierać tlen z otoczenia - jego płuca paliły żywym ogniem, jakby ktoś polał je benzyną.

Ucisk gdzieś w miejscu żołądka przyprawiał go o mdłości.

— _Harry_... — usłyszał orientacyjnie z prawej strony, gdzieś w pobliżu, tuż obok siebie przepełniony niemą trwogą i bezgranicznym napięciem jęk Dracona.

Zielonooki otworzył oczy, czuł, jak jego klatka piersiowa faluje przy każdym, zbyt szybko zaczerpywanym oddechu, jego gardło piecze, jakby wlano mu w przełyk chemiczny kwas.

— Zabiję cię, ty przeklęty durniu — wysyczał, nie odrywając twarzy od miękkiej otoczki muskającej jego skórę jak błogosławieństwo.

Z gardła Malfoya wyrwało się pełne ulgi westchnienie.

Harry poczuł, jak emocje ulatują z jego ciała, a wraz z nimi wzbiera w jego umyśle szaleńczy, zwierzęcy szał - biała gorączka ślepej furii.

— Rozerwę cię na strzępy, ty nieokrzesany kretynie — wyszeptał, jego głos osiadł na ich ciałach jak szron.

Draco jęknął i poruszył się gdzieś obok niego, blisko, bardzo blisko, zaledwie na wyciągnięcie ręki.

— Nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek to powiem — wysapał Malfoy, Harry słyszał w prawym uchu jego chwiejny, niespokojny oddech — jednakowoż wspaniale jest usłyszeć twój zuchwały głos, Potter.

Zielonooki poczuł tępe, głuche dudnienie we wnętrzu własnej czaszki.

— Wizja bliskiej śmierci tak cię raduje? — wycedził Harry, przekręcając się na plecy, używając do tego resztek swoich sił. Obrócił głowę w bok, jego policzek zatonął w delikatnych włóknach dywanu. Obok niego, skulony na ziemi, rozedrgany jak galareta, leżał Draco - nieco poturbowany, niesamowicie spięty, ale żywy i oddychający.

— Jakże fenomenalnie widzieć was w jednym kawałku — rozległ się chłodny, nieznający litości, _tak doskonale znajomy,_ głos gdzieś nad ich głowami.

Harry, czując, jak mdłości ogarniają jego ciało jak pasma obłędu, podźwignął się na klęczki, mając wrażenie, że jego żołądek przekręca się boleśnie niczym wyżęta szmata i z trudem, czując tępy ból w karku, uniósł głowę, aby spojrzeć w oczy swemu wybawcy.

Severus Snape miał spojrzenie bezdenne i nieobliczalne, miał oczy, jakich nie miał nikt inny na świecie - nawet jeśli częstowały chłodem, nawet jeśli na ich krańcach czaiła się pierwotna dzikość - być może właśnie to nadawało im owego wyjątkowego blasku? Jego spojrzenie było tajemnicą równającą się tajemnicom Wszechświata.

— _Tego_ — wysapał Draco pozwalając swojej głowie luźno opaść na dywan — jak mi się zdaje, też nie planowałeś, co, Potter? — W jego umęczony głos wkradała się lekko pokpiwająca nuta.

Harry poczuł się, jakby zbyt jaskrawe światło zaślepiło mu oczy.

— Jakkolwiek absurdalne ci się to wydaje, przyjmij do wiadomości, że _nie_ , nie planowałem tego — jego głos przybrał jakąś nieznaną dotąd nawet jemu samemu, wysoką oktawę, która przetoczyła się po pomieszczeniu jak lodowaty potok. — Życie nauczyło mnie, że planowanie zazwyczaj na niewiele mi się zdaje, a moje plany szlag jasny trafia.

Stojący nad nimi Snape uniósł wąską, elegancką brew, wzrok Harry'ego przesunął się na stojącego obok niego mężczyznę, który z plecami wyprostowanymi jak struna, wpatrywał się zimnymi, jasnymi oczyma, które tak dobrze w ostatnich dniach zdołał poznać Harry, w ich rozedrgane, tkwiące pod jego stopami ciała.

Lucjusz Malfoy miał twarz trochę bardziej szarą, niż ta, którą zapamiętał zielonooki czarodziej, zmarszczki nieco głębsze, a cienie pod oczami rozlewające się, jak wino sączące się z przewróconego kieliszka; Harry'emu przeszło przez myśl, że ten stary, bestialski łajdak powinien właściwie gnić w Azkabanie.

— Ty chyba kpisz, Potter, _do cholery jasnej_. — Sfrustrowany głos Dracona sprawiał, że zielonooki miał ochotę czymś rzucić, coś rozbić, coś rozłupać na drobne kawałki. — Ten szlachetny, jakże ryzykowny pomysł, ten sposób wykorzystania tego starego, przeklętego połączenia, ta, do diabła, _najbardziej błyskotliwa idea, jaką kiedykolwiek słyszałem z cudzych ust_ , wpadła ci do głowy, ot tak, nagle, w trakcie całego tego zgiełku i postanowiłeś z niej skorzystać?!

Harry odetchnął głęboko, starając się odnaleźć równowagę w zaczerpniętych wdechach i skierował swój wzrok na, wciąż niepodnoszącego się z ziemi, Dracona, który przymknął oczy, wciągając głęboko w nozdrza woń świeżego dywanu (wyglądał przy tym niczym zwierzę, które, po długim okresie trzymania w klatce, wreszcie wypuszczono na wolność).

— To niezmiernie miłe z twojej strony, że zachwycasz się mną, jak nie przymierzając, Severusem Snape'em — zaszydził głosem, który mógłby przeistaczać w lód, czując, jak jego dłonie zaczynają drżeć niekontrolowanie.

Błysk szarych tęczówek jak uderzenie młotem, parszywy uśmiech wkradający się na wargi Harry'ego jak bluźnierstwo, zieleń oczu paląca szarość jak ogień.

— Nie zapomniałem także o tym, że wysadziłeś połowę budynku, Potter! — warknął Draco z agresją zwierzęcia zapędzonego w kąt, w którym nie ma dalszych możliwości ucieczki. — Taka jest twoja definicja „ _nierzucania się w oczy_ ", nieokrzesana bestio? Jak my się z tego wytłumaczymy? Nawet nie staram się sobie wyobrazić, co będzie miał na ten temat do powiedzenia...

— Zamilcz, proszę — wyszeptał Harry, jego oczy rozbłysły agresywnym blaskiem niczym u drapieżnika przymierzającego się na przyszłą ofiarę.

Draco przeciągnął koniuszkiem języka po zębach, jakby rozważał rzucenie się Potterowi go gardła.

— Ależ nie, kontynuuj, Draco — cichy, lejący się, jak czarne, lepkie stróżki trucizny, głos był niczym noc zaklęta w dźwięku. — Chętnie usłyszę, któż to taki zlecił wam tę... intrygującą wycieczkę krajoznawczą.

Twarz Dracona zapłonęła czystą, nieskalaną furią, jego palce wbiły się w dywan niczym szpony dzikiej bestii, obrzucił Snape'a spojrzeniem pełnym rozszalałej nienawiści, jego mięśnie napięły się w ostatnim zrywie szaleństwa. Szarooki skoczył Snape'owi do gardła jak czarna pantera rzucająca się na osobnika słabszego gatunku w celu zdobycia świeżego mięsa - jego działaniem kierowała czysta selekcja naturalna w jej najbardziej mechanicznym obliczu (jeszcze nie wiedział, że to nie on jest zwierzęciem bardziej zaadaptowanym do ekstremalnych sytuacji).

Harry jęknął, jego serce podeszło pod sam przełyk - nie liczyło się już nic - ani piekąca gorycz w zagłębieniu gardła, ani tornado wściekłości szalejące w jego głowie, ani ból rozrywający każdy mięsień jego ciała, rozpalający zmysły jak pożoga - jego umysł zdawał się przełączyć na tryb akcja - reakcja, jego ramiona napięły się jak mięśnie roślinożernej zwierzyny, która zmuszona jest wszcząć szaleńczy, pełen popłochu galop w ślepej ucieczce przed zagrożeniem. Zielonooki skoczył w kierunku Malfoya jak wilk przeganiający konkurenta ze swego terytorium - ich ciała zderzyły się w locie. Draco wydał z siebie głuchy skowyt bólu, ich sylwetki zmieniły tor przelotu; z hukiem przyprawiającym o ból głowy padły one na twardą podłogę, wypadając z powierzchni dywanu jak wirujące monety zlatujące z blatu stołowego i przetoczyły się po ciemnym drewnie - ich kończyny splotły się w jakiś zagmatwany wzór żywcem wyciągnięty z płótna szalonego artysty. Harry zorientował się, że leży na klatce piersiowej towarzysza, górując nad jego głową jak demon pełen niezmierzonej furii - korzystając ze swojego położenia przyszpilił Dracona do ziemi, wpijając palce w jego ramiona jak w modelinę. Błyszczące, lodowate jak najgłębszy mróz, zielone oczy wszczepiły się w szarość tęczówek rówieśnika jak pijawki w skórę.

Malfoy warknął wściekle i zaczął szarpać się pod jego dłońmi z bezbrzeżną agresją wypisaną w źrenicach. Serce Harry'ego zmieniło się w kamień, w lodowiec tak chłodny, jak ślepe ostrze sztyletu przeciągane po chudym gardle byłego kochanka, pochylił się nad walczącym opętańczo mężczyzną, jego twarz zawisła nad twarzą Dracona jak zmyśle fatum.

— _Dosyć_ — jego szept owiał skórę Malfoya jak cień, jak noc, jakaś mroczna, nieopisana aura otoczyła ich ciała niczym kopuła.

Draco przestał się miotać, jego mięśnie zwiotczały i opadły w niemym poddaniu, jego usta wyciągnęły się w pełnym żałości grymasie, jego oddech uleciał z jego płuc jak nocna bryza, owiewając skórę szyi Harry'ego z tragiczną łagodnością.

Obaj dyszeli ciężko, przyglądając się sobie bez słowa, oczy przy oczach; trochę jak dwa drapieżniki po zaciekłej walce o dominację, jeden - promieniując groźbą, drugi - odsłoniwszy kark, ukazując swą uległość.

Powieki zielonookiego opadły, zdjął przytwierdzające Dracona do ziemi palce z owych chudych ramion i osunął się z jego ciała na chłodną podłogę; jego dłoń odnalazła drogę do czoła i schłodziła rozpaloną jak w gorączce skórę.

— Przyprawiasz mnie o hemikranię.

— Mhm. I o nudności — wyszeptał Draco, przełykając kilkukrotnie ślinę. Jego pierś falowała jak po wielokilometrowym biegu.

— I o nudności.

— I o bóle żołądkowe.

Harry poczuł, jak napięcie ulatuje z jego ciała, a wraz z nim wyrywa mu się z gardła głęboki, tłumiony śmiech, którego w żaden sposób nie potrafił powstrzymać. Jego ciało zadrżało w niekontrolowanym rozbawieniu, mięśnie jego twarzy wyraziły głuchy protest, napinając się niemal boleśnie.

— Chyba mdleję — wymamrotał Draco, mrugając z niesamowitą częstotliwością (jego powieki drżały jak skrzydła kolibra).

Odpowiedziały mu zbliżające się kroki, ktoś przykucnął tuż obok nich, Harry poczuł, jak chłodny cień zalewa jego twarz; uchylił powieki.

Lucjusz Malfoy, z niezwykłą sobie delikatnością, wsunął ramiona pod ciało mężczyzny o włosach tak samo jasnych, jak jego własne i podniósł go z ziemi. Głowa Dracona opadła bezwładnie na jego ramię. Szarooki, starszy czarodziej wstał powoli, nie poświęcając drugiemu, tkwiącemu na zimnej ziemi młodzieńcowi choćby namiastki spojrzenia.

Harry miał ochotę zerwać się z ziemi i wszcząć walkę, coś przeraźliwie lodowatego zacisnęło się na jego sercu jak łańcuchy; męskie, młode ciało wyglądało w ramionach byłego Śmierciożercy, jakby właśnie odnalazło miejsce, jedyne na ziemi, w które potrafiło się wpasować z całkowitą perfekcją, z kującą oczy symetrią. Zielonookiego poruszył drażniący umysł niepokój, jednak jego mięśnie stanowczo oprotestowały możliwość ich współpracy.

Kroki Malfoya seniora zaczęły się oddalać, Harry poczuł nieprzyjemną, drażniącą suchość w ustach i pustkę w sercu głęboką jak Czarna Dziura.

Chłodne, długie palce spoczęły na jego policzku, czyniąc go bezbronnym, jak jeszcze nigdy wcześniej, Harry czuł się pokonany, czuł się nagi i otwarty na ból płynący ku niemu z bezlitosnej rzeczywistości.

— To jego ojciec — szept obił się o jego skórę jak skrzydła kolibra. — Nie skrzywdzi go.

Zielone oczy Harry'ego powędrowały ku klęczącemu przy nim mężczyźnie; na młodszej twarzy odmalował się gorzki uśmiech.

— Już to zrobił — odparł zielonooki, starając się przełknąć ślinię i zwilżyć nieco wyschnięte gardło.

Chłopak podźwignął ciężar własnego ciała na drżących ramionach i uniósł głowę, by spojrzeć wprost w niezmierzone, czarne przestrzenie oczu klęczącego przy nim mężczyzny; usiadł na chłodnej ziemi, pewne, silne dłonie przytrzymały jego ciało, gdy osłabione mięśnie zaczęły protestować przed podjęciem jakiegokolwiek fizycznego wysiłku - długie, zimne palce spoczywające na żebrach wywołały salwę dreszczy, która przemierzyła w górę i w dół jego kręgosłup.

— Dlaczego to robisz? — zapytał Harry oblizując wyschnięte wargi i przymykając ciążące jak przekleństwo powieki.

Druga dłoń Snape'a nie opuszczała jego policzka, opuszki zimnych palców przeciągnęły się po przemęczonej, mokrej od potu, drżącej skórze jego twarzy jak muśnięcie łabędziego pióra.

— Co takiego robię, Potter? — szept owiał jego kości policzkowe jak górski wiatr tańczący między szczytami. — Co takiego robię?

Harry zaciągnął się głęboko powietrzem przesiąkniętym znajomym mu zapachem eliksirów oraz tą jedyną, odrębną wonią przywodzącą mu na myśl morską wodę - Snape pachniał niczym silny afrodyzjak, Harry'emu zakręciło się w głowie. Z trudem skupił swój wzrok na czarnych oczach wpatrzonych w jego własne.

— Odpowiedziałeś na zawołanie — przecisnął przez zaschnięte na wiór gardło, zielone oczy zabłysły jak diamenty. — Przybyłeś, aby nas stamtąd wyciągnąć.

Mroczny uśmiech, który poruszył kąciki warg Naczelnika, wkradł się w najdrobniejsze neurony ciała Harry'ego.

— Błagałeś tak gorliwie — wciągający głos, który wymruczał ciche słowa tuż nad jego twarzą, sprawił, że ciało Wybrańca zadrżało jak w gorączce. — Jak mógłbym się oprzeć?

Kopia dokumentów dokładnie ukryta w wewnętrznej kieszeni peleryny zaciążyła Harry'emu jak sztanga - to, że powolne palce Snape'a zaczęły błądzić po jego kieszeniach, wcale nie pomagało.

— Przed kim odpowiadasz? — wyszeptał mężczyzna.

Zielonooki czuł, że dzisiejsza akcja, która zakrawała na próbę samobójczą całkowicie odebrała mu siłę do dalszej walki, mimo to pochwycił poły własnej peleryny i spróbował odsunąć się od dłoni Naczelnika w ostatnim zrywie defensywy.

— _Harry._

Potter zaciągnął się głęboko rześkim powietrzem, wypełniło ono jego ciało niczym eudajmonia.

— Przed tobą — odpowiedział z niesamowitą żarliwością, bez najmniejszego zająknięcia się, Harry. — Mówiłem ci już dawno temu, że odpowiadam _przed tobą._

Na ustach Snape'a wykwitł drapieżny uśmiech.

— Sprytni jesteśmy, co, Potter? — jego głos wibrował dźwięcznie, jego dłonie przygwoździły osłabionego mężczyznę do podłogi (kręgosłup Harry'ego uderzył w twarde podłoże jak w głaz), chciwe palce zsunęły z jego ramion podróżną pelerynę, która zatrzymała się na zgięciach łokci.

— Zostaw — warknął Harry, starając się odepchnąć od siebie dłonie mężczyzny. — Puszczaj mnie ty...

— Nie ośmielaj się mnie znieważyć — wyszeptał Snape, jego oczy błysnęły niczym źrenice jadowitego węża. — Ocaliłem cię. Nie po raz pierwszy, zresztą.

Harry jęknął przeciągle, gdy jego nadgarstki zostały unieruchomione nad jego głową, a długie palce lewej dłoni mężczyzny zaczęły zakradać się do kieszeni jego płaszcza, do kieszeni spodni, do szerokich rękawów.

Jego różdżka została odrzucona na bok niczym nieistotny przymiot, kilka zapasowych guzików podzieliło jej los, palce Snape'a wślizgnęły się do wewnętrznej kieszeni; w oczach Harry'ego zatliły się łzy bezsilności - z całej siły szarpnął swym ciałem, ale osłabione mięśnie ani myślały uratować go z opresji. Błądzące dłonie wymacały plik kartek, czarne oczy zmrużyły się podejrzliwie, Snape wyciągnął z jego płaszcza dokumenty, odsunął się od zielonookiego, odchodząc w kierunku półkola światła padającego zza wysokich okiennic i przyjrzał się uważnie trzymanym w rękach papierom; jego wąskie wargi zadrżały.

Tak naprawdę zielonooki poddał się już dawno - zanim to wszystko się zaczęło, poddał się, zanim po raz pierwszy powiedział o tym głośno przed drugim człowiekiem. Poddał się, gdy jego pogrążony w rzewnej rozpaczy umysł, wciąż na nowo i na nowo, odtwarzał pod jego powiekami scenę, o której starał się zapomnieć - starcze, słabe, tak drogie mu ciało przechylające się przez blanki Wieży Astronomicznej, znikające w niebycie; poddał się, a jego poddaniu towarzyszył upiorny rechot Bellatrix Lestrange i słowa pieczętujące jego położenie jak ogień, słowa napominające rzewnie o zaufaniu i okrutnej zdradzie.

Głowa Harry'ego ponownie opadła na podłogę, jego policzek przykleił się do ciemnego drewna, w jego piersi wzbierał rzewny, łzawy, krwawy lament i nawet myśl o tym, że po raz kolejny, szczęśliwie, uniknął czającej się na niego śmierci, nie potrafiła go zatrzymać. Własny oddech w jego ustach smakował goryczą, szelest kartek pod cudzymi palcami i zaciśnięcie pęt na sercu, które niemal krwawiło, niemal łkało.

Przez chwilę, dłużącą się Harry'emu jak nieskończoność, między ich ciała nie wkradał się żaden dźwięk.

Czarne oczy padły na twarz Wybrańca jak kamień, jedna z cienkich, czarnych brwi podjechała wysoko na blade czoło.

— Więc _po to_ tam byliście — odezwał się cichym głosem, wywołującym u Harry'ego dreszcze. W źrenicach mężczyzny zatliło się zrozumienie. — Po mugolskie plany zbrojeniowe.

Młodszy mężczyzna nie odpowiedział, jego oczy śledziły mgiełkę własnego oddechu muskającą ciemne drewno jak płatki róż.

Severus Snape, bezwzględny przywódca obecnych rządów, pewny siebie Naczelnik ukształtowany przez wieki służenia ciemnościom oraz temu, kto był z nich uwity, ojciec delikatnej, lojalnej Katriny - ten sam Severus Snape, w których wspomnieniach zielonooki niegdyś zatonął, oddając się ich bezkresom jak dobrowolna ofiara, ruchem dłoni odesłał dokumenty w sobie jedynemu znane miejsce (papier rozpłynął się w powietrzu jak dym) i podszedł powoli do nieruchomego mężczyzny, który zdawał się pogodzić już ze swoim losem. Czarna szata zafalowała, poruszając powietrze, gdy owa mara uwita z mroku klękała koło jego ciała, jak diabeł zamierzający porwać zbłąkaną duszę do piekła.

Obsydianowe oczy odszukały szmaragdowych. Delikatny, niczym motyle skrzydła, dotyk musnął rozgrzany policzek.

— Dlaczego nie zapytasz? — ponowił znane już kiedyś Harry'emu pytanie; zbolały grymas przykrył twarz Wybrańca jak maska.

Młody mężczyzna odetchnął głęboko: raz, dwa razy; czuł posmak porażki w ustach.

— Gdybym zapytał, dostałbym w ogóle konstruktywną odpowiedź?

Wzrok Snape'a był hipnotyzujący, wciągał zielone oczy jak Czarna Dziura. Ziemista twarz pochyliła się nad jego własną, grafitowe kosmyki musnęły jego skórę.

— Być może — wyszeptał mężczyzna.

Potwór mroku wyciągnął swoje skrzydła i zawinął je wokół jego ciała; jego ramiona były ostoją, jaką nie powinny stać się nigdy.

Gdyby nie wyczerpanie i pragnienie odpoczynku, które przewyższało wszelkie jego życiowe potrzeby, gdyby nie serce uderzające w jego pierś, jakby było skrzydłami ogromnego ptaka, gdyby nie szczelne ramiona, które nie pozwoliły mu rozbić się u podnóża tamtego, mugolskiego bastionu, Harry nigdy by nie dociekał prawdy - ale rzeczywistość zdawała się w tamtym momencie tak nierealna, jak sen, umysł zielonookiego falował, jakby otaczający go świat był jedynie plamami koloru na startym płótnie - nierzeczywisty, wyobrażony.

Lejące się pasma włosów były na wskroś miękkie pod jego palcami, jak na nierealność tego, co go otaczało.

— Powiedz mi — przecisnął przez swoje usta Harry, zaciskając dłoń na czarnych jak otchłań kosmykach. — Ile oznacza moje słowo na ołtarzu twojej władzy?

Oblicze Naczelnika zalał uśmiech szakala, czarne oczy rozbłysły jak tajemnica.

Wąskie usta przysunęły się do jego ucha.

— _Ołtarz mojej władzy_ — powtórzył czarnooki szatan głosem, który zdawał się wyostrzyć wszelkie zmysły przemęczonego mężczyzny leżącego u jego stóp; ramiona młodszego maga zadrżały, jego żołądek ścisnął się boleśnie. — Piękne sformułowanie w twoich ustach, dziecko.

— Nie jestem dzieckiem — wyrwało się z gardła Harry'ego, zanim ugryzł się w język. Jego powieki opadły jak kurtyna.

Chłodna dłoń przemierzyła drogę w dół jego policzka, miękki opuszek palca musnął jego zaciśniętą szczękę.

— Dla mnie zawsze nim pozostaniesz.

Klatka piersiowa Harry'ego zafalowała, dotyk Snape'a był jego przekleństwem i błogosławieństwem zarazem, wywoływał we wciąż młodym organizmie szereg przeciwstawnych reakcji, które kolidowały same ze sobą, sprawiał, że jego ciało płonęło, choć sam nie potrafił powiedzieć, czy ogarnia go niezmierzony chłód, jakby usta śmierci muskały jego kark, czy zalewa go niczym lawa wszechstronne gorąco, wywołujące w nim niemalże stan podgorączkowy.

Zielonooki odsunął się, aby móc spojrzeć w czarne, głębokie oczy.

— Powiedz mi.

Snape się uśmiechnął - jego uśmiech był przepaścią, był pożerającą Harry'ego ciemnością, był przyprawiającym o dreszcze demonicznym piętnem.

— Jeśli ja jestem papieżem posiadającym najwyższą, pełną władzę, ty, moje słodkie dziecię wojny, jesteś moim biskupem.

Przez moment wpatrywał się jedynie w te czarne, szatańskie oczy, nie komentując jego słów.

— To dość... wysoka pozycja — zauważył powoli Harry, mówiąc przyciszonym głosem, lękając się własnych słów jak śmierci.

— Która nie zmienia faktu, że jesteś mi podległy — przypomniał Snape z nieco drapieżnym wyrazem twarzy, jego ramię zacisnęło się silniej wokół talii zielonookiego. — Jakkolwiek porywająco nie wyglądasz, znajdując się u moich stóp, byłbym zobligowany, gdybyś raczył mi pomóc przetransportować własne ciało na piętro, ponieważ ani mi się śni nosić cię na rękach.

Harry podźwignął się na nogi, podpierając niemal cały ciężar własnego ciała na ramionach Naczelnika. Świat zawirował wokół niego jak w kalejdoskopie.

— Powinieneś mnie nienawidzić — mruknął, starając się odegnać mroczki sprzed oczu. Głuchy pisk w uszach ponownie zaczął odbierać mu rozum, wżerać się w jego mózg jak obce, toksyczne komórki. — Jakby nie spojrzeć, w dość ordynarny i brutalny sposób wykorzystałem twoją córkę.

Milczenie, które mu odpowiedziało, zmusiło młodszego maga do podniesienia, nie bez trudu, głowy i spojrzenia w twarz prowadzącemu go, krok po kroku, mężczyźnie.

— Słyszałeś, co powiedziałem? — odezwał się Harry. — _Użyłem sobie_ twojej córki do własnych celów.

Obsydianowe oczy nie spojrzały na niego z wściekłością, a z rozmysłem. Wąskie usta rozchylały się powoli.

— Następnie oddałeś całe swoje szlachetne serce, aby ją za to przebłagać. Tak, nie zapomniałem. Wzruszające, doprawdy.

Schody pięły się w górę niczym pnącza winorośli, ich stopnie zdawały się zwielokrotnić swoją pierwotną ilość, jakby za punkt honoru obrały sobie wyczerpanie Harry'ego na amen. Gołe ściany świeciły pustkami, nie mówiąc zielonookiemu nic o posiadłości, w której nietrefnie się znalazł.

— Czyżbyś zamierzał ulokować mnie we własnej sypialni, drogi panie Naczelniku? — młody mężczyzna nie powstrzymał kpiny, która wdarła się na jego język jak największa słodycz.

Wargi Snape'a wygięły się w chłodnym uśmiechu.

— Skoro już pytasz, Potter, planuję dociągnąć cię do łazienki i otrzeźwić twój butny umysł wodą lodowatą jak syberyjski śnieg.

Harry skrzywił się, jakby przełknął cytrynę, w jego ciało wkradło się ślepe zniesmaczenie.

— To urocze — mruknął z nieznacznym zażenowaniem, starając się brzmieć na absolutnie pewnego siebie. — Słodka Katrina znowu oznajmi, że jest ślepo zazdrosna o własnego ojca.

Snape westchnął przeciągle, acz nie skomentował jego aroganckich wypowiedzi - Harry pomyślał, że czas jednakowoż potrafi nauczyć cierpliwości nawet najbardziej burzliwych osobników.

U góry schodów zielonooki poczuł mdłości jaskrawe niczym promienie słońca kłujące oczy. Białe plamy przed źrenicami stosunkowo zniechęciły go przed podejmowaniem podobnych akcji w najbliższej przyszłości. W myślach przeklinał pomysłowego Antoniusza, zauważając tym samym nadzwyczajną ironię sytuacji: mężczyzna, przeciw któremu spiskowali w zaciszu posiadłości Blacków oraz w szarych kątach ich zmyślnej bazy, był tym, który wyciągnął go żywego i oddychającego z jednej z największych opresji, w jaką wpadł w całym swym życiu. Dłonie mężczyzny przytrzymały jego ciało; Snape oparł się o jedne z bocznych drzwi i wciągnął Harry'ego do przestronnej, mrugającej bielą łazienki. Buty Harry'ego zaszurały na kafelkach imitujących marmur.

Snape, ani myśląc zostawić młodszego mężczyznę na osobności, posadził go na brzegu wanny, upewniając się, że boczna ściana jest wystarczającym podparciem dla jego ciała i cofnął się, aby zamknąć drzwi z impregnowanego drewna.

— Uderzyłeś Dracona. — Harry nie wiedział, dlaczego akurat ta myśl zamajaczyła wówczas w jego głowie, jednak zielone oczy śledziły odzianą w czerń sylwetkę, jakby w fałdach jej szaty istniały podpowiedzi mogące mu powiedzieć coś więcej o człowieku, którego miał przed sobą.

Naczelnik odwrócił się i przyjrzał się jego twarzy zalanej światłem dziesiątek świec unoszących się pod sufitem. Patrząc na niego, Harry doszedł do wniosku, że głęboko nad czymś rozmyśla, niemal czuł, jak trybiki jego umysłu zwiększają swą prędkość kątową. W obsydianach jego oczu kryła się nieoznaczoność, która go określała, która czyniła z niego subtelnego syna ciemności.

Upadły anioł o oczach spowitych tajemnicą przechylił nieznacznie głowę, wpatrując się w jego twarz z taką intensywnością, że Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, czy nie powinien wszcząć ucieczki.

— Miesiąc temu, kiedy przybyłem do twojego gabinetu, gotów w bezmyślnym akcie czarnej melancholii oddać się dobrowolnie w twoje amoralne dłonie nieodróżniające dobra od zła, kiedy zarzekałem się, że moja uległość jest do twojej dyspozycji, naiwnie sądząc, że ocalę tym samym tych, na których mi zależy, wyrywając ich z kręgu twojego zainteresowania, Draco przybiegł tam za mną, aby zniechęcić mnie do tego zamiaru i odroczyć moje bliskie spotkanie z obłędem, pamiętasz?

Nemezis Harry'ego w oczach miał mnogość całego wszechświata; musiał wiedzieć, że młodszy, smukły mężczyzna tonął w ciemności jego źrenic bez możliwości ratunku, musiał wiedzieć, jak duży wpływ miało na zielonookiego jedno jego spojrzenie.

— Ja nie zapominam — wyszeptał, obserwując uważnie swego młodego rozmówcę spod wachlarza rzęs.

Musiał wiedzieć, kogo przywiodą Harry'emu na myśl te słowa, musiał wiedzieć, jaki chłód wkradnie się do dwudziestokilkuletniego ciała jak huragan. Jego kroki odbiły się od ścian, kiedy zaczął przesuwać się w stronę nieznacznie spiętego mężczyzny niczym wilk skradający się na miękko ugiętych łapach do przyszłej ofiary.

Harry wcisnął się w ścianę łazienki, jakby jej sfera była scenicznymi kulisami; szmaragdowe oczy nie ześlizgnęły się z ziemistej twarzy.

— Uderzyłeś go.

Wąskie wargi wygięły się w uśmiechu krwiożerczego potwora z najmroczniejszych filmów grozy.

— Jestem zwierzęciem ciemności, Potter. Skoro nie dostrzegł, na którym stopniu hierarchii się znajduje, postanowiłem mu go wskazać.

Harry przytrzymał się ręką kantu wanny, na której siedział, we wnętrzu własnego żołądka na powrót poczuł dręczące zawirowania. Przełknął ślinę, starając się odetchnąć głębiej, zbierając się na zadanie pytania, które przez cały ten czas nie dawało mu spokoju.

— Dlaczego nie podniosłeś ręki na mnie?

Snape zatrzymał się naprzeciw zielonookiego i sięgnął po kurek; strumień ciepłej, pomimo jego uprzednich ostrzeżeń, wody spłynął do wanny; pojedyncze, zagubione krople osiadały na dłoniach Harry'ego jak rosa.

— Ty, Potter — wyszeptał, opierając się chudymi dłońmi o kant prostokątnej wanny i wychylając w stronę młodszego mężczyzny jak widmo, jak upiór — o dziwo, zdajesz się doskonale rozeznany w szczeblach drabiny społecznej.

Harry uniósł brwi, nie spuszczając wzroku z tej ziemistej twarzy, której nie znaczyło najmniejsze napięcie, na której nie było śladów niepewności.

— Doprawdy? — mruknął. — Okazuję to zatem, zwracając się do ciebie na „ty", chociaż oboje wiemy, jak zafiksowany jesteś na punkcie odpowiednich tytułów. Nieprawdaż, panie Naczelniku?

Obsydian mrocznych tuneli lustrował jego twarz, jakby widział w niej całe jego życie, długie, chłodne palce uniosły się i sięgnęły do jego ramion, zsuwając z nich ciężką pelerynę.

— Pozwolisz mi sobie pomóc? — zapytał cicho Snape, patrząc w zielone, zmęczone oczy.

Na usta Harry'ego wkradł się obłudny uśmiech, a choć powieki ciążyły mu jak kotary okienne, w jego źrenicach pojawiła się jadowita iskra.

— Dajesz mi wybór? — wyszeptał, przechylając teatralnie głowę w szelmowskim zainteresowaniu. — Jakież to wspaniałomyślne z twojej strony.

Chude brwi uniosły się nieznacznie, ale palce leżące na jego ciele nie drgnęły ani o jotę.

Harry westchnął ciężko i spuścił wzrok.

— Może pan czynić honory.

-VVV-

— Może był tobą zainteresowany, co, Potter?

_To nader wątpliwe, aby był mną zainteresowany, Malfoy, patrząc po jego poprzednich wybrankach. Koniecznie musiałeś mi przerwać ciągłość akcji? Tak niezrównanie mi szło._

— Nie mogłem się oprzeć wtrąceniu swoich trzech groszy.

_Cóż, być może bym o tym wcale nie wspominał, gdyby nie fakt, że esencja tego zdarzenia tkwi w tym, że dobrowolnie podał mi pomocną dłoń. Dosyć nietypowe, jak na okrutnika i despoty, na jakiego go kreujemy, nieprawdaż? Cóż, jak widać nawet największy oszołom polityczny, po bliższym przyjrzeniu się jego osobie, może się niespodziewanie okazać dobrym człowiekiem._

_Tak, Malfoy, zauważyłem, że właśnie nazwałem Naczelnika „dobrym człowiekiem". Nie był on aniołem, chyba że upadłym. Bardziej przywodził na myśl krwiopijcę gotowego bez zawahania się opróżnić ludzkie ciało z kilku litrów gorącej krwi. Przemieszczał się jak cień, przyprawiając moje serce o palpitacje, a sposób, w jaki spoglądał drugiemu człowiekowi w oczy, jakby przyglądał się odkrytej, nagiej duszy, wzbudzał we mnie niekontrolowane pragnienie pierzchnięcia, gdzie pieprz rośnie. Jednakowoż w gruncie rzeczy, czuwał na straży mojego istnienia jak Anioł Stróż, nawet jeśli jego dłonie były rękami łowcy cieni, nawet jeśli jego palce były palcami drapieżnika, nawet jeśli jego spojrzenie miało wgląd w ludzkie dusze. Pilnował mnie na swój dziwny, pokręcony sposób i nigdy, przenigdy nie porzucił mnie samemu sobie w chwili największego zagrożenia._

-VVV-

Harry oparł głowę o kant wanny i zamknął oczy. Ciepła para tworzyła obłoki nad jego głową, układała się w zwiewne aureole; wciągało się ją, jak opary unoszące się znad Eliksiru Spokoju.

— Co planujesz uczynić w związku z dokumentami, które mi zabrałeś? — zapytał cicho Harry, nie unosząc powiek. Jego mięśnie rozluźniły się nieznacznie po początkowym napięciu.

Gładkie palce z niesamowitą delikatnością obmywały jego ciało, jakby był dzieckiem, któremu zaszkodzić mógł każdy silniejszy nacisk na wrażliwą skórę.

— Przeczytać je, naturalnie. W każdym razie wstępnie. Na podstawie ich zawartości zdecyduję co dalej.

Palce zatopiły się w czarnych włosach, prowadząc jego głowę ku kołyszącej się tafli wody, gładkie, niespieszne ruchy przeczesały krótkie kosmyki, gdy rozpełzły się pod powierzchnią jak parzydełka meduzy.

— Wiesz, co w nich znajdziesz. — Harry odważył się unieść powieki i spojrzeć w owe atramentowe źrenice zlewające się z tęczówkami. Mężczyzna oddał jego spojrzenie, nie zatrzymując swoich palców przeczesujących czarne, nieco przydługie włosy. — Zamiary mugolskich dowódców przeciwko twojemu społeczeństwu.

Wyraz twarzy Snape'a się nie zmienił, jego oczy powróciły do śledzenia ruchów własnych dłoni.

— Mojemu społeczeństwu, Potter? — zapytał cicho, jego głos miał w sobie jakąś hipnotyzującą nutę, odbił się od białych, kafelkowych ścian jak magia od przeźroczystej otoczki tarczy Protego.

Harry zamilkł, powstrzymując swój niewyparzony język od podyktowania Naczelnikowi, jak ma rządzić, wiedząc, że nie skończyłoby się to dla niego szczęśliwie; widząc samowystarczalność na jego naznaczonych doświadczeniem skroniach, zastanawiał się, jak wiele dla jego zimnego umysłu oznacza jego niesukcesywne, szybkie wspięcie się na szczyt drabiny społecznej. Jego wzrok nie opadł zmieszany własnymi słowami z ziemistej twarzy mężczyzny - pomiędzy chudymi brwiami dostrzegł drobne, przeciągłe zmarszczki.

— Przeciwko ludziom, którzy do ciebie przynależą — odezwał się zielonooki, na jego twarz wkradł się uśmiech pełen smutku. — Przeciwko ludziom, którzy do ciebie przynależą, Naczelniku.

Dłonie mężczyzny zatrzymały się, jego oczy wpatrywały się niewidzące otoczenia we własne palce.

— Dziecko... zostaw politykę w spokoju — odpowiedział cicho; w jego głosie nie było żalu, ale była jakiś płynna jak woda cierpliwość, która nigdy nie widziała sztucznie stawianych granic.

— Powiedziałeś mi kiedyś, że chcesz, żebym przed tobą odpowiadał, zestawiając to ze stwierdzeniem, że pragniesz mojego strachu — rzekł Harry; czarne oczy uniosły się na jego własne. — Kim bym był, przechodząc obok tego obojętnie?

Mężczyzna powrócił do zaniechanych czynności, jego dłonie łagodnie osiadły na barkach zielonookiego. Na szerokim lustrze zamgliła się para, uniemożliwiając Harry'emu dojrzenie własnych oczu, gdzieniegdzie skraplała się ona na szklanej powierzchni, tocząc się w dół szklanej struktury jak plama krwi.

— Pragnę — wyszeptały chude, bladawe usta po długich minutach ciszy, którą zagłuszał jedynie szum mąconej wody, po której powierzchni wodził palcami młodszy mężczyzna, kreśląc zawiłe wzory, znane jedynie jego wyobraźni. Harry zamrugał zdezorientowany, wracając umysłem ku rzeczywistości.

— Czego? — zdziwił się, marszcząc w niepewności czoło.

Kąciki warg Snape'a drgnęły w uśmiechu pełnym ciemności. Czarne oczy pochłonęły jasną zieleń.

— Pragnę twojej asysty. Pragnę cię po swojej stronie. Marzę o twoim lęku. W moich snach klęczysz przede mną, jak ja kiedyś przed Czarnym Panem, śnią mi się twoje oczy wpatrzone w moje, oczy, w których widzę poddanie, oczy, w których widzę uległość, śnią mi się twoje usta wypowiadające obietnice wierności. Mówiłem ci, Potter, że jestem synem mroku.

Harry nie odpowiedział. Zdawało mu się, że słowa mężczyzny jeszcze długo odbijały się od ścian, krążąc po łazience niczym myśli w błędnym kole. Palce Snape'a z taką samą ospałością, co pielęgnowały jego barki, przeniosły się na jego klatkę piersiową. Ręka młodszego maga, jeszcze chwilę temu przecinająca nieruchomą powierzchnię kołyszącej się spokojnie wody, utonęła w odmętach ażurowej cieszy przybierającej barwę alabastru w kontakcie z aksamitnymi w dotyku szamponami, znad których unosił się subtelny, usypiający zapach lilii wodnych.

— Nie zamierzasz nic powiedzieć? — zapytał czarodziej, jego głos miał w sobie głębię, w której można było się zagubić.

Kąciki ust zielonookiego drgnęły w niemal niedostrzegalnym, skropionym namiastką mrozu uśmiechu.

— A co takiego pragnąłbyś ode mnie usłyszeć?

Prawdopodobnie jego słowa były zaklęciem otwierającym Puszkę Pandory. Niewykluczone, że _on_ zawsze nosił w sobie cienie.

Cichy, mroczny jak najgłębsze ciemności, śmiech przetoczył się po pomieszczeniu jak koła pociągu parowego.

— Być może magiczną, ponętną strofę o _ołtarzu mojej władzy._

Harry nabrał w otwartą dłoń obłok mydlanej piany, od której płomienie świec odbijały się całą paletą barw. Delikatnie dmuchnął w ową zwiewną chmurkę, trzymającą się jego palców jak gęsta, lepka mgła.

— Spodobało ci się to określenie, co? — zamruczał, przyglądając się w zaintrygowaniu pienistej wysoczyźnie. — Mam w zanadrzu kilka podobnych metafor.

— Podaj przykład — szept mężczyzny był niczym nocna bryza pachnąca wilgotną roślinnością.

Harry spojrzał w owe głębokie jak niekończące się tunele oczy.

— W konfesjonale twojego wzroku.

Palce mężczyzny zatrzymały się, jakby napotkały niematerialną barierę. Owo spojrzenie mroku ogarnęło go jak wysoka, morska fala, zalewając bezlitośnie jego drogi oddechowe.

— _W konfesjonale_ mojego wzroku? — powtórzył szeptem.

Z gardła Harry'ego wydobył się ni to potwierdzający, ni zaprzeczający pomruk. Kąciki warg mężczyzny drgnęły w wątłym uśmiechu przepełnionym cieniami.

— Adekwatne — zawyrokował, przyglądając się młodszemu mężczyźnie z jakąś nieokreśloną nutą w spojrzeniu. — Przemawia do mnie bardziej, niż _na ołtarzu mojej władzy_.

Zielonooki odgarnął z twarzy zlepione wodą kosmyki. Przyjrzał się uważnie temu mężczyźnie, który z bezwzględnością tworzył przepisy zaciskające kajdany na nadgarstkach obywateli magicznej Anglii. Przygryzł wargę.

— Nie uwierzę, że nie obchodzi cię zawartość tamtych papierów — powiedział cicho, śledząc nieoznaczoność zamarłą na tej ziemistej twarzy. — Znając zamiary mugolskich wojsk, mógłbyś przewidzieć ich ruchy, mógłbyś postawić kilka kroków naprzód, mógłbyś ich prześcignąć i podczas gdy oni sądzić będą, że pozostałeś daleko za ich plecami, zaskoczyć ich z tyłu. Mógłbyś uczynić tak wiele.

Snape nie spojrzał mu w twarz.

— Mógłbym.

— Więc dlaczego tego nie robisz? — zapytał przyciszonym głosem Harry, jak nic, pragnąc zrozumieć tego cichego mężczyznę, którego postać owiewała słodka woń tajemnicy.

Mężczyzna rozchylił wargi, rozmyślając głęboko nad własną odpowiedzią.

I wówczas drzwi łazienki zaskrzypiały, zrywając pomiędzy nimi tę wątłą nić porozumienia, pospieszny tupot bosych stóp rozbrzmiał na kafelkowej podłodze, a chwilę potem, z głośnym pluskiem, ktoś wskoczył do ciepłej wody, rozchlapując jej krople po ścianach i przygniatając klatkę piersiową Harry'ego z taką siłą, że w głowie Wybrańca przez moment zatliła się myśli, iż jeszcze chwila i wypluje własne płuca.

Znajomy zapach wkradł się w jego nozdrza, długie włosy nakryły jego twarz jak całun, Harry poczuł chude ramiona owijające się wokół jego talii z siłą nieadekwatną do ich chudości.

— Jesteś tu... — cichy jęk utonął w zagłębieniu jego szyi jak w czeluściach głębokiej studni.

Przez moment zastanawiał się, czy to kilkunastoletnie ciało nie pociągnie go na dno. Ciężki materiał jasnej sukienki przykleił się do jego ramion. Harry wydał z siebie pełen rozdrażnienia, niemal zwierzęcy warkot i pochwycił dłońmi drobne nadgarstki, starając się oderwać od swojej skóry drżące, niewielkie dłonie. Zapalczywe, długie palce wszczepiły się w jego ciało jak haczyki.

— W jednej z gościnnych sypialni natknęłam się na Draco w stanie całkowitego omdlenia — drżący oddech zamajaczył we wgłębieniu jego szyi. Głowa przyklejona do jego piersi uniosła się, na brzoskwiniowej twarzy stróżki łez kreśliły zawiłe korytarze. Czarny tusz rozmazał się pod opuchniętymi oczyma oraz na pełnych policzkach jak czekolada. Pozlepiane rzęsy trzepotały jak skrzydła wrony. — Zajrzałam do każdego pokoju, _do każdego pokoju_ , i nie mogłam znaleźć ciebie. — Klatka piersiowa dziewczyny zadrżała w niemym szlochu. — Myślałam, że nie żyjesz. — Jej oddech był tak szybki, że Harry przez moment zastanawiał się, czy dziewczyna nie ma jakiejś zapaści.

— Ja nadal tak myślę — wysyczał niczym kobra mająca za moment złożyć swój śmiertelny pocałunek. — Złaź ze mnie, ty rozpustna wariatko.

Odpowiedział mu przeciągły jęk, a następnie drobne dłonie wyrwały się z uścisku jego palców i zwinięte w pięści zaczęły na ślepo okładać jego pierś. Harry'emu zdawało się przez moment, że powierzchnia jego skóry jest jednym, wielkim siniakiem.

— Nigdy więcej mi tego nie rób, słyszysz?! — dźwięczny, jak kościelne organy, głos Katriny poniósł się echem po niemałej łazience, dudniąc w czaszce mężczyzny jak odgłos werbli. Jakaś struna, zaszczepiona głęboko w umyśle Harry'ego, pękła niczym cięciwa łuku. Z siłą, o jaką się nie podejrzewał, pochwycił te chude ramiona i patrząc na ślad czarnego tuszu na jasnym materiale dziewczęcej sukienki, odciągnął ją od siebie na odległość wyciągniętych ramion. Młódka zaczęła szarpać się w jego dłoniach, jej równe, białe zęby zatopiły się w jego nagim przedramieniu.

Harry skrzywił się z niesmakiem, mrużąc wściekle oczy.

— Słodka Morgano, zabierz ode mnie tę nieskromną paranoiczkę.

Drobinki różu odklejające się z jej policzków wpadły mu pod powieki.

O wiele większe, silniejsze dłonie pochwyciły Katrinę pod ramiona i wyciągnęły ją z wanny. Woda ociekała z jej włosów i sukienki jak z przemoczonego ulewą kota. Makijaż spływał w dół jej twarzy jak z obrazu przedstawiającego nieszczęśliwego, pogrążonego w depresji, cyrkowego klauna.

— Chyba powinienem zacząć zamykać za sobą drzwi na klucz — warknął Snape. Spoglądając w jego twarz, Harry widział ponure zgorszenie.

Czarnooki mężczyzna podniósł przemoczoną nastolatkę i podszedł z nią do koszyka, w którym poukładane w kostkę leżały ręczniki. Chwycił jeden z nich, o barwie głębokiej szarości i zaczął wycierać długie, klejące się do szyi i ramion włosy dziewczyny.

W powietrzu unosił się słodki zapach jej duszących perfum.

— Musiałam wiedzieć — rozchwiany głos Katriny odbił się krystalicznie od zaparowanych, wilgotnych ścian.

— Zatem już wiesz — odrzekł beznamiętnie mężczyzna ścierając z jej policzków ślad taniego tuszu.

Harry mógł dostrzec na ramie białej wanny ślady krwistoczerwonej szminki.

Snape wyciągnął różdżkę i stuknął jej końcem w czubek głowy dziewczyny. Zaklęcie otuliło ją jak koc i spłynęło po jej ciele jak ciepły, letni wiatr.

— Pójdź poszukać wujka Lucjusza.

— Zostanę _z nim_.

— Nie — kategoryczny głos Snape'a nie przyjmował sprzeciwu. Czarne oczy przewierciły się przez te drugie, niemal tak bliźniacze. — On potrzebuje odpoczynku, którego ty mu nie dasz. Uwierz mi, znam jego potrzeby. Widzę jego granice.

Katrina oblizała wargi, do których kleiła się resztka czerwonej szminki.

— Nie krzywdź go.

Snape przyglądał się długo twarzy swojej nastoletniej córki.

— Nie zamierzam — odpowiedział cicho. Pochylił się nad jej twarzą i musnął wargami jej blade czoło. — Zaopiekuję się nim.

— Obiecujesz?

Snape westchnął i popchnął dziewczynę w stronę drzwi.

— Tak, na brodę Merlina — rzekł cicho, z pewnym zniesmaczeniem w głosie. — Zostawisz nas samych?

Czarne oczy wychyliły się zza ramienia ojca i odnalazły zielone. Harry przyglądał się w milczeniu całej scenie z lekko ospałym, zmęczonym wyrazem znaczącym jego twarz jak blizny.

Katrina przygryzła dolną wargę i pokiwała głową, jej drobne palce owinęły się wokół klamki.

— Harry, ja...

— Wyjdź, proszę — uciął przyciszonym głosem zielonooki, zanim zdążyła go poprosić o darowanie winy, której nawet w niej nie dostrzegał.

Młoda dziewczyna wypuściła powietrze z płuc.

Kiedy drzwi się za nią zamknęły, nad ciałem Harry'ego pozostały tylko trzy rzeczy: woda, pustka i otępienie.


	8. Piekło wiąże się z ludźmi

Korytarze były kręte i ciemne, Harry czuł się w nich jak w głębokim labiryncie. Dłonie Snape'a z pewnością oraz zręcznością prowadziły go poprzez lejące się ze ścian cienie, manewrując na ostrych zakrętach, plączących się jak węzły zaciśnięte na nadgarstkach skazańca. Harry zastanawiał się, czy uda mu się odnaleźć moment, w którym niespostrzeżenie mógłby wysłać patronusa do Antoniusza, by spłoszyć jego, zapewne całkiem poważne, przekonanie, że wysłał dwójkę swych sojuszników na pewną, najpewniej brutalną, śmierć.

Pokój, do którego zaprowadził go Snape, wbrew wszelkim przypuszczeniom Harry'ego, nie był komnatą dziewiętnastowiecznego wampira. Był stosunkowo niewielkim pomieszczeniem z umeblowaniem nader skromnym, do którego zaliczało się szerokie łóżko z białym baldachimem i spore, solidne biurko z jasnego drewna.

Harry, odziany w jakiś czarny, zwiewny materiał (który, nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby był własnością jego cichego przewodnika) aksamitny w dotyku i pachnący odurzającą wonią Eliksiru Płynnego Szczęścia, został pociągnięty nielitościwie w stronę miękkiego materaca.

Zielonooki opadł bezwładnie na elastyczną powierzchnię łóżka i zaciągnął się głęboko zapachem świeżości.

— To twoja komnata, Naczelniku? — zapytał, opuszczając powieki, wciskając policzek w chłodną, delikatną poduszkę przesączoną subtelnym zapachem wiosny.

— Jedynie w twoich marzeniach, Potter.

Harry zaśmiał się cicho, czując błogi spokój głęboko w piersi. Chłodne ręce odgarnęły włosy z jego czoła, zielonooki pochwycił w swój uścisk jedną z eleganckich dłoni.

Szmaragdowe oczy przesunęły się po bladości jej skóry jak struga światła księżyca.

— Ona ma twoje palce — wyszeptał, przymykając oczy, będąc na granicy snu, na granicy jawy. — To absolutnie niemoralne, wiesz? Kiedy mnie dotyka, nie wiem, czy powinienem się jej poddać czy uciekać. To uczucie dosyć...

— Zamilcz — szept przetoczył się przez żyły Harry'ego jak trucizna, ale chłodne dłonie nie uciekły od jego dotyku.

Zielonooki uchylił powieki i spojrzał w owe czarne ostoje. Gęste rzęsy rzucały w półmroku długie cienie na policzki Wybrańca. Młodszy mag posłusznie zamknął usta - dobrze wiedział, że z niektórymi koszmarami nie sposób walczyć, znał wszystkie, drobne słowa, które będąc splotem odrębnych głosek, całościowo tworzyły szkielet mający siłę omamić; Harry rozumiał - _podlegam ci_ , to ogromne wyznanie.

— Gdzie jest Draco? — zapytał, zanim się powstrzymał. Czerń oczu Naczelnika rozbłysła światłem gwiazd.

— W bezpiecznych rękach — wyszeptał, wycofując własne ręce z zasięgu dłoni młodszego czarodzieja; jego słowa przeniknęły przez skórę Harry'ego jak lodowata woda.

— To brzmi nader niepokojąco w twoich ustach.

Snape zaśmiał się, wkładając w ten śmiech całą swoją mroczną duszę. Młodszy mag poczuł, jak potężna, nieczysta siła pęta jego drogi oddechowe. Ślepa, kłująca jak naostrzony sopel lodu panika naznaczyła jego oczy, palce zadrżały i zacisnęły się z miażdżącą siłą na krawędzi ciepłej pierzyny.

— Gdzie on jest, Naczelniku? — Panika, panika, ślepa, niewstrzymana panika prześlizgnęła się przez jego umysł jak chłodna wiązka wstrząsających swą upiornością wspomnień.

Onyksowe spojrzenie przesunęło się po jego twarzy, wywołując salwę dreszczy w młodym ciele.

— Czyżbyś nie ufał moim intencjom?

Usta Harry'ego wyciągnęły się w czymś na kształt uśmiechu - były zbyt pospieszne, zbyt paranoiczne, spoglądając na nie, Snape widział historię lęku, która nie zakończyła się wraz z upadkiem ostatniego upiora o sercu bestii i oczach nieludzkich niczym szkarłat zaklęcia torturującego.

Brak odpowiedzi był odpowiedzią dosyć jednoznaczną.

Jeśli wierzyć słowom Katriny — pomyślał młodszy czarodziej, zakopując twarz w gładkiej pościeli — Draco niebawem odzyska przytomność w jednym z pokoi tej obcej rezydencji. — Harry miał ogromną nadzieję, że ślizgoński, chłodny umysł szarookiego podsunie mu natychmiastową myśl o szybkiej, cichej ucieczce z owego przeklętego miejsca.

Dwójka byłych Śmierciożerców wyciągnęła ich ze śmiertelnej pułapki mugolskich jednostek, to prawda, jednakże nieomylna, jak dotąd, intuicja Wybrańca, podpowiadała mu, że z głośnym impetem wpadli z deszczu wprost pod rynnę.

— Więc — odezwał się Snape po krótkiej chwili błogiej ciszy — wysadziliście mugolską bazę.

Zielone oczy uniosły się na czarne, a choć w głosie mężczyzny nie było gniewu, poczucie przewinienia zaczęło wirować w ciele Harry'ego niczym lej powietrzny. To niechciane rozemocjonowanie obaliło w jego głowie tysiące tam rzecznych, przez które myśli zaczęły przelewać się jak słowa poety na karty notesu.

— Zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak wiele komplikacji na płaszczyźnie moich zamiarów wywołaliście swoim małym, bezmyślnym posunięciem? — Głos Snape'a był jedwabisty niczym odbitki zdjęć na papierze błyskowym, Harry zaczął modlić się w myślach do niewiadomych sił ponadnaturalnych, aby zacny Naczelnik stracił nim zainteresowanie i porzucił go samego w tym cichym, spokojnym pokoju.

— Na obecną chwilę nie wiem — odpowiedział cicho, uważając, aby nie potknąć się o własne słowa. — Jednakże to nie oznacza, że nie chciałbym o tym usłyszeć.

Zanim na ziemistej twarzy Mistrza Eliksirów rozkwitł wyraz chłodnego rozbawienia, w jego oczach zatliło się zaskoczenie ogromne jak bezdenna przepaść.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i przeciągnął w zamyśleniu palcami po niesfornie lejącym się w dół policzka kosmyku czarnych jak węgiel włosów.

— Pasjonujące jest śledzenie, jak na każdym kroku grzeszysz przebiegłością, Potter.

Harry wpatrywał się w Snape'a z mętnym zrezygnowaniem: wszystko wskazywało na to, że nie dość, że się potknął, to jeszcze legł na twarz, na szyję, nużąc się w kurzu jak w kałuży.

Przeklęty Snape i jego przeklęta spostrzegawczość — pomyślał z markotnością młodszy czarodziej, odwracając od swego nemezis oczy przepełnione cieniami.

— Tym bardziej zastanawia mnie twoja dzisiejsza, bezmyślna perturbacja. Potter, powiedz mi, któż to taki dał wam pozwolenie na jakiekolwiek działanie?

To pytanie miało tysiące ukrytych znaczeń, rozmyślnie wplecionych w szereg słów, przykrytych uprzejmym zaintrygowaniem - dla niepoznaki; Harry'ego zaczynała męczyć migrena.

— A któż to powiedział, że mam jakiegokolwiek zwierzchnika? — odparł, z pozoru opanowany, wewnątrz kotłujący się pośród zbyt wielu znaków zapytania; dociekliwość potrafiła być tragiczna w skutkach - o tym wiedział na pewno. — Nie potrzebuje niczyjego pozwolenia, aby uczynić to, co uważam za prawidłowe.

— Doprawdy? — Brew mężczyzny uniosła się w chłodnym zdumieniu.

— Tak, cóż, jestem nieokrzesanym, bezmyślnym Gryfonem, pamięta pan?

— To zadziwiające — powiedział cicho Snape, patrząc na Harry'ego zza przymrużonych powiek — ponieważ na mój rozum jesteś, wręcz przeciwnie, niezwykle zapobiegawczym, genialnie podstępnym, młodym mężczyzną, Potter, a ja nie mylę się nadzwyczaj często.

Zielone oczy uniosły się na czarne; Wybawca Magicznego Świata zaczął głęboko rozmyślać nad możliwością tego, że w słowach maga kryje się jakiś wierutny podstęp.

— To złudne wrażenie — zaprzeczył Harry, zastanawiając się, czy nie przyjdzie mu zapłacić wysokiej ceny za sprzeciwianie się słowom dyktatora. Nieokreślone pasmo emocji w tych czarnych oczach nakazało mu chodzić na palcach wokół własnych słów. — Oczywiście, nie przeczę, że pańskie sądy są z grubsza nieomylne, panie Naczelniku — dodał ostrożnie, starając się zachować równomierny oddech i odkrywając, iż jest to o wiele trudniejsze, niż wstępnie przypuszczał. — Mówię o swoim imieniu idącym w parze z określeniem „podstępny". Jakkolwiek bardzo bym nie pragnął, aby to była prawda, obawiam się, że to zestawienie zawiera w sobie dwa antonimy.

Snape nie zaprzeczył i nie potwierdził, przyglądał się jego twarzy, jakby go oceniał; Harry poczuł się niepewnie pod intensywnością tego wzroku - to trochę tak, jakby Snape rozkładał go na części pierwsze, trochę tak, jakby był owocem, którego można powoli obrać z wierzchniej warstwy i pozostawić jedynie delikatny, podatny na uszkodzenia miąższ - odwrócił wzrok.

— Jesteś zdystansowany, Potter — ocenił mężczyzna, nie opuszczając wzroku z jego twarzy.

Harry spiął się nieznacznie, nie będąc pewnym jak zareagować.

— Ludzie lękają się pana możliwości — przyznał cicho, czując, jak jego serce przyspiesza.

— A ty?

— Ja nie — powiedział zbyt pospiesznie, zbyt zapalczywie; zaczerpnął głęboko powietrze.

Snape patrzył, jakby rozumiał, jakby _wiedział_ i Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, po co wciąż zadaje on sobie ten trud, by _zapytać_.

Mężczyzna pokręcił powoli głową, jakby nie dowierzał wyznaniu zielonookiego maga, lecz gdy otwierał usta, aby rzucić sceptycznością w młodzieńczą twarz, dobiegło ich echo podniesionych głosów; wargi młodszego maga wyciągnęły się w nienaturalnym, lodowatym uśmiechu.

— Oho. Draco się odnalazł — oznajmił z przekąsem, za co został obdarowany chłodnym spojrzeniem i cichym, podirytowanym prychnięciem; mimo słów wypowiedzianych niedbałym tonem, twarz byłego Wybrańca pobladła nieznacznie, odzwierciedlając jego prawdziwe myśli.

Snape wyciągnął rękę i uniósł palec w niemej groźbie - jego oczy rozpaliły się onyksowym błyskiem, godząc w jadeitowe spojrzenie Harry'ego jak gromy.

— Jeśli spróbujesz coś wywinąć... — zawiesił złowieszczo głos, wpatrując się w drugą parę oczu, jak wilk mający na celowniku bezrozumną owcę.

— To skończę marną śmiercią — dokończył zielonooki, chyląc ironicznie głowę przed głównym Naczelnikiem.

Długie palce przeczesały czarne kosmyki włosów spadających na jego ziemistą twarz jak kurtyna.

— Tak — mruknął pod nosem, odwracając się plecami od Wybawiciela Magicznego Świata. — Zaiste, będzie to śmierć brutalna.

-VVV-

_Nasza młoda, odważna róża wiatru zachodniego, jak się później okazało, spożytkowała czas, który ja spędziłem na karmieniu się wszelkimi, pochopnymi słowami Snape'a jak ambrozją i próbie uniknięcia niewygodnych pytań, w sposób o wiele korzystniejszy. Kto by pomyślał, że to właśnie ta mała, drobna kruszyna wykaże się największym sprytem i najgorętszą determinacją._

_To, co wydarzyło się później, zapisało się w mojej pamięci jak całkowita abstrakcja i z żalem muszę wyznać, że sam nie do końca jestem przekonany nad realnością zdarzeń, które istnieją w mojej pamięci._

— Cóż, Potter, zdaje się, że w tym, krótkim odcinku historii moje wspomnienia są pewniejszym świadectwem od twoich własnych.

_Nie zachwycaj się tak, Malfoy, nie na długo oddaję ci dyrygencką pałeczkę._

-VVV-

Draco powoli otworzył oczy, czując się, nie przymierzając, jak wyżęta szmata; słońce zalewające jego twarz niczym farba naniesiona na płótno, kuło go w oczy z brutalną intensywnością.

— Witamy w świecie cieni.

Głos wydał mu się znajomy, choć nie od razu skojarzył, skąd zna ową lekką, melodyjną barwę. Zamrugał, próbując pozbyć się mroczków sprzed oczu.

— Gdzie jestem?

— W Hadesie, niestety — odpowiedział Głos. — Całe szczęście, że to właśnie ja jestem w nim przewodnikiem umarłych.

Kontury zaczęły nabierać kształtów, podczas gdy źrenice przystosowywały się do światła. Obraz zafalował i powoli zaczął układać się w pełną, wyrazistą całość.

Wiszący nad jego twarzą onyksowy błysk niemal potwierdził uprzednio zasłyszane słowa, jakoby trafił w podziemne kręgi. Zmęczone ciało Dracona pozwoliło sobie na ciężkie westchnienie.

— Katrina — wymamrotał, przymykając oczy; poszczególne fakty powoli zaczęły wskakiwać na prawidłowe miejsca, rysując przed mężczyzną obraz szarej, cierpkiej jak pierwszy raz skosztowane, czerwone wino rzeczywistości.

Uniósł rękę i przetarł czoło, dziwiąc się, że jeszcze nie odezwała się w nim tępa migrena. Odetchnął głębiej, mając wrażenie, że jego płucom dostarczana jest zbyt mała dawka tlenu, czuł się ciężki i otumaniony. Chłodna dłoń, która spoczęła na jego policzku była ukojeniem dla rozgrzanej skóry.

— Dawaliście mi jakieś leki? — zapytał niemrawo, skupiając wzrok na wiszącej nad nim twarzy.

— Nie, o ile mi wiadomo. — Czarne oczy odnalazły drogę ku jego własnym. — Ale nie mogę ci tego zagwarantować ze stuprocentową pewnością.

Dziedzic Malfoyów skrzywił się kwaśno, starając się jednocześnie odtworzyć w pamięci przebieg ostatnich wydarzeń, które zapisały się w jego pamięci.

— Którego dziś mamy? — zapytał, wątpiąc, czy chce znać odpowiedź, zastanawiając się, za jakie grzechy został skazany na tak okrutny żart losu.

— Nie obawiaj się przystojniaku — odezwała się Katrina, a Draco powierzył wreszcie dziewczynie swoją całkowitą uwagę. — Jesteś nieprzytomny jedynie od trzech godzin.

— To o trzy godziny za długo — mruknął mężczyzna, masując jednocześnie blade skronie, starając się wysilić rozum.

Kiedy w jego dłoń została wciśnięta chłodna w dotyku fiolka, z nieodpartej nieufności niemal nie wypuścił jej z ręki.

— Uważaj — syknęła Katrina, błyskając oczami jak hiena. Jej dłoń asekuracyjnie pochwyciła jego własną. — Wiesz, jak ciężko było go zdobyć? Wykradłam go z prywatnych zapasów ojca i nawet nie pytaj, jakim cudem udało mi się przejść przez jego składzik niespostrzeżenie. Wiedziałeś, że segreguje wywary na sekcje, zamiast ustawiać je alfabetycznie? Sekcja uzdrawiająca to istny koszmar, przez moment zwątpiłam w to, że uda mi się przez nią przebrnąć.

Draco wbił, wciąż ogarnięte sennością, oczy w błyszczące w słońcu szkło.

— Co to takiego? — zapytał bez namysłu, śledząc mętnym wzrokiem światło rozpraszające się na denku niczym w kontakcie z pryzmatem.

Katrina łypnęła na niego niecierpliwie i ponagliła go ruchem dłoni.

— Eliksir na wzmocnienie, durniu. No wypij, nie mamy czasu.

Białowłosy arystokrata przymknął powieki, gdy promień słońca odbił się od gładkiego szkła, rażąc go w oczy.

— Pospiesz się, Draco — ofuknęła go Katrina. — Zachowujesz się, jakbyś wcale nie zamierzał odzyskać tych waszych papierzysk!

Malfoy otworzył oczy, jakby zalano go kubłem lodowatej wody. Usiadł na łóżku tak pospiesznie, że zrobiło mu się biało przed oczami. Zachwiał się niestabilnie, szukając rozbieganym wzrokiem tych znajomych, czarnych oczu.

— Skąd wiesz o... — jego słowa zostały skutecznie stłumione i Draco niemal się zadławił, gdy zmyślna dziewczyna, korzystając z sytuacji, przystawiła mu fiolkę do ust i przechyliła do góry dnem, przelewając do gardła mężczyzny prawie całą jej zawartość.

Malfoy pochwycił jej nadgarstek i oderwał od własnych warg chłodne szkło. Jego ciało stanowczo odmówiło mu podobnych ekscesów, objawiając swoje niezadowolenie ochrypłym kaszlem, jaki wstrząsnął jego ciałem. Ponadto eliksir był gorzki jak piołun, przez co w pierwszym odruchu Draco nie zamierzał zrobić nic innego, poza pośpiesznym wypluciem go na czystą pościel. Niegęsta ciecz spłynęła mu do gardła zdając się wręcz parzyć przełyk; mężczyzna skrzywił się jak po mocnym alkoholu niskiej klasy.

— Zabiję cię, jeśli to zwrócisz — jęknęła dziewczyna, jej głos zadrżał nieznacznie.

Nie minęły trzy sekundy, gdy Draco poczuł się, jak po zastrzyku energii (bądź po silnym kopie narkotyzującej substancji), jego serce uderzyło w pierś niczym oszalałe. Zlizał z warg posmak goryczy i skrzywił się niemiłosiernie, szukając wzrokiem dziewczyny, która była już w trakcie ściągania, bez najmniejszego zawahania, z jego rozgrzanego ciała ciepłego przykrycia. Chłód powietrza uderzył w niego jak bumerang. Jego ciało zatrzęsło się spazmatycznie; Draco poczuł silny ucisk w żołądku.

— Jesteś pewna, słodziutka, że nie to nie była adrenalina w płynie? — wydusił z siebie, starając się kontrolować własny oddech, który pognał nieproszony do przodu jak stado wściekłych, dzikich koni.

— Konkretniej mówiąc: nie ufasz moim zamiarom czy mojej inteligencji? — Czarne oczy obiegły skórę jego odsłoniętej szyi jak nadmorska bryza. Drobna ręka pochwyciła go za przedramię i pociągnęła w stronę krawędzi łóżka.

Draco wbił palce w brzeg materaca, powstrzymując nagłą chęć przewrócenia oczami i rzucenia kilku kąśliwych uwag.

Nie ufam reakcji własnego organizmu — pomyślał chłodno, gdy palpitacje serca nie ustawały, a własne ciało zdawało się ciężkie jak dzwon na kościelnej wieży.

Wstał powoli, obawiając się natychmiastowych zawrotów głowy: czekał na nie dwie sekundy, trzy; żadne mdłości nie nadeszły.

Katrina wychyliła się w kierunku jego twarzy.

— Trzyma je pod kluczem we własnym gabinecie.

Malfoy zmarszczył czoło, starając się ogarnąć umysłem sens słów drobnej młódki.

— Co takiego?

Dziewczyna jęknęła nerwowo i pochwyciła jego dłoń, zaciskając na niej drobne, chłodne palce.

— Skup się, Draco. — To zabrzmiało niemalże jak żądanie, Malfoy zastanawiał się, czy nie uświadomić jej istotnego porządku: jego osoba była o stokroć ważniejsza, od jej marzycielskiej osóbki - był w końcu z Malfoyów, a to chluba większa, niż noszenie _takiego_ nazwiska, jakie miała ta zmyślna, mała spryciula, jednakże powstrzymał swoje zapędy przywódcze i pozwolił jej mówić. — Zaprowadzę cię — odezwała się, ściszając głos — do kancelarii mojego ojca. Trzyma w nim najpewniej wasz przeklęty łup wojenny.

Szarość wpatrywała się mętnie w czerń przez kilka, trwających nieskończoność sekund.

Nagła świadomość uderzyła w niego jak chłód wodospadu, zalewając jego oczy, spadając na jego kark i na szyję jak gwałtowny ciężar.

Draco wstrzymał oddech, jego źrenice rozszerzyły się do rozmiaru spodków.

— Musimy się spieszyć — powiedziała zduszonym głosem dziewczyna; jej wzrok z rozbieganej gorączkowości przeistoczył się w nieme błaganie. — Ojciec jest obecnie skupiony na Harrym, ale czort jeden wie, kiedy przejdzie mu chęć odgrywania roli sędziego, szczególnie kiedy obiekt jego zainteresowania z całą pewnością nie wyjawi mu nic istotnego.

Draco odetchnął głębiej - jego dłonie trzęsły się nieznacznie, ale w oczach była pewność i determinacja, których Katrina nie widziała w owej szarości jeszcze nigdy.

— Prowadź — poprosił; szarość zamajaczyła ołowianym srebrem.

-VVV-

Przemykali korytarzami jak cienie, dwa zwierzęta nocy o błyszczących, ciemnych oczach i pragnących zemsty ramionach, przyklejali się do ścian jak wilgoć i spełzali z niej ze zręcznością pajęczaków - _dla Harry'ego_ \- mówiły czarne źrenice palące się jak długoletnie gwiazdy na ogromie czarnego tła, ich stopy tańczyły na wypolerowanej posadce, gdy sunęli do przodu niczym duchy, wdrapywali się po marmurowych schodach jak drapieżniki powstałe z mroku.

— Kto jest jeszcze w tym sanktuarium ciemności? — zapytał szeptem Draco, trzymając się za dziewczyną, której długie włosy ciągnęły się za nią jak ogon komety.

— Przewijają się przez to miejsce przeróżni osobnicy. Nader podejrzane typy, jeśli by kogoś to ciekawiło. Na co dzień jednakowoż rezyduje tu mój ojciec, wraz z twoim, Draco. — Katrina obejrzała się na Dracona, gdy skręcali w pośpiechu za ciemny, cichy róg korytarza. — Czyżbyś nie wiedział?

Młody Malfoy odetchnął głęboko, starając się odegnać wszechogarniające poczucie niepokoju z własnej duszy, które szeptało w jego podświadomości głosem matki, ostrzegając, że powinien jak najprędzej ewakuować się z tego, przesiąkniętego cieniami miejsca.

— Nie, cóż, nie jestem wszechwiedzący — warknął, uśmiechając się sardonicznie, choć wcale mu nie było do śmiechu.

Katrina nie skomentowała jego słów, ale jej chude brwi drgnęły ledwo dostrzegalnie; kilka kosmyków wpadło na jej ciemne oczy.

— Nie ciekawi cię, czemu nie uciekłam ponownie? — zapytała niemal szeptem, jakby bała się własnych słów jak ognia. Zerknęła kątem oka w stronę owej jasnej twarzy o arystokratycznych rysach.

Draco westchnął ciężko i przyspieszył kroku.

— To, z całą pewnością, nie jest mój interes — odparł. — Nie jestem twoim zwierzchnikiem, żebyś musiała się przede mną tłumaczyć.

Katrina wzruszyła ramionami i odwróciła wzrok.

— Harry zapyta — powiedziała lekko, tak lekko, że Draco prawie uwierzył, że nie obchodzi ją zdanie wspaniałego Wybrańca.

— Harry, jakby nie spojrzeć, decyduje o tym, jakie kroki powinniśmy podjąć — rzekł cicho, siląc się na spokój. — Musi oprzeć na czymś własną decyzję, on nienawidzi popełniać błędów, boi się ich.

Dziewczyna westchnęła cicho.

— Nie pojmuję dlaczego. — Oblizała popękane wargi, na których widniał przetarty ślad czerwonej szminki. — Każdy popełnia błędy.

Draco przewrócił oczami, zastanawiając się, za jakie grzechy przyszło mu wyjaśniać jakimś młodym dewotkom coś tak oczywistego, coś tak prozaicznego.

— Nie każdy jednakże musi zapłacić za nie w niedalekiej przyszłości srogą cenę, Katrino.

Dziewczyna skrzywiła się i fuknęła z niesmakiem. Draco pomyślał, że jeszcze chwila i przeklnie ją w cztery diabły - nigdy nie posiadał cierpliwości Harry'ego.

— Już nawet przejąłeś jego słowa, jako własne — oznajmiła, prowadząc go w kolejny, ciemny, głuchy korytarz. — Na twoim miejscu zaczęłabym się niepokoić. Nie wydaje ci się czasem, że on jest trochę, no wiesz, jak dzikie, nieokiełznane zwierzę?

Szare oczy zanurkowały na moment w czarnych.

— Co masz na myśli? — zapytał cicho Draco, szczerze wątpiąc w chęć poznania szczerej odpowiedzi.

— Uważaj, zbroja. — Katrina złapała go za łokieć, by nie doprowadzić do jego kolizji z ozdobnymi antykami tego miejsca, gdzieś nad ich głowami kołysały się pogaszone na okres dzienny świece. — To tutaj.

Draconowi, który otwierał właśnie usta, by ponowić podjętą kwestię, pytanie całkowicie wyleciało z głowy; zamienił się w słup soli i podążył wzrokiem za spojrzeniem dziewczyny, zatrzymując oczy na drzwiach stojących przed nimi niczym nieprzekraczalna bariera.

Niektóre przejścia, jak niektóre słowa, nie były dostępne dla każdego.

— Są obłożone magią ochronną — zdumiał się Draco, wyraźnie wyczuwając w powietrzu falowe przepływy potężnej mocy.

Katrina zaśmiała się śmiechem tak niepodobnym do siebie, że mężczyzna spojrzał na nią z nieskrywaną obawą i cofnął się kilka kroków, gotów w każdej chwili podjąć tchórzliwą dezercję.

— Spodziewałeś się, że będą szeroko otwarte w zaproszeniu, a nad drzwiami będzie widniała neonowa tablica z informacją: „ _Tak, to tutaj_ "? — zapytała sardonicznie, łypiąc na Draco spode łba.

Mężczyzna oblizał wargi i marszcząc wąskie brwi, przeniósł oczy na zastawioną drogę ich ścieżki koniecznej do przebycia.

— Spodziewałem się, że wystarczy zwykła _Alohomora_ — wycedził przez zęby, studiując wzrokiem strukturę magicznej osłony pulsującej przeźroczystą mgiełką niczym opary znad kociołka pełnego zabójczej trucizny. — Magia Krwi. Aby wejść, należy zapłacić. Nie zaskoczyłbym się, gdyby jedynie jego własna krew dawała bezpieczny dostęp. Mógłbym spróbować to obejść, ale to zajęłoby...

— Po co? — warknęła ze zniecierpliwieniem Katrina, a Draco spojrzał na nią z całkowitym zaskoczeniem.

— Musimy w jakiś sposób ominąć zabezpieczenia — zaczął powoli, wypowiadając słowa takim tonem, jakby kierował je do niewiele rozumiejącego dziecka — aby dostać się do gabinetu, Katrino.

Dziewczyna przewróciła oczyma; przez moment Draconowi zdawało się, że wyciągnie różdżkę, starając się, w napadzie naiwnej determinacji, złamać zaklęcie, ale owa młoda istota podwinęła jedynie rękaw własnej szaty i spojrzała na kompana z intensywnością godną własnego ojca.

— Jestem _jego c_ _ó_ _rką_ , Draco. _Krew z krwi_ , pojmujesz?

Szare oczy napotkały czarne, zrozumienie zatliło się w tych pierwszych jak nadzieja. Mężczyzna delikatnie ujął wyciągniętą w jego stronę rękę za nadgarstek.

— Pozwolisz? — Jego głos złagodniał, serce nieco uspokoiło swój szaleńczy galop, kąciki jego ust zadrżały w szelmowskim uśmiechu.

Katrina przytaknęła z niezłomną determinacją.

— Z ogromną przyjemnością — wyszeptała; w jej głosie tliła się nadzieja na zaistnienie lepszych dni, pełnych technikoloru i swobody ducha.

Draco wyciągnął różdżkę i przeciągnął powolnie po gładkiej, jasnej skórze, Katrina zadrżała, ale nie zabrała ręki spod ostrości jego zaklęcia. Młody mężczyzna schylił się do owej niewielkiej dłoni i musnął wargami jej wierzch niczym skrzydłami motyla.

— Zaczynam rozumieć powód, dla którego Harry docenia cię tak bardzo — mruknął przyciszonym głosem z ustami przy jej skórze; kiedy się prostował, natrafił wzrokiem na jej delikatny, łagodny uśmiech.

Katrina zachichotała niczym dziewczynka i zabrała rękę z lekkiego uścisku jego palców. Jej nadgarstek zbliżył się do gładkiego drewna; Draco spoglądał, jak szkarłatna krew bruka klamkę i przesuwa się wzdłuż frontu. Drzwi zatliły się jasnym, acz zimnym światłem, a oplatająca je jak pajęczyna mgiełka zaczęła osiadać u ich stóp jak pierwszy, grudniowy śnieg. Czarnooka zaczerpnęła głęboko w płuca powietrza i pchnęła drzwi.

Drewno ustąpiło pod jej palcami z dziecinną łatwością; powieki opadły na szare oczy, gdy obserwujący to mężczyzna oddał się na kilka sekund bezgranicznej uldze.

Katrina splotła ich palce razem, a Draco, nie sprzeciwiając się takiemu obrotowi spraw, pozwolił wciągnąć się tym drobnym dłoniom do środka przestronnego gabinetu.

— Czego _dokładnie_ szukamy? — zapytała dziewczyna, rozglądając się z ciekawością po prostej, uporządkowanej kancelarii.

Draco zacisnął mocniej palce na jej drobnej dłoni i pociągnął ją w kierunku biurka, stojącego w rogu, przy ścianie.

— Dokumentów zawierających pełną prognozę przyszłych działań oddziałów mugolskich.

Kartina spojrzała na kompana zza kosmyków długich włosów.

— Może _Accio_ tu jakoś pomoże? — zapytała niepewnie, a Draco zmarszczył czoło, zastanawiając się głęboko nad tym, prostym jakby się zdawało, rozwiązaniem.

— Papiery nie są spięte — odezwał się po chwili. — Są w jednym miejscu, to prawda, ale osobno przetrzymywane. Jeśli teraz użyjemy zaklęcia przywołującego, jedne pomieszają się z drugimi i będziemy mieli ogromny kłopot w późniejszym rozeznaniu się w ich kolejności.

Dziewczyna przestąpiła nerwowo z nogi na nogę i zerknęła z niepokojem w oczach w stronę wejścia do gabinetu.

— Wobec tego pospieszmy się — rzekła cicho, odsuwając pierwszą szufladę, jakby była sejfem bankowym.

Draco zacisnął mocno palce na jej dłoni i uniósł ją pod światło słoneczne padające z niewielkiego okna.

— Co znowu, na... — Katrina zamilkła, gdy zaklęcie zasklepiające rany owiało jej nadgarstek niczym ciepły oddech, nacięcie zasklepiło się, czarne oczy odnalazły szare. — Och.

Draco uśmiechnął się z niejaką dozą ironii i wypuścił jej dłoń ze swego uścisku.

— Później mi podziękujesz — rzekł z przekąsem i zaczął wertować równy, niewielki stos pergaminów leżących na sterylnym blacie.

— Na twoim miejscu — odezwała się jego kompanka, obserwując jego poczynania zza długich rzęs — skupiłabym się na szufladach, ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem tych _zapieczętowanych_.

Mężczyzna puścił uwagę mimo uszu i starając się nie pozostawiać po sobie zanadto ewidentnego śladu przewracał leżące na biurku strony z mięśniami twarzy napiętymi do granic możliwości.

Katrina, po chwili wyraźnego zawahania, zaczęła kolejno otwierać szuflady, sprawdzając ich zawartość. W pierwszej z nich znalazła jedynie kilka pustych fiolek po jakimś eliksirze, na wpół opróżniony kałamarz i kilka piór walających się po dnie. Druga zawierała książkę o czarnej okładce i przetartym grzbiecie; Draco zerknął pobieżnie na jej tytuł: „ _Świat wedł_ _ug Garpa_ " - głosił wijący się, jak ogon żmii, nadrukowany tytuł.

— Co do...

— To mugolska pozycja — wytłumaczyła pospiesznie Katrina, biorąc do ręki książkę i ze zmarszczonym czołem zaczęła wertować jej strony.

Draco skrzywił się kwaśno i wrócił do przeglądania papierów leżących na blacie, przerzucając je pospiesznie, starając się nie pomieszać ich kolejności. W pewnym momencie coś przykuło jego uwagę. Pochwycił spiętą zaklęciem, leżącą w środku stosu, kupkę pergaminów i podstawił je pod światło wpadające do środka przez szybę, aby lepiej się przyjrzeć. Przeczytał wypisaną znajomym pismem, niedużą adnotację u rogu pierwszego pergaminu i poczuł, jak żołądek podchodzi mu do gardła.

— O najdroższa Morgano — jęknął, przymykając oczy.

Katrina, przyciągnięta jego gwałtowną reakcją, uniosła głowę znad trzeciej szuflady.

— Znalazłeś? — zapytała z głęboką nadzieją, zbliżając się w dwóch krokach i zaglądając mężczyźnie przez ramię.

Jej oczy natrafiły na zgrabne, schludne pismo własnego ojca. „ _Program eliminacji jednostek niepożądanych_ " — głosiły słowa wciśnięte na wolnej przestrzeni, u góry strony.

_Spis rzeczy:_

_1\. opis projektu_

_2\. administratorzy_

_3\. możliwe rozwiązania_

_4\. podjęte działania_

_5\. prognozowane efekty_

Katrina poczuła, jak jej świat wiruje niczym w kalejdoskopie. Jej drobna ręka spoczęła na ramieniu Dracona i zacisnęła się na nim jak imadło.

— Draco, zostaw to — wyszeptała, mając wrażenie, że każdy mięsień jej twarzy napina się nienaturalnie. — Proszę cię, odłóż to, nie po to tu przyszliśmy.

Malfoy stał jak wmurowany w ziemię, nie potrafiąc oderwać oczu od zgrabnego, zdystansowanego do kreślonej treści pisma. Jego dłonie zacisnęły się na pergaminach tak mocno, że skóra jego palców pobielała.

— Draco...

Mężczyzna rozluźnił palce, pergaminy wysunęły się z jego dłoni i upadły na dywan, pod ich stopy. Katrina jęknęła głucho i rzuciła się na podłogę, mamrocząc coś pod nosem o rozchwianych emocjonalnie weteranach wojny; jej drobne dłonie błądziły po zapisanych stronach, zbierając je z ziemi i z powiększającą się, niczym funkcja rosnąca, paniką starając się uporządkować je w prawidłowej kolejności. Malfoy osunął się na stojący przy biurku fotel. Czarne oczy przepełnione zamętem niczym jezioro ze stojącą wodą przesunęły się po jego twarzy jak zimne ognie.

— Nie, nie, proszę cię, nie możemy się teraz poddać — jęknęła błagalnie Katrina; w jej obsydianowych oczach zamajaczyły łzy.

Draco, z oczyma pustymi jak mosiężne dzwony zerknął na podłużną szufladę ciągnącą się przez całą szerokość blatu. Z niemym zrezygnowaniem pociągnął ją, spodziewając się ujrzeć w środku kolejne szokujące udokumentowania haniebnych poczynań Naczelnictwa. Szuflada była zamknięta na klucz.

Dłonie Katriny, która z rosnącą cyklicznie paniką zbierała z ziemi upuszczone przez Dracona dokumenty, zamarły jak ogarnięte paraliżem. Jej oczy powiększyły się do rozmiarów Niezidentyfikowanych Obiektów Latających.

Malfoy poczuł, jak jego serce ponownie przyspiesza, drżącą dłonią sięgnął po różdżkę i włożył jej czubek do mosiężnego zamka.

— _Alohomora_ — spróbował szczęścia.

Nic się nie stało.

Katrina upuściła na ziemię dopiero co zbierane kartki, które jeszcze przed chwilą zdawały się pochłaniać całą jej uwagę, podniosła się z ziemi i pochwyciła z blatu niewielki nożyk do papieru.

Draco spoglądał, z szaleńczo bijącym sercem, jak dziewczyna klęka przy biurku i zaczyna manewrować niewielkim ostrzem w małej dziurce od klucza.

Właśnie wtedy, kiedy sądzili, że pomyślność sprzyja im jak nigdy, na korytarzu usłyszeli kroki. Ręka Katriny zamarła; ich oczy spotkały się, dwie pary źrenic rozszerzonych do rozmiarów księżyca w pełni skrzyżowały się w połowie drogi. Draco uniósł drżącą dłoń i przyłożył palec wskazujący do warg.

Kucnął przy zastygłej jak rzeźba dziewczynie i przysunął usta do jej ucha zasłoniętego czarną kurtyną włosów.

— Pośpiesz się — wyszeptał, wskazując palcem na dziurkę od klucza; jego dłoń zacisnęła się mocno na jej ramieniu.

Oddech Katriny przyspieszył, nożyk do papieru poszedł w ruch, dziewczyna, co chwilę przełykając ślinę, skupiła całą swą uwagę na pracy przy zatrzaśniętym zamku.

— Szybciej — zaniepokoił się Draco; jego wargi zadrżały, różdżka zapobiegawczo skierowała się w stronę drzwi wejściowych.

— Szybciej nie dam rady — zaoponowała Katrina, pochylając się bardziej nad niewielką dziurką. Jej ciało trzęsło się spazmatycznie.

Nagle zamek kliknął cicho i ustąpił z cichym zgrzytem. Draco wypuścił ze świstem powietrze, jego dłonie zanurkowały w głębokiej szufladzie. Kiedy ujrzał spoczywający na jej dnie ich najdroższy w obecnej chwili skarb, z jego płuc wyrwało się westchnienie pełne ulgi. Pochwycił dokumenty i przycisnął je do piersi, jakby nie było dla niego dyskomfortem żyć przyrośniętym do ich powierzchni. Jego ramię zawinęło się wokół talii Katriny i pociągnął ją w stronę regału stojącego przy drzwiach, nie zaprzątając sobie głowy zbieraniem rozsypanych przez nich pergaminów. Ukrył się za nim, mając nadzieję, iż uda im się wymknąć niespostrzeżenie; przywarł plecami do drewnianej powierzchni, z Katriną przyciśniętą do własnej klatki piersiowej tak mocno, iż poczuł zawroty w żołądku w tym samym momencie, gdy klamka drgnęła i drzwi otworzyły się, zalewając gabinet sztucznym światłem padającym z oświetlonego korytarza. Dłoń Dracona spoczęła w pośpiechu na ustach córki Naczelnika, uniemożliwiając jej wydanie z siebie choć szeptu. Po podłodze gabinetu rozlał się cień wysokiej sylwetki.

Zamarli w wyczekiwaniu, bojąc się oddychać zbyt głośno. Głośne, soczyste przekleństwo uciekło z ust Lucjusza Malfoya, szybkie kroki uświadomiły ich, że mężczyzna wszedł do gabinetu. Za niezamkniętymi drzwiami rozpościerał się długi korytarz będący ich jedyną trasą ucieczki.

Draco najpierw spostrzegł cień wirującej szaty. Modląc się, aby ojciec nie spostrzegł ich niepożądanej obecności w tej norze demonów przeszłości, obserwował, jak wysoka postać wyłania się zza regału jak widmo, jego wyprostowane plecy zakuły jego oczy niczym zbyt jaskrawe światło, lejące się w dół kręgosłupa, białe włosy, tak bardzo bliźniacze kolorytem do jego własnych, wywołały ostry ból gdzieś głęboko w jego piersi.

Lucjusz podszedł pospiesznie do biurka, jego szata zafalowała tuż przy kostkach.

Jest nieco przydługa — pomyślał chaotycznie Draco. — Póki mieszkaliśmy w Malfoy Manor skrzaty sumiennie pilnowały, aby odzienia naszego rodu były idealnie skrojone, z perfekcją dopasowane do ciał niczym szyte na miarę.

Młody Malfoy zmusił się do oderwania wzroku przyklejonego do rąbka szaty swego ojca, zebrał w sobie całą siłę woli i napinając mięśnie niczym czarna pantera, pochwycił Katrinę za rękę. Rzucili się do ucieczki, jakby ich przyszłe życie zależało jedynie od tego, czy zdążą uciec na czas; kuląc się w sobie, wypadli na korytarz niczym dwójka więziennych zbiegów, którzy otrzymali jedyną, niepowtarzalną okazję na odzyskanie wolności.

Draco usłyszał, jak jego ojciec, ostrzeżony szelestem ich szat, odwraca się napięcie w stronę drzwi; na czole młodego mężczyzny pojawiły się kropelki potu, gdy złoty snop klątwy przeciął powietrze tuż nad jego ramieniem.

— Dracon! — Echo głosu jego ojca doścignęło ich niczym zawodowy sprinter i zapiekło - zapiekło tak silnie, tak ostro - Draco pomyślał, że nie istnieje silniejsza klątwa od echa jego, pełnej zamętu, przeszłości. — Wracaj tutaj!

Kiedyś słowo ojca było wartością nadrzędną; kiedyś na myśl o sprzeciwie zaczynało kręcić mu się w głowie. Kiedyś.

Wpadli za róg korytarza, jakby się paliło - mężczyzna czuł się, jakby znów miał siedemnaście lat i uciekał na złamanie karku przed Szatańską Pożogą, którą sam ściągnął na swój gnący się, od ciężaru wojny, kark. Tym razem nie było przy nim Harry'ego, który, odrzuciwszy wszelkie uprzedzenia, podałby mu rękę - Draco pamiętał - bez namysłu pochwycił jego ramię, na którym piętno Mrocznego Znaku przypominało mu o największym błędzie swojego życia. Tym razem nie było Harry'ego, ale była Katrina - Katrina, która pociągnęła go na ścianę w pobliżu niewielkiego okna z siłą, o jaką nigdy by jej nie podejrzewał, Katrina, w której oczach płonęła determinacja mogąca podpalić stosy ustawione przez ich własnych ojców; uderzając plecami w twardą powierzchnię, Draco jęknął, myśląc, że oboje są już straceni. Przez sekundę, która w jego oczach miała wydźwięk wszystkich, minionych lat, pomyślał, że tak właśnie przyjdzie mu umrzeć - będąc powalonym przez własnego ojca i wbrew wszelkiej logice miał ochotę roześmiać się szyderczo z kuriozalności tej sytuacji. Ściana obróciła się niespodziewanie, zatoczyła krąg jak mugolskie drzwi obrotowe. Mężczyzna zamrugał i spojrzał w głąb pokrytego kurzem, ciemnego przejścia, w którym widoczność ograniczona była do minimum. Usłyszał szelest szat za ścianą, gdy były Śmierciożerca przeciął powietrze zaledwie kilka centymetrów od ich kryjówki; miał wrażenie, że wszystkie włoski zjeżyły się na jego karku.

— Ojciec nie wie, że znam to przejście — wyszeptała Katrina; szare oczy zatrzymały się na jej brzoskwiniowej twarzy skrytej w mroku. — W ścianach tej posiadłości jest istna sieć labiryntów.

Draco zamknął oczy i oparł głowę o chłodną ścianę. Jego myśli gnały w czaszce z szaleńczą prędkością. To chłodna dłoń Katriny okazała się jego stabilną ostoją. Zacisnęła się mocno na jego własnej i pociągnęła w głąb korytarza.

Zanurzyli się w duszną, klejącą się do ciała ciemność.

-VVV-

Przemierzając pospiesznie odmęty mroku Draco poczuł wzbierającą w jego ciele duszność. Czuł się jak inferius pełznący bez tchu po szarej ziemi, marne odzwierciedlenie kogoś, kim był za życia.

— Już niedaleko — wyszeptała Katrina, zupełnie jakby oklumowała jego umysł; Draco zastanawiał się, czy nie powinien zacząć się niepokoić. Do ścian kleiły się srebrne nici pajęczyn, które czepiały się jego palców jak szczypce.

Katrina odwróciła się na chwilę i spojrzała w bladą twarz Dracona.

— Jeśli się nie mylę wyjdziemy w pobliżu kwater mojego ojca — oznajmiła, oblizując nerwowo wargi. — Jeśli pomyliłam drogę...

— Nie pomyliłaś — odrzekł stanowczo Draco, zaciskając mocniej palce na jej drobnej dłoni. — Z pewnością się nie pomyliłaś.

— Miejmy nadzieję. Nie chcę wiedzieć, co nastąpi, jeśli się tu zgubimy.

— Nie zgubimy się.

— Wiesz, jak rozkłada się ludzkie ciało? Nasze komórki za pomocą enzymów zaczynają trawić same siebie...

— Chyba nie chcę tego wiedzieć — przerwał jej słabo Draco, przełykając ciężko; sprawiało mu to wyraźny trud.

Katrina odgarnęła długie włosy z twarzy; mężczyzna ledwo mógł dojrzeć w owych przenikliwych ciemnościach jej rysy.

— Enzymy zalewają cały, nasz organizm, a skóra zaczyna schodzić, z początku powoli, następnie ściągając się całymi płatami...

— Katrino! — przerwał gwałtownie ten wykład Draco, czując, jak jego żołądek wywraca się wokół własnej osi. — Powiedziałem, że nie chcę o tym słyszeć!

Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami i spuściła wzrok.

— Czasem dobrze jest wiedzieć, co się z tobą stanie po śmierci.

— Ze mną? — fuknął Draco, starając się zmyć wyraz całkowitego oszołomienia z własnej twarzy.

— Z nami — poprawiła się Katrina, unosząc brodę, by na niego spojrzeć. Jej czarne oczy rozbłysły w ciemności niczym pochodnie. — Z nami.

Draco potrząsnął głową, pragnąc odegnać niepożądane myśli. Gwałtowny ruch cieni gdzieś przy jego kostkach, przyprawił go o zawrót głowy. Jego różdżka uniosła się gwałtownie, zaklęcie _Lumos_ rozpierzchło ciemności, po jego kostce przesunęło się coś zimnego; ciałem Dracona wstrząsnęły dreszcze.

— To tylko szczur — uspokoiła go Katrina, rzucając spojrzenie na drobnego gryzonia uciekającego z pola padania bladego, intensywnego światła. — Te korytarze nie są niebezpieczne, wiesz? Gorszy los czeka na ciebie poza ich granicami.

Draco nie wyglądał na przekonanego.

— Już niedaleko — zapewniła dziewczyna.

— Już to mówiłaś — fuknął zdegustowany mężczyzna, czując przesiąkający go chłód promieniejący ze ścian.

— Odrobina cierpliwości ci nie zaszkodzi, skarbie.

Dłoń Katriny zdawała się ciepła i stabilna w jego palcach, prowadziła go poprzez ciemne, zwilgotniałe przejścia z niezachwianą pewnością.

Blade światło tańczyło na ścianach jak fatamorgana, tworząc zawiłe kształty i drżące kleksy przywodzące Draconowi na myśl taniec sosnowych drzew w głębi ciemnego lasu. Korytarz wił się niczym akrobata w pełni formy, nieustannie zmieniając kierunek, plącząc się, zjadając własny ogon. Draco miał głęboką nadzieję, że wydostaną się z tej pułapki cieni w jakieś przestronne, ciche miejsce, wychodząc na bardziej otwartą przestrzeń, w której stosunek tlenu do reszty mieszaniny, jaką jest powietrze wynosiłby dwadzieścia jeden na sto - od przeciskania się między ciasnymi ścianami nabawił się klaustrofobii.

Drobna dłoń Katriny zadrżała w jego palcach.

— Draco? — Cichy głos chwiał się w jej ustach, jakby wcale nie chciał ich opuszczać. — Co zrobimy, jeśli nie znajdziemy Harry'ego?

Mężczyzna przełknął ślinę, myśląc, że nie odejdzie bez tego upartego idioty, choćby go poszczuli wściekłymi psami.

— Draco?

— Nic nie mów — wyszeptał, kręcąc głową, czując, jak w jego ciało wkrada się iskra obłędu. Mocniej przycisnął do klatki piersiowej plik pergaminów, zastanawiając się, jakie sankcje są nałożone na tych, którzy ośmielili się wtargnąć nieproszeni na prywatny teren Severusa Snape'a. Na samą myśl robiło mu się słabo.

Korytarz urywał się niespodziewanie, kończąc się szarą, mętną ścianą oblepioną pajęczynami; Draco zatrzymał się, spoglądając na nią szaleńczo błyszczącymi oczami, jego twarz z szarej przybrała odcień śnieżnej bieli.

Ślepy korytarz — pomyślał Draco, rozglądając się w panice. — Przeklęty, ślepy korytarz!

Zanim zdołał wypowiedzieć ową myśl na głos, wlewając w nią całą swą niepewność majaczącą w jego umyśle jak trucizna, Katrina puściła jego dłoń, oparła się barkami o ścianę zastawiającą im drogę do szaleństwa, w które zamierzali wkroczyć i pchnęła ją z całej siły. Stabilna bariera ustąpiła pod jej palcami, przesuwając się niczym właz, niczym potężny kamień ryglujący wejście, milimetr po milimetrze.

— Pomożesz mi? — Jej słowa miały zapewne zabrzmieć zaczepnie, ale zmęczenie wkradło się w jej głos jak cichy złodziej. — Może uważasz, że mam sobie poradzić z tym sama?

Draco, starając się pozbyć z własnej głowy zamętu, wystąpił do przodu i naparł na kamienną konstrukcję.

Ściana ustąpiła pod ich naporem - spodziewał się ogłuszającego hałasu, a zaraz potem wściekłych krzyków i skrzącej się czerwienią różdżki wycelowanej we własną twarz jak w insekta, ale przesunęła się ona cicho, niespodziewanie zwinnie jak na tak wielkogabarytową przegrodę.

Odsunął się, by przepuścić Katrinę i przemknął się tuż za nią - przejście zamknęło się za ich plecami bez najmniejszego szelestu jak widmowe wrota, za którymi skrywana jest tajemnica.

Spojrzeli na siebie - oboje wiedzieli, że muszą uciekać, oboje wiedzieli, że złamali podstawowe kodeksy, że bariery właśnie upadały z trzaskiem pod ich stopy - oboje wiedzieli, że zdradzili własnych ojców; w ich oczach iskrzyła jednakowa determinacja. Draco wcisnął skradzione papiery do wewnętrznej kieszeni szaty, licząc liczbę własnych oddechów. Przy piątym zaczęli biec - nie oglądali się za siebie.

Nie wiedzieli, co zamierzają zrobić - wpaść na wdechu do komnat Severusa Snape'a, wyrywając z jej szponów Harry'ego i uciec z nim daleko, tak daleko, gdzie nikt ich nie odnajdzie, a może odwrócić uwagę Naczelnika, skierowawszy ją na siebie, dając zielonookiemu czas na podjęcie akcji. Jednego byli pewni - nie spoczną, póki nie upewnią się, że były Złoty Chłopiec, teraz już w pełny świadomy mężczyzna, najbardziej sprytna persona, jaką mieli przyjemność poznać, pierzchnie jak gradowe chmury, rozpłynie się jak wiatr nad dolinami.

Słyszeli za sobą pęd powietrza - nagromadzenie czarnej magii zawisło nad ich głowami jak fatum, a oni już wiedzieli, już rozumieli, że Lucjusz Malfoy nie jest tak naiwny, tak nieporadny, jak utrzymywali.

Draco zatrzymał się, jakby wrósł w ziemię i zapuścił korzenie, Katrina miała łzy na twarzy, kiedy odwracała się gwałtownie, by na niego spojrzeć (jej sukienka oplotła się wokół jej nóg jak pnącza rośliny pnącej). Arystokratyczne palce mężczyzny sięgnęły do wnętrza wewnętrznej kieszeni i po chwili wciskały w ramiona młódki skradzioną dokumentację - w szarych oczach nie istniało wahanie. Katrina przełknęła ślinę, przyciskając papiery do swojej piersi, jakby w ich treści mogła odnaleźć wyznanie miłości. Różdżka ślizgała się w palcach młodego Malfoya jak lód, dłoń chwyciła drobny, dziewczęcy podbródek w swoje palce.

— Biegnij — wyszeptał Draco. — Wyprowadź stąd Harry'ego.

Źrenice Katriny były wielkie jak po zażyciu dopalaczy, w jej oczach gromadziły się łzy.

— Wrócimy po ciebie — wypowiedziała roztrzęsione słowa, łzy płynęły w dół jej policzków niczym rzeczne dorzecza, tworząc istną mapę sieci trakcyjnej na jej pobladłej skórze. — Nie odejdziemy bez ciebie.

Draco chciał, aby odeszli, chciał, aby uciekli - jeśli dzięki jego zwłoce choć jednemu z nich udałoby się wyrwać spod zaborczych rządów Naczelnika, nie zawaha się ani na chwilę.

Kiedyś już stanął przed podobnym wyborem - kilka lat temu wybrał źle, patrząc w czerwone oczy Śmierci, przeszedł przez plac, na którym osiadały chmury opadających popiołów, wybrał łatwiejszą opcję, wybrał stronę; nigdy więcej nie popełni tego samego błędu - nigdy więcej nie odpowie się za ramieniem, którego nie szanuje.

Jego palce zacisnęły się na kawałku drewna z większą pewnością, w jego szarych oczach zalśniła determinacja.

Katrina stanęła na palcach i oparła pobladłe czoło o czoło pochylonego nad nią Dracona, jej powieki zacisnęły się tak mocno, że musiało jej to sprawiać ból.

— Wrócimy — powtórzyła szeptem. — Obiecuję.

Wiem — pomyślał młody Malfoy wbrew sobie. — Znam wasz, głęboko zakorzeniony, sentymentalizm. Mój ojciec zawsze powtarzał, żeby nie przywiązywać się do ludzi - mniejszy ból sprawi wówczas ich nagłe, raptowne odejście - najwyraźniej, jakkolwiek trudno w to uwierzyć, w tej jednej, drobnej kwestii się nie pomylił.

W następnej chwili młoda Katrina odwróciła się i rzuciła w głąb korytarza, Draco obserwował, jak jej długa sukienka znika z pola jego wzroku. Uniósł głowę i odwrócił się, wyciągnąwszy ramię z różdżką. Czas zmierzyć się z własnym ojcem i nie pozwolić się powalić.

Czekanie, jak się okazało, było gorsze od działania; gdzieś za jego plecami ścienny zegar wybijał powolne takty melodii czasu.

Czarny dym, który otoczył jego ciało zewsząd, pojawiając się w szybko zmniejszających się abcugach, niemalże zwalił go z nóg.

Draco zaczerpnął głęboko w płuca kłębowisko duszącego go niemalże powietrza, całkowicie przekonany, że czyni to po raz ostatni w życiu - w jego nozdrza wkradł się znajomy zapach wiatru, a tuż za nim otumaniająca woń cynamonu i bergamotki. Przymknął oczy.

— Przyszedłeś mnie zabić, ojcze? — zawołał, przekrzykując narastający szum we własnych uszach.

Spośród kłębowiska czerni wyłoniły się szare, tak podobne do jego własnych, oczy.

— Nie — rozległ się donośny głos Lucjusza Malfoya, który potoczył się lodowatą nutą po korytarzu niczym mroźny, górski wodospad. — Przyszedłem dać ci lekcję, której nigdy nie zapomnisz.

Kiedy pierwsze zaklęcie uderzyło w jego ciało, mimo zaciśniętych pięści i paznokci wbitych w naskórek niczym rząd krwawych szponów, nie potrafił powstrzymać krzyku.


	9. Możesz ukryć za maską każdą emocję, ale uważaj, bo nie tylko ty udajesz

Gdy za Snape'em zamknęło się przejście, a niewerbalne zaklęcie zostało nałożone na drzwi sypialni, jakby zastawiono je barykadą, Harry porzucił swoją maskę całkowitej obojętności i szyderczego rozbawienia, po czym odrzucając kołdrę, począł krążyć po pokoju niczym rozszalała zwierzyna zamknięta w klatce.

Czuł bicie własnego serca, dudniącego w piersi jak orkiestra dęta, odetchnął głęboko, przecierając dłonią rozpalone czoło, starając się skupić na planowaniu dalszych posunięć, ale im bardziej zmuszał umęczone neurony do intensywniejszego działania, tym wytwory pracy jego szalonego umysłu były coraz to bardziej absurdalne.

Na litość Morgany — zrugał się w myślach mężczyzna — potrafisz pokonać najgroźniejszego czarnoksiężnika epoki, a pozwalasz się więzić jakiemuś marnemu Naczelnikowi? Jak beznadziejny jesteś!

Każda bariera jest możliwa do przełamania - nauczył się tego już dawno temu. Jego przeszłość to czerwone oczy i lodowaty ton szepczący paraliżujące rdzeń kręgowy groźby, jego przeszłość to zielony rozbłysk światła odbijający się od pustych ścian. Pokonał zieleń - pokonywanie ograniczeń nie powinno mu sprawiać trudności.

Podszedł do drzwi i przyłożył do nich policzek - drewno było chłodne pod jego skórą, na kostkach czuł ciągły przeciąg z korytarza prześlizgujący się przez szczelinę pomiędzy drzwiami a podłogą. Odetchnął głęboko, z całych sił starając się uspokoić swoje przerażone serce i sięgnął drżącymi palcami po różdżkę - Snape nie zabrał mu jej (jak nisko go cenił?); wkładając jej rozżarzony koniec w dziurkę od klucza, prawie wierzył w banalność rozwiązania.

— _Alohomora_ — wyszeptał błagalnie i nacisnął klamkę.

Drzwi nie ustąpiły, Harry przełknął niespokojnie ślinę.

— _Alohomora_ — powtórzył, napierając na przejście całym ciężarem ciała, myśląc, że ten cichy, wielki budynek doprowadzi go wkrótce do obłędu. — Otwórzcie się, do cholery!

Nie posłuchały, bezlitosne, skazując Harry'ego na to ciche więzienie.

Palce zielonookiego błądziły po drewnie, szukając szczelin, paznokcie rysowały gładką powierzchnię niczym pazury niespokojnego lwa.

Musi istnieć jakiś sposób — pomyślał mężczyzna, zamykając oczy — choćby nad wyraz skomplikowany, musi istnieć metoda, dzięki której wydostanę się z tego kręgu piekielnego, jakaś sztuczka, której nie wypróbowałem, jakaś uszczelka, która puści zaczep po odpowiednim jej wykorzystaniu, fragment konstrukcji słabszy od pozostałych, przegroda umożliwiająca bezszelestne wyślizgnięcie się z tej klatki...

_Przegroda!_

Powieki Harry'ego uniosły się gwałtownie, czoło odsunęło od gładkiej powierzchni drewna, wzrok przeczesał ściany pomieszczenia, zatrzymując się na, pokaźnych rozmiarów, oknach zajmujących znaczną powierzchnię bocznych ścian. Oczy Wybawiciela rozbłysły.

To szalone — pomyślał mężczyzna, zbliżając się w kilku krokach do okiennej szyby. — To absolutnie, niezaprzeczalnie szalone.

Spoglądając w dół, widział tylko metry dzielące go od ziemi i zastanawiał się, dlaczego czarodzieje nie wymyślili zaklęcia umożliwiającego im unoszenie się w powietrzu bez zbędnych rekwizytów - w każdym razie zaklęcia legalnego, opatentowanego i dostępnego szerszemu gronu odbiorców - jakby nie patrzeć miotła nie zawsze znajduje się pod ręką, nieprawdaż?

Harry odetchnął głębiej, czując skakanie własnego pulsu w zagłębieniu gardła i przeklinając swoją gryfońską odwagę, otworzył okno na oścież, zanim przyszło mu się rozmyślić.

Klamka ustąpiła pod jego palcami - nie wiedział tylko, czy dla niego oznacza to błogosławieństwo, czy rzucaną przez zmyślny los klątwę.

Porywisty wiatr uderzył w twarz młodego mężczyzny jak oddech dementora i Harry nie potrafił powstrzymać drżenia, które wstrząsnęło jego ciałem, jakby stan młodego organizmu był bliski temu, który wkrada się w duszę po zażyciu silnych dopalaczy.

Powoli, bardzo ostrożnie podciągnął się na parapet, myśląc, że jeśli niefortunnie zabije się w tych bramach piekielnych, być może społeczność czarodziejów wszcznie bunt przeciw władzy silniejszy od tornada. Przełknął ślinę i wypuścił drżąco oddech - jego kolana drżały, gdy przekładał nogę poza framugę. Zabłąkany liść przesunął się szeleszcząco po zewnętrznym parapecie. Usiadł na nim, starając się rozeznać w elewacji budynku - jedno piętro pod nim uchylone okno błyskało do Harry'ego kusząco jak pragnienie. Zielonooki wstrzymał powietrze. Rynna, zamontowana na lewo od zajmowanej przez niego pozycji biegła przy krawędzi ściany, sunąc ku ziemi jak tor rollercoastera - mężczyźnie robiło się słabo od samego patrzenia.

Harry ocenił na oko wytrzymałość elementów mocujących rynnę do ścian i stwierdzając, że jest to działanie najpewniej samobójcze, sięgnął dłońmi jej powierzchni i uczepił się walcowej stali niczym pajęczak swojej lepkiej sieci.

Chłodny wiatr chłostał go po karku, mężczyzna poczuł łzy majaczące mu w oczach jak utrata nadziei. Pierwsze kilka centymetrów pokonał niemal bezwdechowo - przekonany, że lada chwila jego nogi nie wytrzymają napięcia, zawodząc jego oczekiwanie, bądź całe orynnowanie runie w dół niczym wieża z klocków tchnięta lekkim przeciągiem. Porywy powietrza szarpały czarną szatą - materiał wirował na podmuchach jak wielkie, gawronie skrzydła. Harry, niepewny jak nigdy dotąd, przesunął się o kolejne centymetry w dół, przyklejając policzek do chłodnej stali - mgiełka jego oddechu tańczyła po jej powierzchni niczym tancerz baletowy.

Zwariowałem — pomyślał, przygryzając dolną wargę z taką siłą, że (niezliczony już raz w przeciągu ostatnich dwóch dób) poczuł posmak krwi na języku (ponoć siła nacisku ludzkich szczęk wynosi ponad pięćdziesiąt kilogramów — Harry wolał o tym nie myśleć); czuł, jak skóra jego dłoni ściera się aż do krwi. — Cóż, przynajmniej pozostawię po sobie _ślad_ — pomyślał mężczyzna z rozgoryczeniem; kolana zastrzykały w głośnym proteście przeciw podobnym ekscesom.

Podobno śmierć spowodowana upadkiem z wysoka jest szybsza niż zaśnięcie. Mężczyzna czuł mdlącą suchość w gardle i odegnał od siebie niepożądaną myśl, jakby ta była mewą przymierzającą się do porwania ryby z nadmorskiej smażalni. Jego oddech kotłował się między zębami z szybkością zbliżoną do przepływu sprzężonego powietrza w instalacji wentylacyjnej. Rynna zdawała się lodowata pod jego zaciśniętymi kurczowo palcami, jednak nie zawiodła go jeszcze pod względem stabilności - przełykając ze wzmożoną częstotliwością, Harry przesunął się kolejne centymetry w dół, modląc się do wszelkich znanych mu bóstw, aby wstawiły się po stronie jego przyszłego, długiego życia.

Ta odległość nie wydawała się tak długa — pomyślał z rozgoryczeniem mężczyzna, przeklinając swą brawurę i dobre chęci. — Źle ci było w ciepłej komnacie pod przykryciem miękkich pościeli? — zganił się w myślach, zsuwając się ostrożnie kolejne kilka centymetrów.

Kiedy rozbiegany wzrok Harry'ego zarejestrował, że jego ciało zawieszone jest na wysokości, na której znajdowało się okno docelowe, pomyślał, że to było najdłuższe kilka metrów w całym jego, marnym życiu.

Zielonooki wstrzymał powietrze i jedną ręką przytrzymując się rynny, drugą sięgnął powoli w stronę kantu wnęki okiennej. Czując przeszywające całe jego ciało zimno, odbił się ramieniem od chłodu rynny i skoczył w stronę stabilnej wnęki.

Kolana uderzyły o grube szkło szyby, nogi napięły się, starając się znaleźć utraconą stabilność, ciało Harry'ego zachwiało się niebezpiecznie, jego serce podjechało na wysokość gardła; dłoń chwyciła krawędź chropowatej ściany przytrzymując się jej powierzchni niczym liny ratunkowej. Nie wiedział, jakim cudem złapał równowagę; kiedy uświadomił sobie, co właśnie uczynił w tym, jakże obłąkańczym, zrywie wyzwoleńczym, lodowaty chłód zmroził jego wnętrzności. Oddychając łapczywie, jakby czynił to pierwszy raz po latach wstrzymywania powietrza, przywarł policzkiem do przyjemnie chłodnej szyby okiennej jak do bastionu bezpieczeństwa, czując, jak jego ramiona zaczynają drżeć niekontrolowanie niczym ogarnięte gorączką.

O Merlinie, chyba przez całą tę sytuację nabawiłem się choroby umysłowej — pomyślał, gdy szaleńcze uderzenia własnego serca stały się niemalże bolesne.

Starając się uspokoić oddech, przesunął dłonie na szybę, błądząc po niej jak po podwodnej mapie oceanów.

Okno było uchylone - Harry drżącymi palcami sięgnął do wewnętrznej kieszeni szaty i wydobył z niej różdżkę, która roziskrzyła się złotym błyskiem.

Zaklęcie było proste, choć inkantacja mogła zwodzić - magia przecięła drewnianą framugę jak nóż olejowy do cięcia szkła.

Harry wślizgnął się do środka, marząc, aby zniknąć z tego miejsca raz na zawsze; nie zaprzątał sobie głowy naprawieniem szkód, jakie po sobie pozostawił, ruszył pospiesznie korytarzem, zaciskając krwawiące palce na drewnie własnej różdżki - wolał nie rzucać teraz zaklęć leczniczych - nie miał pewności, czy w pobliżu nie znajduje się niepożądana jednostka zdolna wyczuć przepływ mocy w powietrzu.

Jego przewodnikiem stały się głosy. Niosły się po pustym korytarzu niczym wody przypływu. Jeden z nich zaniepokoił Harry'ego jak nic innego - przemęczony, dyszący i słabnący z każdą zgłoską wydostającą się na powierzchnię.

Harry intuicyjnie przyspieszył kroku.

-VVV-

Każdy ma swoje własne granice - jakieś bariery, które pozwalają człowiekowi przetrwać całe zło i nie pozwolić się spopielić, jakieś wyznaczniki, które wskazują konkretny punkt psychicznej i fizycznej wytrwałości. Po przekroczeniu takich barier człowiek zaczyna się sypać - nigdy własnowolnie, nigdy z ulgą - to zawsze jest ciężkie, znaleźć się w punkcie, w którym wychodzą na wierzch najbardziej pierwotne instynkty ludzkie, kiedy to racjonalność przestaje być wyznacznikiem postępowania, a kolejnymi działaniami zaczyna kierować pierwotna dzikość - pragnienie przetrwania.

Draco nie znał granic swojej wytrzymałości, ale podejrzewał, że leżą one tuż u jego stóp. Ból paraliżował jego układ nerwowy, naruszał zmysł równowagi, odbierał zdolność logicznego myślenia; kiedyś, dawno temu, sądził, że poznał smak prawdziwego cierpienia - mylił się.

Powietrze było parzące; Draco starał się ograniczyć jego pobór do płuc, jednak im silniej klątwa trzymała się jego ciała, tym jego układ oddechowy pracował intensywniej - nie panował nad nim i miał tego gorzką świadomość - powietrze przesuwało się po jego języku jak smoła, kursując pomiędzy płucami a otoczeniem z częstotliwością skurczów mięśnia sercowego (zupełnie jakby wewnętrzne organy zmówiły się, by odszukać wspólne tempo koncertowania - poszczególne nuty nachodziły na siebie, tworząc psychodeliczny, nielogiczny wzór, okrutną, bezwzględną zależność). Jego skóra paliła jak potraktowana kwasem, młody mężczyzna nie był w stanie sklecić w całość choć jednej, spójnej myśli - ogień trawiący jego ciało od środka był jedynym, na czym potrafił się skupić.

Ból nie był niczym nowym - był dawno zapomnianym koszmarem, który powrócił, by zasiać ziarno niezgody między krwią z krwi, był prześladującą go marą, spoglądał mu w oczy uśmiechając się demonicznie - rząd ostro zakończonych kłów błyskał szarookiemu przed źrenicami jak zbyt jaskrawe wyładowania atmosferyczne.

Draco pamiętał ból.

Nagle wszystko się skończyło, pozostawiając po sobie mdłe uczucie odrętwienia smakujące dość mizernie.

— Okrutność ludzka nie zna granic, nieprawdaż? — W uszach Dracona, jakoby uderzenia werbla, rozbrzmiał, przytłumiony tępym pulsowaniem własnych żył na skroniach, cichy głos przesiąknięty mrokiem tak intensywnym, że niemal materialnym. — Człowiek jest jedyną istotą na ziemi, gotową skatować innego przedstawiciela własnej rasy dla samego poczucia kontroli. Zadziwiające, w jaki sposób działa ten nasz wykształcony, logiczny umysł.

Draco oblizał wargi i uniósł powieki - oczy zapiekły, jakby wlano w nie kwas, gdy uderzyło w nie suche powietrze.

Leżał pomiędzy dwoma, górującymi nad nim sylwetkami, których właściciele mierzyli się wzrokiem gdzieś ponad jego głową.

— Czyżbyś pił, Severusie, do moich metod wychowawczych? — Głos ojca był szyderczy, Draconowi zebrało się na wymioty.

— Metod _wychowawczych_ — powtórzył cicho Snape, w jego głosie czaiła się groźba. — Ależ skądże Lucjuszu, jak mógłbym nawiązywać do czegoś, czego nawet nie stosujesz?

Młody Malfoy odważył się unieść głowę do góry (tępy ból w karku uderzył w niego jak grom z jasnego nieba, przyprawiając o silne mroczki) i spojrzeć kolejno, mało przytomnie, na dwójkę czarodziejów; onyksowe przepaście Naczelnika zsunęły się na jego oczy; wargi Dracona wygięły się w szyderczym grymasie.

— Chłopak cię _okradł_ , Snape, jak zapewne jeszcze nie wiesz — powiedział powoli Lucjusz Malfoy, jego głos ociekał jadem (Draco dziwił się, że sam dźwięk jego słów nie zatruwa czystego, jak tabula rasa, umysłu Snape'a). — Interesujące, nie uważasz? Chciałbyś wiedzieć, jakie papiery zabrał z twojego gabinetu, _Naczelniku_? — zaszydził jego ojciec.

Krótka pauza, podczas której brwi Snape'a uniosły się nieznacznie, jego oczy nie opuszczały drwiącego z niego spojrzenia Dracona.

— Niczego nie zabrałem. — Aksamitny głos młodzieńca wzbił się do góry i osiadł na ciałach dwójki starszych magów jak śnieg. Chłodny uśmiech zakwitł na jego twarzy jak przebiśniegi, zupełnie jakby nie doświadczył, dopiero co, zmyślnej katorgi. Sięgnął powoli do swoich kieszeni, obserwowany przez dwie pary czujnych oczu i wywinął je na lewą stronę, ukazując ich bezwzględną pustkę. — Niczego przy mnie nie znajdziecie.

Była w tym pewna ironia. Draco miał szczerą nadzieję, iż młoda Katrina jest ostatnią osobą, którą będą podejrzewać o współpracę w kradzieży dokumentacji z gabinetu własnego ojca.

Snape przyglądał się chwilę jego twarzy wygiętej w wyrazie szyderstwa (zupełnie jak kiedyś, za szkolnych czasów, gdy po wywinięciu kolejnego, głupiego żartu Potterowi i dwójce jego przyjaciół, w oczach opiekuna własnego domu pozostawał całkowicie bezkarny). Kiedy czarnooki mężczyzna ruszył powoli w jego stronę, Draconowi zaschło w ustach.

— Mój drogi Draco — wyszeptał czarodziej, klękając przy młodszym magu, pochylając się nad nim nieznacznie; onyks jego oczu błysnął jak świetlówka — czyżbyś nie wiedział, że kłamstwo ma krótkie nogi?

Draco przełknął ślinę.

— Niczego przy mnie nie znajdziecie — powtórzył.

Naczelnik uśmiechnął się, a uśmiech ten był niemal łagodny.

— Och, nie wątpię. — Czarne oczy prześwietlały go jak promienie rentgena. — Bowiem zawsze byłeś zapobiegawczy, nieprawdaż?

Różdżka, nie wiadomo skąd, zamajaczyła w palcach Snape'a jak latarnia morska. Jej końcówka z niebywałą delikatnością oparła się na białym policzku trwającego na ziemi mężczyzny; Draconowi zrobiło się biało przed oczami, przerażenie zakuło jego umysł niczym sztylet.

— Nie mam prawa sądzić twojego syna, Lucjuszu — powiedział Snape tonem, jakby nad czymś głęboko rozmyślał.

— Ależ masz je, Severusie. — Głos drugiego mężczyzny zabrzmiał niczym osąd na objętości długiego korytarza. — Zawsze miałeś.

W czarnych oczach rozbłysło światło, które sprawiło, że mięśnie Dracona zacisnęły się, jak przy silnym skurczu. Kąciki wąskich warg byłego profesora zadrżały w chłodnym uśmiechu - oto czym był, zwierzęciem mroku noszącym twarz człowieka, za którą kryły się intencje bestii powstałej z piekielnych czeluści, groźnym drapieżcą dostosowującym się do tła wydarzeń jak kameleon. Blade usta otworzyły się, by wypowiedzieć ciche słowa:

— Skoro tak twierdzisz... _Sectum..._

— _Crucio._ — Chłodny, zrównoważony głos zabrzmiał w korytarzu jak wyrok śmierci. Draco, którego umysł szybował gdzieś poza granicami własnego ciała, nie pojmując do końca, co właśnie miało miejsce, spiął się w oczekiwaniu na palący ból - który nie nadszedł.

Klątwa przecięła powietrze przy jego ramieniu, Draco poczuł dreszcze wstrząsające jego ciałem, jakby dosięgnął go chłód kostnicy, Snape przesunął się gwałtownie w bok, podnosząc się na nogi z szybkością pociągu pędzącego po szynach (jego szata zafalowała jak chusta na wietrze), zaklęcie minęło go o milimetry, wypalając dziurę w ścianie za jego plecami.

Czarne oczy zmrużyły się groźnie, szyderstwo odmalowane na bladej twarzy przeszło w lodowatą bezwzględność, powieki drgnęły w ślepej furii, gdy jego spojrzenie zatrzymało się na osobie, z której ust padły słowa niewybaczalnej klątwy.

Znajome ramiona oplotły Draco w pasie, podniosły na nogi i pociągnęły go w bok (chude palce wbiły się w jego żebra jak pazury dzikiej bestii) - szarooki dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że z różdżki jego ojca wydobył się srebrny jak sierp promień świetlny - rozprysnął się on na podłodze niczym szklana ampułka.

— Reaguj — wysyczał niepowściągliwy głos drapieżnika, gorący oddech musnął jego skórę jak język ognia.

Młody Malfoy poczuł, jak jego serce przyspiesza niczym maratończyk po dwudziestym kilometrze.

— Jak... — wyrzucił z siebie zdławionym głosem; panika wspinała się po jego ciele niczym Diabelskie Sidła.

— Nie pytaj.

Z różdżki przytrzymującego go maga posypał się szereg klątw mniej i bardziej dotkliwych, rozpełzł się on po przestrzeni dzielącej ich ciała od dwóch, starszych magów niczym świeży atrament po pergaminie.

— Dosyć — wyszeptał Snape, jego dłonie uniosły się, jakby chciał tym zakomunikować, że nie ma wobec nich złych zamiarów, ale różdżka zapobiegawczo pulsowała w długich palcach, wycelowana w twarz Harry'ego jak wskaźnik. — Jesteśmy dorośli, na Morganę, więc zachowujmy się jak dorośli. Z tej walki nic nie wyniknie, może ona jedynie skomplikować wiele, prostych spraw. Sugeruję, abyśmy porozmawiali, wspólnie decydując, jak postąpić, mając na uwadze dobro ogółu.

Draco zastanawiał się, czy się nie przesłyszał - chłodny strach zacisnął się na jego gardle, gdy przez jego umysł przetoczyła się myśl, że być może oszalał, postradał zmysły i nie odbiera już rzeczywistości takiej, jaka jest, a taką, jaką chciałby, aby się stała - słyszał o tym niejednokrotnie - ofiary klątwy popadające w obłęd, ból otwierający w umysłach nieznane dotąd, ślepe korytarze, poprzez których objętości gęste szarości zasnuwały umysł jak opary trujących eliksirów krążące po ścianach zamkniętego pomieszczenia.

Cienie sunące po ścianach przytłaczały go, waliły się na jego kark i na barki, i Draco myślał, że nie wytrzyma dłużej tego ciężaru (zupełnie, jakby znów trwała wojna czarodziejów i czarna magia krążyła w powietrzu jak gawrony, przytłaczając klatki piersiowe nawet oswojonych z nią czarodziei).

Draco miał dość uciekania, nie miał tyle siły, nie starczało mu nerwów - nigdy nie należał do osób o stalowej autokontroli - czuł, jak jego dłonie zaczynają drżeć i to już nie był jedynie strach - to była panika, tak samo ostra, tak samo zabójcza, co kiedyś.

-VVV-

Wszystko zamarło, zupełnie jakby ktoś przełączył klatkę w filmie; Harry wpatrywał się z niedowierzaniem w ziemistą twarz Snape'a, zastanawiając się, czy zmysł jego słuchu wciąż działa prawidłowo.

Palce Dracona, niczym w majaku, odszukały dłoni zielonookiego, zaciskając się na niej mocno, tak mocno, że Harry poczuł, jak kostki jego palców strzykają nieprzyjemnie pod naciskiem owej gładkiej niczym płatki storczyka ręki. Kątem oka, zielonooki był w stanie dostrzec, jak skóra twarzy dziedzica Malfoyów zbielała niczym grudniowy poranek - przez moment bał się, że Draco ponownie straci panowanie nad własnymi emocjami - lata mijały, a gorąca krew, bulgocząca w jego organizmie niczym lawa, jak płynęła dorzeczami tętnic, tak płynie nadal. Cienie majaczące w korytarzu padały na nadgarstki Wybrańca jak noże, podczas gdy trybiki w jego mózgu zaczynały pracować ze zdwojoną prędkością.

Dłoń Draco drżała pod palcami Harry'ego; _co oni ci zrobili?_ — pomyślał Wybawca Czarodziejskiego Świata, czując posmak goryczy na języku, mając wrażenie, że wcale nie chciałby poznać odpowiedzi - odpowiedzi bywają czasem ostre jak żyletki; Harry zacisnął mocniej palce na tej chudej, gładkiej dłoni, by przypomnieć mężczyźnie, że nie został sam z własnymi obawami.

Zielonooki powoli zaciągnął się powietrzem; w jego umyśle kotłował się żal gorzki jak lekarstwo - Harry nie potrafił sobie nawet wyobrazić, co przeszedł szarooki, młody mężczyzna stojący u jego boku, napięty jak struna instrumentu szarpanego, owego pamiętnego dnia w gmachu, w którym urzędowało Naczelnictwo, skoro jego wieloletni profesor Eliksirów, zawsze faworyzujący go ponad przeciętność, był tym, którego nauczył się bać. Bez namysłu przesunął się nieco w bok, aby odgrodzić Dracona od przeszywających, obsydianowych oczu Severusa Snape'a.

— Nie chcę walczyć — odezwał się cicho Harry, ważąc słowa.

— Jak mądrze z twojej strony — odparł Naczelnik, jego oczy rozbłysły jak tlące się w palenisku węgle.

— Jednakże cóż innego mam począć, kiedy na przestrzeń tej cichej rezydencji padają słowa klątwy, klątwy, której, muszę dodać, inkantacji nie słyszałem, odkąd wojna czarodziejów dobiegła końca. Przywykłem do realiów wojny. Przywykłem do walczenia o przetrwanie. Na ogień odpowiem ogniem, zawsze.

Snape uśmiechnął się.

— Jakby nie patrzeć — rzekł cicho, jego głos przyprawił Harry'ego o dreszcze — zaklęcie nie było przeznaczone tobie. Oczywiście, nie pochlebiam działaniu mojego drogiego przyjaciela, Lucjusza, ale to nie on pierwszy zaatakował.

— Rzucił... — zaczął polemizować z usłyszaną informacją Harry.

— Różnica między atakiem a zasłużoną karą jest kwestią sporną, panie Potter — przerwał mu Snape; jego głos był tak spokojny, że zielonookiego mężczyznę zemdliło. — Zaklęcie nie było przeznaczone tobie — powtórzył — a i ciebie nie powinno być teraz w tej części posiadłości. Czyżbym niedokładnie zamykał za sobą drzwi?

Harry wpatrywał się pustym wzrokiem, nieco odrętwiałym, nieco zmęczonym w głębokie jak bezdenna studnia oczy Severusa Snape'a.

— Niektóre wyjścia są bardziej intuicyjne od innych — powiedział cicho Harry spuszczając wzrok.

— Chętnie o tym usłyszę trochę więcej — głos Snape'a kusił jak obietnica raju — jeśli pójdziesz ze mną do gabinetu.

Kącik warg Harry'ego drgnął w gorzkim rozbawieniu.

— Pański gabinet, Naczelniku, to sanktuarium magii umysłu. Nie zamknę się w nim z panem, nawet gdyby popędzano mnie batem.

Snape westchnął teatralnie.

— Wciąż tak samo uprzedzony... — zamruczał, brzmiąc, jakby wypowiadał się o ulubionym zwierzęciu domowym, nie o człowieku.

Palce Harry'ego zawinęły się wokół dłoni Dracona jeszcze silniej; czuł migotanie przyspieszonego pulsu pod opuszkami palców.

— Wobec tego — powiedział gardłowo Harry, napinając mięśnie nóg — będzie mnie pan tam musiał doprowadzić siłą.

Palpitacje serca wzrosły, adrenalina uderzyła w jego żyły niczym dzwon, przyspieszając procesy ruchowe, wspomagając refleks.

W zielonych oczach zabłysła pierwotna dzikość, różdżka skierowała się na ramę ponurego obrazu przedstawiającego nadmorski pejzaż; obraz spadł z głośnym hukiem na ziemię - Lucjusz Malfoy odsunął się gwałtownie, zanim jego kant nie zawadził o ramię okryte czernią materiału.

Harry zaczerpnął głęboko powietrza i przyciągnął ciało Draco do swego rozgrzanego boku, jakby bał się go puścić, jakby bał się, o to, co może nastąpić, gdy pozwoli mu się zbytnio oddalić.

Ogień zatańczył na jego różdżce jak baletnica, po czym wylał się na podłogę, jakby był wrzącą lawą. Pasmo pomarańczu zamajaczyło pomiędzy nimi a byłymi sługami tego samego Pana.

W następnej chwili, nie widząc nic, poza korytarzem, na którym majaczyły cienie, biegli.

-VVV-

Draco wyraźnie walczył o to, by nabrać w płuca błogosławionego powietrza, jego nogi sunęły po posadce, jakby był mechaniczną zabawką, która nie kontroluje toru własnego ruchu; poprzez spazmatyczne oddechy wstrząsające jego ciałem, usilnie starał się przecisnąć przez usta drżące, lękliwe słowa.

— Kat...rina... — Wargi mężczyzny były suche jak piasek, słowa wypadały poprzez nie niczym w ślepym amoku. — Poszła... po ciebie. Pobiegła...

Ciało Harry'ego, sunące tuż obok, jakby było niczym więcej, jak pędem powietrza, napięło się niczym ugodzone zaklęciem petryfikacji - mężczyzna jednak nie zatrzymał się w miejscu, nie spojrzał na kompana, nie przeklnął opóźnienia, z jaką owa informacja padła na przestrzeń pomiędzy nimi; jego oczy wlepione były w pustkę korytarza.

— Ona... — wysapał Draco pomiędzy rozchwianymi wdechami a gwałtownymi wydechami — to ona... przy sobie...

— Nie kończ — wysyczał Harry, rozpaczliwie starający się zebrać myśli.

Młody Malfoy roześmiał się z niemą paniką.

— Ostatnio często... rzucasz we mnie... imperatywami.

Harry wypuścił ze świstem powietrze z własnych płuc, czując tępy ból gdzieś we wnętrzu własnej klatki piersiowej. Zmrużył oczy, starając się skupić myśli wokół słów jasnowłosego mężczyzny, wokół wysokich ścian, wokół drogi, która została im jeszcze do pokonania - wokół wszystkiego, byle nie myśleć o szarpiącym kłuciu wyczerpanych mięśni.

— Zdajesz się tego paradoksalnie potrzebować.

Głuchy jęk wyrwał się z gardła Dracona, gdy z rozpędem wpadli na podłużne stopnie schodów.

— To... obłęd.

— Nie tak wielki, jak myślisz — mruknął pod nosem zielonooki, w głębi duszy przypominając sobie wszystkie groteskowe sytuacje, w których, w ciągu swego intensywnego życia, przyszło mu uczestniczyć. — _Expecto Patronum!_

Choć Harry'emu zdawało się, że od ostatniego razu, kiedy użył tego zaklęcia, minęły wieki, wciąż odczuwał go tak samo: najpierw myśl - krótka i nieco chaotyczna, niemal zawsze ta sama (w jego umyśle nie istniało wiele silnych wspomnień, mających w sobie jakąkolwiek moc - coraz częściej gościły w nich popioły, a w parze z nimi nieme, głębokie przejęcie, osiadający na nadgarstkach strach), spojrzenie zielonych, kobiecych oczu, męski głos - najprzyjemniejszy, jaki znał, choć nigdy nie przyszło mu go usłyszeć, nie tak naprawdę. Przepływ magii przez pulsujące żyły wciąż był czymś, do czego nie potrafił przywyknąć (czasami znów czuł się jak jedenastolatek, dowiadujący się o istnieniu czarów), moc wyciekająca przez różdżkę jak ropa z tankowca. Jaśniejący srebrem, pełen majestatu jeleń niemal oślepiał i Harry musiał zmrużyć oczy, aby na niego spojrzeć. Wielkie zwierzę wstrząsnęło łbem i odwróciło się z lekkością sennej mary, jego kopyta wybiły równy takt o posadzkę, gdy przemierzał on korytarz, jakby płyną, jakby był łodzią kołyszącą się na łamach oceanu. Światło, które go otaczało, rozpraszało mroki; owo światło wniknęło głęboko w serce Harry'ego, dając mu siłę do dalszej walki o własne prawa; jesteś silny — szeptało gdzieś w głębi jego podświadomości głosem Remusa Lupina — jesteś silny, nie poddawaj się.

Szare oczy Dracona odprowadziły wzrokiem patronusa Harry'ego, gdy ten wyprzedził ich i zniknął za rogiem jak iluzja. Kiedy blondwłosy mężczyzna zwrócił na niego swój wzrok, w jego źrenicach tliła się iskra niemego podziwu. Harry uchwycił ową iskrę i poczuł się, jakby wokół gardła oplotły mu się duszące pęta.

— To tylko zaklęcie, Draco — wyszeptał, łapiąc oddech. — Nie pozwól, by jego widok dekoncentrował twoje myśli.

Szarookie spojrzenie opadło na posadzkę niczym kurz.

Wypadli za róg w ślad promieniejącego światłością jelenia i pospieszyli szerokim korytarzem, wzdłuż którego, na wysokich ścianach, ciągnął się rząd malowideł przedstawiających górskie pejzaże.

— Ja... nie potrafię rzucić tego zaklęcia, wiesz? — odezwał się niespodziewanie Draco.

Harry spojrzał na niego z niemym zdumieniem, omal nie potykając się przy tym o własne nogi.

— Nie jestem zdolny nawet do postawienia pomiędzy sobą a dementorami, tymi stworzeniami karmiącymi się cudzym życiem, przyzwoitej tarczy. Ja... To nie tak, że nie próbowałem, po prostu...

Draco odetchnął głęboko, skupiając swój wzrok na ścieżce poprzez mury posiadłości, otwierającej się przed nimi jak Droga Mleczna.

— Mówią, że tylko potężny czarodziej może wyczarować patronusa. Czasami zastanawiam się, jaką postać przybrałby mój własny, wyobrażam go sobie w ciemnościach, rozświetlającego moją drogę.

To był impuls - krótki, ostry przebłysk świadomości, myśl wymagająca działania - Harry wyciągnął rękę i chwycił dłoń Malfoya w silny, pewny uścisk własnych palców. Draco spojrzał na jego rękę tak, jakby jego skóra piekła pod tym dotykiem i kiedy Harry'emu wydawało się już, że wyrwie się on z owego, pewnego siebie uścisku, poczuł, jak chłodne palce Draco drgają niepewnie i oddają uścisk z nieznacznym wahaniem.

— Wszystko będzie dobrze — powiedział Harry, ciągnąc Malfoya w dół schodów; ich podeszwy uderzały miarowo o posadzkę jak końskie kopyta o brukowaną aleję. — Obiecuję.

Malfoy milczał, ale głęboki oddech, który zaczerpnął, zdawał się dodać mu sił.

Harry wiedział, że Snape musiał znajdować się niedaleko - zastanawiał się tylko, czemu jeszcze ich nie dopadł. Możliwe, Harry modlił się o to w myślach, że zgubił trop, ten pies gończy o kłach ostrych jak sztylety, w gwałtownym pośpiechu skręcił nie tam, gdzie powinien - zielonookiemu wydawało się to wielce wątpliwe - ogień, ogniem, ale nawet on nie ma tak wielkiej siły, by wstrzymać tak potężnego czarodzieja, jakim był Severus Snape, na tak długo.

Zeskoczyli ze schodów, jakby rzucali się w czeluści piekielne i rozejrzeli się po wielkim holu, które było pierwszym miejscem na owych kilkunastu, jeśli nie kilkudziesięciu kilometrach kwadratowych podłogi, jakie ujrzeli po pojawieniu się w tej posiadłości - kilka (być może więcej niż jedynie _kilka)_ godzin temu - Harry nie ufał upływowi czasu.

Biegła ku nim, jakby świat wokół nie istniał, ich złota niewiasta o demonicznych oczach i anielim sercu.

Harry usłyszał wściekły syk Dracona, a zaraz za nimi słowa podszyte rosnącą paniką.

— Miałaś stąd uciekać!

Jego głos potoczył się po holu, odbijając się od ścian niczym kauczuk, tworząc cały akompaniament głosów wołających: „ _Miałaś stąd uciekać... stąd uciekać... uciekać!_ "

Spotkali się w połowie drogi; hol był pusty, a mimo to niepomiernie głośny; zielonookiemu dzwoniło w uszach (to niemal przypominało pierwszy lot na miotle - szaleńcza adrenalina oraz atoniczny pisk, gdy pęd powietrza zagłuszał wszelkie, pozostałe dźwięki roznoszące się wokoło). W jednej chwili biegł, a w następnej zderzył się boleśnie z kłębkiem czarnych szat, które wplotły się w jego rękawy i już nie wiedział, gdzie kończy się jego odzież, a zaczyna cudza. Harry, wyrwany z rzeczywistości, jakby nie istniał, a dryfował uwięziony pomiędzy światami jak zbłąkana dusza, odkrył, że ma palce pełne długich, miękkich jak śnieżny puch włosów, że do jego ciała przyciskało się raptownie drugie ciało, niemalże pozbawiając oddechu, że w jego nozdrza wkradał się doskonale znany, słodki zapach, przez który zaczynało kręcić mu się w głowie.

— Nie uciekłabym bez was. — Zielonooki mężczyzna poczuł, jak wraz z tymi słowami na jego szyję zakradają się kłębowiska gorącego jak para wodna powietrza. — Patronus... znaczy Harry, nakazał nie robić nic głupiego. Co byłoby większym głupstwem niż zostawienie was tutaj samych sobie? Nie wiedziałabym nawet, dokąd powinnam pójść. Ze mną... ze mną macie o wiele większe szanse na wydostanie się z tego miejsca, niż kiedykolwiek mielibyście beze mnie.

— Wyjście — podłapał natychmiast Harry, odsuwając od siebie roztrzęsioną Katrinę na odległość wyciągniętych ramion. — Jak stąd wyjść niepostrzeżenie?

— Jest... korytarz — zaczęła nieskładnie młoda dziewczyna, nerwowo zaciskając palce na kosmyku własnych włosów — a potem zapadnia i podziemne przejście biegnące aż do iglastego lasu oddalonego o pięć kilometrów. To... długa droga, nie będę was oszukiwać, ale najbezpieczniejsza, jaką znam. Ojciec stworzył ją na wypadek krytycznych sytuacji - szturmu na posiadłość lub buntu szerzącego się po okolicy, sam ją budował, sam prowadził podziemne ścieżki pod przebadanym gruntem, sam ubezpieczał tę drogę - wzdłuż korytarza ciągnie się pochód pochodni, jest też składzik z leczniczymi eliksirami znajdujący się mniej więcej w połowie drogi między wlotem a wyjściem. I ojciec, wbrew wszelkiej logice, wciąż nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że wiem o istnieniu tego przejścia. To może być nasza szansa. Jedyna, jaką mogę wam zagwarantować.

Katrina przygryzła dolną wargę, jej ramiona drżały niekontrolowanie - Harry czuł to wyraźnie pod opuszkami palców i pragnął odebrać jej chociaż namiastkę tego napięcia, uspokoić szalejące w jej piersi serce zapewnieniem, że nie spadnie na ich ciała żadne, realne zagrożenie.

Palce Dracona odszukały jej drobnej dłoni - jego wzrok co rusz uciekał w stronę schodów jakby w obawie przed kolejną konfrontacją ze zwierzętami mroku rezydującymi w tej posiadłości.

— Chodźmy już — ponaglił; w jego głosie czaiło się niezmierzone napięcie. — Poprowadź nas przez ten korytarz.

Katrina przełknęła głośno, jej oddech kotłował się pomiędzy wargami jak wiatr szalejący po dolinach.

— Nie wiem... nie wiem, czy mamy wystarczająco czasu, żeby tam dotrzeć. Ja... spróbuję was do niego zaprowadzić, ale... wejście do tego korytarza znajduje się w całkiem innej części domu, bliżej wschodniego skrzydła, w części podpiwniczonej... Czas... mamy go zbyt mało.

Draco pokręcił głową i spojrzał w stronę zielonookiego mężczyzny, mocniej zaciskając palce na dłoni dziewczyny - pod opuszkami czuł jej szalejący dziko puls. Nadzieja tląca się w jego źrenicach jak latarnia morska sprawiła, że gardło Wybawcy Magicznego Świata zacisnęło się boleśnie, a gorycz zapulsowała w jego czaszce ze zdwojoną siłą.

— Mamy Harry'ego — wyszeptał. — Mamy Harry'ego, a on, jakby nie spojrzeć, nie z takich tarapatów wychodził już obronną ręką.

Problem polega na tym — pomyślał młody Potter, czując bezradność rozlewającą się po jego żołądku jak trucizna — że nie wiem, ile, po tym wszystkim, co przeżyłem, byłbym w stanie jeszcze przetrwać.


	10. Nie wiedziałam, że się serca tak ostudzą

Ta posiadłość to istna pułapka — pomyślał Harry, kiedy zamiast do obiecanej ścieżki ucieczki dotarli do pomieszczenia przepełnionego krzywymi zwierciadłami. Zielone oczy wyglądały dziwnie i nienaturalnie w pofalowanym odbiciu - przypominały nieco spojrzenie spłoszonego zwierzęcia - jednak skierowawszy je w stronę Katriny, Harry mógł dostrzec autentyczną konsternację znaczącą jej twarz jak blizny, kiedy zatrzymała się przed obłym zwierciadłem, z którego spoglądała na nią jej, bardzo zaokrąglona, kopia.

Widząc rosnącą nieprzerwanie frustrację w oczach Dracona, który to rozglądał się po falujących, podobnie jak ocean, odbiciach własnej twarzy, Harry, zapobiegając gwałtownej erupcji gniewnego wulkanu, postanowił ingerować.

— Katrino — westchnął cicho; zielone oczy prześwidrowały bielejącą stopniowo twarz młodej dziewczyny. — Odnoszę wrażenie, że nie znajdziemy w tym pomieszczeniu wspomnianej drogi ucieczki. — Starał się, Merlin mu świadkiem, aby jego głos brzmiał łagodnie - Katrina, mimo to, drgnęła gwałtownie niczym zdzielona pejczem.

— Jeśli to jakaś forma podstępu... — groźba Dracona obiła się o ich kości policzkowe jak gawronie skrzydła.

Dłoń Harry'ego spoczęła na ramieniu mężczyzny, zaciskając się na nim tak kurczowo, jak mugolski mechanizm skonstruowany ze sprężyn, trybików i kół zębatych.

— Jestem pewien, że nie, Draco — odezwał się głosem, w którym nie istniało wahanie. Zielone oczy spotkały szare.

Młody dziedzic Malfoyów oblizał nerwowo wargi - jego źrenice mówiły wszystko to, o czym Harry lękał się myśleć.

— Twoja bezgraniczna wiara w ludzi mnie zachwyca — wycedził szarooki, namiętnie skubiąc materiał własnego rękawa - w jego głos wkradł się, słabo skrywany, ślepy niepokój.

— Myślę — rozległy się przyciszone słowa dochodzące zza ich pleców, toczące się po pomieszczeniu ospałym echem, na których dźwięk, Harry poczuł, jak fala dreszczy przebiega w dół jego kręgosłupa — że najwyższy czas, abyście zrozumieli, że walka, którą toczycie, nie jest możliwa do wygrania.

Draco i Katrina odwrócili się gwałtownie - ze zgodnością przywodzącą Harry'emu na myśl dwa, przyciągane ku sobie magnesy - wyszarpując różdżki z połów swej odzieży i celując w ślepym amoku przed siebie - cel, który obrali, był nieruchomy, a wciąż tak bardzo nieuchwytny, że zielonooki zapragnął odchylić głowę do tyłu i śmiać się, śmiać się długo i rozpaczliwie z beznadziejności ich położenia, póki nie pękną mu płuca, a głos nie ochrypnie. W obsydianowych, dziewczęcych oczach majaczyły słone krople łez, rozmazując jeszcze bardziej, i tak już naruszony, makijaż - czarne strugi tuszu zmieszały się z pudrowym różem i podążyły w dół zastygłych jak modelina śladów kosmetycznych preparatów upiększających jej młodą twarz.

Trybiki w mózgu Harry'ego ruszyły niczym z kopyta, szukając furtki w murze, który zdawał się szczelny jak próżnia - z tego labiryntu nie istniało materialne wyjście, nie takie, do którego byliby w stanie dotrzeć o własnych siłach.

Zielonooki wiedział doskonale, że w momencie, w którym zainicjują walkę, zostaną z całkowitą brutalnością rozdzieleni - nie poradzą sobie w pojedynkę, nie przeciw ciemności; tylko zjednoczenie i jasny umysł mogły wyprowadzić ich z pułapki, w którą nieumyślnie wpadli - jak zawsze zagrzebując się zbyt głęboko; ruchome piaski, po których stąpali, wciągały ich w swą objętość z precyzyjną brutalnością.

Snape musiał uwierzyć w ich bezradność. Musiał ją _zobaczyć_.

Harry powoli, z ostrożnością odwrócił się w kierunku Naczelnika, oplatając swój umysł kopułą magii umysłu, której nigdy w pełni nie zrozumiał, a którą nauczył się żonglować niczym słowami.

Zielone oczy napotkały czarne, chude ramiona młodszego mężczyzny luźno spadały wzdłuż szczupłego ciała.

— Tak było zawsze — wyszeptał Harry, patrząc w owe czarne zapaście, w których nie dostrzegał najmniejszej iskry światła.

Niedawno usłyszane słowa Snape'a kotłowały się w jego czaszce niczym trucizna, wypalały ogromną przepaść w jego duszy, kusiły do działania.

Harry nie wiedział, czy dając Naczelnikowi to, co jest od niego wymagane, to, czego ten pragnie skosztować, uda się na moment uśpić jego czujność. Harry nie wiedział, czy jego duma wytrzyma tak wielkie obciążenie, nie wiedział, czy jest w stanie brzmieć autentycznie, oddając coś, czego oddawać nie pragnął, a przede wszystkim Harry nie potrafił nawet sobie wyobrazić reakcji dwójki jego kompanów, defensywnie zwróconych przeciw czarnookiemu mężczyźnie, na jego działania.

Nie znienawidźcie mnie za to, proszę — pomyślał zielonooki, powoli podchodząc bliżej mężczyzny; bardziej wyczuł, niż zobaczył, że Draco sztywnieje gdzieś za jego plecami, jakby doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, co zamierza uczynić były Wybraniec. Atmosfera momentalnie zgęstniała, powietrze stało się ciężkie, jakby jego wilgotność podniosła się raptownie o kilka procent, Harry poczuł, jak owo natężenie mas pary wodnej osiada na jego płucach jak stado ważek, na moment pozbawiając oddechu. Pragnął zamknąć oczy - nie spoglądać w twarz temu, przed którym zamierzał się ukorzyć - tysiące otaczających go luster odbijało jego sylwetkę płynącą niespiesznie w stronę mężczyzny niczym oceaniczna fala, szata, najpewniej będąca własnością stojącego przed nim mężczyzny, wzdęła się przy jego krokach, jakby była gęstymi kłębami dymu lejącymi się po podłodze, muskającymi jego kostki jak aksamit — idealnie dopasowana w barkach — pomyślał wbrew sobie Harry, starając się uspokoić zbędny natłok spostrzeżeń dokonanych ostatnimi czasy. Obsydian oczu Naczelnika śledził stawiane przez młodego mężczyznę kroki niczym demon wypatrujący pośród ciemności swojej ofiary.

Harry schylił głowę, odsłaniając kark; gdzieś za swymi plecami usłyszał zduszony jęk Dracona; nie zmienił swojej pozycji, ulegle kierując swój wzrok w podłogę — widziałem już wojnę — pomyślał gorzko — widziałem wojnę, wiem, jak zaskarbiano sobie na niej przychylność jej liderów.

Nie musiał nic mówić - poddanie się _jego_ woli było widoczne w każdym skrawku młodej skóry, w każdym zacienieniu na twarzy, w każdym drgnięciu palców, tak ulotnym, a tak znaczącym; choć starał się rozluźnić mięśnie ciała, poczuł, jak te zdradziecko napinają się boleśnie w wyczekiwaniu na niewiadome.

Snape musiał wiedzieć, co zamierzał powiedzieć mu poprzez ten gest - jego oddech na moment zatrzymał się (dla pobocznego obserwatora była to kwestia setnych sekundy - niedostrzegalna, nieistniejąca chwila, dla dwójki trwających naprzeciw siebie czarodziejów wystarczająca ilość czasu).

Harry czekał cierpliwie, nie ośmielając się podnieść wzroku - miał cichą nadzieję, że w ten sposób kupi im szansę na uniknięcie pokuty za zakradanie się po dobra Naczelnictwa chronione klauzurą poufności.

Cichy szept Snape'a przebił się przez jego myśli. W jego głosie tliła się aura zmysłowości, Harry poczuł, jak jego ciało zaczyna piec - palić niczym tchnięte płomieniem ognia. Ciśnienie w jego mózgu raptownie wzrosło, a fala gorąca rozlała się po jego podbrzuszu z bezlitosną ospałością - w tej chwili istotą, która była przez zielonookiego najbardziej znienawidzona na całym, ziemskim padole, był on sam.

— Opadnij przede mną na kolana, _Harry_.

Jego imię miało smak zakazanego owocu; gdy serce młodszego mężczyzny uderzyło o klatkę piersiową jak młot pneumatyczny, nie musiał spoglądać w lustro, aby wiedzieć, że jego źrenice bezwolnie rozszerzyły się do wielkości latających spodków.

Harry starał się zapanować nad swoim oddechem - cyrkulacja powietrza między jego płucami a otoczeniem gwałtownie wzrosła, a nagła suchość w gardle uderzyła w niego jak susza pośrodku bezkresu pustyni.

A więc to jest miejsce, w którym przyjdzie mu zapieczętować własne poddanie - monumentalna posiadłość o prezencji labiryntu (Harry miał nadzieję, że nie zagubi w niej samego siebie).

Powoli, pragnąc ukryć wszelkie, niepożądane reakcje własnego organizmu, opadł na ziemię, nie tracąc przy tym ani trochę z majestatu, chcąc zachować godność, którą starano się mu odebrać. Wokół nich setki jego odbić towarzyszyły Harry'emu w owym odważnym geście uległości - widok własnej sylwetki opadającej na chłodną ziemię przyprawiał go o mdłości, za wszelką cenę starał się unikać patrzenia w lustro, które mrugało ku niemu zewsząd, kusząc jego spojrzenie jak ladacznica leniwie opierająca się o latarnie na skrzyżowaniu miejskich ulic.

Wszystko wokół zdawało się zatrzymać na ten jeden moment. Zielone oczy wpatrywały się nieruchomo w posadzkę, a Harry'emu zdawało się, że czas stanął w miejscu - marna wskazówka zegara zadrżała i zastygła w ślepej trwodze. Snape górował nad nim, milcząc jak zaklęty, a zielonooki nie odważył się spojrzeć w jego czarne oczy, zastanawiając się, czy tym razem dane by mu było ujrzeć w nich coś więcej, poza chłodnym opanowaniem. Czarny kosmyk włosów wpadł mu na twarz i zwisał teraz bezwładnie koło jego policzka palącego gorącem.

— Podnieś wzrok — usłyszał cichy rozkaz, przez który niemal zakręciło mu się w głowie.

Powoli zaczerpnął powietrze, zbierając w sobie wszelkie pokłady odwagi, które jeszcze posiadał (nie na darmo był absolwentem Gryffindoru). Spojrzenie zielonych oczu uniosło się bez entuzjazmu na czarne, przypatrujące mu się z uwagą, która byłaby w stanie rozpuścić go niczym czekoladę nad ogniem.

Wargi mężczyzny drgnęły w rozleniwionym uśmiechu, czerń zamigotała niczym gwiazdy obsiewające firmament.

Kiedy spomiędzy warg starszego mężczyzny wydostało się ciężkie westchnienie, Harry ledwie powstrzymał swe ciało, noszące imię zdrajcy, od okazania żaru, który ogarnął go niczym objęcia mroku. Czując gorąco rozlewające się po jego żołądku, biel błysnęła mu przed oczami niczym ból.

— Lubie patrzeć w twoje oczy — cichy głos oplótł się wokół jego szyi z powolną ospałością, odbierając oddech, wyciskając powietrze z płuc. — Nigdy nie potrafiłeś ukryć w nich własnych emocji.

Harry nie spuścił wzroku - doskonale wiedział, że tego właśnie oczekiwał trwający przed nim mężczyzna - przeciwnie, podjął walkę, której, z pewnością, przyjdzie mu pożałować.

— Nigdy przed panem, Naczelniku — wypowiedział cicho, acz stanowczo zielonooki, kąciki jego warg drgnęły w grymasie gorzkiej ironii - jeszcze na tyle potrafił się zdobyć. — _Nigdy_ przed panem.

Jego oczy jaśniały tak, jak w cienkich wiązkach wspomnień, w owych chłodnych nitkach przeszłości, którym ciało, umysł i dusza młodszego mężczyzny oddały się niegdyś w zrywie ślepej rozpaczy i głębokiego żalu - to zadziwiające, co potrafi uczynić człowiek będący pod wpływem potężnych emocji.

Chłodne palce dotykające rozgrzanego policzka sprawiły, że oddychanie przychodziło byłemu Wybrańcowi z niebotycznym trudem.

— Przebiegły, genialny chłopcze, nigdy nie trzymał się ciebie przydomek „ _Złoty_ ".

Przeciągły syk rozciął powietrze niczym światło błyskawicy, Harry zastygł w bezruchu jak spetryfikowany, gdy słowa padające na ich ciała jak grad, wyżłopały w jego sercu dymiący, pylący się krater.

— Nie waż się — szept przetoczył się przez jego zmysły słuchu niczym imaginacja, uderzył w jego mózg jak stare, cierpkie wino, paraliżując jego zdolność logicznego rozumowania. — Nie waż się go dotykać. Plugawisz jego dobre imię swymi brudnymi palcami, odbierasz mu honor, który się mu należy. Gdyby nie _on_ , gdyby nie jego działania, wciąż byłbyś zaledwie pyłem w oku Czarnego Pana, nie osiągnąłbyś niczego, _byłbyś_ nikim.

Palce dotykające skóry jego policzka zatrzymały się; Harry obserwował z niemą zgrozą, jak owe onyksowe oczy rozpalają się siłą piekielnych odmętów, a spojrzenie unosi się powoli na młodego, nieroztropnego mężczyznę, który to (wciąż, znów i na nowo) nie potrafił pozostać milczącym obserwatorem, kiedy powinien. Serce zielonookiego zamarło, by, nie tak długą, chwilę później zacisnąć się boleśnie, gdy kąciki chudych warg Snape'a drgnęły w chłodzie bezlitosnego uśmiechu.

— Szkoda, że twój wspólnik nie jest choćby w połowie tak sprytny, jak ty. — Mężczyzna pozostał spokojny, jego głos oscylował zrównoważeniem i chłodną nutą pogardy mogącą spopielić ludzkie sumienia.

Draco zaciągnął się głęboko powietrzem, jakby zbierał w sobie odwagę na wypowiedzenie słów mogących pogrążyć go w jeszcze większej niełasce dzierżącego władzę.

Szczęka Harry'ego zacisnęła się niemal boleśnie w pełnym przeszywającego napięcia oczekiwaniu.

— Wiem, co starasz się uczynić — wysyczał młody dziedzic Malfoyów przez zaciśnięte zęby, z jego ust odraza wylewała się jak ropa z uszkodzonego tankowca — próbujesz odebrać mu honor, próbujesz stłamsić jego godność, ale to nie wystarczy, aby tego dokonać.

Powieki zielonookiego opadły i zacisnęły się z pełną siłą na oczach, napięcie przecięło jego tętnice jak strzała z łuku, chłód rosił sobie prawa do jego skóry, wywołując dreszcz, który spłynął mu niczym woda w dół kręgosłupa. Harry pomyślał, że jeśli chciał posmakować ziarna manipulacji oraz obrócić sytuację na swoją korzyść, właśnie został brutalnie pozbawiony tej możliwości.

Atak Naczelnika był szybki i bezwzględny, i ani trochę nie smakował materializmem.

Umysł jest potężną bronią w dłoniach wprawnego czarodzieja - Harry nauczył się tego już dawno temu. Snape bardzo umiejętnie wykorzystywał swoją przewagę sił - jego napaść przypominała natarcie rozjuszonej kobry, która precyzyjnie i szybko zadaje ostateczny cios.

Harry pamiętał z tej sekundy jedynie krzyk Katriny. Potem nie było już nic więcej, poza Draco skowyczącym z bólu na chłodnej ziemi, jakby jego ciało przeżywało katusze, mimo że nie ucierpiał żadnej fizycznej szkody.

I wówczas Harry zrozumiał - to nie jego ciało zaatakowano kilka miesięcy temu w siedzibie znamienitego Naczelnictwa, strukturą, która poniosła stratę, był umysł - to dlatego Draco wyglądał niczym po spotkaniu z dementorami, to dlatego w jego oczach płonął tak monumentalny strach - pozbawiono go godności, największego przymiotu, jaki posiadać może człowiek, a następnie stłamszono jego mentalność, zbezczeszczono ją i zaatakowano. Myśli są niczym korytarze przecinające nasz mózg, niczym rozgałęzienia rzeki tworzące niepojętą pętlę labiryntu. Im głębiej wniknie się w jego struktury, tym większy ślad pozostaje w nim po ludzkiej obecności.

W umyśle Draco zakodowany został materiał nieposiadający konturów ani kształtów, przeniknął on tak głęboko, że odbijał się w każdej jego myśli, w każdym słowie - informacja, że Severus Snape jest jedynym, którego powinien lękać się ponad życie, że jest jedynym, stanowiącym zagrożenie dla jego ciała, duszy i umysłu. A on starał się spychać to w głąb podświadomości, pozbyć się tej części siebie, która odczuwała lęk, odczuwała ślepą panikę, jednak wystarczyło lekkie, krótkie przypomnienie - niczym pojedynczy impuls nerwowy - aby cofnąć się myślą do minionych zdarzeń i uświadomić mu tym samym, przed kim powinien milczeć, kogo powinien darzyć szacunkiem (oraz lękiem silniejszym od buntu).

Harry, mając w głowie mętlik przyprawiający o depresję, wyciągnął na oślep ramiona niczym do modlitwy i pochwycił w swoje dłonie zwiewny materiał szaty Snape'a przelewający mu się przez palce jak woda wysokogórskiego potoku.

— Dlaczego tak wielką uwagę poświęcasz jego słowom? — Szept zielonookiego rozbrzmiał pośród rozdzierających duszę krzyków zgoła niedorzecznie. Czarne oczy opadły na jego twarz niczym skrzydła wielkiego ptaka. — Przecież masz mnie. Przecież to na moim oddaniu zawsze ci zależało.

Harry wiedział, że jego struktura, którą oblekał się niczym kokonem, pada jak domek z kart, kruszy się u ich stóp i zanika, Harry wiedział, jak bardzo odsłonięty staje się jego umysł, czuł, jakby wewnątrz jego ciała coś pękało na dwoje, rozrywało się niczym rozszarpywane przez krwiożercze pazury bezlitosnej bestii wraz z nieludzkim krzykiem, który padał z ust Dracona jak drzazgi. Żal zakuł jego wnętrzności jak ogień, gardło zacisnęło się tak boleśnie, że zielonooki dziwił się, iż jakikolwiek, racjonalny dźwięk przechodzi mu jeszcze przez usta.

Rzeczywistość wpisała się w scenerię mrocznego snu, Harry nie potrafił powiedzieć, co z otaczających go, przebiegających koło jego twarzy zdarzeń jest prawdą, a co jedynie urojeniami jego chorego umysłu; jak przez mgłę dostrzegał białą jak lilie skórę Katriny oraz jej chude ramiona owinięte wokół szyi Dracona jak pnącza winorośli - łzy mrugające do niego z jej bladej skóry niczym perły, jej kolana, na których odciskała się twarda płaszczyzna posadzki, sine wargi drżące jak w gorączce.

Bał się, że jego dłonie roztrzęsą się w nieopamiętaniu, bał się, że słabość naznaczy go jeszcze bardziej, niż już to uczyniła, bał się, że jego godność rozkruszy się pod stopami Naczelnika niczym porcelanowa zastawa.

Nie potrafił znieść agonalnych krzyków swego towarzysza, wpijały się w jego umysł niczym uderzenia młota pneumatycznego, niczym rzężenie budowniczych, mugolskich machin, niczym tętent kopyt na marmurowym dziedzińcu. Skóra dłoni zaświerzbiła jak dotknięta zarazą, ale odrzucił od siebie własną godność i mocniej zacisnął palce na gładkim, niczym cień, niczym noc, materiale.

— Wybacz mu, proszę — wyszeptał, gotów ukorzyć się przed mężczyzną, pochylając się nad czernią zwiewnego materiału ściskanego w dłoniach, aby oddać jego gładkości swoje usta.

Materiał, który ściskał między palcami, został brutalnie wyrwany z jego rąk, zanim zdążył ucałować jego powierzchnię, krzyki Dracona urwały się, tak nagle i tak ostatecznie, iż przeraziło to Harry'ego bardziej od poczucia własnej śmiertelności (zacisnął wargi, nasłuchując dźwięków cichego oddechu i dopiero gdy odgłos chwiejnie chwytanego powietrza rozbrzmiał w jego uszach, pozwolił, by uleciało ono z jego własnych płuc niczym z przebitego balona) - rozpadał się, a świadomość tego przerażała go bardziej od wizji czającego się na jego duszę dementora.

Zielonooki, mając wrażenie, że w miejscu serca pozostała mu pusta, ziejąca dymem, dziura, pozwolił swoim dłoniom opaść bezwładnie na podłogę - szmaragd jego oczu spoczął na bladości własnych palców drżących jak w malignie.

Nie wiedział, czego dokładnie spodziewać się po Naczelniku, jednakże, kiedy gładki materiał musnął jego policzek, a cichy szelest szaty rozbrzmiał tuż koło jego uszu, poczuł, jak jego serce podjeżdża wysoko pod gardło - Snape przyklęknął naprzeciw niego i, z niespodziewaną delikatnością, ujął jego twarz w swoje duże, blade dłonie.

Czerń pochłonęła zieleń, jakby była Czarną Dziurą w samym środku Galaktyki, wciągnęła ją niczym powiew magii na ruchomych piaskach, Harry poczuł, jak od nadmiaru przeciwstawnych emocji zaczyna kręcić mu się w głowie.

— Chcesz mnie przebłagać — usłyszał, gdzieś nad swoją głową, pragnąc krzyczeć i rzucać się w szale, i drapać wściekle podłogę, póki nie rozkrwawi własnych palców, i uciekać z dzikim wrzaskiem, i uczynić wszystkie te czynności jednocześnie, ale zamiast tego przygryzł wargi, modląc się, aby rozbicie nie widniało na jego twarzy z przejrzystością lustra, i wsłuchał się w głos mężczyzny, jakby spodziewał się dostrzec w nim ukryte znaki, które pozwolą mu wyjść z twarzą z niezręczności tej sytuacji — i, uwierz mi, rozumiem to, zawsze doceniam niezmąconą kłamstwem szczerość — wyszeptał cicho, tak cicho, że zielonooki ledwo usłyszał jego słowa. — Jednak - mówiłem to już kiedyś, lecz powtórzę raz jeszcze - nie proś o wybaczenie w czyimś imieniu, choćby była to jedyna rzecz, która przychodzi ci na myśl.

Harry powstrzymał się przed spuszczeniem wzroku - powstrzymał się przed okazaniem własnej słabości.

— Jakimi innymi zaleceniami obdarzysz mnie, Naczelniku? — zapytał cicho, nie pozwalając swojemu głosu na opadnięcie z sił — to absurdalne — pomyślał — on musiał już wyczuć, że nie mam w sobie ikry, którą mi przypisują obcy ludzie.

Długie palce ciaśniej owinęły się wokół jego policzków - zielonooki spodziewał się bólu, ostrej krawędzi paznokcia przecinającej skórę jak nóż sprężynowy, ale jego palce były łagodne, zawsze były łagodne.

— Zaleceniami? — powtórzył powoli Snape, świdrując Harry'ego nieczytelnym wzrokiem.

Zaciśnięte gardło bolało, jak po zażyciu trucizny.

— Jak brzmią inne rozkazy, które powinienem spełnić? — sprecyzował, pragnąc znaleźć się w jakimkolwiek innym obrębie ziemskiego globu, byleby zniknąć z tego zgubnego, amoralnego zakątka świata.

Snape milczał dłuższą chwilę, jego twarz pozostała nieczytelną maską, jego oczy nie zaprzestały obserwowania zastygłej w bezruchu twarzy zielonookiego młodzieńca.

Jego kciuk pogładził ciepły policzek, zahaczając o kącik drżących warg.

— To, co powiedziałem, nie było rozkazem, dziecko, a poradą — wyszeptał Snape, jego ciepły oddech osiadł na twarzy Harry'ego jak pierz. — Moim jedynym rozkazem jest, abyś oddał mi dokumenty, które odebrał sobie twój towarzysz wraz z moją córką. Niczego więcej od ciebie nie wymagam.

Harry zastanawiał się, czy gdyby teraz odpuścił, zyskałby jeszcze jedną szansę na dostanie się do dokumentacji - dałby sobie rękę uciąć, że Snape nie ukryje jej dwa razy w tym samym miejscu (nie próbował nawet zrozumieć, jakim cudem Draco i Katrina przedarli się przez zabezpieczenia Naczelnika - na dobrą sprawę wcale nie chciał tego wiedzieć).

Zbawca Ode Złego spuścił wzrok - za jego plecami jasnowłosy arystokrata dyszał ciężko, jak po pokonaniu dystansu maratońskiego, Katrina poruszyła się niespokojnie, jej sukienka zaszeleściła jak listopadowe liście.

— W porządku. — Odwrócił wzrok w bok - z powierzchni krzywego zwierciadła spoglądała na niego jego nienaturalnie zniekształcona twarz niczym należąca do okaleczonego monstrum, zwijająca się jak wiry wodne, szyderczo odzwierciedlając chwilowy stan jego, krzyczącego o ratunek w stronę starożytnych, nieznanych sobie bóstw, umysłu. — Oddaj mu akta, Katrino.

Spojrzenie, jakie Naczelnik posłał w stronę swojej jedynej córki, było jego jedynym pocieszeniem - dawno nie widział tak wielkiego niedowierzania, tak szczerej frustracji, tak intensywnie zarysowanych emocji w ziemistych rysach twarzy tego jedynego, którego protekcji nie uznawał, mimo że bezsprzecznie jej podlegał - rozsypało się po taflach szydzących z nich zwierciadeł, szepcząc zapamiętale, że w każdej, najmarniejszej sytuacji, można odnaleźć lichy okruch ślepej satysfakcji.

-VVV-

_Tak oto rozpoczął się cały korowód przedstawienia scenicznego, którego byliśmy aktorami, gdy, udając, że kilka ostatnich, minionych godzin wykasowało się z naszej pamięci jak po zaklęciu Obliviate, zasiedliśmy razem do wspólnego stołu, spożywając kolację, jakby była Ostatnią Wieczerzą, w akompaniamencie dźwięków Mozarta odbijających się leniwie od ścian. Lux Aeterna będzie pogrywać żałobnie przez, na moją głowę trwającą zdecydowanie nazbyt długo, godzinę, zdając się przypominać o tym, że wszystko ma swój kres - reqiuem na śmierć jej kompozytora zostanie, niczym kielich gorzkiej trucizny, wystawiony na stół przez milczącego gospodarza, lustrującego nasze twarze zza gęstych rzęs._

_Poczęstuje nas winem - po skończonym posiłku wstanę od stołu, ściskając w ręku niedopity kieliszek szkarłatnego trunku i podejdę do okna, zza którego spoglądać będzie na mnie bezkresny, wolny jak ptak, świat przyrody._

_— Dlaczego to robi? — zapyta Draco, kiedy będzie myślał, że On nie słyszy._

_Przeciągnę palcem po chłodnym szkle szyby, przyglądając się pusto świerkom, których wierzchołki kołysać się będą leniwie w akompaniamencie przeciągłego świstu wiatru, myśląc o tym, że nigdy nie powinienem był zrozumieć odpowiedzi tak klarownie i tak czysto._

_— Ponieważ kryją się w nim dziesiątki ukrytych intencji. Ponieważ jego myśli mają powłoki piętrzące się kolumnowo nad ich realnym znaczeniem. Nigdy nie przypuszczaj, że wstawił się On całkowicie po jednej, odrębnej stronie barykady, ponieważ jedyną stroną, którą realnie popiera, jest jego własna.  
_

_Draco pokręci głową, marszcząc wąskie brwi, spoglądając w moją twarz w ślepym niepojmowaniu._

_— Więc dlatego wspiął się na szczyty wyżyn społecznych - bo widzi w tym jakieś wyższe, potężne cele?_

_— Nie, Draco — odpowiem, wzdychając ciężko, czując, jak czarne oczy przesuwają się po odbiciu mojej twarzy majaczącym na szybie jak cień. — Uczynił to, ponieważ teraz, pierwszy raz od dekady, może się nazwać wolnym człowiekiem._

-VVV-

Nie przekonuje mnie to — pomyślał Harry, wpatrując się w ziemistą twarz Naczelnika, obserwującego Katrinę, która to, przygryzając swoim starym zwyczajem przykryte grubą warstwą karminowej szminki usta, zawijając kosmyk długich włosów wokół palca, zaciskała dłonie na arystokratycznym, chudym ramieniu młodego Malfoya, prosząc o opowiedzenie jej jakiejś ciekawej, pełnej zwrotów akcji, historii. — Pragnienie władzy potrafię zrozumieć, chęć chronienia jedynego dziecka również, ale, na powabną Morganę, jeżeli jego myśli nie zajmuje jedynie idea szerzenia nowych rządów, to jakie znaczenie ma w tym wszystkim _nasza_ obecność? Twierdzi, że pragnie mojego poparcia, więc jakim kosztem zamierza go sobie zaskarbić? Czyniąc to, co czyni, ustawia się w zdecydowanie nieprzychylnym świetle - szczególnie w moich oczach.

Harry odwrócił głowę, powracając do rozmyślania nad kwestią o stokroć bardziej zaprzątającą jego umysł - czy istnieje jakikolwiek sposób, aby na powrót dorwać się do papierów, które, jeszcze chwila, jeszcze moment i byłyby w ich niezaprzeczalnym posiadaniu. Gdyby wszystko przebiegło należycie, gdyby szczęście im dopisało...

Po gustownym posiłku otrzymał, wnioskując po uśmieszku, jakim poczęstował go przy tym Snape, najgorszej jakości herbatę, w której posiadaniu był Naczelnik.

Napar był gorzki i parzył Harry'ego w język, mimo to ukrył się za filiżanką, ściskaną niemiłosiernie pomiędzy palcami, jak za tarczą, obserwując z rezerwą gładką powierzchnię drewnianego blatu stołowego, której nie naznaczyły jeszcze najmniejsze ślady zarysowań. Co kilka minut spoglądał, znad krawędzi białej filiżanki, na trajkoczącą Katrinę, nakręconą jak katarynka, jakby za punkt honoru obrała sobie zagłuszenie niezręczności i dusznego napięcia majaczącego w powietrzu jak rosa.

Draco, starając się utrzymać swój temperament na wodzy, zaciskał zęby tak mocno, że Harry mógł usłyszeć, jak raz na kilka sekund zgrzytają one o siebie niczym zardzewiała konstrukcja huśtawki użytkowana przez łaknące odrobiny zabawy dziecko.

Kiedy więc od drzwi prowadzących do, jak przypuszczał zielonooki mężczyzna, przedpokoju, dało się słyszeć żywiołowe pukanie, oderwał on wzrok od ssącej właśnie z intensywną namiętnością dwie kostki cukru Katriny i zmrużywszy oczy, posłał drzwiom skropione zawodową czujnością, wnikliwe spojrzenie, będąc nader podejrzliwy wobec jakiegokolwiek osobnika, który to nie lękał się pukać do jednych z wielu drzwi w posiadłości należącej do chłodnego Naczelnika niczym do baru mlecznego po godzinach.

Snape, który do tej pory zdawał się na wskroś pochłonięty lekturą czasopisma o, jak na gusta Harry'ego, mało chwytliwym tytule _Eliksirotw_ _ó_ _rstwo Praktyczne,_ wstał powoli od stołu - zanim minął zielonookiego młodzieńca, opartego, na pozór swobodnie, o marmurową powierzchnię parapetu, ten zdołał dostrzec zniesmaczony grymas, który przeciął jego ziemistą twarz jak grom - Harry jeszcze nie wiedział, że podobne zdegustowanie naznaczy za moment jego własne rysy.

Horacy Slughorn przybrał nieco na wadze, jego twarz była pulchna i okrągła jak piłka oraz, całkowicie karykaturalnie, wciąż tak samo promienna, jak za szkolnych czasów Zbawcy Ode Złego. Wkroczył on do pomieszczenia niczym bardzo zadowolony, obżarty niedźwiedź, sposobiący się do snu zimowego, jego usta wyciągnięte były w szczwanym uśmiechu ogrodowego gnoma - Harry dostrzegł płytkie dołeczki w jego lekko zaróżowionych, pucatych policzkach.

Harry odjął od warg filiżankę z gorącym naparem i pomyślał, że jeśli zamierzał się ewakuować w zaciszny, pusty kąt posiadłości, ta chwila zdawała się ku temu najlepsza, bezkonkurencyjna w porównaniu z jakąkolwiek inną.

— Profesor Slughorn. — Snape odgrodził starszemu mężczyźnie drogę od reszty pomieszczenia i choć Harry nie widział jego twarzy, mógł niemal dostrzec aksamitne nuty sztucznie jowialnego zainteresowania w jego cichym głosie. — Kłaniam się uprzejmie, w czym mogę panu pomóc?

— Severusie, mój chłopcze, zawsze wiedziałem, że w przyszłości rozwiniesz skrzydła i osiągniesz sukces — zawołał Horacy z optymizmem promieniującym z twarzy jak radioaktywne pierwiastki. — Czyż nie mówiłem, że w tak pilnej młodzieży przyszłość narodu? Ambitni studenci zawsze wzlatują ponad horyzonty.

Zielonooki, z trudem powstrzymując się od sardonicznego prychnięcia, zacisnął mocniej palce na ciepłej strukturze filiżanki i starając się poruszać bez zbędnych szelestów, wszczął, jakże gryfońską, ucieczkę, przesuwając się zręcznie niczym polująca pantera w stronę schodów prowadzących na piętro.

— Przyszedłem, aby zaprosić cię, drogi chłopcze, na organizowany przeze mnie raut towarzyski, być może doszły już cię o nim słuchy. — No i proszę - kwintesencja Slughorna w jednym zdaniu - wokół goreje najprawdziwsza wojna, a on organizuje rauty (dla _kilku wybranych_ , naturalnie). — Oczywiście, można się tam spodziewać najznamienitszych... — głośne wciągnięcie powietrza, przypominające nieco wystrzał z procy, przerwało niekończący się wywód emerytowanego profesora, Harry zacisnął zęby, modląc się w duchu o to, żeby nie było to związane z jego fascynującą obecnością.

— Na brodę Marlina, _Harry_ , nie spodziewałem się, że zastanę tu również ciebie!

To by było na tyle z niezauważalnego rozpłynięcia się pośród ścian — pomyślał ze zrezygnowaniem zielonooki, przywołując na twarz uśmiech pełen blasku, ciepła i niebotycznego zaskoczenia. — Już sobie przypominam, dlaczego w dzieciństwie nie uznawałem żadnych bogów.

Zielone oczy zwróciły się tęsknie w stronę schodów na piętro, _przeklę_ _ty Stary_ _Ślimak_ — pomyślał ogniście młody mężczyzna, po czym odwrócił się raptownie, starając się wyglądać na nader zaskoczonego - cóż, podejrzewał, że nawet Horacy Slughorn nie pozwoli nabrać się na tak żałosny chwyt.

— Pan profesor! — zawołał Harry, brzmiąc niczym podekscytowany dzieciak, który pierwszy raz w życiu został zabrany do ZOO, w głębi duszy czując frustrację zapalającą jego żyły jak substancja narkotyczna. — Bardzo miło mi pana znów zobaczyć. — Harry dałby sobie rękę uciąć, że usłyszał głuche, zduszone parsknięcie Dracona, brzmiące tak, jakby go przyduszano. — Doskonale pan wygląda, a ta gustowna szata, prawdziwy, modowy wirtuoz z pana, profesorze. Jak się panu wiedzie? W jednym z ostatnich wydań Proroka Wieczornego przeczytałem, że dorobił się pan własnej publikacji, moje najszczersze gratulacje!

Slughorn napuszył się jak paw, prostując ramiona, jakby stroszył piórka, w brązie jego oczu roziskrzyły się tryumfalne ogniki - nie ulegało wątpliwości, że został właśnie miło połechtany; Harry, patrząc w jego uśmiech ospałego leniwca, przetwarzał właśnie na dnie umysłu kwestię dotyczącą tego, że skoro ten, okrągły jak wazon, czarodziej, wszedł do budynku przez drzwi frontowe, nie mogą być one zatem tak ściśle chronione, jak początkowo sądził (uznawał to za pewnik, za coś tak oczywistego, że nawet niewartego weryfikacji) — jeśli to prawda — pomyślał zielonooki — to trafi mnie grom z jasnego nieba.

— Dziękuję, drogi chłopcze, dziękuję, miło mi usłyszeć słowo otuchy, szczególnie teraz, kiedy jestem niejako skonfundowany... — Slughorn podrapał się po krzywo ogolonym policzku i zmarszczył swoje wąskie czoło, co rozpostarło nad jego brwiami istną pustynię wypukłych wydm i zapadłych dolin. Jego agrestowe oczy zwróciły się w kierunku Snape'a. — Co się stało, Severusie, że tak namiętnie barykadujesz się w tych ścianach? Rozumiem twoją obawę przed mugolskim ramieniem zbrojnym, naprawdę, mój chłopcze, jednak nakładanie tak silnych blokad na własne drzwi to już lekka przesada, nie uważasz? Zakrawa niemal o paranoję, jeśli by ktoś mnie spytał o zdanie. Kto by pomyślał, że aby dostać się do drzwi tarasowych, musiałem obejść naokoło cały ten... — Harry nie usłyszał, co takiego obejść musiał stary Mistrz Eliksirów, ponieważ zmniejszające zakres przyswajanych przez niego informacji uczucie otępienia uderzyło w niego jak młot pneumatyczny.

Katrina przestała rozgryzać cukier i podniosła głowę na starszego maga, patrząc na niego tak, jakby urosła mu druga głowa. Harry zatrzymał się w pół drogi do schodów, którą ponownie podjął, gdy uwaga starszego Mistrza Eliksirów skupiła się na swoim pierwotnym rozmówcy. Draco, z lekko uchylonymi wargami, wyglądał, jakby dopiero co został oblany kubłem zimnej wody.

— Czy wygłupiłem się aż tak bardzo? — zapowietrzył się mężczyzna, gdy zorientował się w nagłych zmianach na twarzach trojga, młodszych magów.

Oczywiście — zrugał się w myślach Harry, zamykając oczy i przykładając palce do nasady nosa. — Przecież wychodziłem, w akcie rozpaczliwej ostateczności, _oknem_ , dlaczego o tym, na słodką Morganę, nie pomyślałem, kiedy był na to jeszcze czas. A teraz...

— Dziękuję ci, Horacy, za uprzejme zaproszenie. — Harry'emu nie umknęło to nagłe przejście z grzecznościowych tytułów, na zwracanie się do gościa po imieniu - w cichym głosie Naczelnika groźba zatliła się niczym gradowe chmury, mefistofeliczny uśmiech zamajaczył na jego ziemistej twarzy. — Obawiam się, że nie skorzystam.

Zabezpieczy okna — przemknęło Harry'emu przez myśl — niech to szlag.

— Ależ, drogi chłopcze...

— To oznaczało — chłodny głos zza pleców Harry'ego padł na posadzkę jak rozbity wazon i wcielił się w jej szczeliny jak ciecz, zielonooki przygryzł wargę, czując, jak jego umysł na powrót gna w zdwojonym tempie, starając się obmyślić metodykę działania (jakiegoś zrywu, który pozwoliłby im odbić te przeklęte, horrendalne dokumenty) — że Naczelnik pana odprawia, panie Slughorn. — Lucjusz Malfoy pojawił się w pomieszczeniu jak upiór, Harry, oglądając się w jego stronę, ujrzał protekcjonalny uśmiech rozlewający się na jego obliczu niczym farba. Kroczył przez jadalnię jakoby paw korzystający ze świeżego powietrza. — Pozwoli pan, że wskażę panu drzwi.

Jest nas trójka, na Merlina — pomyślał Harry, przygryzając wargę — a nie potrafimy odzyskać jednego skoroszytu z papierami i uciec gdzie pieprz rośnie. Swojego czasu zakradałem się do nieosiągalnego rzekomo Banku Gringotta, odzyskanie jednej, niegroźnej teczki nie powinno stanowić dla mnie aż takiego, kuriozalnie ogromnego, problemu.

— Tato, tatulku, kochany mój tatusiu — odezwała się tak nagle, tak absurdalnie poniewczasie albo przeciwnie, przedwcześnie, ogólnikowo mówiąc: tak całkowicie swobodnie, a z takim niedopasowaniem, że wszystkie pary oczu skierowały się w jej stronę, Katrina, brzmiąc niczym skowronek, niczym dzwoneczek — teraz rozumiem, już uprzytomniłam sobie, właśnie przed chwilą, przed sekundką, dlaczego Harry, ten dzielny, przystojny Harry, był taki skonfundowany, taki spłoszony, kiedy pierwszy raz spojrzał mi w oczy, bo kiedyś, wyobrażasz sobie, nie potrafiłam tego ogarnąć umysłem, popłoch na jego twarzy, kiedy ja, taka niewinna i niegroźna, złapałam go za rękę, ale, tatuśku, on widział ciebie, patrząc w moje oczy, nie spoglądał w moją twarz, a w twoją, w twoją duszę, co jest nie w porządku z twoją duszą, zapytasz, ale ja nie wiem, tato, nie wiem, ale moje oczy są lustrem, choć powinny być jeziorem. Nie, nie jestem z tego powodu smutna, naprawdę, nie jestem ani trochę zasmucona, spójrz, jaka ze mnie gapa, znowu roztarłam sobie tusz na twarzy i pewnie powiesz, że takie dziewczynki, jak ja nie powinny się malować tak mocno, ale skąd możesz wiedzieć coś o dziewczynkach, tatusiu, mama zawsze pozwalała mi zabierać swoją amarantową szminkę bez pytania o pozwolenie, ale nie możesz o tym wiedzieć, tatku, bo nie było cię tam, gdzie wtedy byłeś, jeśli nie tam? Mama przyniosła pluszowego misia na piąte urodziny i mówi, Katrinko, przecież wiesz, od kogo ten miś, to ten pan, który miesiąc temu rozmawiał z mamusią pod blaszanym daszkiem niedaleko tej małej kawiarenki, w której uwielbiałaś jeść rurki z kremem, pamiętasz, prawda? No i tam był ten pan i dał mamusi pieniążka, to miś od tego pana, spójrz, jakie ma złote, duże oczy.

Śpiewny głos Katriny ciągnął się niczym hipnotyczne zaklęcie, Draco otrząsnął się z odrętwienia, spoglądając (nareszcie, nareszcie) z wyrazem konsternacji w przyglądające mu się oczy Harry'ego - Harry skinął na niego palcem i przesunął się tak cicho, jakby płynął, w stronę schodów, a potem wyżej i wyżej, stopniami na górę.

Zielonooki, czując, jak szarooki młodzieniec wykrada się po cichu za nim, wszedł na palcach po schodach, wygrzebując z połów szat swoją, tętniącą pragnieniem liźnięcia jej języczkiem magii, różdżkę z piórem feniksa, czując ciepło przyjemne i kojące, rozlewające się w górę i w dół jego ramienia jak dreszcze.

— _Accio mugolskie dokumenty_ — wyszeptał zielonooki, czując nerwowe palce Dracona zaciskające się na jego ramieniu jak pnącza winorośli.

To nie mogło być takie proste — niedowierzająco pomyślał Harry, czekając w zniecierpliwieniu na to, co przyniesie los.

Cichy szelest kartek był niczym odgłos uderzających o wiatr, ptasich skrzydeł - zdawał się w tamtym momencie najpiękniejszą melodią we wszechświecie. Dracon pochwycił papiery, wyglądając tak, jakby za moment miał rozpłynąć się niczym lody śmietankowe na pełnym słońcu.

— Ubóstwiam ją, Merlin mi świadkiem, ubóstwiam tę małą laleczkę — wyszeptał, składając ręce, jak do modlitwy, wyglądając przy tym niedorzecznie.

— Okno — mruknął Harry, w którego sercu zapaliło się na nowo światełko nadziei. — Szybko, póki nie zauważył naszego zniknięcia.

— Naczelnik niezwykle rzadko nazywa cię twoim imieniem — zamyślił się Draco, kiedy przemykali się (ponownie, jak w zamkniętym kole) w stronę najbliższego okna. — Kiedy już musi, wybiera nazwisko, kiedy przemawia przez niego irytacja albo niesmak, w innych wypadkach, które zdarzają się coraz częściej, mówi _dziecko_ , dziecko, jak do zagubionego ośmiolatka stojącego na rozstaju dróg, dziecko, jakby dla was dwóch czas się zatrzymał.

Trochę tak jest — pomyślał Harry, sięgając ręką okna; chłodny wiatr osiadł na, przemęczonych całą tą farsą, ciałach jak szron. — W pewnym sensie, właśnie to miało miejsce: w pewnym momencie nasze zegary wspólnie wybiły ostatnią godzinę - stało się to kiedy na zawsze zgasło światło w oczach mojej matki.

Harry przełożył kolano przez parapet, by ponownie skosztować chłodu, sunącej ku wolności jak rozciągnięty w słońcu wąż, rynny.

-VVV-

_— Świat jest pełen niespodzianek — zauważy Draco, gdy, z sercami bijącymi w rytmie cha-cha, prześlizgniemy się poza pole antydeportacyjne, tonąc w nieustannym przekonaniu, że niebawem zostaniemy pochwyceni i zapłacimy za własne grzechy - każdy za swoje. Nic takiego nie nastąpiło, a śmiech ulgi płynący z gardła Dracona zmieszał się ze świstem towarzyszącym teleportacji i nawet obolałe kolana, kiedy wylądowaliśmy, z wielką werwą, na schodach u podnóża naszej bazy, przyprawiając się o nowe zasinienia na nogach, nie potrafiły go uciąć._

_— Zastanawia mnie, czego ten facet naprawdę chce — powie chwilę później młody Malfoy, siedząc przy tak znajomym, tak wytęsknionym stole, którego nie spodziewał się, najpewniej, już nigdy więcej zobaczyć. Ulga wyleje się z nas jak fala wspomnień, a Antoniusz, który spojrzy na nas zza gęstego obłoku dymu ciągnącego się z długiej fajki, ćmiąc ją łagodnie i nieprzerwanie, pokręci głową i oznajmi, że on nie będzie dłużej uspokajał rozhisteryzowanej Hermiony i mamy się tym zająć osobiście - jego ton będzie świadczył o tym, że nasz powrót ani trochę nie poruszył jego stalowych nerwów, jednak jego oczy zmrużą się troskliwie, szukając poważniejszych ran na naszych ciałach.  
_

_— Dobrze jest wrócić do domu — wymruczy Draco, opierając się czołem o stołowy blat._

_Później będzie wypierał się namiętnie tych słów, z godnością kręcąc głową, drażniony śmiejącymi się spojrzeniami, które będę posyłać w jego stronę jak słodką melodię zwycięstwa._


	11. W twojej głowie pełno tatuaży

Zapach druku mieszał się leniwie z wonią dymu tytoniowego, skręcającego się nad fajką Antoniusza jak zmyślny akrobata na cyrkowej estradzie. Harry, czując, jak powieki nieuchronnie ciążą mu w dół, jakby siły grawitacyjne, które na nie oddziałują, diametralnie wzrosły, za nic mając jego silną potrzebę usłyszenia, najlepiej jeszcze dzisiaj, pełnowymiarowego komentarza dotyczącego rozłożonych przed nimi dokumentów z ust ich zwierzchnika, znajdował się właśnie na cienkiej jak tępe ostrze noża granicy świadomości, mając wrażenie, że obecna doba chwieje się nad nim niczym tancerz balansujący na linie nad cyrkową sceną - trochę, jakby spoglądał na świat przez zakrzywiający przestrzeń pryzmat, trochę tak, jakby ten długi, odrapany stół i cztery ściany znajomej kuchni były jedynie iluzją senną, która za chwile pryśnie niczym bańka mydlana.

Antoniusz postukał sękatym palcem o czytane słowa dokumentu i sięgnął drugą ręką po kubek czarnej, mocnej, pachnącej jak niebo kawy, po czym zaczął kontemplować naczynie pod różnymi kątami, jakby w jego wzorzystej powłoce były zapisane wyraźne odpowiedzi na dręczące go rozterki.

Potem uniesie głowę, przeciągnie paznokciem po uchu wielobarwnego kubka i oznajmi konwersacyjnym tonem, że wszystko wskazuje na to, że brak jest w aktach jednej kartki.

Draco rozprostuje łokieć tak prężnie, że jego staw strzyknie w cichym proteście, uchyli jedną powiekę niczym aligator strzegący swoich terytoriów i łypnie na starszego człowieka spod jej ciemnych rzęs, jak na wyjątkowo namolną muchę kręcącą się przy nosie.

Tak, cóż — pomyślał Harry, nie powstrzymując ciężkiego westchnienia — te dokumenty przewinęły się przez ręce tak wielu osób w ciągu ostatniej doby, że gdyby były żywym stworzeniem, nie upilnowałyby należycie nawet własnego nosa.

— Nie wszystko poszło tak gładko, jak zakładaliśmy — mruknął zielonooki, nie mając już nawet siły witalnej, by zwrócić uwagę na to, że jednakowoż, wraz z Draconem wypełnili, z największą precyzją, na jaką było ich stać, powierzoną im misję (Harry nie potrafił myśleć o całym, minionym zdarzeniu inaczej, niż jak o jakiejś kuriozalnej próbie ich charakteru, sprawności i ogólnej nieustraszoności).

Antoniusz, schyliwszy w zamyśleniu czoła, przyjrzał się uważniej śladom zmęczenia wpisanego w skórę czarnowłosego maga, osiadłego pomiędzy przeciągłą zmarszczką a cienką brwią.

— Rozwiń swoją wypowiedź.

Zielonooki mężczyzna skrzywił się i odsunął się od stołu (cztery nogi krzesła zaszurały głośno o kuchenną podłogę).

— Muszę się napić kawy — mruknął Harry, mrugając zamaszyście, aby odegnać sen sprzed powiek — jestem bliski uśnięcia na stojąco.

I wówczas, kiedy zielonooki mężczyzna przeklinał w myślach całą tę absurdalną wojnę, to właśnie Draco - zwykle uznający jego przewodnictwo, czekający na jego słowo nawołujące do działania Draco - zreferował monotonnym, sennym tonem przebieg zdarzeń od momentu pojawienia się niedaleko mugolskiej bazy, do chwili, gdy nieoczekiwany Lucjusz Malfoy, wraz z zacnym Severusem Snape'em uratowali ich głowy przed rozerwaniem w powalającym na kolana wybuchu. Harry ograniczył się do milczącego przytakiwania i wtrącania, od czasu do czasu, swoich trzech groszy, gdy ciche słowa Dracona wymagały doprecyzowania - dopowiedzenia zielonookiego brzmiały trochę jak majaczenie człowieka wyrwanego z głębokiego snu.

— Musieliście wykazać się ogromnym sprytem, aby uciec spod reflektorów Naczelnika — powiedział w zamyśleniu Antoniusz, kiedy dziedzic Malfoyów, skrywając absolutnie przemęczoną twarz pomiędzy palcami, zakończył swoją przemowę (zatrzymując się, całkowicie absurdalnie, nie na ich spektakularnej ucieczce do tego samego miejsca, w którym owa kuriozalna misja została im powierzona, a na niemal samobójczym skoku z przeklętego na wieki dachu tamtej olbrzymiej, zaopatrzonej jak schron wojenny, bazy i błyskawicznym ratunku, z którym przybyła im dwójka niedzisiejszych Śmierciożerców).

— To nie my, to zasługa Katriny — wymruczał Draco w stronę własnych dłoni przyciśniętych do twarzy jak kompres, brzmiąc, jakby przemawiał zza szklanej otoczki, jakby jego głos utonął w ciasnym akwarium, a on, za wszelką cenę, starał się go wyłowić na powierzchnię.

Antoniusz zadumał się, pocierając w zamyśleniu, pomiędzy opuszkami palców pasmo siwych, mysich włosów i przysunął bliżej ku sobie jedną z kart dokumentacji.

— Tej rzekomej córki Naczelnika, o której wspominaliście przy poprzedniej okazji? — zapytała, brzmiąc, jakby była w hipnotycznym transie, Luna, tracąc na moment zainteresowanie gęstym budyniem pochłanianym przez nią, jakby był wodą pitną, wyglądającego, jak na oko Harry'ego, nader podejrzanie.

Kiedy ona, na litość boską, tu weszła? — przemknęło byłemu Wybrańcowi przez głowę, gdy zatrzymał spojrzenie na jej dużych, szarych oczach błyskających na niego zza jakiegoś abstrakcyjnego materiału nałożonego na czoło i nos, niebezpiecznie podobnego do foli spożywczej.

— W rzeczy samej, chodzi właśnie o nią — zgodził się niemrawo Harry.

— I nie ma w tym nic rzekomego, na dobrą sprawę — wtrącił uszczypliwie Draco, przyglądając się w zdegustowaniu gęstej, jasnej mazi obficie nabranej na łyżkę przez jasnowłosą kobietę.

Fajka zasyczała spokojnie, gdy Antoniusz zaciągnął się głęboko dymem, wodząc palcami po drukarskim papierze, wczytując się w jakąś kolumnę intensywnie nadrukowanej treści, wyglądającej niemal jak dziennik ustaw.

— Jest w tym wzór — oznajmił powoli, z rozmysłem ważąc słowa, po czym poślinił wskazujący palec i sięgnął po kolejną stronę czytanego dokumentu. — Spójrzcie na daty.

Antoniusz odsunął na bok większość pism i rozłożył na stole trzy, następujące po sobie kartki; przesunął je po blacie w stronę dwójki młodszych mężczyzn.

Harry zmarszczył brwi i wzorem Dracona nachylił się nad kartką, zawierającą szereg, nic mu nie mówiących, zwrotów w zestawieniu z rzędem cyfr nadrukowanych jedne pod drugimi.

Starszy czarodziej zastukał wskazującym palcem w jedną z sekwencji cyfrowych.

23-04 6.32 — przeczytał Harry, myśląc bez zapału, że zapis ten mówi mu tyle, co nic.

— Dwudziesty trzeci kwietnia, szósta trzydzieści — wygłosił Antoniusz, wykrzywiając usta z lekkim zdegustowaniem. — Data i godzina pierwszego zaginięcia odnotowanego w ministerialnej „Bibliotece". Dopiszmy temu nazwisko. — Mężczyzna pogrzebał w połach własnej peleryny, by po kilku długich sekundach przekopywania się przez magicznie powiększoną kieszeń wydobyć z niej zamknięty szczelnie kałamarz i gęsie pióro. Harry przygryzł dolną wargę, patrząc, jak palce mężczyzny otwierają buteleczkę i maczają w granatowym tuszu końcówkę pióra.

„ _Hestia Robinson - pierwsze, odnotowane zaginięcie"_

Draco wciągnął ze świstem powietrze, a jego oczy przybrały rozmiarów okrągłych galeonów. Wpatrując się w pochyłe, zamaszyste pismo Antoniusza, drugi z młodych mężczyzn próbował usilnie przetworzyć w wycieńczonym umyśle znaczenie przeczytanego splotu niewielkich liter.

Cichy brzdęk zabrzmiał głucho w niewielkim, ciasnym pomieszczeniu - Harry, unosząc wzrok, spostrzegł, jak metalowa, niewielka łyżeczka wypada z dłoni Luny i toczy się zapomniana pod stół. Długie, niemal białe, włosy kobiety opadły jej na zwykle łagodną twarz, na którą wkradł się wyraz głębokiego zaaferowania, gdy obeszła w pośpiechu stół i wyciągnęła szyję, aby zajrzeć dwójce, zawisłych nad blatem mężczyzn, przez ramię.

Antoniusz pokiwał z niemym smutkiem głową i zakreślił w kółko atramentowym tuszem kolejne zestawienie cyfr.

29-04 11.47

— Dwudziesty dziewiąty kwietnia, godzina za dziesięć dwunasta — podjął ponownie mężczyzna, gasząc swoją wierną towarzyszkę - fajkę - i odkładając ją na bok niczym zapomniany atrybut sceniczny, porzucony niedbale po odbytym występie.

— Byrne, magomedyk, ostatni raz widziany, gdy wychodził z pracy po nocnym dyżurze — przypomniał sobie Harry, czując, jak mdłości zakradają się do jego ciała niczym senne koszmary.

— Zgadza się — przyznał Antoniusz, przymykając na moment powieki.

„ _Reece Byrne - zaginiony"_ — zapisał swym, lekko pochyłym pismem koło odpowiedniej daty.

01-05 9.30

— Pierwszy maja — przeczytał powoli Draco, oddychając ciężko niczym buldog francuski, dysząc przy tym Harry'emu w kark.

— Martin — rzucił Antoniusz z krzywym zgorszeniem — znałem gnojka, niesłychanie koszmarny krętacz, swojego czasu szlajał się po Nokturnie, sprzedając fałszywe bony na miotły wyścigowe, oczywiście, jeszcze zanim zaczął dążyć do ekspansji i kuglować ludzi na pieniądze. Gdyby nie list gończy, który swego czasu za nim posłałeś, Potter, nikt by nawet nie dociekał miejsca jego przebywania.

Mężczyzna ponownie przytknął stalówkę pióra do leżącej przed nimi kartki.

„ _Joe Martin_ _"_ — zamaszyście nakreślił nazwisko u boku właściwych cyfr.

— Teraz już rozumiecie? — zapytał Antoniusz, z pogłębiającym się grymasem irytacji, sięgając po drugą z oddzielonych od pozostałego stosu kartek. — A to — rzekł, przysuwając ku sobie dokument po blacie stołu, jego lewa dłoń zacisnęła się w pięść — to jest, moi mili, najprawdziwsze pandemonium.

Antoniusz wyciągnął dłoń i zamaszyście podkreślił podwójną linią jedną z odnotowanych dat.

Harry, odnalazłszy wzrokiem wskazaną sekwencję cyfr, poczuł, jak w jego żyłach gotuje się krew - był tam, przeżył to, pamiętał i nigdy nie zapomni.

— Parszywe psy — wysyczał zduszonym głosem Draco, oddychając, jakby był chwilę po pokonaniu półmaratońskiego dystansu. Głuchy łomot zabrzmiał w małej kuchni niczym uderzenie werbla, gdy pięść młodzieńca o szarych oczach trzasnęła w ślepej furii w obskrobany, drewniany blat stołu. — Plugawe kreatury!

Przed ich oczami, niczym uszlachetniający czyny barbarzyńskie pomnik, stała nadrukowana czarno na białym data wtargnięcia mugolskich, uzbrojonych po zęby, żołnierzy na jasną, skąpaną w pięknym, gorącym słońcu, przepełnioną nagromadzeniem czarodziejskiej ludności cywilnej, wypoczywającymi aktywnie po pracy urzędnikami, robiącymi zakupy młodzieńcami, spacerującymi wraz ze swoimi dziećmi, pałaszującymi lody w chrupiących wafelkach, po których spływały stopniałe, słodkie krople, matkami ulicę Pokątną.

-VVV-

_Była pewna korzyść płynąca z przejęcia tych dokumentów - otóż pod jaśniejącymi niczym gwiazdy, kłujące oczy swym intensywnym blaskiem, datami pieczętującymi czyny okrutne, było kilka terminów, mających w gruncie rzeczy dopiero nadejść. Niewiele nam one mówiły, trzeba przyznać, bo poza datą i godziną nie dopatrzyliśmy się w posiadanych przez nas rozporządzeniach niczego, co mogłoby wskazywać na przyjęte miejsce jakiegokolwiek zrywu mugolskich bojowników (choć Antoniusz przestudiował je od deski do deski i to dwukrotnie, sądząc po tym, że kiedy nocą wykradałem się do lodówki po coś zimnego do picia, wciąż wisiał, w otoczeniu kilku świec wyciągających głębokie cienie z jego twarzy, nad ich treścią, pochylony nad drukiem tak bardzo, że jego niewielki nos niemal ciągnął się po stołowym blacie), ale w gruncie rzeczy była to najbardziej ścisła informacja, spośród wszystkich, które do tej pory udało nam się pozyskać._

_Mimo zdobytej przez nas wstrząsającej informacji pamiętam, że dawno nie spaliśmy tak dobrze, jak tamtej nocy - tak twardym, beztroskim snem, w kojąco miękkim, przytulnym łóżku._

— Mów za siebie, Potter, bo ja nie nazwałbym dobrym snem takiego, z którego jest się bezlitośnie wyrwanym w okolicach abstrakcyjnej, jak na moje odczucie, godziny piątej przez jakąś niezrównoważoną, nadwrażliwą histeryczkę.

_Prawdą jest, że przybycie do naszej przystani naszej cudownej, drogiej Hermiony zostało rozgłoszone z wielkim przytupem głośnym dobijaniem się do drzwi zajmowanej przeze mnie sypialni i toczących się echem po korytarzach groźbach dotyczących kreatywnych wizji mojej szybkiej śmierci, jeśli raz jeszcze ośmielę się wyruszyć na misję, której prognozowany czas trwania przewidywał co najwyżej nieco ponad ćwierć doby, i nie wracać z niej przez kolejne dwa dni._

_Antoniusz, dysponując nareszcie materiałem, na jakim mógłby oprzeć własne zarządzenia, zwołał posiedzenie dla kilku, najistotniejszych członków naszej tajnej, irracjonalnej organizacji antyrządowej, na którą wraz z Draconem zostaliśmy łaskawie zaproszeni. Nie potrafiłem ich ścierpieć, swoją drogą - pamiętając swój własny, dziecinny, niedzisiejszy zapał do poznania tematów poruszanych zaledwie kilka lat temu na spotkaniach szacownego Zakonu Feniksa (całe szczęście, że drogi dyrektor nie ochrzcił go Zakonem Cytrynowego Dropsa - to by brzmiało niedorzecznie, ale cóż, feniksy najwidoczniej były w jego zamyśle wystarczająco dostojnymi zwierzętami, aby zestawić je ze wzniosłym określeniem „zakon"), błogosławiłem nad życie niepiśmienną umowę napominającą o tym, że jego członkiem można było zostać dopiero po osiągnięciu pełnoletności._

-VVV-

Mat Steward kołysał się na tylnych nogach krzesła jak niebywale znudzony uczniak, łypiąc na wszystkich nieprzychylnie spod swojej przydługiej, brunatnej grzywki (Draco, obserwując go godzinę wcześniej ze szczytu żelbetowych schodów, nachylił się nad uchem Harry'ego i wyraził swą głęboką obawę przed przebywaniem z osobnikami, wyglądającymi, jakby za moment mieli kogoś udusić gołymi rękami, pod jednym dachem, a co dopiero w jednym pomieszczeniu).

Harry'emu, który obserwował jego, bujającą się jak na dziecięcej huśtawce, sylwetkę - to w przód to w tył, niesamowicie przypominałoby to jakiś skomplikowany trening gimnastyczny, gdyby nie to, że na oko trzydziestokilkuletni mężczyzna nie miał w sobie nic z fizjonomii atlety - jego piwny brzuch uwydatnił się rażąco, gdy brunet pochylił się gwałtownie do przodu, by zrównoważyć ciężar tracącego pierwotną równowagę krzesła.

— Więc... kiedy ma być ten atak? — zapytał Steward tonem, który świadczył o tym, że najchętniej leżałby teraz z puszką piwa na zatłoczonej plaży Madery, beztrosko nabierając kalorii, w niezastąpionym, jedynym w swoim rodzaju towarzystwie filtra przeciwsłonecznego.

Draco wydął wargi, spoglądając na mężczyznę kątem oka, a mięśnie jego twarzy nieznacznie drgnęły, jakby ostatkiem sił powstrzymywał się od rzucenia jakiejś kąśliwej uwagi na temat tuszy zadufanego w sobie mężczyzny.

— Wedle naszych przypuszczeń za niecałe dwa miesiące, siedemnastego listopada w okolicach godziny piątej wieczorem — przypomniał markotnym tonem Antoniusz, przeciągając w zamyśleniu palcami po paśmie srebrnych jak pajęczyna włosów.

— Ah-ha — burknął chrapliwie Steward, po czym odchrząknął i skrzyżował ręce na piersi, co mogło świadczyć o uznaniu swego wkładu w trwające zebranie za wystarczający, o zdystansowaniu się do próby wciągnięcia go w jakiekolwiek akcje wymagające częstego ruchu, w miarę skoordynowanego przy okazji, lub o przewlekłym bólu brzucha.

Młody Malfoy odetchnął głębiej, jakby trawiła go silna, wewnętrzna gorączka, nachylił się nad zajmującym sąsiednie krzesło Harrym i wdmuchnął w jego skórę pokłady gorącego powietrza, przemawiając bezpośrednio do jego ucha.

— To śmieszne — skomentował kwaśno Draco, którego myśli najwyraźniej kumulowały się wokół podobnych spostrzeżeń, ściszając głos.

To więcej, niż śmieszne — pomyślał szyderczo Harry. — To surrealne, a ten oszołom pozostaje ciemny jak tabaka w rogu.

— Antoniuszu — odezwała się nader delikatnie kobieta o nazwisku, które zaczynało się na jakieś „Bail..." czy „Bel...", ale jak brzmiało, Harry żadną miarą nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć. — Mam nadzieję, że rozważyłeś kwestię naszej nieokazałej liczebności.

— To słuszność idei może nas doprowadzić do sukcesu, a nie liczba jej wyznawców — zacytował gładko słowa Remusa Lupina zielonooki mężczyzna, czym zasłużył sobie na, tym razem jawne i niewstrzymywane, wymowne prychnięcie swego rówieśnika.

— Dobry Merlinie, wyczytałeś to w poradniku o szlachetnym tytule: „ _Jak poprawić_ _w_ _łasną_ _samoocen_ _ę - w dwunastu krokach_ "?

— Jakbyś zgadł — zaszydził Harry, odchylając głowę i spoglądając w biały sufit, w którego rogach tworzyły się szare plamy zacieków. — Poza tym, w ostatniej wojnie ta teoria się potwierdziła, czyż nie mam racji?

— Cisza — fuknął Antoniusz, rozcierając skronie sękatymi palcami. — Jeśli niczego nie zrobimy, naiwnie sądząc, że to nas nie dotyczy, _jeszcze -_ muszę podkreślić, to skończy się na tym, że osobiście będziemy świadkami ostatecznego upadku magii na ziemiach angielskich. Tego byście chcieli? Patrzeć, jak magia się wypala?

Steward, rysując paznokciem blat stołu, z którego zdawał się zdrapywać jakiś zaschnięty brud, podniósł wzrok na sędziwego wiekiem mężczyznę, a przez jego twarz przemknął wyraz głębokiego niepokoju.

— Na brodę Merlina, a na co, waść, wygłaszasz te apokaliptyczne wizje? — zapowietrzył się brzuchaty mężczyzna i spąsowiał na twarzy niczym wystawiony na mróz nastolatek.

Antoniusz wyglądał, jakby krew uderzyła mu do mózgu, więc Harry, starając się załagodzić rozdrażnionego mężczyznę, uniósł pospiesznie dłonie do góry i zabrał głos.

— Chwila moment, przemyślmy wszystko raz jeszcze, na spokojnie, bez skakania sobie do gardeł. Znamy datę i godzinę planowanego przez mugoli natarcia na tereny czarodziejów, nie znamy, natomiast, miejsca, w które uderzą, więc być może powinniśmy się przyjrzeć obszarowi, na jaki wkroczyli ostatnimi razy - wpierw porwali się na ulicę Pokątną, doskonale to wszyscy pamiętamy, niestety, następny ich atak obejmował natomiast Ministerstwo Magii, czy nie oznacza to, że ich celem są obecnie najbardziej główne punkty życia społeczności czarodziejskiej? Do takiego wniosku doszedłem już dawno, obstawiając ważne obiekty magiczne aurorami ze swego departamentu. Jeśli mugole mają ponownie uderzyć, skupią się na naszych instytucjach publicznych.

Draco utkwił wzrok we własnych dłoniach.

— Tak — przyznał dziedzic Malfoyów — masz rację. Tyle że najważniejsze budynki dla magicznego społeczeństwa nie są postawione ściana w ścianę. Jakby nie spojrzeć, od Munga do Hogwartu daleka droga.

Harry poczuł, jak chłodny dreszcz przebiega mu po kręgosłupie.

— Do Hogwartu? — powtórzył szeptem, myśląc o tym, że nigdy, przenigdy więcej nie zamierza być świadkiem upadku zamkowych wież. — Wierzę, że nie dotrą oni _aż tak_ daleko.

Draco wzruszył ramionami, uśmiechając się gorzko pod nosem.

— Nie liczyłbym na to — odezwał się powoli — jeśli mugole posiadają jakieś dane dotyczące lokalizacji obiektów magicznych, albo są, przede wszystkim, świadomi istnienia takiego obiektu, to istnienie i położenie geograficzne Hogwartu jest dla nich, których to dzieci uczęszczały go niego od niepamiętnych czasów, czymś tak oczywistym, jak prezenty na Gwiazdkę.

Cisza, która zapadła w pomieszczeniu po słowach Dracona zakuła Harry'ego w uszy niczym wysoki pisk; zdawało mu się, że na jego kościach osiadł szron, a serce zastygło w bolesnym uświadomieniu, jakby już nigdy więcej nie miało podjąć swej pracy ponownie.

— O matko — wyszeptała ta sama kobieta, co zwracała się już do Antoniusza; Harry, spoglądając w jej siną twarz, mógł dostrzec bezgraniczny lęk czający się w jej sercu, niemal bliźniaczo podobny do tego, który zacisnął jego własne żyły. — Przecież szkoła, przez cały czas trwania konfliktu z mugolami funkcjonuje, być może liczba studentów gwałtownie zmalała, jednakże uczelnia nie została zamknięta, co więcej, zdaje się ona być dosyć... bezpieczną placówką, porządnie chronioną przez magię tak starożytną, jak egipskie piramidy. Chyba nie myślicie, że wojska mugolskie zwalczą, jakimś cudem, zabezpieczenia szkoły i świadomie zagrożą życiu _dzieci_?

Nie doczekała się odpowiedzi.

-VVV-

Kotara opadła ciężko na szybę, uniemożliwiając jaskrawemu słońcu wdzieranie się do pomieszczenia, Harry oparł się łokciami o lekko zakurzony parapet i przymknął oczy, czując, jak w umysł powoli wdziera mu się tępa migrena.

— Nie trzymacie tu eliksirów na zbicie bólu głowy? — cichy głos padający od strony drzwi zmusił zielonookiego mężczyznę do niechętnego odjęcia chłodnych knykci lewej ręki od pulsującej jak krew skroni.

— Nie myśl sobie, że ta baza nie jest perfekcyjnie wyposażona — mruknął Harry, oddychając głębiej, mając wrażenie, że zbiera mu się na wymioty. — W składziku na drugim piętrze można znaleźć cały korowód mikstur leczniczych, poczynając od zwykłego Eliksiru Słodkiego Snu, na różnej maści eliksirach przeciwkrwotocznych kończąc.

Harry odwrócił się, aby spojrzeć w twarz przybysza, gdy z jego ust wyrwało się szydercze prychnięcie.

— Mimo to wciąż brak jest w niej podstawowego, bazowego leku na ból głowy, zastanawia mnie, czyje to niedopatrzenie. — Malfoy przeczesał palcami nieco przydługie kosmyki białych jak alabaster włosów i uśmiechnął się szyderczo w stronę, mierzącego go wilczym wzrokiem, Harry'ego. — Nie patrz na mnie jak skrytobójca, Potter, ja jedynie zauważam pewne fakty.

Draco wkroczył do pomieszczenia, rozglądając się ze znudzeniem po jego wnętrzu, jakby szukał wad, a może wręcz przeciwnie, jakichś pojedynczych zalet pośród całej tej plątaniny zacieków tworzących się na obleśnych tapetach, zbijających się w bezkształtne plamy wilgoci, i naręcza kurzu osiadłego w kątach jak piach.

— Przypuszczenie, które wysnuliśmy na zebraniu, jest... więcej niż niepokojące — podjął, po krótkim zastanowieniu, temat, dla którego najpewniej postanowił złożyć Harry'emu wizytę Draco.

— Nie mógłbym się z tobą nie zgodzić — przytaknął zielonooki, gdy młody dziedzic Malfoyów spojrzał na niego krótko w oczekiwaniu na jakąś odpowiedź.

Jasnowłosy młodzieniec przeszedł leniwym krokiem przez pokój i oparł się z wdziękiem o parapet, przy którym stał drugi czarodziej, jakby nie znajdował się właśnie w przestarzałej posiadłości obsianej licznymi defektami, a w wiekowej, stylowej rezydencji stylizowanej na paryską kamienicę.

Draco wyjrzał za nieco porysowane okno, zdając się zgoła nie dostrzegać widoku, który się za nim rozpościerał.

— Dlatego — zaczął powoli, a na jego czoło wstąpiło pasmo głębokich zmarszczek — i _tylko_ dlatego, muszę podkreślić, zastanawiałem się... nasza organizacja jest stosunkowo niewielka, rozumiesz...

— Przepraszam — przerwał mu Harry, przyglądając się nieznacznie napiętej twarzy Dracona zmrużonymi oczyma — ale czy ten monolog dąży do czegoś jednoznacznego?

Młody dziedzic Malfoyów westchnął ciężko i przetarł dłonią niewysokie czoło.

— Cóż, zastanawiałem się, czy nie poinformować o naszych przypuszczeniach Snape'a i przyglądać się temu, co z tym fantem uczyni — przyznał ze spokojem, na który nie wskazywały jego napięte ramiona, rzucając Harry'emu szybkie, niepewne spojrzenie.

Zielonooki milczał dłuższą chwilę, odwracając wzrok ku szybie i zostając z całkowitą skutecznością zaślepiony słonecznymi promieniami.

— I o czym zamierzasz go poinformować, Draco? — zapytał pochmurnie Harry, oblizując dolną wargę (pod koniuszkiem języka czuł naręcze drobnych otarć). — Zasadniczo, niczego nie wiemy, nie stuprocentowo i z niezachwianą pewnością. Po pierwsze: Snape - wyśmieje nas, gdy tylko oświadczymy mu, że znamy datę i godzinę kolejnego mugolskiego ataku, ale gdzie on nastąpi, jak będzie wyglądał i czy nie okaże się, wbrew naszym podejrzeniom, jedynie kolejnym aresztowaniem czarodzieja zamieszkałego na terenach mugolskich, tego nie wiemy. Wyobrażasz sobie jego nastawienie do podobnego typu informacji, bo ja _tak_ i nie zamierzam marnować czasu na wysłuchiwanie, jakim to jestem beznadziejnym zwiadowcą, skoro potrafię jedynie dostarczyć nowiny, które nie wnoszą do bazy posiadanych przez nas danych właściwie nic, czego uprzednio byśmy nie wiedzieli. Drugą sprawą jest Antoniusz, który to, jakże optymistycznie, z pewnością zapała entuzjazmem, dowiedziawszy się o naszym planie i z całkowitą pewnością pozwoli na jego realizację — zaszydził Harry, kręcąc powątpiewająco głową — pomyśl tylko, Draco.

— Dlatego — powiedział młody Malfoy, kładąc przesadny nacisk na to jedno słowo, brzmiąc z powagą, o jaką Harry by go nie podejrzewał — nie powiemy Antoniuszowi.

Zielone oczy spoczęły na swym towarzyszu, przypatrując mu się z tak, jakby ten dorobił się drugiej głowy. Malfoy albo nie spostrzegł ciążącego na nim spojrzenia, albo było mu ono całkowicie obojętne, jakby było skrzatem domowym, który milczkiem zostawia kakao na nocnym stoliku swego chlebodawcy, a następnie ulatnia się, jakby był gazem w mugolskiej instalacji grzewczej.

— Jeśli chodzi o Snape'a — kontynuował nieprzerwanie — to mimo tego, jak wielka żądza władzy nie uderzyłaby mu do głowy, wciąż jest częścią czarodziejskiego świata i w pewnym stopniu musi, po prostu _musi_ mu zależeć na powstrzymaniu destrukcyjnych działań mugoli, szczególnie jeśli sprawa tyczy się, jak snujemy domysły, Hogwartu. Jest związany z tą szkołą, być może w latach swej... świetności, tfu!, nienawidził nauczać, jednakże spędził w jej murach znaczną część swojego życia - każdy by zapałał pewnym gramem sentymentu do Hogwartu, nawet takie zimne, ironiczne dranie jak on.

— Doprawdy? Tylko nie mów, że wiesz o tym z autopsji — prychnął zielonooki, krzyżując ramiona na piersi, spoglądając w gładką twarz Malfoya jak w posąg greckiego, pewnego swojej wartości, herosa.

Draco zaszurał podeszwą o drugiej świeżości posadzkę i wzruszył ramionami z obojętną rezerwą.

— Rozumiem, że pomysł ci nie odpowiada — sarknął, przeczesując palcami jasne kosmyki włosów. — W porządku, to jedynie moja luźna propozycja, a skoro okazuje się nonsensowna...

— Nie powiedziałem, że nie widzę w niej sensu, Draco — zauważył Harry, spoglądając na towarzysza zza gęstych rzęs. — Mówiłem, że nie dysponujemy wcale jakimś powalającym zestawem rewelacji. Te dokumenty, to wszystko razem... jestem pewien, że to coś znaczy, co więcej, przekonuje mnie myśl, że znaleźliśmy się w posiadaniu niezwykle ważnej wskazówki co do działań, ku którym skłonić się mogą mugole. Problem polega na tym, Draco, że w obecnej chwili te dokumenty rozjaśniają nam jakiś abstrakcyjnie mały zalążek ich planów, no bo, powiedzmy sobie szczerze, co wynika z tego, że znamy zestawienie kilku pojedynczych dat i przypisane im, pewne godziny, skoro nie potrafimy nawet jasno określić, czego mogą owe daty dotyczyć - oczywiście, możemy snuć domysły, że następne uderzenie padnie, powiedzmy na Hogwart, albo chociażby na Bank Gringotta, ale zrozum, że jest nas za mało, aby przystąpić do czynnej ochrony tych instytucji.

— Chyba że — wtrącił Draco, kładąc solidny nacisk na własne słowa — zajmie się tym, lepiej przystosowane do podjęcia jakiejkolwiek obrony, Naczelnictwo.

Harry zasępił się i przetarł palcami bolącą głowę, zastanawiając się, czy nie mógłby zasnąć w wygodnym, ciepłym łóżku i już nigdy się nie obudzić.

— Nie wiem jak tobie, ale mi nie uśmiecha się wizja ponownej, szaleńczej ucieczki od jakkolwiek gościnnych nieruchomości Severusa Snape'a. Wiesz, ile metrów jest od okna kwatery, w której mnie ulokowano w jego skromnych progach, do ziemi? Bo ja wiem i nie zamierzam weryfikować tego po raz kolejny.

— Wiesz, Potter, w świecie magii istnieją także inne metody komunikacji interpersonalnej. Powiedzmy: wysłanie niezobowiązującej sowy z krótkim, treściwym listem.

Harry odetchnął głęboko, starając się utrzymać własne nerwy na wodzy i nie naskoczyć na swego rozmówcę jak niezrównoważona, przepełniona buzującymi hormonami, nastolatka.

— Genialne, Malfoy! Tylko bić brawa! Fenomenalne, wręcz! Moje jedynie pytanie brzmi: czy widziałeś, żebyśmy trzymali w naszej bazie jakąkolwiek _sowę_ , na Morganę, bo jeśli faktycznie takowa się tu znajduje, to obawiam się o moją zdolność szybkiego, wnikliwego rozeznania się w nowym środowisku, która do tej pory mnie jeszcze nie zawiodła.

Malfoy zacmokał, jakby wiedział o czymś, co umknęło spojrzeniu zniecierpliwionego Harry'ego; nachylił się w stronę swego równolatka i oznajmił konspiracyjnym szeptem:

— Otóż, Potter, sową niestety nie dysponujemy, ale wyobraź sobie, że w tym sanktuarium nicości występuje... uważaj, bo to będzie zdumiewająca wieść... _kominek_.

Harry osłupiał i spojrzał na Draco spod brwi.

— Kominek — powtórzył, jakże bystro, czym zaskarbił sobie szeroki uśmiech samozadowolenia, który wpłynął na wargi Malfoya, jak na oblicze grubego, leniwego kota wygrzewającego się na słońcu.

— W rzeczy samej — potwierdził mężczyzna, wyglądając przy tym niczym rozochocony bałwan z szerokim uśmiechem sięgającym uszu stworzonym z okrągłych, dużych guzików.

Harry otworzył i zamknął usta, jak jakaś wielka, oślizgła ryba. Wreszcie odetchnął głęboko, a na jego usta zakradł się wyraz szyderczego rozbawienia.

— Draco — westchnął, brzmiąc, jakby zwracał się do kilkuletniego dziecka — to naprawdę niezmiernie pomysłowe z twojej strony, ale, wybacz mi moją sceptyczność, czy ty naprawdę uważasz, że Severus Snape, Najwyższy Naczelnik _nie zablokował_ dostępu do swojego kominka osobom postronnym?

Młody Malfoy prychnął cicho jak niedoceniony przez wykładowcę uczniak i wykręcił leniwie nadgarstkami, które strzyknęły nieprzyjemnie w sprzeciwie.

— Jeśli już pytasz o zdane, to _nie_ , szczerze wątpię, aby zablokował dostęp do własnej sieci kominkowej. Największa siła, która mu obecnie zagraża, wywodzi się od ludzi pochodzenia nieczarodziejskiego, wobec czego, póki mugole nie wynaleźli jakiś abstrakcyjnych machin zapobiegających spopieleniu ich ciał w kontakcie z ogniem, Snape nie ma potrzeby, aby zakładać blokady na swoją Sieć Fiuu.

Harry, wpatrując się w twarz Dracona, zastanawiał się, czy ten nie nabawił się może silniejszej migreny, niż on sam i czy jego słowa, wobec powyższego, nie są głębokim majaczeniem umęczonego umysłu.

— To drugi z najbardziej absurdalnych pomysłów, jakie miałem nieprzyjemność usłyszeć w swoim życiu — ocenił powoli, myśląc, że musi nim kierować prawdziwa desperacja, jeśli w ogóle rozważa jego zrealizowanie.

— A ten pierwszy? — zainteresował się Draco, odwracając głowę ku szybie i zatapiając wzrok w dalekim horyzoncie.

— Ucieczka na Spiżobrzuchu Ukraińskim ze skarbca twojej niezapomnianej, szurniętej ciotki, pomysł autorstwa Hermiony, swoją drogą.

— Co jest niepodważalnym dowodem na to, że w tym szaleństwie jest metoda — oznajmił Draco, a na jego twarz wpełzł uśmiech absolutnej dumy. — Na co zatem czekamy?

-VVV-

_Ten pomysł był nonsensowny, smakował abstrakcją, a pachniał desperacją._

— Tak, Potter, wiem, jakie miałeś o nim mniemanie, mógłbyś skupić się na opisaniu jego przebiegu, zamiast analizować własne odczucia?

_Jego „przebieg", jak to określiłeś, Malfoy, nie jest nader owocny w opisy. Choć z początku idea wprowadzenia w nasze ciche plany samego Naczelnika zdawała się błyskotliwą metodą na osiągnięcie szybkiego sukcesu, prędko okazał się nie być tak banalnym rozwiązaniem, jak przewidywaliśmy. Ależ, oczywiście - kontakt z Naczelnikiem nie stanowił problemu: odnalezienie w zgiełku codzienności, jaka toczyła się w kilku ścianach tego skromnego miejsca chwili czasu, gdzieś pomiędzy zapaleniem fajki przy kuchennym stole przez Antoniusza, który, obserwując kłęby dymu piętrzące się pod sufitem, prowadził ze sobą jakiś wyraźny konflikt wewnętrzny - głębokie zmarszczki jego czoła co rusz pogłębiały się, gdy na jego oblicze wpływał wyraz ślepego rozgorączkowania, a palce z nieco większą werwą uderzały o drewniany blat, po czym mięśnie jego twarzy rozluźniały się nieznacznie, w towarzystwie mgły głębokiego zamyślenia, która pojawiała się w jego oczach - a sięgnięciu przez Lunę do niespecjalnie obszernej w produkty lodówki; dziewczyna chwilę później siadała po turecku na wyświechtanym dywanie w niewielkim salonie, opierając się plecami o starą, przetartą kanapę, nad którą kumulowała się nieprzyjemna woń pleśni i wilgoci, zapisując coś skrupulatnie w opartym o kolana zeszycie o lekko zagiętych rogach. Problem leżał w skomplikowanej - z braku innego określenia - osobowości byłego szpiega (przeklęty introwertyk — warknie Draco, kopiąc w kafle migoczącego ogniem kominka tak mocno, że tylko cudem nie połamie sobie przy tym kilku palców prawej stopy). Cóż, o sobie samym mogę powiedzieć tyle, że pojawiłem się tam jak nierozgarnięty idiota - jeden z tych, co wpadając z butami w sam środek czyjegoś życia, wołają: „Huston, mamy problem!" i oczekują, że ktoś inny załata wszystkie odchyły od ich normalnej, bezwymiarowej, nudnej codzienności._

-VVV-

Severus Snape przewrócił właśnie stronę czytanej powieści historycznej o walkach toczonych na froncie podczas pierwszej wojny czarodziejów, gdy salonowy kominek rozpalił się cyjanowym błękitem, rzucając na jego, pełną zadumy, twarz, aureolę jasnego światła. Czarne oczy oderwały się od dwieście trzydziestej szóstej strony i zerknęły w stronę, pojawiającej się w płomieniach jak odbicie w tafli wody, gładkiej twarzy o rozbieganym wzroku, różdżka zapobiegawczo wysunęła się z rękawa (wciąż ją tam przechowywał - jeden z nawyków pozostałych po wojnie, jedna z ran, które najpewniej nie mają się już zabliźnić) i zajarzyła się rubinową czerwienią, w gotowości do przeklęcia nieproszonego śmiałka, który to nie bał się zakłócać jego, nie nadarzającej się ostatnimi czasy, chwili wolnego (od nadmiaru dokumentów obsianych ściśle drobnym drukiem jak makiem, zaczynał widzieć mroczki przed oczami).

— Na litość Merlina, każdemu delikwentowi celuje pan na powitanie bronią między oczy, czy może zaliczam się do wyjątków?

Ten irytujący, silący się na opanowanie głos - och, tak, Severus znał go doskonale - jego osobiste utrapienie we własnej osobie właśnie postanowiło, ze znaną sobie bezczelnością, łypać na niego wilkiem z jego własnego, osobistego kominka (Severus odnotował w pamięci, by przy najbliższej, nadarzającej się okazji zablokować dostęp do Sieci Fiuu - jak dotąd nie używanej - zastanawiając się, jak do tego doszło, że dopuścił się tak wielkiego niedopatrzenia — cóż, najwyraźniej nie jestem nieomylny — pomyślał z niesmakiem, mając nadzieję, że inni ludzie nie dojdą do podobnych wniosków). Severus opuścił dłoń z różdżką, patrząc w niebezpiecznie nieobce oczy byłego ucznia i dostrzegając w ich ogromie ślepą determinację mieszającą się z frustracją i bezsilnością.

Nie panuje nad sobą — pomyślał Snape, analizując każdy przebłysk w tych zielonych tęczówkach (kolejna pamiątka po wojnie, jak przypuszczał) — coś musiało się wydarzyć, jeśli pozwolił, by jego woalka stoicyzmu została zrzucona.

Snape nienawidził tego, że ten durny chłopak (mężczyzna, człowieku, przejrzyj na oczy — warknął w jego głowie irytujący, cichy głosik, ale zepchnął go natychmiast na dalsze tory) nie był już tym nieroztropnym, impulsywnym dzieciakiem, którym mógł potrząsnąć kilkoma celnymi słowami, kiedyś słowa były jego siłą - celne niczym zaklęcia wprawionego wojownika, trafiały prosto w Achillesową piętę, teraz nie sposób było zastraszyć smarkacza jednym, ostrzejszym spojrzeniem — a szkoda — pomyślał Severus, wstając i powoli zbliżając się do kominka.

— Czym zawdzięczam ten — wąskie wargi wyciągnęły się w szyderczym grymasie — niesamowity zaszczyt, że sam Wielki Harry Potter postanowił udzielić mi swojej audiencji? — zapytał tonem wibrującym jak nuty na pięciolinie i z godnością przykucnął przy tlących się płomieniach, by spojrzenie młodszego mężczyzny znalazło się na poziomie jego wzroku.

— Nie mamy czasu na uprzejmości — odpowiedział pospiesznie młody mężczyzna, patrząc na niego z niemą desperacją, desperacją wręcz alarmującą, zapalającą w umyśle Severusa migającą na wściekle czerwony kolor, neonową lampkę.

W rzeczy samej musiało zajść coś bardzo niepokojącego — pomyślał Naczelnik, marszcząc brwi, po czym, odpychając na bok swą krzyczącą o uwagę dumę, machnął dłonią w geście nakazującym kontynuację.

— Pamięta pan te papiery, które mieliśmy ze sobą podczas tej... niespodziewanej wizyty w pańskich progach? Pamięta pan, co wówczas powiedziałem? — Potter szybciej przewijał językiem, niż kręcą się taśmy starych, mugolskich filmów. — Mówiłem, że zawierają plany federacji mugolskiej przeciw czarodziejom — odpowiedział sam sobie, nie czekając na żadne wtrącenie przez Severusa swoich trzech groszy; ziarno niepokoju zostało zasiane w chłodno kalkulującym umyśle Naczelnika. — Otóż, udało nam się rozszyfrować załączoną do nich kartę z zestawieniem sparowanych cyfr i okazało się, że są to z dokładnością udokumentowane daty i godziny kolejnych ataków wymierzonych w stronę czarodziejów. Do tej pory wszystko stoi na właściwym miejscu, zgadza się każdy kolejny odnotowany czas najazdu mugoli, a wedle tego spisu siedemnastego listopada o piątej wieczorem nastąpi kolejny, planowany atak zbrojny. Siedemnasty listopada, słyszy pan?

Severus zamierzał wycedzić z lodem w głosie, że nie jest tak głuchy, za jakiego ten szczeniak go uważa, ale głos odmówił mu jakiejkolwiek współpracy - przez moment był zdolny jedynie do przypatrywania się napiętej twarzy młodszego mężczyzny, podczas gdy poszczególne zestawy informacji wskakiwały kolejno ma swoją własną przestrzeń w jego umyśle - _atak, mugole, wiecz_ _ó_ _r, listopad_ \- Snape przez moment zastanawiał się, co ma począć z tą garstką lichych informacji (Albus by wiedział — przemknęło mu przez myśl, tratując jego wierzchnią warstwę umysłu niczym stado galopujących koni).

Powoli skinął głową, mając nadzieję, że ten gest nie jest wielce zobowiązujący i lustrując błyskające ślepą determinacją oczy Harry'ego uważnym wzrokiem, zapytał cicho:

— Nie powiedziałeś, gdzie ma nastąpić ten potencjalny atak.

Potter zasępił się i wykrzywił usta w wyjątkowo kwaśnym grymasie.

— Ponieważ nie posiadam takiej informacji — odrzekł, oddychając głębiej, po czym przygryzł nerwowo dolną wargę, marszcząc w napięciu brwi. — Nie wiadomo mi nic więcej, ponad to, co usłyszałeś.

Oszukujesz mnie, Potter, czy mówisz prawdę? — przemknęło przez jego myśli z prędkością błyskawicy, zielone oczy, nieoczekiwanie, milczały jak zaklęte i Severus, choć nigdy nie przyznałby się do tego nawet przed samym sobą, nie wiedział już, co ma z tym fantem uczynić, jak rozumieć słowa tego, którego umysł nie jest już księgą rozwartą na dwa fronty niczym w zaproszeniu.

Severus ponownie skinął głową, starając się, by nic poza zdystansowaną biernością nie odzwierciedliło się w jego twarzy, milczał dłuższą chwilę, czekając, aż Potter doda coś od siebie (nerwowość napięła mięśnie tej dwudziestokilkuletniej twarzy jak naciągnięty materiał trampoliny). Jak się okazało nie czekał długo - tak, cóż, Zbawca Ode Złego nienawidził ciszy, zwykł zagłuszać każde milczenie, jakby to miało dla niego jakiś głębszy, metaforyczny sens.

— Jeśli ktokolwiek może temu wszystkiemu zapobiec, tym kimś jesteś właśnie ty, rozumiesz?

Czarnooki, kontrolując każdy skrawek swego, buzującego jak płynna lawa, umysłu, nie pozwolił, by to, co sądził o nadmiernym spoufalaniu się mężczyzny, odbiło się w jego oczach.

— Niczego nie obiecuję — odezwał się powoli, z rozmysłem dobierając słowa (sieć głębokich, przeciągłych zmarszczek pojawiła się na czole Wybawiciela, tnąc na kawałki bladą bliznę widniejącą nad jego brwiami). — To nader ciekawe, że wreszcie zacząłeś wprowadzać swoje słowa w czyny, ale pewnym zdarzeniom nie można już zapobiec.

— Moje słowa w... — w zielonych oczach błysnęło zrozumienie, a na twarz wstąpiła lawina dalekosiężnej furii. _Och, tu jesteś_ _, Potter_ — pomyślał Snape z chłodną satysfakcją, gratulując sobie tak szybkiego wyprowadzenia mężczyzny z bądź co bądź niepasującego mu opanowania. — Nie przekazuję ci tego z poczucia obowiązku, Snape — warknął przez zęby chłopak, w jego głosie wibrowała chłodna pogarda. — Trafiło to do twoich uszu, gdyż twoim obecnym obowiązkiem jest bronić społeczeństwa przed upadkiem, rozumiesz? Twoim _obowiązkiem_ , Snape. Nie balansujemy na skraju wojny, jesteśmy w samym jej ferworze, choć być może umknęło to twojej uwadze.

— Pozwól, że sam określę zakres własnych obowiązków, Potter — rzekł z niezachwianą powagą Severus, rozkoszując się nieopanowaniem, jakie kierowało ciałem zielonookiego mężczyzny, jakby jego umysł był sterem a własna irytacja żeglarzem.

— Och, na boga, powinieneś potrafić się jednoczyć z ludźmi w walce przeciw wspólnemu wrogowi, ponieważ ta nieumiejętność może się kiedyś na tobie odegrać, Snape — syknął zielonooki, czym wywołał niemalże koci półuśmiech, który wstąpił na ziemistą twarz Severusa z szyderczą satysfakcją. Zielonooki odetchnął głębiej, jakby usilnie starał się zapanować nad własnym temperamentem. — Zdecyduj się, czy stoisz po tej samej stronie barykady co _ja_ , czy po przeciwnej. Być może ta wojna różni się od ostatniej, ale zajmując tak wysokie stanowisko, jakie przyszło ci dzierżyć, nie możesz pozostać jedynie jej milczącym obserwatorem. Musisz wybrać stronę, Snape. _Siedemnasty listopada_ , pamiętaj. Wybierz stronę.

Zanim Severus zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, głowa Pottera wycofała się z kominka (niczym spłoszona sarna), barwa tańczących w palenisku płomieni rozmyła się i powoli przeszła, jak pod wpływem jakiejś zmyślnej substancji, na powrót w żywy pomarańcz. Wargi Severusa ułożyły się w kwaśny grymas; Naczelnik uniósł dłoń do twarzy i potarł palcami skronie zasłonięte czarnymi jak smoła pasmami dłuższych kosmyków. Ciepłe światło płomieni spoczęło na jego skórze jak aksamit; mężczyzna odetchnął głęboko, jakby właśnie wynurzył się spod głębokiej wody.

Nie wyobrażasz sobie nawet, Potter, jak proste i przepełnione szczęściem byłoby nasze życie, gdybym nigdy nie kochał twojej matki — pomyślał posępnie Severus, odrywając dłonie od pulsujących irytująco skroni i zatapiając wzrok w ogniu buzującym w kominku.

— Ten młody mężczyzna ma sporo racji — usłyszał chłodny głos dochodzący zza swoich pleców i zaciskając mocno powieki, zmusił się, aby ciche przekleństwo nie przeszło mu przez gardło.

Severus wstał powoli, wściekły jak osa, za to że pozwolił się zaskoczyć i powoli się odwrócił, marząc jedynie o flakoniku pełnym cykuty.

— Ten młody mężczyzna — powtórzył cicho, przeciągając palcami po paśmie włosów wpadającym mu na oczy, spoglądając w błękitne tęczówki skute warstwą lodu o grubości zbliżonej do tej, otaczającej jego serce — w najmniejszym stopniu nie potrafi zrozumieć, że świat nie jest dwupłaszczyznowy, wobec czego jego podejście do tego, co dzieje się wokół, jest nader ograniczone.

— Wobec tego, jesteście podobni.

Krzywy uśmiech, w którym nie istniały ślady rozbawienia, zamajaczył na twarzy Severusa jak rosa, czarne oczy otaksowały z bezlitosną obojętnością postać niedbale opartą o framugę drzwi.

— Przyszłaś, aby odebrać mi Katrinę, Soph? — zapytał cicho i gdyby nie górna warga, która zadrżała Severusowi przy wypowiedzianych słowach, można było przypuszczać, że owa kwestia jest mu całkowicie obojętna.

— Jak zawsze odznaczasz się zwykłym przesadyzmem, Severusie — odpowiedziała kobieta, odpychając się od framugi i podchodząc do śledzącego jej poczynania sokolim wzrokiem mężczyzny. — Przyszłam, aby, owszem, uskubnąć jej drobną duszyczkę, ale nie aby ubiegać się o wyłączność do opieki nad dzieckiem, a po to, by zabrać ją na weekend do moich rodziców. Ciotka Antonina, siostra matki, ma imieniny w niedzielę, zapowiedziałam już na nich naszą obecność.

Jej włosy, jak zwykle, miały zapach taniego tytoniu, na ustach z dokładnością trzymała się czerwona szminka, ledwo zakrywająca koszmarny zajad w kąciku warg; Severusowi zamajaczyło w głowie, że odcień kredki do ust wygląda na ten sam, którym jego córka regularnie przykrywa własne usta - przez moment, zawieszając wzrok na kobiecych wargach, poważnie rozważał zakupienie Katrinie nowej pomadki, której nie musiałaby z nikim dzielić (a łatwa omyłka była bardziej, niż domniemana - choć Severus przypuszczał, że dziewczyna dostała, bądź - co bardziej prawdopodobne - ukradła ją z matczynej kosmetyczki), narażając się na dostarczenie swemu młodemu organizmowi złośliwych bakterii.

— Cóż, w takim razie przyszło mi życzyć wam udanego wypoczynku — wyrzekł Snape, mając nadzieję, że ta rozmowa została już zakończona.

Jednak, ku jego głębokiej frustracji, kobieta nadal stała naprzeciw niego, wpatrując się w jego twarz w czymś na kształt wyczekiwania.

Snape zmrużył oczy, mając nadzieję spektakularnie przestraszyć nie najstarszą kobietę.

— Coś jeszcze? — wycedził przez zęby, zapominając, że Katrina musiała po kimś nabyć tę swoją absurdalną brawurę.

— Tak, skoro już pytasz — odezwała się Sophie, krzyżując ramiona na piersi, ani trochę nie przejmując się spojrzeniem pełnym chęci mordu, które posłał w jej stronę starszy, o niecałe trzy lata, mężczyzna. — Mógłbyś mi powiedzieć, gdzie ona jest?

Severus był tak zaskoczony pytaniem, że omal nie zapytał: _kto?_ , ale pospiesznie ugryzł się w język, ganiąc się w myślach z bezlitosną ostrością, po czym, starając się ukryć własną konfuzję, posłał kobiecie pełen wyniosłości uśmiech.

— W swoim pokoju, oczywiście, mniemam, że nie zapomniałaś drogi? — zapytał głosem ociekającym drwiną, zapominając, że ta kobieta potrafi zignorować jego próby zniechęcenia jej do siebie, jakby były nic niewartym przymiotem.

— Nie zapomniałam — odparła chłodno, skupiając spojrzenie, mówiące, że władza dzierżona przez Severusa nie jest jej straszna, na jego oczach (co świadczyło dosadnie, zdaniem Severusa, o jej głębokich zaburzeniach emocjonalnych). — Pozwoliłam sobie odwiedzić jej pokój, Severusie. Nie zastałam naszej córki w środku.

W związku z czym boisz się, że poćwiartowałem ją i dodałem do kociołka jako składnik jakiegoś wymyślnego eliksiru? — pomyślał z zajadłą złośliwością Snape, ale bez słowa wyminął Sophie i podszedł do schodów prowadzących na piętro. Opierając niezdrowo białą dłoń o poręcz, zadarł głowę ku górze i zawołał:

— Katrino, zejdź na dół, proszę! Pojedziesz z mamą do dziadków na weekend!

Brak jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzi jedynie go sfrustrował, odetchnął głęboko, siląc się na spokój i postanowił ponowić prośbę (nikt mu nigdy nie wyjaśnił, jak ma się zadawać z nadpobudliwymi, równie łatwo zadzierającymi nosa, co obrażającymi się o nic, nastolatkami i Severus, przez większość czasu, czuł się, jakby poruszał się po śliskim gruncie).

— Katrino...

— Mówiłam ci — wcięła się bezczelnie Sophie, doprowadzając go niemal do szwedzkiej pasji — że nie ma jej w pokoju.

Snape obrócił twarz ku obserwującej go spod rzęs kobiecie i wykrzywił wargi w mocnym niesmaku.

— Właściwie, to jak tu weszłaś, co? — zapytał chłodno, mając nadzieję, że kobieta zarumieni się mocno i odwróci głowę. — Nie przypominam sobie, żebym dawał ci odbitkę kluczy. Jeśli dorobiłaś...

— Myślisz, że mnie przejrzałeś, dupku? — fuknęła kobieta niczym rozdrażniona hiena - nie mniej przy tym hienę przypominając - skutecznie przerywając jego słowa (czym doprowadziła go niemal do niekontrolowanego napadu szału) i z godnością uniosła podbródek. — Nie frasuj się, nie posunęłabym się tak daleko, mam swoją godność, wiesz? — Przeczesała palcami włosy, pod powątpiewającym spojrzeniem śledzącego jej poczynania Severusa.

Akurat ci uwierzę — zdołał pomyśleć mężczyzna, gdy kobieta znowu otworzyła usta.

— Drzwi frontowe stały otworem, wobec czego...

— Co powiedziałaś? — wyszeptał Snape, puszczając barierkę schodów, wyglądając tak, jakby zaraz miał naskoczyć na kobietę niczym głodna, rozjuszona bestia.

— Nie rzucaj się tak, Severusie, jestem przekonana, że słyszałeś w życiu gorsze epitety, niż...

Naczelnik pokręcił zamaszyście głową i wskazał palcem w kierunku korytarza prowadzącego do wyjścia.

— O drzwiach — sprostował szeptem Severus, jego oczy pociemniały, jakby nasiąknęły cieniami osiadłymi po kątach — co powiedziałaś o drzwiach?

Sophie zamilkła i podążyła wzrokiem we wskazanym kierunku. Przez chwilę wpatrywała się ślepo w korytarz intensywnym, przewiercającym wzrokiem swych chłodnych, niebieskich oczu, następnie jej wzrok ponownie, bardzo powoli, przesunął się w stronę Severusa. Zaczerpnęła głęboko powietrza, jakby od podstaw uczyła się, jak należy oddychać, a jej twarz poczerwieniała ze złości niczym dorodny pomidor.

— Tego, że nie potrafisz dopilnować własnych lędźwi potrafię zrozumieć — wysyczała powoli, napinając palce, jak wyciągający pazury, rozjuszony kot — ale nieupilnowanie _w_ _łasnej c_ _ó_ _rki_ przekracza moją zdolność pojmowania.

Severus z niechęcią musiał przyznać, że dawno już nie słyszał czegoś bardziej prawdziwego.

-VVV-

Katrina jeszcze raz obejrzała się za siebie, upewniając się, że nie jest śledzona i powoli przeszła przez mało ruchliwą ulicę. Czerwone obcasy zastukały fałszywie o nierówno położony bruk, skrawek czarnego płaszcza zaczepił się o płytką wyrwę w podłożu, przyległy do ciała materiał rozerwał się u kostek z cichym szelestem.

— Hej, ty! — dobiegł ją kobiecy głos spod jednej z obskurnych kamienic, na której ścianie dyndał, niemożliwy do rozszyfrowania, przykryty szczelnie pierzyną kurzu, szyld o kształcie przywodzącym Katrinie na myśl zdechłego kota. Czarne oczy otaksowały pospiesznie zbliżającą się do niej postać młodej, nieznacznie od niej starszej dziewczyny, której odsłonięte, zabłocone nogi, chwiejące się na długich jak szczudła szpilkach, kuły nieprzyjemnie w oczy. — To nasze rewiry — warknęła wściekle młodziutka flama, wskazując głową na swoją towarzyszkę siedzącą niedbale na ziemi, z twarzą przepoconą jak po długotrwałym wysiłku fizycznym, z długą igłą sterczącą z jej wychudzonego, ubrudzonego czymś niebezpiecznie podobnym do sadzy, ramienia. — Idź polować na klientów gdzieś indziej.

Dziewczyna, która ją zaczepiła, miała rude, długie włosy zaniedbane, jakby były źdźbłami słomy okalającymi jej wychudłą twarz. Tania biżuteria błysnęła w stronę Katriny z jej odsłoniętego, głębokiego dekoltu, trzymany pomiędzy wargami papieros, na którego filtrze odciśnięty był ślad różowego błyszczyka, zasyczał głucho.

— Poczęstujesz mnie? — zapytała beztrosko Katrina, posyłając dziewczynie uśmiech zabarwiony tonami cukru.

Ruda wyjęła papierosa spomiędzy ust, wypuściła dym wprost w twarz Katriny i wigorem splunęła jej pod nogi.

— Głucha jesteś? — krzyknęła, wychylając się w stronę rozmówczyni, jak gotowa do bójki chłopczyca (jej oddech zionął tytoniem na kilometr). — Wynoś się stąd!

Katrina wzruszyła ramionami i odwróciła się napięcie od zaczepiającej ją rozpustnicy. Sięgnęła po kaptur czarnego płaszcza, aby wsunąć go głęboko na głowę, zakrywając przed niepożądanymi obserwatorami własne oczy i ruszyła pospiesznie w dół ulicy, z której wydobywał się swąd spalonej skóry, mieszający się w równych proporcjach ze wstrętną wonią kociego moczu.

Nad Nokturnem piętrzyły się granatowe chmury, zwiastun nadciągającej nieubłaganie burzy.


	12. Trochę grosza w kieszeni

Nie sądzili, że słucha, ale ona zawsze słuchała - milcząca obserwatorka ginąca w tle, szara mysz, której nikt nie zauważał, mogła znikać i pojawiać się, ot tak, na skinięcie palcem, była w stanie wtopić się w ścianę, zlać z bielą odrapanego tu i ówdzie gipsu, jak kameleon zmieniać powłoki, jak duch przemykać się niespostrzeżenie. Informacje kleiły się do jej palców jak plastelina, poruszano przy niej tematy, które w momencie wydostania się na ulicę miałyby siłę wręcz destrukcyjną, zabójczą, ale nie bano się mówić przy niej otwarcie, nigdy przy niej - gdy ktoś usłyszał, jak wchodzi do pomieszczenia (zawsze z uniesioną głową, nigdy się z tym nie kryjąc), spoglądał na nią z popłochem, który ulatniał się z jego twarzy, gdy tylko mózg zarejestrował to, co widziały oczy — to tylko ta wariatka z gazetą czytaną od prawej do lewej, od dołu do góry, czy jak tam inaczej — zdawały się mówić jego źrenice, a delikwent beztrosko wracał do przerwanej czynności, sądząc, że ona nie widzi, że nie potrafi patrzeć uważnie.

Luna, choć nigdy nie dostrzegała potrzeby przyznania się do tego głośno, nie była tak naiwna, za jaką niemal wszyscy ją uważali.

Od zawsze wyśmiewana przez rówieśników, niepodnosząca głosu, uśmiechająca się sennie na wydźwięk wyjątkowo kąśliwego kawału rzucanego na jej godność, Luna - potrafiła słuchać; przez siedem lat szkolnictwa słuchała szeptów wypowiedzianych nieopatrznie, głosów brzmiących ostrożnością, gdy nachyleni ku sobie spiskowcy, młodzi wojownicy - bez względu na to, po której stronie barykady się znajdowali - knuli przyciszonymi głosami dalekosiężne plany, nie zważywszy na drobną blondynkę, o włosach tak jasnych, jakby były tlenione, siedzącą beztrosko na parapecie we wnęce okiennej, rysującą palcem niestworzone monstra o kilku twarzach na zaparowanej szybie.

-VVV-

Luna spojrzała ponad miską budyniu na młodego mężczyznę, palącego powoli papierosa w otwartym oknie, opartego leniwie o zakurzony parapet. Powiewy nocnego wiatru muskały jego czarną czuprynę, która podrygiwała, jakby była nutami pod batutą zwinnego dyrygenta. Podążając za jego wzrokiem, dostrzegła Psią Gwiazdę, migoczącą do nich intensywnym blaskiem i, trochę ze zrozumieniem, a trochę z sentymentem, uśmiechnęła się smutno do czarnego nieba.

Zamieszała łyżką w misce gęstego puddingu, stawiającego nieznaczny opór jej metalowej powierzchni.

— Jak on zareagował? — zapytała cicho, odstawiając naczynie na kuchenny stół (kilka kropli budyniu przelało się poprzez krawędź miski i uciekło niespiesznie po jej ściance ku drewnianemu blatu).

Mężczyzna drgnął, wyjmując papierosa z ust; gdy zwracał głowę w jej stronę, kilka obłoków dymu uleciało spomiędzy jego lekko uchylonych warg. Jego oczy powoli zyskały na ostrości, gdy głęboka zaduma odpływała z jego źrenic, jak dym papierosowy rozmywający się w powietrzu koło jego twarzy.

— Kogo masz na myśli?

Nie zapytał, kiedy tutaj weszła, od jak dawna tu jest, nie zapytał nawet o to, jak wiele wyczytała z rysów jego twarzy - ale z nim zawsze było inaczej niż z innymi, on zdawał się wiedzieć, zdawał się dostrzegać, że ona pojmuje pewne rzeczy może nie lepiej, ale _inaczej_ (tak, to dobre słowo) od reszty ludzkich istnień, że jej rozumowania biegną innymi torami, być może nieco abstrakcyjnymi, ale zawsze wiodącymi do pewnego celu.

— Profesora Snape'a — odparła cicho, odgarniając z twarzy perłowo białe włosy. — Co odpowiedział?

Nawet nie starała się udawać, że nie wie o co, tak naprawdę, chodzi; jeśli ktokolwiek kazałby jej określić samą siebie w jednym tylko zdaniu, nie wspomniałaby o własnych marzeniach, nie wspomniałaby o poczuciu osamotnienia, nie oświadczyłaby nawet wówczas, że nie wymaga od świata jego akceptacji, że potrafi z godnością przyjąć każdy okrutny żart od losu, powiedziałaby za to, że szczerość stawia na pierwszym miejscu - bezkonkurencyjnie.

Kąciki ust Harry'ego drgnęły w lekkim uśmiechu, pokiwał głową, jakby wcale nie zaskoczyło go, że _ona_ wiedziała - Luna zawsze wiedziała, przez wszystkie lata ciążących na niej zniewag, ześlizgujących się po niej jak woda, jak deszcz, rozumiała każde słowo wypowiedziane przez dręczyciela, każdą przykrość rzucaną pod jej nogi jak kłodę, tylko nie zawsze przelewała własne myśli w słowa - nauczyła się akceptacji, milczącej akceptacji oraz nadstawiania drugiego policzka.

— Z pewnością wydobyłabyś z jego słów o wiele, wiele więcej, niż ja kiedykolwiek byłbym w stanie — odparł Harry, grzebiąc w kieszeni zbyt obszernej marynarki. Wydobył spomiędzy jej połów papierosową paczkę i wyciągnął zapraszająco w stronę obserwującej go lśniącymi jak światło księżyca oczyma kobiety.

Luna nie zareagowała na ten niemy gest zaproszenia i poprzestała na przypatrywaniu się z zamyśleniem jego lekko napiętej, przedwcześnie pomarszczonej twarzy. Harry wzruszył ramionami, zamknął niedbałym gestem opakowanie i schował paczkę na powrót do kieszeni.

Srebrne oczy przyglądały się, jak zielonooki mężczyzna odwraca się w stronę okna i zwiesza szyję, spoglądając w warstwę kurzu osiadłą na parapecie.

Tak właśnie wygląda człowiek, na którego barki zrzucają o wiele więcej, niż jest on w stanie na siebie przyjąć — pomyślała gorzko kobieta, przygryzając wargi, których milimetrowe otarcia trzymały się, jakby były haczykami wpijanymi w skórę.

Mężczyzna westchnął ciężko i zaciągnął się głęboko papierosem, po czym strzepnął go na zabrudzony parapet (wypalony tytoń osiadł w plątaninie gęstej pajęczyny tkwiącej w zakurzonym rogu okiennej wnęki, przepalając w niej bezkształtne dziury, powoli wytaczając ścieżkę ku dołowi).

— Snape _nic_ nie powiedział, w gruncie rzeczy. Albo ja nie potrafię słuchać uważnie — odezwał się powoli Harry, ponownie zaciągając się dymem.

— Zdaje mi się — w głosie Luny dało się słyszeć lekkie rozbawienie wibrujące w jej głosowych strunach niczym włókno naciągniętej pajęczyny — że, wręcz przeciwnie, jesteś w stanie wsłuchiwać się w ludzkie słowa bardzo uważnie.

Harry pokręcił głową, ale nie starał się polemizować z jej cichą uwagą.

Po ścianie koło okna pospiesznie spełzł włochaty pająk, dotarł do wątpliwej czystości posadzki i czmychnął w ciemny kąt pokoju, zamiatając odnóżami naręcza kurzu. Luna prześledziła jego ścieżkę przemarszu, po krótkiej chwili ponownie ogniskując swój wzrok na spokojnie wypalającym papierosa, którego końcówka żarzyła się czerwonym ognikiem, starszym mężczyźnie.

— Powiedz, co ty o tym myślisz, Harry — poprosiła, podchodząc bliżej i spoglądając w jego twarz, obsianą zmarszczkami zamyślenia - twarz tak niepodobną do twarzy młodego wiekiem człowieka. — Co myślisz? Odpowiedz mi, tak szczerze.

Mężczyzna odetchnął głęboko i zgasił papierosa o betonowy parapet.

— Sądzę — odezwał się powoli, przyglądając się warstwie popiołu koronującego zakurzony żelbeton — że zależy mu na magicznym świecie o wiele bardziej, niż jest gotów to po sobie pokazać.

Luna zebrała koniuszkiem języka resztki budyniu osiadłe w kącikach jej warg i przechyliła w zainteresowaniu głowę.

— Więc uważasz, że przychyli się ku naszym oczekiwaniom?

Harry odetchnął chwiejnie i przetarł dłonią zmęczone oczy.

— Tego nie wiem — odpowiedział powoli, zatrzymując palce u nasady nosa — nie potrafię przewidzieć jego ruchów. Metry kwadratowe magicznej Anglii są dla niego niczym ogromna szachownica, na której rozgrywa zasadniczą partię.

W głębi duszy Luna przyznała mu bezkompromisową rację, jeśli coś potrafiła powiedzieć o tym pełnym zagadek człowieku, na którego ramionach ciążyła zła sława, było to właśnie tyle, że jego życie jest grą toczoną ze światem - grą, w której niekoniecznie istnieją jedynie dwie strony.

Przez chwilę stali w milczeniu, przyglądając się mrugającym do nich zza grubej szyby gwiazdom.

— Co z jego córką? — zapytała niespodziewanie Luna, sprawiając, że czujny wzrok Harry'ego spoczął na jej twarzy jak celownik mugolskiej broni palnej; jej uwadze nie umknął fakt, że ostatnimi czasy jej szkolny znajomy zaczął coraz bardziej uważać na słowa wypowiadane przy publice osób trzecich.

— Co masz na myśli? — wyraźnie dostrzegła ostrożność, z jaką podjął kwestię Katriny, jakby była ona niebezpiecznym gruntem, z którego mógłby ześlizgnąć się w czarną toń wodną gotową pochłonąć jego szczupłe ciało, zamykając się nad jego głową jak rosiczka.

Luna wzruszyła niedbale ramionami i zaczęła rysować okręgi opuszką palca na zakurzonej szybie.

— Czy nie uważasz, że będzie starała się was odnaleźć? — sprecyzowała Luna, ziewając przy tym sennie. — Czy nie uważasz, że ucieknie, o ile już nie uciekła, z dala od wpływowego uścisku swego ojca? Ze słów, które Draco wygłosił przed Antoniuszem, zrozumiałam, że Katrina zdała się przywiązać do ciebie oraz do niego.

Powieki opadły na zielone oczy, a napięty grymas przeciął twarz Harry'ego jak grom.

— Miejmy nadzieję, że się mylisz — powiedział cicho, z wyraźną niewiarą we własne słowa skrytą w głosie, przykrytą grubą warstwą solidnego opanowania, tak nieprawdziwego, jak ludzkie życie. — Ona ma piętnaście lat. Nie poradzi sobie w pojedynkę z ogromnym, zawistnym światem.

Luna zwróciła ku niemu swoje duże, srebrne oczy, jej brwi zmarszczyły się nieznacznie, przez moment toczyła w głębi siebie zaciekły, wewnętrzny spór, zastanawiając się, czy jest gotowa przyczynić się do przebiegu przyszłości i nie odczuwać przez to głębokich wyrzutów sumienia. Przetarła z zamyśleniem skronie i uchwyciła spojrzenie jego zielonych oczu, zanim nabrała głęboko w płuca powietrza śmierdzącego nikotyną.

— Skoro już zacząłeś działać za plecami Antoniusza, mogłabym to dla ciebie zakończyć.

Młodsza kobieta nachyliła się w stronę swego rozmówcy, w jej srebrnych oczach wciąż trwał stoicyzm, z jakim zwykła podchodzić do życia.

— Nie narzekam na nadmiar obowiązków, Harry — wyszeptała z hardością, której Harry zapewne nie oczekiwałby po niej nigdy. — Odszukam ją, przyprowadzę tutaj, jeśli tego chcesz, oczywiście...

Mężczyzna przyglądał się długą chwilę determinacji malującej się na jej twarzy - rozmyty obraz z zawijasów farby, powstały pod pędzlem impresjonisty.

— Świat nie jest doskonałym miejscem dla dwudziestokilkuletniej dziewczyny, wiecznie chodzącej z głową w chmurach — odezwał się powoli, marszcząc z niepokojem czoło.

— Świat przeważnie nie jest miejscem doskonałym, o ile dobrze się orientuję — zgrabnie odbiła piłeczkę, czym wywołała lekki uśmiech na męskiej, nieznacznie napiętej twarzy. — Poradzę sobie lepiej od któregokolwiek z was, wybacz mi moją szczerość, ale kobietę zawsze najlepiej zrozumie druga kobieta.

— Dobrze więc — powiedział Harry i ewidentnie pożałował własnych słów zaraz po ich wypowiedzeniu (na twarzy rok młodszej dziewczyny rozkwitł uśmiech bezgranicznego szczęścia).

Kobieta skinęła z zapałem głową (jej włosy podskoczyły i opadły na ramiona jak śnieg), a potem, nie szczędząc ni chwili, ruszyła w stronę wyjścia.

— Jeśli jednak nie znajdziesz jej przez dobę, musisz tutaj wrócić, Luno — sprecyzował pospiesznie Harry; narastający niepokój wstępujący w żyły jak ołów był wyraźnie dostrzegalny w jego lekko drżącym głosie. — Słyszysz mnie Luno? _Musisz_ tu wrócić...

Kobieta odwróciła się w jego stronę we framudze drzwi, które niedługo zapewne wypadną z zawiasów, sądząc po ich obecnej stabilności. Na jej twarzy błąkał się uśmiech niebotycznie przypominający rozleniwionego, polarnego niedźwiedzia.

— Nie martw się o mnie, Harry — jej głos brzmiał dźwięczniej, niż kiedykolwiek przedtem, jej serce zakołatało mocniej o klatkę żeber — obie wrócimy jeszcze przed świtem, to obietnica.

Wyszła z kuchni, zaplatając długie, jasne włosy w gruby, ciasny warkocz, zostawiając za plecami lekko oszołomionego, wpatrującego się w wejście, lecz zdającego się go nie dostrzegać Harry'ego, z głową napęczniałą od dręczących go nargli.

-VVV-

Gwałtowny, rzęsisty deszcz uderzał o brukowaną ulicę, rozwijając nad ziemią nieprzejrzystą kurtynę wody, duże krople rozbijały się pod nogami nielicznych przechodniów o wątpliwej sławie, łypiących na świat zza przydługich kapturów nasiąkniętych wilgocią.

Ciemny makijaż rozmywał się na gładkiej, dziewczęcej twarzy, która przebiegała od jednego zadaszenia, do drugiego, przeklinając na czym świat stoi i starając się walczyć z wiatrem, który za punkt honoru obrał sobie zwiane z jej głowy cienkiego materiału kaptura.

Katrina uniosła nieznacznie głowę i mrużąc oczy, starała się odczytać zardzewiałe litery składające się w nazwę jakiegoś szemranego baru (kilka liter było wybrakowanych, tu i tam brakowało jakiejś kropki, gdzieniegdzie skradziono cały stalowy znak alfabetyczny, zapewne w celu przetopienia go i zarobieniu na nim kilku, nędznych groszy) - wreszcie poddała się przy trzeciej już, nieudolnej próbie rozszyfrowania jego nazwy i machnąwszy obojętnie ręką, pobiegła w jego stronę poprzez ścianę ulewnego deszczu. Wysoko na niebie jaskrawe światło błyskawicy przecięło czarne niebo, rzucając blady refleks na drżące od deszczu, okienne szyby.

Katrina zignorowała mętne oczy obserwujących ją, zalanych w trupa mężczyzn, chwiejących się przy okrągłym stole stojącym najbliżej okna i pchnęła wejściowe drzwi, pozwalając by skwaśniałe, przydymione powietrze uderzyło ją w twarz. Dziewczyna skrzywiła się ze zgorszeniem, walcząc ze stawiającym zaciekły opór wiatrem, zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi i zaczęła sumiennie wyżymać wodę z przemoczonych do suchej nitki włosów.

Jeden z mężczyzn obserwujących ją spod okna, wstał chwiejnie od okrągłego stolika, zapierając się o śpiącego z głową na jego blacie osobnika, którego wieku nie sposób było odgadnąć i oblewając się obficie ściskanym w dłoni piwem, ruszył zygzakiem w stronę nowoprzybyłej.

— Zgu... — pijaczyna czknął głośno i zatoczył się na ścianę — ...biłaś się, stokrotko?

Katrina zacisnęła zęby, omotała się szczelniej cienkim płaszczem, żałując decyzji o ściągnięciu kaptura i ignorując natręta, ruszyła energicznie w stronę baru.

— Po... — czknięcie — ...czekaj, złotko, jak cię wołają? — zawołał za nią zadziornie zalany w sztok facet i podpierając się o wszystko, co stanęło na jego drodze, ruszył w stronę Katriny, która, z sercem na wysokości gardła, starała się wyglądać na całkowicie tym faktem nieprzejętą. Przyspieszyła kroku, wpijając spojrzenie w zaplamiony, odrapany blat baru, zza którego przyglądały się jej podejrzliwie blado-niebieskie oczy barmana nalewającego właśnie piwa do koszmarnie brudnego kufla. — Cukie... — czknięcie — ...reczku!

Czyjaś, obrzydliwie lepka, gorsząco przepocona dłoń zacisnęła się brutalnie na jej nadgarstku i szarpnięciem odwróciła ją w miejscu. Katrinę owiała nieprzyjemna woń brudu i alkoholu, przyprawiając ją o lekkie nudności; skrzywiła się kwaśno, starając się wyrwać z uchwytu mężczyzny, ale palce zacisnęły się na jej szczupłej dłoni z graniczącą z sadyzmem siłą, wyrywając z jej gardła zbolały syk.

— Hola, hola! — czknął głośno ochlajtus. — Gdzie ci tak spieszno? — wysyczał, starając się skupić rozbiegany wzrok na jej twarzy. — Może pójdziesz — czknięcie — ze mną...

Katrina nie doczekała się zakończenia tego drażliwego bełkotu, ponieważ w tym momencie czyjaś dłoń wyrwała z uścisku pijaczka jej drobną rękę, a zgrabny prawy sierpowy zgruchotał natrętowi nos - kość trzasnęła, a potok krwi spłynął po przepoconej, zaczerwienionej twarzy, szklanka z piwem wypadła ze śliskiej, dużej dłoni, naznaczonej wieloma otarciami i kilkoma, paskudnie gojącymi się ranami, po czym roztrzaskała się efektywnie na brudnej posadce, rozlewając wokół pieniący się alkohol o barwie niezdrowego moczu. Znokautowany zatoczył się i wpadł na samotnie stojący stolik, przełamując go ciężarem własnego ciała na poły, aby wraz z drewnianymi resztkami starego mebla wylądować na twardej, kamiennej posadce. Czyjeś ręce podniosły go do góry, ściskając za przemoczony piwem podkoszulek i pchnęły w kierunku wyjściowych drzwi.

— Mówiłem ci, Walker, że jeśli jeszcze raz wszczniesz raban w moim barze, to wylecisz stąd na zbity pysk!

Katrina zamrugała i spojrzała ze zdumieniem na rozjuszonego barmana, którego twarz wykrzywiona była w szale gorącej furii.

Pijak czknął tak głośno, że jego ciałem aż zarzuciło, po czym podniósł pospiesznie ręce w geście oficjalnego poddania.

— Spokojnie, szefuniu, ja tylko... — czknięcie — ...chciałem się grzecznie przywitać, ja nie chciałem, żeby...

— Zjeżdżaj, Walker — warknął barman, wcinając się bezlitośnie w słowa darmozjada i podchodząc do niego energicznie, aby chwycić go za kołnierz i dowlec do wejściowych drzwi jak szmacianą kukłę. — Idź szlajać się gdzie indziej.

Katrina zdołała jedynie zobaczyć, jak ochlajtus potyka się o próg i spada z łomotem wprost w głęboką kałużę rozlewającą się w szerokiej dziurze w brukowanej ulicy, zanim drzwi na powrót nie trzasnęły, a wyblakłe oczy barmana nie zatrzymały się na jej twarzy, lustrując jej sylwetkę z chłodną podejrzliwością.

— Coś ty za jedna? — odezwał się opryskliwie jej wybawca i zamachnął się w powietrzu wyciągniętą zza pasa, brudną ścierką, wyglądając przy tym, jakby odpędzał się od wyjątkowo natrętnej muchy. — Nie potrzebujemy tutaj nowych kłopotów i tak jest już zbyt wielki bajzel ze starymi. — Barman wskazał chaotycznie gestem podbródka na grupkę zalanych mężczyzn siedzących w kącie, po czym skrzyżował ręce na piersi i spoglądając z góry na Katrinę, wykrzywił usta w wyjątkowo paskudnym grymasie.

— Wyluzuj, Tommy — rozległ się kobiecy głos zza jego pleców — ja ją znam.

Katrina spojrzała ponad ramieniem starszawego barmana, mając wrażenie, że kojarzy to wysokie, piskliwe pianie i chwilę jej zajęło rozpoznanie w owej twarzy wykrzywionej szyderczym uśmiechem, dziewczynę, która zaczepiła ją tego dnia na ulicy.

Brew barmana podjechała do góry, a na jego twarzy rozlał się powątpiewający grymas, ale, ku ogromnej uciesze Katriny, mężczyzna przestał wymachiwać jej przed twarzą zaplamioną ścierką.

— Nowa? — zapytał, podpierając się dłońmi pod boki, lustrując z oceną sylwetkę czarnookiej.

Katrina otworzyła usta, aby wyrazić swe oburzenie, ale ubiegł ją irytujący głos nawiniętej z kąta sali młódki.

— No... niezupełnie. — Dziewczyna wstała od stołu; Katrina spoglądała w milczeniu, jak podchodzi, kołysząc leniwie biodrami, ubrana we wciąż tą samą, kusą sukienkę, ledwo zakrywającą jej krągłe pośladki. — Ale możesz jej postawić piwo, Tommy — dziewczyna zarzuciła rudymi, zaniedbanymi, przesuszonymi włosami na plecy i uśmiechnęła się ze słodyczą w stronę starego barmana. — Na mój koszt.

Bufetowy odburknął coś pod nosem, wytarł ręce w umorusaną ścierkę i oddalił się w stronę kontuaru, całkowicie ignorując połamany stół, którego drzazgi chłodny przeciąg rozsypywał po dalszych częściach baru.

Rudowłosa zmierzyła wzrokiem milczącą Katrinę i zakręciła pasmem ognistych włosów wokół kościstego palca.

— Jak się nazywasz, słońce? — zapytała, wydymając przykryte różowym błyszczykiem usta.

— Doris — skłamała od niechcenia Katrina, wzruszając niedbale ramionami, bardziej skupiona na wykręcaniu wody z materiału własnego okrycia.

Dziewczyna prychnęła i zaszurała wysoką szpilką o posadzkę; jej błyszczące oczy przeciągnęły się wzdłuż czarnego, sięgającego kostek płaszcza piętnastolatki i na moment spoczęły na ostrej czerwieni obcasów.

— Niech będzie. — Chłodna ręka, ku wielkiemu zaskoczeniu młodej córki Naczelnika, wplotła się w palce Katriny, przerywając jej proces doprowadzania do jako takiego porządku własnej garderoby i pociągnęła ją w głąb pomieszczenia do okrągłego stolika stojącego pod poszarzałą ścianą, klejącego się od brudu, rozlanego alkoholu i czegoś jeszcze, o czego pochodzeniu Katrina wolała nie myśleć.

Siedzący przy oknie mężczyźni wybrali ten moment, aby głośno oraz fałszywie zawyć refren jakiejś nierytmicznej, monotonnej piosenki.

Kuso ubrana młódka usiadła na chwiejącym się niczym zapowiedź upadku krześle, założyła beztrosko nogę na nogę i zacisnęła palce na szklance do połowy wypitego piwa.

— A jak _ty_ się nazywasz? — zapytała Katrina, chcąc usiąść na podłużnej ławie, ale szybko rezygnując z tego pomysłu, gdy jej wzrok padł na rozwaloną na jej powierzchni, nieprzytomną brunetkę, w której szybko rozpoznała wcześniejszą towarzyszkę swej rozmówczyni. Katrina, zachowując kamienną twarz, zatoczyła wzrokiem po przydymionym wnętrzu, przyciągnęła sobie krzesło, dotychczas odsunięte bezładnie od sąsiedniego stolika i, jak gdyby nigdy nic, zasiadła naprzeciw rudowłosej, mierząc ją spojrzeniem pełnym niekrytej niechęci.

— A jak byś chciała? — zapytała zadziornie dziewczyna, uśmiechając się przy tym z wyższością i opierając łokieć o lepiący się blat, zdrowo pociągnęła z trzymanego w dłoni szkła.

Katrina przewróciła oczyma, czym zasłużyła sobie na głośny chichot swej towarzyszki, który potoczył się w głąb baru i przepadł pośród dźwięków ogólnego zgiełku.

— Na Nokturnie jestem znana jako Lottie — odpuściła rudowłosa, oblizując łakomie wargi z piwnej piany, rozmazując nad górną wargą klejący się, tani błyszczyk — ale naprawdę mam na imię Judith.

— Mhm — przyjęła do wiadomości Katrina, uderzając czubkiem obcasa o drewnianą nogę okrągłego stolika.

Lottie obrysowała kościstym palcem wilgotną krawędź szklanki i zamaszyście starła kciukiem ślad różowego błyszczyka ze szklanej powierzchni, by po chwili zogniskować na Katrinie spojrzenie swoich bladych oczu; jej powieki zmrużyły się z chłodną podejrzliwością.

— Nie wyglądasz jak królowa nocy z naszego gniazdka prowadzonego niezobowiązująco przez braci Brewerów. Musisz być od pana Russo, jesteś od pana Russo, mam rację?

Katrina zastanawiała się dobrą chwilę, jakie przywileje mogłaby mieć panienka „ _od pana Russo_ ", które nie dotyczyły siedzącej przed nią prostytutki; w krótką chwilę podjęła decyzję, żeby postarać się, by doświadczyć korzyści z tego, wątpliwej przyjemności, spotkania i powołując się na autorytet, jakim - jeśli dobrze rozumiała - był wspomniany pan Russo, wypytać się o to i owo popijającej zdrowo ze szczerbatej szklanki dziewczyny.

Czarnooka przywołała na swą twarz przymilny uśmiech, zamrugała zalotnie do siedzącej naprzeciw prostytutki i odrzuciła zgrabnym ruchem dłoni węglową czerń długich włosów na plecy.

— Przejrzałaś mnie, Lottie — zaśmiała się dźwięcznie Katrina i, jakby coś sobie wraz z tymi słowami uświadamiając, wyciągnęła dłoń poprzez stół, aby uchwycić delikatnie wychudzone przedramię dziewczyny. — Mam nadzieję, że nie każesz mi przez to szukać innego baru? — zaświergotała, starając się brzmieć na lekko zaniepokojoną. — Nie zamierzałam zwabiać klientów na waszych rewirach, uwierz mi, proszę. Znalazłam się tam jedynie dlatego, że mój chłopak, nazywany czasem Spartańskim Lisem, handlował w pobliżu świeżym towarem — skłamała bez mrugnięcia powieką, by zaraz uśmiechnąć się nieśmiało - można rzec, że na swój sposób przepraszająco - i wzruszyła bezradnie ramionami. — Słyszałaś może o moim chłopaku?

Lottie zmarszczyła czoło, czym spowodowała, że zaschnięta warstwa podkładu, którą miała na twarzy, popękała etapowo wzdłuż jej niewysokiego czoła.

— Jesteś pewna, że nie masz na myśli Wąskiego Lisa, skarbie? W naszej dzielnicy nie znajdziesz nikogo o pseudonimie _Spartański_. No, chyba że pomyliłaś dystrykty...

Karina zganiła się w duchu za nieuwagę, ale po szybkim namyśle wyszczerzyła zęby niczym bardzo zadowolony z siebie kocur.

— Zawsze wiedziałam, że coś kręci z tym przydomkiem — odezwała się dobitnie, przeczesując palcami wciąż mokre od deszczu włosy.

Lottie roześmiała się fałszywie i najwyraźniej zamierzała rzucić jakąś kąśliwą uwagę, ale zamilkła, kiedy jej wzrok zatrzymał się na zbliżającej się ku nim osobie.

Podstarzały barman zatrzymał się przy ich stoliku, by postawić przed Katriną szklankę zimnego piwa wyglądającego dosyć mętnie, a pachnącego jeszcze gorzej - na jej zewnętrznej powierzchni dało się dostrzec odbitą plątaninę linii papilarnych.

— Wyskakuj z drobnych, Lottie, już ja nie zapomniałem, jak ostatnim razem obskubałaś mnie z siedmiu funtów — burknął mężczyzna, mierząc towarzyszącą czarnookiej dziewczynę ponurym spojrzeniem.

— Oj, Tommy, nie darujesz stałej klientce? — zaświergotała Lottie, uśmiechając się z taką słodyczą, że Katrinie zrobiło się niedobrze od samego patrzenia. — A może ci wynagrodzę w nadgodzinach, co, Tommy?

Znudzony wyraz na twarzy kelnera nie zmienił się ani na jotę. Katrina spoglądała z rezerwą, jak podstarzały mężczyzna pochyla się nad stołem, chwyta rudą pannę za brodę i, nie dając sobie wejść na głowę, powtarza konsekwentnie:

— Pijesz - płacisz, dziewczyno. Nie płacisz, zabieram piwo i wcisnę je jutro, z ogromną radością i chorą satysfakcją, Walkerowi za potrójną cenę.

Lottie naburmuszyła się, mruknęła coś o nieuczciwym traktowaniu stałych klientów, z werwą trzepnęła palcami nadgarstek mężczyzny i zaczęła szperać dłonią w dużym dekolcie, podczas gdy kelner wycofał swoją rękę i skrzywił się kwaśno, spoglądając posępnym wzrokiem w stronę przyglądającej się mu zza gęstych rzęs Katriny.

— Przypominasz mi kogoś, złotko — oznajmił, taksując spojrzeniem odsłoniętą szyję piętnastolatki.

Serce Katriny zatrzymało się na moment. Czarnooka zmusiła się do przywołania na twarz pełnego zaciekawienia wyrazu, co, sądząc po minie, jaką posłał jej barman, wyszło jej dosyć nędznie.

— Naprawdę? — zaświergotała Katrina i nadrabiając walorami zewnętrznymi, zamrugała zalotnie w stronę starego gbura. — Kogo takiego?

Tommy stracił zainteresowanie jej osobą, gdy Lottie dogrzebała się do kilku drobnych monet i rzuciła nimi z pogardą na lepki od rozlanego kiedyś piwa stół. Mężczyzna wyciągnął rękę i zgarnął drobniaki zamaszystym ruchem, jakby obawiał się, że jeżeli szybko ich nie przechwyci, przepadną one bez pamięci zagubione w niebycie (lub w szczelinach posadzki — pomyślała Katrina, rzucając taksujące spojrzenie przeciągłym pęknięciom znaczącym starą podłogę).

— Nie wiem — mruknął, na wpół koncentrując się na wypowiadanych słowach, na wpół na przeliczeniu nominału kilku monet. — Chyba jakąś piosenkarkę country, czy coś podobnego.

— Kasa się zgadza? — burknęła niezadowolona Lottie, chwytając zamaszyście szklankę piwa, wylewając przy tym część jej zawartości na brudny stół.

— Nie — odparł barman, chowając drobne do nerki uwiązanej u pasa — ale pal diabli. Utnę sobie z twojej stawki, Lottie, gdy najdzie mnie ochota na skorzystanie z twoich względów.

Ruda gołąbeczka się rozpogodziła, wyszczerzyła rząd żółtych zębów w promiennym uśmiechu i cmoknęła czubek swych palców, dmuchnąwszy, posyłając mentalnego całusa staremu barmanowi.

— Jesteś boski, Tommy — zaświergotała. — Niech ci opaczność w dzieciach wynagrodzi.

Barman prychnął z pogardą, zasunął zacinający się zamek nerki i odwrócił się z wyraźnym nadąsaniem, rzucając na odchodnym:

— Bezczelna dziewucha.

Kąciki warg Lottie drgnęły w rozbawieniu i dziewczyna, zerkając w stronę milczącej Katriny, puściła towarzyszce perskie oko, po czym ponownie zajęła się zawijaniem kosmyka przesuszonych włosów wokół wskazującego palca.

— Więc — podjęła z wścibskim zaciekawieniem Lottie — w agencji nie spadły obroty? Słyszałam, że odkąd weszła nowa ustawa dotycząca pałętania się po ulicach pomiędzy godziną dziewiątą wieczór a piątą rano, pan Russo chodzi wściekły jak osa, wyklinając organ sprawujący władzę wykonawczą z równą pasją, co zadłużonego klienta.

Czujnik Katriny uaktywnił się jak uśpiony przez lata wulkan - spojrzała na rozmówczynię, starając się ukryć zaaferowanie za kpiarską obojętnością i wydęła usta jak naburmuszona primadonna.

— Nie rozumiem, dlaczego przywiązuje do tego zarządzenia tak wielką uwagę, wiesz Lottie? — podjęła w mig poruszony temat, starając się przekrzyczeć te nędzne szumowiny, które na drugim końcu sali właśnie zaczynały stawiać zakłady o to, który z nich jest w stanie wypić więcej czystej za jednym razem. — Bo czy to pierwszy raz, kiedy osoby stojące na wyższych szczeblach społecznych wydają decyzje kolidujące z naszą skromną działalnością? Zawsze uważałam, że wewnętrzne sprawy Nokturnu pozostają na Nokturnie i, cóż, nie sądzę, żeby konieczne było tak sumienne przykładanie się do wypełniania tych irracjonalnych zarządzeń, które dotarły, no wiesz, _z g_ _ó_ _ry_.

Lottie zatrzymała szklankę z piwem w połowie drogi do ust i zmarszczyła mocno brwi, spoglądając w twarz Katriny, jakby ta urwała się z choinki, aby następnie odłożyć niespiesznie szkło na umorusany stolik, nie skosztowawszy gorzkiego alkoholu. Kiedy jej blade oczy rozejrzały się pospiesznie po ludziach obecnych w barze, czarnooka pomyślała, że chyba powiedziała właśnie coś, czego mówić najwyraźniej nie powinna, lecz zbagatelizowała tę myśl moment później, gdy Lottie pochyliła się nad lepiącym się stolikiem i zapytała półszeptem:

— Mówisz... tak na serio? — Jej elokwencja nie sięgała daleko i Katrina ledwo powstrzymała się przed szyderczym wygięciem warg; w zamian posłała dziewczynie pełnie niezrozumienia spojrzenie. — Ale wiesz, kto obecnie sprawuje władzę, no nie? — zapytała Lottie z nagłym niepokojem, przeciągając językiem po żółtych jak u nutrii zębach.

— No... — zawahała się Katrina — ten cały _Snape_ , czyż nie?

— Sza! Nie tak głośno! — Lottie ponownie rozejrzała się z rozgorączkowaniem, po czym zatrzymała blade oczy na twarzy piętnastolatki - w jej rysach dostrzec było można wyraźne wahanie. — On jest naznaczony, słońce, _naznaczony_ , nie mogłaś o tym nie słyszeć...

— Ach, o to więc chodzi — prychnęła Katrina i bagatelizując całą sprawę, machnęła niedbale ręką. — Nie rozumiem, o co cały ten szum, przecież koniec końców okazał się stać po stronie jasności, wiesz, Dumbledore i te sprawy, swego czasu pisano w prasie, że nawet _szpiegował_ , a to nie jest błahostka, nie uważasz, Lottie?

Dziewczyna nerwowo zakołysała nogą i z drętwym napięciem złożyła ręce na kolanach.

— Wychowałam się na Nokturnie — oznajmiła nieoczekiwanie i oblizała wargi, z których różowy błyszczyk starł się już niemal zupełnie — i jeśli mogę ci cokolwiek powiedzieć o tym otoczeniu to tyle, że tutaj wszystko rozchodzi się szybciej. Po tutejszych ulicach kręcą się różne szemrane typy, Doris, które często mają informacje z pierwszej ręki, donosy, tak to nazwijmy, o ludziach, których istnienie może im w jakikolwiek sposób zaszkodzić. Nie pytaj, jak się to wszystko zaczęło i ile z większej całości przeróżnych pogłosek jest prawdą, a ile powielaną wielokrotnie plotką, ale największe szumowiny Nokturnu czują respekt przed Snape'em. W wąskich kręgach nazywany jest on cichym mordercą, pojmujesz, Doris? Mówi się, że swojego czasu był delegatem od załatwiania brudnych spraw, plamił sobie ręce krwią, kiedy coś musiało zostać załatwione bez publiki.

Katrina poczuła, jak dreszcze przebiegają wzdłuż jej kręgosłupa, doznając lekkiego otępienia uderzającego jej do głowy jak wino - nie wiedziała, czy to efekt usłyszanych słów, czy może robota wysączonych promili. Nie bez zgrozy przypomniała sobie reakcję Harry'ego na wspomnianą przez nią, na początku ich znajomości, listę nazwisk, na której figurowały osoby powiązane ze Zbawcą Ode Złego - osoby bez problemu mogące zostać wykorzystane w ramach szybkiego, gładkiego, nieczystego szantażu.

— Chodzą opowieści o tym, że za czasów, gdy Sama-Wiesz-Kto zaskarbiał sobie swych przyszłych zwolenników, za czasów, gdy po raz pierwszy sięgał po władzę, ludzi, których nie uznawał za godnych tego, by umrzeć z jego ręki, zostawiał właśnie _jemu_ na pożarcie. Krążą plotki o tym, że bez większych trudności wkradał się do domów czarodziejów, którzy sprzeciwili się jego władcy, mówią, że potrafił zabijać we śnie, nie mając litości dla nikogo - dziecko czy starzec - byli dla niego jedynie kolejnym, bezimiennym celem - a następnie skrupulatnie zacierał za sobą ślady i z całkowitą precyzją pozorował nieszczęśliwy wypadek. Ponoć na miejscach jego zbrodni nigdy nie odnaleziono jego magicznej sygnatury. Gdyby później, dużo, dużo później, podczas trwania swojego procesu, nie przyznał się do popełnionych przez siebie morderstw, nikt nigdy nie zdołałby dociec, że były one dziełem jego rąk. — Lottie przygryzła wargę, zdając się szukać słów, którymi byłaby w stanie wytłumaczyć coś, co głęboko przekracza jej zwykłe pojęcie. — Wyobraź sobie zabójstwo bezbłędnie zatuszowane, co więcej - skrupulatnie przemyślane, zorganizowane co do detalu i pomyśl, tylko pomyśl, jaki człowiek mógłby posunąć się do tak szeroko rozumianego okrucieństwa? Doris zrozum, że... on nie był szaleńcem, który mordował w afekcie - tacy się zdarzali, owszem, ale jego czarna sława czyniła go bardziej przerażającym, od większości jemu podobnych. Te zabójstwa były wykonane przez osobę, która była doskonale świadoma każdego swojego ruchu, która utrzymywała pełną kontrolę podczas samego zbrodniczego aktu, która lubiła przyglądać się cierpieniu odzwierciedlającemu się w cudzych oczach, a następnie patrzeć na to, jak stopniowo gaśnie w nich światło życia. — Lottie odetchnęła głęboko i przełknęła, z niejaką dozą niepokoju, ślinę; jej palce powędrowały do skroni, którą przetarła z głębokim zmęczeniem - zupełnie jakby ona sama nie potrafiła podźwignąć ciężaru wypowiedzianych słów.

Katrina, z lekko rozwartymi wargami, wpatrywała się w przykrytą makijażem twarz rozmówczyni, starając się powoli ułożyć we własnym umyśle nowo usłyszane wiadomości - próbowała zachować w głowie bodaj namiastkę zorganizowanego porządku, ale stopniowo zaczynała pojmować, że jedyne, co jest w stanie zrobić, to patrzeć w pełne trwogi, blade oczy Lottie, słysząc we własnych uszach przyspieszone bicie swego młodego serca i głuchy, ostry pisk dochodzący zewsząd, kłujący jej skronie jak długa, ostra, przeszywająca ciało igła chirurgiczna.

— Więc... to dlatego? — wydusiła z siebie Katrina, starając się ze wszystkich sił sklecić jedno, logiczne zdanie, ale jej głos odmówił jej posłuszeństwa, słabnąc jak dogorywający ptak wypadły z gniazda.

Lottie posłała jej kwaśny, wszechwiedzący uśmiech i wygrzebała z kieszeni połamanego papierosa, by kolejne kilka sekund poświęcić na nieudolnych próbach odpalenia go. Wreszcie tytoń zajarzył się czerwonym ognikiem, a dziewczyna zaciągnęła się głęboko dymem.

— Chcesz zapytać, czy to dlatego pan Russo stawia na piedestale nakazy wyszłe spod ręki Snape'a? — Lottie wygięła usta w pełnym antypatii grymasie. — Tak, Doris, to dlatego że, wyobraź sobie, tak działa świat: pan każe - sługa musi i basta, bez dyskusji, szczególnie gdy wspomnianym _panem_ jest mający osobowość kameleona, były Śmierciożerca nastawiony antyspołecznie, potrafiący przystosować się do każdego otoczenia. Nigdy nie wiesz, czy ktoś taki nie wyciągnie za moment jakiegoś asa z rękawa, skazując cię na spalenie na stosie niczym za dawnych, starożytnych czasów. — Lottie zaciągnęła się głęboko dymem, uśmiechnęła się do pobladłej, przyglądającej się jej w bezruchu Katriny i wyciągnęła w jej stronę dłoń naznaczoną wieloma otarciami, spomiędzy której palców wystawał ledwo napoczęty papieros. — Może chcesz się poczęstować, słońce?

Ciałem czarnookiej wstrząsną ostry, niemający w sobie ni krztyny rozbawienia, chichot - dziewczyna pochwyciła szklankę z piwem i odchylając głowę do tyłu pod czujnym okiem Lottie, wychyliła całą jego pozostałość na jednym, płytkim wdechu.

-VVV-

Okrutnie zestalona — pomyślała Luna, przeskakując ponad rozległą kałużą pozostałą po ulewie, która nadeszła i odpłynęła w dal, jakby była czasem — ta Twoja miłość do nich, Katrino.

Luna szła pustymi, mokrymi po deszczu chodnikami ulicy Pokątnej, zerkając w okienne szyby przydrożnych, tanich kafejek, licząc na dostrzeżenie w nich samotnej uciekinierki sączącej napar ze zwietrzałej kawy przy którymś ze stolików zastawionych sztucznymi kwiatami.

Wiem, jak szybko zakochać się potrafią piętnastolatki, byłam piętnastolatką i wciąż pamiętam — przewinęło się przez jej głowę i natychmiast odcięła tę myśl od własnej świadomości. — Oni nie są Ci przeznaczeni, Katrino — pomyślała w zamian, zatrzymując się przy rozbitej witrynie sklepowej i rozglądając się po opustoszałej okolicy — żaden z nich.

Potarła czubkiem lewego buta prawą piętę i zmarszczyła w zamyśleniu brwi.

Niesamowicie tutaj pusto — przemknęło Lunie przez myśl — a niegdyś mogłoby się wydawać, że po wojnie czarodziejów obroty na Pokątnej ponownie staną się tak wysokie, że Florian Fortescue ledwo będzie się wyrabiał z produkcją słodkich deserów lodowych. W zamian okazało się, że nie ma ani lodziarni, ani Fortescue'a.

Ruszyła pospiesznie wzdłuż wieloletnich budynków, mając nadzieję na skrycie się w ich cieniach; zza chmur zaczynały przebijać się przeciągłe wiązki słonecznych promieni - Luna przyspieszyła kroku.

Jeśli jej ojciec zdoła odnaleźć ją przede mną — pomyślała w roztargnieniu, zaciskając zęby — to osobiście zadba o to, by nikt więcej już nigdy nie zdołał wyrwać się z jego lokum bez jego nadzoru.

Luna zerknęła na wodę spływającą z krawężników, lejącą się w dół ulicy, wpadającą do przydrożnej studzienki - jej podeszwy przemakały z prędkością wprost proporcjonalną do jej obecnego nastroju.

Chyba że to wszystko jest farsą, a Katrina jedynie szpieguje dla swojego ojca, czyniąc to niebywale skutecznie. — Dziewczyna gwałtownie wstrząsnęła głową niczym rumak odganiający się od natrętnej muchy. — Harry nie pomyliłby się w ocenie zagrożenia — odpowiedziała sobie natychmiast. — Harry nie popełnia tak rażących błędów.

Wiatr zawył przeraźliwie niczym stado wilków w księżycową pełnię. Szemrzący głosik z tyłu jej czaszki skrobał pazurem po jej podświadomości i uśmiechając się jadowicie, mruczał: _Jesteś przekonana?_

Luna dotarła do rozwidlenia dróg i marszcząc brwi, spojrzała w głąb jednej z zabudowanych alej. W bramie jednej z kamienic stał szeroki w barkach osiłek i powoli pociągał ze ściskanej w dłoni piersiówki. Kiedy wzrok dziewczyny skrzyżował się z jego własnym, uśmiechnął się paskudnie, uwidaczniając dziurę ziejącą w pierwotnym miejscu dwóch górnych jedynek.

— Ile liczysz sobie za dwie godziny, mała? — zapytał niewyraźnie, nie dociągając końcowych sylab.

Luna już miała odburknąć urażona, żeby trzymaj język za zębami, bo może ten język bardzo szybko stracić, ale nagle słowa mężczyzny zaświtały jej w umyśle i blondwłosa aż przystanęła olśniona nagłą ideą.

Kobieta przechyliła głowę, przyglądając się, dość umięśnionemu, uśmiechającemu się prowokacyjnie mężczyźnie.

— Właściwie — odrzekła spokojnym tonem, uśmiechając się samym kącikiem warg — to szef oczekuje mnie w naszym skromnym domu rozkoszy cielesnych. Miałam się stawić godzinę temu, ale, na litość Morgany, niech nie wysyła mnie tak daleko od naszego lokum, skoro oczekuje, że będę chodzić jak w szwajcarskim zegarku. — Luna uśmiechnęła się sennie i wzruszyła ramionami. — Może pozwoliłabym się odprowadzić, jeśliby pan chciał. Na miejscu może pan przedyskutować dowolny termin z szefem, to już nie moja w tym głowa. Stawka, jak sądzę, także jest do ugadania, ale ostrzegam, że nie można mnie tanio kupić.

Mężczyzna zmrużył oczy i zatrzasnął wieko piersiówki, mierząc Lunę łakomym wzrokiem, zdając się szacować ilość pozytywów i negatywów w przyjęciu jej propozycji. Wreszcie wyszczerzył się do niej tym bezzębnym, cygańskim uśmiechem i chowając piersiówkę do wewnętrznej kieszeni przeciwdeszczowej, zbyt szerokiej kurtki, wyszedł z bramy, przeciągając się jak zaspany kocur, który zbyt długo drzemał w jednej pozycji.

— Jeśli ten twój alfons nie wybuli ode mnie kwoty o wartości połowy mojego portfela, to poszedłbym z tobą nawet na koniec świata.

Luna wzruszyła ramionami.

— Mierz siły na zamiary, odpowiedziałabym, gdyby wolno mi było arogancko traktować klientów.

Mężczyzna złapał się dużymi dłońmi za brzuch i wybuchnął ożywionym rechotem.

— W porządku, mała — rzekł przez śmiech, obcierając kilka łez zamaszystym ruchem dłoni.

Ruszył, jak z kopyta, w dół ulicy, popędzając Lunę nieskoordynowanym ruchem nadgarstka.

— Tylko pospiesz się, no wiesz, w trakcie, muszę być za dwie godziny na powrót w chałupie, kiedy moja żona wróci z pracy. Stara kura domowa z niej, kruszyno, stara kura, mówię ci.

Luna mruknęła coś niejednoznacznie, starając się trzymać dwa kroki za mężczyzną, z niezachwianą determinacją udając, że doskonale zna kierunek, w którym podąża.

— Mówiłaś, jak się nazywasz? — rzucił osiłek, drapiąc się po źle wygolonym policzku.

Został bezwzględnie, konsekwentnie i w pięknym stylu zignorowany, na rzecz kontemplowania poluzowanych dachówek szarpanych silnymi powiewami wiatru u szczytu mijanych kamienic.

— A zresztą — prychnął obojętnie dryblas, machając z lekceważeniem dłonią — co to za różnica.

Zza chmur powoli wyłaniało się jaśniejące jaskrawo, ciepłe słońce, przyjemnie grzejąc skostniałe dłonie. Luna uśmiechnęła się do przejaśniającego się nieba, wiedząc, że w życiu najistotniejszą powinnością jest sumienne spełnianie tych obowiązków, które spadają na ludzi naturalną koleją rzeczy.

-VVV-

Severus Snape zatrzymał się pośrodku starej kuchni i oparł się dłońmi o krawędź blatu stołowego. Oczyma bez wyrazu przyglądał się, jak jego palce zostawiają przeciągłe pręgi pośród mgiełki kurzu przykrywającego stary mebel. Pod ścianą kotłowały się pośród drobin piasku stare, dawno zapomniane koperty, których kolorytu z pewnością nie można było nazwać białym.

Ten dom to jedynie opuszczona rudera — przemknęło mu przez myśl, gdy spuścił głowę, starając się skupić na jakimś istotnym detalu, który mógłby mu umknąć - animagia, transmutacja zaawansowana, peleryna niewidka, Zaklęcie Kameleona - istniało tak wiele metod wprawnego rozpłynięcia się w powietrzu w niedogodnym momencie; kosmyki czarnych włosów wpadły mu do oczu. — Oczywiście, że jej tu nie znajdziesz, imbecylu — pomyślał Severus z niemą goryczą pulsującą w umyśle jak arszenik. — Sądziłeś, że Potter jest na tyle naiwny, aby zaproponować ci handel, _ach_ , szlag by to, _żywym towarem_ w tym samym miejscu, w którym się ukrywa? Jakże naiwny musiałeś być, żeby w to uwierzyć.

Naczelnik odetchnął głębiej, starając się uspokoić rozchwiane nerwy; odepchnął się ramionami od stołu i jeszcze raz, żywiąc te kilka ostatnich przejawów posiadania w swym sercu nadziei (tego przymiotu głupców), zrobił obchód poprzez posiadłość - kuchnię, jadalnię, salon, pokoje na piętrze, łazienkę - wciąż na nowo i na nowo, jakby za kolejnym razem cokolwiek mogło ulec zmianie.

Snape odgarnął z twarzy lejące się pasma czarnych włosów i zatrzymał się na środku ciemnego, pustego, martwego salonu Blacków, w którego kącie mole zorganizowały sobie ucztę na spłowiałej firance.

— Katrina? — zawołał raz jeszcze z nikłą, drobną iskrą ostatniej wiary.

Nie usłyszał jej śmiechu.


	13. Stuka tępy licznik grzechów i uniesień

_Martwiłem się, owszem, niepokoiłem się niezmiernie i miałem do tego niezaprzeczalne prawo. Całkiem słusznie, jak się później okazało. Wiele ryzykowaliśmy, naturalnie - ucieczka Katriny była jedynie moim domniemywaniem, nie była niczym pewnym, niczym oczywistym i nasza mała samowolka przypuszczalnie zostałaby szybko ukrócona, gdyby choć lichy szept o jej istnieniu dotarł do uszu Antoniusza. Nadejdzie czas, kiedy Katrina zapyta się mnie o to, dlaczego wówczas po nią posłałem, dlaczego nie pozwoliłem jej zaginąć w mętliku wielkiego świata i nie zapomniałem o jej istnieniu, zupełnie, jakby przypuszczała, że posiadana przez nią wiedza na tematy związane z własnym ojcem jest bezwartościowa (jakby sądziła, że ona sama nie jest warta czyjejkolwiek uwagi). Draco spojrzy wówczas na nią, jak na wyjątkowo bezrozumną kwokę, przewróci szarymi oczyma i wcielając się w rolę adwokata, odburknie tak, jakby jej nieobecność była mu obojętna: „Bo tak mu było wygodnie", po czym odwróci się do niej plecami, uważając temat za zamknięty, ignorując oburzoną piętnastolatkę, wściekle tupiącą nogą w wyrazie bezgranicznego rozdrażnienia._

-VVV-

Harry nie potrafił zasnąć; leżał w mglistej, bladej poświacie księżyca z oczami utkwionymi w rozległym zacieku na biało-szarej ścianie i liczył upływające godziny. Jego myśli wciąż uciekały w stronę Katriny, jakkolwiek mocno nie starałby się skupić na poważnych problemach, które nakreślił przed nimi sam Antoniusz. Siłą własnej podświadomości przywoływał w myślach słowa ich lidera, oddychał głęboko, próbując skierować własne wyobrażenia ku wojennym planom, ku obecnej władzy, której postawa wobec chaosu w kraju była tak chwiejna, jak targana przez wiatr słoneczna parasolka, ku własnej potrzebie przeżycia, ale jedynym, co nachalnie podsuwał mu jego zmęczony umysł, były czarne oczy błyszczące jak dwa naturalne satelity planety, zalotnie mrugające gęste rzęsy, chude, blade palce z ospałą powolnością przesuwające się po jego dłoni.

Zielonooki warknął z gorącą frustracją i przekręcił się na drugi bok, wlepiając niewidzące wiele oczy w szary, zużyty mebel stojący przy oknie. Na drugim piętrze, gdzieś nad jego pokojem, słyszał lekki stukot miarowego chodu krążącej po posadce osoby - lekko wygłuszony jakby tłumił go przetarty, spłowiały materiał starego dywanu.

Luna powinna dać sobie radę z odnalezieniem Katriny — pomyślał mimowolnie zielonooki, powolnie zamykając i otwierając powieki, jakby były płatkami tropikalnej rośliny. — Wysłałeś ją samopas, nie poinformowawszy o tym nikogo, coś ty sobie myślał? — krzyczał irytujący, przyprawiający go o bóle żołądkowe głos jego sumienia.

Harry nakrył dłonią oczy, starając się odnaleźć równomierne tempo własnego oddechu, czując kłujące, kłębiące się w jego ciele jak chmara komarów zniecierpliwienie.

Ile już czasu minęło, odkąd za Luną zamknęły się wejściowe drzwi?

Mężczyzna prychnął z rozdrażnieniem, odrzucił kołdrę chaotycznym gestem, pozwalając, by chłodne powietrze kotłujące się w pokoju uderzyło w jego bose stopy i usiadł na łóżku, przecierając palcami skronie.

Potrzebuję kofeiny — przemknęło mu przez myśl jak nadgorliwemu, absolutnemu narkomanowi na głodzie.

Rzucił wściekłe spojrzenie tarczy księżyca majaczącej na ciemnym, chłodnym niebie, obwiniając ją o własną bezsenność, odrzucając majaczące na granicy świadomości przeświadczenie, że faza księżyca ma z jego problemem z zaśnięciem niewiele wspólnego i nie zaprzątając sobie głowy poszukiwaniem wychłodzonych kapci, wstał z łóżka, myśląc o tym, że ostatnie, o czym marzy to wyziębienie własnego organizmu w pustych przestrzeniach niewielkiej, mizernej kuchni. Mężczyzna odetchnął kilka razy, starając się uspokoić nadwyrężone nerwy i próbując zachować ciszę, wyszedł z pokoju, zastanawiając się, czy przeżyje gwałtowny napad gniewu Antoniusza, gdy Luna nie wróci z podjętej przez nią wyprawy.

Wypatroszy mnie — pomyślał z rezygnacją Harry, czując kłujący ucisk w gardle, przez którego trudniej było oddychać; przełknął ciężko ślinę i pchnął drzwi prowadzące na korytarz. — Jeśli one nie wrócą, to, na dobrą sprawę, ja sam będę pierwszym, który powyrywa sobie włosy z głowy.

Drzwi zamknęły się za nim z cichym kliknięciem, rzucając długi, pełznący cień na drewnianą podłogę skąpaną w świetle księżyca wpadającym przez niewielkie, korytarzowe okno.

-VVV-

Dom publiczny mieścił się w podziemnym lokalu zamglonym rozproszonymi światłami o chłodnych odcieniach i kadzidłowymi dymami. Z wewnątrz sączyła się cicha muzyka jazzowa, krążąca pomiędzy ścianami lokalu jak echo odległych obietnic. Katrina spojrzała na młodą, wyraźnie starszą od niej dziewczynę, opierającą się leniwie o ścianę przy wejściu, ubraną w stary, wygnieciony szlafrok, wypalającą niespiesznie grubego papierosa, trzymanego pomiędzy pomalowanymi na bordowo, długimi paznokciami. Dziewczyna posłała jej znudzone spojrzenie, gdy, ciągnięta za rękę przez Lottie, przechodziła przez otwarte w zaproszeniu drzwi.

Katrina rozejrzała się z niepewnością po wnętrzu, natrafiając wzrokiem na ładną, młodą kobietę, z nogami długimi niczym żywcem wyciągniętymi z obrazów Salvadora Dali, opierającą chudą dłoń o mostek starszego wiekiem człowieka, mrużącego z przyjemności zamglone oczy. Kobieta, nie spoglądając nawet na dwie, przybyłe dziewczyny, powolnym, pełnym seksapilu ruchem odpięła niewielkie guziki swej pomiętej, błękitnej koszuli i niedbałym gestem odrzuciła od siebie materiał, uśmiechając się z przekąsem jak dziecko, które wywinęło właśnie jeden z psotnych, alogicznych kawałów.

Lottie zacisnęła mocniej palce na ręku towarzyszki i przepchnęła się pomiędzy dwoma, na oko trzydziestoletnimi mężczyznami, dyskutującymi o czymś sennie przyciszonymi głosami.

Prowadząca ją dziewczyna odwróciła ku niej głowę i uśmiechnęła się uspokajająco, widząc nietęgą minę Katriny. Lottie wyciągnęła głowę w jej stronę i przystawiła usta do odsłoniętego ucha, za które wetknięte były długie pasma smoliście czarnych włosów.

— Obdarz ich swoimi wdziękami, kochana, obdarz ich swoimi łaskami, a w zamian za to otrzymasz podarunki, o których nawet ci się nie śniło — wyszeptała Lottie, wdmuchując gorące powietrze do zmarzniętego ucha czarnookiej.

Katrina spuściła wzrok, pozwalając pociągnąć się głębiej w tę rozpadlinę rozpusty, czując się w niej niczym szarawa ryba zamknięta w jednym akwarium z całą mgławicą złotych rybek.

Lottie zatrzymała się przelotnie w wysokich drzwiach prowadzących do przestronnej sali i zerknęła w jej głąb, błyskając oczyma, jakby były galeonami.

Katrina, podążając wzrokiem za jej spojrzeniem, ujrzała przestrzenną aulę pełną okrągłych stolików i krążących między nimi dziewczyn odzianych tak skromnie, że eksponujących niemal całe ciało, noszących okrągłe tace z kolorowymi trunkami, falującymi delikatnie w wysokich, stożkowatych szklankach. Na środku pomieszczenia stała prowizoryczna scena, na której młoda, naga kobieta tańczyła swobodnie, przeskakując z miejsca na miejsce z taką lekkością, jakby była piórem noszonym przez delikatne powiewy wiatru. Jej długie, jasne włosy opadały na jej ciało w kaskadach zwiniętych jak sprężyny loków, owijając się wokół nagich bioder niczym na obrazie „ _Narodziny Wenus_ " Botticelli'ego.

Czarnooka stała w przejściu, potrącana co rusz przez wchodzących bądź wychodzących ludzi, nie potrafiąc oderwać wzroku od kołyszącej się miarowo kobiety.

Lottie oparła policzek o ramię Katriny i uśmiechnęła się z niejakim rozmarzeniem.

— Jest piękna, prawda? — odezwała się Lottie; w jej głosie dało się posłyszeć nuty nikłej zazdrości.

Katrina zmusiła się do oderwania wzroku od wijącej się w pląsach kobiety i spojrzała z onieśmieleniem w twarz swej domniemanej rówieśniczki.

— Dlaczego tańczy właśnie tutaj? — odważyła się spytać Katrina. — Z jej talentem i jej urodą, przede wszystkim, przyjęliby ją w wielu miejscach dla lubujących się w tanecznej sztuce. Mogłaby wyjść na ludzi, mogłaby pracować gdzie indziej, z o wiele lepszym zarobkiem.

Lottie zaśmiała się głośno, odgarniając z twarzy pasma wpadających jej do oczu włosów.

— Oczywiście, że mogłaby stąd odejść, Doris — odparła, kręcąc głową. — Mogłaby odejść i zostać kimś innym, kimś _lepszym_. Myślisz, że _my_ jej tego nie mówimy? — Lottie uśmiechnęła się gorzko i ponownie zwróciła głowę ku tańczącej kobiecie. — Problem polega na tym, że ona wcale _nie chce_ stąd odchodzić. Wszczepiła się w to życie, przyrosła do niego jak jemioła. Podejrzewam, Doris, że ona nie zna innego życia poza tym tutaj. — Lottie rozłożyła ręce i wskazała w nieokreślonym kierunku, wzruszając ramionami. — Żadna z nas nie ma serca, żeby ją stąd odsyłać, jest jedną z nas, jest rodziną.

Katrina, nie znajdując słów, by cokolwiek powiedzieć, wstrzymała oddech, ponownie zwracając oczy ku płynącej lekko przez parkiet kobiecie; patrząc na jej wijące się w łagodnej, tanecznej plątaninie ciało poczuła, jak na jej twarz wychodzą gorące wypieki.

Lottie położyła palce na jej łopatkach i poprowadziła ją w górę korytarza do krętych schodów prowadzących jeszcze dalej w głąb ziemi.

— Chodź, Doris — zwróciła się łagodnym tonem ku kompance — zaprowadzę cię do braci Brewerów.

-VVV-

Siląc się na spokój, starając się trzymać głowę uniesioną wysoko, Luna weszła za prowadzącym ją mężczyzną w ciemny, wilgotny zaułek, dla bezpieczeństwa kładąc prawą rękę na lewej kieszeni szaty, ciesząc się z dotyku drewnianej różdżki, której kontury odcinały się ledwo dostrzegalnie lekkim zgrubieniem na czarnym materiale. Wokół unosił się rdzawy zapach metalu i zgniły odór przyprawiający kobietę o bóle żołądkowe; Luna przetarła ze zmęczeniem czoło, marszcząc z obrzydzeniem niewielki nos, mając wrażenie, że jeszcze chwila, a zwymiotuje pod własne nogi.

Kobieta zerknęła na szerokie barki człowieka, przez którego znalazła się w tym zatęchłym miejscu i odetchnęła głębiej przez usta, starając się ograniczyć pobieranie powietrza przez nos do absolutnego minimum.

— Nie znałam tego przejścia — odważyła się powiedzieć, mijając pękającą gdzieniegdzie ścianę budynku; pajęczyna rys rozchodziła się w kilka stron świata, kilka odgałęzień spadało ku ziemi jak przeciągła błyskawica.

Mężczyzna zerknął przez ramię w jej bladą twarz wyciągniętą w kwaśnym grymasie.

— To skrót — odparł, wzruszając ramionami. — Przesmyk znany jedynie szumowinom ulicy. — Wyszczerzył żółte zęby i ponaglił ją ruchem ręki. — Nie bój się, mała, nie zamierzam cię zaatakować z nożem w ręku.

Luna nie odpowiedziała, myśląc, że jednakowoż woli szerokie, otwarte przestrzenie publicznych ulic, a od krążenia po ciasnych przesmykach niebawem nabawi się klaustrofobii, ale bez sprzeciwu ruszyła za mężczyzną szemranym zaułkiem.

Pomiędzy dachami budynków przeskoczył biały kocur i zniknął z pola ich widzenia, zarzucając długim ogonem, przebiegając przez dach z cichym szemraniem miękkich łap na dachówkach. Kobieta ściślej opatuliła się peleryną i z mieszanymi uczuciami zerknęła w stronę ostrego zakrętu w prawo, do którego się zbliżali.

Czuła przenikliwy chłód dotykający jej szyi, nadgarstków i łydek, zimno osiadało na jej ciele jak szron, sprawiając, że jej wargi nabrały sinego, niezdrowego kolorytu; odetchnęła głęboko, ponownie skupiając się na obserwowaniu swego milczącego przewodnika.

— Jestem zaznajomiona z najbliższą okolicą, przecież tu pracuję. A mimo to nigdy nie zapuściłam się pomiędzy budynki, to sprzeczne z moim zatrudnieniem — odezwała się Luna, nie potrafiąc wytrzymać ciszy klejącej się do jej skóry jak wody z mokradła.

Spodziewała się oszczędnego w słowa wytłumaczenia, a to, co otrzymała, sprawiło, że coś w jej żołądku zacisnęło się nieprzyjemnie.

Dryblas zaśmiał się paskudnie, wywołując u kobiety dreszcz, który przemknął wzdłuż jej kręgosłupa od odcinka szyjnego aż po krzyżowy.

— To dlatego, że przechadza się nim jedynie największa chuliganeria ulicy, mała. — Jego przekrwione oczy zerknęły na nią przelotnie. — Więc twój szef nie byłby zadowolony, wiedząc, gdzie się szlajasz?

Luna ponownie wzruszyła ramionami i odgarnęła włosy z twarzy, starając się nie okazywać własnej niepewności.

— Sądzę, że jest mu to całkowicie obojętne — odparła spokojnie, skręcając za róg i z ulgą odnotowując, że przesmyk kończy się kilka niedługich metrów dalej.

Kobieta zwolniła kroku, przepuszczając mężczyznę przodem, a ten, z lubieżnym uśmiechem, od którego aż ją mdliło, przyspieszył znacznie, kierując się do wylotu uliczki, jakby goniło go stado rozpędzonych hipogryfów. Luna zerknęła na stróżkę brunatnej wody płynącej pod jej nogami i powoli, nie starając się czynić gwałtownych ruchów, sięgnęła po różdżkę skrytą w kieszeni; jej chude palce owinęły się wokół zimnego drewna i powoli, obserwując rozochoconego mężczyznę znajdującego się tyłem go niej, wyjęła swą własność wykonaną z orzecha, w której wnętrzu skrywał się włos z ogona testrala i opuściła rękę luźno, obok ciała.

Mężczyzna zatrzymał się na końcu alejki i obrócił głowę ku jej twarzy; w jego oczach tliła się chora satysfakcja.

— To genialny skrót, mała — zaśmiał się, wskazując podbródkiem na coś, znajdującego się u wyjścia z zaułka, wyglądając przy tym, jak wywyższający się ignorant, puszący się niczym paw.

Luna zbliżyła się powoli do mężczyzny i z chłodną rezerwą spojrzała we wskazanym kierunku. Jej oczy natrafiły na wejście wyglądające, jak droga do piwnicy, z dyndającym na wietrze szyldem, na którym, ze względu na stopień zabrudzenia, mogło być napisane praktycznie wszystko. Z wnętrza sączyła się muzyka jazzowa, wypływająca na chodnik jak potoki górskie i rozpływająca się leniwie po bruku. Niedaleko wejścia stała nastoletnia dziewczyna zalotnie mrugająca do idącego w dół ulicy, przypadkowego przechodnia, mimochodem odpinającego górny guzik wyświechtanego płaszcza.

— Stawki dzisiaj zaniżone, John, może się skusisz? — zawołała za spacerowiczem inna dziewczyna, siedząca beztrosko na krawężniku, wypuszczająca z płuc kłęby dymu papierosowego.

Pieszy machinalnie machnął na nią ręką i nie spoglądając nawet w jej kierunku, wszedł w uliczkę kilka kroków dalej.

Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami i przytknęła do ust na wpół wypalonego papierosa.

Luna spięła się gwałtownie, gdy towarzyszący jej mężczyzna poruszył się i ponownie skupiła na nim całą swoją uwagę, gdy ten, wciąż uśmiechnięty niczym bardzo zadowolony kocur, uczynił krok, zamierzając wyjść z uliczki.

Nie dostrzegł zagrożenia, którym była. Za to niedopatrzenie przyszło mu zapłacić.

Kobieta uniosła różdżkę i wycelowała wprost w jego kręgosłup.

— _Imperio_ — wyszeptała.

Mężczyzna zatrzymał się i opuścił ramiona, jakby w jednej chwili ich ścięgna zostały oderwane od ciała, jego głowa opuściła się nieznacznie, trochę nienaturalnie; przywodził kobiecie na myśl starego żółwia, bezrozumnie wyciągającego pomarszczony łeb po liść sałaty.

— Wracaj tutaj — zażądała półszeptem Luna, dla pewności nie opuszczając własnej różdżki (własne życie ceniła sobie nade wszystko, jak mało kto wiedziała, jak niezwykle ulotną marą potrafi być ludzkie istnienie); spod zmrużonych powiek obserwowała, jak mężczyzna, przypominając nieco mechanicznego robota, wykonuje jej polecenie z ospałą nieświadomością. Kobieta spojrzała w jego przekrwione, teraz zamglone oczy i cichym, zrównoważonym głosem wydała polecenie. — Teraz wrócisz do domu, sądząc, że ostatnie pół godziny spędziłeś na piwie w obskurnym barze i całkowicie zapomnisz o istnieniu tego miejsca, rozumiemy się?

— Tak — odrzekł bezbarwnym, nieposiadającym w sobie ni namiastki emocji, głosem dryblas i odwrócił się spontanicznie, ruszając drogą, z której nadeszli zaledwie kilka chwil temu. Luna odprowadziła go wzrokiem, opuściła różdżkę i krótkim zerknięciem w dół i w górę ulicy upewniła się, że nikt nie przyglądał się temu krótkiemu, cichemu zajściu. Ostatecznie, przekonując się w duchu, że nie jest obserwowana, ukryła różdżkę w wewnętrznej kieszeni szaty i biorąc głęboki oddech, wyszła ze skrywającego jej postać przejścia.

Z lokalu wylewały się kłęby pary; wzlatywały one w górę i rozpływały się w powietrzu jak dym ulatujący z komina. Luna, czując na sobie lustrujące spojrzenie wypalającej papierosa dziewczyny, siedzącej na brudnej ziemi, zanurzyła się w kłęby oparów, czując w nozdrzach słodko-duszącą woń, wtapiającą się w jej organizm jak cukier, wprawiającą ją w stan senności i lekkiego otępienia. Luna odetchnęła głębiej mętnymi wyziewami i wkroczyła wprost w otwartą paszczę ośrodka łakomstwa i demoralizacji.

-VVV-

Christopher Brewer przez dwie godziny był w transie. Siedząc w obrotowym, średnio wygodnym fotelu z szarym obiciem wypchanym pluszem, wpatrywał się ślepo w ścianę wypełnioną różnorodnością magicznych fotografii, z których chude zalotnice o szarych oczach wyciągały ku niemu uwiecznione na papierze błyskowym ramiona, uśmiechając się przy tym uwodzicielsko, w jakimś stopniu zapraszająco. Palcami prawej ręki bezwiednie wystukiwał fałszywy rytm o stos nieuregulowanych rachunków, ciągnących go bezdusznie na dno od przeszło czterech miesięcy, nawiedzających go w snach jak widmowe postacie majaczące w mrocznych głębinach starego, iglastego lasu.

Gdzie, do diabła, podziewa się Karl — pomyślał niechętnie, spoglądając w zaschniętą plamę na ciężkim, prostokątnym biurku. — Obiecywał, że przejrzy te przeklęte papiery i postara się, na miarę naszych możliwości, pospłacać najbardziej zaległe długi.

Christopher przesunął dłonią po biurku i zajął się zeskrobywaniem brudu z jego drewnianej powierzchni. Długa drzazga z lodowatą bezwzględnością postanowiła właśnie wleźć mu pod paznokieć; mężczyzna syknął z bólu, czując zdołowanie rozchodzące się po jego umyśle niczym chmura gradowa. Wsadził szczypiący palec do ust i zassał go mocno, przeklinając w myślach na czym świat stoi.

Przeklęty Karl, pewnie szlaja się gdzieś z jedną z naszych dziewczyn — pomyślał gniewnie Christopher, wolną ręką zamaszyście odsuwając od siebie skupisko papierów. — Niech sam się męczy z pierońską rachunkowością.

Ciche pukanie do drzwi oderwało mężczyznę od pochmurnych myśli; wyciągnął spomiędzy warg obśliniony palec i spojrzał krytycznie na kroplę krwi wzbierającą na jej opuszce.

Nie otrzymawszy odpowiedzi, ktoś ponownie zastukał w przejście, więc Christopher wytarł dłoń o spodnie i wyprostował się w fotelu. Jego kręgosłup strzyknął głucho, rozsiewając po twarzy mężczyzny kwaśny grymas.

— Proszę! — zawołał, rozmasowując palcami zesztywniały kark.

Drzwi otworzyły się z taką werwą, że omal nie uderzyły klamką o, i tak już odrapaną, ścianę. Christopher wyciągnął zapobiegawczo różdżkę, chcąc ratować tanią klamkę przed rozłupaniem się na twardej powierzchni, ale drobne ręce zatrzymały drzwi w ostatniej chwili, chwytając z całych sił za umorusaną kurzem, wąską krawędź przegrody.

— Salut, panie Brewer! — huknęła istota, która przedarła się przez futrynę i wyszczerzyła w stronę mężczyzny rząd żółtych jak u nutrii zębów.

Słodka Morgano, Ostatnia Wysoka Kapłanko, czym ja sobie zasłużyłem?

— Lottie, na boga, co ja ci mówiłem o atakowaniu moich drzwi i narażaniu ich na szybkie uszczerbki w budowie?

Dziewczyna rzuciła okiem na ściskany w ręku skraj drzwi i przechyliła głowę, jakby nie do końca rozumiała jego zarzut.

— Przecież złapałam — odcięła się ruda i zanim Christopher zdążył wyrazić swoje niezadowolenie, Lottie posłała mu maślane spojrzenie i uśmiechnęła się samymi kącikami warg. — Wiem, wiem. Przepraszam. Chciałam jedynie kogoś panu przedstawić.

Lottie sięgnęła dłonią w kierunku osoby stojącej za drzwiami, niewidocznej z zajmowanego przez Christophera miejsca i wciągnęła ją do pomieszczenia z szerokim uśmiechem samozadowolenia.

Christopher złapał dłonią krawędź biurka i wstał z fotela, ogniskując swe spojrzenie na młodej, kilkunastoletniej dziewczynie, rzucającej właśnie w kierunku Lottie spojrzenie pełnie niekrytego niesmaku.

— To jest Doris, proszę pana, wpadłam na nią w barze u Tommy'ego — odezwała się Lottie, przygładzając dłonią rude włosy. — Szuka zatrudnienia, więc pomyślałam...

— Źle pomyślałaś, Lottie — burknął Christopher, ściągając tym samym na siebie spojrzenie czarnowłosej dziewczyny, która zmarszczyła czoło, wyglądając przy tym, jak lodowata rzeźba greckiej bogini. — Nie możemy sobie w obecnej chwili pozwolić na zmianę składu. Prosiłbym o odprowadzenie koleżanki do...

— Och, proszę, panie Brewer, niechże pan ma serce i pozwoli jej zostać, chociaż na jedną noc. Powiedziała, że nie ma dokąd iść — wcięła się w jego słowa Lottie, zarzucając rudymi włosami na plecy.

Christopher odetchnął ciężko i obrócił twarz ku dziewczynie w milczeniu stojącej obok rudowłosej; jego wzrok przesunął się z niekrytą oceną po jej chudych nogach zgrabnie trzymających się na czerwonych obcasach, po wąskich biodrach, w pół zasłoniętych czarną peleryną, po czym pobiegł w górę, osiadając na uwydatnionych piersiach i ostatecznie spoczął na długiej, bladej szyi, odsłoniętej przez buńczucznie uniesiony podbródek. Kiedy jego oczy osiadły wreszcie na jej niebrzydkiej, przykrytej krzywo makijażem twarzy, chuda brew dziewczyny podjechała wysoko na czoło, jakby pytała się tym samym, czy zdała jego test.

— Doris — powtórzył bezwiednie Christopher, marszcząc czoło.

— Zgadza się — odparła pewnym swego głosem szatynka i przechyliła głowę, przypatrując się jego twarzy z równym zainteresowaniem, jakie on poświęcał jej nogom.

— W jakim jesteś wieku, Doris? — zapytał, świdrując wzrokiem czerwone ślady szminki krzywo przykrywające jej usta.

— Czy to ma jakieś znaczenie? — odpowiedziała pytaniem, wszczepiając w jego twarz spojrzenie najbardziej czarnych oczu, jakie kiedykolwiek wiedział.

— Żadnego — odparł, krzyżując ręce na piersi, po czym podszedł spokojnie do dziewczyny i bez ceregieli poślinił kciuk i zabrał się do ścierania z jej kości policzkowych rozmazanego tuszu.

Dziewczyna nie cofnęła się, co Christopher przyjął z ulgą; prowadzili z bratem dom rozkoszy, to prawda i owszem, pracowało u nich całe grono nieletnich, ale nikt nie mógł mu zarzucić, że traktuje źle zatrudniane dziewczyny; starał się troszczyć o swoje podopieczne, nie przejawiał wobec nich agresji, bronił przed pijanymi, nastawionymi walecznie klientami i wypłacał w terminie należne im pieniądze, a one (w każdym razie w większości) w ramach wdzięczności nie uciekały do bardziej ekskluzywnych lokali.

— Umiesz tańczyć, Doris, albo opowiadać ciekawe historie? Poradziłabyś sobie z uprzyjemnieniem dnia klientowi?

— Umiem śpiewać.

Kątem oka dostrzegł, jak Lottie uśmiecha się z triumfem i poczuł na sobie intensywność jej jednoznacznego spojrzenia.

Cóż, to prawda, że niewiele z pracujących tu dziewcząt było utalentowanych muzycznie oraz, trzeba przyznać, prawdą jest również, że szukali wraz z bratem ostatnimi czasy dziewczyny o pięknej prezencji i ładnym głosie, umiejącą wydać z siebie szereg czystych dźwięków; od fałszywego wycia starających się udowodnić swój talent kobiet pracujących u nich od długich miesięcy zaczynała go boleć głowa.

— Zaśpiewaj coś — poprosił, odnotowując w myślach, że musi oddać ją jednej ze starszych wiekiem pań, która dopilnowałaby nieco bardziej odpowiedniego do tego fachu stroju, w który powinna zmieścić się stojąca przed nim nastolatka. I okiełznałaby tę katastrofę, którą dziewczyna zapewne nazywa makijażem, klejącą się do jej skóry jak maska.

Dziewczyna odetchnęła głębiej, zaszurała czerwonym obcasem o podłogę i otworzyła usta.

Głos miała anielski, lekko marzycielski, acz brzmiący słodko jak dojrzała truskawka, płynący dźwięcznie poprzez przestrzeń jakby był oceaniczną falą.

Christopher Brewer pokiwał głową i z błyskiem w oczach uśmiechnął się samymi kącikami warg.

Oto nadeszła moja podwyżka — pomyślał zachłannie, śledząc nieomal maniakalnie poruszające się, wąskie wargi dziewczyny.

Ciemnowłosa anielica nie przestała śpiewać.

-VVV-

Opary unosiły się znad miedzianego kociołka, przykrywając niewielką salkę białawą pierzyną pary. Kilka kropel skroplonej mgiełki osiadało na powierzchni dużego naczynia, tocząc się ospale w dół zaokrąglonych ścianek kociołka.

Snape uniósł na wysokość oczu szklane szkiełko i długą pipetą starannie odmierzył pięć kropel wyciągu z płuc pancernika. Przechylił szkiełko nad kociołkiem z bulgoczącym cicho na ogniu wywarem i spoglądał, jak perlista posoka spada w wir wrzącej cieczy. Odłożył szkiełko na blat roboczy i sięgnął po deskę, na której rozłożony był posiekany równo korzeń pokrzywy. Mężczyzna wziął do ręki niewielką chochelkę i zgarnął nią do wywaru pokrojony składnik. Odetchnął głęboko, odkładając pustą deskę na blat i odszukał w kieszeni różdżkę, by zwiększyć ogień pod kociołkiem. Zamieszał chochelką sześć razy w prawo i raz w lewo i odczekał kilka sekund, aż wywar zmieni barwę z jasnożółtej na atramentowy granat. Zapach wywaru stał się ostrzejszy i Snape zmarszczył nos i wyciągnął rękę, sięgając po sproszkowane skrzydła ważki trzymane w szklanym flakoniku w szufladzie znajdującej się pod blatem roboczym. Odkorkował buteleczkę i przesypał odrobinę do plastikowego, niedużego pojemnika; chwilę potem stał nad sporych wielkości wagą i wstrzymując powietrze, postawił z delikatnością pojemnik na jednym skrzydle. Sięgną po odważnik o nominale ćwierć uncji i powoli, niespiesznie położył go na drugim skrzydle. Waga drgnęła i przeciążyła się o milimetry w stronę plastikowego pudełka, w którym maleńka górka proszku przesypała się na bok. Snape skrzywił się i sięgnął do szuflady po kilkucentymetrową szufelkę; zmrużył w skupieniu oczy i nabrał na nią odrobinę z wierzchołka sypkiego proszku. Szala wyrównała się, po czym zatrzymała i mężczyzna uśmiechnął się kącikiem warg i, starając się to uczynić jednocześnie, zdjął z wagi pudełko oraz odważnik; odstawił ciężarek obok wagi i podszedł do kociołka, z uwagą lustrując bulgoczącą, atramentową ciecz. Mężczyzna zaciągnął się głęboko jej zapachem, który z ostro pieprzowego stał się łagodniejszy, upodabniający się niemalże do gorącej czekolady; zmniejszył ogień pod kociołkiem i odczekał, aż wywar nieco się uspokoi, aby pomału, wąską strużką, wsypać do niego proszek ze skrzydeł ważki. Zamieszał chochlą trzy razy w prawo, spoglądając, jak wywar gęstnieje, upodabniając się konsystencją do zaczynu chlebowego. Odłożył wszystkie naczynia i spojrzał na zegarek, dając wywarowi dokładnie dwie minuty na wolnym ogniu.

Snape oblizał wąskie wargi i sięgnął do kieszeni po czysty nóż do siekania składników eliksirów. Nadstawił dłoń nad falującą powierzchnię cieczy i szybkim, wprawnym ruchem rozciął skórę wzdłuż linii życia. Dłoń zapiekła nieprzyjemnie, a w jej wnętrzu zaczęła wzbierać ciemna, szkarłatna krew. Czarne oczy w skupieniu obserwowały, jak we wgłębieniu dłoni tworzy się niegłęboka studnia czerwonej posoki; zacisnął dłoń w pięść i nadstawił nad kociołek.

— Jeden. Dwa. Trzy. Cztery — monotonnym, cichym głosem zaczął odliczać spadające do wywaru krople.

Kiedy dotarł do dziesięciu, cofnął w pośpiechu rękę, pilnując, by ani jedna kropla więcej nie uleciała z jego dłoni.

Eliksir ponownie zawrzał i zaczął się pienić, Snape sięgnął po różdżkę i wycelował w bulgoczącą mocno powierzchnię wywaru.

— _Sanguinem Necessitudines_ — zaintonował gładko. Złota poświata ogarnęła zewnętrzną powierzchnię eliksiru, a ten uspokoił się i zastygł w bezruchu niczym głuche, martwe jezioro, które za jedynego towarzysza ma białą tarczę księżyca. Mężczyzna zaczerpnął głęboko powietrza i wypowiedział głośno, powoli i wyraźnie dwa słowa. — _Katrina Snape_.

Przez chwilę nic się nie działo. Snape zmarszczył czoło, w myślach powtarzając formułę zaklęcia, zastanawiając się, czy poprawnie ją zaakcentował, jego usta wygięły się w paskudnym grymasie niezadowolenia.

Przeklęta, starożytna magia — pomyślał z frustracją i już zamierzał zamaszystym ruchem wyłączyć ogień pod kociołkiem, gdy nagle, na falującej delikatnie powierzchni zaczęły pojawiać się przeciągłe, niewielkie pasemka ognia.

Snape zamarł i pochylił się nad powierzchnią wywaru, przyglądając się z niekrytą fascynacją, jak języki ognia układają się powoli, niemiłosiernie powoli w litery, a te odnajdują swoje miejsce, jakby były elementami większej układanki.

Mężczyzna nieświadomie wstrzymał powietrze.

_Katrina Snape_ — mówiły ogniste, falujące słowa — _dom schadzek, aleja Flaming_ _ó_ _w 18, Śmiertelny Nokturn._

Mężczyzna przez moment wpatrywał się drętwo w ogniste litery. Kiedy dotarło do niego ich znaczenie, powietrze uleciało jednym ciurkiem z jego zmęczonych, od wdychania ciężkich oparów, płuc.

— Cholera jasna — zaklął wściekle Snape, przymykając oczy.

-VVV-

Gwiazdy przebijały się przez lichą firankę, oświetlając twarz opartego o parapet mężczyzny.

Ciekawe do kogo należała niegdyś ta rudera — pomyślał on, odgarniając z twarzy lekko przetłuszczone kosmyki niemal białych włosów. — Być może w czasach swojej świetności jej wnętrza były największym krzykiem mody.

Wzrok mężczyzny zatrzymał się na solidnych regałach stojących przy ścianach, których półki zaginały się od ciężaru poupychanych tam, porcelanowych filiżanek, tworzących niemały płot ze swych wątłych uszu i gładkich, białych powierzchni.

Tak, istotnie, tak mogło być — przemknęło mu przez myśl.

Kąciki warg mężczyzny wygięły się w tęsknym uśmiechu.

Wiele starych, sięgających pokoleń domów ma za sobą długą, ciekawą historię. Nierzadko kryje się pod nią opowieść pełna krwi, czarnej magii i licznych przekrętów.

Kiedy był małym dzieckiem, matka opowiadała mu baśnie o widmach dawnych lokatorów nawiedzających stare posiadłości, podszeptujące w ciemnościach ciche sugestie co do toczącego się wokół życia obecnych mieszkańców. Nigdy nie były to złe duchy ani dusze przepełnione gniewem, jednakże wyobraźnia Dracona widziała jedynie takie. Przez kilka kolejnych nocy koszmary nawiedzały go jeden za drugim, każdy kolejny coraz bardziej realistyczny od poprzedniego. Kilkuletni Draco przebiegał na palcach przez pogrążoną w mroku posiadłość, odprowadzany wzrokiem obserwujących go z obrazów postaci, aby wtulić się wreszcie w matczyne objęcia, skarżąc się, że nie może zasnąć, nigdy nie podając prawdziwej tego przyczyny.

Przez bardzo długi okres swojego dzieciństwa Draco nie przestawał wierzyć w mroczne widma nawiedzające wiekowe rezydencje.

Mężczyzna westchnął ciężko, a mgiełka jego oddechu osiadła na chłodnej szybie. Nagle, całkowicie nieoczekiwanie poczuł na karku mrowienie czyjegoś spojrzenia, palącego jego skórę jak wrzątek, wysyłającego dreszcze w dół jego kręgosłupa; czując, jak serce lodowacieje mu w piersiowej klatce, Draco odwrócił się powoli i stanął twarzą w twarz z widmem uwitym z mroku, spoglądającym mu prosto w oczy. Jego oddech zamarł.

-VVV-

Harry przechylił głowę i uśmiechnął się ironicznie, poprawiając leniwie górę od piżamy; jego palce dotknęły górnych guzików, upewniając się, że jego koszula do spania nie jest rozchełstana na wszelkie możliwe strony, jak po spotkaniu z szalejącą wichurą. Wszystko zdawało się w porządku, wobec czego mężczyzna prychnął, wygładził dłonią nogawkę spodni od piżamy i zmrużył oczy, starając się nie okazywać własnej konsternacji.

— Czy jest jakiś powód, dla którego patrzysz na mnie, jakbyś zobaczył wilkołaka? — zaszydził, unosząc pytająco brwi.

Draco wypuścił ze świstem powietrze i przyłożył palce do skroni, opuszczając głowę i przeklinając pod nosem; jego oczy wróciły do standardowych rozmiarów, co wprawiło Harry'ego w niemałą ulgę, gdy doszedł do wniosku, że jego przypuszczenie, iż młody Malfoy najadł się podejrzanej, rzadkiej trucizny jest mylne.

— Och, to ty... — wymruczał, nagle zawstydzony, Draco. — To znaczy... myślałem...

Harry machnął z obojętnością ręką, chcąc mu przekazać, że nie ma o czym mówić i wyminął go, aby dostać się do czajnika.

— Ty też nie możesz spać? — zapytał cicho, podstawiając szyjkę czajnika pod kran i wlewając w niego strumień zimnej wody.

— Nie wiem — mruknął z rozkojarzeniem Draco i momentalnie oprzytomniał, gdy Harry posłał mu długie, oceniające spojrzenie. — Nie próbowałem zasnąć — wytłumaczył szybko i spoglądał, jak brew Harry'ego podjeżdża wysoko na czoło. — Trochę mnie niepokoi... — Draco uczynił nieokreślony gest dłonią, jakby chciał wskazać na otaczającą go przestrzeń — cała ta sytuacja — dokończył i wzruszył ramionami. — A ty...

— A ja przyszedłem na kawę — odezwał się zielonooki, posyłając mężczyźnie zadziorny uśmiech. — Przygotować też dla ciebie?

Draco zamrugał i spojrzał z konsternacją na stojący na ogniu czajnik.

— Co, _teraz_? — W jego głos wkradło się bezbrzeżne zdziwienie.

Harry zaśmiał się cicho z jego ogłupiałej miny.

— A czym ta godzina różni się od tej, która nadejdzie niebawem opiewana wschodem słońca? — zapytał Harry, unosząc brwi wysoko na niskie czoło.

Draco wzruszył ramionami i pomyślał, że kofeinie nie potrafi odmówić, czy byłaby właśnie pora dnia czy nocy.

— Być może tym — rzekł jednak przekornie — że ta jest nam znana, a zdarzeń mających swój czas w tej, która ma nadejść, nie przewidzimy.

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko, a z jego gardła wydobył się przeciągły pomruk, jak z zadowolonego kota drapanego za uszami.

— Mój ty filozofie. — Harry puścił do niego perskie oko i odwrócił się, aby zabrać z szafki dwie, porcelanowe filiżanki. Draco obserwował jego poczynania z wątpliwym zainteresowaniem. — Cieszę się, że jesteś.

-VVV-

Zamknięta głęboko w sobie, pozwoliła, by skierowano ją na niewielką scenę; dano jej do ręki mikrofon i w zamian odebrano cienki sweter narzucony niedbale na odsłonięte ramiona. Starała się nie spoglądać w twarze obecnych w niewielkiej sali mężczyzn, obserwujących ją zza okrągłych stolików. Przez moment przeklinała samą siebie, dochodząc do wniosku, że nie jest tak silna, jak z początku myślała. Ich spojrzenia paliły, przesuwały się żrąco po jej bladej skórze, dotykały jej nerwów jak substancja odurzająca, wkradały się tam, gdzie nigdy nie powinny się znaleźć. Serce kołatało o jej żebra, jakby zapragnęło wyrwać się z piersi. Katrina zamknęła oczy, starając się zapomnieć o istnieniu świata; jestem bytem samym w sobie — myślała — nie istnieje nic poza mną, nic oprócz mnie. Oblizała drżące wargi koniuszkiem języka i przytknęła mikrofon do ust, mając wrażenie, że jeszcze chwila i jej dusza spopieli się na ich oczach, nie pozostawiając po sobie niczego, co świadczyłoby o jej niegdysiejszej obecności w młodym ciele.

Muzyka, która leniwie zakradła się w przestrzenie przydymionej sali, była jej kołysanką.

-VVV-

— _Kiedy tylko jestem jedynie z Tobą, sprawiasz, że czuję się, jakbym ponownie wr_ _ó_ _ciła do domu_ — dźwięcznie zaśpiewał głos należący do jakiejś młodej dziewczyny, dochodzący z jednej z sal w głębi lokalu.

Luna zmrużyła oczy i zamachała ręką przed twarzą, starając się odegnać sprzed oczu gęstą parę mieszającą się z papierosowym dymem, osiadającą na jej rzęsach jaki kurz. Starając się wyminąć młodą kelnerkę balansującą z tacą przytrzymywaną jedną ręką, podążyła za lekkim, melodyjnym głosem, nieco sennym, jakby samą intonacją krzyczał prawdę o okrucieństwie świata.

— _Kiedy jestem jedynie z Tobą, my sami, sprawiasz, że na powr_ _ó_ _t czuję się całością_ — ciągnął głos, gdy kobieta wreszcie przecisnęła się do niewielkiej sali z rzędem stolików i odgarniając włosy z czoła, zajrzała do środka.

Luna poczuła nagłe ukłucie w sercu, gdy spojrzała w twarz skąpo ubranej dziewczyny, zdającej się śpiewać całym swoim wielkim sercem; jej oczy były zamknięte, długie, zabarwione mocnym tuszem rzęsy rzucały długie cienie na jej policzki.

Pomalowali ją niczym kapłankę ciemności — pomyślała Luna, przesuwając wzrokiem po jej mocnym makijażu z niezachwianą perfekcją nałożonym na jej młodą twarz. — Kiedy ona jest tylko dzieckiem, które nie jest jeszcze pewne, na czym stoi.

Kobieta zaciągnęła się głęboko przydymionym powietrzem i sięgnęła po różdżkę.

— _Expecto Patronum_ — wyszeptała.

Jeśli ktoś zwrócił uwagę na pojawiającego się i znikającego momentalnie w jednej ze ścian zająca, nikt nie przyłożył do tego większej wagi. Luna opuściła powoli różdżkę i oparła się głową o futrynę, muzyka płynęła jak dostojny łabędź poprzez powietrze, dotykając leniwie jej bijącego szaleńczo serca.

Oczy Katriny otworzyły się, senny wzrok zatoczył się poprzez pomieszczenie, nie zatrzymując na niczyjej twarzy. Dziewczyna zakołysała biodrami, kładąc wolną dłoń na swoim udzie i przeciągając pomalowanym paznokciem w górę cienkich rajstop.

— _Kiedykolwiek nie byłabym sama z tobą, doprowadzasz mnie do myś_ _li,_ _że ponownie jestem mł_ _oda._

Pomalowane paznokcie dotknęły twarzy i wpiły się w policzek, jakby sama Katrina mocno pragnęła, by sprawiało jej to ból. Jej kroki stawiane po parkiecie były miękkie, jakby należały do kota, czerwone obcasy zalśniły w świetle reflektora. Dziewczyna oparła się plecami o ścianę i przytrzymując dłonią mikrofon przy ustach, odchyliła głowę do tyłu.

— _Kiedy jestem z tobą. Sama. Powodujesz, że na powr_ _ó_ _t czuję się zabawna._

Luna nie potrafiła powiedzieć, w którym momencie Harry pojawił się koło niej - wiedziała jedynie, że gdy zmusiła się do oderwania oczu od Katriny, on już tam był. Jego twarz była napięta, w jego oczach, nieruchomych jak cienie, wpatrzonych w chudą sylwetkę wyraźnie odcinającą się na tle obcisłych ubrań tliła się troska, troska tak rozczulająca, że Luna nie potrafiła nie wyciągnąć dłoni, aby dotknąć delikatnie jego ramienia. Jego usta drgnęły, ale oczy nie oderwały się od falującej klatki piersiowej śpiewającej dziewczyny, od jej przymkniętych oczu, od wilgotnych warg.

— _Jakkolwiek bym nie była daleko, zawsze będę Cię kochać._ — Emocje kotłujące się w tym młodym głosie ściskały serce, zabierały oddech; Luna przygryzła wargi, nie spuszczając wzroku z pobladłej, zastygłej jak gipsowy odlew pośmiertny twarzy przyjaciela. Jego zęby zacisnęły się tak mocno, że była przekonana, iż musiało sprawiać mu to ból.

Katrina sięgnęła zapięcia koszuli i powolnymi, niespiesznymi ruchami zaczęła ją rozpinać.

Stojący obok Luny Harry nie drgnął ani na jotę.

— _Na jakkolwiek długo bym się nie zatrzymał_ _a, b_ _ędę Cię zawsze kochał_ _a._

Koszula rozsunęła się, ukazując jej młode ciało, osłonięte jedynie niewielkim stanikiem. Gładki materiał spłynął na ziemię, jakby był firanką muskaną przez wiatr, jakby był cieniem. Powieki Katriny uchyliły się, a senny wzrok przeciągnął się po twarzach obecnych osób i odnalazł Harry'ego, milczącego, nieodwracającego wzroku, patrzącego wprost w czarne, migoczące w światłach reflektorów oczy.

Usta dziewczyny rozchyliły się w niemym zdziwieniu, lecz za moment na jej twarz napłynął wyraz tak głębokiego żalu, tak gorzkiej goryczy, że Luna musiała na moment spuścić wzrok.

Palce Katriny spoczęły w miejscu na piersi, pod którym biło gorące, żywe serce.

— _Jakichkolwiek słów bym nie użyła, zawsze będę Cię kochać_ — zaśpiewała gorliwie Katrina, wychylając podbródek w stronę zielonookiego, jakby pragnęła się do niego zbliżyć, choć trochę, choć nieznacznie. Nie odwróciła w zawstydzeniu oczu, jakby pragnęła się przed nim odsłonić, jakby chciała, by wyśpiewywane przez nią słowa trafiały wprost do jego serca. — _Będę Cię zawsze kochać._

Katrina osunęła się powoli po ścianie, przechylając głowę; kilka czarnych kosmyków wpadło na jej młodą twarz. Luna spoglądała, jak czarnooka klęka na zimnej scenie i przesuwa się z lekka po podłodze w stronę jej krawędzi.

— _Kiedy jestem sama z Tobą, Twoja obecność sprawia, że zn_ _ó_ _w czuję, że jestem wolna._

Oczy Katriny uparcie wpijały się w puste źrenice Harry'ego, jej młoda twarz napięła się, jakby jej dusza była dręczona przez ból niemożliwy do wyrażenia słowami. Kilka łez uciekło z kącików jej wilgotnych oczu i popłynęło, wraz z drobinami czarnego tuszu, w dół jej przykrytych różem policzków. Drżące palce wetknęły za ucho kosmyk czarnych włosów.

— _Kiedy jesteśmy razem dzięki Tobie mogę zn_ _ó_ _w poczuć się nieskalana_ — rozpacz, nieme błaganie, przeprosiny; wszystko to wydostało się wraz z nutami przez jej okryte szminką usta; słone łzy osiadły na jej drżących wargach. — _Jakkolwiek daleko, będę Cię zawsze kochał_ _a._

Harry zacisnął zęby i ruszył slalomem pomiędzy porozrzucanymi po sali stolikami, powoli zbliżając się do sceny.

Palce Katriny zacisnęły się kurczowo na brzegu prowizorycznego podestu.

— _Na jakkolwiek długo nie pojawiłabym się w twoim życiu, będę zawsze Cię kochać._

Katrina pokręciła głową, jakby sama nie dowierzała słowom, które wypadają z jej ust, a zarazem wiedziała, że zawierają w sobie jedynie prawdę.

— _Cokolwiek bym Ci nie powiedziała, zawsze będę Cię kochał_ _a._

Luna spoglądała, jak Harry zatrzymuje się pod sceną, unosząc głowę na zalaną łzami, młodą twarz.

— _Zawsze będę Cię kochała_ — wyszeptała Katrina i opuściła rękę z mikrofonem.

Jej odsłonięte ramiona drgnęły z zimna; Harry bez słowa ściągnął własną pelerynę i z delikatnością zarzucił na jej chude ciało.

Katrina spuściła głowę, czarne włosy zasłoniły jej zapłakaną twarz.

Luna przyglądała się w milczeniu, jak Harry łagodnym ruchem zabiera jej z dłoni mikrofon i odkłada na deski podestu (zużyty głośnik jękną z ogłuszającym jazgotem), po czym ostrożnie bierze piętnastolatkę na ręce i nic nie mówiąc, odwraca się, by w spokoju przemierzyć drogę ku drzwiom.

Kilka oburzonych głosów potoczyło się z wnętrza sali, kilka uszczypliwości i kilka zniewag posypało się na ramiona zielonookiego; nie dał po sobie poznać, że je usłyszał.

Czuła, jak mocno bije jej serce, gdy spoglądał pustym wzrokiem w jej twarz i przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć - nie powie nic, odwróci głowę i przejdzie koło byłej Krukonki z drżącą Katriną wtuloną w jego pierś.

Kiedy będzie ją mijał, Luna usłyszy jedynie stłumiony płacz.

-VVV-

W ciele otyłego, podstarzałego pedanta było mu ciasno, nieswojo i niewygodnie. Obserwując świat zza zasłony kłębiących się obłoków pary i dymu miał wrażenie, jakby znajdował się w wielkim akwarium, pod powierzchnią mętnej wody. Jego oczy przesunęły się po obecnych w klubie mężczyznach i wzdrygnął się mentalnie na myśl, co też jego córce strzeliło tym razem do tej pustej łepetyny.

Chciał ją zabrać, natychmiast, bez słowa, samym spojrzeniem przelewając w nią swoją bezgraniczną furię - złość na to, że ośmieliła się uciec, na to, że przypałętała się do _takiego_ miejsca, bardziej obskurnego, niż niegdysiejsze lochy w rezydencji Malfoyów.

Pierwszy szok nastąpił, kiedy Katrina weszła na scenę - jej czerwone obcasy zastukały o podłoże, jakby wybijały wolny rytm starej, dawno zapomnianej piosenki. Jej ubiór, bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, krzyczał wyzwaniem i Snape zapragnął rzucić czymś o ścianę. Wmawiał sobie, że nie stanie się nic nadzwyczajnego, że nie stanie się nic niemoralnego, ale z całego serca miał ochotę, aby wstać i choćby za włosy i na klęczkach sprowadzić ją na powrót do domu.

Przeniósł ciężar ciała na nogi z zamiarem szybkiego podniesienia się z niewygodnego siedziska, lecz wtedy Katrina zaczęła śpiewać i poczuł słabość wstępującą w jego ciało jak wody przypływu, tak nagłą i tak porażającą, że opadł bezwładnie na krzesło i dobrą chwilę zajęło mu ponowne dojście do siebie.

Zauważył Pottera, oczywiście, że zauważył Pottera - jego i tą szaloną Lovegood trwającą u jego boku jak anielski wojownik, obserwujący go z uwagą śmiercionośnej kobry. Powinien skorzystać z okazji, Merlin mu świadkiem, że powinien, i jego również zabrać ze sobą - bo cóż to za szczęśliwy traf, wyruszyć w celu odnalezienia swej latorośli i natrafić na samego Zbawcę Ode Złego - ale coś w zielonych oczach, skierowanych w stronę jego córki rozkazywało mu, by jeszcze przez krótki, przelotny moment wstrzymać się od ingerencji i sprawdzić, jak zareaguje Wybraniec.

Potter, na dobrą sprawę, równie dobrze mógłby być posągiem wykutym z kamienia — pomyślał, obserwując jego twarz zastygłą w bezruchu. — To zadziwiające, jak bardzo potrafią zmieniać się ludzie.

Snape, mrużąc oczy niczym drapieżnik obserwujący swą ofiarę, doszedł do wniosku, że zbyt długo już zwlekał, zbyt długo pozwalał na postęp tej kuriozalności, ale kiedy już miał wstać, już miał przejąć kontrolę nad sytuacją, zobaczył twarz swojej córki, ujrzał oczy wpatrzone w Pottera, oczy, w których łzy walczyły z potrzebą zachowania godności i przegrywały tę bitwę i przez moment próbował sobie przypomnieć, w jaki sposób zmusić płuca do pobierania powietrza z otoczenia.

Istniało coś między nimi, jakaś więź, której nie dostrzegł ( _ty zaślepiony głupcze_ ), jakieś uczucia, których nie potrafił nazwać, coś, co sprawiało, że w jego ciało wkradł się chłód, chłód ogarniający stopniowo jego tkanki, wsiąkający w żyły, mrożący płynącą w nich krew. Kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że jego córka śpiewa bezpośrednio do przybyłego mężczyzny, zaczął przeklinać się w myślach, nazywając kretynem, nazywając idiotą, pytając sam siebie, jak mógł tego wcześniej nie dostrzec, jak mógł nie zrozumieć; gorzkie słowa sączone prosto w twarz Pottera spływały po nim samym jak lodowaty strumień wody.

Zaciskając palce na krawędzi stolika tak mocno, by rozciąć skórę, śledził, jak jego córka rozpada się na drobne kawałki niczym fragment porcelany rzucony w pustą ścianę; bardzo długo nie potrafił sobie wybaczyć, że to nie on był tym, który poskładał ją na powrót w jedną całość.

Potter miał w oczach nieokreślony, absurdalny spokój, kiedy balansował między stolikami, przesuwając się jak widmo, jak dementor, bez pośpiechu kierując się w stronę sceny (jakby zawsze _wiedział_ , jakby nie usłyszał nic, co byłoby w stanie go zaskoczyć).

Obserwował jego place z niemal maniakalną intensywnością, gotów w każdej chwili zainterweniować, gdyby Potter bodaj ośmielił się przekroczyć granicę, jaka powinna stać pomiędzy nim a Katriną, gdyby choć spróbował spojrzeć na nią w niewłaściwy sposób, dotknąć jej, jakby pożądał, uchwycić ją, jakby fantazjował.

Nie uczynił żadnej z tych rzeczy.

Snape bezradnie patrzył, jak się oddalają, razem, we dwoje, bez niego; ona - tuląca głowę go jego piersi, jakby chciała uważnie wsłuchać się w bicie jego serca i na zawsze poznać jego rytm, on - niepozwalający jej upaść, nie oskarżający, nie oceniający - Harry Potter na powrót ratujący ludzkie życie.

Katrina płakała w cudzych ramionach, a on nie miał odwagi, aby podejść i wykrztusić z siebie choć słowo.

* * *

***** Piosenka śpiewana przez Katrinę to moje wolne tłumaczenie _Lovesong_ Adele.


	14. Trochę w duszy jesieni

Jesień tego roku nadeszła w towarzystwie feerii barw roztaczającej się wokoło jakby była bezkształtnymi plamami na płótnie impresjonisty. Przed budynkiem kwatery rozkwitły wrzosy, których kojący zapach wtaczał się przez szeroko otwarte okiennice, rozwiewając duszność czterech ścian, roznosząc po ciasnych pomieszczeniach świeżą bryzę ciepłego wiatru, zmuszając lokatorów do poluźnienia kołnierzyka i odpięcia drobnych guzików w mankietach koszul. Wychylając głowę przez okno, dostrzec można było rząd kasztanowców, na których koronach dojrzewały brązowe, błyszczące kasztany wyglądające na świat zza kolczastej otoczki.

Przekształcająca się pogoda nie była jedyną rzeczą ulegającą zmianie. Największe bowiem przeinaczenia Harry zaobserwował, śledząc wnikliwie, niegdyś promieniejącą zadziornością, twarz Katriny. Niepokojąco często przyłapywał ją na milczącym wpatrywaniu się w jeden punkt, zdającą się nie dostrzegać reszty świata, pogrążoną głęboko we własnych myślach. Przyglądając się profilowi jej zamyślonej twarzy, coraz częściej napływała ku niemu refleksja, że Katrina nie jest już tą samą krnąbrną, ekstrawagancką nastolatką, którą poznał w mugolskiej kawiarni. Harry'emu zdawało się, że wydarzyło się to kilka stuleci temu, jakby czas, w którym wszystko się zaczęło, był oddalony o całe lata świetlne od punktu, w którym znajdowali się obecnie.

Zielone oczy obserwowały milcząco bezskuteczne próby Hermiony mające na celu wciągnięcie córki Naczelnika w luźną pogawędkę o pogodzie (odpowiedzi Katriny zredukowane były do bezzobowiązujących skinięć głową i poszczególnych, wypowiedzianych przyciszonym głosem słów ograniczających się do: _nie, dziękuję, nie jestem głodna_ czy _pok_ _ó_ _j gościnny mi odpowiada, wcale nie jest za mały_ ). Kiedy starała się wyciągnąć od Katriny coś więcej, ta jedynie wzruszała ramionami i bez słowa wracała do kontemplowania rozległego zacieku majaczącego pod sufitem.

Atmosfera ogólnego napięcia wisiała w powietrzu jak mgła nad rozlewiskiem. Antoniusz coraz częściej zamykał się w jednym z pokoi z którymś z wyższych członków waszej organizacji pozarządowej, a kiedy wychodził, cienie pod jego oczami zdawały się jeszcze głębsze, a skronie jeszcze bardziej pomarszczone, jakby przez te kilka chwil nieobecności jego ciało postarzało się o parę lat.

Dni skreślanych sumiennie przez Lunę na wiszącym w kuchni, tuż obok lodówki, kalendarzu przybywało, a Harry nie raz i nie dwa uchwycił obserwujące go zza gęstego dymu spojrzenie Antoniusza, gdy pomiędzy jedną a drugą rozmową za zamknięciem czterech ścian siadał ze swoją fajką przy kuchennym stole, paląc dłużej i łapczywiej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

— Chciałbym cię o coś prosić — przełamał się Harry, kiedy ranek pierwszego listopada przywitał go w kuchni, sączącego parującą, czarną kawę, obserwującego kłęby dymu ulatującego z fajki stojącego w otwartym oknie Antoniusza.

Mężczyzna wypuścił z płuc spore pokłady dymu, po czym odwrócił się i zatopił nieczytelne spojrzenie w skrobiącym paznokciem odprysk na uchu ściskanego w dłoniach kubka Harrym.

— Zastanawiałem się — odezwał się powoli młodszy mag, myśląc, że jeśli usłyszy odmowę, zakopie się pod kocem w jednym z pokoi posiadłości i nie wyjdzie stamtąd, póki nie wyciągną go z niego siłą — nad odwiedzeniem grobów rodziców. — Harry zaczerpnął głęboko powietrza i wyrzucił z siebie z zapartym tchem słowa wyjaśnienia: — Wiem, że w obecnej chwili to bardzo ryzykowne, szczególnie że Dolina Godryka nie jest zamieszkała jedynie przez czarodziejów, lecz także przez mugoli, ale dziś jest Wszystkich Świętych i tylko dlatego...

— Potter — przerwał mu ostrym tonem Antoniusz, wydychając dym z płuc i odsuwając z oczu siwe kosmyki. Starszy czarodziej przeszedł powoli przez pokój i zasiadł przy kuchennym stole niczym starożytny król zajmujący pozłacany tron mieniący się w słońcu na łagodnym podwyższeniu obitym czerwonym atłasem.

Harry spuścił wzrok, wiedząc, że odmowa zapiecze jak kwas wlany na skórę. Wzruszył ramionami i już zamierzał odejść, gdy słowa starszego wiekiem mężczyzny zatrzymały go w miejscu.

— Musimy omówić przebieg działań, które postanowiłem podjąć siedemnastego dnia tego miesiąca.

Harry wbił spojrzenie w okno, za którym na wysokiej koronie kasztanowca niewielki drozd wił finezyjnie, gałązka za gałązką, solidne gniazdo, skacząc zręcznie po grubej gałęzi. Czuł, że zbliżający się atak mugolskich wojsk, jest mu tak obojętny, jak fale uderzające o piaszczysty brzeg morza gdzieś po drugiej stronie globu.

— Usiądź, Potter — usłyszał zza pleców cichą prośbę Antoniusza i powstrzymując się od przeciągłego westchnienia, zacisnął mocniej dłonie wokół ciepłej szklanki pełnej kawy i ze zmęczeniem przecinającym jego młodą twarz jak gromy rozświetlające nocne niebo, zawrócił się, by osunąć się na krzesło obok wypalającego spokojnie swą fajkę mężczyzny.

Antoniusz odchylił się na krześle i spojrzał w sufit, zdając się głęboko nad czymś rozmyślać.

— Wysłałem do Hogwartu Mata Stewarda — powiedział bardziej do siebie niż do Harry'ego. Wyglądał tak, jakby zastanawiał się, czy wprowadzając w czyn swoje podejmowane w pośpiechu decyzje, nie spisuje kogoś na straty. — Poleciłem mu ostrzec Minerwę McGonagall przed zbliżającym się zagrożeniem. Pomyślałem, że mając więcej czasu, nauczyciele zdążą postawić silne bariery ochronne wokół szkoły i utrzymać je w chwili natarcia. Szesnastego listopada po zajęciach mają odesłać uczniów do rodzin i niezwłocznie przejść do umacniania tarcz w obrębie terenów Hogwartu. Potrzebuję cię do ściągnięcia do pomocy zaufanych autorów. Znajdź ich, poproś o pomoc, zgarnij ich tylu, ilu się da.

Młodszy mag przez moment przyglądał się poprzecinanej pajęczyną nierówności twarzy starszego człowieka.

— To może być trudne — odezwał się powoli Harry, marszcząc czoło. — Odkąd padły struktury ministerstwa ci, co mogli, skorzystali z możliwości podęcia współpracy z francuskim działem administracji państwowej. Większość z nich od dawna nie przebywa w obrębie granic naszego kraju.

Antoniusz zdawał się usłyszeć dokładnie to, czego się spodziewał. Uniósł sękatą dłoń do twarzy i rozmasował palcami prawą skroń.

— Musimy spróbować — odparł bez zapału, wyglądając, jak człowiek dręczony migreną. — Jeśli dojdzie do konfrontacji z mugolskim, elitarnym oddziałem wojska, nie poradzimy sobie sami. — Zaciągnął się głęboko fajką, jakby spodziewał się, że dym odegna z jego umysłu wszelkie troski; sękate palce zacisnęły się mocniej na jej gładkiej szyjce.

Harry przyglądał się, jak dym ulatuje powoli z jego ust.

— Rozumiem — zgodził się zielonooki, spuszczając wzrok na mrugającą do niego czernią powierzchnię własnej kawy. — Zobaczę, co da się zrobić.

Antoniusz zmarszczył czoło i podrapał się w zamyśleniu w tył głowy.

— Nasi ludzie skryją się na granicy Zakazanego Lasu — rzekł powoli, oddychając głębiej. — Ty i Malfoy zatrzymacie się tam wraz z nimi. Będziecie stamtąd patrolować okolicę i na bieżąco zawiadamiać innych, gdy tylko zdołacie zauważyć coś niepokojącego, w porządku, Potter?

Harry zastanawiał się, co wówczas będzie robił Severus Snape, o ile, oczywiście, wziął sobie do serca jego ostrzeżenie.

— Potter?

Zielonooki wykrzywił kwaśno wargi i ukrył się za gorącym naczyniem do połowy napełnionym kawą (ścianki kubka zaczęły parzyć go w opuszki palców).

— Zrozumiałem — odparł, skinąwszy Antoniuszowi głową i doszedł do wniosku, że najwyższa pora, aby ulotnić się do zajętej przez niego sypialni (od dymu ulatującego ze spalanej przez Antoniusza fajki zaczynała go boleć głowa). — Proszę się nie martwić — rzekł hardo, podnosząc się z miejsca — będę trzymał się wytycznych i nie wychylał swojego bohaterskiego nosa poza szeregi.

Harry zmierzwił włosy niedbałym ruchem dłoni, wylał resztkę przestygłej kawy do zlewu i ruszył pospiesznie w stronę wyjścia z kuchni, zastanawiając się, za jakie grzechy zasłużył sobie na uczestniczenie w wiecznej wojnie, która ani myśli ustąpić.

Ciche westchnienie uciekło z piersi Antoniusza, Harry usłyszał, jak nogi krzesła szurają po podłodze, gdy mężczyzna unosił się nad blatem kuchennego stołu.

— Jeszcze jedno, Potter — zawołał za nim mężczyzna, zanim ten zdołał ewakuować się na piętro. Harry zaklął siarczyście w myślach, przystanął na progu i nie kłopocząc się, aby odwrócić się w stronę mężczyzny, czekał na kolejne, krótkie, bezkompromisowe decyzje podjęte przez ich lidera. Najmniejsze polecenie nie padło na przestrzeń między nimi; Antoniusz, zamiast do niego, podszedł do blatu kuchennego i zabrał się za szykowanie sobie czarnej herbaty (odgłos szurających naczyń, gdy wygrzebywał z szafki swą ulubioną filiżankę, doprowadzał Harry'ego do szwedzkiej pasji).

— Niech ta mała Snape idzie z tobą do West Country — odezwał się nieoczekiwanie mężczyzna, z cichym jazgotem przestawiając w szafce nagromadzenie filiżanek. — Świeże powietrze dobrze jej zrobi. Już i tak włóczy się po domu jak cień, otwierając wszystkie okna, jakby jej było słabo.

Harry odwrócił się w stronę czarodzieja, a na jego twarzy, pierwszy raz od chwili przebudzenia się, rozkwitł prawdziwy, szeroki, promieniejący wdzięcznością uśmiech. Napięcie uleciało z młodszego ciała jak ostatnie tchnienie, a w oczach zabłąkały się iskry wesołości.

— Dziękuję — wyszeptał, dziwiąc się, jak wielka ulga zalała jego ciało wraz z tym krótkim, cichym słowem.

Antoniusz machnął niedbale dłonią i wskazał ruchem głowy na wyjście z kuchni; w kącikach jego warg tliło się rozbawienie.

— Uciekaj już, Potter, bo jeszcze się rozmyślę — sarknął starszy czarodziej, splatając ramiona na piersi i gdyby nie wesołe błyski jego jasnych oczu, można pomyśleć, że uchyla się ku prośbie młodego człowieka z kwaśnym niesmakiem.

Harry'emu nie trzeba było powtarzać tego dwa razy.

-VVV-

Harry zapukał do pokoju zajmowanego przez czarnooką dziewczynę i zastał ją siedzącą przy kominku, z głową opartą o twarde cegły, wpatrującą się bezmyślnie w sufit. Naprzeciw niej, na płaskim parapecie we wnęce okiennej siedziała, wsparta plecami o chłodną taflę szyby, jasnooka Luna, mówiąc coś rozmarzonym głosem, jakby była w trakcie sielankowej opowieści o młodych testralach (Harry nie był pewny, czy historie o magicznych zwierzętach, jakkolwiek niepodobnych do czarnych koni, były w tym wypadku wskazane - szczególnie gdy mowa o stworzeniach posiadających smoczy łeb, olbrzymie, błoniaste skrzydła, a tułów tak wychudzony przez postępy ewolucji, że przez czarną skórę przebijała się każda, najdrobniejsza kość).

Oczy Katriny powędrowały w stronę Harry'ego i przez moment zielonookiemu zdawało się, że dziewczyna wstanie z podłogi i podejdzie do niego, ale nie zrobiła tego. Kąciki jej ust drgnęły, a wargi wygięły się w nieznacznym uśmiechu - zupełnie jakby chciała nim powiedzieć: nie jestem tak otwartą księgą, jak zdajesz się sądzić.

Harry zbliżył się do dziewczyny i przykucnął przed nią na ziemi, jej czarnookie spojrzenie wwierciło się w jego źrenice; Katrina odgarnęła włosy z twarzy i przechyliła głowę w niemym pytaniu. Zielonooki obserwował, jak długi kosmyk włosów faluje lekko pod dyktando jej oddechu.

Słowa Luny zatrzymały się, ale cisza, która zapadła w pomieszczeniu wcale nie należała do nieprzyjemnych. Mężczyzna poprawił lekkim ruchem palców zsuwające mu się z nosa okulary i patrząc w głębokie, ciemne oczy Katriny zapytał:

— Poszłabyś ze mną do doliny Godryka? Na groby.

Jeśli pytanie, które zadał, było dla niej zaskoczeniem, nie okazała tego po sobie. Jej dłoń wyciągnęła się w stronę mężczyzny jakby w niemej prośbie o pomoc przy podnoszeniu się z ziemi. Harry wstał, po czym uchwycił delikatnie dłoń Katriny w swoją i łagodnie pociągnął dziewczynę do pionu.

— Mam to rozumieć jako _tak_? — zapytał Harry, śmiejąc się cicho pod nosem.

— Jeśli tylko Draco pójdzie z nami.

Gładki uśmiech spełzł z twarzy mężczyzny, zielone oczy na powrót utkwiły w czarnych. Jego dłoń puściła. Krok w tył - trochę jak w jakimś pokrętnym tańcu.

Draco nie był idealnym kompanem do towarzystwa w podróżach ku ziemiom, na których przyszedłem na świat — przemknęło Harry'emu przez myśl. — Szczególnie gdy kryje się na nich piętno mojego utraconego dzieciństwa.

Harry uciekł wzrokiem i niemo pokręcił głową, po czym skierował się w stronę wyjścia.

— Wobec tego pójdę już — odrzekł Harry, a wszelki ślad zadowolenia rozmył się na jego twarzy, jak za sprawą lekkiej mżawki.

Odwrócił się z zamiarem odejścia, gdy drobna, chuda dłoń złapała go za nadgarstek.

— Dlaczego chciałeś, żebym to właśnie ja ci towarzyszyła? — zapytała cicho dziewczyna, zaciskając mocniej palce na jego skórze. — Dlaczego nie chcesz, abyśmy poszli we trójkę?

Harry wyrwał rękę z jej uścisku i przyciągnął dłoń do piersi, jakby jej skóra go sparzyła.

— Potrzebuję towarzystwa, nie _eskorty_ , Katrino.

Katrina wydała z siebie szydercze prychnięcie i skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi.

— Sądzę, że boisz się przed nim pokazać, że posiadasz własne słabości. Sądzę, że nie chcesz, aby Draco zobaczył, gdzie tkwią twoje pięty Achillesowe — oznajmiła z całkowitą pewnością siebie, wydymając wargi i posyłając Harry'emu spojrzenie, które ten doskonale pamiętał z pięciu lat uczęszczania na Eliksiry do Snape'a.

Tym, czego nie potrafił zrozumieć, była powaga wypisana wyraźnie na jej młodej twarzy; czarne oczy nie połyskiwały krnąbrnie, jej palce nie bawiły się kosmykiem włosów z pełnym zadziorności grymasem. Otoczona owym kokonem ogłady znacznie bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, przywodziła Harry'emu na myśl byłego Mistrza Eliksirów.

Brwi Katriny uniosły się wysoko na czoło, a kącik jej warg drgnął w sardonicznym grymasie.

— Nie ufasz Draconowi? — zapytała, unosząc podbródek; Harry miał nieodzowne wrażenie, że dziewczyna rzuca mu wyzwanie.

Uśmiechnął się chłodno i już chciał cisnąć w nią sarkazmem jak kubłem zimnej wody, gdy cichy, zrównoważony głos ubiegł jego zamiary.

— To nie Draconowi nie dowierza. Tylko sobie.

Spokój, z jakim zostały wypowiedziane te słowa, przyprawił Harry'ego o ból żołądka.

— Nie rozumiem — odparła Katrina, marszcząc nos jak nad wyjątkowo skomplikowanym egzaminem z numerologii.

Zielonooki posłał, machającej nogą z wnęki okiennej, Lunie ponure spojrzenie i zastanowił się, po co w ogóle wstąpił do tego pokoju; istna jaskinia dociekliwości, nie ma co — przemknęło mu przez myśl, zanim nie machnął na obie kobiety ręką i nie wycofał się żwawym krokiem z pomieszczenia, ignorując starające się go wstrzymać nawoływania młodej Snape.

Katrina dogoniła go, zanim jeszcze zdążył dotrzeć do schodów prowadzących na parter.

— Harry, poczekaj — zawołała za nim; jej głos przesiąknięty był zniecierpliwieniem, podeszwy jej miękkich kapci zaszurały o drewnianą podłogę. — _Poczekaj!_

Odwrócił się z takim rozmachem, że czarnowłosa ledwo zdołała wyhamować, aby nie wpaść z rozpędu wprost w jego sylwetkę. Harry uniósł brwi w niejakim zniecierpliwieniu i spoglądając z góry na dziewczynę, ponaglił ją ruchem dłoni.

— Trochę mi się spieszy, wiesz? — rzekł głosem zabarwionym nutami cynizmu, lustrując przewiercającym spojrzeniem piętnastoletnią twarz. — Antoniusz nie będzie zachwycony, jeśli wrócę do kwatery po zmroku.

Katrina uniosła podbródek w niemym wyzwaniu; jakaś płomienna iskra, której nie widział w jej oczach, odkąd sprowadził ją do tej posiadłości, na powrót zatliła się w ziejących czernią źrenicach.

— Oczywiście, że poszłabym z tobą, Harry — wypowiedziała wyraźnie i dźwięcznie, przeczesując palcami brązowe, długie włosy, jakby były wstęgami bursztynowego aksamitu. — Jak zamierzamy się tam dostać?

Słowa dotarły do świadomości mężczyzny z lekkim opóźnieniem.

Harry jedynie cudem zdołał powstrzymać się od wymownego przewrócenia oczami; złapał upartą piętnastolatkę za rękę i bez słowa pociągnął ją w dół schodów (Katrina zachwiała się niebezpiecznie na krawędzi jednego ze stopni, jednak szybko złapała równowagę i pospieszyła za nim z kwaśnym grymasem przyoblekającym twarz jak korale); skierował się do wyjścia z budynku, w biegu dokonując transmutacji kapci dziewczyny na bardziej wyjściowe obuwie, i chwytając po drodze dwie, grube peleryny wiszące na samotnych wieszakach w starej, pachnącej naftaliną szafie, wypadł przez frontowe drzwi jak uosobienie rozdrażnienia, aby stamtąd pomknąć do najbliższego punktu deportacyjnego, znajdującego się kilka metrów dalej, w dolnych partiach ulicy, na wiejskim, rzadko uczęszczanym przez ludzi, skrzyżowaniu dwóch alej, przy którym piął się w stronę słońca wysoki, rozłożysty dąb.

Dziewczyna nie skomentowała napiętego stężenia, jakie zawładnęło mięśniami jego twarzy.

Kiedy znikali w szaleńczym wirze magii, w nozdrzach majaczył im błogi, kojący zapach bogato kwitnących wrzosów.

-VVV-

Minerwa McGonagall usiadła z gracją w dyrektorskim fotelu z porcelanową filiżanką wypełnioną po brzegi różaną herbatą i przyciągnęła ku sobie, stojący na granicy szerokiego biurka, turkusowy, nieduży talerz, na którym, rozsypane w nieładzie, leżały puszyste biszkopty. Od strony uchylonego okna docierały do niej rześkie podmuchy świeżego powietrza; dwa listopadowe liście przesuwały się z szelestem po zewnętrznym parapecie, tchnięte lekkim wiatrem przemykającym pomiędzy zamkowymi wieżami.

Rok szkolny w Hogwarcie rozpoczął się równo miesiąc temu i na korytarzach na powrót rozbrzmiewał codzienny zgiełk uczniowskiego życia. Minerwa nie potrafiła się doliczyć ile szlabanów z woźnym wlepiła w przeciągu ostatnich trzydziestu jeden dni - było ich stosunkowo zbyt wiele, ale co zrobić, gdy młodzież nie próżnowała. Co bardziej pomysłowe wybryki uczniów coraz częściej wprawiały ją w osłupienie (a sądziła, że po sześciu latach użerania się z bliźniakami Weasley żaden uczeń nie może już jej zaskoczyć). Kilka dni temu czwartoroczny Gryfon, Joel Roy, wyrzucił przez okno Wieży Zachodniej podręcznik od Zielarstwa swojego kolegi z ławki, a zapytany o powód, odparł, że badał drogą pomiarową prędkość wiatru, aby wiedzieć, czy nowo posadzone lewitujące drzewa nie odlecą z miejsca ich pierwotnego ustawienia. Parę dni później drugoroczny Puchon omal nie wysadził w powietrze sali ćwiczeniowej na Eliksirach - okazało się, że Horacy złapał go w ostatniej chwili na próbie dorzucenia do wrzącej bazy na eliksir kwasu pikrynowego, który wybucha w temperaturze trzystu stopni Celsjusza, a jego ciepło wybuchu wynosi nieco ponad czety tysiące kilodżuli na kilogram. Delikwent dostał całoroczny szlaban polegający na cotygodniowym czyszczeniu łazienki na drugim piętrze, dodatkowo do napisania karny esej o właściwościach kwasu pikrynowego na cztery rolki pergaminu oraz minus sto pięćdziesiąt punktów od Hufflepuffu. Minerwa osobiście sądziła, że zważywszy na okoliczności była to zdecydowanie zbyt łagodna kara. Za głowę złapała się jednakowoż tego samego dnia wieczorem, gdy na skargę przyszła do niej Pomona Sprout z zamiarem pokazania jej pracy klasowej oddanej na zaliczenie przez szóstorocznego Ślizgona. Pod zapisanymi równo, piękną kaligrafią, ośmioma pytaniami testowymi, widniała adnotacja: _Znam odpowiedzi na trzy z powyższych pytań, co daje mi w sumie 37,5% oraz ocenę niedostateczną, wobec czego nie widzę potrzeby bezcelowego produkowania się i marnowania swojego wolnego czasu, kt_ _ó_ _ry m_ _ó_ _głbym spożytkować na naukę bardziej wartościowych przedmiot_ _ó_ _w. Gorąco przepraszam i życzę miłego dnia. Z poważaniem, Carlise Fog._

Wobec powyższego, bez dwóch zdań, Minerwa miała już wszystkiego powyżej uszu, więc, zamiast zająć się, jak zawsze z początkiem roku, uzupełnianiem formalności i podpisywaniem dokumentów, wrzuciła zaległe papiery do biurkowej szuflady i rozsiadła się wygodnie z gorącym naparem ściskanym w dłoniach.

Kiedy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi, została jej niemalże połowa herbaty. Podniosła wzrok znad porcelanowego talerzyka i z trudem powstrzymała głębokie westchnienie, zastanawiając się poważnie, co tym razem zdążyli przeskrobać przekorni uczniowie.

— Zapraszam — powiedziała nie bez cienia wycieńczenia w głosie i z niebotycznym żalem odsunęła na bok talerz pełen biszkoptów, posyłając im tęskne spojrzenie zza swoich chudych okularów.

Do gabinetu dyrektorskiego wkroczył otyły mężczyzna, łypiący na Minerwę w taki sposób, jakby jego obecność tutaj była dla niego ogromną karą. Zamknął on za sobą drzwi, jak człowiek skazany na więzienie i odgarnął opuchniętymi palcami z czoła brunatną grzywkę.

— Witam, Minerwo — rzekł mężczyzna pełnym znudzenia głosem i wygiął wargi w cynicznym grymasie, splatając dłonie na swym uwydatnionym, piwnym brzuchu. — Nie patrz tak na mnie, zapewniam cię, że nie byłoby mnie tutaj, gdyby nie było to absolutnie konieczne.

McGonagall zmierzyła gościa surowo zza szkieł okularów i wstała, by sztywno przywitać się z nowoprzybyłym.

— Dzień dobry, Mat — rzekła, podchodząc stanowczym krokiem do mężczyzny, który wykrzywił się, choć zdawało się to niemożliwe, jeszcze bardziej, wyglądając nieco jak po połknięciu czegoś nad wyraz gorzkiego. Spoglądając mężczyźnie hardo prosto w oczy, Minerwa podała mu dłoń, na którą ten rzucił krótkie, niechętne spojrzenie, zanim podjął się jej uściśnięcia. — Antoniusz cię przysłał?

— Ah-ha — burknął potwierdzająco Mat Steward, rzucając szybkie spojrzenie biszkoptom leżącym na owalnym talerzyku na blacie biurka.

Minerwa westchnęła w duchu, zacisnęła usta w wąską kreskę i wskazała zapraszająco gestem dłoni, by mężczyzna zasiadł w fotelu dla gości.

Mężczyzna doczłapał do siedziska, jakby nakazano mu zasiąść na krześle elektrycznym i przez moment przyglądał się meblowi z taką nieufnością, jakby ten za moment miał przemienić się w gigantyczną rosiczkę. Powieka Minerwy drgnęła w niemej frustracji, jednak cierpliwie poczekała, aż Steward zdecyduje się usiąść po przeciwnej stronie jej biurka, zanim na powrót zajęła miejsce Albusa (wciąż nie potrafiła myśleć o nim, jak o swoim, to nigdy nie było _jej_ siedzenie i szczerze powiedziawszy, o stokroć lepiej czuła się w swoich miękkich, wygodnych fotelach w dawnym gabinecie na korytarzu na pierwszym piętrze).

— Napijesz się czegoś? — zaproponowała, obserwując, jak Steward kręci się na swoim miejscu jak uczniak, który ma na sumieniu mało inteligentny wybryk.

Mężczyzna pokręcił przecząco głową, po czym przypomniał sobie, najwyraźniej, do czego służą struny głosowe.

— Nie, dziękuję.

Minerwa skinęła głową i splotła dłonie na blacie biurka.

— Jakie wieści? — zapytała krótko, nie mając najmniejszej ochoty na grzecznościowe pogaduszki.

Czarodziej podrapał się po skroni, zerknął raz jeszcze w stronę leżących nieopodal biszkoptów i odchrząknął chrapliwie.

— Potter i Malfoy wykradli z mugolskiej bazy serię zapieczętowanych dokumentów — odezwał się, zezując krzywo na własne paznokcie poobgryzane do cna.

— I...? — ponagliła Minerwa, przyglądając mu się znacząco znad splecionych dłoni.

Steward wzruszył ramionami i zaczął obgryzać skórkę dolnej wargi, zdając się zastanawiać nad dalszym ciągiem własnej wypowiedzi. Minerwa pozwoliła, by pytanie zawisło między nimi; ani myślała na siłę wyciągać od tego człowieka informacje, które powinny zostać jej przekazane bez najmniejszego zająknięcia. Wreszcie mężczyzna wypuścił z płuc powietrze ziejące nikotyną, poklepał się po piwnym brzuchu i spojrzał w zielone oczy starszej kobiety.

— I po przejrzeniu ich zawartości, Antoniusz doszedł do wniosku, że o godzinie siedemnastej, siedemnastego listopada mugolskie wojsko zwróci się przeciw Hogwartowi. Nie wiem, jak trzy cyfry zapisane na jakimś świstku czegoś podobnego do pergaminu, powiedziały mu, że tak się stanie, ale skoro Antoniusz tak twierdzi, to tak pewnie musi być.

Minerwa zastygła w bezruchu w trakcie sięgania po filiżankę. Jej gardło zacisnęło się boleśnie, na wspomnienie ostatniego ataku, jaki miał miejsce na szkołę - wciąż śniły jej się przebłyski z bitwy, do której doszło drugiego maja tysiąc dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiątego ósmego, wciąż tak samo brutalne, za każdym razem nie mniej szczegółowe (czerwień krwi, migawki padających sylwetek, rozbłyski zieleni na okiennym szkle; _Harry_ , jego nieruchome, bezwładne ciało w objęciach łkającego Hagrida i ledwo zarejestrowany krzyk, który wstrząsnął posadami, jedna chwila, dwie i zrozumienie, że rzewny lament dobiega z jej własnych strun głosowych, ogień, ogień, płonący zamek... - _stop_ ). Oddech, _uspok_ _ó_ _j się, na Morganę;_ ręka sięgająca po ucho filiżanki nie zadrżała ani o jotę.

Steward skupił swoją uwagę na skubaniu skórek przy krzywych paznokciach.

— Potter ma obstawić tereny szkoły aurorami z Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów. Antoniusz podeśle wam kilka wykwalifikowanych bojowników. Prosił mnie, abym zapewnił, że zamek pozostanie bezpieczny... jednak tak na wypadek, gdyby coś poszło nie tak, co jest nie do pomyślenia, oczywiście...

— Mat, proszę cię, do rzeczy — przerwała ze zniecierpliwieniem Minerwa, starając się nie okazywać własnego napięcia, które tchnęło jej ciało jak paraliż.

Steward skrzywił się i odwrócił wzrok do ściany.

— Chodzi o to, żeby na czas przypuszczanego ataku, ewakuować uczniów ze szkoły.

Minerwa przez długi moment wpatrywała się w wykrzywioną twarz mężczyzny, czując, jak własne serce podchodzi jej na wysokość gardła - przeżyła już jedną wojnę i nie miała pewności, czy ma w sobie wystarczająco wiele siły, aby wytrwać kolejną. Ciężka, napięta cisza zapadła w gabinecie jakby zewsząd zalany on został dusznym powietrzem. Minerwa, czując na swoim karku spojrzenia byłych dyrektorów, zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy za moment nie ugnie się pod ich ciężarem jak kukła stworzona ze strzępów materiałów.

— Ewakuować uczniów — powtórzyła drętwo, mając wrażenie, że topi się w powietrzu. — Steward — powiedziała na wydechu i zdjęła okulary, by rozmasować nasadę nosa — czy ty rozumiesz, że mowa tu o tysiącach studentów, o tysiącach młodych ludzi, na wskroś przepełnionych hormonami, którzy z całą pewnością nie będą skorzy do współpracy?

Od strony mężczyzny dobiegło szuranie, jakby ciągnął gorliwie podeszwą po posadce.

— Nie ja to wymyśliłem — odparł jak gdyby nigdy nic gburowatym tonem, na który Minerwa stężała, zaciskając zęby z siłą mugolskiego mechanizmu stworzonego z kół zębatych.

Zaczerpnęła przez usta szerokie masy powietrza, czując się jak pusta lalka z dmuchanej porcelany. Odjęła rękę od twarzy i spojrzała spod oka na kręcącego się niespokojnie w fotelu dla gości mężczyznę. Steward, który najwyraźniej dopiero co przyglądał się jej twarzy ukrytej w dłoniach, pospiesznie odwrócił wzrok, wlepiając spojrzenie w wysokie okiennice, za którymi, na wąskim parapecie, przysiadła niebieskooka, długa ważka.

Minerwa odetchnęła powoli, starając się to zatuszować na tyle, w jakim stopniu była w stanie, po czym nachyliła się nad blatem, ogniskując ostre spojrzenie na różowawej, pulchnej twarzy mężczyzny.

— Zawiadomiliście Severusa? — zapytała powoli, uważnie obserwując reakcję swojego gościa.

Steward zareagował, jak mogła się tego spodziewać, gorącym oburzeniem; zapowietrzył się i wlepił w kobietę lekko przekrwione oczy.

— Naczelnika? — rozdziawił gębę, jakby Minerwa wygłaszała przed nim abstrakcyjne farmazony. — Nie, Merlinie, za kogo ty nas masz, Minerwo? Nie jesteśmy w kole kolaboracyjnym tylko w konspiracji.

Kobieta zmrużyła zielone oczy, przeszywając mężczyznę spojrzeniem, jakby karciła burzącego się ucznia.

— Severus powinien otrzymać informację o takowej, planowanej działalności wojsk mugolskich — rzekła suchym tonem, powodując, że mężczyzna drgnął niespokojnie i zaczął dyszeć niczym mops - ni to z oburzenia, ni z histerii.

— To niepoważne — wysapał, ciągnąc w geście ślepego sprzeciwu swą brunatną grzywkę.

— To jak najbardziej wskazane, zważywszy na okoliczności — nie zgodziła się Minerwa, myśląc, że jeśli chora ambicja i zbyt wielka duma nie pozwala Antoniuszowi zawiadomić Severusa, osobiście dopilnuje, by został on zaznajomiony z ich podejrzeniami.

— Nie rozumiesz.

Minerwa poczuła, jak chłód wkrada się w jej żyły niczym rozprzestrzeniająca się siateczka lodu przykrywająca marznące na grudniowym wietrze jezioro. Spojrzała z surowością na nerwowo zasysającego dolną wargę mężczyznę i odezwała się twardo:

— Jeśli sądzisz, Mat, że nie orientuję się w sytuacji politycznej naszego kraju, to jesteś w kolosalnym błędzie. Jednakże informacja, z którą do mnie przychodzisz, jest zbyt wielkiej wagi, byśmy mieli prawo zachować ją jedynie dla siebie. Tak się składa, że Severus ma największy przywilej z nas wszystkich, by wiedzieć o tym prognozowanym ataku, w szczególności, gdy stawką jest Hogwart.

Steward zaśmiał się nerwowo, wprawiając Minerwę w stan głębokiej irytacji.

— To dyktator, na brodę Merlina! Ma się za cholerną wyrocznię i narzuca innym własne poglądy, przez co wolność słowa powoli zaczyna wymierać. Niebawem demos kratos przejdzie do historii, a my powrócimy do epoki kamienia łupanego.

— To bohater wojenny, dwa razy przemyśli strategię działania, zanim ostatecznie podejmie jakąkolwiek decyzję.

— Mam dość — zawołał Steward, zrywając się z miejsca i rzucając się w stronę wyjścia, jakby w gabinecie się paliło. — Jeśli jesteś tak bardzo zaślepiona, Minerwo, to jest mi z tego powodu niezmiernie przykro. — Mężczyzna chwycił za klamkę i szarpnął w swoją stronę z taką werwą, że Minerwa przez chwilę miała wrażenie, że zwyczajnie wyrwie ją z uchwytu. — Czuj się ostrzeżona.

Drzwi trzasnęły, meble zatrzęsły się, jakby lada moment miały runąć; Minerwa siedziała zastygła w dyrektorskim fotelu, patrząc w osłupieniu w miejsce, w którym jeszcze przed chwilą kręcił się mężczyzna. Czarownica zacisnęła wargi w cienką linię i czując się jak istny kłębek nerwów, przetarła skronie opuszkami palców.

Doskonale wiedziała, że Antoniusz nie odpuści. Nie da za wygraną również Severus - jest na to zbyt dumny, zbyt zachłanny, ma w sobie zbyt wielką motywację, aby wybić się nad horyzonty - niegdyś zredukowany do funkcji pospolitego sługi, uczyni wszystko, aby zajść na szczyty, na których jego noga nigdy wcześniej nie postała. To absurdalnie śmieszne — pomyślała Minerwa — że to właśnie Harry, który osiągnął w życiu tak wiele, Harry, który ma w sobie ogromną potęgę magiczną, Harry, który poskromił największego czarnoksiężnika epoki, zdaje się rozumieć, że wszyscy na świecie panami być nie mogą.

-VVV-

Wylądowali na przestronnym placu, którego podłoże przykryte było pierzyną listopadowych liści. Złociste słońce padało spomiędzy białawych obłoków, rozlewając się ospale pod ich nogami.

Ramię Katriny wślizgnęło się pod łokieć Harry'ego, który zajęty był lustrowaniem wnikliwym spojrzeniem grupki dzieciaków, które czatowały przy drzwiach przydrożnej cukierni jak kudłate czteronogi czające się pod jadalnianym stołem w nadziei, że spadnie z niego kilka okruchów.

Ruszyli wzdłuż rzędów lokalnych sklepików mieszczących się w dziewiętnastowiecznych budynkach wybudowanych w stylu neogotyckim. Pod ich podeszwami szeleścił dywan dębowych liści, mieniących się w słonecznych promieniach odcieniami brązu, żółci i czerwieni. Pod rozłożystą koroną dębu, na której gałęziach wiatr muskał łagodnie ostałe, złote liście, na szerokiej ławce siedział opatulony w wełniany płaszcz, starszy jegomość, pogrążony w lekturze jakiejś książki leniwie opartej na kolanach.

Stary budynek trzynastowiecznego kościoła rzucał długi cień na rozwidlenie ulic. Wieża dzwonnicza górowała nad okolicą jak bocianie gniazdo umiejscowione w górnej części grotmasztu okrętu. Harry poprowadził Katrinę wzdłuż bocznej ściany wzniesionej z kamienia, ścieżką biegnącą pod niewielkimi oknami, od których odbijało się światło słoneczne. Dziewczyna wyciągnęła rękę i przeciągnęła palcami po szarym bloku skalnym; na jej opuszkach wezbrał zebrany z muru pył.

— Pięknie tutaj — westchnęła Katrina; na ustach Harry'ego zamajaczył blady uśmiech, gdy jego spojrzenie zatrzymało się na jej lśniących oczach utkwionych w jasnej płachcie różnorodnych liści obsiewających plac ciągnący się obok kościoła jak kosmos wyobrażeń.

Labirynt nagrobków na cmentarzu Świętego Hieronima rozpościerał się przed nimi jak wielki ogród wzniesiony z marmuru. Harry poczuł, jak dłoń dziewczyny ześlizguje się na jego własną, delikatny, acz pewny uścisk palców zacisnął się wokół jego knykci.

Zielonooki odetchnął głęboko, starając się uspokoić szalejące w piersi serce.

Pamiętał dzień, w którym był tutaj ostatnim razem. Wówczas to Hermiona stała na miejscu Katriny i to ona prowadziła go z niezachwianym zdecydowaniem poprzez morze nagrobków, w poszukiwaniu tego jedynego, w którym spoczywało jego serce.

Sądził, że nie odnajdzie miejsca spoczynku rodziców z dziecinną prostotą, sądził, że nie będzie pamiętał drogi, jaka dzieli żelazną furtkę od marmurowego nagrobka - ale ścieżka wyryta była w jego pamięci, jakby podążał za nitką od kłębka; trafiłby tu we mgle, trafiłby tu, choćby wydłubali mu oczy - stopy same odnalazły własne ślady sprzed lat odciśnięte pomiędzy korzeniami rozłożystych drzew, widniejące pomiędzy sąsiednimi grobami wykutymi z kamienia. Odbił nieznacznie na prawą stronę cmentarza, pociągając Katrinę za rękę. Jej palce były chłodne, Harry szczelniej oplótł jej dłoń swoją własną, jakby pragnął oddać jej skórze trochę ciepła. Na gałęzi pobliskiego drzewa siedziała brunatna zięba, odśpiewująca dźwięczne trele; kiedy zbliżyli się do miejsca jej przesiadywania, nastroszyła piórka i wzbiła się w powietrze z cichym ćwierkiem wypływającym spomiędzy niewielkiego, grubego, szarawego dzioba.

Zielonooki przestąpił nad grubym, dębowym pniem i podszedł do jednego z grobów wzniesionego z białego marmuru. Mężczyzna zawiesił wzrok na znajomym epitafium wyrytym w jasnej płycie.

_Śmierć będzie ostatnim wrogiem, który zostanie pokonany._

Tu, w tym miejscu, głęboko pod ziemią na zawsze spoczywać będą kości jego matki i ojca - na zawsze młodych, na zawsze zatrzymanych w czasie.

Harry uklęknął przed płytą nagrobną i rozpiął górne guziki peleryny, aby sięgnąć po skrytą w wewnętrznej kieszeni różdżkę. Poczuł, jak palce Katriny wplotły się w jego włosy rozwiane w nieładzie; opuszek jej kciuka zataczał niewielkie koła po skórze jego głowy, jakby Harry był człowiekiem przepełnionym goryczą, którego należy pokrzepić, któremu należy ofiarować nieco siły, choćby samą obecnością u jego boku. Harry przełknął piekącą gulę w gardle i płynnymi pociągnięciami różdżki na połach wiatru wyczarował bukiet blado różowawych chryzantem.

Kiedy uniósł wzrok na Katrinę, ujrzał, że jej brzoskwiniowa twarz lśni od płynących w dół policzków łez. Uśmiechnął się do niej, a ta odetchnęła głębiej i schyliła się ku jego twarzy. Jej czerwone jak krew usta spoczęły na jego policzku z delikatnością różanych płatków.

— Podziwiam twoją siłę, Harry — wyszeptała, oddychając chwiejnie i oddała blady uśmiech z delikatnością motyla (jakby zielonooki był porcelaną, jakby zbyt gwałtowny ruch mógł spowodować, że pęknie jak szklana kula upuszczona z wysokości).

Zielonooki podniósł się powoli z ziemi i wyciągnął dłoń ku jej twarzy, aby zetrzeć z bladych policzków ślady gorących łez.

— Nie żałuj umarłych, Katrino — powiedział, zaciskając lekko palce na jej drobnej dłoni. — Żałuj żywych, a szczególnie tych, którzy żyją bez miłości*.

-VVV-

_Taka już była, nasza młoda Katrina, otwarta na świat, który nie zna litości, podatna na krzywdę, która wszędzie odciska swoje piętno. Nienawidziła niesprawiedliwości równie mocno co żyć uciętych przedwcześnie, patrzyła na świat, nie wiedząc, dlaczego ludzie krzywdzą, dlaczego zabijają, dlaczego są wojny i śmierci głodowe. Wierzyła w wartość, którą ma każdy człowiek, wierzyła, że życie to dar, którego nie można zmarnować._

_Jednak ponad to wszystko, ponad nadzieję na jasną przyszłość świata, wznosiła uczucie miłości - potrafiła kochać bezgranicznie, kochać najmocniej na świecie._

* * *

*J.K. Rowling „Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci"


	15. Żal mi okazji, które zmarnowałem

_Siedemnasty listopada był pamiętnym dniem dla nas wszystkich. Na magiczną Anglię spadła lekka mżawka, czyniąc krajobraz lekko nierzeczywistym, zdającym się niczym wyjęty żywcem ze scenerii urojeń sennych. W powietrzu unosiło się napięcie mieszające się z intensywnym zapachem przemokłej roślinności. Chłód kropel wody wdzierał się za kaptury, wsiąkając w kosmyki włosów, spływał kaskadami po źle osłoniętych policzkach. Chociaż zdawało się nam, że jesteśmy w pełni przygotowani na konfrontację, która miała nadejść, wyraźnie wyczuwalna była, kumulująca się pomiędzy członkami naszej skromnej organizacji, przytłaczająca nerwowość, która rosła stopniowo z każdą uciekającą godziną._

_To były jedne z najdłuższych godzin mojego życia, czas wlókł się, jakby lada chwila zamierzał przystanąć, wskazówki kieszonkowego zegarka Dracona przesuwały się tak mozolnie, że ten nienaturalny zastój zdawał się odbierać siły. Wieczorne cienie nagich gałęzi przemykały płynnie po leśnej ściółce, nie raz i nie dwa przyprawiając któregoś z nas o gwałtowne palpitacje serca - im gęstsza ciemność zapadała wokół, tym narastały obawy co do niegościnnego nastawienia zwierząt grasujących w Zakazanym Lesie. Ponadto wizja nadchodzącego starcia nieuchronnie stawała się coraz ostrzejsza, coraz wyraźniejsza, wszczepiając w zaniepokojone umysły obrazy wycięte żywcem z mugolskich filmów katastroficznych._

_Najgorsza i najcięższa do przetrwania była miażdżąca serca niepewność - nikt nie potrafił powiedzieć, czego powinniśmy się spodziewać. Trwaliśmy więc w oblepiającym nas chłodzie nieruchomi jak posągi, lustrując okolicę niczym drapieżniki wypatrujące stada nieświadomych ich obecności roślinożerców, każdy z nas życząc sobie, aby znajdować się w całkowicie innym miejscu, w całkowicie innym czasie._

-VVV-

Chatka Hagrida stająca samotnie pośród szalejącego wokoło wiatru zdawała się krucha i chwiejna jak zamki wznoszone z piasku na nadmorskiej plaży. Silne podmuchy prześlizgiwały się poprzez szczeliny w oknach, wydając z siebie ostre, wysokie gwizdy, od których dreszcze przebiegały wzdłuż kręgosłupa.

Harry, oparty plecami o szorstki pień wysokiego świerka, którego wierzchołek ginął w gęstej mgle majaczącej ponad ich głowami, obserwował spod wpół przymkniętych powiek Amelię Biel, która skostniałymi z chłodu rękoma, pocierała energicznie własne ramiona poprzez grubą, czarną pelerynę, w próbie nieudolnego rozgrzania przemarzniętego ciała. Zielonooki czuł, jak mżawka wsiąka w jego grubą, sięgającą kostek pelerynę, czyniąc ją jeszcze cięższą, niż na co dzień, klejącą się do ramion jak naelektryzowane włosy.

Amelia zwróciła głowę w stronę Harry'ego i złapała jego zielonookie spojrzenie. Mętny uśmiech zagościł na twarzy mężczyzny; odgarnął z czoła przemokłe, czarne kosmyki lepiące się do skóry i westchnął ciężko.

— O której ma nastąpić ten atak? — zapytała, chyba już po raz piąty, Amelia, zanim zaczęła chuchać intensywnie na palce u rąk, których paznokcie pokryte były z dokładnością rzucającym się w oczy, pomarańczowym lakierem.

— O siedemnastej — odparł za Harry'ego Draco, który zaprzestał właśnie wykopywania niewielkiego dołka czubkiem buta i splótł ręce na piersi, rzucając kobiecie pełne znudzenia spojrzenie. — Ile razy jeszcze o to zapytasz?

Kobieta zmrużyła oczy i zerknęła w stronę Draco z jawną niechęcią, jednak pozostawiła jego zaczepne słowa bez komentarza. Uniosła dumnie podbródek i ostentacyjnie wpiła spojrzenie w błyszczącą purpurą liści oraz szkarłatem owoców przywodzących na myśl korale kalinę.

— Nie ma co się obrażać, kobieto — burknął szarooki, wykrzywiając kwaśno wargi — tylko należy słuchać, co się do ciebie mówi.

Harry przyglądał się z rezerwą, jak Amelia przewraca wymownie oczami i wraca do chaotycznego pocierania zziębniętych ramion.

Liście pobliskich drzew zaszumiały na coraz silniejszym wietrze; mężczyźnie przemknęło przez myśl, że lada moment nabawi się jakiejś przedziwnej fobii. Raz, w rozległej, podziemnej bibliotece ministerstwa, w czasach, kiedy jeszcze przygotowywał się do swojego kursu aurorskiego, natrafił na potężną księgę zajmującą niemal trzy miejsca standardowej wielkości pozycji na lekko zakurzonej półce. Kiedy jego wzrok padł na tytuł ( _Gorzki lę_ _k parali_ _żujący zdrowy rozsądek? Być może to już fobia? Znajdź nazwę swojej fobii i sprawdź jej najczęstsze objawy_ ) tchnęło go przeczucie, że, w gruncie rzeczy, biegły auror powinien mieć świadomość własnych lęków, więc owładnięty ciekawością wygrzebał gruby wolumin spomiędzy innych. Starł rękawem kurz z okładki i szukając jakiegoś miejsca siedzącego, zabrał się za jego wertowanie. To właśnie w nim wyczytał skomplikowaną nazwę: „niktohylofobia", która okazała się lękiem przed gęstymi obszarami leśnymi bądź przed znajdowaniem się w lesie w środku nocy. Pamiętał, że pomyślał wówczas, że jeśli coś takiego naprawdę istnieje, cierpi na to ponad połowa studentów Hogwartu - co poradzić, gdy po przybyciu do szkoły magii na swój pierwszy rok nauki, jedną z bazowych informacji, jakie otrzymują świeżo upieczeni podopieczni czterech opiekunów domów, jest: „Wstęp do Zakazanego Lasu absolutnie wzbroniony. Różnorodność magicznych stworzeń, jakie się tam znajdują, jest niepoliczalna i jeśli traficie na jeden z gatunków niebezpiecznych, to biada wam, uczniowie".

Zielonooki po raz kolejny tego wieczora westchnął przeciągle i zwrócił się do Dracona:

— Przejdźmy się na zwiady za dom Hagrida i dalej, w stronę jeziora. Jeśli okolica nadal będzie spokojna, wrócimy tutaj.

Draco wzruszył ramionami, jakby chciał powiedzieć, że jest mu obojętne, czy będzie nadal stał jak kat nad dobrą duszą pośród ich nielicznej, pięcioosobowej świty zajmującej pozycję na granicy drzew nieopodal chatki gajowego, czy sprawdzi sytuację u kilku rozrzuconych po granicznych terenach szkoły aurorów, którzy pozwolili Harry'emu ściągnąć się na miejsce głównie przez wzgląd na kilka zobowiązań moralnych, które mieli wobec niego jako niegdysiejszego szefa biura.

Zielonooki odepchnął się od pnia drzewa i oplatając się szczelniej peleryną, skinął na Draco dłonią, wskazując mu, aby za nim podążył. Teren był nierówny i co chwila musieli uważać, żeby nie poślizgnąć się na przemokłym korzeniu albo nie wpaść do niesymetrycznego dołu w ziemi.

— Już nie pamiętam, kiedy nie było wojny — zagaił ponuro jasnowłosy mężczyzna, sięgając do wewnętrznej kieszeni płaszcza i wyjmując z niej, ku ogromnej konsternacji Harry'ego, paczkę papierosów. — Odeszła jedna, to przyszła kolejna, zupełnie, jakby były falami morskimi, nie uważasz?

Harry zgadzał się z Malfoyem w stu procentach, jednakże w obecnej chwili był zbyt zajęty odszukaniem w pamięci momentu, w którym to idący obok niego mężczyzna widziany był z papierosem w ręku, aby przeznaczyć chwilę na przyznanie tego głośno. Zielone oczy uniosły się na szare, a brwi Zbawcy Ode Złego podjechały wysoko na czoło.

— Czy to nie jest przez przypadek moje, Draco? — prychnął, rzucając znaczące spojrzenie niewielkiej paczce, którą Malfoy obracał powoli między palcami.

Szarooki wzruszył ramionami i wyciągnął z opakowania cienkiego papierosa.

— Patrząc na to, że wygrzebałem to z kieszeni twoich spodni? Tak, pewnie są twoje — oznajmił bez cienia żalu; Harry zastanawiał się, czego innego spodziewał się po Malfoyu. — Kiedy je znalazłem, momentalnie uznałem cię za skąpca, dochodząc do wniosku, że jeśli ich sobie nie wezmę bez twojej wiedzy, to w życiu mnie nie poczęstujesz.

Harry wykrzywił wargi w kwaśnym grymasie i zabrał paczkę z rąk Dacona, sięgając po papierosa.

— Nie poczęstowałem cię nie dlatego, że stronię od dzielenia się z innymi — sprostował Harry — tylko dlatego, że sądziłem, że ktoś taki jak ty będzie miał znikome pojęcie o czymś tak trywialnym, jak mugolski tytoń owinięty w tanią bibułę.

Malfoy prychnął w zdegustowaniu, nadeptując na dłuższą gałązkę, która z trzaskiem przełamała się pod jego podeszwą.

— Czasami dobrze jest mieć w zanadrzu kilka rzeczy, którymi byłbym w stanie cię zaskoczyć — rzucił jakby od niechcenia i wetknął papierosa między wargi.

Harry powstrzymał chęć przewrócenia oczami i podstawił różdżkę pod jego końcówkę, wskrzeszając nią niewielki płomień.

Szarooki mężczyzna zaciągnął się głęboko, by po chwili wyciągnąć z buzi napoczętego papierosa i wypuścić powoli dym z płuc; przechylił głowę w niejakim zamyśleniu, przyglądając się twarzy Harry'ego w sposób, który ten określiłby „dziwnym", gdyby miał do tego użyć tylko jednego słowa.

— Myślisz, że gdzieś w pobliżu jest Snape? — zapytał powoli Draco, marszcząc w skupieniu brwi.

Drugi mężczyzna wetknął końcówkę swojego papierosa do ust i przypalił go wątłym języczkiem ognia.

Wyszli na wolną przestrzeń, nakładając na siebie Zaklęcie Kameleona, nie zważając na dwie stróżki dymu, ledwo widoczne pośród gęstej mżawki.

Harry wypuścił dym z płuc i skupił wzrok na żarzącym się tytoniu.

— Merlin jeden go wie — odparł, wzruszając ramionami. — Ten mężczyzna to chodzący geniusz intelektualny. Nawet gdyby był w pobliżu, zadbałby o to, byśmy dowiedzieli się o tym ostatni.

Draco zerknął na niego spod ściągniętych brwi.

— Zaiste — mruknął nieustępliwie — ale co _ty_ podejrzewasz, Harry?

Mężczyzna pokręcił głową, jednocześnie palcami ścierając z twarzy wilgoć, którą pozostawiała na skórze chłodna mżawka.

— Nie wiem, Draco — odrzekł cicho. — Naprawdę nie wiem.

-VVV-

Luna przysiadła się do milczącego Antoniusza, który przez ostatnie pół godziny zajmował przetartą sofę kwatery, z napięciem odznaczającym się na jego wątłych mięśniach wyczekując na jakiekolwiek wieści z Hogwartu. Dochodziło wpół do piątej, co nie omieszkał obwieścić im ścienny zegar ze starą kukułką dyndającą na zaśniedziałej sprężynie. Luna wyciągnęła rękę i z delikatnością chwyciła dłoń starszego mężczyzny. Antoniusz spojrzał na nią swoimi jasnymi oczyma, na których dnie czaił się głęboki niepokój.

— Jeszcze za wcześnie na informacje od Harry'ego — przypomniała łagodnie, zaciskając lekko palce na jego dłoni. — Jestem przekonana, że gdy tylko któryś z nich coś zaobserwuje, Harry niezwłocznie cię zawiadomi, Antoniuszu.

Starszy czarodziej skinął sztywno głową i wyjął z kieszeni swoją fajkę. Kilkakrotnie obrócił ją w dłoni i nie spoglądając nawet w jej stronę, schował na powrót do kieszeni, jakby była talizmanem mającym przynieść szczęście.

Luna przyglądała się dłuższą chwilę głębokim zmarszczkom wieńczącym jego twarz. Zdawał się raz jeszcze powtarzać w myślach wszystkie szczegóły dzisiejszego planu, jakby szukał w nim mankamentów, jakby szukał słabych stron, zastanawiając się, czy znalazłby się jeszcze czas na to, aby je wypełnić, w każdą, pozostałą szczelinę wcisnąć piankę izolacyjną jakiegoś niuansu.

Dziewczyna pokręciła głową, po czym wstała i niechętnie puściła dłoń mężczyzny.

— Zaparzę ci mięty — zdecydowała. — Albo nawet melisy, jeżeli nasze kuchenne szafki ją oferują.

Antoniusz, ku ogromnej uciesze Luny, wreszcie przestał wpatrywać się w niebyt i rzucił jasnowłosej nasiąknięte ironią spojrzenie.

— Nie bądź głupia — syknął z niejaką urazą w głosie. — Nie jestem paranoikiem.

Luna wygięła wargi w lekkim uśmiechu.

— To, że melisa łagodzi stany zdenerwowania, nie znaczy od razu, że jest przeznaczona dla paranoików — odparła najspokojniej w świecie kobieta, bez ociągania kierując się ku wyjściu z salonu. — Sama często ją piję dla poprawy nastroju.

Antoniusz odburknął coś pod nosem, gdy czarownica zniknęła za drzwiami salonu, na co, wbrew wszelakiej logice, pełen rozbawienia uśmiech wkradł się na jej twarz jak zabłąkany promień słońca.

-VVV-

Harry wyrzucił niedopałek na leśną ściółkę i przygniótł dokładnie podeszwą. Szalejący wokoło wiatr potargał mu włosy, przez co obecnie prezentował się dosyć komicznie, sprawiając wrażenie kogoś, na czyjej głowie złodziejska sroka uwiła sobie gniazdo.

— Wyglądasz, jakby cię piorun trzasnął, szefie — odezwał się tęgi mężczyzna, siedzący na śliskim, niedużym głazie, podpierający się łokciem o kolano.

Zielonooki obrzucił mężczyznę świdrującym spojrzeniem, po czym uśmiechnął się uprzejmie w odpowiedzi na przytyk aurora.

— Szkoda, że nie możesz zobaczyć siebie, Anderson — gładko odbił piłeczkę Harry. — Ja przynajmniej nie upodobniłem się jeszcze do zmokłej kury.

Kącik ust Dracona podjechał wyżej, układając jego wargi w szyderczym grymasie, jednak mężczyzna szybko schylił głowę, ukrywając tym samym wyraz swojej twarzy.

Auror skrzywił się jak po połknięciu cytryny i wstał z zajmowanego głazu.

— Punkt dla ciebie, szefie — rzekł, zakładając ręce na piersi. — Czym mogę służyć?

Harry spojrzał w twarz wyższego od niego o głowę człowieka.

— Zapewnieniem, że wszyscy czarodzieje przydzieleni z wydziału kryminalnego zajmują pozycję i zachowują wzmożoną czujność — powiedział, świdrując mężczyznę wnikliwym wzrokiem.

Tęgi osobnik zasalutował jak w mugolskim wojsku.

— Ma się rozumieć, szefie — odparł z pewnością siebie, która przyprawiła Harry'ego o irytację.

Zielonooki posłał mu nieszczery uśmiech i uniósł w udawanym zaskoczeniu brwi.

— Doprawdy? — doskonale zagrał zdziwienie szef biura aurorów, spoglądając w paciorkowate oczy mężczyzny. — Właśnie dlatego wylegujesz się na tym głazie z taką beztroską, jakby wokoło toczyło się ospale sielankowe życie?

Mężczyzna struchlał i stracił uprzednią pewność siebie, jego ramiona opadły nieznacznie. Rozłożył ręce w geście, wydawałoby się, całkowitej bezsilności i spuścił głowę jakby w niemej skrusze.

— Do roboty, Anderson, masz patrolować teren przyległy do szkoły i nie spuszczać z niego wzroku, choćbyś przez kolejną godzinę miał gapić się na ziejące pustką, garbate pagórki i mokrą trawę, rozumiemy się? — zażądał Harry tonem, który idealnie doszlifował od momentu zajęcia stanowiska szefa - absolutnie niepozostawiającym przestrzeni na dalsze dyskusje.

— Tak jest, szefie! — zasalutował Anderson, nareszcie sięgając po różdżkę i podchodząc do krawędzi drzew; zdawał się wziąć sobie do serca nakaz Harry'ego (bądź zwyczajnie nie zamierzał tracić pracy w tak żenujący sposób).

— Czasami zachodzę w głowę, jakim cudem część z tych leniwych buców zdało w ogóle pomyślnie testy aurorskie — mruknął zielonooki kilka chwil później, gdy wznowili trasę poprzez sękate, poskręcane korzenie obrosłe mchem.

Malfoy wykrzywił się w kwaśnym grymasie, oglądając się przez ramię na pozostawionego w tyle aurora i nachylił się lekko w stronę idącego kilka kroków przed nim Harry'ego.

— System doboru nowych członków wrócił do kształtu, jaki przyjął po pierwszej wojnie czarodziejów — odparł półszeptem, wprawiając zielonookiego w stan lekkiej konsternacji. — Egzaminatorzy ponownie zaczęli stawiać na szerokie znajomości, dopuszczając do kursu osoby bez najmniejszych predyspozycji, tylko dlatego, że osobiście przyjaźnią się z rodzinami laików. Ponadto znów zaczęto przyjmować łapówki, coraz większe od czasów, gdy napaście mugolskich oddziałów zaczęły się nasilać. Pieniądze nie spadają z nieba, Harry, a każdy stara się przeżyć, przede wszystkim.

Rozdrażnienie uderzyło w Harry'ego niczym grom z jasnego nieba. Zatrzymał się i przyszpilił Dracona wściekłym spojrzeniem - oczywiście, nie miał pojęcia, że coś takiego rozgrywa się tuż pod jego nosem.

— Czy ty masz pojęcie, jakie są tego skutki? Myślałem, że przyczyną ich wzmożonej niekompetencji jest obawa przed nieznaną bronią mugolską, a nie masowe omijanie kursu aurorskiego, na Morganę! I co teraz się stanie? Ludzie wokół będą umierać, ponieważ stróże prawa mający walczyć o ich życie to w większości banda niekompetentnych bałwanów, którzy wkupili się w Departament Przestrzegania Prawa? Jak ktokolwiek mógł do tego dopuścić? Kilka osób na tym zarobi i co będzie dalej? Co zrobią przeklęci egzaminatorzy, gdy śmierć doścignie ich własne rodziny? — Harry kopnął wściekle wystającą z ziemi karpę drzewa i aż syknął z bólu, który zaczął promieniować wokół jego kostki; zaklął siarczyście i oparł się ciężko o pień jednego z wysokich świerków, którego czubek kołysał się na powiewach burzliwego wiatru, jakby za moment miał złamać się z głośnym trzaskiem.

— Harry... — Draco położył rękę na jego ramieniu, spoglądając z niepokojem w jego wzburzoną twarz.

Mężczyzna podniósł na niego oczy ciskające gromami i wypluł z siebie ze wzmożonym wstrętem:

— Są na świecie krzywdy, których nie spłaci się żadnymi pieniędzmi.

-VVV-

Hermiona stanęła przy oknie z kubkiem parującej herbaty w pokoju, który zajmowała w kwaterze i wyjrzała za grubą szybę umorusaną tłustymi odciskami palców. Gęsta mgła spłynęła na świat, osiadając pomiędzy różowymi kwiatami kwitnących wrzosów, przykrywając je niczym nieprzenikniona płachta. Jej myśli nieustanie wracały do Harry'ego, tani zegarek, zapięty na chudym nadgarstku kobiety wskazywał osiem po piątej, a wiadomość od niego jak nie przychodziła przez ostatnią godzinę, tak nie przyszła i teraz.

Z każdą chwilą nabierała większej ochoty, aby wyjść przed kwaterę i deportować się pod bramy Hogwartu - ostatki zdrowego rozsądku nakazywały jej nie wyczyniać głupot, które mogły się zakończyć posypaniem się w drobny mak całego przedsięwzięcia.

Hermiona uniosła do ust kubek i upiła drobny łyk gorącego napoju - niemal od razu poczuła, jak przyjemne ciepło rozlewa się po jej żołądku.

Wrzosy uginały się pod ciężkimi kroplami deszczu, przechylały się to w tę to we w tę, szarpane ostrym wiatrem i kobieta odniosła wrażenie, że szalejący wicher niebawem wyrwie ich drobne, dzwonkowate kwiaty i rozsypie po okolicy jak piasek.

Kobieta już zamierzała odejść od okna, gdy dostrzegła jakiś ruch pomiędzy majaczącą w powietrzu mgłą. Zatrzymała się i zmrużyła oczy, starając się przebić wzrokiem przez nagromadzenie gęstej zawiesiny osiadłej nad wrzosami. Przez moment milcząco wpatrywała się w jeden punkt, zanim w pełni dotarło do jej świadomości, na czym przyszło jej zawiesić oczy.

Hermiona poczuła, jak serce podchodzi jej go gardła, jej dłoń zadrżała, a kubek pełen gorącej herbaty wyślizgnął się spomiędzy jej palców i z głośnym trzaskiem rozbił się na nierównej podłodze.

W oddaleniu zaledwie kilkunastu metrów od budynku, niczym w teatrze cieni, parły poprzez mgłę skulone sylwetki istnego muru wojskowych, odzianych w stroje kamuflujące, wyposażonych w długie, połyskujące spomiędzy mgły rewolwery.

— Najsłodsza Morgano — wyszeptała zduszonym głosem Hermiona, wytrzeszczając oczy na zbliżających się niezmordowanie, uzbrojonych po uszy wojskowych. Niepoliczalna ilość ramion uniosła w górę ziejące czernią lufy karabinów.

Kobieta, czując się jak na klatce zwolnionego filmu, padła na ziemię zaledwie sekundę przed tym, jak okienna szyba z ogłuszającym hukiem, rozpadła się w tysiące ostrych odłamków szkła. Hermiona instynktownie ukryła twarz w ramionach, czując, jak kawałki spadającej na ziemię, niegdysiejszej szyby tną jej skórę z bezlitosną precyzją.

Poczuła krew lepiącą się do jej ciała, ale niemal nie rejestrowała bólu, który docierał do niej jedynie z mglistą świadomością. Huk pobliskiego wybuchu niemalże rozsadził bębenki jej uszu. Zaczęła czołgać się do wyjścia, bojąc się zerknąć za siebie, magiczne oświetlenie kwatery zamigotało i zgasło z głuchym sykiem przypominającym nieco odgłos gazu ulatującego z butli. Hermiona wymacała ręką swoją różdżkę, zaciskając drugą dłoń na framudze drzwi tak mocno, jakby ta była liną rzuconą topielcowi na środku głębiny oceanu.

— _Lumos!_ — jęknęła i z ulgą przyjęła bladawe światło, które rozbłysło na końcu jej różdżki.

Z trudem podźwignęła się na nogi i oparła plecy o chłodną ścianę drżącą jak od wstrząsów sejsmicznych.

Coś we wnętrzu budynku huknęło potężnie, rozległ się odgłos, który kobieta z trwogą przypisała rumorowi walącej się ściany, słysząc w uszach świst naboi przecinających powietrze i głuchy odgłos ich wbijania się w słabe ściany, rzuciła się na oślep w dół schodów.

— Antoniusz! — krzyknęła tak głośno, że poczuła pieczenie w gardle, jej głos przetoczył się echem poprzez pustą klatkę schodową. Kolejny wybuch zwalił ją z nóg. Z panicznym krzykiem przebijającym się przez jej usta spadła z kilku ostatnich stopni, gdy budynek kwatery zatrząsł się w posadach. Usłyszała trzask łamanej kości i z odbierającą logiczne myślenie, ślepą trwogą spojrzała na swój złamany nadgarstek.

Dobrze, że to nie różdżka — przemknęła jej niczym piorun poprzez głowę absurdalna myśl. Nie czuła bólu, jedynie lekkie mrowienie, jakby jej zszokowany umysł wypierał całkowicie jego istnienie. Gdy dwie pary rąk chwyciły ją silnie pod ramiona, dźwigając z ziemi, wydała z siebie przeraźliwy krzyk, zaciskając palce na różdżce tak mocno, że niemal straciła czucie w dłoni. Na końcu języka miała jakąś paskudną klątwę kończącą marny żywot tego, kto ośmielił się jej zagrozić.

— Hermiona... — usłyszała tuż przed twarzą flegmatyczny głos Luny i aż jęknęła z przejmującej ulgi. Czyjeś palce wytarły jej krew z oczu; Hermiona, oddychając w trybie przyspieszonym, spojrzała w twarze pochylających się nad nią dwóch kobiet.

Katrina, której źrenice niemal połknęły równie czarne tęczówki, zacisnęła palce na jej ramieniu z siłą drapieżnej bestii.

— Uciekajcie — wydyszała brązowowłosa, lecz kolejny wybuch, który wstrząsnął posadami, sprawnie zagłuszył jej słowa.

Katrina zachwiała się, gdy podłoga zatrzęsła się pod ich stopami i w ostatniej chwili przytrzymała się barierki schodów.

— Uciekajcie! — wrzasnęła ponownie Hermiona przez zaciśnięte gardło. Złapała Lunę za nadgarstek i ze ślepą paniką spojrzała w jej jasne oczy. — Zabieraj stąd tą małą Snape, natychmiast!

Luna przygryzła dolną wargę; z kolejnym gwałtownym wstrząsem fundamentów ze ściany stojącej tuż koło trzech kobiet spadł samotny obraz i roztrzaskał się u podstawy schodów w drobne drzazgi. Błękitne oczy Luny spoglądały na impresjonistyczny krajobraz morski uwięziony na płótnie przysypanym drzazgami - przedstawiał sztorm na głębokim morzu. Przez myśl Hermiony przeszło, że to, co działo się w magicznej Anglii, nie różniło się bardzo od sztormu.

Kiedy posady zadrżały ponownie z przenikliwą siłą tysiąca gromów, Hermionę ścisnął lęk o to, że magia budynku nie wytrzyma intensywnego bombardowania i lada moment wszyscy obecni w tym sanktuarium absurdu zostaną pogrzebani pod tonami gruzu.

Luna wypuściła ze świstem powietrze i spojrzała w kierunku pobladłej Katriny. W oczach jasnowłosej czaiło się chłodne zdecydowanie.

Nagle, tuż nad ich głowami, odprysnął płat szarawego sufitu i runął w dół tonami gruzu. Hermiona, jak na komendę, rzuciła się w dół schodów, przeskoczyła nad drzazgami pozostałymi z obrazu i słysząc za sobą cichy trzask deportacji, pozwoliła sobie odetchnąć głębiej. Obróciła się, aby zobaczyć, jak sufit wali się na pusty korytarz, chmura tynku zatańczyła w powietrzu, przyprawiając kobietę o mdłości.

Hermiona rozejrzała się wokół. Parter przypominał istne pobojowisko, podłoga przemieniła się w przerażającą pustynię szklanych drobinek. Przez rozbite okna dostrzegła podchodzące pod mury sylwetki niczym ogromne pająki przedzierające się poprzez mrok. Drżąc jak osika, Hermiona zaczęła przeciskać się poprzez zgruchotane meble w stronę niewielkiej kuchni. Mając w głowie kompletną pustkę, słysząc ostrzegawcze krzyki zbliżających się do okien postaci, kobieta wpadła do kuchni z gwałtownością huraganu i osunęła się na kolana z hałaśliwym rumorem. Kiedy usłyszała cichy chlupot jakiejś cieczy wlewanej poprzez zbite okna, a w nozdrza ukuł ją intensywny, słodki zapach benzyny, jej ciałem wstrząsnął niekontrolowany szloch.

— Antoniusz! — zawołała płaczliwie raz jeszcze, rozglądając się ze ślepą paniką po wnętrzu kuchni, wiedząc, że musi gdzieś tu być, że nie uciekłby, nie upewniwszy się, że reszcie udało się wymknąć, nie opuściłby ich, choćby posiadłość zaczęła się walić jak wieże World Trade Center.

Ujrzała go chwilę potem. Leżał nieruchomy koło roztrzaskanego stołu, jego siwe włosy zasłaniały jego poharataną twarz, przez materiał szaty przesiąkały rozległe plamy bordowej krwi. Jego ramiona były bezwładnie skrzyżowane na piersi, jakby w ostatniej chwili próbował się nimi zasłonić.

— Nie, nie, nie, nie... — wyjęczała kobieta, nie potrafiąc dać wiary w to, co widziała, jej ciałem wstrząsnęły gwałtowne konwulsje.

Hermiona przeczołgała się w jego stronę i drżącymi palcami odgarnęła siwe włosy z jego wciąż ciepłej twarzy. Na widok tych jasnych, pustych, zastygłych w bezruchu oczu w jej kości wkradł się przejmujący chłód. Kobieta, której ciałem wstrząsnęły dreszcze, a w dół policzków spłynęły rzęsiste łzy, przyłożyła palce do poharatanej przez szklane odpryski, starczej szyi, licząc na cud, skupiając się na absurdalnym głosie szemrzącym w jej głowie, że być może jeszcze nie jest za późno.

Pod palcami nie wyczuła najmniejszego tętna.

Płomienie zaczęły wkradać się do kuchni, a wraz z nimi duszące kłęby szarego, mętnego dymu. Hermiona obróciła zalaną łzami twarz ku pełznącym po posadce jak cienie, gęstym, czarnym smugom, które powoli obejmowały wejście do kuchni. Kobieta uniosła się na drżących nogach, czując się, jakby za moment miała legnąć znów na ziemię i słysząc kołatanie własnego serca w uszach, i czując zalewające ciało pokłady duszności, spróbowała się teleportować. Nie potrafiła się skupić. Nie potrafiła wysilić się na logiczne rozpatrzenie ewentualnego miejsca apotracji, dym powoli wpełzał do kuchni niczym demoniczne monstra o powykręcanych, nienaturalnych ciałach, a ona jedynie obróciła się w miejscu, czekając na znajome szarpnięcie towarzyszące deportacji, które nie nadchodziło - zachwiała się, mając wrażenie, że nie może złapać tchu. Drzwi zajęły się ogniem, strach osiadł na jej nadgarstkach jak lodowaty szron, kobieta rozejrzała się rozpaczliwie za jakąkolwiek drogą ucieczki.

Dym podpełzł pod jej stopy, wyciągając ku niej chciwe, niematerialne ramiona czerni, kobieta przetarła dłonią piekący policzek, w który wbiły się uprzednio drobinki szkła ostrego jak żyletki i spojrzała na drżące palce umorusane lepką krwią. Jej wzrok przebiegł po słabym gipsie oblepiającym chłodne mury budynku.

Hermiona, dysząc ciężko, wycelowała drżącą dłonią, ściskającą różdżkę ze zmorzoną siłą, w boczną ścianę pomieszczenia.

— _Bombarda!_

Głośny wybuch rozsadził beton, Hermiona, mrugając ze wzmożoną częstotliwością, starając się pozbyć z oczu naręcza pyłu i drobinek tynku wirujących wokół jej głowy jak tornado, rzuciła się w stronę wyrwy i rozpychając rękami gruz, zaczęła przeciskać się poprzez resztki zwalonej ściany. Wygramoliła się przez dziurę o nieregularnych, ostrych krawędziach, rwąc przy tym materiał własnej szaty i czując tępe łupanie w głowie i głuche dzwonienie w uszach, przedostała się do sąsiedniego pomieszczenia. Drzwi pokoju gościnnego, który przylegał do kuchni, wychodziły na przeciwną stronę budynku do tej, od której nastąpił atak, wobec czego kłęby dymu nie zdołały ich jeszcze dosięgnąć. Hermiona rzuciła się na złamanie karku w ich stronę, zamierzając wydostać się z budynku przez drzwi tarasowe. Rozpaczliwie zmuszając piekące mięśnie do ruchu, czując lepką krew ściekającą z licznych otarć własnej skóry, wpadła do salonu niczym chmura gradowa i zanim zdołała cokolwiek zarejestrować, z łoskotem zderzyła się z dwoma rosłymi mężczyznami, rozglądającymi się wokoło jak psy gończe. Siła odrzutu przewróciła ją na ziemię, mrugając zawzięcie, starając się dojrzeć cokolwiek poprzez łzy, usłyszała nieznany sobie baryton, który sparaliżował ją czystym przerażeniem.

— Ty mała wiedźmo!

Hermiona załkała i spróbowała się odczołgać, ale silna, męska dłoń chwyciła ją brutalnie za kostkę. Gdzieś za jej plecami któraś z korytarzowych ścian zawaliła się z ogłuszającym hukiem. Łapczywie chwytając powietrze, zacisnęła palce na różdżce - złamany nadgarstek zapiekł tak mocno, że zawyła z bólu, jakby gładkie drewno własnej różdżki ją oparzyło. Przed twarzą niczym w najgorszym koszmarze zabłysł jej metal chudej lufy karabinu. Dźwięk odbezpieczanej broni zadzwonił jej w uszach jak głuchy odgłos kościelnych organów.

Kręcąc głową, wzbraniając się całą sobą przed tym, co ma nastąpić, otworzyła usta, by coś powiedzieć, jakoś ich przekonać, poprosić, przebłagać, żeby jej nie zabijali, przemówić im do rozsądku, zrobić cokolwiek, _cokolwiek_ , aby zachować się przy życiu, jednak z jej głosowych strun wydarł się jedynie zatrważający krzyk, który doszczętnie przeraził nawet ją samą.

Nagle, niczym w scenie wyciętej żywcem z kina grozy, twarz spoglądającego jej prosto w oczy żołnierza zmieniła się w krwawą miazgę pełną głębokich ran ciętych. Hermiona, rozszerzonymi z szoku oczyma, patrzyła, jak głowa mężczyzny wybucha jak bomba z samozapłonem, obryzgując ją kroplami gorącej krwi. Drugi z żołnierzy nie zdążył nawet krzyknąć - atak nastąpił z brutalnością godną dzikiego zwierzęcia: jego czaszka pękła jak porcelanowy wazon, a ciało runęło wprost w szalejące płomienie, które wyciągały ku niemu swoje zabójcze macki. Ogień objął rosłe ciało, atakując wojskowy mundur, z szaleństwem niszczycielskiego żywiołu obejmując krótkie, stojące włosy i wypalając je niczym nasiona dmuchawca.

Hermiona, czując na twarzy gorące łzy mieszające się z lepkim potem i drobinkami krwi, nie potrafiąc zapanować nad wstrząsającymi jej ciałem drgawkami, jęknęła głucho i oparła się ciężko o promieniejącą żarem podłogę, która parzyła jej skórę. Cichy szelest tuż obok jej głowy zabrzmiał nieco jak krople deszczu uderzające o blaszany dach. Ktoś przyklęknął pospiesznie obok niej i pochwycił w przyjemnie chłodne dłonie jej umorusaną popiołem i klejącymi się wydzielinami ciała twarz. Hermiona uniosła wzrok i poczuła, jak jej serce zatrzymuje się na krótką chwilę, a następnie podchodzi wysoko pod gardło, pozbawiając tchu.

— Gdzie jest Katrina? — usłyszała jak przez mgłę ostre, lodowate jak wysokogórski potok słowa. — Gdzie jest moja córka?

Hermiona jęknęła, słysząc w uszach głuchy pisk i zacisnęła powieki, adrenalina, strach i niepewność utworzyły istną mieszankę wybuchową w jej ciele i przez chwilę miała wrażenie, że jeszcze moment i pęknie, sypiąc się po kątach płonącego budynku niczym popioły.

Chłodne ręce zacisnęły się mocniej na piekącej skórze jej twarzy.

— Jest tutaj? Mów, czy Katrina jeszcze tu jest!

Hermiona otworzyła usta i po największym wysiłku, jaki podjęła w życiu, udało jej się przecisnąć poprzez drapiące od dymu, krzyku i pięćdziesięciu innych rzeczy gardło ciche, chrapliwe słowa:

— U...uciekła — spróbowała odchrząknąć, ale odniosła wrażenie, że czyniąc to, jeszcze bardziej podrażniła sobie podniebienie miękkie. — Nie ma jej, uciekła.

Z płuc mężczyzny wyrwało się głębokie westchnienie ulgi, chude palce odsunęły się od twarzy młodej kobiety. Czarodziej zlustrował uważnym wzrokiem płonące pomieszczenie, spoglądając w szalejące płomienie spod zmrużonych powiek. Gorąco parnego powietrza uderzyło w ich ciała jak popioły po erupcji wulkanicznej i przez krótką jak mignięcie powiek chwilę Hermione zdawało się, że mężczyzna ją zostawi - porzuci niczym manekina teatralnego na pokrywającej się sadzą posadce. Panika wkradła się w jej ciało jak gwałtowna fala ultradźwiękowa, kobieta wyciągnęła ręce i zakleszczyła drżące palce na czarnym materiale jego zwiewnej szaty. Czarne oczy opadły na jej twarz i przez moment Hermiona bała się, że ten ją odepchnie, otworzyła usta, aby powiedzieć, że nie chce tu umierać, za żadne skarby nie chce umierać, ale jej ciałem wstrząsnęły jedynie salwy suchego kaszlu niemającego końca.

Snape jej nie odepchnął, jak tego po nim oczekiwała. Wyciągnął ręce i zacisnął ramiona wokół chudej talii kobiety.

— Deportuję nas na trzy, postaraj się nie mdleć jak starożytna dziewica — warknął Snape; jego słowa były przeszywające niczym tępa klinga, ale ramiona były silne, ramiona były stabilne; przytrzymał mocno chwiejące się niebezpiecznie na granicy upadku ciało, jakby był ostoją, jakby był oparciem. — Przygotuj się. Raz. Dwa. Trzy.

Hermiona jęknęła głucho, doznając szarpnięcia towarzyszącego teleportacji i poczuła, jak jej żołądek wyciska się niczym wyżęta szmata. Świat zawirował jej przed oczami jak w kalejdoskopie, seria barw błysnęła przy jej twarzy jak istna tęcza otaczająca ją zewsząd. Miała wrażenie, że jej bezwładne ciało niemal wymyka się z ramion Snape'a, jednak uścisk byłego nauczyciela wzmocnił się dwukrotnie i nie puścił, nie pozwalając jej zaginąć w wirze teleportacji, nie puścił ani na moment.

Wbrew jej głębokim obawom, na podłodze wylądowała dosyć łagodne, podtrzymywana przez silne ramiona, jednak z chwilą, gdy jej stopy dotknęły ziemi, zaczęła wyrywać się z uścisku Snape'a niczym złapana w pułapkę zastawioną przez kłusowników zwierzyna. Mężczyzna puścił jej ciało. Hermiona, w której umyśle obrazy rozszalałego ognia mieszały się z szarością i bielą teleportacyjnego wiru, runęła jak długa na ziemię i gwałtownie, wstrząsana przez bezlitosne konwulsje, zaczęła opróżniać zawartość swego żołądka.

Niesmak pozostał na jej języku, gdy chwilę później przecierała wierzchem dłoni wilgotne usta; w zębach chrzęścił jej pył, miała wrażenie, że pod jej powiekami osiadły ziarna piasku drażniąc gałki oczne.

Kobieta odetchnęła raz, głęboko, nieco chwiejnie, a następnie drugi i zaczerpując łapczywie niekontrolowane, płytkie oddechy, zaczęła błądzić palcami wokół własnego ciała w ślepym, panicznym poszukiwaniu swojej różdżki.

— Gdzie ona jest, gdzie ona jest, gdzie ona jest — mamrotała w nerwowym amoku, wytrzeszczając załzawione oczy. Posadzka wirowała w jej oczach jak kręcąca się wkoło karuzela, miała wrażenie, że jeśli za moment nie odnajdzie własnej różdżki, osunie się w czerń niebytu i podda własnym słabościom. Głuchy jazgot nie zniknął z chwilą ucieczki od połykających kwaterę języków ognia - wręcz przeciwnie, po teleportacji nasilił się z większą mocą. Kobieta doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że zanim pozwoli ogarniającym ją mroczkom owładnąć swoim ciałem, wpierw musi spełnić własną powinność, musi dociągnąć wszystko do końca, zapiąć na ostatni guzik.

Chłodne palce wetknęły w jej dłonie różdżkę z winorośli z pulsującym wewnątrz drewna włóknem ze smoczego serca. Kiedy jej skóra zetknęła się z jej gładką powierzchnią Hermiona aż stęknęła z ulgi i przymknęła ociężałe powieki. Starając się całą sobą odegnać strach, rozgorączkowanie i palący ból promieniejący z całego ciała, wyciągnęła ją przed siebie, skupiając swe myśli wokół roześmianej twarzy Harry'ego, wokół tych ciepłych, pewnych siebie, zielonych oczu, wokół ich wspólnego lotu na hipogryfie, uczucia wiatru we włosach, smaku wolności na języku.

— _Expecto Patronum_ — wyszeptała na wydechu.

Srebrna wydra wyskoczyła z jej różdżki, roztaczając wokół siebie kojące ciepło, muskając uspokajająco zakończenia nerwowe wyczerpanej, opadłej z sił Hermiony. Kobieta, czując przypływ gwałtownej ulgi, wypuściła powietrze z piekących płuc i mętnym, rozmazującym się wzrokiem spoglądała, jak wydra kręci się przez moment wokół jej drżącej sylwetki, roztaczając wokół siebie przyjemne ciepło, poczucie spokoju i błogości, jakby samą swoją obecnością chciała wrócić jej zagubione gdzieś siły.

Ostatnim, co zarejestrowała Hermiona, był lśniący patronus spieszący w kierunku okna i znikający pośród kurtyny deszczu szczelnie przykrywającej świat.

-VVV-

Nie, żebym nie był przywykły do czekania — pomyślał Harry, kiedy kończąc swój obchód, wraz z Draconem wrócili na pierwotne stanowiska, nie dopatrując się pośród, stopniowo malejącego, deszczu żadnych oznak bytności mugolskich jednostek — ale ta cisza przed burzą trwa już podejrzanie długo.

Powoli urywało się ucho jego cierpliwości i Harry nie potrafił myśleć o niczym innym, jak o tym, że kiedy wrócą do kwatery z chorą satysfakcją walnie kilkukrotnie głową w twardą ścianę, aby pozbyć się spod skóry tego drażniącego, irytującego uczucia, jakby jakiś niepojęty byt skrobał pazurami jego ciało od środka.

Przynajmniej przestaje padać — ponuro ocenił mężczyzna, wzdychając ciężko, wydmuchując tym samym z ust rozpływającą się w powietrzu mgiełkę.

— Jeśli sytuacja nie zmieni się przez kolejne pół godziny, zalecam odwołanie całego przedsięwzięcia i zabranie się z tej chłodni. Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja nie poczuwam się jeszcze na trupa, co może ulec szybkiej zmianie, jeśli będę przebywał dłużej pośród tej widowni wiekowych drzew — wyrzucił z siebie Malfoy, ukazując swe wysokie niezadowolenie poprzez szuranie podeszwą o średniej wielkości kamień stojący na jego drodze.

— Zamknij się, dobrze? — warknął podirytowany Harry, który również zdążył przemarznąć aż do szpiku kości. — Próbuje nasłuchiwać.

— Czego? — prychnął Draco i zatoczył chaotycznym ruchem dłoni okrąg nad własną głową. — Nawoływań lasu? Tętnienia kopyt centaurów? Chrapania tego leniwego capa, Andersona?

Zielonooki skrzywił się z niesmakiem i opuścił spojrzenie na leśną ściółkę, przeciągając w zamyśleniu palcami po drewnie swej różdżki.

— Harry, zrozum wreszcie, że w okolicy zamku nie ma nikogo poza aurorami i ludźmi wysłanymi przez Antoniusza. To fałszywy trop, pojmujesz? Albo mugole wykazali się większym sprytem, niż moglibyśmy przypuszczać i po zorientowaniu się, że dokumenty zostały wykradzione, przystąpili do zmiany planów, albo Antoniusz najzwyczajniej źle zinterpretował dane.

Harry ze zmęczeniem przetarł opuszkami palców wychłodzoną skórę na skroniach i przymknął oczy.

— Antoniusz — powiedział niemal miękkim tonem, za którym jak mur stały pokłady dalekosiężnej drwiny — _źle zinterpretował dane._ — Harry prychnął szyderczo i rzucił Malfoyowi kpiarskie spojrzenie. — Czy ty siebie w ogóle słyszysz, Draco?

Twarz Dracona pociemniała.

— Jak inaczej wytłumaczysz tę dziwaczną, nieistniejącą aktywność mugolskich wojsk, skoro dokumenty twierdzą, że powinny one zaatakować właśnie dzisiaj? Może sądzisz, że zaopatrzyli się masowo w peleryny niewidki, co?

Harry odetchnął głębiej, starając się przywrócić rozchwiane nerwy do stanu równowagi.

— Nic takiego nie myślę, na Morganę — wysyczał, oblizując nerwowo wyschnięte usta. — Mógłbyś z łaski swojej przestać wylewać na mnie swoje głębokie niezadowolenie? Jak sam wcześniej oznajmiłeś, poczekamy jeszcze trzydzieści minut i upewnimy się tym samym, że atak nie nastąpi. W gruncie rzeczy, jeśli mugole odwołali całą tę koszmarną akcję, tym lepiej dla nas.

Malfoy nieświadomie potarł dłonią lewe przedramię.

— Snape będzie miał niezłe używanie, jeśli okaże się, że zawróciliśmy mu głowę informacją o najeździe, który nie nastąpił.

Zielonooki posłał mu ponure spojrzenie i wrócił do kontemplowania czubków własnych butów.

Przez resztę drogi milczeli i choć zielonooki rzadko kiedy potrafił ścierpieć ciszę panującą między dwoma ludźmi, przy Malfoyu nie była ona czymś nienaturalnym, czymś ciężkim, zawisłym w powietrzu jak silne napięcie. Zapach roślinności po deszczu zaczął unosić się nad ziemią, zakradając się do ich dróg oddechowych, podążając do płuc wraz ze wciąganym powietrzem. Harry zadarł głowę do góry i zapatrzył się na kołyszące się w jakimś pokrętnym tańcu wierzchołki drzew skryte w półmroku.

— Co to takiego? — Głos Dracona oderwał Harry'ego od przypatrywania się wysokim świerkom, jego serce zabiło mocniej, gdy opuścił głowę, by zobaczyć, co zwróciło jego uwagę.

Poprzez leśną ściółkę, manewrując zręcznie pomiędzy pniami drzew, sunęła ku nim niewielka, połyskująca srebrem wydra o długich wąsach, zarzucająca silnym ogonem. Na początku nieco bezkształtna, zbliżywszy się ku nim, nabrała naturalnych, opływowych kształtów ciała. Jasne, zimne światło zakuło mężczyzn w oczy - przez ostatnią godzinę zdołali przywyknąć do zapadających ciemności. Drobne krople deszczu wydawały się odpychane przez jej połyskujące bielą ciałko, jakby gładkie futro było objęte ładunkiem magnetycznym - tym samym co drobne strugi deszczu.

Harry poczuł, jak pomimo ciepła bijącego od magii patronusa, na jego ciało spływa wszechogarniające zimno.

Zielonooki ledwo zarejestrował palce Dracona zaciskające się mocno na jego ramieniu - cała jego uwaga poświęcona była zwierzęciu uwitemu ze światła, które podniosło niewielki pyszczek do góry i uniosło wargi, ukazując swe równe uzębienie. Potężne kły zabłysły na tle niewielkich siekaczy jak dwa, naostrzone sztylety. Z jego chudego gardła wydostał się przepełniony niewymownym zmęczeniem głos Hermiony:

— _Kwatera upadła, Snape uciekła z Luną, nie żyje Antoniusz, nie wracajcie._


	16. Ech, ty życie, łez mych winne nie zamienię cię na inne!

_Na krawędzi świadomości, tuż przed zamknięciem oczu oraz tuż po ich otwarciu, zanim racjonalność zdążyła wskoczyć na swoje miejsce jak trybik w żelaznej maszynie, widziałem oczy: dwa czerwone rozbłyski na tle ciemności tak gęstej i tak intensywnej, że niemal materialnej. Coraz częściej łapałem się na napływającej do mojego umysłu jak fala myśli, tak niechcianej i tak przerażającej, że miałem chęć od niej uciekać, biec ile sił w nogach bez odwracania się za siebie, że Riddle nigdy nie dopuściłby do absurdu, jakim była wojna czarodziejów z mugolami, myśli, że Riddle znalazłby wyjście z tej kuriozalnej sytuacji - bezpośrednie, jednoznaczne i zapewne brutalne, ale ostateczne._

_Tyle że Riddle nie był moim rozwiązaniem, nie był odpowiedzią, której tak namiętnie, tak zachłannie szukałem - bałem się tego Riddle'a, błyskotliwego, inteligentnego, przebiegłego mężczyzny, który potrafił zabić, a następnie zwieść cały wyspecjalizowany zespół wprawionych aurorów, zatrzeć tropy - nawet te najmniej intuicyjne - i wprowadzić szereg innych, mylnych i prowadzących do błędnych wniosków. Riddle - anioł, Riddle - ulubieniec nauczycieli, Riddle - uprzejmy, genialny chłopiec z zadatkami na prawego, porządnego obywatela; och, tak, doskonale pamiętałem ślizgona z gładkich stróżek wspomnień, w których zanurzałem się powoli i z pełną świadomością, czyniąc to wielokrotnie, wciąż i na nowo, aż przeistoczyło się to w moją osobistą rutynę._

_Stojąc na granicy Zakazanego Lasu, wpijając oczy w rozmywającą się, księżycowo-bladą mgiełkę patronusa, byłem bliski zanurzenia się głębiej w zakątki ciemnego lasu i z twarzą trzymaną centymetry od miałkiej ziemi, wszcząć poszukiwania starego Kamienia Wskrzeszenia, który porzuciłem onegdaj na leśnej ściółce, za co, najpewniej, będę przeklinał się do końca mojego nędznego żywota._

-VVV-

Draco miotał się po dyrektorskim gabinecie jak rwisty wiatr między szczytami gór, jego peleryna łopotała jak chorągiewki szarpane przeciągiem powietrza, jego podeszwy uderzały o podłogę jak niespokojny tętent kopyt.

— Musiały przysłać jakąś wiadomość, być może list, może sowa jest jeszcze w drodze, całkiem prawdopodobne jest to, że wyczarowanie patronusa przekazującego werbalne informacje przekracza ich zdolności magiczne, to nawet więcej niż prawdopodobne, możliwe, że jeżeli poczekamy nieco dłużej, dostaniemy od nich informację, a może...

— Draco, proszę cię, uspokój się, wpadanie w panikę niczego nam nie ułatwi. — Harry przerwał trwającą nieustannie od pięciu, długich minut rozemocjonowaną paplaninę drugiego mężczyzny, odrywając dłonie od twarzy i odchylając się na krześle dla gości, czując nienaturalną sztywność kręgosłupa.

— Ja wcale nie panikuję — wypluł z siebie szarooki mężczyzna, ani na moment nie zaprzestając krążenia pomiędzy czterema ścianami jak sokół wypatrujący pożywienia. — Jedynie staram się ocenić sytuację i chłodnym okiem rozważyć wszelkie dostępne możliwości, które miała Lovegood wybierając bezpieczne miejsce mające zadatki na stanie się idealną kryjówką.

Harry westchnął przeciągle i przetarł zesztywniałe mięśnie ramion, po czym owinął się szczelniej przewiewną peleryną.

— Możemy spekulować, oczywiście — wyszeptał zielonooki, uśmiechając się bez rozbawienia — możemy domniemywać i na ślepo sprawdzać miejsca potencjalnych schronień, jakie mogły wpaść jej do głowy, ale zorganizowanie nadzoru nad wszystkimi tymi terenami będzie ryzykowne, patrząc na to, że najwyraźniej jesteśmy obserwowani przez mugolskie wojska, no bo jak inaczej wytłumaczyłbyś fakt, że niemagiczni dowiedzieli się w ogóle o miejscu urzędowania naszej kwatery? Luna wraz z Hermioną musiały się deportować w miejsce, gdzie czułyby się bezpiecznie, gdzie czułyby większą pewność siebie, wiemy, że nie był to Hogwart — zamilkł na moment i przesunął spojrzenie na naznaczoną przeciągłymi zmarszczkami, kobiecą twarz. — Wiemy, że nie był to dom Lovegoodów, bo profesor McGonagall — Harry skinął z szacunkiem głową starszej kobiecie, starając się nie rozkojarzyć niczym wilk wyjący do księżyca — zrewidowała tamtą posiadłość przez kominek.

McGonagall przyglądająca się ich dwójce zza ciężkiego, okutego drewnem biurka, przytaknęła bez entuzjazmu, obserwując nerwowo gestykulujących mężczyzn spod nadmiernie zmarszczonych brwi. Na jej twarzy widniało przykryte maską opanowania sztywne, kłujące w oczy napięcie, całkiem jakby gdzieś tam, wewnątrz jej uporządkowanego umysłu, czaiła się skaza wyciągająca korzenie jak chwast, czerpiąca nieprzerwanie ze skończonych pokładów jej powszechnie znanej siły.

Draco przystanął tak gwałtownie, że pierwszą myślą zielonookiego było, że mętlik wrzynający się w jego dwudziestokilkuletni umysł właśnie osiągnął apogeum, zamieniając jego mózg w drobną sieczkę. To wrażenie pogłębiło się, gdy podniósł szeroko otwarte oczy na twarz Harry'ego, uwidaczniając przed nim chorobliwie rozszerzone, błyszczące jak w gorączce źrenice. Wciągnął ze świstem powietrze, jakby właśnie doznał bolesnego kopa w sam środek żołądka.

— Harry...

Jego imię zabrzmiało triumfem, zapłonęło niczym ogień świecy pomiędzy ciemnościami nocy. Zielone oczy skupiły się na twarzy kompana, jakby spoglądały na nową nadzieję w przyszłość; oczy Draco zalśniły jak oszlifowane diamenty.

— Wszystkie nasze domysły opierają się na założeniu, że Katrina nie posiada zdolności do teleportacji. Nigdy nie deportowała się przy nas samodzielnie, to prawda, ale jeśli spojrzeć na to pod innym kątem, to nigdy też nie znała docelowego miejsca teleportacji. Więc może... całkiem prawdopodobne jest to, że...

Harry i Draco spojrzeli po sobie jak para topielców dobijająca powierzchni wody i przecinająca granicę pomiędzy falującą cieczą a życiodajnym gazem; zielonooki poczuł, jak żołądek podchodzi mu pod gardło, palce u rąk zdrętwiały, jakby coś odcięło mu dopływ krwi do ich zakończeń.

— Myślisz, że to możliwe? — zapytał przyciszonym głosem Harry, jakby obawiał się, że ktoś mógłby ich podsłuchać, zarazem nie dość cicho, by siedząca po drugiej stronie biurka McGonagall nie usłyszała padających słów, toczących się jak moneta po krawędzi blatu. — Chciała stamtąd uciec, wydostać się spod przytłaczających ją wpływów, chciała się usamodzielnić, sądzisz, że mogłaby _wr_ _ó_ _cić_?

Draco przygryzł dolną wargę i wzruszył nerwowym gestem ramionami.

— Musiały uciekać tak prędko, jak to najszybciej realne, możliwe, że w chwili zagrożenia deportowała się do pierwszego miejsca, które przyszło jej na myśl — odrzekł po krótkiej pauzie szarooki, przełykając z trudem. — Nie byłbym zaskoczony, gdyby miało się okazać, że tym miejscem byłby... — Draco uczynił nieokreślony gest dłonią, Harry poczuł, jak jego oddech przyspiesza. Jego myśli gnały tysiącem krętych torów, zakręcając pod dziwnymi kątami, wirując wokół jak bąk nad połaciami zielonej łąki - Harry miał tylko nadzieję, że za którymś z tych zakrętów nie znajduje się ściana z betonu, o którą rozbiją się z hukiem wszystkie jego nadzieje.

— Nie możemy tam ot tak wparować i zażądać oddania jej pod nasze skrzydła, Draco — powiedział powoli, siląc się na spokój, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że jego głos nie jest tak beznamiętny, jakby sobie tego życzył.

Malfoy machnął na jego słowa ręką, jakby odganiał się od wyjątkowo zawziętej muchy.

— Sądzisz, że nie wiem? — zaszydził, skupiając wzrok na niewidzialnym punkcie w przestrzeni, jego oddech z każdą chwilą stawał się głębszy, jakby jego rozważania usadawiały się na stałym gruncie. Harry zmarszczył czoło, obserwując go spod kurtyny gęstych rzęs - widział, jak faluje klatka piersiowa Malfoya, dostrzegał jak kurczowo zaciskają się jego dłonie i myślał, że niebawem doprowadzi to jego samego do istnej paranoi. Szare oczy odwróciły się i pochłonęły szmaragdowe. Kiedy odezwał się ponownie, jego głos był cichszy, pewniejszy, głębszy, niż zaledwie chwilę temu. — Rozegrajmy to jak Ślizgoni, Harry. — Jego tęczówki zamigotały jak płynne srebro. — Snape ma w sobie żądzę czci, żądzę uznania dla siebie, chce poczucia władzy, więc dajmy mu ją. Wykażmy się sprytem, wykażmy się przebiegłością, _oszukajmy go_ , Harry.

Podbródek Harry'ego uniósł się nieznacznie, jego serce stanęło na dobrą sekundę. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, co proponuje mu Draco, całkowicie pojmował implikacje płynące z takiego działania i wmawiając sobie, że nie przerażały go one niczym głuche ciemności, przed którymi drży w samotności niedorosłe dziecko, oszukiwał sam siebie. Och, oczywiście, byłby w stanie to zrobić - dowiódł już tego niejednokrotnie - ale drażniąca nerwowość zakradała się do jego ciała jak trucizna, mieszając się z płynami mózgu, wtłaczała się do tętnic wraz z gorącą krwią, kiedy myślał o swojej roli w tym doskonałym przedstawieniu.

Wahał się i to wahanie musiało wyraźnie odzwierciedlić się na jego twarzy - Harry doszedł do tego wniosku, gdy spojrzenie Dracona złagodniało, a on sam podszedł do niego, siedzącego na sztywnym krześle, o twarzy zmarszczonej i napiętej, naznaczonej ślepym niepokojem, skierowanej w stronę jasnowłosego, po czym uklęknął przed Harrym na jedno kolano i pochwycił jego zesztywniałą dłoń, w której ten niemal utracił czucie, w swoje ciepłe palce.

Zielonooki zamrugał i napiął mięśnie barków, kiedy jego wzrok skupił się na szarych oczach spoglądających na niego z głęboką troską i cichym rozżaleniem. Przełknął drażniącą gulę rosnącą mu w zastraszającym tempie w gardle, mając nadzieję, że nie usłyszy teraz słów, których tak bardzo się bał, przed którymi tak mocno się wzbraniał.

Draco uśmiechnął się słabo i wzruszył ramionami, jakby to, co miało nastąpić, było jedną z naturalnych kolei rzeczy.

— Umarł król, niech żyje król - znasz zasadę — powiedział cicho, oblizując nerwowo dolną wargę, po czym przechylił się bardziej w stronę tracącego rumiany koloryt skóry Harry'ego. — Jesteś w stanie przejąć na siebie ten obowiązek, Harry. Potrafisz podejmować kluczowe decyzje, dowiodłeś tego wielokrotnie. — Draco pokręcił z rezygnacją głową, nie spuszczając swych oczu z pistacjowego spojrzenia, jego palce zacisnęły się mocniej na skórze dłoni Zbawcy Ode Złego; Harry miał wrażenie, że paznokcie Dracona przecinają mu naskórek jak skalpel. — Nie mogę cię do tego zmusić, Harry, ale mogę ci oferować radę i zrozumiem, jeśli uznasz, że to zbyt wielki ciężar dla twoich barków, jednakże, o ile liczysz się z moim zdaniem, zważ na to, że osobiście sądzę, iż jesteś w stanie to podźwignąć.

Niespokojne serce zielonookiego postanowiło odbyć dziki przemarsz przez jego żebra, mężczyzna miał wrażenie, że jakaś niewidzialna, metalowa dłoń zaciska się na jego szyi - zupełnie jak wówczas, gdy Glizdogon zwrócił się przeciwko niemu w starych lochach w podziemiach posiadłości Malfoyów. Odwrócił wzrok od Dracona i spojrzał na portret Dumbledore'a śpiący beztrosko na odmalowanym tronie (bądź udający sen, co wcale by go nie zdziwiło - jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się i opadała z podejrzaną częstotliwością); przełknął ciężko ślinę, mając nieodzowne wrażenie, że twardy kamień osiadł mu wraz z tym odruchem na samym dnie żołądka.

McGonagall odchrząknęła, zwracając na siebie uwagę Dracona, który wykrzywił wargi w kwaśnym grymasie, jakby gotów był w każdej chwili rzucić w jej stronę jakąś ciętą zaczepkę.

— Przepraszam was bardzo panowie — odezwała się starsza kobieta, świdrując ich swoim pełnym dociekliwości, surowym spojrzeniem — ale czy któryś z was mógłby mi wytłumaczyć, co takiego chodzi wam po głowach?

Harry westchnął przeciągle i zamknął oczy, starając się kontrolować własny oddech i odkrywając, że jest to znacznie trudniejsze, niż sądził, że będzie.

— Draco proponuje, żebym ukorzył się przed Snape'em — obwieścił, mając nadzieję, że słowa, które wypadną z jego ust, będą wypowiedziane zrównoważonym, regularnym tonem, ale jego głos, jakże zdradziecko, zachwiał się pod koniec wypowiedzi jak domek z kart nastawiony na podmuchy wiatru.

McGonagall zasyczała niczym oburzona kotka, wyprostowała kręgosłup jak prężący się, czworonożny pupil, po czym łypnęła spod brody na dziedzica Malfoyów.

— Panie Malfoy — fuknęła z niesmakiem, jakby ganiła nieroztropnego, nagannego uczniaka na środku szkolnego korytarza — to bezczelność i zero taktu z pana strony, jestem panem osobiście zawiedziona.

Gdyby nie napięcie, które osiadło na jego ciele, zielonooki wyszczerzyłby zęby jak oblizujący rząd długich kłów, dziki kot.

Harry uśmiechnął się krzywo i spojrzał na nią spoza wpadających mu do oczu kosmyków.

— Otóż nie, pani profesor, tak właściwie jest to jedyny sposób na to, aby wpłynąć na działania Naczelnika. — Przeniósł swój wzrok na Dracona, w zielonych oczach zapłonęła ślepa determinacja. — Jestem gotów podjąć to wyzwanie, ale zjawię się w jego progach sam. Wybacz mi, Draco, ale nie chciałbym tańczyć przed publiką większą, niż jest to absolutnie konieczne.

Draco spuścił głowę w geście niemej zgody.

— Rozumiem.

Harry odetchnął głęboko i wyciągnął ramiona - podniósł klęczącego przy nim mężczyznę z ziemi i podziękował mu krótkim skinięciem.

— Postaram się wrócić najszybciej, jak to będzie możliwe — powiedział przyciszonym głosem, siląc się na spokój, którego wcale nie odczuwał w swoich żyłach. — Gdzie powinienem cię szukać?

Draco oblizał nerwowo wargi i spojrzał niepewnie w stronę byłej nauczycielki Transmutacji.

— Myślałem, aby zatrzymać się na kilka dni w Hogwarcie, gdyby znalazło się jakieś łóżko do spania...

Lustrujące spojrzenie dyrektorki zsunęło się na bladą twarz mężczyzny i zmiękło na tak krótki, tak przelotny moment, że Harry zastanawiał się, czy sobie tego nie wyobraził; zanim zamrugał i w pełni skupił spojrzenie na jej przeciągłej twarzy, kobieta już skinęła, nie mniej ostro niż zazwyczaj, głową i pstryknęła palcami, wzywając do siebie domowego skrzata.

Harry odetchnął głęboko, nie bez niejakiej dozy roztrzęsienia. Jego serce zadrżało w klatce jego żeber jak przemarznięty słowik. Właśnie czekała go jedna z najcięższych, najpewniej, rozmów w jego życiu, a on mógł z całkowitą gwarancją powiedzieć, że nie jest na nią przygotowany nawet w najmniejszym stopniu.

-VVV-

Wiatr uderzał w okna posiadłości jak sucha gałąź w mugolskich, pełnometrażowych filach grozy, kiedy Harry stanął pod ciemnymi drzwiami, przyglądając się ich powierzchni zamyślonym, nieco zaniepokojonym wzrokiem. Jego peleryna łopotała na wietrze niczym krucze skrzydła, wicher targał jego włosami, roztrzepując je w nieokiełznany nieład. Olbrzymi, napuszony kruk łypał na niego podejrzliwie z wierzchołka pobliskiego, świecącego nagością dęba. Zielonooki stał i patrzył - minutę, dwie - w tym przynajmniej był doskonale zaznajomiony, w obserwacji wychodzącej ponad standardy zwyczajowego poświęcania czemuś własnej uwagi; zastanawiał się, czy powinien zapukać i poczekać, aż drzwi staną przed nim otworem, nad wyraz dosadnie oznajmiając mu, że powinien przekroczyć te znienawidzone przez siebie progi, czy najzwyczajniej w świecie wejść do środka, zignorowawszy uprzednio wszelkie standardy. Nigdy nie został tu oficjalnie zaproszony - ta świadomość kuła jego umysł niczym drzazga - grzecznościowe etykiety nakazywałyby najpewniej zapukanie do drzwi w celu upewnienia się, że jest tu z całkowitą pewnością mile widziany.

Mile widziany u Snape'a — pomyślał z rezerwą, spoglądając sceptycznie na wąską klamkę, doszukując się w jej metalowej strukturze co gorszych klątw przeznaczonych dla ewentualnych, co odważniejszych złodziejów — co za paradoks.

Zanim jednak zdecydował się w pełni nad własnym działaniem, drzwi otworzyły się przed nim zapraszająco, dając mu widok na ciągnący się do salonu korytarz.

Och, a więc pan domu zdał sobie już sprawę z mojej obecności — przemknęło mu ponuro przez myśl — cóż za ogromny zaszczyt.

Harry odegnał niepotrzebne rozterki, jakby były natrętnymi muchami wzbierającymi nad rozkładającym się ciałem. Poczekał, aż jego umysł oczyści się ze wszelkich wytworów jego pracy i dopiero wówczas odważył się wkroczyć wprost w paszczę wygłodniałego węża ziejącego trucizną.

Korytarz oświetlony był jasno i klarownie i mężczyzna przeklinał w duchu taką kolej rzeczy, czując się niczym motyl przebity szpilką i wystawiony na pastwę gapiów za grubą pokrywę szklanej gablotki. Mimo poczucia koszmarnej niezręczności wbił źrenice w wejście do salonu widniejące kilka kroków przed nim i mając wrażenie, że wstępuje w istne czeluści piekielne, dotarł do framugi i przestąpił ją z szaleńczo bijącym sercem.

Oplecioną czernią niczym mgłą sylwetkę ujrzał bez zbędnego rozglądania się po pomieszczeniu. Snape siedział z absolutnym spokojem w głębokim fotelu i spoglądał wprost w zamkniętą twarz Harry'ego, jakby nie było dla niego tajemnicą, czemuż to ten się stawił przed nim tego dnia.

Młodszy mężczyzna dostrzegł kątem oka ruch przy schodach i zerkając pobieżnie w tamtym kierunku, ujrzał Lucjusza Malfoya z dłonią elegancko ułożoną na barierce schodów niczym na sercu arystokratycznego artefaktu.

To nie tak, że Harry się go nie spodziewał - wręcz przeciwnie, doskonale wiedział, że mężczyzna przebywał w objętości tej wielkiej posiadłości - miał jedynie nadzieję, że ominie go wątpliwa przyjemność bycia obserwowanym z brutalną czujnością przez dwie pary średnio przychylnych oczu. Postanowił, że najlepszym, co może teraz zrobić, to zignorować całkowicie obecność ojca Dracona i uczynić czym prędzej to, po co się tutaj zjawił.

Możesz to potraktować jak kolejne z wyzwań, którym musisz stawić czoło — pomyślał ironiczne, na powrót wpijając zieleń swych oczu w milczącego, śledzącego jego poczynania Snape'a. — Jakby to była gra, jakby to były igraszki. Równie dobrze mógłbyś spróbować zabawić się nieznacznie tą abstrakcyjną sytuacją.

Harry zastanawiał się, czy w komnacie realnie jest tak duszno, czy to jedynie kwestia napięcia osiadłego w jego ciele jak szron.

Zdusił w sobie przepełnione pogardą prychnięcie i ruszył w kierunku czarnookiego mężczyzny, sięgając leniwie do zapięcia peleryny, której kołnierzyk zdawał się odbierać mu powietrze, zaciskając się boleśnie na jego szyi (a może to jedynie wirujące w ciele nerwy nie pozwalały Harry'emu głębiej zaczerpnąć tchu - nie potrafił ocenić); czarny materiał zsunął się z jego ramion, ześlizgując się po równie czarnej szacie jak woda po rynnie i spływając gładko na posadzkę niczym fala oceaniczna obmywająca piaszczysty brzeg.

Odwagi, Harry — pomyślał gdzieś na tyłach własnego umysłu, pilnując tarcz nałożonych na swą mentalność niczym rękawiczki z jedwabiu i podszedł do nieruszającego się ze swojego miejsca w zagłębieniu fotelu Snape'a, siedzącego na nim jak na tronie (niechże ci kończyny od tego zmartwieją — warknął z frustracji w myślach), po czym pozwolił sobie na spojrzenie w jego czarne, głębokie oczy, czując, jak wargi drętwieją mu z leniwą zawistnością. Harry uklęknął na dwa kolana i przekalkulował w myślach swą wiedzę dotyczącą zasad panujących w czystokrwistych rodzinach - co wymagane jest od osoby okazującej swój szacunek wobec silniejszego od siebie czarodzieja. Zdawało mu się, że pamiętał, co należy zainicjować w takiej sytuacji i choć nie był pewien, uznał, że lepiej uczynić cokolwiek, niż nie uczynić nic (robiąc z siebie, najpewniej, niesamowitego głupca).

Powoli wydobył z wewnętrznej kieszeni szaty cienką różdżkę z piórem feniksa i ostrożnie złożył ją na posadce przy stopach Snape'a ukrytych za czarnym rąbkiem zwiewnego materiału, po czym opuścił głowę ku ziemi, pozwalając, aby kilka kosmyków wpadło na jego oczy.

Przez moment nie słyszał niczego więcej, poza pospiesznymi uderzeniami własnego serca. Chwilę później, usilnie starając się nie wzdrygnąć, poczuł, jak jego podbródek jest łagodnie unoszony przez zagłębienie dużej dłoni mężczyzny (zdawało mu się, że salwa lodowatego, szorstkiego szronu spłynęła mu w dół kręgosłupa). Pozwolił sobie podnieść wzrok i zajrzeć w czarne, bezdenne tunele oczu tego mężczyzny o mrocznej duszy i mrocznych tajemnicach.

Długie palce z delikatnością łabędzia odgarnęły mu włosy z twarzy (towarzyszył im ucisk w gardle tak silny, że ranił), a usta starszego maga rozwarły się, aby wypowiedzieć ciche słowa:

— Lucjuszu, czy mógłbyś zostawić nas samych?

Harry wypuścił wstrzymywane powietrze i poczuł, jak część napięcia ucieka z jego ciała wraz z ulatującym oddechem, nie spojrzał jednakowoż w stronę Malfoya, aby upewnić się, że wykonuje on polecenie - jego oczy nie opuszczały granic czarnych przepaści niemających dna.

Przez moment nie słyszał najmniejszych kroków, lecz po chwili ciche, zjadliwe słowa padły na przestrzeń niemalże pustego salonu:

— Ależ, jak sobie życzysz.

Harry usłyszał, jak mężczyzna wycofuje się w górę schodów (szelest peleryny zahaczającej o krawędzie stopni, miękkie szuranie podeszew na twardej posadce, stukot nadgarstka zahaczającego o barierkę); nie przestał nasłuchiwać, póki kroki nie oddaliły się korytarzem na piętrze, a drzwi jednego z pokoi nie otworzyły się i nie zamknęły z powrotem, wydając z siebie ciche kliknięcie.

Napięcie wcale nie odpłynęło wraz z Lucjuszem, jak Harry oczekiwał - wręcz przeciwnie, stało się niemal namacalne w otaczającym go powietrzu.

Zielonooki przez moment przyglądał się bez słowa czarnym oczom mężczyzny, starając się z nich wyczytać bodaj ziarna emocji, jednak spojrzenie było zamknięte i nieoznaczone, niepozostawiające mu wielkiego pola do popisu.

Harry odetchnął głęboko i spuścił wzrok.

— Myślałem — powiedział cichym głosem, dziękując nieznanym sobie bóstwom za to, że jego słowa nie brzmią jak zacinająca się, zgrana płyta, wpatrując się martwym wzrokiem we własne, pobladłe dłonie — że atak uderzy w Hogwart. Zasugerowałem to... wielu ludziom. Ja...

Harry przełknął, starając się oczyścić gardło, zastanawiając się, co właściwie powinien teraz rzec; jego oddech stał się płytki i rozchwiany.

Palce Snape'a dotknęły jego podbródka i miękkim ruchem ponownie uniosły mu głowę. Harry podniósł spojrzenie, czując, jak ściska go w gardle, mając niemiłe wrażenie, że topi się w powietrzu.

— Mi nie sugerowałeś niczego — wyszeptał mężczyzna; zielonooki ze wszystkich sił starał się powstrzymać gorzki uśmiech, który walczył o dostęp do jego twarzy, przez co w jego rysy wlało się coś pomiędzy rozpaczą a wstrętem do samego siebie.

— Oczywiście, że nie. — Jego zduszony głos przeraził nawet jego samego, Harry przełknął ciężko ślinę i zacisnął zęby tak mocno na wnętrzu policzka, by poczuć metaliczny smak krwi w ustach - to przynajmniej nie było niczym nieznajomym.

Dłoń mężczyzny mocniej pochwyciła jego podbródek.

— Przestań się karać, dziecko. — Słowa wypowiedziane z łagodną stanowczością sprawiły, że Harry'emu zakręciło się w głowie. Rozluźnił jednakowoż ucisk własnej szczęki; zaczerpnął gwałtownie powietrza, ani trochę nie potrafiąc uchwycić umysłem uciekającej od niego z szyderczym uśmiechem kontroli nad własnym organizmem. Czuł, jak jego dłonie drżą, a jego próby powstrzymania tego za wszelką cenę po upokarzająco krótkiej walce spełzają na niczym.

Wargi zielonookiego wygięły się w gorzkim grymasie; czuł, jak suche są jego usta, kiedy ponownie się odezwał:

— Teraz mi powiesz, Naczelniku, że to nie była moja wina?

Czarne oczy Snape'a badały jego twarz z taką intensywnością, że Harry nie potrafił nie uciec spojrzeniem w bok, gdzieś na ścianę.

Kciuk leżących na jego podbródku palców przesunął się z lekkością śnieżnego puchu po jego policzku.

— Harry, popatrz na mnie.

Być może własne imię wypowiedziane tym cichym, łagodnym, acz odsłaniającym go przed sobą z chłodną stanowczością, głosem było limitem tego, co był w stanie znieść.

Zacisnął powieki z całych sił i odwrócił głowę w inną stronę, starając się odnaleźć zagubiony gdzieś rytm własnego oddechu. Miał świadomość tego, że jego twarz przecinają pasma bólu, jakby były ranami ciętymi znaczącymi jego skórę. Jego oddech stał się jeszcze mocniej rozchwiany i mężczyzna wiedział doskonale, że granica, na której kończy się jego wytrzymałość znajduje się tuż u jego stóp - a za nią jest jedynie przepaść: ciemna, duszna i posiadająca dno, do którego jego krótkowzroczny wzrok nie sięgał.

— Nie zamierzam ci wmawiać, że wina nie leżała po twojej stronie. Nie wiem, kto był winny i nie będę zgadywać — dotarły do Harry'ego ciche słowa Snape'a; powieki młodzieńca uchyliły się w bezgranicznym zdumieniu, zielone oczy padły na czarne niczym reflektory.

— Nie? — powtórzył zduszonym głosem młodszy czarodziej, wpijając wzrok w przypatrującą się mu z oceną, ziemistą twarz.

Snape spoglądał na Harry'ego długo, gładząc przyjemnie chłodnym kciukiem jego drżącą szczękę.

— Nie powiedziałeś mi, dziecko, gdzie nastąpi atak. Być może gdybyś to zrobił... ale nie powiedziałeś tego.

Zielonooki otworzył usta, by coś odpowiedzieć, po czym zamknął je i spuścił głowę, nie odnajdując odpowiednich słów. Poczuł tętniący nieprzyjemnie, napięciowy ból głowy i odetchnął głębiej, starając się go od siebie odrzucić niczym niechcianą wizję podsuwaną mu przez strategiczny umysł wroga.

Harry zbierał w sobie siły, aby wyjawić coś, na co reakcji drugiego mężczyzny nie potrafił przewidzieć. Zaczerpnął głęboko tchu, a kiedy przemówił, sam nie potrafił rozpoznać własnego głosu przepełnionego napięciem, które wyciekło przez jego gardło jak krew:

— Zostawiłem Katrinę w kwaterze. — Podniósł przepełniony poczuciem winy, której nie potrafił zdzierżyć, wzrok na mężczyznę i wyrzucił ze wstrętem do samego siebie następne słowa. — I poszedłem _walczyć_. — Harry nie powstrzymał pogardliwego wygięcia warg, jaki przyspawał się do jego twarzy. — Merlin raczy wiedzieć _o co_.

Czarne oczy rozkładały go na części pierwsze. Harry zaczerpnął głęboko powietrza i opuścił swoje bariery oklumencyjne. Powieki Snape'a drgnęły nieznacznie, a głowa mężczyzny przekrzywiła się lekko w prawo, kiedy lustrował zieleń jego oczu nieczytelnym spojrzeniem.

Snape zdawał się rozmyślać nad czymś długo, bardzo długo (Harry czuł nieprzyjemne łaskotanie na ściankach żołądka). Kiedy wreszcie się odezwał, z jego głosu nie dało się wyczytać ani zalążka emocji.

— Widziałem cię na Nokturnie.

Słowa, jak uderzenie pejcza. Harry zaczerpnął gwałtownie powietrze w płuca i zamrugał, starając się zachować twarz za wszelką cenę. Z nerwowością śmiejącą mu się w żywe oczy oblizał wargi.

— Ja... — odetchnął głęboko, czując, jak mięśnie jego napiętego brzucha zaczynają drżeć w nieopamiętaniu. — Podejrzewałem, że ona ucieknie. Podejrzewałem, że... zahaczy o Nokturn.

Snape przez moment jedynie mu się przyglądał; jego wzrok padający na twarz Harry'ego był nie do zinterpretowania.

— Podejrzewałeś, że moja córka mi ucieknie — powtórzył cichym, głębokim głosem po kilku napiętych chwilach milczenia, a Harry zadrżał słysząc z jego gardła ten wnikliwy, przemyślny ton i całą siłą woli zmusił się do tego, aby nie spuścić wzroku; nie sądził, że wymagać to będzie od niego tak wielkiego wysiłku.

Odetchnął głęboko, czując się tak strasznie, tak niezmiernie zmęczony.

— Mówiłem panu, Naczelniku, że ona do mnie wróci, mówiłem to panu już dawno temu.

Snape powoli pokiwał głową, nie odrywając od niego nieczytelnego spojrzenia.

— Mówiłeś również, że ta zdrada zaboli jak nic innego — wyszeptał.

Harry drgnął ponownie, gdy czarnooki demon uwity z cienia nachylił się nad jego twarzą; gorący oddech musnął jego skórę jak klątwa.

— Zabolało, dziecko — powiedział powoli, patrząc zielonookiemu głęboko w oczy. — Niewymownie. Zapiekło niemal tak samo, jak wówczas, gdy trzymałem w ramionach martwe ciało twojej matki. Czy teraz jesteś usatysfakcjonowany?

Zielonooki przełknął gorącą gulę rosnącą mu w zatrważającym tempie w gardle i spuścił głowę, wbijając spojrzenie w swoje drżące, pobladłe dłonie.

Kiedy otwierał usta, miał wrażenie, że jego język klei się do wysuszonego podniebienia.

— Przepraszam — powiedział zduszonym głosem, mając wrażenie, że jeszcze moment, a rozpadnie się na podłodze i posypie w szary popiół po pustych kątach; ból głowy zakuł w jego czaszkę jak łzy.

Chłodna dłoń sięgnęła po jego podbródek; Harry nie sprzeciwiał się, gdy Snape po raz kolejny bezdźwięcznie kazał mu na siebie spojrzeć.

— Dobrze jest usłyszeć, jak wreszcie przepraszasz w swoim własnym imieniu — odezwał się mężczyzna; jego głos nie zmienił tonu ani o jotę, wciąż tak samo cichy, wciąż tak samo czysty, wciąż równie nieczytelny. — Dziwi mnie jednak, że nie cieszysz się z własnego sukcesu. Sądziłem, że będziesz radosny jak skowronek na wiosnę, kiedy się dowiesz, że twoja broń uderzyła z precyzją tam, gdzie była wycelowana.

Gorący żal piekł Harry'ego pod skórą, ale ten nie pozwolił sobie na łzy, które z coraz większą brutalnością pulsowały w jego głowie, ściskały się w gardle i oplatały wokół serca.

Harry niemal bezwiednie wyciągnął trzęsące się, odrętwiałe dłonie i zacisnął palce na czarnym, aksamitnym materiale szaty Snape'a; oblizał drżące, suche wargi i spojrzał mężczyźnie w oczy.

— Naraziłem ją na niebezpieczeństwo — powiedział cicho, starając się opanować rozchwianie własnego głosu — a pan, Naczelniku, się teraz na mnie mści. Zasłużyłem sobie, jak przypuszczam. Jest mi tak strasznie, _strasznie_ przykro, że będąc pod moją protekcją znalazła się pod obstrzałem mugolskich karabinów. Nigdy nie pomyślałbym, że tamta baza nie jest wystarczająco bezpiecznym miejscem.

Mężczyzna powoli pokiwał głową, nie odrywając od Harry'ego nieczytelnego spojrzenia.

— Oczywiście, że nie pomyślałeś — odezwał się cicho, przesuwając kciukiem po jego policzku. — Jesteś całkiem wprawny w niemyśleniu.

Serce Harry'ego zacisnęło się boleśnie, powietrze zaczerpnął z takim rozchwianiem, że wydawało mu się, że przyjdzie mu się nim udławić, wargi zadrżały mu niemal boleśnie.

— Chcesz mnie zranić? — zapytał dwudziestokilkulatek, patrząc z żalem ściskającym gardło w te głębokie, obsydianowe oczy.

— Nie — wyszeptał Snape, odgarniając zabłąkany kosmyk z owej pobladłej twarzy. — Wystarczająco dotkliwie ranisz sam siebie.

Harry przełknął ciężko ślinę i z drżącym mięśniem sercowym oraz gardłem boleśnie zasupłanym, spuścił głowę niczym przegrany.

— To nie zmienia faktu, że widziałem cię na Nokturnie — powtórzył przyciszonym głosem mężczyzna, jego palce odnalazły drogę do karku młodszego mężczyzny. Harry zadrżał, gdy chłodne opuszki dotknęły rozgrzanej skóry. — Widziałem, jak zabierasz moją córkę z domu publicznego. Nie mogłeś mnie dostrzec, ale ja tam byłem i stałem się świadkiem tego, jak ratujesz moje dziecko z pustki, w którą wpadło.

Harry milczał przez chwilę, oddychając z trudem, jakby jego klatkę piersiową przytłaczał tonowy ciężar.

— Sądziłeś, Naczelniku, że byłbym w stanie ją tam zostawić? — zapytał ciężkim od nadmiaru emocji głosem Harry. — Uważałeś, że pozwoliłbym jej się zhańbić i patrzyłbym bez sprzeciwu na to, jak się spala? Wydawało ci się, że z przyjemnością obejrzę, jak obnaża się przed widownią napalonych, podstarzałych, ogłupiałych od przestymulowania facetów?

Czarne oczy badały go i oceniały, przebijały się wprost do jego zranionej duszy i obserwowały ją przyczajone jak drapieżny, dziki kot. Serce Harry'ego szalało, jakby za moment miało się wyrwać z jego piersi. Zielonooki opuścił nieznacznie głowę, nie zdejmując spojrzenia z tych przenikliwych, chłodno kalkulujących oczu.

— Do czego to doszło — wyszeptał mężczyzna, zaciskając lekko palce na jego karku, wysyłając w dół kręgosłupa Harry'ego salwę zimnych dreszczy. — Żyjemy w świecie, w którym dzieci uważają, że ich obowiązkiem jest ratowanie innych dzieci.

Harry wykrzywił wargi w kwaśnym grymasie i wychylił się ku twarzy Snape'a, aby uzyskać lepszy, bardziej stanowczy wydźwięk własnej wypowiedzi.

— Zapomina pan, że nie mam już jedenastu lat. Zapomina pan, że wygrałem dla nas drugą wojnę czarodziejów. Zapomina pan, że pokonałem Lorda Voldemorta i dostałem się na stanowisko aurora, a następnie awansowałem na szefa Biura Aurorów. Zapomina pan, że naoglądałem się w czasie drugiej wojny czarodziejów tyle bólu i tyle cierpienia, że najpewniej do końca życia już nic nie będzie w stanie mnie zaskoczyć. Jeśli uważa pan, Naczelniku, że to wszystko nie wystarczy do tego, aby nazwać mnie wreszcie dorosłym, powinien pan spojrzeć na ten szereg działań, które uczyniłem, od kiedy wspiął się pan na szczyty władzy w czarodziejskiej społeczności, od kiedy wojna z mugolami prawdziwie wstrząsnęła magiczną Anglią.

Snape odjął palce od jego karku i spoglądał w milczeniu w smutne, acz pewne siebie, podległe, acz niezłamane, zielone oczy, lekko przekrzywiając głowę.

— Nie wiedziałem, że to ci przeszkadza — odezwał się półszeptem mężczyzna, a Harry przygryzł wargę i zacisnął powieki, starając się odnaleźć pod nimi zagubiony gdzieś spokój.

— Nie przeszkadza mi to — odrzekł zgodnie z prawdą; jego głos ciążył mu jak żal, jak gorycz — ale ludzie zaczynają zauważać.

Chłodne dłonie owinęły jego policzki jak kurtyny wirującego śniegu. Harry uchylił powieki i zajrzał w czekające na niego tuż przed swoją twarzą, czarne, głębokie tunele.

— Od kiedy to przejmujesz się tym, co mówią o tobie inni, dziecko?

Zielonooki zmarszczył brwi i nie udzielił odpowiedzi. Wąskie wargi Snape'a wyciągnęły się w chłodnym uśmiechu wygranego.

— Będę mówił do ciebie tak, jak mi się żywnie podoba, masz jakieś obiekcje?

Harry, czując nieprzyjemny ucisk w gardle, pochylił się ku ziemi i musnął drżącymi ustami skraj nieprzeniknienie czarnej szaty mężczyzny.

— Oczywiście, że nie, Naczelniku — wyszeptał, kłaniając się głębiej, zastygając z twarzą znajdującą się tuż przy chłodnej ziemi.

Snape wydał z siebie pełne zmęczenia westchnienie. Harry czuł na odsłoniętym karku chłodny dotyk jego obsydianowych, przeszywających źrenic.

— Sprzeciwiasz się własnej naturze. — Mężczyzna nie sięgnął ku niemu i nie podniósł go za ramiona na powrót do klęczek, toteż zielonooki nie poruszył się ani na jotę, wsłuchując się uważnie w ten głęboki, cichy głos dochodzący do niego niczym zza grubej, kuloodpornej powłoki. — Twoje serce się wyrywa, wierzga jak dziki rumak i wrzeszczy ogłuszająco w akcie desperacji, błagając twój umysł, aby przestał nakazywać twemu ciału podejmowania czynów, przez które twój honor dogorywa na chłodnej posadce. Jednocześnie zmuszasz się do tego aktu, ponieważ nie potrafisz podjąć żadnego innego działania, które uważałbyś za logiczne, za skuteczne, za słuszne. Jesteś tutaj, ponieważ wierzysz, że gdzieś w okowach tej posiadłości wypoczywa moja córka, którą wyrwałem spod pasma rozprzestrzeniających się płomieni, nie mam racji, Harry?

Jego serce, oczywiście, wrzeszczało - darło się głosem zdartym, zachrypniętym i przepełnionym rozpaczą - ale Snape nie miał racji sądząc, że szamotało się w nieopamiętaniu. Jego serce skuliło się w jego ciele niczym słowik zamknięty w metalowej klatce i drżało z bólu, dygotało jak przemarznięte zwierzę porzucone w ciemną noc na dywanie z okrywy śnieżnej.

Harry był gotów przyznać przed samym sobą - zależało mu na tej drobnej duszy, na tej radosnej dziewczynie, odważniej jak szablozębny tygrys, potrafił to zrozumieć, a później zaakceptować i zwinąć skrawek pergaminu z jej imieniem wypisanym pośrodku w najgłębszej części swojego umysłu - tej odpowiedzialnej za troskę o drugiego człowieka. To, czego nie przewidział, było czymś tak gorzkim, jak popołudniowa kawa - kotłująca się w czaszce myśl, której nigdy nie zapraszał, której nigdy nie przewidywał, myśl twierdząca, że być może, jedynie być może, przy Katrinie jego serce nauczyło się kochać - Harry nie potrafił określić kolorów tej miłości, ale zdawało mu się, że przybiera ona inny kształt, niż w przypadku jego troski o Hermionę, jego słabości do wydziwień Luny, tak, na dnie jego serca kłębiło się coś innego, skrobało mentalnym pazurem o jego kruchą świadomość i naigrawało się bez końca, a kiedy Harry obracał głowę, aby spojrzeć temu w oczy, chowało się z psotnym śmiechem niczym dziecko w trakcie beztroskiej zabawy.

Przerażało go to uczucie leniwie przebudzające się w jego duszy i Harry czuł się nieswojo na myśl, iż jego wątpliwości mogłyby zostać odkryte przed Snape'em - Snape'em którego oczy wyciskały z niego prawdę, dokopywały się do szczerości i przyglądały się w cierpliwym milczeniu, jak spływa ona cienką stróżką w dół jego twarzy jak wyrwane z umysłu wspomnienie.

Snape, nawet jeśli nie widział, to domyślał się wystarczająco wiele i miał w sobie na tyle wielkie pokłady obcesowości, aby zapytać.

— Więc jesteś w stanie ugiąć przede mną kark, ty dumne, zbyt pewne siebie dziecko, jedynie dla pozyskania informacji dotyczących Katriny?

Ucisk w sercu zapiekł, gardło krzyczało o chwilę wytchnienia, mięśnie drżały, drżały, drżały, nie potrafiły zaznać spokoju. Oczy, które wzniosły się ponad posadzkę, tłamsiły w swej objętości ból, który przytłaczał, czoło, które wzniosło się ponad ziemię, kryło pod sobą kotłujący się umysł wątpliwości, strachu i rozżalenia.

— Nie posiadam nic innego, co mógłbym ci ofiarować. Mam skrytkę pełną złota, na które nawet nie zapracowałem samodzielnie, ale wiem, że gardzisz moimi pieniędzmi. Mam tytuł, który nic nie znaczy, dokonania na koncie własnego życia, które nie sprawiają, że jestem dzięki nim lepszym człowiekiem, mam uncję jako tako wartościowej wiedzy, którą mógłbym handlować, ale moje słowo to stanowczo za mało. Nie mam nic, Naczelniku, nic, co mógłbym ci dać, a ty masz wszystko i potrafisz z tego umiejętnie skorzystać. Powiedziałeś mi, że pragniesz mnie widzieć uległego, widzieć mnie przed sobą na kolanach, więc oto jestem i proszę cię, żebyś przestał trzymać mnie w niepewności, bo dłużej tego nie zniosę.

— Więc powstań — odrzekł krótko Snape wypranym z emocji głosem, a Harry zagapił się na jego ziemistą twarz, starając się przetworzyć w umyśle znaczenie tych dwóch, krótkich słów, jakie padły.

— Ja... _co_? — Harry potrząsnął głową niczym ogier wyrwany z drzemki, zastanawiając się, czy za moment nie wybuchnie nasączonym paniką śmiechem i cisnął spojrzeniem zielonych oczu w ziemistą twarz byłego Mistrza Eliksirów niczym kamieniem. — Nie, nie o to mi chodzi, Snape, na litość Morgany. Nie dbam o to, czy będziesz patrzył na mnie z góry, czy też nie, taki jest porządek rzeczy, a mi nawet przez myśl nie przeszło, żeby się o to wykłócać. Jesteś Naczelnikiem, a ja jestem obywatelem społecznym, twoje miejsce jest na wyżynach, a moje na równinach. Możesz mnie trzymać na jakimś mentalnym łańcuchu, a ja nawet nie będę się szarpał, starając się wyzwolić. Mógłbym się wyrywać, wiesz, mógłbym krzyczeć, rzucać się i przeklinać całe twoje życie, ale nie robię tego, a w zamian posłusznie się na wszystko zgadzam, _zgadzam się na to_ , rozumiesz? I nie czynię tego _dla Katriny_ , wiesz? Robię to dla siebie, ale przede wszystkim robię to _dla ciebie_ , więc zacznij w końcu to doceniać, zamiast utrudniać mi życie i doszukiwać się kłamstwa w moim najlżejszym oddechu. Jeśli chcę w ten sposób pokazać, że podlegam ci, to będę to robił, jeśli chcę w ten sposób położyć nacisk na moją prośbę, to nie zawaham się nawet na moment. Twierdziłeś, że potrafisz rozpoznać nieautentyczność i odróżnić ją od szczerości, więc zrób to, na litość Merlina, zrób to.

Wąskie wargi Snape wygięły się w kwaśnym grymasie, chude palce zacisnęły się mocno na rączce fotela - Harry mógł obserwować, jak skóra dłoni mężczyzny bieleje jak po długotrwałym kontakcie z solą, kilka pulsujących błękitem żył rozciągnęło swe sieci pod powierzchnią bladego naskórka; zielone oczy zmrużyły się jak u dzikiego kota.

— Jestem najwyższym monarchą, a nie despotą — wyrzucił z siebie Snape jak pogardę i przewiercił Harry'ego spojrzeniem, w które zakradła się nuta ślepej dezaprobaty.

Zielonooki uchwycił się jego słów z zabójczą siłą i pociągnął nimi w swoją stronę niczym lianą.

— Nie przychodzę dzisiaj do ciebie jak do Naczelnika — zauważył, przewiercając czarne, znajome oczy spojrzeniem mającym siłę, by zabić. — Przychodzę do ciebie, jak do ojca Katriny, przychodzę do ciebie, jak do jej prawnego opiekuna.

— Więc może zacznij _zachowywać się_ tak, jakbyś przyszedł do ojca przyjaciółki.

Harry milcząco przypatrywał się Snape'owi, póki ten nie uniósł brwi w geście chłodnego szyderstwa; jego wypowiedziane ostrym tonem słowa dzwoniły zielonookiemu w uszach jak organy kościelne. Młodzieniec spuścił wzrok i oblizał nerwowo wargi koniuszkiem języka, jego nogi zaczęły piec z długotrwałego ślęczenia na klęczkach. Przeciągnął wzrokiem po płytkim, ledwo widocznym zarysowaniu na powierzchni posadzki, szukając w nim odpowiedzi na własne rozterki i nie potrafiąc ich odnaleźć.

— Nie wiem, czy jesteśmy wobec siebie przyjaciółmi — przecisnął powoli słowa przez odrętwiałe wargi. Odetchnął głęboko, starając się uspokoić galopujący w jego umyśle żwawy potok wątpliwości. — Czasami... czasami lubię tak myśleć, lubię sobie wmawiać, że po tych wszystkich latach, które przeżyłem, po tych wszystkich drogach, na których postały moje stopy, za licznymi zakrętami, które poznaczyły trasę mojego życia, znajduje się jakaś prosta, banalna prawda, jarząca się nie zawiłością, mrugająca prozaicznością. Lubię udawać, że zasługuję na czyjąkolwiek przyjaźń, wiesz Snape? — Harry wzruszył ramionami i spuścił wzrok. — Ale na dobrą sprawę wszystko zaczyna się powoli komplikować. Jakby w moim życiu było niewystarczająco perturbacji.

— Kim więc dla siebie jesteście?

Harry pozwolił własnym wargom na wykrzywienie się w markotnym grymasie i mało świadomym gestem przetarł zdrętwiałymi palcami nasadę nosa; szkła okularów zsunęły się po nim nieznacznie i osiadły na jego czubku.

— W tym rzecz, że nie potrafię powiedzieć. — Zielonooki wypuścił powietrze z głębi płuc, czując przewiercającą go wzgardę do samego siebie. — Nie wiem, jak złe masz o mnie mniemanie, mogę jedynie podejrzewać, co tli się w twoim umyśle, mogę snuć domysły co sądzisz o naszej relacji - mojej i twojej córki, ale, na boga, ona ma _piętnaście lat_ , a ja nie odznaczam się taką tępotą, aby choć na moment pozwolić sobie o tym zapomnieć.

Harry zmarszczył czoło i zerknął nerwowo w twarz Snape'a, spodziewając się dostrzec na niej odrazę - w źrenicach mężczyzny nieugięcie dominował falujący łagodnie spokój.

— Pozwolisz mi się z nią zobaczyć?

Spodziewał się odmowy i w głębi duszy przygotował się na nią - nie chciał, aby ten mentalny policzek wstrząsnął jego ciałem jak kopnięcie prądem, zamierzał to przyjąć z godnością, przełknąć ciężko i z pokorą znieść własną porażkę.

— Obawiam się, że...

— Naczelniku, jestem gotów pana gorąco prosić i nie poddawać się po pierwszej próbie. To może być ciężka batalia, ręczę za własne słowa.

— Nie wątpię, dziecko, to jednakowoż mogłoby się okazać...

— Błagam pana, niech mi pan chociaż pozwoli na nią zerknąć, zobaczyć na własne oczy, że nie jest ranna, że znów jest bezpieczna.

Snape westchnął ciężko i wyciągnął rękę, zaciskając na lekko drżącej dłoni Harry'ego; jego palce zacisnęły się niemal pokrzepiająco, mężczyzna spojrzał na młodszego maga, wkładając w to spojrzenie całego ducha swojej mrocznej osobowości.

— Katriny tutaj nie ma, Harry — uprzedził czarnooki, wykrzywiając niemrawo kąciki wąskich warg. — I nie wiem gdzie jest.

Powietrze na moment zamarło w piersi młodszego czarodzieja, źrenice pochłonęły część tęczówek jak chmury przykrywające słońce.

— Przepraszam, co takiego? — wyszeptał Harry, chwytając się bladej dłoni starszego maga, jakby ta była zakotwiczoną boją na ogromie burzącego się, pieniącego się wściekle morza.

— Pod moją protekcję dostała się nadzwyczajnym trafem panna Granger we własnej osobie.

Harry przez kilka długich, uciekających, wraz z uderzeniami wskazówek zegara o kolejne kreski sekundnika, chwil spoglądał w niemym oszołomieniu w tę ziemistą twarz, doszukując się w niej podstępu, którego nigdy by nawet nie oczekiwał.

— O Merlinie, synu kusiciela, czy ona...

Czarne oczy Snape'a przeciągnęły się po bliźnie znaczącej jego czoło, na którą opadało kilka kosmyków czarnej grzywki.

— Miała kilka ran ciętych, w większości na twarzy, wyglądających, jakby z impetem zderzyła się z szybą. — Mężczyzna skrzywił się, a na jego ustach zamajaczyła wzgarda. — Pozwoliła się ponieść emocjom, jak podejrzewam. Gdybym przybył chwilę później, najpewniej zginęłaby od wodospadu mugolskich pocisków. Wyszła z tego z życiem i ze złamanym nadgarstkiem. Nie zdążyłem podać jej Szkiele-Wzro, ponieważ omdlała mi w rękach jak siedemnastowieczna dama, gdy tylko wykrzesała z siebie magię do wysłania patronusa. Jest w głębokim szoku, ale ponadto nie odniosła poważnych obrażeń. Wciąż się nie obudziła, a mi, jak się zapewne domyślasz, nie na rękę było ją cucić.

— Ja... drogi Merlinie, dziękuję panu — wydusił z siebie Harry, nie potrafiąc zdjąć wielkich z niedowierzania oczu z oblicza owego cichego mężczyzny. — Tylko... _dlaczego_?

Wargi Snape'a wygięły się z napastliwym przekąsem, a on zamruczał niczym wygrzewający się w pierwszych promieniach słońca kot; obsydianowe oczy zabłysły iskrą przebiegłości.

— Być może — wyszeptał z pomrukiem samozadowolenia — zważ na to, że mówię: _być może_... — Naczelnik uśmiechnął się, jakby właśnie wcielał w życie jakiś zmyślny, wymagający wielu przygotowań, wyjęty żywcem z koszmarów sennych żart mający na celu wyprowadzenie z równowagi tych, w których jest on wymierzony — _wybrałem_ stronę, dziecko. Tak, jak przykazałeś.

Zdradzieckie serce Harry'ego w tym momencie wykrzyknęło: „ _dosyć!_ " i eksplodowało od emocji jak ukraińska elektrownia.

Cały stoicyzm, powaga i układność pękły jak żarówka z kruchego szkła, a słowa mężczyzny trafiły w czułą strunę młodszego czarodzieja, którego mięśnie zdawały się z nagłością odmówić mu swojej współpracy.

Zanim Zbawca Ode Złego zorientował się, co się z nim dzieje, hiperwentylował się, jakby świat poza nim nie istniał.

-VVV-

_Cóż, nie jestem przekonany, co działo się przez kolejne pół godziny (choć w moim odczuciu upłynęło zaledwie kilka minut, lecz najwyraźniej ścienny zegar miał coś innego na ten temat do powiedzenia). Pamiętam oczy Snape'a mrużące się z niepokojem i jego ziemistą twarz znajdującą się momentalnie nieoczekiwanie blisko, jakby mężczyzna deportował się z jednego miejsca w drugie mimo osłon antydeportacyjnych nałożonych na jego posiadłość._

_Kiedy zastanawiam się nad późniejszymi zdarzeniami, pamiętam serię niezrozumiałych dla mnie obecnie przebłysków. Wśród nich wciąż powraca czarna głębia intensywnego spojrzenia niczym powidoki po zbyt długim wpatrywaniu się w słońce. Nie, żebym w ogóle chciał o tym pamiętać, gdybym miał w sobie dość odwagi, już dawno wycelowałbym rozgrzaną, jarzącą się bielą końcówką swojej różdżki we własną skroń i wyszeptał zaklęcie kasujące ludzką pamięć._

_Mimo to nie potrafię nie myśleć o tym, jak o swego rodzaju przełomie. Świadomość, że w trwającej wojnie tak silna jednostka, jaką był Snape nie jest jedynie chłodnym posągiem z kamienia stojącym na uboczu bitewnego pola, przyglądającym się wszystkiemu beznamiętnymi oczyma, była, doprawdy, budująca. W mojej wizji nadchodzącego starcia z mugolami przestał być on jedynie nazwiskiem majaczącym gdzieś na skraju mapy terenów bitewnych, znikającej za jej konturami, gdy sytuacja stawała się nazbyt gorąca, a moje wyobrażenie o nim przybrało na materializmie, obrosło w żywe ciało i kości, a następnie wybiegło przed szeregi z tym samym drapieżnym uśmiechem znaczącym jego usta, który już tyle razy miałem okazję zaobserwować na jego przeciągłej, bladawej twarzy._

_Wpadłem natomiast ze skrajności w skrajność w owej głuchej rezydencji przysłuchującej się milcząco mojemu niedorzecznemu śmiechowi odbijającemu się od podłóg i sufitów jak napełniona powietrzem, skacząca nieprzerwanie piłka._

_Snape wiedział, że utonąłem w absurdzie, oczywiście. Nie mogę oprzeć się wrażeniu, że każde jego westchnienie osiadało mi pod naskórkiem, pod zębami, pod paznokciami i drażniło jak kocur skrobiący tępymi pazurami o sztywne płótno, w jakie obity jest stary, spłowiały mebel salonowy._

_Moja duma nie rozbiła się podczas tamtej rozmowy tak znacznie, jak sądziłem, że to się stanie - prawdopodobnie miało to coś wspólnego z tym, jak się do mnie zwracał: „dziecko" w jego ustach brzmiało niemal jak troska, w co trudno mi było uwierzyć, a jeszcze trudniej zaakceptować, ale najwyraźniej w jakimś stopniu podniosło to moje własne poczucie wartości. Prawie zapomniałem, jakie to uczucie - być docenianym, a już szczególnie - być docenianym przez kogoś, kto z pewnością nie rzuca słów na wiatr, patrząc, jak rozpływają się one w porannej mgle codziennego zgiełku._

_Snape zaprowadził mnie do sypialni, w której ulokował nieprzytomną Hermionę i widząc moje wyraźne wahanie przed ponownym zamknięciem w którymś z pomieszczeń jego rezydencji, zostawił drzwi otwarte tak szeroko, że szybko powstały przeciąg pomiędzy wejściem a rozchylonymi szybami omal nie doprowadził mnie do przewlekłego zapalenia ucha._

_Tak czy inaczej, prawdziwa bitwa na słowa miała dopiero rozgorzeć, gdy moja droga, wieloletnia przyjaciółka uchyli powieki i poruszy niebo i ziemię, aby wprawić gospodarza w istny stan buzującej, kłębiącej się dziko furii, poruszającej okienne szyby i ryjącej głębokie, przeciągłe pręgi w pokojowej tapecie._


	17. Do znajomych drzwi pukać myśląc, czy nie stanie w nich czasami ta dziewczyna z warkoczami

Luna odjęła od ust papierosowy filtr i wypuściła z płuc dym, który cienką stróżką wylał się spomiędzy jej warg i rozwiał się nad drewnianą posadzką; kobieta przetarła palcami gardło, które zapiekło niemiłosiernie w odzewie na podobne ekscesy, by krótką chwilę później zakaszleć ostro, gdy pieczenie w podniebieniu miękkim stało się nie do zniesienia. Wnikliwe, migoczące srebrem oczy zerknęły z odrazą na trzymany w palcach papieros, pełne usta wykrzywiły się w zgorszonym grymasie.

— Nie potrafię zrozumieć, jak on może wypalać to świństwo — mruknęła pod nosem i zdecydowanym gestem zdusiła żarzącą się końcówkę o owalną, szklaną popielniczkę. Wstrząsnęła z odrazą głową niczym domowy kot, który po obwąchaniu na pozór smacznego kąska, marszczy z pogardą nos i odwraca się do niego ogonem.

Uderzająca rytmicznie w ścianę kauczukową piłeczką wielkości orzecha włoskiego Katrina, prychnęła jak naburmuszona primabalerina i mocniej cisnęła gumowym gadżetem w podłogę; piłka zderzyła się z werwą z nawoskowanym do błysku drewnem, podskoczyła pod kątem ostrym do sufitu, odbiła się od narożnika niewielkiego pokoju i z rozmachem wpadła na rozchwianą półkę zastawioną miniaturkami słoni z porcelany. Luna skrzywiła się z niesmakiem, spoglądając, jak kilka figurek z porcelanowej kolekcji zsuwa się z ich miejsca ustawienia i ląduje z głośnym trzaskiem na twardej podłodze; odłamki ceramiczne rozsypały się po pokoju jak chmara mrówek. Im dłużej wpatrywała się w migoczące fragmenty zbitej porcelany, tym bardziej narastało w niej drażniące uczucie frustracji i gniewu, które zdawało się czerpać swą siłę z najgłębszych czeluści jej osobowości. Luna myślała o sobie niczym o nektarynce - z wierzchu gładkiej i rumianej, ale gdy tylko wgryzło się w głąb jej struktury, natrafiało się na twardą, pomarszczoną, chropowatą pestkę.

— No, no, Katrino, zesłałaś na nas prawdziwą burzę piaskową, nie ma co — odezwała się pogodnie starsza kobieta i wetknęła sobie za ucho kilka kosmyków niemalże białych włosów, przyglądając się z bezczelną, niekrytą ciekawością twarzy piętnastoletniej dziewczyny, która to niemal od razu wykrzywiła się w grymasie niezadowolenia.

Katrina zbiła wargi w dzióbek i splotła ramiona na piersi; jej chudy podbródek uniósł się dumnie, kiedy spoglądała kobiecie prosto w oczy.

— Jeśli sądzisz, że atak na waszą placówkę był moją winą, to...

— Ależ, moja droga, nic takiego nie sugerowałam — wcięła się w jej słowa Luna, uśmiechając się przy tym niczym pierwszy promień słońca; Katrinie, gdy łypała spod brwi na tę rozpogodzoną, łagodną twarz, zebrało się na mdłości.

— Jestem im potrzebna — wycedziła przez zęby czarnooka, zaciskając pięści tak mocno, że końcówki pomalowanych na jaskrawo paznokci wbiły się w jej naskórek.

Brwi kobiety podjechały wysoko na czoło, kiedy ze stoickim spokojem mierzyła sylwetkę Katriny oceniającym spojrzeniem.

— No, nie do wiary — mruknęła pod nosem Luna, na co Katrina niemal stanęła na rzęsach, starając się utrzymać beztroskę w czarnych oczach, lecz kiedy kobieta uśmiechnęła się do niej z niewzruszonym spokojem coś dzikiego i niespokojnego wybuchło w samym środku jej klatki piersiowej.

Czarnooka spięła się i wbiła wściekłe spojrzenie zmrużonych oczu w migoczące niepokojącym stoicyzmem srebrne guziki tęczówek kobiety, siedzącej naprzeciw niej jak mściwy anioł promieniujący chłodną, księżycową poświatą.

Katrina prychnęła pogardliwie, gdy w jej głowie zaczęła się kołatać składna, triumfalna myśl, że może trwająca naprzeciw niej kobieta jest ślepo zazdrosna o uczucie, które Harry do niej żywi. Wypięła dumnie pierś i splunęła słowami niczym pogardą.

— Jestem dla nich ważna — wyrzuciła z siebie z siłą rozjuszonej kobry, wykrzywiając wargi w kpiarskim uśmiechu bijącym poczuciem wyższości.

Luna zaśmiała się czysto i dźwięcznie, Katrina zadrżała, jakby śmiech ten spłynął po jej ciele niczym kubeł lodowatej jak grudniowy śnieg wody.

— Och, w to nie wątpię — odparła jasnowłosa, wyglądając tak, jakby z ust jej rozmówczyni padł niewybredny dowcip; srebrne oczy zamigotały niczym gwiazdy. — Tak, Katrino, jesteś dla nich istotna, wszczepiłaś się w ich serca jak pijawka i wysysasz z nich krew, nie przejmując się, że jej stróżki ściekają po tej twojej brzoskwiniowej skórze, ani trochę nie współgrając kolorytem z twą karnacją.

Czarnooka zaczerpnęła gwałtownie powietrza i utkwiła rozognione spojrzenie w owych srebrnych, bezlitosnych oczach.

— Że co, proszę? — wycedziła przez zaciśnięte wargi, ostatkami zdrowego rozsądku powstrzymując swoją chęć rzucenia się na kobietę i szarpnięcia za te jasne, wpadające w śnieżną biel kosmyki jej gładkich włosów.

Luna wzruszyła ramionami i odparła jej prosto z mostu; ton jej głosu był czysty, nie miał w sobie ni zalążka jakiejkolwiek złośliwości (Katrina zmarszczyła nos w drażniącym niezrozumieniu).

— Słyszałaś.

Czarnooka naprężyła się jak struna i zaczerpnęła głęboko powietrza, aby wyrzucić z siebie na jednym wydechu:

— Nie masz prawa tak się do mnie zwracać, zabierz mnie natychmiast do Harry'ego, chcę się z nim zobaczyć, w tej chwili!

Nie obchodziło ją, że brzmi, jak rozwydrzone, rozkapryszone dziecko, nie dbała o to, że frustracja z pewnością migocze w jej oczach, a głos podnosi się o kilka oktaw w górę; wściekłość wywijała dzikie pląsy pod jej skórą, irytując ją niczym skrobanie paznokciami po chropowatej powierzchni.

Luna nie zareagowała na ten wybuch ślepej złości; wciąż przyglądała się Katrinie w ten sam, opanowany, oceniający sposób, od którego piętnastolatce skręcały się wnętrzności. Chłodny język ślepej furii lizną zakończenia nerwowe młodszej dziewczyny - ów pokaz niewzruszoności prezentowany przez jasnowłosą doprowadzał ją do bólu głowy. Szarooka kobieta, po kilku długich chwilach milczenia, posłała jej uśmiech uwity z cieni.

— Zdaje się, że nie znasz Harry'ego tak dobrze, jak starasz się to sobie wmawiać — odparła bezlitośnie, wciąż nie podnosząc głosu, brzmiąc tak, jakby zwracała się do dziecka, które nie potrafi pojąć w pełni ogromu otaczającego go świata.

Katrinie zdawało się, że czerwona mgła amoku przysłania jej oczy.

— Jak śmiesz... — wycedziła, trzęsąc się jak osika, zerkając z intensywnością na gładkie, miękkie, odsłonięte gardło kobiety, zastanawiając się, czy gdyby sięgnęła, gdyby zacisnęła palce w odpowiednim miejscu...

— Nie, naprawdę, nie znasz — powtórzyła Luna niemal konwersacyjnym tonem.

Katrina warknęła albo też zamierzała warknąć, gdyby nie to, że bezgraniczna wściekłość zawładnęła jej strunami głosowymi, przez co z jej gardła wyrwał się jedynie zduszony bulgot, brzmiący jak bąbelki powietrza ulatniające się ze zmętniałej cieczy.

— Gdybyś go znała — kontynuowała niewzruszenie kobieta — wiedziałabyś, że jeśli mu na kimś zależy, naprawdę zależy, to nie będzie takiej rzeczy, której nie odważyłby się podjąć dla tejże osoby. — Spokojny, chłodny głos Luny płynął poprzez przestrzeń między nimi niczym zimny pływ morski. — Gdyby naprawdę ci na nim zależało, nie narażałabyś go bezmyślnie na poważne niebezpieczeństwo. Gdybyś potrafiła odczytać nuty zapisane na pięciolinii jego serca, byłabyś świadoma tego, że jest on gotów posunąć się do czynów absurdalnie skrajnych wobec osiągnięcia własnych celów. — Kobieta na moment zamilkła, unosząc dłoń i przyglądając się leniwie, pod niemożliwie dziwnymi kątami, swoim paznokciom. — Gdybyś go znała, Katrino, domyśliłabyś się, że nadejdzie taki moment, w którym pójdzie on do twojego szanownego ojca i położy przed nim na podłodze swoją własną duszę, pozwalając mu z nią zrobić wszystko to, co twój ojciec zrobić z nią zapragnie. — Chłodne spojrzenie spadło na nią niczym gwiazdy i przytłoczyło na moment jej zdolność absorbowania powietrza do płuc. — Chciałaś wszystkiego co najlepsze, ale wiedz, że swym nagłym pojawieniem się w jego życiu doprowadziłaś do tragedii, z której on może się już nie podźwignąć. Jeśli Harry zaprzeda swoją duszę twemu ojcu, Katrino, równie dobrze mogłyśmy pozwolić się zabić mugolskim wojskom w objęciach naszej byłej kwatery. Nie masz klarownego spojrzenia na świat, ale _ja_ wiem, co nastąpi w chwili, w której znamienity Naczelnik dotknie się do broni, jaką mógłby stać się w jego rękach Harry. I to nie będzie doświadczenie łatwe do przeżycia dla nikogo, nawet dla ciebie, moja ty artystko mącąca w ludzkich sercach.

Katrina wpatrywała się z pustym oniemieniem w chłodne oczy uśmiechającej się do niej kobiety, czując, że pod siłą tego spojrzenia jej serce ociężale podchodzi pod gardło, a ciasne, nieistniejące pęta zasupłują się na jej delikatnej szyi niczym wąż dusiciel. Z trudem przełknęła ślinę i wysłała całą swą siłę woli do odrętwiałych warg.

— Kim ty jesteś? — zapytała przyciszonym głosem Katrina, oddychając ciężko i nierytmicznie, starając się nie wpadać w ślepą panikę.

Szeroki, promienny uśmiech, który zalśnił na twarzy Luny, sprawił, że ściany pokoju zawirowały jej przed oczami jak karuzela.

— Jedynie zjawą — odparła miękko kobieta, odrzucając do tyłu niemalże białe pasma długich włosów. — Posiadam jednak zdolność czytania z ludzkich dusz, Katrino. A twoja dusza jest słaba, bez względu na to, jak silną twarz pokazujesz ludziom. Zastanów się nad tym, Katrino, czy jesteś w stanie znieść nadciągające gwałtowną wichurą siły, które sama wskrzesiłaś z martwych. Te wiatry są prężne, są mocne, niebawem odczujesz je w pełni, dojrzysz je, gdy wyciągną dech z twoich słabych płuc.

Luna odwróciła się plecami do oszołomionej piętnastolatki i bez pośpiechu wymaszerowała z pokoju, zostawiając dziewczynę samą, wpatrującą się w gładką powierzchnię drzwi z głębokim otumanieniem.

-VVV-

Hermiona zamrugała kilkukrotnie, starając się odegnać resztki snu spod ociężałych powiek, z niemożliwym do stłumienia uczuciem, że jej perfekcyjnie ułożony, znajomy świat roztrzaskuje się w tysiące drobinek, które kaleczą skórę jej dłoni i osiadają pod paznokciami palców.

Popołudniowe promienie słońca przedzierały się przez wysokie okna, atakując jej źrenice z precyzją naostrzonego skalpela. Kobieta zaciągnęła się głęboko powietrzem, z zaskoczeniem rejestrując uciążliwe zmęczenie w mięśniach, całkiem jak na drugi dzień po intensywnym, dającym w kość treningu. Zmrużyła nieznacznie powieki, chroniąc oczy przed kłującymi promieniami słońca i zwróciła głowę w bok, starając się skupić swój wzrok na wystroju pomieszczenia, w którym się znajdowała.

— To nie tak, że nie cieszę się, że wreszcie wróciłaś do świata, ale do szczęścia mi jeszcze brakuje, żebyś przestała wyglądać tak, jakbyś pojęcia bladego nie miała, co zaszło przez ostatnią dobę — usłyszała nad sobą znajomy głos, a skupisko cieni kłębiących się nad jej głową poruszyło się i zdawało obsunąć całym swym ciężarem na chłodną podłogę, roztrzaskując się na niej jak szkło.

Poczuła, jak napięcie ulatuje z jej mięśni, choć nawet nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, w którym momencie to niechciane odczucie zawładnęło jej ciałem.

— Harry? — zapytała niemrawo, dziwiąc się temu, jak bardzo zachrypnięty zdawał się jej głos - ledwo rozpoznała w nim własną barwę.

— Ach, nie, _Napoleon_ dla twojej wiadomości — odpowiedziało jej zgrabne szyderstwo, a wargi Hermiony bezwolnie zadrżały w słabym, wątłym uśmiechu.

— Jeszcze nie zdążyłam się całkowicie wybudzić, a ty już ironizujesz, ty zimny draniu — powiedziała Hermiona, nie potrafiąc powstrzymać miękkiego tonu, który samoistnie zakradł się w sploty jej zachrypniętego głosu. Przetarła wierzchem dłoni zaspane oczy i podniosła nieznacznie głowę, aby móc spojrzeć w twarz swego starego przyjaciela.

Natychmiast syknęła z bólu, gdy jej ciałem wstrząsnęły torsje, a wokół czaszki oplotły się pęta tępej tortury.

— O Matko Boska... — stęknęła Hermiona i zacisnęła mocno powieki, starając się opanować budzące się w niej zawroty głowy; chwilę później była zmuszona do wychylenia się poza krawędź łóżka, kiedy jej żołądek zaczął wykręcać się gwałtownie, jakby ktoś związał go brutalnie pędem Diabelskich Sideł i na domiar złego ani myślał się rozluźniać.

W jej żołądku nie było zbyt wiele do zwrócenia i kobieta pomyślała, że długo nie wytrzyma tych bolesnych skurczów przepony, niewyciskających z jej ciała niemal żadnych resztek pokarmowych.

Ciepłe dłonie odgarnęły jej włosy z twarzy i przytrzymały je na jej mokrym od zimnego potu karku. Hermiona zacisnęła mocno powieki, czując cisnące jej się do oczu łzy bezsilności.

— Chyba... wypluję wnętrzności — wydusiła z siebie, pomiędzy gwałtownymi uciskami torturującymi jej żołądek; z ust wyciekła jej wąska stróżka lepkiej śliny.

Ciche westchnienie Harry'ego zabrzmiało rezygnacją.

— Powinnaś coś zjeść, Hermiono, ciężko cokolwiek zwrócić, kiedy na dobrą sprawę, nie ma z czego.

Kobietą wstrząsnęły dreszcze i w końcu w górę gardła zostały wyrzucone rzygowiny o prezencji wody; skrzywiła się ze zgorszeniem, czując posmak żółci na języku.

Harry, z jedynie sobie znaną cierpliwością, przeczekał jej gwałtowne nudności, zataczając uspokajające koła kciukami po skórze jej głowy.

Dobrze jest wiedzieć — pomyślała kobieta — że będąc w tym stanie, nie jestem zostawiona sama sobie. Dobrze jest wiedzieć, że mam koło siebie kogoś, kto owinie mnie opiekuńczym ramieniem, choć na moment.

Wreszcie, po kilku chwilach zapobiegawczego zwieszania szyi, Hermiona odetchnęła głębiej i opadła na powrót na miękki materac, starając się nie spoglądać na to, jak Harry wysuwa różdżkę z rękawa szaty i odruchowym gestem nadgarstka rzuca _Evanesco,_ obserwując, spod troskliwie zmrużonych powiek, jej napiętą twarz, która, Hermiona była o tym przekonana, musiała odznaczać się niezdrową bielą.

— Gdzie jesteśmy? — rzuciła pierwszym pytaniem, jakie przyszło jej do głowy, postanawiając skupić wzrok na czymś innym, niż drewno gładkiej podłogi i pozwalając sobie na rozejrzenie się po niewielkim pokoju sypialnianym.

Harry zmarszczył brwi i przyjrzał się z uwagą jej rozkojarzonej twarzy, przez moment kobiecie zdawało się, że widzi w jego rysach znikome pasma napięcia; wzrok dziewczyny przetoczył się po pomieszczeniu. Hermiona zastygła jak gipsowy odlew pośmiertny, kiedy jej rozbiegane oczy spoczęły na obliczu mężczyzny przyglądającego się im ze znudzeniem od strony na wpół uchylonych drzwi, opierającego się leniwie barkiem o wąską framugę.

— Hermiono, pamiętasz, co się wydarzyło? — usłyszała, jakby z oddali, ostrożny, cichy głos Harry'ego - przez moment potrafiła jedynie przypatrywać się bezrozumnie ziemistej twarzy swego byłego profesora, nie dostrzegając nic, poza nią, nie widząc niczego, poza tym zakrzywionym nosem, poza wąskim łukiem brwiowym, poza czarnymi oczami czujnymi jak oczy bestii skrytej w mroku, zanim wspomnienia nie spadły na jej umysł jak kilkukilogramowy dzwon.

Hermiona poczuła, jak jej oczy rozwierają się do wielkości kapsli od butelek, w które swego czasu zwykła przyozdabiać się Luna. Zaczerpnęła chwiejnie powietrza w płuca, ledwo zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że jej szczęka opada w głupkowatym wyrazie, kiedy obrazy minionych zdarzeń zatłukły o jej czaszkę z siłą brutalnego smoka.

— Jezus Maria — lamentowała kobieta, czując, jak dreszcze spływają po jej ciele jak kilkustopniowy mróz; całą siłą woli starała się uspokoić, ale im dłużej czuła na sobie obserwujące ją spod drzwi spojrzenie nieprzychylnych oczu, tym we większą nerwowość wpadała, tonąc w niej po uszy.

Być może ten czarnooki wzrok ciążący jej na twarzy był zapalnikiem, który poruszył w gwałtownym zrywie jej umysłem, podpalił zakończenia nerwowe i trzasnął jej mentalnością o ścianę w przypływie bezgranicznej brutalności; a być może było to jedynie tępe odczucie beznadziei. Hermiona, znajdująca się na granicy samoświadomości, zacisnęła drżące ręce na kołdrze i podciągnęła ją pod samą brodę.

— Pan... _to pan_... — jęknęła, wyciągając ostrożnie spod przykrycia rozdygotane ramię i celując oskarżycielsko palcem w sam środek klatki piersiowej Snape'a. Brew mężczyzny uniosła się szyderczo, a Hermiona doznała nieprzyjemnego wrażenia, jakby ktoś trzasnął ją po twarzy czymś po stokroć lodowatym.

Harry uchwycił ją łagodnie za ramię, starając się zwrócić na siebie jej uwagę. Kobieta nie pozwoliła się rozproszyć. Ledwo kontrolując własne działanie, pochwyciła w zaciśniętą pięść, wciąż ciepłą poduszkę, wyszarpała swe ramię z lekkiego uścisku palców Harry'ego i zerwała się z łóżka, ignorując towarzyszący temu, otumaniający jazgot, który wybuchł w jej czaszce jak nieudany eliksir zbyt długo stojący na pełnym ogniu. Z głuchym jękiem frustracji zatoczyła się w kierunku dużo starszego mężczyzny i zanim racjonalność zdołała uderzyć jej do głowy, uchwyciła się całego żalu, wściekłości i psychicznego wyczerpania, które wezbrały w jej umyśle i zamachnęła się poduszką na ramię Naczelnika.

— Ty... bezduszny... okrutny... _despotyczny_... — syczała bez pamięci pomiędzy kolejnymi uderzeniami.

Snape przyglądał się jej, jakby była robakiem wrzuconym pod mikroskop, ani razu nie starając się uchylić przed padającym ciosem, wyglądając na niezmiernie znudzonego całą sytuacją. Hermiona jęknęła, kiedy rozdrażnienie wybuchło gdzieś we wnętrzu jej czaszki, potęgując, i tak przytłaczający jak kamień, ból głowy. Jej policzki płonęły, a mięśnie bolały, jakby właśnie pokonała maratoński dystans, ale nie przestawała nacierać na mężczyznę z niezłomną determinacją. Widząc jego beznamiętną twarz, była gotowa uczynić absolutnie wszystko, aby zetrzeć mu tę nienaruszoną obojętność kamiennego posągu z lica. Kiedy poczuła gorące łzy spływające w dół jej twarzy, z których wcześniej nawet nie zdawała sobie sprawy, frustracja zacisnęła się na jej sercu jak kajdany, a wrzące rozsierdzenie eksplodowało w jej piersi jak supernowa. Zamachnęła się mocno i cisnęła poduszką w twarz mężczyzny, a ta zderzyła się z jego dużym nosem i upadła zapomniana pod ich nogi.

— To, co sobą reprezentujesz, to przemoc — wydarła się mężczyźnie prosto w twarz, czując, jak z każdą sylabą zdziera sobie gardło; jej ciało trzęsło się bez opamiętania: z bólu, ze zmęczenia, z frustracji, ze wszystkiego tego jednocześnie. Kiedy nie otrzymała w zamian choćby najmniejszego słowa, choćby grama werbalnej odpowiedzi, drżąc jak osika, doskoczyła do Snape'a, z rozmachem uderzając go łokciem w żebra i z chorą satysfakcją przyjmując cichy warkot rozdrażnienia, który uciekł z gardła jej byłego profesora niczym z paszczy rozjuszonego drapieżnika. — Upajasz się ciągłym procesem wykorzystywania swojej przewagi sił nad magiczną Anglią! — Jej stopa trzasnęła z impetem jego łydkę, jej paznokcie sięgnęły i zaorały w tę gładką, ziemistą twarz. — Nad ludźmi ją zamieszkującymi, nad szanowanymi obywatelami, nad porządnymi czarodziejami, nad _Harrym_ , nad Harrym, na Morganę, i pożałujesz tego, gorąco tego pożałujesz! — Nie mający granic szał roziskrzył się w kobiecych oczach, jej kolano szarpnęło w górę, celując z werwą pomiędzy nogi byłego profesora.

Zanim jej cios wylądował w miejscu przeznaczenia, usłyszała nad sobą mrożący krew pomruk gniewu wydostający się na świat z najgłębszych czeluści mrocznej duszy mężczyzny. Jej łydka została pochwycona w miażdżący uścisk długich palców, które wbiły się w jej mięsień trójgłowy jak szpony drapieżnego ptaka, wyrywając z jej gardła ochrypły skowyt.

Łzy rozmyły jej obraz, ale nie pozwoliła sobie na opadnięcie z sił - wskrzeszając w sobie niezłomną determinację, zacisnęła dłoń w pięść i zamachnęła się z całych sił na krzywy nos Naczelnika.

Sprawny uchwyt przechwycił jej nadgarstek i wykręcił jej rękę do tyłu; Hermiona zachwiała się niebezpiecznie i tracąc na moment panowanie nad własną postawą, z trwogą przyjęła do wiadomości, że jest bezdusznie pchana na ścianę, w którą w ułamkach sekund przydzwoniła z takim impetem, że na moment ujrzała gwiazdy przed oczami. Kobieta, starając się rozeznać w kierunkach świata, zebrała w ustach nadmiar śliny i z wigorem splunęła Snape'owi prosto w twarz.

Czarne oczy zmrużyły się z groźbą, a lód, jaki się w nich zatlił osiadł na twarzy Hermiony jak szron. Kobieta, dysząc ciężko jak koń wyścigowy, śledziła z niegasnącą satysfakcją tor ruchu kropelek własnej śliny spływających po bladym, zapadniętym policzku.

Jego wargi zdawały się o stokroć bardziej pobielałe, niż w chwilach największego gniewu, jakiś mięsień pod jego prawym okiem zadrżał, jakby za moment miał zapulsować niczym tętnica.

— Zabierz ode mnie tę waleczną lamię, dziecko — wyszeptał mężczyzna głosem, od którego żołądek kobiety ponownie wykonał salto — zanim będziesz zmuszony obserwować, jak robię jej krzywdę.

Jego oczy zdawały się dwoma piekącymi ostrością, lodowymi szpikulcami przedostającymi się przez jej źrenice wprost do szaleńczo galopującego serca.

Spodziewała się lada moment poczuć, jak łagodne dłonie zielonookiego odciągają ją od Naczelnika, przygotowała się mentalnie na rozczarowanie, które miało na nią paść z jego źrenic i niemą naganę spływającą po jej szyi niczym deszcz.

— Ta _waleczna lamia_ ma całkiem przyzwoity prawy sierpowy, może powinien jej pan pozwolić zademonstrować? — Lodowaty spokój w głosie Harry'ego przeciął powietrze jak grom.

Hermiona poczuła, jak dłonie przyciskającego ją do ściany mężczyzny zamierają. Przez moment, trwający w jej odczuciu nazbyt długą chwilę, sądziła, że groźby Snape'a nie są próżne, że naprawdę za moment przyjdzie jej poczuć na własnej skórze objawy jego czystego, lodowatego gniewu, odczuć ból, który zapłonie w kościach, spopielając chęć walki. Zamiast tego zakleszczające się na jej ciele dłonie puściły (Hermiona skorzystała z tej przelotnej chwili, aby wcisnąć się głębiej w ścianę), a demon uwity z mroku odwrócił się powoli w stronę niewzruszonego, spoglądającego na niego spod uniesionych brwi, Harry'ego.

— Zdaję sobie sprawę jak wielką władzę dzierży pan w kraju — rzekł młodszy z magów najspokojniej w świecie, kiedy Snape otworzył usta, by, najpewniej, rzucić mu w twarz wzgardą.

Czarne oczy przeszyły zielone jak oszczep.

— Bardzo dobrze, dziecko...

— I jeśli choćby spróbuje pan rozciągnąć swe stery nad ciałem mojej przyjaciółki, to moja w tym głowa, aby przypomnieć panu, co oznacza termin „fizyczne cierpienie" — przerwał mu Harry, świdrując mężczyznę nieczytelnym spojrzeniem.

Czarnooki czarodziej powoli zaciągnął się powietrzem, jakby to było dymem papierosowym, podbródek maga uniósł się nieznacznie. Jego powolne kroki zabrzmiały w ciszy, która zapadła niczym wyrok śmierci. Długie, blade palce sięgnęły protekcjonalnie po podbródek dwudziestokilkulatka; Harry cofnął się, sprawiając, że dłoń mężczyzny zacisnęła się na pustce i zmierzył Snape'a spojrzeniem pełnym milczącej groźby.

Naczelnik uśmiechnął się, a był to uśmiech tak okryty cieniami i tak nasiąknięty chłodnym frontem, że niemalże wyssał całe powietrze z otoczenia.

— Chciałbym wiedzieć, dlaczego tak ci się trzęsą wargi — zarządzał starszy mag przyciszonym głosem, sądząc, że złapał swego rozmówcę na hak niczym najprawdziwszą złotą rybkę.

Hermiona wstrzymała powietrze.

Harry oddał uśmiech.

— To moja furia, proszę się z nią dobrze zaznajomić — wyszeptał; zielone oczy rozbłysły jak zimne światło gwiazd.

Temperatura w pomieszczeniu spadła o kilka stopni, Hermiona obserwowała w bezruchu, jednocześnie pragnąc oderwać wzrok i nie potrafiąc tego uczynić, jak dwaj czarodzieje stoją naprzeciw siebie niczym uosobienia Czarnej Magii i mierzą się spojrzeniami tak intensywnymi, że aż niewiarygodne zdawało jej się to, że w powietrzu między nimi nie strzelają iskry.

Snape zacmokał niczym niezmiernie zdumiony gad, który uchwycił w swoje ostre szczęki soczystego królika, a ten zdołał mu się wyrwać i pierzchnął w kępy wysokich traw, umykając przeznaczeniu.

— Doprawdy, dziecko, wydawało mi się, że zdołałeś już się nauczyć posłuszeństwa. — Głęboki ton mężczyzny był niczym łaszący się kociak, leniwie wyciągający rząd krwiożerczych pazurków w gotowości do ataku. Kobieta miała wrażenie, że słysząc go, nabawiła się poważnej paranoi - z jednej strony utrzymywała stały kontakt z rzeczywistością, a z drugiej nijak nie była w stanie zapanować nad rodzącymi jej się w głowie, drażniącymi serce odczuciami, całkiem jakby jakieś odrębne, niematerialne istnienie zakradło się do jej ciała, szepcząc namiętne słowa o zemście, usprawiedliwiając same siebie, że należy jej się ona za poczucie krzywdy, której doznała w przeciągu ostatniego roku ze strony wydziwień prawnych znajdującego się tuż obok mężczyzny.

Ramiona Harry'ego naprężyły się widocznie pod skórą niczym zwierzynie gotowej do skoku na konkurenta.

— Ależ, panie Naczelniku, chyba myli pan pewne pojęcia. Pragnąłbym zauważyć, że to władza jest dla obywatela, a nie obywatel dla władzy — powiedział gładko (jego słowa ześlizgnęły się z języka jak lód) i Hermionie przeszło przez myśl, że już raz widziała ten chłodny upór w rysach jego twarzy, widziała go tuż przed tym, gdy zabił najpotężniejszego, mrocznego czarnoksiężnika, jakiego znała ta ziemia.

Hermiona zauważyła, że Snape pobladł z gniewu niczym starożytny wojownik; podniosła trzęsącą się lekko dłoń do twarzy i przycisnęła jej wnętrze do ust, kiedy uśmiech majaczący na wargach jej przyjaciela przeobraził się w prawdziwe odzwierciedlenie grozy (kobieta poczuła, jak zimny dreszcz przebiega jej po karku, pędząc z prędkością kolei parowej w dół, ku kręgosłupowi).

— Niesamowite — wyszeptał czarnooki tak cicho, że Hermiona ledwo zrozumiała jego słowa. — Zmieniasz twarze jak kameleon, Potter, to nie może być zdrowe dla organizmu.

Brwi zielonookiego podjechały wysoko na czoło, zmarszczki przecięły bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy niczym rysy na szkle.

— Mówi pan z własnego doświadczenia?

Hermiona wstrzymała powietrze. Przez kilka chwil głucha cisza naznaczona jedynie szemraniem ich oddechów dzwoniła jej w uszach. Kobiecie zdawało się, że przez tę ciszę przemawiają chciwe usta demonów powracających z zaświatów i szepczących swe groźby i obietnice do wrażliwych uszu śmiertelników. Przełknęła ślinę, mając wrażenie, że cierpnie jej wątroba.

A potem milczenie przerwał cichy, drżący dźwięk, którego z początku nie była w stanie przypisać żadnej ludzkiej rzeczy. W chwili, gdy rósł on na sile niczym kłębiący się nad dachami huragan, Hermiona zmartwiała, pojmując, że dochodzi on z ust Snape'a. Dobrą chwilę zajęło jej zorientowanie się, że mężczyzna się śmieje. Jej serce stanęło na kilka przerażających sekund, jakby w tym cichym, kłębiącym się w pomieszczeniu dźwięku była zaklęta trucizna umiejąca odebrać życie w ciągu czasu błyskawicznego jak mrugnięcie powiek.

Snape przekrzywił głowę jak zaintrygowane wielkim światem dziecko, jego oczy błysnęły, śmiech urwał się niczym ucięta melodia na płycie gramofonowej.

— Uratowałem życie twojej... ach, _przyjaciółki_ , nie powinieneś dziękować mi za to na kolanach, dziecko?

Na chłodnej jak stateczna, makabryczna, karnawałowa maska twarzy Harry'ego nie drgnął ani jeden mięsień.

— Oboje doskonale wiemy, że _ja_ uratowałem honor _twojej_ córki — wyszeptał niczym widmo, które pierzchło z najczarniejszych koszmarów. — Można powiedzieć, że nie mamy wobec siebie więcej zobowiązań.

Długie palce Snape'a pogładziły w zamyśleniu chude, blade wargi.

— Czemuż to mnie atakujesz, dziecko? — zapytał niemal konwersacyjnie, nie spuszczając wzroku z młodzieńczej twarzy. — Czyżby pękła struna twojego opanowania? — Snape pochylił głowę i zajrzał głęboko w zielone oczy, na jego czoło zakradło się głębokie skupienie.

Nawet jeśli Hermiona w pierwszej chwili nie zdała sobie sprawy z tego, co mężczyzna stara się uczynić, to pełna ekspresji reakcja Harry'ego dosadnie jej to uświadomiła.

Źrenice jej wieloletniego przyjaciela pociemniały, kłębiące się cienie jego osobowości niczym grube pająki wypełzły z najgłębszych czeluści jego duszy i osiadły na jego powiekach, na jego wyciągniętej szyi, na jego pobladłych wargach.

— _Nie waż się_ — wysyczał, bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej przywodząc Hermionie na myśl śmiertelnie niebezpieczną kobrę. Patrząc w jego oczy, zastanawiała się nad płomieniami, które rozpętały się w ich czeluściach, zdając się spopielać wszystko, co stanie im na przeszkodzie. Nie potrafiła przypisać określenia uczuciu zwijającemu się w tych szeroko rozwartych źrenicach jak ruj splątanych węży. Patrząc w te znajome, a zarazem tak bardzo obce, ziejące niemą groźbą, nasiąkające esencją demoniczności, błyszczące ślepym okrucieństwem oczy, starała się odnaleźć w nich Harry'ego i ze zgrozą pojmowała, że nie jest w stanie odszukać w nich jego osobowości.

Zielonooki uśmiechnął się po raz kolejny. Hermionie zdawało się, że jej ciało zamarza, przeistaczając się w lodową bryłę - tak oto wygląda rezultat patrzenia ciemności prosto w oczy.

Dziwna emocja nie ulatywała ze szmaragdowych tęczówek, co więcej, zdawała się rozrastać niczym zaraza, pęcznieć jak narośl na słabowitym drzewie.

I nagle, w jaskrawym przebłysku racjonalności, Hermiona zrozumiała: to była nienawiść - czysta niczym łza, sucha jak przepaść bez dna i pierwotna jak grzech pierworodny. Siła nienawiści gotowa zabić.

Harry przechylił głowę niczym demon przyglądający się nieskazitelnej duszy, którą za moment zamierza zhańbić i odetchnął głęboko, jakby czynił to pierwszy raz od ponad dekady.

Umysł Hermiony nie zarejestrował ruchu jej własnego ciała. Jedyne, co potrafiła przyznać z niezachwianą pewnością, to że w jednej chwili stała z bezruchu z plecami przyciśniętymi do ściany, a w następnej wciskała przemoczoną łzami twarz w barki Harry'ego, obejmując mężczyznę ramionami, niemalże przyspawana do jego naprężonych jak u dzikiego zwierzęcia pleców.

— Harry, wracaj — jęknęła, wtulając głowę w ciepłe ciało, które kiedyś było dla niej ostoją bezpieczeństwa — dalej nią jest — zamajaczyło w jej głowie jak sen. — _Wracaj_.

-VVV-

Draco został ulokowany, jak doskonale wiedział, w starych kwaterach Severusa Snape'a.

No, nie do ścierpienia — pomyślał, wpatrując się ze zniechęceniem w chłodne ściany nieużywanego od lat, pachnącego wilgocią, niewielkiego salonu, którego kominek wyglądał tak, jakby po odpaleniu go miał wybuchnąć popiołem wprost w twarz śmiałka, który zdecydowałby się z niego skorzystać. — Jeśli Harry nie wróci do jutra rana, to zorganizuję gwałtowny szturm na posiadłość Naczelnika, słowo daję.

Mężczyzna odetchnął głęboko i ukucnął przed chłodnym kamieniem kominka, marszcząc nos na garści popiołu piętrzące się w jego wnętrzu. Draco wyciągnął rękę i przeciągnął palcem po zasmolonej, wewnętrznej ścianie kominowej.

Czy skrzaty tu nie zaglądały od czasów ostatniej wojny czarodziejskiego świata? — pomyślał z zażenowaniem, spoglądając na utaplany w czarnej sadzy opuszek wskazującego palca. Z piersi Dracona wyrwało się głuche westchnienie (dzięki Merlinowi nie poderwał nim prochu przesypującego się wewnątrz kominka jak pyły wulkaniczne). Wymacał różdżkę w kieszeniach peleryny i wetknął jej koniec w garstkę sypkiego prochu.

Smagnięcie bladego światła i różdżka zaczęła zasysać popiół, jakby jego drobiny były cząsteczkami magii.

Trzask aportacji tuż koło jego ucha niemal przyprawił go o zgon spowodowany zawałem. Draco wyciągnął umorusany popiołem czubek różdżki z kominka i wycelował ślepo w kierunku nagłego poruszenia ulotnych pasem mętnych barw z zaklęciem tnącym formującym się już gdzieś na tyłach jego języka.

Wielkie, blade oczy domowego skrzata spojrzały na niego z bezgranicznym zdumieniem. Szarooki zdusił w sobie inkantację i zaklął siarczyście, rzucając stworzeniu rozjuszone spojrzenie.

— Czego? — warknął, mając nadzieję, że skrzat nie został przysłany do niego przez McGonagall w celu omówienia jakiś kuriozalnych zasad, na których powinien się opierać, przebywając na jej terenach. Draco pomyślał, że prędzej się udusi gołymi rękoma, niż pozwoli skrzatom domowym dyktować sobie warunki.

Stworzenie skuliło się, zerkając z obawą na koniec jego różdżki wycelowany w jego podłużny ryjek.

I dobrze — pomyślał z zawiścią Draco. — Niech się mnie boi, być może nauczy go to respektu.

— Istotek chciał tylko zapytać, czy pan życzy sobie kolację? — zapiszczał skrzat, wytrzeszczając na niego blade ślepia, ciągnąc niewielkimi piąstkami postrzępioną szmatę, w którą był owinięty.

Draco zapatrzył się na niego, przeklinając w myślach własną głupotę.

Przecież McGonagall sama przydzieliła ci tego skrzata, idioto, zacznij wreszcie klarownie myśleć — zrugał się mężczyzna i starając się nie wyglądać na wytrąconego z pantałyku, zażądał od małego stworzenia pieczonych kiełbasek i pieczywa z masłem, po czym dodał do zamówienia również herbatę z miodem, czując, jak na samą myśl ślina cieknie mu na język.

Skrzat skinął głową i skłonił się głęboko przed Draconem, po czym deportował się czym prędzej, jak uciekająca w popłochu antylopa.

Mężczyzna mruknął pod nosem nieskładną obelgę i rzucił urażone spojrzenie przeklętemu kominkowi. Popiołu wcale nie ubywało, jakby jego pokłady zagnieździły się w nim na stałe, wszczepiły się w jego strukturę i wyciągnęły korzenie daleko w głąb kamieni.

Draco skrzywił się jak po skosztowaniu wyjątkowo kwaśnej cytryny, po czym zamaszystym ruchem sięgnął do górnych guzików peleryny i oderwał je od materiału z towarzyszącym temu, głuchym odgłosem drącego się materiału. Mężczyzna bez zawahania wrzucił guziki do kominka i wskazał na nie różdżką, skupiając się na transmutowaniu ich w grube kłody drewna. Guziki wystrzeliły w powietrze z sykiem przypominającym lecące w górę nieba fajerwerki na chwilę przed wybuchem, po czym gwałtownie zaczęły przybierać na objętości, wydłużając się nienaturalnie, marszcząc na granicach ich struktury i przeistaczać powoli w chropowatą korę obrastającą fragmentami nieco jaśniejsze drewno wyglądające spod spodu.

Draco przechylił głowę, przyjrzał się krytycznie własnemu dziełu i prychnął z niesmakiem, dochodząc do wniosku, że te sztuczne pale wyglądają tak nienaturalnie, że nawet dziecko nie dałoby się nabrać, gdyby spróbował mu wmówić, że przytaszczył je własnoręcznie z Zakazanego Lasu. Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami, wmawiając swojemu niepocieszonemu umysłowi, że prezencja tych niewielkich pniaków nie ma znaczenia, ważne, aby po podpaleniu nie zaczął się dusić w kłębowiskach dymu (miał szczerą nadzieję, że to, co wyglądało z wierzchu na drewno, nie okaże się, koniec końców, mieć plastikowego rdzenia); jasnowłosy smagnął różdżką powietrze, podkładając ogień pod sztucznie stworzone kłody i poczekał, aż podłapią one pomarańczowe języczki.

Harry, na litość Morgany — przemknęło przez jego umysł z nagłością galopujących koni. — Jak długo można upewniać się, że jedna, drobna piętnastolatka jest w miejscu swojego zamieszkania? Bawi się z tobą w chowanego, czy jak?

Draco odegnał od siebie natłok niepotrzebnych myśli i podniósł się na nogi, otrzepując szatę z warstwy prochu, który osiadł na niej jak piasek na mokrej skórze i ani myślał się odkleić. Ruszył w stronę prowizorycznej jadalni niezwykle małych rozmiarów, która znajdowała się tuż za ścianą i przez własną, głupią nieuwagę z głośnym impetem uderzył kolanem o kant wysokiej komody. Mężczyzna jęknął przeciągle, gdy ostry, przeszywający jak igła chirurgiczna płomień boleści sprawił, że jego kończyna odrętwiała od kolana w dół; potarł dłonią pulsującą bólem kość, po czym klnąc jak szewc, zrzucając winę za własną nieuwagę na wszystko, co w danej chwili przychodziło mu na myśl, wtoczył się kulawo do sąsiedniego pomieszczenia i przytrzymał półki zastawionej kilkoma zakurzonymi, pustymi fiolkami, obtoczonej grubą warstwą kurzu, który zaczął wzbierać w jego liniach papilarnych.

Niespodziewanie półka osunęła się spod jego palców i Draco zachwiał się niebezpiecznie, na wszelki wypadek celując rozjarzoną różdżką w poukładane rzędem fiolki.

Drewno zaczęło się przesuwać ani na moment nie zaburzając równowagi zastawiającego go szkła, po czym fragment ściany znajdujący się za nim zagłębił się w zamkowe mury i rozwarł na poły niczym szczęki żerującego krokodyla, ukazując kryjące się za nią przejście prowadzące prostym korytarzem w głąb ciemności.

Mężczyzna wpatrywał się oniemiały w przykrytą warstewką kurzu, wąską podłogę znikającą gdzieś w ciemnościach pomiędzy zamkowymi murami. Przesmyk nie był oświetlony, a przyklejone do ścian nitki pajęczyn wyglądały co najmniej odpychająco.

— Snape, ty nieprawdopodobny kombinatorze — wypowiedział niemalże bezwiednie ciche słowa, marszcząc czoło w niemej niepewności. Śledząc splątane, podłużne pajęczyny oczyma wyobraźni ujrzał włochate cielska pająków-gigantów zamieszkujących ciemne, wilgotne nory Zakazanego Lasu. Draco z ciężkim żołądkiem przełknął nadmiar śliny.

Powoli, bardzo ostrożnie wyciągnął rękę i uchwycił palcami krawędź otwierającego się przed nim korytarza. Krótką chwilę przyglądał się bez mrugnięcia swym leżącym na ścianie palcom, po czym zachęcony faktem, że nie został zaatakowany przez żadną, wymyślną klątwę, wkroczył z wahaniem w nieznane sobie, tajemne przejście. Jego wargi, pomimo ciężkości żołądka, wygięły się w niezmiernie zadowolony z siebie grymas. Gdzieś na tyłach jego świadomości zatliło się wyobrażenie o ciepłej kolacji, zapewne czekającej już na niego gdzieś w objętościach tych milczących kwater.

Draco obejrzał się za siebie, marszcząc czoło na kuszące jak niewierna kochanka drzwi do, jak przypuszczał, jadalni. Poczuł nieznaczny ścisk głodu w żołądku i skrzywił się z taką goryczą, jakby dopiero co został zdzielony batem po gołym ramieniu.

— Do diabła z tym — burknął mężczyzna i wpił dociekliwe spojrzenie w ciemność korytarza.

Zobaczmy wpierw, co Snape tu skonstruował, bawiąc się magią, jak Merlin przykazał — pomyślał zawistnie Draco i stanowczym krokiem zanurzył się w rozpościerające przed nim swe ramiona ciemności.

-VVV-

_A ja sądziłem, że ciekawość to domena Gryfonów. Jak się okazuje, jest ona pasożytem żerującym także na sylwetkach urodzonych arystokratów. Co z kolei przywodzi mi na myśl, że nie różnimy się od siebie tak bardzo - czarodziej czystej krwi, czarodziej półkrwi czy czarodziej mugolskiego pochodzenia, wszyscy oni ulepieni są niezmiennie z tej samej gliny._

— Potter, do diaska, zbaczasz z tematu.

_Wybacz, taka mała dygresja nawiązująca do sytuacji. Myśli to nasz chleb powszedni, nieprawdaż? Powinniśmy umieć się nimi dzielić. W końcu są produktem pracy złożonej struktury umysłu, mogącej zdziałać wielkie i niesamowite rzeczy._

— No nie, teraz brzmisz całkiem jak Severus Snape.

_Wypraszam sobie, Malfoy, takie komentarze. Gdybyś swoimi nędznymi wtrąceniami postarał się mnie nie obrażać, byłbym zobowiązany._

_To, co miało miejsce później, można nazwać prawdziwą jazdą bez trzymanki. To zadziwiające, gdy troje bliskich sobie ludzi w przeciągu niemal tego samego czasu spotyka szereg unikatowych zdarzeń, odciskających głębokie piętna na ich umysłach i duszy._

_Pióro trochę mi drży, ale to, mam nadzieję typowy objaw dla kogoś przytłoczonego nadmiarem emocji._

_Malfoy, jesteś gotów na ponowne zderzenie się z przeszłością? Może napij się wcześniej czegoś chłodnego, ponieważ, jak wiesz, czeka nas teraz prawdziwy miszmasz osobliwości. Nie trzęś się tak, przewrócisz kałamarz. No dobrze, przyszykuj się. Trzy, dwa..._


	18. Nadziei liść na smutku strudze

Pod sufitem obskurnego, klaustrofobicznego pomieszczenia zebrały się kłęby gęstego dymu tytoniowego, zwijając się jak nadmorskie fale i uciekając w kąty pożółkłych ścian, z których niebawem odprysną resztki trzymających się ich ostatkiem sił, pomarszczonych jak opadłe z drzew, jesienne liście, umorusanych, tłustych tapet. Obleśnie pomarańczowe rolety uderzały z jazgotem o okienne szyby, gdy wpadający przez uchylone okno wiatr, przedzierał się przez ich postrzępioną powierzchnię, z sykiem zaczepiając o ich krawędzie, kiedy walczył o przewagę nad mętnymi dusznościami okrywającymi pokój niczym szarawa płachta.

Kilkunastoletnia dziewczyna, przykryta od pasa w dół cienką, pogniecioną pościelą, przeturlała się z gorącego, błyszczącego od potu, męskiego ciała na wyświechtany materac. Jej drobna ręka sięgnęła do stolika nocnego po prostokątne, tekturowe opakowanie i wygrzebała z niego jedynego, ostałego papierosa. Mruknęła z rozczarowaniem, biorąc do ręki puste pudełko, znad którego wciąż unosiła się woń taniego tytoniu i przewróciła go góra-dół nad powygniatanym materacem łóżka, jakby skrycie liczyła, że paczka jedynie sprawia pozory pustej. Kiedy, jakżeby inaczej, z opakowania wyleciało tylko kilka drobinek zdartej tektury i pyłki wypadłego spomiędzy filtra tytoniu, dziewczyna skrzywiła się i dała upust swemu niezadowoleniu, rzucając wściekle pudełkiem w najbliższą ścianę. Opakowanie odbiło się od niej, pozostawiając na odrapanym tynku szarawą rysę brudu i wylądowało na stercie wygniecionych, dziewczęcych ubrań, niedbale rozrzuconych po podłodze.

Palce z paznokciami umalowanymi na żywy odcień czerwieni wetknęły sobie filtr papierosa między usta; dziewczyna umościła swoje zgięte ramię na klatce piersiowej mężczyzny i ułożyła podbródek na własnym nadgarstku, unosząc wzrok na leniwie obserwującego jej poczynania czarodzieja.

Podstarzały człowiek sięgnął do blatu rozchwianej, nocnej szafki, z której wierzchnia warstwa złaziła niczym skóra po słonecznym poparzeniu i podniósł szorstkimi palcami różdżkę, której przetarta chropowatość wskazywała, że już dawno nadszedł czas najwyższy, aby wymienić ją na inną. Mężczyzna wskrzesił ogień i podłożył pod nos nastoletniej dziewczynie - ta zaciągnęła się głęboko mętnym, zwietrzałym tytoniem i odjęła filtr od ust, oblizując koniuszkiem języka spierzchnięte wargi.

— Jesteś dzisiaj nietypowo milcząca, Lottie — rzekł mężczyzna, unosząc krzaczastą brew wysoko na czoło, niedbałym gestem odrzucając własną różdżkę z powrotem na nocny stolik.

Dziewczyna wierciła się przez moment, szukając wygodnej pozycji, po czym wzruszyła ramionami i poświęciła swą uwagę wypalanemu papierosowi.

— Problemy w agencji?

Kilkunastolatka westchnęła głęboko, wypuszczając przy tym dym na twarz podstarzałego mężczyzny i marszcząc w zamyśleniu chudy nos, zaczęła bawić się włosami na jego klatce piersiowej.

— Nie o to chodzi — przyznała, po czym przejechała językiem po pożółkłych zębach. — Wszystkie utargi toczą się po staremu. Brewerowie jak zwykle opóźniają się kilka dni z wypłatą, ale to oznacza, że gotówka niebawem napłynie. Taka krótka zwłoka jest zwykle spowodowana ich troską o to, żebyśmy wszystkie otrzymały pieniądze w jednym terminie, aby nie wywoływać pomiędzy nami niepotrzebnych sporów — powiedziała dziewczyna takim tonem, jakby recytowała jakiś kruczek prawny. — Sam doskonale wiesz, jaki jest pan Christopher - serce aniele, a skrzydła troski długie jak stąd do Londynu.

Mężczyzna prychnął z pogardą i mruknął pod nosem:

— Tylko móżdżek jak orzeszek.

Lottie żartobliwie pacnęła czarodzieja po wystających obojczykach.

— Nie bluźnij, Tommy!

Mężczyzna przewrócił oczami i wyciągnął spomiędzy palców dziewczyny papierosa; obrócił go leniwie w palcach i zaciągnął się potężnie.

— Skoro — odezwał się po chwili, wypuszczając dym kącikiem ust — nie o pieniądze chodzi, to o co w takim razie?

Lottie odebrała spomiędzy jego palców oddawanego jej papierosa i zapatrzyła się na ulatujący z jego końcówki dym. Wyciągnęła powoli rękę za krawędź materaca i strzepnęła wzbierający na niej tytoń na podłogę; kątem oka dostrzegła, jak podstarzały barman mruży marudnie oczy, ale nie doczekała się od niego najmniejszej reprymendy, więc wzruszyła ramionami i ponownie zaciągnęła się dymem.

Rozgrzane palce Tommy'ego pochwyciły ją za podbródek i łagodnie skierowały jej twarz w swoją stronę. Dziewczyna zaczęła skubać przednimi zębami dolną wargę, nie pozwalając sobie na niego spojrzeć.

— Judith, co cię tak męczy, hmm? Wiesz, że możesz mi powiedzieć.

Lottie uniosła na niego przepełniony jakąś tęskną barwą wzrok i zamrugała z lekkim oszołomieniem.

Minęły długie miesiące, od kiedy ktoś po raz ostatni zwrócił się do niej jej prawdziwym imieniem i dziewczyna przez moment miała nieodparte wrażenie, że po takim czasie niekorzystania z niego, brzmi ono całkiem, jak zawiła nazwa jakiejś tropikalnej rośliny.

Popiół z zapomnianego papierosa spadł na materac, wypalając w nim ciemną dziurę o poszarpanych krawędziach. Tommy westchnął i wyjął z jej rąk niedopałek; unosząc się nieznacznie na łokciu, sięgnął ramieniem do szuflady szafki, wyciągnął z niej brudną, wykutą w kamieniu popielniczkę i ugasił w niej tlącą się końcówkę tytoniu. Tę samą dłoń zaplótł chwilę później na długich, rudych włosach dziewczyny i pochylił nieco podbródek, aby uchwycić spojrzenie jej oczu.

Lottie odetchnęła głęboko, skubiąc palcami cienkie, poskręcane włosy na klatce piersiowej mężczyzny.

— No dobrze — mruknęła przyciszonym głosem i przechyliła głowę, wpatrując się w pomarszczoną czasem twarz czarodzieja. — Pamiętasz tamtą dziewczynę, na którą w twoim barze naskoczył Walker? Tamtą zadbaną pannicę, co wpadła do środka jak zmokła kura i wycisnęła deszczówkę z włosów prosto na twoją podłogę?

Tommy podrapał się kciukiem po nosie i pokiwał głową, jakby zgadzał się z jakąś postawioną tezą.

— Co z nią?

Dziewczyna zmarszczyła nos i zapatrzyła się na swoje paznokcie.

— Powiedziała, że nazywa się Doris — mruknęła cicho w kierunku swojej ręki, kontemplując jaskrawą czerwień lakieru, jakby były w niej zakodowane jakieś starożytne pisma egipskie.

Przez moment w pokoju zapanowało milczenie, przez które obijająca się w kącie o ściany mucha zabrzmiała jak symfonia tysiąca cykad na polnej trawie w porze wieczornej.

Tommy poruszył się w taki sposób, jakby na moment poczuł się wyjątkowo niekomfortowo. Dziewczyna wyraźnie odczuwała na swojej twarzy jego urągliwe spojrzenie. Wreszcie zacmokał z przekąsem i wyrzucił z siebie:

— No i co z tego? O ile się nie mylę, _ty_ podałaś jej imię _Lottie_.

Młódka przewróciła oczami i spojrzała na barmana z ponurą skargą.

— _Tak_ — nacisnęła na to słowo marudnym tonem, przejeżdżając koniuszkiem języka po nierównych zębach — ale nie ma znaczenia, jak _ja_ się przedstawię, mogłabym się nazywać nawet Kleopatrą i to nie sprawiłoby, że zaczęłabym być kimś istotnym dla świata.

Tommy przypatrywał się dziewczynie dłuższą chwilę, bezwiednie zataczając niewielkie kółka kciukiem po skórze jej głowy.

— Więc — podjął powoli, lustrując skupionym wzrokiem jej twarz — uważasz, że tamta mała dewotka była _kimś ważnym_ , tak?

Lottie westchnęła, podciągnęła się wyżej na klatce piersiowej Tommy'ego i oparła policzek o jego ramię.

— Posłuchaj tego — powiedziała tonem, który mógł sugerować, że za moment sprzeda mu gorącą plotkę. — Kiedy ta cała _Doris_ weszła na scenę, a właściwie nawiedziła ją jak w lunatycznym transie, i zaczęła śpiewać, jakby ją wyrwało z ciała i przeniosło setki mil dalej, podszedł do niej od widowni jakiś w miarę wysoki mężczyzna. Stałam zaraz za kulisami, wiesz, miałam doskonały widok na najbliższe otoczenie podwyższenia. Ta nowa, jak tylko go zobaczyła, zaczęła ryczeć, wyobrażasz sobie? Zalała się potokiem łez przed klientami, ale szczęście w nieszczęściu nie przestała śpiewać. Kiedy facet zbliżył się do tej Doris, to z początku sądziłam, że chce jej wcisnąć forsę do stanika, ale nie, on wziął ją na ręce i z własnego widzimisię, bez słowa zabrał ją ze sceny. A potem wyszedł, dasz wiarę? Zabrał ją i wyszedł.

Tommy prychnął, a jego usta ułożyły się w kpiarskim wyrazie.

— _No, no, no_ , Karl musiał dostać szwedzkiej pasji, skoro nawet nie zdążył wypróbować tego kąska, jakim była.

Lottie potrząsnęła głową; rude loki zasypały jej twarz.

— To nie o niego chodzi, Tommy — powiedziała, oblizując nerwowo wargi. — Chodzi o tego mężczyznę, który ją zabrał. Na początku nie widziałam jego twarzy, ale kiedy podszedł do sceny, podniósł głowę, żeby przyjrzeć się tej nowej. Widziałam go tylko przez chwilę, ale dam sobie rękę uciąć, że to był nikt inny, jak _Harry Potter._ Wyglądał trochę inaczej niż swojego czasu w gazetach, ale ta blizna... miał _bliznę_ , o tutaj... — Lottie uniosła dłoń, aby wycelować wskazującym palcem w swoje czoło.

Pomarszczona dłoń odgarniająca włosy z twarzy dziewczyny zastygła w bezruchu, a oczy barmana otworzyły się szeroko jak u aligatora; mężczyzna wyglądał niczym ryba wyjęta z wody, gdy na przemian zamykał i otwierał usta. Wreszcie nachylił się do twarzy młodej dziewczyny i wyszeptał natarczywie:

— Harry Potter? _Ten_ Harry Potter?

Lottie wypuściła ze świstem powietrze z płuc i przekrzywiła głowę.

— A słyszałeś kiedyś o jakimś innym, sławnym Harrym Potterze? — prychnęła i dmuchnęła w kosmyk rudych włosów wpadający jej do oczu. Pokręciła z politowaniem głową i skupiła wzrok na swym rozmówcy. — Posłuchaj, czy to nie dziwne, że dzień po tym, jak w agencji pojawia się jakaś nowa, przylazła nie wiadomo skąd, może niepromieniująca pierwszą świeżością, ale z pewnością schludna, dziewczyna, do lokalu wchodzi sam Harry Potter, żeby ją stamtąd zabrać? Nie wydaje ci się to podejrzane?

Tommy zmarszczył czoło i zamyślił się, wbijając wzrok w wypaloną dziurę w materacu; wyciągnął dłoń i bezwiednie przejechał po niej palcem - nadpalone obramowanie powstałego od żaru ubytku wciąż ziało ciepłem pod jego opuszką.

— Tak mi się wydawało, że wygląda podejrzanie znajomo, ale nie byłem pewien, czym to jest spowodowane...

— A teraz już wiesz?

Mężczyzna machnął ręką i skrzywił paskudnie wargi.

— Skądże — prychnął, przewracając wymownie oczami. — Ale teraz będę mógł się nad tym spokojnie zastanowić.

Tommy spojrzał na dziewczynę, świdrując wzrokiem jej młodą twarz zmarszczoną w zamyśleniu, jakby starała się właśnie odgadnąć jakieś skomplikowane hasło do krzyżówki. Odrzucił od siebie cienką kołdrę i wstał z łóżka; wzrok Lottie powędrował ku jego kościstym pośladkom. Dziewczyna oplotła się szczelniej pościelą i obserwowała, jak ten sięga po swoją bieliznę porzuconą na pojedynczym krześle stojącym przy rzadko kiedy używanym biurku i naciąga ją na blade nogi.

— Powinnaś już uciekać, Lottie — rzucił, nie spoglądając na leżącą w jego pościeli dziewczynę, zajęty mocowaniem się z zacinającą się szufladą komody więżącą jego ubogi komplet piżam. — Nie stać mnie na wykupienie cię na całą noc.

Lottie poruszyła się i wygrzebała z sideł rozgrzanego nakrycia, jednak zamiast do drzwi prowadzących na korytarz, podeszła do starszego wiekiem mężczyzny; dziewczyna wyciągnęła drobną rękę i zacisnęła na dłoni Tommy'ego. Jej krótkie ramię drugiej ręki oplotło od tyłu jego biodra i napierało na nie, póki ciało mężczyzny nie przyległo do jej własnego.

— Wracaj do łóżka, Tommy — poprosiła cicho, opierając podbródek o nagie plecy gorącego ciała stojącego przed nią.

Barman odwrócił się ku niej i spojrzał ze zdumieniem w jej gładką twarz.

— Nie mogę, Lottie — odparł, marszcząc czoło. — Pieniądze, które na ciebie uzbierałem, starczają mi ledwo na półtorej godziny.

Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami i zajrzała mężczyźnie w oczy.

— Za to, co wiszę ci za te wszystkie piwa, Tommy, wykupiłbyś mnie zapewne na grubo ponad dwadzieścia cztery godziny. — Lottie znów sięgnęła po dłoń grubo starszego barmana i pociągnęła nachalnie w swoją stronę. — Proszę, wróć do łóżka.

Tommy przypatrywał się przez chwilę dziewczynie wzrokiem nieczytelnym jak parafa, po czym bez słowa, prowadzony przez drobną, dziewczęcą dłoń, pozwolił jej zaprowadzić się w stronę własnego miejsca do spania, ułożyć w wygniecionej pościeli i pozbyć się nałożonej bielizny.

— Chciałbyś...

— Nie — rzekł cicho starszy mężczyzna i przyciągnął do siebie dziewczynę, wtulając twarz w jej rude, lekko przepocone włosy. Naciągnął kołdrę na ich ciała, okrywając szczelnie to drugie, dużo mniejsze, wyglądające w półmroku jak gładki pomnik wykuty z marmuru.

Usłyszał, jak dziewczyna oblizuje nerwowo wargi, by chwilę potem poczuć, jak ta dociska pośladki do jego ciała.

— Może ja...

— Śpij już, Judith — zamruczał sennie, składając lekki pocałunek na tyle jej głowy. — Śpij już.

-VVV-

Napięcie, które owładnęło jego ciałem było nie do wytrzymania - szarpało w bezlitosnych zrywach jego wciąż młody umysł, nacierało na mięśnie, sprawiając, że te kurczyły się boleśnie pod jego skórą, szarpało jego stalowymi nerwami jak wiry tornada, rozrywając nawet najtrwalsze poziomy opanowania z kuriozalną prostotą. Starał się skoncentrować na czymkolwiek innym, ale jedynym, na czym był w stanie skupić wzrok, była ziemista twarz Snape'a - mężczyzna patrzył mu w oczy, jakby strach nie istniał, jakby lęk był jedynie urojeniem ludzkiego umysłu; Harry miał nieodzowne wrażenie, że kłębiąca burza nerwów tląca się w jego umyśle lada moment wybuchnie i zaleje ich falą ślepej furii nieznającej granic. Coś w tych utkwionych w nim, obsydianowych oczach przyciągało go jak magnes i zielonooki marzył o tym, aby się zbliżyć, aby wyciągnąć ramiona, aby zacisnąć palce wokół tej długiej, długiej szyi skrytej za wysokim kołnierzykiem i zacisnąć palce tak mocno, jak kiedyś, dawno temu, zapętlały się na jego własnym ciele sploty Diabelskich Sideł. Mógłby go zniszczyć, nie sięgając nawet po różdżkę. Mógłby spojrzeć mu w oczy i przyglądać się w milczeniu, jak ostatnie mgnienie światła gaśnie w nich na wieki. Mógłby przyłożyć ostrze do jego bladego gardła i patrzeć, jak biel miesza się z czerwienią, powoli, bardzo powoli ustępując jej swego miejsca. Takie proste, takie banalne, wystarczy chęć, chęć i determinacja, jeśli będzie wystarczająco wielka, to może nawet postarać się sięgnąć po różdżkę, a niedługo potem zanurzyć ją jak nóż w chlebie w tym płaskim brzuchu kryjącym się pod zwiewnymi szatami, albo użyć sztyletu, może gdyby odpowiednio przekręcić ostrze otarłoby się ono o żebra, a wtedy...

— _Harry, wracaj._

Diabelskie Sidła owijające się wokół jego brzucha, ale nie naciskające tak mocno, żeby były zdolne do odebrania oddechu. Dlaczego się nie zaciskają wokół jego ciała, skoro jego mięśnie są tak bardzo spięte, tak mocno szarpiące się pod skórą? Może to nie są Diabelskie Sidła, może to zwykły bluszcz, a może...

— _Harry..._

Hermiona?

Wściekłość nie przestała wyciekać z niego niczym ropa z tankowca, jednakże pomiędzy pasmami furii zaczął przebijać się ku niemu świat zewnętrzny. Napięcie, które kumulowało się w nim od kilku tygodni, eksplodowało jak supernowa, rażąc po oczach swoją jaskrawością, piekąc swą potęgą odbierającą zdrowe zmysły. Ale tym razem pomiędzy tym wszystkim był także on sam; szamotał się, starając się wyrwać z sideł furii władającej jego ciałem, wbijał paznokcie w największe jej supły i szarpał zębami jej włóknistą strukturę wrzynającą się w jego serce jak papier ścierny. Jego furia szukała ujścia, którego nie mogła odnaleźć, a Snape nie spuszczał z niego wzroku - czuł wyraźnie te chłodne, natarczywe oczy prześlizgujące się po jego twarzy jak po lodzie - jak zastygły odlew z podobizną żerującego drapieżcy, oglądający każdą chwilę, w której Harry się spalał.

Oddech - trochę rozchwiany, niespokojny, ale pierwszy zaczerpnięty z całkowitą świadomością, ze znikomą kontrolą.

Wyplątał się z objęć Hermiony jak z sieci kłusownika i na drżących nogach, trochę po omacku, dotarł do stojącego w rogu pomieszczenia fotela, po czym osunął się na niego bezwładnie. Chwilę później podskoczył z błyskawicznym instynktem szukającego i odwrócił się gwałtownie w stronę krzyczącego nowoczesnością mebla, gdy obicie oparcia stanęło w płomieniach. Harry wpatrywał się bezmyślnie w tańczący na rozciągniętym materiale ogień, czując się, jakby te same płomienie spopielały w tym momencie jego duszę rozchwianą jak wahadło ściennego zegara; jego wargi skrzywiły się w kwaśnym grymasie.

Jeśli za każdym razem, gdy utracę kontrolę — pomyślał gorzko Harry — będę lizał wyposażenie wnętrz pomieszczeń, w których przebywam płomieniami ognia, to niebawem podpalę cały, otaczający mnie świat i spłonę razem z nim, pozostawiając po sobie czarne zgliszcza i mętny, szary popiół.

Harry ugasił pospiesznie pnące się po meblu płomienie i ignorując przepalone obicie, opadł na parujący mebel.

Zielonooki przyłożył drżące palce do twarzy i opierając łokcie o własne uda, schował się przed rzeczywistością we własnej głowie pełnej kotłujących się w niej przeciwności.

— Harry... — Cichy głos Hermiony zabrzmiał gdzieś tuż obok, tuż przed nim; Harry'emu udało się zaczerpnąć pełen rozdygotania wdech i przecisnąć słowa przez piekące goryczą gardło.

— Nie wiem, co mam robić — zadrżał i zaśmiał się suchym, niepodobnym do siebie śmiechem przegranego. — Antoniusz... nie żyje, a Draco... zdążył już mnie ogłosić jego następcą i nikt nawet się nie sprzeciwił, a już na pewno nikt nie pomyślał o tym, że ja nie mogę... nie chcę, nie potrafię... Nie nadaję się na przywódcę, Hermiono.

Ciche westchnienie wyrwane z głębi jej piersi i szelest ubrań, gdy kucała naprzeciw niego. Harry uniósł głowę i spojrzał na nią oczami człowieka, którego zmęczenie połknęło jak fale oceaniczne, który już dłużej nie wytrzyma ciągłego napięcia, z którego siła walki spłynęła niczym deszczówka.

— Będziesz doskonałym przywódcą, Harry — powiedziała cicho kobieta, zaciskając palce na jego drżącej w nieopamiętaniu dłoni. — Zawsze nim byłeś.

Cichy warkot rozdrażnienia zabrzmiał gdzieś za plecami Hermiony; zielone, pełne zmęczenia oczy uniosły się z niemą rezygnacją na przepełnioną frustracją twarz starszego mężczyzny.

— To _ja_ jestem Naczelnikiem tego kraju — wycedził przez zęby Snape, brzmiąc jak rozjuszona kobra gotująca się na walkę o własne terytoria. — Nie rządzi w nim żadna, absurdalna konspiracja. Nie macie prawa ingerować w zakres mojego panowania.

Zielone oczy przyglądały się czarnym z pustką w sercu głęboką jak jaskinia bez końca.

Masz całą magiczną Anglię u swoich stóp — pomyślał niemrawo Harry — a mimo to, wciąż pragniesz więcej. To niepodważalny dowód na właściwości uzależniające wszechmocy.

Hermiona zaczerpnęła głęboko powietrza w płuca i przygryzła wargę tak mocno, że po chwili po jej brodzie skapywała strużka szkarłatnej krwi. Nie opuściła jednak oczu z twarzy przyjaciela, wpijała w niego tak intensywne spojrzenie, jakby samym patrzeniem na niego miała nadzieję zakorzenić w nim wolę walki.

— Wypuścisz nas do świata — wyszeptał Harry głosem pustym jak miedziany dzwon; mężczyzna patrzył na niego, jakby lada moment miał poruszyć niebo i ziemie, aby go zatrzymać — czy będziesz nas tu więził? Mam się skupić nad kolejnymi możliwościami, jak mógłbym stąd uciec, czy pozwolisz nam wyjść frontowymi drzwiami? — Młodszy czarodziej oblizał niespokojnie wargi i spuścił wzrok. — Powiedziałeś, że wybrałeś strony — przypomniał zduszonym głosem — wobec tego niech twoje słowa znajdą pokrycie w czynach. Mugole nie zwalczą się sami, a jeśli zaczniemy się między sobą spierać, to przyznam szczerze, że nie widzę najmniejszej przyszłości dla naszego świata.

Snape oddychał głęboko, czerń jego oczu migotała jak wypolerowany kryształ, Harry szczerze wątpił, aby jego słowa mogły jeszcze cokolwiek zdziałać. Więc kiedy nagle, jak za pstryknięciem jakiegoś przełącznika, mężczyzna odwrócił wzrok, zielonooki poczuł, jak gdzieś na dnie jego serca, tuż za chłodną goryczą przegranej, rozbłysło wątłe światełko nadziei.

Czarnooki powoli uniósł ramię opatulone zwiewnym materiałem i wskazał, w swego rodzaju zaproszeniu, na wyjście z pokoju.

— Odprowadzę was do drzwi — powiedział cichym, bezbarwnym głosem; Harry zamrugał i zapatrzył się na niego tępo, dłoń Hermiony zacisnęła się mocno na jego własnej. Zielonooki odetchnął głęboko, starając się uspokoić rozkołatane nerwy i wstał powoli, doszukując się w słowach Snape'a drugich znaczeń i nic takiego nie znajdując; pochylił się i podniósł zastygłą w bezruchu Hermionę z ziemi. Prowadząc brązowowłosą za rękę, powoli dotarł do sypialnianych drzwi, spod których przyglądała się mu łapczywie głucha pustka korytarza. — Potter?

Harry zerknął na mężczyznę, marszcząc czoło, zastanawiając się, czy nie tkwi w tym wszystkim jakaś pułapka, jakieś drugie, głębsze dno, coś, na co nie skierował wzroku; obsydian oczu Naczelnika unikał kontaktu z jego twarzą.

— Skieruj wzrok na zachód — odezwał się przyciszonym głosem jego były nauczyciel, wprawiając zielonookiego w lekką konsternację, zanim nie wyminął ich dwójki i bez słowa, bez spojrzenia, bez grama emocji na twarzy nie odprowadził ich do korytarza wiodącego do frontowych drzwi.

-VVV-

_Skieruj wzrok na zachód._

_Wtedy jeszcze pojęcia bladego nie mieliśmy, o czym on właściwie plecie. Jednakże powiedział nam to, powiedział jasno i wyraźnie: „Skieruj wzrok na zachód"._

_Przeklęty Snape i jego przeklęte tajemnice. Ostrzegł nas, na litość Merlina, ostrzegł nas - jakżeby inaczej - a my się nawet nie zorientowaliśmy. Jak wielkimi kretynami wówczas byliśmy, jak mogliśmy tego nie zrozumieć, jak mogliśmy nie zauważyć, że..._

— Skąd mogłeś wiedzieć? Nie powiedział ci niczego wprost.

_On nigdy nie mówił niczego wprost, Malfoy, a ja byłem na tyle głupi, że..._

— Przestań się obwiniać, przestań natychmiast, słyszysz? Nie mogłeś wiedzieć, co miał na myśli, po prostu _nie mogłeś._

_Mogłem bardziej się przyłożyć do rozszyfrowania znaczenia tych słów, mogłem być bardziej dociekliwy, a zignorowałem to, Merlin raczy wiedzieć czemu. Przecież wiedziałem, że Snape nie wypowiada słów, które są zbędną gadaniną, słów, które nic nie znaczą. Jak mogłem..._

— Ile razy mam ci jeszcze powtórzyć, że to nie była twoja wina, abyś wreszcie sam w to uwierzył? To _nie była_ twoja wina i basta. Wróć lepiej do czasu, w którym się zatrzymałeś, zamiast wybiegać mile do przodu. W końcu na zawirowaniach w domu Naczelnika ten dzień się nie skończył, czyż nie?

_Zgadza się. W drodze do wyjścia mieliśmy szczęście usłyszeć wielce ciekawą rozmowę, którą Lucjusz Malfoy prowadził przez salonowy kominek z nader osobliwym jegomościem w brunatnym kapeluszu i okularami naciągniętymi na nos o szkłach tak przyciemnionych, jakby znajdował się pośrodku dzikiej plaży w nadzwyczaj słoneczny dzień lata._

_Snape przeprowadził nas obok wejścia do salonu z twarzą kompletnie pozbawioną wyrazu, jednakowoż nie mogłem oprzeć się wrażeniu, że uczynił to celowo. To, bowiem, co mieliśmy okazję usłyszeć przez tę krótką chwilę spaceru, okazało się informacją nader owocną w nowe odkrycia._

_Podczas gdy ja wytężałem słuch na nowe, przełomowe wieści, Draco buszował w najlepsze po włościach Snape'a, zupełnie, jakby sądził, że dostał loteryjny bon na kopanie w epicentrum czarnej dziury pełnej ostrych jak brzytwa tajemnic wżerających się w skórę niczym kwas._

-VVV-

Korytarz był duszny i napęczniały kurzem, Draco nabawił się przez to silnego napadu kaszlu, ale parł dalej naprzód, rozświetlając własną różdżką ciemne kąty, w których to lada moment spodziewał się zobaczyć ponadnaturalne monstra o wykrzywionych ciałach, wyciągające ku niemu blade ramiona, spoglądające mu w twarz oczyma wysysającymi z człowieka duszę. Przesmyk w zamkowych murach, jak na złość, ział pustką i stęchlizną, sprawiając, że młody dziedzic Malfoyów kilkukrotnie rozważał zawrócenie i wrzucenie wspomnienia tego miejsca w najdalsze czeluści umysłu. Ten tunel ciemności wiodący go do nieokreślonego celu plątał się jak ciało zaskrońca, przyprawiając Dracona o gwałtowne palpitacje serca, gdy spoglądając w zwitek pajęczyn na ścianach, dopadało go nieodparte wrażenie, że mijał już tę część korytarza.

Draco zastanawiał się, czy za moment, zza ciemnego zakrętu, nie wyskoczy na niego nieprzychylnie nastawiony bogin, ale za każdym razem, oświetlając swą drogę różdżką ściskaną w dłoni z siłą szczęk brutalnych bestii, za zakrętem napotykał jedynie kolejny zakręt - przez co dręczyła go chorobliwie niepokojąca myśl, że kręci się w kółko.

Puste ściany naigrawały się z niego, każda prezentująca się kropka w kropkę tak samo, jak poprzednia, zamykając Dracona w ciasnym kokonie niepewności. Blondwłosy młodzieniec miał abstrakcyjne wrażenie, że utknął w samym środku tunelu czasoprzestrzennego - jakaś niepojęta siła ciągnęła go z prędkością większą od prędkości światła gdzieś, gdzie barwy świata są pełniejsze, dźwięki głębsze, tracące na powszechnie znanej spójności, a jednak posiadające jedynie sobie znaną symetrię, gdzieś gdzie kształty są bardziej kompletne mimo zacierających się konturów i granic.

Wreszcie, po czasie niebezpiecznie zbliżonym do wieczności, za kilkunastym już chyba zakrętem, zamajaczył w oddali rozbłysk mętnego światła. Mężczyzna przystanął i wlepił wzrok w owo światełko na końcu tunelu, walcząc przez chwilę z pierwotną chęcią odwrócenia się od niego i wszczęcia panicznej ucieczki w przeciwnym kierunku (nie na darmo ludzie mówią, że światło w tunelu zwykle jest niczym innym, a pociągiem — pomyślał ponuro Draco, ale odetchnął głębiej stęchłym powietrzem i zmusił swoje kończyny do wznowienia tej wycieczki poznawczej).

W chwili przekroczenia przez Dracona progu, blade, zimne światło rozbłysło przed jego oczami, zdając się materializować wprost z powietrza, jakby krążące wokół pyły kurzu były jego źródłem zasilającym. Szare oczy uniosły się, a całe powietrze na moment zostało wypompowane z jego płuc jak za sprawą silnego uderzenia. Potrafił jedynie stać niczym pal wbity głęboko w ziemię i patrzeć w oniemieniu na otwierający się przed nim widok. Przed mężczyzną rozpościerała się przestrzenna komnata o sięgającym wysoko sklepieniu, wybudowana na planie okręgu jak rzymskie koloseum. Wewnątrz, zwijające się niczym muszla ślimaka, stały potężne półki z mahoniu wyciągające swe smukłe szkielety aż po podwieszane sufity. Labirynt o ścianach ciężkich od woluminów kusił jak pierwszy śnieg po latach ociepleń klimatu i zanim Draco zdążył zarejestrować ruch własnego ciała, już stał u wejścia do spirali regałów niemalże dotykających nieba. Zapach starych książek kusił jak opary unoszące się znad Amortencji i mężczyzna przymknął oczy, sycąc się tą wonią jak wytrawną, gorzką czekoladą. Magiczna sygnatura biła od niektórych, z co większych pozycji jak ciepło, a jasnowłosy nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że unosi wyżej podbródek, łaknąc tej pięknej, głębokiej magii, jak wąż słonecznych promieni. Czując drżenie mięśni pod skórą, Draco podszedł bliżej regału tworzącego jedną z zewnętrznych warstw spirali, co niemal zakrawało na lunatyczny trans, odchylił głowę do tyłu i błyszczącymi oczyma spojrzał w górę na piętrzące się jak oceaniczne fale, górujące nad nim jak najwyższe szczyty górskich pasm tony literatury. Czarodziej, uśmiechając się jak dziecko, które dostało balon napełniony helem, zerknął w zwijający się, jak wygrzewający się na kominkowej płycie wąż, korytarzyk. Zanim się obejrzał, jego nogi już niosły go naprzód, głębiej i głębiej, zmierzając ku sercu owej magicznej ostoi, jakby go ciągnęła nić Ariadny, jakby nie do końca wiedział, czy na pewno chce się tu znaleźć, ale i tak zatapiał się w rzędy półek jak w łagodnej, krystalicznej wodzie. Woń starych pergaminów oraz przetartych okładek wdzierał się do jego nozdrzy, wprawiając umysł w istny błogostan. Draco wyciągnął rękę, muskając opuszkami grzbiety mijanych książek, nie zważając na to, że naręcze kurzu osiada na jego opuszkach. Czuł się jak dziecko największego szczęścia, które spodziewało się zastać na swojej drodze pokłady ciemności, a natrafiło na istne siedlisko światłości wyciągającej ku niemu swoje odnóża, muskające gorącymi promieniami jego szalejące z radości serce. Sięgnął na oślep i wyciągnął gruby, stary tom spomiędzy pozostałych i zerknął na wytarty tytuł przecinający okładkę wzdłuż jej przekątnej.

_Magia umysłu i jej początki - wskazówki zapisane w gwiezdnych konstelacjach; autorstwa Nicolasa Flamela_

— O Merlinie i Morgano... — wyszeptał oczarowany Draco przejeżdżając palcami po napisie, przecierając z niego naręcze kurzu. — Dumbledore zapisał ci te pozycje w jakimś nieoficjalnym testamencie, czy jak?

Mężczyzna odetchnął głęboko raz, drugi, starając się zapanować nad rosnącą skokowo ekscytacją mącącą w jego zmysłach jak huragan emocjonalności.

Wsunął książkę na powrót na swoje miejsce i jak zahipnotyzowany, pozwolił własnym nogom ponieść się dalej, wgłąb biblioteki. Magia tego miejsca przelewała się w jego żyły, muskała gładką skórę, sprawiając, że wszystkie włoski na jego ramionach się najeżyły, wnikała głęboko, głęboko w jego duszę kusząc ją własnym pięknem.

To w jego stylu — pomyślał Draco, wyciągając rękę, aby musnąć opuszkami palców przetarte grzbiety starych ksiąg, oczyma wyobraźni widząc chude, blade palce Snape'a czyniące to samo. — Skrywać całą duszę za murami codzienności. Choćby nawet była to jedynie dusza oddana literaturze, zaklęta głęboko, głęboko w słowach utrwalonych na pergaminie.

Cisza nie była niczym męczącym; owijała się ona wokół umysłu Dracona podzwaniając lekko, a on pozwalał jej pochwycić w szczelny uścisk własną dłoń i poprowadzić głębiej pomiędzy te monumentalne regały trwające ciężko i stabilnie na własnym miejscu niczym posągi starożytnych bogów - stała się jego przewodnikiem, otwierała przed nim rzeczywistość imitującą sen, choć dałby sobie rękę uciąć, że w innym miejscu i w innych realiach powinno być całkowicie odwrotnie.

Być może na tym polegał jego największy błąd - uwierzył w rzetelność, trwałość i materialność wszystkiego, co go wówczas otaczało. Być może, gdyby przez umysł przewinęła mu się myśl, tak ulotna i szybka jak obłok przepływający po błękicie nieba, że jest to niczym więcej jak sennym majakiem, który w każdej chwili może zamienić się w istny koszmar, przekształcając się, zmieniając formy i przesiąkając odmienną paletą barw, nie doszłoby do tego wszystkiego, a on zdołałby uciec z podkulonym ogonem w błogiej, szczęśliwie naiwnej nieświadomości dziecka, które nie zajrzy pod łóżko, nie chcąc wybudzać groźnego potwora.

Labirynt, jakżeby inaczej, miał swojego Minotaura.

-VVV-

Kiedy Lucjusz pierwszy raz powiedział Severusowi, że zaskarbił dla nich silnego sprzymierzeńca, ten wpadł w szał godny dżina uwięzionego w starej lampie. Rozbił z rozmachem kilka talerzy, ciskając nimi o sufit, nie dbając ani przez moment o to, czy odłamki szkła spadające na ziemię jak jakaś egzotyczna odmiana opadów atmosferycznych nie pokaleczą im twarzy, bądź nie wpadną pod powieki i nie uszkodzą oczu. Oczywiście, czemuż to zacny Severus Snape miałby się martwić o coś tak prozaicznego, jak nieskazitelna skóra bez zarysowań i ciętych ran powstałych w wyniku próby odreagowania kumulującego się w ciele napięcia (choć do tego ten dumny samotnik w życiu by się nie przyznał). Kiedy zdradził mu jego nazwisko, Snape przyglądał mu się bardzo długo z wyrazem twarzy mogącym świadczyć o nerwowości, irytacji, balansowaniu na granicy furii albo posiadaniu całego świata w głębokim poważaniu. Kiedy wreszcie się odezwał, brzmiał tak, jakby słowa przyklejały mu się do języka, po czym zostawały od niego brutalnie odrywane i wyrzucane z ust jak pociski z mugolskiej broni.

— Jesteś głupcem.

Severus nie zawsze potrafił zrozumieć zasady subtelnych kroków podejmowanej przez czystokrwistych czarodziejów. Krew jego mugolskiego ojca wyryła na nim swoje piętno bardziej, niż można się tego spodziewać, patrząc na potęgę mocy, którą ten dysponuje. Dlatego Lucjusz za każdą absurdalność wypowiedzianą przez usta Severusa, winił wyłącznie mugola, który wydał go na świat.

On jest niesamowicie inteligentnym czarodziejem — pomyślał Lucjusz, gdy po raz kolejny rozważył w myślach to, co planował zrobić. — Nawet jeśli nie od razu to zrozumie, z czasem przyzna, że kroki, które przedsięwziąłem, były słuszne i poczynione w jak najszczerszą intencją, mającą się przysłużyć dobru samego Severusa. — Mężczyzna kiwnął stanowczo głową, pieczętując tym samym słuszność własnych decyzji. — Jeszcze mi za to podziękujesz, przyjacielu.

Lucjusz odłożył na niewielki, salonowy stoliczek szklaneczkę do połowy zapełnioną whiskey i wstał, z gracją godną pawia zmierzając w stronę kominka; szarość jego oczu rozbłysła determinacją.

-VVV-

Severus znał perfekcyjnie wszelkie wizje swego starego przyjaciela Lucjusza i zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak wiele gotów on jest przedsięwziąć dla wdrożenia ich w czyny.

To po części były także jego plany. Przekształcone, zmodyfikowane, powykręcane jak przeschnięta gałąź leżąca na środku asfaltowej drogi. Subtelność zanikała w nich jak zdrowy rozsądek w chwili, gdy emocjom pozwalało się przejąć kontrolę nad chłodnym umysłem. Jednakowoż wciąż należały do niego, a Severus nie ścierpiał świadomości, że miałby podzielić się własnym żerem, a co więcej, przyglądać się temu, jak zostaje on brutalnie rozszarpany na części w dzikim zrywie szaleństwa. Wszystko wymagało odpowiedniej finezji, a wkładanie własnych zamiarów do właśnie _tego_ worka z pewnością takie nie było; przeciwnie - Severus sądził, że to jak wsadzanie kija w mrowisko.

Gdyby odpowiednio pokierował Potterem, mógłby on dla niego wygrać tę batalię, a co więcej, on sam pozostałby poza wszelkim kołem podejrzeń.

Ludzi nie można _ograniczać_ , ich należy _zmanipulować_ , sprawić, by uwierzyli, że myśl, którą podsuwasz im pod nos niczym smaczny kąsek, jest tak naprawdę ich własną myślą.

Niech Potterowi zdaje się, że przytykam mu wskazówkę do twarzy, że macham mu ją przed oczami, a ta migocze zgodnie z moją intencją jak neonowe światła — pomyślał zawistnie Snape, przyglądając się młodemu mężczyźnie oczyma niepozwalającym mu dostrzec czarnej, ziejącej ponurą satysfakcją duszy kryjącej się głęboko poza dostępem ludzkich umysłów. — Niechże mu się wydaje, że zmieniłem swoje nastawienie. Och, oczywiście, nie pozwolę mugolom go skrzywdzić, nie teraz i nie w przyszłości - prędzej umrę, niż będę patrzył, jak jeden z pocisków przebija mu tchawicę.

Kącik jego warg drgnął w niemej złośliwości.

Jednakże, lejąc kawę na ławę, niesamowicie ekscytujące jest przyglądanie się temu, jak on się łamie.

Snape zawinął się szczelniej szatą i zbliżając się do salonu, syty niczym wilk po łowach, ostentacyjnie zwolnił kroku.

-VVV-

Przeciwsłoneczne okulary były tak mocno naciągnięte na jego chudy nos, jakby obawiał się, że kominkowy ogień porazi go w oczy. Ponadto włosy sterczały mu na wszystkie strony, jakby co najwyżej pięć minut temu zeskoczył z miotły.

Lucjusz prześwidrował swego rozmówcę niepochlebczym wzrokiem, po czym opamiętał się i postanowił własną arogancję zamienić w chudy żart.

— W Herkulesa Poirota się pan zabawia? — zapytał, starając się brzmieć łagodnie, po czym doszedł do wniosku, że te trefne okulary nie są wcale tak absurdalnym defektem, kiedy złapał się na tym, że nie potrafi ocenić reakcji swego gościa na te słowa rzucone bez rozmysłu.

Mężczyzna oblizał czubkiem języka dolną wargę, a jego lekki uśmiech był podszyty szyderstwem.

— Śmiej się pan, śmiej. Koniec końców lubowanie się tegoż bohatera w psychologii postaci rozwikłało niemałe zagwozdki, na pozór nierozwiązywalne.

Lucjusz uniósł dumnie podbródek i ani myślał uklęknąć przed kominkiem, zmniejszając różnicę poziomów ze swoim rozmówcą - odpowiadało mu, że te migoczące na tle płomieni, przykryte warstwą ciemnych szkieł oczy patrzą na niebo z poziomu podłogi.

— Dotarł pan do swoich kontaktów? — zapytał chłodno dumny arystokrata, splatając leniwie palce przed sobą, po czym uniósł chude, eleganckie brwi, gdy zamiast odpowiedzi doczekał się pełnego bezczelności prychnięcia. Szare oczy starszego Malfoya błysnęły lodem. Różdżka zamajaczyła w jego palcach niemalże od niechcenia, osadziła się upominająco pomiędzy kciukiem a palcem wskazującym.

Mężczyzna spoważniał jak za sprawą zaklęcia.

— Spokojnie, panie Malfoy, już wszystko raportuje — odezwał się pospiesznie, a Lucjusz poczuł iskrę chłodnej satysfakcji wszczepiającej się w jego żyły i ani myślącej je opuścić.

— Mam nadzieję, panie Clark, nie mam dla pana całego dnia.

— Cierpliwość kuleje na obecne czasy, hmm? Już, już, nic nie mówiłem! — Mężczyzna poruszył się w taki sposób, jakby zamierzał wycofać się z kominka, więc Lucjusz, chcąc nie chcąc, opuścił różdżkę, mając w głowie kilka ciekawych klątw, którymi mógłby wycisnąć od tego zarozumiałego czarodzieja informacje siłą. Gdy bezwiednie zaczął powtarzać w myślach ich inkantacje, Clark zaczął mówić z większą logiką - no i proszę, oto dowód na to, że strach nie zawsze mydli oczy.

Lucjusz pozwolił sobie na grymas pełen, rozlewającej się po jego ciele, satysfakcji.

— Rozmawiałem z panem Burkesem, który to w przeciągu ostatniego miesiąca ma kontakt z nader osobliwym klientem — zdradził przyciszonym tonem Clark, pochylając nieznacznie głowę, przez co w szkłach jego okularów odbiły się języki płomieni. — Ten klient, o ile dobrze zapamiętałem, nazywa się Wally Anderson i, co najciekawsze, jest aurorem w biurze Pottera.

Lucjusz poczuł, jak salwy chłodnej satysfakcji rozlewają się po jego umyśle jak Piwo Kremowe z przewróconego kufla.

— Zaciekawił mnie pan — przyznał po chwili, starając się zmusić mężczyznę, do szybszego rozrysowania przed nim pełnego obrazu sytuacji.

Kąciki ust mężczyzny drgnęły ponownie, pogłębiając jego zadowolony z siebie uśmieszek, wyglądający na jego twarzy dosyć niedorzecznie.

— Mam taką nadzieję, panie Malfoy. Proszę słuchać dalej. — Tym razem jego głos przypominał pomruk rozleniwionego kota i Lucjusz całą siłą woli musiał się powstrzymać od splunięcia mężczyźnie w twarz. — Otóż, ten cały Anderson wygadał się panu Burkesowi, że Potter już od dłuższego czasu nie zwołuje do siebie własnych aurorów, no, może poza jedną sytuacją, podczas której rzekomo pozwolił się na amen wkręcić w kompletnie fałszywy trop i zmarnował całą siłę rąk, którą zawezwał na siedzeniu w mokrych krzakach i machaniu nogą, dałby pan wiarę? A to ponoć taki potężny młodzieniec...

— Panie Clark, proszę mnie nie zmuszać do upominania się o dalszą relację — przerwał mu Lucjusz, mając gorącą ochotę złapać za to chude gardło wystające z płomieni i solidnie zacisnąć na nim własne dłonie.

— Tak, tak, oczywiście, już mówię. — Mężczyzna pokiwał głową tak gorliwie, że Lucjusz w pewnym momencie był święcie przekonany, że ten za moment nadwyręży sobie jakiś mięsień w karku. — Rzecz w tym, panie Malfoy, że Biuro Aurorów trzyma się na włosku. Ponad trzy czwarte naszych drogich stróży prawa uciekło poza granice przed wojną z mugolami. Jacy przykładni wojownicy na służbie dobra czarodziejskiego, nie sądzi pan? W każdym razie sytuacja jest dla nas niezwykle korzystna, prawda? Jeśli szanowny Naczelnik życzyłby sobie posadzić na wolnych stanowiskach, które pozostały po tamtych czarodziejach, wybrane przez siebie jednostki i stworzyć od podstaw cały system policyjny, teraz jest najlepsza pora na to, aby wprowadzić zamiary w czyny. Druga taka okazja może się nie przytrafić, panie Malfoy. Z takiego stanowiska, z kolei, znacznie łatwiej byłoby przekonać ludzi, że Departament Przestrzegania Prawa nadal w pełni funkcjonuje. Tymczasem Naczelnik przejąłby nad nim stery. Wówczas dalszy rozwój nowego społeczeństwa przestałby być podważany. Oczywiście, część ludzi się zbuntuje, to pewne. Jednakże sądzę, że nowe rządy zyskają na tym o wiele, wiele więcej, niż miałyby szansę stracić.

Lucjusz nie potrafił ukryć wyrazu twarzy wygranego na szerokim polu bitwy. Na darmo starał się powstrzymać pełen okrucieństwa uśmiech cisnący mu się na usta. Pochylił głowę, starając się ukryć błyszczące jak w gorączce oczy za pasmami białych, długich włosów.

— Dziękujemy, panie Clark — zamruczał niczym rasowy kot, czując, jak wszystko w nim się pręży do natychmiastowego działania. Najpierw będzie musiał przekazać dobre wieści Severusowi. Już nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy spojrzy w jego twarz i będzie się przyglądał, jak jego zwyczajowa, nienaruszalna maska spływa z jego oblicza jak akwarele z płótna, a w obrębie tej ziemistej twarzy pojawiają się szerokie pasma emocji. — Pańska pomoc była nieoceniona.

-VVV-

Draco stał bezmyślnie pomiędzy wysokimi regałami, wpatrując się w monstrum, które stanęło mu na drodze - upiór powstały z cienia, który go przyoblekał, kleił się do długich ramion upuszczonych luźno wzdłuż ciała; jego skóra była biała jak pierwszy śnieg, a ciało powyginane pod nadnaturalnymi kątami, resztki włosów sterczały z czaszki pokrytej marszczącym się, wyschniętym płatem skórnym. Długi kręgosłup odcinał się na tle oblepiającej monstrum powłoki, Draco mógł się dopatrzyć każdego, pojedynczego kręgu wyglądającego niczym narośl podskórna. Jego stopy opierały się o ziemię, to, co można było nazwać udami i łydkami tworzyło jakiś przedziwny kąt prosty, pogniłe kości przebijały się przez cienką skórę karku jak noże, a rozczapierzone palce ryły w podłogę jak wściekła klacz z jazgotem orząca kopytem twarde podłoże brukowanej uliczki.

Stworzenie podniosło głowę i krzyk uwiązł Draconowi w gardle, gdy jego wzrok natrafił na puste, martwe oczy ziejące białawym zamgleniem.

— Ty niezrównoważony człowieku, trzymasz tutaj _inferiusa_? — ochryple zaczął zawodzić Draco, cofając się powoli, sięgając do kieszeni po chłodne drewno różdżki.

Monstrum wyciągnęło blade ramię nieposiadające w sobie krwi, jakby zamierzało pochwycić jego kostkę w miażdżący uchwyt palców. Mężczyzna odskoczył z panicznym zapałem, potknął się o własne nogi i upadł z łomotem, który poniósł się echem po okrągłej komnacie, brzmiąc w panującej wokoło ciszy jak wybuch salwy armatniej. W uszach nie słyszał nic, poza szaleńczym biciem własnego serca, zdającym się kuriozalnie mocno obijać o żebra. Pokraczny stwór zaczął pełznąć w jego stronę, okazując się o stokroć bardziej zwinny i sprawny, niż Draco pierwotnie podejrzewał. Blade oczy, nieruchome jak oczy posągu, były utkwione w jego twarzy prezentującej się zapewne, jak odzwierciedlenie najgłębszych fobii; Draco uniósł drżąco różdżkę, ale żadne zaklęcie, które byłoby w stanie pokonać inferiusa nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Przez myśl przebiegł mu łańcuszek czarnomagicznych klątw, które, najpewniej, wniosłyby więcej przeszkód, niż Draco byłby w stanie przetrwać, nie tracąc przy tym racjonalności. Był niemal zupełnie pewny, że kiedyś, dawno temu, Snape, kiedy jeszcze uczył w Hogwarcie, opowiadał coś, z pewnością pobudzającego wyobraźnię, o inferiusach na Obronie Przed Czarną Magią - zapewne jakieś krwawe historie, mające wzbudzić trwogę w młodych umysłach uczniów. Młody czarodziej rozpaczliwie zaczął sortować wiedzę w swej głowie kotłującej się od nadmiaru emocji, ale żadna konkretna metodyka działania nie przychodziła mu na myśl. Tymczasem powyginany stwór wystrzelił w jego stronę niczym jego stara, sportowa miotła i Draco, reagując instynktownie, wypalił pierwsze zaklęcie, które wpadło mu do głowy.

— _Bombarda!_

Monstrum rozsadziło z siłą erupcji wulkanicznej; Draco przyglądał się wielkimi oczyma, jak fragmenty jego ciała rozsypują się po podłodze jak elementy zbitej porcelany. Jego ulga, która zamajaczyła gdzieś na tyłach jego umysły nie trwała długo - leżące w oddaleniu od siebie fragmenty ciała tego stworzenia zrodzonego z czarnej magii bezmyślnie zaczęły sięgać ku sobie; dłoń wymacała ramię, ramię sięgnęło po pokiereszowaną głowę, głowa rozejrzała się wciąż tym samym, pustym wzrokiem za poszarpanym tułowiem.

Draco poczuł, jak żołądek wywraca mu się na drugą stronę. Zebrał się w sobie i z całym swoim znikomym męstwem, wszczął paniczną ucieczkę, potykając się o własne nogi i zataczając na regały, z których kilka książek spadło z hukiem na ziemię.

— Przeklęty Snape — syczał pod nosem (słowa uciekały z jego ust jak z paszczy rozjuszonej kobry) — i jego przeklęte strategie obronne. Inferius! No, na Morganę, mam ogromną nadzieję, że odwróci się on kiedyś przeciwko niemu i zmieni go w krwawą miazgę ściekającą z regałów. Bogin, to rozumiem, ale _inferius_? Życie mu niemiłe?

Mężczyzna, mamrocząc pod nosem inwektywy skierowane w godność Snape'a, wypadł na złamanie karku spomiędzy regałów, tylko po to, by zarejestrować, że zamiast na wolną przestrzeń okrągłej sali, wybiegł na nieznaczne rozszerzenie korytarza stworzonego z otaczających go zewsząd, wysokich bibliotek, który lada moment na powrót zwężał się do pierwotnej szerokości - był całkowicie świadomy faktu, że nie mijał takowego, kiedy zagłębiał się pomiędzy stare woluminy.

— Czy to jest jakiś chory żart? — wykrzyknął Malfoy i odwrócił się, celując niepewnie różdżką w stronę, z której przybiegł, lada moment spodziewając się zobaczyć łypiące na niego, blade ślepia ożywionych, ludzkich zwłok wijących się jak ciało pod Cruciatusem.

Odetchnął głęboko, mając świadomość, że powinien zawrócić, powinien odnaleźć tę samą ścieżkę, którą tu przybył, powinien podążyć po własnych śladach.

No dalej, zmierz się z własnym strachem — pomyślał Draco, przełykając głośno ślinę. — Co może być gorszego od skoku z dachu wysokiego budynku, gdy za twoimi plecami, w kaskadzie ognia, wybuchają beczki z prochem? Jeden inferius nie może się przecież z tym równać.

Mężczyzna szarpnął różdżką, wyrzucając ramię daleko przed siebie, celując z zawziętością w stronę, z której przybiegł i zaczął powoli, ostrożnie skradać się ku krawędzi korytarza stworzonego z regałów. Zacisnął mocniej palce na różdżce i wyskoczył zza regału z klątwą cisnącą mu się na język. Zaklęcie zaświszczało, przecinając powietrze i z impetem wpadło w regał stojący po przeciwnej stronie wąskiego przejścia, podpalając kilka starych, zakurzonych pozycji ustawionych na półkach gnących się od ich ciężaru. Draco zamrugał i cofnął się chwiejnie, gdy ogień zaczął przeskakiwać na sąsiadujące, wyschnięte, stare księgi, które zajmowały się niczym dobra podpałka. Mężczyzna potrząsnął głową, przeklinając z całego serca własną nieostrożność.

— _Aqua..._

To, co zdarzyło się potem, nastąpiło w takim tempie, że Draco ledwo zarejestrował przebieg kolejnych incydentów. Na jakąkolwiek sensowną reakcję nie starczyło mu jednak czasu.

Lodowate, pokraczne ciało zeskoczyło ze szczytu jednego z sięgających wysoko regałów, pojawiając się nagle jak kruk zlatujący z wierzchołka drzewa i nurkujący z determinacją w powietrzu. Coś ciężkiego i nienaturalnie kościstego uczepiło się jego pleców i zaplotło kończyny wokół jego gardła.

Draco nie zdążył nawet krzyknąć. Adrenalina uderzyła mu do mózgu niczym opary ulatujące znad kociołka pełnego bulgoczącego eliksiru. Uniósł różdżkę, starając się wycelować w wyschnięte jak pergamin ciało, ale zanim jakiekolwiek zaklęcie uformowało się w jego zaciśniętym gardle, kościste palce wbiły się w jego tchawicę; Draco zaczął miotać się, kaszleć i prychać, starając się z całych sił zrzucić z siebie to obrzydliwie sflaczałe stworzenie ograniczające jego ruchy. Podmuch zgniłego mięsa owiał mu twarz jak odór siarki; mężczyzna, mrugając zawzięcie, ujrzał przed oczami cały gwiazdozbiór Oriona. Inferius pochylił się nad nim jak jadowity wąż i z brutalnością dzikiego zwierzęcia zatopił rząd ostrych jak brzytwa zębów w jego barku. Draco wydał z siebie skowyt rannego zwierzęcia, czując się, jakby lodowate niczym mróz, długie igły rozrywały mu mięśnie i ścięgna, szarpały tkanki, przebijały się przez pulsujące szaleńczo żyły. Łzy wezbrały w jego oczach, ale zacisnął zęby i rzucił się do tyłu z impetem przygważdżając uczepionego jego pleców inferiusa do regału. Kątem oka zarejestrował, że ogień, który nieroztropnie rozniecił, połyka coraz więcej pism, roszcząc sobie prawa do coraz szerszej przestrzeni.

Umrę tutaj — pomyślał Draco z nienaturalną sobie rezygnacją, ale podjął jeszcze jedną próbę zepchnięcia z siebie tego stworzenia mroku, wykręcając ramię i starając się wycelować nad barkiem w żerującego na nim żywcem inferiusa. Zacisk kościstej, suchej dłoni nad jego nadgarstku był silny niczym zacisk szczęk rosiczki. Draco usłyszał trzask pękającej kości; jego twarz wyciągnęła się w płaczliwym, desperackim grymasie.

— _Incendio!_ — zawołał, będąc na granicy załamania, ale jego zaklęcie nawet nie musnęło ciała tego monstrum o powykręcanych ponadnaturalnie kościach - trafiło w stojący za jego plecami regał.

Dobry Merlinie — pomyślał słabo Draco, czując uderzenie gorącego powietrza na karku. Szczęki inferiusa odsunęły się na kilka wspaniałych sekund, aby za moment z zabójczą precyzją zatopić się w jego szyi. Draco wrzasnął - jego głos poniósł się echem po pomieszczeniu jak werble w pustym, długim korytarzu - i opadł bezwładnie na kolana; jego różdżka wysunęła się z drżącej dłoni. Poczuł, jak krztusi się krwią, podczas gdy monstrum szarpnęło głową, wyrywając z jego szyi niemały płat mięsa; rozrywane mięśnie zakuły niczym ogień - Draco miał nieodparte wrażenie, że ktoś posypuje mu krwawiącą ranę solą w kryształkach. Poczuł gorące łzy spływające mu po policzkach, gdy świat zawirował wokół własnej osi i nie potrafił nawet uzmysłowić sobie, w którym momencie opuściły one jego oczy; pojedyncze, słone krople osiadły na jego wargach. Jego ciało płonęło tępą torturą.

I nagle, gdzieś pośród całego bólu, w którym zdawał się tonąć, usłyszał słowa zaklęcia padającego na powietrze jak wybawienie. Strumień ognia tworzący zwartą wiązkę minął jego głowę o cal i z impetem zrzucił z jego pleców, błądzącego po jego ciele swymi szponiastymi dłońmi, inferiusa.

Draco zadrżał i runął w kałużę własnej krwi, czując, jak przykleja się ona do jego twarzy, bruka powieki, przelewa się do ust. Metaliczny posmak na języku nie był dla niego niczym nieznanym.

Ostatkiem przytomności zarejestrował, że ktoś uklęknął obok niego i zaczął powoli, z troskliwą delikatnością przejeżdżać końcówką różdżki po jego licznych ranach, z których obficie sączyła się ciemna krew.

Uchylił nieznacznie powieki, aby móc spojrzeć na swojego wybawcę.

Ze wszystkich osób, które spodziewał się ujrzeć, ta jedna była ostatnią, o której by pomyślał.

Zanim stracił przytomność, zobaczył jeszcze paciorkowate oczy McGonagall z surowym zdecydowaniem badające jego rany zza cienkich szkieł okularów.

-VVV-

Katrina próbowała zdusić w zarodku narastający w żyłach niepokój, kiedy siedząc na skórzanej, białej kanapie, starając się nie okazywać własnego dyskomfortu, przyglądała się tej wysokiej, urodziwej jak nimfa wodna kobiecie o spojrzeniu czystym jak łza i ciętym jak sopel lodu, która najspokojniej w świecie wyjęła jakąś książkę w grubej okładce z niskich półek stojących za kanapą i zagłębiając się w stojącym przy kawowym, przeszklonym stoliku fotelu, pogrążyła się w lekturze, jakby zapomniała o istnieniu świata wokół niej. Przez okno wpadały promienie ciepłego, jesiennego słońca, a o jego nieskazitelnie czystą szybę co rusz ocierały się liście rosnącego przed budynkiem klonu.

Dziewczyna zajmująca kanapę skakała krytycznym spojrzeniem po niewielkim saloniku, szukając w nim jakichkolwiek cech indywidualnych i niewiele, ku własnemu niezadowoleniu, będąc w stanie odnaleźć.

— Przepraszam bardzo — odezwała się wreszcie Katrina, kiedy drażniąca cisza stała się nie do wytrzymania, starając się brzmieć niczym uosobienie spokoju i z drażniącą, i tak już poharatane, nerwy frustracją słysząc, że nie do końca jej się to udało.

Luna uniosła na nią wzrok zza czytanej książki, jej srebrne oczy zalały jej twarz niczym chłodne, księżycowe światło.

Katrina ze wszystkich sił starała się nie wzdrygać.

— Chciałam zapytać — powiedziała czarnooka pod uważnym spojrzeniem towarzyszki, czując się jak insekt pod mikroskopem, siląc się na cierpliwość — czy mogłabyś mi zdradzić, gdzie my w ogóle jesteśmy?

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do niej łagodnie i odpowiedziała z nieskończoną cierpliwością:

— Nie.

Katrina przez niemożliwie długi moment walczyła ze sobą, aby nie zacząć krzyczeć niczym rozwydrzona nastolatka. Zamknęła oczy, starając się za wszelką cenę zachować spokój, ale pod powiekami widziała jedynie czerwień trawiących posiadłość płomieni i zielonookie spojrzenie Harry'ego wbite w twarz jej ojca. Uchyliła je zatem, czując się, jakby przygniatał ją kilkutonowy ciężar osiadły z brutalnością tępej klingi na resztkach jej dawnego życia. Nie rozumiała, czemu tak się czuje, przecież wszystko powinno być teraz inne, niż kiedyś - lepsze, wspanialsze. Patrząc w srebrne oczy Luny była w stanie odczuwać jedynie przeszywające zimno bezsilności.

— Gdybyś przykładała większą uwagę do miejsc, które cię otaczają, zamiast powierzać całkowitą koncentrację przebywającym w nich ludziom, z pewnością zrozumiałabyś, gdzie jesteśmy — odezwała się Luna, ponownie opuszczając wzrok na karty czytanej powieści.

Patrząc na tę srebrnooką kobietę, o ciele lekkim jak łabędzie pióro, o cerze mlecznej i świetlistej jak pierwsze promienie słońca, czuła ślepą zazdrość rozlewającą się gdzieś w głębi jej serca, zatruwającą jej organizm, ryjącą niewidzialnymi szponami jej ciało od środka.

Jak mogłam liczyć na to, że Harry albo Draco spojrzą w ogóle w moją stronę z czymś na kształt podziwu, kiedy jestem nieustannie przysłaniana przez tego srebrnego anioła, iskrzącego się pełnią blasku — pomyślała Katrina, przełykając ciężko ślinę. — Gdybym mogła to uczynić bezkarnie, wypchnęłabym tę białą anielicę przez okno, patrząc, jak leci wprost w ramiona przepaści, nie mogąc uczynić nic, aby się obronić.

Czarnooka wyobraziła sobie krew wplatającą się w te białe włosy, a rozdrażnienie zakuło jak stara rana, gdy nawet w tej wizji był to widok żywcem wycięty z płótna genialnego malarza.

Katrina zacisnęła zęby i wstała z zajmowanego miejsca, po czym, ignorując całkowicie spojrzenie Luny, której brwi podskoczyły wysoko na czoło, skierowała się do wyjścia z saloniku.

— Gdzie idziesz? — zapytała cicho kobieta; coś w jej głosie kazało Katrinie się zatrzymać, przez co irytacja zaryła jej duszę niczym drapieżne zwierzę. Obróciła się napięcie w stronę kobiety i odpowiedziała opryskliwie:

— Rozejrzeć się po mieszkaniu, jeśli łaskawa pani pozwoli. Lubię wiedzieć, gdzie jest łazienka w domach, w których przebywam.

Luna świdrowała ją dobre pół minuty spojrzeniem oceniającym niczym widz spektaklu, a Katrina, nie bez złośliwej satysfakcji, wytrzymała jej wzrok, który wbił się w jej źrenice jak skalpel. Kobieta powoli skinęła głową i na powrót opuściła oczy na treść czytanej książki.

— Postaraj się niczego nie zniszczyć — odezwała się znad przyswajanej strony albo nie widząc, albo całkowicie ignorując wściekłe spojrzenie, jakie zaserwowała jej piętnastolatka.

— Jaśnie pani jeszcze czegoś sobie życzy? — wycedziła przez zęby Katrina, czując, jak jej nerwy kotłują się wewnątrz jej ciała jak istna burza piaskowa, lada moment mogąca wybuchnąć pełną parą.

Kobieta machnęła na nią ręką, jakby odganiała się od wyjątkowo namolnej muchy, a Katrina całą siłą woli powstrzymała się od natychmiastowego wypróbowania na niej działania jakiejś zmyślnej klątwy.

— Idźże już, Katrino — powiedziała cicho Luna, odgarniając niemal białe kosmyki z twarzy (Katrina, nie bez satysfakcji, oceniła, że alabastrowe włosy wujka Lucjusza prezentują się o stokroć bardziej odpowiednio). — Postaraj się tylko niczego niezbić, dobrze?

Katrina zazgrzytała zębami.

— Mam _piętnaście_ lat — wycedziła, drżąc z tłumionego gniewu.

Ta koszmarna kobieta nie raczyła nawet na nią spojrzeć.

— Mhm, tak, właśnie o tym mówię — rzuciła luźno, jakby była w trakcie spokojnej wymiany zdań przy kawie i ciasteczkach.

Katrina ugryzła się w język, aby nie odpyskować czegoś nader nieuprzejmego, po czym odwróciła się na pięcie i wyszła z saloniku, starając się utrzymać dumnie podniesioną głowę.

Jak się okazało, domu nie było co zwiedzać - było to bowiem ot, małe mieszkanko z dwoma pokojami, małą kuchnią i niewiele większą łazienką (przyzwyczajona do pokaźnych rezydencji ojca i wujka Lucjusza, Katrina czuła się w nim niczym słowik zamknięty w klatce).

Na bocznej ścianie łazienki znajdowało się niewielkie okno z widokiem na leżący u podnóża bloku plac (dziewczyna szybko wywnioskowała, że są to tereny typowo mugolskie); podeszła do niego i otworzyła na oścież, starając się wywiać panującą w małym pomieszczeniu duszność - bezskutecznie, jak się chwilę później okazało.

Z lustra mignęła do niej promieniująca przemęczeniem postać, która po krótkich oględzinach okazała się nią samą.

Katrina westchnęła ciężko i postanowiła odświeżyć nieco swój wygląd - ostry makijaż zdawał się przenikać wprost do jej zakończeń nerwowych, wywołując rosnące z każdą chwilą znużenie. Puściła wodę w kranie i umyła dłonie i twarz (chłodne krople na skórze były nader przyjemnym doznaniem), po czym uniosła głowę, aby przejrzeć się dokładniej w wiszącym na ścianie, niewielkim lustrze.

Nie rozpoznawała swojej twarzy. Głębokie cienie pod oczami i blada skóra nie były tym, co zapamiętała - dziwiło ją, jak to możliwe, przez tak krótki czas doprowadzić do tak rozległych zmian. Zupełnie jak za sprawą eliksiru. Zmęczenie widniało w każdym skrawku jej skóry, w kącikach warg, na opuchniętych lekko powiekach, na gładkich policzkach wyzbytych zwykłego kolorytu. Katrina skrzywiła się do własnego odbicia i wytarła twarz wiszącym koło umywalki ręcznikiem. Sięgnęła ku wysokim butom i wyjęła z nich różdżkę, niezmiennie dociśniętą do łydki (spostrzegła, że na skórze zdążyło jej się odcisnąć lekkie, podłużne wgłębienie otoczone zaczerwienieniem, ale machnęła na to ręką i skierowała koniec różdżki w swoją stronę). Powoli zaczęła mamrotać zaklęcia transmutacji, zmieniając swój ubiór na coś bardziej wygodnego, a zarazem nierzucającego się w oczy. Wreszcie zdecydowała się na zwykłą, cielistą sukienkę i wygodny, ciemny, rozpinany sweter z długimi rękawami, które zgrabnie dopasowała do długości własnych ramion. Przyjrzała się krytycznie własnemu odbiciu, zauważając spore niedociągnięcia w transmutowanym stroju - wybrakowane guziki swetra nie rzucały się tak w oczy, jak krzywo przycięty materiał sukienki - jednak jedyną jej reakcją było niedbałe wzruszenie ramion; Katrina zmieniła leżące na umywalce mydło w szczotkę do włosów i zajęła się metodycznym rozczesywaniem splątanych, kasztanowych kosmyków - te zdążyły się nieco przetłuścić, ale dziewczyna spięła je jedynie w luźny kok i wyszła z łazienki, czując się znacznie pewniej, jakby jej poczucie własnej wartości podrosło przez ten krótki czas do akceptowalnych rozmiarów.

Dziewczyna rozejrzała się po korytarzu, nieco dłużej zatrzymując wzrok na otwartych drzwiach salonu.

Z przeciwnej strony mieszkanka drzwi wyjściowe kusiły jak ambrozja.

Katrina oblizała nerwowo wargi i jeszcze raz zerknęła w stronę salonu. Po chwili zawahania zakradła się powoli do wyjścia, czując się jak więzień wdrażający w czyn strategię ucieczki.

Nic się nie stanie, jak skoczę rozeznać się w terenie. A nuż trafię na cukiernię i będę mogła ukoić zszargane nerwy jakąś słodką babeczką. Niech ta okropna kobieta nie myśli, że ma prawo mi czegokolwiek zabraniać — pomyślała Katrina, wymykając się z mieszkania, gratulując sobie sprytu.

Chwilę potem jej największym zmartwieniem stał się smak ciastek dostępnych w najbliżej położonej cukierni.

-VVV-

_Nieskończonym głupstwem była ta jej mała samowolka. Znajdowała się sama na terenach całkowicie zasiedlanych przez mugoli, na mugolskim osiedlu na przedmieściach Bristolu. W najmniejszym stopniu nie znała topografii okolicy, a mimo to wyszła z bezpiecznej kryjówki, nic o tym nie wspominając Lunie jedynie z powodu jakiś własnych animozji._

_Naturalnie, to nie miało prawa się skończyć dobrze. Krótką chwilę szczęścia Katriny Luna przypłaciła własnym bezpieczeństwem.  
_

_Nie mieliśmy pojęcia, gdzie one są, nie mieliśmy pojęcia, co im się przydarzyło po opuszczeniu kwatery, nie mogliśmy nic zrobić, kiedy stało się to, co się stało.  
_

_Moją głowę stanowczo zaprzątnął wówczas gorący niepokój o przeklętego Dracona - zostawić go na moment samego, no doprawdy._

— Jestem dorosły, potrafię o siebie zadbać, wiesz?

_Wiem doskonale, Malfoy, szczególnie gdy wracam padający z nóg do miejsca, w którym nareszcie może być mi dane odetchnąć, mażąc jedynie o gorącym łóżku oraz kubku parującej czekolady i zastaję cię, leżącego w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, z poharatanym, nadwyrężonym i pełnym głębokich ran szarpanych ciałem. Przednia zabawa, nie ma co._

— Po co się mną w ogóle przejmowałeś, co? Dlaczego nie udałeś się do tego swojego wygodnego łóżka na szczycie wieży i nie oddałeś marzycielskiego wzroku przeklętemu sufitowi? Na co przywlokłeś się do tego nieszczęsnego ambulatorium?

_Martwiłem się i siedziałem przy twoim łóżku, gdyż tak zachowują się wobec siebie przyjaciele, wiesz? Troszczą się o siebie nawzajem. Troska to niepokój o drugą osobę, gdy ta doznaje uszczerbku na zdrowiu, gdy ta przechodzi ciężkie chwile bądź nawet ukłuje się głupią igłą w palec. Troska to zadbanie o to, żeby podać drugiej osobie przeklęty sok z dyni, kiedy ta jest na tyle osłabiona, że staje się niezdolna do sięgnięcia po niego samodzielnie. Troska to ględzenie o beztroskich sprawach, mające na celu odciągnięcie drugiej osoby od myślenia o własnych upadkach. Uczucie tobie, zapewne, nieznane. Nie trudź się, Malfoy, możesz nie zrozumieć.  
_

— Czasami jesteś najbardziej irytującym draniem na całym wielkim świecie.

_Ach, nie, to nieprawda. Ja tylko lubię od czasu do czasu pozastępować ludziom słownik._

_Już nic nie mów, Malfoy, wróćmy do Katriny. Katriny, która niedługo potem zachowała się jak dziecko, którym była. Katriny, która przemilczała to, co najistotniejsze. Katriny, która uczyniła wszystko, czego do tej pory, nawet po tym wszystkim, co razem przeszliśmy, nie potrafię jej wybaczyć._


	19. Czasami szczęście trwa tylko dwie chwile

Na użytkowym poddaszu - to jest na drugim piętrze - swojej skromnej rezydencji odziedziczonej po dziadku od strony matki mieszczącej się na przedmieściach magicznego Londynu przetrzymywał starą, zniszczoną kukłę do ćwiczenia pojedynków, wyglądem przypominającą Marzannę okutą w łachmany godne skrzata domowego, wypchaną po brzegi sianem, którą dzieci z okolicznej miejscowości mają niebawem utopić w rwącej rzece, wierząc, że odpędzają zimę, ustępując miejsca nadchodzącej wiośnie. Stała ona na baczność, przekrzywiona nieco w lewo, czego powodem była przykrótka noga, której, w przypływie złości, pragnąc odreagować całe nazbierane w ciągu dnia napięcie, odciął stopę szybkim, precyzyjnym zaklęciem tnącym - było to tego samego dnia, w którym Harry Potter po raz pierwszy pojawił się w siedzibie Naczelnictwa; widząc ostre napięcie na jego twarzy, przykryte szczelnie pudrem opanowania, acz przebijające się na powierzchnię równie skutecznie, co blizna w kształcie błyskawicy, oraz istny kłębek emocji w oczach, poczuł, jak pod warstwą spokojnego zrównoważenia, coś się wewnątrz niego gotuje, bulgocze i wrze pełną parą nieznajdującą ujścia z obudowy ciała. W lewym barku manekina ziała wypalona na przestrzał dziura o poszarpanych krawędziach. To, wbrew wszelakim pozorom, była szkoda zadana przez jedno z tak zwanych „białych zaklęć", które swego czasu, w młodości, na własnych kursach aurorskich, wytrenował z taką precyzją, że był w stanie je rzucić po ciemku, wyrwany z sennej fazy rem, niekontaktujący w stu procentach z rzeczywistością - i to nie jest zwykła przechwałka, a udowodniona niezawodność, „przygotowanie zawodowe", jakby to określiła stara Madam Tremblay, która swego czasu, gdy był zaledwie kilkunastoletnim wyrostkiem, którego jedynym osiągnięciem było ukończenie Hogwartu (z wybitnymi wynikami, ma się rozumieć, ale to wciąż niewiele w obliczu wojny, która gorała wokół), przeprowadzała dodatkowe zajęcia doszkalające przed egzaminami aurorskimi, uśmiechając się z taką zjadliwością, jakby sugerowała, że trzy czwarte tych ambitnych, zbyt pewnych siebie, palących się do walki młodzieniaszków, podchodzących do siebie nawzajem jak pies do jeża, nie przeżyje nawet początków wojny (w ocenie tego jednego się nie pomyliła, choć okrutnym żartem losu, sama nigdy nie zdążyła się o tym przekonać).

Błogosławił ciszę tej nie tak ogromnej rezydencji - szczególnie od czasu, w którym zmarła jego praciotka Vivian, która każdą minutę konwersacji przeznaczała na pytanie o to, czemu tak przystojny, inteligentny, dobrze ustawiony mężczyzna nie znajdzie sobie jakiejś miłej, uczynnej, zaradnej żony - chyba myślała, że jest nieheteronormatywny, ale nie zamierzał wyprowadzać jej z błędu - podejrzewał, że nie zrozumiałaby tłumaczeń pod tytułem: „była wojna", „nie było na to czasu", „miałem dziesiątki bitew do wygrania i nie mówię tu tylko o tych, objawiających się pojedynkami".

Ostatnimi czasy posiedzenia Naczelnictwa przycichły i wycofały się do cieni, a on nie potrafił ocenić, czy bardziej go to niepokoi, czy daje chwilę wytęsknionej ulgi.

Kiedy wybuchła wojna z mugolami i wnet zaproponowano mu stanowisko u szczebli władzy, naturalnie, skorzystał z oferty, czując, że zgodnie ze swą naturą czyni coś, co wkrótce przysłuży się magicznej społeczności czarodziejów. Chwilę potem rządy zaczęły mutować, a on nie wiedział, czy powinien uciekać (jego natura aurora podpowiadała mu, że to byłoby tchórzowskie posunięcie), czy raczej trwać na swojej pozycji i pokładać wiarę w to, że w ten sposób uda mu się przemycić do nowo utworzonych kodeksów nieco racjonalności. Koniec końców znalazł się w centrum burzy i miał czysty wgląd na sprawy, do których w innym wypadku miałby ograniczony dostęp i przez moment sądził, że znajduje się na wygranej pozycji, że jego posada okazała się szczęściem w nieszczęściu. Zanim zorientował się, że jego wpływy są nader wątłe i że jego głos nie wystarczy, aby zagłuszyć postanowienia Snape'a, było już za późno, aby się ze wszystkiego, w co sam z pełną świadomością wkroczył, wyplątać.

Owszem, raz zyskał szansę, aby się wycofać - jedynie raz i nigdy więcej, na samym początku, kiedy jeszcze niczego nie podstemplował przysięgą złożoną własną magią. Snape podszedł do niego po jednym z pierwszych posiedzeń rady i kazał mu się zastanowić nad tym, czy nie żąda od losu zbyt wiele, czy nie łatwiej byłoby zniknąć z tego kraju, zatonąć w objęciach Francji albo Bułgarii i zapomnieć o tym zgruchotanym przez wiry walk na froncie kraju. Powiedział, że to, co uczynił dla magicznej Anglii przez lata wojny z Voldemortem wystarczy, aby pozwolić sobie odetchnąć i zapomnieć o trwających obecnie bitwach oraz barbarzyńskich najazdach, w których mugole sukcesywne zbierali swoje żniwa. Oczywiście, Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać nazwał Czarnym Panem, jakby wciąż trwała Druga Wojna Czarodziejów, a on wciąż był szpiegiem, którego wierność balansowała na wadze, której jedna szala należała do Dumbledore'a, druga do Voldemorta.

Nie odszedł wówczas, bo zmiany, które należało podjąć, wymagały wielu godzin przemyśleń i chłodno wykalkulowanych poświęceń, nie odszedł, ponieważ przeświadczenie, że nad Snape'em da się zapanować w równym stopniu co nad nieoswojonym smokiem, zapuściło korzenie głęboko do jego umysłu, przyjmując tę kwestię jako coś wiadomego.

Snape, jak się okazało, nie miał w sobie niczego ze smoka. Snape był pasożytem gorszym od dementora - te jeszcze można ujarzmić - w momencie, w którym wgryzł się we wszelkie luki prawne, a następnie przystąpił do deformacji całego systemu, przeszedł przez ministerstwo jak nawałnica, z którą walka jest próżna i zazwyczaj kończy się śmiercią.

W dniu, w którym dowiedział się o śmierci Moly Weasley, jego dusza miotała się, pragnąc walki, pragnąc zadośćuczynienia i sprawiedliwości należnej tej ofierze. Jej śmierć uderzyła w niego z siłą Cruciatusa, otworzyła mu oczy, które wciąż zachodziły mgłą wątpliwości - tamtego dnia zrozumiał - tylko z pozycji, którą dzierżył, mógłby ośmielić się ją ratować, tylko pośrednio i tylko wówczas, gdy wygeneruje ze swego zmęczonego umysłu cały pokład determinacji i przebiegłości, jaki byłby w stanie z siebie wykrzesać.

Kingsley opuścił różdżkę wycelowaną w manekina i spojrzał ponuro na szkody, jakie wyrządził. Na tę chwilę kilka wyrw w materiale, nadpalone dziury i poszarpane granice na złączach poszczególnych części składowych kukły musiały wystarczyć.

Musi zaufać Harry'emu, że zakończy to wszystko po cichu, za plecami ludności społecznej, za plecami rady Naczelnictwa, w taki sposób, w jaki dał kres wojnie z Voldemortem, odcinając sukcesywnie, jedna za drugą, nici, jakie łączyły Mrocznego Lorda z życiem. Musi zaufać, że będzie on w stanie zasklepić rany serc tętniących magią i naprawić to, co na pozór było nie do tknięcia.

Kingsley wierzył, że tylko Harry był w stanie wyciągnąć z kamiennego posągu, jakim był Snape, żywe, krwawiące serce i zwrócić jego oczy ku istotnym problemom, przypomnieć o walce, której Naczelnik powinien wyjść naprzeciw i okiełznać tą rozjuszoną, łaknącą pożywienia bestię, jaką była ciągota Snape'a do władzy - rana wojny wyryta tak głęboko w jego umyśle, jak epitafium na płycie nagrobnej, wszczepiona tak silnie jak pasożyt, wcale nie pragnąca zostać wygojoną.

-VVV-

Ciemno — to była pierwsza myśl, która dopadła ją po przebudzeniu. — Zimno — to była druga. Trzecia była raczej zlepkiem przeplatających się ze sobą, kotłujących się samych w sobie wątpliwości, zawierających się w niekończącej się serii pytań nachodzących jedno na drugie, przekrzykujących się w jej głowie i wołających o jej uwagę. — _Gdzie ja jestem? Co się stało? Czy Draco jest bezpieczny? Dlaczego nie jestem w domu? Czy druga wojna jeszcze się nie skończyła? Czy Lucjusz żyje?_

Zwinęła się w kłębek, nie dbając o to, że traci tym samym na dostojności, było jej zimno i chciała się ogrzać, a materac, na którym leżała był tylko o kilka stopni cieplejszy od chłodu powietrza znajdującego się wokół niej, powietrza, które zdawało się stać w miejscu, przesiąknięte stęchlizną i dusznością, ciężkie do wdychania.

Mugole. — Na granicy świadomości zamajaczyła absurdalnie dziwaczna myśl, która, była tego pewna, miała nadrzędne znaczenie w jej sytuacji, lecz za żadne skarby nie mogła sobie uzmysłowić _czemu._

Coś zgrzytnęło, jakby zawias albo metal, a może to tylko szczęk klucza w zamku, dlaczego zamknęli drzwi, czyżby była chora, może to magomedyk, może ma gorączkę i majaczy, może przyszedł on tutaj, aby ją wyleczyć?

— Żarcie — burknął ktoś wysokim barytonem, który, była pewna, słyszała już wcześniej, ale w żaden sposób nie potrafiła przypisać mu twarzy. Coś kliknęło, jakby jakiś iskra na końcówce różdżki, a potem zaszumiało w jakiś nienaturalny, sztuczny sposób i po chwili zimne, białawe światło zalało pomieszczenie.

Zamrugała, zasłaniając dłońmi twarz, starając się przyzwyczaić do jasności; miała wrażenie, że jej oczy płoną - może to klątwa, może ktoś z byłych Śmierciożerców dowiedział się o tym, że pomogła Potterowi w czasie Bitwy o Hogwart i teraz się mści, a może...

— Zabierzesz tę miskę, ty brudna suko, czy mam ci ją wepchnąć do gardła?

Jedzenie. Mają dla niej jedzenie. Głód wykręcał jej wnętrzności, wbijał się w jej brzuch jak ostrze noża i grał na kiszkach w upomnieniu o pożywienie.

Ruszyła na oślep w stronę głosu, wyciągając ramiona, podczas gdy świat osłaniały jej rozległe plamy bieli rozpraszające się tak powoli, że bała się, że jeśli poczeka, że jeśli będzie zwlekać choć sekundy dłużej, to nie pozwolą jej dotknąć się jedzenia.

Do jej otumanionego umysłu powoli zaczęły napływać wspomnienia.

Cela, _to była cela_ , jak w więzieniu, ale to nie był Azkaban, nie czuła zapachu słonego powietrza, nie słyszała uderzeń fal o kamienne ściany wieży, nie czuła chłodu dementorów - zimno, które ją otaczało było zbyt znajome, zbyt _ludzkie_.

Jej dłonie drżały, gdy sięgała po zimną miskę. Podniosła rozbiegany wzrok na człowieka stojącego przed nią - to był mężczyzna i nie patrzył na nią, już zdążył się odwrócić i odejść w stronę krat, szczęk metalu, zgrzyt klucza, podzwanianie zamka.

_Mugol_ , to z pewnością był mugol, jestem więziona przez mugoli, dlaczego jestem więziona przez mugoli? — Panika zaczęła kiełkować w jej żyłach, jej dłonie trzęsły się tak bardzo, że odłożyła trzymaną miskę na materac łóżka, bojąc się, że wypuści ją z rąk, że straci możliwość zaspokojenia tego koszmarnego, okropnego, niemożliwego głodu, który zabijał ją, wiedziała, że ją zabijał.

Starając się oddychać równomiernie, przykucnęła przy łóżku i nabrała pełną łyżkę jakiejś szarawej brei. Zdołała zobaczyć w niej grudki czegoś wyglądającego jak ryż, zanim światło zamigotało i zgasło, pozostawiając ją na powrót w egipskich ciemnościach. Włożyła łyżkę do ust i przełknęła pospiesznie jej zawartość. Papka nie miała smaku, była gęsta i tłusta, ale zaspokoiła na moment drastyczne skurcze, jakich podjął się jej żołądek. Powstrzymała się od rzucenia na jedzenie niczym dziki kundel na stertę starych, przegniłych kości i powoli, bojąc się utracić choć jedną kroplę, zjadła podejrzliwie wyglądającą maź bez zapachu, bez smaku - zastanawiała się przez moment z niepokojem, czy nie przemycają jej w ten sposób Veritaserum, po czym szybko odrzuciła tę myśl.

To mugole — pomyślała z goryczą — ich ograniczone, tępe umysły nie znają potęgi, jakimi są eliksiry.

Zamknęła oczy i oparła czoło o drżącą dłoń.

— Gdzie jesteś, Lucjuszu? — jęknęła płaczliwie, nie rozpoznając własnego głosu, był zbyt chropowaty, zanadto przytłumiony, jakby jej wyschnięte gardło nie miało prawa do innych dźwięków.

Odpowiedziała jej martwa cisza, dzwoniąca w uszach, w skroniach, w głowie niczym potężne werble.

-VVV-

Wszedł po schodach na najwyższe piętro, ubrany w elegancki, czarny frak - ten „od święta do święta", długie poły marynarki wciąż były ciepłe pod jego palcami - potraktował je kombinacją zaklęć mających na celu ich wyprasowanie i dopasowanie ich ułożenia do jego szczupłej figury; czarna satyna lśniła w świetle padającym z rozmigotanych lamp, których żarówki z cichym sykiem oznajmiały, że zbliża się koniec ich okresu gwarancji. Jaskółczy ogon fraka obijał mu się o uda, gdy wspinał się stromymi stopniami w górę, starając się zachować resztkę godności i nie wbiec na ostatnie piętro niczym popędzany batem.

Skręcił w długi korytarz, kierując kroki do znajdującego się na jego końcu gabinetu i skinął z szacunkiem głową mijanemu między schodami a wysokimi, dębowymi drzwiami mężczyźnie odzianemu w ciemnozielony mundur, który łypał na niego podejrzliwie spod garnizonowej czapki.

Wiedział, że próbują ją złamać, ale znał ją na tyle dobrze, aby wiedzieć, że ona jest silna, jest tak silna, że nie pozwoli im przygnieść własnej osobowości ich brudnym podeszwom - z pewnością nie tak szybko - minęło zaledwie parę miesięcy - wciąż był w stanie ją stąd wyciągnąć, nie musząc się obawiać o jej uszczerbki w psychice.

Być może przychodząc tutaj, karmi się jedynie złudzeniami i naiwną nadzieją, ale czuł obrzydzenie do samego siebie, kiedy myślał, że miałby siedzieć z założonymi rękami i nie podejmować najmniejszych działań, podczas gdy ona...

Odegnał od siebie przygnębiające myśli, nie mógł im pozwolić na ujrzenie swojej słabości, pokazał jej już nazbyt wiele samym swoim stawianiem się raz za razem w tym dużym, acz skromnym gabinecie; uniósł dłoń i zastukał knykciami w drewno stojące mu na drodze.

— Proszę wejść! — usłyszał zza drzwi, więc nacisnął klamkę i spychając wszelką niepewność i wahanie w głębokie czeluści własnego umysłu, przestąpił próg tego, znienawidzonego przez siebie pomieszczenia.

Lloyd - naczelnik więzienia - jego głos prześladował go w snach, zastanawiał się, czy można kogoś nienawidzić bardziej, silniej, intensywniej niż on nienawidził Lloyda. Wiedział, że ten zadufany w sobie drań zwołuje te spotkania jedynie dla własnych korzyści, że on jest w stanie ugrać na nich znacznie mniej, niżby realnie pragnął, ale i tak zawsze się stawiał, w głupiej, ludzkiej nadziei, że może tym razem, jeśli podzieli się z nim dostatecznie satysfakcjonującą pulą doniesień, to pozwoli mu się z nią zobaczyć, choćby na chwilę, choćby dla upewnienia się, że warunki, w których przebywa, nie upodobniają się do zatęchłej, psiej budy, przemokłej od deszczu, albo wyschłej na wiór od nadmiaru upalnego gorąca.

— Och, pan Malfoy, cóż, niech pan siada.

Zawsze ta sama nuta zdumienia, jakby sugerująca, że w tym aspekcie już dawno powinien się poddać, jakby nawołująca do odwrócenia się plecami od całego życia, jakie stworzył razem _z nią_ przez te wszystkie, długie lata i zapomnienia o tym, co przeżyli.

Zasiadł sztywno na niewygodnym krześle, biurko naprzeciw niego zawsze było puste, a Lloyd chował jakiś skoroszyt - za każdym razem inny, jak zauważył - do górnej półki po prawej stronie biurka, zamykanej na kłódkę z szyfrem.

Wiedział, że kłódka jest zrobiona z mosiądzu, ma wzmocnioną odporność na korozję, a jej kodem jest data urodzenia starszej córki Lloyda, liczącej sobie obecnie lat dziewiętnaście, co ulegnie zmianie za niecały miesiąc, gdyż urodzona jest pod znakiem Strzelca, dnia czwartego grudnia w święto Barbówki, które z zapałem obchodził jego bratanek Joseph, którego ojciec zginął niemal okrągłe dwa lata temu w wypadku samochodowym - jego auto wpadło w poślizg i spadło z krętej drogi prowadzącej wokół zbocza wprost do płynącej u jego stóp rzeki. Wiedział, że dwie półki niżej trzymał paczkę papierosów, zawsze tych samych Djarumów Wiśniowych, które wieczorami palił do drinków z malibu - rytuał, wiedział, że Lloyd nienawidzi użerania się z dokumentacją więzienną i że ma spore długi związane z comiesięcznymi wypadami do kasyn, a na swoim koncie zaciągniętych tyle pożyczek, że nie wyrabiał się z ich spłacaniem, a odsetki stale rosły. Wiedział to wszystko, a i tak wyciąganie z więziennej celi własnej żony okazało się być daleko poza jego wpływami.

— Ma pan dla mnie jakieś wieści?

Lucjusz Malfoy pokiwał głową i podniósł wzrok na swojego rozmówcę.

— Już niebawem nasza władza przeniknie do Biura Aurorów wchodzącego w skład Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa, co jest znaczącym postępem w infiltrowaniu magicznej społeczności, panie Lloyd. Na obecną chwilę jestem świadom z istnienia pewnej grupy konspiracyjnej, ale zapewniam pana, panie Lloyd, że nie jest ona na tyle silna, aby dokonać czegoś istotnego na tle społeczności magicznej. Jej członkowie nie wystają dalej, niż przeciętni obywatele, co oznacza, że muszą być podporządkowani bieżącemu prawu. Moje kontakty twierdzą, że jakiś czas temu umarł ich przywódca, wobec czego stali się na obecną chwilę niedysponowani i są przez to raczej znikomym zagrożeniem.

Lucjusz obserwował, jak przeklęty Lloyd kiwa z rozmysłem głową i drapie się po nosie; czarodziej poruszył się nerwowo na swoim krześle.

— Panie Lloyd, przekazałem panu rzetelne informacje — rozpoczął swoją tyradę Lucjusz, mierząc mężczyznę przeszywającym spojrzeniem chłodnych oczu — dałem panu namiary na wyjątkowo niewygodnych czarodziejów, dzięki mnie do waszych więzień trafili członkowie takich rodzin, jak Weasleyowie, Johnsonowie czy Spinnetowie, utrzymywałem z panem długi, owocny w kunsztowne meldunki kontakt. Czy mógłby pan w zamian za to wszystko, co podarowałem z najszczerszymi chęciami, wypuścić na wolność moją żonę? Przysięgam, że zejdziemy panu z oczu jak na zawołanie i nigdy więcej pan o nas słowa nie usłyszy.

Lloyd miał czelność zacmokać w udawanym zastanowieniu, jakby faktycznie rozważał tę kwestię, Lucjusz przytrzymał swą chęć ciśnięcia w niego jakąś klątwą, wiedząc, że tuż za drzwiami czai się w bieżącej chwili cały garnizon kombatantów tego namolnego dowódcy.

— Panie Malfoy, ufam, że rozumie pan, iż nie mogę zgodzić się na to w tej chwili. Informacje, które mi pan przekazał, są na wagę złota, ale jest ich stosunkowo nikła garstka. Gdy tylko powierzy mi pan więcej konkretów i uznam, że są wystarczającą zapłatą za wolność pana żony, natychmiast ją panu przekażemy. — Wojskowy uśmiechnął się jak hiena i przetarł dłonią lekką szczecinę na brodzie. — Gwarantuję, że pańskiej żonie nie dzieje się tu żadna krzywda, nikt nie zadaje jej bólu i jest przez nas regularnie dokarmiana. Wypuszczę ją, jak tylko uzyskam od pana więcej nowin dotyczących ruchów czarodziejów na tle politycznym i porządkowym, zgadza się pan na taki układ?

To nie tak, że miał w tym miejscu jakieś pole do manewru. Lucjusz skinął sztywno głową, układając jednocześnie krwawe plany zemsty, które wprowadzi w życie, gdy tylko zapewni Narcyzie odpowiednią opiekę magomedyczną. Jak na razie musiał ufać, że jego starania nie zmarnują się tak łatwo. Musiał ufać, że to, co robi, czyni dla słusznej sprawy, czyni z miłości (Dumbledore byłby zachwycony — pomyślał gorzko — podciągnąłby to na hejnał pod zrehabilitowanego Śmierciożercę), musiał ufać, że jego starania przyniosą w przyszłości jakieś rezultaty.

Jeśli jednak gdzieś po drodze podczas spełniania ultimatum odrażającego Lloyda dowie się, gdzie przetrzymywana jest jego żona, poruszy niebo i ziemię, aby samodzielnie ją stamtąd wydostać, choćby miał zburzyć całe więzienie, zmuszając mugoli do ataku na magiczny Londyn w odwecie. Następnie sięgnie po zemstę, do której przygotowywał się już od dawna i wiedział, och, doskonale wiedział, jak słodki będzie miała smak.

-VVV-

Szła zalaną słońcem ulicą, ciesząc się jak kilkuletnie dziecko z faktu, że deszczowe chmury wreszcie rozpełzły się znad miasta. Powietrze tutaj zdawało się czyste, bardziej przejrzyste, tak różne od mętnych wyziewów Nokturnu, czy okolic ulicy Pokątnej napęczniałej ostatnimi czasy od prochu strzelniczego oraz chemicznych dymów - pozostałości po detonacjach budynków.

Tutaj kałuża była jedynie kałużą, nie było w niej resztek strzelniczego prochu, nie przesiąkła zapachem ołowiu, tutaj słońce zdawało się większe, a jego jaśniejące wesoło promienie cieplejsze - zupełnie, jakby nagle znalazła się w innej strefie klimatycznej - jakby przeniosła się do strefy podzwrotnikowej, w obręb klimatu śródziemnomorskiego, w którym lato było gorące i przyjemne, a zima łagodna i spokojna. Zupełnie nie tak samo, jak w strefie klimatu umiarkowanego Wielkiej Brytanii, w którym pogoda zmienia się z częstotliwością godną humorów dwornych pań tuż przed menstruacją, niskie ciśnienie doprowadzało do zbyt częstych ataków migren, a deszcz był czymś tak naturalnym jak oddychanie.

Przy ulicy poprzecznej do głównej drogi wiodącej stromo pod górę aż do jak się jej zdawało centrum miasta, podstarzała kobiecina z włosami owiniętymi kwiecistą chustą sprzedawała chryzantemy.

Katrina zatrzymała się, spoglądając w jej stronę; siedziała na jakimś, całkiem sporym tobołku i manewrując dużymi nożycami, przycinała liście sprzedawanych kwiatów. W plastikowym, podłużnym wiaderku miała ich cały pęczek - przez myśl Katriny przebiegło zwątpienie w to, czy kobiecie udało się tego dnia sprzedać choć kilka pojedynczych chryzantem. Dziewczyna zawahała się na moment, spoglądając przeciągle w górę ulicy, po czym odwróciła się w stronę kobieciny i podeszła do niej pospiesznym krokiem.

Kobieta uniosła głowę, nie przestając przycinać liści i przygarnęła do siebie nogi, jakby obawiała się, że stojąca przed nią dziewczyna ma wobec niej niecne zamiary.

Katrina uśmiechnęła się łagodnie, mając nadzieję nie przestraszyć staruszki i nerwowym gestem odgarnęła włosy z twarzy.

— Po ile kwiaty? — zapytała piętnastolatka, czując się dość niekomfortowo z tak nieufnym spojrzeniem wycelowanym w jej twarz jak strzała zahaczona o napiętą cięciwę łuku.

— Pięć funtów za sztukę — odparła skrzekliwym sopranem, łypiąc na Katrinę jak zła wiedźma będąca czarnym charakterem w większości bajek dla dzieci czarodziejów.

Katrina uniosła brwi się na tę absurdalną sumę, świdrując wzrokiem lekko obszarpane korony chryzantem, ale bez sprzeciwu wygrzebała z kieszeni pieniądze, które znalazła, przeszukując szafki w gościnnych pokojach dawnej kwatery i podała kobiecie garść złotych monet, nie zwracając większej uwagi na ich nominały.

— Reszty nie trzeba — rzuciła Katrina, mrugając niczym rozbawiona syrena i zabrała z rąk kobiety wyciągnięty ku niej kwiat, urywając gałązkę gdzieś u podstawy korony i wplątując sobie niedługą, pozostałą łodyżkę we włosy.

Wielka, żółta chryzantema - była tego pewna - musiała odcinać się znacznie kolorytem na tle jej ciemnych, brązowych włosów, ale Katrina uśmiechnęła się jedynie w stronę tej myśli i pobiegła w górę ulicy, czerpiąc z takiej drobnostki jak jeden, promieniujący powabem kwiat niewysłowioną radość.

Centrum miasta było skromne, acz tętniące życiem. Na samym środku piętrzył się mały ryneczek, na którym handlarze sprzedawali ryby, warzywa i owoce, przekrzykując się w uniesieniu o to, który z nich ma najświeższy towar. Na niewielkim placu wyłożonym kocimi łbami, wzdłuż odrapanej z tynku ściany miejscowego urzędu, ustawiony był krótki rząd zaledwie czterech dorożek wyglądających na żywcem wyjęte z dziewiętnastego wieku, których chudzi woźnicy starali się odszukać wśród przechodniów wzroku tych, którzy na pierwszy rzut oka zdawali się być przy kasie, w każdym razie przy kasie nieco szerzej rozumianej niż standardy majątkowe przewijającej się przez to miejsce ludności cywilnej - zdawali się czyhać jak rekiny w morzu na zbłąkanych turystów i układnych biznesmenów załatwiających w miasteczku raczej szemrane interesy.

Na rogu między główną ulicą rynkową a drogą prowadzącą do miasta, z której zaledwie chwilę temu wyłoniła się Katrina, stał kiosk ruchu, z całym naręczem kolorowych czasopism bądź zestawem pięciuset krzyżówek, jak głosiła wyprasowana okładka, mrugającym do przechodnia zza przeszklonej, umorusanej brudem witryny. Katrina przyjrzała się niewielkiemu budynkowi ze ścianami przykrytymi obrzydliwie kanarkową farbą i przechyliła w zaintrygowaniu głowę, zastanawiając się, czy na tym samowolnym wypadzie mogłaby bezpośrednio skorzystać.

Skierowała kroki ku budce obranej za punkt sprzedaży, potykając się po drodze o wyrwę w chodniku i przeklinając głośno, kiedy jej palce zderzyły się boleśnie z szarą płytą chodnikową, a spowodowanej tym iskry bólu nie stłumiła nawet gruba, gumowa podeszwa czarnych botków, które chwyciła, przymykając się do wyjścia, porzuconych wcześniej w przedpokoju, samych w sobie krzyczących o skorzystanie z nich. Buty, ku niezadowoleniu Katriny, wciąż były nieco za duże, nawet po potraktowaniu ich zaklęciem skurczającym, ale nie spadały z jej stóp, co można było uznać za swego rodzaju wiktorię.

Za witryną małego sklepiku siedziała na rozkładanym krześle o plastikowym siedzeniu tęga kobieta, zaczytana w długi artykuł dopełniony ogromnymi zdjęciami jakiejś młodej pary szczerzącej się do obiektywu jak głupi do sera. Pod kątem, jakim zerkała na gazetę, Katrina nie mogła dojrzeć nagłówka publikacji; kobieta poruszyła się, gdy cień Katriny padł na stronę czytanej przez nią gazety, uniosła głowę i złożyła pisemko, uśmiechając się krzywo do swej klientki.

— Słucham panią — zapiała sprzedawczyni, świdrując Katrinę małymi, guzikowatymi oczami, ani trochę niepasującymi do kształtów jej twarzy.

Dziewczyna przywołała pewną siebie minę na usta i przekrzywiła głowę.

— Poproszę — szybkie spojrzenie na tylną ścianę kiosku — Vogue Mentolowe.

Kobieta nie ruszyła się z miejsca, unosząc krzaczaste brwi na grube czoło.

— Mogę zobaczyć dowód?

Katrina przewróciła oczami. Krótkie zerknięcie za plecy dla rozeznania się w otoczeniu i po nie dłużej niż dwóch sekundach położyła niby od niechcenia w niewielkim okienku własną różdżkę.

— _Imperio_ — wyszeptała miękko, dotykając palcem jej drewnianej powierzchni, zanim kobieta zdążyła w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować.

Chwilę później poczuła, jak jej klątwa napiera na umysł kobiety, zamykając go w błogiej nieświadomości, w którym jedynie jej głos miał być swoistym przewodnikiem.

— Podaj mi, na Merlina, tę paczkę Vogue'ów. — Katrina zaczęła grzebać w kieszeni i po chwili rzuciła na podstawkę do wydawania reszty garść monet. — Tu masz zapłatę.

Kobieta zgarnęła pieniądze do przypiętej do pasa nerki, wstała nieco kulawo i sztywnym krokiem przeszła na tyły niewielkiej budki, sięgając po odpowiednie opakowanie. Bez słowa przyniosła je do okienka i podała napęczniałej od samozadowolenia Katrinie.

— Dzięki wielkie — wyszczerzyła się piętnastolatka, wciąż trzymając jedną rękę na różdżce, drugą chowając swój łup do kieszeni. Zerknęła w paciorkowate oczy kobiety, które zaszły mgłą nieświadomości i błogostanu. Wycofała klątwę i pospiesznie, zanim kobieta dostałaby szansę, aby uczynić coś wielce dla niej niewygodnego, wyczyściła jej pamięć szybkim, dokładne wymierzonym zaklęciem.

Kobieta zamrugała, po czym jej wzrok skoncentrował się na twarzy wpatrującej się w nią z oceną Katriny. Jej oczy pojaśniały wyższością i głęboką wzgardą (Katrina miała ochotę się roześmiać).

— Nie masz dowodu? Tak sądziłam, dziecino. Nieletnim papierosów nie sprzedajemy — odezwała się tęga kobieta i dumnie skrzyżowała ramiona przed sobą.

Katrina skrzywiła się, przewróciła oczami i odwróciła się z rozmachem, aby oddalić się pospiesznie z miejsca zdarzenia, na wypadek, gdyby sprzedawczyni zaczęła przeczuwać, że w jej pamięci są niewielkie luki, których nie powinno tam być i w przypływie nagłej intuicji nie sprowadziła jej na kark nachalnych stróży prawa.

Harry, zapewne, by ją zrugał za tak ryzykowne posunięcie, jak stosowanie Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych w otoczeniu mugolskiej społeczności, ale Harry'ego tu nie było i nie musiał się o tym dowiedzieć; wobec czego — pomyślała z satysfakcją dziewczyna — o ile sama się nie zdradzę w przypływie epickiej głupoty, mój występek zostanie przed nim szczelnie ukryty.

Z tą pocieszającą świadomością Katrina weszła w obręb podłużnego rynku ciągnącego się przez niemal całą długość ogromnego placu ułożonego z nierówno powpychanych w ziemię kocich łbów, na którym swe stragany rozstawili dostawcy z sąsiednich miejscowości handlujący gorszej jakości ubraniami, wyrobami z owoców czy koszykami grzybów za horrendalną cenę.

Mętlik i harmider, jaki tu panował wprowadzał Katrinę w absurdalne poczucie spokoju - czuła się, jakby wreszcie miała zaszczyt wkroczyć w epicentrum prawdziwego życia społecznego. Pomimo niższych warstw uspołecznienia panującego w tych regionach, pomimo trajkoczących głośno sprzedawczyń licytujących się z nieustępliwą klientelą o ceny postrzępionych dywanów we wzory imitujące indyjskie zdobienia, pomimo stukotu wielu podeszew o kamienisty bruk miała wrażenie, że tak musi wyglądać prawdziwa wolność obyczajów.

Uśmiechnęła się kącikami warg, zaciągając się głęboko powietrzem pachnącym słodką watą cukrową, którą młody mężczyzna ubrany w kitel w skupieniu nawijał na długi, drewniany patyk, po czym rzuciła kilka drobniaków wyciągającemu do niej ręce pijaczynie siedzącemu na betonowych schodkach sklepu alkoholowego i pobiegła w głąb straganów, biorąc głęboki wdech przed zatonięciem pośród standardów.

Po obu stronach rynku ciągnął się rząd wątpliwej sławy bloków mieszkalnych, z których ścian tu i ówdzie odpryskiwał beton, a mętna, kolorowa farba przykrywająca wysokie ściany utleniła się jak alkohol, sprawiając, że coraz szersze jej obręby wyglądały blado i posępnie.

Katrina obejrzała się za siebie, spodziewając się ujrzeć podejrzliwe spojrzenia wbite w jej kręgosłup, lecz nic takiego nie rejestrując, uśmiechnęła się kącikiem warg i skryła się w obskurnej bramie prowadzącej do jednego z zapuszczonych, obskurnych bloków; opierając się o zakurzoną ścianę, wygrzebała z kieszeni nowo zakupione papierosy i paznokciami zaczęła obskrobywać cienką, plastikową folię, w którą było owinięte opakowanie. Plastik zaszeleścił i pozwolił zedrzeć się z prostopadłościennej tektury, Katrina paznokciem podważyła nasadę pudełka i z kocim grymasem sięgnęła po papierosa.

— Wiesz, nie musisz się chować, mała, nikt tutaj nie zwróci uwagi na nieletnią palącą na środku chodnika. To raczej standardowy widok w tej dzielnicy.

Katrina, która właśnie miała zamiar sięgnąć po różdżkę, by wskrzesić na jej końcu niewielki płomień, podskoczyła jak oparzona i odwróciła się w kierunku, z którego doszły ją przepełnione rozbawieniem słowa. W roztargnieniu wyjęła nienapoczętego papierosa z ust i zmrużyła oczy, wpatrując się w uśmiechniętą twarz niebrzydkiego nastolatka, ubranego w szarą, znoszoną, workowatą bluzę, na oko z dwa-trzy lata starszego od niej, który wyłonił się z obskurnego podwórza osiedlowego leżącego po drugiej stronie odrapanej bramy śmierdzącej kocim moczem.

Chłopak puścił jej perskie oko i wyciągnął z obszernej, przedniej kieszeni dresu plastikową zapalniczkę. Katrina zawahała się, ale po chwili na powrót umieściła papierosa między zębami i pozwoliła, by miejscowy zbliżył się i podłożył pod niego ogień. Dziewczyna zaciągnęła się głęboko, mrugając raz i drugi, gdy siwy dym ukąsił ją w oczy; zapalniczka zgasła, podczas gdy czarnookie spojrzenie czarownicy zlustrowało lekko opaloną, piegowatą twarz chłopaka. Wypuściła dym z płuc i sięgnęła do kieszeni po opakowanie papierosów, wyciągając, po krótkim zastanowieniu, paczkę w jego stronę.

— Chcesz?

— Już myślałem, że nie zapytasz. — Chłopak wyszczerzył rząd zębów jedynie o kilka odcieni mniej szarych od jego bluzy i przyjął od Katriny papierosa. — Nie jesteś stąd, co?

Zapalniczka kliknęła i płomień zatańczył na lekkim przeciągu; tytoń zajarzył się czerwonym refleksem.

Katrina wzruszyła ramionami i obrzuciła chłopaka niechętnym spojrzeniem. Jego lekko przetłuszczone włosy w jakiś niepojęty, abstrakcyjny sposób przywodziły jej na myśl własnego ojca.

— Właściwie, to szukałam cukierni — mruknęła pod nosem, zaciągając się dymem, starając się nie patrzeć na wiszące w strąkach, krótkie kosmyki wieńczące piegowatą twarz chłopaka.

Miejscowy parsknął śmiechem, z niesamowitą zdolnością opluwając sobie przy tym brodę, na której można było się dopatrzyć pierwszych zalążków szczeciny - miał, co było nieco wytrącające z równowagi, w miarę przyjemny, miękki śmiech - trochę jak Harry.

Dziewczyna skrzywiła się mocno na to porównanie, które naturalnie napłynęło jej do głowy, pragnąc przepłukać sobie umysł wodą z mydłem.

— Więc trochę zabłądziłaś — zawołał poprzez niezdrowy chichot, podczas gdy Katrinie przebiegła przez głowę myśl, że być może lepiej uczyniłaby, żegnając się z nim tu i teraz i odchodząc pospiesznie w swoją stronę.

Nie zrobiła tego, ponieważ nie odczuwała najmniejszej potrzeby wracania do tego okropnego mieszkania należącego najpewniej do tej koszmarnie pewnej siebie, wywyższającej się dumnie kobiety, za jaką uważała Lunę Lovegood.

— Cukierni nie znajdziesz na rynku, ale pójdź za kościół, o w tamtą stronę — chłopak wyciągnął rękę i wskazał gdzieś na przestrzał przez bloki, Katrina zmrużyła na ten pokaz oczy w jawnym cynizmie, ale ten, jak się zdaje, w ogóle tego nie zauważył — skręć obok fontanny w lewo i trzymaj się prawego chodnika, to trafisz do fajnej lodziarni.

Katrina powątpiewała w ciekawy smak jakichkolwiek gałek lodów, które dało się określić mianem „fajnych", ale skinęła głową, nie komentując tego w żaden sposób, na wszelki wypadek przytykając sobie do ust papierosa.

_Trzymaj się lewego chodnika_ — pomyślała z rezerwą — jakbym była miotłą, no strzeż się Merlina, za taką zniewagę powinnam ci strzelić w twarz.

Czarne oczy Katriny odbiły w bok, rzucając przeciągłe spojrzenie staremu, zaśmieconemu podwórku.

— Mieszkasz tu? — zapytała ze zgorszeniem, zanim pomyślała o tym, co mówi. Chwilę potem ugryzła się w język i zganiła za tak obcesową bezpośredniość.

Chłopak nie zaczął rzucać w nią inwektywami, jak się spodziewała, a zaśmiał się w ten swój miękki, łagodny sposób, przyprawiający Katrinę o mdłości i zaczął, _na brodę Merlina_ , cytować jakiegoś dramaturga.

— _Wielkość człowieka polega na jego postanowieniu, by być silniejszym niż warunki czasu i życia_.

— Morga... Jezus Maria — poprawiła się szybko Katrina, wydmuchując z płuc kłęby dymu, myśląc, że chyba nadeszła odpowiednia pora, aby uciec stąd gdzie pieprz rośnie.

Miała głęboką nadzieję, że ten natarczywy nieznajomy nie zacznie na powrót się śmiać.

— Żaden Jezus — odezwał się w zamian, sprawiając, że dziewczyna nieświadomie odetchnęła z ulgą - ani myślała tłumaczyć się obcym z własnych, głupich przejęzyczeń. — Albert Camus.

Katrina skrzywiła się i wyrzuciła niedopałek na ziemię, przydeptując go mocno podeszwą.

— Wiesz, miło się rozmawiało, ale naprawdę czas nagli — oznajmiła zdecydowanym tonem, odgarniając z twarzy brązowe kosmyki.

Chłopak uniósł wysoko brwi, zaciągając się końcówką papierosa ściskaną w dłoniach; Katrina przypuszczała, że żar lada moment poparzy mu palce. Stwierdzając szybko, że niewiele ją to obchodzi, odwróciła głowę w inną stronę.

— Co, uprzedzona do francuskich pisarzy? — zapytał jej natarczywy rozmówca z przebłyskiem rozbawienia w głosie.

— Co? — mruknęła w roztargnieniu czarnooka, która była na chwilę obecną zbyt zajęta pełnym znudzenia obserwowaniem wejścia do bramy oraz ludzi spacerujących w pośpiechu po rynkowym placu, to pojawiających się, to znikających z zasięgu jej wzroku. Oderwała oczy od zgiełku miasteczka i zerknęła na szczerzącego się do niej chłopaka. — Nie, skądże. Są mi oni całkowicie obojętni, wiesz? _To_ nie jest żadne uprzedzenie.

Chłopak wyrzucił niedopałek gdzieś w kąt przykrytego cieniem przejścia.

— To moje motto życiowe, uwierzysz? — odezwał się, brzmiąc na niemożliwie zadowolonego z siebie. — Gdyby nie to, już dawno skończyłbym martwy pod jakimś śmierdzącym, obszczanym kontenerem, z igłą sterczącą z mojego ramienia.

— Moje gratulacje — burknęła niezainteresowana Katrina, skierowawszy się do wyjścia z bramy, nie trudząc się, by spojrzeć w twarz, drepczącemu za nią w pośpiechu, natręta.

Miejscowy dogonił ją, gdy tylko zdążyła wyjść na ulicę; Katrina zastanowiła się, czy nie powinna zacząć uciekać.

— Mogę cię oprowadzić po rynku, jak chcesz — zaproponował luźno chłopak, zrównując z nią kroku, najwyraźniej całkowicie ślepy na jej wyraźny dyskomfort.

Dziewczyna zmierzyła kątem oka jego przymilny uśmiech i skrzywiła się z gruntownie potężnym niesmakiem.

— Nie chcę — warknęła jak rozjuszony buldog broniący swych terytoriów, w tonie jej głosu zabrzmiała stal.

Tego namolnego intruza najwyraźniej ani trochę nie zniechęciło jej nieprzychylne nastawienie.

— Więc mogę cię oprowadzić wbrew twojej woli. Chociaż Camus twierdzi, że nasza wola jest jedynym, co zatrzymuje przy nas ludzi. Twierdzi, że gdy przestaniemy mówić, odwrócą się od nas plecami.

— No popatrz — wycedziła przez zęby Katrina — ty nie przestałeś mówić, a ja już się odwróciłam. Jaki ze mnie ewenement!

Uśmiechnął się zadziornie, jakby sądził, że ma do tego pełne prawo.

— Ile masz lat? — miał czelność zapytać ten chłoptaś-przybłęda, niemy na jej krzywe spojrzenia.

Katrina zacisnęła zęby tak mocno, że zazgrzytały o siebie nawzajem.

— Nie twoja sprawa — wycedziła, mrużąc wlepione uparcie w bruk oczy.

Chłopak splótł palce przed sobą, przez co Katrinę nawiedziła bezduszna, niehumanitarna myśl, czy nie spróbować mu tych palców wyłamać.

— Masz rację, o wieku się nie dyskutuje — westchnął ciężko, jakby przyznawał się do jakiejś kolosalnej omyłki; Katrina nie potrafiła powstrzymać przewrócenia oczami, choć, Merlin jej świadkiem, naprawdę się starała. Ostentacyjnie przyspieszyła kroku. — To może powiesz mi przynajmniej, jak ci na imię?

Katrina zatrzymała się raptownie i pokazowo założyła ręce na biodra.

— Słuchaj no, ja cię tylko poczęstowałam papierosem — wypluła z siebie jak przekleństwo, mierząc chłopaka wzrokiem, jakim się spogląda na zaschnięty brud na czubku buta. — Idź i znajdź sobie kogoś innego do zawracania mu głowy.

— Zawracam ci w głowie? — podłapał jak chorobę zakaźną ten uparty, frustrujący przybłęda, szczerząc się z niezmierzoną satysfakcją.

— _Zawracasz mi głowę_ — powtórzyła Katrina, tupiąc jak wściekła kwoka. — Sprawdź to określenie w słowniku frazeologicznym, jeśli czegoś nie rozumiesz.

Odwróciła się napięcie i zaczęła gnać w pośpiechu przed siebie, zostawiając miejscowego za swoimi plecami, starając się trzymać dumnie uniesiony podbródek, co okazało się dosyć trudne zważywszy na stopień jej zbulwersowania - jej szczęka drżała niczym w malignie.

— Mogę ci pokazać drogę do lodziarni! — zawołał za nią chłopak, zwracając na nią uwagę kilku mijających ich z roztargnieniem przechodniów.

Katrina podniosła rękę i nawet nie myśląc się odwracać, pokazała mu z butą środkowy palec.

Chwilę później biegła w dół ulicy prowadzącej do jej osiedla, mając wrażenie, że mijane drzewa, z których niemal opadły wszystkie, brązowo-żółte liście, uśmiechają się do niej drapieżnie jak nocne potwory, wyciągając ku niej nagie gałęzie, jakby te były setkami sękatych odnóży mogących pochwycić ją w swoje szpony. Drażliwa podświadomość skrobała szorstkimi gałęziami w jej samokontrolę, twierdząc, że szerokie pnie obrosłe gęstym mchem z jakiegoś względu są zdolne ją podsłuchiwać. Miała nieodparte wrażenie, że jest obserwowana, ale gdy tylko obracała głowę, za plecami dostrzegała jedynie wbite w siebie, obojętne, ciemnookie spojrzenia wron, które krakały głośno, gdy odwracała się ku nim zbyt gwałtownie i odlatywały z nastroszonymi piórami, mając Katrinę głęboko w poważaniu.

Zbyt długie przebywanie z Draco mi nie służy — pomyślała, przecierając oczy i wznawiając kroku, gdy któryś z kolei raz przystanęła, by przyłapać stare gawrony na krążeniu nad jałową ziemią. — Zaraziłam się od niego paranoją, ot co!

Katrina odetchnęła głęboko i przeczesała palcami włosy.

— Dobrze, że kupiłam papierosy — mruknęła pod nosem. — Odsunęły ode mnie choć cząstkę zmartwień.

Z tą pokrzepiającą myślą pospieszyła w stronę majaczącego na horyzoncie osiedla, dumając nad tym, pod jakim, na Morganę, ta dumna Lovegood mieszkała numerem.

-VVV-

Powitał ją rozświetlony jesiennym słońcem salonik, którego drewniane, rozchwiane na rachitycznych nóżkach regały pokrywał lśniący w promieniach kurz, jakby był magicznym pyłkiem Dzwoneczka z Piotrusia Pana - bajki, którą matka czytała jej w dzieciństwie.

Niewiele miejsc wyglądało jak opuszczone sarkofagi, wciąż pielęgnowane światłem wschodu i zachodu słońca, Katrina pochyliła się i zdmuchnęła osiadłe na niewielkim stoliku kawowym naręcze kurzu.

No, doprawdy — przemknęło jej przez myśl — można pomyśleć, że ta cała Lovegood miała wystarczająco wiele czasu, żeby tu nieco posprzątać.

Smuga światła powstała z całą pewnością od jakiegoś zaklęcia, którego Katrina nie rozpoznawała, przemknęła po podłodze niczym kot i pierzchła do najbliższego kąta, kumulując się w nim, przylegając do ściany jak przestraszony pająk.

Za plecami usłyszała skrzypnięcie wejściowych drzwi, choć była pewna, że zamykała je szczelnie za sobą, kiedy przeszła przez próg. Katrina poczuła, jak serce z niewiadomych przyczyn zastyga w jej piersi.

Ta przeklęta kobieta śmie robić sobie z ciebie żarty — zamajaczyło gdzieś na tyłach jej umysłu.

Tyle że Lovegood nie pasowała jej pod typ osoby, lubiącej czaić się z głupimi kawałami na innych czarodziejów.

Przeczucie, że jakieś nieznane niebezpieczeństwo czyha tuż za rogiem, zacisnęło surowe pęta na jej umyśle. Cień jakiejś wysokiej, masywnej sylwetki zakręcił się na ścianie korytarza jak ruj much nad martwym ciałem.

Katrina, oddychając głęboko, czuła się jak wrośnięta w ziemię - bała się poruszyć, bała się, że jeśli zacznie uciekać, szybki ruch zawiadomi tego, kto wszedł za nią do mieszkania.

Katrinę przydusił strach, kroki, które szemrząc cicho, rozległy się w przedpokoju, nie brzmiały jak kocie ruchy białowłosej kobiety, z którą dzieliła mieszkanie; oblizała nerwowo nagle wyschnięte wargi i sięgnęła do kieszeni, do której przed godziną wkładała przed starym kioskiem różdżkę.

Czyjeś chłodne ramiona, niczym należące do topielca, oplotły jej ciało; Katrina wciągnęła gwałtownie powietrze, gdy jedna dłoń przycisnęła się z całej siły do jej ust, a druga pochwyciła ją w pasie, odciągając do cienia; miała nieodparte wrażenie, że jej gałki oczne lada moment wyskoczą z orbit. Katrina czuła powiew gorącego oddechu na własnym karku, gdy to zimne ciało, które ją otoczyło, zaciągnęło ją w głąb mieszkania, trochę jak smok, wlekący swą zdobycz do serca pieczary.

Została odciągnięta do niewielkiej, dusznej sypialni, tak małej, że bez problemu można ją było pomylić z garderobą, przez drżące firanki przesiąkało rozproszone światło powoli dążącego do zachodu słońca.

Dłonie odwróciły ją ku osobie oddychającej w jej napiętą skórę; Katrina poczuła łzy bezlitośnie cieknące w dół jej policzków, gdy jej oczy spotkały się ze srebrnymi oczyma Lovegood.

Kobieta schyliła głowę, białe włosy opadły na jej wyraźnie zarysowane kości policzkowe i przyłożyła sobie palec wskazujący do ust.

Katrina, z gardłem ściętym strachem, bezdyskusyjnie skinęła głową. Kobieta przyjrzała się skrapianej światłem czerwonego słońca, bladej twarzy, po czym z determinacją w oczach połyskujących srebrem, której czarnooka nie zrozumiała w porę, odwróciła się i przemknęła cicho niczym widmo na powrót na korytarz.

Serce Katriny stanęło w miejscu; Kiedy chwilę później głos Lovegood zabrzmiał płynnie i wyraźnie miała ochotę skulić się w kącie i rozpłynąć się jak dym papierosowy.

— Przepraszam, czy panowie mają w zwyczaju nachodzić prostych obywateli w ich własnych domach?

Rozległo się jakieś szuranie, a chwilę potem szorstki głos uderzył w powietrze niczym grom.

— W imieniu rządu Wielkiej Brytanii apeluję do pani o odłożenie na bok wszelkich broni i podniesieniu rąk do góry. — Na dźwięk tych słów Katrina poczuła, jak cierpnie jej skóra.

— Przepraszam bardzo — powiedziała Lovegood tym swoim neutralnym, opanowanym tonem (w przestrzeniach wyobraźni Katrina była w stanie dostrzec metalową lufę pistoletu wycelowaną wprost w to pokryte śnieżnobiałą skórą gardło) — ale obawiam się, że nie rozumiem. O ile za broń nie uważa pan zapinki, którą mam we włosach, nie za bardzo wiem, co rozkazuje mi pan odsunąć na bok.

— Przeszukać ją — zażądał, niemający w sobie ogłady, mugolski żołnierz.

Skrzypnięcie drzwi i dźwięk co najmniej dwóch dodatkowych par stóp, odgłos odbezpieczanej broni.

— Proszę nie próbować żadnych sztuczek, bo wydam strzał — ostrzegł opiewający szorstkością głos.

Katrina zacisnęła powieki i z całych sił przycisnęła dłonie do ust, aby nie wydać z siebie najmniejszego dźwięku. Zdawało jej się, że jej serce wali jak dzwony kościelne i czuła paniczne przerażenie na myśl, że ci ludzie w jakiś sposób usłyszą tętnienie jej serca obijającego się szaleńczo o żebra.

— Ma przy sobie _ten magiczny badyl_ , panie oficerze — rozległ się inny głos, nasiąknięty taką nienawiścią, że Katrina mimowolnie zadrżała. — To jedna _z nich_.

Nagle usłyszała poruszenie, jakby gwałtowne obracanie się w miejscu z szaleńczą prędkością.

Deportuje się — pomyślała zrozpaczona Katrina — zostawi mnie na pastwę mugoli.

Głośny łomot, jakby coś ciężkiego rąbnęło o podłogę, potoczył się po mieszkaniu tak donośnie, że wstrząsnął ścianami. Katrina usłyszała stłumiony jęk Lovegood, a potem odgłos ostrego uderzenia w twarz.

— Powiedziałem, bez takich numerów! — warknął ten, który najwyraźniej był tu głównodowodzącym. — Sądzisz, że nie mamy sposobów, na te wasze sztuczki? Sądzisz, że nie jesteśmy wytrenowani do łapania takich jak ty?

— Wciąż nie pojmuję, o co się panowie rozchodzą. — Głos Luny ani na moment nie utracił na płynności i zrównoważeniu, oczyma wyobraźni Katrina potrafiła dostrzec jej srebrne, przenikliwe oczy utkwione prosto w oczach osaczającego ją, z pewnością grubo starszego mężczyzny.

— Stul pysk — warknął niski baryton, pochodzący od kogoś, kto do tej pory nie zajmował głosu. — Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz, co właśnie ma miejsce.

— Tak właściwie to...

— Mieszkasz tu sama? — przerwał jej oficer, a jego ton stał się oziębły jak grudniowa noc pod gołym niebem.

Bijące szaleńczo serce Katriny niemal zagłuszyło odpowiedź kobiety.

— A co, jest jakiś nowy, genialny przepis, który to zabrania młodym kobietom mieszkać samym?

Parszywy śmiech zalał mieszkanie jak tsunami, Katrina zacisnęła mocno powieki, mając wrażenie, że za moment usłyszy nakaz przeszukania domu.

_Nie, nie, proszę, tylko nie to_ — pomyślała rozpaczliwie, nie potrafiąc powstrzymać konwulsyjnego drżenia.

Jej modły zostały wysłuchane.

— Skuć ją — zażądał twardo oficer — odprowadzić do aresztu stanowego, gdzie wraz z innymi będzie czekała na przesłuchanie w sprawie przestępstw natury magicznej, zgodnie z artykułem piątym w ustawie sto szóstej.

Katrina poczuła, jak jej ciało osuwa się po ścianie, nie mogąc nic na to poradzić. Usłyszała małe zamieszanie, gdy zabrzęczał metal kajdan i ciężkie kroki, gdy kilka stóp podążyło w stronę wyjścia z mieszkania.

Piętnastolatka oddychała ciężko, zdając sobie sprawę, że dyszy jak przemęczony koń po długiej jeździe, ale nie potrafiła przestać, nie potrafiła tego powstrzymać. Spodziewała się, że lada moment któryś z mugolskich wojskowych zawróci i znajdzie ją, skuloną w kącie, że wyceluje rewolwer w jej ciało, że trafi przed sądy, których jej umysł nie jest w stanie pojąć, obciążona zarzutami tak nierealnymi i tak abstrakcyjnymi, jak chora wyobraźnia schizofrenika.

Chwilę później drzwi wejściowe trzasnęły jak grom, a w mieszkaniu zapadła nieprzerwana, głucha cisza (cisza po burzy).

Katrina nie odważyła się opuścić swej kryjówki jeszcze przez kolejne, długie, ciągnące się jak guma minuty. Nie mogła jednak nic poradzić na to, że gwałtowny szloch wyrwał się z głębi jej gardła. Jej ramiona zdawały się ciężkie i zdrętwiałe, przez długą chwilę nie potrafiła poruszyć ani jednym palcem.

Przed zaciśniętymi powiekami, wciąż i na nowo, widziała bladą, poważną, kobiecą twarz, powoli przykładającą chudy palec do ust.


	20. Są małe stacje wielkich kolei

Obcasy McGonagall uderzały regularnie o posadzkę, roznosząc głośne echo stukotu po korytarzu czwartego piętra, gdy w pośpiechu podążał za nią do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, całą siłą woli powstrzymując się od wybiegnięcia zza jej ramienia i rzucenia się na złamanie karku do drzwi ambulatorium.

Minęli korytarz, który łączył tę część zamku z Wieżą Zegarową, najstarszą konstrukcją architektoniczną w całym Hogwarcie, która gdyby nie magia, już dawno runęłaby pod zbyt wielkim obciążeniem wiatrów zboczowych nadciągających znad szkockich szczytów.

— Nie powinnam była lokować go w starych kwaterach Severusa — przełamała gwałtownie ciszę dyrektorka, kiedy dotarli przed zamknięte drzwi Szpitalnego Skrzydła. Z jedną dłonią leżącą na klamce, zdając się bić z myślami jak kilkunastoletni uczniak, odwróciła się w stronę Harry'ego, który przystanął kilka kroków za nią, świdrując pełnym niepokoju wzrokiem drewniane drzwi, zupełnie jakby miał nadzieję zobaczyć cokolwiek poprzez ich stałą, twardą strukturę.

— To nie było coś, czego można było tak prosto się domyślić, pani...

— Rzecz w tym, że to _było_ do przewidzenia, Potter — przerwała Harry'emu surowym tonem była nauczycielka Transmutacji. Zielone oczy przesunęły się w bok, spotykając się z zaciętym wzrokiem McGonagall.

Harry, pierwszy raz od przekroczenia progu zamku, przyjrzał się wnikliwiej obecnej dyrektorce - długie, białe pasma włosów wysmykujące się z ciasnego koka upiętego kobaltową, podłużną klamrą, lekkie cienie przykrywające przeciągłe zmarszczki pod jej oczami, pobladłe usta zaciśnięte tak mocno, że niemal całkowicie znikały w płytkiej, prostej linii.

Zielonooki zmarszczył brwi, widząc efekty przemęczenia na tej szczupłej, starczej twarzy, dostrzegając sińce zaległe pod ciążącymi powiekami, bladość skóry, przechodzącą w lekką szarość; jak bumerang uderzyła w niego świadomość, że kobieta stojąca naprzeciw niego ma na karku długie, długie i niełatwe lata życia - Minerwa McGonagall wyglądała tak, jakby była już nimi zanadto zmęczona - przeżyła dwie wojny czarodziejów i doczekała się konfliktu zbrojnego z ludźmi niemagicznego pochodzenia - to zdawało się przeciążyć szalę - to było zbyt wiele, nawet dla niej - zawsze tak silnej, zawsze tak odważnej.

Mężczyzna poczuł, jak wzbiera w nim czułość do tej kobiety, która dbała o niego przez te wszystkie lata jego szkolnictwa, która zawsze obierała jego stronę, nawet jeśli w aspekcie wychowawczym była najbardziej surową spośród profesorów.

Harry zbliżył się do swej byłej opiekunki domu i wyciągnął rękę, aby ścisnąć jej chudą, nieco bardziej kościstą niż niegdyś, dłoń.

— Naturalnie, że to było do przewidzenia, pani profesor — powiedział cicho, posyłając jej łagodne spojrzenie, starając się w nim zawrzeć siedemnaście lat podziękowań za wszystko, co kiedykolwiek dla niego uczyniła, bądź co była gotowa przedsięwziąć w jego obronie. — Jednakże to nie w pani ramionach leżał obowiązek, aby o tym pamiętać. — Harry przekrzywił głowę, widząc, że McGonagall nie wygląda na przekonaną. — On nie jest już uczniem, pani profesor, jest odpowiedzialnym, dojrzałym mężczyzną. Nie do pani zadań należy pilnowanie, aby nie nabił sobie guza.

Kobieta skinęła wdzięcznie głową (przez jej oczy przetoczył się przebłysk czułości), a następnie wyplątała dłoń z uścisku Harry'ego i pchnęła drzwi, wkraczając pewnym krokiem do ambulatorium.

Mężczyzna przestąpił próg, czując chłodny ucisk w żołądku, jakby ściskała go z pełnią swej siły metalowa pięść nasączona czarną magią. Czując niematerialny ciężar przytłaczający jego ramiona, wyprostował kręgosłup, wiedząc, że nie takie przykrości udawało mu się w przeszłości podźwignąć.

Czuł, jak oczy kilku przebywających w Skrzydle Szpitalnym uczniów lądują na nim jak neonowe wskaźniki; nie oddał ich natarczywych spojrzeń, przechylił lekko głowę, a krucze kosmyki opadły na sławetną bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy; jego wzrok skoncentrował się wokół jedynego, przysłoniętego kotarami łóżka, oddalonego znacznie od reszty zajętych leżanek.

W miarę, jak zbliżali się do miejsca, w którym został położony Draco, kotara zadrżała i rozchyliła się, a spomiędzy jej połów spojrzały na niego ciemne oczy Pansy Parkinson odzianej w pielęgniarski kitel, z różdżką jarzącą się bladym światłem ściskaną w dłoni.

Harry przystanął, ściągając emocje, które momentalnie zalały jego ciało, za szczelne bariery oklumencyjne i przyjrzał się kobiecie z wysoką dozą nieufności.

Jej spojrzenie było bystre, acz lekko zmieszane, skinęła Harry'emu głową, odsuwając się kilka kroków od łóżka, jakby chciała tym pokazać, że zamierza mu dać chwilę prywatności. Jej czarne włosy związane były wysoko na czubku głowy, zbijające się w ciasnego koka.

— Pani Parkinson — odezwała się sucho McGonagall, kiwając uprzejmie głową młodszej kobiecie, jej oczy przesunęły się na twarz Harry'ego, który ledwo zdołał się powstrzymać przed pełnym niedowierzania uniesieniem brwi. — Potter, pani Parkinson objęła w naszej szkole posadę pielęgniarki po odejściu Poppy Pomfrey na zasłużoną emeryturę. Sprawuje pieczę nad zdrowiem uczniów od ostatnich trzech lat.

Harry odrzucił od siebie niechęć pielęgnowaną do tej kobiety przez siedem lat dorastania i skłonił się z wdziękiem, nie spuszczając wzroku z przyglądających mu się z oceną oczu nowej pielęgniarki.

— Witam uprzejmie, pani Parkinson — odezwał się neutralnym tonem Harry, szybko rezygnując z powiedzenia czegoś tak absurdalnie sztucznego, jak: „Miło mi panią znów zobaczyć".

Kobieta dygnęła z taką lekkością, jakby to czyniła na co dzień po kilkakroć, a jej głos pozbawiony był wszelakiej barwy, kiedy odpowiadała:

— Dzień dobry, panie Potter. Wierzę, że chciałby pan ze mną skonsultować stan zdrowia pana Malfoya?

Wzrok Harry'ego spoczął na zasłoniętej kotarze, głęboka sieć zmarszczek przecięła jego czoło jak nici pajęcze.

— Jest nieprzytomny? — zapytał cicho Harry, po czym doszedł do wniosku, że to nie było najinteligentniejsze z pytań, jakie mógł teraz zadać. — Oczywiście, że jest nieprzytomny — odpowiedział sam sobie, kręcąc w roztargnieniu głową; rzucił Parkinson przeciągłe spojrzenie, bijąc się z myślami, czy jeśli zada kolejne pytanie, to zbłaźni się przed nią w wielkim stylu, szybko dochodząc do wniosku, że opinia Parkinson nie znaczy dla niego zbyt wiele. — Co _dokładnie_ się stało?

Spodziewał się, że kobieta go wyśmieje, czekał cierpliwie na komentarz dotyczący niewiarygodnej troski okazywanej obślizgłemu Ślizgonowi przez nadgorliwego Gryfona, spojrzał w te przeszywające oczy zdające się przebijać przez jego głowę jak młot pneumatyczny i zastanawiał się, czy jej obelga spłynie po nim równie gładko, jak Zaklęcie Kameleona, ale Parkinson jedynie splotła przed sobą dłonie i odezwała się czysto fachowym tonem:

— Z tego, co mi wiadomo, panie Potter, pański przyjaciel został zaatakowany przez inferiusa. Stworzenie zdążyło poczynić pomniejsze szkody na jego ciele, ale pani dyrektor udało się dotrzeć do pana Malfoya zanim było za późno na ratunek.

Słowa „pański przyjaciel" w odniesieniu do Malfoya, padające z ust byłej Ślizgonki zagnieździły się w jego umyśle jak pasożyty, ryjąc w nim skomplikowane tunele, których znaczenia nie potrafił ustalić.

Widział, że kobieta go obserwuje, czekając na jego reakcję; przypuszczał, że sformułowanie, które opuściło jej usta, było całkowicie celowym zagraniem, mającym jasno i klarownie przedstawić przed nią jego osobiste uczucia żywione do Dracona, mającym odzwierciedlić na jego twarzy serce, które kotłowało się szaleńczo w jego piersiowej klatce.

Dlatego Harry nie pozwolił sobie zareagować w żaden klasyczny sposób, określony zasadami fizycznych i psychicznych reakcji na stres; uniósł brwi, posyłając Parkinson spojrzenie mówiące o uprzejmym zainteresowaniu i dostrzegł, jak kąciki jej warg drgnęły w ledwo dającym się uchwycić, cierpkim grymasie. Skinęła mu lekko głową, jakby chciała dać mu tym do świadomości, że nie zamierza powtórnie wetknąć nosa w jego osobiste interesy. Jej głowa odwróciła się w kierunku zaciągniętych kotar.

— Nie mam zamiaru udawać, że jego stan jest bez zastrzeżeń, panie Potter, trafił do mnie z głębokimi ranami szarpanymi w prawej stronie szyi oraz w barku, ta druga mniej poważna, aczkolwiek znacznie głębsza. Mogę pana zapewnić, że szybko zostały podjęte odpowiednie środki lecznicze, więc jeśli pacjent okaże współpracę, po kilku tygodniach smarowania odpowiednim eliksirem pozostałe na jego ciele blizny powinny zniknąć zupełnie. Pan Malfoy miał również zamknięte złamanie nadgarstka prawej ręki i kilka poparzeń pierwszego stopnia, ale były to pomniejsze obrażenia, których zaleczenie to dla mnie chleb powszedni. Mamy tutaj uczniów, którzy kończą z podobnymi kontuzjami po byle szczeniackim treningu Quidditcha czy nieudanym eliksirze, który wybuchł któremuś z nich w twarz na zajęciach.

Skinął głową raz, drugi, następnie odetchnął głęboko i pozwolił sobie na rozluźnienie nieznacznie napiętych mięśni.

— Na obecną chwilę jedyne, czego mu trzeba, to odrobina odpoczynku — oznajmiła Parkinson, poprawiając ułożenie szerokiego kitla, przekrzywiając głowę pod dziwnym kątem, wyjątkowo niewygodnym, jak na oko Harry'ego. — Ufam, że może mu pan go zapewnić, panie Potter? — No i proszę, spróbuj nawiązać uprzejmą rozmowę z byłą wychowanką Domu Węża, to rozstawi na ciebie dziesiątki zakamuflowanych sideł, w które powinieneś dać się złapać.

— Wierzę, że dopilnowanie, aby pan Malfoy trzymał się ściśle wskazań lekarskich leży całkowicie w pani interesie, pani Parkinson. Pani dyrektor wspominała, że życzeniem pana Malfoya było pozostanie przez kilka dni na terenach Hogwartu. Najwyraźniej spędzi te kilka dni mało produktywnie, lecz wątpię, aby postanowił wyjechać, gdy tylko się obudzi.

Parkinson potarła w osobliwym geście nadgarstek i skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi, wyglądała jak uparta pantera, która ani myśli ustąpić swemu konkurentowi.

— Widzę, panie Potter, że całkiem sprawie się pan orientuje w zamiarach pana Malfoya — podjęła niemal śpiewnie, wyglądając tym samym na iście zadowoloną z siebie.

Harry powstrzymał się od szyderczego wygięcia warg.

Sądzisz, że zapędziłaś mnie w kozi róg, Parkinson? — pomyślał cynicznie, zastanawiając się, czy tendencji do jadowitych komentarzy nie podłapał przypadkiem od Malfoya. — Z całą pewnością, spędzam z tobą zbyt wiele czasu, Draco.

— Lepiej, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, muszę przyznać — odrzekł spokojnie Harry, czekając, aż na twarzy Parkinson pojawi się zwycięski uśmieszek, zanim kontynuował. — Sam próbowałem kiedyś zbyt wcześnie wstać z łóżka po jednym z moich sławetnych wypadków i przeliczyłem się niestety, ponieważ po triumfalnym dotarciu do schodów, okazały się one przeszkodą nie do pokonania dla osłabionego organizmu. Poza tym, pani Parkinson, jak już mówiłem, pani dyrektor wyraźnie powiedziała, że tak brzmiało życzenie samego pana Malfoya. Nieprawdaż, pani profesor? — zwrócił się do obserwującej ich spod przymrużonych powiek McGonagall.

O ile odwołanie się do zapewnień dyrektorki mogło okazać się fiaskiem w tej krótkiej zagrywce na słowa, o tyle Harry nie wątpił, że owa starsza, waleczna kobieta może się okazać wyjątkowo zaciekłym przeciwnikiem.

Była nauczycielka transmutacji uśmiechnęła się kocim półuśmiechem, szepczącym zaciekle wprost do ich uszu, że nie tylko węże są uznawane za zwierzęta posiadające wybitny spryt. Poszczuj kotem swego wroga, a zaorze on jego twarz ostrymi jak brzytwa pazurami i odejdzie z dumnie uniesionym ogonem.

— Jest pewne łacińskie przysłowie, które twierdzi, że często nieme oblicze ma głos i wymowę — odparła tonem łagodnym jak letni poranek na piaszczystej plaży, bynajmniej nie pasującym do jej surowego oblicza, a później poprawiła zacisk na koku zaplątanym niemalże na samym czubku siwych włosów przeplatanych białymi pasmami, skinęła głową wpierw Harry'emu, następnie wlepiającej w nią nieostre spojrzenie Parkinson i oznajmiła, że: „nie ma lekko" i „musi niezwłocznie wracać do gabinetu, w którym czeka na nią sterta papierkowej roboty", wyraziła swoje głębokie ubolewanie nad obecnym stanem młodego pana Malfoya i nie kierując swoich słów do nikogo konkretnego, życzyła mu szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia. Skrzydło Szpitalne opuściła z prędkością geparda, jej szata zafalowała, kiedy przekraczała próg i zniknęła za zakrętem jak syreni ogon.

Zielonooki potarł w roztargnieniu przemęczone skronie i odruchowym gestem poprawił zsuwające mu się z nosa okulary.

— Kiedy on się obudzi? — zapytał Harry, nie kryjąc swojego zmęczenia i wbił w Parkinson pełne znużenia spojrzenie.

Pielęgniarka przyglądała mu się krótką chwilę w milczeniu; Harry zastanawiał się jak bardzo otwarta w obecnej chwili jest jego twarz - pełna zobojętnienia maska pokrywająca uprzednio jego oblicze spłynęła po nim jak deszcz po rynnie.

— Trudno powiedzieć. — Parkinson odwróciła się od łóżka i podeszła do stojącej w rogu pomieszczenia umywalki. — Znając jego magiczny potencjał, obstawiam, że najwcześniej jutro wieczorem. Jego organizm musi zregenerować się po ataku. — Odkręciła wodę i zaczęła gruntownie szorować dłonie mydłem. — Czy posłać po pana skrzata, kiedy pacjent odzyska przytomność? — Jej oczy rzuciły Harry'emu przeciągłe spojrzenie; jej rysy mówiły: znałam Dracona przez cały cykl naszego szkolnictwa, Potter, nawet jeśli wydaje ci się, że zdołaliście się do siebie zbliżyć, ja wiem o nim rzeczy, których ty nigdy nie odkryjesz.

Harry ani myślał zacząć się o to spierać.

— Nie, dziękuję, pani Parkinson — rzekł cicho, odwracając wzrok.

Nigdy nie uwolni się od myśli, że Draco był jedynym Ślizgonem, któremu udało przebić się przez jego skorupę obojętności, był jedynym Ślizgonem, któremu dobrowolnie pozwolił zbliżyć się do niego tak blisko, by mógł on zobaczyć żywe serce bijące pod woalką siły, zmagające się z dylematami przepoławiającymi jego sumienie, naciskającymi na jego moralność.

Pozwolił być mu świadkiem tego, jak z zimną krwią zabija mugolskiego żołnierza. Fakt, że Snape, mimo ostrożności Harry'ego, również stał się obserwatorem tych kilku sekund jego wyczynu, nie miała znaczenia. Liczyła się jego wola, liczyła się świadoma decyzja, dopóki z pełnią uzmysłowienia nie otworzy przed Naczelnikiem swojej zmarnowanej duszy, jej sekrety należeć będą jedynie do niego i do tych, którym dobrowolnie pozwoli ich dotknąć.

Pocieszony takim wnioskiem, Harry odwrócił się i kiwając Parkinson z wymuszonym szacunkiem głową, wyszedł z ambulatorium, decydując się na spacer po tych starych, znajomych korytarzach tętniących magią i tajemnicami sięgającymi czasów czterech założycieli, w których powietrzu wisiało tysiące lat przewijających się przez nie, jak światło słoneczne, studentów.

-VVV-

Prawdziwe emocje rozgorzały w ich sercach w okolicach godzin obiadowych, kiedy to Monica, przepasana znoszonym fartuchem, grzebała drewnianą łyżką w aluminiowej patelni z niemal całkowicie zdartym teflonem (tyle razy powtarzała Wendellowi, żeby nie gmerał w stojącym na gazie jedzeniu metalowymi sztućcami, a do niego nadal to nie dotarło). Jej mąż, wykazując prężność prawdziwego mężczyzny, leżał rozwalony na salonowej kanapie, głośno komentując przebieg meczu rugby, popijając wprost z butelki zimne piwo India Pale Ale.

Monica, przysmażając na wolnym ogniu cebulę, rozmyślała nad informacjami podawanymi ostatnimi czasy na okrągło w wiadomościach — czarodzieje, też mi coś — pomyślała Monica, kiedy pierwszy raz usłyszała wieści medialne rozchodzące się w zawrotnym tempie po Anglii — że też nie zapowiedzieli nalotu kosmitów. Ludzie mają wodę sodową zamiast mózgu, ot co!

Władze apelowały do ludności cywilnej, aby ta zaczęła zwracać uwagę na dziwne, niewytłumaczalne zjawiska dziejące się wokół nich, więc zaczęto doszukiwać się spisku na każdym rogu, od bezdomnego kundla przemykającego ulicą, po nietypowo ubranego przechodnia, co w jej osobistym odczuciu było tak absurdalne, że chciało jej się śmiać.

— Czy ta nazwa nie wydaje ci się znajoma? — zapytał pewnego dnia Wendell, podstawiając jej pod nos poranny numer Daily Express, gdzie wytłuszczonym drukiem wspominano o pomyślnie przeprowadzonej agresji na Ulicę Pokątną.

Monica zmarszczyła nos, spoglądając na gazetę znad kubka parującej herbaty imbirowej. Nazwa ulicy, owszem, nie brzmiała obco, zupełnie, jakby słyszała ją kiedyś, bardzo dawno, być może rzuconą niedbale przez śpieszącego gdzieś przechodnia zajętego zgiełkiem własnych spraw, a może dostrzeżoną kątem oka na jakimś plakacie informującym o otwarciu nowego, kameralnego kina aranżowanego na czasy, w których publiczne pokazy filmowe były świeżą nowością, wyświetlającego na starym rzutniku pierwsze filmy kina niemego.

— Wydaje mi się — mruknęła pod nosem Monica — że gdzieś już ją kiedyś widziałam...

Wendel rzucił okiem na artykuł i przez moment zdawał się przypominać sobie o czymś, co jest gdzieś blisko, na granicy jego umysłu, a czego mimo wszystko nie jest w stanie pochwycić. Wreszcie wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się tym swoim zadziornym uśmiechem, który pojawiał się na jego twarzy jedynie wówczas, gdy na końcu języka miał wyjątkowo suchy żart.

— Brzmi jak okolica dzielnic nędzy, na której zdesperowani ludzie dają łapówki służbie zdrowia z nadzieją na ominięcie węży kolejek, Monico.

Ich jedyna córka, Demetria, kończyła w tym roku przedszkole i miała niebawem wkroczyć na pierwsze szczeble szkolnej edukacji.

— Zastanawiałeś się kiedyś, Wendellu, czemu tak późno zdecydowaliśmy się na dziecko? — Ostatnio pytała o to coraz częściej, szczególnie samą siebie (zawsze uważała, że obowiązkiem przykładnej żony jest dbać o męża i w miarę wcześnie urodzić mu pociechę, nie mogła przeboleć faktu, że odkładali to tak długo). Kiedy przychodziła do przedszkola odebrać Demetrię z popołudniowych zabaw, które przedszkolanki organizowały dla swych wychowanków, czuła się jak stara kura pośród wciąż młodych kurczątek.

Jej mąż wzruszał w takich chwilach ramionami i mówił jedynie:

— Nie ważne, czy nasza dziewczynka pojawiła się później, niż sądziliśmy, ważne, że teraz jest z nami i jest najukochańszą małą istotką na całym globie.

Dzień, w której wybierali dla niej imię, pamięta, jakby to było wczoraj. Ogarnęło ją wówczas niemożliwie ogromne poczucie déjà vu, mącąc się niewygodnie w jej umyśle, jakby ktoś skrobał jej czaszkę niewidzialnym, chropowatym pazurem.

— Imiona greckie mają w sobie niezrównany urok, moja droga — zapewniał Wendell. — Mają w sobie siłę, nadajmy naszemu dziecku niezwykłe, niestandardowe imię, które będzie mogła nosić z dumą. Kto wie, może kiedyś, w przyszłości określać ono będzie jej charakter.

— Może Ariadna? — zaproponowała Monica, gładząc się po ciężarnym brzuchu. — Ta, która pomogła Tezeuszowi wydostać się z labiryntu.

— Czy nie będzie się za bardzo kojarzyła z Minotaurem? — odparł Wendell, marszcząc brwi. — Imię bardzo ładne, moja droga, ale nie wiadomo, czy nie krzywdzące. Dzieci potrafią być naprawdę okrutne dla odmieńców, nawet jeśli różnica będzie tkwiła jednie w imieniu. Zaproponowałbym imię z mniej znanego mitu, powiedzmy... Demetira tak, jak bogini urodzaju. Ona nie przywodzi skojarzeń z mitycznymi stworami.

Monica zastanowiła się, kiwając z aprobatą głową. W chwili, w której już zamierzała zaakceptować ten wybór, zamajaczyła jej w głowie pewna myśl, trochę jak przebłysk jakiejś istotności, którą powinna była pamiętać, a jednocześnie nie potrafiła pojąć, o co mogłoby chodzić.

— Albo Hermiona — powiedziała, podnosząc wzrok na Wendella — jak córka króla Sparty.

Jej mąż odłożył na moment podniesiony dopiero co kubek z herbatą i zapatrzył się na nią, jakby jej słowa otworzyły w jego duszy wielką pustkę, której nie sposób z prostotą zakleić.

— Hermiona — powtórzył bezgłośnie, marszcząc brwi, jakby to imię majaczyło gdzieś na tyłach jego umysłu, nie dając o sobie zapomnieć i jednocześnie nie rozumiał, co to może oznaczać.

Monica poczuła przytłaczający ciężar na sercu, starając się mu przypisać jakieś szersze znaczenie i nie będąc w stanie tego zrobić. Być może to kwestia wymowy tego szczególnego imienia, być może dla wszystkich ludzi brzmiałoby ono zbyt ckliwie.

Kobieta pokręciła gwałtownie głową, odrzucając od siebie pomysł na nazwanie jedynej córki imieniem, które tak bardzo zdawało się przytłaczać duszę, po czym uśmiechnęła się szeroko do Wendella.

— Zdecydowałam, że wolę, żeby została Demetrią. Demetria stanowczo luźniej leży na języku.

Wendell, który jeszcze przed momentem zdawał się rozmyślać nad czymś intensywnie, uśmiechnął się tak szeroko, jakby mu użyło i wrócił do powolnego sączenia herbaty.

— Więc Demetria — powtórzył pomiędzy łykami. — Nasza mała, urocza dziewczynka.

Monica wróciła myślami do teraźniejszości i dorzuciła na patelnię trzysta gramów mielonego mięsa, po czym zmniejszyła ogień pod patelnią, gdy to zaczęło strzelać, plamiąc tłuszczem kafelkową ścianę. Właśnie zabierała się za rozprowadzenie zbitego w jedność mięsa po rozgrzanej patelni, kiedy zabrzmiał dzwonek do drzwi.

— Wendell, otwórz! — zawołała z kuchni, przekonana, że to listonosz, miły, starszy pan, który rowerem rozwoził przesyłki po najbliższej okolicy.

Uśmiechnęła się do pustej kuchni, kiedy usłyszała, jak jej mąż mamrocze marudnie pod nosem, gramoląc się z kanapy.

Leniwym ruchem zerwała kilka listków bazylii rosnącej w oknie na doniczce i łokciem odkręcając kran, wstawiła ją pod strumień zimnej wody.

Drzwi wejściowe trzasnęły jak salwa armatnia, Monica podskoczyła, zalewając tym samym część kuchennego blatu, odwróciła się gwałtownie w stronę wejścia do kuchni, gdy z przedpokoju dobiegły ją podniesione głosy.

— Cofnąć się! — zawołał ostry baryton, na którego dźwięk przeszły ją chłodne dreszcze. — Pod ścianę, ręce do góry!

Lodowate zimno ścisnęło jej serce, odwróciła się, nieco zbyt energicznie, bo potrąciła przy tym patelnię, która z hukiem zderzyła się posadzką, pryskając wokoło rozgrzanym tłuszczem. Monica zawyła niczym ranione zwierze i spojrzała ze zgrozą w dół - ślady po poparzeniu pozostaną przez kolejny miesiąc, o ile nie dłużej; jakiś mężczyzna wszedł do kuchni, ledwie zdążyła zlustrować go wzrokiem, zanim została brutalnie obrócona w miejscu i pochwycona za nadgarstki (przebłysk metalu lufy na rogówce, rozmazana plama brązu, szarości i zieleni munduru, błyszczące dziką determinacją oczy).

— Ale ja _nic_ nie zrobiłam! — wyjęczała Monica, kiedy wypchnięto ją z kuchni.

Pochwyciła rozbieganym wzrokiem przerażone spojrzenie Wendella i przerażająca, jak nic innego myśl zamajaczyła jej w głowie — Demetria jest na górze...

Jeden z mężczyzn, zatrzymał prowadzącego ją wojskowego i przyjrzał się bystrym wzrokiem sokoła jej zaczerwienionej twarzy, po której strumieniami zaczęły spływać łzy.

— Pani Jean Granger? — zapytał, przechylając głowę pod dziwnym kątem; w sercu Monici zapłonęła iskra nadziei.

Energicznie pokręciła głową, wlepiając w mężczyznę błagalne spojrzenie.

— Nazywam się Monica Wilkins — odezwała się pospiesznie, po czym wskazała gestem głowy na Wendella, który (o zgrozo!) znalazł się na celowniku jednego z żołnierzy — a to jest mój mąż Wendell Wilkins. Nigdy nie słyszałam o żadnych Grangerach, ale gdy tylko usłyszę, może być pan pewien, poinformuję o tym urząd gminy.

Mężczyzna zmrużył podejrzliwie oczy i zmierzył ją spojrzeniem, który przywodziło jej na myśl polującego niedźwiedzia polarnego. Spojrzała na niego załzawionymi oczyma z całą szczerością, na jaką potrafiła się zdobyć. Wendell pokiwał energicznie głową, jakby z całego serca wierzył, że potwierdzając jej słowa, zapewni im bezpieczeństwo.

— Hmm — mruknął wojskowy, krzywiąc się przy tym niesamowicie i stanął przed nią, badając wzrokiem jej zapłakaną twarz. — Więc nie mają państwo dorosłej córki, czarownicy, niejakiej Hermiony Jean Granger? — zapytał, uśmiechając się przy tym, jak zadowolony sum. — Nie nazywają się państwo Jean i Edward Granger, ukrywając pod fałszywym nazwiskiem swą prawdziwą tożsamość?

Monica poczuła się, jakby ktoś przywalił jej z całej siły w żołądek, jej twarz stała się blada jak kreda.

Hermiona — przemknęło jej przez myśl z gwałtownością dzikiego ptaka. Nic nie poradziła na to, że jej oddech przyspieszył, a jej umysł sam utworzył skomplikowane ścieżki, które w szaleńczym tempie zaczęły jej narzucać serię porównań między imionami Hermiona a Demetria. Czy wraz z Wendellem nie rozważali przypadkiem dania córce na imię Hermiona?

Monica pokręciła gwałtownie głową, upierając się przy tym, że ten dziwny zbieg okoliczności niczego nie tłumaczy. Zebrała w sobie całą swoją złość i nacisnęła na własne słowa z siłą, o jaką się nawet nie podejrzewała.

— Nie — odrzekła sucho, patrząc intensywnie w oczy stojącemu przed nią mężczyźnie. — Nazywamy się Monika i Wendell Wilkins i mamy córkę w wieku przedszkolnym, Demetrię. Mamy panu pokazać dowody osobiste?

Wojskowy uśmiechnął się cynicznie.

— Nie wątpię, że macie państwo fałszywe dokumenty — powiedział, wlewając w te słowa tak wiele niechęci i odrazy, że Monicę przeszedł chłodny dreszcz. Pogładził się chudymi palcami po brodzie i westchnął, jakby obecna sytuacja niezmiernie go nudziła. — Za najdalej tydzień zostaną państwo poddani wykrywaczowi kłamstw mających potwierdzić państwa tożsamość oraz stopień pokrewieństwa z niejaką Hermioną Jean Granger. Do tego czasu zostaną państwo w areszcie stanowym. Proszę wyprowadzić podejrzanych.

Monica została pchnięta w kierunku wyjścia, do końca nie potrafiąc pojąć, co właśnie miało miejsce, jakby zamknięto ją w wyjątkowo małej próżni, do której nie docierał zewnętrzny świat.

— Życzę sobie adwokata! — wykrzykiwane gdzieś zza jej pleców słowa Wendella ledwo docierały do jej świadomości. — Nie macie prawa mnie o nic oskarżać, jestem prawowitym obywatelem kraju! To wbrew wszelkiemu prawu!

Jean Granger — pomyślała Monica. — To brzmi naprawdę, naprawdę znajomo. Tylko dlaczego? Nie wydaje mi się, abym kiedykolwiek miała okazję osobiście poznać jakiegokolwiek Grangera.

Kobieta odetchnęła głęboko, starając się uspokoić.

— Przepraszam bardzo — powiedziała cicho Monica lekko rozedrganym głosem, skupiając się na dowodzącym mężczyźnie, po jej policzkach spłynęły słone łzy bezsilności — ale na piętrze jest moja mała córeczka, Demetria, nie mogę jej zostawić samej. Proszę, panie generale, proszę pozwolić mi z nią zostać.

Mężczyzna zatrzymał się i obejrzał przez ramię, rzucając łagodnym schodom całkowicie zaskoczone spojrzenie. Ponownie spojrzał na Monicę, jakby spodziewał się w jej słowach jakiegoś podstępu. Wendell dalej krzyczał, jakby naprawdę wierzył, że jego opór mógł jeszcze cokolwiek zmienić.

Twarz dowodzącego, kiedy ponownie skierował na nią swój wzrok, stała się całkowicie wyprana ze wszelkich odczuć, mężczyzna skinął głową, przyglądając się przez dłuższą chwilę zapłakanej twarzy Monici.

— Zajmie się nią opieka społeczna — oznajmił wreszcie beznamiętnym tonem, po czym gestem dłoni kazał swoim protegowanym odprowadzić Monicę do samochodu.

Monica wzięła głęboki, chwiejny oddech i pozwoliła wyprowadzić się z domu, mając w głowie tylko jedną, jedyną myśl, kołatającą się po jej czaszce jak dym: _Jestem niewinna._

Była niewinna i jeśli rzeczywiście mają zamiar poddać ją detektorowi kłamstw, to niech to uczynią. Przyjmie to badanie z wysoko uniesioną głową, a następnie zaskarży ich i będzie oczekiwać formalnych przeprosin. Jeszcze zrozumieją, że Wilkinsów się bezpodstawnie nie zaskarża.

Monica łypnęła wyniośle na prowadzącego ją mężczyznę i dumnie wsiadła do wojskowej furgonetki, składając ręce na podołku. Uniosła głowę wysoko i wbiła ostre spojrzenie w przestrzeń.

_Jestem Monica Wilkins. Jestem żoną Wendella Wilkinsa. I nie jestem niczemu winna._

-VVV-

— Co masz zamiar zrobić, Harry? — zapytała Hermiona, kiedy stali pod wieczór w gabinecie dyrektorki, omawiając najświeższą, zdobytą wiedzę na temat poczynań Naczelnictwa, jakby wierzyła, że na wszystko zawsze istnieje odpowiedź, czasami ukryta, ale kiedy wystarczająco długo pogrzebać patykiem w mrowisku, ta sama wysunie się na wierzch.

I wracamy do punktu wyjścia — pomyślał Harry, zamykając oczy — w którym to otaczający mnie świat spodziewa się, że znajdę rozwiązanie na każdą, dręczącą ich rozterkę, że pochwycę w swoje palce każdą czarną chmurę, która zamajaczy nad ich kołyszącymi się bezmyślnie jak stare świerki głowami i obrócę ją w żart, jakby była boginem.

Był pewien, że pomimo duszności panujących w gabinecie, wciąż potrafi oddychać; więc odetchnął - najpierw lekko, delikatnie, jakby obawiał się, że powietrze naturalnie przejdzie w słomę, dopiero później głęboko, odważniej, udowadniając, bardziej przed samym sobą, niż kimkolwiek innym, że wciąż jest w stanie oddychać; Harry oparł czoło o otwartą dłoń (dłoń była chłodna, a chłód pozwalał zebrać w całość rozpierzchnięte jak kolonia mrówek myśli), czując się, jakby jego szyja ważyła kilkadziesiąt ton więcej, niż powinna i lada chwila miała przeciążyć jego ciało, opadając na podłogę jak pusty, zimny głaz.

— Zamierzasz odnaleźć tego całego Clarka, z którym kontaktował się Malfoy senior i przeszkodzić tej dwójce w utrzymywaniu stałych kontaktów? — zapytała Hermiona; w jej głos wkradła się nuta sugestii.

Harry modlił się do Merlina, żeby ten pozwolił mu zasnąć i obudzić się milion mil stąd, z innym nazwiskiem i inną twarzą, mniej sławną, obcą, ale tak bardzo _wolną_ od obowiązków tej, którą naznaczała blizna w szydzącym z niego kształcie błyskawicy.

Zielonooki podrapał się po swędzącej szyi, nie podnosząc wzroku na starą przyjaciółkę.

— Takie działanie byłoby impulsywne i spisane na niepowodzenie. Nie, bynajmniej nie zamierzam wtrącać się pomiędzy tą dwójkę.

Usłyszał wyraźnie moment, w którym z płuc kobiety uciekło powietrze - trochę jak z przebitego balona, do którego nieduże dziecko, chwiejące się na krótkich nóżkach, sięgnęło długą, ostrą szpilką.

— Ale, Harry...

Zacisnął zęby i podniósł głowę, rzucając Hermionie nieustępliwe, pewne swego spojrzenie - to na kilka chwil wystarczy, aby zamknąć jej usta, ale Harry był pewny, że nie wytrzyma na dłuższą metę.

— Zamierzam stać poza zasięgiem ich spojrzeń i obserwować rozwój sytuacji — powiedział z rosnącą frustracją, mierząc kobietę hardym spojrzeniem. Czarownica zamilkła i zmarszczyła karykaturalnie brwi. Harry powstrzymał cisnące mu się na usta westchnienie. — Sądzisz, że to połączenie informacyjne opiera się jedynie na dwójce ludzi, Hermiono? Otóż nie, szczerze wątpię, aby Malfoy polegał na słowach _jednego_ człowieka. Powiedziałem wam przecież, że jego nowina pochodziła do pana Burkesa, tego od Borgina, jak przypuszczam. A i Burkes ma swojego informatora, zwerbowanego sprytem, tak sądzę. Wątpię, żeby ten dureń Anderson celowo przekazywał wieści Naczelnictwu, bardziej prawdopodobne, że ma na tyle mało oleju w głowie, że nie do końca orientuje się, jak bardzo jego własne słowa są wykorzystywane przez naszą _absolutum dominium_ \- władzę nieograniczoną. To się potoczyło lawinowo, Hermiono. Choćbyś chciała, nie zatrzymasz morza kamieni, które zdążyły nabrać już pędu.

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi i skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. Jej orzechowe oczy pobłyskiwały przekornie.

— Już kiedyś błędnie osądzono czyny dwóch ludzi na podstawie samego przekonania, że jeden z nich jest głupcem i ignorantem niezdolnym do jawnego i skutecznego działania przeciw innym czarodziejom. Mówię tutaj o Peterze Pettigrew i kilkunastu latom wiary Magicznej Anglii w to, że to on był ofiarą mrocznych magów, darem złożonym na kamieniu przez silniejszych od siebie. Kto by przypuszczał, że taka miernota, taki słabeusz okaże się agresorem, prawda? Nie popełniajmy tego samego błędu, Harry, i nie oceniajmy czarodziejów po pozorach.

Posmak goryczy osiadł mu na języku jak szron, z sekundy na sekundę przeistaczając się w ostrość.

Harry przechylił głowę jak obserwujący świat kot, z zaciekawieniem przypatrujący się bzyczącej w pustej szklance musze, i wbił w brunetkę jedno z tych intensywnych spojrzeń, które ostatnimi czasy wszyły się w rysy jego twarzy i wcale nie zamierzały puszczać. Hermiona zamrugała, gdy spostrzegła skierowaną na siebie uwagę mężczyzny, a jej szyja przybrała niezdrowy odcień czerwieni.

— Sugerujesz, że Anderson mógł mnie zdradzić z premedytacją? — zapytał cicho zielonooki; w jego oczach zapłonął żar oschłego, tłumionego gniewu.

— Sądzę — mruknęła kobieta, odwracając głowę w innym kierunku — że to jest _prawdopodobne_. Co nie oznacza, że mój osąd jest całkowicie miarodajny.

Harry przekrzywił głowę w drugą stronę, trochę jak drapieżny kot, który próbuje wypatrzeć jakiś detal pośród scenerii Sahary z bardzo dalekiej odległości.

— Jeśli zwołam posiedzenie wszystkich aurorów, którzy przed wojną z mugolami zasilali mój departament, pominięcie Andersona będzie jak wytoczenie z kąta neonowego wskaźnika i skierowanie go w jego stronę. Jeśli za tym wszystkim stoi Malfoy senior, szybko zorientuje się, że wykryliśmy jego ogniwo łącznościowe z Biurem Aurorów i w miarę pośpiesznie zacznie się rozglądać za innymi możliwościami inwigilacji. Uważam, że jeśli wiemy, w którym miejscu leży skaza, powinniśmy pozwolić jej tam osiąść, ze świadomością, że mamy ją na oku. Przynajmniej w ten sposób będziemy mieli Andersona pod kontrolą, a razem z nim, wszystko to, co wypływa z naszych posiedzeń.

Mężczyzna obrócił głowę i spojrzał w oczy słuchającej z uwagą ich wymiany zdań dyrektorki, niemożliwie cichej, niemożliwie milczącej, jakby uważała, że jej czas już przeminął, a ona musi zejść z szachownicy, ustępując miejsca młodszym figurom.

— Powinniśmy zwołać zebranie w sprawie napadów mugolskich wojsk, pani dyrektor — zaproponował przyciszonym głosem Harry, zastanawiając się, czy nie naciska za bardzo na byłą profesor transmutacji. — Kwatera poszła z dymem, wobec czego, jedynym słusznym miejscem, w którym moglibyśmy się zebrać, byłby Hogwart.

McGonagall spoglądała na Harry'ego w ciszy, nie odrywając ust od filiżanki z czarną herbatą, jej oczy były czujne i skupione na nim jak para jastrzębich ślepi.

Hermiona zerknęła w stronę dyrektorki, gdy cisza przedłużała się w leniwą ospałością. Kiedy kobieta odstawiła wreszcie filiżankę na spodek i wyprostowała się w swoim fotelu, miała baczną uwagę obojga swych byłych wychowanków.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się, czy po tych wszystkich latach, które przeżyła, wciąż ma on prawo wymagać od niej skupiania się na strategiach wojennych.

— Pani dyrektor...

— Rozumiem, Potter, że w takowe zebranie zamierzasz włączyć zarówno swoich byłych aurorów, jak i całą naszą koabitację? — zapytała McGonagall, przeciągając sylaby w sposób świadczący o jej nieprzychylnym nastawieniu do podobnych pomysłów.

Szanował ją, Merlin mu świadkiem, że odczuwał względem tej kobiety respekt większy i silniejszy, niż do większości magicznych obywateli Anglii, ale, na Morganę, nie mógł cofnąć się przed tą decyzją, ponieważ wydawała się ona najmądrzejszym posunięciem, jaki mogli teraz wykonać - żadne osobiste animozje nie miały najmniejszego znaczenia.

Szef Biura Aurorów zawahał się, po czym splótł razem dłonie na wysokości bioder i wychylił się w stronę kobiety.

— Zamierzamy omawiać jedynie dalsze działania przeciw najeźdźcom mugolskim. Uważam, że zwołanie naszych ludzi nie koliduje z zaproszeniem stróży prawa. — Harry zaciął się, po czym uniósł wyżej podbródek, jakby usilnie starał się zatuszować to małe potknięcie i ulokował spojrzenie w zielonych oczach Minerwy McGonagall. — Twierdzę także, że na takowe zebranie powinniśmy zaprosić Severusa Snape'a.

Jego słowa podziałały jak zapalnik na benzynę, jedna iskra wystarczyła, by ogólna atmosfera spokoju wybuchła jak mugolska bomba.

— Czyś ty do reszty zdurniał? — wykrzyczała Hermiona, chwytając się za przód szaty i szarpiąc za nią, jakby zamierzała zerwać ją sobie z piersi. — Przebywanie z Malfoyem wyraźnie ci szkodzi. Zaprosić Naczelnika, też coś! Może jeszcze zaapelować go niego o łaskawe przybycie, co? Sądzę, że takie zaproszenie będzie w tym przypadku najbardziej odpowiednie. Następnie wystarczy tylko rozejrzeć się za jakimś tronem i bić pokłony, no nie ma co!

Harry, utrzymując stateczną, spokojną minę, wbił sobie paznokcie w dłoń z brutalnością dzikiego wilka.

— Przemawia przez ciebie osobista awersja. Skoro nawet ja byłem w stanie ją przezwyciężyć, to ty też możesz to zrobić. Hermiono, ten człowiek dopiero co uratował twój kark.

Hermiona przytupnęła z takim temperamentem, że portrety wiszące na ścianach odczuły głośną potrzebę wyrażenia swojego oburzenia na ten brak ogłady.

— Harry, mam w zupełnym poważaniu to, co ten człowiek zrobił w swoich nadzwyczajnych zrywach miłosierdzia! To nie jest ktoś, kogo włączyłabym w nasze plany, chyba że odżyłyby we mnie jakieś głęboko ukryte, sadystyczne zapędy i pragnęłabym patrzeć, jak rujnuje on wszystkie nasze przedsięwzięcia. Bohater ubiegłej wojny, czy nie, nie zamierzam przyglądać się, jak z tą swoją kamienną twarzą pozwala magicznej części Anglii dogorywać na wyschniętej ziemi!

Harry zaczerpnął głęboko powietrza w płuca, chwytając wzrokiem rozognione oczy swej najstarszej przyjaciółki.

— Zrobił to, bo pragnął władzy, zrobił to, bo chciał choć przez moment poczuć, że ma własne i cudze życie pod kontrolą, ale jego pociąg nie jest już świeży i, nie mam ku temu najmniejszych wątpliwości, Hermiono, jeśli pozwolimy mu walczyć u naszego boku, to on _będzie_ walczył i to z takim zapałem, o jaki trudno w obecnych czasach. Hermiono, zrozum, jemu także nie na rękę są oddziały mugolskie czające się Merlin jeden wie gdzie, mające na celowniku magicznych obywateli Anglii.

Hermiona zaśmiała się, a ten śmiech brzmiał tak nieprzyjemnie, tak niepodobnie do niej, że wszelki ślad koloru spełzną z twarzy Harry'ego.

— Jego stare, niedzisiejsze wspomnienia zaślepiły ci oczy — wycedziła, kiedy jej ostry śmiech utonął na falach przestrzeni. — Patrzysz na niego przez pryzmat jego własnych, wykreowanych przez jego błyskotliwy umysł kłamstw.

— Retrospekcje nie kłamią — wyrzucił ciche słowa Harry, czując, jak jego mięśnie prężą się jak u dzikiego, strapionego zwierzęcia.

Hermiona prychnęła niczym rozjuszona kotka.

— Ach, no tak. Wobec czego będziesz go teraz strzegł przed jego własną osobowością. To dopiero szlachetne z twojej strony! — Szyderstwo przetoczyło się przez jej słowa jak wielki głaz wypadający u szczytu góry z syzyfowych rąk.

— Ludzie się zmieniają — powiedział zielonooki, odwracając wzrok i bezwiednie odszukując spojrzeniem portretu Dumbledore'a; portret drzemał w wysokim tronie, na jakim został odmalowany, jego klatka piersiowa poruszała się spokojnie i opadała; Harry zmrużył oczy, podejrzewając, że w rzeczywistości obraz byłego dyrektora Hogwartu uważnie przysłuchuje się padającym słowom.

— On, w przeciwieństwie do wszystkich innych, potrafi przeistaczać się jedynie w coraz gorsze — fuknęła wściekle kobieta.

Harry skrzywił się i przetarł ze zmęczeniem nasadę nosa; jego okulary zsunęły się nieznacznie.

— Mylisz się. — Zielonooki nie dał jej czasu na odpowiedź, od razu kierując swoje słowa w stronę dyrektorki. — Profesor McGonagall, czy byłaby pani w stanie udostępnić na jutro jedną z większych sal wykładowych i przekazać naszym ludziom, że zebranie odbędzie się w Hogwarcie o godzinie... — Harry podniósł wzrok na twarz przypatrującej mu się ze swoją zwyczajową surowością dyrektorki i zmarszczył czoło, zastanawiając się nad optymalnym czasem takowego spotkania — pierwszej po południu? — dokończył, posyłając kobiecie pytające spojrzenie.

— Nie wiem, Harry, w jaki sposób zamierzasz współpracować jednocześnie z naszymi ludźmi, swoimi aurorami i do tego wszystkiego, jakby było ci mało, jeszcze z Naczelnikiem.

Harry odetchnął głęboko, powtarzając w myślach inkantację zaklęcia kneblującego.

— Zamierzam połączyć przyjemne z pożytecznym — odparł, wkręcając ponaglające spojrzenie w milczącą dyrektorkę. — Pani profesor?

— Twoje heroiczne postępki zaczynają pachnieć obłędem i kuriozal...

— Pani Granger, proszę już skończyć te niedorzeczne kłótnie — przerwała ostro McGonagall, nie odrywając spojrzenia od hardego wzroku Harry'ego. W jej oczach błysnęło zdecydowanie; pokiwała głową, jakby przyznawała słuszność jakiemuś zagmatwanemu poglądowi. — Proszę skontaktować się z Naczelnikiem, panie Potter, i przekazać, że jutro po południu o godzinie pierwszej ma zjawić się w pokoju nauczycielskim Hogwartu. Zawiadomienie wszystkich czarodziejów od strony Antoniusza biorę na siebie. Z pańskimi aurorami zmówi się pani Granger.

Hermiona pokręciła z niedowierzaniem głową i wychyliła się w stronę Harry'ego, wyglądając, jakby przymierzała się do odlotu.

— Sam mówiłeś, że ten auror, Anderson, kooperował z Naczelnikiem, a bynajmniej nie omawiali oni kwestii, które byłyby nam na rękę. A teraz co - zamierzasz ich dopuścić do głosu? Co więcej, przymierzasz się do skonfrontowania tej dwójki na jednym posiedzeniu mającym na celu uzgodnienie planów walk przeciw mugolom?

Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem w sposób, w jaki najpewniej uśmiechałby się dementor, gdyby droga ewolucji wyposażyła go w mięśnie jarzmowe.

— Akurat _to_ nie jest jednym z mankamentów tego zebrania — odrzekł Harry; zielone oczy zabłysły iskrą przebiegłości. — Niech Anderson straci pewność co do tego, że wszystko ma pod absolutną kontrolą. Jeśli jest tak, jak podejrzewasz, a on zdradza mnie z całkowitą tego świadomością, to straci głowę, gdy nagle ujrzy Naczelnika we własnej osobie usadzonego pośród naszych spiskowców.

Hermiona zastygła w bezruchu i zapatrzyła się w starego przyjaciela tak, jakby widziała go pierwszy raz w życiu. Zielonooki uśmiechnął się kącikami warg i przekrzywił głowę, spoglądając w jej ciepłe, brązowe oczy. Kobieta wypuściła ciężko powietrze, a jej ramiona opadły, jakby w geście niemego poddania.

— Czasami, Harry, twoje, niebywale ślizgońskie, podejście do niektórych spraw naprawdę mnie zniesmacza — odezwała się cicho, kręcąc głową. Potarła palcami prawej dłoni lewy nadgarstek i wzruszyła, raczej bezwiednie, ramionami. — Ale co ja mogę powiedzieć, w końcu ty tu jesteś przywódcą.

Wyraźnie je usłyszał - nuty chłodu wszczepione w jej słowa jak kolce, przeplecione z nimi jak parzydełka; błysk niechęci był aż nader widoczny w jej orzechowych oczach.

— Zanim mnie potępisz — powiedział Harry, zastanawiając się, czy gdyby teraz umarł, tak po prostu, zwyczajnie, sam z siebie, to pozwolono by mu wrócić raz jeszcze — poczekaj na pierwsze efekty, wkrótce będziesz miała szansę podnieść głowę i przyjrzeć się korowodowi czarodziejów i czarownic, którzy prędzej zginą, niż pozwolą na to, by mugole zrównali nasz świat z ziemią. Zobaczysz, jak staną ramię przy ramieniu, młody ze starym, słabszy z silnym, student z wykładowcą, obywatel z władzą, aby wspólnie przywrócić światu jego pierwotny porządek. Antoniusz ostrzegał, że jeżeli nie zrobimy niczego, aby podjąć wspólną batalię, wkrótce będziemy świadkami upadku czarodziejskiego świata. Żadne z nas na to nie pozwoli, Hermiono, ani ty, ani ja, ani nawet _Snape_. Każde z nas boi się takiej wizji początków końca w równym stopniu. Powiem ci teraz, co zamierzam zrobić: zamierzam odrzucić wszelkie uprzedzenia i zacząć walczyć na równi z czarownicami i czarodziejami tego świata, bez względu na to, kim są, jakie mają poglądy, jakie programy rządowe popierają, a jakimi gardzą. Co zamierzasz zrobić ty, Hermiono, to już twoja osobista sprawa. Wiedz tylko, że nie naprawimy tego świata w pojedynkę - żadne z nas.

Harry rzucił brązowowłosej twarde spojrzenie, skłonił się płynnie przed McGonagall i wyszedł z gabinetu, czując wwiercony w jego kark wzrok tak bardzo mu znajomych za życia ich posiadacza, błękitnych jak morskie fale, zdających się czytać z jego duszy jak z tekstu pisanego oczu - na zawsze zamkniętych w prawdziwym świecie przez dwa słowa wypowiedziane cichym, lodowatym tonem przepełnionym nienawiścią nieznającą granic.

-VVV-

_Mogliśmy się ze sobą nie zgadzać, mogliśmy się kłócić z zaciętością dzieci, każde przekonane o słuszności własnych słów, mogliśmy rzucać sobie harde spojrzenia przepełnione mętlikiem emocji i przepychać się na frazy - zwycięstwo leżało w rękach tego, kto użyje sformułowań brzmiących rozsądniej, słuszniej i mądrzej - istna bitwa na elokwencję, a stawką było przyszłe życie czarodziejskiej społeczności._

_Tak naprawdę nie wiedzieliśmy co robimy - błądziliśmy w ciemności jak ślepcy, staraliśmy się znaleźć wyjście z labiryntu Minotaura, podczas gdy nić Ariadny mająca nas poprowadzić, od dawna była już postrzępiona, pognieciona, spoczywająca pod ścianami w splątanych kawałkach._

_Nasze zaproszenie rozeszło się w cztery strony świata i dotarło także do kryjówki, w której - jak podejrzewaliśmy - prawdopodobnie (i prawdopodobnie jest tutaj słowem kluczowym) skrywały się dwie nasze uciekinierki od pocisków karabinowych i destrukcyjnych wybuchów, które obwieściły światu śmierć Antoniusza._

_Tak naprawdę wciąż nie wiedzieliśmy gdzie jest Luna z Katriną - z góry założyliśmy, że są bezpieczne (tonący brzytwy się chwyta) - na dobrą sprawę nie wiedzieliśmy nawet, czy nie zostały ranne w tym istnym zgiełku pełnym piekielnego ognia, który rozgorzał w miejscu starej kwatery. Nie byliśmy pewni niczego. Być może zaszyły się gdzieś i liżą swoje rany? Może były obserwowane? Być może nie miały możliwości wychylenia się ze swojej kryjówki? Wiedzieliśmy, że musiał istnieć powód, dla którego przez tak długi czas od ataku na kwaterę nie otrzymaliśmy od Luny najmniejszych wieści - poza tą jedną, informującą z goryczą o śmierci Antoniusza._

_Mimo tego nie sądziliśmy, że mogło dojść do tego, do czego doszło - w naszych najgorszych scenariuszach Luna i Katrina były tak wnikliwie obserwowane, że nie miały szansy wyściubić choćby czubka nosa poza schron, nikt nawet nie rozważał możliwości, że któraś z nich została pojmana._

_Prawda była koszmarem - jednym z tych najgłębszych i najciemniejszych, prześladujących człowieka nawet na jawie, prawda była okrucieństwem, o jakim ciężko było myśleć._

-VVV-

Rozbudzał się powoli z mglistą świadomością tego, że wcale nie chce się budzić, chce, aby Morfeusz wyciągnął ku niemu ramiona i zacisnął je wokół jego bioder, wokół szyi jak kulę u nogi, chciał spadać, spadać, spadać w tę głęboką studnię odmętów sennych, pozostać w tym świecie tajemnic, pośród których umysł unosi się jak łódka kołysząca się na łagodnych falach, więc chwytał się snu, zaciskał na nim zachłanne palce, ale ten wymykał mu się z rąk jak dym i rozpadał jak wieża z kart tchnięta podmuchem wiatru.

Obudził się z niejasnym poczuciem, że jeśli się poruszy, to jego ciało rozpadnie się w tysiące szklanych drobin i rozsypie po pomieszczeniu jak kurz.

Zapach sterylności i przecinające ją wstęgi ostrości leczniczych eliksirów przebijały się przez jego zmysły, kuły podświadomość, ciągnęły ku rzeczywistości jak uwiązane u nadgarstków i kostek pęta.

Ból, który zagnieździł się w jego ciele, rósł powoli i stopniowo, wtaczał się mozolnie pod skórę, pod spód dłoni, pod opuszki palców.

Drzazga udręki pochwyciła go niczym skurcz; zacisnął zęby, starając się zepchnąć ten nagły rozkwit bólu na dalsze tory, otworzył oczy, wpijając rozogniony wzrok w biały sufit, nieco nierówny przy styku ze ścianami. Przez wysokie okiennice zakradały się do pomieszczenia głębokie cienie zmierzchu; spróbował odwrócić się na bok (od leżenia w jednej pozycji rozbolał go kark), ale, ku jego wielkiemu zaskoczeniu, okazało się to być znacznie trudniejszym manewrem, niż oczekiwał - poczuł się jak niesprawny fizycznie kaleka, gdy ociężałe ciało przetoczyło się po materacu z piorunującą niezgrabnością i rażącym nieskoordynowaniem.

— Na twoim miejscu nie próbowałbym żadnych gimnastycznych wydziwień — rozległ się, doskonale mu znajomy, co zauważył z lekkim dyskomfortem, głos dochodzący z prawej strony, brzmiący w ciszy opustoszałej sali jak brzęczenie roju pszczół. — W tym momencie jestem pewien, że nie chciałbyś spojrzeć na samego siebie z boku.

Draco jęknął cicho ni to z bólu, ni z beznadziejności sytuacji, i nakrył głowę ciepłą, pachnącą pierwszą świeżością pościelą - najwygodniejszą, jak zauważył, w jakiej przyszło mu spać ostatnimi czasy.

— Dajże ty mi święty spokój — mruknął, podejrzewając, że gruba kołdra stłumi jego głos na tyle, że wiszący nad nim jak dementor mężczyzna nie dosłyszy tych słów.

— Wiesz, wychodząc z zamku, sądziłem, że to ja wkraczam w najgłębszą jaskinię węża, a tu, popatrz, taka niespodzianka! — zaszydził ten werbalny głos jego sumienia, po czym prychnął z cynizmem, tak dla wzmocnienia efektu, jak Draco podejrzewał.

Szarooki wyściubił głowę spod nakrycia niczym bardzo niezadowolony aligator i łypną krzywo na siedzącego na krześle dla gości mężczyznę.

— Och, no jasne, bo to było oczywiste jak skowronek na wiosnę, że szacowny pan profesor Severus Snape będzie trzymał w swych prywatnych kwaterach _inferiusa_. Może gdyby od czasów wojny nie omijali jego drzwi jak zakażonego jakimś rzadkim wirusem obszaru, odkryliby, że na terenie zamku przetrzymywane są stworzenia stanowiące zagrożenie dla ludzkiego życia. Choć o chów śmiercionośnych bestii podejrzewałbym raczej tego przygłupa Hagrida, a nie Snape'a, na litość Morgany...

Harry skrzywił się jak po posmakowaniu cytryny, a jego wzrok stwardniał jak zaprawa murarska.

— Nie waż się obrażać Hagrida w mojej obecności — rzekł cicho, acz stanowczo, przybijając Dracona spojrzeniem do materaca.

Młody Malfoy prychnął z pogardą i oddał spojrzenie z zaciętością godną muła.

— Harry Potter, obrońca czarnych owiec i odmieńców, niezrównany dobroczyńca... nie obrażaj się, na Merlina! Po prostu dziwi mnie, że z moich słów zrozumiałeś jedynie wzmiankę o gajowym.

Harry wzruszył ramionami; jego wzrok nie stracił na ostrości, przez jego twarz przemknęły głębokie cienie, jakby były czarnymi chmurami nad górską kotliną.

— To mój przyjaciel.

Draco prychnął, jakby usłyszał wyjątkowo suchy dowcip.

— Nie zrozumiem twojej oceny w doborze przyjaciół — rzekł, odwracając wzrok ku ścianie, szukając na niej skazy, której nie było.

Zielone oczy kluczyły długo nad tą młodą twarzą przykrytą latami zmęczenia, cieniami wojny, która przyległa do bladej skóry jak pierwszy, grudniowy śnieg i wcale nie miała zamiaru topnieć.

— Draco... powinieneś o czymś wiedzieć — odezwał się powoli Harry, na powrót ściągając na siebie szare oczy młodego arystokraty; brwi Dracona zmarszczyły się, a mięśnie twarzy napięły nieznacznie, jakby oczekiwał wiadomości o czyjejś śmierci. — Jutro na pierwszą po południu jest przewidziane zebranie, w którym mają uczestniczyć zarówno nasi ludzie, jak i aurorzy z mojego departamentu.

Jasnowłosy przechylił głowę, jego szare oczy zmrużyły się w skupieniu. Harry przygryzł nerwowo dolną wargę.

— I, jak przypuszczam, jest jakiś powód, dla którego mówisz o tym, jakbyś wspominał o zamachu stanu? — zauważył Draco, podciągając się wyżej na łóżku i opierając plecami o zagłówek.

Harry spuścił wzrok na białą pościel i bezwiednie przeciągnął palcem po długiej fałdce ciągnącej się przez długość jej krawędzi.

— Najprawdopodobniej pojawi się na nim Naczelnik — powiedział powoli, oddychając nieco głębiej. — Jeszcze nie zdążyłem się z nim skonsultować.

Draco zastygł w bezruchu jak przyczajony kot, który wyczuł kłopoty. Zapatrzył się na Harry'ego, a jego twarz lekko poszarzała, tracąc rumiany kolor.

— O mój... — wyszeptał, przełykając szybko własne słowa i pokręcił głową, jakby pragnął odegnać od siebie własne koszmary. — Czyj to był, na Morganę, pomysł?

Harry skrzywił się i spojrzał mu w oczy. W czerni źrenic okolonych szarymi tęczówkami dostrzegł kruchy jak kamień księżycowy przebłysk zrozumienia.

Chwilę potem przez objętość jego twarzy przemaszerowały szeregiem emocje: strach, niepewność, rozczarowanie; trochę jak zawijasy z farby na sztywnym płótnie.

— Draco...

Pokręcił głową tak pospiesznie, jakby od tego, czy zdąży prześcignąć w tym słowa Harry'ego, zależało jego przyszłe życie.

— Rozumiem — powiedział szybko, oblizując wargi w nerwowym geście; Harry zmarszczył czoło, pochmurniejąc jak zimowe niebo. — Naprawdę, Harry, przecież to nic takiego... owszem, nie ciągnie mnie do spotkania z nim, ale okoliczności są takie, a nie inne, wobec czego... — zaciął się jak stara płyta gramofonowa, wyglądając, jakby szukał słów, które nie istnieją i nie mają powstać.

— Bardzo mi przykro — rzekł cicho zielonooki, odwracając twarz ku szybie, czując cisnącą mu się do serca gorycz - w ciemności nocy rozlegały się już pierwsze takty koncertu cykad, brzmiące całkiem jak kamień uderzający głucho w gładką taflę wody, jak żałobny marsz.

-VVV-

_Twierdził, że nic mu nie jest. Ale to nie była prawda. Był tak pełen dziur, pełen pustych, czarnych przestrzeni, w których wirowały jego lęki. Wmawiał sobie, że wszystko, co złe spływa po nim jak krople deszczu po rynnie, chciał być postrzegany jako silny czarodziej i silny człowiek._

_Nie sugeruję, że był słaby, nigdy tego nie powiem._

_Przede wszystkim był po prostu człowiekiem - przez ten cały czas utrzymując swoje lęki na krótkiej wodzy, cały ten strach, który został w nim zakorzeniony, strach, którego nie potrafię sobie nawet wyobrazić, istniejący głęboko, głęboko w jego umyśle, zakotwiczony jak dryfujący po morzu tankowiec._

_Wiedziałem, że winnym jego stanu umysłu był Snape, wiedziałem to, a mimo wszystko nie dopuszczałem tego w pełni do świadomości, jakby jego lęk był chorobą, którą z czasem da się wyleczyć. Chyba miałem nadzieję na to, że ona zniknie samoistnie, że zapadnie się w sobie niczym umierająca gwiazda._

_Wybrakowany jak układanka, której elementy zaginęły z czasem, spoglądał w twarz tego, który mu to zrobił z wysoko uniesioną głową, spychając strach za kurtynę sceptyczności i zjadliwości, ale on zawsze tam był, stojąc murem za wszystkimi słowami, za najmniejszymi gestami._

_Nie wiem, czy Snape zdawał sobie z tego sprawę i najpewniej nigdy się już o tym nie dowiem. Podejrzewam, że mógł przypuszczać, że Draco zwalczył w sobie wszystkie mentalne szkody, jakie sam mu wyrządził - odrobiną Oklumencji, odrobiną samozaparcia - mógł sądzić, że Draco był silniejszy, niż był w rzeczywistości._

_Jednakże Severus Snape, pomimo wszystkiego, co uczynił, wszystkiego, do czego przyłożył swą dłoń, nie był złym człowiekiem._

_Nie, nie był._

_On tylko nie potrafił współistnieć z innymi ludźmi, ta nieumiejętność nie czyniła go podłym, nie czyniła go nikczemnym._

_Sprawiała, że był cichy, skryty i pełen mrocznych tajemnic, które ciągnęły się za nim jak gwiazdozbiór._

-VVV-

Sophie Fisher raz jeszcze tupnęła grubym obcasem, oparła się o stół rozczapierzonymi dłońmi i wychyliła się poprzez blat z oczyma błyszczącymi jak dwie, nader jaskrawe pochodnie.

— Jak to, jest teraz z kimś innym? — krzyknęła kobieta, zginając palce jak rozwścieczony tygrys, ryjąc długimi paznokciami blat stołu. — Kim jest ten „ _ktoś inny_ "? Jak ja to mam niby rozumieć, co?

Severus zmrużył oczy, kładąc wzrok na niewielkich zarysowaniach biegnących od wściekle różowych, na oko akrylowych, paznokci, przez jego drewniany, nawoskowany stół.

On naprawdę miał w sobie niebywale wiele cierpliwości do istot ludzkich - jeśli ktokolwiek, kiedykolwiek ośmieli się w to zwątpić, z mściwą satysfakcją przedstawi mu matkę swojej córki.

— Wojna ma to do siebie, że nie pyta się postronnych, gdzie powinna uderzać, tylko uderza, trochę jak huragan nadmorski — rzekł spokojnie Severus, wzruszając niedbale ramionami, obserwując z niegasnącą obojętnością, jak rumieniec wściekłości rozpala tą chudą, kobiecą twarz.

— Hurag... — Kobieta pokręciła wściekle głową i oblizała zęby jak wielki kot po skonsumowaniu kawałka surowego mięsa. — Nie irytuj mnie, Severusie. Jeśli coś jej się stało, to wypruję ci flaki gołymi rękami.

Oczy Severusa pociemniały jak stygnące węgle, jego twarz przybrała fizjonomii kamienia.

— Och, czyżby? — wyszeptał, wymijając stojący mu na drodze stół i pochylając się nad twarzą zadzierającej nosa kobiety. — Chciałbym zobaczyć, jak się do tego zabierasz.

Kobieta odchyliła głowę do tyłu i zaśmiała się perfidnie.

— Czy ty właśnie starasz się mnie przestraszyć, Sev? — rzuciła, zaglądając śmiało w czarne, błyszczące ostrzeżeniem przed niebezpieczeństwem oczy. — No nie wierzę!

Dłoń Severusa wystrzeliła jak z procy, mężczyzna poczuł, jak ślepy gniew uderza mu do głowy jak wino.

— Nie nazywaj mnie tak — wyszeptał głosem, od którego w przeszłości, za czasów, gdy był jeszcze zagorzałym Śmierciożercą, jego ofiary odczołgiwały się z przejmującą paniką w najdalszy kąt, choćby były bez rąk. — Nie waż się do mnie zwracać w ten sposób. — Jego dłoń zacisnęła się na kobiecym nadgarstku jak imadło.

Sophie szarpnęła się, ale frustracja i odraza nie znikały z jej przejrzystej jak szklanka twarzy, jakby wcale nie dostrzegała niebezpieczeństwa, które ją uziemiło.

Ludzie są niewyobrażalnie ślepi — pomyślał Severus, kiedy płomień czystej, niezmąconej niczym furii lizną jego mięśnie. — Albo głupi, jedno z dwojga.

— Puszczaj, dupku, i lepiej porusz niebo i ziemię, żeby ją do mnie przyprowadzić — warknęła Sophie, kręcąc się jak osika. — Jeśli moja córka nie wróci do mnie w ciągu kolejnej godziny...

— To co mi zrobisz? — zapytał Snape, cichym głosem brzmiącym jak szykująca się do skoku kobra. — Wyprujesz mi flaki gołymi rękami, tak? Och, szczerze wątpię, moja droga Soph, to wyjątkowo paskudne zajęcie. Trzeba skalać sobie dłonie krwią, osoczem i fekaliami, twoje piękne, barwne paznokcie mogłyby na tym sporo ucierpieć. Nie wspominając o tym, że to nie będzie pachnieć różami, wierz mi, wiem, co mówię.

Kobieta zastygła i przestała się szarpać, jakby dopiero teraz przypomniała sobie o jego wątpliwej sławy reputacji. Severus uśmiechnął się niczym upadły anioł.

— A teraz, skoro zyskałem już twoją bezwzględną uwagę, powiem ci, że nasza córka jest w tym momencie z niejaką Luną Lovegood, przyjaciółką Harry'ego Pottera. Mam nadzieję, że nie muszę ci wyjaśniać, kim jest Harry Potter, Soph?

Zamiast odetchnąć z bezgranicznej ulgi, kobieta pobladła jak grudniowe słońce.

— Gdyby była z Lovegood, wiedziałabym o tym. Nie, Severusie, Katriny nie ma z żadną Luną Lovegood — powiedziała cicho, odsuwając się od mężczyzny i opierając ciężko o stół.

Severus spojrzała na nią nieprzeniknionym wzrokiem.

— Oczywiście, że jest — odezwał się z wyższością emanującą chłodem. — Uciekła wraz z nią przed mugolskim wojskiem.

Sophie prychnęła i uśmiechnęła się lodowato jak kapłanka mrozu. Jej chłodne oczy spoczęły na twarzy Severusa jak odłamki szkła.

— Pewne... okoliczności sprawiły, że jestem obecnie w dosyć... _bliskich_ relacjach z naczelnikiem więzienia, w których przetrzymywani są więźniowie polityczni, którzy popełnili tak zwany grzech magiczności — powiedziała, prostując się niemal z dumą.

Severus uniósł brew, czując zniesmaczenie zaciskające się gdzieś na końcu jego języka.

— Doprawdy? — zamruczał, zniżając głos. — Jemu także zrobisz dziecko? Powiedz mi, Sophie — czarne oczy rozbłysły jak kolba rewolweru — ilu czarodziejów wydałaś w jego ręce, leżąc rozwalona na jego łóżku niczym Kleopatra i rozkładając przed nim...

Gwałtowny policzek rozbrzmiał jak trzask łamanych gałęzi.

Severus otworzył szerzej oczy, spoglądając w twarz dyszącej wściekle kobiety, której ramiona drżały jak w gorączce.

— Och — wyszeptał, a na jego usta wkradł się uśmiech drapieżnika, uśmiech mordercy — _naprawdę_ z nim sypiasz.

Kobieta wpatrywała się w niego, jakby żadne słowo wypadłe z jego ust nie mogło jej w obecnej chwili ruszyć. Dumnie uniosła głowę, odgarniając włosy na plecy i spojrzała mężczyźnie prosto w oczy.

— Potrafię sobie poradzić w zdobywaniu informacji — oznajmiła chłodno i wyniośle, mierząc się z Severusem na spojrzenia.

Mężczyzna uniósł brwi i przyglądał się krótką chwilę tej niewysokiej kobiecie, która dała mu najwspanialszy prezent, na jaki nigdy nie udało mu się zasłużyć. Być może nigdy nie przejrzał jej tak dogłębnie, jak mu się niegdyś wydawało, być może nie docenił jej przemyślności?

Powoli skinął w zgodności i przechylił głowę, miał nadzieję, że z mniejszą dociekliwością, niż kłębiąca się w jego piersi, zżerająca ciekawość.

— Wobec tego — wyciągnął rękę i prowokacyjnie odgarnął kobiecie włosy z twarzy; kąciki jego warg drgnęły w uśmiechu mrocznego zwierzęcia — zdradź mi, Soph, czego się dowiedziałaś? — zapytał Severus głębszym tonem, przewiercając ją intensywnym spojrzeniem.

Kobieta obrzuciła go niechętnym spojrzeniem, nie reagując na jego prowokacje w najmniejszym stopniu.

— W tym mugolskim więzieniu znalazła się Luna Lovegood - to dosyć świeża sprawa, nie zdążyli jej jeszcze przesłuchać. Nikt nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że ta młoda dziewczyna nie była w domu, w którym ją pojmali sama, a i Lovegood nie chełpi się do współpracy z oficerami — powiedziała kobieta, po czym zmarszczyła nieznacznie brwi i przyjrzała się uważniej twarzy Severusa. — Ale pal licho tą całą Lovegood, w tym więzieniu jest przetrzymywany ktoś znacznie bardziej istotny, ktoś z powodu kogo informacje ze świata czarodziejów wyciekają do mugoli.

Snape zmrużył oczy, taksując twarz kobiety przewiercającym wzrokiem. Jego dłoń przeniosła się na chudy, damski podbródek, długi kciuk pogładził szorstką skórę pokrytą tanim pudrem.

— Kto taki?

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się jak rybak, na którego haczyk nadziała się bardzo gruba ryba.

Severus przekrzywił głowę i ujął chłodną dłonią rozgrzany, kobiecy kark.

— Powiedz mi, Soph — zamruczał, pochylając się nad jej twarzą. — Nie daj się prosić.

— Bydlak z ciebie, Sev — prychnęła kobieta, wyglądając, jakby była gotowa do splunięcia mu w twarz, ale ostatecznie wzruszyła tylko ramionami. — No dobrze, powiem. — Kobieta skupiła wytężony wzrok na czarnych oczach. — Mugole pojmali Narcyzę Malfoy.

Severus poczuł się, jakby jechał bardzo szybką windą w dół, powietrze na moment ogłosiło strajk generalny i postanowiło nie wpompowywać się do jego płuc. Jego twarz pobladła, upodabniając się kolorytem do pierwszego, grudniowego śniegu. Odsunął się od Sophie i przyjrzał się jej tak, jakby szukał w rysach jej twarzy zakorzenionego kłamstwa.

— Co ty mówisz, kobieto? — Słowa wypadły z jego ust jak przerażenie.

— Przetrzymują ją w jednej z cel — kontynuowała niewzruszenie Sophie, uśmiechając się rozbrajająco jak dziecko, któremu dali czekoladę. — Lucjusz robi wszystko, aby ją stamtąd wyciągnąć, włącznie z donoszeniem na czarodziejskie rodziny. Ostatni donos mógł mocno sfrustrować tego młodego mężczyznę, z którym utrzymujesz kontakty, jeśli się nie mylę. Przyczynił się do pojmania niejakiej Molly Weasley, zatwardziała kobieta swoją drogą, mówię ci, ani myśli dać się złamać. Niebawem mam nadzieję dostać się pod jej celę i zostać jej łącznikiem z otwartym światem. Liczba czarodziejów przetrzymywanych w tamtej placówce rośnie, a szanowna Narcyza Malfoy, jak widać na załączonym obrazku, wcale nie wychodzi przez to na wolność. Nie zaskoczyłoby mnie to, gdyby nasz drogi Lucjusz szmuglował z nimi również czymś innym, poza nazwiskami. Zawzięty żołdak z niego, wiesz Sev? Zarządca więzienia już dawno zasugerował mu, że powinien zwinąć flagę i darować sobie te nędzne próby przekupstwa, a on pcha się pod wiatr na upartego.

Severus nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że się gapi. Stał i spoglądał w twarz tej kobiecie, której niemal zupełnie nie zna i zastanawiał się, ile poświęceń kosztowało ją to wtargnięcie na wrogie tereny i zaaklimatyzowanie się tam jak wąż boa, zwijający się na kominkowym dywaniku.

Naczelnik odetchnął głębiej i po raz pierwszy w życiu poczuł ziarno szacunku do tej kobiety, stojącej właśnie tuż przed nim, spoglądającej mu w oczy bez cienia strachu, bez namiastki zgrozy.

— Jesteś... nieoceniona — wyszeptał, a chłodne rozbawienie napłynęło mu na twarz jak śmiech.

Sophie uniosła brwi i skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi.

— Czy to był komplement? — zapytała szyderczo, łypiąc na Naczelnika spode łba.

Wąskie wargi Severusa zadrżały w niemym rozbawieniu.

— Skądże. Ja nie prawię komplementów.

Sophie odepchnęła od siebie dłoń mężczyzny i cofnęła się kilka kroków.

— Skontaktuj się z Harrym Potterem, Severusie — odezwała się z powagą, jakiej po niej nie oczekiwał. — On jeden będzie wiedział, co robić, żeby uratować tych, których uratować jeszcze można i przeżyć. Ma w tym niezłą wprawę.

Severus nie powstrzymał szyderstwa cisnącego mu się na usta.

— Ach tak, wielki Harry Potter. Nie zliczę nawet wydarzeń, których ten gówniarz z całą pewnością by nie przeżył, gdyby nie inni, mądrzejsi od niego i emanujący większą przebiegłością ludzie nie przyszli mu z pomocą.

Sophie przewróciła oczami i skrzywiła się jak od gorzkiego lekarstwa.

— I mówisz teraz o sobie, ach, _wielki_ Severusie Snape? — zaszydziła.

Severus uniósł głowę i spojrzał czarnymi jak węgiel oczyma w pustkę niedaleko stojącej ściany.

— Zaiste — wyszeptał; jego oczy zapłonęły żarem ognia piekielnego. — Mówię o nikim innym, a o sobie, moja dulcyneo.


	21. Wylewająca się rzeka gardeł

Dali jej łachy cuchnące naftaliną i popchnęli poprzez ciemny, wilgotny korytarz rozświetlony pojedynczą, przygaszoną żarówką, ciągnący się pomiędzy sznurkiem więziennych cel.

Luna szła wyprostowana pomiędzy dwójką milczących żołdaków, którzy eskortowali ją do boksu numer jedenaście, który otrzymała w spadku od poprzedniego jej rezydenta, który „ _wykorkował na zapalenie płuc_ ", jak nie omieszkał uprzejmie poinformować ją zadufany naczelnik więzienia mający wyraźny problem z otyłością.

Czuła na sobie różnorodne spojrzenia ludzi umieszczanych w mijanych celach, ale nie pozwoliła sobie na nich spojrzeć - za bardzo bała się własnej reakcji na ujrzenie znajomych twarzy, obok których walczyła w zaparte w ubiegłej wojnie czarodziejów, bała się, że w ich oczach nie zobaczy nic, prócz zrezygnowania.

Jeden z żołnierzy wyciągnął z kieszeni pęczek kluczy i przytrzymując Lunę za ramię z taką siłą, jakby spodziewał się, że za moment wyrwie mu ona z dłoni cały pęk i zacznie kolejno otwierać wszystkie, sąsiednie boksy. Kobieta stęknęła cicho, przymykając oczy; jej jęk został stłumiony przez zgrzyt metalu, kiedy żołdak pociągnął mocno za kraty.

— Twoja nowa rezydencja, misiaczku — prychnął ten drugi, chwytając Lunę za bark i wpychając do środka, jakby była workiem ziemniaków. Kobieta potknęła się o wyszczerbiony próg i runęła jak długa na kamienną, zimną posadzkę, lądując dłońmi w jakiejś wąskiej wyrwie wypełnionej brudną wodą. Chyba zdarła sobie przy tym skórę z łokci - niemiłosierne szczypanie wyrwało z jej płuc tłumiony skowyt. — Czuj się jak w domu.

Luna przeturlała się na plecy i posłała mężczyźnie zatrzaskującemu kraty spojrzenie pełne obrzydzenia. Kobieta zatrzęsła się z tłumionej wściekłości, gdy pojedyncza kropla wody padła na czubek jej nosa, rozpryskując się na nim z głuchym odgłosem; odczołgała się od krat i spojrzała na skryte w półmroku sklepienie, na którym rozciągały się szerokie, zapleśniałe zacieki. Kroki żołdaków oddaliły się, główne drzwi z końca korytarza zaszurały i zamknęły się z łoskotem, a trzask przekręcanego klucza rozniósł się echem po wszystkich celach - Lunie zakręciło się w głowie.

— Nic ci nie jest, kochaniutka? — dobiegł ją głos z przeciwległej celi - głos szczególnie znajomy, przez który serce Luny stanęło na moment w miejscu.

Jasnowłosa sapnęła i uniosła pospiesznie głowę, wytężając wzrok wbity w kraty majaczące po przeciwnej stronie korytarza.

Kształt jakiejś sylwetki zakołysał się w półmroku, a następnie rozległy się ciche kroki i wychudzona, zmizerniała twarz zamajaczyła w mdłym świetle pojedynczej żarówki zwisającej na starym kablu ze środka prostokątnego sufitu. Dłonie o sękatych palcach chwyciły dwa pręty kraty, a zatroskane spojrzenie wylądowało na twarzy młodej kobiety.

Luna poczuła się tak, jakby język stanął jej w gardle, siedząc na wilgotnej ziemi, której chłód przenikał ją do samych kości, wpatrywała się bezmyślnie w ciepłe, znajome oczy patrzące na nią z ogromną falą niepokoju.

Nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, że płacze, póki nie poczuła gorących łez ściekających jej z policzków, jej wargi samoistnie wyciągnęły się w uśmiechu pełnym rozpaczy.

— P...pani... — Głos jej odmówił współpracy. Luna wzięła chwiejny oddech, ocierając mokrą, od stęchłej wody, w którą wpadła, dłonią policzki. — Pani Weasley. — Głuchy śmiech wyrwał się z jej gardła i potoczył się w dół korytarza jak lawina. — Kochana pani Weasley! — zawołała Luna poprzez śmiech i pochwyciła dłońmi zardzewiałe kraty, kuląc się pod nimi i trzęsąc z zimna, z ulgi, ze strachu - ze wszystkiego na raz.

— Już dobrze, kochaniutka, nie ma co płakać, trzeba przywyknąć, wtedy łatwiej idzie przetrwać — odezwała się pani Weasley, wyraźnie starając się brzmieć pokrzepiająco.

— Cicho tam, dziesiątka — warknął ktoś z początku korytarza, uderzając chyba pięścią o podłogę, sądząc po głuchym chlupocie i idącym za nim cichym przekleństwie. — Ludzie tutaj starają się myśleć.

Odpowiedziało mu szydercze prychnięcie i pędzący zaraz za nim, chłodny, przeszywający głos.

— No popatrzcie, popatrzcie, do siódemki dalej nie dotarło, że jego plany powstańcze są gówno warte. Ciekawe co wymyśli tym razem?

— Po tym, jak zmusił biedną jedynkę do wypróbowania swoich zerowych zdolności do animagii, nic mnie już nie zaskoczy — odpowiedział mu głos starego człowieka, brzmiący wyjątkowo marnie.

— To wciąż nie najgorszy los — prychnął ten z numerem siedem. — Zawsze można było skończyć w izolatce, jak trzynastka.

— Biedna kobieta... — westchnęła pani Weasley, po czym uśmiechnęła się smutno do oniemiałej Luny. — Kochaniutka, pozwól, że przedstawię ci naszych sąsiadów.

— A co to, do diabła, zjazd anonimowych alkoholików? — warknęła siódemka. — _Sąsiedzi_ , też mi coś...

Molly odetchnęła głęboko i wykonała nieokreślony ruch dłonią w stronę podminowanego mężczyzny.

— To Patric Gillespie, nasz wieczny kombinator, numer siódmy — zwróciła się do Luny, odgarniając przydługie, spłowiałe włosy z twarzy. — Niedługo wymyśli sposób na wydostanie się z tego piekła. Tak w każdym razie rozgłasza wszem wobec.

— Prędzej mnie myszy wtrynią na kolację, niż temu gnojkowi pierniczącemu o ucieczce wpadnie do głowy coś wartego czyjejkolwiek uwagi.

— Ten wulgarny to piątka, Joe Martin — odezwała się Molly — i lepiej nie pytaj, czym się zajmował na wolności.

Piątka warknęła z dezaprobatą.

— Dorabiaj sobie spokojnie na boku, a z góry zaczną tobą gardzić.

— Dziesiątka nikim nie gardzi, ośle — odparł kobiecy, podirytowany głos dochodzący z początku korytarza. — Obudziłeś mnie tym prostackim rzucaniem mięsem wszędzie wokół.

Numer piąty zaklął siarczyście pod nosem.

— Niech to czort, już miałem nadzieję, że zdechłaś w tej swojej celi, ty moralistko od siedmiu boleści.

— Hestia Robinson, nasza dama honorowa, numer drugi — ponownie odezwał się, najstarszy, jak się Lunie zdawało, lokator więzienia. — A ja, droga pani, jestem Green, Ted i bardzo mi przykro, że pani tu trafiła.

— Mnie bardzo przykro, że muszę dzielić więzienie z durnymi moralistkami i usłużnymi starcami — wycedził numer pięć.

— Słodki Jezu, niech ktoś go zaknebluje — sprzeciwił się markotnie kolejny, kobiecy głos. — Głowa mnie boli od twojego bełkotu.

Numer piąty prychnął zgryźliwie.

— A to jest małpa z rozdwojeniem jaźni — warknął pod nosem.

— Jean Granger — sprostowała cicho Molly, marszcząc ze współczuciem nos.

Pani Granger nabrała głęboko powietrza, jakby usilnie powstrzymywała wybuch irytacji.

— Wszyscy żeście poszaleli — rzekła dumnie kobieta na jednym wydechu. — Mam na nazwisko _Wilkins_ , a moje imię to _Monica_.

— Biedaczka ma zaburzenia tożsamości — odezwał się Ted Green.

— Albo trzepnęli ją porządnym Zaklęciem Zapomnienia — mruknął numer siedem.

Pani Granger wydała z siebie odgłos przypominający prychającą kotkę.

— Zaraz obok jest niesamowicie milczący numer piętnasty, mąż Jean, Edward — oświadczył Ted z numerem szóstym.

— Ma na imię _Wendell_! — sprzeciwiła się głośno pani Granger.

Numer siódmy zaśmiał się wyniośle.

— Mendell, Wendell czy Edward, tutaj jest tylko numerem piętnastym. Lubię faceta, siedzi cicho i nikomu głowy nie zawraca w przeciwieństwie do gadatliwej dziesiątki.

Luna zmarszczyła czoło, starając się dostrzec w półmroku zarys celi siódmej.

— Proszę nie obrażać pani Weasley, panie Gillespie. — Jasnowłosa uznała, że musi bronić honoru Weasleyów, kiedy sami nie są w stanie.

— Patrzcie ją: nowa, a już podskakuje — zaśmiał się parszywie Joe spod piątki.

Rozdrażnienie zakuło Lunę pod skórą, ale zanim zdążyła cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, pani Weasley wyciągnęła ramię przez kraty i wskazała dłonią gdzieś na początki korytarza.

— No i jedyny magomedyk w naszym zacnym gronie, pan Byrne spod trójki — przedstawiła kobieta, mówiąc tak szybko, jakby usilnie starała się zapobiec kłótni; Luna odwróciła się i podążyła spojrzeniem we wskazanym kierunku.

Jasnowłosa przechyliła głowę, starając się przeniknąć wzrokiem półmrok; niewiele zobaczyła - cela trzecia była dla niej jedynie skupiskiem ciemności.

— To wielkie szczęście, że macie tu medyka — zauważyła mimo wszystko, marszcząc nos na stęchły odór wilgoci.

Siódemka zaśmiała się tak głośno, jakby usłyszała jakiś świński dowcip.

— No pewnie, magomedyk zamknięty w klatce, który leczy na odległość i to jeszcze bez różdżki jest służbą zdrowia pierwszej klasy!

— Przynajmniej nie rozgłaszam niestworzonych metod wybrnięcia z tego grzęzawiska, Siódmy — odparł z cynizmem głos dobiegający spośród cieni celi trzeciej.

— Do stu piorunów — wypluł z siebie zirytowany numer siedem. — Jeszcze wymyślę taką ucieczkę z tej mokrej dziury, że wszystkim wam szczęki poodpadają.

Numer pięć splunął głośno na podłogę.

— Prędzej cię przekwaterują do trzynastki, niż pozwolą ci dać drapaka — wysyczał, jakby sugestia numeru siódmego była dla niego osobistą obrazą.

Luna zaciągnęła się głęboko stęchłym powietrzem, wyobrażając sobie, że jest on dymem tytoniowym.

— A kto jest w tej izolatce, w tej całej trzynastce? — zapytała powoli, na co momentalne, jak za dotknięciem różdżki, zabrzmiała głucha, ciężka jak mosiądz cisza.

Kobieta zmarszczyła czoło i rozejrzała się w półmroku; jej oczy powoli zaczynały przystosowywać się do braku światła słonecznego. Więźniowie przyglądali się jej w bladym poblasku żarówki, każdy z nich z innym zestawem emocji kotłujących się w ich zmęczonych oczach.

Luna odwróciła się, aby zajrzeć we wpatrzone w nią, jasnobrązowe oczy Molly Weasley.

Pani Weasley opuściła głowę, zerknęła kątem oka na zaryglowane, zamknięte, pełne drzwi od izolatki pod numerem trzynastym i przełknęła głośno ślinę.

— Narcyza Malfoy — wyszeptała.

-VVV-

Kiedy salonowy kominek rozpalił się niespodziewanie cyjanowym błękitem, Katrina podskoczyła jak oparzona i odwróciła się w jego stronę z różdżką w pogotowiu.

Zielone oczy otaksowały ją z wnikliwością sokoła, a zaciśnięte, wąskie usta rozluźniły się nieznacznie, tracąc bladawy koloryt.

— Panna Snape, jak sądzę? — odezwała się kobieta, obserwując ją, jakby mierzyła się wzrokiem z przeciwnikiem na polu bitwy.

Katrina z wahaniem przestąpiła krok w kierunku kominka, niepewnie opuszczając dłoń z różdżką wzdłuż ciała.

— A pani to...?

Zielone oczy, tak niepodobne do oczu Harry'ego, zwęziły się surowo.

— Profesor Minerwa McGonagall — odpowiedziała kobieta, przenosząc wzrok na pusty salon za jej plecami. — Czy mogłaby panna zawołać panią Lovegood?

Katrina poczuła, jak panika wzbiera w zagłębieniu jej gardła. Przygryzła wargę i szurnęła nogą jak zganiony uczniak.

— Ona... wyszła — mruknęła piętnastolatka, odwracając głowę w stronę korytarza prowadzącego do wyjściowych drzwi. — Nie poinformowała mnie, kiedy wróci.

Kobieta skrzywiła się (albo na jej słowa, albo z powodu niebieskich płomieni, które przed sekundą liznęły jej gardło) i obrzuciła Katrinę ostrym spojrzeniem.

— Przekaż jej, proszę, że jesteście oczekiwane. Jutro, punkt trzynasta ma się odbyć zebranie zwoływane przez pana Pottera. Oczywiście, jeśli zdecydujecie się przybyć wcześniej, będziecie równie mile widziane. Punkt docelowy: mój gabinet w Hogwarcie. Macie tam u siebie proszek Fiuu, panno Snape, czy dostarczyć wam kilka gramów?

— Ja... — Dziewczyna podniosła głowę, przeszukując wzrokiem gzyms kominka i zmarszczyła nos, gdy nie zauważyła na nim szkatułki czy małego worka wypełnionego proszkiem. — Chyba... — Katrina obejrzała się przez ramię i dostrzegła na półce rozchybotanej szafy przezroczyste pudełeczko do połowy wypełnione tą magiczną, sypką substancją. — Tak, mamy, mamy.

McGonagall pokiwała głową, raz jeszcze obrzuciła pomieszczenie pełnym skupienia spojrzeniem, jakby starała się dojrzeć coś, co niewidoczne było na gołe oko, po czym utkwiła wzrok w piętnastolatce.

— No dobrze, w takim razie będę jutro na was czekała, panno Snape — odrzekała starsza czarownica, skinęła milczącej Katrinie i rzuciła krótkie słowo pożegnania, po czym jej głowa wysunęła się z kominka, a ten przygasł powoli i po chwili pozostał jedynie żar kilku węgielków w otwartym palenisku.

Katrina odetchnęła głośno i opadła na krzesło przystawione do zakurzonego stołu. Pęd powietrza wzbił w górę mgiełkę kurzu, który zaatakował kobiecy nos; Katrina przymknęła oczy i kichnęła, machając przed twarzą dłonią, aby odegnać wirujące pyłki.

Już jutro przyjdzie jej na powrót zobaczyć się z Harrym i Draconem, Katrina poczuła, jak jej serce przyspiesza na tę nagłą myśl, czarne oczy zabłysły jak diamenty, a po ciele rozlało się przyjemne ciepło. Przymknęła oczy, wyobrażając sobie twarz Harry'ego, jego gładką skórę, zieleń oczu połyskującą zza szkieł okularów, rozwiane włosy okalające jego policzki; niemal srebrne tęczówki Dracona skierowane w jej stronę.

Kąciki jej ust drgnęły w miękkim uśmiechu.

_Jutro_ — powiedziała sobie w myślach. — _Już jutro._

-VVV-

McGonagall pozostawiła go uprzejmie we własnym gabinecie, podając mu uprzednio miskę proszku Fiuu. Harry stał kilka chwil przy otwartym oknie, obserwując z napięciem płomienie strzelające w kominku. Krew buzowała mu w żyłach niczym przed egzaminami aurorskimi, mężczyzna przymknął oczy i odetchnął chwiejnie.

Nienawidzę tego, że muszę prosić cię o pomoc — pomyślał Harry, przecierając czoło lekko wilgotną dłonią — ale potrzebuję cię.

Obawiał się trochę, że jego wycieczka będzie chodzeniem od Annasza do Kajfasza, ale wiedział, że musi spróbować - doskonale rozumiał jak potężnym sojusznikiem mógł się okazać Snape, jeśli faktycznie stanął murem za dążeniami Harry'ego, dążeniami _Antoniusza_. Wiedział, że jeśli Naczelnik zjednoczy się z nimi w walce z mugolami, mogą osiągnąć więcej, o wiele, wiele więcej, niż wstępnie planowali. Snape był potężnym sojusznikiem - był wielkim czarodziejem, Harry doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z potęgi magicznej żyjącej w jego ciele, tętniącej pod jego skórą. Jego magia była czymś wzniosłym, jego magia była większa i bardziej zaawansowana nawet od magii samej Minerwy McGonagall; Harry wiedział, że gdyby on sam się skupił, gdyby _sięgnął_ i spróbował, mógłby dostać się na wyżyny, na których oscylował Snape, mógłby je przekroczyć.

Wypuścił ze świstem powietrze i pokręcił głową. Jego dłonie lekko drżały, gdy sięgał po proszek Fiuu.

_Nie posiadam nic innego, co mógłbym ci ofiarować._

Harry nachylił się nad paleniskiem.

_Błagam pana._

Poprawił zjeżdżające mu z nosa okulary i wyciągnął ramię nad płomienie.

_Robię to dla ciebie._

Nie sądził, że po tych wszystkich słowach mogą tak łatwo wrócić do rutynowej relacji uczeń - nauczyciel.

— Dom Naczelnika Magicznej Wielkiej Brytanii, Severusa Snape'a, Aleja Wschodzącego Słońca, Londyn.

Rzucił proszek w płomienie i wszedł do kominka, schylając głowę, by nie uderzyć czołem w gzyms.

-VVV-

Severus odesłał Sophie z postanowieniem, że założy silniejsze zabezpieczenia na teren własnej posiadłości - tej przyprawiającej go o irytację kobiecie już dwukrotnie udało się przedostać do środka.

Mężczyzna przesunął palcami po wysokim kołnierzyku czarnej szaty i podszedł do skrytej w cieniu biblioteczki, przesuwając spojrzeniem po grzbietach książek.

Nagle ogień w kominku zapłonął błękitem, iskrząc się, jakby ktoś doprawił go nutą alkoholu. Severus zastygł w bezruchu, obserwując falujące jak ocean płomienie, z których wpierw wyłoniła się lekko rozczochrana głowa, a następnie całe ciało młodego, szczupłego czarodzieja.

Czarne oczy Severusa wbiły się w jego twarz jak oszczepy.

Przybysz otrzepał własną szatę i uniósł głowę, rozglądając się po przestronnym salonie; jego oczy przesunęły się po pustej kanapie oraz samotnym stole i moment później wylądowały wprost na jego twarzy skrytej w cieniu.

Severus wiedział, że Harry Potter mógł zobaczyć jedynie zarys jego postaci - mimo to młodszy czarodziej bez wahania ruszył w jego kierunku.

— Witaj, dziecko — rzekł cicho, obserwując zza kurtyny rzęs zbliżającego się do niego, młodego mężczyznę - coś w jego oczach mówiło mu, że to nie będzie czysto towarzyska wizyta.

Snape poczuł, jak na widok jego zielonych, pełnych zdecydowania, a jednocześnie rozgorączkowanych oczu, coś silnego i ciężkiego chwyta go za gardło, a serce przyspiesza momentalnie, jakby oczekiwało czegoś wielkiego, czegoś niezwykłego.

— Panie Naczelniku — odpowiedział przyciszonym głosem Potter i uklęknął na dwa kolana gdzieś na granicy sfery uznawanej przez ogół za społeczną i osobistej - około metra z kawałkiem przed Severusem.

Czarnooki mężczyzna patrzył na niego przez chwilę, zanim przymknął oczy, czując się i zmęczony, i poruszony jednocześnie - uklęknięcie na oba kolana było gestem pełnym uniżoności i pokory i, Severus wiedział o tym doskonale, młody mag doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę.

Tak samo, jak uczynił to podczas swej ostatniej wizyty, Harry Potter wyciągnął różdżkę i złożył ją przed nim na ziemi, co w rodzinach czystokrwistych było swoistym hołdem składanym przez osobę słabszą magicznie i społecznie przed potężniejszym czarodziejem.

Severus zastanawiał się, czy gdyby podał mu rękę do pocałunku, otrzymałby także i to. Odetchnął dyskretnie, odrzucając od siebie tę wizję jak nocną marę.

— Potter... — wyrzucił z siebie na jednym wydechu Snape i uniósł dłoń do twarzy, przecierając opuszkami palców nasadę nosa. _Robisz to tylko dlatego, że powiedziałem ci, że tego pragnę. Odsłoniłem się, a ty to wykorzystujesz._ Severus pokręcił głową i spojrzał w błyszczące zielenią oczy mężczyzny klęczącego na posadce. Ruszył w jego stronę, czarna szata zawinęła się wokół chudych kostek; Zielonooki spiął się, ale nie powstał z ziemi, albo nie zaczął się wycofywać.

Severus, wodząc spojrzeniem po napiętej twarzy Pottera, schylił się i wyciągnął ku niemu ramiona. Harry uniósł na niego wzrok i lekko podniósł podbródek, jakby spodziewał się, że jego chude palce wylądują na tej lekko pobladłej, skrojonej brodzie wymuszając dokładnie ten sam gest. Snape zastygł na moment, gdy pochwycił z tak bliska to zielonookie spojrzenie, w którym tlił się czysty spokój i bezwzględna szczerość; coś w jego sercu zawyło z rozkoszy, ale mężczyzna nie starał się tego analizować - zamiast podnieść mężczyznę z ziemi, co miał zamiar uczynić, przyklęknął naprzeciw niego, odsuwając od niego własne dłonie.

— Ty głupi dzieciaku — mruknął Severus, szukając w myślach słów, którymi mógłby wyrazić swoje stanowisko. — Przecież wiesz, że jestem bardziej po _twojej_ stronie, niż po czyjejkolwiek innej.

Dzieciak miał czelność prychnąć, Severus nieprzeniknionym wzrokiem prześwidrował te zielone oczy i spróbował niezauważalnie przeniknąć do umysłu młodego mężczyzny - jak zwykle przyszło mu się zatrzymać na solidnych barierach oklumencyjnych, których nie sposób przekroczyć bez ujawniania własnej obecności. Severus wycofał się niepocieszony.

— Jest pan przede wszystkim po _swojej własnej_ — odpowiedział cicho Potter.

Severus patrzył dłuższą chwilę w te pobłyskujące jak para szmaragdów oczy, po czym opuścił wzrok na leżącą między nimi różdżkę. Niemal wyczuł przenikliwe napięcie młodszego mężczyzny, gdy sięgnął po nią i pochwycił między swoje palce.

— Moja wierność, panie Potter — wyszeptał, unosząc różdżkę; Potter schylił głowę ku ziemi, jak skazaniec w beznadziejności podkładający kark pod gilotynę — była, jest i zawsze będzie — sięgnął po poły szaty zielonookiego i rozchylił je nieznacznie — w twoich dłoniach — wsunął różdżkę z rdzeniem z pióra feniksa na powrót do głębokiej kieszeni — w niczyich innych. — Severus uniósł wzrok, spotykając te migoczące zielenią oczy. Przez twarz Pottera przemknął cień jakiejś głębokiej emocji, ale zniknął tak szybko, że Snape nie zdążył jej zinterpretować.

Młodszy mag odetchnął głębiej i nie spuszczając oczu z jego twarzy, zaczął mówić:

— Jestem tutaj, aby poinformować pana o zebraniu, które wraz z profesor McGonagall zaplanowaliśmy na jutro, godzina pierwsza po południu.

Brwi Severusa podjechały wysoko na czoło.

— Zebraniu? — powtórzył, przyglądając się twarzy Pottera, jakby ten był motylem nadzianym na szpilkę.

Oczy młodego mężczyzny zwęziły się.

— Tak — odrzekł. — Spotkaniu, na którym przedyskutujemy kroki, które zamierzamy podjąć przeciw mugolom. — Zielone oczy przyjrzały się uważnie jego twarzy. — Powiedział pan, Naczelniku, że wybrał pan stronę.

Severus zastanowił się, czy na pewno poprawnie wszystko usłyszał.

— I... jestem na niego zaproszony?

Coś na twarzy młodszego maga drgnęło, zielone oczy opadły ku podłodze.

— Rzecz jasna, że jest pan na niego zaproszony, panie Naczelniku. Mógłby pan już dzisiaj przenieść się razem ze mną do Hogwartu. Pańskie kwatery... cóż, w tej chwili są puste. — Harry zawahał się i przechylił nieznacznie głowę w bok, unosząc na powrót wzrok na Severusa. — Ma to pewien związek z _inferiusem_ , którego... hmm, Draco _zastał_ w pewnej bibliotece za ciągnącym się przez ściany korytarzem...

Severusowi wyrwało się z ust ciche przekleństwo, czarne oczy zwęziły się znacznie.

— Po co, w takim razie, Draco pchał się w moje kwatery?

Zielonooki wzruszył ramionami.

— Profesor McGonagall tam go zakwaterowała, Naczelniku — odpowiedział Potter. — Z pewnością się pan ucieszy, jeśli panu powiem, że wcześniej nikt nie ośmielił się do nich zaglądać. Niespodziewane, prawda? — zaszydził cicho młodszy mag.

Severus poczuł, jak w jego ciało wkrada się iskra irytacji. _Ten chłopak ośmielał się z niego kpić. Chyba nie sądził, że robi to bezkarnie, prawda?_ Powoli podniósł się z ziemi, z satysfakcją zauważając, że jego cień przykrył klęczącą sylwetkę młodzieńca.

— Uważaj, Potter — rzekł aksamitnym głosem, na którego dźwięk młodszy mężczyzna drgnął i uniósł głowę, by móc spojrzeć mu w twarz. — Chodzisz po cienkim gruncie.

Zielone oczy przygasły, temperament zaczął parować jak woda z ciepłych źródeł.

— Ja... proszę o wybaczenie, panie Naczelniku, zapomniałem się — powiedział jeszcze ciszej niż chwilę temu.

Złość opuściła ciało Severusa z szybkością ruchu wskazówki sekundnika, czarnookie spojrzenie przeciągnęło się z namysłem po młodzieńczej twarzy.

— Wstań, dziecko — rzekł, podając zielonookiemu dłoń w zapraszającym geście. Potter spojrzał niepewnie na wyciągnięte ku niemu palce - tak śmiałe, tak zdecydowane; zielone oczy ponownie spotkały się z czarnymi. — Wstań — powtórzył szeptem.

Potter wyciągnął rękę i pochwycił jego dłoń; kąciki warg Snape'a drgnęły w uśmiechu samozadowolenia. Mężczyzna skinął głową i pociągnął go na nogi. Młodszy mężczyzna był wyraźnie niepewny jego zamiarów, Severus spojrzał w te migoczące oczy obserwujące jego twarz spod rzęs - dodającego mu, wbrew wszelkim zwyczajom, drapieżnej ostrości.

— Czy... — zaczął powoli Severus, przechylając w zamyśleniu głowę — moja córka się na nim zjawi?

Potter spuścił wzrok i zaciągnął się głęboko powietrzem.

— Nie wiem — wyrzucił z siebie tak szybko, jakby chciał mieć jak najprędzej za sobą rozmowę dotyczącą Katriny.

Severus milczał dłuższą chwilę, przyglądając się jego lekko napiętej twarzy.

— Nie wiesz? — powtórzył ściszonym głosem.

Potter zawahał się wyraźnie i zerknął na niego szybko.

— Ja... — Nabrał głęboko powietrza i odezwał się na pozór spokojnym głosem. — To nie jest wykluczone, panie Naczelniku. — Młodszy czarodziej splótł razem dłonie i zapatrzył się na nie pustym wzrokiem. — Chciałbym, żeby pan coś zrozumiał, Naczelniku. Na tym zebraniu pojawią się ludzie... którzy niekoniecznie żywią do pana ciepłe uczucia, ludzie, którzy... powiedzmy, że mają całkiem inne poglądy na pewne sprawy. Na tym zebraniu pojawią się aurorzy bądź raczej to, co z nich pozostało. Będzie pan także wśród takich, którzy dopiero co stracili... lidera, że tak się wyrażę, którzy znaleźli się w trudnej sytuacji, ponieważ pokładali w tym człowieku wielkie nadzieje, a teraz zostały one zdmuchnięte z szachownicy jak karciana wieża. W związku z czym... — Potter zawahał się; Severus zmrużył nieznacznie oczy, zastanawiając się, do czego dąży cała ta przemowa.

— W związku z tym uważasz, że nie będę umiał odpowiednio zachować się pośród tych ludzi, czy tak, dziecko? — podsunął cichym głosem Severus, pochylając głowę.

Potter drgnął i zaprzeczył gwałtownie:

— Nie, _nie_ , oczywiście, że nie o to chodzi — pokręcił pospiesznie głową i utkwił w nim pełne zaaferowania spojrzenie, po czym odetchnął głęboko, wyglądając, jakby zbierał się w sobie na powiedzenie czegoś mającego nadrzędne znaczenie. Severus wychylił się w jego stronę, skupiając wzrok na tej młodzieńczej, napiętej twarzy.

— Więc o co? — zapytał przyciszonym głosem, starając się zapanować nad rosnącą powoli w jego ciele frustracją.

Potter oblizał nerwowo wargi.

— Chodzi o to, że to są _moi_ aurorzy — rzekł, kładąc nacisk na przedostatnie słowo — to są ludzie, którzy po śmierci naszego lidera uznali _moje_ przewodnictwo, Naczelniku. Ludzie, którzy mogą... uznać pańskie rozkazy za drugorzędne, którzy mogą potraktować pańskie słowa jako co najwyżej... _sugestie_. Chciałbym, żeby zdawał pan sobie z tego sprawę, zanim zderzy się pan z tym skromnym towarzystwem. — Młody mag zamilkł i odwrócił twarz ku ścianie; Severus wyraźnie widział poddenerwowanie: na jego zmarszczonym czole, w jego spiętych mięśniach, w tych zielonych, migoczących oczach; jego wąskie brwi samoistnie podjechały wysoko na czoło.

— Nie wszystkich można sobie zaskarbić, dziecko — odparł z beznamiętnością klejącą się do jego gardła; Potter uniósł na niego wzrok. — Zawsze tak było i zawsze tak będzie. Znajdą się też tacy, co nigdy nie podporządkują się nikomu, znajdą się i tacy, którzy będą szukali _trzecich_ stron, znajdą się tacy, którzy je odszukają. Wymagam trzymania się prawnych przepisów od każdego, dziecko, _każdego_ , ale nie zmienię tego, jak jesteś postrzegany przez innych czarodziejów. Jeśli widzą w tobie przywódcę, to niech tak zostanie, nie musisz się obawiać, że spróbuję zaburzyć twój wizerunek. Nie musisz się obawiać z mojej strony spisku, Potter. Nie musisz obawiać się _zdrady_.

— Chciałbym tylko — mruknął młodszy czarodziej, skubiąc własne paznokcie — świętego spokoju. — Spojrzał na Severusa, zdając się czegoś szukać, czegoś, co ukryte było gdzieś pomiędzy rysami jego twarzy. — Niczego więcej. Żadnych... _awantur_ podczas trwania tego spotkania, chciałbym, żebyśmy byli w stanie się zjednoczyć... skupić na wspólnym celu. Rozumnie mnie pan? — Potter odetchnął głęboko i przetarł ze zmęczeniem skroń. — Wierzę, że razem jesteśmy w stanie osiągnąć naprawdę wiele, ale do niczego nas nie zaprowadzą ciągłe nieporozumienia albo sprzeczki o to, czyje słowo ma większe znaczenie. A _pan_ , Naczelniku... pan nie zostanie tam przyjęty z serdecznością.

— Potter... — westchnął Severus i przymrużył oczy, wyglądając ni przypiął, ni wypiął, jakby łapała go migrena. — Sądzisz, że kiedy po latach grzania posady Mistrza Eliksirów w Hogwarcie, zapychając się smakowymi herbatami Dumbledore'a, wracałem na jego rozkaz na kolanach do Czarnego Pana, to zostałem tam _serdecznie_ powitany?

Potter drgnął i zapatrzył się w niego niczym w jakiś tropikalny ewenement.

— Niby nie, ale...

— Skoro — przerwał mu Severus, a choć nie podniósł głosu, młodzieniec momentalnie zamilkł — byłem w stanie z cierpliwością przejść przez... tamto urocze _spotkanie_ , nie pojmuję, dlaczego sądzisz, że w tym przypadku mogłoby być inaczej.

Zielonooki mężczyzna sapnął i zamknął oczy - w ciągu kilku sekund zaczął wyglądać tak, jakby postarzał się o kilka lat.

— Idzie pan do ludzi, którzy po części, bardzo przepraszam za nietaktowność, uważają pana za bydlaka niewartego ich czasu, do ludzi, którzy mają panu za złe sam fakt, że nie umarł pan podczas Drugiej Wojny Czarodziejów — wyjaśnił przyciszonym głosem Potter, pocierając opuszkami palców cienie pod oczami.

Severus uniósł brwi; kącik wąskich warg podjechał nieznacznie ku górze.

— Szedłem do psychopatycznego lorda z sadystycznymi pobudkami, który mógł mnie zabić, zanim jeszcze otworzyłem usta, aby cokolwiek powiedzieć. Potter, nie odprawiaj mi tu melodramatów, potrafię poradzić sobie z bandą zawistnych idiotów.

Chłopak skinął głową i uczynił gest dłonią w stronę kominka, który mógł oznaczać prośbę o oddelegowanie, albo Merlin jeden wie, co jeszcze.

— Wolałem, aby był pan przygotowany — rzekł, po czym dodał przyciszonym głosem, mówiąc bardziej do siebie, niż do Severusa: — Mat Steward to osoba, do której należy podejść z kolosalną wyrozumiałością. Tak czy inaczej — dodał głośniej — proszę stawić się jutro w gabinecie McGonagall. Ufam, że zaprowadzi pana wprost do sali, w której odbędzie się to zebranie. — Potter odstąpił kilka kroków i skłonił się, wyglądając, jakby czynił to automatycznie. — Godzina trzynasta, przypominam. Życzę miłego dnia.

Potter znikał w kominku, jakby uciekał, a Severus zastanawiał się, w którym momencie uczynił coś, czym podporządkował sobie tego młodzieńca aż w tak wielkim stopniu, jak wskazywały na to wszystkie tropy, za którymi podążał jego wzrok.

-VVV-

_Oczywiście, że byłem przez niego ujarzmiony, na ciężką cholerę, jak mógłbym nie być, skoro oswajał mnie tak długo i tak skrupulatnie, a ja nawet nie potrafiłem rozeznać się w jego intencjach?_

_Nie wiedziałem nawet, czy to jest troska, czy nienawiść, dalej nie wiem, na dobrą sprawę, i frustruje mnie to jak mało co. Wiedziałem natomiast, że był nam potrzebny, był przydatny sprawie, a jego stosunek do mnie był punktem, na którym mógłbym się zaczepić, więc zrobiłem to, zaczepiłem się i trzymałem się tego bardzo mocno i bardzo solidnie. Obawiałem się, że jeśli puszczę, to on ponownie wycofa się w cień i tyle wyjdzie z całej tej przeciwmugolskiej konspiracji. Nie chciałem, żebyśmy przez moje obiekcje, przez mój strach stracili bardzo ważną figurę szachową, wydawało mi się, że jeśli źle postawię kroki, to Snape się od nas odwróci ze słowami: „radźcie sobie sami z własnymi porażkami", tak jakby atak mugoli na świat czarodziejów nigdy nie stał się również jego własną klęską - owszem, został wybrany na Naczelnika już po wybuchu tej wojny, ale, na litość Merlina, miał wcześniej wiele okazji, aby zaradzić jakoś tej trefnej sytuacji, a nie zrobił nic, przeklęty tchórz. No dobrze, tchórzem to on nie był, trochę mnie poniosło. Nie potrafię tylko zrozumieć, dlaczego przez tak długi czas sam nie zorganizował jakiejś akcji przeciw mugolom._

_No, ale mniejsza z tym. Następnego dnia szanowny Severus Snape pojawił się na naszym zebraniu, co miało być początkiem długiej i owocnej współpracy, a okazało się tykającą bombą z samozapłonem._

_Spodziewałem się naprawdę bardzo wiele: spodziewałem się buntu i oskarżeń, i ogólnej atmosfery niechęci, jeśli nawet nie nienawiści, ale nie przewidziałem tego, że zebranie tych wszystkich ludzi w jednym pomieszczeniu spowoduje, że wybuchnie taki chaos i mętlik - a powinienem był to przewidzieć. Albo co najmniej wziąć taki scenariusz pod uwagę. Nie zrobiłem tego - moja wina, przyznaję, ale, litości, zdawało mi się także, że nie pracuję z dziećmi._

-VVV-

Tak było łatwiej dla wszystkich - porozsadzać każdego przy stole, jakby wciąż byli uczniami, a ona profesorką, autorytetem, przy którym niepotrzebne rozmowy milkną, a spojrzenia napełniają się ogładą i spoczywają na jej twarzy jak oczy niewinnych szczeniąt, które przed chwilą stłukły ulubiony wazon właścicielki domu.

McGonagall przechadzała się nerwowo po sali, co rusz spoglądając to w kierunku drzwi, to na zegarek przypięty metalową, zdobioną bransoletą do jej nadgarstka, wskazując co bardziej upartym przeznaczone im miejsce przy stole.

— ...choroby takie jak zapalenie płuc, to nie zabawa, waćpanna zrozumie, siedząc za blisko okna i będąc narażonym na notoryczne przeciągi...

— Steward — fuknęła McGonagall i spojrzawszy w dół, rzuciła masywnemu mężczyźnie surowe spojrzenie; Mat skulił się i zapadł głębiej na krześle, mamrocząc coś pod nosem, z czego McGonagall wyłapała coś w stylu: „stare wiedźmy", „niedbałość" i „powszechne objawy chorób". — Nie biadol, na brodę Merlina, masz takie samo miejsce, jak każdy inny — prychnęła jak wściekła kotka i zanim mężczyzna zdążył zaprzeczyć, uciekła na drugą stronę pokoju, gdzie dwójka świeżych aurorów stała, opierając się leniwie o stół i trajkotała o jędrnych krągłościach madam Rosmerty. Mężczyźni ci, niepomni na krzywe spojrzenie, jakie im zaserwowała Minerwa, uśmiechnęli się z rozmarzeniem do byłej nauczycielki Transmutacji i zaczęli wymieniać się spostrzeżeniami co do zaduchu panującego w pomieszczeniu.

McGonagall z rezygnacją opadła na jedno z wolnych krzeseł stojących bliżej szczytu stołu i poprawiła wyuczonym ruchem zapięcie koka trzymającego się na czubku jej głowy.

Co prawda, to prawda - miała czekać na Severusa w dyrektorskim gabinecie, ale okoliczności jej na to nie pozwoliły - sprawy organizacyjne związane z dzisiejszym spotkaniem zajęły jej znacznie więcej czasu, niż przypuszczała. Gorsze, że od tego zaduchu zaczynała ją boleć głowa, a Harry'ego wciąż nie było widać w okolicach drzwi. Minerwa zacisnęła wargi i sięgnęła do pasa po różdżkę (na co jeden z siedzących niedaleko aurorów zareagował z nerwowością godną Alastora Moody'ego) i ruchem nadgarstka pouchylała wszystkie okna.

Jeśli mamy tutaj spędzić Merlin jeden wie ile czasu — pomyślała z niechęcią starsza czarownica — dobrze by było, gdybyśmy nie podusili się po około piętnastu minutach.

Jej przygnębienie sięgnęło zenitu, gdy Steward wychylił się poprzez stół, wyciągając w jej stronę coś, co na oko wyglądało jak paczka mugolskich papierosów.

— Poczęstujesz się? — zawołał poprzez ogólny zgiełk, uśmiechając się szeroko jak wariat. — Są zaczarowane, wiesz? Zakupiłem je za okazyjną cenę w Magicznych Dowcipach Weasleyów.

Kobieta fuknęła i spojrzała na mężczyznę jak na robaka, który usiadł jej na bucie.

— Jeśli za moment tego nie schowasz, Steward, obiecuję, że transmutuję cię w przerośniętą gąsienicę...

Mężczyzna zapowietrzył się i z kwaśnym grymasem schował pudełko do wewnętrznej kieszeni szaty.

— Pieprzone, stare cnotki — mruknął pod nosem, ciągnąc się, chyba bezwiednie, za kosmyk włosów.

— STEWARD! — ryknęła McGonagall tak głośno, że siedzący najbliżej czarodzieje podskoczyli na swoich krzesłach, spoglądając na czarownicę wielkimi oczami.

Mat uniósł ręce do góry w geście poddania.

— Przepraszam, przepraszam — zawołał poprzez ogólny harmider — nic nie mówiłem.

Minerwa zacisnęła zęby, aby nie zacząć prawić przeklętemu Matowi moralnych kazań i odwróciła wzrok ku drzwiom.

Jeśli lada moment się nie pojawisz, panie Potter — pomyślała wściekle kobieta — to Gryfoni stracą dwadzieścia punktów, słowo daję...

-VVV-

Harry, klnąc na czym świat stoi, wbiegł do dyrektorskiego gabinetu w Hogwarcie, przeskakując po dwa stopnie naraz, potykając się więcej niż raz, omal nie redukując ilości własnych zębów na zakręcie i myśląc, o ile łatwiej byłoby, gdyby kancelaria dyrektora szkoły magii znajdowała się na parterze albo w ostateczności w przeklętych, zawilgotniałych, zacienionych lochach. Dotarłszy do szczytu schodów, rzucił hasło i nie spoglądając nawet w stronę kamiennego gargulca, padł na drzwi całym ciężarem ciała, przelewając się przez próg jak rwąca rzeka poprzez tamę.

Drzwi, na których klamce uwiesił się jak nietoperz, ustąpiły bez najmniejszego jazgotu, za co Harry w głębi duszy dziękował Merlinowi, i uwidoczniły przed nim bardzo zniecierpliwionego Snape'a, który odwrócił się wnet od portretu Dumbledore'a i łypnął na niego jak rozgniewany dementor.

— Bardzo... ale to bardzo... przepraszam — wydyszał Harry, wykonując gest dłonią, który w zamyśle miał zaprosić Snape'a do pójścia za nim, a w rzeczywistości prezentował się jak niewdzięczne odganianie się od natrętnych komarów. — Pierniczona organizacja... cyrk na nogach... dzień dobry dyrektorze Dumbledore... profesor McGonagall poleciła temu bucowi... przeklęty Anderson... zaczekać na Naczelnika w gabinecie... co jest, do diabła, niejasnego w słowach: „ _zaczekać_ " i „ _przyprowadzić_ "?

— Nie uduś się, dzieciaku — warknął Snape takim tonem, jakby wcale go to nie obchodziło i z dumnie uniesioną głową ruszył w stronę wyjścia.

Dumbledore roześmiał się wesoło ze swego portretu i zaczął pogwizdywać pod nosem „ _La Primavera_ ", czyli koncert E-dur z _Czterech pór roku_ Vivaldiego.

— Faktycznie, przezabawne — wyrzucił z siebie pod nosem Harry, odwracając się - ociężale jak masywny wielbłąd - ku wyjściu z gabinetu.

— Niezmiernie — zawtórował nieoczekiwanie Snape szyderczym tonem.

Harry prychnął pod nosem, przytrzymał drzwi i przepuścił Naczelnika przodem.

— Wierzę, Harry — odezwał się Dumbledore ze swojego portretu ze swego rodzaju satysfakcją w głosie — że wraz z Severusem zaczęliście się świetnie dogadywać. Bardzo mnie to...

Zielonooki ledwo powstrzymał się od ciśnięcia drzwiami wprost we framugę z całych swych sił, ale i tak zamknął je z o wiele większą werwą, niżby wypadało.

Głuchy trzask uciął słowa byłego dyrektora jak gilotyna.

-VVV-

_Tamto spotkanie miało naprawdę niewiele zalet w moim odczuciu - tak, tak, oczywiście, że przedyskutowaliśmy na nim ważne kwestie, że podjęliśmy kilka arcypoważnych decyzji, że usłyszeliśmy wiele nowości, ale patrząc na to wszystko z perspektywy czasu, śmiało mogę powiedzieć, że prawdziwa Zaleta była tylko jedna - i to pisana przez wielkie zet._

_Mogłem znów spoglądać na uśmiechniętą Katrinę, która podrygiwała na krześle jak kusa sarenka, po raz kolejny zadziwiając mnie stopniem swojego ignorowania obecności ojca, Katrina, której wzrok biegał ode mnie do Dracona, od Dracona do mnie, a na jej twarzy pojawiał się lekki rumieniec, kiedy niepomna na krzywe spojrzenia Hermiony i twardy wzrok własnego ojca, zakręcała kosmyk kasztanowych włosów wokół palca, promieniejąc szczęściem i nadzieją, i obawą, której jeszcze wtedy nie potrafiłem się dopatrzyć - tym wszystkim naraz, zanim cały ten absurd zaczął sypać się jak piach, sytuacja wyrwała się spod kontroli, a całe nasze zorganizowanie szlag jasny trafił._

— Amen.

_Tak, właśnie - i niech tak będzie - bardzo ładne sprostowanie, Malfoy._

-VVV-

— ...no więc spójrz na to z tej strony, że jeśli ja sam chcę się podtruwać, to tylko i wyłącznie moja... _Szefie_! Dobrze, że do nas wróciłeś! Ta kobieta — Anderson wykonał jakiś chaotyczny, niedbały gest w stronę zabijającej go wzrokiem Minerwy McGonagall — nie pozwala nam tu palić i nie rozumie, kiedy jej się prawi wykład o beznadziejnych przypadkach uzależnionych, _podpisano: ja_ , a przecież...

— Anderson — przerwał mężczyźnie Harry, omiatając szybko wzrokiem ogóle rozsadzenie obecnych czarodziejów — czy mógłbyś choć raz przestać smęcić i posłuchać, co mają do powiedzenia ludzie starsi od ciebie?

— Ale ja tylko chciałem zapalić papie...

— A ja — syknęła McGonagall (jedno spojrzenie na nią powiedziało Harry'emu, że czarownica jest na skraju gorącego szału) — powiedziałam ci, że _tutaj_ się _nie pali_. To szkoła, na Morganę, a nie więzienie dla kryminalistów z nałogami.

Anderson wydał z siebie coś pomiędzy prychnięciem a chichotem.

— Jedno drugiemu jest bardzo bliskie, jakby nie... — były auror zaczął odgryzać się dyrektorce.

Powieki Harry'ego drgnęły nieznacznie w ślepej irytacji, mężczyzna przeszedł przez pokój i zatrzymał się po drugiej stronie blatu wprost naprzeciw pyskującego czarodzieja.

— Słuchaj, Anderson — rzekł szef Biura Aurorów, starając się opanować wkradającą mu się w żyły irytację — nie jesteś u siebie, a ja nie mam ani czasu, ani ochoty, żeby wymieniać ci teraz zasady savoir vivre'u, więc bądź tak uprzejmy i zgaś tego peta, zanim wepchnę ci go do gardła.

Anderson naburmuszył się, pokazowo zaciągnął się dymem po raz ostatni i z butą zgasił żar papierosa o blat stołu, zostawiając na nim czarny, skwierczący ślad; McGonagall aż stęknęła z oburzenia.

— Ma się rozumieć, szefie — burknął niepocieszony Anderson i łypnął gdzieś w bok. — Ale jeśli ja nie palę, to on też nie — dodał, wskazując głową na uśmiechającego się jak sum bruneta, klepiącego się z ukontentowaniem po piwnym brzuchu, trzymającego papierosa pomiędzy palcami drugiej ręki.

Steward wyszczerzył się do Harry'ego niczym kojot i transmutował jakiś kamyk, który niedbale rzucił na blat, w popielniczkę.

— Ah-ha, nie palimy przy stole, tak, tak, to zrozumiałe... no więc proponuję, aby wyznaczyć jakąś strefę dla palących i niepalących, a wtedy...

— Steward, na litość boską! — nie wytrzymała McGonagall, podnosząc się ze swego miejsca jak wcielenie furii.

Mat westchnął ciężko i zamachał rękami w powietrzu.

— Ja tutaj staram się pertraktować, na słodką...

— Módl się, Steward, żebym _ja_ ci za moment nie pokazała, jak wygląda _pertraktacja_ — wycedziła przez zęby Hermiona, wychylając się w stronę Mata jak rozdrażniona lwica.

Harry naprawdę starał się nie wybuchnąć, naprawdę mocno próbował przytrzymać własne nerwy na wodzy - ale _Hermiona_ mieszająca się w tę bezpodstawną, bezsensowną kłótnię okazała się granicą jego wytrzymałości.

Głuchy huk rozległ się po pomieszczeniu, rozmowy momentalnie umilkły i wszystkie oczy skierowały się w stronę Harry'ego, który natychmiast pożałował rąbnięcia pięścią w blat, gdy tępy ból rozszedł się po jego dłoni jak krew w układzie krwionośnym.

Zielonooki odetchnął bezgłośnie i spojrzał po twarzach siedzących przy stole osób.

— Jesteśmy tu po to — zaczął powoli Harry, starając się okiełznać ogień płonący w jego umyśle — aby przedyskutować problem czarodziejów zamkniętych na cztery spusty w jakiś mugolskich ciemnicach i, uwierzcie mi, mam po dziurki w nosie wysłuchiwania o waszych przyziemnych, błahych problemach, słyszysz mnie Steward? Nie, Hermiono, nawet nie myśl o tym, że wtrącając się w tę bezsensowną dyskusję miałaś rację, na Marlina, słyszysz? A teraz... Flork — Harry zwrócił się w stronę jednego ze swych aurorów, który do tej pory przyglądał się ze znudzeniem trwającej kłótni, by teraz wyprostować się na krześle i spojrzeć w skupieniu na zielonookiego — zdobądź mi namiary na to mugolskie więzienie polityczne - adres, położenie geograficzne, wygląd terenu, wszystko, co możesz ustalić, dasz radę?

Auror zdawał się rosnąć pod spojrzeniami, które pognały w jego kierunku i uśmiechnął się tak szeroko, że gdyby się postarać, można by było policzyć mu wszystkie zęby.

— Dobrze wiesz, szefie, że przede mną żadna lokalizacja się nie ukryje — ogłosił wyniośle, bębniąc palcami w blat.

— Świetnie — rzekł Harry z mniejszym entuzjazmem. — Niech Amelia ci przy tym pomoże. — Zielone oczy skupiły się na kobiecie; Harry przechylił głowę, posyłając jej pytające spojrzenie. Aurorka przeczesała włosy, różowymi tym razem pazurami przywodzącymi Harry'emu na myśl szpony jakiejś barwnej papugi Ary, i pokiwała z zadowoleniem głową. — Cudownie.

Zielonooki wypuścił ze świstem powietrze, zerknął na wolne miejsce na drugim krańcu stołu, naprzeciw krzesła przeznaczonego dla niego i powstrzymał się od kwaśnego grymasu; obejrzał się na stojącego za jego plecami Snape'a, wskazał zapraszająco na puste miejsce przy stole i zmusił się do lekkiego uśmiechu, który przypuszczalnie wyglądał z boku jak skwaszony grymas.

— Proszę usiąść, Naczelniku — rzekł cicho, starając się zbagatelizować frustrujące wrażenie, że zbyt wiele spojrzeń przesunęło się w tamtej chwili pomiędzy nim a Snape'em.

Naczelnik bez słowa sprzeciwu ruszył we wskazanym kierunku. Siedząca jedno miejsce dalej od Harry'ego Katrina przesunęła się ku niemu, zajmując puste krzesło po jego prawej stronie, przeznaczone w zamyśle będącemu w ambulatorium Draconowi. Dziewczyna nachyliła się nad jego uchem, kasztanowe kosmyki przysłoniły jej twarz.

— Co tu robi mój ojciec? — wyszeptała, łaskocząc oddechem jego ucho.

Harry kątem oka obserwował Andersona, który nie wyglądał na szczególnie poruszonego obecnością Naczelnika - nie bardziej od innych, w każdym razie.

— Przepraszam waść bardzo — mówił w tym samym momencie Mat Steward, bujając się na dwóch nogach krzesła, którego myśli biegły najwyraźniej tymi samymi torami, co Katriny — ale pozwoli waść, że zapytam, dlaczego, na Merlina, jest wśród nas... yyy... wzorowy pan _Naczelnik_?

Harry ułożył łokcie na stole i złączył razem czubki palców, spoglądając ponad nimi na milczącego Snape'a.

— Zaprosiłem go, Steward — odpowiedział tak spokojnie, jakby mówił o morskich falach, spodziewając się, że odpowiedzią na tę bryzę będzie istna wichura.

Krzesło opadło z trzaskiem na cztery nogi, _no oczywiście_ , a Steward rąbnął przy tym łokciem w kant stołu i zaklął tak szpetnie, że Harry rzucił szybkie spojrzenie wychylającej się do niego Katrinie, której kosmyki włosów dyndały jak kłosy zbóż na wietrze.

— Świat schodzi na psy i nietoperze, cholera jasna...

— Steward! — wysyczała przez zęby McGonagall, a jej oczy zamigotały intensywniejszym odcieniem zieleni - trochę jak oczy kota w ciemności pokoju.

Mężczyzna wydał z siebie oburzone prychnięcie, odchylił się na oparciu i wlepił spojrzenie w sufit, po którym spacerowały do góry nogami dwie, wielkie muchy.

— Katrino, słońce ty moje — mruknął przyciszonym głosem Harry — dlaczego nie ma z tobą Luny?

Piętnastolatka się zasępiła.

— Mówiłam już dyrektorce, że Lovegood wyszła i... nie wróciła — zaczęła nerwowym ruchem ciągnąć się za kosmyk włosów, podczas gdy McGonagall zabrała się za tłumaczenie zebranym, jak ważne jest odbicie politycznych więźniów; Naczelnik wyglądał na bardziej znudzonego od Andersona, co doprowadzało Harry'ego do białej gorączki. — Nie wiem, gdzie poszła — mówiła w tym czasie Katrina — i szczerze mówiąc, Harry, niewiele mnie to obchodzi. Ta kobieta podchodziła do mnie jak do nic niewartego śmiecia, wyobrażasz sobie? Mówiła do mnie...

— ...jak do dziecka? — dopowiedział sobie Harry, kręcąc z politowaniem głową.

Katrina zacmokała gniewnie.

— No właśnie tak! — przyznała z naburmuszeniem, posyłając Harry'emu oskarżycielskie spojrzenie. — Zachowywała się w stosunku do mnie tak, jakby zadawała się z kimś młodszym o...

— No nie, naprawdę? — nie wytrzymała siedząca niedaleko Hermiona; z jej ust uciekło zmęczone sapnięcie.

— ...co najmniej osiem lat ode mnie — szeptała w dalszym ciągu swoje skargi piętnastolatka, splatając buntowniczo ramiona na piersi — ja mam trochę więcej oleju w głowie, niż wydaje się tej wrednej, rządzącej się, wyniosłej lafiryndzie.

— To ważne, ważne, no jasne, mówmy o tym, że to ważne — przerwał z tupetem, ciągnącą się równolegle z jazgotem Katriny, wypowiedź McGonagall Anderson. — Ale nawet nie wiemy, jak mamy się dostać do tego budynku mugoli. Są tam jakieś podziemne przejścia, czy jak?

— No tak — wyszeptał zielonooki, oblizując wargi — bardzo mi przykro, kochanie, że nie potraktowała cię poważnie, ale nie zostawiłaś jej wczoraj jakiejś wiadomości, nie wiem - liściku, albo coś w ten deseń? Bo... przekazałaś jej wiadomość o zebraniu, prawda? — zaniepokoił się.

Katrina spuściła wzrok na blat i zaczęła się bawić rękawem sukienki.

— No wiesz... — wymamrotała do własnych dłoni.

— Harry — odwróciła jego uwagę od Katriny Hermiona — ja wiem, jaką masz opinię o snuciu planów i tym podobne, szczególnie kiedy zwykle okazywało się, że nie mają one pokrycia w rzeczywistości, ale wiem, że musiałeś rozważać już przebieg wyrwania czarodziejów spod mugolskich sideł. Zbyt długo się znamy, żebyś mógł w tej kwestii mnie zwieść.

W pomieszczeniu nagle ucichło, a wiele par oczu na powrót utkwiło w jego twarzy. Harry stłumił ciężkie westchnienie, wyprostował się na krześle i ponownie spojrzał po zebranych.

— No dobrze — rzekł z rezygnacją, odgarniając włosy z twarzy. — Panowie, panie. Odrzućmy na moment kwestię położenia geograficznego mugolskiego więzienia, nie myślmy o otaczającym go terenie, a wyobraźmy sobie, czysto teoretycznie, ogromny budynek zdolny do przetrzymywania w nim ludzi, przeznaczony jedynie do tego jednego celu, pilnowany przez licznych szeregowych. Budynek, jak każdy inny wznoszony od przeszło kilkudziesięciu lat, składa się z kilku kondygnacji. Największa ilość wojowników, jak można by się spodziewać, obstawia wejścia na kondygnację dolną - nogi stykają się z ziemią, nieprawdaż? Co myśli mugol, obstawiając strażą teren wokół budynku? — Harry przychylił głowę niczym zainteresowany szczeniak. — Otóż myśli, że ewentualna napaść nastąpi z terenów lądowych, _ewentualnie_ nadejdzie z powietrza. — Zielonooki pochylił się nad stołem i oparł łokcie o drewniany blat. — Sugerowałbym skupić się na wejściach do piwnic. Piwnicznych oknach. Przygruntowych kratkach wentylacyjnych. Ewentualnych przejściach podziemnych. Drogach ewakuacyjnych. Piwniczne ściany są znacznie łatwiejsze do sforsowania od solidnych ścian nośnych. A teraz pytanie. Na której kondygnacji, waszym zdaniem, przetrzymywani są więźniowie?

Obecni na zebraniu ludzie wpatrywali się w niego z lekką dezorientacją; Harry posłał kilku swoim aurorom uprzejmy, zachęcający uśmiech.

— Eee... W piwnicach, szefie? — odezwał się wreszcie Anderson po kilku, długich minutach ciszy.

Harry schylił nieznacznie głowę i posłał aurorowi nieczytelne spojrzenie; Anderson spąsowiał jak dojrzały pomidor w obawie, że palnął nieprawdopodobne głupstwo. Kąciki ust zielonookiego drgnęły w lekkim uśmiechu.

— W tak zwanych _lochach_ , jak przypuszczam, Anderson. Czyli, istotnie, nigdzie indziej, a _w piwnicach_. Kiedy ta wojna się skończy, Anderson, to sądzę, że podwyższę twoją standardową premię. _Nareszcie_ zaczynasz używać mózgu.

-VVV-

Na początku, tak, jak ostatnio, śmierdziało eliksirami.

Kręciło mu się w głowie - miał wrażenie, że przebywa na skrzydle ogromnej karuzeli, która wiruje i wiruje, _i wiruje, i wiruje_ , cuchnąc ostrą, szczypiącą nos wonią medykamentów, przez co jego żołądek zaczął wywijać flamenco i - niech to szlag - to flamenco wywinął.

Ktoś zaklął szpetnie gdzieś niedaleko, rozbrzmiały kroki dudniące jak koła parowozu sunącego po torach, a zawirowania magii od zaklęcia _Chłoszczyść_ sprawiły, że biel błysnęła mu przed oczami z oślepiającą precyzją.

— No nareszcie się obudziłeś, już się bałam, że wlałam w ciebie końską dawkę Słodkiego Snu. Wiedziałeś, że od tego cuda można się uzależnić? Więcej - to świństwo da się przedawkować!

— C-co?

— No, wiesz, nafaszerować eliksirem jak morfiną i patrzeć jak człowiekowi wiotczeją mięśnie jak po jadzie akromantuli, a potem trafia do mózgu i odurza na dłuższy czas, podczas którego i pacjent, i magomedyk mają od siebie dłuższą przerwę, chyba że medyk kopnie się w odmierzaniu miligramów płynu, a wtedy...

— O kochany Merlinie.

— Nie martw się, złotko, tobie to nie grozi. Jesteś w naprawdę dobrych rękach.

— P-pansy?

— We własnej osobie i o stokroć lepszej prezencji, niż ty.

Draco otworzył oczy, starając się skupić wzrok w jednym punkcie. To, że bardzo zaaferowana Parkinson kręciła się pod jego nosem z zawziętością osy, wcale nie pomagało.

— Harry tutaj był — przypomniał sobie mgliście czarodziej, przecierając piekące oczy.

— No był, był — przytaknęła Parkinson, aplikując mu do gardła jakimś sprayem z długą szyjką coś tak paskudnie gorzkiego, że Draco zaczął prychać jak rzygający kot. Niezrażona niczym Pansy mówiła dalej. — Była tu też ta stara kocica strosząca wąsy jak jakiś kret. Krążyła wokół Pottera jak jaskółka przed deszczem, mówię ci, Draco. Gdybyś ją zobaczył, oczopląsu byś dostał.

— Nie... nie pamiętam — wydyszał Draco, krzywiąc się od ostrego posmaku lekarstwa. — Merlinie, daj ty mi coś do popicia tego paskudnego gniotu.

Pansy sarknęła cicho.

— Myślę, że profesjonalna nazwa brzmi: Eliksir Pieprzowy, a nie: _ten paskudny gniot_ , Draco — zaszydziła, ale odeszła od łóżka, by nalać mu szklankę zimnej wody. — W każdym razie o starą kocicę nie masz co się martwić. Ma teraz na głowie jakieś zgromadzenie rebeliantów na czele z Potterem, czy coś podobnego, na drugim piętrze. Jest stosunkowo daleko, więc...

— Zebranie — podłapał Draco, wnet przypominając sobie o tym, co mówił Harry, kiedy odwiedził go uprzednio w ambulatorium; wyprostował się gwałtownie na materacu łóżka, zwracając głowę ku wyjściu. — Muszę...

— Nie ma mowy — zaprzeczyła natychmiast Pansy, chwytając go za ramiona; Draco szarpnął się, jak pochwycona w sidła antylopa. Kobieta pokręciła z niezadowoleniem głową i siłując się z nim, starała się na powrót ułożyć go w łóżku. — Teraz będziesz odpoczywał, póki...

— Nie mów mi, co będę robił — syknął Draco, wyrywając się byłej przyjaciółce i wyskakując z łóżka z takim zapałem, że lądując stopami na posadce, potknął się i zatoczył na ścianę. — Szlag by to!

Szkolna pielęgniarka zacmokała i pokiwała ze zrozumieniem głową.

— Po utracie takiej ilości krwi, każdy ma zawroty głowy — powiedziała cierpliwie, gotująca się do ponownego sprowadzenia go do łóżka.

— Nie mam żadnych zawrotów głowy, _Merlinie_! — wykrzyknął Draco, odsuwając się od wyciągającej ku niemu swe pielęgniarskie szpony kobiety jak od bogina. — Dajże spokój, Pansy, jesteś przewrażliwiona.

Kobieta splotła ramiona na piersi.

— Sugerujesz, że nie znam się na swoim fachu? — zapytała obrażona.

Draco zaczął skradać się ku drzwiom jak polująca pantera pod czujnym wzrokiem krzywiącej się jak od gorzkiego eliksiru kobiety.

— Pójdźmy na kompromis — zaproponowała, przechylając głowę jak żyrafa. — Ja poinformuję, jak zresztą obiecywałam, Pottera o twoim ponownym powstaniu z martwych, a ty wrócisz do łóżka i spokojnie na niego zaczekasz.

Draco przewrócił oczami i zaczął wygładzać roztrzepane włosy.

— To nie o niego idzie, Pansy, a o to zebranie — prychnął i uznając, że wygrał tę bitwę, zaczął przesuwać się jak prawdziwy czempion w stronę wyjścia. — Jak oni w ogóle mogli beze mnie zacząć? Przygotowałem się na niego, wiesz? Zarówno fizycznie, jak i... no, nieistotnie. Dzięki, Pansy, za posklejanie mnie w całość, dzięki twoim zabiegom czuję się jak młody bóg.

— I poczujesz się jeszcze lepiej, jeśli w tej chwili wrócisz do łóżka — podłapała Pansy, sugestywnie wskazując podbródkiem na rozkopaną pościel.

— Jeszcze lepiej będzie, gdy wypiję wiadro koniaku — burknął Draco, chwytając za klamkę. — Na pewno skorzystam z podobnego znieczulenia, możesz być pewna. Raz jeszcze dziękuję.

Draco wybiegł ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego, nim kobieta ponownie zdążyła zaprzeczyć.

-VVV-

Harry rozmyślał nad dwoma prawdopodobieństwami: jedno mówiło, że jeden z jego drogich aurorów, jakże adorowany przez wszystkich Anderson, jest niewyobrażalnie cwanym człowiekiem, będącym w stanie oszukiwać wszystkich własnym milczeniem na tematy istotne, tym samym - człowiekiem niebywale inteligentnym (Harry szczerze wątpił w tę opcję obserwując, jak rysuje palcem wzór w popiele zapełniającym popielniczkę). Drugie natomiast, ku któremu się przychylał, twierdziło, że Anderson okazuje się na tyle matołowaty, aby zdradzić i nawet (o Merlinie!) nie zdawać sobie z tego faktu sprawy.

Zielonooki westchnął i wstał od stołu, aby szerzej otworzyć wysokie okiennice.

Anderson na widok Snape'a nie zareagował w żaden sposób, jaki Harry podświadomie od niego oczekiwał. Był w stosunku niego wyraźnie niechętny - nie pałał nienawiścią tak namacalną, jak Steward, którego każde spojrzenie rzucane Naczelnikowi było niczym przyłożenie kaflem w gołą skórę, zachowywał raczej chłodną rezerwę skrapianą zniesmaczeniem (Harry, spoglądający kątem oka na grymas utrzymujący się na jego ustach, mógłby to wręcz nazwać obrzydzeniem) - nie przejawiał żadnego, wymuszonego szacunku, bądź też (co byłoby nie do strawienia) nie spoglądał na niego ze strachem w oczach.

Reasumując: Harry szczerze wątpił, aby ich plany były przez niego dyktowane, wątpił, aby z rozmysłem ich oszukiwał, wątpił, żeby w ogóle miał świadomość popełnianej przez siebie zdrady - puenta: Anderson był kopniętym głupcem - durniem, jakich mało.

Zielonooki westchnął cicho i przetarł palcami zmęczone skronie. Poczuł, jak palce Katriny spoczywają pod stołem na jego kolanie.

— Coś cię niepokoi? — zapytała tak cicho, że ledwo sam usłyszał jej słowa, wychylając się ku niemu pod dziwnym kątem, tak, że przez moment wyglądała jak startujący, mugolski samolot, szczególnie kiedy rozłożyła łokcie na boki, jedno podpierając o oparcie krzesła, drugie położywszy na blacie stołu, trochę jak dwa, sztywne, metalowe skrzydła.

Harry pokręcił ze zmęczeniem głową, oderwał wzrok od Katriny i zdecydował się doprowadzić do zderzenia tych dwóch kamiennych głazów: Andersona i rzeczywistości.

— Czy to prawda — odezwał się, podnosząc lekko głos, aby przebić się ponad słowami Mata, który dopiero co zaczął ślęczeć nad beznadziejnością losu — że odbywasz... kurtuazyjne pogaduszki z szanownym panem Caractacusem Burkesem?

Hermiona, która właśnie skrobała paznokciem jakąś niegłęboką rysę w blacie stołu, wyglądająca, jakby przez wiele nocy nie spała najlepiej - tak głębokie były cienie pod jej oczami - uniosła głowę i wpiła przewiercające spojrzenie w twarz młodego aurora.

Andersonowi opadła szczęka, zamrugał kilkakrotnie z takim zapałem, jakby jakiś okruch wpadł mu pod powiekę i ani myślał spod niej wyleźć, po czym zagapił się na Harry'ego z otępiałym wyrazem twarzy.

McGonagall wyprostowała się na swoim krześle tak bardzo, że jej kręgosłup najprawdopodobniej ustawił się w linii prostej pionowej, po czym pochwyciła dłońmi krawędź stołu, jakby ten miał niebawem odjechać jej sprzed twarzy. Jej pomarszczone palce, zaciśnięte kurczowo na blacie, pobielały jak płótno.

— Ja... eee... — zademonstrował szeroki zasięg swej elokwencji Anderson.

Oczy Hermiony zmrużyły się do rozmiarów wąskich szparek.

— Odpowiedź na to pytanie powinna być prosta i skupiać się na zaledwie dwóch odsłonach: albo _tak_ , albo _nie_ — oznajmiła nieco piskliwym głosem i wychyliła się poprzez blat, jakby zamierzała wyciągnąć ramiona i zacisnąć palce na pokrytym lekkim zarostem gardle młodego aurora.

Anderson zazgrzytał zębami i łypnął na kobietę spode łba.

— Nie odbywam z nim żadnych _pogaduszek_ , Granger — fuknął, wyglądając jak naburmuszone szczenię. — Kupuję u niego kilka... przydatnych rekwizytów. Czysta transakcja - sprzedaż i kupno, czy tam kupno i sprzedaż przypieczętowane przekazaniem z rąk do rąk kilku galeonów.

— Więc przyznajesz, że się spotykacie! — zawołała triumfalnie Hermiona, otwierając szerzej oczy.

Harry zakrył dłonią twarz, aby nikt nie mógł dostrzec jego wzniesionych ku niebu oczu.

— Co? — zapeszył się Anderson. — Twoja głupota mnie zniesmacza, Granger, my się nie _spotykamy_. To się nazywa _handel_ , wiesz?

— Handel informacjami! — podłapała momentalnie Hermiona, wyrzucając z siebie słowa na jednym wydechu; Harry miał ochotę położyć się na podłodze i kopnąć w kalendarz.

— Informa... słuchaj, nie wiem, o czym mówisz. Może pożaliłem się trochę co do nawału własnych powinności, ale ja tam chodzę na wymianę towarami, a nie, żeby zakapować na innych, jak zdajesz się insynuować.

— No pewnie, już ci wierzę!

Harry odjął ręce od twarzy i zerknął ze znużeniem na przyjaciółkę.

— Hermiono, proszę cię... — odezwał się ze zmęczeniem, splatając palce na blacie.

Kobieta fuknęła i spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem.

— O czym ty mówisz, Harry? — przejęła się, wytrzeszczając na niego widowiskowo oczy. — _Pozwolisz_ mu na to?

Zielonooki skrzywił się i zerknął na skołowanego Andersona.

— Dureń robi to nieświadomie — odezwał się i uniósł brew, gdy szczęka Andersona opadła jak łopata w mugolskiej koparce. — To głupiec, ale głupiec uczciwy.

— _Och_... — mruknęła Amelia i to było bardzo wymowne „och" - „och" tego rodzaju, którym rzuca się po usłyszeniu wyjątkowo nieprawdopodobnej opowieści, „och" bardzo ironiczne w swym wydźwięku i „och" raczej nietaktowne.

Harry zacisnął zęby i potarł palcami nasadę nosa.

— Anderson — wyrzucił z siebie jak westchnienie, zastanawiając się, skąd znajduje w sobie tyle cierpliwości do tego irytującego człowieka.

— Szefie? — zaniepokoił się auror (oczami wyobraźni Harry niemal widział jego drżące pod stołem palce).

Zielone oczy uniosły się i wbiły w Andersona; mężczyzna zaczął kręcić się niespokojnie na swoim krześle, spodziewając się zapewne, że Harry jak szybko zadeklarował, tak szybko odwoła jego przyszłą premię.

— Opowiedz o jednym takim spotkaniu — zażądał zamiast tego zielonooki, mrużąc w skupieniu oczy. — Krótko, zwięźle i nie przedłużając.

— Ale... skoro Naczelnik jest z nami, można przecież uznać, że problem nie istnieje i...

Hermiona grzmotnęła pięścią w blat, zaklęła z wściekłością i poderwała się ze swojego miejsca, jakby ktoś jej podrzucił szpilki na siedzenie.

Auror skulił się na swoim krześle, jakby spodziewał się, że ta naskoczy na niego jak kotka w rui.

Kobieta, zamiast wystawić pazurki i zasyczeć z nienawiścią, odwróciła się i podeszła do okna, wyglądając przez nie na zalane jesiennym słońcem jezioro.

Harry odetchnął głęboko, starając się uspokoić i zerknął niemrawo na milczącego Snape'a.

Czarne oczy rewidowały przez moment cienie znaczące jego twarz, mężczyzna poruszył się na swoim miejscu i, ku ogromnemu zdumieniu Harry'ego, odezwał się, zwracając w stronę Andersona.

— Problem polega na tym — powiedział przyciszonym głosem — że to nie ja jestem, czy też byłem, stacją końcową dla tych rewelacji. Obawiam się, że mój drogi przyjaciel, Lucjusz Malfoy, miał... uwarunkowany motyw, aby przekazywać wszystko pewnemu, wysoko postawionemu mugolowi.

Pomieszczenie zastygło i zaczęło truchleć, jakby cały tlen został nagle wyciągnięty z sali.

Harry obserwował pobladłe, pozieleniałe, pomarszczone i napięte twarze zgromadzonych podejrzewając, że jest jedynym, poza Snape'em, z obecnych tu ludzi, który w pełni zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że ich tajne posiedzenia, mimo ich absolutnej ostrożności, trafiały wprost do mugolskich uszu.

— Niewiarygodne — wyszeptała McGonagall.

— Niemożliwe — wydusiła z siebie w tym samym momencie Amelia.

— Uwarunkowany motyw — powtórzyła Hermiona trzęsąc się koło okna z tłumionej złości. — _Uwarunkowany_ motyw! Nie no, uszczypnijcie mnie, bo ja chyba śnię!

— Anderson — powtórzył Harry, starając się zapobiec rozpętaniu tornada — miałeś opowiedzieć o...

— Zasrane Naczelnictwo współpracuje z mugolskim wojskiem! — wykrzyknął Steward, uderzając pięścią w stół tak mocno, że blat zatrząsł się pod jego dłonią. — Wiedziałem, _wiedziałem_!

Harry zazgrzytał zębami, dętka jego nerwów pękła jak porcelana, i zerwał się z miejsca; jego krzesło zaszurało głośno i gwałtownie. Zielone oczy ciskały gromami, kiedy wbijały się w Mata, ciągnącego się za kosmyk brunatnych włosów.

— To się nazywa wyciąganie pochopnych wniosków, Steward! — warknął, opierając dłonie na blacie stołowym. — A ty, Anderson, nie miałeś przypadkiem mówić o tym przeklętym spotkaniu z Burkesem?

— Harry... — Łagodny głos Katriny rozbrzmiał tuż obok jego ucha; drobna dłoń spoczęła na jego ramieniu. — Szyba w oknach drży.

Steward uniósł dumnie głowę.

— Antoniusz na twoim miejscu by...

Lodowata furia zapłonęła w oczach Harry'ego jak pochodnia, wszelki kolor spełznął z jego twarzy jak akwarela z płótna, okienna szyba pękła z trzaskiem i posypała się po podłodze; Harry zacisnął powieki, starając się odzyskać kontrolę nad własnymi emocjami - padł na zajmowane przez siebie krzesło jak ścięty z nóg.

— Antoniusz — wysyczał zielonooki przez zaciśnięte zęby — jak ci najwyraźniej umknęło, Steward, _nie żyje._

— I czyja to wina? — zaśmiał się paskudnie Steward. — Kto zasugerował, że atak skieruje się na Hogwart?

Na krótką chwilę w pomieszczeniu zapadła cisza, która zadzwoniła w uszach Harry'ego nie mniej, niż pełen zarzutu głos Stewarda; czuł, jak ostatni ślad koloru właśnie spełza bezpowrotnie z jego twarzy, palce Katriny mocniej zacisnęły się na jego ramieniu.

— Mat, nasz wspaniały brylancie — rozległ się jedwabisty, dźwięczny głos od strony drzwi, który uspokoił nieco rozchwiane nerwy Harry'ego — jeśli się nie przymkniesz, przywalę ci solidnie z prawego sierpowego.

Zielonooki wypuścił wstrzymywane powietrze; na jego twarz wkradł się cień szyderczego uśmiechu.

-VVV-

_Draco, mój bohaterze! Co ja bym zrobił bez twojego wężowego języka? Przepadłbym bez pamięci w tamtej istnej jaskini chaosu._

_Twoje pojawienie się w pokoju nieco ostudziło temperamenty zebranych - choć wzmianka o śmierci Antoniusza, jak podejrzewam, miała z tym faktem wiele wspólnego._

— _A pogrzeb?_ _—_ _odważy się zapytać cieniutkim głosem Amelia._

— _Nie ma ciała, nie ma pogrzebu_ _—_ _prychnie nasz fantastyczny Draco i zasiądzie jak na tronie na wolnym krześle stojącym obok mojego, od którego Katrina, uśmiechając się jak idiotka, odsunie się pospiesznie, z jakąś chorą satysfakcją ustępując mu miejsca._

_Draco rzeczywiście wyglądał jak po spotkaniu z inferiusem, ale dumie trzymał głowę prosto i znalazł w sobie solidne zapasy sił, by warknąć wściekle na słodką Katrinkę, która starała się przylizać mu włosy swą drobną, lekko drżącą dłonią. Mimo wszystko rozsiadł się przy stole, przyciągnął ku sobie popielniczkę, której wciąż nikt nie odmienił do pierwotnej postaci i niepomny na surowe spojrzenie, jakim poczęstowała go McGonagall, zaczął wypalać cienkiego papierosa mentolowego, hojnie częstując nim również Katrinę - gwałtowny protest Snape'a był godny podziwu (nie mniej niż, całkowicie ignorujący jego obecność, Draco)._

_Anderson natomiast, wciąż lekko zasępiony, zaczął (nareszcie!) kreślić przed nami scenę swej wycieczki krajoznawczej do Borgina i Burkesa._

_On naprawdę, choć trudno w to uwierzyć, nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że zdradza panu Burkesowi, jakby nie spojrzeć, ociupinkę za dużo._

_Dziwny facet._


	22. Jak okręty, nie te samie, choć w tej samej wciąż przystani

Drobinki szkła przesypywały się po podłodze, trącane silnymi podmuchami wiatru, który przedarł się pomiędzy framugą rozbitego okna, gasząc wątły, blady płomyk, który kołysał się na czubku różdżki Harry'ego.

Zielonooki zaciągnął się zapalonym papierosem i odchylił głowę do tyłu, kierując wzrok na wysoki sufit, na którym kilka niewielkich zacieków tworzyło szare, bezkształtne obrazy.

Trochę jak sztuka nowoczesna — pomyślał Harry, wydychając kłęby dymu z płuc.

Siedzący między nim a Katriną Draco nachylił się nad jego uchem, trącając kosmykiem niemalże białych włosów jego policzek.

— Ominęło mnie coś ważnego? — wyszeptał mężczyzna tak wątle, że Harry musiał się mocno skupić, aby rozróżnić poszczególne słowa.

Harry wykrzywił wargi w zjadliwym grymasie i poczęstował Dracona spojrzeniem pełnym ironii.

Draco, rozumiejąc ten milczący przekaz, uśmiechnął się w chłodnym rozbawieniu.

Zielonooki strzepnął popiół do stojącej przed blondynem popielniczki i zerknął w kierunku rozbitej szyby.

— Steward bez dwóch zdań przyprawi mnie kiedyś o paranoję — mruknął i sięgnął po różdżkę ukrytą w wewnętrznej kieszeni. Skierował jej czubek w stronę rozsypanych odłamków, sprowadzając na siebie uwagę Hermiony (jej czoło zmarszczyło się jak karta schnącego pergaminu), po czym krótkim, niewerbalnym zaklęciem naprawił szkody, które sporządził.

— Albo o chorobę umysłową. Nabawisz się jakiejś psychozy i zostaniesz okrzyknięty kolejnym Czarnym Panem w dziejach czarodziejskiego świata — zaczął drażnić się z nim Draco; Harry przewrócił oczami i od niechcenia trzepnął go wierzchem dłoni po ramieniu. — Pomyśl o tym — nie spoczął na laurach Draco — dwukrotnie przeszedłbyś do historii. Raz jako oswobodziciel, a raz...

Zielonooki, bardziej rozbawiony, niż podirytowany, nachylił się nad uchem Dracona i zamruczał niczym rasowy kocur:

— Jeśli zaraz się nie przymkniesz, zrobię sobie z twojej dłoni popielniczkę.

Draco wyszczerzył się na niego jak Kot z Cheshire.

— Widzisz! — podjął z kuriozalną satysfakcją. — Jesteś na dobrej drodze. Już zaczynasz stosować kary cielesne.

Harry spojrzał na Dracona najbardziej surowym wzrokiem, na jaki potrafił się zdobyć; blondyn prześwidrował go w odpowiedzi intensywnym spojrzeniem szarych oczu - po mniej niż sekundzie oboje wybuchnęli gromkim śmiechem.

Anderson, który plątał się właśnie w jakimś zagmatwanym wstępie zawierającym w sobie milion wytłumaczeń, zażaleń i słów minimalizujących ogrom jego przewinienia, umilkł i utkwił w nich swoje jarzące się rozgorączkowaniem oczy.

— Bawi was to? — zapytał, w odpowiedzi na co Draco niemal zakrztusił się dymem, przez co śmiech Harry'ego stał się nieopanowany.

— O Merlinie, nie mogę — wydusił Draco ze łzami kotłującymi się w oczach, opierając czoło o drżącego w niepohamowanym rozbawieniu Harry'ego.

Harry wziął kilka drżących oddechów i zdusił w zarodku to niepojęte, ogromne rozbawienie.

— Przepraszamy Anderson — zaczął dyplomatyczne Harry, ale niedane mu było skończyć, bo trwający nieprzerwanie śmiech Dracona stał się głębszy i głośniejszy, całkiem jakby jego struny głosowe były przyłączone do wzmacniacza dźwięku. Zielonooki spodziewał się, że trzepnięcie go różdżką po głowie przyniesie odwrotny skutek do zamierzonego; zerknął na rozbawionego Malfoya kątem oka i uśmiechnął się pojednawczo do Andersona. — To typowa reakcja na stres, zaraz mu przejdzie.

— Chyba na głupotę — mruknęła pod nosem Katrina, patrząc na Dracona spod gęstych rzęs.

Harry przygryzł dolną wargę i skierował migoczące rozbawieniem oczy na dziewczynę. Niekiedy jej trafne komentarze sprawiały, że zaczynał się zastanawiać, czy ta czarnooka nastolatka nie zna czasem legilimencji. Zielonooki puścił jej oczko i szturchnął z lekka ramię Malfoya.

— No już, postrzeleńcu — upomniał Harry — bo nasza dama honorowa zaczyna się frustrować.

— Hormony? — zapytał śpiewnie Draco, przestając wreszcie trząść się jak osika z rozbawienia.

Harry uniósł brwi.

— Raczej kolejna, typowa reakcja na stres — sprostował zielonooki.

Katrina skrzywiła się jak od gorzkiego lekarstwa.

— Albo na głupotę — powtórzyła, zakręcając sobie kosmyk włosów wokół palca. — Myślicie, że mogę poprosić jakiegoś skrzata o kawałek czekoladowego brownie? — dodała, przechylając głowę jak zainteresowany szczeniak.

Harry przewiercił ją wzrokiem i z absolutną powagą odrzekł:

— Ależ oczywiście. Jaśnie pani życzy sobie do niego polewę z kandyzowanych wiśni?

Katrina zaczesała palcami długie włosy do tyłu i posłała Harry'emu cukierkowy uśmiech.

— Oczywiście — odparła zawadiacko — plus martini z lodem, jeśli można. — Dziewczyna zakręciła zalotnie kosmyk włosów wokół palca i zaciągnęła się leniwie papierosem.

McGonagall odchrząknęła znacząco, po czym wstała z zajmowanego miejsca i zmierzyła ich po macoszemu surowym wzrokiem. Harry pochwycił jej ostre spojrzenie i podniósł pojednawczo ręce do góry, wycofując się na oparcie siedzenia.

— Proszę o wybaczenie — powiedział Harry, posyłając kobiecie czarujący uśmiech. — Cieszę się tylko, że ten dureń, który siedzi obok mnie — zielonooki wskazał podbródkiem uśmiechającego się szyderczo Dracona — powstał z martwych.

Wzrok kobiety złagodniał, topniejąc jak pierwsze lody po masowych ociepleniach.

— Harry, nie przedłużajmy tego spotkania bardziej, niż to absolutnie konieczne — rzekła McGonagall, przechylając głowę i przyglądając się jego twarzy, jakby czegoś w niej szukała.

Harry patrzył na nią i widział - przeciągłą zmarszczkę na wysokim czole, nikłe spięcie ramion - tak lekkie, że niemal niedostrzegalne, zaciśnięte wargi pomiędzy poszczególnymi zdaniami. Harry pamiętał - szok na jej twarzy, gdy spoglądała we wciąż ciepłą, stygnącą twarz Dumbledore'a, jej niedowierzanie, gdy mówił, że to robota Snape'a, głęboki ból, który starała się ukryć, a który i tak - niemiłosierny dla jej starań - wypływał co rusz na powierzchnię jej oczu.

Uśmiech spełzł z twarzy Harry'ego jak za sprawą zaklęcia.

Sprowadził tutaj Snape'a. To i tak było dla niej ciężkie - zgodzić się na to bez najmniejszego oporu, ale kiedy jego własne zachowanie zaczęło przeciągać czas, który musiała spędzić obok mordercy Albusa Dumbledore'a, jej cierpliwość legła w gruzach.

Pojedyncza zmarszczka wstąpiła na czoło Harry'ego, przecinając w połowie bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy. Żałował, że nie może sięgnąć poprzez stół i zacisnąć dłoni na jej sękatych palcach starego człowieka.

W jej zielonych oczach było tak wiele przeszłości.

— Jeszcze będziemy szczęśliwi — powiedział cicho Harry.

McGonagall uśmiechnęła się ponuro - widział, że nie wierzyła jego słowom.

Pojedyncze rozmowy ucichły, gdy Harry wstał i okrążył stół, zbliżając się do dyrektorki. Kobieta odwróciła głowę i zapatrzyła się w stołowy blat. Harry zdusił w sobie westchnienie i przyklęknął na podłodze koło jej krzesła, chwytając w swoje dłonie jej pomarszczoną, zniszczoną czasem rękę. McGonagall nie zwróciła się w jego stronę, jej wzrok stał się bardziej czytelny, ale oczy wciąż uparcie kontemplowały porysowaną przestrzeń blatu.

— Najpierw gaśnie wszelka jasność i nastaje ciemność — zaczął powoli Harry, przeciągając kciukiem po wierzchu jej dłoni. — A potem zostajemy wciągnięci w tunel. Tunel jest długi, ale przebywamy go znacznie szybciej, niż to realnie możliwe, jakby coś nas ciągnęło, jakby otaczała nas magia w najbardziej pierwotnej postaci. Na końcu tego tunelu — rzekł zielonooki; jej twarz zwróciła się w jego stronę; uśmiechnął się wątle, przewiercając wzrokiem jej zielone oczy — jest światło, które nie posiada źródła, a może jest źródłem samo w sobie, w każdym razie ono jest, _istnieje_ i wychodząc z tunelu, budzimy się w nim, zupełnie jakbyśmy otwierali oczy. Trudno stwierdzić, który zmysł wraca jako pierwszy. To bardziej jak stopniowe odkrywanie, że zmysły wciąż istnieją, wciąż funkcjonują, niż ich autentyczny, zsynchronizowany powrót. Orientujemy się, że nasza wola staje się prawdą, nasze życzenie obowiązkiem losu. A kiedy już w pełni zdamy sobie sprawę z naszego istnienia - gdzieś poza czasem - ktoś po nas wychodzi.

McGonagall milczała dłuższą chwilę (cisza, która zapadła po tych słowach zadzwoniła w uszach Harry'ego jak dzwony), by po chwili zacisnąć palce na jego dłoni i zapytać przyciszonym głosem:

— Kto?

Harry przyglądał jej się dłuższą chwilę, zanim odpowiedział:

— Sądzę, że to zawsze zależy od nas samych.

Kobieta pochyliła się nad nim.

— Kto wyszedł po ciebie?

Usta Harry'ego drgnęły w delikatnym uśmiechu.

— Ten sam, który wyjdzie po panią — odparł enigmatycznie.

Kobieta wypuściła ze świstem powietrze, zachwiała się nieznacznie, a w jej zielonych, zmęczonych oczach pojawiły się łzy. Wyplątała własną dłoń z uścisku jego palców i popłynęła w stronę wyjścia, jakby uciekała. Harry patrzył za nią, kiedy znikała w drzwiach sali; jej długa szata zafalowała i zniknęła za framugą, rozpływając się jak sen.

-VVV-

Severus milczał i obserwował - miał w tym sporą praktykę. Potter musiał wiedzieć, że jego źrenice nie opuszczają granic jego twarzy - lawirował spojrzeniem z perfekcyjną wprawą, omijał jego oczy jak szczeliny w kamiennym podłożu, przeskakiwał pomiędzy punktami z płynnością oceanu, opływając przeszkodę, którą był on, jak woda morska omijająca wystające spod niej szczyty oceanicznych gór lodowych. Severus wiedział, że zielonooki mężczyzna ma nieprzemijającą, ciągłą, uciążliwą świadomość jego spojrzenia błądzącego za nim jak natarczywa mucha. Wiedział, że czuje ciężar jego oczu osiadłych na jego twarzy, gdy klękał u stóp byłej nauczycielki transmutacji, gdy wymieniał spojrzenia z jego córką, gdy śmiał się do wtóru z młodym Malfoyem z czegoś na pozór nieśmiesznego.

Potter wstanie i zaciągnie się papierosem - zapach tytoniu wciąż drażnił Severusa w równym stopniu co niedoinformowanie - jego plecy będą napięte, będą napięte w równym stopniu przez całe spotkanie, będą napięte tak samo, jak wówczas, gdy wprowadzał go do pokoju wypełnionego ludźmi, których Severus w większości nie kojarzył. Jego wzrok ucieknie do tego niekompetentnego aurora - Antoniusza, a po drodze liźnie jego twarz jak język ognia, jakby w obawie, jakby starał się upewnić, czy cierpliwość Severusa wciąż trwa w solidnych ryzach - trochę z niepokojem, czającym się na dnie jego oczu jak dawno zatonięty statek.

Chciałbym tylko świętego spokoju — wyszeptał głos Pottera głęboko w jego umyśle. — Niczego więcej.

Istniały rzeczy, które Severus widział - napięte mięśnie mówiące same za siebie, cienie pod oczami pogłębiające się za każdym razem, gdy przyszło im skrzyżować swe drogi, palce drżące od nieopanowania, wkładające końcówkę papierosa wypełnioną filtrem pomiędzy pełne wargi.

Zielone oczy milcząco obserwowały starszą czarownicę wychodzącą w pośpiechu z pomieszczenia - Severus wiedział, że to on był realnym powodem tej ucieczki, Potter był tylko pośrednim materiałem przewodzącym, nigdy przyczyną.

Przyciągał wzrok Pottera jak magnes opiłki żelaza, a chłopak stawiał zażarty opór i nie pozwalał sobie na niego zerknąć, choć jego oczy uciekały wciąż i na nowo w okolice zajmowanego przez niego miejsca naprzeciw. Jego grdyka podskakiwała i opadała, gdy nerwowo przełykał ślinę. Jego mięśnie spinały się, gdy ktoś z obecnych zwracał swój wzrok pełen niekrytej niechęci ku Naczelnikowi. Jego oczy szukały go, nie chcąc go odnaleźć, uciekając od niego jak od ognia piekielnego.

Istniały rzeczy, których Severus nie chciał zobaczyć.

-VVV-

— Pieniądze nie spadają z drzew — powiedział Anderson, drapiąc się po lekkim zaroście — a ja potrzebowałem pieniędzy. Więc handlowałem. A nigdzie tak łatwo i z obopólną korzyścią nie można wymienić się towarem, nabyć niezbędniki i odsprzedać stare graty, jak u Borgina i Burkesa.

W to akurat żadne z nich nie wątpiło.

-VVV-

Dzwonek przypięty do drzwi oznajmił przybycie kolejnego klienta, który wtoczył się do środka, omal nie przewracając podejrzanie wyglądającej, przenośnej latarni, którą Borgin przytaszczył do ich sklepu kilka dni temu, mówiąc coś o nader owocnym interesie z ciekawym kontrahentem zaborczo strzegącym własnej tożsamości. Caractacus spojrzał w pociągłą, lekko zaczerwienioną twarz mężczyzny, który właśnie zatoczył się na ścianę, wodząc wkoło zapijaczonym wzrokiem.

W innych okolicznościach - w innych czasach, może nie lepszych i nie prostszych, ale znacznie różniących się od standardów obecnych - wyrzuciłby przybłędę na bruk, zanim ten zdążyłby powiedzieć: „zbyt" i „dochód". Prawda była jednak taka, że ilość klientów spadała z każdym dniem, a utargi z Mundungusem Fletcherem stawały się coraz to mniej opłacalne - zysk był atutem, który powoli tracił na wartości. Nie pozostawało mu nic innego, niż schować własną dumę do kieszeni i przyjąć klienta, który ostatnimi czasy zadomowił się najwyraźniej w przestrzeniach jego lokalu.

— Anderson — mruknął, nawet nie starając się brzmieć na zadowolonego.

Wizyty aurora nie były korzyścią samą w sobie, ale Caractacus doskonale wiedział jak wykorzystać je do własnych celów. Czasy były ciężkie i każdy radził sobie, jak umiał najlepiej. Ironia losu sprawiła, że tym, na czym Caractacus znał się najlepiej były przekręty i nieczyste zagrywki - jak uzyskać dochód z niedochodowego towaru nie było dla niego najmniejszą tajemnicą.

Mężczyzna dopadł kontuaru i oparł się na nim ciężko, zawisając nad Caractacusem jak wyżęta szmata; jego oddech cuchnął na kilometr tanim koniakiem.

— Pan Burkes, wspaniale pan się... trzyma — zagaił Anderson i Caractacus przez moment miał niezmożoną chęć, by go przekląć. — Jak idą interesy?

Caractacus najchętniej wypchnąłby gościa za drzwi, zabarykadował się w sklepie i tak dla pewności zapieczętował futrynę jakąś zmyślną klątwą.

Mężczyzna odchrząknął, wyobrażając sobie czerwone, pulsujące palce przytrzaśnięte ciężkimi drzwiami.

— Po staremu, dziękuję — burknął ostatecznie w odpowiedzi i zmrużył oczy, wpatrując się podejrzliwie w przybłędę. — Czego dziś szukasz?

— Szczypty strachu w ustach — odparł Anderson i roześmiał się nieprzyjemnym, niskim śmiechem.

Caractacus przetarł ze zmęczeniem oczy.

— Posada aurora dostarcza ci zbyt mało wrażeń, Anderson?

Auror wzruszył ramionami i podrapał się, raczej bezwiednie, po nosie.

— Trzeba czerpać nieograniczoną ilość przyjemności z życia, prawda? — odparł, jakby było to najbardziej oczywistą kwestią na świecie i wyszczerzył do Caractacusa rząd prostych, lekko pożółkłych zębów.

Właściciel sklepu zlustrował Andersona znudzonym spojrzeniem i odszedł w kierunku jakichś niskich szuflad, otwierając je kolejno, lustrując pobieżnie wzrokiem ich zawartość i na powrót je zamykając z nietęgim wyrazem twarzy.

— W biurze względny spokój? — zagaił raczej ze znudzeniem Caractacus, wątpiąc, aby Anderson, nawet przy swojej kolosalnej głupocie, wyjawił mu coś znaczącego.

Anderson wzruszył ramionami, jakby chciał powiedzieć, że nie dzieje się nic specjalnego, jednak zamiast tego z jego ust wypadło gorzkie zażalenie:

— Szef nie próżnuje. Zawala nas tonami roboty, no naprawdę, jaki normalny człowiek wytrzymałby taki nawał obowiązków, jaki aurorzy muszą przy nim znosić?

— Przykro mi — odpowiedział półgębkiem Caractacus, brzmiąc, jakby wcale nie było mu przykro, niemalże przewracając na drugą stronę zawartość jednej z szuflad.

Anderson pokiwał z przejęciem głową.

— Rozumiem, że wojna z mugolami to dla nas wielki problem, no ale powiedzmy sobie szczerze, po cóż to organizować jakieś głupie akcje obronne? Ostatnio szef rozstawia nas na lewo i prawo po placówkach mających wpływ na zdrowe funkcjonowanie magicznej społeczności. Podejmuje jakieś śmieszne warty w jakichś głupich „punktach kulminacyjnych", jak to nazywa, ale gdyby mugole wtargnęli sobie, ot tak, gdzieś na ulice magicznego świata, czy pod rezydencje porządnych obywateli, szef mógłby się równie dobrze napchać tą swoją, bezwartościową ochroną, słowo daje.

Caractacus przechylił głowę niczym sęp obserwujący żerujące stado hien, gdy zerkał przez ramię na młodego aurora.

— No co też nie powiesz? — zamyślił się, marszcząc czoło.

Anderson, chyba po raz setny, wzruszył ramionami i wyszczerzył zęby.

— Głupie, nie? — prychnął, zaglądając sprzedawcy przez ramię. — Co takiego pan tam wygrzebał?

Caractacus Burkes uśmiechnął się ostro jak wierzchołek lodowej góry i podał klientowi zakorkowaną fiolkę z przesypującym się w środku, szarym, mętnym proszkiem.

— Cudo nad cudami — ożywił się nieznacznie Caractacus wchodząc w swój dryg sprzedawcy. — Najlepszy towar na rynku, Anderson. Odlecisz tak bardzo, że świat zacznie ci pulchnieć w oczach. Oczywiście, przyjemności swoje kosztują...

-VVV-

Draco przez całą przemowę aurora zgrzytał wściekle zębami, ale to wybuchowy temperament Hermiony uaktywnił się w końcowym rozrachunku.

— Ty durnowata ofermo! — ryknęła niespodziewanie młoda kobieta, niemalże wprawiając tym kilka osób w stan zawałowy. — Chodziłeś tam po środki odurzające!

Anderson zerknął niepewnie w stronę milczącego, wyglądającego jak posąg zawistnego, greckiego boga Harry'ego.

— Cóż... — zaciął się auror, oblizując nerwowo górną wargę. — Każdy radzi sobie tak, jak może.

— Ty przeklęty kretynie jeden!

Harry, wciąż nie reagując w żaden porywczy sposób na słowa Andersona, posłał Hermionie znużone spojrzenie - miał wrażenie, że dopiero co rozpoczęli to absurdalne posiedzenie, a już był tym całym cyrkiem poważnie zmęczony.

— Nie zdzieraj sobie gardła, bo nikogo tym nie poruszysz — rzucił dość chłodno; dłonie byłej przyjaciółki trzęsły się jak w gorączce. Jej oczy płonęły jak średniowieczne stosy, gdy skierowała na niego swój wzrok.

— Harry, ten idiota...

— Słyszałem, co zrobił — przerwał jej nadzwyczaj spokojnym głosem jak na istną nawałnicę, która szalała w jego żyłach. — Co nie uprawnia cię jeszcze do zmieniania tego zebrania w igrzyska wyzwisk. — Harry przeniósł wzrok na twarz Andersona, którego policzki płonęły niezdrową czerwienią. — Czy mogę ufać, że skończysz z tymi bezcelowymi wypadami na Nokturn? — zwrócił się do aurora, a ten uniósł głowę i spojrzał na swego szefa z popłochem w oczach. Skinął głową raz, potem drugi; coś bardzo wyraźnie zadręczało jego umysł. Anderson przełknął ślinę i uciekł wzrokiem, błądząc spojrzeniem po pomieszczeniu jak poszczute zwierzę.

— Jestem zwolniony, czy tak, szefie? — zapytał, potykając się o słowa, na co Amelia poruszyła się niespokojnie i wbiła oczy w swe krzyczące kolorem paznokcie.

Harry z trudem powstrzymał się od przewrócenia oczami.

— Czy ja ci, na Morganę, powiedziałem, że cię zwalniam? — warknął, nie potrafiąc opanować irytacji, która zakradła się do jego głosu, podporządkowując pod siebie jego tonację. — Powiedziałem, że masz dożywotni zakaz zbliżania się na odległość mniejszą niż piętnaście metrów do lokalu Borgina i Burkesa.

Anderson zadrżał, jakby go zdzielono po głowie.

— Szefie, nie mogę, w przyszłym tygodniu mam odebrać...

Jedno, lodowate jak sam środek oceanu spojrzenie Harry'ego uciszyło głupi sprzeciw aurora. Mężczyźnie oklapły ramiona, a wzrok zdawał się stracić na ostrości.

Harry oddałby wszystko, aby przez moment odsunąć od siebie całe to kuriozalne zebranie i zniknąć gdzieś w odmętach wszechświata - rozbić się w powietrzu jak bańka mydlana, rozszczepić, rozdzielić na komórki, na atomy i zniknąć, rozlatując się po różnych częściach kosmosu jak gwiezdny pył. Odetchnął głębiej, starając się myśleć logicznie i spójnie, ale jego umysł zamknięty pomiędzy zmęczeniem a irytacją wcale nie był skory do współpracy.

— Zróbmy półgodzinną przerwę — mruknął, odsuwając się od stołu, czując na sobie zaskoczone spojrzenie Dracona (przerwa w zebraniach nie była czymś, za czym odpowiadał się Antoniusz - twierdził on bowiem, że to, co raz zaczęte, musi być w ciągłej linii doprowadzone do końca). — Spotkamy się w tym samym miejscu.

Jego aurorzy z ulgą przyjęli wieść o odpoczynku od twardego siedziska i wbijającego się w kręgosłup oparcia, z drugiej strony stowarzyszenie Antoniusza wlepiało w niego cielęce spojrzenia - ich stary lider nigdy nie postąpiłby w ten sposób, ale Harry nie zamierzał czegoś wprowadzać w życie tylko dlatego, że tak po nim oczekiwała większość. Wstał z miejsca, ignorując marszczącą nos McGonagall, gotów odejść, gdy drobna dłoń zacisnęła się na jego nadgarstku.

Pośród szurania krzeseł, cichych pomruków i jawnych słów ulgi, Harry usłyszał swoje imię wypowiadane przez te czerwone jak krew usta, przez ten głos skowronka. Zielone oczy napotkały wzrok Snape'a wkrojony w młodą, niemal dziecięcą twarz - dziewczyna patrzyła na niego z czymś tak czystym i tak szczerym, że przez moment zapragnął wyrwać swój nadgarstek z uchwytu jej palców i uciekać - biec, póki nie skończy się ląd, póki się nie złamią kości.

Przez moment - krótki jak mrugnięcie powiek - zdawało mu się, że dziewczyna ma mu do powiedzenia coś ważnego, coś niesamowicie istotnego, coś, z czym czekała przez cały ten czas, coś, co nie powinno, bądź nie mogło czekać już dłużej.

Po chwili to wrażenie minęło, gdy Katrina uśmiechnęła się tym swoim słodkim, cukierkowym uśmiechem niewinności nieskalanej, a jej oczy zamigotały szczęściem jak morskie latarnie pośród ciemnego oceanu.

— Tęskniłam — odezwała się cicho, wstydliwie spuszczając wzrok, zupełnie nie przypominając w tym siebie, więc Harry zdusił w sobie odruch przewrócenia oczami i pochylił się, żeby przelotnie pocałować jej skroń.

— Cieszę się, że nic ci nie jest — wyszeptał Katrinie do ucha, a kąciki jego warg drgnęły, gdy dostrzegł szeroki, rozanielony uśmiech rozlewający się po jej twarzy jak słoneczne światło.

— Co to za akty rozpieszczania dzieci? — usłyszał tuż obok pełen ironii głos Dracona.

Harry wyprostował się, wyplątując swoją dłoń z uścisku dziewczyny i ukrył własne rozbawienie za uprzejmym zainteresowaniem, na co Draco nie dał się nabrać, oczywiście, i prychnął szyderczo, przewracając oczami.

— Ile razy mam powtarzać, że nie jestem... — zaczęła swą stałą litanię Katrina, wyrywając ostatecznie cichy, tłumiony śmiech z piersi Harry'ego.

Zielonooki machnął na dwójkę tych diabłów wcielonych dłonią i oznajmił, że musi się przewietrzyć.

Opuszczając pomieszczenie, czuł na swoim karku łaskotanie spojrzenia odznaczającego się dużo większą intensywnością, niż wzrok Katriny kiedykolwiek byłby w stanie wskrzesić.

-VVV-

Stojąc nad tym samym jeziorem, nad którym zwykł przesiadywać wieki temu w ciepłe, upalne dni lata, czuł, że drapieżnik, którego wpuścił na to terytorium, zbliża się do niego powoli na miękko ugiętych łapach.

Czuł za swoimi plecami stąpającą coraz bliżej obecność, ale nie odwrócił się, aby spojrzeć jej w oczy - wzrok utkwił w muskanej wiatrem powierzchni jeziora, która przesuwała się z synchronicznością nadmorskich fal przybrzeżnych.

Kark mrowił, jakby intensywność wzroku, który przykleił się mu do pleców jak jesienny, przemokły liść była w stanie przeniknąć pod skórę, podrażnić mięśnie kryjące się pod spodem.

Miękkie kroki ucichły - być może mógłby uchodzić za kogoś, kto nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego cichego zajścia od tyłu mrocznej bestii o oczach bezdennych jak studnia, gdyby nie silne napięcie jego mięśni grzbietu, mięśni ramion.

Poczuł gładki ruch powietrza, zanim wąskie wargi przylgnęły do jego ucha - spodziewał się chłodu, ale jego oddech był ciepły i wskrzesił kaskadę dreszczy, które rozsiadły się po jego kręgosłupie niczym wróble okupujące grzędę.

— Czekasz na mnie. — To ewidentnie nie było pytanie. Słowa odbiły się od jego czaszki jak kauczuk.

Harry nie odpowiedział; zielone oczy nieprzerwanie tonęły w zagłębiach jeziora.

Mężczyzna go okrążył - czuł doskonale każdy powiew poruszonego przez jego szatę powietrza - i zatrzymał się u jego boku. Harry spodziewał się rozkazu - stanowczego „spójrz na mnie", a może jeszcze czegoś innego, może chłodnych palców na skórze i podbródka przesuwanego siłą, może polecenia migoczącego w oczach - wiedział, że byłby w stanie go zrozumieć, że byłby w stanie go rozszyfrować nawet bez słów.

Mężczyzna zatrzymał się u jego boku, wpił oczy w ten sam punkt na horyzoncie i milczał.

Woda w jeziorze przesuwała się pod siłami wiatru, ich szaty łopotały nieznacznie, plącząc się wokół nóg, uderzając o łydki.

Harry'emu to milczenie nie przeszkadzało, nie tak bardzo, jakby chciał.

— Jest wami zauroczona — przerwał ciszę, po kilku długich, ciągnących się jak guma minutach, Snape; Harry oderwał oczy od horyzontu i spojrzał w tę nieruchomą, kamienną twarz zastygłą niczym odlew pośmiertny.

— Kto? — wyrwało się z jego ust, zanim zdążył się zastanowić, po czym pokręcił głową z politowaniem dla samego siebie i dodał cicho: — Twoja córka, oczywiście.

Snape nie patrzył na niego, na jego twarzy - w kącikach oczu - pojawiły się nikłe zmarszczki i Harry obserwował ich linie, jakby były bliznami - trwałymi i nieusuwalnymi, przyspawanymi do twarzy jak ból.

— Chciałbyś, abym ją od siebie odsunął? — zapytał; jego głos nie drżał tak bardzo, jak myślał, że będzie.

Czarnooki uśmiechnął się ponuro, a serce Harry'ego zamarło na tę jedną chwilę, bardziej przerażone własnym pytaniem, niż jego odpowiedzią. Ich oczy spotykały się jak zgubione ptaki odnajdujące się nawzajem na falach przestrzeni. Snape patrzył na niego posępnie, a potem zerknął na jego drżące palce, zanim Harry w popłochu schował je za plecy (jakby znowu byli uczniem i nauczycielem, jakby przyłapany na szkolnych korytarzach po ciszy nocnej czekał z oklapłymi ramionami na otrzymanie ostrej reprymendy oraz kolejnego, bezlitosnego szlabanu); czarne oczy pochwyciły zieleń jego spojrzenia i zawiązały ją w jakiś niepojętych pętach - Harry próbował, ale nie potrafił odwrócić wzroku. Czerń zbliżyła się na jedną, krótką jak uderzenie serca chwilę, a Harry odniósł wrażenie, że kamień utknął mu w gardle jak kłamstwo.

— Byłbyś w stanie to zrobić? — zapytał Snape - jego głos podchodził pod szept - tak wątły, jakby był szmerem jesiennych liści pod ich stopami - Harry musiał się bardzo wysilić, aby zrozumieć poszczególne słowa.

Otwierał i zamykał usta (jego wargi drżały w przerażeniu, które musiało odzwierciedlać się w jego źrenicach, bo uśmiech, jakim poczęstował go Snape był jednym z tych mrocznych, zapomnianych koszmarów, których sądził, że pozbył się na wieki wieków), oddychał trochę chwiejnie, a mężczyzna pokiwał głową, jakby nie istniało nic będącego w stanie go zaskoczyć.

— Tak myślałem — wymruczał pod nosem, odsuwając się i odwracając głowę w stronę przeźroczystego jak szkło jeziora.

Harry odczuwał przemarzającą chęć, aby zacząć się bronić.

— Ona... ona ma piętnaście lat — powiedział trochę słabo, nienawidząc się za gardłowe brzmienie własnego głosu i przygryzł dolną wargę prawie do krwi.

Z ust Snape'a wydobyło się cyniczne prychnięcie, odwrócił się ku niemu i wyciągnął rękę. Harry wzdrygnął się, gdy kciuk i wskazujący palec uniosły mu głowę za podbródek; jego serce szamotało się pod mostkiem jak zraniony ptak. Uciekł wzrokiem, jak przerażony dzieciak i zaczął przeklinać siebie samego w myślach: _Gryfon..._ — ironiczny głos w jego głowie, który powoli odbierał mu zmysły, pozbawiał możliwości logicznego myślenia, był ostry i kłujący i wpił się w jego serce jak drzazga.

— Naczelniku...

Śmieszne. Jego głos brzmiał słabo nawet w jego własnych uszach, jakby się rozpadał, jakby był domkiem z kart, który Snape może przewrócić jednym oddechem.

I zrobił to. Zniszczył jego bariery, jakby uważał, że ma prawo.

— Miłość nie pyta się o wiek, dziecko.

Przerażenie roziskrzyło się przed jego oczami jak błyskawica. Harry się starał, ale nie był w stanie zatrzymać gardłowego, roztrzęsionego śmiechu, który brzmiał makabrycznie nawet dla niego samego - Harry miał ochotę zamknąć go w próżniowym pokoju i uciekać, uciekać jak najdłużej i jak najdalej od swoich własnych słabości.

— Czyżbyś dawał mi swoje błogosławieństwo? — spytał poprzez nieprzyjemny śmiech, czując, jak jego ciało zaczyna drżeć - starał się to opanować, ale szybko odkrył, że nie był w stanie - trząsł się jak od dotyku syberyjskiego śniegu na skórze.

Snape patrzył i oceniał - zawsze tylko patrzył (i widział - przerażenie w oczach jak kamień ciągnący na dno topielca, jak kula u nogi), palce Harry'ego drżały jak w febrze, a potem całe dłonie, kiedy ten nagły atak przeniósł się na ramiona jak plaga, Harry pomyślał, że jest zgubiony.

Chłodne dłonie chwyciły jego nadgarstki i przytrzymały trzęsące się ręce; Harry przełknął ciężko, mając wrażenie, że w jego gardle rozpostarł swoje pnącza ostrokrzew.

— Być może — rzekł Snape z rozmysłem, z ostrożnością, Harry spojrzał na niego z przerażeniem, nie potrafiąc tego ukryć, nie potrafiąc zatrzymać - to nie była odpowiedź, jakiej się spodziewał. Pokręcił głową, wgapiając się w Snape'a wielkimi oczami i zaprzeczył bezgłośnie, cały czas zaprzeczał.

— Nie... nie mogę — wydyszał słabo, tracąc kontrolę nad własnym oddechem, prawie się dusząc. — Wiesz przecież, że nie mogę. Ja... my... Merlinie, dzieli nas prawie dekada. To jest...

— Nie możesz, czy się boisz? — zapytał cicho mężczyzna, sprawiając, że szpik jego kości jak lodowatą peleryną opatulił szron.

Harry miał sucho w gardle, wlepił w mężczyznę niedowierzające spojrzenie, zastanawiając się, czy nie śni, czy jeśli raz jeszcze zamknie i otworzy oczy, to mężczyzna rozpłynie się jak fatamorgana.

— Snape... — wymruczał przez wyschnięte gardło.

— Czego się boisz? — zapytał mężczyzna przeciągając kciukiem po linii jego szczęki.

Harry'emu kręciło się w głowie. Odtrącił dłoń Snape'a, kręcąc nieświadomie głową.

— Przestań, nie mogę tego słuchać — wyrzucił z siebie, jakby plunął i odsunął się krok od mężczyzny, oddychając jak po maratońskim biegu. Jego oczy wpatrywały się w czystym szoku w wypełnioną niezachwianym spokojem, nieruchomą twarz mężczyzny. Przełknął ciężko ślinę, mając wrażenie, że ta utkwiła mu boleśnie w gardle. — Katrina nie jest dla mnie, a ja nie jestem dla niej. I nawet nie próbuj... nie waż się insynuować...

Mężczyzna odwrócił głowę, spoglądając w lekko drżącą taflę jeziora.

Przez moment oboje milczeli - Snape z oczami utkwionymi w zielonkawej wodzie, Harry wpatrzony w jego twarz z przerażeniem, które nie pozwalało się odtrącić.

— Nie przeszkadza mi to tak bardzo, jak powinno — odezwał się po chwili milczenia Snape, obserwując drobny mech osiadły na brzegu jeziora. — Zrobisz z tym, co uważasz.

Czarne oczy osadziły się na jego twarzy jak ciężar; Harry poczuł, że blednie - chłód otoczył jego skórę z leniwą ospałością, a potem Snape odwrócił się i odszedł w stronę zamku, pozostawiając po sobie lodowate zimno ogarniające serce i wspomnienie czarnookiego spojrzenia osadzonego w młodszej twarzy o delikatniejszych rysach, tak podobnego do jego własnego.

Harry wypuścił wstrzymywane nieświadomie powietrze i pozwolił swoim powiekom opaść. Jego serce drżało jak przerażony gołąb.

-VVV-

— Nie wiedziałem o waszej rozmowie.

_Tak, nie wiedziałeś. A ja nie kwapiłem się, aby komukolwiek się z niej zwierzać. Ta nowa myśl, która zakiełkowała w moim umyśle posadzona słowami Severusa Snape'a była zbyt chwiejna, zbyt świeża, abym czuł się wówczas na siłach, aby z kimkolwiek się nią dzielić._

_To było niczym uderzenie młotem - usłyszenie tego wszystkiego z jego ust, ta milcząca zgoda jarząca się w jego czarnych oczach jak wieczorna gwiazda - i nie wiedziałem, co powinienem z tym wszystkim uczynić, miotałem się jak dziecko zagubione we mgle, znów tak mały i podszyty tchórzem, głupi, głupi Gryfon._ _—_ _Znowu pałętasz się po nocy po korytarzach zamku, Potter? Dwadzieścia punktów od Gryffindoru._ _—_ _Byłem podniesiony na duchu i rozkojarzony, i przerażony jednocześnie, a wszystko to przez kilka trafnych słów Snape'a, które (jak zwykle) uderzyły dokładnie tam, gdzie powinny, jakby mój umysł był tarczą do gry, a słowa mężczyzny, po którym Katrina nosiła swe nieziemskie oczy, były lotkami, raz, dwa, trzy - trafiające bezpośrednio w samo centrum tarczy i wpijające się w nią jak pijawki._

— Wobec tego to przez Snape'a byłeś wówczas w takim stanie, w jakim byłeś?

Sądzę, że na mój stan wpływało kilka czynników. Ale tak, można powiedzieć, że był on jego główną przyczyną, Malfoy.

-VVV-

Kiedy wkroczył do pomieszczenia, jego oczy nieświadomie odnalazły piętnastoletnią, gładką twarz, która zdawała się rozpromienić na jego widok jak promień słońca na wiosnę. Zielonooki miał ochotę schować twarz w dłonie.

— ...o, jesteś Harry! — Z lekkiego otępienia wyrwał go doskonale znajomy głos. — Właśnie opowiadałam Malfoyowi o tym, jak torturowała mnie jego ciotka.

Harry otrzeźwiał na tyle, by spojrzeć spod byka na Hermionę.

— Jezu, kobieto, twoja zawiść mnie przeraża — wyszeptał, nie ufając brzmieniu własnego głosu (Snape wiedział - trochę zbyt długo wpatrywał się w jego grdykę bladą jak śnieg).

Szare oczy osiadły pomiędzy jego brwiami jak kurz, puste, obojętne - Harry miał ochotę walić głową w mur.

— Daj spokój, Harry — odezwał się czystym jak kryształ, niemal leniwym głosem Draco. — Przyznaję, jest wiele rzeczy, które są w stanie mnie zranić, ale _Granger_ nie jest jedną z nich — rzucił nazwiskiem Hermiony jak przekleństwem. Jego palce bawiące się kosmykiem włosów Katriny, która patrzyła w twarz Harry'ego, w jego zielone oczy, na jego bliznę o nieregularnym kształcie, na jego kości policzkowe, na jego usta, które oblizał koniuszkiem języka - na niego i nikogo więcej; Harry udał, że tego nie zauważył ( _ty tchórzu_ _—_ przeklął się w myślach).

Hermiona prychnęła, zakładając pod blatem nogę na nogę i odwracając wzrok ku ścinie - milczący zarzut rozlał się pod jej oczami jak wylewy rzeczne.

Draco porzucił zabawę włosami Katriny i wstał, krzyżując dłonie na piersi.

— Tak przy okazji - jak mogliście, na Morganę, zacząć zebranie beze mnie? — odezwał się z głęboki wyrzutem, przechylając głowę jak bocian wypatrujący w wysokiej trawie soczystej żaby. — Jak mogliście to zrobić?

— To nie tak, że jesteś tu kimś ważnym — odezwała się butnie Hermiona, uśmiechając się ze sztuczną przymilnością do Dracona; mężczyzna spiął się, choć usilnie starał się tego nie okazać, przywołując na twarz znudzony wyraz (ale Harry widział wszystko - widział, że cios osiadł na jego kościach i potrzaskał mostek, starając się dosięgnąć serca).

Mięśnie Katriny drgnęły pod skórą, jakby ten cios był przeznaczony dla niej.

— Jak śmiesz — wysyczała przez zęby piętnastolatka, jej onyksowe oczy zalśniły jak oczy Snape'a pośród rozbłysku zielonego zaklęcia i Harry'emu zrobiło się niedobrze. — Jak możesz, ty niewdzięczna...

— Niewdzięczna? — weszła jej w słowo Hermiona, śmiejąc się tak ciężko, jakby jej głos ważył tonę. — _Ja_ jestem niewdzięczna? Z jakich powodów sądzisz, że powinnam okazywać ci wdzięczność ty zapatrzona w siebie, głupia...?

— To ciekawe, że Harry ma większy szacunek do swojego starego, szkolnego wroga, niż do szkolnej przyjaciółki — zaszczebiotała Katrina, brzmiąc jak dziecko (którym była, _była_ ); Harry poczuł, że kręci mu się w głowie - jego imię w jej ustach brzmiało jak słowo podczas nabożeństwa. — Nigdy nie zrozumiesz, dlaczego Harry nas przyjął, dlaczego nas zaakceptował, nigdy nie zrozumiesz, dlaczego wybrał nas, a nie ciebie, bo jesteś ślepa i nie dostrzegasz prostych rzeczy. _My_ jesteśmy prawdziwi w tym, co robimy, jesteśmy oddani...

Mój boże, to brzmi jak uwielbienie — pomyślał z nagłą paniką Harry, starając się oddychać regularnie i głęboko (dlaczego, na bogów, to takie trudne?). — To ja zwariowałem, czy świat oszalał?

— To ja go odnalazłam, to ja go odszukałam — ciągnęła dalej z pasją Katrina, nie wiedząc, jaki zamęt wprowadza do jego umysłu — i nie kłamałam co do tego, kim jestem - a on mnie przyjął, tak zwyczajnie, bez oporów, wyciągnął do mnie rękę, tak samo, jak do Dracona, więc uszanuj jego decyzję i...

Harry nie usłyszał nic więcej, bo pisk w jego uszach stał się nie do pohamowania; odwrócił się gwałtownie i zwymiotował pod swoje nogi, na własne buty, na swoje dłonie, tak drżące, tak blade (migrena pulsowała w jego czaszce jak łzy), zamknął oczy i przełknął ciężko raz, drugi, starając się pozbyć gorzkiego posmaku z ust.

Stojący niedaleko Snape spojrzał milcząco w jego twarz, ale Harry nie podniósł głowy, zaciskając zęby tak mocno, że poczuł ból w szczęce.

Nie wiedział, kiedy palce Katriny sięgnęły jego czoła, by odgarnąć mu włosy z twarzy - wiedział tylko, że ciepła skóra musnęła jego własną jak płomień ognia - odskoczył od nich jak oparzony, częstując ją swoim najbardziej ostrym spojrzeniem, które przeznaczone było w jego profesji dla najgorszych łotrów, jakich posyłał do Azkabanu.

Dziewczyna drgnęła i cofnęła się z popłochem, a Harry pomyślał, że tak jest lepiej, że tak powinno pozostać.

— Nic mi nie jest — warknął i wymruczał zaklęcie, bezróżdżkowo pozbywając się produktów swego żołądka ze skóry i kafelkowej podłogi. — Jeżeli zaplanowaliście sobie zmarnowanie mojego czasu, który poświęciłem temu zebraniu na bezcelowe przepychanki, to, do diabła, skończmy to spotkanie i zabierajcie się stąd, bo naprawdę nie mam siły dłużej na was patrzeć — jego oczy przemawiały chłodem, kiedy wbijał w Katrinę wzrok niczym szpilę, a ona zmartwiała i zagryzła dolną wargę (Harry musiał odwrócić wzrok - jego żołądek znowu zaczynał się buntować).

Dyskutujące ze sobą po kątach głosy ucichły, a wszystkie spojrzenia skierowały się na niego - Harry ledwo panował nad własnym oddechem, ale obawiał się, że jeśli jego zdrętwiałe nogi postawią choćby jeden krok, runie jak długi na chłodną ziemię.

Cichy szelest szaty, zawirowanie cieni pod jego stopami i Snape, który wyłonił się zza jego pleców jak widmo. Harry uniósł na niego swe puste oczy pokryte szronem jak tarczą - mężczyzna nic nie powiedział, tylko podniósł dłonie do jego twarzy - chłodne palce przylgnęły do jego czoła i karku (zielone oczy przymknęły się z ulgi).

— Jesteś w stanie podgorączkowym — mruknął, zabierając dłoń z jego karku i dotykając wierzchem długich palców rozgrzanego policzka; zielonooki musiał się mocno skupić, aby pojąć znacznie jego słów.

— Nic mi nie jest — powtórzył Harry, czując, jak mdłości na powrót ogarniają jego ciało jak przędza.

— Dziecko... — westchnął Snape - zielonooki czuł to westchnienie aż po szpik kostny.

Kilka osób zesztywniało; jeśli do tej pory nie było cicho, teraz równie dobrze mogli się znajdować w izolatce - żaden szmer nie zakłócił przestrzeni tego niewielkiego pomieszczenia. — Merlinie, jak na filmowej klatce na mugolskim ekranie — pomyślał słabo Harry.

Mężczyzna zdawał się zreflektować, bo jego czarne oczy oderwały się od jego własnych i potoczyły groźnie po twarzach zebranych.

— Dokończymy to czarujące spotkanie jutro rano. — Jego głos przeciął powietrze jak brzytwa.

Steward wyglądał, jakby zamierzał wykłócać się z Naczelnikiem, ale ostatecznie nikt nie okazał sprzeciwu (całkiem możliwe, że miało to coś wspólnego ze spojrzeniem, które rzuciły mu czarne oczy Naczelnika).

Wzrok Snape'a na moment spoczął na twarzy swojej córki, lecz po chwili oderwał się od niej jak plaster na otarcia i mężczyzna pochwycił Harry'ego za ramię - zielonooki przypuszczał, że jego protest może być sygnałem dla pozostałych do buntu, więc zagryzając wnętrze policzka, sztywny jak kij od szczotki, pozwolił wyprowadzić się dłoniom byłego profesora z pomieszczenia i poprowadzić w dół korytarza.

Palce czarnookiego mężczyzny wpasowały się w zagłębienia jego kręgosłupa jak modelina, Harry oddychał: wdech, wydech, wdech, _Morgano, zaraz się uduszę_ , wydech.

Słowa, słowa, jak wiele znaczą słowa Snape'a? Musi słyszeć jego oddech, musi go _słuchać_ , tak nienaturalny, kontrolowany, napędzany jego świadomością: wydech, wdech, wydech; _a umysł, co z umysłem, zawsze potrafił zagnieździć się w mojej głowie jak insekt, co jeśli właśnie to robi, a może mnie kontroluje, o Merlinie, a co jeśli..._

— Potter, oddychaj. — Jego ciche słowa odbiły się od ściany i potoczyły jak lawina w górę i w dół korytarza; cienie zaczęły szeptać: _oddychaj, oddychaj, oddychaj_.

Grunt pod jego stopami był miałki jak piach.

— Nie wiem... nie wiem, co się ze mną dzieje — wyszeptał Harry, dotykając skroni opuszkami palców (dłoń Snape'a zacisnęła się na jego ramieniu ze stanowczą siłą). — Co się ze mną dzieje? Powiedz mi, co się...

Snape zatrzymał się, obrócił go ku sobie; czarne oczy omotały jego twarz jak płócienna kurtyna, Harry przełknął głośno ślinę.

— Nie jestem pewien. — Nie spodziewał się odpowiedzi - była ona zaskoczeniem, jakiego nie przewidział. Czarne oczy zmrużyły się, długie, blade palce musnęły jego skroń. — Chyba majaczysz.

— Maja...

— Wyczerpanie daje o sobie znać — kontynuował Snape, jakby go nie słyszał.

— Nie jestem wyczer...

— Przemęczasz się i to wystarcza.

— Gdzie...

— Do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Po eliksir na wzmocnienie organizmu. I przeciwgorączkowy — rzekł Snape, przykładając spodnią część dłoni do jego rozpalonego czoła i marszcząc przy tym wąskie brwi. — Przeciwgorączkowy najpierw, zdecydowanie.

Jego palce były tak przyjemnie chłodne - jak szkło, jak lód, jak kra.

Zbliżające się do nich, pospieszne kroki zadudniły w korytarzu jak werble, zalały Harry'ego jak fala gorąca.

— Co mu jest? — usłyszał zlękniony głos Katriny jeszcze zanim ją zobaczył - rozsypane po piersiach włosy, zmrużone w niepokoju oczy utkwione w jego twarzy, pomarszczone czoło i napięcie osiadłe pomiędzy brwiami jak rosa.

Źródło przyjemnego chłodu zniknęło tak nagle, że Harry wydał z siebie jęk zawodu.

— Nie — wyrzuciły z siebie jego struny głosowe niemal bez udziału jego woli. Jego dłonie zaczęły szukać cudzych rąk. — Zimne — odezwał się na wydechu, jakby to cokolwiek wyjaśniało.

Ku jego ogromnemu zdumieniu źródło przyjemnego chłodu powróciło, obejmując z delikatnością jego policzki (jakby jego twarz była wyrzeźbiona w szkle, w porcelanie); westchnął ciężko z nieskrywanej ulgi.

— Gorączka — usłyszał gdzieś nad sobą mamrotanie Snape'a, chłodne palce zsunęły się na jego szyję i odpięły kilka górnych guzików jego szaty. — Katrino, wracaj do sali i powiedz McGonagall, że przyda się nam na noc para łóżek. Zapytaj, czy moje stare kwatery są obecnie w czyimś użytku.

— Ale ja...

— Idź i zapytaj — przerwał jej Snape; jego oddech połaskotał skórę Harry'ego jak pióro.

— Mogłabym...

— Nie. — Głos Snape'a zabrzmiał nieomal jak za dawnych czasów, kiedy karcił plączących się po korytarzach uczniów, odejmując innym domom niż Slytherin cały różaniec punktów, jakby spodziewał się, że dzięki niemu Gryffindor wyjdzie na minus - kompletnie poza skalę. — Proszę cię, zrób, co mówię.

Katrina, jak się zdaje, przez moment się wahała, bo kiedy Harry pozwolił sobie na przymrużenie powiek, wsłuchując się w szum krwi we własnych uszach, wciąż tam była - jak majak senny, jak drżący cień na otynkowanej ścianie; zamknął oczy, kiedy zaczęły piec (pod powiekami widział serię barw - trochę jak fajerwerki - czerwony, pomarańczowy, zielony rozbłyskały mu przed oczami jak iskry - Harry bał się tylko tego ostatniego - rozlewał się na źrenicy jak plama trucizny) nie od razu usłyszał oddalające się kroki. Jego skóra chłonęła zimno cudzej skóry jak absorber (wszystko na świecie dąży do równowagi — mruczał do niego głos jego matki gdzieś w głębi umysłu).

— Morgano, czy jestem obłąkany? — zapytał jedynie w swojej głowie, ale jego usta poruszały się, jakby wyrzucały słowa - krótką chwilę zajęło mu zrozumienie, że jednak odezwał się, jednak wypchnął to z głębi głosowych strun, jednak powiedział na głos to, co chciał zachować jedynie sobie.

Dłonie Snape'a opuściły jego policzki, ramiona popchnęły w głąb korytarza.

— Wszyscy jesteśmy w mniej lub w bardziej większym stopniu szaleni — wyszeptał głos w jego głowie, a może wcale nie w jego głowie, był zbyt żywy i brzmiał jak coś, co odwiecznie czuwa przy jego umyśle, jego głębia wciągała, _wciągała_ , _wciągała_ i Harry zastanawiał się, czy nie traci świadomości.

— O mój... — wymamrotał, mając wrażenie, że tonowy ciężar osiadł mu na języku jak pióra, klejąc się do warg, do podniebienia - Harry z trudnością przełknął ślinę. Zapach Snape'a pozostał mu w nozdrzach, jakby przykleił się do jego skóry, jakby osiadł między palcami, zatopił się w kotlinie obojczyków. — Dlaczego to robisz? — Słowa wymknęły się z jego ust jak oddech. Już kiedyś zadał to pytanie (zdawało mu się, że było to wieki temu - gdzieś daleko, gdzieś w innej rzeczywistości). — Dlaczego to...

— Już nic nie mów, Harry — przerwał mu Snape głosem intensywnym jak płomień - jego imię prześlizgnęło się pomiędzy jego językiem a podniebieniem jak słodka, gorąca czekolada. Zielonooki zadrżał, a jego powieki opadły i uniosły się jak otwierające się korony kwiatów w reakcji na słoneczne promienie.

— Powtórz to — powiedział niczym w transie, nie zastanawiając się nad tym, co mówi.

Snape przystanął, a Harry omal nie potknął się o jego nogi. Korytarz falował mu przed oczami jak morska woda - a czarnooki nią pachniał, pachniał nadmorskim powietrzem, pachniał letnią bryzą i chłodem oceanu - pachniał wolnością. Czarne oczy skupiły się na jego twarzy, a wysokie czoło zmarszczyło się jak karta suchego pergaminu - zdawało mu się, że jego sylwetka wyostrzyła się jak w kadrze aparatu, podczas gdy wszystko wokół, całe, niepotrzebne tło stało się niewyraźne, nieostre, rozmyte. Harry cofnął się - nieco chwiejnie - i zacisnął powieki, starając się odegnać głuchy szum z własnych uszu, starając się skupić na rzeczywistości, odnaleźć tu i teraz, ale świat nie przestawał się kręcić, nawet gdy miał zamknięte oczy.

Merlinie, co ty wygadujesz, idioto — zganił się w umyśle młodszy czarodziej, przeklinając swój długi język, swoją gorączkę, swój ból głowy, jakby dopiero teraz uprzytomnił sobie, co właśnie powiedział.

Harry zamrugał, pisk w jego uszach wzrastał, a jego oczy otwierały się szeroko, szeroko, jeszcze szerzej.

— O bogowie — wyrwało mu się przez zdrętwiałe usta; jego wzrok z przerażeniem spoczął na czarnych oczach, tak głębokich, milcząco obserwujących każde drgnięcie jego twarzy. — Przepraszam, nie wiem, dlaczego...

Snape uciszył go jednym, krótkim gestem dłoni.

— Jesteś niemożliwy — wąskie wargi drgnęły w cynicznym uśmiechu, podbródek uniósł się, gdy Snape wychylał się w stronę niższego ciała, jego oddech połaskotał wrażliwą skórę za uchem młodszego maga — _Harry_ — zamruczał gardłowo wprost do jego ucha i zaśmiał się jak potwór skryty w cieniach, gdy zielonooki wciągnął łapczywie powietrze, a jego mięśnie zadygotały spazmatycznie pod jego skórą. — Na granicy trzeźwości umysłu jesteś dosyć zabawny — przyznał przyciszonym głosem Snape, zaplatając chłodną dłoń wokół jego nadgarstka i ciągnąc jego ciało poprzez korytarz. Zielonooki miał wrażenie, że wstępują do jakiejś wysokiej jaskini, której ściany zaciskają się na ich ciałach coraz bardziej i bardziej.

— Dlaczego? — wymamrotał Harry, przygryzając dolną wargę aż do krwi.

— Dlaczego _co_? — zapytał Snape, czarne oczy zerknęły na niego z oceną. — Dlaczego to robię?

Zielonooki pokręcił głową, uciekając wzrokiem gdzieś w kierunku zbliżającej się do niego ściany.

— Dlaczego mnie nie nienawidzisz?

Snape przystanął i spojrzał na niego - wyraźnie czuł na swojej twarzy ciężar jego wzroku.

Harry przestąpił nerwowo z nogi na nogę - zupełnie jak wtedy, gdy jeszcze był dzieckiem i przy sprzątaniu potłukł ulubiony wazon ciotki Petunii — _głupi, mały darmozjadzie_.

Czarne oczy obserwowały go jak oczy jakiegoś jadowitego węża i Harry odczuł niepohamowaną chęć, by się wytłumaczyć.

— Mącę ci w twoim poukładanym życiu, kradnę ci twoją własną córkę, wciągam cię w jakieś durne, bezsensowne organizacje, które większą ilość czasu spędzają na idiotyzmach i wykłócaniu się nawzajem między własnymi członkami, nie dochodząc tym samym do niczego błyskotliwego, zawracam ci głowę, chociaż, Merlin nam świadkiem, po ubiegłej wojnie zasłużyłeś na chwilę świętego spokoju, wkraczam prosto w paszczę mugolskich centrali i pozwalam się zaciągnąć w kozi róg, przez co stawiam na ciebie wszystkie moje karty, oczekując, że mnie stamtąd wyciągniesz, choć, na bogów, nie musisz, oczywiście, że nie musisz...

Snape wpatrywał na niego bez mrugnięcia, przyglądał mu się z uwagą, jakby kalkulował i wyciągał wnioski. Chłodny kciuk przemknął po skórze ściskanego nadgarstka jak deszcz; wargi Harry'ego zadrżały jak fala dźwiękowa.

— Mącisz mi w moim życiu — przyznał cicho mężczyzna, przechylając głowę jakby w zastanowieniu.

— Właśnie — zgodził się Harry, skinąwszy głową.

— I zabierasz mi moją córkę wprost sprzed nosa — ciągnął; zielonooki oblizał nerwowo wargi.

— Otóż to — przyznał przyciszonym głosem, odgarniając z oczu kilka kosmyków czarnych włosów.

— No i przyciągasz mnie do jakiś durnowatych stowarzyszeń dyskusyjnych — dodał aksamitnym głosem Snape.

Harry pokiwał głową.

— Nie inaczej — odpowiedział z niemałą satysfakcją, że Snape nareszcie przejrzał na oczy.

— A potem muszę ratować twoją sławetną głowę z opresji, ponieważ jak zawsze pchasz się bezmyślnie w najgłębszy ogień i utykasz pośród niego jak wykałaczka w zębach. — Snape pochylił się nad nim, aby uchwycić jego spojrzenie; czarne oczy migotały jak kamienie szlachetne.

— Nic dodać, nic ująć — skinął głową zielonooki.

Wąskie usta mężczyzny drgnęły jak tafla wody po naruszeniu jej końcówką patyka ściskanego w dłoni. Wolną dłoń uniósł do jego twarzy, by podłożyć kciuk i palec wskazujący pod chudy podbródek Harry'ego.

— Posłuchaj mnie uważnie, dziecko, bo to, co powiem, jest niezwykle ważne — wyszeptał czarodziej - jego oczy migotały jak gwiazdy. — Możesz robić głupstwa. I popełniać błędy. Możesz oddawać się czynnościom, które osobiście uznałbym za stratę czasu i niepomierną głupotę. Możesz wpadać w największe bagno i wyczyniać niepojęte dla mnie rzeczy, ryzykując swoim zdrowiem i poczytalnością umysłową. — Czarne oczy zdawały się przysunąć jakoś bliżej; hipnotyzowały one Harry'ego jak słowa przepowiedni. — Ale nigdy, absolutnie nigdy, się od ciebie nie odwrócę, rozumiesz mnie?

Harry próbował podejść do jego słów z każdej możliwej strony, za każdym razem spotykając jakiś wierzchołek górskiego szczytu, jakąś barierę - im bardziej starał się ją ominąć, tym bardziej zdawała się ona nieprzekraczalna. Przesunął koniuszkiem języka po zębach, starając się ze wszystkich sił zebrać myśli.

— Ze względu... — Nagle odpowiedź błysnęła mu przed twarzą jak płomień świecy. — Ze względu na swoją córkę — dopowiedział usatysfakcjonowany, że udało mu się odnaleźć ścieżkę wiodącą w kierunku zrozumienia.

Snape warknął gardłowo jak rozjuszone zwierzę, palce podłożone pod jego podbródek zacisnęły się na nim jak szczypce homara.

— Ze względu _na ciebie_ , ty głupie dziecko! — wycedził mu prosto w twarz; Harry zachwiał się - jego błędnik zdawał się odmówić współpracy.

Pokręcił głową - raz, a potem drugi - zdawało mu się, że jest w samym środku jakiegoś obłąkanego snu.

— Nie — stwierdził stanowczo, rad, że gorączka nie przyćmiewa mu oczu. — Na pewno nie.

Snape wyglądał, jakby miał ochotę wznieść oczy ku niebu, ale ostatecznie tego nie uczynił, tylko odwrócił się i zaciskając jeszcze mocniej dłoń na jego nadgarstku, poprowadził go w stronę Szpitalnego Skrzydła.

Usta Harry'ego drgnęły w nikłym, zwycięskim uśmiechu, skinął głową w pochwale dla własnej spostrzegawczości, która - mimo iż zaburzona jego marnym stanem - wciąż była źródłem całkowicie niezastąpionym; oblizał koniuszkiem języka suche, gorące wargi.

— Na pewno nie — powtórzył przed samym sobą, obserwując załamanie cieni na wysokim, zamkowym suficie.

-VVV-

_No cóż, przyznaję, trochę odleciałem._

— Tylko trochę?

_Byłem w malignie, człowieku, czego ty się spodziewasz po ludziach? Ciesz się, że w ogóle pamiętam tę rozmowę. Jak na dwa stopnie gorączki, jak to później zdiagnozowała Parkinson, byłem nadzwyczaj przytomny, nie możesz się nie zgodzić._

_Snape mógłby mnie równie dobrze wyprowadzić z zamku i uprowadzić, a ja nawet bym się nie zorientował, tak podejrzewam. Jak teraz o tym pomyślę, to zadziwiające, że szedłem o własnych siłach - korytarz kręcił mi się w oczach jak kalejdoskop, słowo daję._

— Za wiele wrażeń naraz?

_Za wiele wrażeń?_

_Tak, być może._

-VVV-

Kiedy Snape wyprowadził z pomieszczenia Harry'ego, Draco w pierwszym odruchu, zerwał się z miejsca, gotów biec za nimi - szare oczy utkwione były w niedomkniętych drzwiach niczym w światło na końcu głębokiego tunelu.

Zatrzymały go drobne, dziewczęce dłonie zaciskające się mocno na jego ramionach.

— Pozwól, aby mu pomógł — usłyszał koło siebie dźwięczny głos Katriny.

Niepokój zastąpiła kotłująca się w ciele frustracja - szare oczy łypnęły na dziewczynę, a ramię samoistnie szarpnęło, uwalniając się spod uścisku jej palców.

— Tak, wiem, to twój przeklęty ojciec — burknął, mrużąc oczy wlepione w młodszą twarz z głębokim podirytowaniem — ale przyjmij do wiadomości, że nie ufam mu ani na jotę, a już na pewno nie zaufam mu w kwestii Harry'ego.

Katrina, niezłomna jak zawsze, niezrażona jego opryskliwością, chwyciła jego napiętą dłoń w swoje delikatne palce.

— Czy _mi_ również nie potrafisz zaufać? — zapytała, świdrując go spojrzeniem, które zawierało w sobie niemą prośbę.

Jej pytanie nie odwiodło Dracona od jego zamiaru wybiegnięcia za Harrym ani na jotę - odwrócił się od dziewczyny, przemilczając swą odpowiedź i zabierając, dosyć szorstko, dłoń z uścisku jej palców, ruszył w stronę wyjścia.

— Ja pójdę — usłyszał za swymi plecami nieco podniesiony, kobiecy głos; przystanął niezdecydowany i spojrzał przez ramię w czarne, migoczące czymś, czego nie potrafił zinterpretować, oczy. — Ja pójdę — powtórzyła spokojniejszym głosem Katrina, zbliżając się do niego w kilku, drobnych krokach.

Draco odwrócił się w stronę młodej dziewczyny; wahanie musiało być wyraźne w jego szarych oczach - Katrina uśmiechnęła się z łagodnością wiosennej bryzy, odgarniając kosmyki brązowych włosów ze swej pogodnej twarzy jaśniejącej optymizmem na przekór wszelkim przeciwnościom losu.

— Nie martw się o niego tak bardzo — zaśmiała się cicho. — Podejrzewam, że jeśli powiem, że Harry jest w dobrych rękach, zabrzmię niedorzecznie, ale wiedz, że naprawdę mam to na myśli.

Wymijając go, Katrina zacisnęła lekko palce na jego dłoni, a Draco przez moment naprawdę starał się uwierzyć jej słowom - że zagrożenie pod postacią Severusa Snape'a, Naczelnika obecnych rządów, nigdy nie istniało, że ten czarnooki szatan rządzący ich krajem nie jest nikim, kogo powinni się bać.

Naprawdę się starał.

-VVV-

_Moje wspomnienia z tamtego dnia są nieco zamglone. Pamiętam zapach sterylności i blade ściany ambulatorium. Pamiętam biel wirującą przed moimi oczami, jakbym siedział w centrum karuzeli, która obraca się wokół mnie w zawrotnym tempie, oscylując po orbicie, jakbym był słońcem, a połacie bieli planetami wirującymi koliście, gdzie okiem sięgnąć._

_Był tam również Snape, choć wolałbym, aby zniknął, rozpłynął się pośród tej bieli i nie powracał; ale był tam - czarna plama na tle alabastru. Przystanął nad moim łóżkiem i czekał z niepokojącą cierpliwością, aż Parkinson przestanie krzątać się wokół. Nie potrafię powiedzieć, kiedy dokładnie odeszła - w jednej chwili wisiała nade mną jak sęp, tak szybko lawirując różdżką nad moim ciałem, że pociemniało mi przed oczami, a w następnej już jej nie było i pozostaliśmy jedynie my dwoje - ja: plama bieli wtapiająca się w tło i on: kleks czerni wybijający się pośród standardów. Dźwięki ciszy odbijały się od ścian z siłą, która dzwoniła mi w uszach jak Bombarda. Chyba musiał to widzieć - moją niechęć do milczenia - bo przechylił głowę, przez co mój błędnik zwariował i zaczął przedstawiać mojemu umysłowi obraz rzeczywistości ruchem wirowym, i powiedział tak cicho, że teraz, z całkowitą trzeźwością umysłu, nie jestem do końca pewien jego słów:_

— _Im mocniej ją kochasz, tym bardziej ją od siebie odrzucasz._

_Przeklęty Snape i jego przeklęta spostrzegawczość..._


	23. Dzieci ziemi nieserdecznej

Lucjusz nalał sobie whisky do literatki i spojrzał z chłodem w oczach na młodego, barczystego mężczyznę kręcącego się niespokojnie pod ciężarem jego wzroku, starając się nie uśmiechać na widok iskier strachu plączących się zgubnie w jego źrenicach - dobrze było zobaczyć, że po tych kilku latach od czasu przegranej, jaka spadła na ugrupowanie, za którym odpowiedział się podczas Drugiej Wojny Czarodziejów, wciąż jest w stanie wzbudzać lęk w sercu drugiego, słabszego, niższego społecznie człowieka. Przyglądał się przez chwilę, milcząco jasnowłosemu młodzieńcowi, upijając niewielki łyk mocnego, złotego płynu kołyszącego się między szklanymi ściankami naczynia, pozostawiającego ostry posmak na języku. Starszy czarodziej położył elegancko jedną dłoń na poręczy masywnego, rustykalnego fotela i oparł się wygodnie o jego zagłówek. Kiedy uśmiechał się z wymuszoną uprzejmością do ssącego w nerwowym tiku dolną wargę młodzieniaszka, czuł się niemal tak, jak wówczas, gdy ze swego dumnego, nienaruszalnego (jak mu się wówczas zdawało) miejsca w Wewnętrznym Kręgu, spoglądał wyniośle, nieco cynicznie na niższych rangą Śmierciożerców.

— Myślałem — odezwał się łagodnie Lucjusz, obracając szkło w dłoni — że poprzednim razem udało ci się przeniknąć do biura Pottera. Czy nie raportowałeś całkowitego powodzenia naszych planów, stary przyjacielu?

Siedzący na kanapie obitej w zamszowy materiał, młody czarodziej wzdrygnął się i spuścił wzrok na własne dłonie, bezwiednie tarmoszące fałdę tworzącą się na ewidentnie za dużej, workowatej, brunatnej szacie.

_Żenujące_ — pomyślał Lucjusz, prostując kręgosłup i ściągając łopatki - ten młody nieudacznik, to totalne bezguście bez klasy i własnego stylu, zaczynał go przyprawiać o irytację tętniącą w czaszce jak migrena.

— No... myślałem, że moja pozycja praktykanta w Biurze Aurorów jest czymś stuprocentowo pewnym, ale... sytuacja uległa zmianie i...

— Sytuacja — powtórzył Lucjusz, mówiąc ciszej, jakby ostatkiem sił powstrzymywał się od gwałtownego wybuchu lodowatej furii — _uległa zmianie_?

Młodszy mag zawahał się i rzucił Lucjuszowi niepewne spojrzenie, zanim błyskawicznie nie odwrócił oczu ku ścianie.

— No... tak — zająknął się młodzieniec, oddychając nieco chwiejnie. — Pan... pan Potter, jak się okazuje, nie jest skory do przyjmowania nowych pracowników w... w obecnej sytuacji politycznej.

Lucjusz skrzywił się, jakby połknął kwasek cytrynowy, czując się, jakby jego frustracja miała za moment zgęstnieć tak bardzo, że przy odrobinie czarnej magii byłby w stanie uformować z niej odrębny, osobny byt żyjący samoistnie.

— Powiedziałeś — wycedził Lucjusz przez zaciśnięte zęby — że to jest _pewne_ , byłeś o tym święcie przekonany, a teraz nagle mi mówisz, że to były tylko twoje wygórowane przewidywania?

Czarodziej pobladł i wsunął się głębiej w siedzisko kanapy, jakby była ona bastionem, który mógłby go uratować przed chłodną wściekłością starszego Malfoya. Lucjusz w tym czasie zginał i prostował palce, jakby liczył na to, że podobne działania będą w stanie rozładować kumulującą się w nim białą gorączkę - kostki palców strzykały jak iskry zimnych ogni.

— Sądziłem — kontynuował przyciszonym głosem — że _ten symbol_ — Lucjusz poruszył sugestywnie lewym ramieniem, wpijając w młodego maga migoczące niczym sztylety oczy — jest czymś, co nas solidaryzuje. Czymś, dzięki czemu staniesz na głowie, aby pomóc rozwijać się naszym wspólnym celom, podczas gdy ty, głupi, szczeniacki małolacie, wszystko, co czynisz, robisz po łebkach, nie przynosząc nam najmniejszych korzyści. Myślałem, że mamy naszego, zaufanego, kompetentnego szpiega w samym centrum Wydziału Przestrzegania Prawa, zaaklimatyzowanego w Biurze Aurorów jak domowy kocur, podczas gdy ty przychodzisz do mnie z wieścią, że przeklęty Potter _nie jest skory do przyjmowania nowych pracownik_ _ó_ _w_? — przedrzeźniał młodego mężczyznę Lucjusz i resztkami zdrowego rozsądku powstrzymał się od splunięcia mu pod nogi - to z pewnością nie byłoby czynem na miarę rodowitego arystokraty; szare oczy przeszyły twarz swego rozmówcy jak zaklęcie torturujące. — I co ja teraz — wycedził przez zęby — błyskotliwy geniuszu, przekażę Naczelnikowi? Że nasz informator nie potrafi wkraść się w łaski Harry'ego Pottera? Że nasz człowiek w Ministerstwie Magii spoczywa na laurach i jest dla nas całkowicie bezużyteczny? A może — szare oczy rozbłysły mściwą satysfakcją — sam mu to przekażesz, co?

Młodszy czarodziej zadrżał i spojrzał w twarz Lucjusza z paniką, której nawet nie potrafił ukryć; szarooki prychnął w zdegustowaniu dla okazywania podobnych słabości.

— Ja... — Mężczyzna przełknął ślinę, wyraźnie starając się nie okazywać, jak spięte są jego ramiona. — Ja postaram się wszystko naprawić.

Lucjusz uśmiechnął się chłodno i pokiwał głową.

— Och, oczywiście, że się postarasz — powiedział cicho - z jego głosowych strun wyciekał szron, który sprawił, że jego rozmówca zadrżał jak człowiek pod wpływem potężnego bodźca stresowego. — W przeciwnym wypadku szepnę Naczelnikowi słówko na temat twojej cudownej siostrzyczki. Ma na imię Helen, czy tak?

Czarodziej pobladł jak ściana, a następnie zzieleniał i zaczął przełykać w ekspresowym tempie. Pokręcił głową, jakby odganiał się od roju komarów i (zacinając się jak zgrana płyta) wyjęczał tak błagalnie, że Lucjusz momentalnie poczuł do niego głęboką odrazę:

— Proszę... proszę nie ingerować w... codzienne życie mojej rodziny, ja... może pan na mnie liczyć, zrobię... zrobię wszystko, aby służyć pomocą... złożę powtórne podanie, będę się ubiegał o każde, nawet najbardziej uwłaczające stanowisko, znajdę sposób, aby dotrzeć do Harry'ego Pottera i wyciągnąć z niego to i owo, tylko proszę nie nakładać sankcji na Helen, ja... bardzo pana proszę.

Lucjusz prychnął i uśmiechnął się niczym kojot.

— W obecnej chwili nie zależy nam na samym Harrym Potterze.

Młodzieniec zamrugał skonsternowany i zapatrzył się tępym wzrokiem w uśmiechniętą twarz Lucjusza przez kilka sekund przypominającą upiorną, halloweenową maskę.

— Nie? — zapytał niemal z przerażeniem. — Ale mówił pan...

— Zależy nam na obserwacji Biura Aurorów, nie Harry'ego Pottera. Umiesz jeszcze rozdzielić te dwie rzeczy, czy przyspawałeś je w swoim głupim, tępym umyśle do siebie nawzajem? — zapytał niemal z kurtuazją w głosie Lucjusz, popijając powoli chłodną whiskey.

— Biuro Aurorów — powtórzył młodzieniec, po czym skinął nerwowo głową i przetarł dłonią zaczerwienione policzki. — No tak, Biuro Aurorów, oczywiście. Oczywiście.

Lucjusz pokręcił z politowaniem głową, po czym machnął dłonią na młodego czarodzieja.

— Wobec tego idź już — warknął, tracąc nim zainteresowanie, kierując wzrok na szklankę pełną migoczącego złotem trunku. — I lepiej dla ciebie, byś nie wracał bez dobrych dla nas wieści, _stary przyjacielu_.

-VVV-

Harry pozwolił, by Parkinson wlała mu do gardła całą fiolkę eliksiru przeciwgorączkowego, ale pokręcił głową, gdy do jego nozdrzy dotarła woń eliksiru Słodkiego Snu (tę migoczącą fioletem ciecz poznałby wszędzie - choćby był na granicy samoświadomości, choćby stracił zmysł powonienia). Parkinson - co nieco wyprowadziło go z pantałyku - bez słowa odstawiła fiolkę na przyległą do łóżka szafkę (choć w głębi duszy był gotów przeprowadzić z nią zażartą kłótnię o własne potrzeby wyższego rzędu), po czym odwróciła się i ulotniła z szybkością wiatru, zaciągając z jazgotem ciężkie kotary, poplamione jakąś niezidentyfikowaną mazią, wokół jego posłania. Starał się oddychać regularnie - przez kilka chwil nawet mu się udawało, w każdym razie, póki nie zerknął w bok i nie odkrył, że Snape jak stał koło łóżka, na którym on sam legł niczym ścięty z nóg, tak stoi nadal, przyglądając mu się z głębokim rozmysłem, jakby był wyjątkowo rzadkim składnikiem jakiegoś zmyślnego wywaru - Harry przez moment miał szaleńczą ochotę nałożyć sobie kołdrę na głowę i wymamrotać buntowniczo w rozgrzany materac, żeby czarnooki demon wiszący nad nim jak przekleństwo, poszedł zająć się własnymi sprawami i (z łaski swojej) zostawił go samemu sobie. Zielonooki, przeklinając własną, wybujałą wyobraźnię, odgonił z umysłu niepotrzebne wizje, zamknął oczy i pozwolił swojej głowie bezwładnie opaść na materac.

Naczelnik poruszył się; Harry uchylił powieki i prześledził położenie jego cienia - jedynie na podstawie tej szarej masy, do której nie dociera światło, wywnioskował, że mężczyzna przykucnął przy wezgłowiu szpitalnego łóżka. Ciało młodszego mężczyzny napięło się w niemym oczekiwaniu.

Racjonalność wracała falami - trochę jak światło przetaczające się leniwie poprzez cienie: najpierw sączące się pojedynczym strumykiem, później wzbierające z każdą, kolejną minutą. Jego wyobraźnia przestała pokazywać mu świat niczym w obróconej rzeczywistości, niczym w krzywym zwierciadle - wszystko, cała otaczająca go materia, powoli zaczęła nabierać odrębnego, sensownego znaczenia - być czymś konkretnym, uosabiać coś, pokazywać coś więcej, niż bezkształtne plamy czerni, bieli i koloru.

Snape milczał przez dobre pół minuty - Harry czuł na skórze jego wzrok, który drażnił jego nerwy jak żerujący na nich pasożyt, modląc się do jakiś niewiadomych bóstw, aby ten niebezpieczny drapieżnik czający się na jego sumienie zniknął gdzieś w czeluściach świata, rozpłynął się jak dym, jak woda wsiąknął w podłoże i przepadł na wieki.

— Nie sądziłem, że na moją cichą zgodę, mówiącą, że ty i Katrina, że wy... — zaczął wypowiadać raptowne, ciche zdanie mężczyzna, by moment później zamilknąć, jakby starał się odnaleźć odpowiednie słowa, po czym najwyraźniej porzucił ponawianie własnych, uprzednich sugestii, bo, jak gdyby nigdy nic, rozpoczął układanie własnej wypowiedzi od nowa jak przewinięta do tyłu, mugolska płyta. — Nie sądziłem, że zareagujesz tak gwałtownie.

Harry nie odezwał się, wpatrując się, nie widząc, w zarysowaną terakotę pokrywającą podłogę ambulatorium; w uszach słyszał szaleńcze dudnienie własnego, przestraszonego niby dziecko zagubione we mgle, serca.

Czarnooki czarodziej obserwował go zza kurtyny ciemnych jak węgiel włosów - młodszy mag wyraźnie czuł intensywność jego spojrzenia ciążącą na jego kościach policzkowych jak porażenie prądem.

— Nie wiedziałem, że poczujesz się tak... niekomfortowo — podjął Snape, nie doczekawszy się żadnej reakcji. — Gdybym wiedział...

— To co? — Chłodne słowa wyrwały się z gardła Harry'ego bez udziału jego woli. Zacisnął powieki, starając się zatrzymać rosnącą skokowo frustrację, ale ona nie odchodziła - zagnieździła się w jego ciele z zawziętością kobry. — Miałbyś na uwadze moje zdrowie psychiczne? Daj spokój — prychnął Harry, nie będąc w stanie powstrzymać potoku cierpkich słów wylewających się z jego gardła — ośmielę się stwierdzić, Naczelniku, że moje rozkojarzenie jest ci nawet na rękę, czyż nie? — Zielonooki raptownie zagryzł wargi, by nie powiedzieć czegoś więcej; jego żywe serce kotłowało się w jego piersi jak tlen w zamkniętej, szczelnej szklarni - nie był w stanie w dalszym ciągu powstrzymywać własnych emocji - ich istny huragan domagał się uwolnienia, gotów uderzyć w każdą przeszkodę z destrukcyjną siłą.

Powietrze wokół nich zdawało się zgęstnieć, zielonooki niemal czuł ciężar jego objętości wzbierający w zagłębieniach obojczyków, przyklejający się do twarzy jak lepik na muchy, osiadający na powiekach jak kurz.

— Potter, spójrz na mnie — odezwał się z mocą Snape; suchość jego głosu sprawiła, że krew odpłynęła z twarzy zielonookiego niczym morska woda sterowana siłami księżycowymi. Jego głos był jak zaklęcie drążące dymiącą dziurę w piersi - Harry wmawiał sobie, że to dziwne uczucie odrealnienia wszystkiego wokół nie jest bezpośrednio związane z _jego_ obecnością, ale im dłużej czuł na sobie przenikliwość tych czarnych, tak niebezpiecznie znajomych oczu, tym słabiej w to wierzył. Snape był jak senna mara - przychodził i odchodził, pojawiał się, raz poza jawą, raz na jawie, przynosząc ze sobą cienie, które kleiły się do jego sylwetki, oplatały go, wrastały w niego jak odwieczne przekleństwo. Niewiadomy znak interpunkcyjny, pytajnik, który ukrywał wszystkie odpowiedzi za maskami - cynizmu, spokoju, opanowania - Harry patrząc na niego, nie wiedział co jest prawdą, a co jednym, wielkim, rozlewającym się jak plama krwi na białej, otynkowanej ścianie, łgarstwem.

Jednego nie można mu było odmówić - Snape potrafił wywalczyć sobie niemal wszystko własnymi słowami, potrafił twardo postawić na swoim; a teraz patrzył na niego tymi swoimi głębokimi jak ocean oczami z kategorycznością, która potrafiła zranić.

Zielonooki zacisnął zęby i całą siłą woli powstrzymał się od spełnienia tego pełnego natarczywości rozkazu - to wcale nie było tak łatwe, jak mogłoby się wydawać.

Cóż, mężczyzna, jak można się było spodziewać, uznał to za osobistą obrazę. Pochylił się nad nim jak gradowa chmura i Harry nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że raptownie wstrzymał powietrze.

— _Patrz na mnie_ — wysyczał mężczyzna, brzmiąc jak wcielenie ognia piekielnego - zupełnie, jakby Harry znów miał szesnaście lat i spoglądał z rosnącą trwogą na jego różdżkę, wycelowaną wprost we wciąż bijące, żywe i czujące serce Albusa Dumbledore'a, na szał nienawiści kotłujący się w czarnych oczach jak gangrena - rozpętujący w umyśle młodszego maga prawdziwe tornado sprzecznych uczuć. Jego usta zadrżały niemal konwulsyjnie, powietrze, które pochwycił pomiędzy wargi, zdawało się lepkie i klejące jak pajęcza sieć. — Nie ma na świecie silniejszej mocy od ludzkich przyrzeczeń. A ty, dziecko, z całkowitą świadomością własnych słów, oznajmiłeś, że się mi poddajesz.

Słowa jak uderzenie - padły na jego duszę i szarpnęły zakończeniami nerwowymi, lokując się dokładnie tam, gdzie ich sens zabolał najbardziej.

W oczach Zbawcy Ode Złego zakręciły się łzy tłumionego gniewu, ale zignorował je, jak potrafił najmocniej i odwrócił się gwałtownie na materacu, który ugiął się płytko pod ciężarem jego ciała, wpadając spojrzeniem - niczym pociąg pospieszny do ciemności tunelu - wprost w te głębokie, bezkresne studnie (zielone oczy błysnęły gniewnie jak gromy i wwierciły się w czerń z niepoprawną intensywnością).

— Czy istnieje jakakolwiek szansa na to, byś przestał postrzegać mnie jako dziecko? — Gardłowe pytanie wylało się z jego ust niczym cichy zarzut i zawisło między dwójką magów jak mżawka.

Snape, który właśnie otwierał usta, by wypowiedzieć kolejne słowa, które miały zaciążyć na ciele Harry'ego jak ból, zamarł, jakby niespodziewanie został ogarnięty paraliżem. Młodszy mag spoglądał w milczeniu, jak źrenice mężczyzny niemal niedostrzegalnie rozszerzają się, połykając zlewające się z nimi tęczówki, ich czerń zdawała się wezbrać na intensywności; Snape patrzył na niego z czymś tak czystym i tak mrożącym krew w żyłach, że na kilka, krótkich chwil młodemu mężczyźnie zabrakło tchu.

Być może przyznając, że Harry nie jest już naiwnym, bezczelnym nastolatkiem, za jakiego Snape uważał go przez wszystkie lata jego szkolnictwa, za bardzo wyrównałby ich piedestały - postawiłby ich na tych samych szczeblach, przyrównał do siebie ich pozycje w społeczeństwie. Zielonooki rozumiał - to pytanie miało o wiele więcej znaczeń niż jedno oczywiste, rozumiane wprost. Jego słowa zdawały się uaktywnić wrodzony instynkt Snape'a - potrzebę walki o własną rangę. Położenie ich stanowiska na równi, notowanie ich tą samą miarą było czynem, którego ten rządny władzy czarodziej nie ścierpiałby nigdy ( _to ja jestem Naczelnikiem tego kraju_ — słowa Snape'a odbiły się od wnętrza jego czaszki jak powracające echo starej klątwy).

Zastygły w bezruchu mężczyzna przywodził mu na myśl rzeźbę wykutą w lodzie - poza biegającymi jak dzikie konie oczami: Snape przyjrzał się uważniej cieniom osiadłym na skórze Harry'ego jak krucze pióra, wargom drżącym w nieopamiętaniu, oczom ciskającym w jego twarz płomieniami chłodu. Czerń jego źrenic ślizgała się po jego twarzy jak po lodzie, jakby szukała szczelin w lodowatej frustracji opatulającej jego umysł jak tarcza, przez które mógłby przedrzeć się do jego myśli, przepłynąć między nimi jak woda, odszyfrować wszelkie intencje. Wreszcie ich oczy ponownie się spotkały - spojrzenia pochwyciły się jak zagubione ptaki na połaciach wiatru.

Przykucający koło materaca Snape, oparł długie, blade palce prawej dłoni o rozgrzaną pościel, czarne oczy rozbłysły jak diamenty.

— Gdybyś przeżył tyle, co ja — wyszeptał czarodziej, niemal nie poruszając przy tym wargami; głębia jego głosu sprawiła, że Harry omal nie zadrżał z wszechogarniającego zimna. Odetchnął głęboko, czując, że jeszcze moment i wybuchnie z siłą erupcji wulkanicznej.

— Gdybym to _ja_ przetrwał tyle, co _ty_? — powtórzył drżącym głosem, starając się pochwycić w palce resztki opanowania i nie potrafiąc. — Śmiesz ze mnie żartować? Ty... nie masz nawet pojęcia...

— Nie mam? — przerwał mu Snape. Jego głos był niczym podmuch mroźnego, zimowego powietrza. Harry skrzywił się i zagryzł dolną wargę, nie umiejąc dłużej spoglądać w tę ziemistą, pociągłą twarz. Opierająca się o jego kołdrę dłoń opuściła swój posterunek i sięgnęła jego twarzy; wskazujący palec naparł na jego brodę, wymuszając ponowny kontakt wzrokowy. — Wytłumaczmy sobie coś, Potter — odezwał się powoli mężczyzna, przeciągając niemiłosiernie sylaby, jak to czynił jedynie wówczas, gdy pasja gniewu zaślepiała mu oczy. Harry odniósł wrażenie, że własne serce podjeżdża mu wysoko pod gardło. — Twoje życie można uznać za luksus, na który sobie nie zasłużyłeś. Ludzie patrzą na ciebie i widzą bohatera, którym nie jesteś, którym nawet nie poczuwasz się być, prawda, Potter? — zaszydził Snape, uśmiechając się przy tym lodowato (jakby wiedział, że ma rację; _on rozumie_ — zakołatało się w głowie Harry'ego - niepokój napłynął do jego głowy jak wspomnienie). — Tyle że życie nie zawsze będzie biec po twojej myśli, głupi dzieciaku, zrozum to wreszcie. Przyznaję, że to ty, nikt inny, w ostatecznym rozrachunku doprowadziłeś do wygranej w Drugiej Wojnie Czarodziejów, ale wiesz, co sądzę? Myślę, że powinieneś wreszcie przestać zaprzątać swoją sławetną głowę ciągłą walką, niekończącą się wojną i zacząć _żyć_ , Potter, żyć własnym życiem i pozwolić, aby tym razem to inni czarodzieje zajęli się polityką i bitwami, i ochroną magicznej społeczności, i przypisami prawnymi, i tym, na litość Morgany, abstrakcyjnym, obłąkańczym konfliktem zbrojnym z mugolami. Czy nie odnosisz wrażenia, że zrobiłeś już wystarczająco wiele? Czy nie jesteś już tym wszystkim zmęczony? — Snape pokręcił z niejakim politowaniem głową; jego wskazujący palec nacisnął niemal boleśnie na podbródek zielonookiego młodzieńca, gdy ten, przygryzając dolną wargę, spuścił wzrok, starając się uspokoić własne nerwy. — Tak, Potter, jesteś dzieckiem, ponieważ nigdy nie dałeś sobie _bodaj cienia_ szansy, aby dorosnąć!

— _Nie dałem sobie..._ — wymamrotał Harry, prychając jak rozjuszone zwierzę, zanim w jego piersi nie zaczął wzbierać głęboki śmiech, przepełniony cynizmem jak jadem, który, jakkolwiek bardzo starał się go zatrzymać, wypadł z jego ust niczym przekleństwo.

Chłodna dłoń pochwyciła w silny uścisk jego podbródek, sprowadzając Harry'ego brutalnie do pionu - Harry zajrzał w jarzące się jak gwiazdy, migoczące jak stal oczy; śmiech utonął w jego gardle szybciej, niż uformował się na jego ustach.

— Posłuchaj — wyszeptał Snape; czarne oczy zapłonęły jak latarnie morskie pośród ogromu ciemnego oceanu — jeśli myliłem się co do ciebie i tak naprawdę nie potrafisz nawet _dostosować się_ do zmieniającego się nieustannie świata, jeśli nie potrafisz pogodzić się z własnym życiem i popłynąć z prądem, to jesteś skończony. Ponieważ właśnie w taki sposób można wszystko przetrwać, przeżyć: dostosowując się. To jest jedyny sposób.

Harry wpatrywał się w twarz czuwającego nad nim jak dementor mężczyzny, który z szelestem obsydianowej szaty zmienił swą pozycję (robiąc to chyba całkowicie bezwiednie) i zamiast przykucać przy wezgłowiu jego łóżka, klęczał tuż obok, jakby był z tą postawą oswojony w równym stopniu, co labrador z własną smyczą (zielonooki poczuł posmak żółci na języku).

Gdybym to ja spędził połowę życia na klęczkach, na usługach maniakalnego mordercy — pomyślał mgliście Harry — zapewne też skończyłbym z absurdalną potrzebą osiągnięcia władzy. — Po czym zgnił sam siebie za podobne myśli, wmawiając sobie, aby przestał usprawiedliwiać przeklętego Snape'a i jego chore podejście do świata.

Leżące na jego podbródku palce zwróciły jego twarz wprost w kierunku przeszywających źrenic mężczyzny.

— Cóż się takiego stało, że tak nagle utraciłeś wątek, dziecko? — zaszydził mężczyzna, nie wiedząc najwyraźniej, jak wielka gula stanęła w gardle Harry'ego jak ość. Czarne oczy utonęły w zielonych. — Czyżbyś zrozumiał, że mam bezsprzeczną rację? — zapytał cicho Snape; Harry, czując liźnięcie magii na własnym, wytrąconym chwilę temu z pantałyku, umyśle, zareagował o sekundę za późno - zrozumiał to, gdy twarz mężczyzny stężała, a jego oczy zdały się pociemnieć, przeistaczając w dwie czeluście niebytu. — _Ach_...

Zielonooki wstrzymał powietrze, nie potrafiąc oderwać od niego wzroku, jakby ich źrenice były silnymi magnesami o dwóch, przeciwnych biegunach. Ku jego zdziwieniu to Snape był tym, który pierwszy odwrócił wzrok - spojrzał, jakby z lekką konfuzją, na własne kolana stykające się z chłodnym, twardym podłożem, po czym powoli, bardzo powoli uniósł ponownie oczy na Harry'ego. Młodszy mag pobladł, przygotowując się na to, że ostra reprymenda spadnie na niego jak kamień z wysokogórskich szczytów, ale minęła sekunda, a po niej dwie kolejne i nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Zamiast tego kąciki warg Snape'a drgnęły, a jego usta ułożyły się w niebezpiecznym, demonicznym uśmiechu - teraz bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej Harry widział w nim Śmierciożercę, którym kiedyś był - oczy mordercy przyszpiliły go własną intensywnością do materaca.

Palce zaciśnięte na jego skórze z siłą mugolskiej machiny zbudowanej z żelastwa poluźniły się, a miękkie opuszki - jak smagnięcie piórem - z niepojętym dla Harry'ego sentymentem pogładziły miejsca, w które dopiero co wpijały się ze stanowczą brutalnością. Głos Snape'a zabrzmiał miękko, kiedy przemawiał; słowa przesunęły się po skórze Harry'ego jak jedwab.

— Pragnienie władzy jest czymś potężnym, nieprawdaż, panie Potter?

Zielonooki drgnął i w nagłym popłochu, który osiadł pod jego skórą jak dreszcze, wyswobodził swój podbródek z uścisku palców Snape'a, ale te nie odeszły daleko - zatrzymały się na jego policzku, który zapiekł jak powtórnie trawiony gorączką.

— Przestań. — Jego zduszony głos zabrzmiał słabo nawet w jego własnych uszach; Harry ponownie przygryzł dolną wargę, uciekając spojrzeniem gdzieś w bok. — Proszę cię, przestań.

Niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo się starał, nie potrafił uspokoić swojego serca, które podeszło mu niemal pod samo gardło, walcząc z jego oddechem, przygniatając tchawicę.

Snape roześmiał się - jego śmiech był cichy jak deszcz, acz przeszywający jak drzazga - Harry, skulił się jak przemarznięty kundel, czując, jak jego serce migocze w jego piersi niczym skrzydła kolibra.

— Nienawidzę tego — wyrzucił spomiędzy pobielałych warg, nie spoglądając w twarz mężczyzny. Ten mroczny jak cień śmiech urwał się ( _dzięki Merlinowi_ ) jak po cięciu gilotyną; skóra Harry'ego dygotała pod długimi palcami Naczelnika jak trawiona chorobą.

— Niena...

— Nienawidzę, Naczelniku, nienawidzę — potwierdził na wydechu zielonooki, mrugając ze wzmożoną częstotliwością, aby odegnać zgrozę spod powiek. — Nie potrafię ścierpieć samego siebie w roli sprawującego... _władzę_ nad drugim człowiekiem, ja... zbyt długo i zbyt silnie byłem połączony umysłem z... z _nim_ , żeby teraz... — Harry oblizał nerwowo górną wargę i opuścił głowę. — Po prostu mi tego nie rób. Nie _ty_.

Snape milczał - cisza, która zapadła po jego słowach zadzwoniła zielonookiemu w uszach jak uderzenie w gong. Młodszy czarodziej przełknął boleśnie ślinę, czując, jak bardzo zaciśnięte jest jego gardło - jego oddech ponownie stał się płytki - świadomość ciążącego na nim, intensywnego spojrzenia tych głębokich jak otchłań, czarnych jak objęcia śmierci oczu wcale nie pomagała.

Długie palce zsunęły się z jego policzka jak struga deszczu.

— Porównujesz mnie do Czarnego Pana... — usłyszał po chwili martwy szept Snape'a, na którego dźwięk dreszcze przemknęły w górę i w dół jego kręgosłupa; momentalnie poderwał brodę i spojrzał z przerażeniem w te niezbadane, niemające granic oczy - bezwiednie zaczął kręcić głową w niemym sprzeciwie, jego gardło momentalnie zdało się wysuszyć na wiór.

— Nie — wychrypiał; świadomość słabego brzmienia własnego głosu sprawiła, że świat ponownie wywinął fikołka. Odchrząknął jak najciszej był w stanie, po czym omal nie zakrztusił się własną śliną. — Nie, bogowie, nigdy bym... — Liczył w duchu na to, że to krótkie zawahanie się nie było aż tak widoczne w dziennym świetle.

Mężczyzna milczał, taksując go oceniającym, pustym jak bezdenna przepaść spojrzeniem.

— Naczelniku... — wydyszał słabo Harry.

Snape wzruszył ramionami - ten gest w wykonaniu właśnie tego mężczyzny wydał się zielonookiemu tak abstrakcyjny, że zaczął się zastanawiać, czy sobie tego nie wyobraził.

— Ja cię nie osądzam, Potter — rzekł najzwyczajniej w świecie Snape, odgarniając kosmyki czarnych jak węgiel włosów ze swego czoła. — Ja jedynie stwierdzam fakt.

Harry odwrócił wzrok.

— Pańska definicja _faktów_ jest przerażająca — wymamrotał, po czym pokręcił głową, starając się odegnać niepotrzebne myśli kołatające się w jego czaszce.

Snape prychnął cicho i wykrzywił wargi w kwaśnym uśmiechu.

— Przerażające, dziecko, to jest twoje postrzeganie mojej osoby — wyszeptał z nagłą pasją; czarne oczy zapłonęły jak rozbłyski słońca na stali nierdzewnej. — Sądzisz, że będę cię zmuszał do zmiany własnych przekonań? Sądzisz, że zacznę je egzekwować siłą? Może wydaje ci się, że z czasem zacznę częstować ludzi Cruciatusami, co? — Snape odetchnął głęboko, jakby starał się opanować własne emocje, po czym pokręcił z politowaniem głową. — Przyjmij do wiadomości, Potter, że ta wojna wcale nie jest mi na rękę - stwarza jedynie szereg uciążliwych problemów. Wyciągam do ciebie pomocną dłoń, a ty przypinasz mi konkretną metkę i obwiniasz, o Merlin wie co...

— O nic pana nie obwiniam — wtrącił raptownie Harry; jego źrenice rozszerzyły się do rozmiarów latających spodków. — Słodka Morgano, jak pan może w ogóle podejrzewać, że ja...

— Znowu kłamiesz, Potter. — Głos Snape'a nie był głośniejszy od szeptu, ale przerwał mu z niebywałą skutecznością - uciął jego słowa w sposób, w jaki najgłośniejsze pokrzykiwania nie dałyby rady.

Harry zamilkł i odwrócił głowę, spoglądając gdzieś w przestrzeń; jego serce skuliło się boleśnie w jego piersi jak zlękniona zwierzyna będąca celem myśliwskich łowów.

Powoli zaciągnął się powietrzem i starając się uspokoić, zatrzymał je na kilka sekund w płucach.

— Zrujnowałeś całe zebranie — odważył się zauważyć Harry, wyrzucając z siebie własne niepokoje na jednym wydechu.

Snape prychnął, jakby miał do czynienia z wyjątkowo tępym, niedojrzałym uczniakiem.

— Nie byłeś w formie, aby go przeprowadzić.

Zielonooki zacisnął zęby i powstrzymał się od pokręcenia głową ze wzgardą ciężką jak głaz spadający z wysokogórskich szczytów.

Mężczyzna przyglądał mu się przez dłuższą chwilę nieodgadnionym wzrokiem (czarne oczy lustrowały jego twarz, jakby doskonale wiedziały, w którym miejscu się zatrzymać, aby wyczytać z jej rysów jak najwięcej), po czym - ze zmęczeniem malującym się na jego twarzy jak pejzaż - spuścił głowę i przyłożył trzy palce do nasady nosa.

— Nie ufasz mi. — To było stwierdzenie oczywistego; brzmiało w jego ustach trochę jak rezygnacja. — Rozumiem. Dziwi mnie, że postanowiłeś zaprosić mnie na dzisiejsze spotkanie.

Harry nie odpowiedział - coś w pustym głosie trwającego przy nim człowieka skutecznie zawiązało jego struny głosowe.

Snape, nie podnosząc na niego wzroku, nie opuszczając dłoni z twarzy, pokręcił głową z niejaką dozą zmęczenia.

— Miałem ci o tym powiedzieć, kiedy zebranie się skończy, ale wylądowałeś tutaj i... — Czarne oczy błysnęły na niego spomiędzy długich, bladych palców. — Sophie Fisher, matka mojej córki, ma... _kontakt_ z naczelnym strażnikiem największego, mugolskiego zakładu karnego, w którym, jak podejrzewamy - ja, ty, cała ta dziwaczna organizacja, w której zebraniu miałem przyjemność uczestniczyć - są więzieni czarodziejscy obywatele.

Harry zastygł w bezruchu, wlepiając w ziemistą twarz Naczelnika spojrzenie rozdarte między niedowierzaniem a prowątpieniem.

— Kontakt z... — powtórzył niejakim otumanieniem zielonooki, po czym potrząsnął głową w gwałtownym szoku, gdy to, co właśnie przekazał mu Snape trafiło do jego świadomości z pełną mocą. — Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że z nim sypia? — wydukał w oszołomieniu Harry; jego oczy mogłyby konkurować na wielkość z galeonami.

Snape prychnął i opuścił dłoń na własne kolana; jego źrenice zapłonęły na moment intensywnym blaskiem.

— To, co z nim robi, jest absolutnie bez znaczenia — powiedział aksamitnym głosem, spoglądając mu prosto w oczy; Harry'ego zemdliło na jedną, niemiłosiernie dłużącą się chwilę, szkarłat wtopił się w jego policzki jak rozlane wino. — Istotne jest to, że najwyraźniej potrafiłaby cię zaprowadzić do więźniów, bądź utworzyć plan placówki, wskazując na nim wiodącą do nich drogę. Sądzę, że byłaby nawet w stanie, swobodnie poruszając się po więzieniu, przekazać uwięzionym jakieś... wieści od ciebie. O ile chciałbyś ich o czymś poinformować, oczywiście. Jeśli zechcesz porozmawiać z Sophie, mógłbym ją do ciebie sprowadzić.

Harry, nie potrafiąc odnaleźć słów we własnym gardle, wpatrywał się w Naczelnika jak bezmózgi idiota, to otwierając, to na powrót zamykając usta.

Snape patrzył na niego oczyma błyszczącymi jakąś silną emocją, której zielonooki czarodziej, jakkolwiek bardzo by się nie starał, nie był w stanie rozszyfrować. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego bez rozbawienia i odgarnął z czoła, muskające jego długie rzęsy, ciemne kosmyki włosów. Nie mówiąc nic więcej, wstał i odwrócił się, aby odejść; czarna szata zafalowała jak tchnięta oddechem dementora, jej gładki materiał musnął nadgarstek Harry'ego jak wiatr (lodowate dreszcze przemknęły w dół kręgosłupa zielonookiego młodzieńca).

Snape przystanął w drzwiach i nie odwróciwszy się ku niemu, wyszeptał tak cicho, jakby jego słowa były szmerem letniej bryzy:

— Mam nadzieję, że kiedy wyzwolicie swoich ludzi, będziesz miał o mnie lepsze zdanie, dziecko.

Zwiewna szata zafalowała niczym szarpana powiewami wiatru, a mężczyzna zniknął za drzwiami jak urywający się sen (bezkształtna plama hebanu rozmywająca się w jego źrenicach).

Głowa zielonookiego czarodzieja bezwładnie opadła na łóżko; Harry - czując szaleńczo skaczące w jego piersi serce - schował twarz za ramieniem zarzuconym na czoło.

_Robisz mi z mózgu rzadką breję, Snape_ — pomyślał z mętlikiem w głowie zielonooki. — _Tak bardzo chciałbym cię zrozumieć..._

-VVV-

_Chciałbym żyć w świecie bez zakrętów, w świecie bez barier nie do przeskoczenia, w świecie bez dróg nie do przebycia. Chciałbym rozumieć wszystko jaśniej i szybciej formułować słuszne wnioski - te błędne nigdy nie mają znaczenia. Chciałbym, widząc szczerość, wierzyć w nią bez podejrzeń, bez szukania miliona pułapek i przeszkód. Chciałbym, widząc fałsz, rozpoznawać go jak na dłoni, wiedząc czego nie dotykać, na czym mogę się sparzyć. Chciałbym widzieć prawdę i kłamstwo jak na tacy, leżące przede mną bez przykrycia, nieporównywalne, dualistyczne przeciwieństwa - jak minus i plus, jak noc i dzień._

_Tyle że taki już jestem - wychowany na wojnie, dorastający na wojnie, nauczony, by wierzyć jedynie zaufanym. To nie zawsze jest korzyścią, wiecie? Bez względu na to, co mogłoby się wydawać._

_Severus Snape był w całym tym chaosie jedną, wielką, czarną dziurą - raz własnymi działaniami doprowadzając do tragedii, innym razem podsuwając nam pod sam nos właściwe tropy i trafne wskazówki, na które, najpewniej, nie wpadlibyśmy samodzielnie._

_Co było w tym wszystkim najgorsze?_

_To, że wyciągając do nas pomocną dłoń, twierdził, iż robi to dla mnie. Tej jednej, drobnej (nieznaczącej_ — _można pomyśleć) kwestii nie udawało mi się przeskoczyć._

-VVV-

Parkinson - ku jego ogromnej frustracji - nie wypuściła go ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego, kiedy eliksir zbił nieznacznie jego gorączkę. Nie wypuściła go nawet wówczas, gdy jego temperatura opadła jeszcze niżej i wychodziła zaledwie kilka części dziesiętnych poza normę. Harry, z oczami przyspawanymi do własnej różdżki, którą zaklęciem odmierzał co kwadrans temperaturę własnego ciała, bezczelnie machał jej wynikiem własnego pomiaru przed twarzą, domagając się natychmiastowego zwolnienia.

— _Nie rozumiesz! Snape jest w zamku. Draco jest w zamku. Muszę..._

— _Będziesz leżał i nie będziesz wstawał, Potter. Marsz do łóżka._

Wodospad szczerej ulgi ogarnął go, gdy Malfoy zawitał w progach ambulatorium, zanim w irytacji nie rozerwał pościeli gołymi rękoma.

Wszedł do sali szpitalnej w obłokach papierosowego dymu i całkowicie zignorował młodą, szkolną pielęgniarkę, której oczy zapłonęły jak kamienie szlachetne, a z ust niemal buchnęła para, gdy rozpoczęła tyradę o bezczelnym zanieczyszczaniu stref ewidentnie przeznaczonych dla osób niepalących.

Kąciki warg Harry'ego uniosły się do góry w szyderczym grymasie, gdy Parkinson, w przypływie gorącego rozdrażnienia, wyrwała spomiędzy palców Dracona jarzącego się papierosa, rzuciła niedopałek pod nogi i przygniotła obcasem z taką werwą, że - jak zielonooki podejrzewał - jej głośny przytup usłyszano nawet piętro niżej.

— Dobrze, że jesteś — odezwał się kilka chwil później Harry, gdy Parkinson ostentacyjnie zaryglowała się w odziedziczonym po Poppy Pomfrey gabinecie, mrucząc coś pod nosem o _bezczelności żyjącej nawet w porządnych, przyzwoitych ludziach_. Harry odgarnął kołdrę na bok i opuścił nogi z materaca, starając się wygładzić roztrzepane jak po locie na miotle włosy. Draco oparł się wygodnie o framugę wejściowych drzwi i zielonookiemu wydawało się przez chwilę, że ponownie wyciągnie papierosa, nie mając na uwadze zdrowia psychicznego szkolnej pielęgniarki, ale Draco wzruszył jedynie ramionami, obserwując go milcząco ze swego posterunku.

Harry westchnął ciężko i zmusił się, aby spojrzeć w te szare, znajome oczy.

— Tak, tak, wiem — przyznał, krzywiąc się z pogardą dla samego siebie — zachowałem się jak przesadnie reagujący paranoik, któremu cały świat jawi się jako zagrożenie. Zbyt wiele snu przepuściłem, uwierz mi, i odegrało się na mnie w najmniej dogodnym momencie. Ironia losu.

Jedna brew Dracona uniosła się wysoko na czoło, a spojrzenie mówiące ni w pięć, ni w dziesięć: „ _No co ty nie powiesz?_ ", omotało twarz Harry'ego jak wiązka światła.

Zbawca Ode Złego zmrużył wojowniczo oczy i przymierzył się do tego, by kolejne jego słowa wycelowały w punkt.

— Przypominam, Draco, że to nie ja pozwoliłem się pokiereszować inferiusowi.

Draco wydał z siebie szydercze prychnięcie, jakby jego uwaga wcale go nie ubodła, ale jego ramiona spięły się nieznacznie, kiedy oddawał spojrzenie Harry'ego.

— Masz zamiar powiedzieć mi, co się stało, na bogów? — odezwał się wreszcie jedyny dziedzic Malfoyów - decydując się zadać to pytanie chyba tylko po to, by odwieść Harry'ego od wydarzeń mających miejsce w byłych, prywatnych kwaterach Snape'a - lub raczej w ich mniej _uczęszczanej_ części. — Nie uwierzę, że niespodziewanie dopadła cię niestrawność, wiesz?

Zielonooki przejechał końcówką języka po górnych zębach, zastanawiając się, czy sensownie byłoby teraz powtarzać chore insynuacje Snape'a.

— Gdybyś nie wiedział — mruknął ostatecznie, skupiając się na metodycznym przeczesywaniu włosów palcami — nie spałem wiele przed tym zebraniem. Mimo to musiałem wykrzesać w sobie siłę, aby sensownie je przeprowadzić, znieść niekompetencję Andersona i na domiar złego obecność naszego _gościa honorowego_. To wystarczająco wiele, by porządnie wyczerpać ostatnie pokłady energii w człowieku.

Draco przechylił głowę jak zaintrygowana surykatka.

— To straszne — powiedział marsowym tonem, na co Harry wywrócił oczami, zastanawiając się, po co podejmuje się tego trudu, aby cokolwiek Draconowi wytłumaczyć.

— Merlinie, zastanawia mnie, czy można osiągnąć jeszcze większy poziom szyderstwa od twojego — prychnął Harry, na co wargi Draco drgnęły w uśmiechu, który ten nieudolnie starał się ukryć za maską powagi.

— Owszem — odparł z nienaturalną dostojnością szarooki — jeśli nosi się abstrakcyjnie śmieszne okulary, ma się na czole paskudną szramę, a na nazwisko ma się _Potter_.

Harry uniósł brwi, zerkając na Dracona spod brody.

— Aleś ty zabawny — sprostował. — Nauczyłeś się tego od Katriny? Jeśli tak, to przekaż jej, że jest niesłychanie kiepską nauczycielką.

Szatański błysk zamajaczył w szarych oczach Dracona.

— Pewnie ma to po ojcu.

Tym razem nie udało mu się pohamować rozbawienia i Harry parsknął cicho, wymieniając z Draco wymowne spojrzenia.

Szarooki odgarnął z twarzy kosmyk białych włosów i bezceremonialnie zbliżył się do łóżka zajmowanego przez Harry'ego, aby przysiąść na drugim jego końcu.

— Skoro mowa o Katrinie — odezwał się, ważąc słowa na języku, jakby te były towarem usługowym — to, czy mi się już wszystko w głowie pomieszało, czy wraz z nią nie powinna pojawić się Lovegood?

Zielone oczy w zamyśleniu zatrzymały się na przeciągłej zmarszczce znaczącej czoło jego rówieśnika - jego myśli już od dłuższego czasu krążyły wokół tego pytania, nie zatrzymując się na nim, przyjmując, że nie czas na zadawanie pytań - gdy kwestia ta wreszcie została poruszona, poczuł, że jakiś nieokreślony niepokój, którego nie potrafił objąć w słowa, nie pozwala się odegnać w kąt.

Niespodziewanie Draco spojrzał na niego w dużo większym skupieniu i - zapewne nieświadomy własnych czynów - zaczął nerwowo oblizywać wargi.

— Tak sobie myślę... — zaczął, biorąc głęboki oddech, jakby w obawie przed własnymi słowami. — Gdyby Lovegood przytrafiło się coś przekraczającego nasze pojęcie, Katrina... od razu by nam o tym powiedziała, prawda?

Harry poczuł, jak krew odpływa mu z twarzy.

— Nie bądź głupi. — Cichy zarzut rzucony w stronę Dracona jak kamień. — Nie zataiłaby przecież kluczowych informacji, szczególnie _takiej_ rangi. Ona nie bawi się w Merlina czy jakiegoś monoteistycznego Boga, nie jest taka, jak jej ojciec.

Draco wydął wargi i zaszurał podeszwą jak dzieciak.

— Pomyślałem o tym, bo... — mruknął Draco, spoglądając na pusty, rachityczny stolik nocny przystawiony do łóżka. — No wiesz, straciliśmy Antoniusza — wymamrotał; słysząc słabość w jego głosie, Harry miał ochotę wbić sobie paznokcie w spód dłoni. — Zastanawiałem się nad tym, że jeżeli na domiar złego stracimy też tak ważnego sojusznika, jak Loovegood...

Zielonooki skinął głową na znak, że rozumie i w pełni się z nim zgadza (choć szczerze powiedziawszy, wolałby nie usłyszeć własnych obaw wypowiadanych na głos). Przez moment, czując, jak jego serce zwalnia z czegoś niebezpiecznie przypominającego strach, jakaś nieskładna myśl zamajaczyła w głębi jego umysłu; Harry całą siłą woli starał się ją ułożyć w pełną całość.

— W trakcie zebrania — zaczął powoli, przypominając sobie cichą wymianę zdań z Katriną — powiedziała coś o tym, że Luna wychodziła...

— Wychodziła? — zaskoczył się Draco, przechylając nieznacznie głowę. — Jeden moment, gdzie one właściwie były?

Harry skrzywił się lekko i przetarł dłonią swędzący policzek.

— Wiesz jak działa system adresowania listów z Hagwartu do dzieci z niemagicznych rodzin? — zapytał, spoglądając w twarz lekko skonsternowanego jego słowami Dracona.

— Nie, nie wiem i jeżeli zamierzasz teraz uzupełniać moje braki w edukacji...

— Nie bądź niemądry — prychnął Harry, ucinając pospiesznie jego słowa. — To ma ścisły związek z tym, w jaki sposób McGonagall, zapewne, wpadła na ich trop. — Zielonooki odetchnął głęboko, zanim kontynuował. — Magia... pozostawia ślady — odezwał się powoli, najpewniej bezwiednie muskając palcami bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy. — Magia to nie tylko rzucanie zaklęcia, rozumiesz, kiedy czarodziej rodzi się w mugolskiej rodzinie, szkoła jest o tym błyskawicznie informowana. Zwykle narodzinom czarodzieja towarzyszy niekontrolowany, choćby i nieznaczny, przepływ mocy magicznej w powietrzu - momentalnie przechwytywany przez czarodziejów, trochę jak w Biurze Niewłaściwego Użycia Czarów, pojmujesz: rozsiew magii na obszarze całkowicie mugolskim - dyrektorzy Hogwartu już przy narodzinach takiego czarodzieja poznają jego tożsamość. Dane automatycznie archiwizowane są w dokumentacji Hogwartu i od tego czasu, w każdej chwili mogą być dostarczone dyrektorowi do wglądu. Podobny proces przebiegł w tym wypadku. Problem polega na tym, że ani Luna, ani Katrina nie są już dziećmi, co oznacza, że osiągnęły znaczące panowanie nad własną magią. Kiedy dojrzały czarodziej przyswoi własną magię, nie przepływa ona już dłużej _wokół_ czarodzieja jak bezwolna mgła, a jest przez niego intuicyjnie kontrolowana, rozumiesz?

Draco wyglądał, jakby przetwarzał w myślach usłyszane informacje.

— Wobec tego... — zaczął, po czym zaciął się i spojrzał na Harry'ego, mrużąc oczy. — Jak to możliwe, że cały proces zadziałał z dwoma świadomymi czarownicami, co?

Zielonooki uśmiechnął się samymi kącikami ust, ale jego spojrzenie straciło poprzedni blask.

— Cóż, powiedzmy, że nasza urocza Katrinka wciąż ma w sobie coś z dziecka.

Draco mruknął coś nieskładnie i odchylił się do tyłu, kładąc się w poprzek szpitalnego łóżka - jego blond głowa zaczęła zwisać z drugiej strony materaca jak mugolska żarówka trzymająca się na elektrycznym kablu.

— Mówisz o dzikiej magii — usłyszeli wyrzuty z emocji głos od strony drzwi, który sprawił, że Draco zesztywniał od karku w dół i pospiesznie wrócił do pozycji siedzącej, wpijając milcząco oczy w niechcianego intruza. — Doprawdy, można pomyśleć, że w ciągu całego cyklu szkolnictwa nie nauczono was podstawowych, prawnych pojęć związanych z czarodziejskim światem.

Harry doszedł do wniosku, że on sam jest Gryfonem jedynie z imienia - po odbytej uprzednio rozmowie z Naczelnikiem, obawiał się spojrzeć mu w oczy (było o wiele za wcześnie, Snape dał mu za mało czasu, aby przetrawić sobie wszystkie jego obietnice - o ile jego słowa obietnicami były, tego za żadne skarby świata nie potrafił rozgryźć).

Zielonooki, starając się nie okazywać własnej niezręczności, powoli odwrócił głowę i zerknął w stronę otwartych drzwi ambulatorium.

Cóż za rodzinne spotkanie — pomyślał wbrew sobie Harry, gdy dwie pary identycznych, czarnych oczu utkwiło w jego twarzy jak drzazgi. — Sam jesteś sobie winny — westchnął w duchu zielonooki, po raz kolejny bijąc się z myślami, czy gdyby nie wezwał Snape'a, daliby sobie radę z paranoją, jaka jest ta okrutna wojna z mugolami. — Raz ugryzione jabłko nie wróci już do pierwotnej postaci.

-VVV-

Sądziła, że po tym wszystkim, co zrobiła - po własnej ucieczce rodem z opowieści, jakie jej matka swego czasu czytała jej na dobranoc, tych, w których dzieci buntują się przeciw własnej krwi, a ta odgrywa się na nich niczym zawistna kochanka, odbijając od nich całe szczęście, jakby było ono wiązką światła skierowaną w stronę zwierciadła, po dość brutalnym spisku, który zmusił jej ojca - człowieka, który ponad wszystko nie potrafił ścierpieć dyktowania mu warunków, nie potrafił przejść obojętnie koło wydania mu _rozkazu_ \- do bezsprzecznego dostosowania się do żądań Harry'ego, ograniczających, jakby nie spojrzeć, jego wpływy, po „ _gdyby był kilkadziesiąt lat młodszy_ ", po „ _rozważałabym..._ ", po wszystkich swoich słowach, słodkich jak miód, a naostrzonych jak szpikulec do lodu, po kłamstwach ściekających z jej ust jak krew, po „ _nie krzywdź go_ " i po wyszarpnięciu różdżki skierowanej w jego serce - cudem byłoby, gdyby została przyjęta z beztroską, z niedbałością, tak, jakby wracała do domu po miesiącach spędzonych w szkole magii.

Zrobiła, jak jej kazał - poprosiła o pokój (i dostała go - chłodny apartament w lochach, które sprawiły, że drżała z zimna, z surowości wszystkiego, co ją otaczało, z szorstkości chłodnego kamienia ściany, do którego na stałe przykleiła się wilgoć, drżała i na zewnątrz, i wewnątrz - trochę jak dziki słowik po raz pierwszy zamknięty w klatce), usiadła na przetartej kanapie stojącej naprzeciw chłodnego, zionącego pustką kominka i czekała - czekała z niepokojem i mocno bijącym sercem, wystukując nerwowy rytm o podłogę czubkiem płaskiego buta.

Mijały minuty, podczas których przysłuchiwała się ciszy i odległym echom dalekich kroków - po lochach każdy dźwięk roznosił się jak po sali akustycznej, miała ochotę zatkać uszy i _nie słyszeć_ , nie słyszeć nigdy więcej: nic i nikogo. Minuta za minutą przelewała jej się przez palce jak gęste mazidło, nie chcąc ściec na podłogę, klejąc się do skóry i zatrzymując pomiędzy palcami - a on nie przychodził.

Słodka, mała tortura — pomyślała gorzko Katrina — czekanie na nieuniknione.

Sądziła, że najpierw go usłyszy - ciche kroki, niemal kocie, ale wyraźnie sunące ku wejściu, następnie zgrzytanie drzwi i bezszmerowe kliknięcie, kiedy te wskoczą na powrót we własną ramę - ale nie usłyszała nic, zamiast tego poczuła: smukłe palce spoczywające na jej ramieniu (nie zauważyła, aby wchodził, jak mogła nie zauważyć?) - ten dotyk poznałaby wszędzie, choćby na drugiej, ziemskiej półkuli, choćby nie miała z nim kontaktu przez całe stulecia.

Odetchnęła głęboko, zerkając na bladą dłoń spoczywającą z łagodnością na jej ramieniu. Sięgnęła i położyła na niej własne palce, przyciskając je tak mocno, jakby obawiała się, że za moment dłoń zniknie, że strąci nieczule jej palce, że nie pojawi się już nigdy więcej.

— To nie tak, tatusiu, że już dłużej cię nie kocham — wyszeptała, bojąc się, że jeśli odezwie się głośniej, jej głos zacznie się łamać i posypie po podłodze jak rozbite szkło.

Ojciec okrążył kanapę i przysiadł u jej boku. Spojrzała na niego, przygryzając nerwowo dolną wargę - patrzył na nią tak, jak zawsze, tak, jak miliony razy przed tym, zanim świadomie wystąpiła przeciw niemu.

— Przecież wiem — powiedział i najzwyczajniej w świecie wyciągnął zapraszająco ramię; Katrina poczuła ciepło rozlewające się po jej mocno bijącym sercu jak gorąca czekolada; wtuliła się w jego bok, jakby znów miała osiem lat i pytała: „Dlaczego tak rzadko jesteś w domu?" - jeszcze wtedy nie rozumiała, że to nigdy nie był _jego_ dom (później po tym zdarzeniu, można powiedzieć, że całe wieki później, zabierze ją do wielkiej, przestronnej rezydencji, oddając jej niesamowity pokój z balkonem, o którym zawsze marzyła i powie, że to będzie jej drugi dom, ale długo, bardzo, bardzo długo nie będzie umiała tak o nim myśleć - nigdy nie twierdziła, że potrafi się łatwo przystosowywać do zmian).

Zamknęła oczy i przez kilka chwil jedynie wdychała jego zapach.

— Czy... — zacięła się, po czym stwierdziła, że zachowuje się absurdalnie ( _To twój ojciec, na Morganę!_ ) i zaczęła z większą śmiałością: — Czy Harry już czuje się dobrze? Martwiłam się o niego. Czy on...?

— Nic mu nie jest, Katrino — przerwał jej ojciec dziwnie ciężkim głosem. — Nigdy nie był przy mnie w zagrożeniu. Mówiłem ci, że go nie skrzywdzę.

Katrina przez moment nie potrafiła zrozumieć jego słów.

— Ja... _och._ — Kiedy dotarł do niej sens jego słów, poczuła, jak przez moment coś niewiarygodnie silnego ściska jej delikatne gardło. Otworzyła oczy i odsunęła się nieznacznie, aby na niego zerknąć. — Mówię o gorączce.

Ojciec spojrzał na nią jakoś dziwnie, jakby usilnie starał się zrozumieć coś, co umyka mu tuż sprzed twarzy. Katrina zmarszczyła czoło, zastanawiając się, co powiedziała nie tak.

— Dostał eliksir — odparł, zaczynając gładzić ją po włosach.

Kiedy nie doczekała się niczego więcej, spojrzała na niego ponaglająco.

— I? — zażądała doprecyzowania.

Ojciec uniósł brwi i uśmiechnął się ledwo dostrzegalnie (lubiła jego uśmiechy, kochała je - była pewna, że nikt, kto nie zna go bardzo blisko, nawet by ich nie zauważył, tak były wątłe - jak płatki róży, jak skrzydła motyla).

— Powinnaś wiedzieć, Katrino, że wywar na gorączkę zbija temperaturę w ciągu zaledwie kilku minut i działa...

— ...kojąco na ośrodek regulacji temperatury w mózgu. Tak, wiem. Nie o to pytałam.

Jego czarne oczy, tak podobne do jej własnych, spoglądały na nią długo, zupełnie, jakby starał się przeniknąć jej myśli (co zapewne robił), przesunąć się pomiędzy nimi jak wiatr albo woda.

— Więc — podjęła Katrina, ignorując fakt, że jej ojciec spogląda na nią, jakby była na oścież otwartą księgą z nadrukowanymi stronicami tekstu — rozmawiałeś z Harrym?

Skinął powoli głową, czyniąc to z taką ostrożnością, jakby spodziewał się, że na ten gest ziemia rozstąpi się pod jego stopami, wchłonie do samego, płynnego jądra i spopieli.

— I czego się dowiedziałeś? — To głupie, że zawsze musiała go ciągnąć za język, żeby się czegoś dowiedzieć - zupełnie, jakby sądził, że jego własne słowa mogą w jakiś niepojęty sposób obrócić się przeciw niemu (kolejna pamiątka wojny, jak sądziła).

Przez chwilę milczał, wyglądając, jakby ta rozmowa męczyła go ponad miarę - jego twarz zastygła jak gipsowy odlew pośmiertny, jak zawsze, gdy kotłowały się w nim głębokie emocje, których nie potrafił znieść ( _bądź zrozumieć_ — pomyślała Katrina, ściągając brwi).

— Że mi nie ufa — powiedział cicho przez zdrętwiałe wargi; jego ton głosu świadczył o tym, że nic go to nie obchodzi, ale jego ziemista skóra pobladła jeszcze bardziej niż zazwyczaj.

Spoglądała długo na człowieka, którego miała za ojca i widziała tkliwość, której nie oczekiwała - a już na pewno nie wówczas, gdy wzmiankował on o Harrym - widziała wrażliwość, którą uważał za słabość, od której się wzbraniał, udając, że nie odczuwa w ten sam sposób, co każdy inny, zdrowy człowiek. Miał żywe serce, które potrafiło czuć o wiele, wiele mocniej, niż kiedykolwiek dałby to po sobie poznać.

Pokręciła głową, czując rozbawienie wkradające się do jej ciała ( _dwa uparte koguty - on i Harry - oboje z nich_ ); jej oczy rozbłysły śmiechem.

— Ufa ci bardziej, niż jest gotów się do tego przyznać — powiedziała, odrzucając długie włosy na plecy. — Ufa ci bardziej, niżby chciał.

Ojciec nie odpowiedział, wpatrując się obojętnie w przeciwległą ścianę, wykazując nadmierne zaintrygowanie przeciągłemu pęknięciu w szarym, zwilgotniałym kamieniu.

Uśmiech dziewczyny ześlizgnął się z jej młodej twarzy, zmarszczyła brwi, nie wiedząc, czy wyciągnąć dłoń i dotknąć jego ramienia, czy lepiej nie czynić nic, czekając na jego reakcję.

— Ty... — Katrina zaczęła nerwowo skubać rękaw własnej sukienki. — Wiesz o tym, prawda? Wiesz o tym?

Ci, co znali tajemnicę zaufania, mogli się nazywać szczęśliwymi ludźmi.

Spojrzał na nią z powagą, której nie oczekiwała, czarne oczy patrzyły i kalkulowały, zupełnie jakby starały się dociec prawdy o Harrym z jej własnej twarzy, zupełnie jakby nie potrafił uwierzyć na słowo - nawet jej; pozwoliła sobie na chwilę zadumy, co się stało, że wylądowali tu razem: jeśli ktokolwiek miał ściągnąć tu jej ojca, to tylko Harry, tylko on wierzył, że ten zimny, cyniczny człowiek z absolutną manią wyższości, gotów na każdym kroku walczyć o swą pozycję, jest skory im pomóc, więcej: poruszy niebo i ziemię, aby zwyciężyć mugoli w tej absurdalnej wojnie. Harry nie mógł liczyć na zapewnienia, na obietnice, na przyrzeczenia i Wieczyste Przysięgi - mógł się ich domagać, to prawda, ale nie chciał ich. Wystarczyło mu słowo, aby uwierzyć. Nie zadawał pytań ani nie poddawał w wątpliwość prawdy. Zaufał, tak po prostu, zwyczajnie, po ludzku. Katrina nie wiedziała, dlaczego jej ojciec nie dostrzega tej prostoty.

— Jestem widmem jego utraconej przeszłości — powiedział nagle - jego oczy utkwione były w pustce. — Nie widzę najmniejszego powodu, dla którego miałby mi ufać.

Katrina uniosła brwi i pokręciła głową z niejakim politowaniem.

— To dowód na to, że nie znasz Harry'ego — powiedziała, wstając i poprawiając, chaotycznym ruchem dłoni, włosy. — I przy takim podejściu istnieje duże prawdopodobieństwo na to, że nigdy go nie poznasz — rzuciła na odchodnym, czując niepojętą frustrację kotłującą się pod jej skórą jak dym.

Wypadła z zatęchłego, dusznego pomieszczenia w lochach, ciskając drzwiami o futrynę jak bogini furii i obłędu, czując na swoim karku spojrzenie tych pustych, ciemnych, zaślepionych jak kret oczu, niezdolnych do obiektywnego postrzegania świata.

-VVV-

_Wyszedł za nią. Oczywiście, że za nią wyszedł - dla świata mógł być wrednym, chłodnym despotą ociekającym ironią i pachnącym wyższością, która kleiła się do jego ust jak karminowa szminka, którą Katrina zwykła krzywo nakładać na wargi, ale przede wszystkim był ojcem, który od nowa uczył się miłości - i potrafił kochać (powinienem wiedzieć o tym od dawna). Ona pognała wprost do nas - do Szpitalnego Skrzydła, trochę jak dzikie zwierzę podążające tropem intensywnego zapachu, a on podążył tam za nią - krok w krok, ślad w ślad, odwieczny szpieg na niekończącej się warcie._

_Katrina Snape, ta wątła róża, ta fikuśna dziewczyna, ta ufająca bezgranicznie, młodziutka kobieta - co ona zrobiła, na litość Morgany..._

_Mógłbym liczyć godziny - oczywiście, że bym mógł - mógłbym prześledzić czas, jaki miała Katrina na poinformowanie nas o mugolach, którzy wtargnęli do ich kryjówki - jej i Luny, czas, w ciągu którego mogła zgłosić tę okropną tragedię, jakim było aresztowanie naszej Luny - to tchnienie nieprzychylnych wiatrów. Nie zrobiła tego od razu, dlaczego - nie wiem, może sądziła, że odwlekanie tej kwestii pozostawi jej kilka chwil na to, aby mogła się nami nacieszyć, raz jeszcze otrzymać uśmiech pełen szczerości, ujrzeć migotanie szczęścia w naszych oczach. Powinna przewidzieć, jak zareaguję. Mój umysł był przesiąknięty zmęczeniem, frustracją i nerwowością już wcześniej, a Katrina - jak nadmorska wichura - dolała oliwy do ognia. Ta mieszanka miała całkowite prawo wybuchnąć._

-VVV-

Harry patrzył na nią z bliska, z bliska, z bardzo bliska - jego oczy były zielone jak jadeit, jak trucizna słodka i gorzka i Katrina tonęła w nich, jakby były morskimi falami - bezdenna zieleń na głębokim morzu. Oczy zbliżały się i nabierały światła, jakby czerpały energię z jej własnych, jakby były pełne gwiazd - tej świetlistej energii powiązanej grawitacyjnie sama ze sobą, która płonie i płonie, póki nie wypali się za miliony lat, za miliony milionów lat.

Jej ojciec stał gdzieś obok, była tego jedynie mgliście świadoma - nikła obecność u jej boku o aparycji czerni, rozmywająca się na jej źrenicy jak drżący cień majaczący na podłodze.

Siedzący obok Harry'ego Draco przekrzywił głowę i zmarszczył brwi, jakby przeczuwał nadchodzącą burzę. Jakby _wiedział_.

Podeszła bliżej, czując, jak kroki jej ciążą, jakby grawitacja raptownie zwiększyła się kilkukrotnie; nie mogła dłużej milczeć, nie mogła tego robić - i sobie, i komuś, po prostu nie potrafiła tego ciągnąć, każde życie miało znaczenie - matka wpajała jej to bardzo długo i bardzo skrupulatnie, mówiła, aby nigdy nie zapomniała. Każde istnienie jest ważne, bez względu na czas i miejsce, bez względu na okoliczności - jej własne odczucia nie grały większej roli, jej postrzeganie drugiego człowieka, jej własny punkt widzenia nie był czymś nadrzędnym.

Przykucnęła przy wezgłowiu łóżka (jego oczy śledziły jej ruchy niczym spojrzenie jakiegoś drapieżcy) i wyciągnęła rękę w jego stronę.

— Harry...

W jego oczach była jakaś głębia, jakaś mądrość, której nie potrafiła pojąć - i zmęczenie, hektolitry zmęczenia przeciekające mu zza powiek, płynące powoli po lekko bladych policzkach - cienie pod jego oczami były tak głębokie, że miała ochotę wyciągnąć dłoń i zetrzeć opuszkami palców ten niezdrowy koloryt z jego skóry.

— Tak bardzo przepraszam...

Nie istniało miejsce na niezrozumienie w jego zielonych, tak mądrych, tak smutnych oczach - oczach starego człowieka wklejonych w tę młodą, pogodną, jędrną twarz. Gdyby mogła, przelałaby tę zieleń do flakonika i nosiła przy piersi - jej własny, osobisty Eliksir Spokoju - i wystarczy, żeby zamknęła oczy, by ujrzała, jak ta zieleń rozlewa się po jej skórze, wpływa na szyję, wsuwa się pod kołnierzyk sukienki jak woda.

— Kłamałam, ja...

Znienawidzi ją?

Nie, na pewno nie - nie on, każdy, ale nie on - on nienawidzi jedynie samego siebie, co jest głupie, co jest bezpodstawne, czego ona za żadne skarby nie potrafi zrozumieć.

Patrzył na nią i czekał - zawsze miał w sobie tyle cierpliwości, tak bardzo, ale to bardzo podziwiała go za to przez cały ten czas.

Na podłodze leżał kurz, który kleił się do jej sukienki, osiadał na rąbku, przesuwał się pod wątłymi podmuchami przeciągu. Lepiej patrzeć na kurz, niż na te zielone, piękne, intensywne oczy, które patrzyły na nią, jakby wyciągały słowa prosto z jej umysłu, powoli, po kolei, jak korale zawleczone na sznurek - jego oczy zaplątały się o ten sznurek i ciągnęły nienachalnie, lekko w swoją stronę.

— Znaleźli nas...

Jak powinna to powiedzieć, jak w ogóle się za to zabrać? Może zamknąć oczy, zaczerpnąć tchu i wyrzucić z siebie jak powietrze?

_Tak: w ten sposób będzie łatwiej dla nas obojga._

— Zabrali ją. Pojmali. Chciałam ci powiedzieć już wcześniej, ale... nie wiedziałam jak, uwierz mi, że nie wiedziałam jak. Ona... kazała mi być cicho i zwyczajnie wyszła im naprzeciw jakby... Nie chciałam tego... Naprawdę, ja...

Nic nie mówił, ten posąg wyryty w marmurze - patrzył na nią i milczał, co było okrutne, nawet jak na niego.

— Harry, mugole dorwali Lovegood.

O nie, to spojrzenie na pewno nie mogło być przeznaczone dla niej, nie tak pociemniałe, nie tak bardzo zastygłe, jakby ta zieleń była kamieniem, jakby ten człowiek był wykuty w głazie, w skale.

Zakochałaś się w pyle wojennym — pomyślała gorzko. — Czego oczekiwałaś?

Pochylił się nad nią - chmura gradowa, bijąca zielonymi piorunami - w jego spojrzeniu była stal. Jego wargi zdały się nagle odrętwiałe - sztywne i nieruchome jak kij od szczotki.

— Coś ty powiedziała? — wyszeptał; jego głos sprawił, że chłód osiadł na jej karku jak szron.

Zaczęła kręcić głową, widziała zgrozę i chłód, i rozczarowanie w jego oczach - to ostatnie bolało najmocniej. Poczuła łzy na własnych policzkach - starała się je otrzeć, ale gdy uniosła dłoń, pochwycił jej nadgarstek w solidny uścisk palców. Zabolało. Katrina podejrzewała, że miało zaboleć.

Ta lodowata furia, jaka wypalała jego serce od środka, nigdy nie powinna zostać skierowana przeciw niej.

— I nie pomyślałaś — wyszeptał, pochylając się jeszcze niżej, Katrina poczuła jego oddech obijający się o jej kości policzkowe jak krucze skrzydła — żeby nas o tym niezwłocznie poinformować? — Jego głos ciął jej serce jak skalpel, te ciche słowa były o stokroć gorsze od najgłośniejszego krzyku i trafiały celnie prosto w jej serce kurczące się w piersi, piekące goryczą. Palce zacisnęły się mocniej na jej nadgarstku - ból zaczął promienieć wzdłuż jej kości jak ciepło. — I nie przyszło ci do głowy, że zatajanie tego przed nami postawi cię w bardzo, ale to bardzo złym świetle? Coś ty sobie myślała, ty głupia, mała...

— Potter, puść ją. — Głos jej ojca wkradł się pomiędzy te słowa jak gradowa, mroźna chmura; starała się odetchnąć głębiej i nie rozumiała, dlaczego jest to tak trudne.

Katrina nie wiedziała, czemu Harry usłuchał, czemu wypuścił jej nadgarstek ze swej dłoni tak, jakby ten go oparzył i spojrzał na własne palce, jakby nie należały do niego, jakby były naroślą skórną albo obcym bytem, które wpiło się w jego skórę niczym pijawka.

— Wynoś się stąd — wycedził przez zęby Harry - jej zwykle spokojny, opanowany Harry - oddychając płytko i nienaturalnie i rzucił jej tak ostre spojrzenie, że zapragnęła zniknąć, zapaść się pod ziemię.

Nie drgnęła ani na jotę, wpatrując się z przerażeniem w jego twarz skutą lodem. Zielone oczy pociemniały jeszcze bardziej. Dzika, gwałtowna magia zaczęła promienieć z jego skóry jak ciepło - bała się tej magii, nie rozumiała jej.

— Harry. — Głos Draco był nader spokojny jak na fakt, że znalazł się tak blisko tej płonącej furii, tego rozwścieczonego boga, rozjuszonego herosa. Jego dłoń wylądowała na ramieniu zielonookiego, jakby całe jego ciało nie płonęło wcale ogniem nienawiści. — Ona już wychodzi.

— Nie widzę. — Chłód, jaki zalał jej ciało wraz z tym ostrym jak brzytwa głosem, sprawił, że pojedyncze łzy przeistoczyły się w prawdziwy potok goryczy. Zadrżała i wlepiła półprzytomne spojrzenie w te zielone oczy promieniejące pierwotnym szałem.

Oblizała usta, chcąc coś powiedzieć, ale jedno spojrzenie Dracona sprawiło, że język uwiązł jej w gardle.

— Katrino, idź już — powiedział beznamiętnym tonem Draco, mocniej zaciskając palce na ramieniu nienaturalnie nieruchomego Harry'ego. — Idź już.

Nie była w stanie się podnieść, nie była w stanie nic na to poradzić - miała wrażenie, że jej kończyny są zrobione z waty - tak słabe, tak wątłe, niezdolne podźwignąć ciężaru jej ciała. Jedyne, na co potrafiła się zdobyć, to wgapianie się załzawionymi oczami w zaszytą warstwą lodu twarz tego, którego tak bardzo kochała, tego, który tak mocno i dogłębnie potrafił ranić kilkoma słowami, jednym spojrzeniem.

Usłyszała kroki za swoimi plecami i czyjeś dłonie podniosły jej odrętwiałe ciało z zimnej ziemi, której chłodu nawet nie odczuwała. Niczym bezwolna marionetka pozwoliła się postawić na nogi i przytrzymać w pozycji pionowej. Głos jej ojca zamajaczył gdzieś tuż przy jej uchu, ale ledwo potrafiła rozróżnić poszczególne słowa wychodzące z jego ust - dochodziły do niej jak z oddali, jak zza bariery dźwiękoszczelnej.

— Zostaw go — wyszeptał, zaciskając mocniej palce na jej ramionach.

Jej ciało trzęsło się pod jego dłońmi i im mocniej starała się to powstrzymać, tym większa salwa dreszczy spływała w dół jej kręgosłupa.

Dlaczego ludzie nieustannie się nawzajem okłamują? — pomyślała mgliście Katrina. — Dlaczego nie powiedziałam wszystkiego już wówczas, gdy postawiłam pierwsze kroki w tych zamkowych murach? Dlaczego milczałam tak długo? Przecież to porwanie nie było moją winą, _nie było moją winą, nie było._

Ojciec ciągnął ją ku wyjściu, jakby była lalką z wosku, z materiału; Katrinie zachciało się śmiać w głos z całego swojego życia.

Kocham cię — chciała powiedzieć, wpatrując się w te zielone oczy błyszczące jak dwa sople lodu — kocham cię, _kocham cię, idioto_ , nie odpychaj mnie od siebie za jeden, głupi, dziecinny błąd — ale nie była w stanie wydusić z siebie najmniejszego słowa.

Jego oczy nie przestawały wściekle płonąć - jej oczy nie przestawały produkować gorzkich łez, które starała się niepostrzeżenie wytrzeć rękawem sukienki. Nie wyrywała się, kiedy ojciec prowadził ją ku wyjściu jak bezwolną kukłę sceniczną, ale uchwyciła się palcami, paznokciami, słowami - wszystkim, czym mogła - tej ostatniej szansy, aby dowiedzieć się najważniejszego.

— Nienawidzicie mnie? — zapytała, bo musiała, _musiała_ znać odpowiedź.

Draco poruszył się, ściągając na siebie jej spojrzenie; jego usta wygięły się w paskudnym grymasie.

— W tym momencie? — spytał, zaglądając jej w oczy - w tej szarości nie było kłamstwa. — Tak.

Jej świat runął w posadach.

-VVV-

W pozornie spokojnym pomieszczeniu wisiała aura gęsta jak dym papierosowy - Harry leżał nieruchomo, wpatrując się przygasłymi oczyma w drzwi, za którymi zniknęła Katrina, czując ból gdzieś głęboko w gardle, w piersiowej klatce, we własnym umyśle.

— Dlaczego? — Jego głos był niemal spokojny, jakby cały kurz opadł na ziemię i nie pozostało nic, prócz pustki i beznamiętności.

Dłoń Dracona zacisnęła się na jego dłoni, wstrzymując drżenie jego palców, którego nie był nawet świadomy. Czekał na odpowiedź od losu, tego koszmarnego, śmiejącego mu się w oczy, niewidzialnego bytu, który całe życie kleił się do jego nadgarstków jak pajęcza sieć.

Nikt nie udzielił mu odpowiedzi.

Harry przełknął ciężko, a jego wargi wygięły się w gorzkim grymasie - karty zostały odkryte, tylko dlaczego musiały się okazać tak wielkim, tak gorzkim rozczarowaniem?

— Życie to... — wychrypiał, zaciskając powieki, czując się przez to jeszcze gorzej - jego umysł przyciągał obraz pełnej łez twarzy Katriny jak złe sny - Harry miał ochotę wybuchnąć nerwowym śmiechem.

— ...ciągła, niekończąca się walka? — zaproponował Draco; jego głos brzmiał słabo; Harry uniósł dłoń do twarzy i gestem, który aż krzyczał przemęczeniem, przetarł palcami nasadę nosa.

— Sprzedajna kurwa, chciałem powiedzieć. Ale może być i walka - kulturalniej to brzmi.

Draco zaczerpnął chwiejnie powietrze w płuca, Harry zapatrzył się pustym wzrokiem we własną dłoń.

— Co teraz zrobimy? — zapytał cicho Draco; jego głos zadrżał i złamał się jak zgrana płyta gramofonowa. — Straciliśmy Antoniusza, a teraz, na dokładkę, naszego jedynego, niezastąpionego szpiega.

Harry chciał coś odpowiedzieć, ale jedyne co potrafił zrobić, to bezsłownie pokręcić głową i zacisnąć powieki tak mocno, że jego oczy zaczęły piec jak potraktowane kwasem.

Odetchnął głęboko, raz i drugi, starając się zebrać myśli w całość, ale ciężko jest zebrać drobiny roztrzaskanych nadziei.

— Idź do McGonagall — powiedział martwym głosem, nie patrząc na Dracona. — Powiedz jej... — zawahał się, zastanawiając się, co właściwie zostało jeszcze do powiedzenia, po tym wszystkim, co zostało już powiedziane, po czym pokręcił głową, uśmiechając się gorzko niczym od lekarstwa. — Powiedz jej, że ta niedorzeczna organizacja sypie się jak zamki z piasku na północnych plażach. Powiedz jej, że, bez względu na to, co sądzą o mnie inni, nie jestem typem przywódcy. — Harry odetchnął głęboko i zapadł się głęboko w poduszki. — Niech zrobi z tym fantem, cokolwiek zechce. Powiedz jej, że umywam ręce.

Draco milczał bardzo długo; Harry zaczął podejrzewać, że nie doczeka się od niego żadnej reakcji - i właśnie wtedy, kiedy sądził, że oboje przepadli w niebycie jak zagubione w czasoprzestrzeni gwiazdy, Draco poruszył się i położył silną dłoń na jego ramieniu, jakby chciał zapewnić go, że mimo wszelkich przeciwności, poradzą sobie ze wszystkim - że przetrwają.

— Powiem — wyszeptał gorąco Draco.

To była obietnica. Harry nie wątpił w to ani przez moment.


	24. Nikt nie wie kto i kogo kocha ani kto i kogo się boi

Nazywali go odmieńcem, jeszcze zanim zaczęli przezywać kujonem - potrafił godzinami przesiadywać przy bibliotecznych biurkach - zarówno w tych mugolskich, jak i czarodziejskich placówkach - ślęcząc nad mapami i starymi zwojami, studiując położenia najmniej oczywistych regionów z pokaźnych rozmiarów atlasem geograficznym w ręku, śledząc opuszką palca zawiłości rzek nadrukowanych niebieskim tuszem oraz wypukłości krajowych granic; spod zmrużonych w skupieniu powiek przyglądał się liniom nowojorskiego, mugolskiego metra, przecinających się jak pajęczyna, zbiegających się kilkukrotnie jak łaknące ciepła węże, lgnące do potężnych ciał swoich podziemnych towarzyszy. Wiedział, że ten niemagiczny, podgruntowy system kolei, stanowiący publiczny środek komunikacji został wprowadzony do użytku w październiku, w roku tysiąc dziewięćset czwartym i zniszczony w grudniu, zaledwie dwadzieścia dwa lata później.

Wyczytywał z map geograficzne położenia co ważniejszych placówek instytucji państwowych i samorządowych, uśmiechając się przy tym jak kocur, któremu pod nos podstawiono spodek pełen świeżego, chłodnego mleka, bazgrząc na odwrocie menu z przydrożnych, mugolskich, tanich kawiarenek nazwy ulic, na których mieściły się co ważniejsze (i ciekawsze), niemagiczne instytucje i krajowe zabytki - dumy narodu, z których istnienia w większej mierze czarodziejscy obywatele (o ironio!) nie zdawali sobie sprawy.

Jerry Flork - średnio urodziwy, ale nadrabiający śmiałością, błyskotliwością i pełnią zdrowego zapału do pracy i powierzonych mu obowiązków - w przerwie między dwoma wojnami (tą czarodziejską, najgorszą, jaką pamiętał oraz tą mugolską, grającą inne rytmy, acz nie mniej gwałtowne i pozbawione synchronii) skończył rozpoczęty na początku Drugiej Wojny Czarodziejów (i zawieszony wraz z jej postępem) kurs aurorski i wstąpił w szeregi owego zacnego grona rezydującego w Departamencie Przestrzegania Prawa, kierowanego od niedawna surową ręką Harry'ego Jamesa Pottera.

Tak to bywa, gdy człowiek pozwala sobie na ujawnienie przed własnym przełożonym wszystkich swoich zalet - rach, ciach i zrzucają ci na głowę istną nawałnicę obowiązków, sądząc, że nikt inny, tylko ty, jesteś w stanie je poprawnie wykonać. Na domiar złego, od ich wykonania zależy powodzenie najbliższych akcji - a kto jest winny ewentualnej porażce? Oczywiście, ciągi spadają na tego, kto podyktował błędnie rozszyfrowane informacje na temat położenia czyjejś kwatery - co z tego, że wszystkie mapy świata twierdziły co innego, a przestudiowane z uwagą dokumenty podpisywały się za ich prawdomównością imieniem i nazwiskiem?

Jerry westchnął ciężko i przetarł ze zmęczeniem czoło, odchylając się do tyłu na przentransmutowanym z krzesła, głębokim fotelu, którego niewielkie nogi ciężko stały na drewnianej, porysowanej podłodze. Był środek nocy, a on - przeklinając w myślach własny zapał - siedział w oblanej sztucznym światłem zaklęcia Lumos (od którego zaczynały go piec oczy), hogwardzkiej bibliotece, studiując sektor geograficzny w dziale: „Mugoloznawstwo Praktyczne", starając się dociec położenia mugolskiego, wojskowego więzienia politycznego, przecinając przy tym wzrokiem mapę Londynu wzdłuż i wszerz, śledząc opuszką palca wyrysowaną na niej siatkę geograficzną.

Rozłożona przed nim na stole mapa, zanim zdjął ją z zakurzonej półki, była niepogięta, niewygnieciona, bez zagiętych rogów - wyglądająca w gruncie rzeczy na absolutnie nieużywaną przez przewijających się przez lata pomiędzy regałami uczniów (Jerry wcale by się nie zdziwił, gdyby oświadczono mu, że przed nim dotykały ją jedynie dłonie tworzącego ją kartografa), teraz natomiast wyglądała, jakby była ofiarą silnego huraganu, który wymiętolił ją, zarysował nadrukowaną powierzchnię, wciągnął ją w najsilniejsze wiry powietrzne, a następnie wypluł, pozostawiając ją w stanie istnej katatonii. Jerry miał szczerą nadzieję, że szkolna bibliotekarka, pani Pince, kiedy ujrzy nakreślone jego ręką niewielkie iksy w miejscach, na których skupił swą uwagę, zakreślone w obwódkę nazwy dzielnic oraz namazane pospiesznie uwagi na - jeszcze kilka godzin temu - czystych marginesach mapy, nie zdzieli go ciężkim woluminem po głowie, nabijając guza wielkości Mont Everestu.

Jerry przewrócił stronę, trzymanej w drżącej ze zmęczenia dłoni, książki - którą chyba jedynie magia trzymała jeszcze w jednej całości - dotyczącej mugolskich zakładów karnych o zaostrzonym rygorze. Szczególną jego uwagę przykuły cztery więzienia znajdujące się w Wielkiej Brytanii i jedno na terenach Irlandii Północnej.

Jerry miał zamiar udowodnić przed szefem (nie bardziej, niż przed samym sobą), że jest dokładnie tak, jak twierdził na uprzednim zebraniu, przerwanym jak po cięciu nożycami - żadna lokalizacja (choćby i mająca związek z mugolskimi placówkami) nie ma najmniejszej szansy na ukrycie się w starciu z nim i jego zapałem.

Jego pierwszym podejrzeniem był Pałac Bridewell znajdujący się w Londynie - Jerry szedł jego tropem dobrą godzinę, śledząc jego długą historię spisaną na kartach czytanej przez niego księgi, poczynając od szesnastego wieku - momentu powstania tej placówki, póki, ku jego wielkiej irytacji nieznajdującej ujścia, doszedł do informacji o tym, że budynek ten został rozebrany w ciągu dwóch lat, począwszy od tysiąc osiemset sześćdziesiątego trzeciego.

Po tym frustrującym fiasku był gotów cisnąć czytanym podręcznikiem o ścianę, ale przemógł rosnące zniechęcenie do dalszych poszukiwań i wymazał zygzakiem postawiony na mapie iks w miejscu jego - niedzisiejszego, jak się okazało - położenia.

Tym oto sposobem eliminacji pozostały do sprawdzenia cztery kolejne placówki, w których murach przetrzymywani być mogli czarodziejscy obywatele - cóż, można powiedzieć, że wykluczenie jednego z pięciu prawdopodobnych miejsc ich uwięzienia to już połowa sukcesu - Jerry stanowczo nie był podobnego zdania.

Zmęczenie dopadło go, gdy wyciągnąwszy z sekcji o wielkim pożarze Londynu w tysiąc sześćset sześćdziesiątym szóstym stare ryciny przedstawiające londyńskie więzienie Newgate - widok od zachodu, widok z frontu, samotnie zakreśloną na rycinie bramę więzienną oraz - jego serce na moment zabiło szybciej - opublikowany pod koniec osiemnastego wieku - plan więzienia z rzetelnymi podpisami poszczególnych bloków, po znalezieniu jego dokładnej lokalizacji na przecięciu dwóch, miejskich ulic - róg Old Bailey oraz Newgate Street, nauczony poprzednim doświadczeniem, przekartkował księgę historyczną i bez zaskoczenia przeczytał akapit zawierający wzmiankę o zamknięciu więzienia mającym miejsce w roku tysiąc dziewięćset drugim i ( _cóż za niespodzianka_ ) jego późniejszym zburzeniu w roku tysiąc dziewięćset czwartym.

Około godziny trzeciej w nocy podstarzała bibliotekarka wygoniła go z przytupem z terenów biblioteki, wygrażając mu opasłym tomem Dziejów Hogwartu autorstwa Bathildy Bagshot, gdy umierając z głodu, słysząc marszowe takty grane przez własne kiszki, wezwał do siebie hogwardzkiego skrzata z prośbą o dostarczenie mu wołowego befsztyku z pieczonymi pomidorami koktajlowymi.

— _To, że pozwalam ci na wysiadywanie tu po godzinach, nie znaczy jeszcze, że zgadzam się na tak wielką profanację, młody człowieku!_

Jerry - niewyspany, w podłym humorze i niepocieszony kilkoma grzankami z serem i pieczarkami, po które pospiesznie wstąpił do kuchni - zagłębił się w korytarz na pierwszym piętrze skoro świt i wysiadywał pod drzwiami biblioteki, póki Irma Pince, łypiąc na niego nieprzychylnym wzrokiem, bez słowa wpuściła go do środka, podzwaniając mosiężnymi kluczami o rozmiarach ludzkiej dłoni jak kościelnymi dzwonami.

Zasiadając w swoim wczorajszym fotelu - którego dziwnym trafem bibliotekarka nie przemieniła do pierwotnej postaci średniej wygody krzesła - ponownie rozłożył na blacie pomiętą mapę i ziewając potężnie, zastanawiał się, czemu, u licha, nie wypił z samego rana porządnej, mocnej kawy doprawianej cukrem.

Jerry przyjrzał się krytycznie własnym, odręcznym notatkom i przesunął palcem po nakreślonych w ciągu nocy oznaczeniom.

Mając dosyć niepowodzeń w swoich poszukiwaniach obracających się jedynie w obrębach Wielkiej Brytanii, postanowił spróbować szczęścia w Irlandii Północnej.

Mógł rzucić to wszystko w kąt i udać się na porządny posiłek, oczywiście, że mógł - nikt nie powiedział mu, że odnalezienie tej placówki jest robotą „ _na teraz_ " - mógł położyć się w wygodnym łóżku i spać, póki szef nie wyciągnie go z niego wezwaniem na kolejne zebranie, mógł usiąść z gorącą, parującą kawą skrapianą mlekiem na szczycie Astronomicznej Wieży i podziwiać wschód słońca - zamiast tego westchnął w duchu, przeciągnął się prężnie i zaczął kartkować spis treści w poszukiwaniu informacji o więzieniu Maze.

Miał głęboką nadzieję, że tym razem szczęście dopisze mu bardziej, niż ostatnio.

-VVV-

Draco - wraz z powrotem Snape'a do swojego starego lokum w lochach - przeniesiony został do jednej z niezamieszkałych kwater na drugim piętrze. Przestronne, dwuosobowe łóżko z jasnym baldachimem było odzwierciedleniem jego marzeń (choć przez moment - przyglądając się zwiewnemu, delikatnemu materiałowi spływającemu z baldachimu jak fala - zastanawiał się, czy nie został przydzielony do jakiś zastępczych kwater Sybilli Trelawney), z ręką na sercu mógł powiedzieć, że dawno nie wyspał się tak dobrze, jak tej nocy.

Wraz z wybiciem godziny ósmej, w progach jego tymczasowego mieszkania stanął Harry (z włosami roztrzepanymi jak po długotrwałym biegu na wietrze), dzierżąc w dłoniach koszyk pełen świeżego pieczywa i talerz wypełniony po brzegi różnej maści wędlinami oraz pieczonymi kiełbaskami (Draconowi ślina naciekła na język).

— Sugeruję, żebyś zamówił u skrzatów kawę — odezwał się bez powitania Harry, unosząc znacząco koszyk z pieczywem. — Moje rozeznanie w jej rodzajach kończy się na podziale na kawę czarną i z mlekiem.

Zniesmaczony ton jego głosu momentalnie poinformował Dracona, który odsunął się bez słowa, aby wpuścić swego gościa do środka, że humor nie dopisuje Harry'emu - nawet jeśli jego pytanie było przykryte uprzejmym uśmiechem nałożonym na twarz jak puder.

Zielonooki rozejrzał się za stołem, po czym postawił koszyk na chropowatym blacie i machnięciem różdżki przywołał z komody białe talerze przyozdobione na krawędziach wyciętymi wzorami kwiatów (Draco, widząc tą absurdalną, niewyszukaną dekorację nie powstrzymał szyderczego grymasu cisnącego mu się na usta).

Szarooki czarodziej zamknął drzwi, przyglądając się, jak Harry rozstawia naczynia na porysowanym, drewnianym blacie; podszedł leniwym krokiem do mężczyzny i wyciągnął z jego dłoni dwa, szczerbate kubki, umorusane jakimś białym zaciekiem.

— Wciąż jesteś zły za to przeciągające się milczenie Katriny? — ni to zapytał, ni to stwierdził Draco, szukając spojrzenia zielonych oczu, które, istotnie, chwile później spojrzały na niego, ale zamiast zrezygnowania - którego Draco podświadomie oczekiwał - jaśniała w nich szwedzka pasja, która krzyczała bezgłośnie i - Draco wcale by się nie zdziwił - mogła być równie dobrze nabazgrana jakimś bezbarwnym atramentem - wymysłem zmyślnych bliźniaków Weasley - w powietrzu pomiędzy ich głowami, uformowana w znaki, w litery i w wykrzykniki, szydząc ze wszelkich zasad kurtuazji.

— Zły? — powtórzył, uśmiechając się z jakąś abstrakcyjną gamą lodowatego rozbawienia. — Czy jestem zły? — Miękkość głosu Harry'ego nie współgrała z jego pobladłą dłonią, która drżała ledwo dostrzegalnie, jakby zielonooki jedynie cudem powstrzymywał się od rąbnięcia pięścią w blat bądź (co gorsza) pochwycenia jednego z kremowych kubków, trzymanych przez Dracona, i ciśnięcia nim o ścianę. — Straciliśmy szpiega, na litość Merlina, jestem przeszczęśliwy!

Draco, zamiast odpowiedzieć, postawił kubki na stole z taką delikatnością, jakby te były filiżankami z saskiej porcelany.

— Może wolałbyś herbatę z prądem? — zapytał (jego głos był łagodniejszy - trochę jak ton tresera, starającego się udobruchać niezadowolonego lwa, szczerzącego rząd krwiożerczych kłów zza krat ogrodu zoologicznego) i nie czekając na odpowiedź zaklaskał w dłonie - chwilę później rozglądał się już z jawnym zniesmaczeniem, jakby czekał na coś, co przeciągało się w czasie niemiłosierną liczbę godzin.

Harry, który już miał na języku litanię przekleństw pod adresem losu, zamknął usta i przyjrzał się Draconowi spod zmarszczonych brwi.

— Można wiedzieć, co robisz? — zapytał powoli, śledząc rozbiegany wzrok szarookiego.

Draco nie poświęcił mu ani jednego spojrzenia.

— Próbuję wezwać skrzata, jakbyś nie zauważył — prychnął Draco, wciąż nie opuszczając rąk - po chwili ponowił klaskanie, wyglądając tak, jakby coś ostrego wwiercało mu się w żołądek.

Harry poczuł, że rozbawienie rości sobie prawa zajmowane przez uprzednią frustrację i nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że jego usta drgnęły, a na twarz wpłynął grymas szczerego śmiechu.

— I co się szczerzysz, idioto? — warknął szarooki czarodziej, rzucając zielonookiemu pełne niechęci spojrzenie, jednocześnie krzyżując ramiona na piersi. — Niby wiesz, co tu trzeba zdziałać, aby dostać coś gorącego do picia?

Harry uniósł brwi i patrząc Draconowi w oczy, powiedział jedynie:

— Istotku, pozwól do nas na moment.

Trzask aportacji obwieścił im przybycie domowego skrzata, kłaniającego się przed Harrym w pas, z uszami postawionymi jak u czujnego roślinożercy spodziewającego się ataku drapieżnika.

Draco zagapił się na jego wyłysiałą czaszkę o poszarzałej, pomarszczonej skórze i powoli pokręcił głową.

— Ty chyba żartujesz — wymamrotał, ogarnięty bezbrzeżnym niedowierzaniem. — Nie mów mi tylko, że muszę _znać_ ich imiona...

Harry odpowiedział mu wątłym uśmiechem, odgarniając palcami kosmyki przydługich włosów z oczu.

— Nie zaszkodziłoby — odparł i wzruszył ramionami, jakby była to najbardziej oczywista rzecz pod słońcem. Pochwycił z blatu puste kubki i podał zgiętemu w pół skrzatowi z wilczym uśmiechem na ustach. — Istotku, byłbyś tak miły i przyniósł nam dwa razy cappuccino z gałką lodów w śmietance?

Skrzat przyjął filiżanki, spojrzał wielkimi, bladymi oczami na Harry'ego i zasalutował jak wojskowy (uderzając się przy tym trzymaną w prawej dłoni filiżanką pomiędzy oczy), po czym - zanim Harry zdążył skrzywić się na ten pokaz służalstwa - zniknął z kwater Dracona z cichym pyknięciem.

Draco przechylił głowę, unosząc wysoko brwi.

— Sądziłem, że chciałeś, żebym to ja wybrał kawę? — zauważył, starając się nie uśmiechać zbyt ostentacyjnie.

Harry wzruszył ramionami i rozsiadł się przy niewielkim stole, przeciągając palcami po chropowatym blacie.

— Tak właściwie — mruknął zielonooki, nie odrywając spojrzenia od własnych dłoni — to zamierzałem spytać cię o zdanie à propos tego całego szaleństwa. — Czarodziej oderwał jedną rękę od blatu i zerkając przelotnie w twarz Draco, zatoczył chaotycznym gestem krąg nad własną głową.

Szarooki czarodziej zmarszczył czoło, zasiadając na krześle naprzeciw Harry'ego; zastanawiał się, czy drugiego czarodzieja ponownie nie uwiera dręczące poczucie winy, którego - jak podejrzewał - żaden inny czarodziej nawet by nie odczuł, znalazłszy się w analogicznej sytuacji.

— Znów chodzi o Snape'a, tak? — zapytał przyciszonym głosem, jakby obawiał się, że ściany mają uszy. — Mówiłem ci już, że całkowicie rozumiem potrzebę...

— Nie chodzi mi o Snape'a, Draco — przerwał mu Harry, unosząc wzrok na szare oczy towarzysza - w tej intensywnej zieleni migotała jakaś nieokreślona nuta emocjonalności. — Mam na myśli wszystkie te wielkie plany, w których skuteczność sam powątpiewam, jednocześnie mówiąc o nich z tak wielkim przekonaniem. — Zielonooki zaczął skubać skórki przy krzywych, połamanych paznokciach. — Jakbym sam siebie starał się przekonać — dodał ciszej, a światło zacietrzewienia płonące w jego oczach przygasło jak dogasające drewno w marmurowym kominku.

Skrzat pojawił się na powrót z dwoma kubkami parującej kawy i ustawił je z najwyższą ostrożnością na obdartym blacie pomiędzy dwójką magów. Chwilę potem podniósł duże, blade oczy na milczącego Harry'ego, jakby spodziewał się gorących słów pochwały. Po chwili uciążliwej ciszy, w trakcie której zielonooki, jak się wydawało Draconowi, nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy ze skrzacich oczekiwań, wpatrując się niemo w ulatującą z kubków parę, podłużne uszy stworzenia oklapły, a ten - wyglądając jak zmokły szczeniak - zniknął ponownie z cichym „ _pop_ ", rozmywając się w smugi brązu i szarości.

Szarooki westchnął i pochylił się nad blatem, aby uchwycić zmęczony, rozmyty wzrok Harry'ego.

— Chcesz zaatakować mugolskie więzienie? — zapytał cicho, wierząc, że tylko bezpośredniość wyrwie Harry'ego z tego dziwnego, nienaturalnego stanu otępienia.

— Chcę odbić naszych ludzi. — Harry nie odwrócił wzroku - w głębinach tej ciemnej zieleni, która wraz z kolejnymi słowami przybrała na intensywności, czaiła się pierwotna dzikość. — Chcę swojego szpiega z powrotem.

Draco odchylił się na krześle, przyglądając się napiętej twarzy Harry'ego w niejakim zamyśleniu.

— Wiesz — mruknął ostatecznie, przyciągając do siebie kubek parującej kawy, kuszącej jak ambrozja i - raczej bezwiednie - zaczął wodzić kciukiem po płytkich wyszczerbieniach w jego strukturze — jeżeli chodzi o chwilową lukę na stanowisku szpiegowskim... Jest z nami ktoś, kto mógłby wyeliminować te braki własną osobą, że tak się wyrażę.

Harry zastygł z ręką wyciągniętą nad blatem po pieczywo i uniósł pobladłą raptownie twarz na swego towarzysza; powoli wycofał rękę, oblizując nerwowo wargi, jakby sama sugestia sprawiła, że ścierpnął mu żołądek. Szarooki czarodziej pomyślał, że oto właśnie ugodził w wyjątkowo czuły punkt. Zielonooki wychylił się w stronę Dracona jak przymierzająca się do odlotu sowa - jego oddech stał się płytki i nierówny.

— Mam... — wyrzucił z siebie na jednym wydechu — zastąpić Lunę _Snape'em_?

Draco skrzywił się na sam wydźwięk tych słów.

— Tak, wiem - to brzmi niedorzecznie — przyznał, chwytając nóż i dla ukrycia własnego napięcia piętrzącego się w jego ciele jak pasma górskie, zaczął kroić na pół miękką kajzerkę, pochwyconą z blatu — ale pomyśl, Harry, kto ze znanych ci osób jest wprawiony w szpiegostwie lepiej od niego?

Zielonooki prychnął nieco nerwowo i - wycofując się na oparcie sztywnego krzesła - ukrył się za kubkiem gorącej, korzennej kawy.

— Umie perfekcyjnie kłamać, to wszystko — mruknął zza ściskanego w dłoniach naczynia. — Jego technika polega na jawnym działaniu, udawaniu wierności ideałom, których nie popiera, podsuwaniu fałszywych tropów, opierając całą fasadę na obronnych strategiach chroniących jego umysł i prawdziwe intencje. Styl Luny jest zgoła odmienny - ona potrafi przejść koło człowieka i nie zostać zauważoną, wtapiać się w tło jak kameleon, znikać, kiedy zajdzie taka potrzeba...

— A jednak nie wystarczyło to, aby uchronić się przed więzieniem, prawda? — zauważył cicho Draco, przechylając głowę i wpatrując się uważnie w twarz pobladłego Harry'ego.

Szarooki mężczyzna odetchnął głęboko (samego siebie starając się uspokoić) i upił łyk gorącej kawy, ściskanej w palcach jak materialna tarcza - skóra na opuszkach stykająca się z naczyniem zaczynała się zaczerwieniać - Draco nawet nie odczuwał wżerającego mu się w palce gorąca.

— Harry...

— Jeśli próbujesz mi powiedzieć, że nie powinniśmy podejmować szturmu na to więzienie... — zaczął mówić ciężkim głosem zielonooki, ale przeczący ruch głową Dracona skutecznie uciszył jego zarzuty.

Szarooki czarodziej odłożył bułkę na talerz i złożył dłonie na kolanach.

— Broń Merlinie, nie sugeruję ci, że nie powinniśmy walczyć o wolność zamkniętych tam czarodziejów — zasępił się, wyłamując sobie, ułożone na nogach, palce — ale potrzebujemy szpiega, Harry, choćby jedynie tymczasowo. Mamy na to stanowisko idealnego kandydata. Dlaczego nie pozwolić mu przysłużyć się naszej sprawie? Dlaczego nie pozwolić mu robić tego, co potrafi najlepiej, tego, do czego jest stworzony?

Harry patrzył na niego, jakby ujrzał go pierwszy raz w życiu.

— _Draco_ — wyszeptał słabo, pochylając głowę, aby przetrzeć oczy. — Co ty proponujesz, na Morganę? — Zielonooki oblizał nerwowo wargi. — Zaufać, że Snape przysłuży się naszej organizacji, a powierzać mu tak znaczące stanowisko to dwie, odmienne kwestie, na bogów.

Dracon spuścił wzrok na własny talerz.

— Wiem — przyznał cicho, marszcząc blade czoło, czując rosnący w sercu niepokój — ale nie istnieje żaden inny sposób, aby przekonać się, że dojrzał do tego, aby naprawdę zacząć walczyć u naszego boku, nie przymykając oczu na istotne kwestie. — Szare oczy odnalazły zielone. — Nie istnieje żaden inny sposób, aby samych siebie utwierdzić w przekonaniu, że nie odwróci się on od nas w najmniej dogodnym momencie.

Zielonooki wyglądał tak, jakby jego serce zatrzymało się na jedną, ulotną jak sen chwilę. Draco miał szczerą nadzieję, że ten moment wyparcia nie potrwa nadzwyczaj długo.

-VVV-

Harry, słuchając słów rówieśnika, miał wrażenie, że docierają one do niego zza szczelnego klosza tłumiącego dźwięki.

Wykorzystać umiejętności Snape'a? Potraktować go jak podkomendnego? Powierzyć zadanie? Snape nie był kimś, kto wciąż jest gotów podporządkować się poleceniom - był kimś, kto sam sobie wyznacza cele i jeśli poda komuś pomocną dłoń to tylko i wyłącznie z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli, jeśli ucieknie się do kłamstwa, to jedynie widząc w tym korzyści dla własnej osoby (a może — przemknęło Harry'emu przez myśl — zadziała na użytek swej córki?).

Mówił, że wybrał stronę — pomyślał w popłochu, wpatrując się w te szare, tak pełne przekonania, oczy i jak powracająca niczym w błędnym kole modlitwa, odpowiedział mu głos jego własnych obaw: — Wszystko sprowadza się do słów. Ile są warte słowa Snape'a?

Harry wciąż nie potrafił znaleźć na to pytanie zadowalającej odpowiedzi.

— Pomyślę nad tym — odrzekł, mocniej zaciskając dłoń na szczerbatym kubku, nie zważając na to, że rozgrzana powierzchnia parzy mu palce. — Na razie skupmy się na tym mugolskim zakładzie karnym, w porządku? Czarodziejscy obywatele nie zasłużyli sobie na los, jaki ich spotkał. Im szybciej wymyślimy, jak wydobyć ich na wolność, tym lepiej dla wszystkich.

Właściwie, pokazał w ten sposób własne podejście do poruszonej przez Dracona kwestii Snape'a lepiej, niż byłby w stanie ubrać to w słowa.

-VVV-

I to nazywam kochaniem cię — pomyślała Katrina, kopiąc samotny, obły kamyk leżący nad brzegiem jeziora, który z pluskiem wpadł w odmęty ciemnozielonej cieczy, mącąc wodę, poruszając stabilność jej gładkiej powierzchni. — Stanie samotnie w szkockim klimacie, narażając się na przeziębienie i uparte oddychanie pod wiatr, który im bardziej próbuję z nim walczyć, tym mocniej mnie poddusza.

Dzień był chłodny i przesiąknięty aurą wyniszczenia i bezładu (na zielonkawej wodzie kołysały się leniwie na wpół zżarte przez pasożyty, wodne hydrofity).

Katrina odgarnęła do tyłu kosmyki kasztanowych włosów, które im bardziej starała się wetknąć za uszy, tym bardziej wiatr wwiewał je w jej twarz. Wreszcie dała za wygraną z nieugiętym żywiołem i, podtrzymując się dłonią o przesuszony grunt, usiadła na chłodnej ziemi, podciągając kolana pod brodę.

Ty natomiast, bałwanie, im wyraźniej to moje uczucie dostrzegasz, tym bardziej zapierasz się przed nim rękami i nogami — westchnęła w myślach, pocierając o siebie zziębnięte palce — zupełnie, jakby ono ci szkodziło, jakbyś prędzej miał się udusić, niż zaakceptować to, że przywiązałeś do siebie mnie i moje serce, i wszystkie moje myśli, zaplątałeś je na supeł wokół własnych nadgarstków, nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy. Twoje myśli zaprzątają zgoła inne sprawy, jakby całym twoim życiem była wojna oraz to, co w jej trakcie następuje. Kiedy mugolskie ataki zdążyły przycichnąć, ty już węszysz szansę na odwet. Zwołujesz posiedzenia, które cię frustrują i przyprawiają o zawroty żołądka, ale i tak je przeprowadzasz, bo pragniesz dobra dla całego, wielkiego, wrednego świata.

Katrina uderzyła czołem o własne kolana, mając ochotę zacząć krzyczeć, wyrzucić z siebie całą frustrację i cały smutek i słuchać, jak jej głos roznosi się echem poprzez tafle zielonkawego jeziora.

Zastanawia mnie — pomyślała Katrina — czy gdybym była córką kogokolwiek innego, napotkalibyśmy po drodze do siebie nawzajem tyle trudności? Z drugiej strony, ciekawe, czy gdyby moim ojcem nie był _ten_ Severus Snape, w ogóle zwróciłbyś na mnie uwagę?

Im dłużej się nad tym zastanawiała, tym mocniej zaczynała w to wątpić.

Katrina odetchnęła głęboko i wstała - jej zziębnięte kończyny skostniały tak bardzo, że niemal utraciła w nich czucie - po czym odwróciła się w stronę zamku i uniosła spojrzenie na solidne, kamienne mury.

Z otwartych na oścież, wejściowych wrót przyglądały się jej jak sokół ciemne, milczące oczy jej ojca. Obawiała się, że po tym wszystkim, co zrobiła to czarnookie spojrzenie, bliźniacze do jej własnego, będzie ją prześladować każdego dnia - aż do śmierci.

-VVV-

Deszcz zacinał z ukosa, a silny wiatr szalejący pomiędzy rzędem obskurnych, sklepowych witryn omal nie wyrwał mu drucianego, czarnego parasola z dłoni. Clark, sterując rączką parasolki jak cyrkowiec piłką osadzoną na patyku, kroczył pospiesznie pod wiatr - jego czarna, zwiewna peleryna szurała szerokim rąbkiem o rozległe kałuże i namokły bruk, nasiąkając wodą jak gąbka. Spod ukośnych zadaszeń okrytych złą sławą lokali spoglądały na niego czarne, połyskujące w półmroku, wronie oczy - jeden z czarnych, dużych ptaków zakrakał głośno i z furkotem sfrunął na błyszczący od deszczu bruk - ciemny dziób chłapną dwa razy i zwierzę wzleciało na powrót pod schronienie zadaszenia z podłużną dżdżownicą wijącą się w szaleńczych pląsach.

Mężczyzna rozejrzał się czujnie po ulicy, oblizał czubkiem języka dolną wargę i pospieszył w stronę drzwi, nad którymi - szarpany silnymi podmuchami wiatru - dyndał szyld z pociemniałym, pokrytym rdzą napisem: „Borgin & Burkes".

Clark, składając zamaszystym ruchem parasolkę, pchnął drzwi, słysząc nad sobą fałszywy dźwięk starego dzwonka zawieszonego nad odrapaną futryną.

Caractacus Burkes, który z ożywieniem podskoczył do niego, sądząc najwyraźniej, że ma do czynienia z którymś z nielicznych, dysponujących majątkiem klientów, sposępniał momentalnie, gdy Clark strzepnął z głowy naciągnięty niemal na same oczy kaptur.

Mężczyzna uniósł brwi widząc, jak usłużny, pełen sztucznej przychylności uśmiech ściera się z twarzy właściciela parceli jak farba spłukana sporą dawką wody.

— Ach, to ty — burknął ze znudzeniem Burkes, rozluźniając swoje naprężone jak struna mięśnie i westchnął z niejaką dozą irytacji, zerkając przez okno na zalaną deszczem, przykrytą pustką ulicę, jakby miał głęboką nadzieję, że będzie mógł się wymówić jakimś dostojnym, ważnym klientem, z którego obsłużeniem nie wypada zwlekać. — Cóż, zapraszam. — To brzmiało co najmniej jak szczere zniechęcenie do dalszego przebywania w tych - jakże gościnnych, jeśli mowa o handlu i niczym innym - progach.

Clark miał nieprzemożoną chęć, by otrzepać z deszczu materiał parasola, ale zamiast tego opuścił luźno ramię trzymające rączkę złożonej parasolki, pozwalając, by zagubione krople skapywały powoli na pokrytą mgiełką kurzu posadkę.

Na witrynie obrastały w pył zapomniane antyki - Clark zerknął podejrzliwie na zawieszony jak kukła za dziury wyżłopane w czaszce, pożółkły szkielet jakiegoś większego ssaka o kłach sprawiających wrażenie ostrych jak rząd skalpeli, po czym odsunął się zapobiegawczo kilka kroków od okna wystawowego, oblizując w nerwowym tiku dolną wargę.

Burkes zerknął w stronę dyndającego na magicznej nici uczepionej u sufitu szkieletu i uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, a jego oczy rozbłysły psotnym ognikiem.

— Podoba ci się Clark? — zapytał z przekąsem właściciel sklepu, przecierając palcem kilkudniowy zarost. — To szkielet chimery sprowadzony prosto z Grecji. Autentyczny, Clark. W jego budowie dostrzega się gładkie przejścia pomiędzy lwią głową, tułowiem kozy i smoczym ogonem. Idealnie wpasowuje się w nowoczesne i neogotyckie wystroje wnętrza. Zdjąć z wystawy?

— Podziękuję — odparł mężczyzna, wyjmując z wewnętrznej kieszeni płaszcza przeciwsłoneczne okulary i - mimo zachmurzonej pogody za oknami - nałożył je, nasuwając jak najgłębiej wskazującym palcem na chudy nos. Jego poszarpane wiatrem włosy zdawały się jeszcze bardziej rozwichrzone niż na codzień - Clark bez najmniejszych rezultatów silił się, aby je przyklepać przemokłymi od deszczu palcami.

— Więc może skusisz się na przejrzenie, nowych w naszym asortymencie, samonapełniających się pucharów z Dynastii Ming, które to...

— Myślisz, że przyszedłem tu w celu nabycia tych... imponujących staroci, hmm? — przerwał Burkesowi Clark, odgarniając z czoła przesiąknięty deszczem kosmyk włosów. — Mylisz się, Burkes. Tak się zabawnie składa, że mam sprawę niecierpiącą zwłoki. Widzisz, Burkes, pan Malfoy się niecierpliwi, nieustannie podpytując o wieści na temat szanownego Szefa Biura Aurorów i jego przyszłych posunięć.

Burkes zmrużył oczy, urażony niezainteresowaniem swego gościa ich nadzwyczaj bogatym asortymentem i oznajmił półgębkiem (nie mając najmniejszej chęci omawiać jakiejkolwiek kwestii poza sprawami handlowymi), mierząc wątpliwego klienta niechętnym spojrzeniem:

— Ja nie zapraszam Andersona na herbatki, Clark. — Sępie oczy Clarka obserwowały, jak Caractacus odwraca się i idzie w stronę lady, by dać wytchnienie swoim starym kościom. Usiadł ciężko na rozchybotanym krześle i wyciągnął nogi przed siebie, krzyżując je w kostkach.

Clark skrzywił się z niesmakiem i poprawił automatycznym ruchem zsuwające się z chudego nosa przyciemniane okulary.

— Nie mam żadnych świeżych wieści i nie będę ich miał, póki Anderson nie raczy przyprowadzić do mojego sklepu swoich szanownych czterech liter — obwieścił Burkes, rozkładając ramiona w geście bezsilności. — Przekaż panu Malfoyowi, że jeśli zainwestuje w promowanie tego lokalu, wówczas obroty najprawdopodobniej wzrosną i wizyty Wally Andersona mogą okazać się częstsze. Podkreślam: _mogą_ , ale nie muszą. — Burkes wzruszył obojętnie ramionami, spoglądając posępnie na przyglądającego się szyderczo jego twarzy Clarkowi. — Niestety jestem handlowcem, nie wieszczem. Nie przewidzę posunięć Andersona.

Clark zmarkotniał i podrapał się po chudym nosie.

— Patowa sytuacja, hmm? Pan Malfoy nie będzie zachwycony.

Właściciel owianego złą sławą sklepu uniósł brwi, przechylając głowę w uprzejmym - jakże sztucznym - zainteresowaniu.

— Nic na to nie poradzę — odparł półgębkiem, podciągając stopy do siebie. — Być może skusisz się na zerknięcie na kolekcję wytwornych artefaktów? Mam na zapleczu pył, którego działanie opiera się o...

— Nie interesują mnie twoje towary, Burkes — zirytował się Clark — i sądzę, że pana Malfoya ciekawią jeszcze mniej. Co więcej, pan Lucjusz Malfoy działa w imieniu Naczelnictwa. Mówiąc precyzyjniej: w imieniu _pana Severusa Snape'a_. Myślisz, że Głównego Naczelnika obchodzi asortyment, który masz na stanie, hmm?

Caractacus Burkes wydawał się ani trochę nieprzejęty sugestywnymi pytaniami mężczyzny.

— Patrząc na to — odparł półgębkiem, ponownie mrużąc wlepione w Clarka oczy — ile razy pan Malfoy senior zaopatrywał się w moim sklepie, Clark, sądzę, że owszem, interesuje go towar, który mam w ofercie. I choć nie mogę powiedzieć tego samego o Naczelniku, siedzę w tym biznesie na tyle długo, aby wiedzieć, jak sobie poradzić na tym pieskim świecie.

Clark prychnął i poprawił zsuwające mu się z nosa okulary, po czym owinął się szczelniej peleryną i uniósł parasol.

— Oby szczęście pana nie opuściło, panie Burkes — mruknął pod nosem, po czym dodał głośniej: — Tak czy inaczej, wrócę tu jeszcze po informacje. Miejmy nadzieję, że do tej pory szanowny nasz auror Wally Anderson raczy podskoczyć po jakiś kiczowaty produkt. Dla pańskiego dobra, panie Burkes, byłoby lepiej, gdyby tak się stało.

Caractacus Burkes zazgrzytał zębami, na co Clark uśmiechnął się z bestialskim szyderstwem.

Właściciel sklepu zdawał się bardziej przejęty sugestią, że sprzedawane przez niego towary miałyby być zwykłą tandetą, niż tą przemyconą w krótkich słowach groźbą.

— Mój asortyment można nazwać wieloma epitetami, panie Clark — głos sprzedawcy ochłodził się znacznie, brzmiąc jak ostry piorun w środku ciemnej nawałnicy — ale „ _kiczowaty_ " nie jest jednym z nich.

Clark pokiwał kpiarsko głową i oblizał mechanicznie samym koniuszkiem języka dolną wargę.

— Oczywiście, panie Burkes, proszę wybaczyć to przejęzyczenie — zaszydził ewidentnie, kłaniając się prześmiewczo sprzedawcy. — Komu w drogę, temu czas. Do rychłego zobaczenia. — Clark, nie czekając na odpowiedź, obrócił się w stronę wejścia i pchnął drzwi, sprawnym ruchem otwierając parasol, zanim wiatr wdmuchnął mu w twarz lodowate krople deszczu, jesienne, wydeptane liście i pomięte papierki po cukierkach.

Drzwi trzasnęły za jego plecami, gdy schylając głowę i naciągając na czoło przyduży kaptur, ruszył ścieżką wybrukowanego chodnika, depcząc powciskane w jego krzywe szczeliny strzępy zużytych prezerwatyw i kępki napęczniałego od wilgoci i częstych deszczów mchu.

-VVV-

Oczy wiekowych portretów okutych w twarde, archaiczne ramy obserwowały go, jakby był muchą, która przycupnęła na krawędzi lukrowanego tortu - ci bardziej podejrzliwi drażnili go jak kamyk uwierający w bucie: wychylali się ze swoich ram, jakby spodziewali się utrzymać go na jakiejś mentalnej uwięzi samą intensywnością spojrzenia (absurdalne, prawdę mówiąc, bzdurne i groteskowe - te przeświadczenia wspomnień).

— On nie jest w stanie podźwignąć więcej — powiedział Draco, unikając zielonych, przewiercających go, niemal kocich oczu Minerwy McGonagall, zaciskając palce na filiżance gorącej herbaty z mlekiem, której nie chciał, ale i tak ją dostał. — Stara się jak może, ale po tych wszystkich trudnościach, na które natrafił w swoim życiu, niewiele mu już pozostało wiary we własną wyjątkowość.

Dyrektorka, zaciskając wargi w cienką linię, przyglądała się długą chwilę jego zastygłej w powadze twarzy tymi niemożliwie zielonymi oczami, które (w sposób niepospolicie abstrakcyjny) odbijały od swej powierzchni światło, zdając się świecić w półmroku gabinetu jak oczy domowego kota.

— Uważa pan, że — zapytała w końcu, pochylając nieznacznie głowę nad blatem dyrektorskiego biurka — pan Potter nie da rady przeprowadzić planowanego szturmu na mugolskie więzienie, panie Malfoy?

Draco miał ochotę przewrócić oczami i zrobić swej byłej nauczycielce wykład na temat słuchania ze zrozumieniem.

— Broń Merlinie, niczego takiego nie powiedziałem. On nie jest niedołężny — odparł opryskliwie (do czego popchnęła go nienaturalna nerwowość żerująca na jego umyśle), po czym zreflektował się, pokręcił głową i przeprosił za ten pozbawiony kultury ton głosu. — Chodzi o to — ciągnął, starając się ze wszystkich sił znaleźć odpowiednie słowa, aby wytłumaczyć swoje obserwacje — że sprawowanie kierownictwa nad naszą organizacją plus notoryczne przebywanie w pobliżu Naczelnika, nie wpływają na niego korzystnie, pani dyrektor.

McGonagall uniosła chude brwi wysoko na czoło i delikatnym, pełnym gracji ruchem odstawiła filiżankę na spodek.

— Panie Malfoy, być może nie jest pan zaznajomiony z tą kwestią, ale zapewniam pana, że pan Potter własnowolnie i osobiście zaprosił Severusa Snape'a na dzień przeprowadzenia zebrania do Hogwartu — powiedziała z jakimś mechanicznym drygiem w głosie, jakby odczytywała artykuł prawny, a nie rozmawiała z sojusznikiem.

Szarooki czarodziej powstrzymał zmęczone westchnienie i przetarł palcami prawą skroń.

— Oczywiście, że go zaprosił — przyznał ze znużeniem, po czym pokręcił głową. — Nie rozumie pani?

Była nauczycielka Transmutacji splotła palce na blacie i przyznała z równym profesjonalizmem w tonacji, z jakim zaczęła ich rozmowę:

— Obawiam się, panie Malfoy, że, owszem, nie rozumiem. Nie zechciałby pan wyrażać się jaśniej?

Na kilka minut w gabinecie zapadła cisza. Draco, skubiąc nerwowo własne paznokcie (wyglądając przy tym bardziej jak nerwowy, nierozsądny uczniak przed końcowo-rocznym egzaminem, niż dorosły czarodziej), szukał słów, które nie zabrzmiałyby zbyt ostentacyjnie i nie potrafił ich odnaleźć. Wreszcie utkwił wzrok w błyszczącym od polerowania przez szkolne skrzaty biurku, uniósł do ust filiżankę herbaty i po wzięciu dużego łyku „na uspokojenie", wymamrotał ledwo zrozumiale:

— On się go boi, pani profesor.

Draco uniósł wzrok na dyrektorkę, chcąc sprawdzić, jakie będą następstwa jego słów i zaskoczył się, widząc, że jego wypowiedź nie wzbudziła w obecnej dyrektorce oczekiwanej przez niego reakcji. Spodziewał się, że kobieta zastygnie w bezruchu albo powie coś w stylu: „co to za dziecinne mrzonki?", może będzie domagać się wyjaśnień, a może zaprzeczy jego słowom, stwierdziwszy, że ktoś, kto pokonał samego, potężnego Czarnego Pana, nie może bać się zwykłego przedstawiciela państwowego, kimkolwiek by takowy nie był w przeszłości. Zamiast tego starsza czarownica pochyliła się nad blatem, marszcząc jeszcze bardziej swe pokryte nieznacznie przesuszoną skórą czoło i poprosiła cicho:

— Przepraszam, nie dosłyszałam. Czy mógłby pan powtórzyć?

Draco poczuł, jak coś w nim pęka - przepoławia go równo na pół: po jednej stronie pozostała racjonalność, po drugiej pojawiła się błyskawica zniecierpliwienia kotłująca się w pustych przestrzeniach irytacji - ta druga strona, ku przerażeniu samego Dracona, coraz bardziej przejmowała nad nim kontrolę.

— Boi się! — wybuchnął tak niespodziewanie, że dyrektorka, choć ewidentnie starała się nie okazywać swojego zaskoczenia, wycofała się raptownie na oparcie krzesła. — Harry podporządkowuje się mu, bo się boi: przerażają go możliwości Naczelnika, obawia się przewagi, jaką ten nad nim trzyma, boi się niepewności co do jego zamiarów, co do jego intencji. Żeby stanąć na równi z przeciwnikiem, trzeba go najpierw zrozumieć, wczuć się w jego sposób postrzegania świata, a Harry... — Draco zacisnął powieki i wyrzucił na jednym tchu: — Harry nie jest w stanie pogodzić się ze zmiennością Snape'a, z nie oczywistością jego ruchów, stara się rozgryźć sposób działania jego umysłu, ale błądzi tylko w ciemności jak dziecko, ma w dłoniach wszystkie elementy układanki i nie potrafi ułożyć ich w jedną całość. — Draco nabrał głęboko roztrzęsionego oddechu i przetarł czoło - jego głowa zaczynała tętnić tępym bólem. — Jednocześnie ufa — powiedział cicho, starając się, aby jego głos nie zadrżał zbyt mocno — że - może nie _tylko_ ,ale _przede wszystkim_ \- Snape jest w stanie skutecznie pomóc mu w uratowaniu tego świata, w wygraniu tej wojny. Ufa, że Snape - nie ze względu na niego, ani kogokolwiek innego, ale z uwagi na samego siebie i własną córkę - pomoże nam zakończyć to: raz a skutecznie.

Draco odetchnął nieco chwiejnie i spojrzał przez palce na McGonagall - która (ku jego ogromnej konsternacji) nie patrzyła na niego, a utkwiła zielonooki wzrok w coś ponad jego ramieniem.

Mężczyzna zaczął się zastanawiać, po co w ogóle przyszedł tu dzisiaj, aby wyłożyć przed tą (niemal obcą sobie) kobietą własne lęki. Kiedy miał już zamiar pokręcić głową i przeprosić za swój nagły wybuch, po czym kulturalnie podziękować za herbatę i ewakuować się stąd jak najdalej, ktoś go uprzedził.

— Chyba powinienem podziękować ci, Draco, za to błyskotliwe wyłożenie mi tej sytuacji — rozległ się zza jego pleców głos, który sprawił, że cała krew odpłynęła mu z twarzy. — Sądzę, że sam jeszcze długo bym nie dotarł do podobnych wniosków.

Młody mężczyzna - czując się, jakby w głowie szumiał mu mugolski młot pneumatyczny - nie potrafiąc powstrzymać nagłego przypływu paniki, jaka wpiła się w jego umysł niczym pnącze bluszczu, wybuchnął śmiechem (tak gorzkim, tak gardłowym i tak ciężkim, że to niemal sprawiało ból).

Zdaje się, że potwór zamieszkały w cieniach jego koszmarów zawsze będzie się znajdował kilka kroków przed nim.

-VVV-

Rząd ciasnych cel w ciągu dnia wyglądał zupełnie tak samo, jak w porach nocnych. Półmrok okrywał wąskie, długie pomieszczenie piwniczne jak drżąca sieć pajęczyny, na której osiadły błyszczące krople rosy, rozpostarta pomiędzy dwoma konarami dębu. Zużyta, jarząca się bladym światłem, gorąca żarówka migotała jak światło projektora w starym kinie niemym, odbijając się słabymi rozbłyskami od metalowych krat, oświetlając od czasu do czasu blade, zmęczone twarze więźniów.

Monica Wilkins siedziała na chłodnej ziemi z głową wspartą o sąsiadujące ze sobą kraty, zaciskając palce na zimnej dłoni Wendella, którą ten przecisnął przez lukę między dwoma pręgami.

Wendell pogładził żonę kciukiem po wierzchu dłoni i westchnął przeciągle, zastanawiając się, czy w tej zawilgotniałej, śmierdzącej stęchlizną, ciemnej piwnicy przyjdzie im wkrótce umrzeć.

Odkąd utknęli we dwoje w tym zapomnianym przez Boga miejscu, miał bardzo dużo czasu na myślenie (tego jednego nie mogli mu zabrać) - tak upływały mu dni, minuta za minutą, godzina za godziną, na analizowaniu torów własnego życia, na myśleniu o sytuacji, w której się znalazł, o _czarodziejach_ , którzy rzekomo dzielili z nim to piekło. Szczególnie uważnie obchodził się z zastanawianiem się nad osobą Molly Weasley, jedną z więźniarek, do której, można tak to ująć, zapałał sympatią (za jej zrównoważenie, za jej zaraźliwy spokój mimo ciężkiej sytuacji, za jej łagodny ton głosu i pokrzepiające słowa, i współczucie, z jakim myślała o innych, a nigdy nie o sobie, zupełnie tak, jakby losy innych ludzi były ważniejsze od jej własnego. — Jestem stara — mówiła czasem ta skromna kobieta do tej nowej dziewczyny spod jedenastki, która - patrząc na wiek - równie dobrze mogłaby być jego córką. — Ty, kochaniutka, masz przed sobą całe życie. Jeśli, daj Merlinie, znajdziesz okazję, aby stąd uciec, uciekaj i nie oglądaj się na mnie). Krążył wokół tej myśli na palcach, podchodził do niej powoli, z kilku stron, kilkukrotnie (trochę jakby byli dwoma kotami, które obserwują się z wnikliwością, analizują swe wzajemne zachowanie, idą ku sobie ostrożnie - na miękko ugiętych łapach - zataczając wokół siebie kręgi jak wrony albo łabędzie), obwąchiwał tę myśl jakby był bezpańskim psem, a ta okruchami chleba na wyasfaltowanej trasie. Wendell dałby się pociąć, okaleczyć, poćwiartować - dałby sobie rękę uciąć - że nazwisko tej starej kobiety, nazwisko Dziesiątki, jak powiedziałby wiecznie sfrustrowany Patrick Gillespie z celi siódmej, nie jest mu obce - majaczyło gdzieś w jego podświadomości, coś świtało w jego umyśle za każdym razem, gdy go usłyszał, jakby w przeszłości już je napotkał, jakby je _znał_ i to bliżej, niż sądził, jakby ta kobieta była kimś, kogo wielokrotnie spotykał w swoim długim życiu (co było niemożliwe, oczywiście, ponieważ jak mógłby ją znać i nie pamiętać - kogoś takiego jak Molly Weasley się nie zapomina). Co zaskakiwało go bardziej (choć kiedyś użyłby określenia: „przerażało", ale ten etap ciągłego strachu, w którym majaczący w kącie celi cień zdaje się przybierać monstrualne kształty nieludzkiej bestii o najgorszych intencjach, Bogu dzięki, miał już za sobą), wszystko wskazywało na to, że pomimo tego, że on nie zna i nigdy nie poznał żadnej Molly, a już na pewno żadnej Weasley, kobieta spod celi dziesiątej doskonale zdawała się znać jego ( _...mugolskie sposoby lecznicze, mówię poważnie, zapytaj pana Grangera, ach, znaczy Wilkinsa z celi piętnastej, on leczy ludziom zęby, panie Byrne, bez magii medycznej, bez magii ogółem. Bez zaklęć, panie Byrne! Rozumie pan ten fenomen?_ ). Wendell nie wiedział, co w takiej sytuacji powinien myśleć, a co dopiero powiedzieć.

Kiedy miał gorsze dni (a tych, ostatnimi czasy, ustawiał się przed nim cały szereg jakby były kolejką klientów na największych wyprzedażach letnich), myślał nad swoją córką. Wiedział gdzie ją zabrali - dwaj mężczyźni w wojskowych płaszczach siedzący na przednich siedzeniach samochodu, który zabrał jego i Monicę z ich skromnego, lecz ukochanego domu, sądzili zapewne, że pośród krzyków, zarzutów i rzewnego płaczu jego roztrzęsionej żony, której - jakkolwiek bardzo by się nie starał - nie był w stanie pocieszyć, nie usłyszy ich krótkiej rozmowy, będącej dla niego jak cierń wbijany w serce.

— _...ta mała, widziałeś, to ich dziecko, które było na piętrze, weź głośniej - to Czwórka z Liverpoolu, ma trafić do rodziny zastępczej w Baton Rouge..._

— _To w Luizjanie?_

— _W jej stolicy, Kris,_ i żyjemy poniżej fal, w naszej żółtej łodzi podwodnej* _, czego oni cię uczyli na tych studiach geograficznych?_

Ta wiedza wcale nie była dla niego ulgą - myśl, że jego dziecko będzie wychowywało się w innej, obcej mu rodzinie, z dala od nich, od ciepłych szalików robionych wieczornymi porami na drutach przez Monicę, od słodkich puddingów czekoladowych serwowanych przez jego żonę po obiadach, od gorącej herbaty z miodem lipowym, którą pili każdego popołudnia (ich mały, osobisty rytuał), była niczym uderzenie w policzek, czuł się, jakby nie spełnił swoich rodzicielskich obowiązków, nie miał nawet pewności, że rodzina, do której trafi Demetria, będzie o nią dbać, będzie się o nią troszczyć, będzie jej dawać kieszonkowe na te okrągłe, małe pączki z lukrem, które jego córeczka tak bardzo uwielbiała. Owszem, szczęściem w nieszczęściu było to, że ci okrutnicy, którzy ich porwali, oskarżając o cuda niewidy, nie uznali za słuszne sprowadzić ich córkę do tego chłodnego, przerażającego więzienia i zamknąć ją w jednej z tych bezosobowych cel zastawiających drogę do normalnego życia metalowymi kratami. Nie ścierpiałby, gdyby losy ich córki potoczyły się inaczej - chłód więziennej celi nie sprzyja prawidłowemu rozwojowi dziecka. Wendell zamykał oczy, zasłaniał twarz dłońmi i modlił się do Boga, w którego nie wierzył, o przychylność i łaskę dla jego małej Demetrii, które pozwoliłyby jej żyć, owszem: inaczej, niż w ich rodzinnym domu, lecz we względnym spokoju, w otoczeniu miłości (miał głęboką nadzieję, że zazna jej od ludzi, do których trafiła pod opiekę).

Kiedy tu trafili, Wendell starał się nie utracić poczucia czasu, starał się zapamiętywać dni, które spędził w tym odsuniętym od społeczeństwa miejscu, przeliczać ich ilość, zatrzymać ich upływ w jakikolwiek sposób, ale im dłużej tkwił w tym więzieniu, w którym zegary zdawały się zatrzymać, tym bardziej tracił rachubę.

Wendell nie wiedział, dlaczego został tu zamknięty, owszem, słyszał oskarżenia rzucane mu w twarz jak błoto, rozumiał słowa, które padały pod jego zarzutem, lecz im bardziej starał się rozpracować ich sens, tym bardziej czuł się zagubiony.

— _Wypiera się pan własnej córki, panie Granger?_ — syczał mu do ucha podstarzały komendant _jakiś tam na „L"_ , którego oddech cuchnął kiszonymi ogórkami.

— _Ależ nie, przyznaję szczerze, proszę szanownego komendanta, że mam córkę_ — mówił cicho, wpatrując się we własne dłonie, przerabiając tę samą rozmowę chyba po raz dwudziesty.

— _Przyznaje się pan, że ma pan córkę!_ — wołał wówczas zafrasowany wojskowy, opierając się biodrem o krawędź swojego biurka i klaszcząc triumfalnie w dłonie.

— _Zgadza się, panie komendancie, mam córkę_ — powtarzał Wendell, walcząc o zachowanie spokoju. — _Czy wobec tego pozwoli mi pan opuścić więzienie?_

— _Ma pan córkę_ — kontynuował mężczyzna, drapiąc się po rudym zaroście — _dorosłą córkę, czarownicę, Hermionę Jean Granger._

Wendell nie raz i nie dwa miał ochotę w takim momencie się rozpłakać, pozwolić, by łzy napłynęły mu do oczu jak dziecku, nie dbając dłużej o własny honor.

— _Ależ nie, panie komendancie, mam córeczkę Demetrię, małą dziewczynkę w wieku szkolnym, proszę to sprawdzić, w chwili mojego aresztowania była z nami w domu, któryś z panów, którzy zostali do nas wysłani, musiał ją widzieć i mógłby to potwierdzić._

Komendant cmokał z dezaprobatą jak zawiedziony dzieckiem rodzic i kręcił z naganą głową.

— _Ach, panie Granger, już sądziłem, że się dogadamy. Pańska cela tak bardzo panu przypadła do gustu?_

Uwadze Wendella nie umknęły także sporadyczne rozmowy współwięźniów. Poruszali oni najdziwniejsze kwestie, od magii poczynając, kończąc na niepojętych dla niego słowach, które nie mają racji bytu w mowie angielskiej - o ile nie założyć, że nie wtrącają ich w języku obcym, ale to Wendellowi zdawało się pozbawione najmniejszego sensu. Wendell słuchał tajemniczych nazw i złożonych zwrotów, którymi posługiwali się więźniowie i zastanawiał się, czy nie został zamknięty w jakimś koszmarnym reality show i czy dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę nie znajduje się pod czujnym okiem ukrytej kamery. Kilkukrotnie zdawało mu się, że zaraz, zaraz, za momencik wbiegnie na więzienny korytarz producent telewizyjny, z okrzykiem: „Aleś się dałeś wkręcić, chłopie! Pomachaj do widzów!", ale im dłużej tego wyczekiwał, tym bardziej zaczynał wątpić, że jego obecna sytuacja jest skutkiem jakiegoś głupiego żartu. Nikt nikogo nie zagładza dla żartów, sprawiając, że kiszki człowiekowi marsza grają, podrzucając jakieś nieokreślone breje w chłodnych miskach w jeszcze bardziej nieokreślonym czasie (Wendell wolałby, gdyby to wszystko okazało się wyjątkowo paskudnym kawałem albo złym snem, z którego za moment przyjdzie mu się obudzić).

Któregoś dnia (bądź nocy, do diabła) ktoś otworzył główne drzwi na początku korytarza z cichym, głuchym jazgotem, po czym ciężkie kroki oznajmiły przybycie jednego z wojskowych. Żołnierz - wśród cichnących falowo głosów więźniów - przemaszerował przez korytarz i (serce Wendella, jak zwykle w takich sytuacjach, podjechało mu do gardła) zatrzymał się przed jego celą, podzwaniając kluczami, jakby były dzwonkami.

— Wstawaj — oznajmił suchy głos zadbanego mężczyzny w średnim wieku o krótko przystrzyżonych włosach. — Jest rozkaz od naczelnika, aby poddać was wykrywaczowi kłamstw. — Wojskowy przechylił głowę, przyglądając się, jak Wendell dźwiga się chwiejnie na nogi i bez słowa, ostrożnie posuwa w stronę wyjścia z celi. — Naczelnik ostrzega, _Wilkins_ , że jeśli okłamywałeś go przez cały czas i naprawdę nazywasz się _Granger_ , ciebie i twoją żonę spotkają bardzo, ale to bardzo nieprzyjemne konsekwencje.

Wendell, przechodząc obok wojskowego, zakładając ręce do tyłu, pozwolił bez szemrania skuć się w ciężkie, mosiężne kajdany. Silny uścisk dłoni zakleszczył się na jego nadgarstkach, a gorący oddech żołnierza przesunął się po jego zziębniętym, skostniałym karku.

— Przerażony? — zaszydził mężczyzna, gdy Wendell zadrżał pod tym ciepłym oddechem, czując, jak dreszcze przemykają mu w dół kręgosłupa jak iskry.

Wendell, nie bez satysfakcji, postanowił wyprowadzić żołnierzyka z błędu.

— Niespecjalnie — odparł tak, jakby omawiał stan uzębienia jednego ze swoich pacjentów.

Mężczyzna prychnął szyderczo i pchnął go w dół korytarza.

— Pewny siebie, co? — sarknął żołdak, wbijając paznokcie w jego nadgarstek.

Wendell skrzywił się z bólu, ale odpowiedział w podobnym tonie, co przed momentem:

— Dosyć pewny, owszem.

Żołnierz sarknął pod nosem i pospieszył go niedelikatnym pchnięciem w stronę wyjścia.

— Kiedy prawda wyjdzie na jaw, już inaczej będziesz śpiewał, Granger — wycedził mężczyzna, otwierając drzwi prowadzące na korytarz - świeże, rześkie powietrze uderzyło Wendella w twarz jak najprzyjemniejsza woń kwiatowa; zaciągnął się głęboko powietrzem, łaknąc go jak jedzenia.

— Znam swoją prawdę — powiedział bardziej do siebie, niż do wojskowego, który właśnie wprowadzał go w jasny, dobrze oświetlony korytarz (po długotrwałym siedzeniu w półmroku od uderzenia światła Wendellowi zakręciło się w głowie, ale szedł dalej, na ślepo, zupełnie nie wiedząc, gdzie stawia kroki, potykając się jak dziecko z rozwiązanym sznurowadłem). — Znam swoją prawdę — powtórzył szeptem i odciął się od kłującego oczy światła opuszczeniem powiek.

-VVV-

Ted Green, wpijając intensywne spojrzenie w zamykające się drzwi, przytknął dłoń do ust i przeklną tak siarczyście, że Hestia Robinson siedząca cztery cele bliżej wyjścia wydała z siebie piskliwy, wysoki odgłos pełen oburzenia.

— Dobre sprostowanie, Szósty — zgodził się z charakterystycznym dla siebie cynizmem Reece Byrne, przyciskając wychudzoną twarz do krat celi trzeciej, zawijając dłonie wokół zimnych szczebli. — Sam lepiej bym tego nie ujął.

— Co oni z nim zrobią? — rozległ się przesiąknięty paniką jak deszczem głos Jean Granger. — Dokąd go zabrali?

Joe Martin spod piątki warknął niczym rozjuszona bestia.

— Co ty, wariatko z dysocjacyjnym zaburzeniem tożsamości? — zawołał w kierunku celi szesnastej. — Nie słyszałaś? Można pomyśleć, że to ty powinnaś nam wytłumaczyć, jak działa ta wasza, dziwaczna, mugolska technologia.

— Nie dosłyszałam, co powiedział ten mugol — przyznała przed wszystkimi Luna, wstając z zimnej podłogi i podchodząc do krat swojej celi. — Zamierzają go potraktować _czym_?

Molly Weasley spojrzała z jawnym niepokojem na kobietę z przeciwległej celi.

— Powiedzieli: „ _wykrywacz kłamstw_ " — powtórzyła, starając się mówić głośno i wyraźnie, po czym oblizała nerwowo wargi. — Mój mąż od tak dawna interesuje się mugolskimi gadżetami, a w życiu o czymś podobnym nie słyszałam. — Molly zaczerpnęła drżąco powietrze. — Ten... ten _mechanizm_ wyciągnie prawdę z jego umysłu? Dowiedzą się... dowiedzą się o Hermionie? — pytała na głos, bardziej samą siebie, niż kogokolwiek innego; jej głos trząsł się jak przemarznięty wróbel.

Luna zaczerpnęła gwałtownie tchu w objęciach własnej celi.

— Morgano, pani Weasley, proszę nawet _nie sugerować_ takiego scenariusza — zawołała, wbijając w kobietę błagalne spojrzenie, jakby jej słowa mogły tu cokolwiek zmienić.

— Wyciągnie prawdę? — powtórzyła nieco otępiałym głosem Hestia; jej oddech przyspieszył raptownie. — Dowiodą, że to Granger?

— Nasze nazwisko to nie Granger, a Wilkins! — ryknęła niespodziewanie na całe gardło pani Granger - jej głos przeszedł potężnym echem przez korytarz - trochę jak nawałnica.

Na moment we wszystkich celach zapadła cisza. Hestia Robinson spojrzała współczująco w stronę celi szesnastej, podczas gdy Jean Granger starała się odzyskać panowanie nad roztrzęsionymi kolanami. Molly Weasley, blada jak naga kość, zasłoniła dłonią oczy, zastanawiając się, czy jeśli ta mugolska machina zaprzeczy temu - jakże gwałtownemu - oświadczeniu, nie pozostawiając nawet małego miejsca na wątpliwości, to Edward Granger zostanie bezdusznie stracony za okłamywanie władz więziennych - jej serce kołatało się w piersi jak mugolskie opony roweru na silnych wertepach.

Ciężkie milczenie, wiszące w powietrzu jak duszność przed burzą, przerwał, w dość opanowanym tonie, pan Byrne.

— Wykrywacze kłamstw — powiedział powoli, ostrożnie dobierając słowa — to nie _Veritasera_.

Dłoń Molly Weasley opadła bezwładnie z jej oczu, a kobieta spojrzała z iskrą nadziei na magomedyka, czepiając się jego słów jak deski ratunku, wbijając w nie palce i paznokcie, przytrzymując się ich ze wszystkich sił, widząc w nich ostatni ratunek dla ojca wzbudzającej w niej litość, nieświadomej rozgrywającego się tu dramatu, nieszczęsnej Hermiony, która - pani Weasley nie miała ku temu najmniejszych wątpliwości - oskarży samą siebie ze stanowczą brutalnością, jeśli jej ojcu - święcie pewnemu własnej prawdomówności - stanie się krzywda z powodu podawanej przez niego notorycznie, fałszywej tożsamości.

— Jeśli nasi ludzie wiedzą o tym, że mugolskie władze dorwały Grangerów — powiedziała z niepojętym dla nikogo stoicyzmem Luna, zaglądając prosto w jasnobrązowe oczy Molly Weasley — to i tak zapewne nie wróżą im dobrego końca.

Starsza kobieta zastygła, przyglądając się zza potarganych, spłowiałych włosów zrównoważonemu, chłodno kalkulującemu spojrzeniu tych srebrnych, migoczących jak łzy oczu.

Molly Weasley odetchnęła głęboko, starając się uspokoić nagły niepokój, który rozsiadł się w jej umyśle jak ptaki obsiadłe grzędę.

— O czym ty mówisz, kochaniutka? — wyszeptała, nie potrafiąc wydobyć z siebie głośniejszego dźwięku.

Luna uśmiechnęła się pusto i spuściła wzrok - przydługie, białe kosmyki wpadły jej na oczy, muskając powieki.

— Przepraszam, że pani to wyjawiam — odezwała się cicho, nie patrząc w kobiecą twarz, wpatrującą się w nią z przeciwległej celi. — Wszyscy sądzą, że pani nie żyje, pani Weasley.

Słowa Luny uderzyły w duszę starszej kobiety jak kamień ciśnięty o powierzchnię lustra - jej serce zaczęło obdzierać się z zewnętrznych warstw, jakby było jabłkiem obieranym z twardej skórki - pozostawiając na widoku delikatny, miękki miąższ mający tendencję do ulegania łatwemu zniszczeniu, obiciu, zgnieceniu.

Hestii Robinson wyrwało się z gardła przerażone sapnięcie.

Molly pobladła i struchlała, wodząc spojrzeniem po twarzy unikającej jej wzroku kobiety - jej dłonie zaczęły drżeć.

— Wszyscy? — powtórzyła szeptem, nie mając siły zaczerpnąć tchu. — Hermiona? Harry? Wszyscy?

Luna pokiwała głową.

— Wszyscy — powtórzyła pustym głosem. — Bardzo mi przykro.

— Artur? — zapytała Molly drżącym, łamiącym się głosem, wczepiając się palcami w kraty, jakby jej dłonie były haczykami. — Czy Artur też tak myśli?

Luna uniosła wzrok i spojrzała na Molly jakoś inaczej, jakoś dziwnie, z czymś nieokreślonym ukrytym na dnie jej oczu jak tajemnica. Jasnowłosa kobieta powoli otworzyła usta i odezwała się z łagodnością pierwszego, śnieżnego puchu opadającego na świat jak delikatne nasiona dmuchawca:

— Nie. — Luna uśmiechnęła się łagodnie do starszej kobiety, odgarniając z twarzy kosmyki białych, mocno przetłuszczonych włosów. — On nie. Pan Weasley wciąż wierzy, że panią odszuka, że znajdzie panią gdzieś na tym wielkim świecie i pomoże pani wrócić do normalnego, codziennego życia. Zazdroszczę pani. Tej miłości. On tak bardzo panią kocha.

Twarz Molly straciła uprzednie napięcie - kobieta odetchnęła głęboko i pokiwała głową, wyglądając, jakby ze wszystkich stron napłynęła do niej fala ulgi.

— Tak — przyznała z czułością — mój Artur nigdy by nie poddał się bez walki. Czekałby na mnie do samego końca, nawet gdyby już zabrakło nadziei. — Molly uśmiechnęła się lekko, nie widząc, zdaje się, cichych łez, które spłynęły po bladych policzkach Luny. — Tak, to cały Artur.

-VVV-

_Ciężko mi się o tym pisze, zdaje mi się, że pióro waży nagle więcej, niż powinno - z nienaturalną trudnością, ociężale chodzi po pergaminie._

_W wyznaniu Luny była pewna rysa, głęboka i przeciągła jak krwawiąca rana. Widzicie - kiedy Luna mówiła pani Weasley o czekającym na jej powrót mężu, pan Weasley od dawna już nie należał do świata żywych._

_Powiecie: litość - której tak bardzo nienawidzimy, jeśli skierowana jest w naszą stronę - i tak, to z pewnością był przejaw litości, zryw dobrego serca, ale pomyślcie: po co pogłębiać piekło, w którym i bez tego tkwi się po kolana, po szyję, po czubek nosa?_

_Luna mogła ujawnić szokującą prawdę, ale nie zrobiła tego, zdecydowała się milczeć i nie mnie osądzać jej decyzję._

_Czas na wypływającą na powierzchnię prawdę jeszcze nadejdzie, nadejdzie czas na załamywanie rąk i płacz przebijający się poprzez ciemności._

_Tamta chwila - choć osadzona w najgorszej scenerii, jaką może wymyślić sobie człowiek - miała być spokojna, na tyle spokojna, by godnie ją przetrwać i nie utracić nadziei, która jest matką głupich i pocieszycielką tych, którzy nie mają wyjścia. Gdyby było inaczej, nie potrafilibyśmy zaakceptować nieszczęścia, nie pogodzilibyśmy się z tym, że jest, jak jest i jedyne, co możemy zrobić, to popłynąć z prądem i zaadoptować się z prawdą._

* * *

* The Bealtes „Yellow Submarine"


	25. Zapalę serce twoje swoim pocałunkiem

Przeszła przez rozjaśniony smugami ognia majaczącego na knotach świec ustawionych w kamiennych wnękach korytarz, czując się, jakby jej własne ciało ciążyło niemiłosiernie - trochę jak kamień, głaz spadający z klifu. Bała się, że jeśli przystanie choć na moment, jeśli się zatrzyma, jeśli pozwoli swoim nogom na wstrzymanie ruchu, to poczucie winy przeciąży wszystko inne, przytłoczy ją i pociągnie na chłodną ziemię.

Nocny korytarz pachniał jak rośliny po deszczu, jak zwilgotniała gleba, powietrze było lekkie, co wydawało jej się pogrywaniem zmyślnego losu - szydził z niej - ewidentnie - wiedząc, jakie ogromy ciężkości zasiadły pod jej naskórkiem, jakby były trucizną.

Stawiając kolejne kroki, starała się zapomnieć, jak smakuje ból, starała się przymykać oczy, przymykać zmysły i nie pamiętać, ale nie potrafiła ( _coś ty sobie myślała, ty głupia, mała..._ ), starała się oddychać równomiernie, spokojnie, z pełnym opanowaniem, ale wiatr szalejący za oknami jak nadmorski sztorm, wdarł się do jej układu oddechowego, przejmując nad nim kontrolę ( _wynoś się stąd..._ ), głosy dwóch mężczyzn - mężczyzn jej życia, jej głupiego, małego serca - tętniły jej w uszach jak uwięzione w butelce wspomnienie, zarysowując jej duszę z precyzją olejowego noża do cięcia szkła ( _coś ty powiedziała?_ ); nie mogła myśleć swobodnie, jej umysł więził ją jak zakładniczkę, zamykał w szklanej kopule goryczy ściskającej serce, pulsującej łzami w jej gardle.

Katrinę śledziły duszności i kiedy dotarła wreszcie pod drzwi pokoju Harry'ego, framuga rozmazywała się w jej oczach jak dym.

Chciałaby móc powiedzieć, że się nie bała, ale serce rwące się w klatce piersiowej piekło strachem, ściskało się bólem, tętniło nadzieją - płomykiem tak wątłym, jak rozchwiany ogień na ustawionym w otwartym oknie knocie świeczki.

Oblizała usta, czując, jak wysycha jej w gardle i spojrzała na klamkę w taki sposób, jakby ta miała ją sparzyć. Przełknęła ślinę, nie wiedząc, czy jest jakikolwiek sens w tym, żeby walczyć, czy nie lepiej byłoby odpuścić, poczekać, aż ta sytuacja rozwiąże się sama (być może nie będzie czekała tak długo, być może nienawiść Dracona nie jest nienawiścią Harry'ego, być może sama nienawiść ma kruche granice i pęknie niebawem jak strącona z parapetu porcelana, a na jej miejscu pojawi się ta sama czułość, której smaku zdołała skosztować?); przez krótki moment zastanawiała się, czy nie odejść - ale nie zrobiła tego, coś ciągnęło ją za te drzwi zastawiające jej drogę, coś w jej wnętrzu pragnęło, by otworzyły się, a zza nich wyjrzały zielone oczy koloru zabijającego zaklęcia.

Wyciągnęła rękę (dziwnie zdrętwiałą), jakby śniła, jakby ktoś chwilowo odłączył jej umysł od reszty ciała, i zapukała - niepewnie, lekko (knykcie uderzające o drewno w synchronicznych odstępach, jakby to dzięcioł drążył dziuplę w konarze starego drzewa); miała wrażenie, że jej serce oscyluje na granicy łez.

Szelest po drugiej stronie drzwi (usta zaciskające się w przerażeniu tak bardzo, że sprawia to ból), ciche kroki, sprężyste jak u kota (zbyt znajome, aby mógł to być ktoś inny).

Drzwi zaskrzypiały jak skrobiące po szybie gałęzie, Katrina drgnęła, jakby ten dźwięk był niczym zwierzęce pazury wbijane w jej skórę; na jej policzki wystąpiły rozległe plamy czerwieni, które starała się ukryć pod włosami, ale nie wiedziała, jak ma to zrobić.

Mężczyzna, który wyłonił się zza nich, był zdystansowany i cichy, i o wiele bardziej spięty, niż się tego po nim spodziewała - zielony błysk jego oczu sprawił, że na moment zabrakło jej tchu; jego tęczówki pociemniały, gdy padły na jej zmarszczoną, okrytą goryczą twarz.

Harry milczał, ale nie zatrzasnął jej drzwi tuż przed twarzą (Katrina uznała to za dobry omen).

Stała przed nim, zastanawiając się co powiedzieć, rozpaczliwie skupiając się nad tym, by nie zacząć nerwowo przestępować z nogi na nogę jak kilkuletnia, wystraszona smarkula - już i tak wystarczająco się przed nim zbłaźniła.

Szukała w głowie odpowiednich słów, ale w umyśle miała wielką pustkę - jej myśli rozpraszało wszystko wokół - gruba warstwa ściany, zarysowanie na gładkiej framudze, duże, naznaczone piętnem ciężkiej pracy dłonie Harry'ego.

Była tylko piętnastoletnią małolatą - czuła się jak dzieciak, głupi, nieporadny, rozkapryszony dzieciak - nie chciała, aby _on_ tak ją widział, nie chciała, aby uważał ją za naprzykrzającego mu się wyrostka, który nie wie nawet, co powinien powiedzieć, który wstydzi się przeprosić.

Uniosła oczy na to oceniające, ciche spojrzenie.

— Postąpiłam wyjątkowo bezmyślnie — zaczęła, starając się nie zagubić we własnych słowach. — Ta zwłoka... — zacięła się i momentalnie przeklęła się za to w myślach. — To było bardzo nieodpowiedzialne z mojej strony — wydusiła z siebie, szukając w jego twarzy zastygłej jak gipsowy odlew pośmiertny jakiejkolwiek oznaki, że nie będzie miał jej dłużej tego za złe - nie odnalazła na niej niczego.

Patrzyła w jego twarz, poważną i skupioną, muskając spojrzeniem delikatne zmarszczki rozjeżdżające się na kilka różnych stron w kącikach jego oczu.

Kiedy nie odpowiedział, poczuła, jak truchleje jej serce.

— Chciałam — wydukała, jakby słowa stawały jej kołkiem w gardle, po czym odchrząknęła i spróbowała od nowa. — Chciałam bardzo przeprosić. Naprawdę... naprawdę bardzo mi zależy, żebyś zrozumiał, że jest mi głupio i... — _I co, durna dziewczyno?_ — jęknęła do siebie w myślach. — _I jest ci przykro, że z twojej winy nie zabraliście się jeszcze za plan ratunku? I nie wiedziałaś, co takie aresztowanie może oznaczać dla waszej organizacji? Więcej: dla Luny Lovegood, która zapewne gnije w jakiś zatęchłych lochach, łudząc się, że pomoc już nadciąga?_ — Katrina potrząsnęła głową i zamknęła oczy, aby Harry nie dostrzegł rozległej, mentalnej rany paskudzącej się na jej duszy.

— Wejdź.

Katrina rozchyliła raptownie powieki i spojrzała w nieruchomą twarz Harry'ego.

Żadnego: „ _Powinno być ci głupio_ ", żadnego: „ _Jeśli powiedziałaś już wszystko, idź precz_ ", żadnego: „ _Twoje słowa niczego nie zmienią_ ". Jedynie: „ _Wejdź_ ". Nadzieja zawisła przed twarzą Katriny niczym biała chorągiew na bitewnym polu.

Mężczyzna otworzył szerzej drzwi i wycofał się, aby ją przepuścić. Katrina, oddychając płytko, przemknęła się przez futrynę (trochę tak, jakby cały czas obawiała się, że w każdej chwili może zostać wypchnięta za drzwi), spoglądając w napięciu na jego zastygłą w bezruchu twarz.

Maski zakładane przez własnego ojca nauczyła się odczytywać (choć pracowała nad tym ciężko i długotrwale), każda z nich miała swoją własną strukturę - jakieś charakterystyki, które ją określały, jakieś punkty odniesienia, na których można było się zaczepić, ale patrząc w puste, beznamiętne oblicze Harry'ego nie potrafiła ustalić, na jakim gruncie przyszło jej postawić stopę.

Harry, obserwując ją taksującą zielenią swych oczu, pod którą wierciła się niespokojnie jak nakryty na łgarstwie uczniak z pierwszego roku, nie ruszył się z miejsca, nie zaprosił jej w głąb pomieszczenia, nie zaproponował kawy - Katrina, zdenerwowana jak przed bitwą, oblizała mechanicznie dolną wargę.

Katrina zebrała w sobie odwagę i oddała spojrzenie tych zielonych, nieruchomych oczu, zanim jej dudniące serce nie nakazało jej raptownego odwrotu.

— Nie zamierzałam cię zranić — powiedziała cicho, nienawidząc się za lekkie drżenie słyszane w jej głosie.

Mimika twarzy Harry'ego nie przemieniła się nawet o cal.

— Nie zraniłaś — odpowiedział niebywale spokojnym głosem. — Nie jesteś w stanie tego zrobić. Nie ty.

Jej serce potknęło się o piersiową klatkę, a gula w gardle rozrosła się jak pasożyt żywiący się jej cierpieniem. Katrina pomyślała, że jeśli chce coś osiągnąć, naprawdę chce, nie może się teraz poddać - nawet jeśli jej umysł łka, a w uszach słyszy dudnienie ciszy, która na jeden, krótki moment przykleja się do jej skóry, owijając się wokół szyi, odbierając oddech.

— Ja... nie sądziłam, że ta sprawa jest tak istotna — wymamrotała, po czym uzmysłowiła sobie, że nie powiedziała najlepszej rzeczy, którą mogła powiedzieć: słowa rozłupały maskę Harry'ego jak ciśnięcie kamieniem, ale pod jej powierzchnią nie zatliło się zrozumienie, a jawna wściekłość.

Zielonooki nachylił się nad nią; jego gorący oddech na jej własnej skórze odbierał upragniony spokój.

— Nie sądziłaś — powtórzył warkliwie, mrużąc w zburzeniu oczy — że aresztowanie niewinnego człowieka to jest sprawa godna twojej uwagi? Nie sądziłaś — zniżył głos do szeptu, który zabrzmiał w uszach Katriny jak szemranie nadchodzącej wichury — że pochwycenie przez wrogich nam ludzi jednego z naszych czarodziejskich współbratymców to _istotna_ kwestia?

Słowa jak draśnięcie biczem. Katrina poczuła, jak łamie się jej niedorosłe serce.

Odetchnęła chwiejnie, desperacko starając się nie rozpłakać.

Być może należało uświadomić mu, jak wiele jego słowa dla niej znaczą, jak głębokie korytarze goryczy i rozżalenia drążą w jej duszy, wwiercając się w nią jak stary, zwinny kret.

— Bardzo mi na tobie zależy, Harry.

Reakcja na jej słowa nadeszła jak z bicza strzelił.

Czarnooka wzdrygnęła się, gdy mężczyzna wyprostował się tak szybko, jakby sparaliżowało go zaklęcie, jego barki spięły się nienaturalnie.

— Będzie lepiej, jak już sobie pójdziesz. — Jego głos zabrzmiał jak skrzypienie lodu pod podeszwami, Katrina zaczerpnęła z roztrzęsieniem powietrze głęboko w płuca; ból rozlał się po jej klatce piersiowej z siłą błyskawicznie uaktywniającej się trucizny.

— Dlaczego nie potrafisz tego zrozumieć, zaakceptować? — Słowa wylewały się z jej ust jak rzeka, lawina poszła w dół, Katrina dałaby wszystko, aby móc ją zatrzymać; jej głos drżał jak struny instrumentu szarpanego. — Dlaczego się ode mnie odsuwasz? — Oparła się o stabilne, twarde drzwi, ponieważ bała się, że jeśli tego nie zrobi, jej miękkie, trzęsące się jak galareta kolana nie utrzymają dłużej ciężaru jej ciała. — Postąpiłam źle, uczyniłam błąd, ale to jeszcze nie jest powód, _nie jest_ powód, Harry, żeby...

— Nie będę wysłuchiwał twoich dziecinnych rozgoryczeń! — przerwał jej mężczyzna, podnosząc głos (jego palce drżały nie mniej, niż jej własne kolana). Katrina poczuła, że jeszcze moment i rozleci się jak stara zabawka. — Jeśli przyszłaś tutaj, żeby płakać nad własną, biedną główką, możesz się stąd zabierać. Nie mam ochoty na rozmowy z małymi smarkulami.

Trafiło w nią z siłą będącą w stanie powalić (nie wiedziała, dlaczego się nie zachwiała, dlaczego nie upadła pod jego nogi jak kukła z uciętymi sznurkami, nie wiedziała, jakim cudem jeszcze stoi i wpatruje się w niego oniemiałymi z szoku, z bólu, z rozpaczy, pełnymi łez oczami - słone krople przelały się przez powieki i spłynęły w dół jej policzków); Katrina otarła chaotycznie łzy wierzchem dłoni, otwierając usta, aby coś powiedzieć, ale żaden dźwięk nie przedostał się w górę jej zaciśniętego na supeł gardła.

Harry, jak się okazało, wcale nie poprzestał na kilku trafnych słowach.

— Oczekujesz, że wszystko będzie ci wybaczone, spodziewasz się, że jesteś bezkarna, rozporządzasz sobie istotnymi informacjami, jakbyś sądziła, że jesteś do tego uprawniona, chociaż tak naprawdę znaczysz tyle, co...

— Nic dla ciebie nie znaczę, tak?! — podniosła głos Katrina, której serce przemieniło się w pył, którego nie sposób było bardziej rozdrobnić (być może tylko dlatego znalazła w sobie tyle odwagi, by przemówić własnym głosem). — To właśnie dlatego miałeś na twarzy wypisane rozczarowanie jak czarne na białym, gdy powiedziałam ci o Lovegood? Dlatego, że _nic_ dla ciebie nie znaczę?

Zielone oczy zabłysły jak stal.

— Nie łudź się, ty głupia dziewczynko — wykrzyczał Harry; jego głos uderzył w nią z ostrością błyskawicy, która poniekąd jest jego symbolem - Katrina wzdrygnęła się pod siłą tego głosu. — Nie wiem, co sobie ubzdurałaś w tej niewielkiej główce, ale to ty wtargnęłaś w moje życie, _ja_ wcale cię w nim nie chciałem, cokolwiek zdaje ci się wydaw...

Panika i złość, i kłująca jak ostrokrzew rozpacz wdarły się do jej umysłu i Katrina przestała panować nad własnym ciałem. Zielone oczy grzmiały, błyskały i ciskały w nią wściekłością jak kamieniami, a Katrina nie mogła dłużej słuchać jego podniesionego głosu, nie mogła nic poradzić na ucisk w piersi, na rozdarcie, które piekło jak sól wcierana w ranę, na głos w jej głowie, który krzyczał, darł się, wrzeszczał jak oszalały z tłumionego bólu. Te oczy nie powinny ciskać nienawiścią, ta twarz nie jest stworzona do tylu zmarszczek gniewu, te usta nie powinny rzucać w nią obelgami jak zatrutym winem, nie takie jest ich przeznaczenie.

Katrina wyciągnęła dłonie niemal na oślep i wpiła palce w ramiona Harry'ego, jakby chciała w nie zaryć paznokciami, jakby była w stanie zatopić opuszki palców w jego skórze jak w wodzie, wspięła się na palce, jakby sięgała wysoko, wysoko po zakazany owoc błyszczący czerwoną skórką ze szczytu drzewa i w gwałtownym geście przycisnęła wargi do tych gorących, rozkrzyczanych, toksycznych ust, a trucizna tego krzyku wlała jej się do gardła, zapiekła w przełyku i zamarła zagłuszona, wyciszona, okiełznana.

Harry Potter zamarł jak posąg z marmuru, jego usta nie odpowiedziały pasją na pasję (łzy Katriny spływały na ich górne wargi, pozostawiając słony posmak na języku).

Dziewczyna odsunęła się, jej oczy przeskakiwały pomiędzy lewym i prawym okiem Harry'ego - którego źrenice, rozszerzone jak latające spodki, wpatrywały się nieruchomo w jej zapłakaną twarz.

Katrina zacisnęła oczy, czekając na odrzucenie, które zaboli jak ogień przypiekający nagą skórę; jej dusza krwawiła niczym świeża rana.

I wtedy Harry zareagował, trochę jak bomba z opóźnionym zapłonem; Katrina poczuła, jak coś ciężkiego pcha ją do tyłu i po chwili z trzaskiem zderzyła się z drzwiami (głuchy jęk wyrwał się z jej gardła jak klątwa), wyższe ciało przyszpiliło ją do chłodnego drewna, silne palce znalazły się na jej palących jak krew w tętnicach policzkach; Harry zaatakował jej usta, jakby w nich tonął, zęby chwyciły wargę, paznokcie wbiły się w skórę na jej kościach policzkowych - róż musiał osiąść na jego opuszkach jak kurz, ale mężczyzna nie zwracał na to uwagi, tylko sięgał (wargami, zębami, językiem) wszędzie, gdzie miał dostęp, z agresywnością hieny rzucającej się na padlinę.

Katrina poczuła, jak gorąco uderza w jej ciało jak huragan, a krew przyspiesza, tętni i rozpala jej żyły do białości, nie mogła zaczerpnąć powietrza, ale to nie było ważne, nie było ważne, nic nie było ważne przy tych ustach, które z łapczywością, o którą nigdy by go nie podejrzewała - nie w stosunku do siebie - badały nowy teren, poznawały go, naznaczały jako własność, nic się nie liczyło, tylko ten język, przeciągający się po otarciu na dolnej wardze, nurkujący pomiędzy zęby, łaskoczący podniebienie.

Katrina dusiła się w tych ustach, ale pragnęła tego, tak rozpaczliwie tego pragnęła.

Trwało to niemiłosiernie krótko, pozostawiało głębokie i dręczące nienasycenie.

Harry odskoczył od niej tak nagle, jakby się oparzył; czarne oczy dziewczyny otworzyły się i spojrzały na niego - przeszklone i krzyczące fascynacją (była tego pewna - to wszystko musiało wypisywać się na jej twarzy jak kreślone niewidzianym pędzlem). Stał kilka kroków od niej, bardzo blady - jak naga kość, jak świeży śnieg o poranku, tak białe były jego policzki kontrastujące z głęboką czerwienią rozlaną na jej twarzy (miała ochotę się schować, pragnęła, aby przestał się w nią wpatrywać w tak ostentacyjny sposób - jakby to ona go zraniła). Nie ruszał się, Katrinie wydawało się, zerkając na jego nieruchomą klatkę piersiową, że wstrzymuje powietrze.

— Harry? — Katrina nie wiedziała, jak udało jej się przecisnąć jego imię przez zdrętwiałe wargi, ale jakoś to zrobiła, głoski przeciągnęły się po jej języku jak guma, wypadły przez usta, jakby miały rozsypać się po pokoju jak kurz, jak piasek.

Harry wzdrygnął się i zaczął oddychać (nie zaczerpnął gwałtownie tchu, jego oddech nie przyspieszył jak szaleniec na miotle); oddychał zdrowo i naturalnie, jakby przed momentem nie całował jej warg, jakby cały jego świat zamknął się wokół tej niewielkiej przestrzeni na jej chudej twarzy.

— To nie miało prawa bytu — odezwał się Harry i gdyby nie jego palce drżące jak w gorączce, które usilnie starał się schować w połach swej szaty, można pomyśleć, że to, co się wydarzyło, nic dla niego nie znaczy. — Powinnaś wyjść, kiedy cię o to prosiłem.

Katrina stała w miejscu jak przyrosłe do gruntu drzewo, wgapiając się w jego przykrytą woalką pozornego spokoju twarz, chcąc krzyczeć i wierzgać, i kopać, i gryźć, ale nie mając nawet siły na skinięcie palcem.

Harry stał i patrzył na nią z obojętnym wyczekiwaniem w oczach (Katrina poczuła, jak wzbiera jej się na mdłości), przechylił głowę, jakby miał głęboką nadzieję, że wreszcie sobie pójdzie, jakby jej obecność mu zawadzała, jakby nie miał ochoty przebywać z nią dłużej, niż to absolutnie konieczne.

Odwróciła się i nie mówiąc najmniejszego słowa, wyszła z pomieszczenia, jakby była odrętwiałą kukłą z drewna - krok, krok, krok - wszystko sztywne i drętwe jak szyna. Drzwi zamknęły się za nią cicho, niemal bezdźwięcznie; po jej palcach przeskakiwały dreszcze jak wyładowania elektryczne.

Oddychaj — powtarzała sobie w myślach jak mantrę — oddychaj, na bogów, wdech, powoli, wydech.

W sercu czuła zacisk odbierający zmysły, jej nogi powiodły ją przez korytarz, jednak jej otępiały umysł niemal nie rejestrował ruchu.

Siły zdawały się odciąć od jej organizmu jak skoszone ostrzem - oparła się ciężko o najbliższą ścianę i osunęła się po niej, drżąca, skostniała z zimna, nie będąca w stanie odnaleźć harmonii własnych oddechów.

— Ty... niemożliwy... — wyszeptała, zanim nie skuliła się na ziemi jak zraniony ptak ze zwichniętym skrzydłem. — Niemożliwy — powtórzyła bezsensownie; jej wargi zdrętwiały, jak po nafaszerowaniu zbyt dużą dawką eliksiru (eliksir miłości jest dość niebezpiecznym tworem — ostrzegał ją ojciec, przyglądając się, jak - uśmiechając się z rozanieloną słodyczą - obficie maluje rzęsy nad swoim podręcznym, chłodnym w jej dłoniach lusterkiem).

Katrina odchyliła głowę do tyłu i wybuchnęła gorzkim, rozdzierającym śmiechem, który potoczył się echem w górę i w dół korytarza, jakby był odbitym zaklęciem. Jej małe, niedorosłe serce posypało się pośród salw tego śmiechu jak szturchany podmuchami wiatru piasek na nadmorskiej plaży.

-VVV-

Amelia Biel wyszła spomiędzy równych rzędów książkowych półek i szczerząc się jak krokodyl, ruszyła w stronę Jerry'ego, ślęczącego z nosem przy rozłożonej na potężnym biurku mapie. Mężczyzna nie uniósł na nią wzroku przyspawanego do siatki kartograficznej, póki Amelia, przechylając się nad jego głową, nie rozłożyła mu przed twarzą średnich rozmiarów, zakurzonego tomu wygrzebanego z jednych z dolnych, niemal nieprzeglądanych półek.

Jerry wzdrygnął się jak wyrwany ze snu dzieciak i podniósł na nią głos, całkowicie ignorując zgrzytającą zębami bibliotekarkę, łypiącą na niego ze swojego biurka jak wielka kałamarnica:

— Zabieraj mi to sprzed twarzy — warknął, łypiąc na książkę. — Przeszkadzasz mi w... — urwał i zastygł na moment w bezruchu, po czym pochylił się głębiej nad pokazanymi mu stronami. Jego oddech urwał się jak ścieżka dźwiękowa wgrana na gramofonową płytę. — Znalazłaś — wyszeptał, bardziej do siebie, niż do niej, a jego ramiona drgnęły, gdy wyciągnął dłonie i pogładził opuszkami palców nadrukowane na pergaminie litery. — To...

— Więzienie Maze w Long Kesh na przedmieściach Lisburn w Północnej Irlandii, zgadza się — dopowiedziała Amelia, bardziej rozbawiona, niż zdenerwowana jego poprzednimi, ostrymi słowami.

Jerry pochylił głowę i zamknął oczy, by po chwili ponownie je otworzyć i zamknąć niecałe pięć sekund po tym - wyglądał przy tym dość komicznie, ale Amelia nie wybuchnęła śmiechem, ani nie skomentowała tego w żaden sposób - doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z jego wyczerpania tymi żmudnymi poszukiwaniami, które tak długo kręciły się w kółko niczym pies goniący za własnym ogonem.

— Jesteś... — wymamrotał, ledwo poruszając przy tym wargami.

Amelia wyszczerzyła zęby, gdy mężczyzna uniósł głowę, wykręcając ją dziwnie przez ramię, aby móc na nią zerknąć; ciemne, brązowe oczy lśniły jak dzieciakowi na widok prezentów schowanych pod drzewkiem świątecznym.

— Boska? Niezastąpiona? Perfekcyjna? — zaproponowała, unosząc wąską brew na czoło.

Mały, zmęczony (acz niekryjący w sobie ulgi) uśmiech zawitał na twarz młodego aurora jak promień słońca.

— Wszystkie z tych rzeczy. — Mężczyzna poruszył się i ponownie nachylił nad książką. — Ustalę dokładne położenie geograficzne. Szukaj informacji na temat wyglądu terenu przy tej placówce. Otwarta czy zamknięta przestrzeń? Środek betonowego miasta czy zabudowa na środku pola? Tereny płaskie czy górzyste? — mówił z przejęciem, kartkując strony opasłego tomu. — Szukaj i zapisuj, Amelio, a potem biegnij do szefa. Wszystkie honory, wszystkie poklaski należą się tobie, moja ty perło złota.

Amelia odgarnęła włosy z czoła.

— Przeceniasz mnie — oceniła, wzruszając ramionami. — Ja tylko zerknęłam na to świeżym okiem.

Jerry pokiwał głową, odwracając się, by przyjrzeć się intensywnie towarzyszce.

— Zgadza się — przytaknął, uśmiechając się samymi kącikami warg. — I odnalazłaś coś, czego ja nie byłem w stanie ustalić przez znaczący czas. — Mężczyzna przechylił głowę i odezwał się, zanim kobieta, otwierająca już usta, zdążyła zaprzeczyć. — Nie umniejszaj swoich zasług, Amelio. Zasłużyłaś na medal.

— A może na awans? — zaproponowała, mrugając niewinnie rzęsami.

Jerry zaśmiał się i pokiwał głową.

— Podsunę szefowi podobną myśl — obiecał, pocierając zdrętwiałymi od przewracania stron i okładek palcami skroń, po czym machnął ręką na kobietę, starając się ją zagonić do dalszych poszukiwań. — No już, raz, dwa. Topografia terenu sama się nie odnajdzie.

Amelia z ciężkim westchnieniem ruszyła ponownie w stronę wysokich regałów.

— Jesteś mi winien wycinek ciasta czekoladowego! — zawołała przez ramię, wchodząc w wąski korytarz pomiędzy półkami.

Pełen nieograniczonego zachwytu śmiech Jerry'ego potoczył się wzdłuż regałów jak rzeka; Amelia uśmiechnęła się z przekąsem, wyobrażając sobie zrzędną minę podstarzałej bibliotekarki.

— Ciasta czekoladowego? — usłyszała niosące się w odpowiedzi na jej życzenie echo męskiego głosu. — Jestem ci winien cały tort!

Amelia nie potrafiła powstrzymać zadziornego uśmiechu klejącego się do jej ust jak wąsy malowane mlekiem z filiżanki. Miłe połechtanie ogarnęło jej ciało jak miękka pierzyna, a ona z nowym zapałem wyciągnęła szyję, unosząc wzrok na zakurzone, stare, pożółkłe tomy; na opuszkach jej palców wzbierał zgarnięty z grubych grzbietów kurz.

-VVV-

Draco, starając się zatrzymać niepohamowany, paniczny śmiech, ale nie potrafiąc, pochylił się nad blatem biurka dyrektorki i zakrył pobladłą twarz nieznacznie drżącą dłonią.

— Panie Mal... — McGonagall wyciągnęła rękę poprzez dzielący ich mebel i położyła z zatroskaniem na jego chłodnych palcach.

Draco drgnął, śmiech utonął w głębi jego gardła, a sam odsunął się od kobiety, jakby jej dotyk go oparzył. Szarooki czarodziej, starając się odstraszyć, spłoszyć i zniechęcić do siebie starą czarownicę posłał jej jeden ze swoich pełnych wywyższenia spojrzeń, przyciskając dłoń do piersi jak dzieciak chroniący przed rówieśnikiem swoją własność, którą ten drugi zapragnął się pobawić.

Kobieta zmarszczyła wąskie brwi i powoli uniosła wzrok na stojącego u wejścia mężczyznę.

— Coś się stało, Severusie? — Jej głos zabrzmiał ostro i stanowczo, trochę tak, jakby zwracała się do ucznia siódmej klasy przyłapanego na przekraczaniu regulaminu, a nie dorosłego mężczyzny.

Ciche kroki Snape'a, które zabrzmiały w uszach Dracona jak werble, sprawiły, że serce podeszło mu do gardła.

— Chciałem tylko — powiedział cichym głosem mężczyzna, zbliżając się do biurka, zatrzymując po lewej ręce młodszego czarodzieja i rzucając mu lekko zniechęcone spojrzenie — omówić kilka kwestii związanych z waszą... czarującą organizacją.

McGonagall sprawiała wrażenie ani trochę niezaniepokojonej tymi słowami; uniosła brwi i przechyliła głowę w geście bezbrzeżnego, uprzejmego zaciekawienia.

— Słucham — oznajmiła; nie zaproponowała Snape'owi kawy, nie zaprosiła go do biurka, nie poprosiła Dracona o natychmiastowe wyjście - młody czarodziej spiął się jeszcze bardziej.

— Wobec tego nie będę przeszka... — wymruczał Draco, zaczynając się podnosić, ale McGonagall powstrzymała go jednym, płynnym gestem dłoni.

— To nie zajmie długo, panie Malfoy, prawda Severusie? — To zabrzmiało bardziej, jak kategoryczność, niż pytanie; Draco przełknął nerwowo ślinę. — Proszę zostać.

— Ale ja... — spróbował się wymówić Draco, ale jedno, surowe spojrzenie siedzącej naprzeciw kobiety, błyskające na niego zielenią za szkieł okularów, zatrzymało go w miejscu z siłą Zaklęcia Oszałamiającego.

— To nie do pomyślenia, aby wyrzucać pana z gabinetu, panie Malfoy, tylko dlatego, że Severus ma do mnie kilka spraw: organizacyjnych, jak przypuszczam. — Kobieta uniosła brwi, spoglądając na stojącego gdzieś w tyle gabinetu, okrytego czernią jak smołą mężczyznę.

— Właściwie to... — zaczął spokojnym, niemal melodyjnym tonem Snape, ale McGonagall ucięła jego wypowiedź, nim ta zdążyła dobrnąć do końca.

— Na nic innego nie mam w tej chwili czasu — oznajmiła z rozbrajającą szczerością. — Przykro mi.

Draco, skupiając wzrok za swoich pobielałych dłoniach, poczuł się, jakby jechał bardzo szybką windą w dół; starał się nasłuchiwać - błagał w myślach, aby usłyszeć cokolwiek, co świadczyłoby o tym, że Snape mimo wszystko przymierza się do opuszczenia gabinetu: szelestu jego zwiewnych szat, uderzenia podeszwy o podłogę, skrzypnięcia drzwi - nie usłyszał żadnej z tych rzeczy.

Zamiast tego McGonagall ponownie otworzyła usta; jej głos przybrał na surowości.

— Jeśli sprawa, z którą przyszedłeś, Severusie, nie jest niezwłoczna, poprosiłabym, abyś...

Draco wiedział, dlaczego kobieta ucichła, doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z przemieszczania się jego byłego opiekuna domu: trochę tak, jakby w jego umyśle włączył się siódmy zmysł odpowiadający za lokalizowanie Snape'a (co zdawało mu się tak ironiczne, że niemal śmieszne).

— Severusie... — Jej głos nabrał wyważonej ostrożności, Draco dałby sobie rękę uciąć za to, że gdyby uniósł w tym momencie wzrok na dyrektorkę, ujrzałby skupienie godne lwicy chroniącej własne młode w jej podstarzałych rysach (nie wiedział, czy powinien potraktować to jako zaszczyt czy obelgę - nie był tak bezbronny, za jakiego najwyraźniej ta kobieta go uważała, nawet jeśli jego serce drżało, a strach wpijał się w jego gardło jak stal, nawet jeśli miał ochotę zamknąć oczy i rozpłynąć się w powietrzu, zamienić we mgłę, w gęsty dym przesiąkający przez palce jak woda).

Czarna szata Snape'a musnęła wierzch jego dłoni, gdy mężczyzna przyklęknął koło jego lewego ramienia; Draco poczuł, jak przerażenie odbiera mu oddech.

— Czyżbyś — odezwał się mężczyzna; szarooki czarodziej, który zapomniał na moment, jak należy przeprowadzać proces oddychania, poczuł, jak coś niemiłosiernie ciężkiego chwyta go za gardło — przypisywał panu Potterowi własne odczucia wobec mnie, Draco?

Młodszy czarodziej zacisnął wargi, szukając wzrokiem pomocy u śledzącej jego twarz zza kilku kosmyków siwych włosów McGonagall.

— To tylko domysły — odezwała się niespodziewanie chłodno kobieta, przerzucając spojrzenie z niego na Snape'a; czarne oczy nie uniosły się, by na nią spojrzeć. — To tyczy się zarówno twoich słów, Severusie, jak i pana Malfoya.

Draco rzucił Snape'owi szybkie spojrzenie; kąciki warg starszego czarodzieja drgnęły w ironicznym grymasie.

— Mylisz brak zaufania ze strachem, Draco — rzekł przyciszonym głosem Snape, przechylając głowę, przyglądając mu się jak sęp padlinie (jego słowa brzęczały Draconowi w uszach jak natrętna mucha kręcąca się koło nosa). — Jakie to niegodne Ślizgona: omyłka takiej rangi. — Snape sięgnął po podbródek młodszego czarodzieja, sprawiając, że Draco zastygł jak sparaliżowany, mając ochotę krzyczeć i wyrywać się, i uciekać od ciepła tych bladych palców gdzie pieprz rośnie; jego twarz - choć wydawało się to niemożliwe - pobladła jeszcze bardziej, upodabniając się do pierwszego, grudniowego śniegu; szarooki poczuł zawroty w żołądku. — Gdyby się mnie bał — rzekł Snape, brzmiąc w taki sposób, jakby omawiał naukowe zagadnienie — nie pyskowałby na moje słowa z zażartością godną Katriny. Gdyby się mnie bał — powtórzył powoli, mrużąc leniwie oczy jak zainteresowany pająkiem drepczącym pospiesznie po suficie, stary kocur — zwracałby się do mnie z szacunkiem, na jaki zasługuję, z mniejszą niedbałością, przykładając znaczącą wagę do odpowiednich tytułów. Gdyby się mnie bał, kontrolowałby przy mnie własne ruchy, własne gesty, w podobnym stopniu, jak czynisz to ty. — Czarne oczy Snape rozbłysły jakąś drapieżną nutą, gdy wychylał się przez poręcz w stronę Dracona. — Ponieważ ty, Draco...

— Dosyć, Severusie — ucięła słowa Naczelnika McGonagall, wstając i podpierając ręce na biodrach. — To wszystko — machnęła ręką przeskakując nią pomiędzy Draconem a Snape'em — jest absolutnie głupie. I niekonieczne. Przykładasz do jego opinii większą wagę niż to wskazane.

Snape uśmiechnął się, a Draco poczuł ten uśmiech we własnych zakończeniach nerwowych, które zaczęły drżeć jak struny instrumentu szarpanego, jak mugolskie linie wysokiego napięcia na rwistym wietrze. Mężczyzna przyglądał mu się jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym wstał niespiesznie i z nonszalancją oraz elegancją godną czarodzieja czystej krwi ukłonił się przed starszą czarownicą.

— Ależ oczywiście, Minerwo — powiedział cicho, unosząc czarnooki wzrok na przyglądającą mu się spod zmarszczonych brwi kobietę. — Wybacz mi ten wykład. Czasami jednakże lubię postawić sprawy jasno.

— Nie wątpię — mruknęła, bardziej do siebie, niż kogokolwiek innego, obecna dyrektorka i wskazała Snape'owi drugie z krzeseł dla gości. — Usiądź, proszę.

Serce Dracona dudniło głucho w jego piersi, jego kręgosłup wyprostował się nienaturalnie, gdy Snape uniósł brwi, zagarnął dłonią własną szatę i usiadł z gracją na wskazanym krześle jak na tronie (Draco przygryzł dolną wargę tak mocno, że po chwili poczuł metaliczny posmak krwi na języku - Snape widział; kątem oka śledził tor ześlizgującej się z kącika warg, czerwonej kropli, błyskawicznie wstrzymanej czubkiem języka).

McGonagall odchrząknęła cicho i zasiadła na swoim miejscu za biurkiem.

— Wobec tego, Severusie, cóż takiego pragnąłeś omówić?

Snape podniósł czarnooki, nieprzenikniony wzrok na McGonagall i odgarnął do tyłu kosmyk smoliście czarnych włosów, który wpadał mu do oczu. Draco, zerkając przelotnie w jego stronę, miał wrażenie, że jego źrenice pociemniały jeszcze bardziej, niż zazwyczaj.

— Potrzebujecie mnie — powiedział cicho starszy mężczyzna, a Draco poczuł, jak coś ciężkiego przewraca mu się w żołądku. Spojrzał na podstarzałą, zaoraną zmarszczkami twarz byłej profesorki, ale ta nie wydała się zaniepokojona oświadczeniem kolegi po fachu.

— To pan Potter tak twierdzi — oznajmiła, jakby mówiła o pogodzie i uśmiechnęła się kurtuazyjnie; Snape nie podzielił jej przyjaznych gestów. — I być może się nie myli. Pan Potter ma niebezpieczną zdolność do prawidłowej oceny nawet najgorszej sytuacji.

McGonagall umilkła i zawiązała wargi w cienką linię, jakby powiedziała o wiele więcej, niż pierwotnie zamierzała.

Snape patrzył na nią - minutę, dwie - po czym zerknął jej przez ramię; jego wzrok padł na portret sędziwego czarodzieja o brodzie długiej jak nieskończoność i siwej jak dym (profesor McGonagall mocniej zacisnęła własne wargi). Zamrugał skonsternowany, jakby wcale nie chciał zapuszczać się tam własnym spojrzeniem i odwrócił oczy ku ścianie, zatrzymując wzrok na jakiejś brunatnej plamce w białym tynku.

Draco zastanawiał się, o czym myśli.

— Jestem... — zaczął Snape i zaciął się jak zgrana płyta winylowa; zamknął usta, wyglądając jakby się namyślał, po czym ponownie je otworzył. — Jestem w stanie wam pomóc.

Młody Malfoy bez słowa obserwował tę szybką wymianę zdań.

— Nie wątpię — odpowiedziała profesor McGonagall, przechylając na bok głowę, jakby rozważała jego słowa.

Snape skrzywił się, jak po połknięciu cytryny.

— Źle się wyraziłem. Chcę wam pomóc — uściślił, a Draco - z sercem zawiązanym na supeł - zaczął się zastanawiać, gdzie w tym wszystkim tkwi przysłowiowa igła w stogu siana.

Była nauczycielka Transmutacji obserwowała go przez krótką chwilę spod zmarszczonych, cienkich brwi; wreszcie skinęła głową i otworzyła usta, by odpowiedzieć:

— Tak podejrzewam — oznajmiała całkiem poważnie (Draco poczuł, jak schnie mu w ustach). — W przeciwnym wypadku nie byłoby cię tutaj.

Snape patrzył na nią, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał, jakby coś rozważał, kiedy się wreszcie odezwał, powoli wypowiadał kolejne słowa.

— Tak bardzo wierzysz w moje intencje, Minerwo? — Jego pytanie powinno zasiać w umyśle Dracona ziarno niepewności, ale nie zrobiło tego - Draco przymknął oczy i zaczął zastanawiać się nad własnymi poglądami, nad własnymi odczuciami (dlaczego pewne słowa Snape'a sprawiały, że krew cierpła mu w żyłach, a inne nie wywoływały u niego najmniejszych reakcji, przechodziły koło niego na palcach, spływały z niego jak woda, jak deszcz?).

Dyrektorka zerknęła na Draco, zaglądając w jego oczy z dość nieodgadnionym wyrazem kotłującym się w głębi jej migoczących jak u kota źrenic; szarooki przełknął ciężko, przygotowując się na to, że czarne, przenikliwe spojrzenie Snape'a za moment dołączy do tego zielonego - tak się nie stało; kobieta otworzyła usta, a spomiędzy nich wypadło krótkie:

— Tak.

Draco zastanawiał się, czy się nie przesłyszał. Zerknął pospiesznie na Snape'a, który zdawał się równie zaskoczony otrzymaną odpowiedzią jak on - czarne źrenice przeskakiwały pomiędzy jednym a drugim okiem starszej kobiety, jakby mężczyzna spodziewał się wyciągnąć prawdę wprost z kobiecego, ułożonego, opanowanego umysłu.

Wargi starszej kobiety drgnęły, jakby ta stawiała wyzwanie.

— Wierzę — potwierdziła prostym słowem McGonagall, schylając lekko głowę, przypatrując się Snape'owi zza kaskady górnych rzęs.

(— _Powiedz jej, że umywam ręce_ — wyszeptał głos Harry'ego gdzieś w mętliku wspomnień Dracona, a szarooki zaczął się zastanawiać, czy on naprawdę nie potrzebuje Snape'a - choćby podświadomie, jakby czepiał się go resztkami nadziei na jasną przyszłość - chwytał się _jego_ , tej ciemności zbitej w materię, rękami, palcami, zębami, wbijał się w jego życie, jakby widział w nim coś więcej niż Draco, jakby znał jego umysł, chociaż w nikłym stopniu - co było tak abstrakcyjne, że niemal śmieszne, naturalnie).

Draco był przekonany, że pod tym wszystkim kryją się pokłady strachu, które kierują działaniami Harry'ego, był niemal pewny, że gdyby nie to, zmieniłoby się wiele jego poglądów na ważne sprawy, jego decyzje wyglądałyby nieco odmiennie od teraźniejszych, a obecność Snape w pobliżu nie byłaby czymś koniecznym, wymaganym. Był niemal pewien, że gdyby nie to, Harry nawet palcem by nie kiwnął, aby ściągnąć Snape'a do Hogwartu.

Niemal pewien.

Co jeśli się mylił?

Snape patrzył w oczy McGonagall, a Draco zapragnął odwrócić się i wyjść - i nie być świadkiem tej bezsłownej analizy, jakiej mężczyzna poddawał starszą kobietę.

Cały wielki świat mógł zaufać w dobroć intencji Snape'a, cała galaktyka mogła mu wierzyć, ale nie Draco - on patrzył na Snape'a i widział mistrza intryg i podwójnych ról, widział kłamcę idealnego ( _jestem jedynie Twój, mój Panie_ — szeptał jego głęboki głos naprzeciw czerwonych oczu błyszczących władzą i nienawiścią do świata), Draco szukał przesłanek do tego, by móc zaufać Snape'owi bezwarunkowo i ostatecznie i im bardziej starał się je odnaleźć, tym mocniej utwierdzał się na własnym stanowisku.

— Co za kretyństwo, to wszystko razem — wybuchnął Draco w kierunku podłogi, po czym przygryzł za karę koniuszek własnego języka, gdy McGonagall spojrzała na niego, zdając się jeszcze bardziej marszczyć swe czoło upodabniające się powoli do wyschniętego pergaminu i zapytała niemal spokojnym tonem ( _niemal_ ):

— Co ma pan na myśli?

Sam nie wiem — pomyślał Draco, oddychając głębiej. — Powiedzmy sobie szczerze: jeśli to nie strach stoi murem za działaniami Harry'ego... to co w takim razie? Musi tam coś być, Harry nie jest głupi, nie oparłby własnych poglądów na czymś niestabilnym, mglistym i zamazanym, Harry tak nie postępuje, Harry bada grunt, zanim postawi na nim ciężar całego ciała.

Draco zamknął oczy, starając się szukać odpowiedzi, której nie dostrzegał, starając się przypomnieć sobie cokolwiek, co mogło stanowić jakiś trop, jakąś wskazówkę.

— Panie Malfoy? — McGonagall najwyraźniej nie odpowiadał fakt, że ktoś mógłby przemilczeć odpowiedź na postawione przez nią pytanie. W jego wspomnieniach wciąż posiadała twarz okrytą surowością i spojrzenie skupione jak u jastrzębia, wyciskające odpowiedzi z najbardziej opornych uczniów. W jego wspomnieniach...

Wspomnieniach!

Umysł Draco zaskoczył jak zacinająca się płyta, z której niespodziewanie popłynęła płynna nuta.

_Miałbym jasny, klarowny obraz zaistniałej sytuacji, gdyby nie, na najdroższą Morganę, te przeklęte, przeklęte wspomnienia_ — wykrzyczał głos Harry'ego, który, zdaje się, postanowił zagnieździć się w jego głowie.

Rozwiązanie, które nadeszło, wbrew wszelakim pozorom, zdawało się rozjaśniać jeszcze mniejsze obszary, zamiast światła, rzucać cienie. Draco otworzył oczy, spoglądając z konsternacją na przyglądającego się jego twarzy z chłodną obojętnością Snape'a.

— Wspomnienia — wymamrotał, starając się posklejać własne myśli w jedną całość. Jego słowo - co przyjął z niemałym entuzjazmem - zadziałało jak zaklęcie - Snape zastygł w bezruchu, a jego wzrok stał się przewiercający, Draco poczuł liźnięcie magii na własnym umyśle. Nie oklumował go - satysfakcja, jaka wpiła się w jego żyły, skutecznie mu to uniemożliwiła. — Harry napomknął kiedyś o jakichś wspomnieniach — powtórzył pewniej, z butą oddając spojrzenie Snape'a, po czym uśmiechnął się szyderczo, rad, że znalazł swoją odpowiedź. Czarne oczy zaszły siatką pozornej obojętności jak szyba podchodząca szronem. Wzrok Dracona zaczął przeskakiwać pomiędzy jednym a drugim okiem Snape'a, jakby starał się znaleźć jakąkolwiek szczelinę w jego masce opanowania. — Wspomnieniach... waszych wspólnych? — zgadywał Draco, marszcząc nos. Wstał, starając się zebrać myśli i zaczął krążyć po gabinecie niczym sęp w trakcie łowów. — Nie, nie, to nie mogło być to. — Pokręcił głową tak gwałtownie, że białe kosmyki włosów obiły się o jego twarz. — O jakich wspomnieniach on mówił? — zastanawiał się na głos Draco. — Czyich? Dumbledore'a? — Jego wzrok automatycznie pomknął do niebieskich oczu zerkających w milczeniu na jego twarz z ogromnego portretu wiszącego centralnie nad głową McGonagall. W tym błękicie była jedynie uprzejma ciekawość - najmniejszego potwierdzenia, żadnych zaprzeczeń. — Dumbledore ci ufał, Snape, więc jeśli to były jego wspomnienia, musiały być stronnicze, a on im uwierzył jak głupiec, słodka Morgano, on _wciąż_ nie przyzwyczaił się do magicznego świata... Chyba że...

— To _absolutnie_ nie ma _najmniejszego_ znaczenia — przerwał mu przesiąknięty pasją szept, pojawiający się tak niespodziewanie, że Draco, zaskoczony, nie powstrzymał raptownego drgnięcia. Jego mięśnie napięły się nieznacznie; w kierunku, z którego dobiegł głos, odwracał się powoli.

W drzwiach, z palcami trzymającymi się framugi, jakby ta była ostatnią deską pozostałą z tonącego statku, stał Harry, a jego oczy płonęły jak stal, jego twarz napięta była niczym łapy mięsożernego zwierzęcia; wyglądał jak drapieżnik, czekający na odpowiedni moment, aby skoczyć do gardła bezbronnej zebrze - Draco nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że jego serce podeszło pod sam przełyk. Powoli uniósł ręce do góry i cofnął się zapobiegawczo jak przed zbliżającym się dementorem. Harry nie drgnął ani na jotę, ale jego oczy wycelowane były w źrenice Dracona jak celowniki mugolskiej broni palnej; szarooki poczuł, jak jego oddech przyspiesza - oto Harry wyzbyty ograniczeń, oto Harry gotów bronić własnych tajemnic; Draco przełknął ślinę, patrząc prosto w oczy wojownika, któremu obcy był termin: „przeciwwskazanie" i pomyślał, że oto wywołał z lasu nie wilka, a demona, zbliżającego się po cichu, na miękko ugiętych nogach, aby rzucić się z płynną agresją na nic niepodejrzewającą ofiarę.

— Najwyraźniej ma — odezwał się powoli Draco, przeklinając własną śmiałość — skoro reagujesz w taki sposób.

Oczy Harry'ego przybrały barwę intensywnej, ciemnej zieleni; Draco pomyślał, że musi się mieć na baczności.

— Ja wiem — dopowiedział cicho, starając się przemawiać z łagodnością (chociaż głos mu zadrżał), czując, jak jego serce szaleńczo uderza o piersiową klatkę — że jesteś bliski skoczenia mi do gardła, Harry, ale doskonale wiesz, że ja _muszę_ wiedzieć. — Jego głos uderzył w błagalne nuty, starał się pokazać mu prawdę samą intensywnością własnego spojrzenia.

Coś poszło nie tak, bo wyraz na twarzy Harry'ego nie zmiękł ani na moment, Draco miał wrażenie, że temperatura w pomieszczeniu spadła o kilka stopni. Ponownie się cofnął (niemal bezwiednie), ale jego nogi uderzyły o opuszczone chwilę temu krzesło i Draco zrozumiał, że jego droga ucieczki jest ograniczona.

— A ja — głos Harry'ego był tak cichy, jak szemranie wiatru w górskich dolinach — _muszę_ ci powiedzieć, tak? — zapytał miękko; Draco poczuł, jak lodowate zimno uderza w jego kości - doskonale wiedział, że Harry nienawidzi tego słowa.

Pokręcił głową, patrząc w te jarzące się, zielone oczy.

— Nie powiedziałem tego — powiedział pospiesznie i wbił spojrzenie w Harry'ego, modląc się, aby wyczytał prawdę z jego przepełnionego istnym mętlikiem umysłu. — _Harry..._

Warkot, który wydobył się z ust Harry'ego, musiał powstać gdzieś głęboko w jego gardle; Draco poczuł, jak cierpną mu dłonie.

— One — mruknął szarooki czarodziej, po czym zaczerpnął głębiej powietrza w rozchwiane płuca — one muszą coś znaczyć. Mają ogromny wpływ na twoje decyzje i nie wiem, czy powinno mnie to przerażać, czy cieszyć. Podejrzewam, że to właśnie one stanowią główny powód tego, że tak mocno ufasz...

— _Nie będziemy_ — wysyczał Harry, przemieszczając się tak szybko, jak za mrugnięciem powiek - w jednej chwili przypatrywał się spod drzwi Draconowi (czyniąc to z taką uwagą, jakby spodziewał się, że ten za moment wyciągnie przeciw niemu różdżkę), a w następnej dyszał mu w twarz, spoglądając z bliska w jego srebrne oczy — o tym rozmawiać.

Draco zmarszczył mocno czoło, przeskakując spojrzeniem pomiędzy płonącymi jak ognie czary oczami Harry'ego.

— Chcesz mnie przestraszyć? — zapytał, nie cofając się ani o krok więcej. — Sprawić, żebym zrezygnował z tematu? Żebym go nie drążył? To tylko potwierdza moją hipotezę, że...

— _Draco._ — Głos Harry'ego pobrzmiewał gorącą intensywnością, jego oczy wwiercały się w szare, jakby samym spojrzeniem mógł go zmusić do ustępstwa. — Odpuść.

Draco milczał przez chwilę, wpatrując się z niejakim niepokojem w Harry'ego.

— Czego dotyczą te wspomnienia? — Pytanie aż cisnęło mu się na usta, ciekawość drążyła tunele w jego umyśle, trochę jak łakomy, zmyślny pasożyt.

Przez moment sądził, że Harry wybuchnie, że jego magia zapłonie jak latarnia morska, sygnalizując, że oto nadeszła pora, aby się wycofać, przez moment myślał, że stojące na blacie dyrektorskiego biurka filiżanki roztrzaskają się z głuchym chrzęstem, a porcelana posypie się po blacie jak kurz, ale nic takiego nie nastąpiło.

Harry westchnął ciężko, zdając się przez moment o wiele, wiele starszy, niż w rzeczywistości, jego oczy przygasły, jakby był już zmęczony - zmęczony całym swoim życiem.

— Czy to ma teraz jakiekolwiek znaczenie? — zapytał, rozluźniając się, jak po ciężkim egzaminie i gestem dłoni wskazując na wejściowe drzwi; zawirowanie magii tak subtelnej jak letni wiatr i gabinet ponownie został zamknięty; szare oczy obserwowały to nie bez podziwu. — Daj spokój Draco, po co drążyć w dymie? — Dłoń Harry'ego zacisnęła się nienachalnie na jego ramieniu; zielonooki podprowadził go do krzesła, który uprzednio zajmował szarooki mężczyzna i popchnął go lekko na jego oparcie.

Draco opadł na siedzenie, obserwując Harry'ego spod mocno zmarszczonych brwi.

Zielonooki przeniósł wzrok na dyrektorkę, przechylając głowę jak zaciekawione szczenię - czasami przywodził Draconowi na myśl dziecko, takie duże, żwawe i chaotyczne, które wciąż nie posiada zbyt szerokiego pojęcia o świecie.

— Możemy wyznaczyć termin, w którym kontynuujemy nasze zebranie — powiedział płynnie, zaglądając jej w oczy z (jak się wydawało Draconowi) cichą prośbą. — Proszę wybaczyć, że z mojej winy nie zostało ono doprowadzone do końca. Bardzo mi... głupio. Nie zamierzałem sprawiać problemów. — Przez jego usta przemawiała szczera skrucha.

Na co dzień surowe oblicze McGonagall złagodniało jak za sprawą cudownych maści z drogerii obstawiających przyległe do Pokątnej, niewielkie uliczki, kilka zmarszczek wygładziło się, gdy spoglądała na byłego wychowanka domu.

— Nikt cię za to nie wini, Harry — zapewniła McGonagall, jakby sądziła, że powinna; Draco miał ochotę zaryć paznokciami w drewniany blat jej biurka i zacząć krzyczeć. Coś wciąż i na nowo nie dawało mu spokoju.

— Co ma z nimi wspólnego Snape? — Nigdy nie nauczono go odpuszczać, kiedy było to wymagane. — Pojawił się w nich? Dowiedziałeś się o nim czegoś nadzwyczajnego? Poznałeś jakąś wielką, niesamowitą tajemnicę, ukrytą przed światem? Skoro założyłeś jedynie na ich podstawie, że...

— Jakież to uprzejme z twojej strony, Draco — odezwał się momentalnie zainteresowany, świdrując Dracona nieczytelnym spojrzeniem — rozmawiać o mnie, jakby mnie tu nie było.

Głowa blondyna odwróciła się w stronę Snape'a, szare oczy przesunęły się po ziemistej twarzy z uważną ostrożnością.

Draco przygryzł dolną wargę. Z pewnością mówienie o Snape'ie w trzeciej osobie, podczas gdy ten stoi tuż obok nie było najlepszym zagraniem, ale Draconowi było już wszystko jedno.

— Twoje zaufanie, Harry, otacza go ochronną kopułą — stwierdził markotnie. — Dajesz mu tarczę, przeciw naszemu nieprzekonaniu, a przecież wiem, że jednocześnie... — Czarodziej zaciął się i spuścił wzrok na podłogę, po czym szurną nogą jak zagubiony uczniak.

Wiem, że w jakimś stopniu on cię przeraża — dopowiedział w myślach, mając wrażenie, że Harry i tak wiedział, co chciał mu powiedzieć - że Harry rozumiał.

— Szukasz zapewnień? — Usłyszał dźwięczny, cichy głos Harry'ego; podniósł wzrok, aby zajrzeć w jarzącą się zieleń jego oczu. — Potrzebujesz ich?

— Tak — chciał powiedzieć Draco, ale jedyne, na co się zdobył, to nerwowe zerknięcie w stronę starszego mężczyzny siedzącego w całkowitym opanowaniu na gościnnym krześle dyrektorskiego gabinetu.

Harry wychylił się w stronę Dracona, świdrując go intensywnym spojrzeniem - ta zieleń okrajała go z opanowania z precyzją gilotyny.

— Więc przestań naciskać, na litość Morgany. — Jego oczy powędrowały w stronę McGonagall, kiedy prostował plecy. Jego słowa były zrównoważone i spokojne, jak perfekcyjna odpowiedź ucznia podczas tygodniowych zajęć - Draco podziwiał jego opanowanie - zawsze. — Proszę wyznaczyć termin kolejnego zebrania, pani dyrektor. Zdaję się w tej kwestii całkowicie na panią.

Draco, przełykając ślinę, obserwował, jak te błyszczące niemym zdecydowaniem, znajome oczy przesuwają się powoli w stronę Snape'a.

Harry schylił nieznacznie głowę, zielone oczy padły na czarne z niejakim zamyśleniem.

— Idę się przejść po zamku — powiedział nader spokojnie, nie spuszczając z niego zieleni swoich oczu; Draco poczuł chłód w kościach. — Zechciałby mi pan towarzyszyć?

Snape patrzył na Harry'ego (Draco patrzył na Snape'a, pragnąc zamknąć oczy), szarookiemu czarodziejowi przeszło przez myśl, że Snape poważnie rozważa tę propozycję (jakby szukał luk, jakby szukał podtekstów, jakby grał, zawsze grał, bez kości, bez monet, jedynie na słowa - Draco pomyślał, że całe życie tego mężczyzny było jedną, wielką grą), a potem skinął głową z taką lekkością, jakby nic nie ważyła, chociaż to krótkie kiwnięcie sprawiło, że coś ciężkiego opadło na dno żołądka Dracona, a jego kolana osłabły i na moment musiał usiąść na jednym z gościnnych krzeseł, jakby omdlewał, jakby osuwał się w nicość.

Harry nie spojrzał w jego stronę - pozwalał Snape'owi zaglądać w swoje oczy jak w taflę przezroczystego jeziora.

Wreszcie Snape odwrócił się w kierunku dyrektorskiego biurka (Draco musiał ponownie przełknąć ślinę), ukłonił się przed McGonagall (jak kiedyś przed Czarnym Panem) i ruszył w stronę drzwi (które Harry przed nim otworzył; Draco poczuł, jak ściska go w żołądku).

Szare oczy spoglądały bezmyślnie jak jego rówieśnik, rzucając mu krótkie, nieczytelne spojrzenie, wychodzi tuż za Snape'em, dziękując pokrótce McGonagall - choć dziękować, na dobrą sprawę nie miał za co - i zamykając za sobą drzwi tak szczelnie, jakby bał się pościgu (Draco nie mógł zaczerpnąć tchu).

On się go boi — utwierdził się w przekonaniu szarooki czarodziej, przymykając oczy — i ufa mu w jakiś pokrętny, jedynie sobie zrozumiały sposób. Jak to wszystko odkręcić, na brodę Merlina, aby ten szlachetny idiota przestał pokładać zaufanie w zaufania niegodnych?

Draco wiedział, że szybko musi znaleźć na postawione przed sobą pytanie zadowalającą odpowiedź.

-VVV-

Nie chciałbym spłoszyć — pomyślał Harry, obserwując milczącego mężczyznę przemierzającego tuż koło niego drogę na szczyt Astronomicznej Wieży — tej zadumy z twojego umysłu.

Ich kroki odbijały się echem w korytarzowej ciszy, nakładały się na siebie i splatały we wzory nieposiadające symetrii ani sensu.

Do grubych podeszew kleiły się drobiny srebrnego kurzu.

Harry obserwował płynącą w górę schodów (przeciwstawiającą się nauce i zasadom fizyki), czarną szatę swego nemezis, której rąbek kołysał się jak dryfująca na morskich falach boja.

Ten mężczyzna to istny fenomen. Harry'ego wcale nie dziwił fakt, że został wypchnięty na sam szczyt drabiny społecznej - jego zdolność zadziwiająco trafnej oceny sytuacji zawsze go niepokoiła, szczególnie gdy nigdy nie kwapił się do zdradzania na głos własnych spostrzeżeń - wszystko zachowywał dla siebie, ukrywał głęboko - głęboko we własnym umyśle - i analizował powoli, decydując się, czy podjąć działanie, czy niepostrzeżenie odsunąć się w cień, pozostawiając szachownicę u stóp innych czarodziejów.

Potrafił milczeć, a to sztuka zanikająca w obecnych czasach, ale wszystkie spostrzeżenia kryły się w zmarszczkach jego czoła, w cieniach pod oczami, w drgnięciu kącików warg.

Powietrze na wieży było bardziej rześkie, wiatr tańczący na blankach poszturchiwał zaczepnie kosmyki włosów Harry'ego, muskał grdykę jak pocałunek.

Harry podszedł do barierki i spojrzał w stronę granicy Zakazanego Lasu, na której majaczyły zgrabne cienie, a nad nimi kołysały się leniwie czubki wiekowych świerków. Kiedyś, lata temu, jego oczy odnalazły w tamtym miejscu spojrzenie takich samych oczu, błyszczących zielenią (i miłością - zawsze miłością), odnalazły się - spojrzenia zagubione przez lata, rozłączone na przekór własnym pragnieniom. Powietrze nasączone było spokojem. I magią - atmosfera wokół Hogwartu zawsze miała swą unikatową barwę jak pejzaż na płótnie, przesiąknięta latami słów, obietnic i zaklęć, obserwująca zmieniające się pokolenia, stojąca na uboczu przepływającego jak woda w rzece czasu.

Czuł na sobie jego oczy - obserwujące go jak demon spośród ciemności, słyszał szelest jego szaty muskanej wiatrem wdzierającym się w przestrzenie wieży. Świeże powietrze koiło jego nerwy jak Eliksir Spokoju, opływało ciało jak aksamit i wlewało się głęboko, głęboko do gardła, do płuc. Harry odwrócił się w stronę mężczyzny, opierając się plecami o barierkę; wiatr wwiał mu zagubiony, ciemny kosmyk w oczy.

Mężczyzna obserwował muskające jego gardło końcówki czarnych włosów, liżące skórę jak języki ognia; Harry spuścił wzrok, zastanawiając się, czy nie popełnia błędu.

— Bronisz moich tajemnic? — zapytał Snape (młodszy czarodziej ledwo usłyszał jego słowa zagłuszane podmuchami wiatru przesuwającymi się pomiędzy ścianami jak cienie), sprawiając, że Harry'emu trudniej było oddychać. — Dlaczego?

Jego głos miał w sobie coś miękkiego - coś łagodnego wlekącego się w stronę Harry'ego jak obłok pary wodnej; zielonooki poczuł, że jeśli za moment się nie odezwie, gwałtowny, rwący ucisk, który pochwycił jego klatkę piersiową, zdecydowanie uniemożliwi mu wydobycie z siebie jakiegokolwiek dźwięku złożonego z czegoś ponad monosylaby.

Wbijając paznokcie we wnętrza własnych dłoni, postanowił mówić (wiedział, że na jego skórze pozostaną ślady delikatnych, drobnych półksiężyców błądzących pomiędzy liniami papilarnymi jak rozpierzchnięte po stole mrówki, wtapiających się w tło większych blizn, mrugających bielą, różem i purpurą).

— To także — odezwał się cicho, przyglądając się przesuwającym się pod jego nogami pyłom przywianym od strony lasu, które plątały się ze sobą jak pajęczyna, przesuwały się bezdźwięcznie po posadce jak skradający się kot — moje tajemnice. — Harry nabrał oddechu i dopowiedział szybko, póki się nie rozmyślił: — Jakkolwiek bardzo byś nie pragnął, aby nimi nie były.

Serce Harry'ego struchlało w jego piersi, gdy ten zebrał się wreszcie na odwagę, aby unieść wzrok na tę ziemistą twarz skutą taflą obojętności jak lodem - znał tę maskę, jedną z wielu, jedną z _kolekcji_ , można powiedzieć, ale nie potrafił jasno stwierdzić, co może kryć się pod nią.

Snape już nie patrzył w jego stronę - jego oczy obserwowały drżącą wodę głębokiego jeziora leżącego u stóp zamkowych murów, posiadającego własne tajemnice i własne życie - oddychające, tętniące, przesuwające się nieustannie od pokoleń jak wędrujące wysoczyzny gór.

— Wierzysz w człowieka, który utknął w przeszłości — powiedział, zdając się mówić bardziej do siebie, niż do kogokolwiek innego.

Harry stał naprzeciw i patrzył na niego, starając się bardzo mocno okiełznać swój przyspieszony oddech, ale nie będąc w stanie tego zrobić. Jego serce migotało, jakby weszło w turbulencje, zielonookiemu zdawało się, że obija się ono o żebra, wystukując swój własny, niesynchroniczny, nieznany dotąd rytm.

Zielone oczy obserwowały tę nieruchomą twarz, po której przesunął się cień przelatującej nad wieżami zamku sowy.

Harry starał się, jak mógł, aby jego głos nie zabrzmiał słabo, ale gdy się wreszcie odezwał, miał wrażenie, że jego słowa są wątłe, jakby były płatkami kwiatu, który lada moment zostanie zmieciony z powierzchni ziemi przez siejący spustoszenie huragan.

— Kto powiedział, że w pana wierzę, Naczelniku? — zapytał, obawiając się, że już zna odpowiedź.

Snape spojrzał na niego z piekącą jego serce, cienką jak ostrze sztyletu wzgardą - trochę jak na ucznia, któremu podsuwa się odpowiedź tuż pod samą twarz, a jego krótkowzroczny wzrok nadal nie potrafi jej odczytać. Harry zmarszczył brwi, gotów porzucić własną ciekawość, ale zanim zdołał to zrobić wargi Snape'a rozchyliły się, a spomiędzy nich jak oddech uciekło jedno, ciche słowo wypowiedziane z taką miękkością, że Harry poczuł, jak coś gorzkiego i piekącego podchodzi mu pod sam przełyk.

— Katrina.

Harry zamknął oczy.

Być może to był jakiś rodzaj zaklęcia, być może jej imię naznaczone było magią, która zaczęła drażniąco wdzierać się pod jego skórę jak zastrzyk.

To wszystko nie powinno tak wyglądać, nie powinien czuć tego kłującego jak szpikulec bólu wwiercającego się w jego tętniące ze zdwojoną prędkością serce, jego wargi nie powinny drętwieć, a gruczoły produkować takich pokładów śliny, którymi niemal się dławił, nie nadążając z przełykaniem.

— Mogła... — wymruczał Harry, ale jego głos brzmiał ochryple i nienaturalnie. Przełknął ślinę i zaciągnął się głęboko szkockim powietrzem (jego płuca zapiekły jak świeża rana). — Mogła się mylić.

Snape nie odpowiedział, patrzył na niego, jakby go oceniał. Harry miał ochotę się roześmiać; zamiast tego przyłożył ciepłe palce do schłodzonej wiatrem skóry czoła, bezwiednie przeciągając opuszką po bliźnie w kształcie błyskawicy.

— Pokładasz głupio wiarę w słowa kogoś, kto zakochał się w mężczyźnie starszym niemal o dekadę, który ma obecnie sieczkę zamiast mózgu i sam gubi się we własnym życiu, choć mogłoby się wydawać, że samodzielnie kreśli własne ścieżki — powiedział, będąc zaskoczonym, gdy zorientował się, jak zdrętwiałe są jego wargi powoli układające się w sylaby. — Ja rozumiem, że to twoja córka, ale to jeszcze nie znaczy... nie znaczy... — Harry zgubił język we własnych ustach i zacisnął mocno palce na nasadzie nosa. — Słodka Morgano, dlaczego _znowu_ musisz sprowadzać moje myśli w stronę tych wyżłopanych kolein? — wymamrotał, opuszczając dłoń i odwracając się tyłem do mężczyzny. — Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać.

Snape milczał dłuższą chwilę, a Harry ani myślał przerywać tej ciszy, nawet jeśli zadzwoniła mu w uszach jak kościelny dzwon, nawet jeśli miał chęć od niej uciekać - jak najdalej.

Wreszcie usłyszał ciche kroki - Snape zbliżył się do niego i oparł o chłodną, przykrytą mgiełką kurzu barierkę, spoglądając z góry w jego twarz; Harry zacisnął zęby, walcząc z chęcią ciśnięcia w niego obelgą jak klątwą.

— Powinieneś dać wam szansę.

Harry zamknął oczy i z niejaką dozą rozdrażnienia wypuścił z płuc kłęby powietrza, które zamajaczyły przed jego twarzą i osiadły na szkłach jego okularów jak rosa na liściach. Zielonooki mruknął bezskładnie, zdejmując oprawki z nosa i zajął się przecieraniem szkieł rękawem szaty - ich chłód ukuł jego opuszki palców nawet przez ten gładki, czarny materiał.

— Uparty jesteś, Snape — mruknął cicho, obserwując majaczącą w powietrzu mgiełkę własnego oddechu, rozmazaną jak plama farby na płótnie impresjonisty; strzepnął rękaw szaty i nasadził na powrót okulary na nos. — Tyle że _to_ , jak mi się wydaje, nie jest absolutnie twoja sprawa. — Harry, nie chcąc spoglądać mężczyźnie w twarz, łypnął na sztywną, chłodną barierkę, posyłając jej pełne politowania spojrzenie, jakby ta coś mu zawiniła. — Powiedziałeś mi, że sprowadzisz tu matkę Katriny — przypomniał, jak nic innego pragnąc zmienić temat.

Snape odwrócił głowę, spoglądając w stronę granicy Zakazanego Lasu.

— Powiedziałem — przyznał; Harry skrzywił się mimowolnie i zerknął w ziemistą twarz byłego profesora kątem oka, po czym pospiesznie odwrócił wzrok.

— I? — drążył, zastanawiając się, po co w ogóle to robi - po co przykłada do słów tego mężczyzny jakiekolwiek znaczenie.

Snape westchnął i odwrócił się w jego stronę. Harry, przygryzając dolną wargę aż do krwi, pozwolił, aby chłodna dłoń uchwyciła jego podbródek i skierowała ku sobie jego twarz okrytą płachtą wątpliwości jak mgiełką kurzu.

— I dotrzymam słowa.

Jego oczy lustrowały jego twarz jak skanery, Harry, przełykając ciężko ślinę, modlił się, żeby całe zmęczenie, znużenie i zagubienie, jakie czuł, nie odbijało się na jego twarzy jak w lustrze duszy.

Prawda była taka, że Harry chciałby zapomnieć - zapomnieć o całym wielkim świecie, odsunąć się od niego i przestać przeżywać głęboko wszelkie jego upadki, wszystkie utarczki polityczne i najazdy wrogo przysposobionych osobników gotowych skrzywdzić, zranić i zabić każdego, kto współistnieje z magią - jakby to był grzech, jakby ołowiana kula przedziurawiająca klatki piersiowe porządnych, prawych czarodziejów była karą - najsurowszą i najbardziej brutalną, jaką mógł sobie wymyślić człowiek.

— Harry...

Zielonooki wzdrygnął się i spojrzał na Snape'a, mając wrażenie, że jego klatka piersiowa dymi - czarne, szare, brunatne kłęby pary buchały z jego serca jak z komina pociągu parowego; Harry zaciągnął się głęboko powietrzem i uciekł od dotyku tych chłodnych palców.

— Czy mógłbyś — rzekł wibrującym od kumulujących się w jego umyśle emocji głosem — przestać mnie tak nazywać?

W głębi obsydianowych źrenic coś przygasło; Harry patrząc w ich ogrom, bał się poruszyć, bał się zniszczyć tę wątłą nić porozumienia, która sprawiała, że ten niedzisiejszy profesor, ten były Śmierciożerca, ten demon nocy wyciągał do niego dłoń i chwytał: chwytał mocno i solidnie jego drżące w niepewności palce, zaciskał rękę pewnie i bez wahania, bez wątpliwości, bez trudu - jakby było to tak łatwą czynnością jak mycie zębów, jak wiązanie buta.

Wąskie brwi Snape'a uniosły się wysoko na czoło, czarne oczy studiowały przez dłuższą chwilę pękające jak stara płyta chodnikowa zasklepione miejsca w masce opanowania Harry'ego - stare rany, stare wątpliwości otwierające się na jego duszy jak nie do końca zaleczone blizny.

— Takie nosisz imię, czyż nie? — zapytał przyciszonym głosem, mówiąc półszeptem, oddychając wątlej - jakby obawiał się, że każdy jego kolejny oddech może być tym, który zniszczy całe pokłady zaufania, które Harry w sobie nosił, które skierowane były w stronę Snape'a jak drogi łączące ich losy.

Serce zielonookiego rozbijało się metodycznie i powoli na drobne okruchy starych nadziei.

Starszy mężczyzna przechylił głowę, a na jego wysokim, bladym czole zamajaczyła pionowa zmarszczka.

— O co chodzi? — zapytał cicho, na co Harry, po raz kolejny tego dnia, miał ochotę coś rozbić, w coś uderzyć, poczuć rwący ciało, fizyczny ból, choć na moment pozwalający zapomnieć o płonącej, spopielającej się w tym ciele duszy, wybuchnąć nerwowym śmiechem nasączonym paniką jak alkoholem.

Zielone oczy odwróciły się ku ziemi; palce Harry'ego pobielały jak od lodowatego zimna.

— Nie... nie mam siły, rozumiesz? Nie mam siły — wyrzucił z siebie Harry, nie zatrzymując się nawet na zaczerpnięcie wdechu. — To wszystko... to za dużo... nie wiem co... nie wiem _jak_... — Harry wyrzucał z siebie słowa z prędkością odbezpieczonego karabinu maszynowego. — Wszyscy sądzą... Nie uratuję świata po raz drugi, wiesz? Nic nigdy nie przebiega dwa razy takim samym torem. Czy ty myślisz, że ja...? Czy ty w ogóle...? — zaciął się jak zgrana płyta gramofonowa, łamiąc słowa jak herbatniki w zębach.

Jak to możliwe, że ten diabeł wcielony z taką prostotą potrafił otwierać zamki dawno ulokowanych kłódek, przykrytych kotarą spokoju, przełamywać pieczęcie i zaglądać w niedostępne światu zakamarki jego duszy, widząc, jak kruszeje od środka, wyciągając z jego umysłu myśli jak z szuflady, wyduszając z jego ust słowa, które pragnąłby zachować jedynie dla siebie ( _taki słaby_ — mruczał pieszczotliwie głos Toma Riddla ulokowany gdzieś na skraju jego podświadomości).

Harry przygryzł wargi niemal do krwi, rozpaczliwie starając się powstrzymać wodospad wylewających się przez nie słów i wątpliwości.

Snape patrzył na niego, jakby rozumiał. Kiedy wychylał się w stronę jego twarzy, Harry miał ochotę rozpaść się na tysiące kawałków i utknąć pomiędzy szczelinami w podłożu jak wilgoć.

— _Nie jesteś_ zobowiązany do niczego, słyszysz? — powiedział mężczyzna, nagle poważniejąc, obserwując w skupieniu spłoszone oczy Harry'ego. — Jeśli podjęta stawka jest dla ciebie nie do podźwignięcia, odpuść.

Zielone oczy zapatrzyły się na tę ziemistą twarz; Harry poczuł, jak zasycha mu w gardle.

— Zwariowałeś — wychrypiał, mając wrażenie, że jego oddech ucieka mu z ust jak wyrwany siłą.

Snape skrzywił się, kręcąc powoli głową.

— Żyjesz w przekonaniu, że to właśnie _ty_ musisz stoczyć najcięższe boje, ale to nie prawda. Masz prawo odsunąć się w cień, wszyscy zrozumieją.

Harry tak bardzo pragnął, aby te słowa okazały się prawdą. Zanim pozwolił się skusić, zanim pokusa zdążyła zatruć jego umysł, zanim ziarno zostało zasiane głęboko, głęboko w jego umyśle, Harry powiedział: „nie".

— To także mój świat, mój kawałek ziemi, moja magia — sprzeciwił się Harry. — I cokolwiek będziesz sugerować, nigdy nie przestanę o to walczyć, nawet jeśli zabraknie mi sił, nawet jeżeli to będzie mnie niszczyć. Będę walczyć, nie dlatego, że _muszę_ , ale dlatego, że _chcę_. Ale nie potrafię przewodzić ludziom, nie znam się nawet na strategiach bitwy, nie mam w sobie tyle sił, aby podźwignąć tak wielką odpowiedzialność, rozumiesz? Dlaczego wszyscy sądzą, że _jestem w stanie_ to znieść?

Snape uniósł brwi, jakby odpowiedź na to pytanie była oczywista.

— Cóż — rzekł, wykrzywiając kąśliwie wargi, prostując się i opierając, niemal leniwie, o metalowe barierki — jesteś Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, czyż nie?

Harry skrzywił się, jak po połknięciu cytryny; ten powszechny, znany tytuł zabrzmiał w ustach Snape'a jak obelga. Nienawidził tego określenia, gardził nim, a Snape - Snape doskonale widział, jak mocno zapiekło jego nieposłuszne serce po usłyszeniu go z jego ust; kąciki warg czarnookiego drgnęły ku górze (był to wątły ruch, ledwie dostrzegalny, pozostawiający milimetrowe zmarszczki na bladej skórze wokół tych cienkich ust).

Harry odetchnął głęboko i zajrzał głębiej w te ciemne przepaście oczu naznaczone czasem i doświadczeniem.

— Pomożesz mi? — zapytał, ponieważ musiał (niewiedza parzyła jak pokrzywa, jak wrzątek); patrzył długo na przyglądającego się jego napiętej twarzy Snape'a, nie wiedząc, jakiej odpowiedzi powinien się spodziewać, bezwiednie licząc sekundy przemykające na palcach koło ich głów napęczniałych kłębkiem zmartwień.

Powieki Snape powoli zamknęły się i otworzyły; serce na moment zatrzymało się w piersi Harry'ego. Zielonooki mężczyzna wstrzymał powietrze, jego oczy powiększyły się w niemym zdumieniu (nadzieja zapłonęła w nich jak pochodnia).

— Póki co — powiedział cicho Snape, spoglądając w stronę horyzontu. Pomiędzy gęstymi drzewami Zakazanego Lasu przemknął cień dorosłego centaura, by rozmyć się po chwili we mgle majaczącej przy leśnym runie. — Nie wiemy jeszcze, co przyniesie czas, nieprawdaż?

Obietnica była większa, niż ta, którą spodziewał się dostać.

-VVV-

_Tamtej nocy śniła mi się matka._

— _Kiedyś go zrozumiesz_ _—_ _szeptała w moje ucho, łaskocząc mój policzek pasmem rudych włosów lśniących jak ogień (kiedy spróbuję pochwycić ich kosmyk we własne dłonie, zakręcić go wokół palca, poczuć pod opuszkami jego miękką strukturę, ten przesiąknie mi przez palce jak wiatr, jak dym)._ _—_ _Kiedyś on zrozumie ciebie._

_Na tamtą chwilę jednocześnie pragnąłem pojąć jego słowa i wzbraniałem się przed nimi jak przed torturą._

_Zawsze to ja musiałem podejmować znaczące kroki - to ja musiałem umrzeć, aby inni byli w stanie odkryć potęgę miłości, to ja musiałem przecinać linie łączące Lorda Voldemorta z życiem, to ja musiałem patrzeć na korowody śmierci ciągnące się za mną jak cienie - ludzi bliskich, ludzi znanych jedynie z widzenia, ludzi obcych i zapomnianych jak zeszłoroczny śnieg._

_Być może moim problemem była zwykła rutyna - paradoksalnie - przywykłem do bycia tym jedynym zdolnym do niemożliwego, nie potrafiłem spoglądać w swoją stronę i widzieć osobę obojętną na losy świata, musiałem działać - zawsze i wszędzie - bo takim mnie stworzono, bo na tym mnie wychowano._

_Severus Snape twierdził, że mam prawo się odsunąć, że wolno mi to zrobić. Abstrakcyjność dla mojego umysłu nastawionego przez całe moje życie na jeden cel._

_Być może on miał rację. Być może traktowałem jako obowiązek coś, co było jedynie wyborem. Jednak wiedziałem, że jeśli nie postawię wszystkich kart na ten wybór, zacznę pękać od środka jak porcelana, jak zadraśnięte szkło, jak szyba ze skazą._

_Byłem stworzony do walki - ulepiony palcami Albusa Dumbledore'a, wyszlifowany i obrobiony (ubrany w koronki, których nie potrafiłem ścierpieć)._

_Jednak wówczas nie spoglądałem na to w ten sposób. Była wojna, trzeba było walczyć - nic nowego, nic nieznanego._

_Żyłem wówczas w naiwnym, podszytym strachem przekonaniu, że w momencie, w którym się poddam - umrę._

_Śmierć była doświadczeniem, którego w najbliższej przyszłości nie zamierzałem powtarzać._


	26. Każdy z nas ma własny los, oddzielny plan, no i trudno kochać mocniej, kochać prościej

Satysfakcja po ich wspólnym sukcesie uderzyła mu do głowy jak stare wino i kiedy Jerry wdrapywał się po zamkowych schodach, zataczał się jak alkoholik, klejąc do ściany - trochę jak szarawy, mętny cień - wszczepiając się palcami w wyżłobienia w kamiennym murze i odpryski, które pozostawiło jakieś zabłąkane zaklęcie, a może wilkołak, może ostre pazury bestii posłusznej wezwaniom księżyca, która wdarła się pomiędzy ściany zamku w czasie wojny, podczas przechodzącej powoli do historii Bitwy o Hogwart. W jednej ręce ściskał wymiętą stronę, wyrwaną z bibliotecznej książki - Jerry miał szczerą nadzieję, że dobry duch biblioteki - pani Pince - nie dowie się nigdy o tym zbezczeszczeniu skarbów literatury (istniało prawdopodobieństwo, że przyczyniłby się wówczas do jej przeobrażenia w zawistnego demona).

Jerry przypadł do drzwi obecnych kwater Harry'ego Pottera i z rozpędu załomotał w nie potężnie, po czym nie czekając na odpowiedź, pchnął przejście i oparł się chwiejnie o framugę, wymachując przed sobą stroną księgi jak sztandarem.

Harry zerknął na niego mało przychylnie znad nadrukowanych stron Proroka Codziennego, zgiął gazetę na pół i wydał z siebie gardłowy pomruk, przywodzący Jerry'emu na myśl wyrwanego ze snu, rozjuszonego niedźwiedzia.

— Nie nauczono cię czekać na zaproszenie, Flork? — burknął jego szef, nie podzielając najwyraźniej entuzjazmu młodszego aurora.

Jerry był zanadto napompowany satysfakcją, aby przejąć się niezadowolonym grymasem swojego szefa. Wyglądając zapewne jak idiota, stojąc w progu z wyszczerzonymi zębami, wymachując dziko kawałkiem pergaminu; odetchnął raz i drugi, czując pokłady adrenaliny krążących mu w żyłach jak trucizna, by zaraz odepchnąć się od futryny i bez zaproszenia przekroczyć próg.

— Mamy to, szefie, znaleźliśmy go — zawołał z niemijającym entuzjazmem i podchodząc pospiesznie do siedzącego na sofie Harry'ego, wyciągnął w jego stronę nieco pomiętą stronę, której jedna krawędź miała nieregularne, postrzępione krawędzie.

Zielone oczy spoglądały na niego przez moment w niezrozumieniu, by po chwili zalśnić jak mugolskie latarnie w godzinach wieczornych; Harry poderwał się z kanapy, zapomniana gazeta wyślizgnęła się spomiędzy jego palców i osiadła na dywanie jak śnieg, zawijając się w nieregularny kształt - trochę jak płonący pergamin. Dłoń szefa wyciągnęła się w jego stronę, a Jerry, nie potrafiąc ukryć promieniującej z najmniejszego skrawka jego skóry satysfakcji, podał mu wymiętą stronę, nawijając w tym samym czasie jak nakręcona katarynka:

— To Amelia przyniosła mi tę książkę, to Amelia znalazła te strony, a ja myślę, że to jest nic innego, a nasza placówka, nasze więzienie, prześlęczałem nad szukaniem go wystarczająco długo, aby mieć prawo podejrzewać, że właśnie w nim przetrzymywani są czarodzieje, ja...

Harry kiwał głową, zdając się go słuchać jedynie jednym uchem, jego oczy sunęły po tekście zakreślonym na wygniecionym pergaminie jak lokomotywa po torach.

— Maze, Północna Irlandia — mruknął pod nosem, studiując kolejne linijki tekstu.

Jerry pokiwał gorliwie głową, a jego rozczochrana czupryna podskoczyła dwa razy, odbijając się od jego czoła jak kauczuk.

— Tak, zgadza się, przedmieście Lisburn, to jest na południowy zachód od Belfastu w hrabstwie Antrim, Amelia ślęczy nad topografią przestrzenną, mamy to, szefie, poczyniliśmy znaczący krok w stronę odbicia naszych ludzi, to sukces, to jest wielki...

Harry uniósł iskrzące się jak Zaklęcie Niewybaczalne oczy na rozmówcę i odetchnął kilka razy głębiej, a młody auror patrząc na jego rozjaśnioną emocjami twarz - tak często ostatnimi czasy ukrytą za grubą płachtą obojętności bądź poprzecinaną pasmami niepokoju jak ranami - zagubił język we własnych ustach. Zielonooki wyglądał - jak na rozum Jerry'ego - trochę jak planujący przyczajenie się na ofiarę, drapieżny ssak z rodziny dużych kotów.

— Mapa — myślał na głos, wodząc wzrokiem po promiennej twarzy młodego aurora. — Potrzebna nam mapa.

Wargi Jerry'ego wykrzywiły się w krzywym grymasie. Auror pokręcił głową, przygryzając wnętrze policzka.

— Mapy nie mamy — przyznał, nieznacznie kuląc ramiona jak ganiony uczniak. — Nic bliżej ukazującego tereny, w każdym razie. Żadnych pobliskich ulic ani placów. Przykro mi. Być może Amelii uda się jeszcze co nieco wywęszyć, ale na obecną chwilę...

— Rozumiem — mruknął Harry, pochylając głowę i ponownie spoglądając na ściskany w dłoniach wyrywek z książki. — To i tak bardzo duży postęp — pochwalił szef, a Jerry poczuł, jak jego wargi samoczynnie unoszą się w uśmiechu pełnym dumy mieszanej z satysfakcją.

Harry przeciągnął dłonią po trzymanej stronie książki, skinął kilkukrotnie, jakby w odpowiedzi na jakieś wewnętrzne rozterki, po czym wstał i podszedł sprężystym krokiem do kominka (Jerry wyciągnął z zaciekawieniem głowę, starając się spojrzeć nad ramieniem swego szefa w migoczące w palenisku płomienie). Dłoń Harry'ego chwyciła garść Proszku Fiuu stojącego w glinianym naczyniu na gzymsie kominka i z rozpędu rzuciła nim w płomienie; Harry zmrużył oczy, gdy ostre światło ognia rzuciło pomarańczowe refleksy na jego twarz i pochylił się nad ogniem z pomrukiem: „Gabinet dyrektorki Hogwartu, Minerwy McGonagall".

Płomienie zafalowały jak wiry tornada, a następnie zajarzyły się cyjanowym błękitem, Jerry patrzył, jak jego szef kuca naprzeciw zawirowań magii kotłujących się pomiędzy kafelkami kominkowymi, odgarnia z oczu niesforne kosmyki przydługich, rozczochranych włosów i wkłada głowę w lazurowy ogień. Płomienie połknęły ją jak paszcza rekina; Jerry, zastanawiając się, co rozpęta się w najbliższej przyszłości w związku ze zdobytymi przez nich informacjami, pozwolił sobie doczłapać się do kanapy i paść na nią, opierając się potylicą o miękki zagłówek. Jego ramię uniosło się i przysłoniło na moment iskrzące niemym zwycięstwem oczy.

— Wyciągniemy was stamtąd — wymruczał w stronę sufitu, obiecując to wszystkim czarodziejom pochwyconym przez mugolskie władze, odizolowanym od jedynego świata, który znali jak własną kieszeń. — Wyciągniemy was — powtórzył gorąco, wierząc, że są zaledwie o kilka kroków od zwycięstwa.

-VVV-

Nie mam nic do ukrycia — pomyślał Wendell, kiedy usadzono go na twardym krześle, a oddziałowy lekarz w białym kitlu zaczął przytwierdzać mu jakieś rurki do ciała, krzątając się wokół niego jak paź przy królu. — Jeśli chcą się zabawić w mierzenie moich własnych emocji i wyczytywać z nich prawdę jak z zeszytu, proszę bardzo, niech to czynią. Może wreszcie to monumentalne nieporozumienie dobiegnie końca.

Mechanizm wariografu błysnął mu przed oczami jak metal, gdy pomocnik milczącego lekarza zaczął rozstawiać go na blacie stojącego naprzeciw niego stołu.

Wendell bez szemrania wyciągnął ramiona, nie utrudniając podpięcia się pod urządzenie.

Załatwmy to szybko — pomyślał Wendell, zdmuchując ze swojego nosa niewidzialny pyłek i starając się odnaleźć w sobie cierpliwość, której pokłady niegdyś spoczywały na dnie jego umysłu, coraz mocniej przeganiane z każdym, kolejnym dniem spędzonym w tym ponurym miejscu. — Wyjaśnijmy sobie wszystko porządnie.

Lekarz nachylił się i nakazał mu odchylić się od oparcia, po czym przypiął mu coś szczelnie wokół piersi i zaczął poprawiać trajektorię kabli, rozkręcać zapętlone ze sobą przewody, naciskać jakieś guziki na sterowniku, po czym odszedł na drugą stronę biurka, spojrzał w ekran monitora, na którym niebawem miały się pojawić wyniki testu i całościowy zapis zmienności fizjologicznych parametrów.

— No dobrze — mruknął lekarz; jego palce zaczęły wystukiwać cichy rytm na klawiaturze. — Jak się pan czuje, panie Wilkins?

Wendell wykrzywił usta w kwaśnym uśmiechu i odburknął dosyć chłodno:

— Wspaniale. — Swędziała go szyja za uchem, a przez mnogość tych wszystkich kabli, ograniczających jego ruchy nawet nie mógł się podrapać. — Możemy zaczynać?

Lekarz westchnął i skinął głową.

— Oczywiście, panie Wilkins — przytaknął, zerkając na Wendella znad monitora i przez moment wyglądał, jakby bił się z myślami. — Będziemy badać zmianę pańskich reakcji fizjologicznych, które będą miały całkowity związek z pańskimi emocjami na poszczególne, podjęte zagadnienia. — Lekarz, jak zdawało się Wendellowi, zdradzał mu więcej, niż mógł, a Wendell zatrzymał na moment wzrok na jego zmarszczonym czole - chwilę później ich oczy spotkały się, ale zanim Wendell odczytał z nich jakikolwiek przebłysk emocji, mężczyzna odwrócił wzrok w stronę monitora i kontynuował: — Zmienność pulsu, ciśnienie krwi, reakcje termograficzne, skórno-galwaniczne oraz obrazowanie pracy mózgu. To tak przede wszystkim. Proszę przyjąć to za czystą formalność, panie Wilkins, w końcu nie ma pan nic do ukrycia, prawda? — Lekarz zrobił krótką pauzę, a Wendell zaczął się zastanawiać się, czy to pytanie wchodzi już w skład testu. Zanim jednak zdążył odpowiedzieć, niemłody lekarz odezwał się ponownie: — Na wszystkie pytania proszę odpowiadać jedynie: „tak" bądź „nie", czy to nie problem?

— Nie, oczywiście, że nie — powiedział Wendell, starając się zrelaksować, ale ten przeklęty pas nadal wrzynał się w jego żebra, szyja swędziała, a żołądek wybrał sobie akurat ten moment, aby zaburczeć donośnie.

Lekarz opuścił głowę jeszcze niżej i udał, że tego nie słyszy.

— Cóż, więc zaczynajmy — powiedział jakoś mętnie i bez najmniejszego zapału powciskał coś myszką na monitorze. — Czy nazywa się pan Wendell Wilkins? — zapytał, nie odrywając wzroku od monitora; Wendell odwrócił od niego wzrok, starając się rozluźnić na tym niewielkim, sztywnym krześle, którego oparcie wrzynało mu się w kręgosłup; kość ogonowa pulsowała tępym bólem po tak długim okresie bezczynnego siedzenia w przypisanej mu celi. Odetchnął głęboko, spoglądając za okno; jesień była tak piękna tego roku.

— Tak — odpowiedział, zapatrując się w dal, czując głęboką, wżerającą mu się w umysł nostalgię; zamknął oczy.

— Czy ma pan żonę? — Głos lekarza stał się nieco monotonny; Wendell nie zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią.

— Tak.

— Czy pańska żona nazywa się Monika Wilkins?

— Tak — powtórzył, zerkając niepewnie w stronę odwróconego do niego tyłem monitora.

— Czy słyszał pan kiedyś o czarodziejach? — zapytał lekarz, a Wendell uśmiechnął się gorzko. Absurdalne pytanie na dobrą sprawę. Słyszy o nich bez przerwy, odkąd został zamknięty w tej marnej dziurze. Przeklęty los, jak zawsze kpi sobie z ludzi.

— Tak.

— Czy ma pan córkę?

— Tak. — Wendell na wspomnienie o córce poczuł gwałtowny ucisk gdzieś głęboko w gardle. Odetchnął głębiej, podczas gdy jego serce zacisnęło się boleśnie jak zmarznięty słowik.

— Czy pańska córka nazywa się Hermiona?

— Nie — rzekł twardo Wendell; jego oczy pociemniały.

— Czy pańska córka nazywa się Demetria? — zapytał, jakby ciszej, lekarz.

— Tak — potwierdził Wendell, mając nadzieję, że ułatwi mu to wydostanie się z tej klitki.

— Czy pańska żona nazywa się Jean Granger?

— Nie — rzekł Wendell, zastanawiając się tym samym, dlaczego jest o to pytany, skoro wyraźnie przyznał, że imię jego żony to Monica? Czyżby to analityczne urządzenie wskazywało na coś innego?

— Czy pańska córka jest czarownicą?

— Nie.

— Czy jest pan czarodziejem?

— Nie.

Co za absurdalne pytania — pomyślał Wendell, kręcąc się nerwowo na siedzeniu.

— Czy — pytał dalej lekarz, jego głos zdawał się przybrać na intensywności — słyszał pan kiedyś o _Ministerstwie Magii_?

Ministerstwo Magii. Jeśli miał być szczery, miał nieodparte wrażenie, że słyszał kiedyś tę nazwę, jakby we śnie, jakby w innym życiu, które mu skradziono. Zupełnie, jakby wyobrażał go sobie gdzieś głęboko, w podświadomości, jakby te słowa były cieniem niegdyś znaczącej konstrukcji, ale jakkolwiek bardzo się starał, nie potrafił przypomnieć sobie jej rangi, jej celu, jej renomy. Jakby nosił w sobie dwa życia, z których jednego nie pamiętał, co było pozbawione sensu, oczywiście.

— Panie Wilkins? — upomniał się o odpowiedź lekarz, wyrywając Wendella z zamyślenia (mężczyzna zorientował się, że od kilku chwil wpatruje się rozmytym wzrokiem w szybę), otworzył usta, aby przeprosić, ale w porę przypomniał sobie, że zalecano mu, aby odpowiadał jedynie tak albo nie. Lekarz ponowił pytanie. — Czy słyszał pan o Ministerstwie Magii?

Wendell oblizał mechanicznie dolną wargę i nie patrząc na nic konkretnego, wyrzucił spomiędzy ust krótkie:

— Nie.

Lekarz przypatrywał się milcząco ekranowi monitora - Wendell kątem oka mógł dostrzec przeciągłą zmarszczkę, jaka ulokowała się na samym środku jego czoła - a potem powoli, bardzo powoli poruszył ręką i przycisnął coś wskazującym palcem. Maszyna wydała z siebie cichy pisk, a lekarz wstał i bez słowa zaczął zwijać kable: metodycznie, jeden za drugim, niespiesznie, po kolei.

— Proszę pana? — mruknął niepewnie Wendell, po czym drgnął, gdy lekarz odwrócił się ku niemu z jakąś nienaturalną sztywnością w plecach i z uśmiechem, który wydał się Wendellowi dosyć oklepany, podszedł do niego, odpinając kolejne kable z napiętej skóry więźnia (Wendell już potrafił myśleć o sobie w ten sposób - wiedział, że nie popełnił żadnej poważnej zbrodni i właśnie dlatego - a może jedynie dlatego - zaakceptował własne położenie, choć nie bez ślepej goryczy pulsującej w czaszce i ściskającej gardło). Jego palce z delikatnością znaczyły ścieżkę pomiędzy lasem elektrycznych sensorów.

— Dziękuję bardzo, panie Wilkins, za cierpliwość i wyrozumiałość. Wyniki zostaną przekazane władzom więzienia. Niestety nie posiadam uprawnień, aby móc osobiście cokolwiek panu zdradzić w ich kwestii, ale zalecam zachowanie spokoju. — Przy ostatnich słowach mężczyzna spojrzał mu przeciągle w oczy, podczas gdy Wendell podnosił się z drewnianego krzesła, którego krawędzie oparcia najpewniej odcisnęły się na jego plecach jak stemple. Lekarz podał mu rękę, a Wendell, skubiąc zębami dolną wargę, z wahaniem odpowiedział uściskiem dłoni - i zamarł; jego oczy, nie bez popłochu, napotkały intensywny wzrok drugiego mężczyzny.

Pod ręką czuł krzywe, porwane krawędzie niewielkiej kartki suchej nie bardziej, niż jego wargi, jego oddech zatrzymał się na moment; lekarz uścisnął mu mocno dłoń - kartka przykleiła się do jego lekko wilgotnych palców. Wendell nie pozwolił sobie na to, aby ręka mu zadrżała, choć jego serce kołatało się w klatce żeber z częstotliwością drgań rezonansowych.

— Proszę na siebie uważać, panie Wilkins — powiedział spokojnie mężczyzna i puścił jego dłoń. Wendell natychmiast zacisnął palce na skrawku papieru i pospiesznie schował rękę do kieszeni. Uparcie zmusił się do tego, aby nie zacząć rozglądać się po sali, jakby w każdej chwili oczekiwał, że ktoś wyłoni się zza lekarskiego parawanu bądź zza jednej z tych tajemniczych, medycznych aparatur, wyrywając mu kartkę spomiędzy palców jak paznokcia (Wendell sądził, że zapiekłoby nie mniej dotkliwie).

— Dziękuję — wyszeptał i niepewnie wycofał się pod drzwi - jakby poruszał się po miałkim gruncie.

Kiedy rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie mężczyźnie przepasanemu białym kitlem, ten stał przy oknie, spoglądając gdzieś w stronę dziedzińca; z kieszeni lekarskiego drelichu wyciągnął paczkę papierosów, podważając kciukiem wieczko. Jego twarz z profilu zdawała się jakby starsza, bardziej pomarszczona, naznaczona pasmem zmarszczek ciągnących się od kącików oczu po skroń.

Wendell spuścił wzrok i pchnął gabinetowe drzwi, za którymi - wiedział o tym doskonale - czekali na niego dwaj strażnicy (do których widoku wciąż nie potrafił przywyknąć - a powinien potrafić) mający go odprowadzić pod jego celę - ponieważ teraz to już _jego_ cela, jego własna, prawda?

Bez słowa złożył ręce na plecach i pozwolił jednemu z nich zacisnąć metalowe kajdany o wiele ciaśniej, niż byłoby to konieczne.

— Tak szybko? — mruknął jeden do drugiego, przekładając kolbę lśniącego karabinu - na którego widok Wendellowi zrobiło się słabo - z jednej dłoni do drugiej. — Można by pomyśleć, że nasz moralny specjalista od ludzkich dusz zabawi się swoją nową zabawką nieco dłużej, a tu takie zaskoczenie!

Wojskowy, który pochwycił właśnie łańcuch łączący ze sobą oba obręcze jego kajdan zaśmiał się cicho pod nosem, po czym popchnął mało delikatnie Wendella w głąb korytarza. Drugi z nich zamachał bezładnie lufą karabinu w kierunku skutego mężczyzny; Wendell na moment wstrzymał powietrze, modląc się, aby ten polemizujący z naturą wynalazek człowieka przez przypadek nie wystrzelił.

— Idziemy, idziemy — pospieszył Wendella, który posłusznie przyspieszył kroku pomimo nienaturalnej miękkości w kolanach. Zastanawiał się, czy ten przeklęty wariograf, zamiast przynieść mu upragnione wybawienie, nie zapisał przypadkiem skrupulatnie wyroku jego śmierci.

— Boisz się, co? — zapytał mrukliwie ten z wojskowych, trzymający jego łańcuchy - szarpiąc bezlitośnie za kajdany, jakby to on był nimi spętany, jakby to jego ruchy ograniczano.

Wendell, czując fantomowy ciężar skrawka papieru w kieszeni, modląc się, aby nie wyleciał on przez którąś z coraz bardziej poszerzających się w materiale ubrań dziur, skinął bezsprzecznie głową, wiedząc, że gorzki sprzeciw przysporzyłby mu więcej nieszczęść, niż pożytku.

Mężczyzna ponownie szarpnął za łańcuchy; Wendell poczuł, jak metal wrzyna mu się w skórę - przymknął oczy w niemym bólu, nie pozwalając sobie na najmniejszy szmer.

— Powiedz to głośno — zamruczał wojskowy, pochylając się nad jego uchem; Wendell poczuł przemykające mu po kręgosłupie dreszcze, gdy gorący oddech mężczyzny owiał jego skórę jak gęsta, lepka mgła. Oblizał wyschnięte wargi.

— Boję się, owszem — przyznał, przeklinając się w myślach, gdy usłyszał, jak cienko brzmi jego głos.

Wojskowy zaśmiał się ubliżająco i z pogardą (oraz sporym rozmachem) uderzył Wendella kolbą karabinu w kręgosłup.

Wendell nic nie mógł zaradzić na cichy syk, który uciekł spomiędzy jego zębów jak westchnienie.

— Bardzo dobrze — wysyczał mu do ucha żołnierz, prowadząc go w dół schodów w stronę piwnic. — Powinieneś się bać.

Wendell usłyszał podzwanianie kluczy, a następnie szczęk zamka, który przyjął z kolosalną ulgą - to aż dziwne i nienaturalne, że te stare, zatęchłe lochy kojarzyły mu się z cichą, małą, bezpieczną przystanią - nie wzbudzały ogromnej niechęci, ani nawet strachu, już nie.

Żołnierz pchnął go przed sobą i przeprowadził przez korytarz w kierunku, znanej Wendellowi, celi.

Kilka więźniów wstało, obserwując jego przemarsz koło rzędu krat - nikt się nie odezwał. Reece Byrne wodził wzrokiem po jego ciele odzianym w obdarte ciuchy, jakby doszukiwał się ran na jego skórze, a może na duszy - Wendell nie potrafił ocenić, Monica poderwała się spod ściany i przypadła do krat, wpijając oczy w jego twarz, jakby ta była dla niej wybawieniem; Wendell poczuł, jak ściska go w żołądku.

— To twoja żona? — zapytał lubieżnie wojskowy, który uprzednio przyłożył mu karabinem.

Wendell poczuł, jak zasycha mu w ustach; spojrzał niepewnie w kierunku Monici, która obdarzyła strażnika pełnym niechęci i politowania spojrzeniem.

Otworzył usta, aby odpowiedzieć, ale jego język zdawał się ciężki i nienaturalny, jakby spuchnięty. Przygryzł dolną wargę.

W momencie, kiedy gwałtowny cios padł na jego żołądek, zgiął się w pół, czując, jak przepełnione agresją palce wszczepiają się w jego włosy i podciągają go momentalnie do pionu.

— Zapytałem — wycedził mężczyzna wprost do jego ucha, opluwając przy tym jego skórę; Wendell poczuł, że robi mu się słabo — czy to twoja żona, ty obleśna szujo?

Monica jęknęła głośno, a Wendell pospieszył z odpowiedzią, mając nadzieję, że nie powie ona czegoś uwłaczającego tym dwóm bestialskim wojskowym:

— Zgadza się, panie sierżancie, to moja żona, Monica.

W nagrodę oberwał w żołądek - głuchy jęk wyrwał się z jego gardła, gdy ta rzadka breja, która uchodziła za więzienny obiad, podeszła mu pod przełyk. Pochylił się i zwymiotował intensywnie pod własne nogi.

Wojskowy odsunął się z obrzydzeniem i warknął jak rozjuszony byk:

— Jestem majorem, ty mendo.

Wendell zamknął oczy, przygotowując się na kolejny cios.

— Zostawcie go, na litość boską! — krzyknęła Monica; Wendell słyszał, jak upada na podłogę swej celi - głuchy stukot kolan zderzających się z rozmachem z twardym podłożem zabrzmiał jak dźwięk pękających kości. — Zostawcie go, zostawcie!

— Cisza! — warknął drugi z żołnierzy, otwierając szeroko kraty jego celi. Odepchnął towarzysza od Wendella, szarpnął więźniem za kubrak starych łachów i cisnął nim w objęcia izby więziennej jak szmacianą lalką.

Wendell upadł na zimną ziemię, owijając ramiona wokół brzucha rwącego tępym bólem. Zza przymkniętych powiek widział, jak Monica podpełza pod kratę dzielącą ich cele i przeciska drżące palce pomiędzy szczeblami.

— Nic mi nie jest — wymruczał Wendell, uśmiechając się do żony poprzez rwący ból. Kraty jego celi zatrzasnęły się z hukiem, klucze zadzwoniły w zamku, wwiercając się w jego umysł jak migrena, a dwa dryblasy skierowały się w stronę drzwi, zaśmiewając się jeden przez drugiego.

Wendell oparł zroszone kroplami potu czoło o brudną posadzkę i poczekał, aż główne drzwi zamkną się z głośnym trzaskiem.

— Czy... czy wszystko w porządku? — usłyszał cichy, przerażony nie na żarty głos Hestii Robinson, zagłuszony nieznacznie zgrzytem klucza przekręcanego w głównych drzwiach.

— Jasne Druga, w jak najlepszym — prychnął pan Byrne. — Wije się po podłodze, bo tak mu, cholera jasna, wygodnie!

Joe Matrin zaśmiał się ochryple i splunął głośno i soczyście.

— Co to, numerze trzeci, prześladuje cię twój własny zawód, kiedy patrzysz na rany i gówno możesz na nie zaradzić?

— Zamknij się, Piątka! — zawołała wściekle Hestia Robinson; jej głos popłynął echem, lawirując między celami jak woda.

Wendell odetchnął raz i drugi, oblizując krew z górnej wargi - nie zauważył nawet, kiedy ją przegryzł. Wymacał trzęsącą się dłonią kieszeń i sięgnął wilgotnymi palcami po wygniecioną kartkę. Bał się jak nigdy w życiu, że rozerwie ją w nieopanowaniu, rozedrze drżącymi rękoma, zahaczy jej kantem o ostrą krawędź szczeliny w pękającej posadce; przygryzł nerwowo koniuszek języka.

W półmroku jego celi widział na niej tyle, co nic; przytknął ją pod same oczy, mrużąc w skupieniu powieki.

Czuł na sobie przerażone spojrzenie własnej żony przesuwające się w górę i w dół pomiędzy jego dłońmi a pomarszczonym jak suche liście czołem.

— Proszę pana? — zaniepokoiła się ta nowa, młoda kobieta spod jedenastki; jej głos zadźwięczał Wendellowi w uszach jak dzwon.

Przesunął kartkę pod innym kątem do bladego światła smętnej żarówki, niemal słysząc trzask pracujących w jego mózgu trybików, kiedy wysilał się ponad miarę, starając się rozszyfrować napis wieńczący postrzępiony kawałek papieru.

„ _Proszę czym prędzej stąd uciekać, panie Granger_ " — głosiły pospiesznie zakreślone słowa, które sprawiły, że serce na moment zatrzymało się w jego piersi.

Wendell zacisnął zęby, zmiął kartkę w dłoni, przewrócił się na plecy i czując się, jakby obierano go na części, na powłoki, ściągano warstwa po warstwie, pozostawiając bezbronnym i podatnym na zranienie, rozpłakał się jak dziecko, ze wstydem przysłaniając drżącym ramieniem stopniowo wilgotniejące policzki.

-VVV-

— Musimy zwołać ludzi — wyrzucił z siebie Harry z nadzieją tlącą się w głosie jak ogień na knocie świecy, kiedy zawirowania magii wyrzuciły jego głowę w gabinecie dyrektorki (barwy i kształty wciąż wirowały mu przed oczami jak w kalejdoskopie, a gdzieś pośród nich majaczył kontur szczupłej sylwetki podnoszącej się zza biurka i rosnącej mu w oczach jak zbliżająca się do ziemi asteroida). — Teraz, natychmiast — dodał, mrugając, starając się odegnać mroczki sprzed oczu.

Pospieszny stukot obcasów, szelest szaty; twarz McGonagall pojawiła się przed jego nosem jak wyostrzona na kadrze zdjęciowym sylwetka.

— Co się stało? — zawołała; niepokój - zabrzmiał w jej głosie jak przeciągła drzazga.

Harry pokręcił głową, skupiając wzrok na jej twarzy, kiedy świat powoli przestał kołysać się przed jego oczami, jakby znajdował się na pokładzie morskiej floty.

— Proszę się nie niepokoić — pospieszył z zapewnieniami Harry, wyrzucając z siebie słowa wibrujące mu na języku jak fala dźwiękowa. — Same doskonałe wieści. Nic lepszego nie mogło się zdarzyć. Wreszcie możemy zacząć działać.

McGonagall zmarszczyła brwi, zaciskając na krótką chwilę blade wargi w cienką linię.

— Wy... — Jej przewiercający wzrok przeskakiwał pomiędzy jego oczami, jakby czegoś w nich szukała. — Znaleźliście coś? — zapytała, zdając się oddychać nieco ciężej. — Ty i ci twoi aurorzy, dowiedzieliście się czegoś istotnego?

— Wszystko później wyjaśnię — zapewnił Harry, kiwając niecierpliwie głową. — Proszę zorganizować kolejne zebranie. Powiedziałem, że nie będę wyznaczał jego terminu i zleciłem to zadanie pani, ale w obecnej sytuacji konsultacja z naszymi ludźmi jest konieczna i to możliwie jak najszybciej. Proszę — zalecił Harry, skubiąc nerwowo zębami dolną wargę — o niezwłoczne powiadomienie wszystkich.

McGonagall przyglądała mu się dobrą chwilę, zanim skinęła głową i oznajmiła z charakterystyczną sobie dostojnością w głosie:

— Tak się stanie. Musisz jednak wiedzieć, że nie zorganizuję tego szybciej, jak do jutra rana.

Harry skinął głową, zdmuchując ze swoich oczu zabłąkany kosmyk włosów.

— Dobre i to — mruknął, rozglądając się po pustym gabinecie; meble powoli zaczęły nabierać wyrazistych kształtów, lecz w jego umyśle wciąż huczało jak na drugi dzień po intensywnej libacji. — Czy... — Zielone oczy podniosły się na McGonagall, a ich źrenice zabłysły jak rosa na trawie. — Czy to nie stanowi dla pani problemu? — zapytał, marszcząc nagle czoło, jakby coś sobie uświadomił.

Twarz McGonagall zdała mu się nagle starsza, niż zaledwie chwilę temu.

— Potter — westchnęła McGonagall, przecierając oczy dłonią, po czym uniosła palce do jego twarzy falującej w płomieniach jak obraz rzucany ze starego rzutnika na białą płachtę; chwilę później najwyraźniej uprzytomniła sobie, co robi i pospiesznie opuściła dłoń. Pokręciła głową, jakby próbowała nadać swoim myślom więcej trzeźwości i spojrzała bardziej przytomnym wzrokiem na Harry'ego. Jej zielone oczy błyszczały w świetle płomieni jak promienie słońca załamujące się wewnątrz diamentowych ścianek. — Nie jesteś dla nikogo ciężarem, wiesz o tym, prawda? — zapytała nieco łagodniej, lustrując twarz Harry'ego, która na moment zastygła jak maska teatralna, przeciągłym spojrzeniem.

Zielonooki przekrzywił głowę, obserwując ją jak jakieś drapieżne, zaszczute, zamknięte w pułapce bez wyjścia zwierzę; McGonagall z trudem powstrzymała zaniepokojenie, które zaczęło kleić się do jej rzęs jak mgła.

— Skąd to pytanie? — powiedział cicho, zdając się oddychać głębiej. — Oczywiście, że o tym wiem.

McGonagall nagle poczuła się niezręcznie; jej kręgosłup napiął się jak struna, a oczy uciekły gdzieś w bok.

— Pomyślałam tylko... — Jej cichy pomruk trochę przypominał miękki odgłos wyrywający się z kociego gardła; pokręciła głową. — Nieistotne — zapewniła, machając niedbale dłonią. — Zorganizuję wszystko, jak należy. Czy odpowiada ci godzina dziewiąta?

— Idealna — powiedział przyciszonym głosem Harry, wciąż nie spoglądając w twarz dyrektorki.

— Dobrze więc — rzekła na wydechu kobieta, podnosząc się i rozcierając nogi. — A, i Potter! — rzuciła, kiedy Harry już zaczął wycofywać swą głowę z płomieni. Mężczyzna wstrzymał się i spojrzał pytająco w stronę jej przechylonej na bok twarzy; jej zielone oczy przyglądały się cieniom pod jego oczami, jakby kobieta żałowała, że nie może pochylić się, wyciągnąć ręki i zetrzeć ich kciukiem z jego skóry jak rozmazanej na policzku czekolady. — Wróciłeś do domu — powiedziała cicho; kiedy pochylała głowę, jej rzęsy rzuciły długie cienie na jej pomarszczone czoło, a oprawki okularów zjechały na sam czubek nosa - poprawiła je wystudiowanym, bezwiednym ruchem palców. — Pozwól sobie na odpoczynek.

Harry z zawstydzeniem spuścił wzrok i skinął głową.

— Tak — mruknął, przyglądając się drobinkom kurzu przesuwającym się ospale po marmurowej posadce leżącej u stóp kominka. — Oczywiście, tak zrobię, ja... dziękuję bardzo.

W jego głosie najwyraźniej nie było zbyt wiele przekonania, bo była opiekunka domu zwęziła surowo brwi, spoglądając na niego z góry.

— Mówię poważnie, Potter — dodała ostrzegawczym tonem, kładąc ramiona na biodrach (tak bardzo przypominając w tym Hermionę, że Harry przez chwilę obawiał się, że kominkowy dym udusi go jak metalowe szpony, które niegdyś zaciskały się na jego siedemnastoletniej szyi w wielkich i dusznych lochach rezydencji Malfoyów).

— Ja też — powiedział przez nagle podrętwiałe wargi i zanim jej surowe spojrzenie zdążyło jak magia przeniknąć przez jego bariery oklumencyjne, wycofał się z płomieni, uparcie próbując nadać tej ucieczce inną nazwę, niż „tchórzostwo" - ostatecznie nazwał to przezornością, ponieważ mógł, a nazwy nie miały żadnego znaczenia (wmawiał to sobie jeszcze długo później, spoglądając w twarz wyczekującego na niego Jerry'ego - zapytany o przebieg rozmowy, machnął wymijająco dłonią i zasłonił się chęcią ponownego, bardziej wnikliwego przejrzenia znalezionych przez aurora informacji).

-VVV-

_Dlaczego uciekałem od tego, co tak dobrze zdołałem poznać, nie wiem. Może przytłaczało mnie to wszystko o wiele bardziej i o wiele dłużej, niż byłem gotów się do tego przyznać? Moje oczy utkwione były w tej mugolskiej bazie, która powoli wyłaniała się zza mgieł horyzontu. Czemu miałbym myśleć o sobie, skoro tyle szlachetnych żyć czekało tam na wybawienie? Chciałem tego szturmu, chciałem, aby wszedł w życie jak najszybciej, jednocześnie wiedząc, że nie mogę pozwolić sobie na niedbałość, że mój najdrobniejszy błąd i mój niekonieczny pośpiech może kosztować kogoś więcej, o wiele, wiele więcej, niż byłem w stanie znieść. Musieliśmy opracować plan, którego wciąż na dobrą sprawę nie posiadaliśmy, ale obmyślenie go wcale nie było tak proste, jak wydawało mi się, że będzie. Na co lata szkoleń i treningów, na co kurs aurorski i ćwiczenia pojedynków, kiedy na drodze staje ci cała armia mugoli z bronią palną w ręku? Czym jest niezawodny refleks przy trajektoriach lotu lodowatych jak kra na jeziorze pocisków, przebijających się przez kości, przez chrząstki, wwiercających się w skórę jak śruba. Umieliśmy bronić się przed zaklęciami, umieliśmy uskakiwać z toru lotu tych najcięższych i mających najdalej sięgające konsekwencje klątw, ale nikt nie nauczył nas uchylać się przed pociskami pędzącymi z prędkością szybszą, niż jakiekolwiek zaklęcie, jakakolwiek klątwa, kiedykolwiek będzie w stanie._

_Była jeszcze matka Katriny - matka Katriny, znająca pole naszej bitwy, znająca korytarze, kryjówki i tajne przejścia w czterech progach mugolskiego więzienia, matka Katriny - tak niepozorna, a będąca w stanie wkraść się w szeregi wrogów, a następnie zdradzić nam ich rozmowy bez cienia niepewności na twarzy, z chłodną determinacją spoglądająca na świat, przyczajająca się niczym kobra przed ofiarowaniem swego śmiertelnego pocałunku._

-VVV-

Sophie raz jeszcze przeciągnęła szminką po wargach i pochylając się nad kilkuwarstwową szybą, za którą niebo przybierało głęboką barwę smoły, przyjrzała się krytycznie swojemu rozmytemu odbiciu, obracając twarz w różne strony. Westchnęła ciężko, kiedy uświadomiła sobie, że końcowy efekt jej zabiegów kosmetycznych nie był do końca taki, jaki starała się uzyskać; szkło zaparowało pod jej oddechem jak samochodowa szyba - jesienna aura nie opuszczała jej ani na krok; Kobieta przechyliła głowę i mechanicznym ruchem starła wierzchem dłoni mgiełkę skroplonej wilgoci - szkło było chłodne jak oddech dementora, Sophie skrzywiła się, pospiesznie wycofując dłoń. Potarła schłodzoną skórę palcami drugiej ręki, sięgnęła do uchylonej torebki, aby wsunąć szminkę pod cienki i śliski materiał wewnętrznej kieszeni i odwróciła się, by pospieszyć w górę korytarza.

Jej wysokie obcasy wybijały równomierny rytm na terakotowej podłodze. Skierowała się wąskim korytarzem w stronę wind i nacisnęła przycisk, rzucając szybkie spojrzenie niewielkiemu ekranowi twierdzącemu, że jadąca po nią winda znajduje się obecnie na szóstym piętrze. Sophie przewróciła oczami i oparła się o przeciwległą ścianę, zakładając ręce za plecy. Przyglądała się obojętnie zmieniającym się powoli cyfrom na zamieszczonym nad wejściem do wind wyświetlaczu. Gdzieś na lewo od niej zabrzmiało wątłe echo zbliżających się stopniowo kroków. Sophie uniosła brwi, dostrzegając średniego wzrostu sylwetkę zmierzającą w jej stronę - mężczyzna odziany w ciężkie, wysokie buty, wojskową marynarkę i dość codzienne, brązowe spodnie wyłonił się z majaczących na korytarzu półcieni, spoglądając na nią przeciągłym wzrokiem. Sophie, starając się nie krzywić - w każdym razie nie jakoś bardzo - skinęła mężczyźnie głową, podczas gdy winda zadzwoniła ( _nareszcie_ — przemknęło kobiecie przez myśl), oznajmiając swoje przybycie. Mężczyzna wyciągnął ramię, wskazując zapraszająco na otwierającą się kabinę zalaną mętnym, żółtym światłem.

— Zapraszam, pani Fisher — powiedział, uśmiechając się tak, jakby odkrył jakiś wielki, ogromny sekret, który niebotycznie go bawił; w reakcji na to Sophie miała ochotę nadepnąć mu obcasem na stopę, ale skinęła tylko głową i weszła do środka, naciskając jedynkę, która zajarzyła się na czerwono jak klątwa torturująca.

Mężczyzna zerknął na wybrane przez nią piętro, pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową i wyciągnął rękę, wciskając mocno przetarty przycisk oznaczający piętro siódme.

Sophie zerknęła na swoje odbicie w lustrze znajdującym się na tyle kabiny, automatycznie sięgając do włosów ułożonych w zgrabne loki, jakby samym dotykiem zamierzała poprawić ich sprężystość.

— Proszę się nie martwić — odezwał się stojący za nią mężczyzna; Sophie uniosła wzrok, napotykając w lustrze jego wnikliwe spojrzenie. — Ślicznie dziś pani wygląda.

— Dziękuję, komendancie — odparła dźwięcznym głosem Sophie, pozwalając sobie na łagodny uśmiech. — Jak się panu wiedzie?

Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami; Sophie odwróciła się ku niemu, opierając ręce na biodrach i zadziornie przechylając głowę.

— A co my tacy ponurzy dzisiaj? — zapytała, unosząc brwi, na co mężczyzna machnął niedbale dłonią i spojrzał na zasunięte drzwi kabiny.

— Eee tam, szkoda gadać — mruknął pod nosem, podczas gdy winda przystanęła łagodnie na pierwszym piętrze.

Sophie nie pierwszy i zapewne nie ostatni raz przeklinała pieprzonego Lloyda, że zaaklimatyzował się w gabinecie znajdującym się na tak niskim piętrze; tyle razy narzekała mu na „mizerne widoki, które z pewnością mogłyby być tak ekscytujące na wyższych kondygnacjach", ale uparty nie słuchał jej smętów, stojąc murem przy swoim.

— Cóż, jeśli jednak zebrałoby się panu na zwierzenia, komendancie, wie pan, gdzie mnie szukać — rzuciła Sophie, mrugając kokieteryjnie, po czym odwróciła się ku rozsuwającym się drzwiom windy.

— Niedoszła terapeutka, hmm? — odparł kąśliwie, na co Sophie machnęła wymijająco dłonią i mrucząc pod nosem o bezczelności niektórych mężczyzn, zanurzyła się w jasno oświetlonym korytarzu, którego jarzące się lampy fluorescencyjne niemal raziły ją w oczy.

Za plecami usłyszała szczęk zamykających się drzwi windy; nie zwalniając kroku, pokonała niemal całą długość korytarza, by skręcić w poboczne jego odgałęzienie. Znała tę drogę na pamięć, była przekonana, że dotarłaby tutaj nawet na wpół przytomna, na ślepo i po omacku.

Przystanęła przed solidnymi drzwiami i przez moment jedynie wsłuchiwała się w dochodzący zza nich odgłos wystukiwanych na maszynie liter. Wzięła jeden, głęboki oddech i wypuściła powoli powietrze, aby już za moment przystawić knykcie pod drzwi z drewnopodobnej płyty i zapukać bez wahania się. Odgłos pisania ustał, Sophie wyciągnęła dłoń w stronę klamki, gdy ze środka rozległo się ciche: „proszę wejść".

— Mamy wiek dwudziesty pierwszy — oznajmiła Sophie, przechodząc przez próg — a ty wciąż stukasz w tę przedwojenną maszynę. Nie możesz sobie kupić, no nie wiem, czegoś bardziej adekwatnego na obecne czasy? — Zamknęła cicho drzwi i zakołysała biodrami, przechodząc przez gustownie urządzony, przestronny gabinet. Pochyliła się nad biurkiem, opierając dłońmi o jego blat i spojrzała ponad maszyną w duże oczy nieco masywnego mężczyzny, którego uda wylewały się poza krawędź siedziska.

— Nie mogę — odparł mężczyzna, ściągając dłonie z klawiszy; na wpół zapisana kartka papieru zawisła zapomniana, zawijając się przy tylnej ramie maszyny — ponieważ liczy się funkcjonalizm, a to wciąż działa. — Wskazał pulchnym palcem gdzieś na suwak maszyny i przeniósł wzrok na głęboki dekolt kobiety wycięty na kształt litery „V".

Sophie wychyliła się, pochylając głowę z natarczywą ciekawością zaglądając w wypełnioną do połowy kartkę wkręconą w maszynę.

— Co tam piszesz? — zapytała, uśmiechając się przy tym przymilająco, na co Lloyd machnął masywną dłonią i wyciągnął kartki z maszyny.

— Nie istotne, nie zrozumiesz — mruknął, chowając kartki do szuflady biurka.

Sophie wydała z siebie obrażone prychnięcie; naczelnik więzienia uśmiechnął się z rozbawieniem, pocierając krótkimi, opuchniętymi palcami niskie czoło.

— Oczywiście, że bym zrozumiała! — oburzyła się Sophie z wyuczoną przesadnością, czym wywołała jeszcze szerszy uśmiech na okrągłej twarzy mężczyzny. — Uważasz, że jestem głupia? — zapytała, posyłając mu maślane spojrzenie.

Lloyd pokręcił pospiesznie głową, wołając w tym samym czasie:

— Nie, nie, no jasne, że nie, słoneczko. — Mężczyzna wyszczerzył białe zęby w uśmiechu i przywołał ją gestem dłoni. — No choć tutaj.

Sophie miała ochotę przewrócić oczami. Odepchnęła się dłońmi od blatu, leniwym ruchem zsunęła z ramion pelerynę, która opadła jak fala na podłogę i okrążyła biurko, kołysząc leniwie biodrami; spojrzenie Lloyda zwróciło się w stronę rąbka jej krótkiej, kusej, obcisłej sukienki. Mężczyzna położył zachłanne łapsko na jej pośladku i przysunął ją bliżej; Sophie wsunęła palce w jego krótkie włosy, pozwalając mu oprzeć podbródek na jej brzuchu.

— Mój drogi przyjaciel Lucjusz niepokoił cię ostatnimi czasy? — zapytała, jakby bardzo jej były nie w smak wizyty czarodzieja w tych progach.

— Ach, pan Malfoy — mruknął z niechęcią Lloyd, a zniesmaczenie odbiło się w jego oczach jak gangrena; Sophie miała ochotę strzelić go w ucho. — Nie, trochę mu przeszła ochota na te naloty. — Mężczyzna bardziej był skupiony na zakradaniu się pod rąbek jej sukienki, niż na tym, co właściwie wyrzucają z siebie jego struny głosowe. — Gdyby nie to, że dobrze płaci za, ach, _przyzwoite warunki dla swojej żony_ , no i przynosi pożyteczne wieści, oczywiście, już dawno kazałbym go rozstrzelać. Masz coś, pod tą śliczną sukienunią, słoneczko?

Sophie postarała się, aby zrobić wyjątkowo rozczulające, maślane oczy.

— Nie chcę, żebyś strzelał do Lucjusza — powiedziała marudnie, jakby nie do końca rozumiała powagę sytuacji, po czym usiadła mężczyźnie na kolanach, krzyżując nogi w kostkach. — Obrażę się na ciebie, jeśli to zrobisz.

— Mhm — mruknął naczelnik więzienia, kładąc zachłanne dłonie na jej piersiach. — Nie masz bielizny, co? — powiedział chrapliwie, jakby nagle zaschło mu w gardle; Sophie poczuła pod udem napierającą na jej nogę wypukłość.

Uniosła rękę i trzepnęła eksplorującą jej ciało dłoń, zrzucając z siebie te krótkie, zachłanne palce.

— Ja nie żartuję — oznajmiła, krzyżując pokazowo ramiona. — Przestanę do ciebie przychodzić i pozbawię cię mojego genialnego humoru, i dopilnuję, żebyśmy się więcej nie spotkali, i...

— Już dobrze, dobrze — przerwał jej Lloyd, oblizując się łapczywie — żadnego strzelania do tego zdesperowanego elegancika — obiecał, sięgając po pocałunek.

Sophie pochyliła się i pozwoliła mu przejąć panowanie nad jej ustami, w głębi duszy czując obojętność klejącą się do niej jak choroba.

— Dawno cię nie było — poskarżył się, brzmiąc, jakby Sophie popełniła jakieś poważne wykroczenie; kobieta naprawdę mocno pragnęła splunąć mu w twarz. W zastępstwie za to pogładziła jego pulchne policzki, wyobrażając sobie, że kiedyś rozerwie je własnymi paznokciami, po czym uniosła się nieznacznie, podciągnęła sukienkę do pasa i przerzuciła jedną nogę przez kolana mężczyzny, siadając na nich okrakiem.

Lloyd jęknął jakby cierpiał na niestrawność i spojrzał nieco rozmytym, zasnutym mgłą przyjemności wzrokiem na jej twarz przyglądającą się mu z chłodnym zobojętnieniem.

— Naprawdę nie mogłabym zerknąć okiem na tych twoich więźniów? — zapytała, odgarniając włosy z twarzy, by chwilę później położyć palce na gorącym karku mężczyzny.

Ten sapnął w odpowiedzi i sięgając jej bezceremonialnie między nogi, mruknął mało przytomnie:

— Rozmawialiśmy już o tym.

Sophie najchętniej wydałaby z siebie pełne irytacji westchnienie, które koniec końców (dzięki Merlinowi) udało jej się stłumić.

Kiedy jego pulchny paluch wdarł się w jej kobiecość, zmusiła się do przeciągłego jęku, mocniej zaciskając palce na jego karku, całą siłą woli wyobrażając sobie, że ma przed sobą kogoś innego (w jej umyśle pojawił się obraz czarnych, intensywnych oczu oraz długich, bladych, eleganckich palców — _jestem skazana na samych łajdaków_ — pomyślała, przymykając na moment powieki).

Cholerne lochy, nie dostanie się do nich bez przeklętego klucza - przerobiła to wielokrotnie, odbijając się od ciężkich drzwi jak wirujące wspomnienie od ścianki chłodnego szkła - zastanawiała się, komu w tym budynku pozwolić się przelecieć, żeby dostać pozwolenie na wejście do piwnic, skoro główny naczelnik jest tak upartym bucem.

— Oj, proszę cię, proszę cię, zgódź się — zapiszczała Lloydwi do ucha jak zachwycona nastolatka, mając nadzieję, że uda jej się coś ugrać. — Chcę tylko popatrzeć. Nie każdy jest tak genialny i tak mądry, i tak niezwyciężony, żeby zamknąć w lochach czarodziejów. A tobie się to udało, bo jesteś najlepszym naczelnikiem więzienia, jakiego zna świat, taki niesamowity i, _och, tak dobrze, nie przestawaj_.

Ruchy mężczyzny przyspieszyły, a do pierwszego palca dołączyły dwa kolejne. Sophie kołysała się na nich jak trzciny wodne na wietrze.

— Jestem niesamowity? — powtórzył ochryple, wyciągając dłoń spomiędzy kobiecych nóg (Sophie wydała z siebie - jakże sztuczny - jęk zawodu). Mężczyzna zepchnął ją z kolan, ciągnąc za ramiona na ziemię i sięgnął do zapięcia swoich spodni. Sophie uklęknęła między jego nogami, łasząc się do jego uda jak kot.

— Jeśli się zgodzisz — mruknęła kobieta, podczas gdy naczelnik walczył z zaciętym suwakiem — to będziesz niesamowity.

— A jeśli nie? — Wreszcie udało mu się pokonać przeszkodę, jaką były dla niego spodnie - Sophie, uśmiechając się zawistnie, pomogła mu zsunąć nogawki i zawisła z twarzą nad jego naprężoną erekcją.

— Jeśli nie, to nie zrobię ci loda — zagroziła poważnie, spoglądając mężczyźnie w oczy.

— Myślę, że zrobisz — prychnął niczym nieprzejęty naczelnik więzienia, zaciskając palce na karku kobiety i popychając jej głowę w dół. Chwilę potem krzyknął i spojrzał z konsternacją na swoje poparzone opuszki. Zerknął w dół na przyglądającą mu się kobietę, na której twarzy wciąż błąkał się szyderczy uśmiech. — Mała wiedźma z ciebie, hę?

— Zgadza się — powiedziała cicho Sophie, przechylając głowę i drażniąc sapiącego mężczyznę oddechem. — Więc jak będzie z tym pozwoleniem?

Mężczyzna skrzywił się, oblizując z łakomstwem nabrzmiałe usta.

— Na dziesięć minut — oznajmił, wysuwając biodra do przodu.

Kobieta chwyciła go mocno w pasie i przytrzymała w miejscu.

— Trzydzieści — odparła całkiem poważnym tonem.

— Piętnaście i ani minuty dłużej — syknął naczelnik, przymykając oczy i zaciskając z całych sił dłonie na oparciu fotela. — Bierz go do buzi.

Sophie przyglądała się jego zaczerwienionej twarzy dłuższą chwilę, po czym uśmiechnęła się i wzruszyła ramionami.

— Piętnaście. Niech będzie — odparła i pochyliła się, otwierając usta.

-VVV-

Szerokie ramiona młodego czarodzieja ściągnęły się w napięciu, kiedy przekraczał próg sędziwego wiekiem, niegdysiejszego aurora, który łypnął na niego zza obłego kubka parującej kawy i prychnął, jakby miał przed sobą godnego pogardy nieudacznika.

Teleportacja do Francji była szybka i pełna zawrotów głowy - Lucjusz Malfoy załatwił mu od Naczelnictwa przepustkę na pozagraniczną teleportację, choć czarodziej wciąż nie potrafił powiedzieć, jak to możliwe, że wszyscy członkowie tej trefnej organizacji bez najmniejszego sprzeciwu na to zezwolili, nie żądając kontaktu z jego skromną osobą osobiście.

— Ostrzegałem cię, że marnujesz tylko swój czas — odezwał się starszy czarodziej, odstawiając kubek na drewniany blat kawowego stolika (denko stuknęło lekko, a kropla kawy z mlekiem przelała się poza ścianki naczynia i spłynęła powolnie w dół jak deszcz po szybie). Mężczyzna sięgnął po cukiernicę, która - jak się chwilę później okazało - była po brzegi wypełniona cynamonem; młody mag obserwował lekko pomarszczone palce siedzącego przy stoliku człowieka, które pochwyciły ozdobną łyżeczkę o lekko zaśniedziałej rączce i nabrały na jej koniuszek odrobinę korzennej przyprawy, oprószając nią delikatnie powierzchnię falującej w kubku cieczy. Drobinki cynamonu opadły do obłego kubka jak padające płatki śniegu.

— Po pierwsze - uważam, że po latach rezydowania w siedzibie aurorów, zasłużyłem na emeryturę, nie uważasz? — prychnął starszy czarodziej, zwracając wzrok ku swojej kawie, by zamieszać łyżeczką pomiędzy ściankami naczynia. — Po drugie — rzekł, odkładając łyżeczkę i unosząc naczynie do ust — jakbyś nie zauważył, przeniosłem się do Francji w jakimś celu i nie zamierzam z tego rezygnować tylko dlatego, że nie dogadujesz się z obecnym szefem.

Młodszy czarodziej spuścił wzrok i zaszurał nerwowo podeszwą o podłogę.

— Był pan moim opiekunem praktyk — zamruczał głupio, przyglądając się przeciągłemu, czarnemu śladowi, jaki jego czarna podeszwa zostawiła na terakocie.

Starszy czarodziej prychnął, zerkając ze znużeniem na przestępującego nerwowo z nogi na nogę czarodzieja stojącego ze spuszczoną głową, jakby się spowiadał.

— Jeśli Harry Potter podjął decyzję o nierekrutowaniu nowych aurorów, to ja nie mam w tej kwestii nic do powiedzenia, choćbym w tej chwili wysłał mu list polecony z rekomendacją. — Wzruszył ramionami, upijając drobny łyk gorącej kawy, nie spuszczając wzroku z kręcącego się nerwowo czarodzieja. — Przykro mi — dodał łagodniejszym tonem, kiedy czarodziej uniósł na niego wzrok, wyglądając przy tym jak zbite szczenię — takie życie. Napijesz się kawy? — zmienił temat, wskazując na drugi fotel stojący przy niedużym stoliku chwiejącym się na rachitycznych nóżkach.

Barczysty mężczyzna podszedł niepewnie do obitego zamszem fotela i usiadł na samym jego brzegu jak uczniak, który trafił na dyrektorski dywanik. Starszy czarodziej westchnął i wyciągnął różdżkę, przywołując drugi kubek z przyległej do salonu, niedużej kuchni.

— Podziękuję za kawę — odezwał się młodzian, opierając palce o podłokietnik, patrząc wszędzie, byle nie na siedzącego obok człowieka. — Jest pan... starszy wiekiem od pana Pottera, więc pomyślałem...

— Ale nie starszy rangą — przerwał mu czarodziej, odkładając kubek na chwiejący się stolik i unosząc rękę, aby uciszyć otwierającego już usta, młodszego czarodzieja. — Pisałem ci w liście, że nic nie mogę w tej kwestii zaradzić. Jestem na emeryturze, na Morganę, a z tego, co mi wiadomo, większość aurorów z dłuższym stażem zrezygnowała po wybuchu kolejnej wojny.

— No właśnie — burknął młodszy mężczyzna, strzepując nerwowo niewidzialne pyłki z ramienia — powinien być spory deficyt pracowników, powinno być zapotrzebowanie na młodych aurorów, ale...

—...ale nie ma — burknął starszy mag, popijając swoją kawę i krzywiąc się, jakby ta sparzyła go w język. — I na dobrą sprawę, jestem nawet w stanie zrozumieć podejście Pottera do tej kwestii, wiesz? Po drugiej wojnie czarodziejów wszyscy jesteśmy nieufni i nie powinieneś odbierać tego personalnie. — Starszy czarodziej potarł w zmęczeniu kark. — Mogę ci zaproponować ciasto biszkoptowe, powinienem jeszcze mieć jakieś resztki w zamrażalniku, chcesz?

Młodszy czarodziej bardzo starał się nie łypnąć na rozmówcę zbyt ostentacyjnie.

— To ma być moja rekompensata? — burknął, rozcierając bezwiednie nadgarstki.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego spod brody i uniósł wysoko brwi, zagłębiając się wygodniej w fotelu.

— Jaka tam rekompensata? — zapytał wymownie, krzywiąc się, jak przy połknięciu cytryny. — Wy, młodzi, uważacie, że wszystko wam się należy, ot tak, po prostu. — Czarodziej pstryknął palcami, świdrując młodszego maga przeszywającym spojrzeniem - barczysty młodzian zaczął kręcić się nerwowo pod jego spojrzeniem. — Sugerowałbym poszukać sobie jakiegoś dorywczego zarobku i, na litość Merlina, przeczekać ten trudny okres.

Młody mag poruszył się niespokojnie i uniósł lekko zamglone paniką oczy na starszego czarodzieja.

— Przeczekać? — zapytał, blednąc niespodziewanie i zaczynając skubać nerwowo skórki przy paznokciach. — Proszę pana, ja nie mogę czekać! — podniósł nieznacznie głos przepełniony paniczną nutą. — Kto wie, ile jeszcze potrwa ta wojna, może rok, a może całe lata, nie, nie, to zupełnie niemożliwe, żebym był w stanie ją przeczekać, ja...

— Przestań mi tu panikować, na litość Merlina! — Starszy czarodziej również zaczął mówić głośniej. — To jest jedynie dowód na to, jak bardzo jeszcze nieodpowiedni jesteś na stanowisko kompetentnego aurora - auror nie może pozwolić sobie na ataki paniki oraz na utratę cierpliwości, choćby sytuacja go przerastała. Nie opieraj się o ten stolik, na Morganę, wylejesz mi moją kawę!

— Gdyby pan się za mną wstawił...

— Ja już nie pracuję w Biurze Aurorów, młody człowieku, tak szybko zapomniałeś? — warknął czarodziej, tracąc cierpliwość. — Poza tym, moje wpływy nie sięgają tak daleko, nie jestem w stanie _rozkazać_ obecnemu szefowi Biura Aurorów, aby zatrudnił, wywalił czy przeniósł do innego departamentu jakiegoś pracownika.

Młodszy czarodziej wychylił się z fotela, wyglądając jak ptak gotowy do odlotu.

— Ja _muszę_ mieć tę pracę — zawołał, opluwając się przy tym pokazowo; jego wzrok był nieco zdziczały, kiedy błądził spojrzeniem po podstarzałej twarzy byłego opiekuna praktyk. — Nie rozumie pan? Muszę!

Starszy czarodziej wykrzywił ze zrozumieniem wysuszone usta.

— Jakkolwiek nie jest mi przykro patrzeć na zaprzepaszczone marzenia młodych ludzi, muszę powiedzieć, że...

— Na litość Merlina, nie chodzi o jakieś głupie nadzieje! — wykrzyknął barczysty młodzian, ciągnąc się brutalnie za włosy, wyglądając przy tym, jakby obłęd leżał już u jego stóp, łasząc się zalotnie do jego kostek.

Starszy czarodziej zmarszczył czoło, a jego wzrok nabrał na ostrości, gdy przyglądał się młodszemu koledze.

— O co więc idzie? — zapytał powoli, spoglądając, jak młodszy mag waha się wyraźnie, przygryzając wargi, jakby wyrwało mu się o wiele więcej, niż zamierzał wyjawić. Starszy czarodziej powoli wyprostował plecy, jego oczy zabłysły niezdrowo, kiedy kładł zapobiegawczo palce na bocznej kieszeni szaty, w której zawsze trzymał swoją różdżkę, nie rozstając się z nią nawet w godzinach nocnych, skrupulatnie układając pod stosem poduszek - nawyk z czasów wojny. — Wynoś się z mojego mieszkania — powiedział bardzo poważnie, spoglądając w rozjarzone jak w gorączce oczy niedoszłego aurora.

Młody mężczyzna jęknął, wyglądając, jakby lada moment miał się rozpaść jak porcelanowy wazon strącony z parapetu, jego dłonie zacisnęły się na krawędzi stołu, zaczynając trząść się jak w febrze. Chude, krzywe nóżki postukiwały ze wzmożoną częstotliwością o terakotę.

— Mam — odezwał się młodzian, jego głos drżał jak struna instrumentu szarpanego — mam _siostrę_. Ona... nie wie o mojej sytuacji, a oni... ci, z góry... ci z _władzy_...

— Przestań! — zawołał starszy mężczyzna, gwałtownie podnosząc się z fotela - to zadziwiające, jak bardzo skoordynowane wciąż były jego ruchy. Barczysty czarodziej drgnął i zapadł się w swój fotel, przygryzając dolną wargę aż do krwi. Starszy mag w dwóch krokach okrążył mały stolik, złapał młodego czarodzieja za kaftan i z siłą, o jaką zapewne nikt by go nie podejrzewał, podniósł młodziana z fotela, przystawiając nos do jego twarzy. — Nie chcę cię tu więcej widzieć.

Młody czarodziej wpatrywał się z lekkim otępieniem wlepiającemu w niego płonące wściekłością spojrzenie byłego opiekuna i nie zareagował w porę, gdy ten zaczął ciągnąć go w stronę wyjścia.

— A...ale... — Jego głos drżał jak przemarznięty gołąb, kiedy starszy czarodziej z rozmachem otwierał drzwi na klatkę schodową.

— Wracaj do Anglii — wysyczał mu w twarz i pchnął go za próg jak worek kartofli.

Młody mag potknął się i wpadł na barierkę, przydzwaniając w nią plecami z taką siłą, że przez moment zobaczył mroczki przed oczami.

— I nie zawracaj mi więcej głowy!

Drzwi trzasnęły jak ostateczność; czarodziej, mrugając ze wzmożoną częstotliwością, wpatrywał się w zamknięte mieszkanie; usłyszał przekręcający się zamek, który równie dobrze mógłby być dźwiękiem jego kruszejących nadziei.

Auror zatoczył się na drzwi i niczym w ślepym obłędzie zaczął walić w nie pięściami, wyrzucając z siebie zduszone, drżące słowa:

— Nie mogę... moja siostra... nie rozumiesz... Lucjusz Malfoy...!

— Zjeżdżaj stąd, bo wezwę gliny! — dobiegł do niego wściekły warkot, a następnie głos oddalających się w głąb mieszkania kroków.

— Ty, przeklęty, stary...! — ryknął, kopiąc w zatrzaśnięte drzwi, momentalnie czując roznoszący się po kostce ból, promieniejący aż po kolano.

Drzwi mieszkania z naprzeciwka skrzypnęły, a zza nich wyłoniła się twarz jakiegoś napakowanego sportowca, który zmierzył młodego, roztrzęsionego człowieka oceniającym spojrzeniem i mrużąc oczy, podwinął rękawy bluzy, ukazując kryjące się pod spodem, potężne mięśnie ramion.

— Jakiś problem? — zapytał ze sztucznym zainteresowaniem.

Młody kandydat na aurora, mając ochotę się rozpłakać, splunął mu pod nogi i na chwiejnych nogach ruszył w dół schodów, zawodząc pod nosem o nie mających serca starcach, chroniących swoje własne tyłki za bezpiecznymi granicami kraju, zaciskając palce na barierce tak silnie, jakby za moment miał się osunąć na chłodną ziemię, łamiąc nogi i skręcając nadgarstki.

Na plecach czuł odprowadzający go wzrok umięśnionego, tęgawego sportowca.

-VVV-

Stojąc przy oknie na korytarzu czwartego piętra, przyciskając palce do chłodu szyby, spoglądał na majaczącą nad jeziorem, samotną postać, mącącą czubkiem buta ciemną, nieprzejrzystą wodę. Obserwował długie, ciemne włosy plączące się na wietrze jak liście płaczącej wierzby, rozwiewane przez wiatr, muskające zaczerwienione od zimna policzki jak włókna pajęczyny.

Nie wiedział, jak długo tam stała, ale jej chude ramiona tak mocno drżały z zimna (wolał nie zastanawiać się nad tym, że przyczyną może być zupełnie co innego), że dostrzegał to nawet ze swojego punktu obserwacji wysoko, wysoko ponad ziemią. Jej długa szata oplatająca się wokół jej chudych kostek była stanowczo za cienka na tak wietrzną, jesienną niepogodę. Co jakiś czas stąpała z nogi na nogę, jakby jej stopy i kolana zaczęły powoli wchodzić w stan odrętwienia.

Harry zacisnął wargi, nie spuszczając wzroku z jej rozmazanej z daleka sylwetki (jakby była zbudowana z mgły, ze strużek dymu) i nic nie mógł poradzić na ostry ucisk gnieżdżący się głęboko w jego gardle, odbierający powietrze.

Niemalże nie czuł ostrego, kłującego chłodu szkła przenikającego jego palce aż do kości, wokół jego opuszek szyba zaparowała nieznacznie, jakby wchłaniała ciepło jego skóry, pozostawiając w nim jedynie lodowate zimno, które - tak mu się zdawało - przenikało głęboko, głęboko do jego serca, zatapiało się w żyłach, we krwi, uderzało do głowy jak cierpkie wino.

Jego gorący oddech pozostawiał na chłodnej szybie siateczkę pary, mrugającej wilgocią jak krople rosy na jesiennych, pożółkłych liściach.

Nagle z bramy zamku wyłonił się jakiś cień; sięgająca kostek szata załopotała na wietrze jak krucze skrzydła. Harry obserwował, jak chuda postać przemierza szkolne błonia, kierując się niespiesznie w stronę samotnej postaci. Zaciągnięty na czoło kaptur zasłaniał przed Harrym jej twarz.

Zielonooki zastygł w bezruchu, wlepiając intensywne spojrzenie w brodzącego w błocie zwilgotniałej ziemi intruza, gotów w każdej chwili wyciągnąć różdżkę i zareagować ze wzmożoną brutalnością.

Postać podeszła do stojącej samotnie dziewczyny i wyciągnęła ku niej dłoń, Harry'emu na jedną chwilę zatrzymało się serce. Patrzył, jak dziewczyna odwraca się bez żywiołowości w stronę nachodzącego ją intruza i spogląda w jego oczy; Harry starał się dostrzec wyraz jej twarzy, ale z miejsca, w którym stał, widział jedynie kontury trzepoczących, czarnych szat; zagryzł dolną wargę, mrużąc podejrzliwie oczy.

Wówczas silny podmuch wiatru zwiał kaptur z głowy czarodzieja stojącego naprzeciw Katriny, a kosmyki jasnych, niemalże białych włosów rozsypały się po jego twarzy jak piasek, powiewając jak tchnięta uderzeniami wiatru firanka.

Draco Malfoy odwrócił się, ciągnąc Katrinę za rękę ku bramie zamku; jego głowa uniosła się nagle dostojnie, kierując się wprost w stronę okna, o które opierał się zielonooki czarodziej.

Harry nie mógł dojrzeć jego twarzy, ale zdawało mu się, że Draco przygląda mu się w sposób, jakby starał się wyłapać jego emocje, zebrać poszczególne z nich i nadać im znaczenia niczym etykiety (jakby sądził, że te będą unosiły się wokół głowy Harry'ego jak aureola).

Zielonooki cofnął się w głąb korytarza; mgiełka jego oddechu rozmyła się na zimnej szybie jak chmura.

Draco spoglądał jeszcze przez moment na okno, w którym stał (spod ściany Harry widział jedynie połowę jego sylwetki), po czym opuścił głowę, przyciągnął Katrinę bliżej siebie i ruszył z nią w stronę wrót zamku.

Ich sylwetki zniknęły za granicą pola wzroku Harry'ego, rozmywając się na jego źrenicach jak sen.


	27. Wojna po świecie nas rozrzuciła, lecz się znajdziemy

W ostatnich latach życie płynęło wolniej, jakby było gęstym eliksirem przelewającym się między ściankami szklanego naczynia, ospale przesuwało się wokół niej, jakby wcale nie była jego częścią, jakby znajdowała się na jego uboczu, jakby stała się jedynie zewnętrznym obserwatorem, spoglądającym na nie spod przykrycia rzęs, jakby życie było skomplikowaną pracą badawczą, polegającą na obserwacji zmian rzeczywistości i wyciąganiu bardziej bądź mniej adekwatnych wniosków.

Dryfowała na nim jak boja na morskich falach przycumowana do dna, mająca ograniczone pole oddalenia się od cumy, określony promień, na jaki mogła przepłynąć, zanim cienkie linki ograniczą pole jej manewru.

Jej cumą była Rumunia. I Charlie, dzień po dniu, noc po nocy, przysuwający jej pod nos talerz gorącej zupy, kanapek, sałatki obficie polanej sosem, wkładający jej w palce kubek parującego kakao albo schłodzonej wody, zmuszający ją do funkcjonowania.

— Zjedz, Ginny — mówiła, prosiła, zaklinała Rosalie, kucając naprzeciw niej przy wytartym fotelu, w który zawsze w takich chwilach zagłębiała się jeszcze bardziej, naciągając akrylowo-bawełniany koc pod samą brodę i podciągając pod siebie nogi. — Musisz jeść — zwracała jej łagodnie uwagę, wyciągając widelec napełniony ryżem w sosie curry w jej ogólnym kierunku. — Charles, powiedz jej, że to konieczne, żeby jadła.

Ginny odwracała głowę, aby nie napotkać zatroskanego, pełnego rozczarowania spojrzenia swego brata, błądząc spojrzeniem po jasnych meblach i drewnianej podłodze ułożonej we francuską jodłę, śledząc wzrokiem szczeliny pomiędzy sąsiadującymi deskami.

Rosalie wiedziała, że Ginny nie odmówi Charliemu, więc zawsze tam był, gdzieś w pobliżu, w zanadrzu niczym broń wyciągana w ostateczności. Rosalie odgarniała jej z twarzy rude włosy, które przeczesywała łagodnie każdego ranka niedużą, czarną szczotką o prostokątnej główce, którą kiedyś przechowywała w górnej szufladzie własnej toaletki, a teraz odkładała na komodę w salonie, aby zawsze znajdowała się pod ręką, kiedy Ginny schodziła wcześnie rano po skrzypiących jak gałęzie schodach i zagłębiała się w swoim fotelu, na którym to późnymi wieczorami zastawała ją wkradająca się przez okienne szyby ciemność nocy. Rosalie pojawiała się zaledwie dwie godziny po ulokowaniu się Ginny na swoim stałym miejscu, chwytała nieregularną rączkę szczotki i pieczołowicie rozczesywała rude kosmyki, tak samo, jak to robiła matka, kiedy Ginny miała sześć, siedem, osiem lat i wciąż potrafiła się śmiać.

Gazety z Anglii przychodziły z opóźnieniem.

Ginny udając obojętność, uważnie słuchała głosu Charliego, który modulował swój sposób wymowy w zależności od informacji, jakby nie czytał wiadomości z artykułów prasowych, a intrygujące powieści przygodowe o losach jakichś mitycznych bohaterów.

Kobieta słuchała tych historii - o ludziach, których znała, o ludziach, z którymi walczyła w ubiegłej wojnie - i zastanawiała się, czemu wciąż ubiegają się oni o wolność świata, który nie ma dla nich litości.

— Naczelnictwo — czytał Charlie, popijając kawę ze szczerbatej filiżanki — zarządziło obowiązek pozostania w domu po zapadnięciu zmroku z uwagi na bezpieczeństwo społeczne. — Mugolskie wojsko na ulicach Magicznej Anglii — wzdychał, rozkładając się na kanapie i wyciągając przed siebie bose stopy. — Harry Potter odmawia udzielenia komentarza. — W takich chwilach jego głos był niepewny, zdawał się bardziej ostrożny, wyważony, a jego oczy unosiły się, aby spojrzeć na Ginny, wgapiającą się w białą ścianę, na której wciąż nie było żadnych odprysków, chociaż Rosalie zdążyła przypadkowo przywalić w kant rączką od garnka, pacnąć białą powierzchnię nogą od krzesła - Ginny doskonale pamiętała ten łomot, tamtego dnia Rosalie uparła się na małe przemeblowanie i stłukła przy tym jeden wazon, dwie miski na owoce i znienawidzoną przez Charliego filiżankę z koślawymi wzorami przedstawiającymi słonie albo mamuty, Ginny nie była pewna - oraz wpaść na nią z pudłem pełnym książek, które chwilę potem częściowo legły na ziemię przy akompaniamencie zatrwożonego jęku Rosalie. W swojej niezdarności przypominała Ginny Tonks, co prześladowało ją bardzo długo, zaciskając gardło i pulsując łzami gdzieś we wnętrzu czaszki, zanim Ginny zdołała się do tego braku operatywności przyzwyczaić.

Mimo że Charlie i Rosalie żyli ze sobą od zakończenia Drugiej Wojny Czarodziejów, wciąż nie byli małżeństwem.

— Nie potrzebny nam papier na miłość — mawiała Rosalie, patrząc z czułością na Charliego stojącego nad garnkiem w kuchni, zakreślającego różdżką zawijasy nad gotującą się zupą, podczas gdy przyprawy latały wokół jego głowy, tworząc absurdalną aureolę woreczków, słoiczków i torebek; niekiedy kilka ziarenek ziół wysypywało się na blat, tworząc wijący się pomiędzy miskami, szlak o intensywnej, orzeźwiającej woni, które później Rosalie skrupulatnie zmywała nasączoną ciepłą wodą ścierką. — Ginny, kochana, zaparzyć ci zielonej herbaty?

Herbata zawsze należała do jej słabości, herbacie nie potrafiła odmówić.

Minęło wiele miesięcy, zanim Ginny zaczęła coraz więcej uwagi poświęcać pozostawionej gdzieś za plecami przeszłości. Gazety były coraz mniej dokładne, a niewiedza drążyła w jej duszy głębokie korytarze pęczniejące pustką i idącą w jej ślad niepewnością. Kiedy artykuły stały się coraz bardziej oszczędne w słowa, a ich treści pisane w sposób, jakby krążyły wokół tematu, nigdy go tak naprawdę nie dotykając, Ginny ostatecznie pękła.

Rosalie, oczywiście, przez cały czas jej rzewnego ataku była blisko, ściskała ją za rękę, mamrocząc jakieś uspokajające głupstwa, kiedy Ginny rwała czytane jej zaledwie kilka sekund temu przez Charliego strony na drobne fragmenty, coraz drobniejsze i drobniejsze, i drobniejsze, aż wreszcie nie było już nic do darcia, kiedy opuściła swój fotel na rzecz rzucania się po pokoju jak przerażona burzą klacz, gdy łzy napełniły jej oczy, jakby te były ręcznie zdobionymi misami, a wreszcie, gdy padła na podłogę i rozpłakała się pierwszy raz, od niemal roku, wyrzucając z siebie wraz ze łzami wszystko - cały strach i cały ból, całą niepewność, całą wściekłość i rozżalenie, aż nie pozostało już nic do wylania, a jej łzy zaschły na jej policzkach jak skorupa, a choć Ginny próbowała, nie była w stanie uronić ani kropli więcej.

Rosalie przeczekała to wszystko, wszystkie etapy rozpadu człowieka, a potem nic nie mówiąc podniosła Ginny z ziemi, prowadząc do „jej fotela" i głaszcząc po policzku, oznajmiła, że zaparzy jej czarnej herbaty.

Tego dnia nastąpił przełom, a Ginny powiedziała: „dosyć"; w nocy spakowała własne rzeczy - nie było ich dużo, kilka ubrań, trochę więcej książek, parę nic nieznaczących dla osób postronnych drobiazgów, które dla niej stanowiły cały świat: kolczyki, które dostała od matki na trzynaste urodziny, niewielką szczotkę do włosów, tą samą, którą Rosalie tak długo i skrupulatnie rozczesywała jej splątane, rude kosmyki, rozdwajające się przy końcówkach, oraz skromny, srebrny pierścionek bez niepotrzebnych ozdobników, bez wyżłobień, szlachetnych kamieni czy grawerunków - ten ostatni obracała długo w dłoni, póki nie nawlekła go na łańcuszek, który przewiesiła wokół szyi i schowała pod bluzką, czując przyjemny chłód małego krążka na skórze.

Nad ranem zjawiła się z walizką pod drzwiami. Rosalie była w kuchni, rozpakowując świeżo kupione bułki z torby, które pachniały, jakby dopiero co wyjęto je z pieca; kiedy Ginny zeszła po schodach, Rosalie uniosła na nią głowę i zamarła na moment, błądząc spojrzeniem od małej, fikuśnej walizki kołyszącej się jak niedźwiedź na tych nierównych kółkach, które Ginny już dawno temu obiecała sobie wymienić na nowe, ale nigdy tego nie zrobiła, do twarzy opatulonej w uczesane, rude loki.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się i o dziwo, jej twarz od tego małego gestu nie pękła jak porcelana i nie posypała się po jasnym dywanie, wplątując się w jego miękkie włókna.

Rosalie upuściła trzymaną w ręku torbę, która uderzyła głucho w blat, a okrągłe bułki z ciemnego pieczywa posypały się po blacie jak korale z pękniętej nitki, i podeszła do niej pospiesznie, unosząc ramiona i zaplatając je ściśle wokół chudej talii Ginny.

— Pamiętaj, że ten dom zawsze stoi przed tobą otworem — wyszeptała Rosalie, wciskając nos w jej rude włosy i wdychając powoli jej zapach, jakby starała się go dokładnie zapamiętać. — Pamiętaj, kochana.

Ginny, starając się nie rozpłakać, oddała uścisk, zdejmując na moment dłoń z chłodnej rączki niedużej walizki, na rzecz przyciśnięcia jej do ciepłych łopatek Rosalie.

— Nie zapomnę — obiecała, przełykając twardą gulę, która utkwiła jej w gardle. — Ucałuj ode mnie Charliego, dobrze? I wyrzuć ten śmieszny fotel z waszego salonu. Ma całe przetarte obicie.

— Nigdy go nie oddam — odparła miękko Rosalie, wyplątując się z uścisku rudowłosej i popychając ją lekko w stronę drzwi, trochę jak matka wysyłająca swoje dziecko na zakupy. — Uważaj na siebie Ginny. Tylko nie zapominaj...

— Nie zapomnę — powtórzyła cicho, po czym pochwyciła rączkę swojej walizki i ostatni raz przesuwając wzrokiem po znajomych ścianach - tych kilku wyżłobieniach spowodowanych przez Rosalie, nowoczesnych meblach, do których tak bardzo zdołała przywyknąć i połączonej z salonem kuchni, po której blacie wciąż walały się zapomniane bułki, przestąpiła próg, nie wiedząc jeszcze, że czyni to po raz ostatni.

-VVV-

— Czy istnieje ktokolwiek, kto byłby w stanie cię okiełznać, szefie? — zapytała Amelia pół żartem, pół serio, kiedy stali w głębokim kącie sali wykładowej, która chwilowo, za sprawą geniuszu Minerwy McGonagall, przekształciła się w zebraniową, a jego wzrok automatycznie przeskoczył pomiędzy kręcącymi się, jedni bardziej, inni mniej, nerwowo po sali uczestnikami zgromadzenia, na którym (nareszcie) mieli skupić się na konkretach, i padł na twarz Severusa Snape'a, który (tak się Harry'emu zdawało) bardziej wyczuł, niż zauważył, że Harry na niego patrzy i zwrócił ku niemu głowę, przechylając ją w ledwo zauważalnie w prawo, w geście, który (Harry nie był pewny, skąd o tym wiedział, ale _wiedział_ o tym) u niego oznaczał czyste zaciekawienie.

— Nie — odpowiedział Harry, przypalając znalezionego z kieszeni szaty, pomiętego papierosa końcówką własnej różdżki i krzywiąc się, gdy ten ani myślał pozwolić się rozpalić.

— Cóż — mruknęła Amelia, dłubiąc czubkiem swego buta w płytkim wyżłobieniu pomiędzy ścianą a podłogą — mimo wszystko, sądzę, że powinieneś się postarać o przetrzymanie swojego temperamentu na wodzy.

Harry wyrzucił kłęby dymu ze swoich płuc, gdy lekko zwietrzały tytoń wreszcie się zajął i odwrócił się twarzą do kobiety, która zaczęła - raczej bezwiednie - odganiać szybkim ruchem ręki rozwiewające się przed jej twarzą, papierosowe kłęby wydychanego przez Harry'ego powietrza.

— Matko, musisz tak kopcić, szefie? — warknęła, krzywiąc się jak od kwasu cytrynowego, Amelia, obdarowując Harry'ego zniesmaczonym spojrzeniem.

— Co masz na myśli? — Harry zmrużył oczy, odsuwając papierosa z dala od skrzywionej kobiety.

Amelia przewróciła oczami.

— Naprawdę, muszę tłumaczyć? Palisz jak smok, na Morganę, a do tego...

— Ja pytałem o ten mój wybujały temperament, który rzekomo powinienem powstrzymywać — przerwał jej zielonooki, strzepując kciukiem tytoń na popękaną posadzkę.

Amelia westchnęła i spojrzała na niego, jakby to o czym mówiła, było oczywiste.

— Denerwujesz się, kiedy ktoś choćby spojrzy krzywo w ogólnym kierunku Snape'a, znamy się przecież nie od dziś, spora większość widzi, jak napinasz mięśnie, jak gotowe do walki o Merlin wie co zwierzę drapieżne na jakąkolwiek kwestię dotyczącą...

— Przestań, Amelio, proszę cię — westchnął Harry, nagle zanadto wyczerpany, aby dodać cokolwiek ponadto.

Zielone oczy spojrzały z rezygnacją na wypalanego przez siebie papierosa, jakby to w nim tkwiły wszystkie problemy jego życia, po czym zgasił go o parapet - choć zdążył zaciągnąć się zaledwie kilka razy - i patrzył, jak czerwony żar tlący się na jego końcu przygasa, by chwilę później zniknąć zupełnie.

— Nie bądź zły, nie chciałam... — Harry uciszył ruchem dłoni jej ciche przeprosiny, położył jej dłoń na łopatkach i poprowadził w kierunku szczytu stołu.

— Choć, ty nasz zuchu, i pochwal się własnymi dokonaniami — mruknął w jej stronę, przesuwając oddechem kosmyki jej włosów.

Amelia, stanąwszy obok honorowego miejsca, wyciągnęła dłoń w stronę stołu i zaczęła postukiwać nerwowo barwnymi paznokciami o blat, spoglądając na Harry'ego, jakby spodziewała się, że ją wyręczy i to on powie kilka słów wstępu. Zielonooki, z myślą, że to przecież nie jest, _na miłość boską_ , egzamin, powstrzymał odruch przewrócenia oczami i wzdychając cicho, uniósł rękę, uciszając ostatnie szmery rozmów.

— Dziękuję, że pojawiliście się tak szybko — oznajmił miękko Harry, przesuwając wzrokiem bardziej po tej części zebranych „od Antoniusza", niż po garstce jego byłych aurorów. — Nie zwoływałbym was na hejnał, gdyby nie było to całkowicie konieczne. Znaleźliśmy się w posiadaniu informacji, których potrzebowaliśmy. Amelio? — zwrócił się w stronę kobiety, odsuwając się, aby dać jej pole manewru.

Kiedy spojrzenia zebranych przesunęły się płynnie na jej twarz, Amelia spurpurowiała i spojrzała na Harry'ego tak, jakby przed momentem upokorzył ją na oczach innych ludzi. Otworzyła usta, po czym je zamknęła i raz jeszcze otworzyła, wyglądając nieco jak ryba wyjęta z jej naturalnego środowiska.

Siedzący po jego prawej ręce Draco prychnął, spuszczając wzrok na swoje dłonie, jakby w ten sposób był w stanie to ukryć. Harry, nie szczędząc sobie siły, kopnął go pod stołem w kostkę, na co szydercze prychnięcie przeszło w zdławiony jęk, a szare oczy uniosły się, spoglądając z wyrzutem w jego twarz.

— Amelia pomogła Jerry'emu w wertowaniu hogwarckiej biblioteki, a tym samym odnalazła więzienie, w którym mugole trzymają naszych czarodziejów — wyjaśnił Harry z niezachwianym opanowaniem, gdy stało się jasne, że stojąca tuż obok kobieta, nerwowo bębniąca paznokciami w stołowy blat, zagubiła język w zębach.

Jerry ( _kochana Morgano, to nie cyrk_ — pomyślał Harry) z marszu zaczął wiwatować, gwiżdżąc przy tym na akord do postukiwania barwnych paznokci Amelii.

Zielone oczy zwróciły się ku mężczyźnie, któremu zrzedła mina, kiedy napotkał przewiercające jak młot pneumatyczny spojrzenie swego szefa.

— No więc idźmy tam — oznajmił Mat Seward, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz w świecie, wyglądając, jakby już gotował się do wyjścia.

— Co, od razu, bez przygotowania? — zaoponowała Hermiona, nerwowym gestem odgarniając włosy z czoła. — To niedopuszczalne, musimy coś zaplanować!

— Uderzmy w niego, na litość Merlina, oni nie spodziewają się szturmu — zawtórował Matowi Jerry, na co McGonagall pochyliła głowę i przetarła palcami oczy, jakby była już od tego wszystkiego nie bardziej zmęczona, niż umysł Harry'ego w przeciągu ostatniego tygodnia.

— Znamy wygląd terenu — kontynuował zielonooki, udając, że nie usłyszał sugestii Stewarda. — Okolice więzienia cechują się typowym krajobrazem dla Północnej Irlandii, bardzo surowym i skalistym. Niedaleko biegną pasma starych gór, wobec tego teren sprzyja naszym planom. Więzienie znajduje się na przedmieściach Lisburn i raczej nie jest oblegane pod względem demograficznym. Jest tylko jeden problem.

— Problem? — zaskoczył się jeden z milczących dotąd aurorów, marszcząc wysokie czoło. — Niby jaki?

Harry nabrał głęboko powietrza.

— Taki, że od Północnej Irlandii dzieli nas ogrom Morza Irlandzkiego. Który z was sprosta teleportacji na takim dystansie? — To pytanie miało raczej gorzki wydźwięk - Harry doskonale wiedział, że tylko potężni czarodzieje są w stanie pokonywać podczas teleportacji tak rozległe dystansy. On sam wątpił, aby był zdolny do czegoś podobnego, nigdy nie próbował teleportować się poza obręby Anglii i obawiał się, że mógłby słono przypłacić podobną próbę sił.

Na moment zapadła cisza, podczas której Harry czuł na sobie przeszywające na wskroś, szarpiące jego duszę na części spojrzenia zebranych - jakby spodziewali się, że za moment im oznajmi, że wynalazł jakąś niesłychaną metodę pozwalającą im wszystkim dokonać tego cudu.

— Mógłbym — mruknął niepewnie Wally Anderson, drapiąc się po nosie — stworzyć, hmm — jego wzrok podążył w stronę Snape'a i moment później opadł w popłochu na blat — nielegalny zestaw świstoklików — przyznał, ściszając głos, nie patrząc nikomu w twarz.

Harry uniósł na niego wzrok, poważnie rozważając jego propozycję.

— Stworzyć czy _kupić_ , Anderson? — zapytał cicho, świdrując mężczyznę wzrokiem.

Anderson podniósł głowę, spoglądając mu prosto w oczy z jakąś rozbrajającą szczerością.

— Stworzyć — wyszeptał, jakby bał się własnych słów. — Mogę je stworzyć.

Harry wpatrywał się w niego przez moment; jego oczy powoli przesunęły się na Snape'a, którego ziemista twarz nie zdradzała ani namiastki emocji, a czerń źrenic zlewających się z tęczówkami była pusta jak zimne przestrzenie pomiędzy błyszczącymi na srebrno gwiazdami.

To nie mogło się podobać Naczelnikowi - kreowanie broni tuż przed jego nosem, bo czym innym mogły się stać te świstokliki, jeśli nie bronią? Amelia, wciąż zaskakująca go swoją błyskotliwością, przestała bębnić paznokciami w blat i uniosła niepewny wzrok na Harry'ego; czuł go - spoczywał na jego profilu jak żrąca substancja, którą miał ogromną chęć zetrzeć z siebie kawałkiem rękawa, zanim wsiąknie w skórę, dotrze do żył i zatruje serce.

— Stwórz je więc — powiedział cicho Harry; poczuł, jak palce Dracona zacisnęły się pod stołem na jego nadgarstku - a uczyniły to z taką siłą, że niemal odcięły mu dopływ krwi do palców. Czarne oczy, w które się wgapiał z niejakim otępieniem, nawet nie mrugnęły. — Na moją odpowiedzialność.

Severus Snape oparł się łokciami o stołowy blat, zetknął ze sobą opuszki palców, jak czynił to kiedyś, gdy był profesorem i spoglądał, jak Harry odrabia u niego kolejny ze żmudnych, bezcelowych szlabanów, i milczał.

-VVV-

Oczy korytarzowych portretów przesuwały się po jego ciele jak cienie, kiedy dwie godziny później, gdy omawianie nadchodzącego Dnia Sądu Ostatecznego, jak Harry zaczął do skrycie nazywać głęboko we własnej głowie, nareszcie dobiegło końca, przemierzał zamek, zmierzając w miejsce, w którym jego umysł mógł nareszcie odpocząć.

Przez blanki Astronomicznej Wieży wdzierał się do zamku lodowaty podmuch jesiennego powietrza, który czuł, jeszcze zanim dotarł na szczyt spiralnych schodów. Barierka była chłodna jak stworzona z lodu, ale Harry i tak trzymał się jej kurczowo, kiedy wspinał się na wieżę z metodyką mechanicznego robota, krok za krokiem, stopień za stopniem, przełożenie ciężaru z jednej nogi, na drugą.

Jej brązowe włosy powiewały na wietrze; stała oparta o ciemne blanki, zdając się niepomna na zimne powietrze prześlizgujące się wokół jej szyi, napierające na twarz, wpadające do oczu jak piasek; Harry, patrząc na nią z boku, doznał wrażenia, jakby cofnął się w czasie - całkiem tak, jak dawniej, kiedy jej palce zaciskały się na łańcuszku złotej klepsydry przytulonej do płaskiej, drobnej tarczy oplecionej jedną ruchomą obwódką, jedną przytwierdzoną do łańcuszka, trwającą w bezruchu, milcząco obserwującą obroty czasu zmieniające się wewnątrz niej.

Wciąż była taka sama - jego stara, wspaniała przyjaciółka - to on się zmienił i patrząc teraz na nią, tak kruchą i tak niepewną przyszłości, pragnął ją przeprosić, przeprosić za te wszystkie dni rozczarowań i chłodu, które nosił w sercu jak narośl, pragnął znów mieć jedenaście lat, przysłuchując się turkotaniu kół pociągu sunącego po dolinach i kotlinach, zmierzającego w stronę jego nowego, wspaniałego życia, znów spojrzeć w jej wciąż dziecięcą twarz, pragnąc, by się nie zmieniała, by nie dorastała, zatrzymała się w miejscu, w czasie, pragnął znów usłyszeć jej niewinny głos, pytający: „ _Widzieliście gdzieś żabę? Neville swoją zgubił_ " i śmiać się wraz z Ronem z jej zamiłowania do ślęczenia w szkolnej bibliotece.

— Pamiętasz, jak umierał Ron? — zapytał cicho, a ona drgnęła, ale nie odwróciła się w jego stronę; jego imię uciekło z jej ust jak westchnienie. — Ten horkruks — wymruczał w stronę swoich butów, czując się, jakby znów był nieśmiałym, cichym dzieckiem zamkniętym w czterech ścianach własnej komórki pod schodami — był taki zachłanny.

Nie widział, jak jej ramiona kulą się pod naciskiem jego słów, nie widział, jak pęka, ponieważ jego oczy wbite były w ziemię jak spojrzenie ganionego szczeniaka. Być może gdyby widział, nie powiedziałby tak wiele, być może wstrzymałby słowa, okiełznał język, zmusił się do milczenia. Być może.

— Wyssał z niego wszystko — powiedział zamiast tego. — Włącznie z życiem.

Odwróciła się w jego stronę tak gwałtownie, że drgnął zaskoczony, a kiedy spojrzał na jej twarz: pękającą jak porcelana, zapadającą się w rozpacz głęboką i ciemną jak ocean, momentalnie pożałował własnych słów.

— Przestań, Harry. — Jej głos był na granicy załamania, Harry słyszał w nim płacz wzbierający głęboko, głęboko w jej gardle. — Chcesz mnie zranić? — zapytała, jakby naprawdę tak sądziła. To tylko jedno, ciche pytanie - jedno, ciche pytanie sprawiające, że Harry przepadł.

Nie był pewny, jak do tego doszło - w jednej chwili wdychał pustkę, a w następnej czuł łagodne perfumy Hermiony, wciąż te same, choć minęły lata, wdzierające się w jego nozdrza, w jego układ oddechowy, czuł miękkość jej loków napierających na jego twarz, czuł ramiona - tak znajome, wciąż tak bardzo znajome, że przez moment nie pamiętał, jak należy oddychać - powoli, acz zdecydowanie oddające jego uścisk.

— Wciąż jestem twoim przyjacielem — wyszeptał w jej loki i powtórzył to jeszcze kilka razy, jakby sam przed sobą starał się to udowodnić. — To brzmi strasznie banalnie — przyznał, zamykając oczy i mocniej wciskając twarz w jej włosy.

— Nie prawda — powiedziała słabo, zaciskając kurczowo palce na jego szacie.

Harry przeciągnął palcami po pasmach jej włosów, jakby starał się dokładnie zapamiętać ich fakturę, zapisać pod swoją skórą - ten dotyk jak kartę z pamiętnika.

— To brzmi szczerze — zaśmiała się cicho Hermiona, chociaż śmiech podzwaniał między nimi jak płacz. — Jedynie szczerze.

Jej ciało drżało pod jego palcami, a on starał się odebrać dotykiem to uciążliwe napięcie osiadłe na jej mięśniach jak szron, ale nie potrafił.

— Harry? Co się z nami stało? — zapytała, oddychając płytko, jakby dusiła się słowami.

Ucisk w gardle był niemal nie do wytrzymania, czuł pulsujące w czaszce łzy i wiedział, że powoli dopada go migrena.

— Z naszą trójką, ja...

— Nie — przerwała mu Hermiona, odsuwając się, aby spojrzeć mu w oczy. — Z _nami_. Tylko z nami dwoma.

Harry zacisnął zęby na dolnej wardze, brązowe oczy Hermiony spoglądały na niego z tak głębokim żalem i otwartością, że zapragnął krzyczeć - krzyczeć i krzyczeć tak długo i tak głośno, aż zedrze sobie gardło i nie pozostanie już nic więcej do dodania.

Przełknął zalegającą w ustach ślinę, czując, jak z trudem przeciska się ona w dół jego gardła; jego serce zatłukło o pierś tak mocno, że niemal czuł jego poszczególne uderzenia, tętniące jak podkowy pędzących po bruku koni.

— Hermiono — wyszeptał, odwracając głowę, mając nadzieję nie zobaczyć wyrazu jej twarzy na jego słowa — nie istnieje: „ _tylko nas dwoje_ ".

Jego stara, długoletnia przyjaciółka patrzyła na niego długo, jakby widziała duszę, której on nienawidził i którą gardził, a potem odwróciła się przodem do blanek i spojrzała w dal, gdzieś poza horyzontalne granice, jakby chciała odlecieć, dorobić się pary skrzydeł i skoczyć, dając się pochwycić porywom wiatru - jak pióro.

Harry, patrząc na jej odwróconą sylwetkę, bardzo pragnął wycofać własne słowa i obrócić całą sytuację w żart, ale nie potrafił.

-VVV-

_To, co w tym samym czasie wydarzyło się mile od nas i naszych możliwości miało nadrzędne znaczenie w nadchodzących dniach, w których tylko nasze zacięcie pchało nas do przodu, pozwalając wierzyć, że potrafimy pokonać niesprawiedliwość tego świata._

_Była niezwykła, naprawdę niezwykła. Kiedy spoglądam w przeszłość, starając wyobrazić sobie, jak potoczyłyby się nasze losy bez niej, potrafię dostrzec jedynie chaos i bezład. Robiła dla nas tak wiele, nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy, uważała to za naturalność, za zwyczajną kolej rzeczy, za którą nie potrzeba jej podziękowań skrapianych we łzach, jakby jej działanie rozumiane było jako pospolitość samo przez się. Nigdy wcześniej ani później nie przyszło mi spotkać tak bezinteresownej osoby, jaką była ona, a szukałem, wierzcie mi, naprawdę szukałem. Jest wiele osób, którym udało się zdobyć mój całkowity szacunek, ale niewielu z nich osiągnęło to w tak krótkim czasie - a wystarczyło kilka zdarzeń oplecionych w słowa, kilka słów oplecionych w znaczenia; robiła to wszystko, bo mogła, co przez długie miesiące było dla mnie nie do pojęcia_ _—_ _zawsze istnieje jakaś głębia, jakieś drugie dno_ _—_ _mówiłem sobie, wyglądając go i tylko czekając, aż rozwiązanie wpadnie w mój umysł jak ćma złapana w lepkość pajęczyny, ale drugie dno nie istniało, nie istniał żaden powód odpowiadający na pytanie, które w głębi umysłu zadawałem sobie wielokrotnie: dlaczego?, szukając odpowiedzi pomiędzy jej uśmiechem a czynem i nie znajdywałem tam najdrobniejszych wskazówek._

_Wywalczyła sobie pozwolenie na kontakt z więźniami i poszła do nich, tak po prostu, po ludzku, jakby nie dokonała właśnie czegoś nadzwyczajnego._

_Nadejdzie taka chwila, kiedy pani Weasley przysiądzie koło niej i powie, że powinna bardziej uważać na własne życie, że powinna o siebie zadbać - siebie i swoje zdrowie, a ona się zdziwi, całkowicie szczerze i bez zrozumienia, odpowiadając, z tą głupią naiwnością dziecka, którym przecież nie była, które wciąż widzi świat w czarno-białej scenerii, że z pewnością każdy będący na jej miejscu postąpiłby tak samo._

_Katrina to po niej odziedziczyła - tę piękną naiwność, pozwalającą wierzyć, że dobrzy ludzie żyją dłużej, lepiej i ciekawiej, otoczeni miłością i swobodą ducha, z której życie - i my sami - powoli ją obdzierało - skórka po skórce, plasterek po plasterku, cząstka po cząstce._

-VVV-

Kiedy ogromne, dźwiękoszczelne i najpewniej kuloodporne, jak przypuszczała, drzwi zatrzasnęły się za jej plecami, wokół zapadła martwa, gęsta cisza, choć mogła przysiąc, że w chwili, gdy skrzypnęły zawiasy, usłyszała ciche szmery niosące się pomiędzy głuchą przestrzenią ścian jak ćmy lecące do świecy.

Chociaż jej serce szalało w jej piersi, zebrała w sobie całe pokłady odwagi i ruszyła pospiesznie pomiędzy rzędem cel - jej obcasy uderzające rytmicznie w starą podłogę, zdawały się niczym werble w martwej ciszy panującej tu, na dole.

Doskonale znała swoje miejsce docelowe - cela dziesiąta krzyczała do niej, wołała, darła się na całe gardło - być może jedynie w jej głowie, ale jednak to robiła.

Sophie, nie rozglądając się na boki, zatrzymała się dopiero u jej wrót; duże oczy siedzącej na ziemi, starszej kobiety, spojrzały na nią z rezygnacją, ciążącą na jej mocno bijącym sercu jak trucizna.

Sophie przyklęknęła naprzeciw niej, dotykając palcami chłodnego metalu.

— Proszę wytrzymać jeszcze trochę, pani Weasley — wyszeptała i zadrżała, gdy szmer jej głosu przetoczył się echem poprzez mury piwnicze. — Jestem przekonana, że Harry Potter znajdzie rozwiązanie, na sforsowanie tych murów, a wówczas wszyscy wydostaniecie się z tego piekła.

Kobieta skulona na podłodze w celi zawahała się, po czym powoli, manewrując zdrętwiałymi z zimna nogami, wspomagając się sinymi dłońmi, na których czerwone otarcia odznaczały się jak poparzenia, przysunęła się bliżej krat, przyglądając się jej twarzy bez podejrzenia, a ze swego rodzaju tęsknotą.

— Niech pani stąd odejdzie, póki nikt z władz więziennych nie zauważył pani obecności — odezwała się kobieta - głos miała zachrypnięty i słaby, Sophie poczuła łzy kotłujące się pod powiekami.

— Proszę nie tracić nadziei, w porządku, pani Weasley?

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do niej pełnym smutku uśmiechem i odgarnęła z twarzy spłowiałe, mocno przetłuszczone, wiszące w strąkach kosmyki włosów.

— Nigdy jej nie tracę — odpowiedziała, wyciągając rękę, jakby chciała zacisnąć pokrzepiająco palce na jej dłoni - jakby to Sophie potrzebowała pomocy, jakby to Sophie była zamknięta, odizolowana od świata, od normalnego życia (o ile życie Sophie kiedykolwiek będzie można nazwać normalnym) - ale zdała się to po krótce przemyśleć i zrezygnować. — To nieodpowiednie miejsce dla tak pięknej kobiety, niechże pani już stąd ucieka. — Nie mogła wiedzieć, że Sophie jest tu za zgodą głównego naczelnika więziennego, nie mogła wiedzieć, że Sophie wcale nie chciała uciekać, zostałaby tu - gdyby tylko mogła - całą noc, a może i kolejny dzień, albo jeszcze dłużej, prosząc, przypominając i błagając, aby Molly Weasley nie utraciła wiary w ludzi, w lepszy świat, w przyszłość - ciekawszą, łaskawszą, piękniejszą.

— Przepraszam bardzo, ale kim pani jest? — zapytał jakiś mężczyzna (głosem tak chłodnym, że przez moment nie mogła wyjść z dziwnego stanu niedopasowania, ponieważ jedynym człowiekiem, którego znała, a który potrafił z taką wprawą manewrować tonem swego głosu, był Severus), mrużąc na nią oczy z głębin swej celi, a ona na moment zwróciła ku niemu wzrok, zastanawiając się, co odpowiedzieć, chcąc płakać, widząc jego zmizerniały wygląd i łachy wiszące na nim jak śmiecie, nie ubrania, i oczy jarzące się tak mocno, jakby dręczyła go gorączka - co wcale nie było wykluczone; Sophie zagryzła usta, sięgnęła do swojej torebki i przeszukała skrupulatnie jej zawartość. Chwilę potem wstała i podeszła do celi siódmej, przeciskając dłoń przez kraty, w palcach z całych sił ściskając szyjkę niewielkiego flakonika, modląc się, aby nie wyślizgnął się z jej wilgotnej ze zdenerwowania dłoni jak cień.

— Proszę to wziąć, to na ból głowy — wyszeptała.

Mężczyzna skrzywił się i spojrzał na nią sceptycznie.

— Aha, już ci wierzę — zaszydził, mierząc fiolkę przeszywającym spojrzeniem pobladłych oczu.

Sophie nerwowo zerknęła w stronę wyjścia i odetchnęła głęboko, starając sobie wmówić, że żaden z mugoli nie będzie jej podejrzewać o konspirację.

— Pomoże panu — niemal błagała, choć to ona udzielała pomocy, nie na odwrót.

Mężczyzna przyglądał się jej dłuższą chwilę spod zmrużonych powiek; jego oczy wciąż zaćmione były płomieniem gorączki.

Powoli uniósł rękę, lecz zamiast zbliżyć się do krat i przyjąć podarunek, wskazał palcem w kierunku początków cel.

— Jeśli numer trzeci potwierdzi, że to ma mi pomóc, nie zaszkodzić, przyjmę to, ale tylko i wyłącznie po jego ocenie.

Sophie skinęła głową - raz, drugi - i ostrożnie wyciągnęła dłoń z flakonikiem spomiędzy krat, bez słowa kierując się pod celę trzecią (jej obcasy brzęczały jej w głowie jak rój pszczół) i podała flakon mężczyźnie, który podciągnął się na nogi, zaciskając dłonie na metalowych prętach.

Wnikliwe, mądre oczy spojrzały na nią w zamyśleniu, po czym bez słowa przyjrzały się kołyszącej się pomiędzy szklanymi ściankami cieczy; odkorkował buteleczkę i ruchem dłoni zagarnął ku sobie opary, zaciągając się intensywnym zapachem specyfiku. Zakołysał ostrożnie flakonikiem i zakorkował szyjkę butelki, raz jeszcze zerkając badawczo na mrugającą zza szkła ciecz.

— To Eliksir Przeciwgorączkowy, Siódmy — zawyrokował przyciszonym głosem, unosząc nieczytelny wzrok na napiętą twarz Sophie. — Wypij go.

Sophie, czując łzy kręcące się w jej oczach, zawróciła pospiesznie w kierunku celi siódmej, bez słowa wyciągnęła korek z kłującej ją własnym chłodem w opuszki palców fiolki i podała ją mężczyźnie, a ten, marszcząc brwi, przyglądał się przez chwilę kołyszącej się, gęstej cieczy (przypominającej bardziej parafinę, niż lek), po czym przystawił flakon do ust i łyknął całość za jednym razem.

— Chyba powinienem podziękować — rzekł sztywno, oddając jej opróżniony flakon dłonią o brudnych, poobgryzanych paznokciach; śmierdział potem i starym człowiekiem, choć wcale nie wyglądał na takiego, ale Sophie nawet się nie skrzywiła, kiedy odbierała od niego naczynie, wciskając głęboko do torebki, jakby pozbywała się narzędzia zbrodni.

— Nie ma pan za co — mruknęła, po czym przebiegła wzrokiem po lokatorach szarych, krzyczących bezosobowością, cel. — Która z pań to Luna Lovegood? — zapytała mężczyznę, oblizując wargi i raz jeszcze zerkając z niepokojem w stronę wejścia.

— To ja — rzekła kobieta o skórze jasnej jak mleko, do której kleiły się drobiny brudu, o włosach w odcieniu tak jasnego blondu, że niemal wpadającego w biel.

Sophie odwróciła się w jej kierunku, mając serce w okolicach gardła.

— Taka młoda — mruknęła bardziej do siebie, niż do kogokolwiek innego, marszcząc czoło i zastanawiając się, o ile ta kobieta mogła być starsza od jej ukochanej córki? O sześć lat? A może pięć, a może jeszcze mniej? Sophie poczuła, jak żółć jej podchodzi pod gardło.

— Proszę tu do mnie podejść — odezwała się z chłodnym zrównoważeniem młoda kobieta, patrząc zimnymi (jak jej własne) oczami w jej przykrytą warstwą taniego makijażu twarz.

Sophie zawahała się i raz jeszcze nerwowo spojrzała w stronę drzwi, które niewzruszenie trwały w jednej, niezmiennej pozycji, szydząc z jej strachu i śmiejąc się jej prosto w twarz.

Jasnowłosa kobieta wydała z siebie warkot zniecierpliwienia, który zabrzmiał jak odgłos grożącego konkurentowi, dzikiego kota.

Sophie zamrugała i zwróciła skołowany wzrok w jej stronę.

— Proszę się pospieszyć — powiedziała tak spokojnie, jakby ten złowróżbny pomruk, który przeszył przed chwilą więzienne ściany, wcale nie wydobył się w jej bladych, zmarzniętych ust.

Odetchnęła głęboko, z całych swych sił starając się uspokoić szaleńcze tętnienie swego serca i przecięła salę, zmierzając ku celi, której lokatorką została ta młoda, przewiercająca ją wzrokiem z jakąś nadzwyczajną jasnością (całkiem, jakby widziała duszę kłębiącą się gdzieś we wnętrzu jej zmarnowanego ciała) kobieta.

Sophie, przygryzając wargi, zatrzymała się przed zimnymi prętami jej celi, starając się nasłuchiwać szczęku ciężkich drzwi prowadzących na schody. Kobieta wstała zgrabnie z podłogi i podeszła do swoich krat dumna i wyprostowana, jakby wcale nie stanowiły one przeszkody dla jej ciała.

— Proszę mnie uważnie słuchać, bo to, co powiem, jest niezmiernie istotne — powiedziała kobieta tak cicho, że Sophie rozbolały mięśnie za uszami od wytężania słuchu. — Do pilnowania cel przeznaczono troje strażników - zmieniają się o stałych porach, jeden na zmianie nocnej, jeden od rana, podejrzewam okolice godziny piątej bądź szóstej, a kolejny wchodzi w okolicach południa lub wczesnego popołudnia. Jedyne momenty, w których są na warcie we dwóch, zdarzają się przy ich zmianach, potrafią rozmawiać gdzieś około dziesięciu minut, zanim strażnik na zmianie pozostanie sam. Na początku każdej zmiany strażnik otwiera główne drzwi, sprawdzając cholera wie co, zakładam, że nasz stan _żywotności_ , przechodzi się z dwa razy wzdłuż cel i odchodzi. Strażnicy ze zmiany porannej i popołudniowej siedzą tutaj dłużej, rozdając, hmm, _jedzenie_. Kiedy rozniosą go już po wszystkich celach, co zazwyczaj zajmuje im około dziesięciu minut, mówię poważnie - liczyłam wielokrotnie, podchodzą tam — kobieta wyciągnęła wychudzoną dłoń, wskazując na wejście do izolatki — otwarcie tamtych drzwi jest dla nich niezłym wyzwaniem, ten z rana męczy się z tym dobre trzy minuty, ten popołudniowy radzi sobie lepiej, bo zajmuje mu to gdzieś z dwie z kawałkiem, czekają, aż pani Malfoy zabierze im te paćki w szczerbatych miskach z dłoni, co zajmuje, jakby nie spojrzeć, kolejną minutę. Zamykają celę, dwa zamki, górny trzykrotnym przekręceniem klucza, dolny dwukrotnym. Kiedy trzaskają drzwiami, mija około piętnastu minut, odkąd weszli. Wejście główne zamykane jest, tak sądzę, na jakąś zasuwę, dodatkowo na klucz, przekręcany się w zamku trzy razy. Zapamięta to pani?

— J-ja — zająkała się Sophie, patrząc rozbieganym wzrokiem to na wejście, to na kobietę obserwującą ją z zawziętością szakala spod wpół przymkniętych powiek — postaram się.

Kobieta skinęła głową i odgarnęła z twarzy pozlepiane, białe jak papier włosy.

— Proszę powtórzyć to Harry'emu. Ach, i proszę mu powiedzieć, żeby nie winił Katriny — rzekła kobieta nader opanowanym tonem, całkowicie ją tym kołując. — Może i była nieuważna i pozostawiła za sobą tropy prowadzące do naszego schronu, ale ona naprawdę nie zrobiła tego celowo. Nie mogła, po prostu nie mogła, wiedzieć, że jest śledzona. Może mu pani to przekazać?

Sophie na moment zaschło w ustach. Wpatrywała się głupio w kobietę, czując, jak jej dusza łamie się i kruszy, mimo że wiedziała, że nie może sobie na to pozwolić - nie w tych murach, nie teraz, _nigdy_. Przełknęła ciężko, starając się pozbyć suchości z gardła i skinęła głową, po czym, nie będąc w stanie wydusić z siebie słowa, odwróciła się i ruszyła pospiesznie w stronę wyjścia.

Dopiero późną nocą, przy drzwiach zaryglowanych na zamek, a oknach zamkniętych tak szczelnie, że niemal maniakalnie, pozwoliła sobie na łzy bólu, gryzienie warg aż do samej krwi, rycie paznokciami w podłodze, pozostawiając przeciągłe pręgi na drewnie, nie zważając na krew ściekającą z jej palców w równym stopniu, co żal z jej serca - żal za grzechy, które nawet nie należały do niej.

-VVV-

Były takie dni - jak ten dzisiejszy - kiedy Katrina patrzyła na niego długo i choć na jej policzkach nie było łez, a jej czarne oczy, które z dnia na dzień traciły swój zwykły blask, coraz bardziej upodabniając się do oczu jej ojca, były suche i nie nasiąkały słoną wilgocią, Harry wiedział, że płacze.

— Nie możesz jej wybaczyć? — pytał Draco, stając za jego plecami i przystawiając usta do jego ucha, a Harry spuszczał wzrok i odpowiadał:

— Przecież jej wybaczyłem.

Draco w takich chwilach zaciskał mocno rękę na jego nadgarstku i opierając czoło o jego sztywny, napięty bark, szeptał głosem, w którym więcej było smutku, niż oskarżenia:

— Nieprawda, Harry, nieprawda.

I w takich chwilach Harry wiedział, że on ma rację, niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo by się nie starał nie dopuszczać tej myśli do świadomości.

-VVV-

Stał przy oknie opatulony w czerń, z klejącymi się do niego cieniami, przylegającymi mu do dłoni, do długich pasm włosów, osiadającymi na jego bladych nadgarstkach jak rosa, a choć musiał wiedzieć, że Harry go obserwuje, choć musiał czuć ciężar jego wzroku utkwiony gdzieś pomiędzy jego łopatkami, zdawał się bardziej rozluźniony, niż zwykle.

— Potrzebuję cię — chciał powiedzieć Harry, przeciągając wzrokiem po jego chudej sylwetce — potrzebuję cię, potrzebuję cię, potrzebuję — ale bał się naruszyć tą ciszę, która opatulała jego ciało jak materia, jak nuty miękkiej kołysanki owijała się wokół jego głowy i ramion, spływała ku nadgarstkom jak złota kropla Płynnego Szczęścia.

Czekał w milczeniu, aż Harry odejdzie, albo podejdzie bliżej, nie dając po sobie poznać, że jest świadomy jego obecności, ale Harry znał prawdę - nie ukryje się przed Severusem Snape'em, nawet pod eliksirem, nawet pod peleryną niewidką, zupełnie, jakby w jego chudym ciele, w jego genialnym umyśle wykształcił się szósty zmysł od wykrywania jego osoby.

Patrząc na niego z ciążącym jak kamień sercem, wiedział, że musi podjąć decyzję.

_Potrzebuję cię, potrzebuję cię_ — grała wyimaginowana orkiestra w jego głowie tę piosenkę starą jak świat, a Harry, zaciskając dłonie w pięści tak mocno, że jego paznokcie odbiły się śladem czerwonych półksiężyców na jego skórze, wiedział, że nie wytrzyma, że jego przeznaczeniem jest jej ulec.

— Mój szpieg — wyszeptał Harry w kierunku jego pleców, starając się nie brzmieć zanadto żarliwie, ale słyszał ją - tę maniakalną pasję w swoim głosie i nie mógł nic uczynić, tylko przyglądać się, jak wylewa się przez jego gardło jak ropa z tankowca — siedzi w mugolskim lochu. — Oddychał płycej, mając nadzieję, że żadna poboczna osoba nie obserwuje zza zakrętu tej chwili jego słabości. — Nie wygramy tej wojny bez informatora — powiedział, kręcąc głową, chociaż wiedział, że Snape nie może tego dostrzec. — Chciałem powiedzieć, że... — Harry zaczął się rozglądać, jakby na okrytych cieniem ścianach była wypisana kwestia dialogu, mająca mu pomóc się wysłowić, czując się tak zagubiony we własnych odczuciach, że chciało mu się płakać i śmiać jednocześnie.

— Nie możesz się beze mnie obejść w tej wojnie — podsunął spokojnym, cichym głosem Snape, nie brzmiąc, jakby zadawał pytanie, a jakby oznajmiał oczywiste.

Harry zesztywniał i pokręcił gwałtownie głową.

— Nie — oznajmił niemal desperacko — nie, nie, nie to miałem na myśli. — Sam siebie starał się zapewnić o słuszności własnych słów. — Chodzi o to, że... — zaciął się, wlepiając wzrok w szarą, mętną posadzkę, po której ciągnęły się smugi klejącego brudu jak odgałęzienia rzeczne.

Snape odwrócił się, Harry usłyszał to bardzo wyraźnie - szelest szaty, miękki stukot podeszwy, chociaż nie podniósł głowy, bojąc się, co może odnaleźć w jego czarnych oczach.

— ...że zabiegasz o moje wstawiennictwo za twoimi dążeniami, że rozumiesz, jak wiele mogę wnieść do tej wojny, że łakniesz mojego poparcia, jakkolwiek byś nie chciał tego określić.

Harry poczuł, jak coś ciężkiego zaciska się w jego gardle i wiedział, nawet nie musząc spoglądać na swoje odbicie w szybie, że jego twarz kruszy się pod słowami Snape'a, jakby ten był w stanie go złamać jedynie za pomocą kilku trafnych słów.

Wiedział, że zawistna gorycz urządziła sobie płótno z jego twarzy i kreowała jej rysy, wyciągając pod nienaturalnymi kątami, puszczała korzenie czarnej melancholii wprost pod jego powieki, przebijając się do oczu.

Przełknął z trudnością gulę ściskającą jego gardło jak Diabelskie Sidła i oblizał nerwowo wargi.

— Bez względu na wszystko, co są w stanie stwierdzić na podstawie zapisków z książek i całych harmonii map terenu Jerry wraz z Amelią, choć ich praca jest naprawdę znacząca...

— ...potrzebujesz jakiegoś szpiega — dokończył Snape, a Harry zamknął oczy, licząc w myślach do dziesięciu, a kiedy to nie pomogło od dziesięciu do zera, starając się nie rozpaść przy nim w drobny mak; _po raz kolejny_ — przemknęło Harry'emu przez myśl jak strzała wystrzelona z napiętej cięciwy łuku.

— Nie — sprostował, starając się nie roześmiać jak szaleniec w czasie pełni księżyca. — Nie potrzebuję, jakiegoś tam szpiega, ty ślepy ignorancie, potrzebuję _ciebie_ — wyrzucił z siebie tak szybko, że niemal zadławił się własnymi słowami, a potem zamrugał, niemal zły na siebie, że pozwolił sobie na takie słowa, zły za łamiącą się desperację we własnym głosie i wlepił kontemplujący wzrok we własny rękaw szaty, usilnie starając się nie patrzyć na Snape'a.

Starszy czarodziej stał w bezruchu, przyglądając się jego twarzy, a kiedy Harry pozwolił swojemu wzroku prześlizgnąć się przez jego oczy jak padający cień, ujrzał głęboką czerń, z której na kilka, nieważkich sekund zniknęła jego standardowa kurtyna beznamiętności.

— Mnie — powtórzył szeptem Snape, jakby ważył te słowa na języku. — Potrzebujesz _mnie_.

Te słowa wydały się Harry'emu absurdalnie przerażające, chociaż wiedział, że nie ma w nich najmniejszych pułapek.

— Słodka Morgano — wymamrotał, czując, jak zasycha mu w gardle i uniósł dłoń do twarzy, starając się z całych sił zapanować nad drżeniem swoich palców, aby przetrzeć pulsujące od goryczy skronie, mając wrażenie, że coś ciężkiego obija mu się o czaszkę — nie każ mi tego powtarzać, proszę cię. — Łzawy śmiech wyrwał się z jego gardła, chociaż naprężał wszystkie swoje zmysły, wszystkie palce drżących dłoni, aby go zatrzymać. — A ty powinieneś się tego domyślić! — wyrzucił z siebie, kiedy niepojęty dla jego zmęczonego umysłu gniew uderzył mu do głowy jak stare wino; krzyczał i śmiał się, i miał ochotę płakać, ale ostatnia resztka przyzwoitości nakazała mu powstrzymać wzbierające w czaszce łzy. — Powinieneś się tego domyślić, ty ociemniały idioto, kiedy _błagałem cię_ , żebyś uwolnił mnie z dachu tej przeklętej, mugolskiej bazy, na którym utknąłem jak jakiś nieudacznik, a jeżeli nie wówczas, nie w tamtej sekundzie, to chwilę później, kiedy skoczyłem z pierdolonego dachu, _ufając ci_ , że nie pozwolisz mi się rozmiażdżyć u jej stóp jak żuk pod butem przechodnia, a nawet jeśli nie wtedy, to chociaż w czasie, kiedy pozwoliłem ci dotachać się do twojej pierdolonej łazienki, wisząc na twoim ramieniu, jakbym był workiem kartofli, i zdjąć ze mnie te zakrwawione cudzą krwią, przepocone, zapylone, cuchnące śmiercią łachy i wstawić do wanny jak kukłę bez życia — nie potrafił przestać wrzeszczeć, chociaż głos mu się łamał — a jeśli nie dotarło to do twojego błyskotliwego umysłu nawet wtedy, powinieneś był to zrozumieć, kiedy informowałem cię o naszych podejrzeniach co do działań mugolskich wojsk, albo wtedy, kiedy przyszedłem do ciebie po ataku mugoli na naszą bazę. — Nie potrafił powstrzymać drżenia, które zawładnęło jego mięśniami w sposób, którego Harry szczerze nienawidził, ale wreszcie nie znajdował w sobie zahamowań, aby wykrzyczeć Snape'owi prosto w twarz wszystko to, co przechowywał głęboko w sobie, co ciążyło mu niemiłosiernie jak sumienie. — Powinieneś to wreszcie pojąć, choćby i wówczas, kiedy przyszedłem prosić cię na to przyprawiające mnie o mdłości zebranie. — Jego głos niósł się już echem po korytarzu, ale nie dbał o to, nic go już nie obchodziło w obliczu tej pary czarnych, beznamiętnych źrenic, obserwujących każdy moment jego napadu.

I nagle Snape się poruszył. Zbliżył się do niego tak szybko, jak jeden oddech, jak mrugnięcie powiek i pochwycił jego twarz, na której niewiadomo kiedy pojawił się strumień słonych łez, w swoje duże, blade dłonie, ocierając kciukami wilgoć spod jego dolnych powiek, a Harry zastygł na moment, by zaraz potem zacząć się wyrywać jak zwierzę, które wpadło w łowieckie sidła, ale Snape nie puszczał i trzymał go mocno jak kotwica, a młody czarodziej szarpał się i szarpał i oplótł palcami nadgarstki Snape'a tak mocno, że musiał, po prostu _musiał_ mu tym sprawiać ból, choć Snape nawet się nie skrzywił, kiedy paznokcie Harry'ego zaczęły na oślep rozdrapywać jego skórę.

Wreszcie, czując bezsilność klejącą się go niego jak plastelina, Harry się poddał, jego ramiona opadły wzdłuż ciała, a on pozwolił sobie spojrzeć, wiedząc, że jest odsłonięty jak otwarta księga, na obsydianowe oczy Snape'a, nieosuwające się z jego twarzy ani na moment i wpadł w nie - wpadł prosto w czarny tunel wiodący w stronę umysłu, jakby coś go ciągnęło, jakby go zasysało jak syfon, jak Czarna Dziura pośrodku galaktyki połykająca nawet światło, a Snape, powoli i z rozmysłem - sprawiając, że Harry z początku przeraził się nie na żarty - odsunął na bok swoje oklumencyjne bariery, by Harry mógł _wejść_ i spojrzeć wprost w jego umysł, w jego uczucia, w jego wspomnienia, w jego myśli i Harry zrozumiał, że Snape nie tyle _nie rozumie_ , ile sądzi, że _nie zasługuje sobie_ na zaufanie Harry'ego.

Umysł Harry'ego przełączył się na te stare nuty i jak przewinięta do tyłu taśma, raz jeszcze zagrał: _potrzebuję cię, potrzebuję cię, Snape, ty przeklęty, bezrozumny durniu, ciebie, ciebie, ciebie, a nie twoich strategii wojennych_ , a obcy byt prześlizgujący się przez jego otwarty na oścież umysł, zwiedzając jego kąty i zakamarki, muskając pragnienia, dotykając potrzeb, zapytał: _dlaczego więc wciąż się mnie boisz, dziecko, chociaż minęło...?_

Harry zatrzasnął swój umysł jak drzwi i naparł na umysł Snape'a jak rozpędzony huragan, ale wiedział, że zanim zacisnął wszystkie bariery i powkładał na miejsce wszelkie sploty zabezpieczeń, jego umysł sam wyklarował przed nimi odpowiedź, jakby wyświetlał napisy pod koniec mugolskiej projekcji filmowej: _bo jesteś nieprzewidywalny_.

Harry otworzył oczy, dysząc z ciężkością i dostrzegł, że czarnooki mężczyzna nie stoi już na wprost niego, tylko podnosi się spod ściany pod oknem, z błyszczącymi niezidentyfikowanymi przez Harry'ego emocjami oczyma, przytrzymując się jedną dłonią parapetu tak mocno, że zbielały mu kostki. Harry, czując drżenie własnych palców, zakrył dłonią usta, jakby właśnie przecisnęły się przez nie słowa, których nie zamierzał wypowiadać, wpatrując się w Snape'a, jakby spodziewał się, że ten za moment zacznie na niego krzyczeć.

Snape nie podniósł głosu. Nie podniósł głosu, kiedy zbliżał się do Harry'ego tak wolno, jakby obawiał się go spłoszyć, kiedy wyciągał ręce i zaplatał swoje dłonie wokół drżących palców Harry'ego, kiedy, ściskając je nienachalnie, unosił pobladłe ręce Harry'ego do góry i przykładał do swojej klatki piersiowej, pod którą tętniło miarowym rytmem jego serce.

Młodszy czarodziej wstrzymał oddech i spojrzał bez zrozumienia w czarne, głębokie oczy.

— Jestem tylko człowiekiem, Harry — wyszeptał Snape, nie spuszczając wzroku. — Wiem, że zawsze dostrzegałem więcej niż inni, ale bez względu na wszystko, wciąż jestem tylko człowiekiem.

-VVV-

_Wiedziałem o tym doskonale, ale co innego coś wiedzieć, a co innego usłyszeć potwierdzenie. Na dobrą sprawę cała ta sytuacja wydawała się niczym sen, a coś w splotach tej rozmowy wydawało mi się abstrakcyjne i godne głuchego śmiechu, mimo że serce mi kruszało jak chińska porcelana._

_Potrzebowałem go nie dlatego, żeby wykorzystać jego zdolności w walce z mugolami, potrzebowałem go, bo mnie rozumiał, bo potrafił dostrzec we mnie to wszystko, czego nie widział nikt poza nim i chociaż nie każde moje działanie potrafił pojąć, wiedział, jak mi pomóc, kiedy tego najbardziej potrzebowałem._

_Widział moją duszę, zmarnowaną i łaknącą spokoju, dostrzegał moją potrzebę działania, rozumiał, że nienawidziłem bezczynności - ale przede wszystkim widział mnie - nie Złotego Wybawiciela, nie Pogromcę Czarnego Pana - widział młodego człowieka, którego przerastała sytuacja, w której się znalazł, który nie wszystko potrafił znieść, nie wszystko mógł ścierpieć, a który walczył w uparte o ten nędzny świat, robiąc to dla siebie._

_Tak to wyglądało, chociaż moja dusza rozpadała się jak zamki z piasku, kiedy o tym myślałem - mogłem skoczyć prosto w przepaść, nawet nie mrugając powieką, ponieważ ufałem (nie, cofnij: wiedziałem), że on mnie złapie i przytrzyma, bez względu na wiatry wiejące nam na opór._

_Wiedziałem._


	28. Kłamstwa smog się snuje i bezczelna władza ludzi oszukuje

_W tamtych miesiącach zza każdego rogu wyglądała na mnie seria zdarzeń, której bez względu na wszystko, nie potrafiłem przewidzieć - jakby ze mnie kpiła, wychylała się, czepiając ścian starych budynków i zaśmiewała się cicho za moimi plecami, a gdy odwracałem się raptownie, aby przyłapać ją na gorącym uczynku, tej udawało się ukryć bezpiecznie za zakrętem, pozostawiając na mojej źrenicy tylko niewyraźny, rozmyty ślad mętnej szarości._

_Nie rozumiem, jak to możliwe, że tak wiele naszych planów przebiegło zupełnie nie po naszej myśli, choć wkładaliśmy w nie tak wiele pracy, wycinki naszych serc układaliśmy rzędem w strukturach tych planów, modelowaliśmy je własnymi dłońmi, przekształcaliśmy jak twór w plasteliny, chcąc im nadać jak najdoskonalszy kształt, najlepsze obrysy._

_Nie tak miało być. Nic nie miało wyglądać tak, jakie formy nagle zaczęło przybierać, dziwne, nienaturalne, wykrzywione jak w pokoju luster Snape'a, do którego kiedyś (zdaje się, że było to miliony, miliardy lat temu), z nędznym poczuciem odrealnienia, wpadliśmy całą trójką: ja, Draco i ona._

_Pamiętam, jak kiedyś, dawno, dawno, bardzo dawno temu, Syriusz powiedział mi, że wszyscy mamy w sobie tyle samo dobra co zła, a ja mu wierzyłem, wierzyłem bardzo długo, przez te wszystkie lata, ale teraz, spoglądając w wymierzony w nas las mugolskich karabinów, zacząłem wątpić w prawdziwość tych słów - nie potrafiłem nie zacząć myśleć o mugolach przez pryzmat rosnącej coraz bardziej i bardziej nienawiści, rozprzestrzeniającej się w mojej głowie jak gradowa chmura, z każdym bolesnym doświadczeniem rozrastającej się, obejmującej coraz to większe obszary mojego umysłu._

-VVV-

Niewielki rogalik księżyca jaśniał na ciemnym niebie jak neon, kiedy Severus, późną nocą, pukał do drzwi Sophie Fisher. Dochodziła północ, a może pierwsza, Severus nie był całkowicie przekonany; stał na zimnym wietrze, pozwalając jego porywom szarpać rąbkiem swojej peleryny jak przemokłymi liśćmi - tymi samymi, które tworzyły pod jego stopami rozdeptany, szary szlak - i uderzał knykciami w stojącą mu na drodze przeszkodę, póki jego skóra nie popękała, a krew nie zaczęła spływać w dół jego palców jak deszcz.

Sophie wreszcie otworzyła drzwi, a jej oczy, mimo że zaspane i przykryte mgiełką fioletowych cieni, w skupieniu zlustrowały bladą twarz Severusa; przez jeden, krótki moment jej powieki zwieńczył ciężki i gorzki niepokój.

— Katrina? — zapytała, ledwo poruszając wargami, a Severus pokręcił szybko głową, przez co kilka kosmyków jego czarnych jak węgle włosów wpadło mu do oczu.

— Bezpieczna — zapewnił; jego czoło obsiały gęsto doliny i wyżyny zmarszczek, a on przetarł je bezwiednie opuszkami palców. — Chodzi o Pottera.

Sophie spojrzała na jego ziemiste dłonie przyciśnięte do twarzy, na jego wąskie usta, jeszcze bardziej pobladłe niż zazwyczaj, po czym otworzyła szerzej drzwi, gestem zapraszając opierającego się o framugę jak stara jodła, której wierzchołek ciąży nieubłaganie ku dołowi, Severusa do środka.

— Wejdź — powiedziała Sophie, a Severus uniósł na nią wzrok, nie będąc pewien, czy bardziej go zaskoczyło, czy uspokoiło to nieoczekiwane zaproszenie. Kiedy przerabiał tę rozmowę we własnych myślach, nawet w najjaśniejszych scenariuszach przychodziło mu wykłócać się o wejście pod jej dach co najmniej około pięciu minut.

Snape przekroczył próg, ale nie przeszedł w głąb domu; zatrzymał się w wąskim korytarzu, spoglądając z oceną na kobietę, która prześwidrowała wzrokiem okolicę, zanim zamknęła za nim drzwi. Zastanawiał się, jak w ogóle powinien przeprowadzić tę rozmowę; w myślach miał jasno wyklarowane to, co chciał powiedzieć, ale kiedy przyszło co do czego, złapał się na tym, że nie potrafi odpowiednio dobrać słów, nie potrafi zlepić ich w całość, łącząc w spójne, logiczne zdanie. Pilnował, aby jego niezdecydowanie nie uciekło spod opanowanej, beznamiętnej maski nałożonej na twarz jak rękawiczki szyte na miarę.

Sophie przechyliła głowę i oparła się plecami o jedną ze ścian wąskiego korytarza, dając tym Severusowi do zrozumienia, że nie zamierza zaprosić go dalej, w głąb domu, może do jakiegoś salonu z niedużą kanapą o miękkim obiciu. Severus miał naprawdę ogromną chęć na czarną, mocną kawę bez cukru, ale nie dał po sobie niczego poznać i zdecydował się na przejście do rzeczy, spoglądając w pełne niekrytej oceny oczy matki swojej córki. Sophie przekręciła nieznacznie głowę w geście zniecierpliwienia, a Severus zdusił w zarodku własną chęć wykrzywienia warg w cyniczny grymas.

Zanim zdecydował się na wyklarowanie przed nią sytuacji, doszedł do wniosku, że musi mieć pewność.

— Dlaczego tam chodzisz, Soph? — zapytał przyciszonym głosem, nie spuszczając wzroku z jej twarzy.

Sophie uniosła brwi w chłodnym zdziwieniu i wydała z siebie ciche, mające zapewne świadczyć o niezrozumieniu, jak Severus podejrzewał, mruknięcie:

— Mmm?

Snape z łatwością pochwycił w sieć oklumencyjną własną chęć przewrócenia oczami i cisnął nią w głąb umysłu, gdzieś na tyły świadomości.

— Do tego mugolskiego naczelnika więzienia — sprecyzował Severus, trwając w bezruchu jak posąg z oczami przyspawanymi do jej twarzy jak gwoździe.

Sophie prychnęła cynicznie, a to krótkie prychnięcie szybko przeszło w pełen zjadliwości chichot; Severus miał ochotę zacisnąć dłonie w pięści, ale powstrzymał tę napastliwą chęć.

— A co, zazdrosny? — zawołała Sophie poprzez nieopanowany (głupi i nieco tępawy, jak na rozum Severusa), piskliwy śmiech.

Jego usta ledwo się poruszały, kiedy wyrzucił przez nie twarde jak głaz słowa:

— Nie bądź śmieszna. Nie mam czasu na twoje humory.

Sophie prychnęła, a jej cichy śmiech umarł śmiercią naturalną; kobieta zastukała obcasem w pokrytą jasnym drewnem podłogę, przyglądając się spod rzęs obojętnej, nieruchomej twarzy Severusa.

— Jak zawsze pełen ekspresji — mruknęła pod nosem, w odpowiedzi na co Severus uniósł jedną brew, lecz nie odgryzł się na jej zaczepkę, wiedząc, że najlepszą bronią przyczyniającą się do zdobycia wartościowych informacji jest cierpliwość. Sophie wzruszyła ramionami, jakby zrzucała z siebie jakiś niewidzialny pierz, po czym odezwała się w kierunku bliżej nieokreślonym. — Nie wiesz? Jestem pewna, że kiedyś już o tym rozmawialiśmy.

Kiedy nie powiedziała nic ponadto, ponownie zwracając twarz w stronę Severusa, a na jej usta zawitał zimny pół-uśmiech, Severus nie powstrzymał zniecierpliwionego westchnienia.

_Merlinie, chyba wychodzę z wprawy_ — przemknęło mu przez myśl; splótł palce przed sobą, opierając je o klatkę piersiową i bezwiednie przytknął do siebie opuszki wskazujących palców.

— Po co tam chodzisz, Soph? — ponowił pytanie, świdrując kobietę wzrokiem.

Sophie położyła ręce na biodra w geście tak niebywale podobnym do młodej Lily Evans żyjącej głęboko, głęboko w jego wspomnieniach, że Severus zapatrzył się mimowolnie na jedną z jej niedużych, gładkich dłoni, tak niepodobnych do dłoni Lily Evans.

— Dla zdobycia informacji, dupku, przecież nie dla własnej przyjemności — syknęła, po czym skrzywiła się jakoś dziwnie, jak na rozum Severusa i przekręciła głowę w drugą stronę jak zaintrygowany szczeniak; jej oczy zabłysły jak pochodnie. — Chociaż...

Kąciki warg Severusa drgnęły w lodowatym uśmiechu, kiedy ponownie spoglądał w jej duże oczy, tak różne od oczu ich córki.

— I czego się dowiedziałaś? — nie powstrzymał cisnącego mu się na usta pytania Severus, obserwując Sophie spod wpół przymkniętych powiek.

Podbródek kobiety uniósł się nieznacznie, w jej oczach zamajaczyła płynna jak lawa ostrożność i Severus pomyślał, że ten cały naczelnik mugolskiego więzienia musi być niezłym oszołomem, skoro pozwala się oszukiwać komuś, kogo emocje odbijają się na twarzy, jak spojrzenie w zwierciadle.

— Nie odpowiem ci, ponieważ po pierwsze i najważniejsze: i tak nic z tym nie zrobisz, a po drugie i mniej ważne: to nie twój interes, dupku — odparła tak lodowatym głosem, że Severus poczuł nieme uznanie, gdyż nigdy nie przypuszczał, że Sophie Fisher potrafi z siebie wydobyć tak przenikliwe, chłodne brzmienie; prawie się uśmiechnął.

Epitet rzucony mu w twarz spłynął po nim jak deszczówka z rynny; Severus rozplótł złączone palce i opuścił dłonie wzdłuż ciała; na ten ruch podbródek Sophie uniósł się nieznacznie, a mięśnie napięły pod skórą, jakby spodziewała się, że będzie się musiała uciekać do fizycznej obrony. Niewidoczny (Severus był tego niemal pewien) dla nikogo poza nim uśmiech spełzł z jego twarzy, zastąpiony kwaśnym grymasem.

— Twierdziłeś, że chodzi o Pottera — przypomniała Sophie, brzmiąc jak zima, jak szron skrobiący szyby, jak mróz oblepiający włosy kryształami lodu, osiadający na kołnierzykach czarodziejskich szat jak pętla na szyi.

— Ponieważ chodzi o Pottera. — Snape odgarnął z twarzy wpadający mu do oczu kosmyk czarnych jak węgiel włosów, a ten przelał mu się przez palce jak stróżka cieczy z wodospadu.

Sophie odetchnęła głęboko, zaczynając skrobać paznokciami o własne palce - dźwięk, jaki przy tym powstał przyprawił Severusa o zawrót głowy.

— No popatrz, a ja nie widzę związku — wycedziła przez zęby kobieta, patrząc na niego wilkiem.

Severus miał ochotę rozmasować sobie mięśnie za uszami; spojrzał krytycznie na przeciągające się po jasnej skórze paznokcie Sophie, obserwując przez moment czerwone pręgi, jakie zaczęły się na niej formować.

— Potter chce się z tobą widzieć — powiedział, siląc się na obojętność, przeciągając spojrzeniem po jej palcach, które na moment zastygły w bezruchu; uniósł wzrok na kobiecą twarz. Sophie zapatrzyła się na niego, jakby nie była przekonana, czy słuch ją nie zawodzi, jej usta były lekko rozchylone (jej zęby zadzwoniły głucho, gdy tylko zdała sobie z tego sprawę i zamknęła pospiesznie buzię).

— Potter chce się ze mną widzieć — powtórzyła głupio, na co Severus ponownie uniósł brew, czując, że cała ta sytuacja zaczyna go poniekąd bawić. — Chce się ze mną widzieć, ponieważ... — zacięła się, jakby szukała jakiegoś niewielkiego elementu zbyt skomplikowanej układanki; Severus roześmiał się w głos we własnych myślach i nie pomógł jej w tej dziwnej dedukcji. — Więzienie — odezwała się bez związku i pokręciła głową, jakby odpędzała się od muchy; Severus obserwował ją w milczeniu, ani myśląc jej to ułatwiać. — Mam kontakt z więźniami. Powiedziałeś mu o tym. On chce im coś przekazać.

Severus tym razem nie znalazł w sobie siły na zachowanie beznamiętnego opanowania i z politowaniem przewrócił oczami - to nie do pojęcia, że ta kobieta wywoływała w nim reakcje, o których dawno już zdołał zapomnieć.

— Skoro twój nieduży móżdżek już zaskoczył — powiedział powoli Severus, rozkoszując się własnymi oszczerstwami, powoli obracając nimi na języku jak kostką czekolady — i udało ci się uporządkować informacje w tej swojej małej głowie, chciałbym cię uświadomić, że on na ciebie czeka.

Sophie nie wydała się obrażona jego zniewagami; pochyliła głowę, nie spuszczając wzroku z Severusa.

— Czeka — powtórzyła, co zabrzmiało nieomal jak stwierdzenie oczywistego.

Severusowi wyrwało się ciężkie westchnienie, spojrzał ze znużeniem w stronę drzwi i oparł się dłonią o ścianę, bezwiednie przeciągając po jej białej powierzchni opuszkami palców.

— Tak, czeka — mruknął cicho, wpijając w drzwi intensywne spojrzenie, pragnąc jak nic innego znaleźć się po ich drugiej stronie. — Bierzesz pelerynę czy nie? Wolałbym, żebyśmy się już zabierali do deportacji, jeśli pozwolisz. — Odwrócił się, zarzucił kaptur na głowę i otworzył drzwi, z zamiarem rozejrzenia się po ulicy i upewnienia się, że wciąż są sami.

Chłodna dłoń Sophie złapała go za nadgarstek, kiedy chciał już przekroczyć próg.

— Po czyjej ty jesteś stronie? — usłyszał za plecami ciche, lodowate jak nocna wichura pytanie i pozwolił sobie na uśmiechnięcie się pod nosem do pustki ulic, które odpowiedziały mu podobnym chłodem kamienia.

— Po swojej własnej, Soph — odparł z nutą chłodnego rozbawienia. — Zawsze po swojej własnej.

-VVV-

Harry stał przy okiennej szybie, sącząc powoli czarne espresso, które już dawno zaczęło stygnąć, teraz paląc zimną goryczą jego język, wyglądając na świat, w którym późna jesień niespiesznie przechodziła w zimę.

Za długo. — Nieskładne myśli czepiały się go ostatnimi czasy jak rzepy, wpijały w umysł, osadzały się pod jego skórą, drażniąc nerwy, nieustannie utrzymując jego emocje na granicy wybuchu. — To wszystko trwa o wiele za długo, powinniśmy działać szybciej, sprawniej, powinniśmy...

Tę bezsensowną rozmowę z własnym sumieniem przerwał mu dotyk czyichś ciepłych palców na ramieniu. Harry skupił swój wzrok na okiennej szybie, dostrzegając w nich odbicie znajomej pary oczu, przyglądających się mu w zamyśleniu.

— Draco — westchnął Harry, odstawiając filiżankę espresso na zakurzony parapet (wklęsłe denko pozostawiło bladą obręcz, której nie imał się kurz na żelbetonie, zielonooki czarodziej miał ochotę wyciągnąć palec i obrysować podstawę filiżanki utaplanej w mętnym kurzu lepiącym się do jej ścianek).

— To już niedługo, prawda? Pierwszy, prawdziwy rewanż na mugolach — zapytał cicho stojący za nim mężczyzna, nie zdejmując dłoni z jego ramienia - wręcz przeciwnie, zaciskając swoje palce jeszcze mocniej.

— Drugi — poprawił Harry, uśmiechając się lekko w stronę jego odbicia w szybie — jeśli liczyć nasze przeobrażenie ich siedziby w masy gruzu, drzazg i pyłu. Twoja w tym zasługa, chciałem przypomnieć.

Na twarzy Dracona zamajaczył blady uśmiech; Harry nie był pewien, czy to szare oczy zamigotały na jeden, krótki moment, czy zobaczył jedynie odbicie jakiegoś zagubionego w przestrzeni refleksu na szybie.

— To dziwne, jestem pewien, że tuż po tym, jak ten masywny budynek poszedł z dymem, nazwałeś mnie „przeklętym idiotą", czy coś w ten deseń — powiedział dźwięcznym głosem szarooki, a Harry zaśmiał się szczerze, ostrożnie podniósł filiżankę z parapetu i odwrócił w jego stronę, opierając się leniwie o kant podokiennika. Espresso zafalowało jak eliksir w stojącym na wolnym ogniu kociołku.

Szare oczy spojrzały przelotnie na czarną ciecz sączoną przez Harry'ego; Draco skrzywił się, jakby połknął coś nadzwyczaj gorzkiego.

— Nie łatwiej by było — podjął, wskazując palcem na trzymaną przez Harry'ego filiżankę — potraktować tej kawy zaklęciem podtrzymującym temperaturę?

Zielonooki wzruszył ramionami i upił łyk letniego espresso.

— Mi to nie przeszkadza — odparł, gdy Draco pokazowo spojrzał na filiżankę jak na wyjątkowo obleśną ropuchę.

Szare oczy odwróciły się od filiżanki trzymanej w jego dłoniach i podążyły gdzieś za jego plecy, w dal rozciągającą się za chłodną szybą; jego uśmiech zmętniał i spłynął z jego twarzy jak łzy, z gardła Dracona wyrwało się ciche, zmęczone westchnienie.

— Czekamy już tylko na _niego_ , tak? — mruknął ponuro, poprawiając rozbieganymi palcami ułożenie własnych włosów. — W momencie, kiedy on wróci, nic już nie będzie stało pomiędzy nami a tym więzieniem? — Jego ostatnie słowa zabrzmiały jak twierdzenie, choć Harry doskonale wiedział, że kiedy opuszczały jego usta, miały nakaz ułożenia się w pytanie (najwyraźniej umysł zawodził nie tylko Harry'ego).

Zielone oczy obserwowały przez dłuższą chwilę zapadnięte policzki Dracona, prześledziły cienie, które zajęły przestrzeń pod jego oczami, zerknęły na przeciągłe zmarszczki, które rozciągnęły się na tym młodym czole jak rany cięte. Harry oderwał jedną dłoń od twardej struktury naczynia na rzecz przeciągnięcia palcami po miękkiej, ciepłej skórze żywego człowieka - ospałym ruchem starł z jego skroni szary ślad lepiącego się do jego palców pyłu.

— Poradzimy sobie — mruknął cicho Harry, spuszczając rękę, aby ponownie zapleść palce wokół zimnej filiżanki.

Draco prychnął, a na jego twarz wkradł się lekki, zadziorny, zawadiacki uśmieszek.

— Nie musisz zawsze wszystkich pocieszać, wiesz? — odezwał się nieco pewniej szarooki, a jego uśmiech przeniósł się na jego policzki, a potem wspiął wyżej, sięgając oczu - trochę jak wschód słońca w górach. — Na dobrą sprawę, ludzie lubią czasami posmęcić nad własną, niepewną przyszłością.

Harry miał mu się właśnie odgryźć, kiedy spojrzenie Dracona padło na błonia, a jego uśmiech zgasł jak zdmuchnięta świeca.

Drugi czarodziej doskonale wiedział, co to oznacza. Spojrzenie Draco przybrało na intensywności, kiedy przewiercał się nim przez szary pejzaż codzienności. Harry zamknął oczy i odetchnął głębiej, rozumiejąc, że czas odpoczynku minął, teraz należy gładko przystąpić do obowiązków i postarać się nie krzywić - nie zbyt ostentacyjnie.

— To nie jest matka Katriny — usłyszał słowa Draco wypowiedziane jakimś dziwnym, kryjącym w sobie pokłady rozemocjonowania tonem.

— Co? — wyrwało się Harry'emu, zanim odwrócił się ku szybie i podążył za wzrokiem kompana.

Jego serce zabiło mocniej.

Z miejsca, w którym stali, nie widział jej dokładnie - była tylko niedużą sylwetką owiniętą szczelnie w czerń płaszcza, który falował w odpowiedzi na zrywy wiatru. Wokół jej szyi wirował czerwony, szeroki szal - trochę jak wąż na ramionach zaklinacza. Nie widział jej twarzy - z oddali tworzyła jedynie bezkształtną masę odróżniającą się od szalika tylko kilkoma odcieniami. Mimo wszystko poznał ją od razu.

Harry poczuł, jak siły z niego uciekają; oparł się ciężko o parapet i przycisnął czoło do zimnej szyby, z gardłem raptownie wysuszonym na wiór obserwując wirujące wokół jej głowy jak płomienie pasma długich (o wiele dłuższych, niż zapamiętał), rudych włosów tańczących na wietrze niczym ogień pomiędzy szarymi, ponurymi, przetartymi ścianami kominowymi.

-VVV-

Nie do końca rozumiał, co się wokół niego dzieje - ten nędzny świat po raz kolejny ogołocił go z jego zdolności postrzegania, wpijając ostry cierń w jego duszę, który utkwił tam jak drzazga pod paznokciem - wiedział tylko, że biegnie i że nie może już oddychać, że uderzający w jego twarz wiatr dusi go jak dłonie zaciśnięte na gardle, jak metalowe szpony o sile mugolskich trybików, a mijane po drodze mury, kamienie, krzewy tracą swoje pierwotne, geometryczne kształty, zlewając się w jego oczach w serię rozmytych konturów i niewyraźnych barw.

Zatrzymał się o jakieś dwa metry przed nią, błądząc wzrokiem po jej piegowatej twarzy, zastanawiając się, czy majaczy, czy ma zwidy - dziwnie realne, dziwnie złożone, nadzwyczaj opierające się na materializmie, nieprawdopodobnie zaawansowane - zamrugał raz i drugi, ale ona nadal tam była, patrzyła na niego tymi swoimi dużymi, brązowymi oczami skrytymi za pióropuszem czarnych rzęs.

W jej spojrzeniu było coś tak bardzo znajomego, że Harry tylko cudem nie upadł na ziemię - nie potrafił nic powiedzieć, nie mógł wydobyć z siebie choć szeptu, wpatrywał się w jej dorosłą twarz - tak znajomą, a tak obcą.

Dojrzała — przemknęło mu mgliście przez głowę, kiedy przesuwał wzrokiem po jej krągłych kształtach — zupełnie tak, jakby jej ciało nabrało w siebie więcej kobiecości.

— Cześć, Harry — powiedziała cicho Ginny, a on poczuł, jak zaczyna tętnić mu w głowie jak od głuchego hałasu.

Uśmiechnęła się; Harry nie wiedział, czy powinien zacząć krzyczeć, czy płakać, więc stał jedynie, wrosły w grunt jak słup soli, i wlepiał niedowierzający wzrok w jej chudą twarz, na której jeszcze nigdy tak mocno nie odbijały się kości policzkowe.

_Gdzie byłaś_ — chciał krzyczeć — _gdzie się podziewałaś przez te wszystkie lata? Gdzie byłaś, kiedy na ciebie czekałem?_ — ale nie potrafił wydusić z siebie słowa, zupełnie jakby wiatr, który z taką zaczepnością bawił się jej włosami, wpadł mu do gardła jak kamień i przyduszał bezlitośnie - coraz bardziej z każdą chwilą, gdy na nią patrzył, pozbawiał oddechu.

Ginny oblizała zaczerwienione wargi i mocniej oplotła się szalikiem, jakby nie była pewna, co powinna uczynić z własnymi dłońmi, jakby one jej w jakiś sposób przeszkadzały, jakby miała ochotę chwycić i połamać własne palce niczym kawałki plastikowych patyczków.

— Cieszę się, że miałeś siłę, żeby na mnie zaczekać — odezwała się swoim łagodnym (zawsze tak samo łagodnym - przywodzącym Harry'emu na myśl delikatne promienie słońca pieszczące niespiesznie bladą skórę) głosem Ginny.

Wrota do zamku ponownie trzasnęły; Harry drgnął jak wyrwany z transu, usłyszał stłumione wiatrem, pospieszne kroki, gałązki pękające pod podeszwami jak niewypowiedziane między nim a Ginny słowa, głos przepychany poprzez wiatr; usłyszał w nim jedynie własne imię wykrzyczane z taką desperacją, że poczuł, jak robi mu się słabo.

— _Harry!_

Ginny zerknęła mu przez ramię, podczas gdy jej zaróżowione od zimna i wiatru policzki nagle przybrały barwę mleka; kiedy ponownie na niego spojrzała, w jej oczach coś pękło.

Harry'emu zadrżały usta, poczuł rozgoryczenie i złość, i niesprawiedliwość świata, i ból rozrastający się w jego klatce piersiowej jak korzeń sięgający coraz głębiej i głębiej w ziemię.

Katrina wpadła na niego jak wichura - uderzyła całym ciałem w jego plecy, a uczyniła to z takim impetem, że Harry jedynie cudem utrzymał równowagę; żal rozciągnął się, przekształcił, zmienił formę; zielonooki czuł się, jakby jakaś dzika, łakoma krwi bestia osiadła mu pod skórą, czerpiąc z niego jak pasożyt - a potem Ginny spojrzała mu w oczy, a ogień szału wybuchł w jego klatce piersiowej, rozprzestrzeniając się tak szybko, jak Szatańska Pożoga. Warknął wściekle i odwrócił się, odpychając od siebie piętnastolatkę, która potknęła się o jakąś nierówność w ziemi i legła pod jego stopy jak długa - chwilę po tym, jak to zrobił, odczuł wwiercające się w umysł niczym młot pneumatyczny poczucie winy, ale stłumił go w zarodku, zanim zdążyło go połknąć jak mięsożerna bestia.

— Powiedziałem ci już, że nie mam chęci z tobą rozmawiać — wycedził Harry, mając wrażenie, że coś mierzwi go pod skórą.

— Kto to jest? — zapytała niemal z paniką Katrina, zdając się w ogóle nie rozumieć kierowanych do niej słów, brzmiąc, jakby coś długiego i ostrego przekuło jej gardło.

— Pilnuj własnego nosa. — Harry poczuł, że jeszcze moment i pęknie, a kiedy zacznie z niego wyciekać cały gniew, cały żal, cały ból, nie będzie już szansy na to, aby ten przepływ zatamować.

Katrina najwyraźniej nawet tego nie zauważyła - że znajduje się na skraju przepaści, w którą rozpaczliwie stara się nie spaść głową w dół - bo otworzyła usta, aby coś powiedzieć, coś mu zarzucić, o coś go oskarżyć, ale w tej chwili drzwi trzasnęły po raz kolejny i gdy Harry uniósł głowę, dostrzegł pędzącego w ich stronę, bardzo bladego Dracona, wpijającego w nich wzrok jak w jakiś nieosiągalny cel.

Za plecami usłyszał dziwny, urwany dźwięk wydobywający się z gardła Ginny, a zaraz za nim nadeszły słowa, które sprawiły, że naczynia krwionośne Harry'ego zamiast krwi zaczęły pompować lód.

— No tak — powiedziała Ginny w taki sposób, jakby się dusiła. — Idiotka ze mnie. Oczywiście, że nie czekałeś.

Harry, czując się rozdarty od środka, odwrócił się ku niej niemal dramatycznym ruchem, w którym więcej było chaosu, niż jakiejkolwiek równowagi, po czym słowa wylały się przez jego gardło jak woda ociekająca z ust topielca - całkowicie nieposłuszne jego woli.

— Czekałem na ciebie, Ginny, bardzo długo. — Jego głos był ciężki od przenikających go, sprzecznych emocji, kleił się do jego podniebienia jak przeterminowany eliksir; miał ochotę krzyczeć, przekrzykiwać wiatr, drzeć się tak głośno i tak długo, aż echo jego głosu nie zatańczy wokół szkockich szczytów, ściągając lawinę. — Ale już nie czekam.

Draco wreszcie do nich dobiegł, lustrując wzrokiem otwartą na zranienie, pękającą jak porcelana twarz Katriny, przepełnione poczuciem winy, rozgoryczone spojrzenie Ginny oraz iskrzące się od kotłujących się wewnątrz emocji, płonące jak stal oczy Harry'ego - na tych ostatnich zatrzymał się dłużej, a Harry o nic innego nie błagał w myślach, jak o to, żeby przestał, żeby nie patrzył na niego, żeby odwrócił wzrok - i Draco, jakby posłuszny tym milczącym modłom, wreszcie to zrobił; schylił się i pociągnął na nogi drżącą z zimna i z czegoś zupełnie innego Katrinę.

— Ty głupia, mała... — mruczał pod nosem Draco, chwytając piętnastolatkę za rękę i siłą starając się zaciągnąć na powrót w stronę zamku; Katrina postawiła tak zażarty opór, jakby od tego zależało jej życie (jakby nie wiedziała, że ten widok sprawi, że rozchwiane serce Harry'ego pęknie jak szkło, a jego drobinki utkną boleśnie w głębi jego gardła jak kolce). — No choć, na litość Merlina, on potrzebuje przestrzeni.

— Przestrzeni! — wykrzyczała Katrina, brzmiąc, jakby za moment miała się rozpłakać; Harry przygryzł dolną wargę tak mocno, że po chwili poczuł metaliczny posmak w ustach. — No tak, święty Harry Potter, który potrzebuje _przestrzeni_ , bo kiedy zbliżysz się do niego za bardzo, jego głupie serce tego nie przetrawi, bo nauczyli go walczyć, ale zapomnieli nauczyć go kochać, bo wszyscy, którym mogło na tym zależeć, byli martwi, zanim...

Siarczysty policzek zabrzmiał na szkolnych błoniach jak odgłos łamanego skrzydła; Katrina zamarła w bezruchu, a Draco wytrzeszczył oczy tak bardzo, że nieomal wyszły mu one z orbit i przycisnął lewą dłoń do ust, spoglądając na prawą w taki sposób, jakby ta wcale nie należała do niego.

— Więc to jest twoja nowa dziewczyna? — zapytała cicho Ginny, brzmiąc, jakby zaczynała ją boleć głowa, całkowicie obojętna na zastygłe jak trzy marmurowe pomniki sylwetki, które od pomników odróżniały tylko wirujące wokół ich ciał szaty, szarpane poprzez wiatr.

Harry przełknął ślinę, starając się odzyskać głos.

— Ona _nie jessst_ moją dziewczyną — wyrzucił z siebie, niemalże przechodząc w wężomowę — a na dobrą sprawę, ona nikim dla mnie nie jest.

Katrina spojrzała na niego w taki sposób, jakby jego słowa zabolały bardziej, niż otrzymany chwilę temu, głośny policzek.

Zanim Harry, który trapiony poczuciem winy nieomal odgryzł sobie język (czuł krew spływającą w dół jego gardła jak wino), zdążył przeprosić, złapać ją za rękę, zarzec się, że to nieprawda, że to tylko jego głupia, głupia złość kazała mu to powiedzieć, Katrina odwróciła się i uciekła w stronę zamku jak zranione zwierzę wycofujące się w cień.

— Szlag! — zaklął głośno Draco, kopiąc jakąś niewielką wyrwę w ziemi, po czym, zanim Harry zdołał choć mrugnąć, już biegł za Katriną. — Poczekaj! Przepraszam, słyszysz?! _Przepraszam_! No poczekaj, no!

Harry nie mógł zdjąć swoich oczu ze znikających w bramie wejściowej dwójki czarodziejów, czując się jak najgorszy bydlak, jak drań bez serca; jak nic innego pragnął, aby ktoś go teraz zranił, przeciągnął zimnym sztyletem po jego skórze, uderzył pięścią w skroń, trafił go zaklęciem Cruciatus - zasłużył sobie na ból, tego jednego był pewien.

— Niepotrzebnie wracałam — usłyszał za plecami głos Ginny; kilka gorących łez spadło z jego oczu na policzki i Harry starł je pospiesznie, jakby były kwasem.

— Niepotrzebnie — powtórzył mechanicznie za kobietą, automatycznie zakładając swoje bariery obronne: chłód musiał natrzeć na kobietę jak nawałnica, i choć Harry poczuł, jak serce mu pęka, nie odwrócił się.

Przez moment Ginny nic nie odpowiadała, a Harry wciąż stał ze wzrokiem wbitym w wejściową bramę, z wargą krwawiącą w nieco mniejszym stopniu, niż jego serce, a potem poczuł gwałtowne, bolesne szarpnięcie, gdy kobieta wymijała go, szturchając boleśnie jego żebra łokciem jak mieczem i podążyła w ślad dwójki magów z wysoko uniesioną głową - jakby nic nie potrafiło jej zranić i gdyby Harry jej nie znał, doszedłby do wniosku, że wyszła z tej konfrontacji bez szwanku.

Harry przełknął ślinę, raz i drugi, czując, jak ściska go boleśnie w gardle, jakby czarna magia osiadła na jego języku, obłapiała jego struny głosowe jak rosa iskrząca się na niciach pajęczyny.

Ktoś dotknął jego ramienia.

Harry odskoczył tak gwałtownie, jakby się oparzył, przeklinając się w myślach za to, że komukolwiek pozwolił się zajść od tyłu; jego różdżka mechanicznie powędrowała do jego palców (jakby coś nim sterowało, bardziej intuicyjnie, niż za sprawą rozumu) i już chwilę potem celowała w twarz najpiękniejszej kobiety, jaką Harry kiedykolwiek miał przyjemność widzieć.

Zagapił się przez chwilę, a kiedy uzmysłowił sobie, kogo ma przed sobą, opuścił różdżkę, a zaraz za nią głowę, ocierając zamaszystym ruchem policzki; łzy przykleiły się do jego palców jak gęsty eliksir.

_Cholera, cholera, cholera jasna, dlaczego teraz?_ — zapiał roztrzęsiony umysł Harry'ego, który całą siłą woli starał się zebrać się na powrót w jedną całość, pozbierać z ziemi chłodne drobinki jego rozłupanego serca i powkładać je w odpowiednie miejsca, jak elementy wadliwego mechanizmu. Jego czaszka łupała tępym bólem.

— Katrina jest w zamku. — Nie poznawał własnego głosu - przesunął się po jego języku jak papier ścierny; Harry zacisnął zęby, ale nie schował różdżki do kieszeni.

— Krwawisz — odezwała się stojąca przed nim kobieta i zanim Harry zrozumiał, co robi, uniosła dłoń do jego twarzy, jakby własnymi palcami zamierzała zetrzeć czerwone, ciekłe pręgi z jego warg.

Harry uciekł przed jej dotykiem, starając się nie kulić zbyt wyraźnie. Przycisnął dłonie do własnej piersi i patrząc w łagodną twarz kobiety, tak, jakby zamierzał roztrzaskać ją samym spojrzeniem, powtórzył warkliwie:

— Katrina jest _w zamku_.

Kobieta spoglądała na niego tak jasnym i czystym wzrokiem, że Harry zapragnął móc się przed nim ukryć - gdziekolwiek. Gdy ta nagle wyciągnęła rękę, żeby pogłaskać go po policzku, Harry miał wrażenie, że cienka granica wyślizguje mu się spod stóp.

— _Nie dotykaj mnie!_ — wydarł się tak głośno, że poczuł kłujący, szarpiący ból w gardle, jego opanowanie potoczyło się ze skały i z impetem rąbnęło w przestrzeń zamarzniętego jeziora, a ono roztrzaskało się jak tafla lustra, w którą ktoś cisną kamieniem. — Ona jest _w zamku_ , czego, do cholery jasnej, nie rozumiesz?

Zamiast złości w oczach kobiety pojawiły się łzy.

— Biedne dziecko — wyszeptała, brzmiąc tak szczerze, że Harry poczuł, jak zaczynają się trząść jego dłonie — takie odważne, biedne dziecko. Gdyby ktoś przeszedł tyle, co ty...

— Zostaw go. — Głos, który padł na ich twarze jak ostre odłamki lodu, należał do osoby, której Harry w pierwszej chwili nie zauważył, stojącej niedaleko za kobietą, która spoglądała na niego z taką czułością, jakby jeszcze nie wiedziała, że on na jej czułość w ogóle nie zasługiwał.

Snape zbliżył się do nich, a Harry znów poczuł się jak niedorosły uczniak kulący się ze strachu na ciemnym, zamkowym korytarzu.

— Idź szukać Katriny, Soph — powiedział niemal spokojnie Snape, ale jego głos ociekał takim chłodem, że Harry mimowolnie drgnął, nawet jeśli wiedział, że gniew Snape'a nie jest skierowany na niego.

Kobieta wyprostowała się, a Harry starał się opanować, próbując niepostrzeżenie otrzeć swoją twarz ze słonej wilgoci.

— Nie będziesz mną pomiatał, dupku — odrzekła chłodno kobieta, mierząc się ze Snape'em wzrokiem gdzieś koło głowy starającego się uspokoić Harry'ego. — Zapamiętaj to sobie — dodała, po czym odwróciła się na pięcie, jakby nie mogła znieść patrzenia na Snape'a ani chwili dłużej i oddaliła się pospiesznie w stronę zamku.

Harry, przez krótką, wspaniałą sekundę, miał wrażenie, że Snape bez słowa pójdzie w jej ślady - modlił się o to do wszystkich bogów, którzy przychodzili mu do głowy, prosząc, niemal błagając.

Snape poruszył się; serce Harry'ego ponownie tego dnia podjechało mu do gardła, zaciskając się w nim jak ostrokrzew, raniąc nie mniej, niż kolce z ostrokrzewu byłyby w stanie.

Mężczyzna przyklęknął przed nim, chwytając w swoje długie palce jego drżące, sine dłonie; kiedy uniósł na niego wzrok, Harry miał wrażenie, że blednie bardziej, niż najmarniejsze widmo; w jego głowie znów zawirowało.

Przez moment pragnął się wyrwać - wyszarpnąć swe ręce z jego uścisku i puścić się biegiem ku wrotom zamkowym, ale wtedy Snape się odezwał, a Harry poczuł, jak powoli zaczyna opadać z sił, jak od ciężaru zbyt silnego zaklęcia, aby mógł je znieść godnie.

— Sprowadziłem Sophie do zamku — powiedział cicho - Harry miał nieodparte wrażenie, że jego czarne oczy przenikają w samą głębię jego zmarnowanej duszy. — Pomogę ci uwolnić czarodziejów z tego więzienia, do którego trafili. Jednak _ty_ , dziecko, ty będziesz mi winien bardzo poważny dług.

Harry przez moment jedynie się w niego wpatrywał, wgapiał się w jego twarz jak cielę w malowane wrota, by po chwili usłyszeć jakiś dziwny, nieludzki dźwięk dzwoniący mu w uszach, coraz bardziej rosnący, rozwijający się, wzbierający na sile i Harry modlił się, żeby on już się skończył, żeby ucichł, żeby się urwał, póki nie uzmysłowił sobie, że ten rozdzierający dźwięk to śmiech i że dochodzi on z jego własnych ust.

Zielonooki, patrząc prosto w te czarne, głębokie oczy, mając wrażenie, że dusi się własnymi słowami, wycisnął z siebie poprzez łzy, poprzez śmiech, poprzez całe rozgoryczenie słowa, które brzmiały pośród tej całej symfonii nieomal absurdalnie.

— Czyżbym nieświadomie podpisał cyrograf z diabłem? — wyrzucił z siebie Harry, ocierając łzy z własnej twarzy.

Snape uśmiechnął się jak demon, którym był (Harry poczuł, jak ściska go w żołądku) i uniósł dłoń do jego twarzy. Kiedy jego smukłe palce odgarnęły mu zagubione kosmyki za ucho, a ciało Harry'ego nie zapragnęło się wyrywać tak, jak było to w przypadku matki Katriny, zielonooki bliski był uduszenia własnym żalem, własną naiwnością, własnym stopniem ufania tym, którym ufać nigdy nie powinien ( _Draco mnie ostrzegał, cholera jasna_ ).

— Oswoiłeś mnie sobie, co? — Harry nie wiedział, dlaczego to powiedział, dlaczego nie zrobił nic innego - nie splunął, nie odwrócił się, aby uciec, nie zaczął krzyczeć, oskarżając go o całe swoje życie. — Nie jestem przeklętym zwierzęciem — zazgrzytał zębami Harry — a nawet jeśli jestem, nie powinieneś zapominać, że ja także mam kły i pazury, których mógłbym użyć. — Zielonooki oblizał nerwowo górną wargę i odwrócił wzrok. — Zaufałem ci — powiedział głupio, nie potrafiąc zatrzymać własnych słów.

Snape pokiwał głową jak cierpliwy rodzic, a Harry zacisnął zęby jeszcze mocniej.

— Liczyłem na to — przyznał Snape, jakby to nie miało znaczenia.

Chłodne palce dotknęły podbródka Harry'ego, sprowadzając jego wzrok na powrót ku tym czarnym, nieprzeniknionym, głębokim jak ocean oczom.

— Jeśli to jest w stanie cię pocieszyć, dziecko, pozwól, że ci przypomnę, że ta wojna także nie jest mi na rękę.

Harry'emu wcale nie zrobiło się lżej na sercu, wręcz przeciwnie - miał ochotę skowyczeć jak zranione zwierzę. Emocje wyciekły z jego serca, a wraz z nimi słowa, które zapiekły jego gardło jak kwas.

— Potrzebuję cię w tej wojnie, ty przeklęty... przeklęty... — wydusił z siebie chrapliwie Harry, starając się pochwycić resztką jasności umysłu wypadające mu spomiędzy ust słowa.

Miał już dość tego dnia, miał ochotę przyłożyć czoło do poduszki i zamknąć oczy, a potem obudzić się ze świadomością, że to wszystko było tylko długim, złym koszmarem, który już na zawsze odszedł w zapomnienie.

Snape uśmiechnął się, wyglądając przy tym niczym cień wyłaniający się spośród głębokich ciemności; podniósł się z ziemi i pochylił nad Harrym. Kiedy jego ciepłe wargi musnęły bliznę na jego czole, Harry miał wrażenie, że kruszy się w nim coś więcej, poza jego naiwną wiarą w ludzi.

-VVV-

_Miałem naprawdę wielką ochotę wyżyć się na Draconie - naprawdę wielką. Za to jego: „potrzebujemy szpiega", za: „jedynie tymczasowo", a najbardziej za: „mamy idealnego kandydata" - nic, tylko walić głową w mur i przeklinać desperację cechującą człowieka w potrzebie._

_To był ostatni raz, kiedy go o coś poprosiłem. Nie twierdzę, że przestał mnie rozumieć, nie twierdzę, że przestałem go potrzebować - być może to głupie z mojej strony, ale potrzebowałem go - mimo wszystkiego, co mi zrobił, mimo duszy, którą we mnie rozdarł. On dalej mi pomagał - jednak okazało się, z taką brutalnością jak kubeł zimnej wody chluśnięty prosto w twarz, że nie czynił tego tak bezinteresownie, jak z góry założyłem (odtąd wszystkie jego uczynki nabierały głębszego znaczenia)._

_Nie przestał mnie ratować - czego do tej pory nie rozumiem - ten podwójny agent na wiecznej służbie. Jakby obawiał się stracić pretekst do ciągnięcia tej kuriozalnej rozgrywki, tej pułapki, w którą dałem się złapać._

_Mimo wszystko, musiałem zakotwiczyć się w rzeczywistości, musiałem wysłuchać matki Katriny, musiałem ją zrozumieć, musiałem zdecydować o dalszych krokach - a on mnie obserwował, kiwał głową, gdy rozprawialiśmy o szturmie na więzienie, zgadzał się stanąć przy nas - różdżka w różdżkę, mówił, że chce pomóc._

_Przestań się mnie bać_ _—_ _szeptał jego głos w mojej głowie, nasiąkając jeszcze większą zachłannością, niż zazwyczaj._ _—_ _Nie musisz się mnie bać._

_Słyszysz?_

-VVV-

Kiedy matka Katriny pierwszy raz wzięła udział w ich zebraniu, zachowywała się, jakby uczęszczała na nie od lat - przemilczała kąśliwości Mata, udawała ślepą, gdy Anderson zapatrzył się w jej dekolt niczym sroka w gnat, wysłuchała postępów tego drugiego w tworzeniu świstoklików, kiwając głową co jakiś czas, jakby dawała znak, że wszystko jest dla niej jasne, że wszystko jest dla niej klarowne.

Katrina siedziała tuż obok niej, obserwując z sąsiedniego krzesła jej twarz jak zauroczona, jak otumaniona eliksirem szczęścia, ściskając jej dłoń w swoich drobnych palcach, jakby nigdy nie zastanawiała się, w jaki sposób jej matka znalazła się w posiadaniu tak znaczących informacji.

Harry jedynie zaciskał zęby i słuchał.

— Poprzez piwnice? — zamyśliła się Sophie, kiedy wysłuchała z niepojętą dla nikogo cierpliwością pomysłu Harry'ego co do przedostania się do środka mugolskiego więzienia. — Myślę, że to bez znaczenia, którędy tam wejdziecie, skoro macie zamiar zaatakować otwarcie. Najlepiej po prostu zburzcie te mury, one nie są chronione żadną magią, wiecie?

Harry widział niepokój rodzący się na wielu twarzach, kiedy Sophie wyklarowała przed nimi tę propozycję (zastanawiał się, co właściwie czuje - czuł się wypalony, czuł się pusty jak wypompowany balon), ale to Hermiona ostatecznie wyraziła na głos swoją niepewność.

— Skoro lochy są pod parterem, to czy nie pogrzebiemy czarodziejów żywcem? — zapytała, a Harry spojrzał na byłą przyjaciółkę w zaskoczeniu na jej bezpośredniość - nie tego spodziewał się po tej przeżywającej zawsze wszystko głęboko w sobie kobiecie.

Sophie wzruszyła ramionami i przesunęła wzrokiem po zebranych - Harry zauważył, że ominęła skrupulatnie twarz Snape'a, jakby ta ją odstraszała, jakby jej widok mógłby ją skrzywdzić, jakby miała się przez to sparzyć.

— Oni mają granaty, wiecie? Rzucą w was takim i rozlecicie się jak manekiny witrynowe.

Sophie na migi zaczęła pokazywać proces odbezpieczania i odrzucania granatu, jakby to były jakieś absurdalne kalambury. Anderson odchrząknął cicho.

— Co za jaskrawa wizja — mruknął zrzędliwie pod nosem (Harry słyszał strach przyczajony za słowami jak drapieżnik; zacisnął zęby); Amelia szturchnęła go w żebra łokciem, na co ten tylko odwrócił głowę i splótł ramiona na piersi z taką miną, jakby coś ciężkiego i masywnego uderzyło w jego godność.

— Cóż — skwitowała nieoczekiwanie McGonagall — przynajmniej mamy mapę.

Coś w jej słowach wydało się Harry'emu niebotycznie zabawne, mimo że miał gorącą ochotę wydrapać sobie żyły - cichy śmiech wciąż smakował gorzko w jego ustach; rzeczywiście, mieli mapę, Sophie zabrała się do jej tworzenia, gdy tylko zasiadła do stołu (może nie być idealna — powiedziała, podając ją Harry'emu nad blatem — ale najdokładniejsza, jaką jestem w stanie rozrysować).

Zielonooki poczuł jak Draco opiera czoło o jego ramię - pozwolił mu na to, sam oddałby wiele za jakieś stabilne oparcie, które nie pozwoliłoby mu zwątpić w samego siebie.

— Nie śmiej się, wariacie — mruknął szarooki czarodziej. — Brzmisz, jakbyś tracił grunt pod nogami.

Harry nie chciał przyznawać się do tego, że właśnie to, na dobrą sprawę, ma miejsce.

Sophie spojrzała w ich kierunku i przez moment nie mówiła nic - jej oczy błądziły po twarzy Dracona, jakby starała się w nim doszukać kogoś innego; kiedy Harry'emu przeszło przez myśl, że ta obca im kobieta wychwytuje w rysach twarzy Dracona cech jego ojca, jego twarz stężała, a oczy zaiskrzyły niemą wściekłością (nie potrafił już tego zatrzymać - od rozmowy przeprowadzonej ze Snape'em emocje ulatywały z niego jak boginy z uchylonej szafy) i kiedy już miał rzucić w nią chłodem jak kamieniem, Sophie się odezwała:

— Ty jesteś Draco Malfoy. — Brzmiało to bardziej jak stwierdzenie, niż pytanie, ale mimo wszystko kręgosłup Dracona naprężył się nieznacznie, a jego podejrzliwe spojrzenie spoczęło na Sophie, kiedy kiwał w potwierdzeniu głową.

Sophie zmarszczyła czoło i wyciągnęła rękę przez stół, jakby chciała pochwycić dłoń Dracona - której przecież nie mogła dosięgnąć ze swego miejsca.

— Tak mi przykro — oznajmiła, brzmiąc tak szczerze, że teraz także i Harry wyprostował się, nienaturalnie spinając mięśnie jak człowiek pod batem, zastanawiając się, co też ta kobieta stara się im powiedzieć. Zerknął niepewnie w stronę Dracona, a jego serce zacisnęło się w piersi. Te szare, znajome oczy miały tak rozdzierający wyraz, że Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać przed wyciągnięciem ręki i zaciśnięciem palców na jego dłoni - szarooki zdawał się tego w ogóle nie zauważyć; Draco świdrował Sophie takim wzrokiem, jakby obawiał się, że rozumie, o czym ona mówi, ale nie dopuszczał tego do świadomości - nie teraz, nigdy, przenigdy. Nie zapytał, co miała na myśli, jakby nie chciał przyspieszać czasu, w którym będzie mu dane usłyszeć tę wiadomość.

Sophie zaciągnęła się głęboko powietrzem.

( _Czasami lepiej nie poznawać prawdy_ — pomyślał Harry o dwie sekundy za późno).

— Twoja matka... — Na dobrą sprawę nie musiała kończyć tego zdania.

Harry poczuł, jak dłoń mężczyzny wysuwa się spomiędzy jego palców, przesypując się przez nie jak piasek, jak coś kruchego, jakby jego ciało nigdy nie posiadało stałej, jednolitej konstrukcji.

Jego oczy przesunęły się na twarz szarookiego, która z każdą chwilą zdawała się tracić kolor, zdawała się rozpadać, rozdzielać - na części, na pyły.

— Draco — wyszeptał Harry, ale nawet nie przypuszczał, że młodego czarodzieja pochwycą niekontrolowane drgawki, że zsunie się z krzesła, jak bezwolna kukła, której sznurki odcięto (Harry będzie próbował go pochwycić, ale ciało mężczyzny wyślizgnie się z jego palców jak kostka lodu - mimo to osunie się z krzesła zaraz po nim, wyciągając ku niemu dłonie jak w niemej prośbie, jak w błaganiu), że zacznie się śmiać tak gorzkim śmiechem, jak Harry zaledwie kilka godzin wcześniej. — Draco! — Panika - musiała wyraźnie zabrzmieć w jego głosie; młody Malfoy zaczął trząść się tak mocno, że Harry bał się, że dostał on jakiegoś napadu, jego rozbiegane oczy były tak boleśnie bezradne, że coś zacisnęło się głęboko w gardle drugiego czarodzieja, jakaś niewidzialna pięść chwyciła i ani myślała puścić.

Jego świat się skurczył - nie widział nic innego, poza Draconem - Draconem, który sypał się w drobny mak prosto w jego dłonie, Draconem, który przepadał, jakby go tracił.

Draco wyrwał się z jego ramion, jakby Harry był inferiusem, jakby zamierzał zacisnąć na nim palce, zapętlić je wokół jego nadgarstków, wokół szyi i _ścisnąć_ \- zielonooki, z sercem, które krajało się w jego piersiowej klatce, patrzył bezradnie, jak szarooki, młody mężczyzna na czworakach gramoli się w kąt, jakby rozpaczliwie próbował przed czymś uciec, pomimo że jego nogi odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa. Patrząc na krokodyle łzy toczące się w dół jego twarzy, Harry miał wrażenie, że po raz pierwszy (i zapewne ostatni) widzi Dracona całkowicie podatnego na zranienie - jak dziecko w obliczu ogromu wszechświata, przerażone wizją potwora spod łóżka.

— Harry — niepewny głos Amelii przypomniał mu, że nie są sami; musiał wyglądać jak dzikie, osaczone zwierzę, kiedy nie wstając z podłogi, łypnął płonącym jak stal wzrokiem w stronę zebraniowego stołu i powiedział: „wynoście się wszyscy" i wiedział, że brzmi śmiertelnie poważnie, wiedział, że jego głos przybrał złowróżbny ton, wiedział, że to zabrzmiało jak groźba, ale to nie miało znaczenia, nie, kiedy Draco zaczął obejmować pod ścianą swoje kolana i kołysać się w tył i w przód, w tył i w przód, jakby miał chorobę sierocą. Nie wstając z podłogi, podpełzł na czworakach do Dracona, który zdawał się nie dostrzegać świata wokół siebie. Poczuł, jak coś w nim pęka, kiedy wyciągnął rękę, a Draco spojrzał na nią jak na narzędzie zbrodni - w jego srebrnych, błyszczących oczach zamajaczyło przerażenie.

— _Draco_ — powtórzył zduszonym, łzawym tonem, czując, że to już za wiele, że nie wytrzyma jeszcze jednej próby od losu, że ma już dość, naprawdę dość, dosyć wszystkiego i wszystkich, _dosyć, dosyć, dosyć_. — Draco, proszę — nie wiedział, o co prosi, ale powtarzał to raz, za razem, póki drugi czarodziej nie przestał się wzdrygać, kiedy się do niego przysuwał - jak w treansie, póki nie spojrzał na niego, jakby nareszcie go dostrzegał, jakby go rozpoznawał - choćby przez łzy, choćby ledwo - Harry zawinął ramiona wokół chudego ciała mężczyzny, a Draco pozwolił mu, aby oplótł się wokół niego jak wąż, jak żmija i trzymał go bardzo mocno, jakby od tego, czy go puści zależało całe jego życie.

Harry, umierając z rozpaczy, wcisnął swoją twarz w zagłębienie szyi Dracona, wpijając palce w jego ramiona, a te plątały się w jego szacie, tonęły w niej, gubiły się jak dzieci na rozstaju dróg.

Draco zaczął łapać powietrze tak łapczywie, jakby się nim żywił, a jego głos był nienaturalnie głośny, niepospolicie drżący, jakby był zamkiem z kart na moment przed upadkiem.

— To mnie... kiedyś... udusi — wycharczał Draco, łapiąc dech pomiędzy kolejnymi słowami, jakby naprawdę był bliski uduszenia się, jakby nie potrafił pobierać tlenu z otoczenia i oddzielać go od innych gazów.

Harry, czując, jak jego twarz rozpada się i sypie po kątach jak kurz, mocniej wcisnął nos w zagłębienie szyi jasnowłosego mężczyzny.

— Nauczymy się z tym oddychać — obiecał, zaciskając mocniej palce na ciele Dracona, czując pod opuszkami drżenie jego mięśni. Zamknął oczy.

-VVV-

Kiedy ponownie uchylił powieki, jego pierwszym wrażeniem było, że upłynęły całe godziny. Poprawił swoje usadzenie - twarda podłoga wbijała mu się w kość ogonową - i odsunął głowę od oddychającego równomiernym, spokojnym rytmem Dracona (trochę, jakby spał — przemknęło Harry'emu przez myśli). Rozejrzał się po sali lekko zamglonym, zmęczonym wzrokiem i wcale się nie zaskoczył, gdy natrafił nim na czarne, przenikliwe spojrzenie Snape'a - tym, co go zdziwiło, była obecność Sophie, jakby ich pilnowała, jakby nie chciała zostawiać ich sam na sam z ojcem jej córki, jakby wiedziała coś, czego nie wiedział nikt inny.

Harry uśmiechnął się beznamiętnie, mając wrażenie, że się wypalił, że nie pozostało w nim nic, co ludzkie.

— Przyglądałeś się, jak się rozpadamy? — zapytał Snape'a, brzmiąc podobnie do tego, jak brzmiał Syriusz Black, kiedy uciekł z Azkabanu - jakby od dawna nie używał własnego głosu.

Snape nie odpowiedział - wpatrywał się w niego trudnym do interpretacji wzrokiem, gładząc opuszką wskazującego palca wąskie wargi.

Zielonooki niemal niedostrzegalnym gestem głowy wskazał na siedzącą zaraz obok Naczelnika Sophie, wyglądającą, jakby gryzła się z myślami, czy dać jemu i Draconowi jeszcze moment prywatności, czy podejść do nich, z zamiarem przeskanowania zaklęciem stanu ich psychiki.

— Dlaczego? — zapytał, sam nie wiedząc, o co dokładnie ( _co dlaczego, Harry?_ — zrugał się w myślach. — _Dlaczego ona tu jest? Przecież sam ją tu ściągnąłeś. Dlaczego przygląda się wam, jakby jej zależało? Doskonale wiesz, że nie może jej zależeć - nawet was nie zna, nie zna was ani trochę_ ).

— Nie jestem szalony, wiesz? — zwrócił się Harry w stronę kobiety, widząc jej spojrzenie ciążące na jego twarzy. — I nie znam legilimencji — dodał, gdy przeciągła zmarszczka zawitała na jej blade czoło. Jej usta uchyliły się nieznacznie, jakby szukała słów, którymi mogła _zapytać_. — Tak, czuję się świetnie — odpowiedział na niezadane pytanie, przewidując, że będzie ono należało do gamy tych standardowych, do których przywykł w ciągu długich lat, do których zdołał się nawet w jakimś stopniu przyzwyczaić. Kiedy grymas na twarzy kobiety stał się niepewny, Harry westchnął i przycisnął czoło do ramienia milczącego, wpatrującego się w jeden punkt w przestrzeni Dracona. — Nie, naprawdę nie czytam ci w myślach.

Cichy śmiech Snape'a zabrzmiał jak żerujący po łowach drapieżnik. Harry przygryzł dolną wargę i zapytał z niepewnością czającą się za słowami:

— Mogłabyś... to znaczy, czy mogłaby pani — poprawił się Harry, oddychając głęboko, mając wrażenie, że jego mózg został w kilku procentach odparowany — zabrać Draco do Skrzydła Szpitalnego?

— Nigdzie nie idę — wymamrotał młody Malfoy, a Harry spojrzał na niego, nie potrafiąc powstrzymać niewielkiego, bladego uśmiechu, który naciągnął się na jego usta jak gumowy materiał.

— Witamy w świecie żywych — powiedział miękko, podczas gdy Sophie wstała, prostując kręgosłup z lekkim przesadyzmem, ściągając łopatki i unosząc głowę tak wysoko, że Harry przez moment obserwował ścieżkę jej długiej szyi biegnącej ku odznaczającym się na głębokim dekolcie obojczykom i postukując obcasami, podeszła do nich, wyciągając szczupłą rękę w stronę Dracona, który wszczepiał palce w ramię Harry'ego jak pijawka, jakby wisiał nad przepaścią, a ręka zielonookiego mężczyzny była jego jedynym oparciem.

— Nigdzie nie idę — powtórzył słabym głosem Draco — nie bez Harry'ego.

Harry wziął dłoń Dracona w swoje dłonie, patrząc w jego twarz z niepokojem, którego nie potrafił się pozbyć.

— To śmieszne — odezwał się cicho Draco, wciąż nie spoglądając na nic konkretnego, wyglądając, jakby unosił się gdzieś ponad własnym ciałem, ponad światem i przestrzenią — moja matka, która całe życie stroniła od mugoli, na sam koniec jej marnej egzystencji utknęła jako _więzień_ w _mugolskim ośrodku karnym_. — Mężczyzna prychnął, a chwilę potem z jego ust wydobył się śmiech, który przeraził Harry'ego bardziej, niż jakiekolwiek słowa byłyby w stanie.

— Draco... — wyszeptał, szukając słów, którymi mógłby odebrać z jego serca część tego bólu, który tak wyraźnie odbijał się w srebrnych oczach.

— No powiedz, czy to nie śmieszne, Harry? — Draco nie przestał się śmiać; jego oczy były tak otwarte, jego umysł tak podatny na zranienie, że Harry miał ochotę złapać jego głupią szatę w pięść i potrząsnąć nim z całej siły, każąc natychmiast się uspokoić (zamiast tego mocniej owinął palce wokół jego dłoni). — No powiedz, Harry! — podniósł głos Draco; Harry poczuł, jak łzy przyduszają jego gardło.

— Nie, Draco — wydusił, sięgając drżącymi palcami do jego twarzy, pragnąc wygładzić to napięte czoło, powstrzymać ten przyspieszony, nienaturalny rytm oddechu, zdusić ten gorzki, twardy śmiech, w którym więcej było cierpienia niż na tej pobladłej skórze wokół migoczących oczu. — Nie, to w ogóle nie jest śmieszne. — Jego wargi były tak zdrętwiałe, że prawie ich nie czuł. — To wcale nie jest śmieszne — powtórzył prosząco, gdy Draco odchylił głowę do tyłu, nie przestając trząść się ze śmiechu.

Sophie nie cofnęła ręki - przyglądała się milcząco Draconowi, jakby na coś czekała; Harry pomyślał, że jeżeli ten opętańczy śmiech za moment się nie urwie, to niebawem przyjdzie mu oszaleć. Bezwiednie wyciągnął ramiona, oplatając wokół chudego ciała blondyna (pod dłońmi czuł układ jego żeber, wibracje jego mięśni, ale nie puścił, nie puścił, mimo że śmiech Dracona nie ucichł, wręcz przeciwnie - wzmógł się jak deszcz przechodzący w istną ulewę) i zaczął kołysać go, jakby ten był dzieckiem, w lewo, w prawo, w lewo; czuł łzy kręcące się pod powiekami jak ptaki latające w kółko. Oparł czoło o jego skroń, szepcząc zapamiętale:

— Draco, powinieneś z nią iść do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, do Parkinson, jesteś zmęczony, odpoczniesz, prześpisz się i będzie lepiej, będzie lepiej, Draco...

— Będzie? — zapytał głucho szarooki, zaciskając palce na dłoni Harry'ego, który nie miał już siły udawania silnego, który najbardziej pragnął skulić się na tej zimnej ziemi i idąc za radą przeklętego Snape'a, pozwolić sobie zapomnieć o świecie; przełknął ciężko i zacisnął usta. — Jak... — Draco zaciął się, jego głos zadrżał, jak mugolski samolot podczas turbulencji; odetchnął głęboko i ponowił próbę: — Jak ty to znosisz, Harry? Świadomość, że nigdy już nie zobaczysz swoich rodziców?

Harry zesztywniał, ale nie oderwał twarzy od Dracona, jakby jego skóra przykleiła się do tej nienaturalnie pobladłej powierzchni. Przełknął rosnącą z każdą chwilą gulę w gardle i z wielkim trudem wykrztusił z siebie:

— Pozwól zaprowadzić się do ambulatorium.

Draco prychnął i odwrócił głowę, jakby nie chciał, aby Harry widział ściekające mu po twarzy łzy.

— A co, Parkinson ma jakiś genialny eliksir, który załata dziurę po zranieniu tego kalibru? — zaszydził, ale w jego głosie więcej było nadziei, niż czegokolwiek innego; Harry miał ochotę się rozpłakać.

— Z pewnością pomoże ci bardziej, niż ja kiedykolwiek będę w stanie — wyszeptał zielonooki czarodziej, mając wrażenie, że jeśli odezwie się głośniej, jego głos pęknie jak stara, zgrana płyta.

Draco zaśmiał się - jego śmiech brzmiał tak beznamiętnie, że Harry'emu zakręciło się w głowie.

— Masz tak niskie mniemanie o własnych zdolnościach? — zaszydził Draco, brzmiąc, jakby z całych sił starał się zakotwiczyć w rzeczywistości.

Harry uśmiechnął się blado pod nosem.

— Magomedycznych? Tak.

Draco skinął głową, jakby przyjmował to do wiadomości, jakby akceptował odpowiedź na jakieś skomplikowane, egzaminatorskie pytanie. Jego dłoń puściła rękę Harry'ego.

— W porządku — powiedział cicho.

Harry zamknął oczy, dziękując za tą odpowiedź wszystkim bóstwom, i powoli rozplątał ramiona zaciśnięte wokół Dracona jak pnącza dzikiej róży oplatające się naokoło schodowej barierki. Z sercem bijącym jak uderzenia werbla przyglądał się, jak Draco przyjmuje ( _nareszcie, Merlinie, nareszcie_ ) ofiarowaną mu dłoń Sophie i pozwala pociągnąć się na nogi.

— W porządku — powtórzył jasnowłosy, unosząc swój rozdarty jak podziurawiona płachta wzrok na kobietę, która ułożyła drobną dłoń na jego kościstym ramieniu i poprowadziła w stronę wyjścia jak przewodnik niewidomego.

Kiedy znikali za drzwiami, Draco odwrócił głowę, by na niego zerknąć; w szarych, zapłakanych oczach jak mur wybudowany pospiesznie i niechlujnie jaśniała nadzieja.

-VVV-

Jego kocie, zwinne ruchy zawsze miały w sobie coś takiego, co sprawiało, że Harry obawiał się, że w momencie, w którym pozwoli sobie spuścić go z oczu, stanie się coś całkowicie nieoczekiwanego.

Mimo to nie potrafił zdobyć się na podniesienie wzroku kontemplującego własne, blade dłonie; siedział nieruchomo na podłodze, czując drażniącą pustkę w miejscu, które jeszcze chwilę temu zajmował Draco wszczepiony w jego objęcia jak kałamarnica owijająca wokół ludzkich ramion swe macki; potarł o siebie opuszki palców, spodziewając się, że jeśli to zrobi, to dziwne poczucie wybrakowania minie, że coś zastąpi pustkę, którą odczuwał, coś ją uleczy.

Tak się oczywiście nie stało; słyszał szelest szaty, gdy mężczyzna przyklękał przy nim (towarzyszył temu ucisk w gardle, który wbijał się w niego jak kołki, jak ciernie) i Harry, czując czarne oczy lepiące się do jego naciągniętych rysów twarzy jak wiatr, uniósł powoli głowę i uchwycił przenikliwy wzrok Snape'a. Przewiercające czarne oczy przyglądały mu się z zamyśleniem, zanim ciche słowa nie padły spomiędzy tych cienkich warg jak okruchy tanich złudzeń:

— Byłbym w stanie go uleczyć.

Harry poczuł, jak kark mu sztywnieje, a wzdłuż kręgosłupa przebiega salwa lodowatych dreszczy.

Mógł znieść zastraszanie, mógł znieść niepewność co do intencji drugiego człowieka klejącą się do jego palców z siłą pajęczej nici, mógł znieść i ból - tego po ubiegłej wojnie nauczył się jak jazdy na rowerze, tej cichej, odważnej akceptacji na wyrządzane mu krzywdy - ale świadomość, że miałby dopuścić Snape'a do Dracona i do tego dać mu swoje błogosławieństwo, przyprawiała go o mdłości.

To zawsze było gdzieś w nim, ukryte głęboko na dnie - ten cień drapieżnika, który gotów jest wyłonić się spod ciemnych kłębów nieprzejrzystej, czarnej wody jak inferius i rzucić się w obronie tych, na których mu zależało. Jego serce zadrżało, a gardło zapiekło jak potraktowane kwasem, ale jego oczy - ta wirująca zieleń, z której w minionym dniu pozwolił wylać się zbyt wielu emocjom - one przykryły się siateczką szronu jak szkło szyby w grudniowy, zimny poranek.

_Nie widziałeś mnie, kiedy zabijałem Toma_ — pomyślał Harry, czując, że nic go już nie jest w stanie uratować od tego lodowatego cienia, obłapiającego go z każdej strony, wlewającego się do jego ust, spływającego wzdłuż gardła, muskającego oczy - te okna duszy - jak odnogi dementora — _ale przyrzekam ci, że pozwolę ci zobaczyć w sobie odbicie mojej osoby tamtego dnia. Nie jestem tak łagodnym barankiem, jak zdaje ci się wydawać._

Z gardła Harry'ego jak woda ze studni wylał się tak intensywny, ostrzegawczy warkot, jakby dochodził z paszczy niebezpiecznego, wygłodniałego wilka.

— Nie zbliżaj się — powiedział Harry, brzmiąc niczym demon ukryty w mroku — do jego umysłu.

Snape wpatrywał się w odpowiedzi w jego twarz z tym nieokreślonym wyrazem oczu, którego interpretację Harry już dawno postanowił sobie darować.

Przez głowę Harry'ego przemknęła niebezpieczna myśl, która wygięła jego rysy w jakiś mało ludzki grymas, który - czuł to doskonale - przykleja się do jego twarzy, wyginając ją w absurdalne strony, poruszając mięśnie, z których istnienia Harry nawet nie był świadom.

Zielone oczy zapłonęły jak stal, kiedy wwiercały się w te puste, czarne źrenice niemające dna.

— Czy — zapytał Harry, nie poznając własnego głosu - brzmiał tak drapieżnie, tak _zwierzęco_ , ale Harry'ego to nie obchodziło, ponieważ wszystko traciło na znaczeniu w obliczu wątpliwości, które zrodziły się w jego umyśle, na powrót przyciągając ku niemu stare obawy i stare podejrzenia, które na tak długi czas zostały z niego wyplenione — wydałeś Molly Weasley w ręce mugolskich władz? Choćby nie osobiście, choćby za pośrednictwem? Czy przyłożyłeś własne dłonie do jej śmierci z rąk mugoli?

W oczach Snape'a coś się zmieniło, coś w nich przygasło, a coś innego przybrało na intensywności - jak płomienie ognia trzaskającego w kominku zmieniające położenie, prześlizgujące się gorącymi pasami po przestrzeni jak klątwa na metalowej powłoce. Jego perfekcyjna, szlifowana latami maska drgnęła, jakby coś w nią ugodziło, coś ciężkiego i ostrego - zafalowała jak odbicie światła w lustrze, ale nie pękła jak szkło, w które ktoś cisnął kamieniem, wręcz przeciwnie, zdała się utwardzić jeszcze bardziej. Przysunął bladą twarz bliżej twarzy Harry'ego tak, że niemal stykali się nosami - zielonooki czuł jego ciepły oddech owijający się wokół jego rysów twarzy jak wiatr przemykający między klifami.

— _Nie_ — powiedział bardzo powoli i bardzo wyraźnie Snape, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

Niewiara jego słowom musiała być wyraźna na twarzy Harry'ego, bo jego wzrok stwardniał raptownie jak za sprawą zaklęcia.

— Powiedz mi, dziecko, czemu miałbym pozbywać się tych, którzy w świetle prawa mi podlegają? Dlaczego miałbym pozbywać się _podwładnych_?

Harry miał wrażenie, że coś gorzkiego, kłującego i żarzącego się jak iskry przesuwa się po jego podniebieniu — _i dlaczego, na Merlina, zdaje mi się, że mój język nagle spuchł mi w ustach?_ — pomyślał ze zdegustowaniem.

Nie wiedział, czy to jest test, czy to jest jakiś genialny, ironiczny sprawdzian jego wytrzymałości, siły jego własnej psychiki, ale, nawet jeśli nim nie był, Harry czuł, jak słowa, które musiał wypowiedzieć, utykają mu w gardle, niemal dusząc, dławiąc, boląc.

— Żeby mnie ukarać — powiedział powoli i wyraźnie, zanim jeszcze nie stracił odwagi. — Ukarać mnie za moje zachowanie tamtego dna w okolicach upadającego Ministerstwa Magii w mugolskich zaułkach przy jakichś starych, walących się blokach. Żeby mnie okiełznać, żebym nawet nie śmiał sprawiać problemów.

Snape odchylił się nieznacznie, aby móc lepiej przyjrzeć się jego twarzy.

— Ukarać cię — powtórzył przyciszonym głosem; Harry miał wrażenie, że serce na moment zatrzymuje się w jego piersi. — Dziecko... — westchnął Snape, brzmiąc, jakby naprawdę był już zmęczony; kiedy jego dłoń uniosła się, a palce osadziły na jego karku, a usta wyszeptały jakieś słowo, których sens zagubił się gdzieś po drodze między jego strunami głosowymi a uszami młodszego czarodzieja, Harry poczuł mrowienie magii, a następnie paznokcie Snape'a przeszyły skórę jego karku jak igły (udławił się zaciąganym powietrzem); Harry czuł się, jakby pod jego skórą zostało ulokowanych tysiące ostrych jak brzytwa, cienkich jak papier, szklanych drobinek, które sprawiły, że przez moment biel zabłysła mu przed oczami jak światło flesza. — Gdybym chciał cię ukarać, zrobiłbym to bez wchodzenia w pakty z mugolami.

Ból był czymś, co znał, czymś, co pamiętał - powracające echo przeszłych dni, pukające do jego drzwi, wychodzące mu naprzeciw z szyderstwem wypisanym w migoczących oczach.

_Przetrwałem opętanie Czarnego Pana_ — pomyślał chłodno Harry, akceptując przeszywający jego unerwienie ból, zamykając się na echo przeszłości — _nie jesteś w stanie zranić mnie na ciele bardziej, niż on._

Dlatego też, zamiast krzyczeć, płakać, błagać, wyrywać się albo czekać bezradnie, aż ból minie, pozwolił swoim ustom wygiąć się w ironiczny grymas i siląc się na spokój odrzucić cierpienie, zastępując krzyk pytaniem:

— Dlaczego miałbym ponownie zaufać słowom, o które już raz się sparzyłem? Dlaczego miałbym w to uwierzyć?

Ból minął tak nagle, jak się pojawił. Harry, starając się skupić wzrok, spojrzał ze znużeniem w ziemistą twarz przyglądającego się mu mężczyzny; opuszki bladych palców zaczęły gładzić powoli pulsujący tępym bólem kark. Zielonooki mężczyzna poczuł lepką, gorącą krew zraszającą jego skórę, ale nie odwrócił oczu.

— Harry — powiedział cicho czarodziej, przenosząc palce na jego twarz - rozmazując mu tym samym krew po policzku - i pochylając głowę, jakby próbował mocniej zakotwiczyć swoje spojrzenie w zielonych przestrzeniach oczu Harry'ego — _nigdy_ nie wydałem żadnego czarodzieja w ręce mugoli.

Harry zmrużył oczy, nie wiedząc, co powinien o tym myśleć.

— Mogę być niebezpieczny — przyznał Snape, jakby dla potwierdzenia w ten sam sposób, w który zranił go w kark, smagając jego policzek; Harry zacisnął zęby i słuchał — i bezwzględny — dopowiedział cicho czarnooki — i okrutny. Mogę wymagać całkowitego posłuszeństwa i oczekiwać po innych bezdyskusyjnego zastosowania się do moich poleceń. Mogę pragnąć władzy — powiedział - jego głos przeszedł w szept; jego palce nie opuściły jego policzka - Harry był mgliście świadomy tego, że jego krew musiała utkwić pod paznokciami Snape'a jak kurz — pragnąć tego jedynego w swoim rodzaju poczucia kontroli nad drugim człowiekiem, sycić się tym, pić z tego, chcieć posiąść kogoś silnego, mieć go — dłoń mężczyzny poruszyła się; czarnooki z niepojętą dla Harry'ego delikatnością uniósł wyżej jego podbródek, jakby chciał tym pokazać, że to postać Harry'ego kryje się za jego wypowiedzią — pod własną dłonią, pod własnymi słowami. Mogę kierować społeczeństwem ostrą ręką i oddychać z rozkoszą, gdy dostosuje się ono pod moje wymogi jak posłuszne, bezwolne szczenię, ale zastanów się, Harry, kto by mi pozostał, gdybym pozbywał się moich ludzi, wydając ich pod jurysdykcję mugoli?

Harry przełknął ślinę, czując szalejące w jego piersi serce, ze wszystkich sił starając się go uspokoić i nie potrafiąc.

_Oto jest_ — pomyślał Harry, starając się oddychać spokojnie, starając się nie truchleć na myśl, co ta niebezpieczna bestia spoglądająca mu prosto w oczy byłaby w stanie z nim uczynić — _Naczelnik wyzbyty woalki chłodnej obojętności._

Harry patrzył na niego, zastanawiając się, co dokładnie czuje. Nie bał się - nie tak bardzo, jak wiecznej niepewności, nie tak bardzo, jak wówczas, kiedy patrząc w oczy Snape'a, nie wiedział, co wibruje pomiędzy strunami jego duszy, ale teraz, widząc prawdziwą twarz, której do tej pory było mu dane zauważać jedynie przebłyski, czuł pustkę topiącą go w swej rozpiętości.

Snape się uśmiechnął.

— Nie wierzysz mi — ocenił, a Harry, mimo że wiedział, że to nie miało w sobie nic z pytania, odrzekł cicho:

— Nie wiem. — Chciało mu się śmiać za taką szczerość wylewającą się _przy nim_ z jego gardła; pokręcił głową, uśmiechając się chłodno. — Twoja przeklęta mowa mnie zmieszała. — Coś zamajaczyło w jego głowie, coś, co wypowiedział na głos, zanim się zastanowił. — Ale dobrze jest wreszcie odróżniać czarny od białego, zamiast widzieć zlepek nieokreślonych szarości.

Harry ocenił, że Snape wydawał się zamyślony po jego słowach - wpatrywał się w niego, a jego palce - raczej bezwiednie - zaczęły gładzić jego szczękę.

— Tak będzie lepiej — powiedział, bardziej do siebie, niż do Harry'ego. — Wreszcie na stałe znajdziesz się w miejscu, przez które zdajesz się jedynie przewijać.

Harry nie potrafił nie spojrzeć przelotnie na wpadającą w mętną szarość, zakurzoną, brudną podłogę wyglądającą jak śmiejąca mu się w twarz zapowiedź jego przyszłości.

-VVV-

Czuła, jak jej się przygląda - ta ruda dziewczyna, która patrzyła na Harry'ego, jakby coś dla niej znaczył (jakby to _ona_ coś dla niego znaczyła). Ignorowała to tak długo, jak była w stanie, bujając nogami, przerzuconymi pomiędzy barierką wieży, w powietrzu jak dziecko siedzące na huśtawce. Udawała, że jej nie zauważa, udawała bardzo długo, jednak wreszcie, gdy minuty mijały, a ta namolna dziewczyna nadal się w nią wpatrywała, z irytacją odwróciła ku niej głowę, konfrontując ich spojrzenia.

— No, co? — warknęła zajadle, spodziewając się, że kobieta się zaczerwieni, wymamrocze coś pod nosem i sobie pójdzie, zostawiając ją samą sobie. Poczuła nieme skonfundowanie, gdy ta uśmiechnęła się niewyraźnie i powiedziała:

— Masz śliczne oczy.

Chwilę potem odwróciła się i powoli odeszła, pozostawiając oniemiałą Katrinę obserwującą te rude, długie kosmyki muskane porywami wiatru, tańczące wokół jej głowy jak ogniste ptaki.

-VVV-

Sophie weszła do pomieszczenia, przyglądając się spod zmrużonych oczu Severusowi klęczącemu nad bardzo bladym Potterem, siedzącym na wytartej, brudnej podłodze, wpatrującym się ze znużeniem we własne dłonie. Nawet nie podnieśli na nią głów, kiedy przestąpiła próg.

Sophie, mając bardzo złe przeczucie, zbliżyła się do nich i chcąc nie chcąc przykucnęła obok, spoglądając z niepewnością na młodego mężczyznę.

— Harry? — zwróciła na siebie łagodnie jego uwagę, ale ten i tak drgnął, jakby wcześniej wcale jej nie zauważał i spiął się ewidentnie, jakby oczekiwał po niej ataku. — Wszystko będzie z nim dobrze, dostał eliksir na uspokojenie, ja...

Harry patrzył na nią dłuższą chwilę, nie odpowiadając ani słowem; Sophie poczuła wżerający się w jej kości niepokój.

— On poczuje się lepiej — spróbowała ponownie. — Potrzeba mu tylko odpoczynku i...

— Wróciła tu pani, żeby mi o tym powiedzieć? — zapytał Harry; jego oczy były dziwnie przygaszone.

Sophie poczuła się zakłopotana, choć nie potrafiła jasno stwierdzić dlaczego. Wzruszyła ramionami i uśmiechnęła się blado.

— Wydawałeś się... zaniepokojony...

Harry prychnął szyderczo, odwracając od niej wzrok; Sophie, czując lekką konsternację, odetchnęła głębiej niż zwykle i postanowiła nie przerywać.

— ...więc pomyślałam, że chciałbyś...

— Nie potrzebuję pani współczucia — wypluł z siebie Harry, jakby miał do czynienia z rzadką trucizną, z którą nie potrafi sobie do końca poradzić.

Sophie przygryzła wargę, usilnie starając się nie podnieść wzroku na Severusa, którego oczy obserwowały to ją, to Pottera - jak drapieżnik na łowach wybierający najsłabsze ogniwo.

— Kim jest — zaczęła niepewnie Sophie — ta młoda, ruda kobieta, która się...?

Harry zwrócił ku niej swój wzrok, który uderzył w Sophie jak lód; kobieta zapomniała na moment, co właściwie miała zamiar powiedzieć.

— Nie pani interes — wyszeptał Harry; brzmiał tak, jakby przymierzał się do skręcenia jej karku; Sophie przełknęła ślinę.

— Przepraszam, nie chciałam być wścibska, ja... — starała się odnaleźć słowa na własnym języku, ale ich sens przepadł gdzieś pomiędzy rozsądkiem a niepewnością. — Przypomina mi kogoś, kogo niedawno poznałam — przyznała w końcu; niepokój obsiadł jej gardło jak szron zimową szybę.

Nie spodziewała się, że reakcją na jej słowa będzie chłodny uśmiech Harry'ego.

— Fascynujące — odpowiedział, przyglądając się jej jak wyjątkowo namolnej musze kręcącej się pod uchem.

Sophie wzięła głęboki oddech, starając się ze wszystkich sił zignorować szyderczy cień, który osiadł pod oczami Severusa jak mżawka.

— Czy... czy ona nie jest przypadkiem z Weasleyów? Ja...

— Weasleyowie — powtórzył przeciągle Harry, odginając głowę do tyłu i wpatrując się ze znużeniem w sufit. — Rodzina z tendencją spadkową — zaśmiał się ze swoich słów, jak z dobrego żartu; Sophie zmarszczyła czoło. — Najpierw Ron, później Fred, pani i pan Weasley... Gałęzie tego drzewa są rozległe, a przecinają się i padają jak potraktowane mugolską piłą mechaniczną.

— Pani Weasley? Masz na myśli... Molly Weasley? — zapytała cicho Sophie, czując zimno, które przelało się przez jej ciało jak strach.

Zielone oczy padły na jej twarz, w ich przestrzeni czaiła się jakaś dziwna nuta drapieżnej ostrożności.

— Co za rozeznanie — wyszeptał, jego oczy spoglądały na nią bez mrugnięcia, czujne, oceniające.

Sophie poczuła ból gdzieś głęboko w sercu. Spoglądała na tę młodą twarz i podziwiała ogrom siły, jaką nosił w sobie ten człowiek, który przetrwał tak wiele, tak dużo wytrzymał. Łzy zakręciły się w jej oczach, ale nie uroniła ani jednej, zamiast tego splotła razem dłonie, w których - zdaje się - straciła na moment czucie i powiedziała łamiącym się głosem:

— Harry, Molly Weasley żyje.

Zielone oczy w ułamku sekundy skupiły się na niej jak celownik mugolskiej broni palnej.

— Co powiedziałaś? — wyszeptał; jego źrenice stały się wielkie jak księżyce w pełni; Sophie ze wszystkich sił starała się powstrzymać od nerwowego drgnięcia, mając wrażenie, że żal zatapia jej duszę.

— Ona żyje — powtórzyła, dusząc się łzami — i jest w tym samym więzieniu, w którym przetrzymywana jest Narcyza Malfoy.

Harry wpatrywał się w jej twarz, jakby szukał na niej kłamstwa, jakiejś oznaki, że to nic, tylko pułapka, w którą powinien się wplątać.

— Żyje — powtórzył głucho; przeniósł wzrok na Severusa, jakby był on jakimś ogniwem rozstrzygającym i wwiercił w jego twarz natarczywe spojrzenie. — Myślałem... — wyszeptał, skacząc spojrzeniem pomiędzy jego czarnymi oczami jak sroka przemieszczająca się z kamienia na kamień; jego głos złamał się, a oczy przeniosły na powrót ku Sophie. — Molly Weasley? Jest pani pewna, że mówimy o tej samej kobiecie?

Sophie przygryzła dolną wargę, patrząc na młodego mężczyznę z niejakim rozżaleniem.

— Jestem całkowicie pewna, Harry — powiedziała, uśmiechając się z zatroskaniem, które niczym koronka zwieńczył klejący się do jej umysłu ból; chciała wyciągnąć rękę i dotknąć tych pobladłych palców, ale nauczona doświadczeniem zdusiła tę chęć w zarodku. — Widziałam ją zaledwie kilka dni temu.

— Kilka dni... — mówił jak nagrany na magnetofon, monotonny spiker, wydając się próbować wyłapać własnym rozkojarzonym umysłem sens wypowiadanych do niego słów. Nagle coś w nim zaskoczyło i przez moment wyglądał, jakby żołądek podchodził mu pod gardło. — O Morgano — zaskomlał, przechylił się chwiejnie, opierając dłońmi o podłogę i zacisnął oczy, jakby świat zaczynał kręcić się przed nim jak na karuzeli; Sophie jęknęła cicho, gdy Harry wyrzucił z siebie z gwałtownością całą zawartość własnego żołądka; zapach żółci wdarł się w nozdrza Sophie jak siarka. — O Morgano — powtórzył pomiędzy dopadającymi go torsjami.

Sophie, patrząc na niego i nie wiedząc, jak powinna mu pomóc, wyciągnęła ręce, chcąc odgarnąć te czarne, przydługie kosmyki z jego twarzy, ale zawahała się, gdy czarne oczy Severusa potraktowały ją lodowatym, przeszywającym spojrzeniem — spojrzeniem kamienia — pomyślała. Powoli (i nie bez zawahania) pozwoliła swoim dłoniom opaść; składając je na podołku, obserwowała, jak Severus przysuwa się bliżej tego młodego ciała i niezwykle delikatnym gestem wsuwa swoje ziemiste, długie palce we włosy zielonookiego, odgarniając je z tej wykrzywionej bólem i zażenowaniem, pobladłej twarzy.

Sophie poczuła ziarno irytacji, które powoli zaczęło kiełkować w jej umyśle jak zaraza; przerzuciła pełen zarzutu wzrok na Severusa i wycedziła przez zęby, sycząc jak na niewychowanego psa:

— Nie powiedziałeś mu, ty przeklęty bydlaku?

Severus nawet na nią nie spojrzał, kiedy udzielał odpowiedzi swoim zwyczajowym, zimnym, konwersacyjnym tonem (Sophie naprawdę mocno zapragnęła przyłożyć mu w splot słoneczny; naprawdę mocno):

— Nie mam obowiązku informowania Harry'ego o czymkolwiek.

Ziemiste palce przeczesały czarne kosmyki Harry'ego, który nie zareagował na te słowa tak, jak każdy sfrustrowany człowiek by to zrobił; Sophie poczuła, że robi jej się niedobrze.

Harry zacisnął oczy i przyłożył rękę do twarzy, po czym zastygł tak w kompletnym bezruchu, jakby jego ciało było wyryte w kamieniu - tylko palce Severusa zdawały się zdolne modelować ten głaz - nie przestały przeczesywać mu włosów, od cebulek, po końcówki, od cebulek, po końcówki (obserwując to, Sophie - po krótkiej analizie własnych odczuć - doszła do wniosku, że jeśli za moment Severus nie przerwie tej czynności, to zacznie krzyczeć z frustracji i ostrej bezsilności niczym więzień pogrzebany w murach Azkabanu).

Odetchnęła głęboko, starając się zebrać w sobie siłę, która zdawała się z niej ulatywać jak hel z przebitego balona i skupiła wzrok na ukrytej za nieruchomymi palcami twarzy Harry'ego. Po chwili wahania postanowiła mówić dalej:

— Luna Lovegood ma dla ciebie informacje — powiedziała młodszemu mężczyźnie, rzucając niechętne spojrzenie Severusowi, który zaczął się jej przyglądać ze zniesmaczonym grymasem. — Gdybyśmy mogli pomówić na osobności...

— Nie moglibyście. — Głos Severusa mógłby być równie dobrze smagnięciem bata przecinającym powietrze; Sophie drgnęła, ale nie odwróciła przewiercających oczu od Harry'ego.

Młody czarodziej wypuścił ze świstem powietrze, po czym powoli, bardzo powoli, opuścił własne dłonie z twarzy i spojrzał na nią, wyglądając, jakby był dużo, dużo starszy, niż wskazywał na to jego rok urodzenia.

— _Harry_ — odezwała się Sophie w nerwowym skupieniu — czy mógłbyś powiedzieć Severusowi, żeby...

— _Powiedzieć_ mu — wypluł z siebie Harry, przerywając jej w pół zdania; jego oczy przybrały lekko zdziczały wyraz. — Co ja takiego mogę mu _powiedzieć_ , pani Fisher?

Sophie wierzyła, że tylko Harry Potter posiada w sobie moc pozwalającą mu postawić się słowom, czynom i rozkazom Severusa; zauważyła moment, w którym czarne oczy poczęstowały tę młodą twarz zamyślonym spojrzeniem.

— Możesz mu kazać...

Nikomu poza Sophie nie było dane dowiedzieć się, co Harry mógłby nakazać Severusowi Snape'owi, bo resztę słów kobiety zagłuszył płytki, ostry śmiech, który wypadł z ust Harry'ego jak przekleństwo i odbił się z impetem od czterech ścian pomieszczenia.

— Harry — odezwała się cicho Sophie, czując własne serce tętniące w okolicach jej gardła.

Śmiech zapadł się w sobie, a migocząca zieleń uderzyła w nią jak kamień spadający z klifu.

— To jest Naczelnik Magicznej Wielkiej Brytanii — wycedził powoli Harry, jakby usiłować trafić każdym, pojedynczym słowem w zdolność Sophie do logicznego myślenia. — _Nie mogę_ mu niczego _rozkazać_.

Sophie zagryzła wargi, wpatrując się w tę młodzieńczą, rozjuszoną twarz oraz błyszczące jak w gorączce oczy i pomyślała, że to wszystko będzie o wiele trudniejsze, niż wstępnie zakładała.

-VVV-

Kiedy Sophie zostawiła go pod drzwiami Szpitalnego Skrzydła i wyprosiła się od niego, by dał jej słowo, że pozwoli Pansy się wyleczyć, Draco - oczywiście - obiecał jej wszystko, o co go prosiła, a potem odczekał, aż czarownica, rzucając mu ostatnie, szybkie spojrzenie, zniknie za rogiem, a dźwięk postukiwania jej obcasów oddali się pospiesznie - Draco wiedział, że Sophie nie zechce zostawić Harry'ego na długo w amoralnym towarzystwie Snape'a, widział to w jej oczach, odkąd wyprowadziła go z tamtej głuchej, lekcyjnej sali przemianowanej na zebraniową.

Draco rzucił niechętne spojrzenie zamkniętym drzwiom ambulatorium i odwrócił się od nich plecami, aby ruszyć w przeciwną stronę - ani myślał utykać w tym miejscu i prowadzić z Pansy absurdalne spory o to, czy jego organizm wymaga odpoczynku. Och, oczywiście, Draco wiedział, że żeby mieć siłę na dalszą egzystencję, musi pozwolić sobie na odpoczynek - na co w obecnej sytuacji nawet nie musiałby się zmuszać, jego głowa ciążyła jak na drugi dzień po wysączeniu jednego z tych drogich, włoskich win, które swojego czasu jego ojciec kolekcjonował w ich lekko podeszłej wilgocią piwnicy Malfoy Manor.

Szedł bez celu ciemnymi korytarzami, które zdawały się bardziej posępne, niż te, które pamiętał ze swych szkolnych lat.

Dni zdawały się coraz bardziej szare, mętne i puste - nie oświetlały zamkowych ścian, nie rozlewały się promieniami słońca na kamiennej, śliskiej posadce, opadały na ziemię jak kurz, przyklejając się do codzienności otoczką brudu i aurą zmęczenia. Draco zaciągnął się głęboko zamkowym powietrzem (ono jedno się nie zmieniło - wciąż pachniało magią tętniącą w murach zamku jak serce żywego organizmu), przymknął na moment oczy, myśląc, że jeśli cokolwiek może go uzdrowić od natłoku przygniatających go, sprzecznych emocji, to jedynie ta odwieczna magia, ciągnąca go do przodu, popychająca przez życie jak ręka troskliwej matki.

Matka. Uwięziona. Narcyza Malfoy uwięziona.

Nie wyobrażał sobie swojej matki w zamknięciu jakiejś mętnej, śmierdzącej celi - myślał, że nawet tam musiałaby jaśnieć niewymuszoną dumą, promienieć mocą jak gwiazda jaśniejąca na tle czarnego nieba, prostować plecy w obliczu dosięgającego ją nieszczęścia - tak właśnie ją sobie widział, niezłomną, niezwyciężoną i dumną, zawsze dumną.

Odetchnął głęboko, zastanawiając się, po jakim czasie w odosobnieniu, w towarzystwie zimnych, szczypiących w palce krat, człowiek się łamie.

Kiedy zamykał oczy, starając się uspokoić własne nerwy, pod powiekami widział obraz rozszalałej ciotki Bellatrix i zastanawiał się, chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu, jaka ona była _przed_ Azkabanem, jak wyglądało wówczas jej życie? Czy jej szaleństwo to efekt czternastu lat odizolowania od ludzi, a może jedynie wpływ dementorów? Dementorzy nie nawiedzają mugolskich więzień, więc może jest szansa, być może jest nadzieja, że...

Draco przetarł palcami wciąż lekko wilgotne oczy, myśląc już tylko o tym, żeby zaszyć się w jednej z wielu nieużywanych, szkolnych sal i pozwolić sobie na moment zapomnieć o świecie, odsunąć od siebie myśli o jego istnieniu, przepaść na kilka chwil w głębinach własnego umysłu jak zapadająca się sama w sobie gwiazda ( _widzisz, Draco_ — szeptała mu do ucha matka, kiedy był dzieckiem nieświadomym okrucieństwa świata, nieznającym ani wojny, ani cierpienia, ani nawet pojęcia straty — _pochodzimy od gwiazd, ty i ja, i wszyscy nasi przodkowie; to właśnie nas łączy, nas dwoje i antyczny ród Blacków - gwiazdy; pochodzimy od gwiazd_ \- _i to w nich zawsze się odnajdziemy, jeśli przyjdzie nam się zagubić_ ).

Czasami lubił myśleć, że to jest ich wspólna, mała tajemnica - gwiazdy. Tajemnica, której nawet jego ojciec nigdy się nie dopatrzy, ani nie domyśli jej istnienia. Patrząc swoimi niedorosłymi oczami w śmiejące się, jasne oczy swojej matki zastanawiał się, czy ona także tak o tym myśli. Nigdy nie zapytał, bo sekret powinien pozostać na zawsze sekretem - nawet dla nich.

Draco, z mało przytomnym wyrazem twarzy pociągnął za klamkę i stanął w progu niewielkiej, smętnej sali zagraconej tuzinem niepotrzebnych rzeczy, których funkcji jedynie mógł się domyślać.

Stał i patrzył - minutę, dwie - zanim jego umysł przetworzył to, co widziały oczy.

W następnej chwili musiał przytrzymać się framugi, żeby nie upaść; poczuł lodowaty chłód przenikający jego kości, niemający nic wspólnego z otwartym na całą szerokość oknem.

Sznur był gruby i włóknisty; kołysał się jak dziecięca huśtawka, kiedy jesienny wiatr ze świstem wdzierał się do pomieszczenia, szarpiąc szatami wirującymi pod nim, jakby za wszelką cenę starały się uwolnić, jakby były ożywioną istotą. Draco poczuł się, jakby ktoś przyłożył mu w gardło - cały tlen wyciekł z niego jak krew z rany. Nie wiedział, czy drżenie, które wzięło sobie jego ciało jako zakładnika, wiąże się z lodowatymi podmuchami wiatru, czy ze zgrozą wtapiającą się w jego żyły jak roztopione masło w bułkę.

Na drżących nogach przemierzył odległość pomiędzy sobą a ciałem wyglądającym jak marmurowa rzeźba uwiecznionego na niej bólu. Czuł, że nie może przełknąć śliny, kiedy jego oczy padły na obtarty do krwi, kobiecy podbródek (jakby się szarpała, jakby walczyła, do ostatniej chwili starając się uwolnić od podjętej samowolnie decyzji). Niczym w transie wdrapał się na chyboczący się stołek, wyciągnął ramiona i drżąc jak dotknięty gorączką, czując, jak jasne kosmyki lepią się do jego karku, przyciągnął do siebie jej szczupłe ciało, bojąc się, że go nie utrzyma, że wypuści go i obije o ścianę tę bladą twarz wyglądającą jak zrobiona z porcelany (to nie mogło mieć już znaczenia - czuł to gdzieś w głębi podświadomości - ale w jego umyśle kotłowało się kruche jak zamek z piasku przeświadczenie, że nie może jeszcze bardziej skrzywdzić tego kruchego ciała, z którego uleciało życie jak woda przez palce). Objął ramionami jej szczupłą sylwetkę (gruby sznur musnął jego skroń, krzesło zachybotało się pod jego stopami w niemej zgrozie) i powoli sięgnął po różdżkę (rude włosy wpadały mu do oczu, do nosa, wypluwał je z ust, gdy połaskotały język) i starając się jednym ramieniem przytrzymać to bezwładne ciało z głową uwięzioną w bezlitosnej pętli, wyciągnął drżącą rękę, macając pod palcami powierzchnię grubego sznura.

Błysk zaklęcia tnącego, chybotliwy odgłos nóżek uderzających w jakimś szalonym rytmie o podłogę i masa sznura uderzająca o podłoże jak kamień padający na morskie dno.

Draco, oddychając przyspieszonym rytmem, przyjął na siebie cały ciężar tego szczupłego ciała, mając wrażenie, że jego przerażone serce wyrwie się za moment z jego piersi.

— Kochana Morgano, dziewczyno... — jęknął, nie wiedząc jakim cudem udało mu się wycisnąć przez zmarnowane gardło cokolwiek posiadającego pewien, znikomy sens. Zachwiał się, nie wypuszczając szczupłego ciała z dłoni i zatoczył się na ścianę. — Nie bądź martwa, na litość Merlina, nie bądź. — Wiedział, że brzmi absurdalnie, wiedział, że jej przekrzywiona nienaturalnie, zwisająca bezwładnie głowa wygląda, jakby trzymała się na ukręconym karku, ale mimo wszystko osunął się na podłogę, nie zważając na to, że obił sobie kolana i pospiesznie zaczął błądzić wilgotnymi od potu, drżącymi dłońmi po jej przetartej, zakrwawionej szyi.

Wstrzymał oddech, starając się wyczuć puls pod opuszkami palców, ale jedyne co czuł, to szaleńczy łomot własnego serca, którego uderzenia zaczynał słyszeć we własnych uszach jak odgłos dochodzących z daleka werbli.

Jęknął głucho i przysunął policzek do jej chudej, białej jak śnieg twarzy. Jej skóra była zimna; nie poczuł na sobie najniklejszego oddechu, ale nie odsunął twarzy, bojąc się, że mógłby coś przeoczyć, jakiś cichy zryw walczącego o życie serca, wątłość ciepłego oddechu ulatującego z jej na wpół otwartych ust.

— Cholera, cholera, cholera jasna — mruczał pod nosem, kołysząc sobą i bezwładnym ciałem jak łódka znajdująca się na morskich falach.

Złapał za sznur i spróbował go poluźnić, szarpiąc palcami drobną pętlę, aż przetarł sobie palce, aż nie były one pokryte krwią - nie wiedział, czy to _jej_ krew, czy jego własna - nie przestawał maniakalnie ciągnąć za szorstkie włókna wchodzące mu pod paznokcie, zdzierające naskórek.

— Nie możesz mu tego zrobić — krzyknął, czując, jak łzy rozmazują mu obraz przed oczami. — Nie możesz, słyszysz! — Zamachnął się i spoliczkował zimne ciało; jej głowa odleciała w bok jak piłka. — No obudź się! Obudź się, ty głupia dziewczyno, obudź!

Nie wiedział, ile tak krzyczał. Nie wiedział, jak długo ściskał w dłoniach chude, zimne ciało, potrząsając nim, jakby chciał otrzeźwić zamroczoną alkoholem osobę. Nie był pewny, jak wiele krwi zdążyło zbrukać jego nadgarstki, przefarbować rękawy, wsiąknąć w materiał szaty jak deszcz, ale kiedy tak siedział i wykrzykiwał w przestrzeń salwę złudnych życzeń, ktoś popchnął uchylone nieznacznie drzwi, wpadając do środka jak wichura; Draco usłyszał odgłos wciąganego ze świstem powietrza.

Draco, czując pulsujący w skroniach ból głowy, uniósł pobladłą, morką od łez twarz na osobę stojącą w wejściu, a w jego piersi zrodził się głuchy, pełen rozpaczy krzyk, którego nawet nie potrafił stłumić.

Jakaś dziwna, potężna siła miażdżąca mu płuca nakazała mu się usprawiedliwić.

— Nie chciałem jej ruszać, ale ten sznur nią tak bardzo chybotał, nie... nie wiedziałem, że ona już... że ona nie... myślałem, że jeśli ją ściągnę...

Ciche kroki i dotyk ciepłego, żywego ciała, odciągającego go od bezwładnej masy ciała, krwi i kości ściskanej w jego ramionach.

— Już dobrze, Draco — powiedział łagodny, cichy głos gdzieś nad jego głową; mężczyzna poczuł, jak ktoś przyciska go do ciepłego, miękkiego ciała niemającego w sobie nic ze śmierci. Zatonął w tych pełnych niepojętej dla niego troski ramionach, które zaczęły go kołysać niczym dziecko do snu. Starając się opanować swój oddech, dyszał w miękką, grubą szatę, wciskając załzawioną twarz w gorące ramię, pragnąc, aby część tego ciepła przelała się na jego barki, odebrała od niego ten głuchy, tępy szok, który rozkładał go na łopatki. Czyjeś łagodne palce pogładziły jego plecy w bliźniaczym geście do tego, który czyniła jego matka w tych rzadkich chwilach, gdy pocieszała go, gdy zapłakany przyznawał się, że zbił wazon stojący w jadalni na parapecie - jeden z tych pięknych, obsianych kwiecistym wzorem, które tak bardzo lubiła. — To nie twoja wina — uspokajała go Minerwa McGonagall, odgarniając z jego karku pozlepiane zimnym potem kosmyki jasnych włosów.

Draco - przez tą jedną, kojącą, krótką chwilę zagubioną w przestrzeni jak odlatujące do cieplejszych krajów ptaki - odkrył, że wciąż jest w stanie oddychać głęboko.


	29. Jeszcze wczoraj dobra wola, jeszcze wczoraj piękny plan

_Może się wreszcie dowiem_

_Dlaczego Bogiem tak bardzo_

_Pragnie stać się człowiek_

_I czy tylko kwestią czasu jest_

_(Tak mi się zdaje)_

_Że jak muchy powybijamy_

_Wszyscy się nawzajem*_

.

Delegat był niski i śmierdział wódą. Wstępując w ich szare progi poprzecinane kratami sięgającymi sufitu, zatoczył wkoło mętnym wzrokiem, a przekrwione białka zabłysły w świetle mrugającej, wypalającej się powoli żarówki jak odblaski.

Nie musiał patrzeć, żeby wiedzieć, że zipiący jak stary niedźwiedź żołdak idzie właśnie po niego, ale przez jedną, krótką chwilę, naprawdę mocno pragnął, aby chodziło o coś innego, niż przewidywał, aby zapijaczony wzrok zatrzymał się na innym numerze, niż piętnasty, zadzwonił innymi kluczami, niż te dopasowane do zamków jego celi, wyprowadził kogoś innego (dosyć samolubna prośba, ale nie był gotowy na to, co miało nadejść - jeszcze nie teraz; w życiu, które pamiętał, zostawił za sobą niedomknięte sprawy i ukochane, własne serce - małą, wspaniałą, piękną, najlepszą na świecie córeczkę, za której zobaczenie ten ostatni, _ostatni_ raz oddałby wszystko, włącznie z życiem).

Niewysoki człowiek wetknął klucz w kraty, za którymi siedział, przytulony do chłodnej ściany, ściskający palce na wychudzonej, kościstej dłoni swojej żony przeciśniętej poprzez szczelinę w przegrodzie między ich celami (ich skóra i paznokcie były całe pozdzierane od wciskania palców pomiędzy kraty, od wyciągania ich jak najdalej, jak najbardziej, aby mogli chwycić, dotknąć, poczuć ciepło dłoni tej drugiej, ukochanej osoby, tej jedynej połówki, od której dzieliły ich kilogramy lodowatego żelaza).

— Ruszaj się _Wilber_ — przekręcił jego nazwisko, ale przynajmniej nie zaczął uparcie tytułować go _Grangerem_.

— Wilkins — poprawił bardziej z rezygnacją, niż chęcią zmuszenia tutejszych wojskowych do zmienienia swoich przyzwyczajeń i wpojeniu im, że nie muszą go szanować - oczywiście, że nie muszą - ale wypadałoby, aby chociaż mieli świadomość tego, _kogo_ właściwie przyszło im lekceważyć.

Wojskowy łypnął na niego ze wzgardą, która mogłaby odczłowieczać, gdyby posiadała jakieś funkcje - Wendell nie zwrócił na to uwagi, zajęty był wpatrywaniem się w swoją żonę, która uniosła na niego nic niepojmujący wzrok zagubionego człowieka.

— Tak, tak — prychnął wojskowy, marszcząc nos na fetor unoszący się z ich zmarnowanych, brudnych ciał, przesuwając wzrokiem po obskurnych kątach jego celi, jakby bardzo nie chciał przekraczać jej progów, ale był gotów to zrobić, jeśli tego wymagałaby od niego nieprzewidywalność sytuacji. — Wypełźniesz wreszcie z tego kąta, ty liszajowaty szczurze? Kazali mi cię doholować na odczytanie wyroku. — Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się jak aligator, wyszczerzając rząd nierównych zębów. — Jeśli o mnie chodzi, od razu oddałbym cię do stracenia, bez zachowywania tych głupich — mężczyzna zamachał bezładnie ręką, jakby coś wskazywał i sam nie był pewien, co i komu pokazuje — _konwenansów_ — wypowiedział to słowo z tak przesadnym akcentem, że Wendellowi przyszło na myśl, że ten niski pijaczyna właśnie kogoś parodiuje i przez moment szukał w myślach tej osoby, starając się dopasować styl mowy do imienia, mając nadzieję, że mogłaby się ona okazać jego domniemaną ścieżką ratunku (pomięta, nieduża kartka otrzymana od tutejszego lekarza mignęła mu przed oczami jak góra złota). Jego serce rozszalało się w jego piersi jak przerażony tłum tratujący siebie nawzajem podczas ucieczki z gwałtownego pożaru.

Wojskowy zazgrzytał zębami, przełożył stopę odzianą w skórzanego, ciężkiego buciora przez próg i wdepnął prosto w szare wymiociny o konsystencji wody; mężczyzna wzdrygnął się, jakby ktoś splunął mu w twarz, a na jego twarzy pojawiło się tak wielkie obrzydzenie, jakby sam za moment miał opróżnić zawartość swojego żołądka. Ku ogromnej uldze Wendella, który jeszcze mocniej wtulił ciało w lodowaty kamień ściany, żołdak wycofał się, wycierając czarną podeszwę o kraty, jakby co najmniej przykleiły mu się do niej psie odchody. Z miną świadczącą o wysokim stopniu zdegustowania sięgnął do wewnętrznej kieszeni wojskowej kurtki i Wendell zastygł jak sparaliżowany, oczekując widoku metalowej lufy karabinu wycelowanej mu między oczy; skulił się mocniej, obejmując szczelnie ramionami przyciśnięte do piersi kolana, jakby to miała być jego tarcza przed całym złem tego świata i obserwował z paraliżującą go trwogą, jak żołdak wyciąga coś spomiędzy połów munduru i podnosi do góry.

Rozległ się cichy pisk, który zadzwonił w uszach Wendella jak organy kościelne; przełknął nerwowo ślinę, kuląc się i obserwując rozszerzonymi nienaturalnie oczami biegające po metalowej powłoce przedmiotu dłonie wojskowego. Dopiero chwilę później uzmysłowił sobie, że to, co widzi, nie jest bronią, a krótkofalówką; gwałtowna ulga spłynęła po jego kręgosłupie jak deszcz.

Żołdak zaczął postukiwać czubkiem dużego, ciężkiego buta o kraty, przytykając sobie mikrofon do ust.

— Panie majorze, ten brudny pies nie chce wypełznąć ze swojej celi — zakomunikował, krzywiąc się przy tym, jak od gorzkiego lekarstwa.

Urządzenie zaszumiało, zajęczało w tak wysokiej tonacji, że Monica siedząca w sąsiedniej celi zacisnęła dłonie na uszach, wkładając głowę pomiędzy nogi i wykrzywiając twarz w tak zbolały grymas, jakby ktoś wbijał jej naostrzony pręt w ucho, a potem z głośnika padły ciche trzaski i sfrustrowany, męski głos, który oznajmił:

— No to go wywlecz siłą, ty ofiaro losu, i racz się pospieszyć - pluton egzekucyjny już czeka.

Echo tych słów potoczyło się w górę i w dół korytarza jak zacieki na zimnej podłodze.

Żołnierz burknął coś pod nosem, nie wyglądając na pocieszonego i ostrożnie rozglądając się, gdzie stawia nogi, ponownie przestąpił próg, czyniąc to z takim rozdarciem wypisanym na twarzy, jakby go przymuszano, jakby znajdował się na celowniku odbezpieczonego karabinu.

Wendell poczuł, jak jego ciałem zaczynają wstrząsać konwulsje, a ślepy strach zaciska mu gardło jak żelazna obręcz.

— Nie radzę — rozległ się nagle chłodny, przeszywający głos dochodzący z którejś ze środkowych cel, brzmiący jak zgrzyt pazurów dzikiego zwierzęcia na solidnym, grubym szkle.

Wendell najpierw usłyszał, zanim ujrzał, jak żołnierz zatrzymuje się w pół kroku; powoli i ostrożnie pozwolił sobie na przesunięcie wzroku w kierunku celi jedenastej, łypiąc rozszerzonymi ze strachu oczami na tę młodą, o wiele za młodą, kobietę, która stanęła przy swoich kratach, opierając się o zimne pręty niemalże leniwie i uśmiechała się chłodno w stronę niskiego żołdaka, zawijając wokół palców przydługie kosmyki jasnych, wiszących w suchych strąkach włosów.

Żołnierz łypnął w stronę kobiety, a Wendell poczuł, jak serce podchodzi mu pod gardło, zastanawiając się, czy za moment nie ujrzy ziejącej brudnym srebrem lufy karabinu i nie usłyszy odgłosu odryglowania bezpiecznika.

— A to niby dlaczego? — fuknął wojskowy, przesuwając paznokciami po głośniku nadajnika, generując tym dziwaczny, irytujący dźwięk przywodzący Wendellowi na myśl zdzieranie kory z pnia drzewa.

Kobieta zaśmiała się przekornie, a jej oczy zapłonęły szyderstwem w półmroku piwnicy.

— Nie masz zbyt wysokiej pozycji, co? — zapytała, z pogardą lustrując ziejące pustką miejsce na mundurze, w którym powinny znajdować się odznaczenia.

Wojskowy naprężył się jak wściekły drapieżnik gotowy do skoku, jego usta zaczęły się układać w jakieś przepełnione frustracją słowa, ale kobieta nie pozwoliła mu dojść do głosu.

— Oczywiście, że nie masz — odpowiedziała na zadane przez siebie pytanie kobieta, odgarniając do tyłu pasma białych, przetłuszczonych włosów — inaczej by ci powiedzieli. — Zlustrowała niskiego mężczyznę od stóp do głów i prychnęła z chłodnym rozbawieniem, jakby rozumiała coś, co nie było dostępne dla jego umysłu.

Żołdak wyglądał, jakby za moment miał wyjść z siebie; przesunął językiem po górnych zębach, mrużąc oczy jak kundel ze wścieklizną.

— Co by powiedzieli, kto by coś powiedział, co ty w ogóle pleciesz, co? — wyrzucił z siebie i splunął na podłogę, obracając w dłoniach urządzenie krótkofalowe.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej, wyglądając nieomal jak obłąkana; Wendell przeraził się nie na żarty, gdy jej ręka uniosła się, a chudy palec wskazujący wycelował prosto w jego pierś; więzień wstrzymał powietrze.

— Ty nie wiesz, kto to jest, prawda? — zapytała ironicznie kobieta i chwilę potem zaśmiała się paskudnie, gdy żołnierz obejrzał się na Wendella przez ramię; Wendell zagryzł dolną wargę, niemal nie słysząc przez głośne kołatanie własnego serca (zastanawiał się, czy siedząca w sąsiedniej celi Monica także jest świadoma tego, że ten najważniejszy, ludzki organ zaczął pompować jego krew ze zdwojoną siłą). — To Edward Granger, stary capie, bardzo potężny czarodziej. _Bardzo_ potężny. Nie będę cię wstrzymywać, bardzo proszę, wejdź do jego celi. Z ogromną przyjemnością zobaczę, jak dosięga cię jego magia i twoje ciało się rozczłonkowuje, rozlatując się jak zbita waza.

Wojskowy zawahał się, przesuwając wzrokiem pomiędzy uśmiechniętą jak wilczyca kobietą a milczącym Wendellem, zastanawiającym się, czy oszołomienie, które zagarniało sobie coraz większą przestrzeń w jego ciele, jest widoczne na jego twarzy jak czarne na białym.

— Łżesz — mruknął wreszcie żołnierz, zatrzymując wzrok na kobiecie szczerzącej do niego zęby zza krat swojej celi, przyciskającej policzek do twardego metalu, jakby ten wcale nie kłuł lodowatym chłodem jej skóry, ale jego głos był dosyć niepewny, jakby naprawdę brał pod uwagę słowa jedenastki.

Kobieta prychnęła i wzruszyła ramionami, po czym odsunęła się od krat i spojrzała kontemplującym wzrokiem w sufit, jakby dostrzegła tam coś niebywale interesującego.

— Rób, jak chcesz — odezwała się niemal śpiewnie; jej zachrypnięty głos zabrzmiał jakoś melodyjnie, prześmiewczo; Wendell oblizał wyschnięte, popękane usta i skupił wzrok na zmarszczonej twarzy żołnierza. — Tylko nie mów późnej, że nie ostrzegałam... ach, moment — zaśmiała się kobieta, jakby przypomniała sobie o czymś niesłychanie zabawnym — za chwilę nie będziesz w stanie już _niczego_ powiedzieć.

Wojskowy zaczął przygryzać nerwowo wnętrze policzka, rzucając szybkie spojrzenie Wendellowi, jakby starał się ocenić go na oko pod wieloma kątami. Wreszcie odchrząknął i ponownie przystawił sobie mikrofon do ust. Przycisk kliknął jak guzik taśmy nagraniowej.

— Eee, panie majorze? — odezwał się w stronę urządzenia; Wendell wpił w niego intensywny wzrok, wstrzymując powietrze. — Ten... _czarodziej_... eee... naprawdę ciężko mi go wyciągnąć z...

Pisk, szum, wściekły głos zdzierający sobie gardło jak na koncercie:

— To nie jest czarodziej, idioto, przebadaliśmy go wariografem, dawaj go tutaj szybciej!

— Nie... nie czarodziej? — powtórzył tępawo niski mężczyzna, drapiąc się po nosie.

Jeszcze większy szum; Wendell zacisnął zęby z siłą rekinich szczęk.

— Jak dalej będziesz się tak guzdrał, to w życiu nie awansujesz, matole — warknął głos z głośnika; klatka piersiowa Wendella zaczęła falować w przyspieszonym tempie.

Mężczyzna odwrócił się w kierunku jego celi i zlustrował go pełnym niechęci wymieszanej z niepewnością wzrokiem po czym — _o matko boska_ — pomyślał Wendell; wyciągnął z bocznej kieszeni niewielki pistolet i wycelował Wendellowi między oczy.

— Wyłaź, szczurze — mruknął, obserwując go tak, jakby więzień miał za moment rzucić się na niego z pięściami — i bez żadnych sztuczek, bo strzelę ci w kolano.

Mężczyzna wycelował mu lufą w stopę i odpalił; Monica wrzasnęła jak ranione zwierzę.

Nie trafił - nabój wyżłopał lukę w posadce, a Wendell zaczął oddychać, jakby nabawił się zapaści; na drżących nogach ruszył w stronę wyjścia z celi.

— Nie! — rozdzierający krzyk Monici rozkruszył jego serce na drobne fragmenty, poczuł łzy klejące się do jego rzęs jak słoma.

— Kocham cię, Monico — wyszeptał, ponieważ bał się, że jeśli odezwie się głośniej, głos zadrży mu tak, że stanie się niezrozumiały. — Kocham cię, kocham cię, kocham cię — pragnął wyryć te słowa w jej duszy, zapisać na jej ciele, wszczepić w umysł, aby nigdy nie zapominała.

Żołdak pospieszył go zniecierpliwionym ruchem pistoletu; Wendell zaciągnął się głęboko powietrzem, przyłożył dłoń do swojego podskakującego pod mostkiem serca i wyszedł z zacisza własnej celi.

— Nie! — nie przestawała krzyczeć Monica, jakby żadne inne słowo nie mogło uformować się na jej ustach, jakby ten jednosylabowy wyraz przykleił się do jej języka jak guma do żucia. — Nie, _nie_ , _nie_ , _nie_! — Wendell nie był w stanie wycisnąć przez zbolałe gardło niczego więcej, nie kiedy Monica rzuciła się do krat i zaczęła szarpać nimi jak zdziczała bestia. — Nie!

Rozgrzana lufa pistoletu wbiła się mu pomiędzy łopatki i naparła boleśnie na jego plecy; Wendell miał wrażenie, że kolana za moment ugną się pod jego ciałem, opętańczy wrzask Monici dzwonił mu w uszach jak przekleństwo.

— Pożałujecie tego — złowróżbny głos tej młodej dziewczyny spod jedenastki przebił się przez wrzaski jego żony z gładkością ostrza noża wchodzącego w miękkie ciało. — Gorzko tego pożałujecie.

Wendell, przełykając ciężko ślinę i odkrywając, że nie za bardzo ma co przełykać - tak suche było jego gardło - z przykrością musiał przyznać przed samym sobą, że szczerze wątpił w te groźby rzucone w afekcie.

-VVV-

Draco z ciężkim sercem obserwował nieruchomą, zamarłą jak szklana, chłodna kula, twarz Harry'ego, który nie odzywając się słowem, stał od godziny przy drzwiach Skrzydła Szpitalnego i przyglądał się zwiewnemu materiałowi prześcieradła, które Pansy wraz z McGonagall narzuciły na szczupłe ciało Ginny Weasley.

Draco szukał bólu na jego twarzy, ale nie widział na niej nic poza chłodną pustką i przez moment przeszło mu przez myśl, że Harry przeszedł w swoim nędznym życiu tak wiele cierpień i rozczarowań, że każde kolejne zaskakuje go coraz mniej. Wreszcie odważył się wyciągnąć rękę i położył dłoń na tym kamiennym posągu, w który przeobraził się młody, zielonooki mężczyzna; miał ochotę zacząć na niego krzyczeć, bić pięściami i kopać, kiedy Harry zadawał się nawet nie spostrzec tego drobnego gestu, ale zanim jego rozchwiane emocje wzięły górę, jego rówieśnik odwrócił się w jego stronę i uśmiechnął się chłodno, spoglądając na niego tymi pustymi, zimnymi (tak niepodobnymi do tych, do których Draco zdołał przywyknąć) oczami; jego głowa była uniesiona wysoko, jakby trzymała się na jakichś abstrakcyjnych szczudłach, oczy Dracona zaczęły skakać pomiędzy jednym a drugim, zielonym okiem, starając się odszukać Harry'ego w Harrym, mając nadzieję na wyłowienie go z tej woalki stoickiego chłodu, w jaki popadł, i wyciągnięcie go na powrót do żywych emocji świata.

Zielonooki skinął mu głową, jakby właśnie podjął jakąś skomplikowaną decyzję, z którą walczył głęboko we własnym umyśle i powoli sięgnął po różdżkę, wyglądając niczym całkowicie świadomy własnych czynów, przemyślny morderca; Draco przełknął ślinę, myśląc, że jego zielone oczy zdają się jeszcze bardziej przerażające niż wówczas, kiedy zabijał Czarnego Pana.

— Dosyć tej bezczynności — powiedział Harry, brzmiąc, jak wykładowca omawiający ulubioną dziedzinę i uśmiechnął się w taki sposób, że Draco poczuł, jak coś ciężkiego osiada na dnie jego żołądka. — Poinformuj ludzi, że za godzinę mają być gotowi do wyruszenia na pole bitwy. Nadszedł czas na wzięcie aktywnego udziału w tej wojnie i pokazanie tym parszywym psom, do czego zdolni są czarodzieje.

Draco wpatrywał się przez krótką chwilę w Harry'ego, po czym odetchnął, cały w nerwach, i skinął głową - raz i drugi - zielonooki uśmiechnął się jak zadowolone, niebezpieczne, magiczne zwierzę i odwrócił się do Dracona plecami, obracając powoli różdżkę w palcach, kierując spojrzenie na krajobraz rozpościerający się za oknami ambulatorium.

— Niech się przekonają — mruknął cicho Harry, zdając się przebywać myślami całe mile od Hogwartu — że _magia_ — opuścił nieznacznie głowę, przydługie kosmyki wpadły mu do oczu — zostawia ślady — dokończył szeptem, ledwo poruszając przy tym wargami i Draco pomyślał, że Ginny Weasley - nie wiedział, czy świadomie, czy całkowicie bezmyślnie - obudziła demona, który został już wcześniej wywołany z lasu, ale do tej pory przebywał w cieniach, obserwując milcząco rozwój sytuacji.

Draco, ponownie przełykając ślinę, wycofał się z pomieszczenia i zapuścił w głąb korytarzy, oddychając nieco nieregularnym rytmem, czując ziarna adrenaliny wlewające się do jego żył, mieszające z krwią i uderzające do mózgu.

Wyłonił się zza jednego z szerokich, zamkowych zakrętów i przystanął, gdy jego spojrzenie zderzyło się z oblepioną czernią sylwetką, opartą leniwie o parapet jednego z okien, kierującą na niego przenikliwe spojrzenie, gdy tylko pojawił się w zasięgu jej wzroku.

Draco, czując serce tętniące w jego piersi jak werble, nie wiedział już, czy uczuciem, które go pęta jak Diabelskie Sidła jest strach, czy może chora niecierpliwość, pragnienie wyrwania się wreszcie do walki i pokazanie tym mugolskim ścierwom, które sądzą, że mogą ich zastraszać, przetrzymywać w lochach, plądrować ich dobra i wysadzać punkty życia społecznego, gdzie tak naprawdę znajduje się ich miejsce - a jeśli przy okazji dowie się, że z głowy jego matki spadł choćby jeden włos, nie znajdzie w sobie ni śladu litości. Schylił głowę i ledwo poruszając ustami, odezwał się przyciszonym, obiecującym cierpienie głosem:

— On jest gotów.

Czarne oczy wpatrujące się w jego własne rozbłysły jak stal i Draco uświadomił sobie, że oto ma przed sobą byłego Śmierciożercę, człowieka, który zabijał, zadawał rany i zdradzał ludzi bez choćby mrugnięcia okiem, człowieka, który tworzył klątwy mające daleko sięgające konsekwencje, mogące wywoływać głębokie cierpienie.

Severus Snape uśmiechnął się okrutnie i Dracona uderzyło jak niespodziewany policzek podobieństwo tego wyrazu twarzy, wyrazu _oczu_ , do tego, który ujrzał już dziś w twarzy Harry'ego.

Powoli i ostrożnie zbliżył się do mężczyzny, wymijając go niczym kot poruszający się na miękko ugiętych łapach.

— Gdzie go znajdę? — zapytał cicho Snape - z jego głosu Draco wyczytał tyle, co nic.

Przez moment nie odpowiadał; Snape przekręcił głowę jak bardzo zaintrygowany kocur obserwujący kryjówkę myszy.

Draco zastanawiał się, czy jest jakikolwiek sens, aby go zwodzić, po czym uznał, że jeśli chce dotrzeć do innych, nie może pozwolić na zbyt długo zatrzymać się Snape'owi i jego poczuciu władzy.

— W Skrzydle Szpitalnym — powiedział, siląc się na obojętność i ruszył, nie zerkając na niego ponownie, w dalszą drogę — i szczerze powiedziawszy, radziłbym panu, szanowny Naczelniku — złośliwy uśmiech rozjaśnił jego twarz jak pochodnia — podchodzić do niego bardzo ostrożnie.

— Z jakiegoś konkretnego powodu? — zapytał Snape, wstrzymując go na jedną sekundę; Draco zmrużył oczy i odwrócił się, pozwalając dostrzec Snape'owi swój cięty jak osa uśmiech.

— Z takiego, panie Naczelniku — zamruczał jak rasowy kocur Draco — że nie powinno się jeszcze bardziej podjudzać rozdrażnionej bestii. Miłego dnia — dopowiedział i ulotnił się tak szybko, jakby nigdy się nie zatrzymywał.

-VVV-

Harry słyszał ten cichy szelest szaty obijającej się o kostki, któremu już dawno zdołał przypisać twarz i nazwisko i nie potrafił nie wydać z siebie gardłowego pomruku niczym bardzo zadowolony, szczwany lis.

Odwrócił się od okna, spoglądając prosto w te czarne oczy, przed którymi zwykł się kłaniać ostatnimi czasy, i uśmiechnął się, dziwiąc się, z jaką prostotą ten drapieżny wyraz układa się na jego wargach (jakby zawsze tylko czekał, aby na nich osiąść, jakby krył się za jego słowami, czekając na dogodny moment, aby wypłynąć na powierzchnię).

Wzrok Snape przeczesał jego rysy, jakby starając się rozeznać w intencjach Harry'ego, jakby samym spojrzeniem miał przeniknąć do jego umysłu.

Harry przechylił głowę, czując, że nie istnieje już w jego duszy miejsce na niepewności.

— Potrzebuje pańskich starych... _przyjaciół_ — rzekł cicho; kąciki jego warg wyciągnęły się w drapieżny grymas, gdy spoglądał przeciągle na lewe przedramię mężczyzny okute czarną szatą. — Tych z jasnością umysłu i skorych do pomocy. Nie chciałbym podczas walki z mugolami uważać na to, by jakaś... ach, _zabłąkana_ _Avada_ nie uderzyła mnie między łopatki. Chcę kogoś, kto nie przepuści takiej cudownej okazji do... _dobrej zabawy_. Lucjusza, być może? Jestem... otwarty na propozycje. — Harry uśmiechnął się, jakby powiedział jakiś dobry żart i rozłożył ramiona, jakby chciał objąć jakąś grupę niewidocznych gołym okiem osób; różdżka obróciła się - przypominając o swojej obecności - pomiędzy jego palcami.

Snape patrzył na niego krótką chwilę bez słowa, zdając się analizować coś, co zobaczył na jego twarzy, a czemu w pierwszej chwili nie potrafił przypisać imienia; po nie więcej niż paru sekundach pozwolił swojej różdżce - w tempie padającej na ziemię błyskawicy - wysunąć się z jego rękawa i osiąść we wnętrzu dłoni jak szron.

— Nie zapominaj, gdzie twoje miejsce — przypomniał niemal konwersacyjnym tonem Snape, obserwując zielonookiego mężczyznę z czujnością drapieżnika krążącego wokół konkurenta o terytorium.

Harry skierował powoli swoją różdżkę ku ziemi, ale drapieżny wyraz ani na moment nie spłynął z jego twarzy.

— Ależ gdzież bym śmiał — powiedział, nie spuszczając oczu. — Więc? — Przechylił głowę jak zaintrygowany uczniak. — Lucjusz Malfoy, och, tak, Lucjusz z miłą chęcią się pojawi, prawda? Szczególnie, kiedy doskonale wie, że _jego kochana żona_ , czeka tam na wybawienie. Rabastan Lestrange, być może? Nie miał ostatnio czasu na dobrą zabawę. Azkaban go pochłonął, czy już go pan z niego wydostał, szanowny Naczelniku? Thorfinn Rowle - rzuca porządnego Cruciatusa, jak dobrze pamiętam - mógłby, hmm, _przydać się sprawie_. Travers? Avery? — Harry rzucał nazwiskami członków Wewnętrznego Kręgu jak bonami loteryjnymi; Snape, stojąc w bezruchu jak marmurowy posąg, obserwował go nienaturalnie pociemniałymi oczami.

— Jesteś szalony — wyszeptał mężczyzna, niemal nie poruszając przy tym wargami.

— Może inni panowie Naczelnicy, też pragnęliby przyczynić się _dobru społecznemu_? Kingsley Shacklebolt? Berkeley, Cadogan, Palmer, Burrow, Clarke?

Snape, który zdawał się zastygły jak kamień, znalazł się nagle naprzeciw niego, zanim Harry zdołał choćby nabrać tchu. Chłodna dłoń zakleszczyła się wokół jego podbródka, palce zacisnęły, boleśnie wbijając w policzki, Snape pchnął go na ścianę z taką siłą, że zielonooki czarodziej raz - obił sobie kość ogonową - a dwa - grzmotnął potylicą w tynk z takim impetem, że na krótką chwilę go zamroczyło.

— Ależ oczywiście, panie Potter — usłyszał nad sobą aksamitny głos Snape'a i kiedy zamrugał kilkukrotnie, dostrzegł tę ziemistą twarz zawisłą jedynie cale nad jego własną i obsydianowe, żarzące się jak węgle oczy wszczepione w jego wachlujące powieki jak haki na ryby. — Byłbym w stanie sprowadzić do ciebie ich wszystkich, jeśli tego _pragniesz_. — Palce zacisnęły się jeszcze mocniej, Harry powstrzymał rodzący się w jego gardle skowyt. — Powiem więcej - sam jesteś w stanie ich _wezwać_ , udowodniłeś to już raz, nieprawdaż? — Dłoń mężczyzny uchwyciła pod innym kątem jego podbródek i naparła na jego głowę, przyciskając boleśnie jego policzek do ściany; okulary przekrzywiły się nieznacznie na nosie Harry'ego, jego serce przyspieszyło swój rytm. — Tego chcesz? — wysyczał mu do ucha Snape, podrażniając oddechem wrażliwą skórę; zielonooki poczuł dreszcze biegnące w dół jego kręgosłupa jak prąd elektryczny. — Chcesz mieć po swojej, ach... _stronie_ , tych wszystkich bydlaków? Jesteś pewien, że nie zgwałcą twoich odratowanych obywateli, kiedy już wytaszczą ich sponiewierane, wciąż oddychające ciała z murów mugolskiej twierdzy? Myślisz, że będą się z nimi cackać, a prawdziwą krzywdę wyrządzą jedynie mugolom? A co jeżeli w więzieniu przetrzymywani są jacyś niemagiczni obywatele? Co wtedy, Potter? Zostawisz ich Averemu na pożarcie, w rekompensacie za pomoc? Może ofiarujesz ich Rowle'owi, który, jak to ująłeś, mógłby _przydać się sprawie_ , chciałbyś, żebym ci szczegółowo opisał, co _on_ z nimi zrobi?

Harry dyszał ciężko, czując się, jakby jego umysł wykonywał jakiś trudny proces myślowy, za którym on sam nie nadążał. Snape wciskał go w ścianę, wyglądając, jakby wcale nie zamierzał zawahać się przed zrobieniem mu krzywdy; ale Harry o to nie dbał - z jego ust wyrwał się syk przechodzący w dawno odrzuconą, dawno zapomnianą wężomowę - zamierzał wygrać to starcie z mugolami, bez względu na to, po jakie środki przyjdzie mu sięgnąć.

— Właśnie dlatego — wycedził gardłowo zielonooki; twarde głoski przechodziły w niezadowolony pomruk przypominający warczącego psa myśliwskiego — zapytałem o _pańską_ opinię. Nie potrzebuję szaleńców. Potrzebuję ludzi pokroju Lucjusza Malfoya. Potrzebuję ludzi _pańskiego_ pokroju.

Paznokcie Snape'a wbiły mu się w skórę jak żyletki; gorące wargi zamajaczyły tuż nad jego uchem.

— Ludzi... mojego... _pokroju_ — powtórzył mężczyzna, cedząc powoli sylaby, przepuszczając je przez usta, jakby dawkował słowa niczym składniki do eliksiru.

Harry odetchnął głęboko, wzbierając w sobie odwagę.

— Owszem — przytaknął lodowatym tonem, który przeciął powietrze jak pazury drapieżnej, magicznej bestii. — Takich, którzy nie zawahają się, zanim odetną człowiekowi głowę.

Zamiast cichego śmiechu, którego podświadomie oczekiwał, z gardła Snape'a dobiegł warkot rozjuszonego zwierzęcia, te długie, wąskie palce szarpnęły jego podbródkiem, kierując jego wzrok wprost w te czarne, płonące teraz jak lampiony na nocnym niebie, oczy, ciało mężczyzny mocniej przyparło go do ściany - Harry pomyślał, że ten rozjuszony demon za moment zmiażdży mu wątrobę.

— Czy widziałeś, Potter, abym kiedykolwiek _odciął człowiekowi głowę_? — Obsydian jego oczu płonął jak stal. — Czy potrafisz to sobie chociaż _wyobrazić_?

Harry zmrużył oczy, jego powieki zadrżały.

— Widziałem, jak zabijałeś — powiedział powoli i wyraźnie, patrząc wprost w czarne oczy potwora stojącego naprzeciwko; wyciągnął głowę na tyle, jak bardzo pozwoliły mu na to ściskające jego podbródek długie, męskie palce. — To mi wystarczy.

Snape tak nagle, jak uprzednio na niego naparł, teraz odsunął się gwałtownie; Harry zachwiał się, ale nie pozwolił sobie na osunięcie się po ścianie. Mężczyzna świdrował go wzrokiem spod wpół przymkniętych powiek, Harry milczał, pozwalając mu na przemyślenie jego propozycji.

Wreszcie Snape się odezwał.

— Innych Naczelników Magicznej Anglii byłbym w stanie ci... zaoferować. — Namyślił się, bezwiednie przecierając dolną wargę wskazującym palcem; za jego czarnymi oczami kłębiła się niema pogarda. — Lucjusza także — dodał powoli, wyglądając, jakby bardzo niechętnie przystawał na tę ugodę. — Nikogo więcej.

Harry prychnął, widząc jak na jego oczach jego dalekosiężne, genialne plany szlag jasny trafia.

— Bardzo to zapobiegawcze z twojej strony, Snape — wycedził zimno, pozwalając sobie obdarzyć mężczyznę kolejnym, lodowatym uśmiechem, mając wrażenie, że nic go już nie obchodzi. — Boisz się, że zaszarżują na twoje stanowisko _pana i mistrza_? Obawiasz się, że zepchną cię z piedestału? Że znów będziesz musiał się przed kimś kajać, okazywać swoją niebotyczną skruchę i płaszczyć na lodowatej podłodze jak nic niewarty...

Siarczysty policzek rozbrzmiał echem w pustym Skrzydle Szpitalnym jak odgłos wystrzału.

Snape przyglądał się Harry'emu, którego głowa odskoczyła na bok pod siłą uderzenia, z milczącą pogardą.

W umyśle Harry'ego zamajaczyło stare pytanie, które niegdyś, w czeluściach posiadłości stojącego przed nim czarodzieja, zadał z niepewnością, chcąc dowiedzieć się, na jakim gruncie przyszło mu stać.

_Ty, Potter, o dziwo, zdajesz się doskonale rozeznany w szczeblach drabiny społecznej_ — odpowiedział mu tamtego dnia Snape, spoglądając mu prosto w oczy.

Harry bez słowa przyjął to uderzenie ( _najlepiej nadstawić drugi policzek_ — zabrzęczał mu w głowie głos Albusa Dumbledore'a; Harry zacisnął zęby, odganiając tę wizję z umysłu jak irytującą muchę - rozwiała się w jego głowie jak dym) i pomyślał, że najlepszym rozwiązaniem będzie okiełznanie swojego długiego języka.

Spuścił wzrok i utkwił beznamiętne, ziejące pustką spojrzenie w porysowanej podłodze; poczuł łaskotanie magii gdzieś na tyłach swojego umysłu.

— Będzie lepiej — powiedział cicho Snape po dłuższej chwili zapadłego między nimi milczenia; Harry czuł jego wzrok na swoim palącym bólem policzku — jeśli przeprosisz za swoje zachowanie.

Rozdrażnienie uderzyło Harry'ego jak nieopamiętanie, jego oczy potraktowały podłogę szydzącym spojrzeniem.

— Wybacz mi, mój panie — prychnął sardonicznie Harry — bo zgrzeszyłem przeciwko tobie.

Przez moment między nimi zapadła cisza, zgęstniała i trudna do zniesienia, w której - jak zauważył Harry - ich własne oddechy brzmiały raczej nienaturalnie, którą po długiej minucie ponownie przerwał Snape, odzywając się niemal konwersacyjnym tonem.

— Wiesz, Potter... dobrze by było, gdybyś miał świadomość tego, że w każdej chwili mogę stąd odejść, całkowicie ignorując pomoc, którą jestem w stanie wam oferować w waszych fascynujących zrywach wyzwoleńczych. Poradzicie sobie beze mnie. Prawda?

Pytanie zawisło w powietrzu ciężkie jak kamień, a Harry poczuł, jak zimno wtapia się w jego skórę jak sól z morskiej wody - doskonale znał możliwości Snape'a, doskonale wiedział, jak wyśmienitym jest on wojownikiem, byłby głupcem, gdyby pozbawił się tak potężnej karty ze swojej talii.

Zielonooki zacisnął oczy i przyłożył dłoń do swojej twarzy.

— Chcesz wiedzieć, co czuję? — wypalił, oblizując nerwowo wargi. — Chcesz wiedzieć, na słodką Morganę? Powiem ci, Naczelniku, co czuję. — Harry, nie patrząc w tamtym kierunku, wskazał dłonią na zawinięte w całun prześcieradeł ciało, odejmując palce od twarzy. — Ta kobieta, która leży martwa za twoimi plecami, była jedną z nielicznych, dla których pragnąłem przeżyć przeklętą Drugą Wojnę Czarodziejów. Z tą kobietą, _Naczelniku_ , byłem gotowy zakładać rodzinę, chociaż, możesz się teraz pośmiać, droga wolna, _w życiu_ się z nią nie przespałem. Ta kobieta — powtórzył Harry, opuszczając drętwiejące ramię — tuż po wojnie wyjechała Merlin jeden wie dokąd, a teraz wróciła — Harry nie wiedział, kiedy zaczął się śmiać, wiedział, że _w tym momencie_ śmiał się jak wariat, bez mrugnięcia spoglądając w czarne oczy Snape'a — wróciła i oznajmiła mi, że _cieszy się, że na nią czekałem_. Miała rację, czekałem na nią, naprawdę czekałem, ale powiedz mi, Snape, ile można czekać, czując się jak głupi kretyn, który podświadomie zdaje sobie sprawę, że czeka na próżno? _Cieszy się_ , że na nią czekałem — powtórzył Harry, chichocząc jak obłąkany, czując się jak nic niewarte ścierwo. — I wówczas - co za wspaniała scenka rodzajowa - pojawia się twoja kochana córka, nacierając na mnie jak przeklęta wichura, obłapiając mnie mocniej, niż Diabelskie Sidła. Nie wiem, co pomyślała sobie Ginny i nie chcę wiedzieć, ale teraz jest martwa, zakutana w jakieś stare prześcieradła, a ja nie mogę odegnać od siebie myśli, że może gdyby twoja przeklęta Katrina... że może wtedy... — Harry skrzywił się i odwrócił wzrok ku szybie. — Mam ochotę rzucać się i przeklinać, i miotać zaklęciami, i zacząć wreszcie działać, żeby nie myśleć... _nie myśleć_... — jego głos przycichł, Harry miał wrażenie, że jego maski opadają z jego twarzy jak kurtyna deszczu, jak walący się domek z kart - jedna po drugiej. — Cóż, tak się właśnie czuję...

Harry odwrócił się na powrót ku oknu, czując, jak siły opadają z niego jak śnieg z ramion; oparł rozgrzane czoło o chłodne szkło szyby, a to zaparowało pod jego oddechem, pod jego dotykiem, czuł, że czysty żal przebija się przez jego maski oziębłości i beznamiętności z szyderczą powolnością - przesiąka przez szpary w ich strukturze, rozlewa się ospale po jego twarzy, smakując zbyt gorzko, aby był w stanie to przetrwać z godnością.

Snape poruszył się znacznie wolniej, niż uprzednio - Harry usłyszał szelest jego szaty i poczuł chłodne palce przyciskane do jego pulsującego bólem, z pewnością zaczerwienionego policzka, które przyniosły niejakie ukojenie. Zielone oczy odszukały czarnych w odbiciu na gładkim szkle.

— Chłodny umysł, Potter, to on ma nadrzędne znaczenie w wydawaniu innym ludziom poleceń, które osiągnęłyby jakąś wartość. Chłodny umysł — powiedział Snape; jego głos złagodniał, jego palce z delikatnością przeciągnęły się po palącej jak żar skórze. — Nie możesz działać w afekcie, to do niczego cię nie zaprowadzi. Nie zrzucę ci na głowę Wewnętrznego Kręgu Czarnego Pana, to byłoby bardzo nieroztropne posunięcie i dla mnie, i dla ciebie. — Dłonie Snape'a z zadziwiającą łagodnością, całkowicie różną od uprzedniej brutalności, odwróciły go ku sobie; Snape schylił głowę, odgarnął Harry'emu z twarzy wpadające mu do oczu włosy i pocałował przelotnie jego skroń; zielonooki miał wrażenie, że jego serce na moment zatrzymuje się w miejscu; ucisk w gardle wcale nie zmalał. — Natrzemy na to więzienie, bo mamy w tym wspólny cel. Masz za swoimi plecami ludzi, którzy są gotowi za tobą podążyć, nie jesteś w tym sam. — Czarne oczy zajrzały głęboko w jego własne. — Całkowicie rozumiem potrzebę działania, która tobą kieruje. Sądzisz, że jeśli rzucisz się szaleńczo w wir nieprzemyślanej walki, to szybciej zapomnisz. Wydaje ci się, że wściekłość, sarkazm i słowne wyżycie się na innych przyniosą ci pewną dozę ukojenia.

Harry chciał zaprzeczyć, ale w tym momencie, Snape spojrzał na niego jakoś dziwnie i wypowiedział słowa, które zamknęły mu usta szybciej, niż jakiekolwiek zaklęcie kiedykolwiek byłoby w stanie.

— Też tak _wtedy_ myślałem. Problem w tym, że tak się nie stanie.

Zielone oczy opadły na podłogę, cień żalu przemknął przez młodszą twarz jak refleks światła na szkle; młodszy czarodziej podszedł na miękkich nogach do jednego z pustych łóżek ambulatorium, mając wrażenie, że jeżeli za moment nie usiądzie, jego nogi nie utrzymają dłużej jego ciężaru. Opadł bezwładnie na materac, podpierając się łokciami o uda i odetchnął głęboko, siląc się na spokój.

— Nie wiem co mam robić — przyznał Harry, bardziej przed samym sobą, niż przed Snape'em, czując, jak zdrętwiałe są jego wargi.

Czuł wzrok mężczyzny przemykający po jego pustej twarzy jak iskra, starał się oddychać w miarę głęboko i spokojnie i wiedział, że całkowicie traci nad tym kontrolę. Snape zbliżył się do niego; Harry uniósł na niego zrezygnowany wzrok.

I wtedy czarna szata zaszeleściła jak pióra ptaków na wietrze, a mężczyzna przyklęknął przed nim z taką lekkością, jakby czynił to z rozkoszą (więc to tak wyglądałeś przed Voldemortem — pomyślał Harry nieskładnie, zanim zdołał wyciszyć własny umysł; jeśli Snape przechwycił te słowa, nie dał po sobie niczego poznać).

Harry uciekł wzrokiem, ale Snape pochwycił jego podbródek w swoje palce i łagodnie sprowadził jego oczy na powrót ku swojej twarzy.

— _Myśleć_ , Potter — wyszeptał; jego czarnooki, głęboki wzrok opadł na samo dno jego duszy. — Przede wszystkim nie przestawać myśleć.

-VVV-

Wiatr rozrzucił na swych strugach jego przydługie, czarne włosy, kiedy stanął u wrót zamku, spoglądając z chłodnym opanowaniem na ludzi zbierających się nad jeziorem. Harry przeciągnął palcami po lekko przesuszonych kosmykach, myśląc pobieżnie o tym, że stanowczo powinien je wreszcie podciąć.

Wysunął różdżkę z rękawa i stuknął lekko jej końcówką w czubek swojej głowy, czując powiew magii, która owinęła się wokół jego szyi i sięgnęła niesfornych kosmyków, jak małe tornado; poczuł niebolesne szarpnięcia, gdy czary zbijały mu włosy w niski, nieduży kucyk z tyłu głowy.

Nie zabrał z zamku swojej grubej, jesiennej peleryny - uznał, że tym razem nie będzie miał z niej najmniejszego pożytku.

Odwrócił głowę w stronę mężczyzny stojącego za jego lewym ramieniem i uniósł brwi w niemym pytaniu.

Czarne oczy były jak dwa kamienie - zestalone, zastygłe, twarde i bezlitosne; Severus Snape skinął bez słowa głową, a Harry poczuł, jak jego serce powoli oplata ta sama bezwzględność, która osiadła na krawędzi mrocznych źrenic byłego nauczyciela; podniósł wyżej głowę, wyprostował kark i głęboko w swoim umyśle przesiewając własne wspomnienia - dystansując się od bolesnych, wyławiając te, związane z chłodnym opanowaniem - odezwał się cichym, zrównoważonym głosem:

— Sprowadź tu Lucjusza, powiedz, że jego syn — zielone oczy odszukały pośród zebranych chudej jak szkapa sylwetki wysokiego młodzieńca; w kącikach jego warg zamajaczył usatysfakcjonowany uśmieszek — rusza do bitwy z przeciwnikiem o nieokreślonej jasno sile i możliwościach. Zjaw się u reszty grona Naczelników. Przekaż im, że Harry Potter potrzebuje ich pomocy w temperowaniu mugolskiej plagi.

Snape poruszył się obok niego (Harry zobaczył to jedynie kątem oka) i nic nie mówiąc, rozpłynął się w powietrzu jak mgła, zbijając się w gęsty, zbity, nieprzeniknięcie czarny dym, który zatańczył wokół Harry'ego jak wichura, wzbijając nieznacznie rąbek jego szaty, obijając się o jego łydki i pomknął ku granicom Hogwartu z szybkością hipogryfa, unosząc się coraz wyżej i wyżej, aż wreszcie zredukował się do czarnej, ruchomej plamy majaczącej w oddali (wyglądał trochę jak duży ptak albo burzowa chmura). Zielone oczy patrzyły za nim przez chwilę, zanim nie powróciły ku sylwetkom czekających, krążących w zbitej gromadzie jak ssaki stadne, czarodziejów - których uwaga została powierzona jego osobie z chwilą oddalenia się nietrudnego do dostrzeżenia skupiska Czarnej Magii, w którą Snape oplótł się jak welonem, jak miękką peleryną podróżną.

Harry obrócił różdżkę w palcach, przeciągając opuszkami po jej gładkiej powierzchni, i zaczął przedzierać się poprzez wiatr w stronę czekających ludzi.

Rozstąpili się przed nim jak morze przed Mojżeszem, a Harry, wchodząc pomiędzy nich, miał wrażenie, że ostatnim razem promieniała z niego tak wyraźna pewność, kiedy krążyli powoli wokół siebie z Voldemortem w tej pamiętnej, ostatniej walce.

Jego wzrok zaczął przeskakiwać po ich twarzach wygiętych przez różne emocje - determinację, strach, zbulwersowanie, cynizm, pragnienie zemsty - był w stanie zrozumieć je wszystkie i każdą z osobna.

Pojedyncze, szemrane rozmowy ucichły i nienaturalna cisza oblekła ich sylwetki, jakby wszyscy naraz zmówili się, aby uczcić tym czyjąś pamięć.

Harry spoglądał na nich, dokonując szybkiego bilansu liczebności (choć nie musiał, ponieważ przybyli wszyscy ci, a zarazem jedynie ci, którzy wcześniej wspólnie z nim obradowali), dochodząc do wniosku, że to niewiele, bardzo niewiele.

Skinął głową, zapisując to na tabliczce informacyjnej wszczepionej w głębiny jego umysłu.

— Musimy działać szybko — powiedział, podchwytując na chwilę spojrzenie Minerwy McGonagall, która z twarzą skupioną i surową - taką, jaką ją pamiętał - skinęła w jego kierunku głową. — Element zaskoczenia, który trwać będzie śmiesznie krótki czas, jest naszą największą bronią. Uderzymy raz, a precyzyjnie, znamy teren naszej walki i znamy jego atuty. Wiemy o słabych punktach tej mugolskiej cytadeli, wykorzystajmy je — mówił, sunąc powoli jak wąż pomiędzy falą czarodziejów i czarownic. Hermiona wyciągnęła dłoń, a on uścisnął ją mocno i krótko - ich mały, wspólny rytuał na szczęście, pozostałość z czasów drugiej wojny. — Nie bójmy się przewagi liczebnej naszych wrogów, ponieważ to _my_ jesteśmy silniejsi, to _nas_ wybrała magia, jesteśmy wybrańcami - każdy z nas.

Amelia przeciągała paznokciami po drewnie własnej różdżki, przyglądając mu się w skupieniu spod kurtyny rzęs - Harry wiedział, że ta niepozorna, młoda aurorka potrafi być bardziej zacięta w boju, niż niejeden, długoletni, znający tajemnice różnych dziedzin magicznych czarodziej. Uśmiechnęła się do niego jak wilczyca gotowa na żer, a Harry oddał jej jadowity uśmiech.

— Pokażmy im — podniósł głos Harry, unosząc wyżej podbródek — że być może nie stanowimy przeważającej większości populacji ludzi w Anglii, że być może nie mamy skomplikowanych machin obronnych i strzelniczego prochu, że być może posługujemy się - jak prymitywni ludzie - małymi, drewnianymi _patykami_ — Harry zakreślił jakiś bezkształtny zawijas w powietrzu, a kilka głosów odpowiedziało mu cichym śmiechem, rozlewającym się po błoniach jak morze nadziei — ale nasze patyki są w stanie zdziałać cuda, których oni na oczy nie widzieli. — Harry rozejrzał się po zebranych, obdarzając każdego szerokim, agresywnym uśmiechem. — Są w stanie zachować taką wielofunkcyjność, do jakiej broń mugolska nigdy nie sięgnie — zniżył agresywnie głos Harry, przekręcając głowę, patrząc w oczy szczerzącemu zęby Andersonowi. — Być może mugolskie bronie są w stanie nas zabić za jednym pociągnięciem spustu — powiedział cicho, czując zimny wiatr przesuwający się pieszczotliwie po jego szyi - jakby aprobując jego mowę, przeciągnął ponownie wzrokiem po zebranych i uśmiechnął się drapieżnie, gdy dostrzegł zbliżających się do nich osiem nowych sylwetek; spojrzał przeciągle we wciąż tak samo głębokie, jak je pamiętał, oczy Kingsleya — ale _my_ , _my_ jesteśmy w stanie unicestwić ich zaledwie _słowem_.

Harry, z błyszczącymi nienaturalnie oczami, odwrócił głowę i pochwycił pomiędzy lasem głów i wirujących jak liście włosów szarookie spojrzenie Dracona.

Te znajome oczy spoglądały na niego z powagą i determinacją, jasne włosy upięte były wysoko na głowie w ciasny kok, kącik pełnych ust drgnął w szyderczym grymasie. Draco uniósł jedną brew w geście niesamowicie podobnym do tego, jak to czynił jego ojciec. Harry, czując, jak wzbiera w nim własna magia, odpowiedział, wyszczerzając zęby niczym wygłodniała hiena i wyciągnął zapraszająco dłoń w stronę szarookiego mężczyzny.

— To co? — zamruczał, patrząc prosto w błyszczące jak płynne srebro oczy. — Wyciągamy naszych ludzi i grzebiemy żywcem te mugolskie szuje pod tonami gruzu?

Draco przechylił głowę jak zaintrygowany, drapieżny kot, wyglądając trochę, jak jego ojciec zasilający szeregi Śmierciożerców.

— Nie do wiary — zamruczał miękkim, ciągnącym się jak guma do żucia głosem Draco — ostatnim razem, kiedy udało nam się wysadzić w powietrze jakąś mugolską placówkę...

— Tak, tak, wiem — przerwał mu Harry, z trudem powstrzymując drapieżny śmiech, rodzący się w jego głowie; jego wargi wyciągnęły się w obiecującym niebezpieczeństwo grymasie. — Tym razem masz w tym moje całkowite błogosławieństwo.

Draco roześmiał się, a jego śmiech potoczył się po szkolnych błoniach jak stado jesiennych ptaków. Zrobił krok do przodu i pochwycił wyciągniętą dłoń Harry'ego.

— W takim układzie — zamruczał Draco, przestępując niecierpliwie z nogi na nogę — jak mógłbym nie skorzystać z tak... pomyślnych okoliczności?

Harry sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągając z niej stary, kruszejący się żeton - niewielki świstoklik uaktywniający się po przełamaniu - zacisnął na krążku palce (cichy trzask łamiącego się, zaśniedziałego, cienkiego metalu zabrzmiał jak rozkruszający się na twardym bruku ząb), nie wypuszczając ciepłej dłoni Dracona z uścisku swoich palców. Poczuł ostre szarpnięcie w brzuchu (do którego wciąż - po tych wszystkich latach współistnienia z magią - nie potrafił przywyknąć), kiedy magia porwała ich w swoje silne wiry.

Pod palcami przez cały czas czuł zdecydowany, wzmacniający się z każdą chwilą uścisk znajomej ręki.

-VVV-

_Pamiętam ich twarze - wszystkich tych ludzi, którzy stanęli wówczas ramię w ramię z zamiarem postawienia się mugolskiej technologii. Pamiętam szereg różnych emocji przewijających się przez ich rysy - wszystko jest tak dokładne i wyraźne, ukazujące mi się przed oczami z detalami, na które w pierwszej chwili nie zwróciłbym nawet uwagi (zmarszczka pomiędzy brwiami McGonagall, gorący zapał Hermiony marszczącej czoło w tym śmiesznym wyrazie, który pojawiał się na jej twarzy jedynie wtedy, gdy mocno wysilała komórki mózgowe, będąc gotowa, aby swoją błyskotliwością uratować nas z opałów - tak, jak kiedyś). Pamiętam palące spojrzenie Dracona, błysk w jego oczach twierdzący w jego imieniu, że jest on gotowy na wszystko - ale głębokie cienie pod nimi wciąż nie opuszczały swego stanowiska, jakby przykleiły się do jego skóry, jakby były tak gęstym eliksirem, że zaczęły osadzać się pod powiekami, lepić rzęsy, spływać po policzkach jak słone łzy._

_Pamiętam coś jeszcze - choć to bardziej migawka, niż wspomnienie, przebłysk obrazu rozmywający się na powiece w pasma splątanych kolorów - pamiętam spojrzenie Lucjusza Malfoya skierowane w stronę swego jedynego syna, spojrzenie tego jednego z najpotężniejszych Śmierciożerców, dysponującego ogromnym potencjałem i mocą magiczną, tego bestialskiego drania, który za czasów pierwszej, a później i drugiej, wojny czarodziejskiej lubował się w przemocy, której nie obawiał się wiernie służyć - w jego stalowo szarych oczach był niepokój, była w nim troska, troska głęboka i przejmująca, której nie spodziewałem się zobaczyć na jego twarzy nigdy w swoim marnym życiu._

_Przypomniałem sobie, jak wyglądał pod koniec dyktatury Voldemorta, przypomniałem sobie to, jak wojna go wyniszczyła - jak całe jego ciało krzyczało wyczerpaniem i niemocą - na tej niegdyś przystojnej twarzy, jaką pamiętam ze swoich pierwszych z nim kontaktów - na drugim, na czwartym, nawet na piątym roku - były bruzdy tak głębokie, jak blizny niezdolne do wygojenia się, na niegdyś gładkiej, jasnej twarzy, był szorstki, ciemny zarost drapiący jego brodę i policzki, pomiędzy linią wąskich brwi stały murem dwie pionowe zmarszczki, nigdy nie opuszczając swojego posterunku, wokół oczu majaczyły fioletowoczerwone cienie, tak głębokie i ciemnie, że aż ciężko patrzyło się na jego twarz - nawet mi. Jednak największa zmiana nastąpiła wówczas w jego oczach - zawsze tak dumnych, jaśniejących wyższością nad innymi, jaśniejących pychą i potęgą - w tych samych oczach, podkrążonych jak po bójce na pięści, widniało złamanie, widniało przerażenie podobne do strachu kundla wyrzuconego z gorącego, jasnego domu na chłodny bruk, błądzącego w nocnych ciemnościach, nieznajdującego nikogo, kto by się nim zajął, przerażonego, wystawionego na ulewne deszcze i porywiste wiatry, które szarpią nim całym (kończynami, szyją, duszą, wolą) i szarpią, i szarpią, wcale nie chcąc przestać, kotłując niegdyś proste, zadbane, miękkie włosy i wplatając w nie brud, kurz i rezygnację._

_Tak, pamiętam te oczy._

-VVV-

Zimne powietrze uderzało Harry'ego w twarz, przedzierało się za okrągłe szkła okularów i wpadało do oczu, kiedy ze źrenicami utkwionymi w więziennych murach, przemykał się pomiędzy falistymi pagórkami, biegnącymi wzdłuż ubocza wyboistej, krętej drogi ciągnącej się jak wąż po jego prawej ręce, wymijając wysokie głazy piętrzące się jak stare wysoczyzny górskie.

Oczy utkwił w majaczących przed nim, solidnych, wysokich murach i brzydkiej, niedostojnej, acz potężnej bramie wjazdowej, przy której jak pomnik stały cztery ściany stróżówki - przez jej maleńkie okna przelewał się pomarańczowy poblask płonącej żarówki. Kiedy uniósł głowę, mógł dostrzec piętrzącą się ku chmurom, starą fortecę z betonu, wyglądającą zza solidnych zamurowań.

Harry, czując adrenalinę kotłującą się w jego żyłach i przyspieszające swój bieg, szalone serce wybijające marsze w jego klatce piersiowej, odetchnął głęboko świeżym powietrzem, czując, jak obiega ono jego organizm jak fala, jak czysta woda (zupełnie jak wówczas, gdy stał na granicy Zakazanego Lasu i przyciskał złoty znicz do ust — _już mogę umierać_ ).

Widział wysokie balkony - choć musiał zmrużyć oczy, aby móc lepiej się przyjrzeć - i uzbrojoną straż opierającą się o ich ściany i barierki. Oblizał wargi, szacując dystans dzielący główną bramę i budynek więzienia - pomiędzy nimi musiał być jakiś plac albo pas zieleni, albo coś jeszcze, jeszcze innego.

Obrócił głowę i spojrzał na Draco, przykucającego blisko niego, przyglądającego się jego twarzy, jakby czekał na odpowiedni sygnał - na jego twarzy malował się obraz drżącej niepewności.

Zagryzł zęby, skinął głową i poruszając się jak pająk pełznący po stałym gruncie, posunął się do przodu, klucząc między wysoczyznami terenu jak skorpion.

Za plecami słyszał szelesty szat i nieme uderzenia butów o podłoże swoich towarzyszy; starał się oddychać głęboko i miarowo i miał wrażenie, że wpadający mu do ust wiatr dusi go nie mniej sprawnie od palców zaciśniętych na tchawicy.

W swym genialnym, przebiegłym planie, Harry nie przewidział jednego - że okno stróżówki otworzy się z cichym trzaskiem jak brama do piekieł, a trzy lufy karabinu wysuną się przez nie jak dysze parowe jakiś przemyślnych aparatur.

Oczy zielonookiego rozszerzyły się jak spodki, poczuł kiełkujące ziarno paniki, podjeżdżające mu pod samo gardło.

— Padnij! — zdąży wrzasnąć Harry, rzucając się na plecy Dracona i przyciskając go do ziemi całym ciężarem swojego ciała, zanim grad kul nie obsypał ich jak spadający śnieg; zielonooki, klnąc jak szewc, przeturlał się za wyższy pagórek, zaciskając ramiona wokół ciała Dracona jak szczypce, czując, jak ich nogi szamoczą się w jakiejś dziwnej plątaninie wzorów i zderzył się z kulącą się tuż obok Hermioną, pobladłą jak pergamin. — Cholera jasna! — warknął, podczas gdy jego umysł skandował: „To nie mogło się stać, nie mieli nas zobaczyć tak szybko, nie mieli, nie mieli, nie mieli".

Zaklęcie rzucone gdzieś zza jego pleców przemknęło nad pagórkami jak ptak i ugodziło w stróżówkę jak torpeda.

Niewielki budynek rozleciał się w drzazgi, buchając w kaskadzie dymu i ognia. Harry wypuścił spod siebie Dracona, który poderwał się na kolana i przycupnął na ziemi jak polujący, drapieżny kot, ryjąc paznokciami w grząskim gruncie, zaciskając palce prawej ręki na różdżce z taką siłą, że pobielała mu skóra.

Harry ponownie zaczerpnął głęboko w płuca błogosławionego powietrza (drobne pyły zaatakowały jego drogi oddechowe), oczyszczając z natłoku myśli własny umysł.

Jak z werwą, to z werwą — pomyślał Harry, czując frustrację atakującą jego ciało jak wodne wiry, a potem poderwał się na nogi z szybkością, którą wyrobił sobie podczas lat czarodziejskich potyczek i zbombardował bramę z ogłuszającym hukiem, intensywnie wpatrując się w deszcz gruzu i pyłu sypiący się na miałki grunt jak kurz.

W całej swojej determinacji, Harry nie wiedział jednego - że zanim posypały się od strony stróżówki pierwsze strzały, zanim deszcz pocisków przeszył powietrze jak błyskawica, zanim niewielki budynek padł niczym domek z kart, mugole pilnujący bramy, zdążyli już zawiadomić strażników okupujących balkony obserwacyjne, a informacja o ich rychłym przybyciu - w tej samej chwili, gdy brama legła w gruzach - dotarła do samego, więziennego czeladnika.

Zaledwie zdążyli podbiec do murów i przekopując się przez morze kamieni, torując sobie drogę rękami, nogami, ramionami, zdzierając sobie naskórek do krwi, przedrzeć się na szeroki, rozległy teren pełen niewielkich pagórków i wgłębień, przecięty grząską drogą samochodową, wciskając się w wyrwy w ziemi jak robaki, gdy wylał się przez główne wejście więzienia - które rozpostarło się z przyprawiającym o mdłości zgrzytem - jak wodospad, oddział umundurowanych, uzbrojonych po zęby w niepojęte dla czarodziejów mechanizmy, mugolskich wojsk.

Harry zbladł jak grudniowy śnieg - mieli przedostać się dalej, w żadnych planach nie uwzględnili możliwości, że zostaną dostrzeżeni tak szybko, to element zaskoczenia miał być mocną stroną tego ataku; przełknął głośno, zaczynając oddychać przyspieszonym tempem.

Jak zawsze — przemknęło Harry'emu przez myśl niczym wolny ptak; jego oczy błysnęły lekko szaleńczym blaskiem, wycelował w sam środek mugolskich wojskowych i zarzucił klątwę łamania kości najszerzej, jak tylko był w stanie - i z rozczarowaniem spostrzegł, że zaledwie nieznacząca garstka nacierających wojsk padła na ziemię jak ścięta z nóg; strzały posypały się w ich stronę jak grad — planujemy coś, trzymamy się ściśle planu, a ten się rozłupuje jak lustro pod zaklęciem wybuchającym.

Skulił się przy ziemi, gdy automaty zaczęły słać ku nim serię zabójczych pocisków; starał się ogarnąć wszystko własnym umysłem, oddychając chwiejne i płytko.

— Szefie! — ryknął gdzieś z tyłu Jerry, przekrzykując huki wystrzałów karabinowych. — Co robić?! Wycofujemy się?!

Harry miał wrażenie, że przed oczami zamajaczyła mu mgiełka wściekłej czerwieni; skierował gwałtownie różdżkę na swoje gardło, posyłając uprzednio wyjątkowo złośliwą klątwę ku grupie uzbrojonych mugoli, i wypalił niewerbalnie zaklęcie _Sonorus_ , po czym warknął jak rozjuszone zwierzę, a jego głos wylał się przez gardło i jak fala przetoczył się przez pagórki, daleko wokół, sięgając murów, zataczając kręgi jak dzikie ptaki:

— _Walczcie_ , dzieci wojny, i nie znajcie litości!

-VVV-

Poruszali się, jak na oko Dracona, w ślamazarnym tempie, nie mogąc wybiec z zaklęciem naprzeciw kuli, nie mogąc stanąć wobec siebie jak równy z równym. Natomiast biegnący otwarcie przeciw nim mugole, nacierający jak nawałnica, w przeciwieństwie do nich doskonale znali teren, na którym przyszło im stoczyć bój.

Draco, kryjąc się przy ziemi, dysząc jak wściekły pies, czołgając się po trawie jak jakaś rzeczna żmija, czuł, jak muł gruntowy przywiera mu do palców, a pod paznokcie włażą ziarna piasku i pyłu. Jego obcisła szata rozdarła się u podstawy, gdy zahaczył nią o ostry kawałek głazu, czuł, że na rękach powstanie mu coraz więcej i więcej odcisków od ściskanej kurczowo różdżki.

W uszach słyszał ogłuszające huki wystrzałów; w nozdrzach zamajaczyła mu ostra woń prochu.

— To kolejna, przeklęta misja samobójcza! — krzyknął w stronę Harry'ego, którego zaklęcie zrobiło potężną wyrwę w ziemi pod nogami czwórki (a może trójki - Draco nie był pewien) wojskowych.

Zielonooki nie spojrzał w jego kierunku, jego oczy były skupione i utkwione w jednym celu; Harry przetoczył się po ziemi, zarył palcami w grunt koło dłoni Dracona, wycelował różdżkę w grupę mugoli i wypalił zaklęcie niemal w tym samym momencie, w którym uczynił to, oddychający z nienaturalnym tempem, Draco. Chwilę potem dymiący pocisk z mugolskiej broni wbił się ze świstem w ziemię tuż koło nich; szarooki poczuł, jak zamarza krew w jego żyłach - miał kuriozalne wrażenie, że rozbłyski zaklęć jedynie zdradzają miejsce ich położenia.

Przeklął siarczyście i pchnął Harry'ego za sąsiedni pagórek niecałe kilka sekund przed tym, jak miejsce, w którym się ukrywali, zostało zbombardowane serią pocisków karabinowych.

— Jesteś zupełnie... szalony — wysyczał w jego kark, dławiąc się własnym głosem, jednocześnie mając pewną, mglistą świadomość, że nie ma już nic do stracenia, bo gdzieś w tych murach, piętrzących się przed jego oczami jak zamki z piasku, więziona była jego matka. Pragnął jej szczęścia, jej _wolności_ , chciał, żeby miała szansę godnie przeżyć swoje życie - z dala od mugolskich fortec, z dala od niebezpieczeństwa.

Harry wyrwał się z jego ramion jak wściekła bestia i skoczył do przodu, przytulając twarz do kolejnego pagórka, niemal na oślep posyłając swoje zaklęcia. Wokół nich czarodzieje rozpełzli się na wszystkie strony świata, Draco zacisnął zęby, oddychając coraz głębiej i głębiej, serce uspokoiło swój bieg, powietrze opłynęło jego umysł jak zaklęcie, oczyściło go, rzuciło mu prawdę przed twarz, nie okazując litości - zaczął dostrzegać potrzebę tam, gdzie wcześniej widział obowiązek - aż wreszcie z jego gardła wydarł się bez udziału jego woli wściekły, nieopanowany warkot - Draco, wiedząc, że jego pozorny spokój pęka jak porcelana, rzucił się w ślad Harry'ego z szaleńczą determinacją do tej walki absurdalnej jak ludzkie życie.

Jakieś ciało z tępym rumorem zwaliło mu się pod nogi, krew przywarła do butów Dracona jak błoto; nie spoglądając, nad czyim życiem przestępuje z tak chłodną obojętnością, przeskoczył nad jego głową, przeturlał się za najbliższy pagórek, taplając się w czerwieni wciąż ciepłej posoki, mule i błocie i rzucił z rozmachem pierwszą klątwę, jaka mu przyszła na myśl, nie zastanawiając się nawet nad jej sensem czy znaczeniem, w biegnącego od koszar mugola - człowiek uchylił się przed snopem czerwieni, Draco, czując ucisk gdzieś w centrum własnej piersi, zacisnął zęby, zmrużył oczy i widząc unoszącą się na niego - jak na klatce spowolnionego filmu - długą, dymiącą lufę karabinu, wycelował raz jeszcze.

-VVV-

Niebo w przeciągu ułamka sekundy zwaliło się Jerry'emu na głowę. Panika, lęk i dezorientacja były czymś, przed czym przestrzegano ich na kursach aurorskich, dlatego Jerry, resztką zdrowego rozsądku, usilnie starał się nie panikować.

Piach zachrzęścił mu w zębach i przykleił się do gardła; Jerry nie widział, ilu dokładnie przeciwników przyczaiło się na ich życia, ale było ich stosunkowo zbyt dużo - słyszał niekończące się wystrzały dzwoniące mu w uszach jak werble. _Zawsze trzymajcie się blisko, nie rozpraszajcie się za bardzo, bo staniecie się łatwym celem_ — przestrzegał ich ten młody, utalentowany mężczyzna, który poprowadził ich dziś do boju, kiedy jeszcze, tuż przed wojną, posiadał stołek w Biurze Aurorów - i Jerry starał się - starał się nie zostawać w tyle, chociaż płuca paliły, a pył osiadał pod powiekami, starał się osłaniać Harry'ego, rzucając klątwy tuż nad jego głową, nad ramionami, zabezpieczać boki, starał się kontrolować, co dzieje się wokół niego - być jak sokół krążący nad polem bitwy - ale czuł jedynie tępe łupanie w głowie, kiedy kątem oka dostrzegł gdzieś przed sobą Amelię, rzucającą się po płaskich pagórkach jak koń w potrzasku, miotającą klątwami w ogólnym kierunku tego ogromnego zakładu karnego, jakby nie zwracała uwagi na to, w które miejsce trafi, jakby nie była zdolna do poprawnego ich wycelowania.

Jerry usłyszał głośną serię wystrzałów - przeczołgał się po ziemi za najbliższy pagórek, plując trawą, której ostre brzegi rozcinały mu język - gdzieś przed nim, zaledwie kilka metrów dalej, zafalował rąbek szaty Amelii, przykucającej na zimnej ziemi; wycelowała zaklęcie prawie na oślep i jeden z wojskowych padł z otwartą raną w brzuchu - Jerry wstrzymał powietrze, gdy pętle wnętrzności, krwi i fekaliów zaczęły wylewać się z otwartej rany. Inna para rąk obróciła lufę karabinu, wymierzając ją gdzieś w szyję kobiety i Jerry, zanim choćby pomyślał, co robi, miotnął zaklęcie niemal mechanicznie; mężczyznę odrzuciło jak po wybuchu gazu, Jerry z oczami wilgotnymi od drażniących je pyłów, miał ochotę dziękować Merlinowi, kiedy ujrzał, że kobieta nacierająca na tę betonową fortecę tuż przed nim, dalej się porusza, oddycha, żyje.

Widział ogrom mugolskiej armii i czuł się przy nich niczym zwierzyna łowna pod ostrzałem myśliwych; kątem oka dostrzegł Harry'ego - jego brudną od ziemi twarz, podartą szatę i lodowatą, skupioną determinację - tą samą, którą podziwiał u niego, odkąd zostali sobie przedstawieni. Przełknął ślinę, mając wrażenie, że wzbiera mu się na wymioty, i biorąc przykład ze swojego szefa, który sunął po ziemi jak wąż błotny, zaczął przeczołgiwać się na łokciach, dłoniach, kolanach, brzuchu między pagórkami, plując piaskiem, ziemią i trawą, które wpadały mu do ust i chrzęściły w zębach jak żwir pod podeszwami.

Przytulił się do kolejnego pagórka, kładąc się płasko na brzuchu, czując drobinki pyłu wpadające mu za kołnierz, wyciągnął po ziemi różdżkę i wypalił zaklęcie o większym zasięgu rażenia.

Nie trafił - snop granatowego światła przemknął po polu bitwy jak torpeda i padł na ściany więzienia, zderzając się z nim z ogłuszającym hukiem; Jerry poczuł, jak żółć podchodzi mu pod gardło; widział odłupane kamienie, spadające jak asteroidy i modlił się, aby nie poruszyło to konstrukcji ścian piwnicznych, grzebiąc przebywających tam więźniów żywcem.

Amelia odwróciła gwałtownie głowę w jego kierunku.

— Jerry, na litość Morgany! — wydarła się z tępą jak nienaostrzona klinga zgrozą.

Jerry następne chwile widział jak na spowolnionej klatce filmowej; uzbrojony w karabin mugol, którego wcześniej nie dostrzegł, wychylił się zza pobliskiego pagórka i przytulając szary od pyłu policzek do metalu tej zabójczej maszynerii, przymrużył jedno oko i wycelował.

Jerry miał wrażenie, że wszystko wokół zatrzymało się na jedną, przerażającą sekundę - słyszał jakieś krzyki i huki wystrzałów, ale zdawały się one dochodzić do niego jak zza szczelnej kopuły; w uszach usłyszał atoniczny pisk, jakby ktoś przekuł długą szpilą bębenki jego uszu. Nie potrafiąc nabrać powietrza, skoczył na Amelię w tej samej chwili, w której rozległ się huk wystrzału.

Jerry poczuł, jak cała krew odpływa mu z twarzy, gdy Amelia zaskowyczała niczym zarzynana zwierzyna, kiedy zachwiali się oboje pod siłą pędu czarodzieja; poczuł słodki, metaliczny zapach unoszący się wokół nich jak rozpylony sztucznie aromat, kiedy przewalili się z impetem na ziemię - w jego barku coś chrupnęło, ale nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Mając wrażenie, że patrzy na świat poprzez jakąś przezroczystą folię rozciągniętą wokół niego jak guma, uniósł się na dygoczących ramionach. Własne zaklęcie słyszał, jakby było one przytłumione jakąś magiczną barierą, _Bombarda_ zapłonęła wściekłą czerwienią, przemknęła pod wyciągniętą, metalową bronią niczym powiew wiatru i rozerwała ciało wojskowego jak jabłko, które upadło ze zbyt wysoka.

Amelia darła się gdzieś u jego boku, wijąc się, jakby trzymali ją pod zaklęciem torturującym.

Jerry, z twarzą pobladłą jak u topielca, czując lodowate zimno wstrząsające jego ciałem niczym strach, spojrzał w jej wykrzywione salwą bólu oblicze i przeniósł rozszerzone z szoku oczy na jej udo, w które wbijała palce, łamiąc tym samym swoje barwne paznokcie, i przyciskała coraz bardziej i bardziej do klatki piersiowej.

Jerry, czując bezradność klejącą się do niego jak żywica, miał nieodparte wrażenie, że za moment oszaleje z niepokoju, strachu i niezrozumienia - ze wszystkiego naraz.

Ktoś wskoczył tuż przed nich, serce Jerry'ego zabiło z taką siłą, jakby żegnało się z życiem - wiedział, że nie zdąży nawet unieść różdżki, żeby chociaż _spróbować_ się obronić.

— Osłaniam was! — warknął z góry intensywny, niemal zwierzęcy głos, i w pierwszym odruchu Jerry'ego zalała tak potężna fala ulgi, że zapragnął ucałować ziemię, po której stąpał ten czarodziej.

Uniósł głowę i na moment oniemiał jak baran.

Przed nimi, miotając mroczną magią z lekkością akrobaty, stał Lucjusz Malfoy, siejąc wokół siebie aurę grozy i zniszczenia; jego magia buzowała w powietrzu, niemal krzycząc, że stanowi potężne zagrożenie, którego nie sposób zignorować.

Jerry przełknął ślinę; głośne łkanie Amelii wróciło go ku rzeczywistości - oblizał nerwowo wargi i siłą odciągnął jej umazane we własnej krwi ręce od dygoczącego spazmatycznie uda - jej krew była gorąca i lepiła mu się do linii papilarnych, ale nie zważał na to; wycelował różdżkę w jej udo, uważając, aby nie wetknąć jej rozżarzonego wściekle końca w poszarpaną ranę, i zawołał:

— _Accio pocisk_.

Kula karabinowa wypadła spomiędzy strzępów rozerwanej, zakrwawionej skóry - nieludzki skowyt Amelii przeciął powietrze jak grom - i potoczyła się zapomniana pomiędzy trawami, mieszając z błotem i żwirem.

Amelia oddychała płytko i nieregularnie, Jerry rozpiął kilka guzików swej szaty aurorskiej, wyciągnął niechlujnie koszulę ze spodni i zaciskając na niej pięści, szarpnął, rwąc materiał jak papier. Chwilę potem celował już w kawałek ubrania różdżką i rzucał na nie zaklęcie wspomagające tamowanie wylewów krwi oraz dezynfekujące; oblizał usta i dodał do tej przeplatanki słów wyciekających mu przez gardło, formułę czaru chłodzącego, a następnie wyciągnął ramiona i starając się łagodnie przesuwać materiał przez palce, ostrożnie owinął go wokół rany postrzałowej na udzie Amelii.

Kobieta jęknęła przeciągle, krzyk utonął jej w gardle, łzy żłobiły w jej utaplanej w błocie twarzy kręte korytarze.

— J-jerry — wyjąkała kobieta, kiedy auror wciskał na powrót różdżkę w jej drżące, pobladłe palce. — U-umrzemy tutaj?

Lodowata gwałtowność uderzyła w Jerry'ego jak tsunami i czując kilka sprzecznych, plączących się ze sobą emocji, tworzących w jego głowie dziwne, wyboiste drogi, pochylił się nad Amelią i wyszeptał z namiętnością:

— Jeszcze nie teraz.

A potem pochwycił ją mocno za rękę i pociągnął na nogi.

-VVV-

Lucjusz był naprawdę wściekły - naprawdę. Jego duma przewracała się i kipiała, gdy myślał o swojej żonie zamkniętej gdzieś w okowach tych przeklętych murów.

_Nigdy... więcej... nie postawicie... mnie... w podobnej... sytuacji_ — warczał jego umysł pomiędzy najdotkliwszymi klątwami, jakie poznał w swoim długim, marnym życiu, posyłanymi w twarze tych mugolskich parszywców.

Jego duma wpijała w niego pazury i ryła w nim od środka niemożliwe do wytrzymania ścieżki, naznaczała napięciem, karmiła go szałem.

Przed oczami zamajaczył mu przebłysk wijącego się pod Cruciatusem, mugolskiego ścierwa, zdzierającego sobie gardło własnym wrzaskiem.

Kiedyś miał nad nimi władzę. Potrafił torturować ich bez drgnięcia powieką, godzinami przyglądać się, jak się łamią, z uśmiechem łakomego kocura patrzeć na ich krew rozlaną z rozmysłem, na kości pękające boleśnie powoli; a potem ich zabijał z całkowitą brutalnością, bezwzględny na ich błagania i lamenty.

Już zanadto upokorzył się przed przeklętym Lloydem, dosyć miał już poleceń wydawanych mu przez ścierwa słabsze, niż on sam, miał dosyć tego, że ktoś tak niewartościowy, jak jakiś durnowaty _mugol_ , jest w stanie mu coś odebrać, a potem manipulować nim wedle własnego uznania.

Tego dnia, patrząc na te znienawidzone, wysokie mury, Lucjusz powiedział: „ _nigdy więcej_ ".

Jego poczucie własnej wartości krzyczało w nim - darło się i wrzeszczało, nie przestając ani na moment - i teraz, patrząc na tych, którzy pozwolili zranić się tym mugolskim szujom, czuł do nich obrzydzenie i pogardę - jeśli nie potrafią _zabić_ bez mrugnięcia okiem, zanim _to oni_ zostaną _pozabijani_ , to upadają do rangi tych niemagicznych psów posługujących się jakąś głupią maszynerią.

Lucjusz nie czuł się słaby i miał zamiar dziś dzień udowodnić to wszem wobec; a jeśli gdzieś po drodze dorwie w swoje szpony Lloyda, pokaże mu z przemiłą chęcią, co oznacza _prawdziwe cierpienie._

Ledwo zdążył o tym pomyśleć, a mugolski pocisk już rozłupał jego różdżkę na części; Lucjusz czuł drewniane drzazgi wpijające się w jego naskórek jak igły, tworzące milimetrowe rany na jego skórze, jego oczy pociemniały jak zachmurzone niebo.

_Różdżka!_ — zaskowyczał jego umysł. — _Moja różdżka!_ — poczuł się, jakby oderwano mu dłoń.

Widział krew buchającą z jego palców jak fontanna i miał ogromną chęć rozerwać bydlaka, przez którego znalazł się w tak patowej sytuacji, na strzępy. Usłyszał triumfalny krzyk gdzieś przed sobą, pomiędzy harmiderem panującym wokół - odgłos przeładowania magazynku zabrzmiał w jego uszach jak werbel.

W następnej chwili ktoś wpadł na niego jak rozpędzony hipogryf; Lucjusz poczuł, jak całe powietrze ucieka z jego płuc, kiedy czyjeś ciało przygniotło jego piersiową klatkę; padł na ziemię jak ścięty z nóg, jasne kosmyki włosów zanurzyły się w kałuży cudzej, niedoschniętej, chłodnej już krwi. Czarodziej naprężył wszystkie mięśnie, gotów przyłożyć napastnikowi choćby z prawego sierpowego nie zważając na arystokratyczne etykiety i własne standardy zachowawcze, ale cichy, przeszywający głos, odciągnął go od tego zamiaru z precyzją zaklęcia tnącego.

— No, no, Lucjuszu, kto by pomyślał, że twoją wysłużoną, potężną różdżkę unicestwi zwykła, mugolska, prostacka broń — owiał mu ucho gorący szept.

— Zamknij się, Severusie, i gadaj no, co za asa trzymasz w rękawie — odgryzł się Lucjusz.

Severus nie odpowiedział od razu, Lucjusz poczuł owijającą się wokół nich moc i po chwili został pochłonięty przez doskonale sobie znajomą Czarną Magię; prześlizgiwał się przez powietrze jak pierwiastki życiodajne. Severus wcisnął ich za jakiś wyższe, bardziej rozłożyste wzniesienie i sięgnął palcami do kieszeni szaty, wyciągając z niej ( _dzięki ci, Merlinie!_ ) różdżkę zapasową; Lucjuszowi zabłysły oczy; z łapczywością i namiętną zachłannością wyciągnął po nią palce, ale Severus cofnął dłoń, uśmiechając się zimno.

— Najpierw obiecaj, że jej nie stracisz — zażądał, wpatrując się w Lucjusza tymi swoimi skanującymi, intensywnymi, czarnymi oczami.

— Jesteś naprawdę wielkim bydlakiem, wiesz, Severusie? — zamruczała gardłowo głowa rodu Malfoyów i otrzymała w odpowiedzi wyjątkowo usatysfakcjonowane spojrzenie.

Lucjusz westchnął i wycedził lodowato:

— Przyrzekam ci, ty chłodny draniu, dawaj mi ją tutaj.

Severus, śmiejąc się jak sam szatan, podał mu magiczny artefakt; Lucjusz poczuł wibrowanie mocy pod palcami, jego serce zapłonęło ciepłem i dopasowaniem - różdżka leżała mu w ręku nieco inaczej, niż jego własna i wiedział, że będzie miał od niej odciski na palcach, ale to przestało być ważne. Spojrzał w czarne oczy starego przyjaciela - _po fachu_ można rzec.

— Zabijmy ich — rzucił, jakby proponował drinka, a Severus zamruczał na zgodę.

— Zabijmy — skinął głową czarnooki, podnosząc się z ziemi z oczami płonącymi jak stal.

-VVV-

Nic nie szło zgodnie z planem i Minerwa czuła, jak wyczerpanie coraz bardziej daje o sobie znać.

Potknęła się o jakieś ciało, ledwo łapiąc równowagę, wystrzeliła z różdżki serię zaklęć, niemal nie rejestrując umysłem, że transmutowany w psa, mugolski wojownik, pochwycił w szczęki rąbek jej szaty, szarpiąc nim z maniakalnym szałem.

— Uwaga, z boku! — krzyknął ktoś za jaj plecami.

Bardziej wyczuła, niż zobaczyła zbliżającego się żołnierza i niewiele myśląc, przybrała swoją animagiczną formę. Kula świsnęła wysoko nad jej głową, Minerwa obróciła się błyskawicznie, skoczyła pod nogi żołnierza i przemieniła się na powrót we własną postać, posyłając go zaklęciem na ziemię.

— Dzięki, Kings... — urwała, kiedy karabiny wycelowały w nią z trzech różnych stron.

Sekundę potem ponownie spadła na cztery łapy, bronie wystrzeliły, mugole poprzewracali się ugodzeni własnymi kulami.

Machnęła ogonem i na powrót przybrała ludzką postać, czując, że od tych nagłych zmian perspektywy zaczyna jej się kręcić w głowie.

Na szczęście ich oddział posuwał się z każdą chwilą do przodu, mury więzienne rosły im w oczach; chcąc rozproszyć mugoli, posłała przed siebie warstwę nieprzeniknionego dymu i ukryta w ich okowach, odwróciła się, aby pomóc w walce Kingsleyowi.

Otworzyła usta, rzucając mimochodem zaklęcie w stronę mugola, który mignął gdzieś po jej prawej stronie, przeskakując ponad jakimś ciałem powyginanym jak gałęzie drzewne, i zastygła w osłupieniu, gdy jej wzrok nie spotkał się z ciepłymi oczami byłego członka Zakonu Feniksa.

Zerknęła w dół.

Jego twarz wciąż dymiła, rozerwana przez kule jak kawałek mięsa, wokół niej rozlewało się jezioro krwi, chrząstek i płynu mózgowo-rdzeniowego.

Minerwa odwróciła się gwałtownie, zgięła się w pół i zwymiotowała na własne buty. Czyjeś ręce owinęły się wokół jej pasa, pociągnęły w bok i na ziemię; Minerwa chciała się wyrwać, ale widząc cały czas przed oczami masę płynącej po ziemi krwi, resztek mięśni i wiszącej na nich jak na włosku skóry, nie była w stanie.

— Proszę pani!? — wykrzyknął ktoś do jej ucha, nad jej głową zamajaczyła kobieca twarz, która niesamowicie jej kogoś przypominała, ale chwilowo nie potrafiła powiedzieć kogo. — Proszę o tym nie myśleć, proszę się otrząsnąć! — wciąż i na nowo wołała kobieta, potrząsając nią jak lalką teatralną.

— Pani... — Minerwa z całej siły starała się sobie przypomnieć jej nazwisko.

— Tak, tak — mruknęła kobieta, posyłając z ziemi jakieś szybkie zaklęcie gdzieś w kierunku mugolskiej fortecy. — Chętnie bym pogadała, _Crucio_ , _Alarte Ascendare_ , ale muszę dorwać tego dupka!

— S-severusa? — zająkała się Minerwa i pomyślała, że musi szybko wziąć się w garść, jeśli chce być zdolna do dalszej walki.

— Nie — mruknęła kobieta, podrywając się z ziemi. — Lloyda! — krzyknęła, biegnąc już przez bitewne pole, nie oglądając się na kulącą się za pagórkiem, oszołomioną Minerwę.

Jej długie, ciemnobrązowe włosy powiały za nią jak sztandar.

* * *

* Edyta Bartosiewicz


	30. Tu walka o pokój, gdzie pokój już był

_Ta przeklęta bitwa do tej pory śni mi się po nocach - i to z absurdalnymi szczegółami, patrząc na jej dynamikę, na jej gwałtowny przebieg, zupełnie jakby mój umysł z czasem uporządkował sobie wszystkie przebłyski, które utkwiły mi na źrenicy jak ziarna piasku, jakby samoistnie rozpracował odpowiednią chronologię zdarzeń._

_Nigdy wcześniej ani później, nie przeżyłem tak krwawego boju, nigdy wcześniej nie przyszło mi brodzić w czerwonej posoce po kostki jak po bagnistych terenach - nawet Bitwa o Hogwart nie niosła za sobą tak brutalnych obrazów. Ma to chyba związek cielesnymi doznaniami, tak myślę, bo, powiedzmy sobie szczerze, Avada Kedavra nie pozostawia po sobie śladów na ciele ofiary (jestem od tego jedynym wyjątkiem), gdyby nie otwarte, puste oczy, człowiek wyglądałby, jakby zasnął i już się nie obudził - to tak krótka, szybka, bezbolesna śmierć (wiem, co mówię)._

_Mugolska broń pozostawiała po sobie ślad - otwarte rany, rozłupane kości, wylewającą się krew, spływającą po skórze, barwiącą ją na brunatny odcień, pokruszone zęby, podziurawioną skórę jakby ciało ludzkie było jakimś koszmarnym workiem treningowym. Pamiętam rany postrzałowe - te otwarte wyziewy, te kratery buchające gorącą posoką jak lawą, pamiętam czerwień klejącą mi się do butów, przesiąkającą przez ich materiał, zapisującą się na skórze._

_Pamiętam szaleństwo w ludzkich oczach, chaotyczność tych szybkich spojrzeń, które wymieniałem z towarzyszami broni, pamiętam dziką furię spopielającą serce i rozdzierające wrzaski goryczy, i przerażenie pasożytujące na ludzkich umysłach, i huk towarzyszący wystrzałowi mugolskiej broni - pamiętam to wszystko, chociaż w tamtym dniu nie przykładałem do tego własnej uwagi, nie skupiałem się na tym, jedynie rejestrowałem jakąś śmiesznie małą cząstką umysłu - ale wróciło to do mnie i ciągle wraca, głównie po nocach jak chochlik, ściąga na mnie koszmary, jakbym został przeklęty, uwidacznia przede mną detale wydarzeń, czynów i słów, których nie miałem pojęcia, że zauważam._

-VVV-

Mat Steward, klnąc jak szewc, czuł zimny pot lejący mu się po plecach, nie myśląc o tym, że mogłoby to być coś innego; pod żebrami uciskała go kolka. Zipał jak nalany pijak, czując gorąco na twarzy i szyi buchające z jego skóry jak para z pociągu parowego.

Przywołał machnięciem różdżki tarczę _Protego_ i otarł rękawem utaplanej w pyle szaty zroszone potem czoło.

Kręciło mu się w głowie; zrobił chwiejny krok go tyłu i zachłysnął się powietrzem, kiedy legł jak długi w kałużę błota, potykając się o jakieś ciało.

Odczołgał się od trupa patrzącego mętnymi oczami w nicość, wbijając zapuchnięte, obrzmiałe palce w miałki grunt, ryjąc nimi ziemię. Ponownie zaklął, gdy jakaś zbłąkana kula wbiła się w leżące przed nim ciało jak lotka w tarczę.

Ktoś złapał go pod ramiona i pociągnął na nogi; Matowi przewróciło się w żołądku.

— W porządku? — krzyknął mu do ucha jakiś męski głos.

— Ah-ha — wydyszał Mat, łypiąc pobieżnie na chudego, wysokiego czarodzieja w średnim wieku omotanego w coś, co kiedyś było zapewne aurorskim strojem, który już puścił jego ramię, biegnąc w sobie tylko znanym kierunku, nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na odpowiedź Mata. — Pieprzone młodzieniaszki — warknął pod nosem, zataczając wokół rozkojarzonym wzrokiem.

Naparł, z wyciągniętym ramieniem, na mugolski oddział, wymachując różdżką jak maczugą. Uskoczył na bok, gdy potężny mugol łypnął na niego jak na szczura, który wypełzł z dziury pomiędzy ścianą a podłogą, posłał na oślep trzy zaklęcia z rzędu, plując kosmykami własnych włosów, które uciekły mu z zapięcia na czubku głowy i obijały mu się o twarz.

Nagle coś łupnęło go w krzyż i ścięło z nóg. W pierwszym momencie poczuł rozdzierający, przeszywający, promieniejący na całe ciało ból niemożliwy do zniesienia. Zobaczył przed oczami cały kosmos pełen płonących gwiazd, słysząc w uszach narastający pisk.

Potem była już tylko ciemność.

-VVV-

McGonagall skakała po bitewnym polu jak rozszalały lew, uginając kolana, pracując mięśniami, miała wrażenie, że śmierć Kingsleya rozbudziła w jej wnętrzu uśpionego potwora, który teraz walił pięściami w jej ciało, domagając się uwolnienia.

Widziała Hermionę - tę młodą, zdolną czarownicę, jedną z najinteligentniejszych studentów, jakich przyszło jej uczyć. Widziała Dracona. Trzymał się blisko Harry'ego, z wyrazem oczu tak zajadłym, jakby przymierzał się do spopielenia całego świata i spłonięcia razem z nim. Miała świadomość tego, że gdzieś w murach tej przeklętej placówki przetrzymywana jest zdolna, niezastąpiona Luna, która swego czasu była szpiegiem w tajnej organizacji Antoniusza - teraz uwięziona, okiełznana, nie wiadomo czy wciąż ciesząca się zdrowiem i jasnością umysłu.

Widziała Harry'ego.

Już kiedyś patrzyła na jego ciało - sądząc, że poległ, że umarł, że został poskromiony - i nigdy, przenigdy więcej nie miała chęci przeżywać tego przerażającego rozdarcia, które poczuła tamtego dnia, kiedy Hagrid przyniósł w ramionach jego bezwładne ciało pod hogwardzkie bramy.

Jakiś mugol przykucnął, wcelowując broń w stopę Harry'ego.

McGonagall ryknęła jak rozjuszona lwica, której młode znalazły się w niebezpieczeństwie.

Nikt nie skrzywdzi moich uczniów nigdy więcej! — przeciekło jej przez umysł, kiedy skoczyła do przodu, posyłając w mugola przyczajonego na ziemi snop szalejącego ognia. — Nie pozwolę na to!

Mugol wydał z siebie zwierzęcy skowyt, który utonął pośród rozgardiaszu bitwy, i zaczął rzucać się jak przerażony koń, kiedy jego mundur zajął się ogniem.

McGonagall zacisnęła zęby i odwróciła się, aby sprawdzić, jak sobie radzi Hermiona Granger.

Nie poczuła litości.

-VVV-

— Zdrajczyni! — ryknął Lloyd i zanim Sophie zdążyła uskoczyć, kolba karabinu przecięła jej skórę na skroni. Zagryzła zęby i stłumiła jęk bólu, uchylając się przed kolejnym ciosem Lloyda, który rzucał się i ciskał gromy samym spojrzeniem, wyglądając, jakby coś go opętało. — Zdraj...

Sophie wysyczała klątwę przez zęby, celując mężczyźnie między nogi. Lloyd próbował uskoczyć, przez co klątwa kastracyjna ominęła swój cel o zaledwie jeden cal, godząc w jego udo. Lloyd zapiał z bólu - Sophie wiedziała, że zaklęcie pali skórę i mięśnie żywym ogniem; z głębi jej gardła wydobył się agresywny, ostrzegawczy warkot wściekłego zwierzęcia.

Jakiś obcy jej żołnierz skierował na nią lufę i nacisnął za spust.

Kula ominęła ją o zaledwie włos - drasnęła jaj ramię i pognała dalej; Sophie niemal nie odczuła piekącego bólu, który powinien zapłonąć w jej ręce - owszem czuła gorącą, krew lepiącą jej się do skóry, ale jej umysł był zbyt zajęty _próbą_ _przeżycia_ , aby tak nieznacząca rana mogła zwalić ją z nóg; z zawiścią godną samej Śmierci, miotnęła w żołnierza klątwą i nie zatrzymując się, aby przyjrzeć się, jak jego ciało jest rozrywane jak wielki, tłusty robak, ponownie skupiła całą swą uwagę na naczelniku więzienia.

— Nie spodziewałam się, że wyjdziesz _walczyć_ — chciała zaszydzić, ale nie zdążyła, bo Lloyd właśnie naparł palcem na spust.

Sophie spodziewała się fali gwałtownego bólu, spodziewała się rozdzierającego uderzenia pocisku, spodziewała się buchającej z jej klatki piersiowej krwi i _przygotowała się_ na to - przygotowała się przez te kilka setnych sekundy, które sądziła, że jej pozostały.

Huk wystrzału nie nadszedł.

Sophie otworzyła oczy, nie wiedząc nawet, kiedy je zamknęła i zobaczyła przed sobą naczelnika, z wykręconym barkiem i leżący pod jego stopami karabin, który miał przypieczętować jej los.

— Byłem szybszy — wyszeptał Severus z płonącymi jak pożoga oczami, przykładając Lloydowi różdżkę do skroni.

_Avada Kedavra_ wżarła się w głowę mugola jak kwas.

-VVV-

Złamany bark coraz bardziej mu doskwierał, ale nawet to nie potrafiło stłumić jego satysfakcji, kiedy tuż za Harrym dobił do głównych drzwi; potykając się na schodach, zamaszyście wysadził balkon, z którego przykucający strażnik starał się dosięgnąć ich swymi kulami - te wpijały się w betonowe ściany, drążąc w nich luki głębokie jak kałuże.

— Jerry, Draco, osłaniajcie mnie! — krzyknął Harry, nie oglądając się na nich, pędząc w stronę wind, jakby dorobił się skrzydeł.

Za nimi z głośną werwą do budynku wpadł Clarke i Palmer - dwójka z Naczelnictwa, promieniejąca oziębłością na kilometr.

Ten pierwszy miotnął zaklęciem mającym ujawnić obecność ludzką w niedalekim położeniu w boczny korytarz, a drugi wycelował ponad ramieniem Dracona w przeładowującego broń wojskowego, którego Jerry nawet nie zauważył.

Przeklinając własną nieostrożność, pobiegł za Harrym, czując tępe łupanie w barku; jego lewa dłoń zwisała bezwładne wzdłuż ciała - jakakolwiek próba jej użycia kończyła się na przeszywającym bólu promieniującym Jerry'emu poprzez kości.

Jerry patrzył, jak Draco naciska wszystkie możliwe guziki przy windzie, tłukąc w nie rękami tak mocno, że tylko cudem nie połamał sobie przy tym palców.

— Rusz się złomie! — ryknął Draco, kopiąc wściekle w rozsuwane drzwi windy.

Winda wydała z siebie cichy pisk i drzwi zaczęły się otwierać.

Z miejsca, w którym stał, Jerry nie zobaczył dokładnie, co się wydarzyło potem, ale z momentem rozsunięcia się przejścia, Draco i Harry krzyknęli coś jeden przez drugiego, pochwycili się nawzajem, wszczepiając sobie palce w podarte ubrania jak haki i głośnym hukiem padli na ziemię.

Odgłos wystrzału zabrzmiał jak rozbijające się z ogłuszającym trzaskiem, ogromne lustro, pociski przemknęły nad Draconem i Harrym, wbijając się z impetem w ścianę, pozostawiając w niej szereg małych, ziejących czernią, dymiących otworów; Jerry ryknął: „ _Incendio!_ ", w tym samym momencie, w którym Palmer wykrzyknął zaklęcie rozsiewające zatrute pyły wokół osoby, na którą zostało rzucone.

Jedyne, co Jerry wiedział, to że tych dwóch zaklęć nie powinno się mieszać w żadnym połączeniu.

Harry najwyraźniej również zdawał sobie z tego sprawę; mocniej oplótł ramiona wokół Dracona i przetoczył się po podłodze, jak najdalej był w stanie; ich nogi utworzyły jakąś dziwną plątaninę, plecy młodego Malfoya uderzyły z impetem o ścianę.

Gorący wybuch rozsadził kabinę z ogłuszającym jazgotem, kłęby czarnego dymu buchnęły z jej wnętrza i zaczęły rozlewać się po korytarzu, szczypiąc w oczy i drażniąc gardło.

Głośne przekleństwo uciekło z ust Palmera, Jerry - z sercem w okolicach przełyku - wycofał się pospiesznie, żeby nie dosięgnęły go trujące opary, Harry i Draco zaczęli czołgać się po przeciwnej stronie wind w kierunku schodów.

— W porządku? — krzyknął Jerry poprzez korytarz, przykładając rękaw szaty do ust i do nosa, oddychając przez materiał, nie chcąc nawdychać się tej zabójczej mieszanki kumulującej się w powietrzu, rozrastającej się z szybkością plagi.

— Powiedz naszym, że póki dym nie opadnie, mają iść bocznym wejściem! — odkrzyknął Harry, chwytając ramię Dracona i podnosząc się chwiejnie na nogi; Jerry ledwo widział ich rozmazane sylwetki, ale wiedział, że dobili się do schodów.

— Tak jest, szefie! — zawołał i odwrócił się na pięcie, chcąc natychmiast wybiec z korytarza.

Pierwszym co zobaczył był Palmer przykucający przy ścianie, Jerry już miał na końcu języka pytanie, czy nie jest ranny, czy nic mu się nie stało, kiedy zobaczył drugiego czarodzieja, leżącego pod ścianą na podłodze, opartego plecami o złażący płatami tynk.

Clarke zaciskał dłonie na własnej szyi, oczy wychodziły mu z orbit i Jerry domyślił się, że trujące dymy przedostały się do jego płuc.

Zacisnął zęby, podbiegł do klęczącego na podłodze Palmera i ścisnął mocno ręką jego ramię.

— Już mu nie pomożesz — powiedział, choć przeczuwał, że niższy rangą Naczelnik doskonale zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. — Chodź — zarządził, chwytając mężczyznę silnie pod ramiona.

W pierwszej chwili mężczyzna nie zareagował; Jerry zerknął z przeszywającym niepokojem na wirujące na korytarzu, gęstniejące przy windach, trujące opary.

— _No chodź_ , no! — powtórzył niemal błagalnie, ciągnąc go na tyle, ile był w stanie do góry - złamany bark zapiekł jak ogień.

Palmer otrząsnął się, zarzucając głową jak mokry kundel, i wpijając palce w ścianę, podniósł się chwiejnie do pionu, bez słowa pozwalając się Jerry'emu wytargać na zewnątrz.

-VVV-

Lucjusz widział opary wyziewające z głównych drzwi więzienia jak z paszczy smoka; dostrzegł je w tym samym momencie, w którym się pojawiły. Szał gniewu zaślepił mu oczy, zaczął słać jedno zaklęcie zabijające po drugim, przedzierając się do głównego wejścia, torując sobie drogę, depcząc po trawie usłanej ciałami.

Ktoś chwycił go za nadgarstek, czyjaś dłoń spoczęła mu na karku, zginając go w pół; jakieś zabłąkane zaklęcie przemknęło nad jego głową jak torpeda.

— Co robisz?! — ryknął Severus, wbijając mu palce w skórę, niemal odcinając dopływ krwi do dłoni.

Lucjusz odwrócił się i spojrzał na niego rozpalonymi jak od gorączki oczami; Severus zacisnął mocno szczękę, ale się nie cofnął.

— Draco jest w środku — wycedził przez zęby Lucjusz; oczy Severusa pomknęły ku głównym drzwiom, jego twarz pobielała jak ściana.

Z kaskad dymu chwiejnym krokiem wytoczył się Palmer, wraz z jakimś młodym aurorem, który z roztargnieniem skierował różdżkę na własne gardło.

— Do bocznych drzwi! — ryknął bezskładnie; jego głos przetoczył się echem poprzez tereny więzienia. — Trujące opary, _Haluna_ plus _Incendio_! — rzucał hasłami jak pomylony, ale ogólny sens dotarł do Lucjusza w mgnieniu oka.

— Cholera jasna! — zawołał i wyrwał się w stronę głównego wejścia; czarna magia oplotła go jak chmura, zaczął mknąć przez pole bitwy, nie rozglądając się na boki; jego oczy utkwione były w jednym punkcie, pełnym zabójczych, toksycznych dymów.

Coś ciężkiego padło na niego z boku jak atakujące zwierzę, Lucjusz poczuł, jak zmienia się jego tor lotu, jego błędnik zawirował.

Uderzył z rumorem w ziemię i przetoczył się po niej jak worek ziemniaków, gubiąc się w plątaninie własnych kończyn. Nad swoją twarzą zobaczył czarne oczy, przyciskającego go do ziemi Severusa. Warknął wściekle, mając na końcu języka wyjątkowo paskudną klątwę.

— Balkony — wydyszał mu w twarz Severus.

Lucjusz zdusił w sobie chęć przeklęcia go w cztery diabły.

— Co?

— Przejdziemy przez balkony — powtórzył Severus, wskazując palcem wysoko na więzienne mury.

Lucjusz spojrzał w górę, widząc stojących w strategicznych punktach wojskowych, którzy wychylali się przez barierki, celując w stronę głównego wejścia, pochłonięci zamieszaniem, które tam powstało, nie wydając strzałów - zapewne nie chcąc rykoszetem przestrzelić nikogo z tak zwanych „swoich". Szare oczy zmrużyły się, obiecując niebezpieczeństwo.

— Balkony — mruknął chaotycznie, zanim jego umysł nie zaskoczył i nie zaczął przeskakiwać wzrokiem pomiędzy Severusem a wysokimi, więziennymi ścianami. Jego oczy zapłonęły chęcią mordu.

W następnej chwili dwa, czarne skupiska magii, podobne nieco do czarnego dymu ulatującego z frontowego wejścia, wzbiły się ponad bitewne pole jak kruki.

-VVV-

Hermiona poślizgnęła się na plamie świeżej krwi i upadła w błoto, obijając sobie kość ogonową.

Jakiś mugolski wojskowy obrócił się w jej stronę, stanął tuż nad nią i prześwidrował jej twarz wzrokiem, jakby dostrzegał na niej coś ponad wyczerpanie, wściekłość i gorącą zajadłość.

— Ach... czy to nie przypadkiem urocza Demetria? — zapytał, jego oczy zapłonęły jak ogień świecy.

Ciało Hermiony stężało i zastygało; kobieta miała wrażenie, że cały jej świat kurczy się do tego jednego człowieka, patrzącego na nią z cynizmem i wyższością.

— Dziecinka przybiegła, żeby uratować swojego tatusia i mamusię? — zapytał, udając szczebiotanie dziecka. — Ojej, za późno! Za moment twój tatulek zostanie stracony przed plutonem egzekucyjnym. Co dziecinka zrobi bez swojego tatusia?

Przez gardło Hermiony wydarł się szereg jakiś nieartykułowanych dźwięków, a jej różdżka przecięła ze świstem powietrze - nogi mężczyzny zostały ucięte przy kostkach, a ten ryknął z bólu i furii, zachwiał się i wystrzelił z broni szereg naboi, które pomknęły w niebo, gdy ten wygrzmocił się na plecy i zaczął mrugać z podejrzaną częstotliwością, gdy jego potylica zderzyła się z ziemią. Plama krwi zaczęła wyciekać z jego ciała, wsiąkając w ziemię, jakby ta czarna, zbita masa pod ich stopami się nią karmiła.

Zielony błysk przemknął nad ciałem Hermiony i ugodził w drącego się wniebogłosy mężczyznę, którego mięśnie zwiotczały, krzyk urwał się, a głowa opadła bezwładnie na ziemię, odsłaniając długą szyję utaplaną pyłem i błotem.

Hermiona odwróciła się, dźwigając na nogi i spojrzała przez wzbierające w jej oczach łzy w stronę, z której padło zaklęcie.

Minerwa McGonagall wybierała skrupulatnie swoje cele pomiędzy kłębiącą się po polu bitwy, ludzką masą, wyglądając, jakby coś ją opętało, rzucając zaklęcie za zaklęciem, z oczami błyszczącymi jak pochodnie.

Hermiona poczuła wilgoć spływającą w dół jej policzków; kilka słonych kropel skapnęło na jej usta.

Odwróciła się w stronę mugolskiego więzienia i czując, jak coś się wewnątrz niej łamie, spojrzała na te wysokie, betonowe ściany.

Właśnie ziściły się jej najgorsze koszmary, właśnie _tego_ chciała uniknąć, kiedy po wybuchu wojny z mugolami nie przywróciła pamięci własnym rodzicom - sądziła, że w ten sposób będą bezpieczni, sądziła, że ich ochrania, sądziła, że nie pozostawiła po sobie śladów, łączących ich w jakikolwiek sposób z nią samą.

Hermiona przycisnęła dłoń do ust i niewiele myśląc, rzuciła się pędem w stronę bocznych drzwi twierdzy. Nie wiedziała skąd znalazła w sobie tyle siły - biegła i biegła, nie zatrzymując się ani na moment, lawirując pomiędzy ciałami i ślizgając się po morzu krwi jak na lodzie.

Nie wiedziała, gdzie cała ta głupia _egzekucja_ miała być przeprowadzona, ale była pewna jednego - że jeśli dotrze za późno, rozszarpie na strzępy każdego, pojedynczego człowieka, który ośmielił się położyć łapska na życiu jej ojca.

Nie przestawała biec.

-VVV-

Bark piekł już Jerry'ego tak bardzo, że zastanawiał się, czy za moment nie zacznie rzygać jak kot od natłoku tego bólu. Próbował się przedrzeć do bocznych drzwi, ale jego ruchy straciły na płynności, kulała szybkość rzucanych przez niego zaklęć, nawet orientacja przestrzenna zaczęła się kurczyć.

To absurdalne — pomyślał Jerry — siedziałem nad mapami tego miejsca tak długo, że powinienem znać już na pamięć każdy jego kąt, każdy zakamarek.

Jego błędnik szalał, powietrze uciekało z płuc - mimo wszystko biegł, mając świadomość tego, że Palmer depcze mu po piętach. Gdzieś z boku wyrosła nagle Granger - wyłoniła się zza jego pleców, jakby wydostała się z podziemi - jej oczy były pełne łez i świeciły się maniakalnie, niezdrowo. Jerry o nic nie zapytał; wpadli wszyscy troje na boczne drzwi, przelewając się przez próg, wpadając jedno na drugiego, tylko cudem nie tracąc przy tym równowagi.

_Piwnice_ — zamajaczyło w umyśle Jerry'ego, po czym na złamanie karku puścił się biegiem w górę korytarza, maniakalnie poszukując wzrokiem jakichś drzwi, schodów, wind, _czegokolwiek_.

Jedynie cud sprawił, że z końca długiego korytarza nie natarła na nich mugolska armia - Jerry nie potrafił na to spojrzeć inaczej; kiedy naparł barkiem na jakieś boczne drzwi, a te nie otworzyły się pod jego naciskiem, Jerry przystanął (z sercem niemal wyskakującym mu z piersi), a następnie wycelował z rozmachem różdżką w zaryglowane przejście i ryknął:

— _Bomba_...

Palmer chwycił go za ramię i szarpnął nim w dół; Jerry spojrzał na niego wielkimi oczami - twarz Palmera była czerwona jak piwonia.

— Chcesz nas pozabijać, kretynie! — ryknął; jego głos, który potoczył się echem po korytarzu, pobrzmiewał paniką. — To przecież drzwi przeciwpancerne!

Hermiona rzuciła szybkie spojrzenie na zaryglowane przejście, wyglądając, jakby znalazła się pomiędzy młotem a kowadłem, po czym odetchnęła raz, głęboko i wstrzymując powietrze, puściła się biegiem korytarzem.

— A ty dokąd? — zawołał za nią Jerry, mając wrażenie, że za moment wybuchnie od środka. — Piwnice _są tutaj_!

Kobieta nie zareagowała, w biegu wyciągnęła przed siebie różdżkę i brzmiąc, jakby zdzierała sobie gardło własnym głosem, wydarła się:

— _Wskaż mi salę egzekucyjną!_

Chwilę potem w szerokim korytarzu pozostali tylko we dwoje - on i czerwony jak burak Palmer, dyszący mu w kark.

-VVV-

Anderson złapał Amelię za łokieć i wciągnął za róg tej przeklętej twierdzy.

— Uważaj, na Merlina! — krzyknął, kiedy ściana, przy której jeszcze chwilę temu stała została obsypana serią pocisków.

Anderson wychylił się i trzepnął zaklęciem wzdłuż betonowych murów, chowając się tak szybko, że nawet nie dostrzegł jego efektów.

Amelia, nieco blada na twarzy, skinęła mu głową, a Wally Anderson zaczął się zastanawiać, gdzie się podział ten barwny motyl, który promieniał jak słońce jeszcze w czasie ich zebrań w Hogwarcie; jego czoło zmarszczyło się z troską.

— Jesteś ranna? — zapytał, przekrzykując ogólną wrzawę, na co Amelia machnęła niedbale ręką.

— To nic — mruknęła, oblizując drżące usta. — Jerry już to zaleczył.

Anderson poczuł, że wszystko w nim się buntuje i sprzecza z brutalnością losu, spojrzał oddychającej ciężko kobiecie w oczy i zaproponował cicho:

— Mogę ci pomóc deportować się do Hogwartu. Pójdziesz do Skrzydła Szpitalnego i...

— Nie żartuj — fuknęła kobieta, odpychając go od siebie. — To tylko głupia rana postrzałowa! — prychnęła niedbale, po czym nie czekając na dalsze słowa Andersona, wyjrzała zza rogu i oceniając najwyraźniej, że może umiarkowanie bezpiecznie się zza niego wyłonić, rzuciła się ponownie w wir walki.

Anderson zaklął siarczyście, kopnął z głupiego poczucia bezsilności mury więzienne i zaciskając mocno palce na różdżce, wyskoczył zza ściany za czarownicą, obiecując sobie nie spuszczać jej z oka i w miarę możliwości zabezpieczać jej lewy, słabszy bok.

-VVV-

Severus pod postacią czarnego skupiska mrocznej magii mknął tuż za Lucjuszem wzdłuż jakichś schodów przeciwpożarowych, wijących się jak wężowe cielsko. Zaledwie chwilę temu natknęli się na dwóch umundurowanych, którzy to pilnowali tego przejścia jak straż przybrzeżna - nie pożyli długo; zaczęli panikować, gdy ujrzeli dwa snopy czarnego dymu mknące w ich kierunku jak spadające gwiazdy, a chwilę potem Lucjusz staranował ich jak koń wyścigowy - ich ciała przeleciały przez barierki, jak Albus przez blanki Astronomicznej Wieży i Severus nie potrafił powstrzymać kwaśnego skrzywienia cisnącego mu się na usta.

Wypadli z hukiem u dołu schodów, wyłamując drzwi, które wyleciały z zawiasów i łupnęły o przeciwległą ścianę.

Severus kątem oka dojrzał jakiś ruch z boku i obrócił się błyskawicznie w tamtym kierunku.

— _Avada..._

— NIE, IDIOCI! — ryknął znajomy głos z naprzeciwka; Severus zamrugał i spojrzał na stojących u podnóża klatki schodowej mężczyzn; powietrze uciekło mu z płuc, kiedy zorientował się, że celują w siebie nawzajem z Draconem, którego srebrne oczy jarzą się jak gwiazdy na ciemnym niebie.

Potter odkaszlnął i krzywiąc się jak na kwaśny posmak, roztarł sobie palcami gardło.

— Merlinie, stracę przez to wszystko głos — mruknął nieco ochryple i zaczerpnął głęboko w płuca powietrza, rozglądając się po piwnicach.

Znajdowali się, _o zgrozo_ — pomyślał Severus, w przestrzennej winiarni - roczniki wieńczące butelki wskazywały na to, że ich zawartość już dawno zamieniła się w ocet.

— Cholera jasna! — wyrwało się z ust Dracona, który obniżył nieznacznie swoją różdżkę. — Gdzie są te przeklęte lochy? Na _dachu_?

Potter rzucił Draconowi szybkie, pełne politowania spojrzenie.

— Nie bądź idiotą — burknął i zaczął się kierować pospiesznie wzdłuż ściany, mrużąc oczy i rozglądając się zapobiegawczo.

— Cóż, tutaj ich _nie ma_ — sarknął w odpowiedzi młodszy Malfoy, wycierając rękawem pot zmieszany z pyłem z czoła.

Potter wydał z siebie cichy pomruk, którego przekazem było zapewne: „zauważyłem", nie spoglądając nawet w stronę Dracona. Severus poczuł chłodne rozbawienie gdzieś na tyłach swojego umysłu, ale jego oczy zaczęły przeskakiwać w skupieniu pomiędzy rzędami półek, wyszukując ewentualnych zagrożeń.

Mijali kolejne półki, mrużąc w półmroku oczy; Draco rozświetlił swoją różdżkę zaklęciem _Lumos_ , ale potraktowany ostrym spojrzeniem własnego ojca skrzywił się koszmarnie i zgasił ją cichym _Nox_.

Lucjusz zatrzymał się nagle jak pies myśliwski i przeszył spojrzeniem ciemności, spoglądając gdzieś pomiędzy półki; Severus zerknął do tyłu na starego przyjaciela, mrużąc w skupieniu oczy. Lucjusz wyciągnął rękę i wskazał palcem na coś pomiędzy wysokimi rzędami regałów; Severus poczuł, jak lodowaty chłód przeszywa jego ciało, gdy ten sam głos, którym stojący obok niego czarodziej wypowiadał klątwy torturujące, zabrzmiał miękko i wyraźnie:

— _Tam_.

Potter odwrócił się tak szybko i bezszelestnie, że Severus poczuł nieme zdziwienie; młodszy mężczyzna pospiesznie podszedł pod przejście między regałami, przy którym stał Lucjusz, a jego oczy zalśniły, gdy na samym końcu korytarza dostrzegł parę, solidnych drzwi.

Gęsty dym opatulił ciało Lucjusza jak szal, i chwilę potem mężczyzna badał już palcami żelbetowe drzwi, przeciągając nimi wzdłuż framugi, po stalowych zakończeniach, dotykał zawiasów.

Lucjusz odryglował przejście i naparł na nie barkiem, ale te ani drgnęły.

Severus spoglądał na to, biegnąc za młodszymi mężczyznami poprzez przesmyk między półkami.

— Odsuń się — powiedział w biegu Potter i wycelował różdżkę przed siebie.

Lucjusz usunął się z drogi.

Złota mgiełka wydostała się przez różdżkę zielonookiego i zaczęła pożerać i roztapiać żelbetowe drzwi jak wosk.

-VVV-

Hermiona pchnęła ciężkie drzwi, czując łupanie we wnętrzu czaszki, i wpadła do środka z rozwichrzonymi włosami zahaczającymi się o jej zęby, wlatującymi do gardła.

_Raz, dwa, trzy_ \- szybkie Zaklęcia Oszałamiające zostały rozdzielone pomiędzy niespodziewających się niczego żołnierzy jak serie losów loteryjnych.

Hermiona wiedziała, że jest zielona na twarzy, nawet nie musząc patrzeć w lustro, z płonącymi jak żar oczami przesunęła powoli różdżkę na mężczyznę omotanego w biały kitel, trzymającego w ręku jakąś dziwaczną aparaturę - pętle rurek rozmywały się w jej oczach, jakby omdlewała.

— Nie! — krzyknął mężczyzna, padając na kolana, odrzucając od siebie te dziwaczne, nieznane Hermionie przyrządy i unosząc ręce do góry. Hermiona zmierzyła go mało przytomnym spojrzeniem - większą uwagę poświęciła mężczyźnie siedzącego w fotelu, patrzącego na nią z rozdziawioną buzią, z jakimiś igłami powbijanymi w ciało.

Hermiona przełknęła ciężko ślinę.

— To dzięki mnie on jeszcze żyje — mówił w tym czasie klęczący człowiek, patrząc rozbieganymi, szerokimi oczyma na zzieleniałą twarz Hermiony. — Chcieli go rozstrzelać...

Kobieta poczuła, że jeszcze moment, a zwymiotuje.

— ...ale przekonałem ich do zmiany wyroku, dotarła do mnie informacja o ataku na twierdzę i pomyślałem...

— Pomyślałeś, że co? — fuknęła wściekle Hermiona, czując, jak na miejsce zieleni w jej twarz uderza czerwień. — Że uda ci się to jakoś przedłużyć, że jak go uratujesz, to się nad tobą zlitujemy? Inaczej zabiłbyś go bez mrugnięcia okiem, co? Pomyślałeś, że ujdziesz stąd cały i zdrów i że ci się upiecze? Co sobie jeszcze...?

— To dobry człowiek — przerwał jej głęboki głos.

Nie słyszała go od ponad kilku lat i teraz kiedy ponownie rozbrzmiał w jej uszach - trochę zachrypnięty, trochę przytłumiony, ale wciąż taki sam jak kiedyś - miała ochotę się rozpłakać. Podbiegła do swojego ojca i z sercem ciążącym jak żelazo i gardłem pulsującym łzami, zaczęła drżącymi dłońmi wyciągać igły z jego ciała, mając wrażenie, że za moment udusi się własnym żalem.

— Przepraszam, przepraszam, tak bardzo przepraszam — wydusiła z siebie, nie patrząc mu w oczy - bała się, że jeśli spojrzy w jego twarz, w tym samym momencie rozpadnie się jak porcelana.

Pomogła mu podnieść się z krzesła zabiegowego i poprowadziła w stronę wyjścia; mężczyzna zatrzymał się w połowie drogi, Hermiona odwróciła ku niemu głowę, ledwo cokolwiek widząc poprzez łzy.

— W więzieniu jest Monica — powiedział słabo jej ojciec, z tym samym uczuciem, z jakim zawsze mówił o matce i z gardła Hermiony wyrwał się szloch, gdy zobaczyła, że jej Obliviate pod żadnym kątem nie zmieniło stosunku jej rodziców do siebie nawzajem - wciąż widziała tę samą troskę w oczach swego ojca, tak samo brązowych i ciepłych, jak jej własne. — Muszę... muszę po nią wrócić...

— Ktoś ją zabierze — przecisnęła z trudem przez zaciśnięte gardło, krztusząc się słowami. — Obiecuję ci, że ktoś ją zabierze... — ugryzła się w język, zanim dodała: „ _tato_ ". — Teraz musimy uciekać.

Wychyliła głowę na korytarz i rozejrzała się uważnie, a potem zaczęła badać bariery antydepotracyjne (skąd, _na Merlina_ , takie zabezpieczenia u mugoli — pomyślała gorzko). Kilka zaklęć wystarczyło, aby zorientować się, że w pomieszczeniu, w którym się znajdowali, były one zaskakująco mocne, ale na korytarzu znacznie słabły, szczególnie na zakrętach, jakby załamanie przestrzeni w jakiś sposób je tłumiło - być może wyczerpany magicznie, chory, niedożywiony czarodziej nie zdołałby ich ominąć, ale Hermiona, choć przemęczona walką, była zdeterminowana, aby to zrobić.

— Teraz się deportujemy — powiedziała ojcu, łapiąc go za rękę i ciągnąc na korytarz. — To będzie... dosyć nieprzyjemne, ale zabiorę cię do miejsca, w którym będziesz już bezpieczny.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź ojca, chcąc jak najszybciej zabrać go z tego ponurego miejsca, zawinęła wokół niego ramiona i skupiając się z całych sił, deportowała się pod Hogwart.

Zapory odezwały się i natarły na nią jak Diabelskie Sidła, starając się ją pochwycić; Hermiona wysiliła swój umysł, odpierając je jak najmocniej była w stanie, czuła jak kumulują się wokół niej, zaplatają na jej magicznym rdzeniu, starając się ją powstrzymać. Zacisnęła mocniej ramiona na talii swego ojca i skupiła swoje myśli na detalach: wysokie kolumny bramy, drzewo rosnące nieopodal, z którego już niemal spadły wszystkie liście, szeroka ścieżka wiodąca pod zamkowe wrota. Coś szarpnęło boleśnie za jej mięsień w ręce, świat zawirował jej przed oczami, poczuła znajome pociągnięcie w brzuchu i chwilę potem ( _o Merlinie, dzięki ci_ ) pojawili się przed znajomym zamkiem z wysokimi wieżami.

Hermiona zawyła z bólu, upadła na ziemię i zwymiotowała obficie.

— Co ci jest?! — krzyknął jej ojciec, klękając pospiesznie koło niej.

Hermiona wypluła nieprzyjemny posmak z ust i przycisnęła dłoń do swojego ramienia - krew przelała jej się przez palce, mięsień zapiekł jak potraktowany solą.

— Słyszysz mnie?! — wydarł się jej spanikowany ojciec.

Odetchnęła głęboko, kilkukrotnie i czując łzy bólu zalewające jej twarz, wyciągnęła przed siebie różdżkę, jąkając się jak dziecko:

— _Expecto Patronum_.

W pierwszej chwili nic się nie stało i kobieta, bliska płaczu, zmusiła swój umysł do pracy — _mój ojciec żyje i jest bezpieczny, i będzie żył jeszcze długo, bardzo długo, i umrze jedynie ze starości, nie na skutek czegokolwiek innego, w gorącej pościeli, w miękkim łóżku..._ — szarpnęła różdżką raz jeszcze.

— _Expecto Patronum!_ — zawołała.

Srebrny patronus, po największym wysiłku, jakie wskrzesiła w sobie w całym swoim życiu, wystrzelił z jej końca jak strzała i pognał w stronę zamku, a klęcząca Hermiona zacisnęła oczy, zwaliła się na ziemię, wciskając nos w przykryte rosą trawy i wyjąkała cicho:

— T-to nic. Nic mi nie jest.

— Matko przenajświętsza, potrzeba ci lekarza! — zawołał jej ojciec, dotykając troskliwie jej ramienia.

Hermiona wzdrygnęła się pod tym dotykiem; ojciec uciekł dłonią.

— Już... już idzie — wysapała Hermiona, wskazując głową w stronę wrót zamkowych.

I owszem - od strony szkoły biegła ku nim Pansy Parkinson - jej pielęgniarski kitel powiewał na wietrze, w ręku ściskała - jak podejrzewała Hermiona - małą fiolkę dyptamu.

Pansy przyklęknęła przy Hermionie z biegu (jej kolana zderzyły się z głuchym dźwiękiem z podłożem) i szybko ogarnęła wzrokiem jej rozszczepione ramię.

Hermiona, zaciskając zęby, odsunęła palce, pozwalając kobiecie przemyć ranę esencją z dyptamu.

— M-muszę wracać — wyjąkała Hermiona, podczas kiedy jej mięśnie się zrastały, uzupełniały, wracały na pierwotne miejsce, szczypiąc tak potwornie, że ledwo widziała na oczy. — Zajmij się, proszę cię, moim... — zacięła się i poprawiła szybko: — Jednym z więźniów. Tylko, proszę, bądź przy nim ostrożna. To mugol — wyrzucała z siebie pospiesznie słowa, wpatrując się w pełną napięcia twarz Pansy.

Kobieta skinęła głową, pomagając jej usiąść na trawie, trzymając silne ramię na jej plecach. Nie pytała o przebieg bitwy, nie pytała o poległych, nie zapytała też, jakich obrażeń doznali inni czarodzieje. Wcisnęła jej w rękę jakąś ciepłą fiolkę, a gdy Hermiona zerknęła na nią bez zrozumienia, odezwała się cicho:

— Eliksir na wzmocnienie. Końska dawka.

Hermiona odetchnęła głęboko, skinęła głową i wychyliła fiolkę na raz. Pansy wstała i wyciągnęła ku niej dłoń, pomagając drugiej kobiecie dźwignąć się na nogi, po czym spojrzała w twarz dawnej, szkolnej rywalki.

— Uważaj na siebie, dobrze? — poprosiła cicho, przetrzymując nieco dłużej lekko drżącą dłoń Hermiony.

Brązowowłosa skinęła głową czując potężny ciężar w sercu - choć bardzo nie chciała, _musiała_ wrócić, ponieważ gdzieś tam jeszcze, w tym koszmarnym budynku, wciąż przebywała jej matka. Czuła ciepło eliksiru rozlewające się po jej żołądku i siły ponownie wracające do wyczerpanych mięśni. Pansy puściła jej dłoń, sięgnęła do kieszeni szaty i wyjęła z niego jeszcze trzy, takie same fiolki.

— Weź na zapas — wyszeptała. — Być może ktoś jeszcze będzie go potrzebował.

Hermiona przełknęła ciężko ślinę, ponownie skinęła w podzięce głową, schowała głęboko do wewnętrznej szaty ten cenny ( _bardzo cenny_ ) podarek i odwróciła się, żeby odejść.

Zdołała zrobić kilka kroków, kiedy wstrzymało ją gorące wołanie jej ojca:

— Poczekaj! — krzyknął za nią. — Nie powiedziałaś, jak się nazywasz...

Kobieta przełknęła ciężko ślinę i czując łzy spływające jej po policzkach oraz bolesny ucisk głęboko w piersi, wyrzuciła z siebie napiętym głosem, nie odwracając się przodem do ojca:

— Hermiona. Nazywam się Hermiona.

Uciekła, zanim zdążył zapytać o więcej.

-VVV-

Jerry, czując frustrację niemożliwą do opisania słowami, patrzył poprzez kupy żwiru na jakiś pierniczony skład broni.

Nie mogąc znaleźć sposobu na odblokowanie drzwi stojących im na przeszkodzie, kopiąc w nie jak pacjent zakładu psychiatrycznego, rozłupał chwilę temu ścianę tuż obok nich, częstując ją zażarcie wściekłym spojrzeniem.

Palmer, oświetlając sobie pomieszczenie różdżką, wychylił się obok niego, mrużąc oczy, gdy zaglądał do środka poprzez tumany wirującego kurzu.

— To magazyn amunicji, ty matole! — warknął, jakby to Jerry był winien tej sytuacji.

Auror poczuł, jak uderza w niego fala gorącej irytacji.

— Jeśli jesteś taki genialny — wycedził przez zęby — to zaprowadź nas w odpowiednie miejsce, proszę bardzo, nie będę się kłócił.

Palmer, parząc na Jerry'ego spode łba, odwrócił się tyłem do pomieszczenia i wyciągnął różdżkę w stronę ziejącego pustkami korytarza.

— _Wskaż mi Harry'ego Pottera_! — zażądał; różdżka obróciła mu się w palcach, Jerry zazgrzytał zębami, gdy Palmer zwrócił ku niemu twarz, na której widniał pełen wywyższenia uśmieszek. — Idziemy — rzucił przez ramię do Jerry'ego, gotów zapuścić się głębiej w czeluści więzienia.

Jerry zerknął raz jeszcze na magazyn broni i nagle w jego głowie zaświtał głupi, _głupi_ pomysł.

— Poczekaj! — zawołał, przeciskając się przez gruz, wyciągając - najdalej jak był w stanie - rękę, aby sięgnąć po podłużny karabin maszynowy. — Umiesz się posługiwać tym cackiem?

Jerry jedynie kątem oka zarejestrował osłupiały wyraz na twarzy Palmera; kącik jego warg wygiął się w cynicznym uśmiechu.

-VVV-

Wpełzli do środka jak jakieś węże, przeciskając się przez szeroki otwór, który Harry wypalił w drzwiach. Zielonooki rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, oświetlonym zaledwie mdłym światłem żarówki.

Rząd cel rozpościerał się przed nim jak droga do piekieł, Harry poczuł gwałtowne ukłucie w sercu, kiedy jego rozbiegany wzrok zaczął przesuwać się pomiędzy wyniszczonymi twarzami więźniów.

— Harry... — wyszeptał ktoś ochryple, a zielonooki miał wrażenie, że miękną mu kolana.

Ramiona Snape'a przytrzymały go, zanim nie upadł i szarpnęły upominająco.

Zielonooki zaciągnął się głęboko zatęchłym, piwniczym powietrzem, starając się utrzymać równowagę.

— P-pani _Weasley_. — Głos mu się załamał; czuł, że jeżeli za moment czegoś nie zrobi, to rozpadnie się jak domek z kart, to eksploduje od natłoku emocji albo oszaleje; wyciągnął przed siebie różdżkę i machnął nią w stronę najbliższej kraty, chcąc ją jak najszybciej otworzyć.

Nic się nie stało - poczuł się jak niedojrzały dzieciak wymachujący podczas zabawy patykiem niczym mieczem.

— To pomieszczenie tamuje magię — usłyszał doskonale sobie znany głos Luny; spojrzał w stronę, z której dochodził i napotkał jej duże, srebrno-szare oczy; jego czaszka zatętniła napięciowym bólem. — Mugole zabezpieczyli się w ten sposób, żebyśmy nie byli w stanie... cóż, _uciec_.

Harry zagryzł dolną wargę niemal do krwi.

— No to świetnie — skomentował Draco, brzmiąc niemal paranoicznie i kopnął z całych sił najbliższą kratę, jakby spodziewał się, że ta ustąpi pod jego ciosem.

W tym samym czasie Lucjusz warknął jak rozjuszona zwierzyna i zaczął przesuwać się wzdłuż cel, zaglądając do każdej kolejnej z jakimś nieludzkim grymasem przyspawanym do twarzy.

— _Ona_ jest tam — odezwała się nagle pani Weasley, wskazując drżącym palcem na koniec korytarza.

Harry spojrzał we wskazanym kierunku i pobladł całkowicie, widząc zaryglowane, kuloodporne drzwi stojące im na drodze; usłyszał, jak Draco przełyka głośno ślinę.

Lucjusz przebiegł przez te żmudne lochy z szybkością zaczerpywanego oddechu i zaczął wymachiwać różdżką jak szaleniec - żadne zaklęcie nie wydostało się na powierzchnię, ale on nie przestawał i Harry, przez jedną, krótką sekundę, poczuł do niego głęboki żal.

Zielonooki odetchnął głęboko i starając się jasno rozumować, podszedł do najbliższej celi, badając palcami mosiężną kłódkę zamykaną na klucz.

To, co wydarzyło się później, zapisało się w jego pamięci, jakby wcale nie dotyczyło jego osoby, jakby był jedynie pobocznym obserwatorem zdarzeń, jakby coś wyrwało go z ciała i postawiło niewidocznego na uboczu. Pamiętał głównie emocje - związane z nimi zdarzenia zapętlały się i nakładały na siebie, tworząc jakiś dziwaczny miszmasz obrazów.

Pierwsze, co zakodowało się w pamięci Harry'ego to dziwaczne, narastające uczucie bycia obserwowanym jak robak pod lupą. Powietrze jakby zgęstniało albo zrobiło się cięższe - jakby ktoś wmieszał w nie pierwiastki, które nie powinny stać się częścią jego składu. Instynkt samozachowawczy ostrzegł go prędzej od głośnego, gwałtownego wciągnięcia powietrza, które dobiegło z ust Dracona.

Harry odwrócił się gwałtownie, mając wrażenie, że serce podchodzi mu pod gardło; jego głowa załupała tępym, ostrym bólem, jakby coś ciężkiego obijało mu się o czaszkę.

Przez wyżłobioną przez Harry'ego lukę przepchnęli się dwaj, umundurowani mugole, szczerząc się jak łakome hieny, celując w nich z pistoletów jak w jakieś zwierzęta łowne.

Zielonooki zastygł w bezruchu, w pomieszczeniu zrobiło się nagle wyjątkowo cicho, Harry słyszał głuchy, fantomowy pisk we własnych uszach; Lucjusz, ostrzeżony zapewne cichnącymi szmerami, przestał szamotać się przy ostatnich drzwiach i odwrócił się gwałtownie, celując na oślep różdżką przed siebie, wyglądając, jakby za moment miał choćby i skoczyć na dwóch uzbrojonych mężczyzn z pięściami.

Jeden z nich przeładował broń, celując gdzieś ponad głową Harry'ego w drżącego jak osika, starszego Malfoya.

Harry wiedział, że jeżeli za moment czegoś nie zrobi, mugolski pocisk rozłupie czaszkę ojca Dracona jak arbuza; bardzo powoli, trzymając ręce na widoku, ukucnął i odłożył różdżkę na ziemię pod czujnym okiem drugiego z mugolskich wojskowych.

— I tu nas macie — wyszeptał zielonooki, odwracając uwagę tego pierwszego od Lucjusza.

— _Harry_... — jęknął drżącym głosem Draco, ale Harry wyprostował się równie powoli z rękami na widoku, obserwując z czujnością drapieżnika podchodzących do nich na ugiętych nogach jak do niebezpiecznych stworzeń mugoli; jego serce obijało się o mostek z taką siłą, że zaczął się zastanawiać, czy inni są w stanie to usłyszeć.

Jeden z nich wyszczerzył białe zęby w paskudnym uśmiechu.

— Złapaliśmy was, co? — zaśmiał się obskurnie.

Harry zastanawiał się z pewną dozą szyderstwa, czy to było pytanie.

— Bez dwóch zdań — powiedział miękko na głos, przekręciwszy głowę, oceniając swoich przeciwników. — Jakie to sprytne. — Słowa wylewały mu się przez usta jak ropa z tankowca.

Jeden z mugoli ponownie się zaśmiał.

— Prawda? — zawołał, pławiąc się w samozachwycie; Harry przekręcił głowę na drugą stronę, zastanawiając się, czy gdyby udało mu się przemknąć obok nich, byłby w stanie znowu odwołać się do własnej magii. — Jest tu taka blokada — mugol machnął głową w nieokreślonym kierunku — która zapobiega tym waszym sztuczkom! — Jego głos ociekał satysfakcją.

Harry oczekiwał jakiejś kontynuacji, ale gdy ta nie nadeszła, wydusił z siebie z udawanym zachwytem:

— Naprawdę?

— Mhm — mruknął wojskowy jak zadowolony lew; Harry miał ochotę przewrócić oczami.

— Niesamowite — rzekł zamiast tego. — Jak ona działa?

Mugol zagapił się na niego, a następnie spojrzał na swojego towarzysza, marszcząc brwi. Chwilę potem prychnął cicho.

— A co za różnica, po prostu działa — splunął z butą pod nogi Harry'ego, Draco nastroszył się jak gotów do skoku, Harry zgiął kark i niemal niedostrzegalnie pokręcił głową; zamknął na sekundę w podzięce oczy, gdy mięśnie Dracona rozluźniły się nieznacznie.

— Och? — mruknął cicho zielonooki. — Więc jak to się stało, że posiadacie... tak niesamowite, genialne zabezpieczenie?

Jeden z wojskowych wyszczerzył się, jakby był w siódmym niebie, drugi zaś zaczął się śmiać.

— Ta wasza czarodziejska suka to założyła! — zawołał takim tonem, jakby spodziewał się, że ta informacja sprawi im ból; Harry powstrzymał się od uniesienia brwi. — Zdradziła was! Przychodziła tutaj, żeby pieprzyć się z...

— Zamknij się — wycedził Lucjusz; Harry zamarł w kompletnym bezruchu, unosząc szybko wzrok na twarze dwójki wojskowych.

Uśpiona czujność mugoli powróciła na pełne stanowisko. Jeden z nich wyprostował się i łypnął wściekle na stojącego z tyłu ojca Draco.

— Słucham? — wycedził; Harry usłyszał odgłos przeładowanej broni, czując, jak panika uderza w niego jak wiry tornada.

— Powiedzia...

— Nasz przyjaciel nie wie, co mówi. — Cichy, głęboki pomruk Snape'a sprawił, że włoski stanęły Harry'emu na karku. — Skąd miałby wiedzieć, co robiła tutaj nasza... hmm, _czarodziejska suka_.

Zaskakujący dobór słów, jak na Severusa Snape'a, ale wystarczający, aby uspokoić nieco szalejące serce Harry'ego.

Snape podszedł bliżej swobodnym krokiem; dwa karabiny przesunęły się za nim jak smycz. Harry poczuł, że brak mu tchu, kiedy mężczyzna z całkowitym opanowaniem na twarzy, powoli odłożył różdżkę tuż obok różdżki Harry'ego i wyprostował się w żółwim tempie, unosząc wysoko prawą brew, jakby pytał, czy dobrze to zrobił - zielonooki schylił głowę, żeby ukryć przed mugolami przewrócenie oczami, którego nie potrafił zatrzymać (Snape musiał to dostrzec - jego uśmiech stał się zbyt agresywny, aby mogło było inaczej).

— A ty to kto? — prychnął jeden z wojskowych, łypiąc nieprzychylnym wzrokiem na Snape'a, który rozłożył ramiona i rzekł:

— Ktoś istotny dla magicznego świata. Możecie mnie skuć w kajdany i wrzucić do izolatki, a zyskacie bardzo istotnego więźnia.

Mężczyźni spojrzeli po sobie, po czym uśmiechnęli się do siebie jak lubieżne potwory; jeden z nich podszedł do Snape'a, przyłożył mu lufę do pleców i zaczął popychać karabinem w stronę drzwi na końcu korytarza.

Snape nie zaoponował - z niepojętym dla wszystkich spokojem pozwolił się zaprowadzić pod izolatkę.

Jeden z mężczyzn wyciągnął z wewnętrznej kieszeni klucze. Harry spostrzegł, jak oczy Lucjusza Malfoya zalśniły; Draco położył dłoń na ramieniu ojca i przytrzymał go w miejscu, kiedy mugol otwierał izolatkę i wpychał brutalnie do środka wyjątkowo uległego Snape'a; drzwi izolatki trzasnęły głucho.

Harry westchnął ciężko i pozwalając, aby kilka kosmyków przykryło mu twarz, ponownie przewrócił oczami.

— A was — rzekł jeden z wojskowych, unosząc broń — przedziurawimy jak kaczki.

Mały, szyderczy uśmieszek spełzł z twarzy Harry'ego jak woda - nie tego się spodziewał, pewien był, że te mugolskie ścierwa w najgorszym wypadku wepchną ich do cel, o ile oni sami nie dadzą im pretekstu do ataku - poczuł lodowate zimno rozlewające się po jego ciele, jego oczy rozszerzyły się jak pory skórne.

Zielonooki zadrżał, gdy zabrzmiały pierwsze huki wystrzałów; usłyszał czyjeś krzyki i zacisnął zęby, napinając wszystkie mięśnie ciała, przygotowując się na bolesny koniec.

Przez krótką jak mrugnięcie powiek chwilę nie był całkowicie pewien, co właściwie się wydarzyło - dwaj mugole padli na ziemię z ziejącymi w piersi dziurami po pociskach, które przeszły przez ich ciała na wylot jak szpony mięsożernej zwierzyny.

— Upolujemy was pierwsi — warknął Jerry, spluwając soczyście na podłogę.

Harry, z którego wyciekało powoli napięcie, nie dowierzając w to, czego przed chwilą był świadkiem, zaczął się śmiać niemal obłąkańczo.

-VVV-

— To tylko ja, Narcyzo — powiedział łagodnym tonem Severus, klękając w ciemnościach naprzeciw kulącej się na podłodze pani Malfoy. — Już dobrze. Jesteś bezpieczna.

Narcyza uniosła głowę, spazmatycznie łapiąc powietrze.

— Zabierzemy cię stąd — obiecał Severus, nie próbując wyciągać do kiwającej się to w przód, to w tył kobiety rąk.

— Już umarłam? — wycharczała słabym głosem; jej głowa ledwo trzymała się w górze.

— Jeszcze nie, Narcyzo — odpowiedział cicho Severus.

— Szkoda — wyszeptała ta niegdyś dumna i pewna siebie kobieta i położyła się na podłodze, zwijając w kłębek, jakby Severusa wcale tam z nią nie było.

-VVV-

Harry, nie zważając na to, że rozlana w rozległą palmę krew klei mu się do butów, wygrzebał z kieszeni martwego mugola pęczek kluczy i rzucił się, żeby otworzyć izolatkę. Dopiero za czwartym podejściem udało mu się ustalić, który klucz jest od _tego_ zamka.

Harry szarpnął drzwiami, otwierając je na oścież, marszcząc nos, gdy stęchłe powietrze uderzyło go prosto w twarz.

Snape, który klęczał na ziemi naprzeciw wymizerniałej, wychudzonej, ze skórą szarą jak u myszy kobiety, spojrzał na Harry'ego przez ramię, unosząc jedną, chudą brew wysoko na czoło.

— Nadzwyczaj szybko sobie poradziliście — rzucił przekornie mężczyzna, w odpowiedzi na co Harry prychnął szyderczo, opuszczając rękę, w której ściskał pęczek kluczy, wzdłuż ciała.

— Jakoś musieliśmy, skoro pan tak błyskotliwie oznajmił, że umywa pan ręce.

— Ach, tak? — rzekł cichym głosem Snape, odwracając głowę w stronę Harry'ego, spoglądając na niego z dołu błyszczącymi jak u kobry oczyma.

Harry wykrzywił się i mruknął coś niezobowiązująco, kiedy Lucjusz przepchnął się obok niego i klęknął tuż przy Snape'ie naprzeciw swej wymizerniałej, patrzącej na wszystko w oszołomionym przerażeniu żony; zielonooki odsunął się od izolatki, rozejrzał się po lochach i podszedł do krat Molly Weasley, wypróbowując wszystkie, kolejne klucze - pęczek był niewielki, więc nie zajęło mu to sporo czasu - Harry warknął pod nosem, gdy żaden, przeklęty klucz nie otworzył celi, z którą się zmagał.

Wreszcie stracił resztki cierpliwości.

— Jerry — zawołał do swojego aurora, nie oglądając się za siebie. — Choć no tu i przestrzel ten pierniczony zamek!

— A przestrzelę! — zawołał z kuriozalną satysfakcją Jerry; Harry ponownie musiał przewrócić oczami.

— Proszę się odsunąć, pani Weasley — przestrzegł przebywającą w środku kobietę, spoglądającą w jego twarz, jakby on sam był halucynacją. — Ten idiota pierwszy raz w życiu ma broń palną w ręku.

— O Najdroższa Morgano — zapiszczała kobieta z początków sali.

— Zamknij się, ty moralistko funta kłaków niewarta — prychnął jakiś mężczyzna, wstając chwiejnie, przytrzymawszy się krat.

— Przejęliście pana Grangera? — zapytała cienkim głosem Luna.

— On się nazywa _Wendell Wilkins_!

— O Merlinie, a ta znowu zaczyna — mruknął ktoś inny, wzdychając ciężko.

Jerry zerknął na Lunę przez ramię, unosząc do góry lufę.

— Hermiona pognała po niego, jakby się paliło — mruknął, brzmiąc, jakby starał się nadać swojej wypowiedzi luźny, swobodny ton. — Powinni już oboje przedzierać się na podwórze.

Luna wyglądała, jakby ulżyło jej zaledwie w minimalnym stopniu.

— Przestrzelisz wreszcie ten zamek? — zniecierpliwił się Harry, zerkając nerwowo w stronę głównych drzwi, w których ziała rozległa, wypalona dziura. — Nie mamy nie wiadomo ile czasu, wiesz?

— Jasne, szefie — odparł z pozoru lekkim tonem Jerry, salutując głupkowato Harry'emu, którego cierpliwość wisiała na włosku.

— Nie wydurniaj się, tylko wal! — warknął, ciskając w Jerry'ego gromy samym spojrzeniem.

Harry wstrzymał powietrze, zacisnął zęby i zastygł w bezruchu jak marmurowy posąg, gdy Jerry wycelował.

Huk wystrzału był niemal ogłuszający i potoczył się głośnym echem po lochach; powietrze uciekło z płuc zielonookiego, gdy zakratowane drzwi odskoczyły i z płynnością jakiejś gęstej cieczy rozsunęły się przed nimi ze zgrzytem.

Wzrok Harry'ego i pani Weasley spotkał się w połowie drogi; fala gorącej ulgi napłynęła do ciała Harry'ego jak wybawienie, jego ciało poruszyło się niemal bez udziału jego woli.

Pani Weasley otworzyła ramiona a Harry wpadł w nie, czując, jak wszystkie jego maski pękają jedna po drugiej - wtulił się w kobietę, wiedząc, że jego mięśnie drżą jak osika, a nerwy wreszcie puszczają, powołując do istnienia strumień gorących łez, spływających w dół jego twarzy jak ulewny deszcz.

Czuł znikome ciepło jej wychłodzonego ciała i kościste obojczyki wbijające się w jego skórę, pod palcami mógł wyczuć każdy, sąsiedni kręg jej kręgosłupa; próbował przełknąć gorącą gulę rozrastającą się w jego gardle i nie był w stanie.

— Mój mały chłopiec — wyszeptała pani Weasley, chowając twarz w zagłębienie jego szyi i wdychając powoli jego zapach. — Mój wspaniały, mądry chłopiec.

Jak przez mgłę słyszał, jak Jerry i Palmer rozwalają kolejne zamki. Świat przez moment przestał się dla niego liczyć - kwaśny fetor unoszący się z poobdzieranych łachów kobiety nie miał najmniejszego znaczenia, stęchły, piwniczny zapach przestał grać jakąkolwiek z ról, liczyły się tylko te ramiona kołyszące go jak dziecko do snu, ten głos, nieco zachrypnięty, ale wciąż ten sam, szepczący kojące głupstwa do jego ucha, te włosy - suche i siwe, i przetłuszczone - muskające jego policzek.

Wiedział, że drży, że płacze, że pociąga nosem jak dziecko, i nic nie potrafił poradzić - nic nie mógł poradzić na to jego głupie serce, szalejące jak kopyta galopującego konia, nic nie mógł poradzić na przyspieszony obieg tlenu pomiędzy jego płucami a otoczeniem.

— Już dobrze — pocieszała go pani Weasley, kołysząc nim miarowo - zupełnie, jakby to on był więziony przez tak długi czas, jakby to jego ciało kości próbowały przebić jak sztylety, wystając spod opadniętej skóry pod tak ostrymi kątami, że Harry dziwił się, że nie nacinają naskórka. — Harry...

Zielonooki zaskomlał jak ranne zwierzę, słysząc swoje imię padające spomiędzy tych wysuszonych na wiór ust.

— Harry, słyszysz? — powiedziała kobieta tym swoim miękkim, kochającym głosem (Harry miał zamiar rozpaść się w jej ramionach, przykleić do jej skóry, pozostać w nich na zawsze). — Koniec smutków. Wiem, że już nic złego mnie nie spotka. Wiesz, kochanie ty moje, skąd o tym wiem?

Harry pociągnął nosem i niezdolny, aby wydobyć z siebie jakiekolwiek słowo, pokręcił głową. Kobieta mocniej przeczesała osłabionymi, brudnymi palcami jego przepocone kosmyki włosów.

— Bo jesteś tu ze mną.

Harry, usilnie starający się zacząć myśleć trzeźwo, poczuł, że się rozpada - a było to coś, na co nie mógł sobie w obecnej sytuacji pozwolić.

-VVV-

Luna, wpatrując się w objęcia przeciwległej celi, w których stara, siwowłosa kobieta kołysała dorosłego mężczyznę, jakby wciąż był jedenastolatkiem zagubionym pomiędzy rozgardiaszem peronu dziewięć i trzy czwarte, poczuła łzy klejące się do jej policzków jak żywica, ale nie otarła ich, pozwalając im płynąć w dół twarzy i skapywać na zimną ziemię.

Otrząsnął ją dopiero szczęk jej krat i Jerry wyciągający do niej swoją dłoń.

Uniosła na niego spojrzenie i uśmiechnęła się poprzez zapłakane oczy.

— Wynosimy się stąd — powiedział Jerry, obdarzając ją promiennym uśmiechem. — Raz na zawsze.

-VVV-

— Musimy ją deportować — ocenił Harry, kiedy gramolili się na powrót przez dziurę wypaloną w drzwiach, patrząc trzeźwym okiem na omdlewającą, ledwo trzymającą się na nogach panią Malfoy, którą Lucjusz po trzecim razie, w którym zapobiegł jej upadkowi, wziął na ręce.

Draco odwrócił się ku Harry'emu, przełykając ciężko ślinę.

— Zwariowałeś? — wyszeptał blado. — Być może korytarze nie tłumią magii w tak zaawansowany sposób, jak ta przegniła dziura, ale bariery są na swoich miejscach. Nie czujesz ich?

Harry oblizał wargi.

— Musimy spróbować — odetchnął głęboko, podtrzymując jednym ramieniem kuśtykającą przy nim panią Weasley.

Nie wszyscy więźniowie słaniali się na nogach - Luna pomagała iść starszemu, zmęczonemu człowiekowi (Harry'emu zdawało się, że to Ted Green, ale pewności nie miał), Draco, oglądając się co rusz na swoją matkę, asekurował chwiejącą się na granicy upadku panią Granger.

W reakcji na słowa Harry'ego, szarooki pokręcił gwałtownie głową.

— Mowy nie ma, nie zgadzam się.

Harry skrzywił się, biorąc na siebie więcej ciężaru pani Weasley.

— _Musimy_ , Draco — powtórzył, kładąc nacisk na pierwsze słowo. — Ona nie jest w stanie nawet ustać na nogach, stanowi najlepszy cel dla wrogów, a twój ojciec, Draco, on nie jest w najmniejszym stopniu osłonięty przed mugolską bronią, a w ten sposób — Harry kiwnął chaotycznie głową, wskazują trzymaną w ramionach Lucjusza, bezwładną panią Malfoy — nawet nie jest w stanie rzucić zaklęcia, żeby pozbyć się zagrożenia.

Draco gapił się na niego, dysząc jak po maratońskim biegu.

— Draco... — mruknął Harry, oddychając ciężko; zerknął szybko w stronę Snape i wyrzucił z siebie na jednym tchu: — Weźmie ją najsilniejszy.

Twarz Snape'a stężała; na krótką jak mrugnięcie powiek chwilę zagościł na niej jakiś trudny do zinterpretowania wyraz.

Draco łypnął na Snape'a, jakby wcale go nie widział.

— Co zrobi, jeśli ona się rozszczepi?! — wybuchnął; jego twarz wyciągnęła się w mało ludzkim grymasie, głębokie bruzdy zmarszczek przecięły jego młodą twarz jak pękającą, szklaną taflę. — Co zrobi, jak wyląduje, a ona będzie miała ziejącą krwią dziurę w klatce piersiowej?!

Chwiejące się nerwy Harry'ego puściły po raz kolejny i posypały się pod ich stopy.

— Wyleje jej końską dawkę wywaru z dyptamu na ranę! — wydarł się na Dracona, jakby łajał małe dziecko, czując, jak jego ciało zaczyna drżeć bez udziału jego woli. — Myślże ty!

Draco pochwycił go za ramiona i zaczął nim potrząsać jak kukłą teatralną; Harry poczuł, jak przewraca mu się w żołądku, mocniej zacisnął palce na ramionach pani Weasley, bojąc się, że jej ciało wyślizgnie mu się z wilgotnych rąk.

— _Nie mamy_ przy sobie _dyptamu_ , idioto!

Siarczysty policzek wymierzony Draconowi przez Snape'a rozbrzmiał echem po pomieszczeniu; Draco oniemiał, puścił poły zapylonej, utaplanej we krwi szaty Harry'ego i zagapił się na wpijającego w niego ostre spojrzenie mężczyznę.

— My nie, ale Parkinson ma — wysyczał czarnooki, pochylając się nad twarzą Dracona. — Opanuj się trochę, bo nie przeżyjesz tej eskapady.

Snape odwrócił się ku starszemu Malfoyowi, wyciągnął ramiona i spojrzał w jego szare oczy.

— Daj mi ją, Lucjuszu.

Harry spoglądał, jak oboje - syn i ojciec - łypią na Snape'a takim wzrokiem, jakby nawdychał się oparów trucizny.

— _Lucjuszu_ — powtórzył Snape - jego głos nabrał jakiejś łagodnej, aksamitnej nuty.

Lucjusz Malfoy przycisnął swoją żonę mocniej do piersi, zmrużył wściekle oczy i wypluł z siebie z ostrą pogardą:

— _Ja_ to zrobię.

Harry, mając wrażenie, że emocje wyciekają z niego jak powietrze z przebitego balona, spoglądał, jak okowy czarnego dymu kumulują się wokół ciała państwa Malfoyów.

Odprowadził wzrokiem gęste skupisko Mrocznej Magii, przedzierające się pomiędzy wysokimi półkami i znikające w maleńkich drzwiach po przeciwnej stronie piwnicy.

Nie czuł w sobie niczego, co świadczyłoby o tym, że wciąż jest człowiekiem.

-VVV-

Biegli - i Harry dziękował za taki stan rzeczy Merlinowi. Trzeba przyznać - nie pędzili jakoś nadzwyczaj szybko, raczej _miarowo posuwali się w stronę wyjścia_ , ale mimo wszystko szło im to znacznie płynniej, niż sugerowały na to wszelkie przesłanki.

Harry zlustrował ich abstrakcyjny korowód przedstawiający sobą obraz nędzy i rozpaczy.

— Jerry, co ci jest w bark? — zapytał, kiedy asekurujący ich z bronią maszynową w ręku mężczyzna, po raz już chyba kilkunasty skrzywił się, rozcierając palcami własne ramię.

Jerry machnął dłonią, skupiając się na wypatrywaniu ewentualnego zagrożenia i nie odpowiedział.

Przebili się na główny korytarz prowadzący do tego rumowiska, który pozostał z wind, kiedy niespodziewanie Snape przykucnął jak tygrys przed skokiem na ofiarę i wycelował różdżką w jakiś niewidoczny dla Harry'ego cel.

Jerry i Palmer zareagowali niecałą sekundę potem - jak na określony sygnał przeładowali broń; seria wystrzałów zabrzmiała w uszach Harry'ego jak erupcja wulkaniczna. Zielonooki zacisnął mocniej ramiona wokół pani Weasley, zatoczył się wraz z nią na ścianę i pociągnął ją na ziemię, aby stać się trudniejszym celem.

— Uciekajcie! — ryknął Jerry, przekrzykując dudnienie wystrzeliwującej serię pocisków maszyny. — Osłaniamy was!

Harry zobaczył ich zaledwie kilka sekund później - grupę mugolskich wojskowych, przytulonych do ściany, trzymających ich na celowniku.

Podjął działanie instynktownie - odepchnął się rękami od tynku, wycelował różdżką w sufit nad atakującymi ich mugolami i ryknął:

— _Bombar_...

Nie pojął do końca, co właściwie stało się potem - kilka rzeczy wiedział na pewno: Draco wykrzyczał jego imię w taki sposób, jakby od tego zależało jego życie, z ust pani Weasley wyrwał się przepełniony rozpaczą skowyt, Severus Snape przywołał „ _Protego_ ", które zamajaczyło przed nimi jak wodna kopuła, a ktoś wskoczył przed Harry'ego, smagając włosami jego policzek.

Harry zrozumiał sytuację za późno - kule przebiły się przez tarczę Snape'a, jakby wcale jej tam nie było i zanurzyły się jak paznokcie w bułce w osłaniającym go ciele, które zaczęło szarpać się jak dotknięte huraganami.

Ktoś - Harry nie zarejestrował _kto_ \- rozwalił z impetem ścianę w miejscu przyczajenia łakomych ich krwi mugoli, korytarz zatrząsł się w posadach, płaty tynku zaczęły sypać im się na głowę.

Harry, blady jak ściana, pochwycił upadające bezwładnie ciało Hestii Robinson, jej krew chlusnęła mu na dłonie.

Przed jego oczami zapłonął biały, ostry płomień najprawdziwszej furii. Głęboko we własnym umyśle usłyszał pobrzmiewające echem dalekiej przeszłości swoje własne słowa mówiące: „ _Nigdy nie chciałem, żeby ktokolwiek z was za mnie umarł_ " i „ _Remusie, twój syn..._ ", po czym nagle, ujrzał przed oczami przebłysk Snape'a, patrzącego z głębokim niepokojem w twarz swej jedynej córki.

Pozwolił pochłonąć się rosnącej skokowo żądzy krwi, zostały odsłonięte jego najmroczniejsze instynkty, maski opadały jak jego własne ideały.

Harry, czując, jak własna szata plącze mu się u kostek, obrócił się powoli w stronę wygrzebujących się spod gruzów dwóch mężczyzn. Nie poznawał własnego głosu, wydawało mu się, jakby on sam był jedynie narzędziem, w którego pustą powłokę wkładane są słowa:

— To był _naprawdę_ wielki błąd.

Nie widział bladego Dracona, po którego czole płynęła stróżka świeżej krwi, który zerknął na niego rozszerzonymi w szoku oczami, nie widział pani Weasley, która uniosła dygoczące dłonie do twarzy, zakrywając nimi usta, nie widział Snape'a, którego oczy rozjarzyły się jak płonące węgle, a na twarz wpłynął wyraz głębokiego niedowierzania.

Uniósł różdżkę wycelowaną w szamoczących się mugoli - krzyczeli coś, czego sens nie docierał do jego otumanionego umysłu, próbowali się wygrzebać spod resztek ścian, zakrywali twarze dłońmi jak tarczami.

— _Crucio._

Harry nie wiedział, jak tego dokonał, że zaklęcie objęło obu mężczyzn naraz, Harry nie wiedział, jak długo tam stał, umyślnie wydłużając ich cierpienie, Harry nie widział niczego, poza ich nienaturalnie wygiętymi twarzami, wyciągniętymi w wyrazie ślepej agonii i Harry najprawdopodobniej stałby tam o wiele, wiele dłużej, gdyby nie Draco, który złapał za nadgarstek rękę, w której ściskał różdżkę, szarpiąc nią w kierunku podłogi, po czym pochwycił jego białą, zalaną cudzą krwią, oblepioną potem i pyłem twarz, siłą kierując na siebie jego wzrok.

— ...yszysz mnie, Harry, słyszysz mnie? — wołał równie pobielały, co on Draco, zipiąc mu w twarz. — Musimy uciekać, Harry, rozumiesz?

Nie darł się bez opamiętania, przemawiał napiętym, łzawym tonem, jakby na nic innego nie starczało mu sił; w jego oczach majaczyły krople łez.

Harry, wiedząc, że po jego twarzy emocje spływają jak makijaż scenicznego aktora, zorientował się, że wciąż owija jedno ramię wokół talii Hestii, która przelewała mu się przez rękę jak kawałek brudnej szmaty; przełknął ślinę i ostrożnie usadził ciało kobiety pod ścianą, klękając naprzeciw niego.

Draco jęknął, rozglądając się po milczących ludziach, skacząc po ich twarzach spojrzeniem jak po stopniach szerokich schodów.

— Musimy uciekać! — skomlał Draco. — Powiedzcie mu, że nie mamy czasu!

— Wiem — odezwał się Harry wypranym z emocji głosem, oddychając głęboko, częstując swój umysł potężną dawką Oklumencji - rozumiał, że gdyby tego nie zrobił, przepadłby bez pamięci choćby i w tej samej chwili.

Zielonooki wyciągnął rękę i zamknął puste oczy Hestii, po czym podniósł się szybko z zapylonej, brudnej ziemi i czym prędzej odwrócił od niej wzrok - bał się, że jeśli tego nie zrobi, jego oczy przyspawają się do jej zastygłej w bezruchu twarzy, która zaledwie kilka minut temu płonęła żywymi emocjami.

Spojrzał w błyszczące od łez oczy Dracona.

— Wiem — powtórzył, chwycił jego dłoń i pociągnął w stronę frontowego wejścia. — Pamiętajcie, że kiedy wydostaniemy się na zewnątrz — odezwał się przyciszonym głosem Harry, wbijając wzrok w drzwi mrugające do nich z końca korytarza — wejdziemy wprost do paszczy naszej bitwy. Bądźcie na to przygotowani.

Rześkie powietrze przetaczające się przez korytarz do strony rozwalonego, głównego wejścia, którego drzwi wypadały z zawiasów, wołało go jak wytęskniona kochanka.

-VVV-

Wpadli na siebie w drzwiach, owijając wokół siebie ramiona jak gałęzie płaczącej wierzby.

— Hermiona!

— Harry!

Krzyknęli swoje imiona jednocześnie. Utaplane krwią, sadzą i pyłem dłonie Harry'ego zaczęły błądzić po jej twarzy; kobieta pochwyciła silnie jego nadgarstek, przyglądając się obfitym plamom krwi na jego palcach, po czym podniosła na niego wzrok z czymś tak czystym i rozdzierającym w oczach, że na jedną chwilę Harry'emu zrobiło się słabo.

— Nie moja — uspokoił, rozglądając się po polu bitwy; ugiął miękko kolana, gotów w każdej chwili przejść do ataku. — Mamy więźniów! Odwrót! — wydarł się, zaciskając mocno palce na dłoni Hermiony i zbiegając po popękanych, sypiących się schodkach.

— Mam eliksir na wzmocnienie — wydusiła Hermiona, wyszarpując dłoń z uścisku jego palców i zaczynając w szaleńczym tempie rozdzielać fiolki między odbitych mugolom ludzi. — Jedynie trzy, gdybyście mogli się nim podzielić...

— Nie słyszą cię — zawołał w tym samym czasie Draco do Harry'ego, przekrzykując słowa Hermiony. — Nie dziwię się im, ja własne myśli ledwo jestem w stanie usłyszeć.

Harry, dysząc ze zmęczenia jak mastif, wycelował w swoje gardło zaklęcie _Sonorus_ i wrzasnął ponownie:

— Do bramy, do bramy! — Jego głos rozlał się po terenie niczym płynna czekolada.

Wprawdzie byli w stanie deportować się już z podnóża schodów, ale jeśli mieli zabrać ze sobą uratowanych czarodziejów w deportacji łącznej, musieli się upewnić, że żadne z nich nie będzie pozostawione samemu sobie.

Huki wystrzałów rozległy się wokół nich jak seria gromów spadających z nieba.

Zielonooki usłyszał przeszywający powietrze jak skalpel skowyt Luny, a następnie jej zbolały krzyk:

— Nie przejmujcie się, nic mi nie jest!

Zacisnął zęby, myśląc, że to nie czas, aby oglądać się za siebie; przeczesał wzrokiem teren i przeskakując nad rozsypanymi wokół ciałami, ślizgając się na plamach krwi i kałużach błota, czując, jak jego gardło piecze od raptownego wdychania zimnego powietrza, pomknął przed siebie niczym wichura, w biegu częstując mugolskich wojskowych korowodem zaklęć.

Harry - z niejakim roztargnieniem - zerknął na jakieś gwałtowne zamieszanie przy bramie, w kierunku której zmierzali; zwróciło ono uwagę również kilku biegnących nieopodal czarodziejów. Harry zatrzymał się tak raptownie, że pędząca za nim Hermiona wpadła na niego z ogromnym impetem - z gardła kobiety wyrwał się głośny krzyk. Jego mózg, który przełączył się na jakiś kuriozalny tryb otumanienia, sprawił, że nawet nie odczuł zderzenia. Patrzył na bramę - jedną chwilę, dwie - automatycznie jak mugolski robot posyłając wokół własne klątwy i zaklęcia - a w następnej chwili zzieleniał na twarzy i upadł na kolana, jakby całkowicie utracił w nich czucie.

Mugole wytoczyli przeciw nim broń ciężką.


	31. Jak kurz po wielkiej bitwie, opadają emocje

Gąsienice czołgów manewrowały po pagórkowatych terenach z niebywałą prostotą, lufy zaczęły obracać się w ich stronę bez najmniejszej synchronii, miękki grunt uginał się pod ciężarem tych mugolskich, wojskowych machin jak sprężyna. Ziejący czernią wylot lufy najbliższego czołgu zamajaczył przed nim jak sama śmierć - Harry poczuł, że wszystkie włoski unoszą mu się na karku, a zimne dreszcze biegną wzdłuż kręgosłupa jak setki drobnych pająków.

— Co to za czort? — wyjąkał Ted Green, w tym samym czasie, w którym Hermiona i Sophie Fisher schyliły się gwałtownie i złapały Harry'ego pod ramiona, siłą ciągnąc go na nogi.

— Deportujemy się — wyszeptał Harry, czując, jak wszystkie mięśnie zaczynają mu konwulsyjnie dygotać. — Choćby i stąd, z tego miejsca! — Miał wrażenie, że żołądek podchodzi mu do gardła; usłyszał zbiorowy okrzyk od strony mugoli: „ _Ładuj!_ ".

— Co mówisz, Harry? — krzyknęła mu do ucha Hermiona.

— _Sonorus!_ Łapcie odbitych! — rozkazał ostro Harry, nie bawiąc się w subtelności. — Deporujemy się do zamku, _już_!

Przywódca zawsze powinien przejść do odwrotu jako ostatni - tyle pamiętał z lekcji dotyczącej strategii.

Cóż, nigdy nie twierdził, że jest najlepszym przywódcą.

Nie czekał, aż wszyscy zdołają uciec - słysząc pierwsze trzaski teleportacji, wyciągnął dłoń, łapiąc pierwszą osobę, która napatoczyła mu się pod rękę (rozmyty przebłysk brązowych włosów, drobne, kobiece dłonie, splątana fala błysku ciemnych oczu - nie musiał patrzeć, kogo pochwycił, instynkt wyrobiony podczas roku pogoni za horkruksami sprawił, że jeśli o spektakularne ucieczki chodziło, obydwoje - on i ona - potrafili skoczyć ku sobie nawet po omacku); huk wystrzału zadzwonił mu w uszach jak trąby na Sądzie Ostatecznym.

Obrócił się w miejscu, czując ostre szarpnięcie w okolicach pępka, koncentrując swoje myśli wokół bramy wejściowej na tereny zamku; poczuł, jak materiał szaty wyślizguje się z jego wilgotnych palców, zacisnął mocniej własną dłoń i przetrzymał ją z całej siły, słysząc w uszach rozdzierający bębenki pisk, mając wrażenie, że jest przeciskany siłą przez gumowe rury, zbyt wąskie, aby przeszedł przez nie samodzielnie, wystarczające, aby ktoś go przewlókł siłą na drugą ich stronę.

Wylądował z takim impetem, że nogi się pod nim ugięły, ktoś wpadł na niego, przewracając go na ziemię; Harry, czując w gardle kłujący pył, a żołądku przewiercający ucisk, zamknął oczy, wciąż nie wypuszczając materiału szaty z żelaznego uścisku dłoni, odetchnął głębiej rześkim powietrzem szkockich szczytów.

Ktoś padł z werwą na jego plecy, wydając z siebie głośny jęk, który zabrzmiał w uszach Harry'ego jak odgłos werbla, przyszpilając go do ziemi.

Harry syknął, czując, że jeszcze moment, a się udusi; wolną ręką zepchnął z siebie gorące ciało i uniósł się powoli na łokciach, starając się rozeznać w przestrzeni.

Przez chwilę nie mógł się skupić, nieprzytomnym wzrokiem wodził po znajomym sobie terenom przed hogwardzką bramą, kiedy powoli, bardzo powoli zaczęła docierać do niego świadomość, że wrócili, że udało się, że znów są _w domu_. Poczuł łzy spływające mu po twarzy, gdy napięcie zaczęło stopniowo spływać z jego ciała i odwrócił się, aby podzielić się własną radością z osobą, której pelerynę kurczowo ściskał w dłoni.

Zastygł w bezruchu, wgapiając się bezmyślnie w to, co trzymał w palcach - zapylony, przedarty strzęp materiału, z którego odłaziły poskręcane nici - Harry poczuł się, jakby coś ciężkiego uderzyło go w głowę.

Rozpoznawał tę szatę - miała na sobie te śmieszne, mugolskie guziki, które w swoim czasie Hermiona uparcie doszywała do magicznych strojów.

Serce zabiło mu tak mocno, że Harry był pewien, że pozostawi siniaki na skórze klatki piersiowej, uniósł głowę i mając świadomość narastającej w jego ciele paniki, zaczął przeskakiwać spojrzeniem po twarzach szamoczących się po ziemi, podnoszących na kolana, na nogi, podpierających się ramionami ludzi.

Nie dostrzegł jej oczu.

W uszach czuł tępy, narastający pisk, jakby wokół jego głowy gwałtownie obniżono ciśnienie.

Ktoś wydał z siebie rozdzierający, przenikający błonia lament (usłyszał go niczym echo dalekich fal rozbijających się o klif - był tak nierzeczywisty, nienaturalny), Harry, ledwo widząc przez wzbierające w jego oczach łzy, odwrócił się błyskawicznie w kierunku tego głosu.

Pan Granger stał niedaleko jeziora, jakby ich wyczekiwał - wpatrywał się w pomięty skrawek ściskany w dłoni Harry'ego, jakby _wiedział_ , a zielonooki poczuł, że jego serce pęka równo na pół. Zakręciło mu się w głowie, jego czaszka zdała mu się nagle o całe tony cięższa; zmuszając cały swój organizm do pracy, mając wrażenie, że wykonuje największą pracę fizyczną w swoim życiu, uniósł się na drżących ramionach i wciągnął różdżkę przed siebie, celując nią centralnie w głowę ojca swojej przyjaciółki.

— _Obliviate_ — przecisnął przez zbolałe gardło, mając wrażenie, że za moment pęknie mu czaszka, w której jak echem odbijał się skowyt pana Grangera.

Łzy strugami spływały Harry'emu na policzki, gdy skrupulatnie modelował umysł kołyszący się pod jego magią jak łódź, tak bardzo podatny na cudzą wolę.

Wreszcie opuścił dłoń, przełykając ciężko ślinę, w głowie słysząc głuche łupanie. Po wysiłku, jaki włożył w wykrzesanie z siebie tego zaklęcia, nie potrafił się nawet skupić - skakał spojrzeniem po twarzy pana Grangera, szukając w nim jakichś oznak tego, że jego zaklęcie zadziałało poprawnie i za nic w świecie nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć na jakiej podstawie należy to ocenić (to Hermiona była zawsze specjalistką od zaklęcia modyfikującego pamięć, to Hermiona zawsze wykonywała „brudną robotę").

— Czy... — zaczął pan Granger, jakby usilnie starał się dobrać słowa, które gdzieś mu uciekały, zanim zdołał je pochwycić; Harry wpatrywał się w niego, oddychając przyspieszonym rytmem. — Czy mojej żonie nic nie jest?

Jego serce pękło.

Z jego gardła wyrwał się zbolały krzyk, różdżka wypadła mu spomiędzy drżących palców - Harry poczuł, jak obala się na ziemię, jakby jego własny błędnik zrezygnował ze współpracy.

Ktoś go złapał - Harry po chwili dezorientacji odkrył, że zanurza twarz w wypłowiałych włosach pani Weasley, mocząc je obficie własnymi łzami.

— N-nie, panie Wilkins, nic jej n-nie jest, nic jej nie jest — wyrzucił z siebie Harry poprzez uciekający z jego gardła szloch (próbował pochwycić go opuszkami palców i na powrót wepchnąć sobie głęboko do gardła, utopić w nim, okiełznać, ale jego próby spełzły na niczym), słysząc łamanie się własnego głosu, z całych sił zaciskając w dłoni skrawek znajomej szaty - poczuł, jak palce mu drętwieją, a w głowie pulsuje tępa migrena.

— Harry — wyrzuciła z siebie przez zaciśnięte gardło pani Weasley. — Harry, spójrz na mnie, kochanie.

Podniósł na nią zapłakane oczy, czując, jak jego twarz rozdziera się jak materiał, którym szarpią nieprzychylne wiatry. W jej obliczu było tyle czułości, na którą w ogóle nie zasługiwał, że miał wrażenie, że za moment jego piekąca bólem czaszka eksploduje jak bomba z samozapłonem.

— To nie była twoja wina — powiedziała, patrząc mu w oczy z czymś tak ciepłym i tak czystym, że był pewien, że umrze pod wpływem tego spojrzenia. — To _nigdy_ nie była twoja wina. Rozumiesz mnie, skarbie? Rozumiesz?

— Nieprawda — wykrztusił z siebie Harry. — Nieprawda.

Pani Weasley przyłożyła mu dłoń do policzka.

— Słońce...

— Dosyć tego teatru, nie będzie zachwycania się ciekawym człowiekiem. — Snape wyrzucił z siebie te słowa tak niespodziewanie, że Harry aż wzdrygnął się bezwolnie; jego aksamitny głos zabrzmiał jak odlana w dźwięku nienawiść. — Wynoście się — wycedził mężczyzna przez zęby - Harry słyszał, ale nie do końca pojmował jego słowa. — Skrzydło Szpitalne stoi przed wami otworem. Jazda!

Harry jeszcze nigdy nie błogosławił gruboskórności tego człowieka w tak ogromnym stopniu, co tamtego dnia.

-VVV-

Severus, patrząc w pękniętą jak szyba w starym, walącym się budynku twarz zielonookiego, młodego człowieka, widział w jego przepełnionych łzami oczach te same emocje, które porwały jego serce na strzępy tak dawno, dawno temu - w zgliszczach domu w Dolinie Godryka.

Na zamkowych błoniach, po kilku ciągnących się w nieskończoność minutach, zostały tylko trzy osoby - dygoczący w ramionach Molly Weasley chłopak i on.

Draco bardzo długo ewidentnie nie zamierzał ruszać się z miejsca, ale po ciosie, jaki Severus zadał mu własnym, przeszywającym jak skalpel spojrzeniem, on także usunął się z błoni, podążając w stronę zamkowych murów.

Molly Weasley uniosła na niego wzrok znad spoczywającej na jej piersi głowy młodego czarodzieja i posłała mu smutny, wdzięczny uśmiech. Severus skinął kobiecie sztywno głową, ale nie zaczął się oddalać przykładem pozostałych - zamiast tego powoli podszedł do dwóch skulonych na ziemi postaci i przykucnął przed nimi, spoglądając w oczy siwej, starszej kobiety, którą więzienie wyniszczyło nie mniej, niż wojna.

— Proszę się zgłosić do Pansy Parkinson, do ambulatorium — powiedział powoli, bez mrugnięcia wpatrując się w oczy przesiąknięte smutkiem. — Potrzebujesz magomedyka, Molly.

Pani Weasley przeczesała palcami rozwichrzone, pełne kołtunów włosy Pottera.

— Nie mogę go tutaj zostawić samego — odpowiedziała cicho kobieta, zerkając z czułością na to gniazdo, które Potter miał obecnie na głowie.

— Nie zostawisz — zapewnił Snape, wszczepiając we własne słowa nutkę magii umysłu.

Pani Weasley mimo wszystko wciąż wyglądała na niezdecydowaną - jej oczy ponownie zerknęły na drżącego (w nieznacznie mniejszym stopniu, niż zaledwie chwilę temu) chłopaka.

A niech cię, Albusie, miałeś rację — pomyślał ze zmęczeniem Severus — miłość rzeczywiście ma potężną moc.

Potter poruszył się wolno i uniósł głowę, spoglądając zaczerwienionymi, otwartymi jak wejściowe drzwi do gościnnego gospodarstwa, oczami w beznamiętną twarz Severusa.

Severus podtrzymał jego spojrzenie.

Potter przełknął powoli ślinę, oblizał suche wargi i odezwał się nieco zachrypniętym głosem:

— Proszę iść, pani Weasley. Naprawdę potrzebuje pani leczenia i wypoczynku.

— Ale ty... — chciała zaoponować kobieta.

— Ja jestem... — Potter ponownie oblizał wargi, jakby zastanawiał się nad doborem słów — w przyzwoitych rękach — powiedział w końcu, spoglądając w migoczące zatroskaniem oczy starszej czarownicy.

Kobieta otworzyła i zamknęła usta, po czym ponownie je otworzyła i ponownie zamknęła (Severusowi jedynie kultura osobista nie pozwoliła na przewrócenie oczami).

W końcu skinęła głową, podniosła się ostrożnie na nogi i oglądając się ostatni raz na Pottera, który posłał jej blady, wymuszony uśmiech, pokuśtykała w kierunku zamkowych wrót i zniknęła za jego murami.

Potter patrzył za nią dłuższą chwilę, po czym powoli, bardzo powoli odwrócił wzrok ku Severusowi, ale nie odezwał się słowem (patrząc w jego oczy, czarnooki widział tylko ból).

Severus, nie wiedząc do końca, dlaczego to robi, uniósł dłonie do zaczerwienionej od płaczu twarzy Pottera i powoli zaczął wycierać własnymi palcami gorące łzy spod jego oczu, śledząc wzrokiem ruchy własnych rąk.

Potter ponownie przełknął ciężko ślinę.

— To tak bardzo... — wykrztusił z siebie, zacinając się jak stara płyta gramofonowa; ich spojrzenia się spotkały.

— Wiem — przyznał cicho Severus, ten jeden raz decydując się na szczerość.

Potter spuścił wzrok.

Milczeli przez chwilę oboje, przysłuchując się odgłosom pociągania nosem i szmerom skóry przesuwanej po skórze.

— Więc... — przerwał wreszcie ciszę Potter, nie unosząc swoich oczu na Severusa, który milcząco obserwował tę twarz poprzecinaną bólem jak płótno ciemną farbą — czego chciałby pan w zamian za pomoc w u-uratowaniu więźniów? — Głos mu się lekko potknął o przedostatnie słowo; czarnooki wcale go o to nie winił.

Severus przyglądał się przez chwilę jego napiętej twarzy, zastanawiając się, jak to możliwe, że ten młody człowiek jest w stanie tak wiele przetrwać i wciąż mieć siłę na łączenie ze sobą poszczególnych faktów.

— To nie czas na tę rozmowę — zdecydował Severus, wyciągając różdżkę i kierując ją na twarz Pottera.

Młodszy czarodziej nawet się nie wzdrygnął (co naprawdę dało Severusowi do myślenia).

Mężczyzna zaczął powoli przesuwać różdżką po jego skórze, zasysając zaklęciem kurz, brud i zaschniętą krew.

— Nie czas? — powtórzył Potter, marszcząc brwi w tym śmiesznym wyrazie, który przyczepiał się do jego twarzy za każdym razem, kiedy starał się zrozumieć coś nieuchwytnego. — Więc dlaczego pan tu został? Razem ze mną.

Severus opuścił oczy, uniósł palcami podbródek mężczyzny trwającego tuż przed nim i ponowił proces wchłaniania pozostałości bitwy, przykładając leniwie końcówkę różdżki do jego szyi.

— Ty, zdaje się, czegoś nie rozumiesz, Potter — powiedział cicho, oglądając, czy na skórze szyi Pottera nie widnieją żadne rany.

Wargi Pottera wygięły się w gorzkim grymasie, kiedy odpowiadał:

— Zgadza się, _ciebie_ nie rozumiem, mówię o tym od dawna. Cieszę się, że wreszcie to sobie wyjaśniliśmy — zaszydził przekornym tonem, jakby resztkami sił starał się zakotwiczyć w rzeczywistości.

Severus nie poczuł nawet najmniejszej zmiany we własnej emocjonalności, choć kiedyś podobne słowa z absolutną wprawą wyprowadziłyby go z równowagi.

Mimo wszystko pociągnął boleśnie kosmyk włosów Pottera, w ramach łagodnego upomnienia.

Potter zamilkł i spojrzał podkrążonymi oczami gdzieś w dal.

Severus przeniósł różdżkę na jego obojczyki, lecząc jakąś ciętą ranę ciągnącą się pod lewym z nich.

— Dziecko, nie wiem, co sobie ubzdurałeś w tej małej głowie — odezwał się cicho, unosząc wzrok, kiedy Potter ponownie na niego spojrzał; zielone oczy były nieznacznie zmrużone — ale ja nie chcę twojej śmierci.

Pasma zmarszczek przecięły bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy.

— Wiem o tym — powiedział ostrożnie Potter, a Severus miał ochotę zwrócić oczy ku niebu. Młody czarodziej oblizał nerwowo wargi. — Sądzisz... Sądzisz, że niepotrzebnie zaryzykowałem tą bitwą?

Severus przechylił głowę, jego brwi zmarszczyły się niemal niedostrzegalnie.

— Potrafię rozpoznać ryzyko konieczne, dziecko — powiedział, błądząc spojrzeniem po twarzy Pottera.

Zielone oczy były przygasłe, kiedy ten spuszczał wzrok na ziemię i gestem krzyczącym wyczerpaniem zaczął przecierać palcami nasadę nosa.

— A ja właśnie tak uważam — odezwał się młody czarodziej napiętym, pełnym zmęczenia głosem — że czasami... — Potter przełknął ciężko ślinę — podejmuję brawurowe głupstwa, bo coś mi się widzi — zielonooki zatoczył chaotycznym ruchem dłoni krąg nad własną głową i skrzywił się paskudnie — jakaś genialna, cudowna przyszłość. — Odetchnął głęboko i zamknął oczy; Severus przyglądał się mu w skupieniu. — Jeszcze, gdybym ryzykował jedynie własnym życiem... ale _nie_ , ja najbardziej narażam życia wszystkich wokół. — Ton jego głosu wręcz ociekał gorzką pogardą i Severus pomyślał, że brzmi on trochę tak, jak osoba poddana długotrwałemu stresowi, jak osoba, która niewiele ma do stracenia i to nie dlatego, że na niczym jej nie zależy, a dlatego, że niewiele jej już pozostało tego, co mogłaby jeszcze utracić. Potter rzucił mu szybkie spojrzenie i pospiesznie uciekł wzrokiem, jakby patrzenie na twarz Severusa mogło go w jakiś sposób zranić, sparzyć jego umysł, jego duszę. — _Bohater_... — prychnął cicho, krzywiąc się przy tym niemiłosiernie.

Severus przez moment jedynie patrzył, oceniając kruszejącą mu pod palcami twarz młodego chłopaka; widział głębokie cienie pod jego oczami, osuwające się w zmęczeniu powieki, desperację przemieszaną ze zżerającym cierpieniem kołyszącą się w jego źrenicach.

— Nie ma walki bez ryzyka — powiedział Severus, przechylając głowę (wiedział, że ledwo porusza wargami, wiedział, że jego słowa są bardzo ciche, niemalże bezgłośne, ale wiedział także, że _on_ usłyszy). — Powinieneś o tym wiedzieć.

Potter przełknął ciężko, a mięśnie jego twarzy zatrzęsły się jak karciana wieża tuż przed upadkiem.

— Niektórymi rzeczami — powiedział blado — nie powinniśmy tak mocno ryzykować.

— Owszem, nie powinniśmy — przyznał cicho Severus — ale będziemy to robić, bo taka już jest nasza natura.

Severus chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale zanim zdążył choćby ułożyć te słowa w swojej własnej głowie, wejściowe drzwi zamku otworzyły się ze zgrzytem, a następnie trzasnęły jak łamana kość.

Severus uniósł wzrok zaledwie kilka chwil przed Potterem.

Katrina, mnąc materiał w dłoniach, podwinęła sukienkę do łydek i puściła się biegiem poprzez błonia - jej kasztanowe włosy powiały za nią jak tchnięta wiatrem firanka.

Potter rzucił szybkie spojrzenie Severusowi - na jego twarz wpłynęło głębokie napięcie, jego źrenice rozszerzyły się jak droga na rozstaju - a po chwili zerwał się z ziemi i zaczął biec, jakby świat wokół niego rozpłynął się jak cienki pasek farby w wodzie.

Severus, czując, że powiewy wiatru odbierają mu dech, spojrzał za tym młodym mężczyzną, przecinającym szkolne błonia, jakby dorobił się pary skrzydeł, które rozwinęły się jak welon na podmuchach powietrza, aby owinąć się szczelnie wokół ciała jego jedynej córki.

-VVV-

Harry czuł, że nie starcza mu sił, że nie może już dłużej biec, że za moment jego zmęczone nogi potkną się o jakąś wyrwę w ziemi, a on legnie jak długi w morze gęstej trawy, której kępki usychały gdzieniegdzie, przybierając słomiany, żółty kolor. Mimo wszystko, jego nogi same ciągnęły go przez błonia, a on sam miał wrażenie, jakby spoglądał przez wielką tubę - jego świat skurczył się do tej jednej, drobnej twarzy, która była napięta jak płótno, do tych oczu, które błądziły po jego twarzy, jakby nie mogły się na niego napatrzeć.

Serce Harry'ego zabiło z całych sił i zaczęło skakać w jego piersi jak słowik po gałęziach drzewa — _dzięki tobie czuję, że żyję_ — pomyślał, przyczepiając własny wzrok do tej drobnej, szczupłej twarzy — _niech mnie przeklinają, niech szydzą, niech myślą, że to nam się nie należy - my będziemy wiedzieli swoje_.

Wpadli na siebie w połowie drogi - Harry czuł, jak jej ręce napierają na jego ramiona, a jej nogi owijają się wokół jego bioder. Ciepła ręka spoczęła na jego karku, a on był już tylko czuciem i tymi palcami wszczepianymi w jego skórę, i paznokciami drapiącymi nasadę jego włosów, i włosami, którymi zarzuciła do tyłu, aby nie wpadały na jej twarz obleczoną jakąś dziwną emocją - jakby nie dowierzała temu, że on naprawdę tu jest, że wrócił, że żyje, że oddycha.

Harry, nie myśląc wiele, pochwycił jej policzki w swoje dłonie i przytknął usta do jej słodkich, małych warg.

Jęknęła cicho, jej palce zanurzyły się w jego włosach, jego ramię oplotło jej plecy i przez moment nie istniało: _ich dwoje_ \- byli jednym i tym samym, falą na morzu, śniegiem na górskich szczytach, byli dotykiem i ciepłem, i plątaniną rąk, i chwytaniem, _chwytaniem_ , _chwytaniem_ , _chwytaniem_ \- rękami, palcami, paznokciami - wszczepiali się w siebie nawzajem, jakby ich skóry kleiły się do siebie, sięgali ustami, zębami, językiem, jakby próbowali nauczyć się siebie na pamięć, każdej zmarszczki w kąciku ust, każdej luki między zębami, każdego otarcia na podniebieniu.

Wreszcie oderwali się od siebie, błądząc spojrzeniami po swoich twarzach.

Wargi Katriny rozciągnęły się w szerokim, przesyconym niedowierzaniem uśmiechu.

— Żyjesz — wyszeptała, skacząc spojrzeniem pomiędzy jego oczami, jakby nie była w stanie uspokoić własnego wzroku; zaśmiała się głośno - z jej gardła wypłynęły nuty głębokiej ulgi, która przywracała spokój jej duszy.

Harry nie powstrzymał zawadiackiego wygięcia kącików warg.

— Oczywiście, że żyję — prychnął, czując spokój napływający do niego jak tsunami. — Czy kiedykolwiek wątpiłaś w moją zdolność przetrwania?

Odchyliła głowę do tyłu, wybuchając tym swoim perlistym, promiennym śmiechem.

Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać przed zaatakowaniem ustami jej łabędziej, bladej szyi.

W tej jednej chwili - był w stanie przysiąc - że stali się jednością.

Nagle powietrze niczym grom przeciął przeżerający się poprzez ludzkie serca, wściekły, pełen zwierzęcej bezradności wrzask.

Harry oderwał się od Katriny i uniósł głowę w stronę, z której pochodził.

Na Astronomicznej Wieży, szalejąc jak dzikie zwierzę zatrzaśnięte w klatce, był Lucjusz - a właściwie czarna ni to gazowa, ni to ciekła mgła, która była Lucjuszem, rzucająca się od ściany do ściany jak gwałtowny, porywczy koń zamknięty w boksie.

Myśl uderzyła w Harry'ego jak jedno uderzenie serca.

Jego oczy przeskoczyły z Lucjusza na Katrinę, z Katriny na wejściowe wrota, z jego ust wyrwało się tylko jedno imię:

— _Draco_.

Czując, jak serce podchodzi mu do gardła, odwinął ciasno zaplątane wokół Katriny ramiona i pognał na złamanie karku w stronę zamku, jakby się paliło.

Katrina coś za nim krzyknęła, ale nie usłyszał jej słów; przeskoczył przez framugę wejściowych drzwi i puścił się pędem korytarzami, zmierzając do ambulatorium.

Wymijał jakichś ludzi, którzy wołali coś do niego, ale gdyby ktoś się go spytał, kim byli ci ludzie, nie potrafiłby odpowiedzieć.

Rzucił się po schodach Szpitalnej Wieży na pierwsze piętro, przeskakując po kilka stopni naraz, o mało co nie skręcając sobie przy tym kostki, po czym puścił się w te pędy ku rozchylonym drzwiom ambulatorium.

Wpadł do środka jak burza, skacząc spojrzeniami po twarzach zgromadzonej tam, sporej gromady ludzi, każdy okupujący inne łóżko - zobaczył Jerry'ego z obandażowanym barkiem siedzącego na jednej z leżanek znajdującej się najbliżej wejścia. Zobaczył Parkinson, która była w trakcie przemywania nasączoną eliksirem gazą ranę postrzałową w nodze Amelii, zobaczył Lunę z nogą obandażowaną od palców aż po udo, ale nigdzie nie dostrzegał tej znajomej, jasnej czupryny, której wypatrywał.

I wtedy ją zobaczył.

Leżała na jednym z łóżek jak bogini, jej twarz taka blada, jak grudniowy śnieg o poranku, zarzucone na nią w pośpiechu prześcieradło osuwało się na bok - jego brzeg był nasączony czerwienią.

Parkinson musiała usunąć krew - być może, aby pozbyć się drastycznego widoku, a być może, aby nie zaczęła morusać jej terakotowej podłogi.

Była tak bardzo blada, wyzuta z tej ciekłej, czerwonej posoki jak ofiara wampirzej zachłanności, ktoś zamknął jej oczy, jej rzęsy rzucały długie cienie na białe policzki w jasnym, sztucznym świetle Szpitalnego Skrzydła.

Gdyby nie głęboka, szeroka dziura ziejąca w miejscu, w którym powinno być serce, wyglądałaby, jakby zasnęła.

Harry zachwiał się i przytrzymał framugi aby nie upaść, w głowie ponownie zaczął narastać mu tępy ból drażniący jego zmysły; nie zauważył nawet, kiedy Parkinson oddaliła się od Amelii i zbliżyła do niego.

Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że kobieta chwyta go za ramię i ciągnie w stronę wolnego łóżka. Chciał zaprzeczyć, powiedzieć, że nic mu nie jest, że czuje się dobrze, ale nie był w stanie wydusić w siebie choćby jednego słowa.

Parkinson ostrożnie zaczęła odpinać jego aurorską szatę - robiła to ręcznie, nie używając magii, jakby obawiała się, że Harry jest w szoku, a magia niekorzystnie wpłynie na jego reakcje psychiczne.

— C-co się stało? — wykrztusił z siebie Harry, bez skrzywienia pozwalając Parkinson zbadać swoje własne skaleczenia, zdiagnozować kontuzje.

Kobieta zerknęła w stronę, w którą patrzył i zagryzła dolną wargę. Chwilę potem powróciła do sprawdzania stanu Harry'ego, odpowiadając cicho:

— Rozszczepienie.

Harry nie zrozumiał.

— Słucham?

Parkinson westchnęła, chwyciła różdżkę i rzuciła na niego zaklęcie wykrywające ewentualne złamania. Kiedy to nic nie wykazało, sięgnęła po szmatkę, umoczyła ją wodą zaklęciem _Aquamenti_ i zaczęła przemywać jego twarz, wyjaśniając powoli:

— Lucjusz Malfoy deportował się poprzez jakieś silne zabezpieczenia teleportacyjne, będąc dodatkowo w niezbyt stabilnym stanie emocjonalnym. Udało mu się pojawić wraz... wraz z żoną przy Hogwarcie, ale...

Parkinson wzruszyła ramionami i zaklęciem poprawiła zsuwające się z nieruchomego, wyzbytego krwi ciała prześcieradła.

Harry spojrzał na pielęgniarkę w tępym oszołomieniu.

— Wyrwało jej _serce_? — powtórzył, czując, jak żołądek po raz setny tego dnia podchodzi mu do gardła.

Zanim jednak pochylił się, aby opróżnić jego zawartość, Parkinson wlała mu coś do gardła i pomasowała mu szyję, czekając, aż przełknie.

Harry skrzywił się mocno na gorzki posmak w ustach, marszcząc nos, ale poczuł, jak jego żołądek uspokaja się powoli, przestając kłuć, jak obrośnięty ostrokrzewem.

— Niestety eliksiry lecznicze nie smakują miodem i goździkami — skomentowała głośno wyraz jego twarzy Parkinson; Harry otarł usta wierzchem dłoni i przyjął podsunięty mu przez kobietę, plastikowy kubek z jakąś przezroczystą, bezwonną cieczą.

— To woda? — spytał głupio.

— Nie _Veritaserum_ — odparła szyderczo kobieta, a Harry uniósł na nią pełny roztargnienia wzrok. — Tak, to woda, Potter. Pij.

Harry upił niewielki łyk jedynie po to, aby oczyścić wysuszone na wiór gardło i pozbyć się tego drażniącego uczucia zgrzytania piachu w zębach.

— Czy Draco wie? — zapytał, kiedy odjął plastikowe naczynie od ust.

Parkinson spojrzała mu w oczy.

— Szczęśliwie jego pawia duma nie pozwoliła mu się tu pokazać — oznajmiła cicho, pomiędzy jej brwiami osiadły dwie, pionowe zmarszczki. — Wobec czego nie - jeszcze nie wie. Niebawem jednak będzie musiał się dowiedzieć — Parkinson przerwała, aby rzucić na niego serię jakichś czarów, których inkantacje nic mu nie mówiły - nigdy nie był najlepszy w zaklęciach uzdrawiających.

Przez moment pracowała w ciszy, mamrocząc tylko co jakiś czas pod nosem szereg jakichś zaklęć, kręcąc różdżką nad jego głową, przesuwając nią po ramionach, dotykając klatki piersiowej.

Wreszcie skinęła głową, oznajmiając:

— Wypoczywaj - to moje jedyne zalecenie.

Harry skinął jej głową, wstając i kierując się w stronę Amelii i wiszącego nad nią Andersona, aby podać im rękę i zapytać o samopoczucie.

— Hej, Potter... — zawołała za nim Parkinson.

Harry odwrócił się, aby na nią spojrzeć. Jej twarz była czysta jak łza, spokojna jak ocean, a zarazem pełna absolutnej powagi, kiedy mówiła:

— Jeśli chcesz znać moje zdanie, straty w ludziach są naprawdę niewielkie, uwzględniając liczebną i techniczną przewagę, jaką miało nad wami mugolskie wojsko.

Harry patrzył na nią przez chwilę, czując dziwną pustkę we własnym sercu - jakby to jego klatka piersiowa uległa rozszczepieniu, nie Narcyzy Malfoy.

Skinął bez przekonania głową w kurtuazyjnej podzięce i odwrócił się, aby podejść do łóżka Amelii.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko, kiedy tylko go dostrzegła, zupełnie jakby jej lewa noga nie ziała postrzałową raną, skrupulatnie owiniętą gazą.

— Dobra robota, szefie — powiedziała hardo Amelia, błyskając na niego figlarnym spojrzeniem.

Harry poczuł ciepło rozlewające się po jego piersiowej klatce i pomyślał, że być może jeszcze nie wszystko zostało stracone, nie wszystkie uczucia przelane ku zbiornikowi rozpaczy, nie wszystkie życia złamane.

Istniało jeszcze szczęście na tym świecie.

-VVV-

Zebranie huczało tą samą werwą co zwykle, mętlik głosów, plączących się ze sobą nawzajem, ciche śmiechy dobiegające z ust rozmawiających ze sobą szeptem ludzi, ale była w nim jakaś inna atmosfera, niż wcześniej, jakby widmo śmierci zataczało pętle nad głowami zebranych czarodziejów jak łakomi ludzkich dusz dementorzy.

Harry wszedł do pomieszczenia jako ostatni, przychodząc tuż za dumną, wyprostowaną McGonagall, której wnętrza dłoni były poobdzierane do krwi - Harry widział to, ale nie dał po sobie poznać, że dostrzegł w tej dystyngowanej, stanowczej kobiecie jakąś zmianę.

— Flork, jakie straty? — zapytał od progu, idąc w kierunku krzesła stojącego w centrum krótszej krawędzi stołu.

Głosy powoli ucichły, kiedy zbliżał się na miejsce, jak wówczas, kiedy wstępował pomiędzy nich, wygłaszając swoją kwiecistą mowę tuż przed szturmem na więzienie.

— Jerry? — powtórzył, rozglądając się, kiedy nie uzyskał odpowiedzi.

— Jerry poległ, szefie — odezwał się niepewnie Anderson, marszcząc na niego swe szerokie brwi.

Harry przystanął w drodze pomiędzy drzwiami a stołem, odwracając głowę w stronę Andersona; _niemożliwe_ — przebiegło mu przez myśl jak natrętny chochlik — _gdy wybiegaliśmy z murów więzienia, był tuż za mną_ ; przez jego twarz niczym migawka z mugolskiego filmu niemego przemknęło osłupienie, które momentalnie rozpłynęło się w nicość, kiedy Harry całą siłą woli przywołał się do porządku.

Przesunął koniuszkiem języka po górnych zębach i powoli odwrócił głowę ku Amelii, która stanowczo uparła się, wbrew wszelakim prośbom oraz groźbom Parkinson, że weźmie udział w tym zebraniu i koniec, i basta, choćby miała przypełznąć do sali zebraniowej na czworaka.

— Amelia — powiedział Harry, dziękując Merlinowi, że jej imię nie zabrzmiało ciężko na jego języku, i podszedł do swojego miejsca, opadając na nie na tyle zgrabnie, w jakim stopniu pozwalało mu ogólne zmęczenie, ból po dotkliwej stracie (imię _Hermiona_ wciąż pulsowało mu w czaszce jak ogień) i świadomość, że teraz to on jako lider jest odpowiedzialny za wszelkie porażki (każda z tych śmierci była odtąd jego wielką, dokuczliwą porażką). Oparł się łokciami o blat i spojrzał w twarz kobiety o podkrążonych oczach, która patrzyła na niego, jakby nie do końca rozumiała, o co mu chodzi. — Jakie straty? — zapytał, sam będąc zaskoczony tym, jak spokojnie zabrzmiał jego głos.

Amelia drgnęła i rozchyliła nieznacznie usta, wgapiając w niego wzrok, jakby nie zrozumiała pytania. Otrząsnęła się jednak, zanim Harry zdążył je powtórzyć i zaczerpując tchu jak przed skokiem na głęboką wodę, oznajmiła:

— Siedmiu poległych, w tym dwójka odbitych więźniów.

Kątem oka Harry dostrzegł, jak siedzący nieopodal Draco sztywnieje momentalnie, słysząc te słowa, ale nie oderwał wzroku od kobiety.

— Większość więźniów mocno osłabiona i odwodniona, ale bez fizycznych obrażeń. Luna Lovegood doznała poważnej kontuzji nogi, Parkinson twierdzi, że może jej się nie udać całkowicie jej wyleczyć, ponieważ kula uszkodziła nerwy.

Powieki Harry'ego drgnęły, ale nie przerwał relacji, wsłuchując się uważnie w słowa Amelii.

— Ci, którzy p-polegli — głos Amelii drgnął, ale odchrząknęła, uniosła wysoko głowę jakby samą siebie próbowała pokrzepić i mówiła dalej: — to: Jerry Flork, Mat Steward — kobieta zacięła się, prześwidrowując go niepewnym spojrzeniem i kontynuowała, dopiero kiedy Harry skinął na nią głową, by nie przerywała — Hermiona Granger — wymówiła jej imię jakoś dziwnie, jakoś łagodnie, jakby obawiała się, że jej słowa wbiją się w klatkę piersiową Harry'ego jak lodowe sople. Harry odetchnął głębiej, skupiając płaszcz Oklumencji wokół własnego umysłu i pospieszył Amelię gestem dłoni. — Dwóch ludzi od strony... Naczelnictwa. — Kobieta zerknęła szybko na siedzącego niemalże centralnie naprzeciw Harry'ego Snape'a i prędko uciekła wzrokiem, skupiając go ponownie na Harrym, na którego czole zawitała lekka zmarszczka. — Clarke, Shacklebolt — wyrzuciła przez usta ich nazwiska tak prędko, jakby miały ją one zatruć.

Harry nie musiał patrzeć w lustro, aby wiedzieć, że jego źrenice zrobiły się okrągłe jak spodki. Jego umysł nie potrafił pogodzić ze sobą informacji, że Kingsley - niemal najsilniejszy auror, jakiego znał, człowiek Dumbledore'a i Zakonu Feniksa, który walczył zażarcie w obu wojnach czarodziejskiego świata, został poskromiony przez jakichś mugoli i ich broń palną - nie mieściło mu się to w głowie.

Po raz kolejny skinął głową - nieco wolniej, niż poprzednim razem, wciąż nie potrafiąc do końca przetworzyć usłyszanej informacji. Nie odczuwał straty, tym, co go spętało, było niedowierzanie - zdaje się, że ta informacja była dla niego zbyt abstrakcyjna, aby zdołał ją całkowicie przyswoić.

— Poza nimi jeszcze Rudi O'Ryan, Tracy Gelbero i Oscar Garcia. — Byli to trzej ludzie z ugrupowania Antoniusza, Harry nawet nie znał ich za dobrze, ale przyjął do informacji wiadomość o ich śmierci, zapisując ich nazwiska na wyimaginowanej tablicy we własnym umyśle. — Jeśli chodzi o uwolnionych przez nas z więzienia czaro... — odezwała się na powrót Amelia, ale Harry pospiesznie wciął się w jej słowa:

— Z ich sytuacją jestem na bieżąco, dziękuję ci bardzo, Amelio.

— Ale _ja_ nie jestem. — Harry stężał, słysząc słowa padające z ust Dracona; powoli odwrócił głowę w jego stronę, solidnie starając się ukryć własne emocje - najwyraźniej to się udało, ponieważ Draco zmrużył oczy, obserwując w skupieniu jego twarz, jakby z całych sił starał się z niej coś wyczytać.

Harry oderwał od niego wzrok i ponownie przesunął wzrokiem po twarzach zebranych, z niemałą ulgą dostrzegając nieobecność Lucjusza Malfoya. Jego spojrzenie ponownie zatrzymało się na twarzy swego rówieśnika, na której pojawiło się kolosalne napięcie; Harry żałował, że nie może go ukoić, zaleczyć, uspokoić; spojrzał w zrównoważeniu w te szare oczy i powiedział:

— W tej chwili to nieistotne, musimy...

— Owszem, to _jest_ istotne — przerwał mu Draco; jego głos zabrzmiał jak suchy lód - Harry przyglądał się z głęboką pustką wżerającą się w jego serce, jak ten podnosi się z krzesła i opiera rozczapierzonymi dłońmi o blat, łypiąc na niego kategorycznym, chłodnym spojrzeniem. — Chciałbym usłyszeć, kogo nie udało ci się uratować.

Ta druga osoba w kompozycji jego zdania zapiekła Harry'ego jak kwas, do żywego raniąc jego głupie, uczuciowe serce.

Przez krótką chwilę milczał, zanurzając spojrzenie w źrenicach Draco jak w tafli głębokiego jeziora.

— W porządku — powiedział cicho, ciesząc się, że jego głos brzmi umiarkowanie obojętnie. — Amelio? — poprosił, nie spuszczając wzroku z płonących oczu Dracona.

Amelia przez chwilę nic nie mówiła, po czym odchrząknęła i odezwała się bardzo ostrożnie, jakby kluczyła wokół własnych słów na palcach:

— Cóż, jedną z... ofiar — przełknęła ślinę tak głośno, że chyba wszyscy zebrani to usłyszeli — jest Hestia Robinson — umilkła; Harry dostrzegł kątem oka, że utkwiła spojrzenie w swoich barwnych, połamanych paznokciach.

— A ta druga? — zapytał powoli Draco, takim tonem, jakby zaschło mu w ustach, jego oczy skierowane w stronę Harry'ego błysnęły szaleńczo.

Amelia oblizała usta i wyrzuciła z siebie słowa tak prędko, jakby wypluwała truciznę z ust:

— Narcyza Malfoy.

Harry patrzył jak wszelki kolor spływa z twarzy Dracona, jego oczy rozszerzyły się do rozmiarów latających spodków, z jego gardła wyrwał się wściekły ryk, niemal opętańczy w swoim brzmieniu. Zerwał się z krzesła, pochwycił swoją różdżkę i w ślepym amoku zamachnął się w stronę Harry'ego.

Zielonooki siedząc w bezruchu, przyjął na siebie zaklęcie tnące; poczuł piekący ból, kiedy to rozcięło mu policzek od skroni aż po kącik warg, ale nie poruszył się i nie podniósł różdżki, aby się zrewanżować. Siedział i patrzył na Dracona, przez którego twarz przewijała się salwa sprzecznych emocji: od rozpaczy, przez ślepą furię, aż po bolesną bezradność - w jego oczach coś zaczęło pękać i Harry obawiał się, że Draco padnie za moment na ziemię i zacznie krzyczeć i rzucać się bez opamiętania.

— Ty podła _kreaturo_ — wycedził przez zęby Draco - jego głos chwiał się na granicy załamania. — _Wiedziałeś_ — wysyczał, brzmiąc jak kobra ciskająca śmiertelnym jadem — i nie powiedziałeś mi o tym!

Harry siedział i patrzył, jak Draco ciska własnym krzesłem w ścianę - to rozpadło się pod wpływem zderzenia jak karciana wieża.

— Nie powiedziałeś mi, chociaż wiedziałeś! — powtórzył Draco - jego głos przeszedł w krzyk i odbił się od ścian pomieszczenia jak kauczuk. — Wiedziałeś! — rzucił w niego, jak oskarżeniem.

Harry wciąż milczał, wpatrując się beznamiętnie w rzucającego się Dracona (głęboko w swoim umyśle pragnął płakać i płakać, aż nie wyleje z siebie wszystkich swoich łez i nic już nie zostanie do wypłakania).

— _Odpowiedz_ mi coś! — ryknął Draco uderzając pięścią w stół tak mocno, że blat zatrząsł się pod wpływem przyłożonej siły; jego oczy paliły Harry'ego do żywego.

— Nie usłyszałem pytania — powiedział cicho zielonooki, patrząc prosto w te płonące ślepą gorączką, szare oczy, które błyszczały jak sierp księżyca.

Draco, którego wyraz twarzy przez moment przywiódł Harry'emu na myśl jego szaloną ciotkę Bellatrix, dysząc jak po długotrwałym wysiłku, podciągnął się na stół i zaczął przeciskać się na czworakach w stronę Harry'ego - jego oczy płonęły żądzą mordu.

Kątem oka Harry dostrzegł, jak McGonagall unosi się z miejsca, czyniąc taki gest, jakby zamierzała sięgnąć po różdżkę, otwierając usta, aby przerwać Draconowi to absurdalne natarcie.

Harry uniósł nieznacznie lewą dłoń, wstrzymując kobietę z jej zamiarami.

Chwilę potem dłoń Dracona przecięła powietrze, a siarczysty policzek zapiekł skórę Harry'ego jak kwas, szczególnie że natrafił wprost na ranę, którą drugi czarodziej zadał wcześniej zaklęciem.

Mięśnie Dracona zwiotczały, jakby opadał on z sił, emocje na jego twarzy zaczęły dążyć do goryczy nieposiadającej barier, mięśnie jego twarzy zadrżały konwulsyjnie, jakby to on został uderzony.

Harry powoli rozchylił wargi.

— Nie tylko ty straciłeś kogoś w tej bitwie, Draco — powiedział cicho, patrząc jak pierwsze łzy uderzają w tę znajomą, sypiącą się jak zamki z piasku, pobielałą z rozpaczy i szoku twarz.

Z ust Dracona wyrwał się skowyt ranionego zwierzęcia; zakrył dłonią usta, wbijając zęby w skórę aż do krwi i zeskoczył ze stołu, aby wybiec z pomieszczenia, jakby to ogarnięte było ogniem Szatańskiej Pożogi.

Harry patrzył za nim bez słowa, czując gorącą krew spływającą mu po piekącym jak kwas wtarty w skórę policzku. Czuł na sobie palące spojrzenia zebranych, ale nie pozwolił sobie na to, aby dać to po sobie poznać.

Zwrócił zrównoważony wzrok na Amelię i rzekł, jakby pomiędzy ich własnymi słowami nic nadzwyczajnego nie nastąpiło:

— Dziękuję, Amelio.

Przesunął spojrzeniem po zebranych, zatrzymując chwilę dłużej wzrok na przypatrującym mu się z tym swoim nieczytelnym, zamyślonym wyrazem twarzy Snape'ie.

— Udało nam się — uśmiechnął się bez rozbawienia do zebranych. — Świetna robota.

— Straciliśmy — powiedziała powoli McGonagall — genialny, nieprzeciętny umysł.

Wiedział, że mówi o Hermionie, ale nie pozwolił na to, aby ta rana otworzyła się i zaczęła krwawić.

— I odzyskaliśmy naszego szpiega — przypomniał, nie próbując się uśmiechać.

— To prawda, Potter — skinęła głową starsza kobieta; jej wzrok złagodniał i ogarnął czułym spojrzeniem jego twarz. — Wiesz, że gdybyś odczuł potrzebę porozmawiania z kimś...

Uniósł wzrok na jej błyszczące jak u kota oczy i przez moment jedynie na nią patrzył.

— Wiem — powiedział wreszcie miękko i naprawdę miał to na myśli.

Położył ręce na blacie i splótł razem palce, przesuwając spojrzeniem po siedzących przy stole osobach.

— Musimy zachować czujność — powiedział; jego głos spoważniał. — Mugole niebawem podniosą się po porażce i będą szukali sposobu na rewanż. — Jego wzrok zatrzymał się o sekundę dłużej, niż na innych, na twarzy Severusa Snape'a, lustrując go spojrzeniem, mówiącym: „ _to także twój świat, Snape_ ". Mężczyzna milcząco przetrzymał jego spojrzenie, zanim Harry nie odwrócił wzroku, skonfrontować swój stanowczy, pełen niemej powagi wzrok z pozostałymi. — _Nie wiemy_ , gdzie uderzą i _nie wiemy_ , kiedy uderzą. Nie możemy także zakładać, że sięgną jedynie po broń lekkiego kalibru.

— Może panna Lovegood coś zaradzi? — odezwała się ponownie McGonagall, unosząc nieznacznie podbródek i skupiając przewiercający wzrok na jego twarzy.

Brwi Harry'ego zmarszczyły się lekko, kiedy spoglądał pełnym zamyślenia wzrokiem na głębokie cienie widniejące pod oczami jego byłej opiekunki domu.

— Znamy ją przecież nie od dziś, Potter — mówiła bez chwili na zaczerpnięcie powietrza — jest niepozorna, owszem, ale ma oczy i uszy otwarte jak nikt inny.

Harry potarł o siebie palce obu rąk, kiedy odpowiadał spokojnie:

— Jestem tego świadomy, pani dyrektor. — Przeciągnął czubkiem języka po jakimś otarciu na dolnej wardze, starając się zebrać w kupę ten przemęczony zamęt, który osiadł mu w głowie w miejscu mózgu. — Problem polega na tym — powiedział, oddychając głębiej — że nie mogę oprzeć wszystkich swoich planów na jednym przypuszczeniu. Ponieważ tym będzie właśnie słowo Luny - _przypuszczeniem_. Wątpię, aby będąc więźniem w mugolskich lochach była w stanie usłyszeć coś dla nas istotnego. Nawet jeśli jacyś niscy rangą wojskowi rzucili w jej obecności kilka nieroztropnych słów, nie możemy w żadnym wypadku uznać ich za pewnik.

Amelia odetchnęła głęboko i - raczej bezwiednie - potarła swoją ranną nogę, jakby ta dawała jej się we znaki.

— Więc co zrobimy, szefie? — zapytała cicho, zaczynając nerwowo stukać swoimi kolorowymi, pokruszonymi, połamanymi jak herbatniki paznokciami.

Harry wyprostował kręgosłup, uniósł nieczytelne spojrzenie na Snape'a i zapatrzył się na niego, starając się ocenić jego twarz pozostającą maską nieokreśloności.

Zielonooki przechylił w zamyśleniu głowę.

— Na jakiś czas skierujemy wzrok na zachód i po jakimś czasie sprawdzimy rezultaty — powiedział powoli, rozważając każde słowo, zanim opuściło ono jego usta.

Czarne oczy Snape'a nabrały jakiejś bardziej intensywnej, głębokiej barwy, jego jedna brew wystrzeliła do góry.

Kąciki ust Harry'ego samowolnie drgnęły ku górze w małym, niemal niewidocznym uśmiechu.

— Nie rozumiem — odezwał się Anderson, marszcząc w kuriozalny sposób nos - drobne kaskady wąskich zmarszczek rozlały się po jego policzkach jak woda padająca z fontanny.

Usta Harry'ego ledwo się poruszały, kiedy odpowiadał:

— Ja też nie, ale chciałbym zrozumieć.

Snape wyprostował się powoli na swoim krześle i odgarniając niespiesznym gestem włosy z twarzy, zaczął mu się otwarcie przyglądać.

Wzrok Andersona zaczął przeskakiwać pomiędzy twarzami Harry'ego i Snape'a, jego paznokcie zaczęły bezwiednie zdrapywać jakiś zeschnięty brud z blatu stołowego.

Oczy Snape'a zmrużyły się nieznacznie.

— Widzę, że nie skierowałeś wzroku na zachód, kiedy kazałem ci to uczynić — stwierdził tak cichym głosem, że Harry'ego rozbolały mięśnie za uszami od wytężania słuchu.

— Co? — mruknął z otępieniem jeden z ludzi od Andersona, jak Harry wciąż nazywał ich w swojej głowie, którego nazwisko zaczynało się na „J" albo „L", Harry nie był całkowicie pewien.

— Nie — przyznał Harry, nie poruszając się, jakby był drapieżnikiem wypatrujących spośród traw zagubioną we mgle łanię — ale teraz jestem skory to zrobić.

Snape przyglądał mu się dłuższą chwilę, w ciągu której całe powietrze nagle uleciało z sali, jakby było dymem. Wreszcie, po chwili pełnej napięcia ciszy, odezwał się:

— Na zachodzie kraju, Potter, o czym z pewnością wiedziałbyś, gdybyś raczył się tym zainteresować wcześniej, znajdują się opuszczone magazyny, cały ich kampus, w których to mugole zajmują się produkcją broni masowego rażenia.

Umysł Harry'ego nie od razu przetworzył tę informację, a kiedy już to zrobił, Harry miał wrażenie, że cała krew odpływa mu z twarzy - nie takiej informacji się spodziewał. Wokół niego rozległa się cała salwa głosów, w których przebrzmiewały różne emocje: od oburzenia, po przerażenie.

Powoli otworzył usta, mając wrażenie, że jego język waży o wiele więcej, niż zaledwie chwilę temu - wiedział, że siedzi w sali pełnej osób, ale chwilowo nie potrafił skupić spojrzenia na kimkolwiek innym, kto nie był Severusem Snape'em - czarne oczy wciągnęły go w siebie jak rzeczne wiry i Harry, choć bił mentalnymi rękami w powietrze, nie potrafił się z nich uwolnić.

— Skąd o tym wiesz? — wyszeptał, podejrzewając, że jego wątłe jak róża słowa nawet nie zostaną usłyszane w istnym chaosie emocji, który ogarnął ludzi trwających obok nich, ale dla Severusa Snape'a nie istniało najwyraźniej coś niemożliwego do usłyszenia, nawet w tłumie głosów.

— Lucjusz — rzucił Snape, jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało. Harry bardziej wyczytał jego słowa z ruchów warg, niż je usłyszał, ale mimo tego, poczuł kaskadę dreszczy mknącą w dół jego kręgosłupa.

— Na zachodzie — powtórzył Harry, zamykając na moment oczy, starając się zebrać myśli. Kiedy je otworzył, przetarł z wyczerpaniem nasadę nosa i oparł się łokciami o stół, kładąc ciężką jak cegła głowę na własnych dłoniach.

— A dokładnie? — zapytał, słysząc, jak głosy wokół niego milkną stopniowo - jakby były gwałtowną nawałnicą, która przechodzi przez miasto, siejąc spustoszenie, a potem znika tak szybko, jak się pojawiła.

Kiedy Snape milczał dłuższą chwilę, Harry uniósł głowę, spoglądając w jego ziemistą twarz ponad odrapanym, zarysowanym blatem stołowym, gotów powtórzyć swoje pytanie.

— Nie wiem, Potter — odrzekł cicho Snape, kiedy ich oczy się spotkały, a Harry już otworzył usta. — Naprawdę nie wiem — powtórzył, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

Harry zaczerpnął głośno powietrza przez nos, po czym pozwolił im ulecieć przez usta w płytkim westchnieniu aż krzyczącym wyczerpaniem. Przytknął palce do skroni, rozmasowując je kolistymi ruchami, z całych swoich sił próbując się skupić i zebrać te strzępki lichych słów w jedną całość.

— Dawać mi tu — słowa przepchnęły się pomiędzy jego zębami, układając się z nerwowy, pobrzmiewający nutami groźby, syk — _Lucjusza_ Malfoya.

Jego emocje zawisły na włosku.

-VVV-

Stał na szczycie Astronomicznej Wieży, wpatrując się w dal oczami, które dostrzegały, jak mogłoby wyglądać ich życie, gdyby wszystko potoczyło się inaczej. Byli w nim razem - on i ona - starzejący się z taką samą klasą i dostojnością, jaką zawsze sobie wyobrażali, jaką wymarzyli dla siebie, urządzający wzniosłe bale i bankiety w przestrzeniach ich wielkiej posiadłości o prezencji zamku, do którego nie potrafił zajrzeć już od bardzo dawna, ponieważ w każdym kącie widział jej ślady, na każdym meblu tej przeklętej rezydencji - w zagubionym, pojedynczym włosie spoczywającym pod lustrem toaletki, w porozrzucanych po szufladzie nocnej szafki wsuwkach do włosów, w książce spoczywającej grzbietem do góry, którą skończyła czytać gdzieś pomiędzy stroną sto piątą a sto szóstą.

Teraz to wszystko miało zostać zaprzepaszczone i to przez kogo - przez jakichś żałosnych mugoli, którzy ośmielili się wtargnąć w ich życie, jakby sądzili, że mają do tego prawo.

Lucjusz niemal nie czuł zimna późnojesiennego wiatru przedzierającego się poprzez blanki, choć jego dłoń, zaciśnięta na lodowatej pod jego palcami barierce, była cała skostniała, miał wrażenie, że za moment stanął się jednością - on i otaczające go zimne powietrze - że rozpłynie się na jego smuga jak piana na falach morskiej, słonej wody.

Kiedy usłyszał kroki wspinające się po schodach ku szczytowi wieży, nie poświęcił nawet najmniejszej uwagi zbliżającej osobie - jego oczy nie oderwały się od kontemplacji horyzontu.

Ktoś zatrzymał się u góry schodów, ktoś postawił kilka drobnych kroków w jego kierunku.

— Harry Potter chce się z panem widzieć, panie Malfoy — powiedział jakiś głos, którego nie rozpoznawał.

Nie odezwał się, nie odwrócił, nie potrafił nawet poprawnie formułować własnych myśli, które niczym galopujące konie cały czas biegły w tę jedną stronę, ku tej jednej, jedynej osobie.

— Panie Malfoy... — powtórzył powoli ten irytujący głos, wżerając się w jego ciało, w jego kości, drażniąc tuż pod skórą jak zgrzyt paznokci przesuwanych po szybie.

— Powiedz — przerwał temu, kto śmiał mu przeszkadzać, kto śmiał zakłócać jego spokój, obiecując sobie, że kiedyś zemści się na całym, wielkim świecie, wypominając mu jego okrucieństwo — _Potterowi_ — wypluł z siebie to koszmarne nazwisko z ogarniającym jego umysł wstrętem — że jeśli ma do mnie jakąkolwiek sprawę, to niech sam się pofatyguje.

Stojąca gdzieś za nim osoba przez moment, trwającym w odczuciu Lucjusz zdecydowanie zbyt długo, dalej tam stała, sprawiając, że jego serce zaczęło obrastać lodem niczym kora drzewna mchem.

— Powiem — odpowiedział wreszcie ten namolny czarodziej, wycofując się na schody.

Lucjusz zamknął oczy i oparł czoło o chłodną taflę szyby.

Tak bardzo pragnął móc zacząć od nowa, tak bardzo pragnął być gdzieś indziej - całe mile stąd, przy kimś innym, kogo czyste jak szkło, bladoniebieskie oczy będą go prześladowały już zawsze, do końca świata i o jeden dzień dłużej.

-VVV-

Anderson oparł się o framugę i oddał spojrzenie przyglądającego mu się intensywnym wzrokiem Harry'ego, którego jedna brew podpełzła ku górze w wyrazie niemego zapytania.

Anderson, czując, że tak będzie najlepiej, otworzył usta i wybrał najprostszy dobór słów, jaki mógł zastosować.

— Pozwolisz, szefie, że zacytuję? — zapytał, wyginając wargi bez rozbawienia. — Pan Malfoy powiedział: „jeśli Potter ma do mnie sprawę niecierpiącą zwłoki, to niech się do mnie pofatyguje". Cóż, możliwe, że szyk jego zdania był nieco inny, ale...

— Zrozumiałem, Anderson — przerwał mu ten zielonooki, młody mężczyzna przyciszonym głosem.

Anderson obserwował, jak Harry opiera się łokciami o blat stołu i w zmęczeniu kładzie głowę na splecionych palcach. Jego oczy nie były wściekłe, a zamyślone, niewielka zmarszczka zdobiła miejsce pomiędzy jego brwiami, jakby nad czymś intensywnie rozmyślał.

— W porządku — powiedział w końcu i rozejrzał się po sali - jego oczy były puste jak wyschnięta studnia (zupełnie, jakby się wypalił, jakby na koniec dnia nic w nim już nie pozostało). — Wobec tego — rzekł wypranym z emocji głosem — to zebranie uznaję za skończone.

Wstał od stołu i wyszedł, nie obdarowując więcej nikogo ani jednym spojrzeniem, odprowadzany przez szereg zdumionych oczu jak reflektory wbitych w jego plecy znikające za drzwiami.

-VVV-

Harry obserwował ją bardzo wnikliwie, odkąd wstała z łóżka ambulatorium i zaczęła snuć się po zamku - jakby była tylko kolejnym duchem spośród wielu. Powoli i ostrożnie przemierzała korytarze, jej nogi lekko się chwiały, kiedy parła w górę i w dół schodów, przesuwała się wzdłuż ścian, wodząc po nich rękami, jakby dotykiem badała ich strukturę.

Podążał za nią jak cień, kiedy metodycznie przeszukiwała każdy kąt, pokój za pokojem, gabinet za gabinetem, salę za salą, aż nie zostało już prawie nic do przeszukania - wówczas stanęła przed nim - ta kobieta, która przez tyle lat zastępowała mu matkę - spoglądając w jego oczy z taką desperacją, że Harry'ego aż chwyciło za serce i zapytała, gdzie jest Artur.

Nie odpowiedział jej - ani wówczas, ani później - zagubił język we własnych ustach, patrząc na nią długo, szukając w swoim umyśle jakichkolwiek słów, którymi mógłby przeprosić.

Skinęła głową - choć czekała na jego słowa długo i wytrwale, jakby mogły one uratować resztki jej rozbitych nadziei - i oddaliła się bez słowa, bez łez, bez krzyku a Harry patrzył za nią, zastanawiając się, czy mógłby uczynić cokolwiek (naprawdę _cokolwiek_ ), aby odebrać z jej barków ten ciężar, który dźwigała na własnych ramionach, gdziekolwiek poszła.

Wiedział, że to na niego spada obowiązek poinformowania ją o śmierci jej jedynej córki i zwlekał z tym, zwlekał tak długo, jak mógł, wiedząc, że nie może zwlekać wiecznie.

Stopniujmy tragedie — pomyślał — rozdawajmy prawdę bardzo małymi kęsami. — Wydawało mu się, że tak brzmi jedyny przepis na to, żeby nie oszaleć.

-VVV-

Harry nie wiedział, jak Snape się tego dowiedział, a żeby być precyzyjnym, Harry nawet nie chciał tego wiedzieć. Czuł, że jego rozpacz przeradza się w zawiść, a zawiść rozrasta się w nim jak pasożyt, połykając go kawałek po kawałeczku, wiedział, że trzęsą mu się dłonie, kiedy Snape bez słowa usiadł naprzeciw niego w starej kuchni Hogwartu, przy zdecydowanie zbyt dużym stole, do którego Harry, pomimo upływu lat, wciąż nie potrafił się przyzwyczaić, i ignorując krzątające się wokół naręcze skrzatów, położył przed nim na blacie mugolskiego New York Timesa, z którego nadrukowanej strony patrzyła na niego ta okropna twarz, która nawiedzała go w najczarniejszych koszmarach (błyszczące nienawiścią oczy, huk wystrzału zalewający jego umysł jak tsunami), twarz mężczyzny, który uczynił z Luny kalekę.

Snape wyciągnął rękę przez stół i postukał bladym, długim palcem w niewielką ramkę znajdującą się pod zdjęciem: _George Diesel, lat 55, stopień wojskowy: aspirant, kraj pochodzenia: Wielka Brytania._

Podniósł głowę znad gazety i nawet nie widząc odbicia swojej twarzy w jego czarnych, czarnych oczach, wiedział, że jego własne rysy krzyczą surowością, brutalnością i pragnieniem zemsty. Kiedy otworzył usta, z jego gardła wydobyło się tylko jedno słowo:

— Zabij.

-VVV-

Amelia czuła się tak, jakby od nowa uczyła się chodzić. Krok za krokiem, stopa za stopą - szurając po ziemi podeszwami i pozostawiając długie, czarne szramy na zamkowej podłodze - przemierzała korytarze pod czujnym okiem Wally'ego Andersona, asekurującego ją nawet wtedy, kiedy krzyczała, przeklinała i darła się, żeby ją zostawił, że da sobie radę sama.

Mimo wszystko wielokrotnie została przez niego uratowana przed bolesnym upadkiem na ziemię, a raz, przed pokazowym zleceniem z ostatnich stopni zamkowych schodów prowadzących z pierwszego piętra na parter.

— Nie potrzebuję żadnej, głupiej laski — warknęła Amelia, gdy tylko Pansy Parkinson wniosła taką propozycję.

— Jedynie tymczasowo — zapewniała szkolna pielęgniarka, wciskając jej w dłonie ten durny atrybut z (o zgrozo!) ozdobną rączką w kształcie herbu Hogwartu.

— Nie, nie i raz jeszcze _nie_ — wykłócała się Amelia, zaplatając ramiona na piersi. — Mam ci to dostarczyć na piśmie, żebyś się odczepiła?

Po takich incydentach, jak tamten ze schodami, miała czasami ogromną ochotę spuścić głowę, rozwinąć białą flagę i przydreptać (a raczej _przykuśtykać_ ) do Skrzydła Szpitalnego jak zbity szczeniak.

Najgorsze były wieczory, kiedy ból kumulował się po całym dniu, atakując jej lewą nogę jak rój wściekłych pszczół.

— To minie — zapewniała Parkinson, wciskając jej w dłoń niewielką fiolkę eliksiru przeciwbólowego.

— Kiedy? — pytała Amelia, z rezygnacją przyjmując buteleczkę wywaru.

Parkinson spoglądała na jej zmęczoną twarz, marszcząc własne czoło.

— Niebawem — odpowiadała, a Amelia zaciskała zęby tak mocno, aż nie odczuwała bólu w dziąsłach i bez słowa odwracała się, aby pokuśtykać do wyjścia z ambulatorium.

— Głupia, _głupia_ laska! — zdzierała sobie gardło innym razem, opadając na materac jednego z wolnych łóżek i prawym kolanem napierała na drewno, aż granica jego wytrzymałości spotykała się z zażartym uporem Amelii i laska nie pękała z trzaskiem pod jej ciałem, pozostawiając nieregularne, pęknięte końce w miejscach, które niegdyś tworzyły jedność.

Amelia z werwą odrzucała obie połówki w kąt, a Parkinson, każdorazowo, przynosiła je do niej z powrotem, rzucając bez najmniejszego problemu zaklęcie „ _Reparo_ " i oddając kompletny przedmiot Amelii z ostrym, kategorycznym spojrzeniem podarowanym jej na odchodnym.

— Jak długo jeszcze? — pytała Amelia na granicy łez. — Jak długo jeszcze będę skazana na korzystanie z tej... tej...

Parkinson bez słowa sięgała wówczas po eliksir na uspokojenie i walcząc z wyrywającą się Amelią, wlewała jej do gardła niewielką dawkę.

Potem odkładała fiolkę z falującą wewnątrz resztką eliksiru i kucała przed odnajdującą zdrowy rytm oddechu Amelią, kładąc ciepłą dłoń na jej kolanie.

— Jeszcze tylko trochę — zapewniała cichym, łagodnym głosem. — Wytrzymaj, jeszcze tylko trochę.

Za każdym razem powtarzała to samo.

-VVV-

— Nie będę chodzić, czy tak? — spytała Luna, wgapiając się bezmyślnie w sufit, kiedy Parkinson przyszła zmienić jej opatrunek.

Kobieta nie patrzyła na jej twarz, tak jak Luna nie spoglądała na nią.

— To jeszcze nie jest pewne — odpowiedziała pielęgniarka, skupiając się na odwijaniu bandaży.

— Czyli prawdopodobne — zauważyła trzeźwo Luna, zaczynając bawić się kosmykiem własnych włosów. — Słuchaj, ja _nie mogę_ nie chodzić, rozumiesz? Nie mogę sobie na to w ogóle pozwolić.

Parkinson nie odpowiedziała, biorąc się za przemywanie rany.

— Jestem potrzebna Harry'emu — powiedziała Luna, przeciągając nerwowo językiem po zębach. — W pełni sprawna.

— Ładnie się goi — rzekła Parkinson, sięgając po nowy opatrunek.

Luna obwinęła sobie włosy wokół palca, przyglądając się jasnemu pasemku z taką intensywnością, jakby spodziewała się, że ten zmieni kolor pod wpływem samego spojrzenia.

— To nie była odpowiedź — mruknęła z napięciem Luna, wciąż unikając wzroku pielęgniarki.

— Nie — przyznawała Parkinson, kończąc zmieniać bandaże. — Nie była.

Zawsze zostawiała małą fiolkę pełną Słodkiego Snu na stoliku obok łóżka Luny, zanim podążyła ku innemu pacjentowi bądź znikała w przejściu do własnego gabinetu.

-VVV-

Zawinął ramiona wokół jej szczupłego ciała, kiedy oparła się o jego pierś, sięgając po pocałunek.

Jej czarne oczy były takie piękne w świetle korytarzowych pochodni.

— On dalej nie chce ze mną rozmawiać — powiedział Harry, przeczesując powoli palcami jej ciemne włosy, które przelewały mu się między dłońmi jak atrament.

— Daj mu trochę czasu — odpowiedziała cicho Katrina, przechylając głowę, przez co zmieniły się refleksy światła na jej rogówce.

Harry pozwolił jej przeciągnąć dłonią wzdłuż jego mostka.

— Katrina, ja go potrzebuję — przyznał się, oddychając głębiej — a on, zamiast postarać się cokolwiek przyswoić sobie tym małym móżdżkiem, zrzucił winę na mnie, jakby to go w jakiś sposób... czy ja wiem... _uspokajało_.

Dziewczyna westchnęła cicho i stanęła na palcach, opierając swoje czoło o jego własne.

— Może tak właśnie jest? — zastanawiała się. — Może to go uspokaja?

— Unikanie mnie? — zapytał sceptycznie Harry. — Nie wydaje mi się.

Katrina wyciągnęła ramiona, zaplątując je wokół jego szyi.

— Nie: _unikanie ciebie_ , Harry — powiedziała, przeskakując spojrzeniem pomiędzy jego oczami — tylko: podzielenie się odpowiedzialnością.

Harry zmarszczył czoło, czując, jak nieznaczne napięcie osiada na jego ramionach jak sadza.

— Uważasz... — zaczął i zaciął się, po czym odetchnął głęboko i spróbował raz jeszcze: — Uważasz, że to była moja wina?

Katrina przygryzła wargę i przeczesała palcami jego włosy.

— Jeśli to w ogóle była czyjakolwiek wina, Harry — powiedziała cicho, całując delikatnie jak muśnięcie skrzydeł motyla jego szczękę pokrytą delikatnym zarostem — to tylko i wyłącznie Lucjusza Malfoya.

Harry odwrócił wzrok ku okiennej szybie i zapatrzył się w dal.

— Nie jesteś winien każdej śmierci, która następuje w twoim bliskim otoczeniu, wiesz, Harry? — zapytała łagodnie, jakby za wszelką cenę próbowała go uspokoić.

Mężczyzna nie zwrócił ku niej spojrzenia własnych oczu i milczał.

-VVV-

Późną nocą, stojąc przy szczelnie zamkniętych oknach, kiedy oznajmiła, że musi wreszcie wracać do siebie i porządnie odespać cały ten stres i cały ból, z którym musiał się zmagać, zostawiła go przy zimnych parapetach i zaczęła oddalać się ku własnym kwaterom, które dzieliła ze swoim ojcem.

— Kochanie — zawołał za nią Harry przyciszonym głosem. — Wiedz, że mi pomogłaś.

_Kochanie_.

Katrina odwróciła się i spojrzała na Harry'ego spod zmarszczonych brwi.

Zasadniczo nic nadzwyczajnego nie nastąpiło: bywało, że zwracał się do niej w ten sposób już wcześniej.

Jednak tym razem brzmiało to jakoś inaczej, bardziej miękko, bez standardowego przekąsu, bez ironicznych iskier zapalających się w jego oczach, nie miało w sobie tyle kąśliwości, która kleiła się do jego języka jak guma do żucia.

Promienny uśmiech rozpogodził jej twarz jak tęcza niebo po burzy.

Wyciągnęła ku niemu rękę, mówiąc jedynie:

— Choć ze mną.

Jego smutną, zmęczoną twarz rozjaśnił lekki uśmiech, kąciki jego warg zadrżały, szyderstwo wróciło do jego ust jak bumerang.

— Czy ty przez przypadek nie dzielisz kwater ze swoim ojcem, Katrino? — zapytał, unosząc jedną brew.

Katrina przywołała na swą twarz zadziorny uśmieszek i mrugając rzęsami, zamruczała:

— Przecież będziemy tylko spać, wierzę, że mój ojciec nie będzie nam w tym jakoś bardzo przeszkadzał.

Harry zaśmiał się, nuty jego śmiechu popłynęły w dół korytarza; Katrina poczuła, jak robi jej się jakoś cieplej na sercu.

— Choć, Harry — poprosiła, nie cofając ręki.

Podszedł do niej i pochwycił jej palce w swoje duże, ciepłe dłonie.

— Tylko dzisiaj — zastrzegł, skacząc spojrzeniem pomiędzy jej oczami — i naprawdę zamierzam tylko spać.

Katrina wiedziała, że jej uśmiech jest absurdalnie szeroki, że szczerzy zęby, a jej oczy migoczą jak gwiazdy, ale nie dbała o to - jedyne co się liczyło, to te zielone oczy, które na moment zdały się zapomnieć o przytłaczającym go bólu, oraz silne dłonie ściskające jej drobną rękę.

Odwróciła się w stronę pustek korytarza i ten jeden raz to ona pociągnęła go za rękę za sobą.

Ich kroki odbiły się od ścian jak szelest deszczu, który powoli zaczynał bębnić o zamkowe szyby, szepcząc obietnicę o spokoju i szczęściu, na który zasługują wszyscy - bez żadnych wyjątków.


	32. Podsnuta deszczem, druga opowieść Księcia

Szedł za nią ciemnym, cichym korytarzem, słysząc każdy szmer ich szurających o ziemię peleryn, mając wrażenie, że podąża za nią na własną zgubę, ponieważ gdzie ona, tam i jej ojciec, przyczajony w cieniach jak dementor. Jej kojąca obecność, która wcześniej tak skutecznie zdjęła ciężar winy z jego ramion, teraz nie pomagała na jego stopniowo podjeżdżające do gardła serce. Wmawiał sobie, że zachowuje się absurdalnie, jednak nie potrafił oderwać wzroku od tak znajomych sobie schodów do lochów (pamiętał ten dzień, kiedy Snape wlókł go za sobą przez te strome, kanciaste stopnie, gdy po raz pierwszy uaktywniło się jego mentalne połączenie z Voldemortem w sposób tak silny, jak nigdy wcześniej - pamiętał, jak omal nie ześlizgnął się ze schodów, jak o mało co nie potknął się o własne nogi, podczas gdy jego nadgarstek uwięziony był w żelaznym uścisku jak w okowach kajdan).

Starał się oddychać spokojnie. Wydawało mu się, że drzwi przybliżają się do niego, jakby był do nich przyciągany, jakby on i one byli dwoma połówkami magnesu - nie ważne, jak mocno próbował oderwać od nich swój wzrok, nie był w stanie.

Był prawie pewny, że tym razem nie usłyszy słów: „ _To jeszcze nie czas na tę rozmowę_ " - jego głos obijał mu się o czaszkę niczym echo rosnące z każdą chwilą, z którą przybliżał się ku tym znienawidzonym przez siebie już za czasów szkolnych drzwiom, trochę jak pogłos z koszmaru - takiego, z którego człowiek już prawie, prawie się wybudza, ale jednak nie całkiem.

Słyszał w uszach dudnienie własnego serca, wydawało mu się, że gdyby nie ręka Katriny zapleciona na jego własnej, odwróciłby się i zacząłby biec, mijając ściany i zawieszone na nich w równych odstępach portrety, jakby uciekał przed Szatańską Pożogą, przed rzuconą klątwą, która już niemal dotyka jego skroni, dłoni, kręgosłupa; czuł bębnienie krwi tętniącej w żyle na swojej skroni.

Katrina oparła się barkiem o drzwi, naparła łokciem na klamkę i wciągnęła go ku tym piekielnym czeluściom jak zasysający szamoczące się w sprzeciwie ciało wir wodny.

Ta jaskinia węża, wbrew wszelakim pozorom, była bardzo dobrze oświetlona, a sam jej rezydent siedział rozparty na fotelu naprzeciw płonących w marmurowym kominku drew.

Harry zatrzymał się, kiedy czarne oczy Snape'a powoli przesunęły się w ich stronę, a jego głowa przechyliła się w bok jak u zaintrygowanego kota, który widząc w progu „swojego" domu nieoczekiwanego przybysza, stara się wybadać jego intencje, weżreć do umysłu jak pasożyt, sprawdzić wewnętrzną siłę.

Katrina podążyła za wzrokiem Harry'ego, jakby chciała sprawdzić, co takiego przykuło jego uwagę. Po chwili krótkiej jak mrugnięcie powiek jej drobne usteczka wygięły się w zawadiackim uśmiechu.

— Ojejku — zaświergotała, przykładając palce do ust, jakby całe jej ciało oznajmiało światu jej kolosalne zaskoczenie. — Myślałam, że będziemy sami — oznajmiła jak gdyby nigdy nic, odrzucając gestem krzyczącym flirtem długie, kasztanowe włosy na plecy. — No cóż — wzruszyła ramionami i z błyskiem w oku zerknęła na Harry'ego, którego czoło przecięło kilka niemal niewidocznych zmarszczek — nie przeszkadzaj sobie, tatusiu, my już znikamy — Katrina wyciągnęła drobną rączkę, wskazując z niewinną miną palcem w kierunku lekko uchylonych drzwi po lewej od niewielkiego saloniku (jedno zerknięcie Harry'ego w tamtym kierunku powiedziało mu, że za nimi mieści się całkiem sporych rozmiarów sypialnia - biała pościel układała się niewinnie w drobne fale, jakby dopiero co została przez kogoś opuszczona, pozostawiona w bezładzie) — o tam — dodała, wachlując rzęsami powietrze (zielonooki przełknął ślinę, widząc, jak jej tusz standardowo w odpowiedzi na ten odruch zaczął sypać się na jej policzki).

Mała femme fatale uniosła brwi, które wygięły się w dwa idealne łuki, na czoło, jakby pytała, czy coś się komuś nie podoba, bo ona nie dostrzega najmniejszych problemów, a potem zalotnie okręciła kosmyk włosów wokół palca wskazującego i kołysząc kokieteryjnie biodrami, pociągnęła Harry'ego za rękę we wskazanym przez siebie kierunku.

— Nie tak szybko — powiedział Snape cicho, głosem, który sprawił, że Harry zamarł w pół kroku - trzymającą go za rękę Katriną szarpnęło do tyłu jak psem na uwięzi. Zielonooki oblizał nerwowo usta i powoli spojrzał w kierunku mężczyzny.

Nie potrafił powiedzieć, dlaczego się zatrzymał, dlaczego nie zignorował jego głosu i nie pozwolił Katrinie pociągnąć się dalej z szyderczym grymasem wypisanym na ustach, ale czuł, jak jego krew przez moment szybki jak mrugnięcie powiek przeobraża się w lód, kiedy jego oczy zetknęły się na krótką chwilę z tymi bezdennymi, zimnymi jak lądy Arktyki oczami Snape'a.

Snape uśmiechnął się tym _swoim_ uśmiechem, który sprawiał, że Harry zapominał, że do przeżycia potrzebne jest kursowanie tlenu po organizmie i wstrzymywał dech tak długo, póki jego domagające się dawki świeżego powietrza płuca nie przypomniały mu o tym ostrym szczypaniem w piersiowej klatce. Złożył powoli gazetę na pół i bez pośpiechu podniósł się z zajmowanego przed kominkiem miejsca.

— Mamy z Potterem pewne kwestie do omówienia — powiedział, przechylając głowę i ogniskując te niezmierzone, obsydianowe oczy w oczach Harry'ego. — Prawda, Potter?

Harry jak nic pragnął zaprzeczyć, pragnął powiedzieć, że nie ma pojęcia, o czym on mówi, pragnął poczuć obojętność klejącą się do jego ust jak Eliksir Spokoju, ale czuł jedynie walenie swego nieposłusznego serca o klatkę piersiową. W innym czasie, o innej porze najpewniej spojrzałby na Snape'a z szyderczą pogardą i wyzywając go głęboko we własnym umyśle, doszedłby do wniosku, że nie obchodzi go nic, co ma do powiedzenia ten człowiek - ale teraz nie potrafił. Przyglądał się, jak Snape, nawet nie zbliżając się do nich, spogląda w twarz swej córki i prosi ją, aby pozostawiła ich samych.

Katrina najeżyła się jak kotka, jakby stała się wrażliwa na potrzeby Harry'ego - do których z całą pewnością nie zaliczała się konfrontacja ze Snape'em.

— Harry potrzebuje odpoczynku — sprzeciwiła się, prostując kręgosłup, skacząc spojrzeniem po twarzy swojego ojca.

— Znam jego potrzeby — odpowiedział z całkowitą stoickością Snape, przechylając głowę w drugą stronę.

Harry mógł usłyszeć jak zęby Katriny zazgrzytały o siebie z głuchym odgłosem.

— Jest wyczerpany. — Głos tej krnąbrnej piętnastolatki stał się cięty jak zatruta strzała, jej oczy zmrużyły się nieznacznie.

— Może znieść o wiele, wiele więcej, niż ci się wydaje — oznajmił Snape, w ton jego głosu wkradła się magia umysłu (Harry wyczuł ją niczym lodowaty powiew wiatru muskającego skórę). — Wyjdź, Katrino, pozwól nam porozmawiać.

Harry wstrzymał powietrze.

Katrina jeszcze przez kilka chwil mierzyła się na spojrzenia ze swoim ojcem, by po upływie jakichś kilkunastu sekund odwrócić się i wyjść, nie omieszkując przy tym trzasnąć pokazowo drzwiami, które zatrzęsły się we framudze, jakby za moment miały wypaść z zawiasów.

Snape nie wyglądał na rozgniewanego. Harry przełknął ślinę, kiedy jego oczy powędrowały ku jego twarzy; kąciki jego warg drgnęły w chłodnym uśmiechu.

— Ma tupet, prawda? — zagaił niemal konwersacyjnie. — Ta moja córka.

Harry wiedział, że Snape tylko czeka na jego odpowiedź, jak łakoma hiena oblizująca rząd krwiożerczych zębów przed skonsumowaniem padliny, ale wciąż krążąca wokół niej, jakby potrzebowała zapewnienia, że żaden inny padlinożerca nie zbliży się w tym samym czasie do jej zdobyczy.

Harry przygotował się na tę rozmowę - doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, gdzieś na tyłach własnego umysłu, że ona musi kiedyś nadejść. Patrząc w twarz tego upadłego anioła uśmiechającego się, jakby cały świat był jego wielkim placem zabaw, czuł, jak puls zaczyna migotać pod jego skórą jak zmarznięty ptak.

Snape zaczął zbliżać się do niego leniwym krokiem (Harry słyszał każdy stukot jego butów, każde szurnięcie podeszwy o podłogę i bał się, że za moment zacznie kręcić mu się w głowie).

Podbródek mężczyzny uniósł się, kiedy sięgał palcami po jego brodę, jakby Harry był niczym więcej, niż jego własnością - zielonooki naprawdę mocno starał się okiełznać zawroty własnego żołądka - _naprawdę_ mocno.

Harry miał wrażenie, że jego serce lada chwila pierzchnie za róg i ukryje się w jakiejś ciemnej, mysiej dziurze, a on pozostanie tu sam - z niczym.

— Nie znasz mojej magii — przecisnął Harry przez zbolałe gardło, czując głuche łupanie w uszach i skroniach. — Nie wiesz, czy nie byłbym cię w stanie... poskromić.

Snape zaśmiał się, a jego śmiech zabrzmiał niemal miękko.

Jego moc nie uaktywnia się, ale Harry czuł powiew jej wspomnienia na własnych barkach - powiew, który sprawiał, że trudniej było oddychać.

Mężczyzna, ku ogromnemu zdumieniu Harry'ego cofnął się o kilka kroków, rozkładając ramiona, jakby się odsłaniał; zielonooki poczuł, że coś ciężkiego więźnie mu w gardle.

— Poskrom mnie więc — powiedział Snape, spoglądając mu prosto w oczy.

Harry nie poruszył się - wiedział, że jego skóra zaczęła blednąć jak drewno pozostawione upływowi czasu.

— Poskrom mnie — powtórzył; jego wąskie usta uderzyły o siebie, gdy wymawiał pierwszą sylabę, co zabrzmiało trochę jak dźwięk wystrzeliwującego pod napięciem korka z szyjki butelki.

Poczuł się tak, jakby jakieś silne dłonie złapały go za gardło i _ścisnęły_. Nie był w stanie wydobyć z siebie głosu. Mógł tylko patrzeć na Snape'a rozszerzonymi jak talerze oczami, które migotały rozpaczliwie i kręcić bezwiednie głową, czując, jak z każdą kolejną chwilą, staje się ona coraz cięższa.

Snape wiedział, że nie jest w stanie - wiedział o tym i robił to specjalnie. Harry otwierał i zamykał usta - trochę jak ryba wyjęta spod wody, a stojący naprzeciw niego mężczyzna, widząc to, prychnął z pogardą i wykrzywił wargi w szyderczym grymasie.

— Czy nie byłem _przydatny_ , dziecko? — zapytał; jego oczy zamigotały jak oczy sokoła na sekundę, zanim zanurkuje po swoją zdobycz, jedna z jego brwi uniosła się w niemym pytaniu. — Czy nie byłem... _niezbędny_?

Harry, biegając po własnym umyśle jak rozpędzony rumak, wysilał wszystkie swoje szare komórki, aby odnaleźć zadowalającą Snape'a odpowiedź.

— Jest pan... doskonałym wojownikiem — powiedział cicho Harry, czując, jak drętwieją mu usta. — Jest pan... — Starał się znaleźć w swoim zmarnowanym umyśle odpowiednie określenie, ale nie był w stanie - nie, kiedy te czarne, bezdenne oczy patrzyły i oceniały.

Mężczyzna okrążył go i zatrzymał się tuż za jego plecami; kręgosłup zielonookiego zesztywniał, kiedy poczuł na karku oddech tego demona wyłowionego spośród mroku, który potrafił zabić bez obejrzenia się za siebie i nawet _nie pożałować_.

— Tak? — wyszeptał Snape jak kobra przymierzająca się, aby zadać swój śmiertelny pocałunek. — _Jaki_ jestem, dziecko?

Mężczyzna wciągnął głęboko przez nos powietrze, jakby sycił się jego strachem; Harry oblizał nerwowo wargi i przełknął zalegającą w ustach ślinę.

— Jest pan człowiekiem o bardzo... o bardzo _silnej_ osobowości — powiedział szybko Harry, starając się nie potknąć o własne słowa.

Snape milczał przez krótką chwilę; zielonooki zaczął przygryzać wnętrze policzków.

— Powiedz mi, dziecko — odezwał się konwersacyjnym tonem ten despotyczny anioł ciemności, nadal nie wyłaniając się zza jego pleców — czy gdybym cię teraz _zranił_ — zrobił pauzę, jakby z przyjemnością obserwował reakcję młodego czarodzieja - Harry spiął się jeszcze bardziej, a nieprawdopodobne zimno oblało mu kark, szyję i twarz jak woda chluśnięta z wiadra — nadal uważałbyś, że mam silną osobowość?

Harry poczuł, jak krew odpływa z jego ust, ale jego głos był niezwykle pewny swego, kiedy rzucał w przestrzeń pomieszczenia:

— Nie skrzywdziłbyś mnie.

Snape wyłonił się zza jego pleców jak dementor i zatrzymał tuż przed nim, spoglądając swoimi oczyma ziejącymi nicością, w zielone, migoczące oczy Harry'ego.

— To dziwne — powiedział Snape; jego głos niemalże przechodził w szept — że po tym wszystkim, co zrobiłem, wciąż jesteś tego tak bardzo pewien.

— Jestem pewien — oznajmił Harry, głęboko we własnym umyśle przeklinając swą brawurę.

Kąciki ust starszego mężczyzny drgnęły w drapieżnym grymasie.

— Wiesz, Potter — powiedział; jego palec wskazujący przeciągnął się w górę szyi zielonookiego mężczyzny i osiadł na podbródku jak pajęczyna — jest bardzo wiele, różnych sposobów, na jaki można zadać cierpienie drugiemu człowiekowi. _Bardzo_ wiele.

Harry zaczerpnął bezszelestnie tchu.

— Nie wątpię, że znasz je wszystkie — przyznał cicho Harry, spuszczając wzrok, oddychając w niecodziennym rytmie.

Snape zaśmiał się cicho - Harry poczuł ten śmiech głęboko we własnych żyłach; palce mężczyzny delikatnym, niemalże troskliwym gestem uniosły mu podbródek. Zielonooki, przełykając ślinę, czując, jak jego serce truchleje w jego piersi, z ciężkością uniósł na Snape'a oczy, modląc się, aby jego wzrok nie zaczął pękać jak szkło potraktowane kamieniem.

— Spójrz na to w ten sposób, dziecko — oznajmił ten demon zaklęty w ludzkie ciało, przesuwając palcami po jego policzku — w tym momencie nie czynię niczego drastycznego — lodowaty uśmiech rozlał się po jego twarzy jak szron — a twój umysł i bez tego kruszy się i zwija ze strachu. Twoje serce płacze, czuję to bardzo wyraźnie. Twój umysł jest w rozsypce.

Harry oddychał bardzo głęboko, starając się uspokoić, ale nie był w stanie w żaden sposób ukoić własnych nerwów chyboczących się jak karciana wieża.

Snape przechylił głowę (obserwował Harry'ego z leniwym zaintrygowaniem).

— Więc — podjął spokojnym, zainteresowanym tonem — twoja przyjaciółka zawierzyła w tobie swoje wszystkie nadzieje, kiedy chciałeś przenieść się wraz z nią w deportacji łącznej, czy tak? A ty ją zawiodłeś...

Snape miał rację - istniały ciosy niezadawane fizycznie, a piekące jak żywa, krwawiąca skóra posypana solą. Zielonooki poczuł, że jego wzrok się łamie; spojrzał na Snape'a tak, jak dogorywający po długotrwałych torturach więzień, unoszący głowę znad lodowatej, brudnej posadzki, a on uśmiechnął się nieznacznie i przeczesał palcami jego włosy, jakby to było wszystko, na co czekał.

— Boli, prawda? — wyszeptał Snape, jego czarne oczy błysnęły zawistnie.

Harry zebrał w sobie drobiny jego rozlatującej się duszy; jego reakcją obronną była oziębłość, więc uderzył nią w mężczyznę niczym klątwą torturującą.

— Tak — przyznał, kiwając głową i patrzył, jak oczy Snape'a mrużą się podejrzliwie. — Teraz już wiem, jak się czułeś, kiedy odnalazłeś martwe ciało mojej matki na zakurzonej podłodze.

Źrenice Snape powiększyły się momentalnie, połykając tęczówki o tym samym kolorze, Harry spodziewał się odczuć bezgraniczną satysfakcję, ale przyszedł do niego jednie ból - jakby jego własne słowa równie mocno ugodziły także w jego serce. Harry obserwował, jak twarz mężczyzny kamienieje jak posąg zaklęty przez złego bohatera dziecięcych opowieści, a jego grdyka podskakuje szybko, gdy przełyka pospiesznie ślinę.

— Ta rana — powiedział Snape tak cicho, że zielonooki musiał bardzo wytężyć słuch, aby go usłyszeć — jest _bardzo_ stara.

Harry uśmiechnął się bez rozbawienia.

— To śmieszne, że wciąż piecze tak samo — odparł, krzywiąc się gorzko jak po połknięciu jakiegoś obrzydliwego lekarstwa.

Nie zarejestrował, kiedy właściwie w dłoni czarnookiego czarodzieja zamajaczyła różdżka, usłyszał jedynie słowa, zobaczył błysk czerwieni i poczuł, jak niewidzialna pięść zwala go z nóg i przytłacza do ziemi z brutalnością o wiele, wiele większą niż się spodziewał. Ciężar osiadł na jego ramionach, a jego serce zabiło szybciej i mocniej, kołacząc się i potykając pod jego mostkiem.

Harry usłyszał, jak sam się śmieje - zupełnie, jakby wyrwało go z ciała i był jednie pobocznym obserwatorem; gorzki śmiech przetaczał się ciężko po pomieszczeniu jak gęste mazidło albo dymy kadzidłowe, kiedy unosił się na ramionach i podciągał się do klęczek, spoglądając płonącymi szaleństwem oczami wprost w czarne, głębokie oczy Snape'a.

— To miało mnie _skrzywdzić_ , Snape? — wycedził poprzez obłąkańczy śmiech. — Nie bądź głupi, jesteś w stanie zranić mnie o wiele dotkliwiej. Znam twoje zaklęcia. Studiowałem je. Jesteś o wiele bardziej kreatywny, jeśli się postarasz. No dalej, Snape, przecież _potrafisz_ , zrań mnie. Nie chciałbyś poczuć mojej gorącej krwi na własnych palcach? Nie chciałbyś znowu usłyszeć krzyku, wołającego, że masz całkowitą kontrolę nad drugim człowiekiem? Nie chciałbyś popatrzeć, jak wiję się spazmatycznie na ziemi? Nie chciałbyś, Snape?

Mężczyzna pochylił się nad nim tak gwałtownie, że Harry zapomniał, jak należy się wysławiać. Jego ziemista twarz zamajaczyła naprzeciw jego własnej; Harry wstrzymał oddech, spoglądając z tak bliska w te drapieżne, czarne oczy - paznokcie czarodzieja wbiły się w skórę jego szyi, kiedy siłą unosił wyżej jego głowę.

— Nie kuś — wyszeptał, wwiercając w niego intensywny wzrok Severus Snape; Harry przełknął ślinę, czując jego oddech wdzierający się pomiędzy jego rozchylone wargi.

Ból, który zaatakował jego system nerwowy, kiedy paznokcie mężczyzny wżynały się w jego gardło, był niemal oczyszczający i sprawiał, że przez moment był w stanie zapomnieć o wszystkich tych ranach, które krwawiły na jego duszy, które rwały się w strzępy i błagały o ukojenie, pozostawiając jego umysł w stanie połowicznego rozdarcia. Czuł ucisk głęboko we własnym gardle i piekącą gulę, którą pragnął rozbić jak choinkową bombkę, przekłuć ją niczym bańkę mydlaną - miał wrażenie, że coś ruchliwego i chropowatego przesuwa się we wnętrzu jego czaszki, sprawiając, że jego opanowanie zachwiało się w posadach.

— Mówię poważenie! — ryknął Harry, mając wrażenie, że słowa są wydzierane z jego gardła siłą - wiedział, że jego ciało zaczyna drżeć konwulsyjnie, ale to nie miało znaczenia, nie przy tym napięciu z kilku ostatnich dni, które pękło jak balon napełniony wodą, a wszystko to, co ukryte pod nim, cały żal, cały ból, cały strach i biały płomień furii liżący jego wnętrzności, zaczęło się wylewać na powierzchnię, a Harry nawet nie próbował tego tamować. — Mówię poważnie, _Snape_ , skrzywdź mnie! Przeklnij mnie, uderz mnie, zadaj mi ból, zrób _cokolwiek_ — jego wybuch był gwałtowny jak wulkaniczna erupcja — cokolwiek, co tylko ci przyjdzie na myśl, uderz we mnie _Sectumsemprą_ , a potem gryź i rozdrapuj rany, maczaj palce w mojej krwi, wlej mi siłą do gardła jakiś zmyślny specyfik, przez który moje ciało zacznie płonąć od środka. — Krzyk, to wciąż było za mało, choć sądził, że ukoi ból w jego sercu palący jak żywy ogień, że odbierze potężny ucisk z gardła, zedrze go, razem ze strunami głosowymi, ale wszystko piekło tak samo: imię „ _Hermiona_ ", czyste jak łza spojrzenie pani Weasley, niewyleczalna kontuzja Luny, śmierć Jerry'ego, kula karabinowa przeszywająca udo Amelii jak zatruta strzała, martwe ciało Ginny przykryte prześcieradłem, zza którego wystawał jeden, ogniście rudy kosmyk włosów, a Harry musiał, _potrzebował_ się tego pozbyć, bo wszystko to wróciło do niego ze zdwojoną siłą i skumulowało się wewnątrz niego w jedno, głośne echo głosów, które zaczęło mieszać się i kotłować w tym bałaganie, który nazywał swoim umysłem.

Sięgnął na oślep obiema dłońmi, chwytając bez opamiętania, ze zwierzęcą brutalnością, zwisające wzdłuż policzków, sięgające nieco za ramiona czarne włosy Snape'a i jego zwiewną szatę, wciąż tak samo aksamitną pod jego palcami, i _szarpnął_.

Pochylający się nad nim Snape zachłysnął się powietrzem, kiedy stracił równowagę i runął wprost na Harry'ego.

Młodszy czarodziej poczuł, jak łokieć mężczyzny ląduje centralnie na jego żołądku i przez moment musiał usilnie walczyć z odruchem, który sprawił, że żółć podeszła mu pod gardło.

Mimo tego natarł na niego, zaczynając orać na oślep paznokciami tą wykrzywioną w chłodnej wyższości, ziemistą twarz, szarpać te lekko przetłuszczone włosy, póki ich pozwijane pukle nie zaczęły zostawać mu między palcami, i rozpychać się łokciami, uderzając w bark mężczyzny, w jego skroń, w klatkę piersiową w okolicach mostka, wierzgać nogami pomiędzy plątaniną kończyn, całkowicie ignorując fakt, że kopie przy tym boleśnie swoje własne kostki.

Być może zachowywał się absurdalnie, być może zachowywał się niedojrzale, ale jego zrozpaczony, zmęczony umysł potrafił jedynie wykrzykiwać: „ _zrób coś, Snape, nie mam już siły, chcę coś poczuć, coś, co nie jest tym okropnym, wewnętrznym cierpieniem!_ ", jakby wysyłał sygnały morsem.

Usłyszał gdzieś nad sobą gardłowy warkot, brzmiący, jakby wyrwał się z gardła rozjuszonego do żywego, dzikiego wilka. Silne ramiona jak za mrugnięciem powieką chwyciły w żelazny uścisk jego dłonie i przytrzymały tuż nad głową (długie palce niczym pętla zacisnęły się na jego nadgarstkach); druga dłoń mężczyzny pochwyciła jego brodę i unieruchomiła szamoczącego się Harry'ego, przyciskając mocno jego głowę do podłoża promieniującego lodowatym zimnem.

_To było to_ \- to było dokładnie to, co chciał uzyskać, zielone, płonące jak w gorączce oczy spotkały się z czarnookim, bezdennym spojrzeniem i Harry, dysząc ciężko, czekał - na różdżkę wbijaną mu w gardło, na uderzenie piekące policzek i usta, i nos, i skroń, na metaliczny posmak krwi na języku, na ostre jak brzytwa zaklęcie przecinające jego skórę, ale minęła jedna chwila, a potem dwie kolejne, a ból, którego wyczekiwał, wciąż nie nadchodził, ból, przy którym jego pulsująca od gwałtownego kontaktu z podłożem czaszka byłaby niczym więcej, a dziecinną mrzonką.

Czarne, głębokie oczy Snape'a spoglądały prosto w jego własne, a on widział w nich odbicie swojej własnej zachłanności i zieleń migoczącą jak klątwa zabijająca.

— Ja wiem, czego pragniesz — odezwał się w końcu Snape, szepcząc te słowa wprost w twarz dyszącego jak od długotrwałego wysiłku Harry'ego — i nie rozumiem twojego przeświadczenia, że właśnie _ode mnie_ to dostaniesz.

Odchodząc od własnych zmysłów, zrozumiał, że Snape nie ma zamiaru ukoić jego znękanej duszy i nie mógł się powstrzymać od zaciśnięcia zębów na dolnej wardze, kiedy ten czarnooki wzrok zaczął przygniatać, zaczął badać go jak słowa obcego, wymarłego języka i Harry był na granicy pęknięcia jak filiżanka upuszczona z trzaskiem na posadzkę, ale jakkolwiek bardzo by nie pragnął, nie był w stanie tej granicy, na której trwał jak głaz nad przepaścią, w żaden sposób przekroczyć.

Jeśli mi tego nie dasz dobrowolnie — pomyślał Harry, tracąc powoli trzeźwość umysłu — to zmuszę cię do tego, Snape.

W następnej chwili całą siłą woli wytężył własny umysł i czując te rozrywające go od środka płomienie poczucia winy za wszystkie krzywdy, których był pośrednim powodem, natarł na ten - tak doskonale sobie znajomy - umysł jak nawałnica, jak ostry, celny sopel lodu wbijany prosto w magiczny rdzeń.

Magia Snape'a zareagowała momentalnie, ale zamiast go odepchnąć, odtrącić, odrzucić Harry poczuł mentalne więzy zaciskające się z całych sił na jego umyśle; nie widział wokół siebie żadnych wspomnień - wpadł głową w dół w czarną, lodowatą toń nicości, od której z każdej strony nacierała na niego aura grozy, rozsiana niczym ziarno, które ma wydać plony, powodująca, że drżał - i drżał, drżał cały jego wyczerpany umysł i nie mógł przestać.

Harry podejrzewał, że Snape pragnie go przestraszyć, sprawić, żeby sam się wycofał, toteż zapętlił swoją magię wokół przestrzeni tego skomplikowanego umysłu i osiadł w nim jak kurz, klejąc się do dygoczących strun receptorów czuciowych. Gdy tylko to zrobił, coś w umyśle Snape'a zapłonęło, zadrgało spazmatycznie i moment później najeżyło się jak kocur wyrwany ze snu, coś lodowatego owinęło się wokół jego mentalności i unieruchomiło go jak bogina w potrzasku; umysł Harry'ego zapiekł jak sól wcierana w ranę, kiedy Snape siłą odrywał go od miejsca, do którego przyległ jak pasożyt, ale Harry ani myślał poddać się bez walki - jego umysł zaczął się szamotać i wyrywać, jego magia rozciągać się jak plastelina albo plama krwi rozlewająca się po marmurowej podłodze, sięgając tego drażliwego, wrażliwego miejsca w tym złożonym umyśle.

I wtedy to poczuł - jak śruba wkręcana w jego własny umysł, płomienie piekące od środka, pozbawiające zmysłów, czarną magię wżerającą się w niego, penetrującą z nielitościwą bezdusznością najgłębsze zakamarki jego mentalności - Harry poczuł się, jakby coś lodowatego wwiercało się w najbardziej intymne sfery jego osobowości, jego umysłu, jakby coś zatapiało ostre jak brzytwa kły w jego duszy, jakby chciało poznać jej smak. Miał wrażenie, że cała jego dusza skowyczy, pragnąc jednocześnie, żeby to uczucie nigdy nie znikało, czerpiąc z niego jak z niewyczerpalnego źródła, a jednocześnie mając nadzieję od niego uciec jak najszybciej, jak najdalej, wyzwolić się, móc na powrót oddychać spokojnie.

Coś nim szarpnęło tak brutalnie, że poczuł się, jakby był rozrywany na poły i niecałą sekundę później dyszał już ciężko na podłodze kwater Severusa Snape'a, wpatrując się rozszerzonymi nienaturalnie, oczami w bardzo wściekłego mężczyznę, leżącego na jego piersi, podnoszącego się powoli na nieznacznie drżących ramionach; czerń jego oczu przybrała na intensywności i zabłysła żądzą mordu, kiedy ich spojrzenia się spotkały.

Snape złapał go za przód szaty; Harry poczuł, jak magia mężczyzny opada na niego jak ciężka, czarna kurtyna. Został siłą pociągnięty na nogi i uwięziony szczelnie pomiędzy twardą ścianą a napierającym na niego ciałem rozjuszonego jak burza z piorunami Snape'a.

— Jak śmiesz atakować mnie na moim własnym, osobistym terytorium, Potter? — wyszeptał mężczyzna (jego głos przywodził Harry'emu na myśl płynną błyskawicę, z celnością wylewającą się na jego twarz, parzącą skórę i kości).

Dłoń mężczyzny wystrzeliła ku niemu i zakleszczyła się na jego brodzie, szarpnięciem sprowadzając spojrzenie Harry'ego na jego rozognione oczy.

— _Patrz_ na mnie — wysyczał Snape, brzmiąc, jakby miał nadzieję, że sam jego głos zada Harry'emu ból. Zielone, rozszerzone do nienaturalnych rozmiarów oczy spotkały się z czarnymi. Snape obnażył zęby niczym drapieżnik gotów do rozszarpania ofiary na strzępy. — Czy ty chociaż — zapytał czarnooki aksamitnym głosem, który sprawił, że salwa dreszczy przemknęła w dół kręgosłupa Harry'ego jak prąd — w _minimalnym stopniu_ zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, co właśnie zrobiłeś?

Zieleń zabłysła jak pochodnia, kąciki ust Harry'ego drgnęły w lodowatym uśmiechu.

— Nie — wysyczał — ale chętnie się dowiem.

Snape odetchnął głęboko, jakby całą siłą woli starał się kontrolować własne emocje, ale jego zrównoważenie przeciekało mu przez palce jak płynna czekolada.

— No tak — powiedział starszy czarodziej, jego oczy zabłysły jak dwa punkty jarzące się pośród ciemności, jego głos był złudnie miękki, jakby samymi jego nutami gładził go po policzku — tylko ty, impertynencki dzieciaku, masz w sobie tyle tupetu, że potrafisz wtargnąć brutalnie w cudzy umysł i panoszyć się po nim, nie rozumiejąc nawet znaczenia, siły i intensywności tego, co w nim robisz.

Magia mężczyzny buzowała wokół nich niczym żywe, tętniące serce.

— Wiesz, Potter — zagaił jedwabistym głosem Snape (Harry poczuł, jak ten głos wlewa się w każdą, najdrobniejszą komórkę jego ciała, która zaczyna drżeć jak pod wpływem impulsów elektrycznych) — Czarny Pan zawsze wolał mentalność od cielesności.

Harry prychnął otwarcie i wypluł z siebie zażarcie:

— Patrząc na jego zamiłowanie do Cruciatusów, to raczej mało prawdopodobne.

Obsydianowe oczy Snape'a pochłonęły go z taką intensywnością, że musiał na moment zagryźć zęby, aby nie uciec spojrzeniem.

— _Ból_ jest wytworem naszego umysłu, Potter — odparł cicho Snape. — Zawsze nim był. To reakcja obronna organizmu ludzkiego na doznaną krzywdę. — Mężczyzna zamilkł na moment, przyglądając się jego oczom z jakimś dziwnym, nieprzeniknionym wyrazem; te ciemne jak noc spojrzenie było niemalże namacalne i leżało jak kamień na jego źrenicach. — Czarny Pan, swego czasu, potrafił w podobny sposób, w jaki zrobiłeś to ty chwilę temu, dokonywać gwałtu na swoich ofiarach. Nie lubił babrać się ze swoim łupem. Jeśli pragnął kogoś złamać, wolał to zrobić na wielowymiarowej płaszczyźnie jego umysłu i czynił to niemalże bliźniaczo do tego, w jaki sposób uczyniłeś to _ty_ , niesamowite, prawda, Potter? — Harry miał nieodparte wrażenie, że powietrze wokół nich gęstnieje. — Włamywał się do głów czarodziejów i tak jak ty _dotykał_ tego, czego dotykać nie powinien.

Harry zastanawiał się, czy jeśli do określonego stopnia uda mu się rozdrażnić węża, to ten ( _nareszcie_ , _nareszcie_ ) rzuci się na niego, szczerząc rząd jadowych kłów i przyniesie mu ukojenie, którego tak bardzo potrzebował.

Nie przeciągnij struny — zakołatało mu o czaszkę — przecież nie chcesz, żeby cię wyrzucił. Chcesz, żeby zadał ci ból.

_Ból jest wytworem umysłu_ — wyszeptał głos Snape'a gdzieś na tyłach jego podświadomości; Harry poczuł, jak oddycha coraz płycej.

— Wiesz, na czym polegał nasz problem, kiedy próbowałeś wbić mi do głowy Oklumencję, a ja byłem tak oporny, aby ją przyswoić? Teoretyzowanie, Snape. Rzucałeś we mnie pojęciami, które słyszałem po raz pierwszy w życiu, kazałeś mi uczynić coś, czego ja nie potrafiłem sobie nawet _wyobrazić_ , a co dopiero się do tego zastosować. Oczyścić umysł? Raczej go _wyklarować._ W tamtych dniach myślałem, że każesz mi przestać myśleć, przestać odczuwać. Sam musiałem dojść do tego, że Oklumencja nie polega na robieniu z siebie pustej skorupy bez serca i mózgu, że można lepić w ludzkiej głowie jak w plastelinie, budować konstrukcje stworzone z wyobraźni, umacniać je i izolować. Więc może przestań wreszcie rzucać we mnie hasłami i _pokaż mi_ , co masz na myśli. Ból jest wytworem umysłu, czy tak? To kolejne puste zdanie w stylu: „oczyść umysł", które nic nie znaczy, niczego nie dowodzi, niczego nie tłumaczy. Wobec tego proszę bardzo, droga wolna, umysł otwarty, odpłać mi się teraz za ten mentalny gwałt, jak ty to określiłeś. Ponownie odpowiadając na twoje pytanie: _nie, Snape_ , nawet w najmniejszym stopniu nie potrafię pojąć, co tak naprawdę ci zrobiłem. Nie, nie rozumiem, co masz na myśli, kiedy mówisz, że Riddle wolał mentalność od cielesności. Tak, wiem, że czarodziej może skrzywdzić posługując się Legilimencją, tak wiem, że umysł ludzki jest zdolny do wielkich rzeczy, ale _wiedzieć_ to, a _zrozumieć_ to zupełnie dwie, różne kwestie.

Snape wciąż przytwierdzał go do ściany, a Harry nawet nie próbował się wyrwać. Czuł żelazny uścisk na własnych nadgarstkach uwięzionych nad głową i być może w innej sytuacji, w innym czasie przeraziłoby go ewidentne górowanie nad nim tego mężczyzny, którego kolorem była czerń, ale jego ciało aż skręcało się z potrzeby, _chciał_ zostać zraniony, skompromitowany, narażony na wstyd - to właśnie powinno być jego karą, jego karą za to, że ponownie ktoś musiał umrzeć, aby on wspiął się na wyżyny sukcesu.

Wyglądał trochę jak pomnik z kamienia - ten drapieżnik ze spuszczoną smyczą (nieruchomy jak gipsowy odlew pośmiertny, z nieczytelnym spojrzeniem wbitym w jego oczy) — _przywodzi trochę na myśl człowieka po petryfikacji_ — przemknęło Harry'emu przez myśl — _gdyby nie ta falująca klatka piersiowa_.

Kiedy Snape się poruszył, Harry przez moment nie był w stanie myśleć trzeźwo.

Każdy ruch wykonywał powoli i leniwie, jakby doskonale wiedział, że nie istnieje taka siła, która byłaby w stanie go powstrzymać.

Przytrzymał jego nadgarstki jedną ręką, a drugą odgarnął kilka kosmyków, wpadających do zielonych oczu (po uprzedniej gwałtowności ten delikatny ruch zasiał ziarno niepokoju w umyśle Harry'ego). Jego kolano bez ceregieli rozkopało sobie miejsce pomiędzy jego udami i oparło się o ścianę, napinając materiał szaty młodszego czarodzieja niczym płachtę torreadora. Serce Harry'ego zabiło z przerażenia, kiedy ta bestia powstała z mroku przystawiła usta do jego ucha i powiedziała głębokim, cichym głosem, który sprawił, że zimny pot uderzył w plecy Harry'ego jak nawałnica:

— Nie wiesz, kim jestem i nie wiesz, do czego jestem zdolny. Mówiłem ci już, dziecko: ja _rozumiem,_ czego pragniesz, _rozumiem,_ czego potrzebujesz i wiem, że nikt inny, poza mną, nie może ci tego dać.

Snape przesunął leniwie paznokciami po jego szyi i przystawił opuszki do jego migoczącego w zagłębieniu gardła pulsu, który przyspieszał tym bardziej, im dłużej te długie, ciepłe palce badały jego rytm.

— Mówisz, żebym cię zranił, a nawet nie potrafisz sobie _wyobrazić,_ na jak wiele sposobów byłbym w stanie to uczynić — mówił zapamiętale Snape. — Wyzwalasz demona, Potter, i oddajesz mu się dobrowolnie, masz tego świadomość? Czy wiesz, że jeżeli przyjmę twoją propozycję, co, uwierz mi, jest niesamowicie kuszące, byłbym w stanie sprawić, że znienawidzisz samego siebie, byłbym w stanie sprawić, że będziesz dla mnie krzyczał, Potter, _dla mnie_ , rozumiesz? Byłbym w stanie sprawić, że wyzwolenie, którego tak bardzo pragniesz, stanie się udręką, z której będziesz chciał uciec, wyrwać się jej, choćbyś się miał zapaść pod ziemię.

Harry zamknął oczy, licząc w myślach do trzech, a kiedy to nie pomogło, doliczył do sześciu, a potem do dziewięciu. Odetchnął głęboko.

— Cóż, zasłużyłem sobie, prawda? — wyszeptał, bojąc się, że zbyt wiele emocji wyleje się z jego ust, jeśli wypowie te słowa głośniej.

Przez moment pomiędzy nimi zapadła cisza dzwoniąca w uszach jak organy.

Spiął się nieznacznie, kiedy poczuł długie palce spoczywające na jego policzku.

— Otwórz oczy, dziecko, i spójrz na mnie — zażądał Snape; w jego głos wkradły się jakieś niepojęte dla Harry'ego, łagodne nuty.

Powieki uchylał powoli. Czarne oczy czekały na niego, przyciągając jego spojrzenie jak magnes, elektryzując i spopielając go jednocześnie.

Snape przesunął spojrzeniem po jego napiętej twarzy, bezwiednie - jak zdawało się Harry'emu - gładząc opuszkami jego kość policzkową.

— Po to właśnie do mnie przyszedłeś, prawda? — zapytał takim tonem, jakby omawiali najbardziej oczywistą rzecz pod słońcem. — Po ból?

Przecież wiesz — chciał powiedzieć Harry, ale miał wrażenie, że coś silnego ściska go w gardle; utkwił wzrok w oczach Snape'a, wierząc, że wyciągnie on prawdę z jego palącej, przemęczonej głowy.

Mężczyzna pochylił czoło, pod jego oczami rozpostarła się drobna sieć zmarszczek, jego brwi zjechały się delikatnie ku sobie.

— Kiedy tu wchodziłeś, zarzekałeś się, że jesteś pewien, że cię nie skrzywdzę — zauważył przytomnie Snape, na co Harry nie powstrzymał wzruszenia ramionami.

— Nie skrzywdziłbyś mnie — odpowiedział cicho, oblizując wargi — gdybym sobie na to nie zasłużył.

— I to właśnie chciałeś zrobić? — Snape przechylił nieznacznie głowę, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał. — Zasłużyć sobie na ból?

— Próbowałem cię sprowokować — sprecyzował Harry, gryząc nerwowo wnętrze dolnej wargi — przecież sam zauważyłeś.

Harry naprawdę bardzo nie lubił ciszy, a już na pewno nie lubił ciszy, którą był zmuszony dzielić z drugą osobą. Fakt, że tą osobą był właśnie Snape, wcale mu nie pomagał.

Milczenie czarnookiego mężczyzny przeciągało się jak czas pomiędzy dwoma, uczelnianymi egzaminami i miało w sobie coś takiego, co sprawiało, że Harry zaczął oddychać zgęstniałym powietrzem.

Czerń oczu Snape'a odbijała mgliste, ruchome refleksy światła padającego z rozpalonych w kominku drew, a Harry mógł dostrzec pośród nich odzwierciedlenie własnych oczu - zapętlona smuga zieleni (nieco ciemniejsza, niż ta, którą widział, gdy spoglądał w lustro), wyglądająca jak płynna tafla jeziora, po której biegają rozłożyste fale.

Mężczyzna powoli wypuścił go z potrzasku, a Harry był tym ruchem tak zaskoczony, że nawet nie zaprotestował (później będzie się za to przeklinał - pośród ciemności nocnych - wdzierał w poduszkę swój zduszony krzyk, mówiący: „zabierzcie to wszystko, wyrwijcie emocje, wyprujcie mi żyły, nie chcę tego czuć, nie chcę, nie chcę" — trochę jak rozkapryszone dziecko). Przeszedł przez pokój, podczas gdy Harry ostrożnie wypróbowywał mięśnie własnych nóg - najpierw lewej, potem prawej, potem znów przestąpił na lewą - czepiając się palcami ściany jak wędrujący niedaleko, przykryty cieniami pająk, sunący po nagrzewających się od ognia, kominkowych płytach.

Snape usiadł na wysłużonej kanapie, której materac zapadł się nieznacznie pod jego ciężarem, i zapatrzył się w płomienie wzrokiem, który zdawał się oddalony całe mile od tego kominka, od tego pomieszczenia, od tego zamku narażonego na szkockie wiatry.

— Wiesz, Potter — powiedział bardzo cicho, splatając palce na kolanach; jego czarna szata ułożyła się w drobne fale i bez względu na to, jak mocno Harry wysilał swój zmęczony umysł, za każdym razem zdawała się układać inaczej, jakby jakieś cwane chochliki targały ją swoimi małymi rączkami, wyczarowując w niej różne plątaniny wzorów, figur i bezładu — kiedyś, dawno temu, gdy pierwszy raz wstąpiłem do służby Czarnego Pana — kontynuował spokojnym głosem, a jego słowa sprawiły, że kręgosłup Harry'ego zesztywniał, jakby Czarna Magia uwiązała go do jakiegoś sztywnego, metalowego pręta, tworząc przy nim pętle i supły nachodzące jedno na drugie — na wszystko trzeba było sobie zasłużyć. Poza bólem — mówił dalej Snape jego twarz przypominała wyrytą na wieczność w jednej pozie maskę z porcelany. — Ten był rozdawany za darmo. Czarny Pan częstował nim każdego - czy to wroga, czy sprzymierzeńca - prawie od niechcenia, jakby rozdawał bony loteryjne, pojmujesz? Jakby rzucał chustę w tłum i kto złapie, ten jego. Problem w tym, że nikt nie chciał jej łapać. W każdym razie nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach, nikt, kto wciąż zachował umysł funkcjonujący poprawnie.

Harry przestąpił kilka kroków, jak kot wyciągając szyję ku ciepłu kominkowemu; oparł się plecami o podłużne, czerwone cegły, których kanty naciskały nieznacznie na jego skórę - Harry wiedział, że będzie miał czerwone ślady na plecach, wiedział o tym, ale nie poruszył się, wpatrując się w tę ziemistą twarz, której czoło przeciął szereg krzywych zmarszczek.

— Jak ty to zrobiłeś, Potter? Zniszczyłeś duszę, która i tak była już zniszczona, a sądziłem, że nie da się spalić ognia. — Snape zamilkł na moment; kominkowe płomienie odbijały się w jego czarnych oczach. — Wiesz jakie to uczucie? Całkowicie dobrowolnie należeć do kogoś, do kogo nie chce się należeć? To jak naciąganie na dłoń rękawiczki, która jest za mała, ale musi zostać założona, musi zostać nasunięta na palce do granic możliwości jak druga skóra, której nie możesz zrzucić, choćbyś chciał.

Czuł ciężar osiadły na jego oddechu, który w jakimś dziwnym rytmie kursował po jego ciele i zastanawiał się, czy nie wyjść z pomieszczenia, czy nie odwrócić się i nie zatkać uszu i powiedzieć: „ _Nie mogę tego słuchać!_ ", ale w głębi duszy chciał to usłyszeć - odezwała się jego druga natura o imieniu _ciekawość_ i nadstawiła uszu jak lis skryty za oszronionymi, nagimi gałęziami drzewa liściastego.

— Byliśmy bogami, wiesz Potter? Byliśmy bogami wobec zwykłych śmiertelników, wobec tych psów, tych śmieci - mugoli, a fakt, że potrzebowaliśmy przewodnika, że potrzebowaliśmy wodza, był tak naturalny, jak oddychanie. Nie zdążyłem dobrze zdać egzaminów końcowo-rocznych, a już dobiegły mnie słuchy o potężnym, mrocznym czarodzieju, gotowym sprawić, że ten świat stanie się lepszy dla tych, którzy na to zasługują. Chodziły plotki - plątały się po korytarzach Hogwartu jak duchy - że tytułujący się Lordem, wielki czarodziej obiecuje możliwość wyzwolenia swego prawdziwego oblicza, przysięga zemstę wobec tych, którzy na zemstę zasługują, obiecuje wskazać drogę ku potędze i chwale i oprószyć nimi czoła tych, którzy na nią zapracują. „Zemsta" brzmiała słodko dla mojej rozgoryczonej duszy. Gdybym mógł skierować różdżkę przeciw tym, którzy kiedykolwiek sądzili, że mogą być lepsi ode mnie, gdybym miał szansę odegrać się na każdym, przez którego poczułem się kimś gorszym - gdybym miał taką możliwość, _choć raz_ , czy to nie byłoby wspaniałe, pomyśl tylko, czy to nie byłoby kojące, że ktoś - jakiś niezrównany, wielki czarodziej - pozwala mi udowodnić przed sobą moją wartość, moją siłę, moją magię, która już wtedy buzowała pod moją skórą, błagając o uwolnienie? Czy to nie byłoby fascynujące przeżycie - pozwolić jej ożyć, wydostać się na powierzchnię? — Oczy Snape'a migotały jak kamienie szlachetne i Harry, jakkolwiek mocno by nie próbował, nie był w stanie oderwać od nich własnego wzroku. — I nikt nie zastanawiał się, czy to słuszne, że niepowodzenie karane jest bólem, nikomu nawet przez myśl nie przeszło, że cokolwiek, co uczyni ten niezwykły czarnoksiężnik, mogło okazać się bezpodstawne. Mój ojciec - głupi mugol i nędzny pijak - potrafił lać moją matkę bez opamiętania za najdrobniejsze przewinienie, wiesz Potter? Dorastałem wśród bólu, uodporniłem się na niego, nie był on dla mnie tak wielkim szokiem, jak dla czarodziejów z rodzin Czystej Krwi. Cierpienie w formie kary? Być może tak właśnie powinno być? Tak wówczas myślałem, taki kształt obierały moje spostrzeżenia. — Snape, raczej bezwiednie, przeczesał długimi palcami pasmo smoliście czarnych włosów. — Wtedy jeszcze nie znaczyłem tam wiele, wiesz, Potter? Byłem taką szarą myszą z zazdrością spoglądającą na te posągi ideału z Wewnętrznego Kręgu, myślałem o nich jak o takich _osobistych demonach_ Czarnego Pana i wyobrażałem sobie, że pewnego dnia ja także stanę się jednym z nich. Przyrzekałem sobie, że będę ku temu dążył, że jestem na tyle potężny, aby dosięgnąć tych piedestałów. Wiedziałem jednak, że na podobne zaszczyty należy sobie najpierw zasłużyć. Czas biegł do przodu, a na wyżyny wdrapywali się jedynie ci, których ojcowie sięgnęli tam już dawno - ojcowie promujący własnych synów u stóp Czarnego Pana, przedstawiający ich, uwypuklający ich zalety i przemilczający wady. Bałem się, dasz wiarę? Naprawdę się bałem - że okażę się niewystarczający, za mało przydatny, że zostanę w drugim rzędzie, przyćmiony blaskiem tych czystokrwistych pawi wygrzewających się przy blasku swego własnego, napompowanego ego. Próbowałem się wybić. Klęczałem w gdzieś w trzecich, czwartych czy nawet _piętnastych_ kręgach Czarnego Pana i byłem świadomy tego, że byłbym skory uczynić _wszystko_ , aby przesunąć się bliżej, bliżej, jeszcze bliżej _jego_. Była w nim jakaś moc, jakaś siła, która odbierała nawet najzdolniejszemu mówcy umiejętność poprawnego, składnego myślenia, a co dopiero _wysławiania się_. — Snape odetchnął głęboko, jego oczy powoli przesunęły się na twarz obserwującego go Harry'ego, obawiającego się choćby oddychać za głośno, aby nie spłoszyć słów, które padały między nimi. — Niedługo potem pojawiła się sposobność do zabłyśnięcia — powiedział cicho mężczyzna, ledwo poruszając przy tym wargami — te słowa do wykorzystania — jego wzrok przeskoczył pomiędzy źrenicami Harry'ego z intensywnością, która mogłaby spopielić duszę — ta przepowiednia, którą ta stara, głupia wieszczka włożyła mi w dłonie jak dar. Ona nigdy się nie dowiedziała, że to dzięki niej zostałem popchnięty na falach sukcesu prosto w najbliższe otoczenie Czarnego Pana. Nagle znalazłem się tak blisko, jak zawsze pragnąłem być, znalazłem się w miejscu, o jakim marzyłem od momentu wstąpienia w czarne szeregi i pławiłem się w tym, w moim wielkim, rozkosznym triumfie.

Harry, który do tej pory słuchał uważnie, poruszył się w niezdecydowaniu, by po chwili przełamać się i zbliżyć się powoli do Snape'a - trochę jak niepewne swego, ostrożne zwierzę, gotowe w każdej chwili rzucić się do ucieczki.

— Posłuchaj mnie przez moment — poprosił Harry, a jego głos zabrzmiał dużo słabiej, niż to sobie wyobrażał. Uklęknął przy przetartej kanapie na starym, a wciąż zadziwiająco miękkim dywanie, wyciągając powoli, dosyć niepewnie dłonie ku bladym rękom drugiego czarodzieja; Snape, bez najmniejszego zawahania, podał mu prawą dłoń, na której powoli domknęły się palce obu rąk Harry'ego - trochę jak płatki kwiatu wokół kropli rosy. — Znam tę historię.

Snape uśmiechnął się bez rozbawienia, jego oczy były puste, kiedy spoglądały prosto w jego własne.

— Masz jako takie pojęcie o jej wstępie i zakończeniu — odrzekł cicho mężczyzna. — Zapewniam cię, że nie potrafisz sobie nawet _wyobrazić_ rozwinięcia.

Harry zmarszczył czoło - brzydkie pasma przecięły bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy.

— Jeśli sądzisz, że nie wiem, do czego zdolny był Voldemort i jego Śmiercio...

Snape pochylił się nad nim tak gwałtownie, że Harry uciął w połowie własne słowa; był niemal pewien, że blada dłoń mężczyzny zaciśnie się boleśnie na jego własnej, sprowadzając go do pionu - tak się nie stało.

— W tym właśnie rzecz, Potter, że _nie wiesz_. Myślisz, że jesteś w stanie cokolwiek zrozumieć, bo odczułeś Cruciatusa Czarnego Pana na własnej skórze, ale to nie działa w ten sposób. Masz pstro w tej swojej małej, głupiej głowie i udowadniasz to na każdym kroku - chociażby prosząc mnie, cofnij: _żądając ode mnie_ , abym sprowadził do ciebie byłych Śmierciożerców, chcąc, by pomogli ci oni w twojej genialnej akcji wyzwoleńczej. Kiedy przekazuję ci istotne informacje, ty, kretynie jeden, nawet nie starasz się ich zrozumieć i docenić ich wagę. Przychodzisz tutaj do mnie, próbując _zasłużyć sobie na ból_ , nie mając pojęcia, do czego jestem zdolny, czym pławiłem się w przeszłości i w czym maczałem palce.

Harry czuł, jak irytacja rośnie stopniowo w jego ciele - jak wzbierający wulkan, mający prawo wybuchnąć w każdej chwili.

Mający _prawo_.

— Byłem połączony umysłem z Voldemortem, Snape! — ryknął; czara się przelała.

Oczy Snape'a zwęziły się niebezpiecznie.

— Nie wymawiaj...

— Siedziałem mu w głowie albo on siedział w mojej, a może robiliśmy to sobie nawzajem jak jacyś niewyżyci dementorzy! — Nie obchodziło go, że przerwał Snape'owi, nie obchodziło go, że te czarne oczy zapłonęły jak stal, nie obchodziło go nawet to, że paznokcie mężczyzny wbiły się w jego dłoń jak noże. — Widziałem ludzkie cierpienie każdej, pierniczonej nocy, odkąd on powstał zza grobu, oglądałem to wszystko jego oczami, całonocne sesje, które urządzał dla własnego pragnienia. Obserwowałem matki, bezskutecznie starające się uratować swoje dzieci, widziałem ich drobne ciałka potraktowane przedłużającymi się klątwami duszącymi i kobiety białe jak naga kość, starające się oddać im własny oddech, do samego końca wtłaczając powietrze do ich nabrzmiałych, małych, purpurowych ciałek. Byłem świadkiem popadania przez ludzi w obłęd po zbyt długim przetrzymywaniu ich pod Cruciatusem, patrzyłem, jak biją głową w ścianę, zamieniając własne czoła w krwawe miazgi ściekające po tynku, wzbierające w szczelinach podłóg. Przyglądałem się wygłodzonym, wyziębionym ludziom szamoczącym się pod nożami rozcinającymi ich, jakby byli zwykłym bydłem i czułem smród jelit wylewających się z ich pociętych jak kawałek brudnego materiału ciał. Patrzyłem w oczy umierającym ludziom, błagającym o to, aby ich dobić, zwijającym się z bólu, wykrzywiającym własne twarze w tak abstrakcyjnych wyrazach, że gdybym nie był tego świadkiem, w życiu nie pomyślałbym, że coś takiego może w ogóle wypłynąć z ludzkiej mimiki. Patrzyłem na córki gwałcone w obecności swych matek i widziałem mężczyzn, którym Legilimencja rozrywała umysł jak układankę z puzzli. Widziałem rzeki łez i kałuże krwi rozlewające się na zimnej ziemi, słyszałem krzyki niepodobne do żadnych ludzkich odgłosów i _podobało mi się to_ , Snape. Podobało mi się, bo i _jemu_ się podobało. Ktoś wił się w swojej własnej krwi, pocie i wymiocinach, a ja rozpływałem się w ekstazie, która nawet nie należała do mnie! Rozumiesz, Snape? Fascynowało mnie patrzenie na to wszystko, ponieważ dopóki istniałem wewnątrz _jego umysłu_ , jego emocje były _moimi_ emocjami, a ta makabra trwała i trwała, i trwała, i trwała jak przedłużający się koszmar albo piękny sen, jeśli spojrzeć na to wszystko z _jego_ punktu widzenia, i jedyne co mogłem robić, to wyrywać się i szarpać, i błagać, żeby to wszystko się już skończyło, doskonale wiedząc, że Voldemort mnie nie puści, że przytrzyma mnie tam tak długo, póki nie uda mi się wreszcie wyszarpać z jego obłapiających mnie, mentalnych sideł, a i wtedy te wszystkie wspomnienia pozostaną, nawet po przebudzeniu — mówił coraz ciszej, wpatrując się niewidzącym wzrokiem gdzieś w przestrzeń, czując, jak bardzo zdrętwiałe są jego wargi i dłonie, i szczęka. — Więc — wyszeptał, spuszczając wzrok na własne palce oplecione szczelnie wokół ciepłych dłoni czarnookiego — nie mów mi, Snape, że nie wiem, do czego potrafisz się posunąć, ponieważ gdzieś za tymi maskami białymi jak kość słoniowa kryła się także twoja twarz.

Mężczyzna patrzył na niego mrocznymi jak jego dusza oczami, zastygły niczym gipsowy odlew pośmiertny - Harry czuł je wyraźnie - na swoich policzkach, na własnych powiekach, na ukrytej pod opuszczonym podbródkiem szyi.

— I mimo wszystko — powiedział w końcu tak cicho, że zielonooki prawie przegapił jego słowa — przyszedłeś z tą swoją masochistyczną potrzebą cierpienia _do mnie_.

Harry powstrzymał cisnący mu się na usta, gorzki uśmiech i odparł, zaczerpując głęboko tchu jak przed skokiem na głęboką wodę:

— Do kogo innego miałbym się z tym udać?

Snape zamknął oczy. Było coś takiego na jego twarzy, co kazało Harry'emu milczeć i czekać cierpliwie na głos, który opowie mu o bólu i jego obliczach.

Czarnooki oddychał tak, jakby wypróbowywał własne gardło, własne płuca, jakby robił to po raz pierwszy i nie był jeszcze do końca pewien, jak smakuje prawdziwe życie. Wyciągnął rękę z dłoni Harry'ego i sięgnął jego twarzy - zrobił to na oślep, a Harry, wstrzymując powietrze, mając wrażenie, że coś w jego piersi ściska się boleśnie, pozwolił mu przybliżyć dłoń do swojej skóry.

— Dziecko — westchnął Snape; opuszki jego palców zaczęły znaczyć kręte ścieżki po jego twarzy - po czole, kościach policzkowych, podbródku, skroniach. — Wiesz, kiedyś, dawno temu, kiedy Czarny Pan odszedł ugodzony zaklęciem, które się od ciebie odbiło, wydawało mi się, że moje życie dobiegło końca, że ucięło się jak niedokończony film mugolskiego kina. — Snape zmarszczył brwi, odsunął od Harry'ego swoje dłonie i zapatrzył się w przestrzeń, zupełnie, jakby nie dostrzegał otaczającego go świata - nie tak naprawdę. — Nie wiem, co mnie pchało do przodu, ale to, czego wówczas byłem częścią, bardziej było egzystencją niż życiem. Zasypiałem w przydymionych barach w mugolskich dzielnicach, piłem tak długo, aż ucinał mi się film, i tak często, aż żołądek nie zaczął protestować, a wątroba nie przyłączyła się do tej szumnej opozycji. Tonąłem w litrach alkoholu, zupełnie nie zważając na jego jakość, potrafiłem żłopać obrzydliwe, ruskie sikacze, jakby były cudownymi eliksirami, mogącymi uzdrowić mnie z poczucia winy, ze wszystkiego, co rozrywało moją brudną, popielatą duszę, a potem sterczałem trzy czwarte dnia nad muszlami klozetowymi w tanich pensjonatach, w których kołdra była nie grubsza od firanki i śmierdziała naftaliną i czymś jeszcze, czego pochodzenia wolałem nie analizować. Tłukłem się po starych ulicach, wydając resztkę moich szczupłych oszczędności na jedzenie smakujące jak papier i wódkę tak okropną, że aż wykręcało od niej od środka i miało się ochotę wypluwać na chodnik jej posmak zostający na języku jak klej. Potem odsiadywałem na kacu w jednej z małych, tanich kawiarenek licznie obsiewających ulicę Pokątną - zawsze w tej samej, zawsze zamawiając podwójne espresso średniej jakości, mając nadzieję, że taka dawka kofeiny rozproszy mętne szumy wewnątrz mojej czaszki, które alkohol pozostawiał po sobie w spadku. — Twarz czarnookiego czarodzieja nie wyrażała absolutnie niczego, choć oczy Harry'ego błądziły po niej uparcie, starając się doszukać przebłysków emocji, które w tamtych dniach pożerały wielki umysł Mistrza Eliksirów. — Tam właśnie ją spotkałem. Była kelnerką, wiesz? Po kilku pierwszych wizytach przestała pytać o to, co podać - patrzyła z tym głupkowatym uśmiechem, który ostatnio zdaje się coraz częściej gościć na ustach Katriny, jak siadam w najgłębszym kącie sali. Musiała się przyglądać temu, jak opierałem tą durną, ciążącą głowę o własne dłonie, bo kiedy przynosiła mi espresso do stolika, rzucała mi wszechwiedzące spojrzenie, które doprowadzało mnie do szwedzkiej pasji, a przecież nie wiedziała, nie mogła wiedzieć co... — urwał, oblizując - raczej bezwiednie - dolną wargę. Jego obsydianowe oczy zmrużyły się nieznacznie, jakby obserwował przebieg jakiegoś szumnego wydarzenia, niedostępnego oczom Harry'ego. — Potem wszystko potoczyło się bardzo szybko.

-VVV-

Deszcz zacinał z ukosa, uderzając wielkimi kroplami o umazane tłustymi śladami czyichś palców szyby niewielkiej kawiarni, po której rozchodziła się - przytłumiona zapachem palonej kawy - woń spalonego ciasta.

Severus oddychał głęboko przez usta, przykładając rozpalone czoło do stygnącej już powierzchni filiżanki, starając się uspokoić wzburzony żołądek bez przerwy kurczący się i rozkurczający na nowo, za nic mając pragnienie jego posiadacza, aby nie wypluć za moment całej jego zawartości na klejącą się posadzkę i okrągły, chyboczący się na krótkich nóżkach blat wysłużonego stolika. Dudnienie deszczu brzmiało w jego uszach jak tętent tysiąca kopyt uderzających o bukowaną aleję - miał wrażenie, że jego czaszka płonąca tępym bólem za moment eksploduje jak supernowa.

— Zły tydzień? — zapytał jakiś kobiecy głos nad Severusem; mężczyzna drgnął niespokojnie, instynktownie przeniósł palce w stronę ukrytej w kieszeni różdżki i uniósł rozkojarzony wzrok na uśmiechającą się do niego, młodą kelnerkę, odgarniającą właśnie z twarzy zabłąkane pasmo długich, brązowych włosów.

Nie zauważył, kiedy się do niego zbliżyła - za co przeklinał w myślach i wyzywał się od idiotów - ten świat jest podłym miejscem (Severus wiedział o tym doskonale) i jeżeli wciąż będzie tak mało ostrożny to zmyślny los - był tego pewien - zgotuje mu jeszcze większe piekło, od tego, w które popadł ( _jeżeli może, przeklęty Merlinie, istnieć coś jeszcze gorszego_ — pomyślał Severus, przecierając palcami nasadę nosa).

— Zły miesiąc — pomyślał i dopiero po chwili zreflektował się, że powiedział to na głos. Skrzywił się, starając się skupić wzrok na młodej, gładkiej jak porcelana twarzy spoglądającej na niego z góry kobiety - była ładna, w każdym razie na tyle ładna, w jakim stopniu może być ładna kelnerka z uboczy Pokątnej, miała dziewczęcą urodę i rumianą, pociągłą twarz; jej bystre, duże oczy świdrowały go z ciekawością sroki przyczajonej na lśniącą w odblaskach popołudniowych, słonecznych promieni błyskotkę - w niczym nie przypominała mu Lily Evans.

— Poza tym, to nie twoja sprawa — burknął Severus, chwytając swoją zimną kawę i dopijając ją duszkiem, zastanawiając się, czy doprowadzając się do stanu, w którym każdemu ruchowi towarzyszy głuche łupanie w czaszce, a przedmioty stają się plątaniną irytujących barw do czegokolwiek go doprowadzi - czego szuka w tym mętnym alkoholu masowo rozcieńczanym wodą i sprzedawanym za cenę nieadekwatną do jego jakości? Przecież nie cofnie tym własnych błędów, nie wskrzesi przeklętej, rudej Evans, pozwalając jej wrócić do tego wrednego, szarego życia.

— Przychodzisz tutaj często. — Severus dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że ta młoda kelnerka dalej nad nim stoi i co więcej ( _o najdroższa Morgano_ ), mówi coś do niego.

Severus zazgrzytał zębami i rzucił jej jeden ze swoich odstraszających spojrzeń, które sprawiają, że nawet wyżej postawieni Śmierciożercy schodzą mu z drogi z kwaśnym wyrazem przyszytym do twarzy.

Ta durna kobieta dalej tam stała i - o zgrozo - zdawała się nawet nie dostrzegać złowieszczych spojrzeń Severusa. Był pewny, że nim zdąży mrugnąć powiekami, ucieknie ona jak porażona prądem.

Zamiast tego kelnerka odsunęła przetarte krzesło stojące przy jego stoliku i bezceremonialnie zasiadła naprzeciw Severusa, uśmiechając się zawadiacko.

— Wiesz, przed chwilą skończyłam swoją zmianę — powiedziała, rysując coś w mgiełce kurzu porastającej brzegi blatu i Severus przez moment miał wrażenie, że to runiczne symbole, przez co niewiele brakowało, by zerwał się z miejsca i wszczął gwałtowną ofensywę. — Wynajmuję pokój niedaleko.

Severus popchnął palcem wyszczerbioną filiżankę i doszedł do wniosku, że jeśli kreślone w kurzu znaki faktycznie są runami, to są to runy naprawdę kiepskiej jakości - a co za tym idzie, całkowicie bezużyteczne dla czarodzieja, nawet potężnego.

Kobieta pochyliła się nad stolikiem i Severus zamrugał w zaskoczeniu, gdy jej ręka zaczęła wachlować powietrze tuż przed jego twarzą.

— Halo! — zawołała, szczerząc zęby. — Tutaj Ziemia. Wracaj z orbity.

— Przestań — zasyczał Severus, kiedy jeden z długich (chyba sztucznych - tak oceniając na oko) paznokci zarysował skórę na jego nosie; czarne oczy zmrużyły się mocno, taksując sylwetkę młodej kobiety oceniającym spojrzeniem.

— Jak ci na imię? — zapytała tamta, najwyraźniej zupełnie nieprzejęta wodzącym bezczelnie po jej ciele wzrokiem Severusa.

— S-simon. — Severus ugryzł się w język, zanim wygadał zbyt dużo; jakiś stary barman głośno zaszurał krzesłami, dosuwając je do pustych, stolików i łypiąc w ich kierunku ciekawskim spojrzeniem. Severus nie oszczędził sobie chłodu, gdy łypnął w jego kierunku zza kilku czarnych włosów opadających mu na twarz; jego czaszka ponownie zapłonęła ogniem bólu - Severus miał wrażenie, że ktoś wbija mu długą, naostrzoną igłę prosto w skroń. Czarne oczy ponownie przeskoczyły na siedzącą naprzeciw kobietę, która właśnie - niby przypadkiem - ścisnęła ramionami swoje piersi, opierając się łokciami o stołowy blat, uwydatniając je wyraźnie pod materiałem obcisłej bluzki; Severus zawiesił na moment wzrok na jej głębokim dekolcie.

— Ładne imię, Simon — odezwała się, przygryzając dolną wargę w głupim - jak na rozum Severusa - odruchu (Lily Evans nigdy nie wdzięczyła się w podobny sposób przed chłopcami, a ci i tak się do niej garnęli jak dzikie psy do skupiska kości).

Nagle coś zaskoczyło w przytłumionym kacem umyśle czarnookiego - spojrzał na przygryzaną wargę, a potem na podkreślone piersi i wreszcie zatrzymał spojrzenie na oczach młodej, niebrzydkiej kobiety.

— Pokój? — powtórzył powoli, zaciskając palce na wypitej filiżance, obserwując kobietę zza wpół przymkniętych oczu.

Ta nawet się nie zarumieniła - zamiast tego wyszczerzyła do Severusa zęby jak wygłodniały niedźwiedź.

— No — mruknęła, puszczając mu oczko i odgarniając zabłąkany kosmyk za ucho - co nie zrobiło na Severusie najdrobniejszego wrażenia, choć propozycja nierzucona wprost go zaciekawiła.

— I co z tym pokojem? — Severus za wszelką cenę starał się udawać znudzonego tą rozmową, ale sposób, w jaki kobieta siedząca przed nim zatarła palce, powiedział mu, że średnio mu to wychodzi.

— Jest bardzo mały, Simon — odparła, posyłając Severusowi niewinne spojrzenie.

— Tak? — mruknął, przeskakując spojrzeniem pomiędzy oczami kobiety, która zaczęła się wachlować rzęsami.

— No — powtórzyła. — Zaledwie kuchnia, łazienka i sypialnia. Bardzo mała sypialnia. Ledwo wcisnęłam w niej szafę, bo moim priorytetem było wygodne, duże, miękkie łóżko.

— Łóżko? — powtórzył bezwiednie Severus i pomyślał, że naprawdę powinien się stąd ewakuować - Mroczny Znak na przedramieniu zaciążył mu jak głaz.

_Czarny Pan odszedł_ — zadzwonił mu w uszach głos Albusa Dumbledore'a. — _Lily i James zaufali nie temu czarodziejowi, co trzeba_ — podążyły za nim irytująco spokojne słowa starego dyrektora i Severus musiał wbić sobie paznokcie we wnętrza dłoni, aby nie zawyć z bólu i tłumionej wściekłości. Naprawdę, naprawdę mocno potrzebował się na czymś wyżyć.

_Albo na kimś_ — podszeptywał mu nieznośny głosik na tyłach jego umysłu.

— Gdzie ten pokój? — wypadło z ust Severusa, zanim zdołał przyhamować własne myśli.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się w taki sposób, jakby nic na tym nędznym świecie nie było w stanie jej zaskoczyć i wstała, odgarniając włosy z twarzy.

— Tuż za rogiem, zaledwie kilka ulic dalej — oznajmiła, uśmiechając się z absurdalnym rozanieleniem. — Jeśli poczekasz momencik, to skoczę tylko po płaszcz i możemy wychodzić. Jestem pewna, że spodoba ci się mój gramofon.

Zanim Severus zdołał powiedzieć coś więcej, kobieta zniknęła w pomieszczeniu służbowym, zostawiając lekko oniemiałego mężczyznę przy okrągłym, przetartym stoliku z zimną filiżanką po wyżłopanym espresso.

-VVV-

— Rzuciłem się na nią, jakby to ona była winna wszystkim moim życiowym pomyłkom — powiedział Snape, wzruszając ramionami i posyłając Harry'emu przeciągłe spojrzenie. — Chciałem się wyżyć, pozbyć myśli o winie, a potem nie odwracając się za siebie odsunąć się i zapomnieć o jej istnieniu. — Snape przetarł palcami nasadę nosa. — Wróciła do mnie w drugim trymestrze ciąży. Nazwała idiotą i zarzuciła, że to ja powinienem pamiętać o zaklęciu antykoncepcyjnym. Zażądała alimentów. Kłóciliśmy się o to dziecko bardzo długo, wiesz, Potter? Kazałem jej usunąć ciążę, ale ona szła w zaparte, mówiła, że to ona jest matką i do niej należy decyzja. Kiedy urodziła się Katrina, nie wiedziałem, co mam robić, byłem zdezorientowany, naprawdę, naprawdę mocno zdezorientowany. I zaniepokojony. Bądź na służbie u bezwzględnego Lorda, pragnącego bezdyskusyjnego posłuchu i z zachwytem spoglądaj mu w twarz, a potem kul się ze strachu na wieść o małym dziecku, które przecież nie podniesie na ciebie różdżki i nie wyrządzi nieuleczalnych szkód. Absurd. Totalny absurd.

Harry milczał, wpatrując się w patrzącego w sobie tylko znanym kierunku Snape'a.

— A teraz — powiedział powoli czarnooki czarodziej, marszcząc czoło tak bardzo, że jego skórę obsiadła siateczka zmarszczek dodająca mu lat — nie wyobrażam sobie mojego życia bez niej. Nie wyobrażam sobie... — zamyślił się.

Zielonooki przygryzł wargę i odetchnął głęboko, zanim odważył się zapytać:

— To dlatego mi pomogłeś? Bo _ona_ tego właśnie by chciała? _Katrina_?

Spojrzenie mężczyzny się wyklarowało, kiedy spoglądał na Harry'ego, przechylając lekko głowę.

— Jesteś mi winien dług — powiedział cicho, jakby w ogóle nie usłyszał pytania albo jakby ono wcale nie padło; czarne oczy zabłysły jak latarnie morskie na środku oceanu.

Harry spuścił wzrok.

— To nie była odpowiedź — mruknął, czując, jak lekkie zmierzwienie dotyka strun jego nerwów jak macki ośmiornicy bądź Wielkiej Kałamarnicy, po czym machnął ręką, krzywiąc się nieznaczenie. — Tak, tak, wiem. Nie jesteś zobligowany do dawania mi jakichkolwiek odpowiedzi, nieprawdaż?

— Zgadza się — odparł Snape; Harry miał wrażenie, że w jego głos wkradły się nuty rozbawienia, ale kiedy uniósł na niego wzrok, nie dostrzegł po nim śladu na jego ziemistej twarzy.

Zielonooki, młodszy czarodziej nie powstrzymał ciężkiego westchnienia.

— Zupełnie cię nie rozumiem — mruknął pod nosem, czując, jak jego umysł wykonuje fikołka za fikołkiem, ani myśląc zdecydować się na mały zastój. — Więc — podjął po krótkiej chwili, nie opuszczając wzroku — co chciałbyś w zamian za pomoc, którą od ciebie otrzymałem?

Snape - ten demon mroku okuty w ludzką twarz - uśmiechnął się wilczym uśmiechem.


	33. Każdy klei połamane skrzydła

Lucjusz stuknął szklaneczką wypełnioną po brzegi Ognistą Whiskey w zimne szkło szyby, na którym majaczyło blado jego rozmyte odbicie, w którym nawet nie mógł dopatrzyć się własnych oczu (nie wiedział, czy maczał w tym palce wchłonięty przez niego alkohol, czy kłębiąca się wokół zamku niepogoda).

— Wcale za tobą nie tęsknię — powiedział, tak na próbę, żeby zobaczyć, czy jego głos zadrży mu bodaj na chwilę. Głos - na szczęście - nie zadrżał, ale coś w okolicach jego serca zacisnęło się boleśnie, zupełnie, jakby dopadły go jakieś wewnętrzne Diabelskie Sidła przyrośnięte do kości, a może przyczajone pod skórą, czułe na każdy jego ruch, na każdy gest. Kiedy nieznośne serce wreszcie postanowiło oszczędzić mu tej niemej tortury i poluźnić zaciski, Lucjusz odetchnął głęboko, policzył w myślach do trzech i ponowił tą cichą, małą walkę. — Wcale a wcale.

Coś zapiekło na tyłach jego oczu i Lucjusz zazgrzytał zębami, upijając solidny łyk alkoholu, który zamigotał złotymi refleksami, odbijającymi się na grubych ściankach szklaneczki.

Nie będziesz się rozklejał — zganił się w myślach Lucjusz, pocierając dłonią - która, swoją drogą, zdawała się dziwnie odrętwiała - nasadę nosa. — Jesteś na to za stary.

— To było małżeństwo zaaranżowane przez naszych rodziców — powiedział dobitnie, czując, jak alkohol rozgrzewa przyjemnie jego żołądek, rozlewając po jego ciele ciepło, które miało zastąpić ciepło ludzkich ramion. — Małżeństwo z rozsądku, nie z wyboru — ciągnął, posyłając własnemu odbiciu twarde spojrzenie zimnych oczu.

Lucjusz przełknął wzbierającą - nie wiadomo czemu - w ustach ślinę i mały włos brakowało, aby się nią zadławił.

Weź się w garść, człowieku — pomyślał ze zdegustowaniem Lucjusz - wyprostował plecy, tak, jak za czasów, gdy był kimś znaczącym w Ministerstwie Magii, a minister Knot siedział mu w kieszeni, uniósł dumnie podbródek jak na bankietach, które kiedyś urządzali tłumnie w rezydencji Malfoyów i zanim się rozmyślił, wyrzucił z siebie jak pocisk z lufy karabinu maszynowego:

— Wcale cię nie kochałem!

Tym razem serce zamarło na moment, jakby w niemej zgrozie; Lucjusz skrzywił się, kiedy usłyszał, jak gorzko smakuje jego własny głos i uniósł szklaneczkę do ust, aby przełknąć ból wzbierający w jego piersi jak wir wodny.

Zaczerpnął potężnego łyka alkoholu i zakrztusił się tak mocno, że biel błysnęła mu przed oczami. Pochylił się i kaszląc, i charcząc, i prychając jak wściekły kot, zaczął wypluwać z płuc drobinki trunku (kropelki wyplutego alkoholu zmieszanego z jego śliną rozsiały się na szybie jak uciekła ze zraszacza woda) i kiedy Lucjusz wreszcie uspokoił oddech, mrużąc oczy, zerknął z głębokim niesmakiem na bezkształtny obraz, który drobiny alkoholu wymalowały na szybie. Nie wiedział, co za fatum nad nim ciąży, ale zdawało mu się, że spośród nich spogląda na niego rozczarowany, pełen wyrzutu wzrok jego żony.

Lucjusz zacisnął oczy i lekko przechylając szklaneczkę, przyłożył sobie ściankę chłodnego naczynia do czoła, starając się oddychać głęboko i spokojnie.

— Cholera jasna — mruknął, przełykając ślinę - nie spodziewał się, że wyparcie się jedynej, życiowej miłości może okazać się aż takie trudne.

-VVV-

_To był dziwny czas._

— Mówisz?

_Nie szydź, Draco - tamte kilka dni po pierwszej bitwie - jak ją z czasem zaczęliśmy nazywać - były naprawdę, naprawdę zakręcone. Wszyscy snuli się po zamku jak duchy, niewiele się tym od duchów różniąc. Poważnie mówię - każdy starał się, jak mógł, żeby wrócić powoli do normalności - do wolniejszego tempa własnego życia, każdy starał się uspokoić własne serce i pocieszyć je po stracie, urazie, szoku, po bólu i po lęku._

_Tyle że ciężko jest zapomnieć, kiedy wszystko wokół uparcie przypomina ci o tym, co straciłeś, a czego straceniu mógłbyś jakoś - na pewno - zapobiec._

— Na pewno?

_Zawsze istnieje sposób, aby zapobiec tragedii. Czasami jednak zauważamy go o wiele za późno, a potem przeklinamy czas, który gna do przodu, nie chcąc zatrzymać się w miejscu - nawet na moment._

-VVV-

Ktoś musiał jej powiedzieć - zasługiwała na to, żeby wiedzieć, Merlin mu świadkiem, że zasługiwała. Tyle że najwyraźniej nikt nie kwapił się, aby podjąć się tego zadania.

Wiedział, że Harry i tak ma już zbyt wiele na głowie - nie chciał dokładać mu bólu, kiedy mógłby mu go zaoszczędzić - choć raz.

Bił się z myślami bardzo długo, próbując się jakoś mentalnie uspokajać - ale jego głupi umysł, ilekroć podejmował w głowie ten wątek, podsyłał mu pod oczy obraz martwego ciała jego własnej matki.

Wiedział, że jego słowa zabolą kobietę, dla której były przeznaczone nie mniej, niż widok ziejącej pustką, wysączoną z krwi dziury po niegdyś bijącym, gorącym sercu.

Wreszcie przemógł się na tyle, żeby do niej podejść i o mało co nie uciekł, kiedy otrzymał od niej piękny, zatroskany, szeroki uśmiech i idące za nim słowa:

— Draco, kochaniutki, czy chcesz, żeby ci w czymś pomóc?

Harry nigdy nie uciekłby od obowiązku, gdyby starczyło mu czasu i sił — jedynie ta myśl dała mu odwagę na uniesienie wzroku na jej zaczerwienione, zmęczone oczy i wyznanie prawdy.

Draco, patrząc na kruszejącą jak stary marmur twarz Molly Weasley, wciąż czuł pod palcami szorstką strukturę grubego sznura, którego włókna zatapiały się w jego naskórku jak drzazgi.

-VVV-

— A gdybym ci powiedział, że chciałbym, żebyś przekonał do mnie swoich ludzi?

Harry zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na Snape'a w taki sposób, jakby nie do końca docierał do niego sens słów, które padły przed momentem między nimi. Czarnooki czarodziej przechylił głowę i zaplątał ramiona na piersi; zwierzęcy uśmiech nie spełznął z jego twarzy ani na chwilę, przez co przywodził Harry'emu na myśl dumnego, zachwyconego własnym sprytem kota, wyciągającego rząd naostrzonych pazurków. Młodszy czarodziej spuścił wzrok na ziemię i mruknął w stronę podłogi:

— Nie rozumiem.

Snape poruszył się, wyciągnął rękę i po chwili dwa długie palce napierały już na jego podróbek, unosząc go powoli, acz stanowczo. Harry przełknął - miał nadzieję, że niezbyt głośno - ślinę i posłusznie podniósł wzrok na czarne oczy migoczące jak dwa ostrza sztyletów. Czuł przebijające się przez jego skórę ciepło w miejscach, w których spoczywały opuszki czarnookiego maga, jakby wysyłały one impulsy w głąb jego ciała, jakby były łącznikiem pomiędzy czarną i gęstą jak smoła magią Snape'a, a jego własną (zawsze wyobrażał ją sobie jako posklejane niczym pajęczyna skupisko wielu odcieni szarości, nigdy nie ustabilizowała się ona po jednej, konkretnej stronie, nigdy nie wybrała swej własnej odsłony, kołatając się pomiędzy bielą a czernią, dryfując między dwoma odcieniami magii, nie mogąc osiąść na stałym lądzie).

— Rozumiesz doskonale.

Zielonooki przestąpił nerwowo z nogi na nogę, mając wrażenie, że wszystko w jego szarej, zmętniałej duszy skręca się jak wyżymana szmata. Snape opuścił swoją dłoń, przyglądając się Harry'emu zza zmrużonych powiek; młodszy czarodziej nie odważył się opuścić głowy, choć kłóciło się to z jego własnymi potrzebami - miał nieodparte wrażenie, że jeszcze moment i jego dusza ponownie roztrzaska się na miliony kawałeczków i tym razem za żadne skarby świata nie będzie zdolny do posklejania jej na powrót w jedną całość.

— Ja... — To nie do pomyślenia, że mógł z tak wielkim przekonaniem prowadzić ludzi do boju, a jedno spojrzenie Severusa Snape'a sprawiało, że zacinał się jak zgrana płyta gramofonowa. — Nie wpłynę na ich poglądy, nie mam nad nimi tak wielkiej... — Harry zaczął skakać spojrzeniem po pomieszczeniu, szukając odpowiedniego wyrazu na określenie takiej zależności, ale jedyne, które kotłowało się w jego zmarnowanym umyśle, było takim, które doprowadzało go do bólu żołądka — władzy — powiedział wreszcie, krzywiąc się gorzko - to słowo jakoś koślawo leżało na jego języku, przesunęło się po nim jak chrust.

Snape zaśmiał się miękko; Harry poczuł sieć dreszczy spływających w dół jego kręgosłupa, osiadających na jego kości ogonowej jak wata cukrowa, ale nie pozwolił swoim mięśniom na drżenie.

— Masz nad nimi o wiele, wiele większą władzę, dziecko, niż ci się wydaje — odrzekł czarnooki czarodziej, mrużąc swoje czarne, głębokie oczy.

Harry szurnął butem jak dzieciak, zanim zorientował się co robi. Odetchnął ciężko, powtarzając sobie w myślach, że musi bardziej kontrolować odruchy własnego ciała.

Jego serce za nic miało sobie jego postanowienie i bębniło miarowym rytmem o jego mostek, wyznaczając jakąś absurdalną melodię jako tło tej męczącej rozmowy.

— Przewodzić im w bitwie, a zmusić do zmiany w postrzeganiu, to dwie zupełnie różne kwestie — wymamrotał - słowa trzymały się jego języka, jak zszywki, jakby wcale nie zamierzały go opuszczać, ale on skupił się, jak tylko potrafił i wypluwał je z siebie kolejno niczym gęste łyki trucizny.

— _Potter_. — Głos Snape'a wezbrał na ostrości i Harry musiał zacisnąć zęby, aby dać upust rosnącemu w jego ciele, nerwowemu napięciu. — To nie była prośba.

Harry resztką zdrowego rozsądku powstrzymał się od zazgrzytania zębami. Jego niepewność i troska o Draco, który utracił matkę przez głupią upartość Lucjusza Malfoya, jego zamartwianie się o tych, którzy doznali fizycznych uszczerbków na zdrowiu i dręczące go, wijące się wewnątrz jego ciała poczucie winy, że być może, gdyby w którymś momencie postąpił inaczej, zdołałby zapobiec tym wszystkim tragediom - to wszystko razem rodziło w jego ciele niepojętą dla niego frustrację, która szalała pod jego skórą, zwijając się i kręcąc jak dementor, jak mara uwita z mroku, strachu i nienawiści formowana w mgliste kształty o zacierających się konturach, żądając uwolnienia.

— Więc co to było? — zapytał cicho; w jego oblicze wkradły się głębokie cienie, które przykryły jego twarz niczym chmury zasłaniające blade promienie słońca; jego układ nerwowy drżał niczym struny instrumentu szarpanego. — Moja cena za twoją pomoc? Mój dług? — Harry przeciągnął językiem po górnych zębach, czując, jak powoli, bardzo powoli niema wściekłość wtłacza się w jego żyły - jakby była zastrzykiem z adrenaliny, pobudzającym jego umysł jak dawka cukru po długotrwałym wysiłku fizycznym. Pokręcił głową, starając się uspokoić swój wzburzony, przemęczony umysł, ale nie potrafił - jego emocje wywijały się na drugą stronę, haratając jego psychikę jak ostre szpile wpijane w magiczny rdzeń. — Nie wyrobię ci gruntu pod rewolucję, Snape. — Jego głos zabrzmiał jak ostre pazury albo chłodne szpikulce przeciągane po szkle, zarysowujące z brutalną precyzją gładką powierzchnię.

Mężczyzna przechylił głowę, przyglądając mu się spod długich rzęs rzucających w świetle kominkowych płomieni długie cienie na jego kości policzkowe. Jego oczy - wbrew oświetlającemu ich ogniu palących się drew - pociemniały, jakby jego mroczna dusza kopała sobie tunel prowadzący na światło dzienne.

— Obawiam się, że nie masz wyboru — powiedział cicho - jego wąskie wargi ledwo się poruszały i Harry musiał mocno wytężyć słuch, żeby zrozumieć poszczególne słowa.

— Nie mam... — powtórzył Harry głupio, marszcząc czoło - nad jego brwiami uformowała się istna sieć milimetrowych wgłębień, jakby ktoś zaorał jego czoło pazurami. Jego serce tętniło jak głupie - czuł jego silne uderzenia w gardle. Jego nogi zrobiły się ciężkie jak kłody i odczuł w nich mrowienie, jakby tysiące małych insektów przedzierało się przez jakieś ciasne korytarze pod jego skórą. Prychnął pod nosem i wyrzucił z siebie, zanim się do reszty rozmyślił: — Zawsze istnieje jakiś wybór, Snape.

Nie wiedział, dlaczego czuje to, co czuje, ale miał wrażenie, że jego ciało rozrywane jest przez pazury jakiegoś wielkiego, mięsożernego zwierzęcia, a on, choć jego zmarnowana dusza poddawała się temu, pulsując bólem, który - tak mu się zdawało - aż promieniował z jego ciała, modlił się do wszystkich, znanych sobie bóstw, żeby to uczucie wreszcie zanikło, oddaliło się od niego, przeniosło na kogoś innego, wybrało sobie inną ofiarę. Zaciągnął się głęboko powietrzem, próbując odszukać w sobie resztki ulatującego mu z rąk opanowania, ale im bardziej starał się go chwytać, tym mocniej wyrywało się ono z jego palców, które nie wiadomo kiedy ponownie zaczęły drżeć (zupełnie, jakby przez ich długość przebiegała sieć prądu elektrycznego albo magii, drobnych iskier drażniących ciało i umysł, doprowadzających do szaleństwa). Harry - bardziej bezwiednie, niż z całkowitym rozmysłem - zaczął wyłamywać sobie kostki palców. Jego mięśnie napinały się i rozluźniały, jakby nie potrafiły zatrzymać się w jednej pozycji i znieruchomieć (Harry całkowicie utracił panowanie nad ich pracą - zupełnie, jakby to były skurcze, a nie celowe działanie popychane jego wolą).

— Nie mogę — wymruczał pod nosem, już nie przygryzając, a gryząc dolną wargę, jakby ta była gumą do żucia. Napięcie po bitwie zaczęło dawać o sobie znać bólem głowy, który zdawał się rosnąć powoli i stopniowo jak rozwijający się pąk kwiatu. Coś w jego piersi zaciskało się jak Diabelskie Sidła i wcale nie chciało puszczać.

— Czego nie możesz? — zapytał Snape, brzmiąc, jakby faktycznie go to interesowało; Harry skrzywił się jak po połknięciu kwasku cytrynowego.

— Przestań — wyrzucił przez zaciskające się boleśnie gardło, przecierając opuszkami palców pulsującą tępym bólem skroń, starając się zebrać z niej całe napięcie, ale - z jakiegoś powodu - nie będąc w stanie. W jego ciele kołatał się mętlik sprzecznych emocji. Harry oparł czoło o drżącą dłoń, przykrywając nią oczy. — Co ty ze mną robisz, Snape? — Prychnął, gdy tylko wypowiedział te słowa, myśląc, że w pełni jasności umysłu w życiu by sobie na nie nie pozwolił. — Katrina miała rację — wymruczał w kierunku swojej dłoni, która stłumiła jego głos jak knebel — jestem wyczerpany.

Snape uniósł nieznacznie głowę, spoglądając na niego z góry.

— Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę.

Harry opuścił nieznacznie dłoń, spoglądając ponuro znad dygoczących palców na stojącego przed nim mężczyznę.

— Doprawdy? — mruknął powątpiewająco.

Wąskie wargi mężczyzny wygięły się w wyrazie lodowatego rozbawienia.

— A i owszem, Harry, czyżbyś wątpił w moją zdolność postrzegania? — zapytał gładko (jego słowa przeciągnęły się jak aksamit pomiędzy językiem a podniebieniem i Harry musiał na moment zacisnąć zęby, żeby nie powiedzieć czegoś niestosownego).

Wreszcie odetchnął głęboko i powoli rozluźnił zaciśniętą szczękę, rozmasowując ją opuszkami palców (wbijał je w skórę nieco za mocno i uczucie przyciskanych do policzków paznokci nie znikało nawet wówczas, gdy na powrót opuścił swoje ramiona wzdłuż ciała).

— Oczywiście, że nie — powiedział ciężko - słowa zdawały się pozostawiać gorzki posmak na jego języku. Oblizał usta, starając się go pozbyć, ale nie powtórzył własnych słów po raz kolejny. — Dlaczego to przebiegło tak... nieoczekiwanie? — Musiał być naprawdę zmęczony, skoro o to pytał. Pokręcił głową i już otworzył usta, żeby mruknąć pod nosem, że w gruncie rzeczy, to bez znaczenia, kiedy Snape odpowiedział:

— Bo nie skierowałeś wzroku na zachód, kiedy kazałem ci to uczynić.

Harry uniósł na niego pełen niedowierzania wzrok, zastanawiając się, czy się nie przesłyszał. Szybko uzmysłowił sobie, że jednak _nie_ , kiedy czarne oczy mężczyzny zamigotały jak ścianki diamentu w świetle słonecznych promieni, a jego (o wiele za spokojny, jak na rozum Harry'ego) głos, kontynuował nieprzerwanie:

— Gdybyś mnie wówczas posłuchał, oszczędziłbyś sobie wiele zachodu, zburzył mugolskie mosty podpierające ich struktury wojskowe, nie ofiarowałbyś im czasu na ukończenie największej broni, jaką mogą oni użyć przeciw ludności czarodziejskiej.

Harry poczuł, że jego samokontrola drży w posadach i kołysze się jak most bujany nad głębiną przepaści.

— Wobec tego, dlaczego mi o tym nie przypomniałeś? Dlaczego mi nie uświadomiłeś, że zapomniałem o ważnych detalach, dlaczego mi nie zwróciłeś uwagi, że...

— A dlaczego miałbym to robić? — przerwał mu spokojnym tonem Snape, a Harry zamilkł, mając wrażenie, że ktoś - jakiś nadludzki, niedostrzegalny byt - pomieszał im języki, tak jak budowniczym konstruującym pnącą się ku niebu Wieżę Babel.

Zamknął oczy i potarł piekące tępym bólem czoło.

— Mam dość, ja... — Harry oblizał nerwowo wargi. — Pozwól mi odpocząć — wymruczał, ostatnią resztką własnej wytrzymałości uzmysławiając sobie, co właściwie wyrzuca z siebie jego gardło (Harry był zaskoczony, że po całym tym, męczącym dniu nie jest ono zdarte jak papier ścierny). — Proszę cię, Snape. Mam już naprawdę, _naprawdę_ dosyć.

— Ja również!

Harry otworzył oczy i z lekką konsternacją spojrzał na osobę, która wypowiedziała te słowa - upór zabrzmiał w nich jak fałszywa melodia wychodząca z niewprawnych strun głosowych.

Nie zauważył, kiedy otworzyła drzwi, kiedy przekroczyła próg, kiedy pochwyciła się framugi tak mocno, że pobielały jej kostki. Jedno spojrzenie rzucone twarzy Snape'a powiedziało mu, że to ciche wtargnięcie jego córki zaskoczyło go bardziej, niż cokolwiek innego podczas tego długiego, opiewającego w absurdy dnia.

Snape uniósł wyżej podbródek, świdrując swoją córkę intensywnym spojrzeniem, kiedy ta - nic sobie nie robiąc z przeszywających ją oczu jej ojca - puściła dłonią framugę, jakby ta ją oparzyła i przekraczając próg, trzasnęła za sobą drzwiami tak mocno, że chyba całe, hogwardzkie lochy zatrzęsły się w posadach.

— Koniec tego — splunęła słowami Katrina z wigorem godnym własnej matki i zaczęła zbliżać się do nich z wysoko uniesioną głową.

Snape uniósł brwi i spojrzał z ukosa na własną córkę, krzyżując ramiona na piersi.

— Wydaje mi się, że kazałem ci...

— Gówno mnie obchodzi, co mi kazałeś zrobić, a czego nie — wysyczała jak rozjuszona kotka Katrina, niepomna na mrużące się wściekle, czarne oczy, bliźniaczo podobne do jej własnych — _ojcze_ — dodała - to słowo zabrzmiało jak kpina w jej ustach.

Harry zagapił się na nią - jego wycieńczony umysł musiał mu zacząć podsuwać majaki pod nos, to musiało być to, to musiał być jakiś senny wytwór jego przemęczonego mózgu. Dziewczyna, którą znał, którą miał przed oczami, w życiu nie odezwałaby się takimi słowami do swojego ojca. Spróbował zamrugać, mając wrażenie, że kiedy to zrobi, postać Katriny rozmyje się jak sen na powiece na sekundę po przebudzeniu, ale ona nadal tam była - wyprostowana jak paw, z wysoko uniesioną głową.

— Jesteś moją córką — zabrzmiał tuż obok niego lodowaty głos czarnookiego czarodzieja, który sprawił, że serce Harry'ego zaczęło pompować pył, zamiast krwi — i nie wyobrażam sobie, że będziesz się tak w stosunku do mnie zachowywać.

Katrina prychnęła, podchodząc do Harry'ego i łapiąc go jak gdyby nigdy nic za rękę (uświadamiając go tym samym, że jednak nie jest jedynie jego majakiem - te z reguły nie wliczały się w obiekty materialne) i powtórzyła ironicznie po Snape'ie:

— Twoją _córką_ — wypluła z siebie to słowo, jakby kłuło ją w język; Harry dostrzegł szybki i krótki przebłysk bólu w oczach Snape'a, który niemal natychmiast zatonął pod woalką chłodnego opanowania. — Mówisz, jakbyś miał jakiekolwiek pojęcie o byciu ojcem — zaszydziła - na jej usta wpłynął drwiący uśmieszek.

Snape nie odpowiedział; wpatrywał się w jej twarz spojrzeniem bez wyrazu, ale Harry doskonale wiedział, że słowa, ściskającej go za rękę z taką siłą, że niemal miażdżyła mu palce, Katriny ugodziły z celnością dokładnie tam, gdzie powinny.

— Potter. — Kiedy żądanie rzucone w twarz jego córki zawiodło, Snape postanowił skierować swoją frustrację ku niemu.

Katrina obejrzała się przez ramię, rzucając Snape'owi spojrzenie tak przeszywające, tak bliźniaczo podobne do spojrzenia jej ojca, że to podobieństwo uderzyło w Harry'ego jak łom - chyba tylko ta konfuzja sprawiła, że z jego ust wydały takie słowa, jakie wypadły:

— Daj spokój, Snape — wymamrotał, ledwo poruszając przy tym wargami. — Jestem już tym wszystkim zanadto zmęczony.

Harry kątem oka dostrzegł szyderczy uśmiech formujący się na ustach dziewczyny, podarowany Snape'owi jak zapowiedź zmian, zanim wciągnęła go do sypialni i zamknęła za nimi drzwi, jakby te były włazem do jakiejś trudno osiągalnej dla człowieka przestrzeni.

Katrina odwróciła się i spojrzała mu w oczy, a potem wyciągnęła rękę ku jego twarzy, jakby samym dotykiem zamierzała wygładzić zmarszczki obsiewające tłumnie jego czoło.

Harry opuścił powieki i czując, jak napięcie ulatuje powoli z jego ciała, pozwolił jej na wszystko, czego chciała i o czym - wiedział o tym doskonale - marzyła już od dawna.

-VVV-

Amelia przykuśtykała poprzez całą długość korytarza, nie mogąc ścierpieć głośnego stukotu, który wydobywała z siebie ta durna laska, którą Parkinson nakazała jej używać. Jej lewa noga, choćby starała się, jak mogła, za nic nie chciała podnosić się wyżej i szurała po ziemi jak stopa jakiegoś zniekształconego zombi z mugolskiego filmu grozy. Nie była w stanie patrzeć na odbijającą się w chłodnych taflach szyb mijanych przez nią okien jej karykaturalną postawę, toteż wbijała uparcie wzrok w niekończący się korytarz, starając się ją ignorować (co wcale nie było takie łatwe, jak jej się z początku wydawało).

— Jak tam twoja, hmm, _głupa rana postrzałowa_ , jak ty to ujęłaś? — odezwał się męski głos za jej plecami.

Amelia - święcie przekonana, że znajduje się na korytarzu jedynie w towarzystwie swojego własnego cienia - odwróciła się gwałtownie, zapominając na moment o tej przeklętej lasce, przez co zagubiła się pośród kłębowiska własnych kończyn i ległaby na ziemię, gdyby nie silne ramiona, które pochwyciły ją w ostatniej chwili i przytrzymały w pozycji pionowej. Amelia burknęła pod nosem jakieś wymuszone podziękowania, rzucając tej durnej lasce spojrzenie, mówiące, że to wszystko _jej_ wina.

— Słodka Morgano, nie zabij się kobieto — mruknął ktoś tuż nad jej głową - w jego głosie zabrzmiał autentyczny niepokój. — Teraz, kiedy wyszłaś cało z bitwy, głupstwem byłoby połamać się jeszcze bardziej przez własną nieostrożność, nie uważasz?

Amelia zacisnęła zęby, czując, jak irytacja uderza jej do głowy. Łypnęła w górę na podtrzymującego ją mężczyznę i jej oczy zetknęły się prosto z oczami przyglądającego się jej spod zmarszczonych brwi Andersona.

— Nie jestem jakimś kaleką! — wybuchnęła Amelia jak rozjuszone zwierzę, wyszarpując się z silnego uścisku aurora, solidnie moszcząc koniec laski na porysowanej posadce, mrugającej do nich salwą milimetrowych pęknięć.

— Nic takiego nie sugerowałem — odpowiedział Anderson, unosząc dłonie w obronnym geście, wyglądając na zatroskanego - jedynie to ostatnie powstrzymało Amelię od gwałtownego odwrócenia się i ucieczki w górę korytarza, na tyle pospiesznej, w jakim stopniu pozwoliłby jej ten durny rekwizyt, na którego rączce zaciskała ze stanowczą determinacją własne palce. — Może pozwoliłabyś, żebym ci trochę potowarzyszył? — zasugerował Anderson, ofiarując jej swoje ramię, którego się nie chwyciła, ale poważnie zaczęła rozważać ofiarowaną jej pomoc.

Kobieta zacisnęła zęby i dumnie uniosła podbródek, raz jeszcze zerkając krzywo na tę przeklętą laskę, która dźwigała połowę ciężaru jej ciała.

— Wiesz, obserwowałem cię, jak walczyłaś. — Słowa, które wyszły spod języka stojącego przy niej mężczyzny, zmusiły ją do uniesienia na niego wzroku; wąskie, kobiece brwi zjechały się nieznacznie, tworząc małą, milimetrową zmarszczkę nad jej drobnym nosem. — Jesteś naprawdę potężną czarownicą.

Musiała przyznać, ten komplement miło połechtał jej wysokie poczucie wartości. Zamiast się do tego przyznać, udała niewzruszoną, kiedy odpowiadała:

— Oczywiście, że tak. Dziwne, że zauważyłeś to dopiero teraz.

Anderson zaśmiał się głośno, ale w tym śmiechu nie było ani grama szyderstwa - wręcz przeciwnie, był dziwnie miękki, jak na rozum Amelii, z niezwykłą plastycznością wypełnił przestrzeń między nimi.

Amelia wyprostowała lekko przygięte plecy.

— Parkinson twierdzi — oznajmiła z dumą — że niebawem nie będę już potrzebować żadnego wspomagacza przy chodzeniu. — Nie wiedziała, co kazało jej to powiedzieć, ale poczuła się nieco lepiej, kiedy tylko te słowa opuściły jej język.

Anderson mrugnął do niej zawadiacko i bardziej wyciągnął ku niej własne ramię.

— To jak będzie — zapytał z iskrą w oku, której nie potrafiła zinterpretować — pozwolisz mi sobie potowarzyszyć?

Amelia zamrugała, ponieważ spodziewała się raczej czegoś w stylu: „Czy pozwolisz mi sobie pomóc?" i musiała przełknąć gotową już odpowiedź, którą miała cisnąć w twarz aurora jak przekleństwem: „Nie potrzebuję _litości_ ".

Przeciągnęła niepewnym wzrokiem, w którym jej wahanie odbijało się jak od tafli lodu, po łagodnej, spokojnej twarzy czarodzieja, i raz jeszcze - jedynie kątem oka - zerknęła na swoją laskę.

Anderson nie skomentował tego, czekając cierpliwie na jej decyzję.

„ _A co mi tam_ " — pomyślała z niedbałością, która wpasowała się w jej umysł z niezwykłą precyzją, Amelia i przyjęła ofiarowane ramię Andersona.

Nie powstrzymała rozbawionego drgnięcia warg, kiedy ten wyszczerzył zęby, jakby właśnie został obdarowany najwspanialszym prezentem na świecie.

-VVV-

Ambulatorium pustoszało, a ona dalej w nim tkwiła jak ostatnie wspomnienie wielkiej bitwy, jak jakiś nędzny relikt przeszłych zdarzeń. Nawet pan Ted Green zdawał się nabierać sił - Parkinson co prawda wciąż nie wypuszczała go ze Szpitalnego Skrzydła, a on - jak się zdawało Lunie - ani myślał się z tym spierać, ale i tak jego kondycja fizyczna powoli i stopniowo powracała do formy _sprzed_ więzienia, a choć sam pan Green twierdził co innego ( _ach, droga moja Jedenastko, nie widziałaś mnie jeszcze w pełni sił. Zanim trafiłem... tam, gdzie trafiłem, codziennie rano pozwalałem sobie na dwie godziny joggingu, tak dla zachowania formy. Wszystko to legło w gruzach, jak się możesz domyślić, cała moja wytrenowana kondycja, ale takie życie, nie będę płakał nad rozlanym mlekiem_ ), Luna wyraźnie widziała poprawę pomiędzy tym, jak całą resztką swoich obskubanych sił dźwigała jego ciężar na własnych ramionach, gdy przyszło im uciekać z tego piekła na ziemi, a stanem, w którym znajdował się obecnie. Obserwowała go, kiedy przechadzał się po ambulatorium, jakby testował własne nogi - jego kroki były ostrożne i wyważone, zawsze patrzył, gdzie stawia stopy, jakby obawiał się, że na tej - pomimo licznych zarysowań - równej posadce wyrośnie niespodziewanie na torze jego kroków jakaś niewiarygodna przeszkoda (rów, szczelina, a może wręcz przeciwnie - wywołane spiętrzeniem magii, nagłe wzniesienie) - i nie mogła odeprzeć wrażenia, że niebawem pozostanie tutaj jedynym lokatorem, za towarzystwo mając jedynie szereg pustych, zasłanych pościeli, na których nie pozostanie nawet najmniejszy ślad czyjejkolwiek obecności.

Nie wiedziała dlaczego, ale pani Weasley zwykła niemal większość czasu w ciągu dnia przesiadywać na niewygodnym krześle ulokowanym obok jej posłania i przyglądać się jej czułym, zatroskanym wzrokiem, od którego Luna miała niezmożoną ochotę uciec.

— Poprawić ci poduszki, kochaniutka? — pytała za każdym razem i Luna czuła się jak kukła, którą można przestawiać z kąta w kąt, która nie jest zdolna do samodzielnego egzystowania pośród zgiełku codzienności.

— Nie, nie, dziękuję bardzo, pani Weasley — odpowiadała, siląc się na uprzejmość, czując, że zjechała na materacu tak bardzo, że szczeble zagłówka nawet przez puchowe poduszki wrzynają jej się w głowę.

Starsza kobieta i tak poprawiała jej ułożenie, zagadując Lunę tysiącem innych rzeczy: opowiadając o bieżących, na pozór nieistotnych sprawach, dziejących się w zamku (które ją omijają — mogłaby powiedzieć pani Weasley, ale nigdy nie ubierała tego w podobne słowa).

— Wiesz — opowiadała jej łagodnym głosem, kołyszącym ją do snu — Joe Martin nie nazywa już Jean Granger wariatką z dysocjacyjnym zaburzeniem tożsamości.

— Cóż, pani nie nazywa go dłużej numerem piątym — mówiła cicho Luna, zatapiając twarz w poduszkę i wdychając głęboko jej świeżą woń.

Pani Weasley marszczyła czoło i odpowiadała przyciszonym głosem:

— Nigdy go tak nie nazywałam, kochaniutka.

Luna była skłonna w to uwierzyć, ale i tak nakładała sobie kołdrę na głowę i zamykała oczy, starając się zapomnieć o całym wielkim, bezlitosnym świecie - z panią Weasley włącznie.

Któregoś dnia obok zatwardziale zajmującej miejsce obok łóżka Luny pani Weasley (to głupie, małe krzesło, chwiejące się na czterech nogach jak zapowiedź upadku Luna podświadomie zaczęła z czasem nazywać „krzesłem pani Weasley") stanął Patrick Gillespie, wydając się Lunie wyższy, niż to zapamiętała z więzienia - co było śmiesznie bzdurne i mało prawdopodobne, oczywiście.

— Jak tam, panie Gillespie — zapytała Luna, błyskając na mężczyznę spojrzeniem srebrnych oczu — wreszcie wymyślił pan sposób ucieczki, co?

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się kącikami warg i pogroził kobiecie palcem.

— Zawistni jesteśmy, co, Jedenastko? — zamruczał jak jakiś szczwany kot Patrick Gillespie, ale na jego twarzy nie było pretensji - wręcz przeciwnie, błąkał się na niej mały, łobuzerski uśmieszek.

— Widzę, że świetnie mnie pan zdołał poznać — odgryzła się Luna, co było skwitowane głośnym śmiechem starszego mężczyzny.

Mężczyzna uniósł brwi, przejeżdżając językiem po żółtych jak u nutrii zębach.

— Nie zaprzeczysz? — zapytał - w jego oczach migotały psotne ogniki.

— Dlaczego bym miała? — prychnęła Luna, wzruszając ramionami.

Ludzie przychodzili i odchodzili - czasami zostawali na dłużej, czasami wymieniali jedynie kilka drobnych uprzejmości, a kartki z kalendarza wypadały jak włosy z głowy.

Luna, obserwując przewijających się przez Skrzydło Szpitalne czarodziejów czekała jedynie na przybycie Harry'ego - śledziła skrupulatnie zmieniające się w kalendarzu daty, obserwowała słońce tlące się za oknami, przechodzące w czerń głębokiej nocy, zerkała na tykający na szafce nocnej zegarek, który ktoś - chyba Pansy Parkinson - pozostawił koło jej łóżka.

Harry nie przychodził.

-VVV-

Weszli do sporych rozmiarów sypialni w lochach o koślawych ścianach, z których niewielkich okienek rozpościerał się widok na gęstą toń głębin jeziora, która musiała być podświetlana magią, ponieważ Harry nie wierzył, aby docierało na tę głębokość mdłe, naturalne światło. Zielone oczy prześledziły ławicę niewielkich, podłużnych ryb, które przemknęły za gładką taflą szyby, której najwyraźniej jedynie magia nie pozwalała ulec ciśnieniu napierającej na nią wody.

— Nie powinnam była wychodzić. — Głos Katriny oderwał go od kontemplacji jeziora. Zielone oczy przesunęły się na tę gładką, dziewczęcą twarz, spoglądając na nią bez zrozumienia. — To był błąd, zostawiać cię sam na sam z moim ojcem.

Harry nie odwrócił wzroku; przyglądał się, jak Katrina zaczyna wiercić się nerwowo, przestępując z nogi na nogę.

— To nie tak, że rozmawialiśmy w cztery oczy po raz pierwszy w życiu, Katrino — powiedział cicho Harry, nie mogąc się powstrzymać od odgarnięcia z jej twarzy kilku brązowych kosmyków, zawijających się śmiesznie obok jej policzków.

Dziewczyna przylgnęła policzkiem do jego dłoni i zamknęła oczy.

— Niby tak, ale... — westchnęła ciężko, a Harry poczuł to westchnienie głęboko pod własną skórą. — Wykorzystując twoje słabości, on przymusza cię do czegoś, czego wcale nie chcesz.

Harry zapatrzył się mętnym wzrokiem w przepływającą za szybą wodę.

— To trochę bardziej skomplikowane, niż myślisz.

Katrina przygryzła wargę; Harry czuł jej czarnookie spojrzenie, tak bardzo podobne do wzroku jej ojca, wędrujące pomiędzy rysami jego twarzy.

— Dlaczego mu na to pozwalasz?

Nie wiedział, dlaczego odpowiedział. Być może był już zanadto zmęczony, by powstrzymywać słowa, być może wydawało mu się, że jeśli się tym podzieli, zrobi mu się lżej na sercu.

— Bo nie potrafię z tym walczyć, Katrino.

Z pewnością nie zrobiło mu się lżej. Katrina zmarszczyła brwi, podążyła wzrokiem za jego spojrzeniem utkwionym w ścianie, po czym westchnęła i spuściła oczy ku ziemi.

— On nazywa cię _dzieckiem_ , Harry — powiedziała cicho; coś w tonie jej głosu nakazało mu na nią spojrzeć. Katrina wykrzywiła usta w słabej parodii uśmiechu. — Nawet _mnie_ tak nie nazywa.

Harry skrzywił się i wzruszył niedbale ramionami.

— Nienawidzę tego określenia, a on o tym wie — odparł bez entuzjazmu, zastanawiając się, o co właściwie może chodzić, kiedy jego wzrok spotkał się z czarnymi jak nicość oczami Katriny.

— Nie, Harry — powiedziała, kładąc nacisk na pierwsze słowo. — Tu nie chodzi o chęć wyprowadzenia cię z równowagi, wierz mi, wiem, co mówię.

Katrina przygryzła dolną wargę i zacisnęła mocniej pace wokół jego dłoni. Harry uniósł do twarzy jej drobną rękę i złożył delikatny pocałunek we wgłębieniu pomiędzy kciukiem a palcem wskazującym.

— On ma do ciebie jakiś niepojęty dla mnie sentyment, wiesz? — określiła swoje stanowisko Katrina, gładząc kciukiem wnętrze jego dłoni; jej głos zdawał się zmięknąć, jej słowa miały lżejszy posmak, niż zaledwie chwilę temu.

— Raczej do mojej matki — chciał powiedzieć Harry, ale rozumiał, że istniały kwestie, których nie powinien przy niej wspominać - nigdy. Zamiast tego odwrócił dłoń Katriny wnętrzem w swoją stronę i pochylił się nad nią, żeby złożyć na jej nadgarstku miękki pocałunek. Poczuł jej długie palce w swoich włosach ( _ona ma twoje palce_ — wróciło do niego echo starej rozmowy) i przez moment miał nieodpartą ochotę, aby się ewakuować. Całą siłą woli zmusił się do pozostania w miejscu, bez wszczynania jakiejś absurdalnej ucieczki. Uniósł na nią spojrzenie, przesuwając usta na jej przedramię, by chwilę później musnąć nosem wgłębienie łokcia.

— Mówię poważnie — mruknęła cicho Katrina; jej czarne oczy były zamglone, a Harry jeszcze nigdy nie widział podobnego wyrazu w tej głębokiej ciemności, w tych przestrzeniach bez dna, tak podobnych do oczu jej ojca. — Harry, ty tego nie widzisz, ale ja tak i mówię ci, że on w jakiś dziwny sposób utrzymuje cię pod swoją protekcją. W jakiś zagmatwany sposób jemu...

Harry wyprostował się i uciszył ją powolnym, niepowściągliwym pocałunkiem. Katrina jęknęła w jego usta, wysyłając w dół jego kręgosłupa salwę dreszczy. Harry przeniósł usta na płatek jej ucha, skubiąc go delikatnie zębami.

— Nie marnujmy słów na przypuszczenia — wyszeptał, wplątując palce w jej włosy (długie pasma prześlizgiwały się między jego palcami jak woda).

Zdawała mu się tak bardzo piękna w tym mdłym świetle pokoju, z rozrzuconymi niedbale włosami, z oczami migoczącymi jak pochodnie. Jej skóra zdawała się promienieć zdrowym, brzoskwiniowym kolorytem. Wargi Harry'ego zjechały za podbródek, smakując szyję.

Katrina oddychała pod nim przyspieszonym rytmem, wszczepiając swoje palce w jego ramiona, we włosy, w tył jego szaty klejącej się do jego ciała.

— Nie wiedziałam, czy wrócisz — jęknęła, sięgając dłońmi - jak się zdawało Harry'emu - wszędzie, gdzie tylko była w stanie, do jego twarzy, do szyi, do włosów, szarpiąc jego czarnymi, przydługimi kosmykami tak mocno, że Harry zdziwił się, że nie wyrywa ich całymi puklami. — Tak długo walczyliście...

— Teraz jestem — wyszeptał Harry; palce Katriny drżały, kiedy powoli zaczęła rozpinać guziki jego szaty - pozwolił jej na to, podejrzewał, że nie istniało nic, na co by w tej chwili się nie zgodził. Zamiast protestów, ponownie wrócił ustami do jej słodkich, drobnych warg.

Kiedy jej paznokcie zaczęły drapać jego plecy, Harry przepadł.

Gdzieś na granicy świadomości kołatało się w jego głowie, że będzie miał czerwone pręgi na skórze, że jego usta będą całe opuchnięte, że ona ma tylko piętnaście lat - ale te argumenty blakły przy drżącej mu w palcach Katrinie, której ciało odpowiadało na jego dotyk niemym krzykiem, prośbą zaklętą w każdym skrawku gładkiej skóry.

Harry, mając wrażenie, że jego umysł znajduje się gdzieś daleko, bardzo daleko, a tu - przy nim - zostało jedynie drżące pod skórą serce i gorące z pragnienia ciało, podniósł Katrinę, która nie odrywając ust od jego własnych, zakradając się językiem w jego wargi, oplotła nogi wokół jego bioder, pozwoliła mu zanieść się do łóżka i ułożyć w wymiętej pościeli.

Po jej szyi powoli spłynęła mokra stróżka potu, kiedy Harry, skubiąc zębami jej ramię, które wyłoniło się zza zwiewnego materiału, zaczął szukać palcami zamka jej sukienki.

— Harry?

— Hmm? — mruknął nietreściwie, przeciągając suwakiem po niemal całej długości jej pleców; jego palce musnęły podstawę jej kręgosłupa.

Katrina odchyliła głowę do tyłu i spojrzała w jego zamglone oczy spojrzeniem niemal tak samo niewyrazistym, jak musiało wyglądać jego własne; opuszki jej palców badały mięśnie na jego klatce piersiowej, jakby chciała nauczyć się w ten sposób ich ułożenia, ich struktury.

— Zawsze możesz zagrać moją kartą przy pertraktacjach z moim...

— Cicho już — mruknął Harry, przygryzając lekko skórę jej gardła, wyrywając z jej głosowych strun głęboki jęk, który zabrzmiał w jego uszach jak najpiękniejsza muzyka.

Jej oddech przyspieszył, palce sięgnęły do zapięcia jego spodni; Harry czuł własne serce tętniące u podstawy swojego gardła.

Była tak bardzo chętna, tak bardzo spragniona miłości, a Harry nie potrafił i nie chciał walczyć sam z własnym umysłem ani minuty dłużej. Jej sukienka zdejmowała się tak łatwo, jakby była drugą skórą, która zostaje zrzucona. Całował jej gardło, jej obojczyki, jej dekolt, lawirując ustami po jej gładkiej skórze, która drżała, jakby jego wargi ją parzyły.

Przycisnęła się do niego, jakby nie mogła już dłużej znieść oddzielenia ich ciał i Harry uniósł zamglone oczy na jej twarz.

Jej powieki były opuszczone i drżały w nie mniejszym stopniu niż całe jej ciało. Harry pochylił się i musnął wargami czubek jej nosa, zostawiając wilgotny ślad na jej brzoskwiniowej skórze.

— Katrino — wyszeptał w jej twarz, czekając, aż na niego spojrzy.

Kiedy jej powieki wreszcie się uniosły, Harry musiał zaciągnąć się głęboko powietrzem - czerń błyszczała jak kamień szlachetny i Harry, choć się starał, nie mógł oderwać od niej wzroku. Na jej wargach zamajaczył lekki, figlarny uśmieszek, a jej dłonie przesunęły się po jego plecach i zakradły się pod linię bokserek. Harry poczuł rząd paznokci wbijających się w miękką skórę pośladków.

— Katrino — powtórzył, oddychając coraz ciężej, przymykając nieznacznie powieki.

— Po prostu — wyszeptała, owijając jedną nogę wokół bioder Harry'ego jak bluszcz pnący się wokół rynny — dajmy się ponieść.

Zielone oczy jeszcze przez moment tonęły w czarnych, póki Harry nie opuścił głowy na jej dekolt i nie wyznaczył gorącej ścieżki pocałunków biegnących przez zagłębienie między jej piersiami, do napiętego brzucha, muskając językiem pępek tak długo, że Katrina zaczęła chichotać.

Kochali się tej nocy więcej niż raz, choć za pierwszym razem zakrwawili białą, wymiętą pościel szlakiem czerwonej, gorącej posoki spływającej strugami po udach zaciskającej powieki Katriny.

-VVV-

_Zrobiliśmy to wtedy po raz pierwszy, ale nie ostatni. Wciąż pamiętam jej oczy rozpalone jak światło gwiazd. Wciąż pamiętam jej ciało - tak drobne pod moimi palcami, nękała mnie obawa, że jeśli pochwycę ją mocniej między swoje ramiona, pokruszę jej kości, jej wystające pod ostrym kątem obojczyki, jej biodra, w które tak idealnie wpasowały się moje palce._

_To była nasza noc, w której nie istniał cały wielki, rozległy świat, nie istniał żaden kosmos pełen gwiazd ani żadna czasoprzestrzeń - jedynie my dwoje i doznania, które się na nas składały. Zupełnie jakbyśmy uczyli się własnych ciał od nowa, od nowa poznawali własne pragnienia i potrzeby._

_Severus Snape, jakżeby inaczej, doskonale wiedział o naszych łóżkowych ekscesach - w całym tym miłosnym uniesieniu zapomnieliśmy zaryglować drzwi i wyciszyć pomieszczenie. Cóż - ja zapomniałem. Katrinie, jak podejrzewam, było wszystko jedno._

_Doskonale pamiętam jego wzrok, kiedy po tym wszystkim spoglądałem mu w oczy. Rozkładający na części, na struktury, na włókna, na pierwiastki. Wzrok przebijający się przez wszelkie moje zabezpieczenia nałożone na umysł, jakby miały one co najwyżej konsystencję zbliżoną do wiatru przemykającego nad zamkowymi wieżami. Nie sposób było się przed nim obronić, ściągał on potężne pokłady poczucia winy, której wcale nie odczuwałem przed konfrontacją z jej ojcem._

-VVV-

Pocałował zaledwie wątłym muśnięciem warg nieruchome powieki śpiącej, oddychającej miarowym rytmem Katriny i wyślizgnął się z łóżka, szukając po omacku własnych ubrań. Nie wiedział, która była godzina, ale strużki księżycowego światła wciąż prześlizgiwały się pomiędzy wodne otchłanie, malując je paletą zróżnicowanych kolorów, żywcem wyjętych z opowieści uwiecznionych w kreskówkach. Naciągnął na siebie spodnie, przewijając własną bluzkę na prawą stronę, poszukał pozostawionych na szafce przy łóżku okularów i zarzucił na ubranie pomiętą szatę, na palcach przemykając się poprzez pokój, czując się trochę jak nocny włamywacz.

Pchnął drzwi, zastanawiając się, czy odnajdzie gdzieś w salonie jakąś szklankę, do której mógłby nalać w łazience przeźroczystą objętość zimnej wody. Ruchem dłoni przygładzając to dziwaczne gniazdo, które powstało na jego głowie, zaczął powoli przecinać pokój.

Jego wzrok przesunął się po nagich ścianach, po ciężkich, starych meblach, po szlaku zarysowań na drewnianej podłodze i padł na przykrytą grubą powłoką ciemności postać siedzącą na fotelu przed kominkiem i śledzącą jego ruchy w absolutnym milczeniu. Harry zamarł w pół kroku, czując, jak silny ucisk powoli sięga jego gardła, zaciskając na nim swoje sidła.

Miał nieodparte wrażenie, że w tych czarnych oczach dostrzegł rozczarowanie, kiedy przesunęły się one - wcale nie pospiesznie, wręcz przeciwnie, boleśnie powoli - po jego rozwianych włosach, po pomiętej bluzce i niezapiętych na guzik spodniach, widocznych zza rozchełstanej na poły szaty.

— Moje gratulacje — odezwał się cicho Snape unosząc dłoń w geście szyderczego toastu; pomiędzy jego palcami błysnęła do Harry'ego szklaneczka do połowy wypełniona jakimś trunkiem, na oko przypominającym whiskey.

Coś w piersi Harry'ego zacisnęło się boleśnie, kiedy Snape podniósł szklaneczkę do ust i opróżnił ją w kilku, dużych łykach.

— Snape... — W jego umyśle jego głos pobrzmiewał chłodnym opanowaniem, ale prawda była taka, że zaschło mu w ustach i brzmiał niemal jak niedoszły topielec, wypluwający z objętości własnych płuc całe pokłady wody.

— Cieszę się, że twoje... _zmęczenie_ wyparowało na resztę nocy — zaszydził mężczyzna, nie podnosząc głosu, brzmiąc jak wcielenie demona uwitego z mroku. — To naprawdę znakomita nowina.

Harry przygryzł wnętrze policzka, zastanawiając się, jak to możliwe, że kilka celnych słów tego mężczyzny jest w stanie sprawić, że jego dusza kruszeje, rozlatując się na takie drobiny, których nie sposób posklejać w jedną całość.

— Naczelniku... — wymruczał słabo, świdrując oczami nieruchomą jak głaz twarz Snape'a.

Starszy mężczyzna wstał ze swojego miejsca i Harry'emu przyszło do głowy, że ten za moment go uderzy, ale Snape pstryknął jedynie palcami, a w powietrzu pojawiły się dwie kolejne szklaneczki wypełnione do trzech czwartych złotym alkoholem. Mężczyzna pochwycił je w swoje duże, blade dłonie i podszedł do Harry'ego, podając mu jedną z nich.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, spoglądając niepewnie na wręczany mu trunek.

— To nie trucizna, Potter — warknął cicho starszy czarodziej i jakby dla potwierdzenia upił niewielki łyk z własnej szklanki.

Harry oblizał nerwowo wargi.

— Ja... nie mam...

— Będę bardzo rozczarowany, jeśli się ze mną nie napijesz — przerwał mu Snape; jego obsydianowe oczy wtapiały się w ciemność pokoju, ale Harry wiedział, że spoglądają prosto w jego własne.

Zielonooki powoli ujął szklaneczkę w dłoń, czując pod palcami jej chłód, przenikający do jego palców jak prąd.

Jego powieki ciążyły, miał wrażenie, że pod oczami przykleił się do jego skóry jakiś niematerialny ciężar - jedynie się domyślał tego, jak bardzo podkrążone mogą być jego oczy.

Snape wrócił na swoje miejsce w fotelu i zasiadł na nim nienaturalnie wyprostowany, przypatrując się beznamiętnie jego twarzy.

— Więc — podjął po chwili konwersacyjnym tonem starszy czarodziej, przeciągając spojrzeniem po napiętej jak struna sylwetce Harry'ego — przespałeś się z moją córką, żeby mnie sprowokować?

Zielonooki poczuł, jak jego przełyk zamienia się w pustynię; bezwiednie przyciągnął szklaneczkę do ust i pozwolił, by łyk złotego trunku spłynął w dół jego gardła. Ciepło rozlało się przyjemnie po jego żołądku, delikatny, łąkowy posmak whiskey pozostał na jego języku jak wspomnienie po aromatycznych przystawkach z wysokiej klasy winiarni. Snape przyglądał się mu długo, a na jego twarzy nie było nawet śladu po emocjach - nawet jakiś skąpych pozostałości.

— Naczelniku... — Harry przetarł palcami nasadę nosa i poprawił chaotycznym ruchem palców zsuwające się z niego okulary. Coś ciężkiego zaciskało się w jego piersi, jakby pochwyciły go ostre szpony magicznego stworzenia. Zamknął oczy, kiedy poczuł przeklętą wilgoć kręcącą się pod jego powiekami jak wiry tornada. — To pewnie zabrzmi banalnie i wcale mnie nie usprawiedliwia, ale ja ją kocham. — Jego głos nie zaciął się na ostatnim słowie, jak myślał, że to nastąpi, ale - dzięki Merlinowi - nie smakował też zanadto ckliwie.

— Otwórz oczy i powtórz to.

Żądanie - Harry wyłapał je w jego głosie jak klątwę pośród serii standardowych zaklęć.

Uchylił powieki i spojrzał prosto w te czarne, głębokie, przeszywające jak igła tunele, pozwalając im wedrzeć się do jego duszy, choć obawiał się, że może mu przyjść za to zapłacić.

— Jestem zakochany w twojej córce, Snape — burknął. — Zadowolony?

Starszy czarodziej uniósł wysoko na czoło jedną, chudą brew, wyglądając przy tym dość karykaturalnie.

— Niespecjalnie — odparł konwersacyjnym tonem, a Harry nie powstrzymał kwaśnego skrzywienia, które zawitało na jego ustach. Odwrócił głowę, zatapiając wzrok w przykrytym cieniami regale na książki. — Zaledwie kilkadziesiąt godzin temu, Potter, zarzekałeś się przed Ginerwą Weasley, że moja córka jest dla ciebie _nikim_ , a teraz co? Nagle urosła w znaczenia, nabrała jakiejś nowej astralnej rangi? Zaczęła podlegać jakiemuś nowemu notowaniu, co?

Harry poczuł nagły przypływ irytacji uderzający do jego ciała jak fala; dał jej upust, zgrzytnąwszy kilkakrotnie zębami.

— Ja wiem — zaszydził Harry — że jedyna kobieta, z którą się przespałeś, _Naczelniku_ , znaczyła dla ciebie tyle, co prywatna zabawka i była jedynie twoją fraszką, twoim materiałem na rozładowanie napięcia, ale, wyobraź sobie, nie wszyscy są w podobnym stopniu skażeni umysłowo.

Pożałował własnych słów, zaledwie wydostały się one przez jego wargi; jego rozjątrzenie nagle opadło, zbiło się jak bańka mydlana, a zielone oczy pochwyciły spojrzenie czarnych. Harry nie musiał patrzyć w lustro, aby wiedzieć, że jego źrenice urosły do nadnaturalnych rozmiarów; serce w jego piersi na moment zatrzymało swój bieg. Snape patrzył na niego bez mrugnięcia powieką, a w jego ciemnych oczach jak kamień na lodzie spoczywała nicość.

— Przepraszam, ja... — wydusił przez zaciskające się gardło Harry; jego głos zaczął się łamać jak osłabione kości.

— Wynoś się stąd, Potter — przerwał mu Snape, uciszając go uniesieniem dłoni. Jego głos zabrzmiał jak płynne srebro, spłynął z jego języka jak aksamit.

Harry z całych sił starał się nie dopuścić ostrego rozgoryczenia do rysów własnej twarzy, ale oczy zaczęły nieprzyjemnie szczypać i nie mógł zrobić nic, tylko stać i czuć, jak powoli rozlatuje się w pył - trochę jak Voldemort pod koniec wojny. Przełknął ciężko ślinę, skacząc spojrzeniem od jednego migoczącego głęboką czernią oka do drugiego.

— Proszę cię, Snape — wypowiedział cicho przez wyschnięte usta - jego głos leżał jak papier ścierny na jego podniebieniu.

— O co mnie znowu prosisz, Potter? — wybuchnął Snape, podnosząc się gwałtownie; jego oczy błysnęły chęcią mordu (powodując, że Harry bezwiednie, automatycznie skulił ramiona) jego różdżka przecięła powietrze - choć Harry nie zarejestrował momentu, w którym właściwie znalazła się w jego palcach. Zaczerpnął tchu, spodziewając się bólu, spodziewając się rozcięcia piekącego skórę i ostrej krawędzi rany otwierającej się na jego ciele, ale Snape nie potraktował go żadną wymyślną klątwą - machnął nad głową okrężnym ruchem nadgarstka (Harry poczuł niemałą ulgę, gdy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że to tylko zaklęcie wyciszające pomieszczenie). — Mam serdecznie dosyć twoich próśb — wysyczał, obnażając zęby. — Jesteś tylko irytującym, przemądrzałym bachorem, który nieustannie zapomina, gdzie jest jego miejsce. — Kolejny urok Snape'a ściął go z nóg - Harry miał wrażenie, jakby nagle utracił w nich czucie. Upadł z łoskotem na zimną ziemię, czując ból promieniejący z kolan, które zderzyły się mocno z twardą podłogą (wiedział, że będzie miał potężne sińce na nogach, ale to zmartwienie blakło przy płonących jak piekielne czeluści oczach jego byłego profesora). Ściskana w jego dłoniach szklaneczka wysunęła się z jego palców i z trzaskiem roztłukła pod jego kolanami. Zielonooki poczuł, jak kilka drobinek szkła osiada pod jego paznokciami jak drzazgi. To było nic, w porównaniu z tym, co czuł, tym, co promieniało w głębi jego duszy, ryjąc w nią pazurami, kalecząc wszystko, co napotka na swojej drodze. Harry przygryzł dolną wargę aż do krwi i opuścił głowę, ukrywając przed Snape'em wyraz własnych oczu, które zaczęły nabiegać gorzkimi łzami upokorzenia. — Wykorzystujesz i podjudzasz Katrinę przeciw mnie, żeby...

Harry nie wytrzymał.

Uniósł gwałtownie wilgotne oczy na mężczyznę, czując, że jest mu już wszystko jedno, a potem wyciągnął ramię i pochwycił w pięść głupią, zwiewną szatę Snape'a gdzieś pod wysokim kołnierzem, i przełykając własną dumę, szarpnął nią w swoją stronę z zaciętością dzikiej bestii.

— SNAPE, _ja ją kocham_! — wydarł się mu prosto w twarz, wpijając intensywne spojrzenie w tego niemożliwego człowieka, chcąc, żeby prawda uderzyła w jego pokręcony umysł jak rozpędzona torpeda.

Nie zdołał ocenić, czy jego słowa osiągnęły zamierzony efekt, bo to niespodziewane uniesienie jak nagle przyszło, tak samo gwałtownie opuściło jego ciało i Harry, przerażony własną śmiałością, wypuścił spomiędzy palców ten gładki, czarny materiał w tym samym tempie, w którym zaczerpnięty dech uleciał z jego płuc, wycofując w panice lekko drżącą dłoń; spuścił głowę.

Chude palce mężczyzny pochwyciły jego brodę, kiedy ta zaczęła się zsuwać ku dołowi i zielonooki, młody czarodziej - chcąc nie chcąc, czując ucisk w piersi tak silny, że zadawał niemal fizyczny ból - spojrzał ponownie w te obsydianowe oczy, nie mogąc sobie przypomnieć, jak należy spokojnie oddychać.

Harry przełknął ciężko ślinę, czując, jak ta z trudem przesuwa się w dół jego gardła, po czym utyka w nim jak ość. Oczy Snape'a badały jego twarz, jakby widziały w niej coś ponad rozpadającego się człowieka.

— Kochasz ją, Potter — powtórzył po nim cicho, brzmiąc tak bezosobowo, że Harry jak nic innego zapragnął mu się wyrwać.

Słowa Katriny, w jakimś dziwnym żarcie losu, powróciły do niego jak bumerang i Harry uśmiechnął się bez rozbawienia, mając wrażenie, że coś w nim samym umiera bardzo powoli, pozostawiając na jego duszy przeciągłe pręgi blizn.

— Już nie nazywasz mnie dzieckiem? — wymamrotał, wiedząc, że brzmi idiotycznie, ale to przestało mieć dla niego znaczenie.

Coś poruszyło się na tej ziemistej twarzy - jak mgnienie światła przemknęła po niej jakaś nieokreślona emocja, której Harry, choć starał się bardzo mocno, nie potrafił przechwycić, a co dopiero zinterpretować. Jego wąskie wargi pobladły o kilka odcieni, a żar wściekłości rozpalony w jego oczach zdawał się odrobinę przygasnąć.

Zielonooki czarodziej, czując się jak totalny głupiec, chcąc zająć czymś dłonie, z których niemal całkowicie odpłynęło wszelkie czucie, zaczął skubać nerwowo paznokciami jakąś przeciągłą rysę w podłodze i dopiero teraz zauważył, że okruchy szkła, które osiadły na jego opuszkach, rozcięły mu skórę, a gorąca krew spływała nie tylko z jego pulsującej wargi.

Snape milczał bardzo długo, a Harry nie mógł odegnać od siebie myśli, że to nagłe milczenie jest znacznie, znacznie gorsze, niż rzucana mu uprzednio prosto w twarz frustracja. Czarne oczy zamknęły się, kiedy Snape uniósł do góry rękę, aby przetrzeć opuszkami palców nasadę nosa.

— Głupi dzieciak — wymamrotał, oddychając głęboko, jakby starał się uspokoić własny huragan rozemocjonowania.

Harry oblizał językiem ściekającą mu po ustach krew; jego serce ponownie się zatrzymało, kiedy Snape przyklęknął naprzeciw niego, a czarne, głębokie oczy wyjrzały zza bladej dłoni.

Zielonooki przyglądał się nieco otępiałym wzrokiem, jak starszy czarodziej bez słowa chwyta jego krwawiące dłonie w swoje ostrożne palce i zaklęciem wydobywa z ran drobiny rozbitego szkła. Chłodny podmuch magii zasklepił - o wiele głębsze, niż zdawało się Harry'emu - drobne ranki, pozostawiając na jego opuszkach i w liniach papilarnych siateczkę blizn.

— Przepraszam, nie powinienem mówić takich rzeczy o... — przyznał cicho Harry, wpatrując się we własne dłonie niewidzącym wzrokiem.

— Więc nie mów — przerwał mu Snape; w jego głosie brakowało uprzedniej ostrości.

Zielonooki przełknął ciężko ślinę.

Kciuk starszego czarodzieja starł czerwoną, ciepłą posokę spływającą z jego brody. Harry odetchnął głęboko, zbierając w sobie siłę na następne słowa.

— Ostatnimi czasy proszę cię o zbyt wiele — przyznał przyciszonym głosem, bardziej przed sobą, niż przed Snape'em. Obawiał się spojrzeć mu w oczy - przemawiał do swoich rąk, jak do zaintrygowanego słuchacza ciekawego wykładu. — Już dawno powinieneś mnie za to zrugać.

Starszy czarodziej nie odpowiedział; jego magia zatańczyła na twarzy Harry'ego jak na lodzie. Przegryziona do krwi warga zaleczyła się w podobnym stopniu - jak podejrzewał - co jego palce.

Czarne oczy odnalazły jego własne.

— W porządku - kochasz ją — powiedział cicho Snape jak jakąś nową kontynuację starej rozmowy, mrużąc oczy w głębokim skupieniu — a co z twoim: „ _ona ma piętnaście lat_ "? — przedrzeźniał go, kręcąc sardonicznie głową, ale jego wzrok nie zmalał na intensywności.

Harry wykrzywił wargi w kwaśny grymas.

— A co z twoim: „ _nie przeszkadza mi to tak bardzo, jak powinno_ ", hmm? — odgryzł się bez większego przekonania, wpatrując się w głęboką ciemność jego źrenic z niemym zrezygnowaniem.

Snape milczał dobrą chwilę, przyglądając mu się spod zmarszczonego czoła, a Harry im bardziej starał się zinterpretować wyraz jego oczu, tym bardziej dochodził do wniosku, że nie jest w stanie.

— Sądziłem, że zrobiłeś to tylko po to, żeby ze mnie zadrwić — powiedział tak cicho, że Harry'ego rozbolały mięśnie za uszami od wytężania słuchu, a kiedy już do jego zmarnowanego umysłu trafiły wypowiedziane przed sekundą słowa, Harry poważnie zaczął się zastanawiać nad tym, czy jego zmysł słuchu funkcjonuje poprawnie.

Wypuścił z głębi płuc spore pokłady powietrza, a to uciekło przez jego usta jak z przebitego balona i przetarł palcami wciąż piekące oczy, czując się nieprzyjemnie skrępowany tą rozmową oraz faktem, że ona w ogóle zaistniała.

— Musisz mieć o mnie _naprawdę złe_ mniemanie, skoro założyłeś, że byłbym w stanie przespać się _z kimkolwiek_ , jedynie po to, żeby cię podjudzić, Naczelniku — mruknął pod nosem, nie odważając się spojrzeć w oczy temu człowiekowi wpatrzonemu w jego twarz z uwagą, z jaką obserwuje się zachowanie bakterii pod mikroskopem elektronowym. Palce zielonookiego czarodzieja przeciągnęły się po płytkich rysach w podłodze - wyraźnie czuł pod opuszkami najdrobniejsze pęknięcie, najlichszą szczelinę. — Dlaczego zawsze ważne kwestie musimy omawiać, siedząc na ziemi, co? — zapytał ze zrezygnowaniem, na co kąciki warg Snape'a drgnęły - jak w imitacji drobnego uśmiechu.

— Taki, widać, już ich urok — odrzekł jedwabistym głosem, podnosząc się z ziemi z niebywałą elegancją - jakby cały ten czas siedział na obszernej kanapie o miękkim obiciu, a nie klęczał na twardej, niewygodnej podłodze, odciskającej się własnymi nierównościami na ich kolanach. Ku wielkiemu zaskoczeniu Harry'ego, Snape wyciągnął ku niemu dłoń, aby pomóc mu podnieść się z ziemi. Zielonooki podźwignął się ciężko na nogi, gubiąc gdzieś po drodze godność, z jaką chciał to zrobić, kiedy jego własna rozchełstana szata zaplątała mu się w łydkach jak nić pajęczyny, a on zachwiał się jak człowiek sterczący na klifie nad przepaścią. Harry zaklął szpetnie pod nosem, łapiąc równowagę; drobne wgłębienia w policzkach Snape'a ozdobiły jego koci półuśmiech.

— Urok — prychnął Harry, czując, jak ( _nareszcie_ ) jego serce zaczyna wracać do swego stałego rytmu. — Chyba ich skaza.

Starszy czarodziej przechylił głowę jak zaintrygowane, drapieżne zwierzę, niewiele się tym od drapieżnika odróżniając.

— Och, dziecko, nie potrafisz docenić niewielkich, drobnych gestów, które całościowo mają olbrzymie znaczenie — zamruczał, brzmiąc, jakby świetnie bawił się całą tą kuriozalną sytuacją.

Harry westchnął ciężko.

— Jesteś osobą o najbardziej zagmatwanym umyśle, z jaką miałem nieprzyjemność obcować.

Śmiech starszego czarodzieja wysłał salwę zimnych dreszczy w dół jego kręgosłupa.

— Takie komplementy to ty sobie zachowaj dla kogoś innego — odparł starszy mężczyzna z niejakim błyskiem w czarnych oczach — _dziecko_ — dopowiedział, przeciągając sylaby, jakby za punkt honoru postawił sobie wprowadzenie Harry'ego w konsternację.

Snape przeszedł przez pokój i ponownie zaczął nalewać złotego trunku do nowych szklanek, pozostawiając resztki rozbitego szkła na podłodze, jakby ich położenie nie stanowiło dla niego najmniejszego problemu.

— Więc — mruknął pod nosem Harry, krzyżując ramiona na piersi, odrywając wzrok od pokruszonych resztek szklanki — to całe przekonywanie moich ludzi...

— Wciąż jest aktualne — podchwycił Snape, odwracając ku niemu twarz i spoglądając mu prosto w oczy, ale ogniki tlące się na dnie tych czarnych czeluści nie przygasły ani na moment.

Zielonooki czarodziej skrzywił się, odgarniając z twarzy wpadające mu do oczu włosy.

— Co ty za wyzwania przede mną stawiasz? — mruknął ze zrezygnowaniem, przyglądając się, jak Snape podchodzi do niego z dwoma, nowymi szklaneczkami whisky. Złoty alkohol mrugnął do niego zachęcająco jasnym poblaskiem.

Mężczyzna wcisnął mu w dłoń jedną z nich, po czym złożył toast, uderzając lekko cienką ścianką swojego szkła o to, trzymane przez Harry'ego, sprawiając, że Harry nieomal rozlał zawartość własnego trunku na swoje ramiona przykryte niedbale czernią szaty.

— Tylko te najciekawsze. — Głos byłego profesora prześlizgnął się przez powietrze jak mżawka i osiadł głęboko na duszy Harry'ego.

Zielonooki czarodziej przytknął własną szklaneczkę do ust i opróżnił ją w trzech, dużych haustach, czując na sobie nieprzerwanie parę intensywnych oczu leżącą na jego podskakującej grdyce jak przyklejony do skóry kurz.


	34. Jak rozbroić się bez broni?

— Czy wciąż wierzysz we wszystkie te rzeczy, za które nauczyli cię walczyć?

Harry wpatrywał się - niewiele dostrzegając - w rozpalone drewno kominka, czując na swoim kręgosłupie dotyk jego ciemnych oczu. Wpasowywały się one w jego kręgi, kleiły do pleców i karku jak mokre po deszczu włosy, przewiercały go niczym zaklęcie. Siateczka drobnych dreszczy przesunęła się po jego nogach, przebiegła w górę i w dół jak pajęcze odnogi sunące po delikatnych, naprężonych, srebrnych niciach pajęczyny. Harry zamknął oczy i wystawił twarz w stronę promieniującego od strony ognia ciepła. Zastanawiał się, czy jego milczenie nie jest przypadkiem swoistą odpowiedzią.

Usłyszał odgłos odstawianego na gładki blat kawowego stolika spodka, filiżanka stuknęła cicho denkiem o jego wyżłobienia. Harry wyobrażał sobie falującą, ciemną powierzchnię parującego naparu, która zatrzymuje się na brzegu filigranowego naczynia, a potem wycofuje się jak przybrzeżna fala w momencie, gdy już się wydaje, że przeleje się przez cienkie ścianki i ścieknie czarnymi łzami na niewielki spodek.

Pierwsze, pomarańczowe promienie dnia musiały rzucać już blade refleksy na horyzontalne granice, ale tu, na dole, w zamkowych lochach, wciąż panowała głęboka ciemność, jak gdyby czas zatrzymał się w miejscu.

— Gdybyś mógł cofnąć bieg zdarzeń do tych dni, w których świat był niewielki i promienisty, a twoim największym zmartwieniem był nieudany mecz Quidditcha, zrobiłbyś to?

Uchylił powieki, przez które zaczęły się przedzierać pomarańczowe refleksy rzucane przez płomienie tańczące w palenisku. Cichy głos Snape'a przebijał się przez jego ciało, poprzez kości, wnikał głęboko, głęboko w duszę, zmuszał do rozważania kwestii, w które bez odpowiedniej sugestii nigdy by się nie zagłębiał.

— Pomyśl, co byś zrobił, gdybyś dostał szansę, żeby cofnąć własne błędy, gdybyś otrzymał szansę, aby uratować czyjeś życie. Pomyśl, co byś zrobił, gdybyś tylko mógł powstrzymać jakąś serię niefortunnych zdarzeń. Zapobiec śmierci swojego chrzestnego oj...

— Nie będę z tobą rozmawiał o Syriuszu. — Jego słowa były wątłe jak tchnienie powietrza, ale w jego głosie nie było bólu, który na moment - krótki jak mrugnięcie powiek - zacisnął się na jego sercu.

Słowa lejące się na niego jak cichy wodospad ucichły. Harry wyciągnął rękę, przeciągając palcami po krawędziach kominkowych cegieł; na jego opuszkach osiadł zebrany z gzymsu kurz. Potarł o siebie palce, obserwując, jak szare drobiny odrywają się od jego skóry i wirując w powietrzu, spadają pod jego stopy jak śnieg.

Szelest peleryny zabrzmiał jak krople deszczu uderzające o brukowany dziedziniec. Harry wsłuchał się w ciche kroki sunące w jego stronę, zbliżające się z każdym jego oddechem - ten człowiek potrafił zapisać swoją obecność na kartach pamięci za pomocą samego dźwięku, szmerem wiatru przesuwającego się po pelerynie, uderzeniem rąbka szaty o krawędzie schodów, wątłym oddechem uciekającym z jego ust jak niewyraźne słowo. Harry przy nim zanikał, bladł jak nic nieznaczący cień rzucany na ziemię przez rozciągające się nad ludzkimi głowami chmury, przesypywał się przez życie jak pył rzucony na wiatr, jak nasiona dmuchawca rozpylone po świecie.

Poczuł, jak dłonie Snape'a chwyciły lekko pomiędzy długie palce przydługi kosmyk jego włosów i zaczęły powoli obracać nim jak szczęśliwym żetonem, ale nie odwrócił się ku niemu.

— Czy przyjdzie taki czas, w którym powiesz, że zrobiłeś już wystarczająco wiele i zażądasz od świata rekompensaty za wszystko, co kiedykolwiek przyszło ci poświęcić?

Harry spuścił wzrok na szarą, starą podłogę, zatrzymując oczy na jakiejś przeciągłej, wąskiej szczelinie.

— Nie jestem tobą — odpowiedział szeptem — nigdy nie byłem i nigdy nie będę.

Głębokie oddechy obijały się o tył jego głowy, rozwiewając przydługie włosy jak wiatr.

— Wcale nie próbuję odnaleźć siebie w tobie — usłyszał zrównoważony, trudny do interpretacji głos Snape'a. — Wiem, że moje stare życie, sprzed Dumbledore'a, sprzed Czarnego Pana, nie wróci do mnie, poprzez ciebie. Nie mam żadnych oczekiwań co do odwrócenia zdarzeń do czasów przed: „Nie potrzebuję pomocy tej małej, brudnej szlamy!".

Nagłe zimno uderzyło w jego ciało, jakby został oblepiony szronem; drgnął, po czym napiął mięśnie, starając się to pospiesznie zatuszować.

— Chodzi mi o to — powiedział powoli, czując głęboką, drażliwą potrzebę wytłumaczenia się — że wszystko ma swoją cenę. Wszystko, czego się podejmę. Za wszystko trzeba zapłacić - za podjęcie walki, za własne decyzje, nawet za twoją pomoc.

Poczuł oplatające się wokół jego ramion dłonie, zaciskające się lekko na jego napiętych mięśniach; odwróciły go one ku sobie z łagodną stanowczością (Harry poddał się im bez zastanowienia).

Palce odwinęły się z jego lewego ramienia na rzecz uniesienia jego opuszczonej głowy za podbródek.

Posłusznie uniósł wzrok na te czarne, głębokie oczy, z których nie potrafił wyczytać niczego - a choć nie były one puste jak zazwyczaj, przybrały wyraz, którego nie umiał poddać interpretacji.

— Życie ma gorzki smak — odezwał się powoli Snape, patrząc na niego, jakby chciał się upewnić, że jego słowa trafiają głęboko do jego świadomości — mówiłem ci o tym już dawno temu.

Harry przyglądał się tej głębokiej jak bezdenna studnia czerni; zieleń jego oczu przygasła.

— Wykrzyczałeś mi to prosto w twarz — przypomniał Harry z mętnym grymasem (te trefne lekcje z Oklumencji czasami do niego wracały, przeważnie w nocy, podczas kolejnego, długiego koszmaru, z którego wybudzał się z dręczącym poczuciem winy i imieniem swojego ojca chrzestnego gasnącym na jego ustach) — nie zapomniałem.

Snape pokręcił głową, na jego twarzy odbiła się ciężka jak kłoda wzgarda.

— Rzecz nie tkwi w tym, żebyś nie mógł o tym zapomnieć — powiedział, zniżając głos do szeptu — ale żebyś wreszcie zrozumiał.

Harry odwrócił wzrok i postanowił dać chociaż jedną odpowiedź na pytania, które stanęły murem między ich umysłami.

— Dumbledore zawsze twierdził, że miłość jest walorem, za który warto walczyć.

Snape skrzywił się jak po połknięciu niezwykle gorzkiego eliksiru leczniczego.

— Straszny trywializm - miłość — oznajmił twardym tonem mówiącym, że jego serce jest pokryte kopułą lodu, jakby zapomniał, że pod koniec Drugiej Wojny Czarodziejów ofiarował Harry'emu klucz sięgający pod jego żebra do żywego, czującego serca, przepełnionego tysiącem emocji - prawdziwych i głębokich jak ocean.

Zielone oczy zwróciły się ku czarnym i patrzyły w nie długo, póki Harry nie oblizał wyschniętych warg koniuszkiem języka i nie rzucił słów na przestrzeń między nimi:

— Nie mogę uwierzyć, że słyszę to z ust człowieka, który...

— Który co? — przerwał mu starszy czarodziej; jego oczy zaszły siateczką irytacji. — Który był tak naiwny, że dał się skusić na mroczną stronę, który pozwolił, by omamił go i uwiódł inny potężny mężczyzna, podczas gdy...

— Nie. — Tym razem to Harry mu przerwał; a w jego głosie zabrzmiała stanowczość. — Który w tym świecie zredukowanym do dualistycznych przeciwieństw, w tym świecie pełnym arogancji i zawiści, pełnym oszczerstw i wyzwań stawianych murem przed człowiekiem, potrafił kochać tak mocno, że spędził połowę swojego życia, chroniąc...

— Zamilcz. — Głos starszego czarodzieja wezbrał na ostrości. Harry przygryzł wnętrze dolnej wargi i nie dokończył zdania.

Przez dłuższą chwilę czarne oczy Snape'a lustrowały w milczeniu jego twarz.

Chłodny palec starszego czarodzieja powoli przesunął się na jego policzek i dotknął zasklepionej rany, którą Draco zadał mu podczas zebrania po odbytej bitwie. Harry spiął się automatycznie, kiedy opuszek długiego palca prześledził jej przebieg, badając niespiesznie jej szorstkie kontury.

— Dlaczego tego nie zaleczyłeś? — zapytał przyciszonym głosem Snape; czarne oczy podniosły się na jego własne, ale palce nie opuściły swojego stanowiska na przeciągłym rozcięciu na jego skórze.

Harry odwrócił wzrok, obawiając się, że Snape wyczyta prawdę z jego zmęczonego umysłu.

— Nie rozumiem, czemu miałbym ci na to odpowiadać — przecisnął przez swoje gardło; jego głos zabrzmiał warkliwie i nie na miejscu, ale Harry nie zamierzał cofać własnych słów.

Snape prychnął szyderczo i zanim zielonooki czarodziej zdołał to w jakikolwiek sposób zinterpretować, długie palce zanurzyły się w jego włosach i szarpnęły jego głową do tyłu; Harry poczuł ukłucie szczypiącego bólu rozciągającego się pod jego skórą, przeskakującego powoli na kolejne nerwy jego ciała. Przymknął powieki. Spojrzenie Snape'a niemal paliło, kiedy przesunęło się niemiłosiernie powoli po długości jego odsłoniętej szyi.

— Nie wiem, czy bardziej mnie zniesmaczasz, czy uzupełniasz — odezwał się konwersacyjnym tonem Snape, na co Harry poczuł się zgoła abstrakcyjnie; zmarszczył czoło, zastanawiając się, czy oby nie powiedział czegoś przekraczającego granicę, jaką powinna stać murem w jego zachowaniu, ilekroć zbliży się do tego człowieka na odległość wytężonego wzroku. Po chwili zastanowienia przyznał cichym głosem:

— Nie rozumiem.

Na wargi Snape'a wślizgnął się krzywy uśmiech.

— Mówię o tym twoim niegasnącym, wszczepionym w ciebie jak pijawka masochizmie, dzieciaku. — Harry drgnął, słysząc te słowa, a jego oczy urosły do nadnaturalnych rozmiarów, ale Snape nie przerwał swojej wypowiedzi, aby przeanalizować jego zachowanie. — Zniesmaczasz mnie, bo nieustannie ofiarujesz mi nad sobą kontrolę, której zdajesz się w ogóle nie doceniać. Uzupełniasz mnie, bo karmisz swoim postępowaniem sadystyczne zwierzę żyjące na dnie mojej duszy. Zastanawiałem się kiedyś nad tym, czy ty to w ogóle zauważasz, czy robisz to nieświadomie.

Serce Hary'ego zabiło mocniej.

— Ja nie...

— Nie kłam, Potter, potrafię rozpoznać, kiedy kłamiesz — wysyczał Snape, zwężając nieznacznie oczy. — Oddajesz mi się i robisz to nieustannie, na wiele, różnych sposobów. Pozwalasz mi sobie rozkazywać, pozwalasz mi wyznaczać sobie nieprzekraczalne bariery, pozwalasz mi sobą kierować, nie zważając na okoliczności, chociaż każdy inny człowiek splunąłby mi w twarz, gdyby moje wymagania zaczęły przekraczać jego możliwości. Ty jedynie podkulasz pod siebie ogon, kładziesz po sobie uszy i czekasz, aż moja magia cię przytłoczy, jakbyś był jej owcą ofiarną składaną na ołtarzu. Uzależniłeś się ode mnie i od moich decyzji, choć najprawdopodobniej nigdy byś się do tego nie przyznał. Wiesz, jak potężna jest moja magia i imponuje ci to, mam rację? Potrafisz przyjść do mnie po _karę_ , przyjść po ból, jakby to było najbardziej oczywistą rzeczą pod słońcem, ponieważ potrzebujesz kogoś, kto nie przyklaśnie ci na wszelkie twoje postępowanie, jakkolwiek absurdalne by ono nie było i być może twoje działania przeszłyby niezauważone, być może zostałyby niezrozumiane albo źle zinterpretowane, ale, Potter, zapominasz, że _ja również_ byłem kiedyś na twoim miejscu, że _należałem_ do jednego Mistrza, były czasy, w których klęczałem przed nim tak, jak ty przede mną, napawając się jego potęgą, wygrzewając się w niej jak wąż na słońcu, kiedy powtarzałem mu: „ _jestem Twój_ " i „ _stanowię Twoją własność_ " i naprawdę miałem to na myśli, kiedy wypełniałem jego rozkazy i z pokorą przyjmowałem na siebie jego Cruciatusy i robiłem to tylko dlatego, że _mogłem_.

Snape wypuścił ze swojego uchwytu jego włosy, złapał go za brodę i skierował szorstko spojrzenie Harry'ego na swoją twarz. Młodszy czarodziej mógłby utonąć w przestrzeni tych czarnych oczu, wciągały go one jak wir wodny i przez myśl przemknęło mu, że w tym bezdennym jak przepaść spojrzeniu jest pewne ziarno magii umysłu.

— Nie chciałbyś zobaczyć, jak _ja_ wyglądałem przed Czarnym Panem, Potter? — zaszydził Snape; jego czarne oczy błysnęły jak oczy drapieżnika. — Nie chciałbyś podziwiać takiego widoku?

Harry wyobraził sobie Snape'a na kolanach i coś ciężkiego wylądowało na dnie jego żołądka; nie potrafił nie przełknąć śliny, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że tak naprawdę nigdy nie widział tego mężczyzny przed Voldemortem: okiełznanego, usidlonego, pokornego, nigdy nie był świadkiem takiej sceny - nawet we własnych wizjach, nawet we własnej głowie.

Kąciki warg Snape'a drgnęły w sardonicznym grymasie, a potem coś ostrego jak lodowy sopel szarpnęło za mentalne osłony Harry'ego i młodszy czarodziej poczuł, jak zostaje wciągnięty w lepką i chłodną mgłę wspomnienia, w którym wcale nie chciałby wylądować.

Cudzy umysł owinął się wokół jego własnego jak łaszący się kot, a chwilę później barwy i rozmyte kształty zawirowały na pograniczu jego podświadomości i kwatery zamkowe zniknęły zielonookiemu z oczu zastąpione cienką woalką wspomnień. Kształty nakładały się na siebie, piętrzyły się, nasiąkały barwami wirującymi wokół i klarowały jak wyostrzający się kadr widoczny przez aparat fotograficzny.

Coś zacisnęło się boleśnie głęboko w jego gardle, gdy ujrzał magię zapętlającą się jak koszmar senny, tworzącą struktury rosnące w znaczenia, upodabniające się do materializmu.

Po chwili zamiast w oświetlonych mdłym światłem kwaterach, stał w przestrzennej sali zachowanej w stylu klasycystycznym. Poznał ją bardzo szybko, zanim wszystkie kształty przysiadły na posadce, tworząc rzeczywiste formy, zanim spośród wirujących nici wspomnienia wyłoniły się dwie postacie - był w salonie wiekowej rezydencji Malfoyów, a choć widział to pomieszczenie zaledwie raz, będąc wówczas dość ograniczony w możliwościach kontemplacyjnych, poznał go od razu. Przestrzenność i krzykliwa elegancja, i absurdalne ozdobniki pachnące pychą gospodarza. To nie wnętrze posiadłości przykuło jednak jego uwagę, a szybki ruch gdzieś po jego lewej ręce. Harry zerknął w tamtym kierunku i poczuł się, jakby jechał bardzo szybką windą w dół. Ostatnim razem widział tą trupio-bladą twarz, gdy krążyli wokół siebie niczym dwa węże sposobiące się do skoku, w Wielkiej Sali Hogwartu, wymieniając szereg istotnych słów na sekundy przed ostatecznym uderzeniem. Wierzył, że już nigdy więcej nie będzie zmuszony patrzeć w te - tak niepodobne do ludzkich - oczy nasycone apetytem na brutalność oraz wściekłą czerwienią o odcieniu szkarłatu.

Lord Voldemort z czujnością sokoła śledził zbliżającą się do niego postać, której kroki odbijały się echem po rozpiętości pomieszczenia, dudniąc Harry'emu w głowie jak migrena.

— Ssseverusss — wysyczał ten głos, który do tej pory dosięgał go w najczarniejszych czeluściach własnych koszmarów, jakby mimo siły, którą przyłożył w poskromienie tego diabła podobnego jak dzień do nocy do człowieka, zagnieździł się w jego podświadomości, zaszczepił w nim jak idea.

Harry'emu zdawało się, że nagle temperatura wokół jego ciała obniżyła się o kilkanaście stopni - co nie mogło mieć miejsca, skoro był w umyśle Snape'a, nikt nie potrafi przywołać takich szczegółów z minionych zdarzeń - nawet _on_.

Bezwiednie cofnął się o krok, nawet nie starając się powstrzymać zapętlających się wokół niego słów - odzwierciedlenia jego własnych lęków, które zaczęły krążyć jak odległe, ledwo słyszane echo wokół komnaty niczym stado gawronów: „ _To wspomnienie, wspomnienie, to tylko wspomnienie, a on nie jest prawdziwy, nie jest, nie jest_ ". Słyszał w uszach głuche dudnienie własnego, przerażonego serca.

Tymczasem mężczyzna śpieszący w stronę Voldemorta odezwał się głębokim, aksamitnym głosem, który sprawił, że Harry nie mógł nic zaradzić na salwę dreszczy, które przemknęły mu wzdłuż kręgosłupa:

— Mój Mistrzu.

Harry, zastygły jak sparaliżowany, podniósł wzrok na twarz Severusa Snape'a. To był Mistrz Eliksirów, którego pamiętał z Hogwartu, ten sam, tłustowłosy, chłodny i odstręczający; oddychając ciężko, jakby przytłaczano mu niebotycznym ciężarem płuca, przeniósł spojrzenie na trupie oblicze Voldemorta - ciało naciągnięte na kości, twarz niczym gumowa, blada maska, nozdrza jak u węża i te oczy, których nigdy nie zapomniał i o których nigdy nie będzie w stanie zapomnieć - szkarłatne jak krew, jak zaklęcie torturujące; Harry poczuł, jak żołądek podchodzi mu pod gardło.

Więc to musiało być wspomnienie z okresu po odrodzeniu się Czarnego Pana. Sam mógł mieć wówczas piętnaście bądź szesnaście lat - ciężko stwierdzić.

Snape ze wspomnienia z twarzą tak samo opanowaną, jak podczas ich własnych rozmów, których ostatnimi czasy spiętrzyło się jak gór lodowych na oceanie, podszedł do Voldemorta i bez zwlekania opadł na kolana - trochę, jakby był falą, jakby to był naturalny, cykliczny ruch, jakby przejście od pionu do klęczek było jakimś rytuałem - niewymuszonym i istotnym jak oddychanie.

Harry miał ochotę zamknąć oczy, ale złapał się na tym, że nie potrafi oderwać wzroku od okutej czernią sylwetki swojego dawnego profesora.

Snape ze wspomnienia, nie unosząc wzroku na te nieludzkie, czerwone ślepia, ugiął kark, chyląc czoła ku podłodze.

— Spóźniłeś się — oznajmił Voldemort, jego czerwone ślepia przesunęły się po sylwetce klęczącego czarodzieja jak dym; jego głos był nasączony jadem, który wypluwał z siebie, gdy tylko rozwarł ten otwór imitujący usta. Harry przełknął wzbierający w górze gardła kwaśny, piekący posmak.

Postać Snape'a nie podnosząc głowy, schyliła się ku ziemi i Harry musiał wytężyć całą swoją wolę, aby nie odwrócić wzroku, gdy oddech mężczyzny zamajaczył na nagich stopach Czarnego Pana.

— Spóźniłem się, mój Panie — przyznał ten sam, aksamitny głos, który wnikał w każdą komórkę ciała Harry'ego, w każdy jego receptor czuciowy jak opary z trucizny — i nie mam nic na swoje usprawiedliwienie. — Jego wąskie wargi, które tyle razy układały się w cyniczny grymas, powoli przeciągnęły się po wierzchu lewej stopy Czarnego Pana, majacząc tuż przy skórze, jakby Snape czekał na akceptację bądź odrzucenie, a kiedy Voldemort go nie odepchnął, jego usta przesunęły się na cienką skórę, pod którą kryła się kostka boczna, muskając powoli tą białą - niemal wpadającą w szarość - miękką powłokę.

Harry najchętniej zgiąłby się w pół i zaczął wymiotować, ale na tej płaszczyźnie świadomości było to określenie dość abstrakcyjne.

— Patrz na mnie, Severusie.

Zielonooki wstrzymał powietrze, kiedy ostry, krótki rozkaz zabrzmiał w komnacie jak smagnięcie batem.

Czarne oczy uniosły się znad podłogi, kilka kosmyków ciemnych włosów osiadło na uwidocznionych, ostrych kościach policzkowych jak kurz.

Zielonooki najchętniej zacisnąłby zęby, zgrzytając nimi jak wściekły niedźwiedź - wiedział, że w tym wspomnieniu Snape musiał już być szpiegiem w szeregach Voldemorta, to było na długo, długo po tym, jak przyszedł on na kolanach do Dumbledore'a (widział to - zapisane na każdej zmarszczce znaczącej jak bruzda to wysokie, blade czoło, w ledwo dostrzegalnych cieniach rozlewających się pod oczami).

— Chłopak jest szkolony w Oklumencji — wypluł z siebie Voldemort, a Harry, słysząc te słowa, zastygł jak sparaliżowany, podnosząc oczy na te migoczące wściekle, czerwone tęczówki. — Czuję to, czuję wszystkie te marne bariery, które próbuje nakładać na swój umysł, a które są rozchwiane i słabe jak on sam. — Czerwone oczy prześwidrowały twarz Snape'a, której wyraz nie zmienił się ani o jotę i zanurzył spojrzenie w jego czarnych oczach - naprawdę _zanurzył_ ; Harry, choć bardzo się starał, nie potrafił znaleźć na to innego określenia. — Czy wiesz, kto mógłby go ćwiczyć, Severusie? Kto w tej nędznej parodii szkoły miałby uczyć Harry'ego Pottera magii umysłu?

Snape nie opuścił oczu, kiedy odpowiadał:

— Nie wiem, mój Panie — jego głos był nasiąknięty skruchą, jakby samym tonem głosu błagał o przebaczenie — być może ten głupiec Dumbledore zabrał się za edukowanie bachora Potterów. Jeżeli tak jest, to obawiam się, Mistrzu, że choćbym bardzo chciał, nie mogę na to w żaden sposób wpłynąć.

Harry poczuł, jak ulatnia się z niego wszelki spokój, kiedy kłamstwo przesunęło się z lekkością pióra po języku Severusa Snape'a, poczuł, jak krew odpływa mu z twarzy, a nogi uginają się pod nim jak wata. W ostatniej chwili przytrzymał się ściany, odkrywając, że ma ona nader solidną, twardą konstrukcję jak na wspomnienie, toteż wszczepił się w nią, jakby za moment jego umysł miał się w nią wtopić, zlać się z jej masywną strukturą.

Voldemort skierował różdżkę na twarz mężczyzny (Snape nawet nie opuścił oczu, nie skulił się ani nie zaczął lamentować, choć końcówka różdżki Voldemorta majaczyła centymetry od jego twarzy).

— _Crucio_.

Powieki klęczącego mężczyzny opadły, ciało naprężyło się jak struna, z jego gardła wylał się przeciągły skowyt, brzmiący, jakby nawet teraz - w zasięgu klątwy - Snape próbował go stłumić.

Harry patrzył, jak Snape we wspomnieniu upada twarzą na podłogę, a jego kręgosłup pręży się jak struna instrumentu szarpanego. Jego krzyk brzmiał w komnacie, jakby dochodził z oddali, jakby był ledwo zarejestrowanym przez jakiś magiczny czujnik odgłosem, tłem dla szelestu, pisku i nieartykułowanych dźwięków.

Harry, oddychając ciężko, zdał sobie sprawę, że jego usta są suche jak wiór; błyszczącymi jak w gorączce oczami, z gardłem zaciśniętym tak mocno, że sprawiało to ból, patrzył, jak klątwa się urywa, a Snape, powoli, ostrożnie, bez wykonywania zbędnych, niepotrzebnych ruchów, unosi się na drżących ramionach i zmusza swoje ciało do powrotu do klęczek.

— Masz to wybadać — wysyczał Voldemort ślizgając się na pograniczu wężomowy. — Masz wysilić każdą komórkę swojego Ślizgońskiego sprytu, aby dowiedzieć się, kto uczy chłopaka bronić się przed moją penetracją, a kiedy już znajdziesz tę osobę, Severusie, masz ją spętać i do mnie przyprowadzić.

— Oczywiście, mój Panie — powiedział Snape pomiędzy ciężkimi oddechami, które chwytały jego płuca.

Dłoń Voldemorta pochwyciła kościsty podbródek Mistrza Eliksirów i uniosła go tak brutalnie, że coś w szczęce klęczącego czarodzieja strzyknęło głucho.

Harry, czując, że nie jest w stanie oddychać, patrzył na pasmo bólu przemykające przez te czarne oczy i twarz wykrzywiającą się w nienaturalny grymas niczym u skrzywdzonego zwierzęcia.

Czerwone oczy błysnęły zawistnie.

— Pozwolę ci się pobawić osobą, która ośmieliła się zająć jego szkoleniem, zanim z nią skończę, Severusie.

Snape, wyglądając, jakby czynił to dosyć niepewnie, przechylił głowę w bok i wszczepił wargi w niemalże siną dłoń, której długie palce wciąż zaciskały się na jego bladej szczęce tak mocno, że Harry mógł obserwować zielono-fioletowe plamy zasinień wyłażące spod nich niczym rozlewająca się kałuża.

— Twoja łaskawość, mój Lordzie, zawsze była tak ogromna dla nas, nieudaczników, którzy nie jesteśmy cię godni — powiedział tym aksamitnym głosem, który sprawiał, że wszystko w Harrym skowyczało i wzdychało jednocześnie, a zielonooki jak nic innego, pragnął uciec od tego uczucia, od tego świata, od tego wspomnienia. Jego umysł zaczął się szarpać, pragnąc się ulotnić, zniknąć, zagubić, zaczął rzucać się jak przerażony piorunami koń zamknięty w ciasnym boksie. Jakaś potężna siła spętała go i przytrzymała, każąc mu patrzeć do końca; Harry drżał w jej okowach jak pogrzebane żywcem szczenię.

Serce dudniło w jego piersi jak oszalałe i Harry naprawdę zaczął się bać, że ten jego głupi organ tego nie wytrzyma, że zatrzyma się po którymś uderzeniu i ucichnie na wieki.

— Jest jeszcze kwestia przepowiedni, Severusie — powiedział ten demon jego przeszłości patrząc w czarne oczy Snape'a, a Harry doszedł do wniosku, że lada moment pozwoli ponieść się nerwom, że nie chce usłyszeć ani słowa więcej, bo pęknie jak serce obrzucone błotem, bo rozpadnie się i nie zdoła już pozbierać się w jedną całość.

— Wypuść mnie! — ryknął Harry, szamocząc się i walcząc z napierającą na niego siłą, i krzycząc, i krzycząc, i krzycząc. — Proszę cię, Snape, wypuść mnie, wypuść mnie, _proszę, proszę, proszę_!

— Panie mój? — wyraził swoje niezrozumienie Snape we wspomnieniu, na co cała mentalność Harry'ego wzdrygnęła się, jakby ktoś ją oparzył.

— Snape! — zaskomlał Harry.

— Nie mogę pozwolić sobie na to, aby pójść po nią sam, skoro ci wszyscy głupcy tak zagorzale nie chcą uwierzyć w mój powrót — mówił dalej Voldemort ze wspomnienia głuchy na lamenty Harry'ego w równym stopniu co umysł Snape'a. — Już raz mi ją dostarczyłeś Severusie...

— Błagam cię, Snape, wypuść mnie, nie mogę tego słuchać, po prostu nie mogę — wychrypiał Harry, będąc na granicy paniki. Jego mięśnie szarpały się pod skórą, jakby to on został ugodzony klątwą torturującą. — Snape...

Mężczyzna we wspomnieniu przeciągnął policzkiem po szacie Voldemorta, jakby łasił się do jego łydki niczym ogromny, czarny kocur. Harry załkał, jakby coś go rozszarpywało od wewnątrz.

— Jakkolwiek bardzo nie marzyłbym o tym, aby cię zadowolić, mój Panie, znajduję się za blisko tego zwolennika mugoli, Dumbledore'a, aby bez podejrzeń móc wypełnić Twój rozkaz.

Czubek różdżki Voldemorta naparł na podbródek Snape'a, unosząc mu głowę. Harry mógł zobaczyć rozlewające się po tej jasnej, bladej skórze czerwone ślady oparzenia, ale jedyną reakcją jego byłego profesora były głębiej zaciągane wdechy i niemal niedostrzegalne drżenie warg; nie cofnął się.

Harry skupił się jak mógł, aby natrzeć magią umysłu na ten znany sobie, skomplikowany umysł, ale był za bardzo roztrzęsiony, aby mógł się na tym dostatecznie skoncentrować - Snape zdusił jego zryw w zarodku, jakby był insektem rozdeptywanym pod podeszwą.

— Więc sprzeciwiasz się mojej woli? — zapytał Voldomort; w jego głosie dało się słyszeć niebezpieczne nuty.

Harry poczuł, jak przerażenie miażdży go niczym szarą, brudną mysz.

— Nie mogę... — wychrypiał Harry, drżąc jak ogarnięty gorączką. Jego gardło było tak strasznie suche.

— Ty wiesz, Mistrzu, że nie śmiałbym się sprzeciwiać — powiedział bardzo cicho Snape. — Wiesz, że należę do Ciebie. Ty wiesz, że jestem _tylko Twój_. — Gorąca żarliwość w głosie Snape'a sprawiła, że Harry'emu zakręciło się w głowie - wspomnienie, choć cały czas znajdujące się w tej samej, niezmiennej pozycji, zawirowało mu przed oczami jak kalejdoskop. — _Tylko Twój_ — odbijały mu się od czaszki słowa Snape'a - Harry miał wrażenie, że dochodzą one do niego z bardzo, bardzo daleka.

Nagle pęta, które przytrzymywały go we wspomnieniu, szarpnęły nim brutalnie (Harry poczuł się, jakby jego umysł był rozrywany na kawałki - drobne i ostre jak brzytwa), a on został wyrzucony z głowy mężczyzny jak zbędny balast.

Harry przetoczył się po chłodnej podłodze, nie potrafiąc opanować na przemian zaciskających się i rozluźniających mięśni brzucha. Wtulił twarz w podłogę, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że jego policzki umazane są słonymi łzami, które płyną po jego skórze, klejąc się do niej jak pył, jak eliksir, skapują z drżących warg; starał się uspokoić swój oddech, ale im usilniej próbował, tym mocniej docierało do jego świadomości, że nie jest w stanie, że dyszy jak po długotrwałych torturach, że trzęsie się i trzęsie i nie zupełnie nad tym nie panuje.

Usłyszał szelest szaty i zbliżające się do niego kroki i zanim zdążył się wystarczająco opanować, skulił ramiona, a z jego gardła wydobył się agresywny warkot godny drapieżnika, który utknął w potrzasku i idące za nim, chrapliwe słowa:

— Nie dotykaj mnie!

Jednak Snape się nie zatrzymał. Przyklęknął na podłodze tuż przed nim a łagodne palce, tak różne od tamtych, których wspomnienie kluczyło wokół niego - brutalnych i porywczych - dotknęły jego podbródka (Harry wzdrygnął się, jakby go uderzono) i lekko naparły na jego brodę.

Harry, oddychając z nienaturalnym tempem, kuląc się w sobie jak dziecko, uniósł spojrzenie spłoszonego zwierzęcia na te czarne, głębokie oczy. Miał świadomość tego, że musi wyglądać, jak ktoś, kto spodziewa się ataku, jak ktoś całkowicie bezbronny, kto znajduje się w zagrożeniu, że wygląda jak zwierzyna uwięziona za kratami bądź spętana przez łowieckie sidła, ale nic nie mógł zrobić, jedynie patrzeć rozszerzonymi nienaturalnie źrenicami w te znajome oczy przyglądające mu się z wnikliwą uwagą.

— Wcale nie chciałem tego oglądać — wycisnął z siebie cienkim, niepodobnym do swojego głosem; jego skóra drżała pod opuszkami palców Snape'a - z każdą sekundą coraz bardziej.

Czarne oczy błądziły powoli po jego twarzy, jakby czegoś w niej szukały.

— Powiedz mi, dziecko — odezwał się szeptem Snape, a Harry nieświadomie wstrzymał powietrze — czy nie byłym ujmujący?

Harry miał ochotę poddać się łzom, które zapulsowały w jego głowie jak kwas.

— Był pan, był pan — przyznał, spodziewając się, że gdy tylko powie to głośno, Snape się od niego odsunie, zostawi go samemu sobie, da mu wreszcie odetchnąć. Czarne oczy spojrzały głęboko w zielone i Harry musiał przełknąć ślinę. — Był pan — powtórzył słabo. Jego serce tłukło się o jego mostek tak mocno, że Harry'emu zdawało się, że za moment zagłuszy ich słowa.

Wargi Snape'a wygięły się w kwaśnym grymasie. Jego twarz nachyliła się nad twarzą Harry'ego.

— _Jaki_ byłem? — nacisnął na słowo tak mocno, że Harry mimowolnie się wzdrygnął; zielonooki przełknął ślinę, starając się pozbyć suchości z ust. Miał wrażenie, że coś wewnątrz niego kruszy się bardzo powoli.

— Ujmujący — powiedział drżącym głosem, przeklinając się za to, że brzmi jak przerażone źrebię. — Był pan naprawdę ujmujący. Był pan urzekający, był pan fascynujący.

— Namiętny? — zapytał Snape, unosząc jedną, wąską brew.

Harry zbladł.

— Naczelniku... — wychrypiał przez suche na wiór gardło; czarne oczy zmrużyły się w zniecierpliwieniu, a Harry spodziewał się, że te długie, blade palce mocniej zakleszczą się wokół jego podbródka, ale tego nie uczyniły.

— Czy byłem _namiętny_ , dziecko? — powtórzył; jego głos zabrzmiał jak aksamit - zupełnie jak w ukazanym Harry'emu wspomnieniu i Harry pomyślał, że za moment spali się w nim samym wszystko, co czyni go człowiekiem. Oblizał nerwowo wargi.

— Był pan... oszałamiający — wyszeptał słabo. — Był pan czarujący. — Serce huczało mu w uszach jak werble. — Był pan...

— Gorliwy? — wtrącił Snape, przyglądając mu się wnikliwie zza zmrużonych powiek. — Pełen namiętności? Ponętny? Uwodzicielski?

Harry zamilkł, czując się pusto i nie na miejscu, zastanawiając się, do czego to wszystko dąży.

— Tak — przyznał cicho, spoglądając Snape'owi w oczy. — Był pan bardzo kusicielski, bardzo nęcący.

Snape przez moment jedynie mu się przyglądał, jakby go oceniał, by chwilę potem - niespodziewanie dla Harry'ego - wypuścić jego podbródek z uścisku swoich palców.

— Mam nadzieję, że to do ciebie trafiło, dziecko — powiedział powoli Snape, rozdzielając słowa w taki sposób, jakby te się do siebie lepiły. — Nie chcę pustej skorupy przychodzącej do mnie po _karę_. Nie chcę kukły, która spodziewa się po mnie jedynie bólu. Ponieważ ja, Potter, mam prawo pragnąć rekompensaty za te wszystkie dnie i noce spędzone u stóp Czarnego Pana na żądanie Albusa Dumbledore'a. — Harry zachłysnął się powietrzem, jakby się dusił. — Możesz powiedzieć, że władza zmienia człowieka, dzieciaku, albo że jestem nieludzki. Problem polega na tym, że ja nie chcę owcy ofiarnej, dziecko. Chcę _sługi_.

Harry zamknął oczy, czując, jak coś w jego piersi zaciska się boleśnie.

— Tak bardzo mnie pan nienawidzi?

— Nie, _idioto_! — warknął Snape, z jakiegoś powodu brzmiąc na bardziej zniecierpliwionego, niż chwilę temu. — Tak bardzo mnie fascynujesz!

Harry zaciągnął się głęboko powietrzem, uchylając powieki, aby spojrzeć z niedowierzaniem w ziemistą, wygiętą w krzywym grymasie twarz Snape'a, którego źrenice płonęły jak para pochodni - w jego oczach buzowała chłodna irytacja, jakby niezrozumienie Harry'ego było czymś niedopuszczalnym, czymś karygodnym. Starszy czarodziej odetchnął głęboko, jakby z całych sił starał się okiełznać własny temperament i podniósł się z ziemi, górując nad młodszym czarodziejem.

— Posłuchaj — Snape wyglądał, jakby zbierał do kupy myśli, które rozlatują się po umyśle jak stado dzikich ptaków — gdybyś miał przed sobą dwóch ludzi, którzy ci podlegają — odezwał się po chwili namysłu, marszcząc w skupieniu brwi, zdając się uważnie dobierać własne słowa — którzy słuchają twojego głosu i stosują się do twoich poleceń, gdyby tych dwóch ludzi uklęknęło przed tobą, wyglądając zgoła podobnie, przejawiając podobną pokorę, ale u podstaw działań jednego z nich leżał strach, a u podstaw drugiego - szczerość i szacunek, którego byś wolał?

Harry wpatrywał się w Snape'a, starając się powiązać jego słowa z dopiero co ujrzanym wspomnieniem; jego umysł zdawał się oporny jak zardzewiały mechanizm skonstruowany z kół zębatych.

— Przecież — powiedział powoli, nieco niepewnie — w czasie, z którego pochodzi zdarzenie, które przede mną ujawniłeś, byłeś już szpiegiem Dumbledore'a. Ciężko uwierzyć, że jakimkolwiek twoim działaniem kierowała wówczas szczerość.

Z gardła Snape'a wylało się coś na kształt rozdrażnionego warkotu, który - o dziwo - nie przeraził Harry'ego tak bardzo, niż w zamyśle czarnookiego czarodzieja zapewne miał to zrobić.

— Nie mówię o sobie, idioto, tylko o tobie! — wysyczał, pochylając się nad Harrym, mrużąc wściekle oczy.

Zielonooki czarodziej, czując się, jakby pustoszał od środka, przechylił na bok głowę, jakby nie istniało nic, co byłoby w stanie go przerazić.

— Skąd przekonanie, że u podstaw moich działań leży coś innego niż strach? — zapytał, unosząc jedną brew wysoko na czoło, bardziej z przekory, niż z czegokolwiek innego.

Starszy czarodziej zamknął oczy, jakby starał się uspokoić jakiś wewnętrzny huragan rozdrażnienia. Harry obserwował spod zmarszczonego czoła, jak Snape przykłada palce do nasady nosa i pociera opuszkami ziemistą skórę.

— Mam nad tobą władzę, ponieważ wkładasz mi ją do ręki — powiedział powoli Snape, jakby wykładał skomplikowany temat na lekcjach Eliksirów. — Chyba mi nie powiesz, że robisz to niezamierzenie?

Harry wpatrywał się głupio w Snape'a, zastanawiając się, czy gdyby przyznał, że nie rozumie, o czym ten mówi, to starszy czarodziej uznałby go za niedorozwiniętego umysłowo.

— Jest pan... Naczelnikiem tego kraju — odezwał się niepewnie, nerwowo skubiąc rękaw wymiętoszonej szaty.

— Potter... — westchnął Snape, wyglądając, jakby szukał słów, które nie istnieją.

Harry poczuł lekką frustrację uderzającą w jego zmysły, naruszającą myśli, sprawiającą, że jego nerwy zaczęły się chybotać jak karciana wieża.

— Słodka Morgano — zirytował się — mam wrażenie, że za każdym razem, kiedy jestem w twoim towarzystwie, stąpam po kruchym lodzie. — Wiedział, że jego oczy zaczęły płonąć, kiedy spoglądał z ziemi w ziemistą twarz mężczyzny, który nad nim górował, wyglądając, jakby wpasował się w to miejsce z niebywałą precyzją.

Długie palce Snape'a drgnęły, a spomiędzy nich łypnęły na Harry'ego czarne, intensywne oczy.

— Stąpasz po kruchym lodzie? — powtórzył powoli starszy czarodziej, jego dłoń spoczywająca na twarzy zadrżała ledwo zauważalnie, jakby mężczyzna tracił panowanie nad własnym ciałem. — Masz _wrażenie_? — Snape pokręcił głową, jakby nie dowierzał, jego oczy migotały jak kamienie szlachetne. — Każdym słowem, każdym gestem nieustannie sprawiasz, że odchodzę od zmysłów, non stop przekraczasz granice, które stoją między nami od niepamiętnych czasów, rozłupujesz te mury własnym głosem, a po tym wszystkim mówisz, że _masz wrażenie_ , że trzeszczy ci lód pod podeszwami? Do reszty obskubało cię ze zdrowych zmysłów? Czy ty...?

— Przestań! — zawołał Harry, niespodziewanie dla samego siebie podnosząc głos. Czuł, jak mięśnie drżą pod jego skórą i za nic nie był w stanie tego zatrzymać. — Przestań wygadywać nonsensy! _Ja_ przekraczam granice? _Ja_ łamię bariery? To _ty_ oznajmiłeś, że pragniesz mieć we mnie swojego sługę, Snape, a ja...

— Dajesz mi władzę do rąk, Potter — wysyczał starszy czarodziej, przerywając jego słowa, wyglądając jak wcielenie boga podziemi z greckiej mitologii. — Nawet nie muszę jej egzekwować siłą. Wkładasz mi ją w dłonie jak broń, jak różdżkę.

Serce w piersi Harry'ego drżało niczym przemarznięty ptak. Spuścił wzrok na szarą podłogę, czując, że coś się wewnątrz niego łamie, coś się kruszy, bez względu na to, jak bardzo próbuje to zatrzymać.

— Wiem, co próbujesz zrobić, Snape — powiedział, a choć w jego głowie własny głos brzmiał silnie i stanowczo, w rzeczywistości trząsł się niczym w chorobie. — Chcesz mnie spłoszyć. Udowodnić przede mną, że nie jestem wystarczająco silny. Że granica mojej wytrzymałości leży znacznie bliżej niż twojej. Chcesz mi udowodnić, że nie jestem wystarczająco odporny na twoje zniewagi. Za słaby na twoje żądania.

Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, na co Snape chciał zwrócić jego uwagę tym wspomnieniem, co chciał mu przekazać, co chciał wyegzekwować.

Problem polegał na tym, że Harry dostrzegł też coś innego, poza pragnieniem sprawowania kontroli, coś innego poza wymogiem bezdyskusyjnego posłuszeństwa, coś innego poza dwa, nieruchome położenia pana i jego sługi. Jego serce nie drżało z przerażenia na wieść o tym, że Snape oczekuje po nim szacunku, że oczekuje posłuchu. Nie czuł, że tonie w powietrzu z powodu udawanej, nabożnej czci, jaką stojący przed nim mężczyzna okazywał niegdyś Voldemortowi. Uwierało go coś zgoła innego, coś zupełnie, zupełnie innego.

Harry przełknął ciężko i zacisnął powieki tak mocno, że poczuł pieczenie w oczach.

— Myślisz, że jestem ślepy, ale ja zauważam o wiele więcej, niż ci się wydaje — powiedział cicho, kuląc ramiona, bojąc się otworzyć oczy i zmierzyć ze spojrzeniem Snape'a, które czuł bardzo wyraźnie, przesuwające się po jego ciele jak wiązka księżycowego światła.

— Słucham? — zapytał po dłuższej chwili ciszy starszy czarodziej; w jego głosie dało się słyszeć ostrożność.

Harry odetchnął głęboko, czując, jak jego dłonie zaczynają drżeć, a coś wewnątrz niego kruszy się ponownie, jakby był samo naprawiającą się wieżą, od której z głośnym chrzęstem odrywają się płaty głazów, a na ich miejscach wyrastają nowe. Wyrastają nowe, tylko po to, aby znów się oderwać.

— Kłamałeś przed nim — wyrzucił z siebie, zanim się rozmyślił; jego głos był tak bardzo zduszony, że nijak nie potrafił go utożsamić ze swoim własnym. — Odsłaniałeś przed nim własne słabości, żeby ukryć za nimi prawdziwe intencje. Pozwalałeś mu się upokorzyć. Zredukować do czegoś mniej niż człowiek, odrzucając własną dumę na dalsze tory. Klękałeś przed nim. I robiłeś to... robiłeś to dla mnie. Przyjmowałeś na siebie jego Cruciatusy. Znosiłeś ból i upokorzenie. Dla mnie. Próbowałeś go zwieść, próbowałeś go omamić, sprzeciwiałeś się mu, wiedząc, że możesz za to zapłacić. Poświęciłeś połowę swojego życia i zrobiłeś to dla mnie. Owszem, byłeś namiętny. I gorliwy. I uwodziłeś go i robiłeś to tylko po to, żeby zanurzyć się jak najgłębiej w jego Wewnętrzny Krąg, żeby być w stanie usłyszeć o planach, których w innych okolicznościach nigdy by przy tobie nie poruszył. — Łzy uciekły z kącików jego oczu i popłynęły w dół jego policzków. Nie próbował ich zatrzymywać; uniósł głowę i spojrzał szczypiącymi oczyma w bardzo bladego, przyglądającego się mu Snape'a, który przywiódł mu na myśl kamienny posąg bez iskry życia. — Robiłeś to dla mnie, Snape.

Harry drgnął, kiedy mężczyzna poruszył się gwałtownie, podchodząc do stojącego przy kanapie mającej całe wytarte obicie stolika kawowego i z brzdękiem odkładając na niego filiżankę. Nie patrząc w stronę Harry'ego, Snape usiadł na wypłowiałej kanapie. Jego plecy nie były napięte, ale jego głowa odwróciła się tak, że zielonooki, bez względu na to, jak bardzo przekręcał szyję, nie był w stanie dostrzec jego twarzy.

— Będzie lepiej, jeśli już sobie pójdziesz — usłyszał głos Snape'a - jak zawsze opanowany, beznamiętny jak wypłowiały mebel.

Harry nie poruszył się; wszystko w jego gardle zaciskało się boleśnie, kiedy spoglądał na profil tej chudej sylwetki owiniętej czarnym aksamitem jak kokonem.

— Idź stąd, Potter — powtórzył starszy czarodziej; zimny ton uderzył w Harry'ego jak tsunami - jakby Snape za wszelką cenę starał się go spłoszyć.

Harry nie pozwolił się odtrącić. Czując ucisk w gardle tak mocny, że nie był pewny, czy uda mu się przecisnąć słowa przez zbolałe wargi, przesunął się z szelestem szaty po podłodze, wgramolił się na stary dywan, odkrywając, że ma on niespodziewanie miękką strukturę, więc zanurzył w nim paznokcie, przyłożył do niego wnętrza dłoni i z sercem zapętlonym jak skazaniec przed egzekucją, czując ciężar łez klejących się do jego rzęs i policzków, wyciągnął rękę i zacisnął palce na dużej dłoni Severusa Snape'a, przyciskając czoło do jej wierzchniej części.

Harry, oddychając nieco rozchwianym rytmem, ściskał dłoń starszego czarodzieja, bojąc się, że ten lada chwila wyrwie ją z uścisku jego palców, że go odtrąci jak zabłąkanego w deszczu kundla.

Snape tego nie zrobił.

— Co byś uczynił, gdyby wydało się, że jesteś szpiegiem? — wyszeptał Harry, nie podnosząc wzroku, słysząc, jak bardzo zdławione są jego słowa. — Co byś zrobił, gdyby na którymś etapie, coś poszło nie tak, jak powinno?

Miał nadzieje usłyszeć cokolwiek: westchnienie pełne rezygnacji, przełknięcie śliny, jakąś oznakę, że jego pytanie wytrąciło stabilną równowagę Snape'a, cokolwiek, co mogło przybliżyć mu odpowiedź, której nie spodziewał się usłyszeć.

Poczuł, jak dłoń Snape'a delikatnie wyplątuje się z uścisku jego dłoni, a miękkie palce napierają na jego podbródek. Uniósł głowę i spojrzał w czarne oczy opływające jego twarz jak ciepłe fronty, robiące sobie przystań z jego źrenic.

— Przeszedłbym dla ciebie przez coś gorszego od śmierci — powiedział bardzo cicho Severus Snape, rozbijając w nim coś więcej, niż rytm oddechu.

-VVV-

Czuł niesamowity głód, ale przez jego gardło nie chciał przejść choćby mały kęs kiełbasek z fasolką, po które wstąpił do kuchni w drodze do ambulatorium. Zadowolił się więc kolejną, czarną jak noc kawą, pozostawiającą gorzki posmak na jego języku i ruszył w stronę Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Schody dłużyły mu się, jakby ich psotna natura dorobiła kilka dodatkowych stopni po drodze między kondygnacjami. Kiedy wreszcie stanął pod drzwiami ambulatorium, miał wrażenie, jakby przebył mile, jakby pokonał lata świetlne, aby tu dotrzeć - bolała go głowa, tak, jakby dopiero teraz schodziły z niego nerwy po odbytej z mugolami bitwie (co było niemożliwe, tak na dobrą sprawę - zbyt wiele czasu upłynęło). Pchnął drzwi i przesunął wzrokiem po czystym, ziejącym bielą, sterylnym pomieszczeniu.

Przy łóżku, które zajmowała Luna siedziała pani Weasley, wciąż nienaturalnie chuda, z wystającymi pod zbyt ostrym kątem kośćmi policzkowymi, wyglądając zupełnie inaczej, niż kobieta z jego młodzieńczych wspomnień. Kiedy skierowała wzrok w jego stronę, Harry dostrzegł zdrowe rumieńce na jej policzkach i nie potrafił zatrzymać niewielkiego uśmiechu, który cisnął mu się na usta. W jej oczach było to samo ciepło, co zawsze i Harry miał wrażenie, że jego skostniałe serce mięknie na ten widok jak potraktowane zbyt mocnym eliksirem na rozluźnienie mięśni. Kobieta odpowiedziała uśmiechem i wstała z zajmowanego krzesła, kierując się w jego stronę. Harry zlustrował wzrokiem jej sylwetkę, nie bez satysfakcji oceniając, że porusza się ona o wiele sprawniej, niż w dniu, w którym obalili więzienne, mugolskie mury, jakby siły witalne na powrót zaczęły kleić się do jej kości.

— Harry, mój kochaniutki — powiedziała, zmierzając w jego stronę, a Harry rozłożył ramiona i otoczył ją nimi tak szczelnie, jak był w stanie, uważając, by nie przeciążyć jej kruchego ciała.

Położył głowę na jej ramieniu i zamknął oczy, wdychając powoli zapach jej włosów - musiała je ściąć, sięgały nieco przed ramiona i opadały na nie zgrabnymi, niewielkimi lokami, muskając jej wychudzoną szyję.

— Jak się pani czuje, pani Weasley? — wyszeptał, wciskając nos w szare kosmyki, uśmiechając się nieznacznie na świeżą woń, która owinęła go jak ciepły koc.

— Jakby mnie przeżuto i wypluto. — Jej ramiona zatrzęsły się od tłumionego śmiechu i tym razem prawdziwy, szeroki uśmiech zawitał na twarzy Harry'ego jak świeży poranek. — Nie martw się o mnie Harry, jestem dorosła, poradzę sobie.

Harry wyplątał się z jej ramion i odsunął ją od siebie na długość wyciągniętych rąk, lustrując wzrokiem cienie osiadłe na jej powiekach jak wrony. Tym razem uśmiech pani Weasley nieznacznie posmutniał; przełknęła ciężko ślinę i przygładziła czule palcami nieco rozwichrzone włosy Harry'ego.

— Poradzę sobie — zapewniła go raz jeszcze, spoglądając przeciągle w jego oczy; zacisnął wargi, czując, jak jego serce potyka się o klatkę piersiową.

Harry szukał słów, aby w jakiś sposób wyrazić swój żal, że ta starsza, wspaniała kobieta musiała przejść przez to wszystko, na co w żadnym stopniu nie zasłużyła - powinna być szczęśliwa i bezpieczna, i otoczona gromadą kochających osób, już na zawsze, ale im bardziej szukał zdań, które nie zabrzmiałyby oklepanie, zbyt prosto, zbyt banalnie, tym bardziej nie potrafił ich odnaleźć.

— Wie pani, że ja zawsze...

— Wiem — przerwała mu, zanim zdążył choćby dokończyć to zdanie we własnych myślach; w jej głosie pobrzmiewała czułość, jej oczy zaczęły błądzić po jego twarzy, jakby wyszukiwały w nim zmian, jakby starały się zapamiętać każdą nową zmarszczkę, która przykleiła się do jego czoła jak blizna, każdy cień, który osiadł na jego skórze.

Harry skinął powoli głową (wcale nie będąc przekonanym, czy postępuje słusznie, odsuwając tę rozmowę na bok) i spojrzał przez ramię starszej kobiety na przyglądającą im się w milczeniu Lunę - jej chłodne, niebieskie oczy spotkały się z jego własnymi.

Pani Weasley przesunęła rękę i ścisnęła pokrzepiająco jego dłoń (jakby samym dotykiem obiecywała, że wszystko się jeszcze ułoży).

— Zostawię was samych — powiedziała, kiedy zielone oczy ponownie przeskoczyły na jej obsianą licznym pasmem zmarszczek twarz. Harry ponownie skinął głową i doznał nikłego poczucia straty, kiedy pani Weasley wypuściła jego dłoń z uścisku swoich palców - jakby go ogołocono z czegoś bardzo, bardzo ważnego, czegoś cennego i niepowtarzalnego. To uczucie, na dobrą sprawę, było całkowicie nieuzasadnione i zielonooki musiał pokręcić stanowczo głową, aby pomóc mu ulecieć ze swojego ciała. Odprowadził ją wzrokiem, kiedy wychodziła ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego, znikając za drzwiami jak dym, jak senna mara, zostawiając na źrenicy Harry'ego jedynie zawijas szarej smugi o barwie takiej samej, co jej spłowiałe czasem włosy. Zielonooki odwrócił głowę, nie spoglądając za starszą kobietą jak osamotniony żeglarz obserwujący znikające na horyzoncie żagle (nie był aż tak sentymentalny) i pospiesznie ruszył w stronę łóżka zajmowanego przez Lunę; nie wiedział czemu, ale serce podeszło mu do gardła, jakby podświadomie wiedziało, że czeka go niełatwa rozmowa. Kiedy jednak otworzył usta, decydując się, że to on jest zobligowany do rozpoczęcia tej wymiany zdań, gdzieś za jego plecami rozległo się skrzypnięcie drzwi, a pewny siebie głos wstrzymał jego zamiary:

— Pan Potter.

Harry przystanął, a kiedy odwrócił głowę, spotkał na drodze swojego wzroku wodniste, niewielkie oczy Pansy.

— Pani Parkinson? — Uniósł brwi, przyglądając się, jak kobieta szerzej otwiera drzwi do swojego gabinetu; zza jej pleców wylała się cicha, melancholijna muzyka wirująca po przestrzeni jak krążące ptaki.

— Czy mogłabym pana poprosić na słówko?

Harry przyjrzał się kobiecie; dostrzegł cienie pod jej oczami i niezdrowy kolor lekko przekrwionych białek i już wiedział, że robi ona wszystko, co w jej mocy, aby przywrócić wszystkich, dawnych więźniów mugolskiej twierdzy do ich niegdysiejszej sprawności, ale niektórych szkód nie da się odwrócić tak łatwo.

— Oczywiście — powiedział cicho i patrzył, jak Parkinson po skinieniu głową wycofuje się na powrót do swojego gabinetu, wskazując gestem dłoni, by podążył za nią.

Zastanawiał się, czy chodzi jej o Draco, czy to o nim chce porozmawiać, czy rzecz tkwi w czymś zgoła innym. Odetchnął głęboko jak przed skokiem na głęboką wodę, policzył do trzech, a potem na odwrót i wspak i zanurzył się w lekkiej muzyce rozbrzmiewającej w gabinecie, przestępując próg. Rzucił szybkie spojrzenie Lunie, która przekrzywiając pod dziwnym kątem głowę, obserwowała go spod wpół przymkniętych powiek, po czym zawahał się i zdecydował zamknąć za sobą drzwi.

Gabinet, w którym się znalazł, urządzony był skromnie i starodawnie - zupełnie, jakby od dawna nie był przemeblowywany; Harry zastanawiał się, czy od czasów rezydowania w nim Poppy Pomfrey cokolwiek w nim uległo zmianie. Nieduże biurko z bielonego drewna ustawione pod szerokim oknem zawalone było kilkoma papierami, wyglądającymi na karty magomedyczne i dziennikami, z których mrugał do Harry'ego rząd nic mu niemówiących cyfr. Kilka piór leżało na granicy upadku, chwiejąc się na krawędzi biurka jak mugolska huśtawka. Parkinson podążyła wzrokiem za spojrzeniem Harry'ego i wygięła sceptycznie wargi, po czym podeszła do biurka, by uprzątnąć z niego porozrzucane papiery i wcisnąć je do jednej z szuflad.

— Ładny gabinet — pospieszył z zapewnieniem Harry, na co odpowiedziało mu jedynie szydercze uniesienie brwi. Parkinson podniosła na niego wzrok i gestem dłoni wskazała mu stojące naprzeciw siebie krzesło.

Zielonookie spojrzenie zlustrowało jej zastygłe w wyrazie powagi oczy i Harry - starając się tego nie okazywać - poczuł, jak coś ciężkiego osiada mu na dnie żołądka.

— Czy... czy coś się dzieje z Draco? — zapytał cicho, na co brwi kobiety podskoczyły jeszcze wyżej na czoło, a na krótki moment w jej źrenicach odbił się wyraz szczerego zaskoczenia.

— To nie o nim chciałam z panem porozmawiać — oznajmiła, obserwując, jak Harry przemierza pokój. — Proszę się rozgościć.

Nerwy Harry'ego zostały zatamowane jedynie w minimalnym stopniu. Jego myśli poszybowały w stronę pani Weasley. Być może to o nią chodzi? Być może zaklęcia sondujące wykryły u niej jakąś chorobę ciężką do uleczenia? Czując, jak jego nogi nagle zdają się mieć problemy z utrzymaniem wagi jego ciała, ruszył przez pokój i opadł na wskazane miejsce bez najmniejszej gracji. Pansy przechyliła głowę, obserwując go spod uniesionych brwi (czasami naprawdę przywodziła mu na myśl jastrzębia szykującego się do zanurkowania w powietrzu tuż przed dorwaniem swej ofiary) i zajęła miejsce naprzeciw w wygodnym fotelu z wysokim oparciem.

— Kawy? Herbaty? Soku z dyni? — zapytała, na co Harry zawahał się, zanim pokręcił przecząco głową.

— Nie, dziękuję. O czym chciała pani porozmawiać?

Obserwował spod zmarszczonego czoła, jak brwi kobiety na powrót układają się na prostej linii, a ta opiera się łokciami o blat i spogląda na niego znad splecionych palców. Przez moment wyglądała, jakby biła się z myślami; coś w jej oczach powiedziało Harry'emu, że jest całkowicie bezbronny wobec słów, które miały paść z jej ust.

— Chodzi o panią Weasley, tak? — zapytał, nienawidząc się za to, jak słabo zabrzmiał jego głos.

Na twarz kobiety wpłynął taki wyraz, jakby właśnie podjęła jakąś bardzo ważną decyzję. Rozplotła palce i położyła dłonie na biurku.

— Nie do końca, panie Potter — powiedziała powoli, przyglądając mu się wzrokiem szukającym elementów świadczących o tym, że nie jest on wystarczająco silny, aby udźwignąć to, co zamierzała przed nim wyjawić. — Na dobrą sprawę chodzi o jej córkę.

Harry wiedział, że jeżeli szybko się nie opanuje, na jego twarz wypłynie wszystko to, co wolałby raczej ukryć przed światem zewnętrznym. Skupił się na przybraniu obojętnego wyrazu twarzy, uciekając się, jak zwykle, do swojej wiernej przyjaciółki Oklumencji.

— Powiedziałem pani Weasley o jej śmierci. Proszę wybaczyć, że nie uzgodniłem tego z panią wcześniej, pani Parkinson. Jeśli to w jakikolwiek sposób wpłynęło na proces jej rekonwalescencji, to...

— Proszę się nie obawiać, panie Potter — wtrąciła się w jego słowa kobieta, przechylając głowę, w taki sposób, jakby przyglądała się bakterii obserwowanej przez mikroskop. — Jest słaba pod względem fizycznym, a nie psychicznym. Na dobrą sprawę to bardzo silna kobieta.

Parkinson otworzyła niewielką, rozsuwaną szafkę znajdującą się po jej lewej ręce i zaczęła coś w niej przestawiać; Harry'ego korciło, żeby wyciągnąć szyję i zobaczyć, co też kobieta może tam trzymać, ale powstrzymał ten wścibski impuls, składając dłonie na kolanach i dyskretnie szczypiąc się w wierzch dłoni.

— Na początku nie byłam pewna, do kogo powinnam się z tym zwrócić, ale myślę, że pan jest najbardziej odpowiednią osobą... — powiedziała, bardziej do siebie, pochylając się mocniej nad szufladą i wydobywając z niej jakiś niewielki drobiazg, który ukryła w dłoni.

Harry zobaczył zwisający z jej palców łańcuszek kołyszący się w powietrzu jak wahadło zegara i poczuł niemą konsternację, nie będąc pewnym, o co kobieta może się rozchodzić. Parkinson prześwidrowała go wzrokiem, który zdawał się mu dosyć niepokojący - lustrujący jego twarz niczym sęp padlinę - i choć nie wiedział, skąd to wynikało, niejaki popłoch uderzył mu do głowy jak cierpkie wino.

Uzdrowicielka wyciągnęła rękę nad biurko i wyprostowała palce, ukazując to, co kryło się w jej dłoni i Harry przez ten jeden, krótki moment, poczuł się, jakby jechał bardzo szybką windą w dół, jakby ciśnienie w pomieszczeniu nagle, całkowicie nieoczekiwanie uległo zmianie, a on stracił grunt pod nogami. Nie musiał widzieć własnego odbicia w tafli zwierciadła, żeby wiedzieć, że cała krew w jednej chwili odpłynęła mu z twarzy. Wycofał się na oparcie fotela, przylegając do niego plecami jak człowiek przyparty do muru, znajdujący się w poważnym niebezpieczeństwie. Kiedy unosił wzrok na Parkinson, wiedział, że w jego oczach jest ślepy popłoch, że może wyglądać niczym osaczona w czasie łowów zwierzyna, że jego maski opadają, jedna za drugą, po kolei, w przyspieszonym tempie, a on nie może na to nic poradzić, poza przyglądaniem się, jak roztrzaskują się pod jego stopami, zamieniając w pył. Parkinson musiała to dostrzec - jej palce odłożyły małą, srebrną obwódkę na blat pomiędzy nimi.

— Zdawało mi się, że to należy do pana — odezwała się powoli pielęgniarka, patrząc na niego bez krytyki; coś w jej wzroku mówiło Harry'emu, że jeśli w tym momencie odwróci się i wyjdzie, nie będzie miała mu tego za złe.

Harry starał się, żeby jego przełknięcie śliny nie zabrzmiało jak niemy trzask w gabinecie.

— _To_ z całą pewnością _nie należy_ do mnie — powiedział, siląc się na spokój, ale w jego głos wkradły się ostre nuty, zawitały w nim jak mechanizm obronny nakładany w chwili największej potrzeby.

— Cóż — mruknęła Parkinson, kierując wzrok na srebrną ozdóbkę — wobec tego przekażę to matce Ginerwy...

— Czekaj! — wysyczał Harry, z szybkością kobry zadającej swój śmiertelny pocałunek chwytając kobietę za nadgarstek i odsuwając jej rękę znad blatu. — Wezmę to — powiedział nieco bardziej opanowanym tonem.

Na usta kobiety wpłynął wszechwiedzący, ślizgoński uśmiech. Harry policzył w myślach do trzech, czując w czaszce głuche dudnienie, narastające coraz bardziej i bardziej, i bardziej, jakby znajdował się wewnątrz błędnego koła.

— Wezmę to — powtórzył, wypuszczając drobny, kobiecy nadgarstek z uścisku swoich palców. Na gładkiej skórze sanitariuszki pozostało delikatne zaczerwienienie, ale Harry nie przeprosił, a Parkinson najwyraźniej nie zamierzała w żaden sposób komentować jego zachowania.

Harry powoli i ostrożnie, jakby obchodził się z przeklętym artefaktem, podniósł niewielki, srebrny pierścionek, ściskając za łańcuszek, na którym był on zawieszony tak mocno, że poczuł, jak wrzyna się on w jego skórę niczym żyletka. Na obwódce pierścionka zatańczyły rozbłyski światła i Harry poczuł, jak żołądek przewraca się mu na lewą stronę, a serce zaciska jak przemarznięty, przerażony ptak siedzący na grzędzie.

— Ja... — mruknął pod nosem Harry, marszcząc brwi i szukając w głowie słów, którymi mógłby wyrazić to, co kotłuje się w jego pogmatwanym umyśle.

— Myślę, że słowo, którego pan szuka, panie Potter, brzmi: „dziękuję" — podążyła z pomocą Parkinson i Harry jedynie cudem powstrzymał kwaśne skrzywienie, które cisnęło mu się na usta.

_Nie chcę go_ — przemknęło mu przez myśl, ale zamiast wypowiadać własne odczucia na głos, wsunął pierścionek do kieszeni i uśmiechnął się z wymuszeniem do pielęgniarki.

— Cóż, zapewne — powiedział, starając się utrzymać uśmiech na swojej twarzy. — Czy to... — Harry rozejrzał się po blacie, mając nadzieję, że nie czeka go już więcej tego typu niespodzianek; jego serce zacisnęło się boleśnie w jego piersi na samą myśl o tym. — Czy to wszystko?

Parkinson prychnęła i wstała z zajmowanego miejsca, spoglądając na niego z góry, podpierając się rękami o biodra, przywodząc Harry'emu trochę na myśl panią Weasley albo...

_Nie, nie, nie idź tym tropem, na litość Merlina_ — zganił się w myślach, oblizując nagle suche usta.

— Wydaje się pan... niezbyt wesół, za przekazanie panu tego drobiazgu — zagaiła Parkinson; w jej oczach zapłonęły ciekawskie ogniki.

Harry zacisnął zęby i również podniósł się z miejsca.

— Wręcz przeciwnie, jestem pani bardzo wdzięczny — sprostował, posyłając kobiecie krótkie skinienie głową, mając nadzieję, że zostanie to odebrane jako wyraz podzięki, nie szyderstwo.

— Ach, tak, domyślam się — powiedziała cicho kobieta, a kąciki jej warg drgnęły w uśmiechu pełnym zjadliwości; Harry jedynie cudem powstrzymał się od przewrócenia oczami.

— Jeśli to wszystko...

— To wszystko — ponownie wcięła się w jego słowa kobieta, przyprowadzając tym Harry'ego o szwedzką pasję.

— Wobec tego pozwoli pani, że... — Harry wykonał chaotyczny gest w stronę zamkniętych drzwi, ale zanim skończył mówić, pielęgniarka znów się odezwała.

— Ależ oczywiście. — Wyciągnęła różdżkę (Harry spiął się nieznacznie na ten gest) i otworzyła drzwi krótkim ruchem nadgarstka, a Harry poczuł się jak zwierzę zamknięte w bardzo dusznej przestrzeni, do której nagle naleciało świeże, chłodne powietrze. Nie miał zamiaru pozostawać w tej grocie żmii dłużej, niż to absolutnie konieczne.

Zielonooki uciekł się do krótkiego skinienia głową i opuścił gabinet w takim pośpiechu, jakby umykał niczym więzień czmychający z więziennych lochów. Na plecach czuł odprowadzające go, przewiercające spojrzenie wodnistych oczu.

-VVV-

Luna leżała na łóżku, zastanawiając się, czy kiedy Harry wyjdzie z gabinetu Parkinson, podejdzie do niej choć na chwilę, czy ulotni się, jakby wcale go tu nie było. W pewnym momencie złapała się na tym, że maniakalnie odmierza czas, liczy kolejne minuty, które minęły, odkąd Harry przekroczył progi Szpitalnego Skrzydła, że obserwuje zegar z taką wnikliwością, jakby od ułożenia jego wskazówek miała zależeć reszta jej nędznego życia.

Kiedy wreszcie drzwi od gabinetu otworzyły się i stanął w nich Harry, Luna stwierdziła, że wygląda, jakby chwilę wcześniej ujrzał zjawę - jego oczy błyszczały nienaturalnie, zielone tęczówki wyglądały jak migawki światła na szkle.

Spojrzenie Harry'ego powędrowało w jej stronę i Luna żałowała, że nie ma przy sobie jakiegoś kwiatu, którego płatki mogłyby stać się wspaniałym wskaźnikiem tego, co nastąpi za moment; jej umysł nawet bez kwiatów zaczął wyliczać monotonnym rytmem: „ _podejdzie, nie podejdzie, podejdzie, nie podejdzie, podejdzie..._ "; sprężyste kroki zabrzmiały w kontakcie z posadzką jak pojedyncze uderzenie serca.

Harry do niej podszedł.

Luna obserwowała go, gdy siadał na „krześle pani Weasley" i pochylał się do przodu, opierając łokcie na udach. Jego dłoń wyciągnęła się w jej stronę i zatrzymała wnętrzem do góry na krawędzi materaca - bezsłowne zaproszenie, które mogła przyjąć, choć nie musiała.

Luna ostrożnie wyciągnęła rękę z plątaniny pościeli i powoli złączyła razem ich palce. Harry uśmiechnął się samymi kącikami warg i zacisnął dłoń na jej drobnej dłoni.

— Jak się czujesz? — zapytał, a Luna wzruszyła ramionami, przeskakując lustrującym spojrzeniem od jednego jego oka do drugiego - jego umysł, jak zawsze, pełen był gnębiwtrysków.

— Jak skowronek na wiosnę — odparła pogodnym tonem, a uśmiech Harry'ego stał się nieco szerszy i jaśniejszy - to dziwne, ale czasami wciąż zachowywał się jak takie dziecko, któremu pierwszy raz w życiu wręczono tabliczkę czekolady.

— Mhm — mruknął powątpiewająco, ale rozbawienie nie schodziło w jego twarzy ani na moment; w zielonych oczach dostrzegła wesołe rozbłyski.

— Po co pytasz, skoro wiesz lepiej? — zapytała kąśliwie, unosząc brwi wysoko na czoło, a Harry odchylił głowę do tyłu i wybuchnął tym swoim śmiechem kogoś, kto nawet w najczarniejszych chwilach widzi promyki przebijającego się przez półmrok światła.

— I tu mnie masz — powiedział poprzez śmiech, a Luna poczuła, jak jej wargi same układają się w coś na kształt uśmiechu.

— Przyszedłeś... nie sądziłam... — wyrwało się z gardła Luny, która nie zdążyła zatrzymać słów.

Uśmiech Harry'ego zgasł jak zdmuchnięta świeczka, a śmiech urwał się tak nagle i tak nienaturalnie, że Luna miała ochotę zganić się za nieroztropne słowa.

Jego spojrzenie na powrót było pełne powagi, kiedy na nią spoglądał, a choć pozostałości po śmiechu wciąż były widoczne na jego twarzy (jak pojedyncze muśnięcia pędzla), jego oczy przybrały ten dziwny, melancholijny wyraz - jakby ogarnął go smutek, którego całą siłą woli starał się nie okazywać - do którego wciąż jeszcze nie zdążyła przywyknąć. Luna czuła się pod tym spojrzeniem trochę jak zwierzyna w zoo - zaczęła wiercić się niespokojnie na materacu, odwracając wzrok.

— Nie przypuszczałaś, że przyjdę cię odwiedzić, Luno? — powtórzył cicho młody czarodziej, brzmiąc, jakby się na niej zawiódł.

To nie była najlepsza kwestia do roztrząsania na obecną chwilę, toteż Luna czym prędzej postanowiła zmienić temat, skupiając myśli Harry'ego na ważniejszych sprawach.

— Sądzę, że Parkinson nie wierzy w to, że uda jej się uratować moją nogę, Harry — zdobyła się na powiedzenie na głos tego, czego tak bardzo się bała. — To oznacza, że nie jestem ci już dłużej potrzebna.

Kątem oka dostrzegła, jak coś nieokreślonego przemyka przez twarz Harry'ego jak błyskawica, ale gdy ponownie na niego spojrzała, jego twarz była opanowania i spokojna, a jego zielone oczy pełne szczerej troski.

— Nie wygaduj głupot, Luno, oczywiście, że wrócisz do pełnej sprawności — powiedział cicho; jak na rozum Luny brzmiał, jakby sam sobie nie dowierzał. Posłała mu lekki uśmiech i skinęła w podzięce głową.

— W porządku, Harry, nie potrzebuję pocieszeń — oznajmiła, czując, jak jej serce przyspiesza i zaczyna dudnić o jej mostek jak werbel. — Chodzi o to, że... — zacięła się i wzięła głęboki wdech na uspokojenie, zanim wznowiła własne słowa: — Kto mnie zastąpi? — wyrzuciła z siebie tak szybko, że jej słowa niemal zlały się w jedność. — Kto będzie twoim informatorem?

Harry odwrócił wzrok i Luna poczuła, jak coś wewnątrz niej kruszy się jak chińska porcelana; powstrzymała napływające jej do oczu łzy.

— Kto zajmie moje miejsce, Harry? — ponowiła pytanie, kiedy młody czarodziej zaczął milcząco wpatrywać się we własne dłonie.

Zielonooki nabrał głębokiego wdechu - trochę jak przed skokiem na głęboką wodę.

— To tylko tymczasowa zamiana, Luno, do czasu, aż nie odzyskasz sprawności, a potem...

— Harry — nacisnęła na jego imię, modląc się, aby przestał, nie będąc w stanie słuchać o przyszłości, którą jej zabrano, nie mając siły nawet o tym myśleć.

— ...a potem — kontynuował, jak gdyby nigdy nic Harry — wrócisz do swoich powinności, ponieważ oboje wiemy, że nie istnieje nikt, kto mógłby...

— Harry — powtórzyła z większym naciskiem, a mężczyzna umilkł i skulił po sobie ramiona.

Jego tyrada urwała się w połowie, a on oblizał nerwowo wargi, wyglądając jak stresujący się przed egzaminem uczniak.

— Nie zamierzam cię oceniać, wiesz? — powiedziała cicho Luna, przewracając się na plecy i wbijając wzrok w sufit. — Ja tylko... chciałabym wiedzieć.

Harry milczał długą chwilę; Luna bardziej poczuła, niż dostrzegła, jak po upływie kilku dłużących się sekund rzuca jej niepewnie, pełne wahania spojrzenie.

— Nie rozpadnę się od tego, wiesz? — zirytowała się, wciąż wlepiając oczy w sufit, wcale go przy tym nie widząc. — Potrafię znieść świadomość, że w moim obecnym stanie potrzebny jest nam ktoś, kto...

— Severus Snape — wyrzucił z siebie na wydechu Harry, a Luna zgubiła własne słowa w ustach, mając wrażenie, że właśnie na głowę spadł jej lodowy odłamek. Spojrzała na starszego czarodzieja wielkimi z szoku oczami, szukając na jego twarzy czegokolwiek, co powiedziałoby jej, że się przesłyszała.

Nie dostrzegła nic takiego.

— Ty chyba żartujesz — wyrzuciła z siebie słabo, a Harry przygryzł dolną wargę pokrytą serią drobnych otarć. — To był żart, prawda? — nacisnęła Luna, unosząc się na łokciu, czując, jak jej serce przyspiesza gwałtownie. — Bardzo, bardzo kiepski żart, ale jednak...

— Nie — odezwał się Harry, podnosząc wzrok i spoglądając jej w oczy. — Nie, Luno, to nie jest żart. Twoje miejsce zajmie Severus Snape.

Luna im bardziej starała się uspokoić, tym bardziej nie była w stanie, przez co zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy więzienie nie wypleniło z niej jej stalowej samokontroli.

— To jest _Naczelniek_ , na litość Morgany! Rozumiem potrzebę wykorzystania jego zdolności w walce, ale do stu piorunów, Harry...

— Pomógł nam — powiedział starszy czarodziej, brzmiąc zgoła inaczej niż zazwyczaj; jakby próbował przypasować te słowa do jakiejś większej układanki, jakby starał się gładko ułożyć je na własnym języku.

— Za jaką cenę? — zapytała Luna, czując, jak nerwowość uderza w jej umysł, w jej oczy, w jej struny głosowe. Miała wrażenie, że coś w niej pęka, kiedy Harry nie odpowiedział. — Co mu obiecałeś, na brodę Merlina?

Harry uniósł wzrok; jego oczy lśniły jak spojrzenie jakiegoś nocnego drapieżnika.

— Nic, co w znaczącym stopniu odbije się na naszych planach — powiedział dobitnie, po czym zawahał się i dodał: — Wiesz, Luno, na dobrą sprawę, to on wcale nie jest taki zły.

Nie mogła nic poradzić na szyderczy śmiech, który uciekł jej przez wargi jak oddech.

— Nie taki zły? — fuknęła, ściszając głos, kiedy wreszcie zdołała go pochwycić i wepchnąć na powrót do gardła jak zduszony płacz. — Czy ty ze mnie kpisz, na różdżkę Morgany?

— Posłuchaj! — Głos Harry'ego stał się podirytowany. Mężczyzna jeszcze bardziej nachylił się w jej stronę, zerkając niecierpliwie przez ramię, jakby upewniał się, że nikt ich nie podsłuchuje. Jego zielone oczy wyrażały determinację, kiedy ponownie skierowały się w stronę kobiety. — Ludziom wydaje się, że jeśli oddadzą komuś wielką przysługę, to będą przez to lepiej postrzegani. Problem tkwi w tym, że wcale tak nie jest, rozumiesz? Człowiek zaczyna pałać sympatią do drugiego, kiedy _on sam_ może coś dla niego uczynić.

Luna poczuła się, jakby coś ciężkiego uderzyło ją w głowę.

— No pewnie — powiedziała, nie panując nad własnym tonem, do którego chłód wkradł się jak nawałnica. — To właśnie dlatego to _ty_ oddajesz przysługę _jemu_ , pozwalając mu zająć _moje_ miejsce. Genialne, doprawdy!

Harry pokręcił głową, marszcząc przy tym czoło, jakby z całych sił wysilał własny umysł.

— Severus Snape nie myśli w ten sposób — powiedział, na co Luna miała ochotę ponownie się roześmiać. Jedynie świadomość, że jeśli Harry odejdzie, jeśli go zirytuje, nie będzie mogła podążyć za nim, aby pociągnąć go za język, wstrzymała to gorące pragnienie.

— No tak — prychnęła. — Wobec tego oświeć mnie, proszę, jak twoim zdaniem rozumuje, _ach_ , Wielki Snape!

Harry westchnął i utkwił w niej świdrujące spojrzenie. Luna doskonale znała naturę Severusa Snape'a, miała o nim własne zdanie i własną ocenę i nic, co mógłby powiedzieć Harry, nigdy by tego nie zmieniło.

— Póki nam pomaga, w taki czy inny sposób, dajemy mu tym złudne poczucie kontroli, rozumiesz, Luno? — powiedział cicho, mocniej ściskając palcami jej dłoń. — On właśnie tak to widzi - jako rozszerzające się zakresy własnej władzy.

Luna mruknęła powątpiewająco pod nosem i czując, jak powoli wypala się od środka, skrzywiła kwaśno wargi.

— Czy nie to właśnie robimy, Harry? — zapytała, odwracając wzrok. — Czy twoje działania nie dają mu nad nami panowania? — Odetchnęła głęboko, starając się ułożyć wszystko we własnym umyśle. — _Prawdziwej_ kontroli, Harry... Musisz wiedzieć, że leży bardzo cienka granica pomiędzy ludzkim marzeniem a rzeczywistością.

Harry wyglądał, jakby bił się z myślami, ale kiedy otworzył usta, spomiędzy nich wypłynęła ponownie ta sama litania:

— Pomógł nam, Luno, na litość Morgany! — zirytował się, na co Luna zacisnęła mocniej dłonie na pościeli, ale nie przerwała. — Wiem, że to brzmi oklepanie i niczego nie wyjaśnia, ale fakt faktem i nic tego nie zmieni.

Kobieta pokręciła głową, przyglądając mu się zza wachlarza gęstych rzęs - z oceną, wnikliwie. Coś w słowach Harry'ego nie leżało na odpowiednim miejscu, coś jej nie pasowało w tej wielkiej, trudnej układance, jaką były jego myśli, coś nie współgrało z jego osobowością, ale nie potrafiła nadać swoim niepokojom odpowiednich imion.

Luna przełknęła ślinę i doszła do wniosku, że czas wyciągnąć broń największego kalibru, broń, która zawsze, w ten czy inny sposób, oddziaływała na Harry'ego jak magia. Uśmiechnęła się chłodno i uderzyła lodowatą stanowczością jak rozpędzona wichura, nie zważając na to, jakich szkód może dokonać, ani na czym może się sparzyć.

Jej głos, ku jej ogromnej dumie, zabrzmiał jak szron skrzypiący na szybach i osiadł na twarzy Harry'ego niczym czarna, głęboka magia.

-VVV-

Przeszywający wzrok Luny jak zawsze osiadł w najgłębszych czeluściach jego duszy i Harry przez moment naprawdę miał wrażenie, że ta kobieta wie wszystko o wszystkim. Przez krótką chwilę miał nadzieję, że jej słowa nie rozkruszą go z taką natarczywością, jak wiedział, że potrafiły.

Rozkruszyć, nie rozkruszyły, ale i tak uderzyły bardzo celnie, Harry musiał jej to przyznać.

— To zaskakujące, że przemilczałeś temat o cenie, jaką przyjdzie ci za to zapłacić. — Jej głos przebrzmiał chłodem i zasiał ziarno niepokoju w umyśle Harry'ego, wbijając zarazem ostrą szpilę prosto w jego bijące, żywe serce. Oblizał usta i odwrócił wzrok, starając się wyglądać dostatecznie niedbale, gdy wzruszał ramionami.

— Cena nie gra roli — oznajmił, siląc się na obojętność. — W każdym razie nie gra jej tak długo, póki wy - odbici więźniowie - pozostajecie bezpieczni, poza zasięgiem mugolskiej broni palnej.

Luna fuknęła jak wściekła kotka, a jej spojrzenie stało się jeszcze bardziej natarczywe.

— Jak zwykle stawiasz na piedestale innych, zapominając o tym, że to ty wśród szachowych figur jesteś Królem, na Merlina! — Kobieta uniosła palce do twarzy i przetarła skronie, wyglądając przy tym, jakby powoli łapała ją migrena. — Jeśli ty pozwolisz się stłamsić, nie podniesiemy się z tego, Harry...

Zielonooki sięgnął do kieszeni i próbując okiełznać własne nerwy, przejechał kciukiem po ciasnej obwódce pierścionka. Spojrzał ponuro na kobietę i wyplątał dłoń z jej uścisku, odgarniając włosy z czoła.

— Może więc przyszedł już najwyższy czas — zagadnął powoli, wiedząc, jak wiele frustracji kryje się za jego słowami, ale nie potrafiąc zatrzymać własnych słów (co zdarzało mu się ostatnimi czasy coraz częściej, a świadomość, do czego owa nieumiejętność może go wkrótce doprowadzić, prześladowała go jak przeszłość, jak koszmary) — aby przestać pokładać we mnie wszelkie nadzieje, spodziewając się, że rozwiążę każdy problem, który czai się na ludzi w wielkim świecie?

Luna zamrugała, spoglądając na Harry'ego, jakby nie potrafiła dopasować tonu jego głosu do jego osobowości; wreszcie westchnęła niczym przegrany, a jej głos zabrzmiał łagodniej, kiedy ponownie otworzyła usta:

— Harry, ja rozumiem, że ciężar obowiązku...

Harry zacisnął dłoń na pierścionku tak mocno, że jego cienka krawędź wbiła się w jego naskórek, czując, jak emocje wyciekają z niego jak ropa z uszkodzonego tankowca.

— Być może nadszedł czas — przerwał Lunie, podnosząc nieznacznie głos — w którym powinniście zrozumieć, że nie jestem jakąś statuą wojenną, nie jestem symbolem walki i zwycięstwa, bez względu na to, co sobą reprezentuje ta koszmarna bruzda, którą mam na czole. — Wzruszył ramionami i spojrzał gdzieś w przestrzeń ponad ramieniem Luny, zachodząc o głowę, czy postępuje słusznie. — Być może powinniśmy dać mu szansę?

Luna przyglądała mu się bardzo długo swoim chłodnym wzrokiem szukającym przewinień; czuł na sobie jej oczy bardzo wyraźnie - jak księżycowa struga jej wzrok prześlizgiwał się po jego twarzy. Wreszcie, ku ogólnej pociesze Harry'ego, odwróciła wzrok ku ścianie i tym razem to ona wzruszyła niedbale ramionami (gdyby nie napięte mięśnie jej barków, Harry mógłby uwierzyć temu drobnemu, lekkiemu gestowi; chciałby mu uwierzyć).

— Powiedziałabym raczej, że lepiej dmuchać na zimne — oznajmiła Luna, nie patrząc mu w oczy — ale jeśli naprawdę wierzysz w to, że w obliczu wojny z mugolami będzie on bardziej atrakcyjną kartą, niż ja, to kim jak jestem, żeby wyrażać swoje wątpliwości?

Słowa ukłuły jak lodowaty szpikulec i Harry musiał na moment przymknąć oczy.

Nie potrafił i na dobrą sprawę nie mógł jej wytłumaczyć, że w obecnej sytuacji, jeśli w grę wchodzi wola Severusa Snape'a, to nie ma szansy, na Merlina, do wtrącenia jakichkolwiek, własnych trzech groszy.

— Odpowiedziałbym ci, skoro już poszliśmy tropem przysłów — odezwał się cicho Harry, rzucając jeszcze jedno, szybkie spojrzenie na wejście do ambulatorium — że dzieci i ryby głosu nie mają.

Odwrócił się, nie spoglądając jej w oczy, wierząc w głębi ducha, że nikt tak, jak ona nie zrozumie tego zaszyfrowanego przekazu, którym pragnął cisnąć w twarz swoim towarzyszom broni jak wodą, jak ostrzeżeniem, mając nieustanną świadomość obecności ukrytego gdzieś w pobliskich cieniach diabła wcielonego, pragnącego bezdyskusyjnego posłuchu i zapłaty za wszystko, czego się podjął, a czego podejmować się nie musiał.

-VVV-

_Wreszcie nastąpił moment, w którym poszedłem szukać Draco. Jakoś go przeprosić, przebłagać, zapewnić, że nigdy nie chciałem jego cierpienia. On to wiedział, oczywiście, ale mnie dręczyło poczucie winy, że w odpowiednim czasie nie wyciągnąłem do niego ręki, że nie wybiegłem za nim z zebrania, że nie przyznałem się do tego, że się bałem - bałem się oznajmić, że dowiedziałem się o śmierci Narcyzy Malfoy, bałem się, jak na to zareaguje, bałem się go zniszczyć. Jak bardzo łatwe było dla mnie zrzucić ciężar poinformowania go o tym wszystkim na cudze ramiona, o ile prościej było wypowiedzieć te kilka słów, które skierowały jego wzrok w innym kierunku? Tyle że tak nie postępują przywódcy. Przywódcy nie uciekają, nie kulą się ze strachu na myśl o błędzie, który popełnili - starają się go jakoś naprawić, odpokutować. Przywódcy nie mają dwudziestu kilku lat i romansów z piętnastoletnimi córkami krajowej władzy. Tytuł przywódcy powinien brzmieć dumnie, powinien brzmieć wzniośle. Zdecydowanie nie powinien przyprawiać o mdłości, fantomowe bóle głowy i zawroty żołądka, jak to było w moim przypadku. Przywódca powinien odznaczać się pokorą - potrafić przyznać się do własnych błędów, nie brnąc w nich na upartego, a już na pewno nie powinien w tak łatwy, nieskomplikowany sposób pozwalać sobą manipulować. O tych, którzy myśleli o mnie w kategoriach: „przywódcy", ja sam określałem mianem naiwniaków - ta myśl zawsze podszyta była gorzką nutą zgryzoty. Oczywiście, nie byłem na tyle głupi, żeby wspominać o tym na głos i narazić się na niepotrzebną krytykę - dawania nieopatrznych powodów do durnych nagonek na mój temat unikałem jak ognia._

_Zamek nawet w ciągu dnia zdawał się pokryty cieniami, jakby dni były coraz ciemniejsze albo było ich mniej, a ja miałem ochotę odciąć się od świata, uciec od zobowiązań, ukryć się przed inwazyjnym wzrokiem Naczelnika, schować głowę w piasek jak zwykły tchórz. „Nie szamocz się"_ _—_ _mówiły ciemne korytarze, z których cieni za każdym razem zdawały się na mnie spoglądać czarne oczy Snape'a jarzące się agresywną nutą._ _—_ _„Nie szamocz się, bo i tak jesteś już pokonany"._


	35. Skrępowane dłonie łańcuchami pokoju

— On ma nad nim kontrolę.

McGonagall zamrugała i podniosła głowę znad swojego biurka w dyrektorskim gabinecie. W progu stał Draco Malfoy, utrzymując zaklęciem lewitacji kobietę, której zwykle jasna cera była zaczerwieniona jak piwonia, a jej blade oczy były utkwione w twarzy Minerwy z taką intensywnością, że starsza kobieta poczuła się gorzej niż: „nieswojo".

— Panno Lovegood, czy nie powinna być pani w Skrzydle...

— Ostrzegł mnie — przerwał jej zniecierpliwiony, kobiecy głos; McGonagall zacisnęła usta w cienką linię, rzucając byłej uczennicy surowe spojrzenie. Jasnooka, młoda czarownica zdawała się całkowicie niepomna na jej zacięty wyraz twarzy. — Musimy go usunąć z głównego stanowiska dowodzącego, musimy dać mu dobry powód, dzięki któremu będzie mógł zasłonić się niedoinformowaniem.

McGonagall westchnęła, ściągnęła z nosa okulary, odkładając je na blat biurka, spoglądając na byłych uczniów spod ciasno zwężonych brwi. Jej oceniający wzrok przeskoczył między Luną a Draconem i ponownie zatrzymał się na bladych, dziewczęcych oczach.

— O czym pani mówi, panno Lovegood? — zapytała, bardziej słysząc, niż czując, że w ton jej głosu uderzają surowe nuty.

McGonagall obserwowała, jak młoda kobieta unosi brwi i bezwiednie przeciera osłabione ramiona.

— O Harrym — odpowiedziała w sposób, jakby na dobrą sprawę, nie było nic do wyjaśniania — oczywiście — dodała tonem, którym informuje się o najbardziej zwyczajnych rzeczach pod słońcem.

McGonagall przez krótką chwilę, marszcząc czoło, starała się uporządkować we własnej głowie słowa młodej blondynki.

Wreszcie odchrząknęła cicho i przetarła palcami zmarszczki na czole.

— Mówi pani — starsza kobieta podniosła oczy na wpatrzone w nią z niepoprawną intensywnością, jasne oczy Luny Lovegood — o Severusie — bardziej stwierdziła, niż zadała pytanie.

Jej była uczennica skinęła powoli głową, wyglądając, jakby coś sobie w niej kalkulowała.

— Skoro z tej strony pani na to patrzy...

Zawodowy profesjonalizm i konserwatywne wychowanie nie pozwoliły McGonagall na przewrócenie oczami, ale nijak nie zatrzymały jej przed zaciśnięciem ust w wąską, ciasną linię.

— Jak często Harry zapewniał panią, że obdarza mnie całkowitym, bezwarunkowym zaufaniem? — zwróciła się do niej ni stąd, ni zowąd Luna, a McGonagall - po raz kolejny w swoim długim życiu - doznała absurdalnego wrażenia, że jej była uczennica naprawdę zdaje się mieć dostęp do informacji zgoła niedostępnych dla postronnych. Luna Lovegood uniosła brwi, jakby oczekiwała odpowiedzi, ale McGonagall ograniczyła się do krótkiego, niejednoznacznego, gardłowego odchrząknięcia. Luna wzruszyła ramionami.

— Wobec powyższego musimy zachować ostrożność — kontynuowała jasnooka. — Jestem przekonana, że Harry na jakiś czas znalazł się pomiędzy młotem a kowadłem, rozumie pani, prawda? To nie będzie proste, ale musimy w pewien sposób ograniczyć zasób informacji, który dociera do Harry'ego i wyeliminować jakiekolwiek przecieki.

McGonagall jeszcze mocniej zacisnęła usta, przeskakując wzrokiem na milczącego Dracona. Młody Malfoy pochwycił jej świdrujący wzrok i skrzywił się w bezradności, rzucając szybkie spojrzenie w stronę zamkniętych drzwi od dyrektorskiego gabinetu, jakby spodziewał się podsłuchu. McGonagall zastanawiała się, czy nie powinna poczuć się urażona na podobną, bezsłowną insynuację. Co jak co, ale dyrektorski gabinet był dość sprawnie chroniony przed salwą wścibskich oczu bądź uszu.

— Ja wiem, że to brzmi absurdalnie — wtrącił się do rozmowy Draco, zaczynając nerwowo skrobać paznokciem o paznokieć, by po krótkiej chwili przestać, jakby uświadomił sobie własne gesty i doszedł do wniosku, że podobna nerwowość nie wypada arystokracie — ale Harry naprawdę może mieć zawiązane ręce.

— Nie: _może mieć_ — wtrąciła niecierpliwie Luna — tylko: _ma_. Powiedział mi o tym.

McGonagall, mając co do tego mieszane uczucia, obejrzała się dyskretnie na portret Albusa, ale wymalowany na płótnie starzec, jak często ostatnimi czasy, albo spał, albo udawał, że śpi, oddychając miarowo i spokojnie z dłońmi zaplecionymi na piersi, na której szarawa szata układała się w głębokie pofałdowania. Kobieta, wcale niezaskoczona, splotła razem palce i ponownie przeniosła spojrzenie na Lunę, mierząc jej szczupłą sylwetkę zamyślonym wzrokiem. Co jak co, ale jednego była pewna - nie mogła bez słowa odsunąć na bok kogoś takiego jak Harry Potter, nie zweryfikowawszy uprzednio domniemywań, na podstawie których miałaby się podjąć jakichkolwiek, poważniejszych działań.

Panna Lovegood napotkała jej oczy z tak niezachwianą pewnością siebie, że McGonagall zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy nie powinna z większą rozwagą potraktować jej ostrzeżenia. Zamiast tego postanowiła pomęczyć temat, mając nadzieję na wyciągnięcie od dwójki młodych ludzi więcej konkretów.

— Co dokładnie powiedział pan Potter, panno Lovegood? — zapytała, pochylając głowę nad splecionymi dłońmi, przypatrując się tej znajomej twarzy o porcelanowej karnacji spod rzęs.

Luna skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi i uniosła wyżej podbródek, jakby starała się dodać sobie pewności siebie.

— Cóż, powiedział, że... — zaczęła z pompą, ale zamilkła, zamykając usta (jakby słowa, które kształtowały się na jej języku były nie do końca stosowne). Zerknęła kątem oka na młodego Malfoya, który mrugnął oczami jak w bezsłownym potwierdzeniu jakiejś wyższej idei, i ponownie przeniosła wzrok na byłą nauczycielkę.

McGonagall skinęła głową, zachęcając ją do mówienia.

Luna westchnęła i opuściła ręce wzdłuż ciała, jej lekko napięte ramiona rozluźniły się jak za sprawą eliksiru.

— Prawda jest taka, że to nieistotnie, jakimi słowami ujął to Harry — oznajmiła; McGonagall ponownie uniosła wysoko brwi, słysząc, jak silną pewnością siebie bije jej - zwykle pobrzmiewający nieobecnym rozmarzeniem - głos. — Ważne, że próbował nas ostrzec, a kiedy o tym mówił, był naprawdę mocno zaniepokojony. I uważny, po stokroć uważny.

— Uważny? — podchwyciła McGonagall, przenosząc wzrok na Dracona, który był zajęty przyglądaniem się profilowi młodszej o rok dziewczyny.

Zielone oczy starszej kobiety powędrowały na powrót do jej twarzy, gdy ta zaczęła objaśniać:

— Rozglądał się, kiedy wszedł, upewnił się, że nie jest podsłuchiwany, zamilkł, gdy wydawało mu się, że usłyszał jakiś szelest na drugim końcu ambulatorium... Być może pomyślał, że zbliżając się do Naczelnika, byłby w stanie mocniej na niego wpłynąć albo podsłuchać coś, na co w innym wypadku nie miałby szans...

— ...a może nie ma wyjścia? — przerwał przyciszonym głosem Draco, zwracając całą uwagę McGonagall ponownie na siebie. — Znając go, mógłbym podejrzewać, że wplątał się w coś niebezpiecznego, w jakieś... polityczne zgrzyty, że tak to ujmę, rozumie pani, pani dyrektor? — Draco przeczesał nerwowym gestem włosy wpadające mu do oczu. — Myślę, że on na nas liczy. Myślę, że ma nadzieję, że... jakby to ująć...

— Założymy mu klapki na oczy — zaproponowała Luna, na co młody Malfoy machnął ręką w jej stronę, podchwytując jej słowa:

— O, no właśnie — rzekł, kiwając głową. — W tej chwili to może być naszą jedyną bronią.

McGonagall bezwiednie przesunęła dokumentację z wynikami najwyższych roczników na krawędź biurka, spoglądając spod uniesionych wysoko brwi na Dracona.

— Naszą bronią: klapki na oczy? — mruknęła powątpiewająco, na co Luna momentalnie zaoferowała jej wyjaśnienie:

— To przenośnia.

McGonagall złożyła ręce na kolanach i uszczypnęła się dyskretnie w wierzch lewej dłoni, mając nadzieję, że to powstrzyma w niej naturalną, mocno drażniącą jej zmysły chęć przewrócenia oczami.

— Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, panno Lovegood — powiedziała, nieco ostrzej, niż pierwotnie zamierzała — bardzo dziękuję za wyjaśnienie.

Jej byli uczniowie umilkli, a McGonagall pozwoliła sobie na pełne zmęczenia westchnienie i przetarła opuszkami palców skronie, starając się zebrać myśli.

— Czy mogłabym zapytać — zaczęła z rozmysłem, obracając w palcach zdjęte z nosa okulary — na jakiej podstawie snujemy te rozważania?

Luna i Draco spojrzeli po sobie, na co McGonagall przekrzywiła głowę, przyglądając się ich twarzom znad trzymanych w dłoniach okularów.

— Już mówiłam — powiedziała powoli i wyraźnie Luna, jakby miała do czynienia z wyjątkowo skomplikowanymi słowami obcego języka — że Harry mnie ostrzegł.

McGonagall przytaknęła niecierpliwie, przesuwając palcami po cienkiej, wrażliwej na uszkodzenia oprawce okularów.

— Tak, cóż, ostrzegł panią — powtórzyła, rzucając krótkie spojrzenie zausznikom szkieł kontaktowych, gdy niewielki zawias zaciął się w jej palcach — a mogłabym wiedzieć, w jaki sposób?

Przez chwile młoda kobieta wyglądała, jakby się wahała. Draco Malfoy spojrzał na nią, marszcząc nieznacznie nos, utwierdzając tym Minerwę w przekonaniu, że ta informacja nie trafiła do jego rąk z „bezpośredniego źródła". Luna zaciągnęła się głęboko powietrzem, a potem wyrzuciła z siebie na jednym wydechu:

— Powiedział, że dzieci nie mają głosu. Tak to ujął w każdym razie.

McGonagall, marszcząc brwi, zastanawiała się, jaki to ma związek z tą rzekomą kontrolą.

— Tak powiedział? — powtórzyła, oczekując wyjaśnień, nie do końca rozumiejąc, co właściwie miałoby świadczyć o tym, że wyrazy: „kontrola", „Naczelnik" i „Harry", mają w sobie jakieś wspólne ogniwo.

Draco Malfoy poruszył się niepewnie, po czym wystąpił do przodu, prostując się jak paź podczas audiencji.

— Snape nazywa Harry'ego...

— ...dzieckiem, właśnie — dokończyła za Dracona Luna, kiwając głową, jakby omawiali coś nader oczywistego.

— Zgadza się — przytaknął szarooki czarodziej, przeskakując spojrzeniem pomiędzy jednym okiem McGonagall a drugim. — On nie przyzna nam wprost, że stracił panowanie nad pewnymi aspektami swojego życia, pani profesor, ale będzie po nas oczekiwał, że weźmiemy to pod uwagę podczas dzielenia się z nim dalszymi zamiarami. Rozumiem, że to... cóż, _Gryfon_ , ale zadaję się z nim na tyle długo, że doskonale wiem, że niektórych... _rozgrywek_ , że tak to ujmę, które wdraża bądź jest zmuszony wdrożyć w swoim życiu, podejmuje się zupełnie jak Ślizgon. — Draco zawahał się krótko, zanim kontynuował: — Jako wychowanek Domu Węża, zapewniam panią, że to, co przekazała nam Luna, było ostrzeżeniem Harry'ego, które powinniśmy uwzględnić. Można było przewidzieć, że tak to się skończy, mówię o tej całej kooperacji z Naczelnikiem, tyle że to nie są już tylko przewidywania, pani profesor. To, co powiedział Harry, było niczym innym, a znakiem ostrzegawczym. Zaszyfrowanym raportem.

McGonagall ponownie przeniosła spojrzenie z Dracona na Lunę, by chwilę potem znów zerknąć na tego pierwszego. Zawahała się, po czym sięgnęła do kieszeni szaty po różdżkę i wyczarowała dwa patronusy: jeden do Amelii, jeden do Andersona. Czuła, jak jej brwi zjeżdżają się ciasno na czole, kiedy obserwowała dwa srebrne koty znikające w ścianie - ich ogony zawirowały w powietrzu jak serpentyny.

— Wobec tego — oznajmiła surowym, nauczycielskim tonem — wedle decyzji samego pana Pottera, utrzymamy go na dystans.

Skinęła głową dwójce młodszych magów, ukrywając uśmiech spuszczeniem głowy na stertę dokumentacji, którą zamaszystym ruchem ponownie podsunęła sobie pod nos, gdy na ich twarzach rozlał się wyraz pełen ulgi i wyczerpania.

-VVV-

Zimny przeciąg przesuwał się po kostkach Harry'ego jak śliskie, wężowe cielsko, wywołując lekkie dreszcze, które przemykały w górę i w dół jego łydek niczym skurcze. Harry mocniej opatulił się cienką peleryną, ledwo chroniącą przed ochładzającym się z każdym dniem klimatem.

Drżąca sieć obaw podążała za Harrym po zamku jak widmo.

Postąpił słusznie - nie miał ku temu najmniejszych wątpliwości - przyczyniając się do wzięcia przez Snape'a udziału w ich bitwie, nawet jeżeli wówczas nie wiedział, jaką cenę przyjdzie mu za to zapłacić.

Harry pamiętał jego dotyk - pamiętał każde muśnięcie palców, które przebiegło po jego skórze, wywołując u niego niepojętą chęć ucieczki, przyspieszając każde kolejne uderzenie serca, posyłając lodowaty chłód do wnętrza jego ciała, jak za sprawą klątwy. Czarne buty ze smoczej skóry na miękkich podeszwach tłumiących kroki, które pozwalały na bezszelestne przemieszczanie się po zamku - jak cień, jak nieme oczy obserwujące zamkowe życie z wiekowych ram portretów o brunatnej barwie. Fantomowy ciężar twarzy wiszącej nad jego uchem. Pamiętał to wszystko.

Jego głos zamieszkał w jego głowie jak stały bywalec - głęboki i dźwięczny jak potok spływający strugami spośród gór, woda przeskakująca z kamienia na kamień, kojarzący się z odgłosem kropli rozbijających się o twarde podłoże, rozdzierających się na mniejsze cząstki, wnikających głęboko, głęboko w receptory czuciowe tych, do których przemawiał.

Harry zatrzymał się w połowie kroku, mając wrażenie, że usłyszał szmer peleryny ciągniętej po ziemi dochodzący zza zakrętu, który sam właśnie minął. Odwrócił się, naprężając mięśnie jak gotowa do skoku bestia, ale kiedy wbił natarczywe spojrzenie w kant hogwardzkich murów, nie usłyszał już nic, co mogłoby świadczyć o tym, że jest obserwowany - jak zwierzyna zamknięta w klatce, jak insekt pod lupą. Pokręcił głową i przymknął na chwilę oczy, unosząc dłonie do twarzy, aby przetrzeć zdrętwiałymi palcami pulsujące tępym, napięciowym bólem skronie. Przysunął się bliżej ścian i oparł się o zimną powierzchnię plecami, odchylając głowę i wbijając ziejący pustką wzrok w mętny, jednolity sufit. W miejscach jego styku ze ścianami majaczyły drobne plamy zacieków, tworzące zawiłe plątaniny nieregularnych wzorów.

Od kontemplowania sklepienia oderwał go odgłos ciężkich kroków - z początku stłumiony, zdający się zbliżać i rozbrzmiewać coraz głośniej z każdym kolejnym uderzeniem podeszwy o podłoże.

To, z całą pewnością, nie jest Snape — było pierwszą myślą, jaka zamajaczyła w głowie Harry'ego, zanim nie pokręcił gwałtownie głową, starając się wyrzucić z umysłu jakiekolwiek spostrzeżenia dotyczące _tego konkretnego_ czarodzieja.

Harry odbił się rękoma od ściany w tej samej chwili, gdy zza rogu wyłoniła się wysoka, szczupła postać, która zerknęła w jego kierunku, miażdżąc go momentalnie bazyliszkowym wzrokiem. Harry musiał włożyć całą siłę woli w powstrzymywanie się od kwaśnego skrzywienia warg.

_Cadogan_ — zweryfikował w zamknięciu własnego umysłu Harry, nie spuszczając oczu z twarzy mężczyzny, który na jego widok przystanął, a długa szata, tchnięta najpewniej tą nagłą zmianą położenia, owinęła się wokół jego kostek (materiał w odcieniu karmazynu przywiódł Harry'emu na myśl świeże plamy krwi).

— Pan Potter — spostrzegł mężczyzna, który się napatoczył - jeden z członków, _Merlinie dopomóż_ , Naczelnictwa - niby w odpowiedzi na myśli Harry'ego, przechylając głowę jak w niemym zaintrygowaniu (jego oczy przeszyły młode ciało jak lodowaty podmuch arktycznego powietrza - jakby Harry był duchem, poltergeistem, a mężczyzna spoglądał _poprzez niego_ ). Zielonooki powstrzymał odruch wzdrygnięcia się, myśląc, że potrafiłby zrozumieć frustrację Jęczącej Marty, gdy wpite w nią, ciekawskie oczy gapiów w rzeczywistości obserwują zaokrągloną strukturę kranu umywalki majaczącego za jej plecami.

Nie wiedział, jak powinien zareagować - rzadko kiedy przychodziło mu zmierzyć się samopas ze _Znakomitością_ zasilającą szeregi Naczelnictwa, która nie byłaby Snape'em. Harry odchrząknął i skłonił lekko głowę, nie spuszczając oczu z naznaczonej zmarszczkami czasu twarzy.

— Pan... Naczelnik — rzucił przeciągłe powitanie, czując, że to wyrażenie, w odniesieniu do kogoś innego, niż Snape, brzmi jak niedopasowanie w jego ustach.

Cadogan skinął głową i - ku ogromnej irytacji Harry'ego, którą ten momentalnie przykrył wyrazem leniwego zaintrygowania - zbliżył się ku niemu i oparł o ścianę po przeciwnej stronie korytarza, zaplatając ramiona na piersi. Harry miał ogromną ochotę zazgrzytać zębami, kiedy uważne oczy przesunęły się w górę i w dół jego na pozór rozluźnionej sylwetki.

— Może zechciałbyś poczęstować mnie papierosem? — zapytał czysto konwersacyjnym tonem Cadogan, a Harry przymrużył nieznacznie oczy i węsząc podstęp, sięgnął do kieszeni po na wpół opróżnioną paczkę lekko zwietrzałych, mugolskich fajek.

Będziesz ze mną igrał jak kot z myszą? — pomyślał ze wstrętem Harry, usłużnie częstując mężczyznę papierosem. Sięgnął do wewnętrznej kieszeni szaty i wydobył z niej różdżkę, marząc o tym, by krótkim, bezsłownym zaklęciem rozciąć miękkie gardło mężczyzny i przyglądać się szkarłatnej posoce wzbierającej na jego obojczykach, wsiąkającej w materiał szaty jak deszcz. Zgrabnym, precyzyjnym ruchem nadgarstka wzniecił ogień i podstawił koniuszek różdżki pod papierosa, przyglądając się bez zainteresowania, jak mężczyzna zaciąga się tytoniem. Czubek papierosa rozżarzył się jak węgiel w piecu; Harry odsunął różdżkę, przekrzywiając głowę, gdy oczy o piwnym odcieniu rozbłysły w świetle niewielkiego płomienia jak firmament.

Nadgarstek Harry'ego drgnął sugestywnie, a magia posłuchała się jego woli jak wytresowana zwierzyna - ogień wsiąknął w różdżkę jak mgła, jak gęste, wilgotne powietrze piętrzące się wokół ludzkich głów, wdychane przez falujące nozdrza. Harry wsunął różdżkę do rękawa, pragnąc tym samym zasugerować, że jest przygotowany na każdą ewentualność; mężczyzna uniósł brwi i wskazał na Harry'ego ręką z zapalonym papierosem, na którego końcu zaczął wzbierać siwy popiół.

— Ty nie zapalisz? — zapytał, spoglądając na chowaną do kieszeni paczkę.

Gdybym z tobą zapalił, Cadogan — pomyślał z rezerwą Harry — to każdy postronny uznałby, że kooperuję z wrogiem.

Na głos powiedział jedynie:

— Podziękuję. — Jego głos był neutralny jak Szwajcaria, ale oczy uważnie śledziły dłoń unoszącą się do ust, poruszające się przy zaciąganiu się tytoniem gardło.

Cadogan wypuścił z płuc obłok szarego dymu i przez moment obserwował, jak ten rozmywa się na pokładach powietrza.

— Więc — zagadnął, przenosząc piwne oczy na powrót na twarz niewzruszonego Harry'ego, którego wrodzone poczucie ostrożności uaktywniło się jak na zawołanie, zawirowawszy na najwyższych obrotach — potrzebujesz pomocy przy temperowaniu mugolskiej plagi?

Harry - bardziej z nieufności, niż z czegokolwiek innego - natychmiast zaczął szukać pułapek, które mogłyby być na niego zastawione w tych wypowiedzianych niby mimochodem słowach.

Przytaknął niezbyt wylewnie krótkim skinięciem głowy i zwrócił wzrok w stronę strug zacieku przebijających się na załamaniach między ścianami a sufitem. W kawałku odłamanej ściany jakiś pająk uwił zaplątaną, rozłożystą sieć, której nici przeplatały się kunsztownie we włókniste złącza.

— Jaki masz plan?

Pytanie Cadogana przyciągnęło uwagę Harry'ego. Zielone oczy na powrót utknęły w piwnych, przewiercających oczach, którym nie ufał ani na jotę.

— _Ja_ nie posiadam najmniejszego planu na najbliższą przyszłość, panie Naczelniku, a pan? Jakie są pańskie plany? — zagadnął niby _en passant_ , udając większe zainteresowanie papierosowym dymem unoszącym się znad tlącego się papierosa, niż ewentualną odpowiedzią mężczyzny.

Cadogan roześmiał się cicho śmiechem, od którego Harry'ego ogarnęło nagłe zgorszenie - brzmiał kurtuazyjnie, przyjaźnie niemal; zielonooki przeciągnął koniuszkiem języka po górnych zębach, czując, jak te pozostawiają delikatną, szczypiącą rysę na jego powierzchni.

— Nieczęsto się spotykamy, panie Potter, ale pozwoli pan, że zauważę, że brzmi pan każdorazowo jak rodowity Ślizgon — oznajmił mężczyzna; Harry nie wiedział, czy chciał go tym wytrącić z równowagi, czy zwyczajnie stwierdzał fakt, ale nie pozwolił sobie przejawić najmniejszej reakcji w odpowiedzi na jego słowa.

— A pan? — zapytał, unosząc brwi w sztucznym zainteresowaniu, ponownie sięgając po pudełko papierosów i zaczynając leniwie bawić się tekturowym wieczkiem. — W jakim był pan domu w Hogwarcie?

Cadogan przechylił głowę, przyglądając się, jak Harry to otwiera, to zamyka pudełko w akompaniamencie szelestu jednolitego opakowania w kolorze ciemnego khaki.

Harry rzucił Cadoganowi spojrzenie spod rzęs, wiedząc, że za jego słowami czai się ukryte wyzwanie: zastanawiało go, co powiedzieliby inni członkowie Naczelnictwa na podobne spoufalanie się z samym Harrym Potterem - całkiem prawdopodobne, że jedynie Severus Snape nie zostałby przez coś takiego z góry oceniony. Wszystkim dokleja się metki - takie czasy - i noga może się podwinąć nawet w ścisłym kręgu Naczelnictwa.

— Uczęszczałem do Durmstrangu — powiedział powoli i choć Harry nie odnosił wrażenia, że mężczyzna uważnie dobiera słowa, coś w tonie jego głosu mówiło mu, że ten szczwany wąż pozostał czujny jak ważka. — Wówczas jego dyrektorem był jeszcze Harfang Munter. Bardzo porządny człowiek, panie Potter. Wiele wniósł do programu nauczania. Wnioskował za potrzebą nauczania młodych czarodziejów i czarownic wszelkich form magii, które mogłyby się im przydać w późniejszym życiu. Do walki chociażby. Rozwinął działalność szkolnego klubu pojedynkowego, z pewnością by go pan poparł, panie Potter.

Szczerze wątpię — pomyślał Harry, przecierając kciukiem jakąś zapyloną, niewielką plamę na rękawie.

— Czy pan... Munter, wprowadził do programu tamtejszego Instytutu Magii Czarną Sztukę? — zapytał młodszy mag tonem mówiącym o tym, że nic go to nie obchodzi, jednocześnie nadstawiając ucha.

Kąciki ust Cadogana drgnęły w lekko wywyższającym się uśmiechu. Przeniósł papierosa do lewej ręki i pogroził - żartobliwie z założenia, jak przypuszczał Harry - palcem wskazującym prawej, machając nim w powietrzu, jakby siekał składniki do eliksiru.

— Ocenia go pan przez pryzmat, panie Potter — zauważył miękko; jego piwne oczy skupiły się na twarzy Harry'ego jak celowniki mugolskiej broni palnej. — Podczas gdy w trakcie naszego szturmu na mugolski zakład karny sam pan obracał się wokół mrocznych zaklęć jak tancerz balansujący nad przepaścią.

Harry znieruchomiał, przestając obracać w palcach pudełkiem papierosów, i uniósł wzrok, spotykając przewiercające spojrzenie mężczyzny; jego gardło zacisnęło się na krótką chwilę. Harry zaczął skrobać nerwowo paznokciem kant paczki papierosów, rzucając szybkie spojrzenie na rękaw szaty mężczyzny, zastanawiając się, czy nie ukrywa tam różdżki, przenosząc pospiesznie wzrok na wierzchnią kieszeń ubioru czarodzieja, szukając odbijającego się na jej powierzchni, podłużnego, cienkiego kształtu, ale niczego tam nie dostrzegając.

Gdzie ją chowasz, niehumanitarny draniu? — przemknęło Harry'emu przez myśl; czuł się dość niepewnie, gdy nie mógł mieć na oku ewentualnej broni, jaka mogłaby zostać przeciw niemu użyta.

Zielonooki, siląc się na spokój, wyciągnął kącik warg w złośliwym uśmiechu.

— Czy to wbrew przepisom, panie Naczelniku? — zapytał gładko, świdrując mężczyznę nieufnym spojrzeniem.

Cadogan uśmiechnął się jak szczwana hiena, wydychając głęboko z płuc papierosowy dym.

— Z prawnego punktu widzenia? — zagaił konwersacyjnie, a jego piwne oczy znieruchomiały, wbijając się prosto w oczy Harry'ego, którego serce podskoczyło pod mostkiem raz i drugi, jak odbijająca się od niego, dmuchana piłka. — Owszem.

Harry miał nadzieję, że jego twarz nie przemieniła się w siną plamę zdradzającą kotłujące się wewnątrz niego napięcie.

— Durmstrang — mruknął pod nosem Harry, uparcie uwieszając się na potrzebie zmienienia tematu. — Musieliście mieć tam jakiś podział na Domy, nieprawdaż?

Uśmiech na twarzy Cadogana poszerzył się, co wcale nie sprawiło, że Harry poczuł się śmielej.

— Są trzy — rzekł z umiarkowaną wylewnością — choć tylko jeden porządny.

— Jeden porządny, do którego pan uczęszczał, czy tak? — prychnął pod nosem Harry, zanim się zastanowił. Kiedy uświadomił sobie, co powiedział, uniósł pospiesznie wzrok na te piwne, migoczące oczy, mówiące niemo o sile (niekoniecznie magicznej), jaką dysponuje jego rozmówca. Harry zganił się w myślach i nakazał sobie mieć się na baczności. — Pan wybaczy moją wścibskość — podążył z przeprosinami, nie chcąc przyciągać do siebie większej uwagi Naczelnictwa, niż obecnie już na nim spoczywała. — To zupełnie nie jest mój interes.

Cadogan przechylił głowę, obserwując Harry'ego spod rzęs.

— To tylko uwarunkowana ciekawość — jego głos był złudnie spokojny; brzmiał niemal kojąco w uszach Harry'ego — a jeszcze nigdy nie przyszło mi zrugać drugiego czarodzieja za tak ludzki odruch, jak zainteresowanie.

Zainteresowanie — powtórzył w myślach Harry, mając nadzieję, że wzgarda, która uderzyła mu do głowy, nie jest widoczna w jego oczach. — Co za matoł.

Cadogan skończył wypalać papierosa, rzucił niedopałek pod nogi i przydepnął grubą podeszwą, wgniatając w posadzkę jak natarczywego, wijącego się robaka.

— Co pan robi sam na korytarzu, panie Potter? — zapytał ni stąd, ni zowąd mężczyzna, na co Harry zmarszczył brwi i zlustrował go oceniającym wzrokiem. — Odniosłem wrażenie, że zazwyczaj, kiedy przemieszcza się pan po zamku, ktoś panu towarzyszy — rzekł, jakby w odpowiedzi na spojrzenie Harry'ego.

Zielonooki próbował zignorować błyszczące jak świetliki w ciemnościach oczy Cadogana wędrujące wzdłuż rysów jego twarzy, jakby te były pieszymi ścieżkami.

— Nie potrzebuję eskorty — odrzekł, nieświadomie ściszając głos, napinając mięśnie jak przed uzgodnionym wcześniej pojedynkiem, czując fantomowe ugniatanie targające jego naskórek wszędzie tam, gdzie choć na moment zatrzymał się wzrok Cadogana. Starał się panować nad oddechem, przez co jego umysł nieustannie skandował: „ _wdech, wydech, wdech, wydech_ " jak zapętlające się zaklęcie rytuału.

Harry, na dobrą sprawę, był w trakcie rozglądania się za Draconem. Kiedy nie zastał go w przydzielonych mu przez McGonagall kwaterach, postanowił poszukać go na własną rękę. Zawsze podobało mu się błądzenie po tych zapętlających się jak żmija łykająca własny ogon korytarzach, chociaż niejednokrotnie gdzieś za rogiem czyhało na niego mniejsze bądź większe zagrożenie - czy to pokroju bazyliszka, czy aktywnego Śmierciożerycy ukrytego pod woalką aurorskiej, znanej osobowości.

— Z pewnością — odparł gładko mężczyzna, nie spuszczając z Harry'ego spojrzenia; zielonooki zatrzymał chęć zerknięcia na ukryte za materiałem szaty przedramię mężczyzny, dręczony myślą, czy znalazłby tam wyblakły symbol, który niegdyś mógł go określać.

Cadogan przetarł palcami podbródek, jakby nad czymś rozmyślał i nie potrafił dojść do porozumienia z wytworami pracy własnego umysłu.

— W Durmstrangu był taki dom... nazywany Domem Lisa — kontynuował, przeciągając palcami po krótko ostrzyżonych włosach tworzących lekką szczecinę na jego czaszce. — Potocznie. Gdybyś szukał o nim wzmianki w dokumentacji uczelnianej, znalazłbyś jedynie określenie Vixenkeer.

Harry obawiał się, że w momencie, w którym odwróci wzrok, mógłby całkowicie utracić panowanie nad sytuacją.

— Proszę pozwolić mi zgadnąć — powiedział cicho Harry, czując się zgoła abstrakcyjnie - zupełnie, jak w tych pełnych niepewności chwilach, w których rozmawiał ze Snape'em. — Cechy osoby, która się do niego kwalifikuje, to ambicja, przebiegłość, spryt i zaradność, czy tak?

Cadogan się roześmiał, a jego śmiech rozlał się po korytarzu, odbijając od ścian jak ulewny deszcz albo potok, chlustając chłodną arogancją prosto w twarz Harry'ego.

— Och, ty naiwny chłopcze, takie cechy kwalifikują ucznia do Durmstrangu. Nikt, kto choć przez moment nie przejawi ich w swoim wczesnym życiu, nie zostanie przyjęty do tej uczelni. Tak więc odpowiedź brzmi: _nie_ , Potter. — Piwne oczy Cadogana utknęły w źrenicach Harry'ego jak wykałaczka w zębach. — W tym domu zagłębia się wiedzę o mrocznych odsłonach magii. Rozdrabnia się je na części składowe. Analizuje się je, Potter. Bada. — Coś w tych oczach rozbłysło, coś zapłonęło, powodując, że żołądek Harry'ego skurczył się do niewielkich rozmiarów. Wyglądały jak płynne żelazo.

Harry przełknął dyskretnie ślinę, z ogromnym trudem odrzucając od siebie chęć sięgnięcia po różdżkę.

— Umilkłeś, Potter? — odezwał się gładkim, lekkim tonem mężczyzna, unosząc brwi wysoko na czoło; wilczy uśmiech nie znikał z jego twarzy. — Szkoda — mruknął — tak ciekawie się z tobą rozmawiało. — Jego głowa przekrzywiła się, jakby miał do czynienia z interesującym okazem uwiecznionym w formalinie. — Wiesz, Potter, Naczelnictwo obrało twoją stronę w toczącej się walce z mugolami — zagaił, na co serce Harry'ego zatrzymało się na jeden, przerażający moment. — Chyba nie odznaczysz się czarną niewdzięcznością, Potter, i nie uznasz, że tak cenna... _pomoc_ , może pozostać bez zapłaty, nieprawdaż, cudowne dziecko?

Harry zastanawiał się, w którym momencie i dlaczego zgubił, tak skrupulatnie kontrolowany, rytm oddechu. Milczał, wpijając spojrzenie w wygięte kąciki ust Cadogana, szukając w nich początku klątwy, którą z taką prostotą, mógłby cisnąć mu wprost w bliznę na czole.

— Pan Potter jest z całą pewnością intrygującym rozmówcą — rozbrzmiał gdzieś z czeluści korytarza głęboki, silny głos - doskonale Harry'emu znany - który zdusił uśmiech na twarzy jednego z Naczelników i sprawił, że piwne oczy, do tej pory wszyte w jego twarz jak nić, przerzuciły się na obserwowanie kogoś zgoła innego; napięcie wcale nie opuściło ciała Harry'ego wraz z pojawieniem się na tej zmyślnej szachownicy czasu nowej figury — jednakże... należność, którą Naczelnictwo otrzyma w zamian za... trud, jaki włożyliśmy, chcąc zapewnić pomoc w walce przeciw niemagicznym jednostkom, jest kwestią dotyczącą jedynie mnie i pana Pottera i nie życzę sobie, aby o nią wypytywano.

Harry poczuł, jak żółć mu podchodzi pod gardło.

Powieki Cadogana drgnęły, jakby ten powstrzymywał chęć sprzeczania się z podobnymi instrukcjami, jednak, ku zaskoczeniu Harry'ego, skłonił się - zamiatając przy tym rąbkiem szaty posadzkę - przed Snape'em z naturalnym animuszem, a na jego wargi powrócił uprzedni, siejący w umyśle Harry'ego ziarno niepokoju, dwulicowy uśmiech.

— Ależ oczywiście, Severusie — odpowiedział dźwięcznym głosem Cadogan. Prostując się, zaczął imitować przekręcanie klucza nad własnymi ustami. — Zamykam buzię na kłódkę. — Obrócił trzema palcami w powietrzu i zerknął znad dłoni na milczącego Harry'ego.

Zielonooki czarodziej miał ochotę splunąć mężczyźnie pod nogi w odpowiedzi na perskie oko, które ten puścił mu niczym od niechcenia - jak coś nad wyraz bezceremonialnego.

— Poczęstujesz mnie jeszcze jednym papierosem? — zapytał Cadogan, wyciągając tę samą dłoń w jego stronę; jego piwne oczy migotały jak oczy dziecka bawiącego się w piaskownicy.

— Skończyły się — skłamał gładko Harry, nie zważając na to, że Naczelnik z pewnością zauważył, kiedy częstowany był pierwszym papierosem, że zawartość paczki wcale się nie wyszczupliła.

Cadogan przymrużył oczy, opuszczając powoli ramię wzdłuż ciała; wzrok, którym zlustrował Harry'ego, można przyrównać do spojrzenia osoby, której pod nogi rzucono ciężkie wyzwanie, a ona się go podjęła.

— Jaka szkoda.

— Też nad tym ubolewam — odrzekł przyciszonym głosem młodszy czarodziej, patrząc prosto w te piwne, migoczące oczy.

Kąciki warg mężczyzny drgnęły w drapieżnym uśmiechu, który nijak nie pasował do jego twarzy. Splótł przed sobą dłonie, a opuszki jego palców zabębniły o siebie głucho jak krople wody o uliczny bruk.

— Widziałem, jak walczyłeś — zagaił Cadogan, przechylając głowę jak zainteresowane szczenię.

— Nie pan jeden — wypalił Harry, mając serdecznie dość całego, niemiłosiernego świata i obsiewających go jak zaraza ludzi.

Gruba brew Cadogana drgnęła, wjeżdżając wysoko na czoło, obsiewając tym samym jego lekko przesuszoną skórę plątaniną nierównych, płytkich zmarszczek. Harry o niczym innym bardziej nie marzył, jak o tym, aby zetrzeć mu ten wścibski wyraz z twarzy, a następnie zaszyć się w jakimś przydrożnym, tanim barze i przepić wszystkie swoje smutki i złości.

— Pyskaci jesteśmy, co nie, Potter? — Konwersacyjny ton tego mężczyzny przyprawiał Harry'ego o zawrót głowy i musiał przygryźć czubek języka, aby nie odwarknąć: „ _Jeden z nas na pewno_ ". Upominający wzrok Snape'a zakneblował mu usta z precyzją zaklęcia. Czując każdy, pojedynczy mięsień własnego ciała, spuścił głowę, wbijając wzrok w nierówności odznaczające się na zamkowej posadce. Jego wnętrzności postanowiły wytańczyć tango w jego ciele. Harry przełknął - raz i drugi - ale wrażenie, jakby wykręcało go od środka, wcale nie odchodziło.

— Zero szacunku — kontynuował Cadogan, przebiegając lekko pożółkłymi na opuszkach palcami po grzbiecie nosa (Harry przypuszczał, że ma coś z tym wspólnego jakiś naiwny przesąd). — Zero absolutne. Aż zaczynam się zastanawiać, co za prymitywy cię wychowały, Potter.

Harry wykrzywił kwaśno wargi na wspomnienie o Dursleyach i w głębi duszy pogratulował Cadoganowi trafnego określenia. Snape oparł się leniwie o jakąś uszczelkę w ścianie, niwelując nadzieję Harry'ego na to, że odprawi Cadogana z kwitkiem. Nie, Snape najwyraźniej planował obserwować, jak Harry radzi sobie z nim samodzielnie. Cóż za przejaw podarowania wolnej ręki, no nie ma co! Czuł się nad wyraz dziwnie - jakby był testowany, jakby musiał własnymi działaniami, własnymi słowami wpasować się w odpowiednie ramy - w przeciwnym razie udowodni swoją wierutną bezradność, a co za tym idzie - także własną słabość. Harry przygryzł wnętrze dolnej wargi i przeklną w myślach, kiedy po jego języku rozlał się metaliczny posmak. Machinalnie zassał sączącą się krew, pozwalając jej swobodnie spłynąć w dół gardła.

— No dobrze, więc widział pan, jak walczyłem — westchnął ciężko Harry, przekrzywiając głowę. — Podczas bitwy — dopowiedział, nie potrafiąc ukryć lekkiej kąśliwości w tonie głosu.

Cadogan zabębnił palcami jednej dłoni o wierzch drugiej.

— Mhm — mruknął, obserwując Harry'ego spod rzęs — zgadza się.

Gratuluję zmysłu obserwacji — zaszydził w myślach Harry — zauważyć walczącego czarodzieja pośród burzy innych, walczących czarodziejów. Niesamowite.

Snape zaśmiał się cicho pod nosem, czym sprowadził na siebie spojrzenia zarówno Harry'ego, jak i Cadogana, którego brwi podjechały jeszcze wyżej (choć Harry sądził, że osiągnęły już granicę swoich możliwości wspinaczkowych). Młodszego czarodzieja dopadło podszyte niechęcią przeczucie, że znamienity Severus Snape przetrząsa pobieżnie jego umysł jak zawartość starej szafki z klamotami nieposiadającymi określonych właściwości, istniejącymi dla samego istnienia.

— I? — starał się wydusić z tego opornego mężczyzny, co właściwie chodzi mu po głowie.

— Używałeś wielu zaklęć. — Słowa Cadogana wprawiły Harry'ego w dziwny stan zawieszony gdzieś pomiędzy chęcią wybuchnięcia śmiechem a spojrzeniem pełnym politowania.

Zielone oczy na powrót zagnieździły się w piwnych. Cadogan uśmiechnął się jak stary kot wylegujący się na kafelkowym piecu.

— Doprawdy? — odpowiedział Harry, ściszając głos, niwelując echo, które do tej pory towarzyszyło ich słowom, biegnące wzdłuż korytarzowych ścian jak cienie. Przewiercił mężczyznę wzrokiem z intensywnością młota pneumatycznego wbijanego w kamienną ścianę. — Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy.

Wargi Snape'a drgnęły, jakby z trudem powstrzymywał szyderczy uśmiech.

Być może gdyby Harry nie był tak skupiony na Snape'ie, zauważyłby sprężysty manewr Cadogana, który - młodszy czarodziej próbował się rozeznać w jaki, _na Morganę_ , sposób i w którym momencie - znalazł się twarzą w twarz z Harrym. Nie był pewien kilku kolejnych sekund, wiedział jedynie, że coś ścisnęło boleśnie jego ramię, wyginając jego rękę za plecy, a jego głowa i kość ogonowa zderzyła się ze ścianą z głuchym łupnięciem, które zapulsowało mu w skroniach i sprawiło, że biel rozbłysła mu przed oczami jak gwiazdy. Tępy ból rozlał się w dolnej części jego pleców jak piołun.

Zamiast strachu, którą z pewnością odczułby, gdyby na miejscu Cadogana znajdował się Snape, poczuł uderzającą mu go głowy irytację.

— Pozwól, że cię uświadomię, Potter, bo odnoszę wrażenie, że jakimś cudem podczas własnej edukacji ominąłeś rozdział dotyczący wyrażania szacunku — odezwał się Cadogan; Harry poczuł kwaśną woń jego oddechu na skórze i, chcąc nie chcąc, wzdrygnął się ze zdegustowaniem.

Cadogan wziął - zdaje się - jego zgorszenie za coś zgoła innego, bo wyszczerzył rząd prostych zębów w dwulicowym uśmiechu; Harry z trudem powstrzymał przewrócenie oczami.

— Ja, cudowne dziecko, jestem jednym z Naczelników Magicznej Anglii, a ty, chciałbym ci przypomnieć, jesteś, ni mniej, ni więcej, zwykłym obywatelem. Pojmujesz aluzję? Zważywszy na różnicę sił, jaka między nami występuje, z całkowitą stanowczością radziłbym ci uważać na własny, niewyparzony język, zrozumieliśmy się?

Różnicę sił — prychnął w myślach Harry, rozważając uniesienie swej magii i szybkie wyprowadzenie Cadogana z błędu. — Co za matoł.

— To, że poprowadziłeś udany szturm na mugolskie więzienie, nie oznacza jeszcze, że możesz się uważać za pępek świata, ponieważ wciąż podlegasz przepisom prawnym, które można z łatwością rozciągać, zniekształcać i dopasowywać do sytuacji. Ten mały sukces uderzył ci do głowy i zapominasz, że to nie ty stoisz na czele społeczeństwa, ty mały, głupi szczeniaku. Ponadto jesteś nam coś dłużny, co samo przez się powinno ci wbić do tej durnej łepetyny, że powinieneś trzymać język za zębami.

— Proszę sobie podarować ten pouczający wykład — powiedział przesłodzonym głosem Harry, kiedy Cadogan zrobił przerwę na wzięcie oddechu. — Doskonale znam swoją wartość i pańskie pseudo zastraszające monologi tego nie zmienią.

— Ty szczeniacki bachorze! — warknął mężczyzna, wyglądając, jakby trafił go piorun, wyszarpując z kieszeni szaty różdżkę niczym zdziczałe zwierzę zamknięte za kratami w zoo.

Harry był szybszy - i bardziej opanowany, co mogło wpływać na jego zdolność reagowania. Błysnęło oślepiające, czerwone światło i Cadoganem miotnęło do tyłu jak szmacianą kukłą. Harry usłyszał ogłuszający łomot, kiedy jego czaszka zderzyła się ze ścianą, ale nie pozwolił się rozproszyć. Zaklęcie Rozbrajające pomknęło w następstwie pierwszego czaru i różdżka, po którą mężczyzna sięgnął w tym samym momencie, w którym ostatnia zgłoska przebrzmiała w głowie Harry'ego, wystrzeliła w powietrze i zatoczyła łuk nad korytarzem. Zielonooki sprawnie pochwycił ją wolną dłonią i spojrzał na trwającego na ziemi przy ścianie Cadogana z obojętnością godną pochwały samego Severusa Snape'a.

Cadogan spąsowiał jak dojrzały pomidor i - jak na oko Harry'ego - wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał wybuchnąć z siłą erupcji wulkanicznej.

Aha, idzie burza — pomyślał Harry i zmrużywszy oczy, obserwował, jak mężczyzna, trzęsąc się jak osika, łapie potężny haust powietrza (i tylko cudem się nim nie dławi).

— Jak śmiesz mnie atakować! — ryknął Cadogan, a jego głos rozlał się na cztery strony świata, tocząc się przez korytarz jak górska lawina. — Ty niewdzięczny bachorze! Ty małpo człekokształtna!

Harry opuścił rękę z różdżką jedynie odrobinę, przyglądając się temu wybuchowi z wątpliwym zainteresowaniem. Zastanawiał się, kiedy przeskoczył pomiędzy piedestałami z „cudownego dziecka" na „małpę człekokształtną".

— Ucisz się już, Cadogan — odezwał się niespodziewanie Snape, brzmiąc na niemalże znudzonego. — Twój jazgot nikogo nie rusza, jakbyś nie zauważył.

Harry dałby sobie głowę uciąć, aby móc spojrzeć teraz na Snape'a i zweryfikować wyraz jego twarzy, ale rozsądek podpowiadał mu, że lepiej nie spuszczać wzroku z tej rozjuszonej zwierzyny, którą miał przed sobą.

— W ogóle nie potrafisz z Harrym rozmawiać — ciągnął Snape, nieomal wymuszając na zielonookim gorzkie skrzywienie warg. — Ponadto twoje przechwałki na temat rzekomej siły, która w tobie drzemie i mocy magicznej Harry'ego, która ponoć ci nie dorównuje, są podszyte arogancją i butą. Chciałbym ci przypomnieć, że ten oto tutaj, Harry Potter, pokonał samego, wielkiego Czarnego Pana. A ty, Cadogan, pleciesz coś o „małych sukcesach" i „różnicach sił". Żałosne, doprawdy.

Cadogan fuknął potężnie w jakiejś fałszywej, dziwacznej, wysokiej tonacji i wyciągnął jednym, gwałtownym ruchem ramię, wskazując na Harry'ego palcem wskazującym jak szpadą.

— Ten bezczelny dureń mnie obrażał! — wycedził, przeciskając słowa poprzez zęby jak warczący, wściekły kundel.

— Ponieważ nie poczęstował cię papierosem, Cadogan? — zapytał spokojnie Snape, unosząc jedną brew wysoko na czoło; Harry przygryzł dolną wargę, czując się niepewnie w obliczu tej zażartej obrony, jaką niespodziewanie zaoferował mu Najwyższy Naczelnik.

— Nie — warknął mężczyzna, podnosząc się z ziemi jak wcielenie furii i zwracając defensywnie ciało w stronę Snape'a. — Ponieważ ze mnie szydził! Pyskował mi! Ten niewdzięczny bachor ośmielił się mi pyskować!

Harry przeciągnął językiem po górnych zębach, a do jego głowy wpadła szaleńcza myśl. Zawahał się (dość wyraźnie, sądząc po lustrującym spojrzeniu, jakie rzucił mu Najwyższy Naczelnik), by po chwili wyminąć rozjuszonego Cadogana i przyklęknąć przed Snape'em, unosząc na niego wzrok.

Czarne oczy kusiły głębią, a na ich granicach czaiło się zamyślenie, kiedy przesuwały się po jego twarzy jak po lodzie.

— Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że moje słowa mogą kogoś zmierzwić — skłamał gładko Harry tonem niewinności nieskalanej.

Kącik warg Snape'a drgnął w niemal niedostrzegalnym uśmiechu rozbawienia. W onyksowych oczach rozbłysły niewielkie iskry złośliwości.

— Ach, tak? — odrzekł beznamiętnie, ale czerń jego oczu nie przestawała migotać ani na chwilę.

— Pan Naczelnik Cadogan powiedział, że widział, jak walczyłem — kontynuował Harry, ponownie przygryzając wnętrze policzka.

— Hmm, nie on jeden — odparł Snape unosząc wzrok ponad Harrym, aby spojrzeć na wspomnianego mężczyznę, a zielonooki z trudem zdusił chęć roześmiania się w głos, chociaż jego oczy musiały zapłonąć złośliwą nutą jak para drew na ognisku.

— Tak, cóż, to samo mu powiedziałem — przyznał najzwyczajniej w świecie, starając się brzmieć, jakby nad tym głęboko rozmyślał.

Snape przechylił głowę, nie spuszczając wzroku z Cadogana.

— Drogi mój przyjacielu, zrób nam tę przyjemność i wróć do swoich obowiązków — odezwał się konwersacyjnym tonem Snape, przeciągając palcami po czarnych jak węgiel kosmykach włosów wpadających mu na czoło.

Harry wiele by dał, aby móc teraz ujrzeć minę drugiego z Naczelników. Przez krótką chwilę na korytarzu zapadła głucha cisza; wytężył słuch, zastanawiając się, jak Cadogan odbierze ten gładki przytyk, postawiony przed nim murem przez Snape'a.

— Ależ... jak sobie życzysz — odezwał się matowym głosem Cadogan po chwili milczenia; Harry usłyszał szelest szaty, jakby mężczyzna się kłaniał albo wykonywał jakiś gest szacunku (bądź wręcz przeciwnie - zniewagi), a chwilę potem rozbrzmiały oddalające się korytarzem kroki.

Harry przestał przygryzać wnętrze policzka i wykręcił szyję, spoglądając za oddalającym się Cadoganem. Na jego usta wsunął się pogardliwy, niewielki uśmiech.

— _Uwarunkowana ciekawość_ — mruknął pod nosem Harry, kiedy szelest kroków stał się niemal niedosłyszalny. — Zadufany w sobie idiota — skomentował. Brwi Harry'ego zjechały się ku sobie. — Podniósł na mnie różdżkę, widział pan to? Jakby sądził, że jest w stanie mnie tknąć. No nie do wiary.

Snape nachylił się nad nim, ściągając na siebie zielonooki wzrok.

— Trzęsiesz się, dzieciaku — zauważył. — To efekt frustracji czy strachu?

— Śmiem twierdzić, że to efekt spędzenia połowy życia pośród ludzi, którym wydaje się, że mnie znają, bo przeczytali o mnie jakiś durny artykuł zamieszczony w toaletowym pisemku albo zobaczyli palącego papierosa na zatłoczonej ulicy. Jakby moje życie było zredukowane do szumnych, domniemanych romansów, działalności społecznej związanej z najbardziej absurdalnymi akcjami pozarządowymi i niegdysiejszego pokonania Riddle'a w głośnym, reprezentacyjnym starciu, którego większość plotkujących o nim jednostek nawet nie była świadkiem, a uważa, że najlepiej wie, co właściwie się wydarzyło.

— Czyli jednak frustracja — skwitował Snape.

— Stawiał pan na strach?

Czarnooki czarodziej uśmiechnął się kącikiem warg i nie odpowiedział.

— Więc, Potter, chodziłeś sobie bez celu i wpadłeś właśnie na Cadogana, czy tak? — zapytał Snape, schylając się ku klęczącemu mężczyźnie. Długie palce zacisnęły się na ramionach Harry'ego i pociągnęły go do pionu - były silne, zdecydowane; zielonooki pozwolił podnieść się na nogi.

— Nie prosiłem się o to, jeśli to ma pan na myśli — mruknął Harry, rzucając spojrzenie własnym dłoniom, przyglądając się połamanym, poobgryzanym paznokciom.

— Więc co robiłeś?

— Szukałem Draco. — Harry przekrzywił głowę, porzucił kontemplację własnych palców i uniósł na mężczyznę zielonookie spojrzenie. — Zaskoczony?

— Niezbyt.

— Tak podejrzewałem.

Snape opatulił się szczelnie peleryną, mrużąc czarne oczy, przyglądając się nonszalancji rozlanej na twarzy Harry'ego jak atrament. Drobna zmarszczka wiła się pomiędzy jego brwiami, wjeżdżając na duży, lekko zakrzywiony nos.

Harry przyglądał się przez chwilę tej ziemistej twarzy, głębokim rysom zmarszczek znaczących skórę jak pęknięcia w płytach chodnikowych, lekko przetłuszczonym, czarnym włosom opadającym jak kurtyna na uwydatnione kości policzkowe, przysłaniającym skronie.

— Być może miałeś rację — wyrwało się, trochę bez udziału woli, spomiędzy ust Harry'ego.

Wąskie brwi Snape'a drgnęły jak fale sejsmiczne.

— Proszę?

Stłumił westchnienie i postanowił brnąć w to dalej, skoro i tak jego myśli wyrwały się ze skorupy jego umysłu jak odrywający się od lodowca sopel.

— Być może miałeś rację — powtórzył, odwracając wzrok ku ścianie. — Być może uzależniłem się od twoich decyzji. Od twojej pomocy. Jednak to nie twoja magia jest tym, co na mnie wpływa. To nie dla twojej magicznej potęgi jestem tu, gdzie jestem. — Harry umilkł na moment i czując wdzierającą się mu pod skórę niepewność, zerknął kątem oka w stronę przyglądającego się jego twarzy Snape'a. Siateczka zmarszczek pod jego obsydianowymi oczami świadczyła o głębokim skupieniu (Harry sam siebie zaskoczył, że potrafił coś takiego rozszyfrować). — Rozumiesz, co chcę ci powiedzieć?

— Niespecjalnie — odparł powoli Snape; jego czarnooki wzrok zaczął skakać pomiędzy źrenicami Harry'ego jak sroka.

Harry skrzywił się i wskazał Snape'owi, by podążył za nim. Ich kroki odbiły się wątłym echem po objętości pustego korytarza.

— Bardzo mi pan pomógł, Naczelniku, jest pan tego świadom? — zapytał Harry niby mimochodem, nie spoglądając na Snape'a.

Poczuł na swojej twarzy klejące się do kości policzkowej, czarne oczy, ale nie odwzajemnił jego wzroku.

— Chciałbym podkreślić, że o nic pana już nie proszę... — zaczął Harry i zawahał się; wyjrzał za szybę mijanego okna, starając się zebrać myśli. W oddali nagie gałęzie Bijącej Wierzby szamotały się na przestrzeniach silnego wiatru, który gwizdał o zimne szkło okien.

— Jest w tym jakieś: „ale", jak podejrzewam — zauważył Snape, w odpowiedzi na co Harry westchnął przeciągle, myśląc, że takich: „ale" znalazłoby się całkiem sporo, gdyby dostatecznie głęboko pogrzebać.

Zielonooki wzruszył niby niedbale ramionami, ale napięcie przykleiło się go jego mięśni jak plaster na otarcia.

— Doskonale pan wie, jaki tytuł nosi to: „ _ale_ ", jak przypuszczam — przyznał niechętnie Harry, bezwiednie pocierając starą, wyblakłą bliznę na czole.

— Potrzebujesz mnie — łaskawie podążył z zapewnieniem Snape; Harry nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że chęć przewrócenia oczami wygrała starcie z jego silną wolą.

— Tak, cóż, nie inaczej — mruknął, kiedy skręcili za róg korytarza; czarna szata ocierała się o kostki Harry'ego jak łaszący się kot.

— Wiesz, Potter — głęboki głos Snape'a ściągnął na siebie uwagę młodszego czarodzieja; do ust czarnookiego przykleił się koci półuśmiech — stopień oparcia, które możesz we mnie znaleźć, zależy tylko i wyłącznie od tego, jak bardzo jesteś w stanie pomóc mnie.

Harry skrzywił się jak po przełknięciu cytryny.

— Niezbyt pocieszające — zauważył.

Snape zaciągnął mocniej rękawy własnej szaty, jakby przebiegający mu po nadgarstkach przeciąg go drażnił.

— Możemy sobie pomóc nawzajem — rzucił w Harry'ego konspiracyjnym szeptem.

Harry nic na to nie odpowiedział; zamiast tego sięgnął do kieszeni szaty, wyciągając z niej niewielkie pudełko. Podważył wieczko kciukiem i wyciągnął zapraszająco w stronę Snape'a.

— Papierosa?

Czarne oczy posłały mu pełne wzgardy spojrzenie.

— Podziękuję — odparł Snape, na co Harry wzruszył ramionami i wyciągnął jednego z opakowania.

Starszy czarodziej przyglądał się, jak wkłada papierosa do ust i wznieca płomień na końcu różdżki.

— A tak między nami, Potter...

— Mhm? — mruknął Harry, zezując na rozmazaną jak pociągnięcie farby na płótnie stróżkę płomienia, zaciągając się głęboko dymem tytoniowym.

— ...znajdziesz Dracona w bibliotece.

Harry uniósł brwi, wypuścił z płuc pokłady dymu i spojrzał ponad rozlewającą się na przestrzeni, szarą mgiełką w ziemistą twarz swego rozmówcy.

— W Dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych — uściślił Snape, uśmiechając się jak sam szatan, czym zasiał ziarno niepokoju głęboko w umyśle Harry'ego, który zmarszczył czoło, opuszczając nieznacznie dłoń trzymającą papierosa. — I gdyby ktoś pytał — dodał, spoglądając Harry'emu w oczy; w tych czarnych czeluściach zamigotała jakaś nieokreślona salwa poruszenia — to nie ode mnie się o tym dowiedziałeś.

Przyspieszył kroku, zostawiając nieznacznie skonsternowanego Harry'ego w towarzystwie kamiennych, wiekowych ścian i papierosowego dymu.

-VVV-

Był w połowie drogi do biblioteki, kiedy drogę zastąpił mu uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha Anderson w towarzystwie jakiegoś młodego czarodzieja, którego - Harry mógłby dać sobie za to ręce uciąć - widział już gdzieś i to kilkukrotnie, ale im bardziej próbował przypomnieć sobie jego nazwisko i intencje, tym bardziej nie był w stanie.

Zaciągnął się głęboko napoczętym papierosem i tą samą ręką, którą go przytrzymywał, wskazał niedbale w stronę nieznajomego.

— Kto to jest, na litość Merlina?

Anderson wyszczerzył zęby, prostując kark jak na komendę.

— Nowy praktykant — odezwał się z dumą, w odpowiedzi na co Harry przewrócił oczami i wypuścił dym z ust. Nic nie mógł zaradzić na niemą wzgardę, która osiadła w jego ciele jak klejąca się do gardła trucizna.

— Mówiłem ci, Anderson, że nie chcemy nowych praktykantów — rzekł dobitnie, ścierając z twarzy aurora ten idiotyczny uśmieszek. Wyminął dwójkę zastępujących mu drogę czarodziejów, postanawiając nie marnować własnego czasu na głupoty. — Niech idzie do diabła — rzucił obojętnie przez ramię, wchodząc na wysokie, magiczne schody; rąbek jego szaty otarł się o nie jak powiew przeciągu.

— Szefie! — zawołał za nim Anderson i ku irytacji Harry'ego, dogonił go i stanął naprzeciw niego na wyższym stopniu schodów, które właśnie zaczęły wykonywać pełny obrót na przestrzeni schodowej klatki. — To bardzo zdolny człowiek. Zna wiele zaklęć, jest dobry w pojedynkach, poradziłby sobie, w moim odczuciu, na stanowisku aurora. Wykonywałyby sumiennie wszystkie zadania. I to z nawiązką.

— Nie wątpię — rzekł bez entuzjazmu Harry, zaciągając się papierosem, wodząc wzrokiem po promieniejącej optymizmem twarzy Andersona. Z niechęcią spostrzegł, odwracając głowę, że wspominany przez nich czarodziej stoi zaledwie kilka stopni niżej i wpatruje się w niego jak w ósmy cud świata. Harry wykrzywił z niesmakiem usta. — Pan wybaczy, że Anderson wprowadził pana w błąd — odezwał się, lekko podnosząc głos, kiedy konstrukcja schodów zaskrzypiała jak mugolska maszyneria na placu budowy — ale wszystkie stanowiska w naszym biurze są zajęte. Jestem przekonany, że jeśli się pan trochę rozejrzy, znajdzie pan szczęście gdzie indziej. Miłego dnia. — Odwrócił się i zignorowawszy Anderona zaczął wspinać się metodycznie po kolejnych stopniach.

— Szefie! — usłyszał jego irytujący głos i, chcąc nie chcąc, przewrócił z politowaniem oczami. — Zapewniam pana, że sprawdziłem jego kwalifikacje. Potrzebujemy nowych aurorów na stanowiska tych, którzy przeszli na emeryturę. Nie zawiedzie się pan na nim, a poza tym...

— Anderson — przerwał aurorowi Harry, nie spoglądając nawet w jego stronę — co jest dla ciebie niezrozumiałe w stwierdzeniu: „nie przyjmujemy nowych praktykantów"?

— Ale...

— Pan pozwoli, że się przedstawię, panie Potter — odezwał się obcy mężczyzna kurtuazyjnym tonem, wtrącając się w wypowiedź Andersona, czym nieomal doprowadził Harry'ego do gorącej frustracji. Mężczyzna przeskoczył zgrabnie kilka stopni i zatrzymał się dwa stopnie niżej od Harry'ego, wyciągając ku niemu elegancką, szczupłą dłoń. — Albert Jackson. Już kiedyś przyszło mi się przed panem przedstawiać, ale zważając na okoliczności...

— Wobec czego nie widzę potrzeby, dla której miałby pan to czynić ponownie — przerwał mężczyźnie stanowczo Harry, nie przyjmując podanej dłoni. — Moje decyzje pozostają niezmienne. Przykro mi, panie Jackson. Jeśli naprawdę przejawia pan odpowiednie kwalifikacje aurorskie, z pewnością rozumie pan, z czego wynika taka, a nie inna decyzja odnośnie do nierekrutowania nowych członków do Biura Aurorów.

— Tak, cóż — zmieszał się mężczyzna, opuszczając dłoń i kuląc nerwowo ramiona; Harry'emu zrobiło się go nawet żal, ale zdania nie zmienił. — Tylko widzi pan, moje ambicje...

— To było moje ostatnie słowo — uciął gładko Harry i skłonił elegancko głowę przed ewidentnie zmieszanym człowiekiem. — Żegnam pana, panie Jackson. — Odwrócił się (rąbek jego szaty starł mgiełkę kurzu wzbierającą na schodach) i pospieszył w kierunku biblioteki, nie odwracając się za siebie, ufając własnej intuicji, która jeszcze nigdy nie okazała się zawodna, podszeptującej mu frazesy o zakamuflowanych szpiegach i oczach obserwujących wszystko spośród nagich ścian.


	36. Stare wróble, które stracha się nie boją

Rzędy regałów, na których uginające się od ciężaru starych woluminów o pożółkłych kartach półki wyglądały jak zwiastuny niedalekiego zużycia materiału i zapadnięcia się pod masą grubych ksiąg, otaczały Dracona jak niemi strażnicy. Siedział przy przetransmutowanym ze zużytego kałamarza, koślawym, rozdygotanym stoliku na dosuniętym do niego niewygodnym krześle, który dotargał sobie spod wejścia do Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych.

Przed sobą, na cienkim blacie, który - dzięki Merlinowi - nie skrzypiał przy każdej jego zmianie pozycji, rozłożył niepozornie wyglądającą książkę o formacie A4, na której stronach mocno wyblakłe litery wiły się jak zaplątane wokół siebie węże, zupełnie ignorując symetrię i przyjęte standardy.

Wolumin nie był długi i traktował o Nekromancji. Draco przeciągał palcami po niepospolicie ostrych krawędziach pergaminów, przeglądając kolejne strony, zapełnione schematami i czarno-białymi grafikami. Co kilka stron przewijały się wydzielone ramki, w których runiczne strofy układały się w coś przypominającego formułę zaklęcia z jakiegoś czarnomagicznego rytuału.

_Praktyki magiczne_ — głosiły pochyłe litery biegnące ciasnym drukiem u góry jednej ze stron — _opierające się na silnych intencjach osoby odprawiającej starożytne rytuały muszą być tak potężne, jak moc niepozwalająca sięgnąć gołym okiem za kurtynę śmierci._

Draco przekartkował w skupieniu kilka kolejnych stron, ostatnią dozą zdrowego rozsądku powstrzymując się przed wodzeniem opuszkami palców po przetartych zapiskach uroków i inkantacji klątw nadrukowanych przy kruszejących marginesach.

_Nekromancja wymaga przebłagania duszy, która wybrała drogę w dal przystani kryjącej się za śmiercią_ — mówiły inne słowa; Draco nieświadomie przygryzał dolną wargę i z mocno bijącym sercem śledził wzrokiem czarno białe fotografie od dawna nieistniejących cmentarzy, na których przeprowadzono próbę wskrzeszenia umarłego.

_Dobrowolna ofiara pozwala na rozciągnięcie się granicy śmierć-życie i wypuszczenie jednej z dusz na powrót do ludzkiego świata. Ofiara ta żąda jednak najwyższej ceny: poświęcenia życia - dochodzi do jedynej, możliwej transakcji, która łączy ze sobą oba światy: uczciwej wymiany, dusza za duszę._

Powietrze kotłowało się w jego płucach jak papierosowy dym, mąciło jego zmysły, tłumiąc zdolność jasnego, klarownego kalkulowania. Próbował przyswoić sobie znaczenie przeczytanych słów. Po raz kolejny przerzucił kartki, oblizując nieświadomie dolną wargę.

_Krew nie zawsze się sprawdza, ale jest najsilniejszym elementem eliksiru, jaki mógłby powstać w celu złapania kontaktu z wiecznym światem. Jeśli krew osoby zmarłej i czarodzieja wzywającego do siebie tę osobę jest taka sama, tym większa szansa na uzyskanie połączenia z zaświatami i utrzymania go w stałych ryzach. Krew z krwi może osiągnąć potężną moc w dłoniach tego, który umiejętnie potrafi ją wykorzystać._

— Co ty wyprawiasz, Draco? — Wątły szept, który rozległ się nad jego głową, sprawił, że panika rozlała się w jego umyśle jak wino; Draco podskoczył na krześle, którego nogi zaszurały głośno o posadzkę i uderzyły z łoskotem w kant jednego z regałów. Jakaś gruba, masywna książka, stojąca na krawędzi półki zachwiała się i z łomotem przyprawiającym o ból głowy spadła na ziemię, wysuwając się przez pustą, wyłupaną szczelinę w miejscu, w której kończył się regał. Okładki szurnęły z koszmarnym, drażliwym szmerem o spróchniałe drewno, kiedy księga wysuwała się z półki; Draco mechanicznie przyłożył dłonie do uszu, krzywiąc się jak na armatnią salwę ku czci wielkiego wydarzenia.

Szare oczy podążyły do góry, ku twarzy stojącej przy nim osoby i na moment zapłonęły zaskoczeniem, kiedy spotkały się z zielonookim wzrokiem, migoczącym zza okrągłych, dużych szkieł.

— Nie powinieneś szukać kontaktu ze zmarłymi, ponieważ nie należą oni już do świata, który jest ci znany — powiedział Harry tym swoim spokojnym głosem osoby, którą niewiele w życiu może jeszcze zaskoczyć, schylając się po wielką księgę, która wypadła z półki, której strony gniotły się pod rozłożonymi, ciężkimi, przygniatającymi je okładkami. Kiedy jego palce zetknęły się z jej grzbietem, czysta jak łza, czarna jak mocna kawa magia, zdająca się mieć swoje źródło w miejscu styku przetartego materiału księgi z opuszkami palców Harry'ego, sprawiła, że powietrze wokół nich zgęstniało. Draco zadrżał mimowolnie, czując, jak głęboka, intensywna moc kusi, wciąga, przeplata się z jego umysłem, zachęcając go, aby wyciągnął rękę po tę fascynującą księgę, którą trzymał Harry, żądała jej dotknięcia, zabrania ją z dłoni Harry'ego i przyciśnięcia do piersi, zapoznania się z jej treścią, z jej mową, z jej mocą... Dłonie Harry'ego drgnęły i zatrzasnęły tom z głuchym uderzeniem pergaminu o pergamin, wciskając go na przepełnioną półkę między jakieś dwie pozycje w kolorowych, miękkich okładkach. Draco zamrugał i ocknął się z tego dziwnego stanu zauroczenia jak wyrwany z transu. Zielone oczy Harry'ego przyglądały się uważnie jego twarzy zza mocno zmarszczonych brwi - Draco odniósł wrażenie, jakby ten przeglądał właśnie jego emocje jak ilustracje ze stron gazet.

— Draco... — westchnął Harry, rozglądając się wokół za jakimś miejscem do siedzenia, a gdy takowego nie odnalazł, zwyczajnie przykucnął przed krzesłem drugiego czarodzieja, zupełnie, jakby magia nie istniała. Szarooki czarodziej przygryzł wnętrze policzka, czując się podle i nie na miejscu, myśląc, że ostatnim razem będąc w jego obecności, zachowywał się jak rozkapryszone, niewychowane dziecko. Racjonalna część jego umysłu podszeptywała mu nieustannie, że nic, co się stało, nie było winą Harry'ego - nie tak naprawdę. — Chciałem cię przeprosić — powiedział zielonooki, całkowicie wyprowadzając tym Dracona, który bardziej spodziewałby się oskarżenia, niż przeprosin, z pantałyku. Zielone oczy Harry'ego spojrzały prosto w jego własne (to zaskakujące, jak szczerość potrafiła przykleić się do ludzkich źrenic - Draco zastanawiał się, kiedy ostatnim razem widział tak naturalne emocje u drugiego człowieka). — Za to moje milczenie. Za to kłamstwo, którym było moje niedomówienie. Chciałbym, abyś wiedział, że nigdy nie zamierzałem cię zranić. Jeśli moja zwłoka z przekazaniem ci wieści o... — Harry zawahał się krótko, ale zaraz kontynuował, biorąc głęboki, silny wdech — o śmierci twojej matki cię zabolała, wiedz, że nie chodziło mi o to, aby jeszcze bardziej obciążyć cię... — zamilkł na moment, zdając się szukać odpowiedniego słowa; zielone oczy przeskoczyły kilka razy między oczami Dracona, jakby szukały w nich jakiejś podpowiedzi — ...stratą — uzupełnił ostatecznie, choć Draco wątpił, że właśnie _to_ słowo kołatało się w umyśle zielonookiego.

Draco zaciągnął się głęboko powietrzem i wreszcie odnalazł język we własnych ustach.

— Nie bądź głupi — wymamrotał, czując lekkie upokorzenie i będąc za to zły na samego siebie. Harry odwrócił oczy ku najbliższemu regałowi, jakby spodziewał się, że Draco go skrytykuje, że ponownie rzuci w niego oskarżeniem - szarooki czarodziej wiedział, że Harry pozwoliłby mu przygnieść się słowami niesłusznego zarzutu, że pozwoliłby, aby wina spadła na jego barki i nie odezwałby się choćby słowem, aby jej zaprzeczyć. Świadomość tego faktu sprawiła, że serce Dracona skurczyło się boleśnie w jego piersi - jak ramiona pod gorącym, słusznym zarzutem. Draco pochylił się, opierając łokcie na kolanach, aby pochwycić pogodzone z sytuacją, spokojne jak ocean spojrzenie Harry'ego. — Nie bądź głupi — powtórzył — to ja powinienem przepraszać ciebie.

Zaskoczenie zatliło się w szmaragdowych oczach jak odradzająca się gwiazda i Draco zaczął się zastanawiać, czego tak właściwie Harry się po nim spodziewał - że zacznie krzyczeć, że tupnie nogą, że go uderzy? Draco pomyślał ze wstrętem o swoim wcześniejszym zachowaniu w trakcie tego nieszczęsnego zebrania i ledwo powstrzymał kwaśne skrzywienie, nie chcąc, aby drugi czarodziej źle je zinterpretował.

Cóż... tak, Harry mógł oczekiwać czegoś właśnie w tym rodzaju — pomyślał ponuro szarooki czarodziej.

— Z pewnością nie powinienem podnieść na ciebie ręki — przyznał się Draco, mocno zażenowany własnym, wcześniejszym zachowaniem. — Wybaczysz mi to? — Jego głos brzmiał słabo, bez względu na to, jak bardzo starał się nad nim panować.

Harry patrzył na niego długo - na jego zmarszczki, na ciężkie powieki, w jego oczy krzyczące zmęczeniem - zanim jego wargi nie drgnęły, układając się w szczerym, lekkim jak łabędzie pióro uśmiechu; jego oczy rozbłysły na krótki moment jaskrawą radością.

— Zastanowię się — odezwał się głosem silącym się na powagę; pomiędzy jego słowami przebrzmiewały zalążki śmiechu; Harry rzucił pełne politowania spojrzenie w stronę otwartej książki spoczywającej na rozchwianym stołku — jeśli mi obiecasz, że nie będziesz praktykował Nekromancji. Chociaż nie, cofnij. Jeśli mi obiecasz, że nie będziesz nawet patrzył w ogólnym kierunku podręczników traktujących o tej dziedzinie Czarnej Magii. Obiecasz mi to, Draco?

Szarooki czarodziej uśmiechnął się blado i przez długi jak kilka uderzeń serca moment, jedynie przyglądał się twarzy tego młodego, odważnego człowieka, któremu udało się zjednoczyć wiecznie podzielonych czarodziejów do tego stopnia, że podążyli oni ramię w ramię na bój przeciw wspólnemu wrogowi; wyciągnął powoli dłonie, oplatając nimi chude palce Harry'ego.

— Obiecam ci to i o wiele więcej, jeśli tylko zdecydujesz się poprosić — powiedział cicho, spoglądając wprost w te silne, odważne oczy, które pobłyskiwały jak kamienie szlachetne zza grubych szkieł okularów.

Harry skinął głową, jakby w podzięce, i wstał, uwalniając swoją dłoń z uścisku palców Dracona. Sięgnął po rozłożoną na stole książkę - Draco rzucił jej jeszcze jedno, nieco tęskne spojrzenie.

— Dobrze — powiedział Harry — a teraz odwróć się i nie podglądaj.

Draco uniósł brwi, rzucając Harry'emu pytające spojrzenie.

— Grzecznie proszę, Draco — uśmiechnął się lekko Harry, gdy minęła jedna chwila, a potem dwie kolejne, a szarooki czarodziej wciąż nie zastosował się do tej niespodziewanej komendy.

Draco wzruszył ramionami, przewidując, co Harry zamierza uzyskać, i niespiesznie, niemal ostentacyjnie odwrócił się plecami do zielonookiego maga.

— Niech ci będzie — odparł w stronę rozpościerającego się przed nim, pustego korytarza, słysząc miękkie, oddalające się kroki, ciche szuranie podeszwy o posadzkę, uderzanie sznurowadeł o powierzchnię butów. — Wiesz, słyszę cię — rzucił ironicznie, ale w jego głosie brakowało pretensji.

Szelest kroków zanikł jak rozwiewająca się po poranku mgła; Draco wytężał słuch, ale nie usłyszał już niczego więcej - Harry musiał rzucić jakieś zaklęcie na swoje stopy, jakiś urok neutralizujący dźwięk - Draco był tego pewien.

Cisza zalała bibliotekę jak tsunami - Draco słyszał pośród niej własne, głębokie oddechy i szmer wskazówek zegara dochodzący gdzieś z oddali. Minęła jedna chwila, a zaraz za nią dwie kolejne, a Draco wciąż nie słyszał dowodów na czyjąkolwiek obecność w obrębie tej wielkiej, starej biblioteki, w której przechowywane były dusze książek i ich autorów.

— Sądzisz, że jesteś w stanie ukryć cokolwiek tak, abym prędzej, czy później tego nie odnalazł? — postanowił podrażnić się z przekąsem Draco, wykrzywiając usta w szyderczym wyrazie, kiedy cisza zdawała wydłużać się w nieskończoność.

— Nie tylko ty.

Draco drgnął, gdy słowa Harry'ego rozbrzmiały tuż za jego plecami - jakby były jego cieniem, jego prześladowcami.

— Już nikt, nigdy jej nie odnajdzie.

Kiedy Draco odwrócił się w stronę tego cichego, pobrzmiewającego nutą zdrowego rozbawienia głosu, z kątów szkolnej biblioteki mrugała do niego już tylko pustka ciasnych korytarzy i wirujący w powietrzu kurz.

-VVV-

Podłoże było miałkie od deszczu, wilgotna ziemia miała błotnistą, na wpół ciekłą konsystencję, trochę jak gleba mająca bezpośredni kontakt z porywistą rzeką, drążącą w niej jak w modelinie. Nóżka jej cienkiej laski zanurzała się w podłożu jak nóż w miałkim maśle i Amelia, kołysząc się jak jakiś gruby, przeżarty kocur, nieustannie balansowała na granicy upadku. Chłodny, porywisty wiatr uderzał ją w twarz, za nic mając jej nieustanne próby utrzymania równowagi.

Amelia postawiła kolejny krok przez błonia, moszcząc koniec laski w jakiejś wyrwie pomiędzy dwoma kamieniami, po raz kolejny przeklinając swoją głupią upartość i święte przekonanie, że potrafi bezproblematycznie, nawet w taką pogodę, jak ta, przejść się do jeziora i z powrotem, czym miała udowodnić - w zamiarze przed Pansy, ale głównie przed samą sobą - że jest w stanie to zrobić bez wyglądania, jakby odstawiała nadludzkie akrobacje.

Kiedy próbowała postawić kolejny krok, okazało się, że laska zaklinowała się między kamieniami, udaremniając Amelii możliwość przeniesienia ciężaru na zranioną nogę. Kobieta rzuciła przekleństwem tak siarczystym, że nie powstydziłby się go najpewniej sam Mat Steward i poczuła, jak jej ciało chyli się niebezpiecznie ku upadkowi.

Usłyszała chlupot butów, zanim jeszcze go zobaczyła. Wyprostowany, wysportowany i trzymający się na śliskim gruncie ze śmiałością i sprawnością, do jakiej Amelii brakowało całych lat świetlnych. Wyszczerzył do niej zęby, gdy tylko spostrzegł, że na niego patrzy i przyspieszył kroku, ani na moment nie poślizgnąwszy się na pokładach błota rozpościerających się pod ich stopami jak na jakimś terenie zalewowym albo bagnie — bagnie, na którym ja jestem niezdarną ropuchą — pomyślała kwaśno Amelia, mrużąc oczy — a on polującym bocianem.

Podszedł do niej i nic nie mówiąc, objął ją jednym ramieniem, drugą ręką sięgając do kieszeni szaty po różdżkę. Rozbłysło czerwone światło i jeden z kamieni rozkruszył się w drobny pył, pozwalając Amelii wydobyć zaklinowaną laskę z tej szczelnej pułapki, w którą wpadła.

Amelia, dość niepewnie, podniosła wzrok na Andersona, który uniósł brwi, chowając różdżkę do kieszeni szaty.

— Tak, wiem, nie potrzebujesz pomocy — powiedział bez przekąsu - ot tak, jakby stwierdzał fakt, jednocześnie pozwalając Amelii umościć na jego ramieniu ciężar swojego ciała.

Amelia nic nie powiedziała, wpatrując się w jego lekko zaczerwieniony od zimna czubek nosa i rozwiewane wiatrem włosy.

Anderson, ujmując ją pod ramię, pomógł jej dojść do zamku; Amelia, wchodząc na twardą, stabilną posadzkę, pomyślała, że dobrze jest mieć znów pod podeszwami stały grunt. Ostrożnie odsunęła się od Andersona, opierając się ciężko na lasce.

— Cóż, dziękuję, ja... — mruknęła Amelia, wygładzając rozwianą pelerynę, krzywiąc się kwaśno na szarobrunatne błoto klejące się do jej rąbka, jakby wsiąknęło w materiał.

— Pozwolisz się zaprosić na drinka? — odezwał się Anderson - zbyt szybko, zbyt pospiesznie, jakby słowa, które wypadały przez jego usta, go przerażały.

Amelia przestała wpatrywać się we własną pelerynę i przeniosła wzrok na mężczyznę. Po części jej myśli wciąż dryfowały przy ubłoconej pelerynie, jakby jej umysł nie do końca przetworzył słowa wypowiedziane przez Andersona.

Niewielki ucisk gdzieś wewnątrz jej piersi przypominał trochę skrobanie rozleniwionego lwa pazurami o chropowate podłoże. Oczy Andersona migotały, jak nigdy przedtem.

— Wally, ja... — zaczęła nieskładnie Amelia, marszcząc brwi i spuszczając wzrok ku ziemi, szukając słów, którymi byłaby w stanie przeprosić. — Jesteś... — uniosła oczy na jego twarz i szybko tego pożałowała, kiedy intensywne, oczekujące na jej decyzję spojrzenie osiadło na jej rzęsach jak płatki śniegu — bardzo miłym facetem, ale...

Coś w tych ciepłych, dużych oczach zgasło i Amelia musiała przygryźć wnętrze dolnej wargi, aby nie wylał się przez nie potok nic nieznaczących pocieszeń.

— Rozumiem — powiedział nieco cichszym głosem ten wiecznie uśmiechnięty czarodziej i pokiwał powoli głową; z każdym jego skinięciem, Amelia miała wrażenie, że coś ciężkiego osiada na dnie jej smukłego gardła.

Tchnięta jakimś dziwnym uczuciem, wyciągnęła rękę i chwyciła mocno jego ramię. Spojrzał na nią jak kot mający nadzieję, że jego właściciel podaruje mu chwilę uwagi.

— Jesteśmy, dobrymi przyjaciółmi — powiedziała tak szybko, że omal nie potknęła się o własne słowa. — I będziemy nimi nadal. Prawda? — zapytała, posyłając mu nieznacznie drżący uśmiech.

Anderson odetchnął nieco chwiejnie i pokręcił głową, jakby sam na siebie był o to zły.

— Oczywiście, Amelio — odpowiedział, ale nie oddał jej wymuszonego uśmiechu. Przechylił głowę, przyglądając się jej tymi zgasłymi jak zdmuchnięta świeca oczami. — Wiesz, kiedy mówisz, niektóre głoski, niektóre litery wypowiadasz bardzo miękko. Wiedziałaś o tym? Jak ‚ _d_ ' na przykład. Masz bardzo miękkie ‚ _d_ '.

— Wally...

— To tylko taka... — mruknął Anderson, wzruszając ramionami, aż Amelii zrobiło się słabo w kolanach — taka _uwaga_ , nic więcej. — Anderson zaczął wyłamywać sobie palce jak zestresowany uczniak; Amelia, widząc to, przez moment miała ochotę wziąć go za rękę, przytrzymać jego dłoń, ucałować opuszki palców. — Tak czy inaczej, widzisz... muszę już iść. Obiecałem Pansy, że odwiedzę Teda Greena w ambulatorium, więc...

— Pójdę z tobą — zaoferowała Amelia, mając wrażenie, że jej serce mięknie jak kawałek roztopionej czekolady, kiedy oczy Andersona uniosły się na jej twarz, a rozczarowanie powoli zaczęło przepoczwarzać się w zalążki nikłej nadziei. — Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, oczywiście. I tak w obecnym stanie nie szczycę się nadmiarem obowiązków, wiesz?

Anderson kiwnął głową i - wahając się jak uczniak - wyciągnął w jej stronę ramię. Amelia zebrała się na odwagę i chwyciła ofiarowaną rękę, pozwalając poprowadzić się przez korytarz, czując na sobie oczy mijanych, starych portretów - stałych, zamkowych bywalców, od lat śledzących życie przewijających się przez zamek ludzi. Wbrew temu, co myślała, mając oparcie w Andersonie, nie poczuła się tak niezdarna, jak przez większość czasu, kiedy poruszała się po tych długich, zawiłych korytarzach o własnych siłach.

Amelia mocniej zacisnęła rękę na solidnym oparciu męskiego ramienia i pozwoliła sobie na wydłużenie kroku.

-VVV-

Usłyszał zbliżające się kroki, nie przewidując, że zatrzymają się one u jego boku. Lekkie buty - może trampki - wystukiwały synchroniczny rytm na pełnej zarysowań posadce.

— Panie Potter — usłyszał za sobą męski głos, który sprawił, że jego ramiona napięły się jak naprężona sprężyna mugolskiej maszynerii. Odprężenie, jakie poczuł, przechadzając się po tych starych, znajomych murach, wypłynęło z jego ciała jak powietrze z przebitego balona, rozwiewając się po okolicy jak sypki piach. — Pan wybaczy, że przeszkadzam...

Harry, z duszą na ramieniu, odwrócił się w stronę stojącego koło niego mężczyzny, którego pociągła, wyniszczona twarz i pełne głupiej nadziei oczy utkwiły w jego twarzy jak w obrazie van Eycka.

— Powiedziano mi — powiedział Edward Granger, spoglądając mu prosto w oczy — że to pan jest tutaj, hmm, _liderem_.

— Pan... — Harry zlustrował mężczyznę wzrokiem, dostrzegając w nim tysiące cech, zbyt znajomym jego oczom, by nie oszaleć, patrząc na niego dłużej; mimo wszystko zacisnął dłonie w pięści i zganił się ostro za własną słabość, zmuszając się do wzięcia się w garść — Wilkins.

— Zwany także Numerem Piętnastym, kłaniam się nisko — potwierdził ojciec Hermiony, uśmiechając się smutno, ale z jakąś pokręconą nadzieją klejącą się do kącików warg. Harry odetchnął głębiej, skrycie oczekując, że koszmarne zawroty, które wzburzyły jego żołądek, niebawem odejdą.

Cienie pod oczami pana Grangera wciąż były głębokie jak górskie kotliny, ale do jego oczu powoli wracała iskra sił. Harry, czując klejący się do jego serca ciężar, stwierdził, że nie czuje się jeszcze na siłach, aby porozmawiać na spokojnie z tym człowiekiem, nie widząc w nim przy tym odbicia swojej starej, wiernej przyjaciółki w każdym chaotycznym, niekontrolowanym geście, w każdym nerwowym tiku na twarzy.

— Chciałem porozmawiać o mojej córce — rzekł łagodnym tonem, lecz z tak konserwatywną powagą, że Harry, słysząc to, poczuł, jak żółć podchodzi mu pod gardło. — O ile to... — urwał, a Harry przymknął oczy, jakby raziło go zbyt mocne słońce. — Dobrze się pan czuje? Zbladł pan.

Harry ledwo powstrzymał się od gorzkiego śmiechu, który utkwił mu w gardle jak połknięta wykałaczka. Troska w głosie pana Grangera zabrzmiała tak szczerze, że Harry jak nic zapragnął od niego uciec.

— Powikłania po bitwie — oznajmił słabo, przecierając dłonią oczy i nakazując sobie wziąć się w garść.

— Och, rozumiem — odparł z powagą pan Granger, kiwając głową, jakby coś sobie właśnie uzmysłowił. — Co naruszyła kula?

Harry skrzywił się kwaśno, chowając się za rozciągniętą na twarzy dłonią.

— Mentalność — mruknął pod nosem, kręcąc głową; odetchnął głęboko i spojrzał poprzez palce w zatroskaną, lekko zaniepokojoną twarz pana Grangera.

— Może wezwać pielęgniarkę? — zasugerował, gestem głowy wskazując korytarz biegnący w kierunku Skrzydła Szpitalnego.

Harry opuścił dłoń, a wraz z nią oczy - skupiając się na sznurowadłach zawiązanych na kokardę jakichś sportowych, mocno wysłużonych butów pana Grangera.

— Proszę się nie przejmować moją kondycją, panie Wilkins, w obecnej chwili o stokroć ważniejsza jest pańska — zauważył Harry i widząc, że ojciec Hermiony ponownie otwiera usta, postanowił czym prędzej zmienić temat. — Więc, co chciał pan omówić?

Pan Granger wyprostował się jak przed wojskowym wyższego stopnia.

— Panie Potter, być może nie ma pan takiej informacji, ale ja i moja żona mamy córkę — odezwał się mężczyzna, nie wiedząc, że jego słowa sprawiają, że Harry'emu trudniej będzie łapać powietrze.

Harry skinął głową, mając nadzieję, że pan Granger będzie kontynuował - przez ten jeden moment nie ufał ani na jotę własnemu głosowi.

— Nazywa się Demetria. Demetria Wilkins — kontynuował pan Granger ku nieznacznej uldze Harry'ego. Pan Granger zagryzł wargę i pochwycił spojrzenie zielonych, migoczących jak latarnia morska oczu. — Słyszał pan o mojej córce, słyszał pan o Demetrii?

Harry upomniał się o ostrożność, przegryzając przy tym wnętrze policzka aż do krwi.

— Tak, cóż, obiło mi się coś o uszy — odrzekł po chwili, rad, że jego głos nie zaczął się chybotać jak cyrkowiec na linie nad estradą. Splótł ręce za plecami, aby pan Granger nie dostrzegł, jak bardzo drżą jego palce, po czym zrezygnował z ambitnych prób patrzenia mu w oczy.

— Z pewnych źródeł wiem, że moja córka jest u rodziny zastępczej. W Baton Rouge — powiedział, ściszając głos, który brzmiał, jakby dochodził z ust osłabionego przewlekłą chorobą człowieka. — W Luizjanie.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, starając się skupić na dostarczonej wiadomości.

— Skąd taka informacja, o ile wolno mi spytać? — Jego głos zabrzmiał sucho, ale może to i lepiej - może utrzyma to tego człowieka, przy którym serce Harry'ego truchlało jak zbite szczenię, na dystans.

Pan Granger przestąpił nerwowo z nogi na nogę - jak uczniak pod odpytką profesora.

— Widzi pan, kiedy zabierali nas z naszego domu, usłyszałem rozmowę dwóch stróży prawa, którzy o tym... dyskutowali.

Harry uniósł brwi.

— Podsłuchiwał pan? — zapytał bez oskarżenia, może nawet z ziarnem podziwu, choć - nie wiedzieć czemu - pan Granger spąsowiał na te słowa jak dojrzały pomidor.

Harry zdusił w zarodku swoją chęć zerknięcia mu w oczy.

— Po prostu... usłyszałem — powiedział z niejakim zawstydzeniem pan Granger, na co Harry westchnął ciężko, przeklinając się za to, że w ogóle zadał tego typu pytanie.

— Ja pana, broń Morgano, nie oskarżam — zapewnił Harry, stwierdzając, że jego dłonie nie trzęsą się już aż tak bardzo i mógłby zaryzykować wyciągnięcie ich zza pleców. — Wręcz przeciwnie, na dobrą sprawę, gratuluję zachowania zimnego umysłu. Czy wspomniani wojskowi nadmieniali coś o dokładnym adresie?

Pan Granger zaciągnął się chwiejnie powietrzem.

— N-niestety nie. — Jego głos lekko się złamał na pierwszym słowie; Harry musiał zagryźć zęby, aby utrzymać na twarzy wyraz profesjonalnego opanowania. Podejrzewał, że jego maska jest tak słaba, że może pęknąć przy każdym, nieroztropnym szturchnięciu jej nieodpowiednim słowem. — Czy wobec tego n-nie uda się panu zlokalizować mojej... mojej...?

Harry usłyszał, jak pan Granger przełyka ślinę, a jego głos robi się ciężki od próby udźwignięcia wszystkiego, co cały ten czas tłamsił głęboko w sobie. Zielonooki musiał się odwrócić ku szybie, kiedy jego powieki zaciążyły mu jak kamienie i opadły na oczy jak czarna kurtyna. Powoli zaciągnął się powietrzem, czując, jak wypełnia ono stopniowo jego ciało, wzbiera w piersi, uderza do głowy.

— Proszę nie wyciągać pochopnych wniosków. — Był niezmiernie dumny, że ton jego głosu nie zmienił się nawet o oktawę, chociaż w jego uszach zaczęło dzwonić jak na mszę.

— Oczy-oczywiście — zająkał się słabym, nieznacznie roztrzęsionym głosem pan Granger; serce Harry'ego migotało jak drżąca na wietrze trawa. — Zapewne jest pan... jest pan doświadczony w wielu dziedzinach, o jakich nie mam pojęcia. Nie wątpię, że potrafi pan namierzyć moją... m-moją...

Harry poczuł, jak gorycz rozlewa się po jego twarzy z brutalnością wrzącego eliksiru, kształtując ją jak rzeźbę, bawiąc się jej rysami, jakby jego skóra była modeliną. Czuł, jak bardzo drżą jego usta i obawiał się, że jeżeli za moment nie przestaną, będzie to doskonale słyszalne w jego głosie.

— Harry ma obecnie na głowie całą wojnę z ludźmi niemagicznego pochodzenia, panie Wilkins — rozległ się kobiecy głos, biegnący wzdłuż korytarza jak kop substancji energetycznej. — Nie może on panu obiecać, że pańskie troski okażą się istotniejsze od jego własnych. Zapewniam pana, że z pewnością rozpatrzy pańską prośbę. Dziękujemy za informację.

Coś ciężkiego osiadło na jego duszy jak głaz stoczony z klifu, zatrzymujący się u jego podnóża.

Harry - bardziej poczuł, niż zobaczył - że pan Granger zawahał się, jakby zamierzał powiedzieć coś więcej. Zielonooki tylko czekał na słowa cienkie jak ostrze szpady, ostre jak szpikulec, które rozbroją go niczym winowajcę. Pan Granger nie powiedział żadnej z tych rzeczy, które - Harry wiedział o tym najlepiej - potrafiłby zadać najdotkliwsze rany; zamiast tego odsunął się - dwa kroki, trzy - i odezwał się niepewnie:

— Tak, ja... dziękuję za rozmowę. — Jego głos wciąż był kruchy jak zamek z piasku w obliczu silnego, nadmorskiego wiatru. Harry skinął głową okiennej szybie, przełykając gulę rosnącą mu w gardle. — Więc... pójdę już.

Harry, wyraźnie czuł, że pan Granger wciąż za nim stoi, jakby niepewny, co powinien ze sobą uczynić. Kątem oka zobaczył, jak Katrina zbliża się do niego na sprężystych nogach - a wraz z uderzeniami jej kroków, pan Granger - trochę płochliwie - zaczął wycofywać się w głąb korytarza, jakby Katrina była okazem niebezpiecznego drapieżnika, który w każdej chwili może zaatakować, albo duchem - duszą, która porwie go w same czeluści piekielnych kręgów.

Kiedy pan Granger zaczął się oddalać, Harry miał wrażenie, że ogromny ciężar usuwa się z jego serca i stacza na kamienną posadzkę, do jego stóp. Przełknął ciężko ślinę; gorzkie łzy zamajaczyły w kącikach jego oczu.

Harry poczuł, jak mniejsze ciało przylega do jego pleców jak stabilne oparcie. Chude ramiona owinęły się ciasno wokół jego talii, drobne palce zatonęły w fałdach jego szaty.

— Możesz się wypłakać — wyszeptała mu do ucha Katrina — jeśli tego właśnie potrzebujesz.

Z gardła Harry'ego, bez udziału woli, wyrwał się tłumiony szloch; odwrócił się do Katriny i zatopił twarz w jej kasztanowych włosach, chowając pomiędzy lekkimi, sprężystymi lokami własne łzy. Jej brzoskwiniowa skóra była tak gładka pod jego palcami - jak jedwab, jak porcelana - a Harry nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że jego dłonie zaczęły błądzić po niej jak po labiryncie, jakby czegoś tam szukały, jakby poznawały - bardziej, uważniej.

— To była moja wina — odezwał się drżącym, nienaturalnym głosem Harry, wciskając nos w zagłębienie jej szyi. — _Moja_ wina.

— Mówiłam ci już, że... — zaczęła kojącym, uspokajającym głosem Katrina, przeczesując dłońmi jego włosy - opuszki jej palców pozostawiały sieć dreszczy na skórze jego głowy.

— Złapałem za ten pierdolony płaszcz. — Głos, który wyciekał z jego ust, ledwie mógł utożsamiać ze swoim własnym - był zbyt ochrypnięty, nienaturalnie rozdygotany. — Za pierdolony _płaszcz_! Milimetry dalej i uchwyciłbym jej ramię. Jej _ramię_. Coś stabilnego, trwałego. Wyciągnąłbym rękę milimetry dalej, a ona wciąż by żyła.

— Nie wiesz tego — zaprzeczyła wyjątkowo stanowczo Katrina, zaciskając palce na jego włosach. — Być może zastrzelili ją tuż przed deportacją, być może dlatego nie uciekła sama. Być może, nawet gdybyś ją złapał, nie trafiłaby tutaj cała i zdrowa.

Harry drżał w ramionach Katriny tak bardzo, że sam się sobie dziwił, że kolana wciąż utrzymują ciężar jego ciała.

— Przeżyliśmy razem... całą wyprawę w poszukiwaniu horkruksów — wyrzucił z siebie Harry, czując, jak jego oddech niebezpiecznie przyspiesza. — Nie zabiły jej horkruksy Voldemorta, horkruksy _Voldemorta_ , a jakaś... jakaś... — Harry otarł policzek pełen łez o chude, kobiece ramię — jakaś _mugolska maszyna_ — wypluł te słowa, jakby były trucizną.

— Nie myśl już o tym — powiedziała kojącym, cichym głosem Katrina; jej palce były tak bardzo delikatne, kiedy muskały skórę jego głowy.

Harry zatrząsł się z tłumionej złości, żalu, irytacji, ze wszystkiego naraz.

— Jak mam... o tym. Jak mam... — zająknął się jak jakiś niedorostek i przygryzł boleśnie własny język, żeby zatrzymać słowa.

— Nauczysz się z tym żyć. — Wypowiedziane chłodnym, zrównoważonym głosem zdanie, sprawiło, że Harry zadrżał jeszcze mocniej i uniósł głowę na stojącego w kamuflażu cieni na końcu korytarza mężczyznę. Jego czarne oczy - przebijające się przez ciemności jak mugolskie wiertła - były puste jak studnie. Harry zacisnął zęby, nie starając się nawet obetrzeć łez klejących się do jego twarzy, trzymających się jego rzęs - musiał przedstawiać sobą obraz nędzy i rozpaczy, ale chwilowo nic go to nie obchodziło.

Katrina się nie odsunęła - wręcz przeciwnie - przylgnęła do jego ciała jeszcze mocniej, zupełnie, jakby stawiała komuś wyzwanie.

— Jak... — wydusił Harry i choć w zamyśle miał przygotowane składne, logiczne zdanie, słowa zagubiły się gdzieś pomiędzy jego umysłem a językiem. Skrzywił się okrutnie, wiedząc, że jego twarz przybiera tym samym abstrakcyjny, nienaturalny grymas, którego wolałby raczej nigdy nie ujrzeć w lustrze.

Ciche, miękkie kroki były zagłuszone ciężkim, rozchwianym oddechem Harry'ego. Katrina warknęła gardłowo i ciaśniej zapętliła wokół niego swoje ramiona, jakby chciała go tym obronić, powstrzymać zamiary własnego ojca, spłoszyć go i odciągnąć z dala od nich - Harry czuł jej palce, silne, stanowcze, czuł jej opuszki wciskane w jego skórę jak w modelinę - jakby był wieżą wzniesioną z kart, która runie w momencie, w którym ta młoda kobieta go puści.

— Nie potrzebujemy cię — powiedziała Katrina niczym kapłanka zimy i nigdy wcześniej ani potem Harry nie słyszał w jej głosie takiego chłodu.

Snape drgnął i przystanął naprzeciw swej córki, jakby jej słowa były naostrzonym skalpelem wpijanym wprost w jego skronie, ale maska beznamiętności okrywająca jego twarz jak czarna woalka nie usunęła się ze swego stanowiska.

— Oczywiście, że mnie potrzebujecie, Katrino — odrzekł spokojnie Snape, spoglądając głęboko w te oczy - tak samo ciemne i nieprzeniknione jak jego własne. — Oboje — dodał, przenosząc wzrok na pokrytą kurtyną łez twarz Harry'ego, nad której mimiką, jakkolwiek by się nie starał, młody czarodziej nie był w stanie zapanować.

Harry nie był pewien, jak to się stało - wiedział jedynie, że w jednej chwili Snape wyciągał protekcjonalnie rękę do jego twarzy, a w następnej Katrina stała już pomiędzy nimi jak pomnik, jak rzeźba, nieruchoma i czujna, zasłaniająca Harry'ego swoim własnym ciałem.

Snape zastygł w bezruchu jak oszołomiony zaklęciem, spoglądając z góry na swoją latorośl, nie opuszczając wyciągniętej w stronę Harry'ego dłoni.

— Nie waż... się... go tknąć — powiedziała śmiertelnie poważnym głosem Katrina, cedząc słowa w podobny sposób, w jaki zawsze czynił to Snape, brzmiąc - jak na ucho Harry'ego - zgoła abstrakcyjnie.

Chmura gradowa - w to właśnie przeobraził się czarnooki czarodziej, po usłyszeniu tych pięciu ostrych jak brzytwa słów rzuconych w jego stronę jak zniewaga. Jego oczy pociemniały (jakby w ogóle było to możliwe), jego ziemista twarz pobladła z gniewu, a górna warga drgnęła jak nozdrza wściekłego, agresywnego wilka.

— On należy do mnie. — Słowa były ciche, ale przeszyły dwa młodsze ciała niczym strzała wypuszczona z naprężonej cięciwy. — I nikt tego nie zmieni. Nawet _ty_.

Katrina - wbrew wszelkiemu rozsądkowi i zdrowej zdolności Harry'ego do prognozowania przyszłych zdarzeń - zdawała się rosnąć pod surowym spojrzeniem własnego ojca; nie usunęła się z drogi, uniosła podbródek wysoko, podczas gdy jeszcze do niedawna spuściłaby głowę, jej oczy odpowiedziały na spojrzenie Snape'a zażartością, jakiej zielonooki czarodziej zupełnie się po niej nie spodziewał. Wyglądała, jakby z tą oto chwilą pozbawiona została wszelkich skrupułów.

Harry nie mógł jej na to pozwolić - znał swoje decyzje, swoje postanowienia, znał siłę własnych próśb oraz obietnic, a przede wszystkim rozumiał żądania Snape'a - ich wspólna relacja to jedynie kontrakt i Harry powinien być na tyle silny, aby wypełnić w nim własną część (cóż, a przynajmniej _sprawiać pozory_ kogoś, kto utknął jak śruba w położeniu bez wyjścia). Nie widział przed sobą innej drogi - jedyna, która wiodła na przód, toczyła się u stóp Severusa Snape'a - nawet jeśli to rozwiązanie jedynie tymczasowe. Pokręcił głową, czując, jak niewypowiedziana bezradność osłabia całe jego ciało, jak siły ulatują z niego jak ciepło i położył dłoń na ramieniu Katriny, zaciskając na nim palce w cichym upomnieniu.

— Nie — powiedział pustym głosem, spoglądając ponad ramieniem młodej kobiety w ziemistą, gniewną twarz jej ojca. — Nie powinnaś stawać między nami.

Katrina prychnęła w odpowiedzi ani myśląc usunąć się z drogi; jej ciało stężało pod palcami Harry'ego.

— Zawsze będę pomiędzy wami stała. — Ton, którym wypowiedziała te słowa, był tak intensywny, tak zaborczy, że Harry ledwo powstrzymał zmarszczenie czoła; sieć drobnych dreszczy i tak przesunęła się wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa jak mżawka.

— On... — zaciął się Harry i zaciągnął się głęboko powietrzem, aby dodać sobie odwagi, a następnie spróbował raz jeszcze: — On ma rację, Katrino.

Czarne oczy Snape'a rozpaliły się jak pochodnie, kiedy ten podnosił na niego swój wzrok; Katrina zadrżała na słowa Harry'ego tak mocno, jakby ten ją spoliczkował.

— _Nie należysz_ — wysyczała przez zęby, odwracając się ku niemu w jednym, szybkim, gwałtownym ruchu — do nikogo.

Tak bardzo pragnął w to uwierzyć.

Harry spuścił na nią wzrok, przeskakując spojrzeniem pomiędzy jej migoczącymi niemą frustracją oczami; wyciągnął krzywo wargi i pokręcił powoli głową. Nie czuł upokorzenia - miał wrażenie, jakby jakiś niewidzialny byt całkowicie wyżymał go z uczuć.

— Nie tobie o tym decydować — powiedział gładkim jak polerowana stal głosem, patrząc jej prosto w oczy; czuł łzy zasychające na jego powiekach jak rosa pod wpływem słonecznego promieniowania. Jego oczy piekły, jakby ktoś potraktował je solą morską w kryształkach, ale jego głos odnalazł zagubioną gdzieś moc.

Katrina mogłaby równie dobrze być posągiem - stała nieruchomo, z uniesioną głową, z oczami bezlitośnie utkwionymi w jego twarzy.

— Ciężkie życie — powiedziała w końcu sucho; jej głos przycichł jak wiatr po burzy.

Harry skrzywił się i - w nieco obronnym geście - skrzyżował ramiona na piersi.

— Nikt nie obiecywał, że będzie łatwo — odparł, zastanawiając się, czy ślady po łzach wyżłopały na jego policzkach widoczne korytarze; jego głupie serce piekło jak posypana solą rana.

Katrina patrzyła na niego długo z czymś dziwnie podobnym do rozczarowania. Kiedy odwróciła wzrok, Harry przeklinał swą własną mentalność, zastanawiając się, dlaczego w chwilach największej słabości zawsze musi odpowiadać ogniem.

— Nie — przyznała Katrina; brzmiała, jakby się na nim zawiodła i Harry poczuł, że jest mu niedobrze (ukłucie w żołądku ostre jak zatruty jad). Jednak ze Snape'em wlepiającym w nich swój sokoli wzrok nie potrafił ściągnąć z twarzy twardej skorupy, za którą skrył się jak bojaźliwiec, jak tchórz. Odetchnął głęboko i ponownie odwrócił się w stronę okna. Na zewnątrz lekki mróz dekorował szyby plątaniną oszronionych, malowniczych wzorów.

To przedziwne, że cała ta nowa sytuacja wciąż tak bardzo go przerażała. To nietuzinkowe, że nie potrafił wpasować się w dany schemat i po prostu w nim _trwać_ , jak element jakiejś większej układanki.

— Wiesz — odezwała się powoli Katrina; jej głos był dziwnie drętwy - plecy Harry'ego napięły się w oczekiwaniu — moglibyśmy być razem. — Krew odpłynęła mu z twarzy, a zimno wlało się w jego żyły jak rtęć, ale nie spojrzał w jej stronę. — Gdybyś tylko zechciał — powiedziała, a potem odwróciła się i odeszła - ostre, krótkie kroki zadzwoniły Harry'emu w głowie jak łom.

-VVV-

Joe Martin biegł na złamanie karku poprzez korytarze Hogwartu, mając wrażenie, że otaczające go ściany rozmazują się w szarawą masę bezkształtnych plam. Od kiedy pozwolono mu wyjść z ambulatorium, postanowił czym prędzej odnowić stare kontakty na ulicach Śmiertelnego Nokturnu. Kiedy przekonał się, że szkolna pielęgniarka nie zamierza przetrzymywać go w swoim przytulnym gniazdku na siłę, z satysfakcją ruszył ku bramom Hogwartu, aby wydostać się poza zasięg antydeportacyjnych barier.

Nie spodziewał się tego, co zastanie go w tej szemranej przystani, na której czuł się jak ryba w wodzie, nie spodziewał się, że niektóre widoki pozostaną na źrenicy jak plama, jak rana, za nic nie pozwalając się zmyć.

Wybiegł zza zakrętu jak burza, o mało co nie potykając się o krawędź ściany; w głowie brzęczał mu głos Pansy Parkinson: „ _Pan Potter? Nie do mnie takie pytania, zupełnie nie wiem, gdzie pan go znajdzie. Zapewne włóczy się gdzieś po korytarzach_ ".

Ten przeklęty zamek nie może mieć aż tylu korytarzy — pomyślał na moment po usłyszeniu tych słów Joe.

Z tego wynikło tyle, że gnał w te pędy - już gdzieś około kilkunastu minut - gdzie poniosły go nogi, rozglądając się jak szaleniec, sprawdzając, czy zza następnego bądź jeszcze następnego, bądź kolejnego zakrętu nie wyjdzie przypadkiem Harry Potter.

Głupiec z ciebie — pomyślał Joe, przeskakując po parę stopni schodów, które zastąpiły mu drogę jak przeszkoda, jak płotek na bieżni. — On może być gdziekolwiek, a ty powinieneś się zgłosić do jakiegoś, czy ja wiem, gabinetu, czy coś...

W tym momencie wypadł na złamanie karku zza kolejnego zakrętu i z hukiem zderzył się z jakimś twardym, wysokim ciałem.

Joe jęknął i zatoczył się do tyłu, przykładając dłoń do czoła, myśląc, że następnego dnia jak nic będzie miał na twarzy potężnego, fioletowego guza. Zaciskając zęby, wydusił z siebie nieskładne przeprosiny, które przerwał mu tak złowróżbny dźwięk - ni to warkot, ni to syk - że Joe zamrugał i skupił wzrok na mężczyźnie, który stanął na jego drodze, jakby wyłonił się z podziemi.

Naczelnik Magicznej Anglii — pomyślał ze zgrozą, kiedy przez jego głowę przewinęło się echo tysiąca plotek, które musnęły jego umysł w samych początkach _jego_ dyktatury.

— _O Merlinie_ , proszę wybaczyć, nie zamierzałem... — zaciął się, kiedy jego umysł zweryfikował, że Severus Snape miał towarzystwo. — Pan Potter! — ryknął jak niedźwiedź, a wspomniany czarodziej wzdrygnął się i spojrzał na niego jak na coś obrzydliwego, co przykleiło mu się do buta. Joe zignorował nieprzychylny wzrok młodego czarodzieja i doskoczył do niego w kilku, dużych krokach. — Szukałem pana! Mugole! Wie pan, co się dzieje?! Nokturn! — wykrzyczał bez najmniejszego ładu, chwytając łapczywie powietrze pomiędzy poszczególnymi słowami.

— Puszczaj mnie, bo nie ręczę za siebie — powiedział gładkim jak aksamit, lodowatym jak zamarznięte jezioro głosem Potter, a zielone oczy zapłonęły czymś tak czystym i tak agresywnym, że Joe poczuł, jak ziarno strachu uderza mu do głowy jak wino; twarz Pottera przysunęła się tak blisko jego twarzy, że Joe uświadomił sobie, że jakimś cudem stał się zwierzęciem w potrzasku w obliczu groźnego drapieżnika.

Chwilę później zdał sobie sprawę, że zaciska kurczowo palce na kołnierzu Pottera, a koniec długiej, cienkiej różdżki wycelowany jest prosto w jego gardło. Zieleń oczu Zbawcy Ode Złego płonęła jak stal, a choć Joe, z lekką konsternacją, dostrzegł klejące się do jego długich rzęs, filigranowe łzy, ręka trzymająca różdżkę nie drgnęła ani o jotę. Joe momentalnie wypuścił kołnierz z uchwytu własnych palców i cofnął się pospiesznie, zapobiegawczo unosząc ręce do góry. Coś w oczach Pottera mówiło mu, że wpadł prosto pod kły wygłodniałego węża na jego łowieckim terytorium.

— Nie otwieraj ognia, mam dla ciebie wieści! — wykrzyczał czym prędzej i jeszcze wyżej podniósł własne dłonie.

Różdżka Pottera nieznacznie osunęła się w dół, choć jego płonące oczy nie straciły na czujności.

— Wieści? — powtórzył, prześwidrowując Joe'ego wzrokiem tak skanującym, że były więzień mugolskiej twierdzy zadrżał mimowolnie, czując potoki zimna wlewające się pod jego skórę jak narkotyk; jego głos był nieco ochrypły - jak ton człowieka wyrwanego z głębokiego snu - ale nie stracił przez to na ostrości.

— Mugole przedsięwzięli odwet! — zawołał Joe, wlepiając w Harry'ego wyczekujący wzrok, gestykulując uniesionymi dłońmi, jakby odprawiał jakieś starożytne obrzędy. — Atakują Nokturn! Teraz, w tej chwili, bombardują budynki, otwierają ogień do czarodziejów!

Potter opuścił różdżkę, a przez jego twarz przemknął dziwny wyraz. Westchnienie pełne dziwacznej ulgi, która ogarnęła Joe'ego w chwili, gdy ten wycelowany z chłodną stanowczością koniec różdżki opadł ku ziemi, momentalnie zostało zagłuszone przez okrzyk czystej trwogi, jaki rozlał się po korytarzu jak zalew rzeczny.

Joe zamrugał i spojrzał rozbieganym wzrokiem w kierunku młodej dziewczyny, której nawet nie zauważył - jej czarne oczy były rozszerzone jak guziki, a na twarzy odmalowało się tak wyraźne przerażenie, że Joe poczuł się lekko wytrącony z pantałyku. Stała na końcu korytarza, jakby była w pobliżu i właśnie zmierzała w ich stronę, albo jakby usłyszała krzyk Joe'ego i zaniepokojona jego siłą, podążyła w jego kierunku.

Potter spojrzał na nią - przyciskającą dłoń do ust, jakby dźwięk, który przed momentem zalał korytarz, wyrwał się jej bez najmniejszej świadomości - z jakimś dziwnym, nieokreślonym wyrazem przyspawanym do twarzy, a wyblakłą bliznę znaczącą jego czoło przecięła podłużna, głęboka zmarszczka.

— Co się stało, na bogów? — warknął cicho Potter tonem świadczącym o tym, że nic go to nie obchodzi, ale na jego twarz wsunął się niepokój i osiadł pomiędzy jego oczami jak cień - jakby przykleił się do jego skóry.

Dziewczyna odsunęła dłonie od twarzy - jej drobne palce zaczęły drżeć jak galareta.

— _Lottie_ — jęknęła, jakby bez związku; jej oczy powiększyły się dziesięciokrotnie.

— Co? — nie zrozumiał Potter.

— Bar Tommy'ego! — Joe, wnioskując po minie Pottera, uznał, że on sam rozumie ze słów tej młódki tyle samo, co i ten zielonooki, młody człowiek, przyglądający się jej twarzy z intensywnością godną mugolskich skanerów.

— Och, na różdżkę Merlina — zirytował się niespodziewanie Naczelnik i Joe aż się cofnął, kiedy ten przesunął się w jego kierunku. Snape warknął coś nieskładnie pod nosem i w dwóch krokach pokonał dzielącą ich odległość. Joe poczuł, jak serce podchodzi mu pod sam przełyk, kiedy mężczyzna pchnął jego osłabionym po pobycie w mugolskim więzieniu ciałem. Joe, mając wrażenie, że jego umysł jest jednym, nieskładnym chaosem, potknął się i wpadł na ścianę, do której sekundę później został przytwierdzony przez ciało chudego, wysokiego czarodzieja jak bandyta złapany na wykroczeniu. — Mów skąd masz taką informację!

Joe wytrzeszczył oczy na różdżkę, która zamajaczyła mu tuż przed nosem i intuicyjnie wstrzymał powietrze w oczekiwaniu na jakąś paskudną klątwę.

Snape warknął z rozdrażnieniem, pochwycił jego podbródek w swoją dłoń i siłą zmusił Joe'ego, aby ponownie spojrzał mu w oczy. Krawędzie jego paznokci przesunęły się po skórze Joe'ego jak języki żyletek.

— Znam cię, Martin — wypluł, patrząc na niego spojrzeniem godnym kobry sposobiącej się do ofiarowania komuś swego śmiertelnego pocałunku; Joe poczuł, jak krew zastyga w jego żyłach. Zadrżał spazmatycznie, a w odpowiedzi na to ciało Snape jeszcze mocniej naparło na jego własne; Joe poczuł, jak zaczynają drżeć mu kolana. — Jesteś nikim więcej jak krętaczem i plugawym oszustem. Myślisz, że to zabawne, co? Wprowadzać zamęt swoimi absurdalnymi wymysłami? — Joe odkrył, że panika uderza mu do głowy; jego oddech przyspieszył, a serce zaczęło boleśnie dudnić gdzieś w okolicach jego gardła. Jego żołądek skurczył się nieprzyjemnie do rozmiarów włoskiego orzecha. — A może oszalałeś? — Czarne oczy błysnęły jak kły jadowitego węża. — Popadłeś w obłęd i teraz rozpowiadasz własne baśnie, jakby były prawdą? — Długie, zimne palce przeciągnęły się powoli w dół jego gardła, i Joe tylko czekał na ostry jak brzytwa przebłysk bólu, a następnie zapach gorącej krwi wylewającej się z jego rozpłatanej szyi. — Rozróżniasz jeszcze fikcję od rzeczywistości? — wyszeptał Snape, pochylając się nad nim jak dementor; jego oddech zamajaczył na uchu Joe'ego, sprawiając, że Joe zaczął dygotać w ślepej panice i nie potrafił przestać.

I wtedy czyjeś dłonie chwyciły Snape'a za ramiona i szarpnęły nim do tyłu, a Joe zachłysnął się powietrzem, jakby właśnie nabierał pierwszy wdech po długim pobycie pod wodą. Oddychając głęboko, zgiął się w pół i oparł dłonie na kolanach. Dysząc jak mastif, uniósł powoli głowę (długie kosmyki włosów wpadły mu do oczu) i spojrzał w kierunku swego wybawcy.

Przed jego oczami rozgrywała się najdziwniejsza scena, jaką widział w życiu.

Harry Potter, z włosami rozwichrzonymi jak od silnego wiatru, stał na środku korytarza, jedną ręką szarpiąc głową Snape'a do tyłu za czarne, przetłuszczone włosy, drugą ściskając różdżkę, wycelowaną w jego gardło ukryte za długim kołnierzem. Zaklęcie tnące obiegło szyję Snape'a jak kolonia mrówek, odcinając wysoki kołnierz jak kawałek szmaty, nawet nie muskając przy tym jego skóry. Oczom Joe'ego ukazała się sieć białych blizn splatających się jak trajektorie kolei parowych, po których różdżka Pottera zaczęła wodzić jak rozleniwiony pazur kota po nitce od kłębka. Tym, co skonsternowało Joe'ego, był fakt, że Potter w swojej obławie był, cóż, _delikatny_ \- koniuszek jego różdżki ledwie muskał bladą skórę, a choć Joe spodziewał się krwi, która przyozdobi niebawem tę bladą długość, Potter nie wyrządzał najmniejszej krzywdy, jego ust nie opuściło nawet najkrótsze zaklęcie.

— Na litość Morgany, Naczelniku — mówił Potter tak spokojnym tonem, jakby pili właśnie ze Snape'em herbatę — on chciał nas tylko poinformować o działalności mugolskich wojsk.

Czarne oczy zwęziły się, a lodowata powaga zamajaczyła na ziemistej twarzy jak pajęczyna i Joe'emu zdawało się, że Snape lada moment odwróci ich pozycje i uczyni to tak szybko, jak za pstryknięciem palców. Mężczyzna tego nie uczynił, ale spojrzał na Pottera w taki sposób, że włoski na karku Joe'ego podniosły się jak na komendę: „baczność!". Zupełnie, jakby mruczał: „ _ach, Potter, wierz mi, policzymy się za to_ "; Joe oblizał nerwowo wargi.

— Kłamie. — Snape nie zrobił nic, tylko odpowiedział na pytanie - jego głos złagodniał i stracił ostre, chropowate kontury; Joe widząc to, aż wstrzymał powietrze; różdżka Pottera przesuwała się właśnie po pulsującej na bladej szyi, niebieskawej żyle.

— Użył pan Legilimencji? — zapytał Potter z autentycznym zainteresowaniem w głosie i Joe pomyślał, że relacje tej dwójki są zgoła abstrakcyjne.

Snape pokręcił przecząco głową, a Potter, widząc to, zmarszczył mocno czoło.

— Skoro nie użył pan Legilimencji — powiedział, przekrzywiając głowę, przyglądając się Snape'owi spod zmarszczonych brwi — to skąd ta pewność? — Jego różdżka zatrzymała się na tchawicy starszego czarodzieja.

— On zawsze kłamał — powiedział cicho Naczelnik, jak jakąś oczywistość.

Joe nie wytrzymał.

— O, wypraszam sobie! — prychnął, gotów kłócić się o własny honor, na co Snape go olał.

— Odkąd go znam — kontynuował jak gdyby nigdy nic — kłamał i to bardzo udanie, wplątując ludzi w zawiłe, poważne kłopoty, a następnie obskubywał ich z pieniędzy. Manipulował ludźmi, używając tysiąca wykrętów i zwykle wychodziło mu to na sucho.

Joe zamrugał i wlepił w Snape'a niedowierzający wzrok.

— Na miłość Morgany, nie kłamałbym na temat czegoś tak istotnego! — zawołał Joe, przenosząc spojrzenie na Harry'ego, który nawet na niego nie spojrzał. — Błagam pana, panie Potter, wiem, że Nokturn nie jest żadną dumą czarodziejów, ale to także pewna część czarodziejskiego świata. Płoną bary, pękają okiennice sklepów, umierają czarodzieje! Nie możemy zignorować tego jedynie z powodu czarnej sławy tej dzielnicy.

— A jeżeli jego słowo — wcięła się nagle w rozmowę ta młoda, czarnooka dziewczyna, kiwając głową w stronę Joe'ego — nic dla ciebie nie znaczy, to uwzględnij chociaż moją prośbę, Harry. Oni cię potrzebują. Potrzebują ochrony, ratunku.

To nagłe poparcie z jej strony zaskoczyło Joe'ego bardziej, niż cokolwiek, co zdarzyło się do tej pory i przez moment zastanawiał się, czy nie zażył przez pomyłkę jakichś środków halucynogennych.

Dłoń Pottera trzymająca różdżkę spoczęła na granicy między podbródkiem a gardłem Snape'a, jego palce owinęły się wokół szyi, ale nie ścisnęły nawet odrobinę - zwyczajnie tam były jak upomnienie - i Joe doznał abstrakcyjnego wrażenia, że jest właśnie świadkiem jakiejś nienaturalnej, skomplikowanej walki o pozycje.

— Nokturn to także część magicznego świata — powtórzył Potter za Joe'em, patrząc wprost w czarne oczy Naczelnika — nie zgodzi się pan ze mną, panie Snape? Ludzie, którzy żyją pośród tych ulic to...

— Nędznicy — wciął się z pogardą czarnooki czarodziej. — Parszywcy. Mordercy.

Kąciki warg Pottera drgnęły w chłodnym uśmiechu niemającym w sobie nic z rozbawienia. Palce puściły zacisk na czarnych włosach. Młodszy czarodziej opuścił dłoń, by moment później zapleść dłoń na lewym przedramieniu mężczyzny. Potter ścisnął mocno trzymaną rękę i przysunął twarz do twarzy Snape'a tak, że nieomal stykali się nosami.

— I co czyni pana, Naczelniku, lepszym od nich?

Oczy Snape'a zmrużyły się jak oczy polującego wilka, jego twarz, bez ceregieli, wychyliła się jeszcze bardziej ku Potterowi i Joe musiał przełknąć ślinę, mając nadzieję, że nie jest to aż nadto słyszalne.

— Uważaj, dzieciaku, bo za moment przestanie mnie obchodzić nasza mała widownia. Nie chcesz być w swojej skórze, kiedy postanowię zaatakować, gwarantuję ci to.

Potter wyprostował plecy jak prężący się kot i zadarł wysoko podbródek, patrząc Snape'owi prosto w oczy. Słowa Naczelnika zdawały się Joe'emu absolutnie irracjonalne, patrząc na ich pozycje. Snape - niczym wilk wyrażający swoją uległość samcowi alfa - stał z odsłoniętą szyją, z głową odchyloną do tyłu, chociaż Potter nawet nie przytrzymywał już mężczyzny w takim położeniu siłą; mimo wszystko czarne oczy spoglądały zza długich rzęs prosto w zielone; jego nieruchome ciało naprężyło się jak kończyny drapieżnika sposobiącego się do ataku.

— Święty Harry Potter ratujący świat — powiedział dźwięcznym, aksamitnym głosem Snape, czym sprawił, że Joe pobladł i zadrżał po same koniuszki palców. — Obrońca niedołężnych, brutalnych i naćpanych do nieprzytomności. Chcący narażać życie dla starych alfonsów, tanich dziwek i handlarzy kradzionym towarem. _Bohater_...

Joe nabrał głęboko tchu i wyrzucił z siebie, zanim się rozmyślił:

— Proszę... proszę się na nim nie skupiać, Naczelniku — powiedział chwiejnie, nieco niepewnie, kierując wzrok ku ziemi. — Skoro nie spodobał się panu pomysł wyciągnięcia pomocnej dłoni dla Nokturnu, nie na panu Potterze powinien pan wyładować swą frustrację, a na mnie. Ponieważ to ja...

Słowa Joe'ego uciął lodowaty dźwięk, którego pochodzenie Joe nie od razu był w stanie zlokalizować. Kiedy uświadomił sobie, że ten mrożący krew odgłos odbijający się od ścian to głęboki śmiech, i że dochodzi on z gardła Snape'a, poczuł, jak całe ciepło ucieka z jego twarzy.

— Och, _gwarantuję ci_ , Matrin, że Potter pragnie, abym się na nim skupił. Cały jego umysł krzyczy o moją uwagę. Ucieka on we mnie, spala się w mojej magii, w mojej duszy. Chce, aby nim rozkazywano, aby mówiono mu, co powinien robić, co powinien _czuć_ — mówił powoli Snape, rozkoszując się własnymi słowami, patrząc prosto w zielone oczy Harry'ego. — Oddaje mi swoją wolę, wygrzewa się w mojej sile jak kot prężący grzbiet ku słońcu. I czasami chce pokazać, że on także mógłby na mnie wpłynąć. Czasami - tak jak teraz - ma apetyt na złudną kontrolę, w którą chciałby mnie przyodziać. — Snape uśmiechnął się niczym demon, nie odwracając wzroku od milczącego Pottera. — No dalej, _Harry_ , co teraz? Odsłoniłeś mi szyję. Może chcesz odkryć ramiona, piersi, plecy? Może chcesz mnie upokorzyć? A może kusi cię zadanie mi bólu? Poczucie ciepła mojej krwi na własnych palcach?

Potter patrzył wprost na Snape'a, z oczami mającymi taki wyraz, jakby nad czymś głęboko rozmyślał. Ślady po łzach zatarły się na jego twarzy jak odciski w piasku pod wpływem wiatru w następstwie biegnącego czasu. Nie zaprzeczył.

-VVV-

Harry nie widział wiele, poza czernią tych głębokich oczu błyszczących pożądliwie, protekcjonalnie, osadzonych w jego własnych jak rzepy przyczepione do ubrań. Snape czekał - jak przyczajony na kamieniu wąż - nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. Na jego bladych, wąskich ustach błąkał się krzywy uśmiech.

— Joe — odezwał się cicho Harry, dziękując wszelkim bóstwom za to, że jego głos nie osłabł do poziomu graniczącego z chorobą — powiadom, proszę, dyrektor McGonagall o zaistniałej sytuacji.

Mężczyzna przyglądający się im spod zmarszczonych brwi niepewnie skinął głową; jego spojrzenie raz jeszcze przeskoczyło pomiędzy Snape'em a Harrym, otworzył usta, jakby chciał coś skomentować, jednak (całe szczęście) zrezygnował z tego zamiaru i odwrócił się, odchodząc pospiesznie - jak nocny podglądacz uciekający przed złapaniem na gorącym uczynku. Echo jego gorączkowych, szybkich kroków odbiło się od ścian jak kauczuk. Harry odczekał chwilę, aż dźwięk podeszew uderzających o posadkę przycichnie, zanim zwrócił głowę ku kasztanowłosej, młodej kobiecie. Jej oczy - rozszerzone jak guziki - majaczyły niepokojem i niezgodą na całe zło tego świata.

— Katrino — odezwał się ponownie Harry - jego głos nieco złagodniał i choć starał się go utrzymać w solidnych, stanowczych ryzach, nie potrafił — poszukaj Draco — poprosił, ostrożnie dobierając słowa. — Powiedz mu, że profesor McGonagall może szykować wyprawę na Nokturn.

Katrina wypuściła głośno powietrze, jakby od kilku chwil mocno je wstrzymywała, jej klatka piersiowa opadła jak balon wyrzuty z helu.

— Dziękuję, Harry — wyszeptała; w jej głosie była tak wielka ulga, że Harry momentalnie poczuł się źle, że dał jej powody, aby sądziła, że może zrezygnować z ataku na mugoli szturmujących Nokturn. Że może zrezygnować ze stanięcia murem za niższą klasą społeczności czarodziejskiej.

Pospieszne, oddalające się uderzenia butów o posadzkę zabrzmiały jak werble, gdy Katrina puściła się biegiem w dół korytarza, jakby od tego, jak szybko wypełni dane jej zadanie, zależało całe jej życie. Jej uprzednia złość zdała się wyparować - jakby była niczym istotnym przy powadze sytuacji, w jakiej znalazła się czarodziejska społeczność, jakby stawiała czyjeś bezpieczeństwo nad własnymi emocjami. Harry, choć bardzo go kusiło, nie odwrócił głowy, aby za nią spojrzeć.

Twarz Snape'a stężała.

— Nie przypominam sobie — wysyczał, kiedy cisza korytarza opatuliła ich niczym kokon — abym udzielił pozwolenia na działanie, dziecko. — Snape przestał odchylać głowę do tyłu; potraktował Harry'ego tak lodowatym spojrzeniem, że młody czarodziej poczuł dreszcze biegnące w dół jego kręgosłupa jak elektryczny prąd.

Snape, zapewne, chciał go stłamsić, sprawić, aby odwołał przedsięwzięcie jakiejkolwiek działalności, ale Harry zaplanował sobie każdy, najmniejszy krok tej rozmowy - co do joty. Nie mógł pozwolić na zapadnięcie decyzji o odwołaniu tej akcji - zbyt długo i zbyt zażarcie walczył o wolność wszystkich czarodziejów, aby teraz pozwolić sobie się poddać.

Zielonooki, nie spuszczając wzroku z tych migoczących grozą, obsydianowych źrenic, chwycił w pięść czarną, gładką szatę Snape'a. Co dziwne - nie odczuwał aż takiego złamania, aż tak wielkiego upokorzenia, kiedy jego oczy odzwierciedliły obraz całkowitego poddania, kiedy jego uległość zaczęła krzyczeć z każdej komórki jego ciała, z najmniejszej zmarszczki pomiędzy brwiami.

— Naczelniku — wyszeptał, osuwając się po ciele mężczyzny na podłogę, opierając czoło o jego żebra, o jego biodro, o jego udo, póki nie klęczał na chłodnej ziemi z palcami zaplątanymi w czarny, miękki pod jego opuszkami, materiał gdzieś na piersi byłego Mistrza Eliksirów. — Nie chcę upadku magicznego świata. Nie chcę upadku żadnej jego gałęzi. Tym razem siły mugolskie uderzyły w Nokturn, ale gdzie mogą zaatakować kolejnym razem? Nie dawajmy im poczucia, że mogą z nami wygrać tak łatwo. To zwycięstwo ich ośmieli, Naczelniku, sprawi, że pomyślą, że są bezkarni. Da im nadzieję, że mogą otwarcie zaatakować czarodziejów bez większych szkód w ich szeregach. — Harry otarł się policzkiem o dużą, bladą dłoń. — Błagam pana, musimy stłumić to natarcie.

— Ty manipulacyjny draniu! — Z jakichś powodów Snape brzmiał na jeszcze bardziej rozwścieczonego niż chwilę temu. — Sądzisz, że jesteś w stanie _skusić mnie_ do zmiany zdania? — Dłoń, którą Harry szturchnął, drgnęła, ale nie pochwyciła go, aby unieruchomić jego głowę. Zielonooki nie odpowiedział, a obrócił twarz ku dłoni mężczyzny i ucałował miękko jego nadgarstek, który wysunął się zza rękawa szaty. Snape zadrżał jak oblany kubłem lodowatej wody i strząsnął rękaw głębiej, więc Harry uniósł - nieco niepewnie - głowę i spojrzał w ziemistą, wykrzywioną gniewem twarz. — Sądzisz, że możesz wpłynąć na moje myślenie?

— Nie śmiałbym tak sądzić — odpowiedział cicho młodszy czarodziej, gotów przyznać o wiele, wiele więcej, jeśli będzie to absolutnie konieczne.

Snape, ku zaskoczeniu Harry'ego, warknął jak rozjuszony lew. Ziemista dłoń zacisnęła się boleśnie na jego włosach i szarpnęła jego ciałem do góry. Harry zdusił rodzące się w jego gardle skomlenie i odszukał stały grunt pod własnymi stopami, gdy Snape sprowadził go na powrót do pionu. Zanim jednak odzyskał równowagę, poczuł, jak silne dłonie pchają go z impetem na ścianę. Błysk bólu - w jego czaszce, w jego karku, w jego szczęce - jak nagły wybuch supernowej naznaczył jego kości. Ciało Snape'a przygwoździło go do zimnego muru; duże dłonie oparły się po obu stronach jego głowy, czarne oczy zamajaczyły naprzeciw jego własnych jak oczy kota migoczące w ciemnościach.

— Być może — wycedził Snape; jego źrenice błyszczały jak onyksy i Harry, z oczami rozszerzonymi do niebotycznych rozmiarów, nie potrafił oderwać od niego wzroku — ostatnimi czasy za bardzo ci pobłażam, dziecko. Być może pora ci przypomnieć, kto z nas dwóch ma prawo podejmować kluczowe decyzje.

Harry poczuł, jak jego serce przyspiesza w klatce piersiowej - zielone oczy przeskakiwały pomiędzy źrenicami Snape'a, starając się jakoś obrócić bieg zdarzeń.

— Jesteś zły, bo nie chciałbym dopuścić do upadku Nokturnu? — zapytał cicho, na co odpowiedzią był gardłowy warkot dobiegający z ust Snape'a, przyprawiający Harry'ego o dreszcze.

— Jestem _wściekły_ — wyszeptał starszy czarodziej głosem tak lodowatym, jak syberyjski śnieg; Harry mimowolnie zacisnął zęby — ponieważ sądzisz, że możesz mnie kontrolować!

Zielonooki odetchnął chwiejnie, wszczepiając w mężczyznę intensywne, żarliwe spojrzenie.

— Twoja córka, Naczelniku, błaga nas o pomoc, a ty jesteś głuchy na jej wołania — uderzył najsilniejszą bronią, po jaką był w stanie sięgnąć. — Co z ciebie za ojciec?

Czarne oczy zapłonęły istną furią, Snape obnażył zęby jak atakujące, dzikie zwierzę i Harry pomyślał, że mimo dobrych chęci, podwinęła mu się noga.

— _Jak śmiesz?_ — Słowa, które wyrwały się z ust Naczelnika, brzmiały jak zgrzyt tępych pazurów ryjących powierzchnię szyby i sprawiły, że Harry skulił się wbrew woli. — Posłuchaj mnie uważnie, bo nie będę powtarzał dwa razy — powiedział lodowatym tonem Snape; jego długie palce zacisnęły się na podbródku Harry'ego jak imadło i zielonooki był pewny, że zostawią one czerwone, przeciągłe smugi na jego skórze. Jego szczęka zapiekła pod tym bezlitosnym uściskiem tępym, przeszywającym bólem, który promieniał aż do kości. — Odwołasz tę absurdalną akcję ochrony Nokturnu, rozumiemy się? — Jego głos przycichł do szeptu i Harry musiał wytężyć słuch, aby zrozumieć poszczególne słowa. — Oznajmisz wszem wobec, że niedopuszczanie mugoli na Nokturn nie jest waszym priorytetem.

Młody czarodziej milczał, wpatrując się długo w te jarzące się jak świetlówki, czarne oczy. Jego plecy wciąż były skulone i kiedy zdał sobie z tego sprawę, pomyślał, że może to i lepiej.

— A co nim jest, panie Naczelniku? — zapytał, pozwalając sobie na to, by jego głos stracił na sile.

Snape zmrużył oczy jak podejrzliwa żmija, więc Harry czym prędzej podążył z wyjaśnieniami:

— Może paść tego typu pytanie — oznajmił, gotów posłużyć się inną bronią, skoro prośba nie wystarczyła; miał nadzieje, że Minerwa McGonagall jest gotowa na słowne starcie, które najwyraźniej zawisło na horyzoncie. — Wierzę, że lepiej uniknąć niezręcznej ciszy, która miałaby po nim zapaść.

Podejrzliwość Snape'a nie wyparowała - wciąż wisiała w powietrzu między nimi jak smoła, jak zagęszczacz. Ciało starszego czarodzieja nie przestało przyszpilać go do ściany - Harry czuł, jak jakaś nierówność w tej kamiennej konstrukcji wbija się w jego kręgosłup jak oszczep, ale nie pozwolił sobie na boleściwe skrzywienie warg.

— Powiesz im — odezwał się szeptem Snape, przysuwając twarz do ucha Harry'ego; zielonooki starał się nie zacisnąć zębów, gdy jego oddech zamajaczył na jego skórze jak wiatr — że najlepszą bronią jest atak. Powiesz im, że zamiast bronić dzielnic, które nie są warte obrony, powinniście skupić się na mugolskich magazynach na zachodzie kraju.

Harry poczuł, jak coś łaskocze go w żołądku. Krótkie milczenie, jakie między nimi zapadło, zadzwoniło mu w uszach jak zawroty głowy. Coś w przyciszonych słowach mężczyzny nie dawało mu spokoju.

— Czyżby to był fałszywy trop, Naczelniku? — Nie powstrzymał cisnącego mu się na usta pytania; jego wargi wygięły się w kwaśnym grymasie. — Czyżby na zachodzie czekał nas pogrom, zamiast kolejnego, małego sukcesu?

Snape odsunął nieznacznie głowę i spojrzał mu w oczy. Harry błagał i błagał, i błagał w myślach, aby ten wreszcie od niego odstąpił, ale Snape wciąż tam stał, blisko, za blisko - jak jakiś cholerny pomnik - więc Harry, chowając własne nadzieje za płaszczem Oklumencji, pozwalał mu przekraczać jego przestrzeń osobistą, starając się nie zaciskać zębów i nie okazywać własnej frustracji. Przez tę ziemistą twarz pokrytą pasmem płytkich zmarszczek przemknął cień nieokreślonego wyrazu.

Dłoń Snape'a przesunęła się z jego podbródka na policzek; długie palce w niemal czułym geście pogładziły kość policzkową. Harry nawet nie drgnął, choć zacisnął zęby na języku tak mocno, że metaliczny, znajomy posmak rozpłynął się w jego ustach jak czekolada.

— Nie bądź nieracjonalny — upomniał Snape karcącym głosem. — Przecież wiesz, że nie chcę twojej śmierci.

Harry naprawdę się ucieszył, że wypowiedź Snape'a nie przybrała pytającej formy.

— Więc mamy skierować wzrok na zachód — podchwycił Harry — nie na Nokturn.

Snape przeciągał kciukiem po jego policzku, a Harry stłumił odruchy wymiotne, spoglądając mu prosto w oczy, myśląc, że jego chorobliwe, nieuleczalne przejawy gryfońskości kiedyś go zniszczą.

— Zachód — przyznał cicho starszy czarodziej — nie Nokturn.

Harry schylił czoło i spuścił wzrok, mając gorącą nadzieję, że jego ostrzeżenia rzucone w dłonie Luny okażą się skuteczne i nikt nie poprze jego nagłej zmiany decyzji.

— Oczywiście, Naczelniku — powiedział prosto, wlepiając wzrok w czubki swoich butów. — Niezwłocznie poinformuję o tym profesor McGonagall.

— Posłucha twojego żądania? — zapytał cicho Snape; Harry czuł intensywność jego wzroku na własnym, schylonym karku.

— Nie mogę tego obiecać, ale postawię sprawę na ostrzu noża — odpowiedział wymijająco Harry, rzucając mężczyźnie szybkie spojrzenie.

Kąciki warg Snape'a drgnęły w usatysfakcjonowanym grymasie i Harry'emu przeszło przez myśl, że udało mu się uśpić wszechobecną czujność Naczelnika choć na moment. Wolał się nie zastanawiać, jak srogo przyjdzie mu zapłacić za własne mistyfikatorstwo. Jakaś jowiszowa część jego natury szczerzyła zęby na myśl, jaka będzie reakcja szanownego Najwyższego Naczelnika, gdy dyrektor McGonagall oznajmi, że nie baczy na prośby i groźby Harry'ego, a akcja zostanie przeprowadzona - z jego pomocą czy też bez niej - i nie ma absolutnie co tego roztrząsać, ponieważ decyzja już zapadła. Harry mentalnie zatarł ręce, a potem wywinął się gładko z przyszpilającego go do ściany Snape'a, który zdawał się poluźnić ucisk zakleszczony na jego ramionach; zielonooki podarował mu głęboki ukłon, starając się powstrzymać jadowity półuśmiech cisnący mu się na usta.

— Może zechciałby pan, szanowny panie Naczelniku, towarzyszyć mi przy tej rozmowie? — zapytał, siląc się na kamienny wyraz twarzy. — Nokturn to nie jest miejsce dla herosów, nieprawdaż?

Spodziewał się zmrużonych oczu i płomienia podejrzliwości liżącego jego twarz, ale Snape'a zaślepiało poczucie własnej władzy - rozkoszował oczy widokiem uległości na barkach Harry'ego, widział jedynie to, co chciał widzieć, to, co Harry dobrowolnie pozwalał mu zobaczyć.

To nie wytrzyma na dłuższą metę, nie z tym człowiekiem, który prędzej czy później wyczuje odór kłamstwa unoszący się w powietrzu jak zapach siarki — pomyślał Harry, kiedy Naczelnik gestem dłoni wskazał mu, aby szedł pierwszy — ale jak na razie — rozkoszował się własnymi rozmyśleniami, kiedy prostował kręgosłup i zanurzał się w cienie klejące się do zamkowych ścian jak niematerialne ciała duchów — ciekawie będzie powodzić go za ten wielki nos.


	37. Dzisiaj przed nami szmat obcej ziemi

_McGonagall zachowała się (ze swoją zwyczajową upartością i nieustępliwością) jak to McGonagall, a ja miałem ochotę bić jej pokłony i naprawdę mocno przygryzać język, aby nie zacząć uśmiechać się z perfidną przyjemnością. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że Luna zdążyła przed nami złożyć jej wizytę, a stężała twarz Snape'a była dla mnie tak satysfakcjonującym widokiem, że nie mogłem oderwać od niego oczu._

_Niedługo później przestanie mi już być do śmiechu. Obraz zdewastowanego Nokturnu przerazi nawet mnie, a ja wiele już rzeczy w swoim życiu byłem zmuszony oglądać._

_Oczywiście zabroniłem Katrinie chociażby zbliżać się do centrum tej wrzawy, a ona, sfrustrowana, wyglądała, jakby miała ochotę splunąć mi w twarz albo zacząć krzyczeć i kopać jak dzieciak zamknięty za karę na klucz we własnym pokoju. Irytowało ją, że każemy jej czekać na nasz powrót, frustrowała się, zarzucając nam, że kiedy my mieliśmy po piętnaście lat, stawaliśmy do boju w pierwszej linii frontu, a zachowujemy się, jakbyśmy zapomnieli, jak czuliśmy się w tamtych czasach, kiedy próbowano odsunąć nas od znaczących spraw. Będziemy się o to wykłócać jeszcze wielokrotnie - uważałem, że realia krwawej, rzewnej bitwy nie są dla niej, a ona skarżyła się, że traktuję ją jak dziecko._

_Tak naprawdę bałem się, że ją stracę - zbyt wiele śmierci bliskich mi osób zmuszony już byłem oglądać, zamykałem ją w bańce ze złota, z której nie powinna się wychylać, w której nic nie powinno jej grozić, a ona nie pozwalała się w niej więzić tak jak ja, wiecznie narażający się na niebezpieczeństwo, wiecznie wyrywający się zza ramion Dumbledore'a, kiedy byłym w jej wieku. I jak nic przerażała mnie myśl, że kiedyś nie uda mi się utrzymać jej na dystans od niebezpieczeństwa, że kiedyś wszelkie moje starania spełzną na niczym._

_Pękła jakaś dętka - nie wiem dokładnie jak i dlaczego - i Katrina zaczęła wyrywać się na front. „Nie będę stała z białą chustką i machała ci nią na pożegnanie"_ — _powiedziała mi kiedyś, czerwieniąc się ze złości._ — _„Nie jestem jakąś szesnastowieczną dziewicą, czekającą na swojego husarza powracającego z bitwy"_ — _piekliła się, nie mogąc dojść do porozumienia z samą sobą, kiedy po raz kolejny odmawiałem jej wzięcia udziału w akcji przeciw mugolskim najeźdźcom. To w niej narastało, potęgowało się i przybierało na sile z każdą moją kolejną odmową. „Nie tylko ty pozostajesz w zamku, nie będziesz czekać sama"_ — _spierałem się z nią_ — _„zostaje i Luna, i Pansy, i Amelia, nawet dyrektor McGonagall, na miłość Morgany"_ — _ale nie chciała mnie słuchać._

-VVV-

Taki jest problem z apodyktycznymi rozkazodawcami - czują potrzebę zdominowania ciebie i twoich czynów, chcą tobą kontrolować i nie chcą słyszeć o sprzeciwie, ale na dobrą sprawę jesteś im niezbędny, nie obejdą się bez ciebie, bo aby tobą rządzić, musisz znajdować się blisko, być w zasięgu ich władzy, ich stanowczej pięści w sprzeciwie uderzającej o stół.

Snape był zbyt pewny siebie i swoich czynów - otrzymał tak wiele pretekstów do uważania Harry'ego za zestrzelonego gołębia, że nawet nie przyszło mu przez myśl, że nieugięta jak mur decyzja dyrektorki może mieć z Harrym cokolwiek wspólnego.

McGonagall spojrzała znad zsuwających się jej na nos okularów na swoich gości, poświęcając im taką samą, niezbyt wylewną uwagę i zacisnęła usta w ciasną linię; jej wąskie brwi podjechały wysoko na czoło, jakby pytała tym samym, co ich tu sprowadza i nie za bardzo miała ochotę słuchać jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzi.

Harry skrzyżował ramiona na piersi i oddał, nieco obojętne - co spostrzegł z ciepłą dumą rozlewającą się w jego piersi jak eliksir - nieco ponaglające, spojrzenie swojej byłej opiekunki domu.

— Profesor McGonagall, z całym szacunkiem, ale uważam, że powinniśmy odwołać akcję wsparcia Nokturnu — oznajmił prosto z mostu Harry zdecydowanym, spokojnym tonem, który nie wzbudził nawet czujności u wiecznie zaintrygowanych, wiecznie nadstawiających ucha byłych dyrektorów uwiecznionych w starych, ciężkich ramach, na co zielone oczy profesorki osadziły się na jego twarzy, prześwidrowując ją jak spojrzenie przyczajonego kota.

Kobieta wyprostowała się, poprawiła zsuwające jej się z nosa okulary jednym, intuicyjnym ruchem dłoni i machnęła na Harry'ego ręką, jakby usłyszała coś niewartego uwagi. Harry przekrzywił głowę, przyglądając się profesorce, czekając na to, co powie.

— Na jakiej podstawie tak pan uważa, panie Potter? — zapytała kobieta, sięgając po pióro i zawieszając jego końcówkę nad leżącymi na biurku papierami, jakby chciała tym zasygnalizować, że nie ma teraz czasu na podobne rozmowy.

Harry wiedział - czując na swoim karku ciężar czarnych oczu Snape'a - że nie może poddać się tak łatwo.

— Jest wiele innych celów, na których powinniśmy zawiesić uwagę — podjął Harry, przeczesując palcami przydługie włosy, utrzymując silny, pewny swego ton głosu. Skrzywił się lekko, gdy kilka kosmyków przykleiło mu się do opuszków i strzelając bezdźwięcznie palcami, zrzucił je na podłogę, jakby były paprochami jakiegoś cienkiego materiału. — Po co marnować siły zbrojne na ochronę tych, którym już nie da się pomóc?

McGonagall jeszcze wyżej uniosła brwi, po czym odłożyła pióro z takim wyrazem twarzy, jakby ta rozmowa była niczym innym jak stratą czasu.

— Potter, usiądź sobie. — Kobieta machnęła sękatą, szczupłą dłonią w stronę krzesła dla gości, a Harry, skupiający się wokół sprawiania wrażenia osoby, której mocno zależy na odwołaniu tej kluczowej misji, poczuł się lekko wywiedziony z pantałyku.

— Słucham? — mruknął, spoglądając na McGonagall, jakby nie do końca dotarło do niego, co była profesorka przed chwilą powiedziała.

— _Usiądź_ , Potter — powtórzyła z naciskiem, sięgając po leżącą pod jej ręką różdżkę i jednym, sprawnym gestem nadgarstka odsuwając w zaproszeniu krzesło jakimś zmyślnym czarem, o którym w życiu nie słyszał (nigdy nie wgłębiał się w tematy praktycznej magii domowej). — Chcesz herbaty?

— Nie, dziękuję — odpowiedział Harry, automatycznie stosując się do zalecenia kobiety i zajmując wskazane miejsce. — Pani dyrektor, zalecam, żeby...

— Z cukrem czy bez? — zapytała kobieta, przywołując z porządnej, drewnianej komody trzy filiżanki i żeliwny, zgrabny imbryk.

Harry zamilkł, przenosząc wzrok na zdobioną, białą porcelanę. Wypukłości filiżanek zdobiły zakręcone, jasnofioletowe smugi, które przesuwały się po powierzchni porcelany jak serpentyny.

— Bez cukru, poproszę — powiedział cicho Harry, śledząc wzrokiem niewielką, srebrną cukiernicę, która nadlatywała właśnie nad blat. McGonagall zanurzyła w niej łyżeczkę i nasypała do jednej z filiżanek pokaźną dozę słodkiego, sypkiego dodatku.

— A tobie, Severusie? — zapytała dyrektorka, machnięciem różdżki transmutując zestaw piór w wygodny fotel, ustawiając go ramię w ramię z fotelem Harry'ego i wskazując zapraszająco Naczelnikowi.

Harry zmarszczył lekko brwi i obejrzał się na Snape'a, który - co zielonooki przyjął z niebywałą ulgą - już nie patrzył w jego stronę; jego czarne oczy były całkowicie skupione na McGonagall, na jego twarzy nie gościł najmniejszy wyraz, jakby już teraz zasłaniał się kurtyną Oklumencji jak peleryną-niewidką.

Snape podszedł do oferowanego fotela i zajął miejsce z niebywałą gracją, wyglądając przy tym na całkowicie rozluźnionego - ale Harry widział wszystko, agresywną czujność w czarnych oczach, lekko pobladłe wargi zwężone tak nieznacznie, że prawie niedostrzegalnie, nieco głębszą niż zwykle zmarszczkę pomiędzy brwiami. Tym, czego nie było w rysach jego twarzy, była podejrzliwość i Harry wbił sobie paznokcie we wnętrze prawej dłoni, gdy ponownie spoglądał w kierunku kobiety, przypatrującej się wyczekująco ziemistej twarzy Naczelnika.

— Earl Grey — rzucił krótko Snape, splatając palce przed sobą i układając na kolanach. — Bez cukru. — Jego głos był cichy, a za słowami czaiła się ostrożność, jakby stawiał czoło niebezpiecznemu przeciwnikowi w skomplikowanym, ciężkim pojedynku.

Harry wrócił do obserwowania McGonagall, która przywołała z szafki czarną herbatę z bergamotką, już za chwilę zalewając ją parującą wodą.

Starsza czarownica krzątała się przez moment nad filiżankami, by chwilę później, kiedy Harry obawiał się, że będzie ona odciągać tę rozmowę w nieskończoność, usadowić się wygodniej na fotelu, obejmując obiema dłońmi własną filiżankę. Harry'emu nie umknął fakt, że Snape dyskretnie zaciągnął się ciepłą parą ulatującą z jego herbaty i rzucił czarnej cieczy oceniające spojrzenie, zanim zdecydował się upić z niej łyk. Harry spojrzał na swoją herbatę, czekającą na niego na krawędzi blatu i z lekkim zrezygnowaniem sięgnął po naczynie. Instynktownie pogładził palcami jej rozgrzaną powierzchnię. Filiżanka zamruczała jak kot, a sunące po porcelanie, ozdobne falbany zaczęły lgnąć do jego palców, układając się pod jego opuszkami, jakby się do nich kleiły.

— Więc jeszcze raz, Potter — przerwała krótką ciszę McGonagall, zwracając na siebie uwagę Harry'ego. — Uważa pan, że marnujemy czas, dobrze zrozumiałam?

Zielonooki upił niewielki łyk, o mało co nie parząc się przy tym w język.

— Pani dyrektor, ja nie neguję... skuteczności naszych sprzymierzeńców, ale uważam, że są o wiele poważniejsze sprawny, którymi powinniśmy się zająć pierwszoplanowo.

— Jak na przykład? — zapytała momentalnie McGonagall, a Harry bardzo musiał się postarać, aby nie posłać Snape'owi wymownego spojrzenia.

— Jak na przykład — odparł bez zastanowienia — mugolskie magazyny z bronią znajdujące się na zachodzie kraju.

McGonagall podparła się łokciami o blat stołu, świdrując Harry'ego swoimi zielonymi, wnikliwymi oczyma.

— Czy potrafisz podać dokładną lokalizację tych magazynów, Potter? — zapytała, przekrzywiając głowę, czym przywiodła Harry'emu na myśl kota obserwującego mysią dziurę.

Harry odetchnął głęboko.

— Nie, ale...

— Więc przyznajesz — wcięła się w jego słowa była nauczycielka; coś w jej zielonych oczach zapaliło się jak migoczące światło mugolskiej żarówki — że nie jest to kwestia bieżąca?

Zielonooki złapał się na tym, że zagapił się na kobietę, nie będąc nawet pewnym, co powinien jej odpowiedzieć. Owszem - nie uważał tego za problem „ _na teraz_ ", w obliczu szturmu mugoli na Nokturn w ogóle nie uważał tego za znaczący kłopot i miał nadzieję, że dyrektorka zaleci mu skupić się na Nokturnie, ale przy Naczelniku słuchającym z uwagą każdego jego słowa nie mógł tego _ot, tak_ przyznać i wyjść z gabinetu z uśmiechem na ustach.

Snape poruszył się gdzieś obok niego i odstawił swoją filiżankę na spodek, denko uderzyło w niewielki talerzyk z cichym brzdękiem.

— Uważamy — zajął głos Naczelnik, sprowadzając wzrok zarówno Harry'ego, jak i McGonagall na siebie; jego oczy zawiesiły się gdzieś pomiędzy rzęsami a zjeżdżającymi na czubek nosa okularami starszej kobiety — że to niepotrzebne ryzyko dla czarodziejskich, porządnych obywateli.

McGonagall przyjrzała się Snape'owi spod głęboko zmarszczonego czoła, w sposób, w jaki spogląda się na ucznia, który na bardzo proste pytanie podał zgoła abstrakcyjną odpowiedź.

— Kto konkretnie tak uważa, Severusie? — zagaiła niby mimochodem, ale kąciki jej warg drgnęły, jakby spoglądała na to wszystko z głębokim politowaniem.

Snape przechylił głowę, jakby przyglądał się jakiejś niezwykle intrygującej ingrediencji do sporządzanego eliksiru.

— Jeśli pytasz, Minerwo, czy ja także mam podobne zdanie, to owszem, sądzę, że to istotnie nieuzasadniony, głupi zryw, marnujący zarówno nasz czas, jak i nasze siły.

„ _Nasze_ " — powtórzył w myślach Harry z głęboką pogardą; wiele go kosztowało, aby nie zacząć się ponuro uśmiechać.

McGonagall pokręciła głową; kilka pasm siwych włosów wymsknęło się zza ciasnego koka. Niedbałym gestem poprawiła zjeżdżające jej z nosa szkła kontaktowe.

— Odwołałabym tę akcję, gdyby nie pozwalałaby ci na to sytuacja zdrowotna i nie znalazłabym nikogo, kto w zastępstwo za ciebie nie przeprowadziłby tego działania — oznajmiła surowo McGonagall, patrząc wprost na Harry'ego przez nieco brudne, nieco zamglone szkła okularów. — Jednak ty, Potter, wyglądasz niesłychanie zdrowo, więc wybacz mi, proszę, ale nie zwolnię cię z obowiązku przeprowadzenia akcji przeciw mugolom atakujących Nokturn, bez względu na twoje kaprysy. Moje pytanie brzmi: co tu jeszcze robisz? Kazałam Martinowi zwoływać ludzi i nie zdziwiłabym się, gdyby już oczekiwali cię na szkolnych błoniach. Zbieraj się, Potter, bo za chwilę przeprowadzasz akcję na Nokturnie. I nie wracaj mi tu bez pozytywnych rezultatów, czy wszystko jest dla ciebie jasne?

Harry nie był pewien, czy usłyszał poprawnie, ale chora satysfakcja zaczęła krążyć po jego żyłach jak narkotyk.

— Oczekiwali? _Mnie?_ Na błoniach? — powtórzył Harry nieco matołkowato; błysk nadziei zapłonął gdzieś za jego oczami. Był niemal przekonany o tym, że w momencie, w którym McGonagall na jego prośbę odsunie go od dowodzenia, nie będzie miał już możliwości przeprowadzenia istotnych bitew, a ten obowiązek spadnie na kogoś innego. Zdawało mu się, że dostanie nakaz pozostania w zamku, a McGonagall, nie dość, że dawała jasno Snape'owi do zrozumienia, że Harry nie ma aż tak wielkich wpływów, jak mogłoby się wydawać, to jeszcze pozwoliła mu kontynuować uczestniczenie w szturmach i bitwach.

— Tak, Potter — powtórzyła powoli i wyraźnie, jakby kierowała słowa do kogoś, kogo umysł funkcjonuje z opóźnionym samozapłonem. — Masz misję do wykonania, zapomniałeś?

Harry pomyślał, że przy najbliżej nadarzającej się okazji musi kupić tej niebywałej, starszej kobiecie kwiaty.

Zawahał się - raczej pokazowo, niż autentycznie - i wstał z zajmowanego miejsca.

— Oczywiście, pani dyrektor — odrzekł cicho i skinął głową w geście szacunku. — Postaramy się wrócić najszybciej jak to realnie możliwe.

— Doskonale, Potter — pochwaliła kobieta, również wstając z fotela i machnięciem dłoni otwierając przejście prowadzące na korytarz (iskry magii przeskoczyły przez pomieszczenie jak drobne krople wody). — Będę wyglądała waszego powrotu.

— Chwila moment — odezwał się Snape głosem czystym i krystalicznym jak chłodne szkło. Wyprostował się na zajmowanym fotelu, przylegając tym samym do oparcia, jakby jego kręgosłup wpasował się w jego zagięcia z niebywałą precyzją. Jego czarne oczy zmierzyły dyrektorkę przewiercającym spojrzeniem. — Z całym szacunkiem, Minerwo, ale to absurdalne posunięcie. Naprawdę nie uważam, aby zaistniała potrzeba, żeby...

— Tak się składa, Severusie, że to moja szkoła i to ja na jej terenie podejmuję kluczowe decyzje, bez względu na ich istotę. Mówimy tu o ludziach, którzy weszli ze mną i panem Potterem w komitywę, a chciałabym zauważyć, że to ja jestem najstarsza, najbardziej wykształcona i naznaczona doświadczeniem o wiele, wiele większym, niż twoje i pana Pottera kompetencje razem wzięte.

Czarne oczy Snape'a płonęły jak onyksy. Milczał krótką, dzwoniącą Harry'emu w uszach chwilę, nie spuszczając wzroku z McGonagall, spoglądającej na niego ze znudzoną uprzejmością, podpowiadającą podświadomości Harry'ego, że to nie ma prawa skończyć się podaniem ręki. Wreszcie wstał; dłoń Harry'ego drgnęła, ale powstrzymał chęć sięgnięcia po różdżkę i zielonooki obserwował, jak Snape przechyla na bok głowę jak zaintrygowane zwierzę, a potem zamiata własną peleryną jak królewską szatą.

— Ależ oczywiście — odezwał się dźwięcznym głosem Naczelnik, kłaniając się w pas przed Minerwą McGonagall; kąciki jego wąskich warg drgnęły w niewielkim, kocim uśmiechu i Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, czy to nie jest przez przypadek prześmiewczy gest - na samą myśl gorące rozdrażnienie wybuchło w jego piersi jak płomienie — pani _dyrektor_.

Harry skrzywił się i natychmiast ukrył ten wyraz za spuszczeniem głowy. Odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w kierunku drzwi, uważając ten temat za zamknięty. Spodziewał się, że Snape nie podejdzie do tego tak beznamiętnie, jak mógłby do tego podejść. Tak czy inaczej, genialna McGonagall wzięła sprawy w swoje ręce, a więc ta interwencja zostanie przeprowadzona. To niesamowite, jak wielką upartością odznaczała się ta sędziwa, surowa czarownica.

Na ten moment był gotów oddać całe sterownictwo w jej sędziwe, uczciwe dłonie.

-VVV-

— Odwołaj to! — zażądał Snape z mocą w głosie chwilę po tym, jak znaleźli się poza zasięgiem słuchu dyrektorskiego gabinetu.

Schodzili właśnie po kapryśnych, ruchomych schodach, które z niespodziewaną prawidłowością połączyły kondygnację, na której się znajdowali bezpośrednio z parterem. Podeszwy młodszego maga wystukiwały szybki rytm, kiedy pospiesznie kierował się w dół schodów jak zlatujący z zadaszenia gawron; jego peleryna unosiła się z łoskotem na lekkim przeciągu jak tchnięta oddechem dementorów.

— To zarządzenie z góry, proszę skierować skargi do dyrektorki, Naczelniku — oznajmił beznamiętnym tonem Harry, kładąc palce na poręczy. Jego dłoń prześlizgnęła się po niej jak po lodzie na najbliższym zakręcie.

Silna ręka zacisnęła się na jego ramieniu i szarpnięciem zatrzymała jego wędrówkę. Długie ramiona okryte czarnym, gładkim materiałem obróciły go gwałtownie w swoją stronę i Harry automatycznie uniósł podbródek, chcąc dodać sobie pewności.

— To nie jest zalecenie, Potter, to _polecenie_ — warknął starczy czarodziej, obnażając zęby jak groźne, dzikie zwierzę zamieszkujące głębiny Zakazanego Lasu. Chude, kościste palce zacisnęły się na jego skórze tak mocno, że zielonooki był pewny, że pozostawią po sobie rozlewające się jak kawa, fioletowe sińce.

Harry skrzywił kwaśno usta i spojrzał w czarne, płonące wściekle oczy.

— Nie wpływam na decyzje Minerwy McGonagall, panie Naczelniku. — Jego słowa miały ostre krawędzie i zamszone były chłodnym szronem oplatającym je jak szczelny kokon. — To jej szkoła i to ona na jej terenie ma prawo do wydawania poleceń.

Snape potrząsnął nim z siłą, od jakiej Harry'emu zrobiło się zimno na duszy.

— Miałeś ich do mnie przekonać! — zasyczał takim tonem, jakby absolutnie nad sobą nie panował.

Harry poczuł powiew chłodnej irytacji kotłującej się wewnątrz jego piersi, dotykającej układu nerwowego, uderzającej w jego umysł.

— I co takiego miałbym niby uczynić? — wysyczał, skupiając lodowate, pełne upartości spojrzenie na twarzy Snape'a. — Mówiłem panu, że nie posiadam tak wielkich wpływów, jak zdaje się panu wydawać. — Przyciszył głos, nachylając się do piorunującego go wzrokiem Snape'a. — Pan, oczywiście, albo nie chce mnie słuchać, albo nie potrafi tego zrozumieć. Pozwoli więc pan, że powtórzę: _nie mam_ nieograniczonego posłuchu, panie Naczelniku, _nie jestem_ jakimś respektowanym, poważanym przywódcą. Jestem człowiekiem, który w pewien sposób zna się na działaniach bojowych i ma jako takie pojęcie o skutecznych planach działania, co, jak pan widzi, jest wykorzystywane przez tych, co posłuch _mają_. Nie odwołam tej misji, bo nie mam do tego prawa.

— Więc wytocz przed McGonagall argumenty przeciwko — warknął Snape, wyglądając, jakby z każdą chwilą był coraz mocniej wyprowadzany ze stanu równowagi. — Nakłoń ją do zmiany zdania, wpłyń jakoś na tę absurdalną decyzję i...

— Najdroższy Merlinie! — zirytował się Harry. — Kto, jeśli nie _pan_ , powinien wiedzieć najlepiej, że przywódców wojennych się do niczego nie _nakłania_ — zawołał, wściekle gestykulując. — Jeśli ma pan czas i ochotę, to proszę, droga wolna, niechże pan idzie i _nakłania_ McGonagall do zmiany zdania. Problem w tym, że skupił się pan na mnie, sądząc, Merlin raczy wiedzieć czemu, że jestem tutaj głową dowodzącą, a powinien pan wiedzieć, że fakt, że przypadła na mnie konieczność przewodzenia w walce niczego tak naprawdę nie dowodzi. Czy panu Voldomort za swoich czasów nie przydzielał jakichś genialnych, wysokich stanowisk bądź też obowiązków przeprowadzenia jakiegoś ataku? I czy znaczyło to, że awansował pan na stanowisko wyższe _od niego_? Na miłość boską, proszę to przemyśleć, a teraz żegnam pana, Naczelniku, mam działanie do przeprowadzenia.

Harry wyszarpał ramię z niezbyt już mocnego uścisku mężczyzny, a gdy ten nic nie odpowiedział, wpatrując się w jego twarz z dziwnym rodzajem zamyślenia, powstrzymał ironiczne prychnięcie i odwrócił się na pięcie, zbiegając ze schodów ze sprawnością kota i podążając pospiesznie ku wyjściu na błonia. Miał ogromną nadzieję, że na kilka najbliższych dni udało mu się pozbyć uwłaczającej obecności Snape'a.

-VVV-

Starał się miarkować słowa i mówić z jak największą ostrożnością, ale na nic się to zdało przy paskudnym humorze Lucjusza Malfoya.

Albert Jackson skulił ramiona, obserwując pieklącego się czarodzieja, którego ręce i barki zaczęły drżeć jak od wpływu zimnych frontów, a chłodne, szare oczy błysnęły wściekle jak dwie, wybuchające gwiazdy.

— Ty bezużyteczny durniu, nawet _ja_ zdołałem prędzej od ciebie wkraść się w bliższe otoczenie Pottera — powiedział zimnym jak lodowiec górski tonem pan Malfoy, a jego dłonie zacisnęły się i rozluźniły jak mechaniczna uszczelka, jakby rozważał pochwycenie niedoszłego aurora za kołnierz i ciśnięcia nim o ścianę niby manekinem z wosku.

— P-proszę o wybaczenie, panie Malfoy, ja naprawdę się starałem...

Starszy Malfoy zaśmiał się w taki sposób, że dreszcze przemknęły w górę i w dół szyi Alberta.

— Starałeś się, tak? — powtórzył starszy czarodziej; jego głos był niczym przeciągnięcie ostrza sztyletu po gołej szyi, jak ostre ukłucie igieł wbijanych w tchawicę i Albert musiał przygryźć wargę, aby zapobiec jej drżeniu. — Zrobiłeś _wszystko_ , co w twojej mocy?

Albert - miał nadzieję, że dyskretnie - przełknął ślinę i zaczął wpatrywać się w czubki własnych butów - trochę jak dzieciak przyłapany na zbiciu wazonu.

— Zrobiłem tyle — powiedział cicho — ile się dało...

— Czyli niewystarczająco wiele — sprostował ostro pan Malfoy, spoglądając na niego jak na coś obrzydliwego, co przykleiło mu się do buta.

Pełna zmarszczek twarz Lucjusza Malfoya wciąż miała w sobie coś takiego, co przywodziło na myśl dworną dostojność, a choć jego niegdyś białe jak śnieg włosy straciły niedzisiejsze lśnienie, układały się w eleganckie, niewielkie loki opadające na ramiona jak sprężyny.

— Mam dosyć ciebie i twoich prób — kontynuował pan Malfoy; jego arystokratyczny sposób mówienia onieśmielał i zachwycał jednocześnie - było coś takiego w tonie jego głosu, co odznaczało się powagą i dumą, i sugerowało, że wszystko, co się do niego mówi, jest niewarte wysłuchania. — Uważam cię za pogardy godnego nieudacznika, który ze wszelkich sił stara się wspiąć na wyżyny, ale za każdym razem spada już z pierwszego stopnia, niezdolny dosięgnąć piedestałów. Współpracowałeś z nami, bo chciałeś zapewnić bezpieczeństwo rodzinie, ale powiem ci, drogi mój _przyjacielu_ , że taka współpraca jest nic niewarta.

Albert przełknął ślinę, czując nagłe zawroty, jakie wstrząsnęły jego żołądkiem - miał wrażenie, jakby ktoś zamknął go w szczelnej, przezroczystej tubie i powoli redukował w niej wysokość ciśnienia.

— Panie Malfoy — powiedział słabo, skacząc spojrzeniem pomiędzy płonącymi jak stal, szarymi jak kurz oczami Lucjusza Malfoya — kiedy ja naprawdę...

Lucjusz Malfoy skrzywił się paskudnie i pokręcił głową, wyglądając jakby odganiał się od natrętnej muchy.

— Jeśli już chcesz kierować do kogoś swoje żale, idź z tym do Naczelnictwa i nie zaprzątaj mi głowy własnymi troskami — rzekł lodowatym tonem Malfoy, lustrując Alberta wzrokiem od stóp do głów; zimny dreszcz - w odpowiedzi na przewiercające spojrzenie, którym był częstowany - przemknął w górę i w dół jego kręgosłupa jak kolejka górska wspinająca się po linie. — To wszystko, co mam ci do powiedzenia.

Mężczyzna odwrócił się na pięcie, a Alberta ogarnęło dziwaczne uczucie pustki napierającej na jego ciało z każdej strony, jakby otaczające go powietrze zgęstniało i zaczęło go przytłaczać. Czuł się słabo i nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić. Jeśli stare groźby Lucjusza Malfoya wejdą w życie, nie wytrzyma tak wielkiego napięcia. Bał się o swoją rodzinę, wiedział, że gdyby ich utracił, przytłoczyłoby go to jak nic innego na całym, wielkim świecie, a nie był pewien, do czego może się posunąć starszy Malfoy.

Być może czas zagrać w otwarte karty? Być może czas po kryjomu uświadomić pana Pottera, na czym opierała się jego desperacja? Być może znalazłby on dla niego rozwiązanie tej patowej sytuacji?

Albert oblizał nerwowo wargi i ruszył w przeciwną do pana Malfoya stronę.

A może — pomyślał mgliście — czas zawinąć manatki, spakować rodzinę i uciec z tego kraju?

To rozwiązanie chwilowo nie brzmiało dla niego aż tak głupio, jak mogłoby się wydawać.

-VVV-

Christopher Brewer okupował własny gabinet w towarzystwie jednej ze starszych panienek, kiedy powietrze rozdarł ogłuszający huk, od którego nieomal zatrzęsła się ziemia. Christopher oderwał usta od szczupłej, dziewczęcej szyi i zerknął w popłochu w stronę okna, myśląc, że jego bębenki uszne tego nie wytrzymają. Jego serce na moment zatrzymało swój bieg, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że z oddali zdaje się nadciągać głuchy odgłos serii karabinowych wystrzałów.

— Na boga — wyszeptał Christopher, czując, jak chłód podchodzi mu pod gardło, a potem wspina się w górę, sięgając uszu, dotykając skroni.

— Co to było? — przestraszyła się wtulająca się w jego klatkę piersiową Lisa i mocniej przyległa do jego ciała, rozglądając się z podszytym strachem niepokojem po ciemnych kątach pokoju.

Christopher, czując, jak bardzo napinają się jego mięśnie, odetchnął głęboko, starając się zebrać myśli.

— Miejmy nadzieję, że nie to, na co brzmiało...

Drzwi gabinetu trzasnęły jak łamana kość, a Christopher wzdrygnął się i łagodnie, acz stanowczo ściągnął ze swoich kolan mocno zaniepokojoną Lisę.

— Zbieraj się Chris! — wykrzyczał od drzwi Karl, gestykulując przy tym tak żywo, że o mało co nie wygrzmocił rękami o framugę, nerwowo zerkając to przez ramię, to w stronę drżącej szyby okna gabinetu, kiedy hałas, zamiast zanikać, wzrastał z każdą chwilą. — Byle szybko, na litość Merlina!

Chris pobladł, czując jak niemiłosierny chłód dotyka każdej kostki w jego ciele, zerwał się z miejsca i zaczął pospiesznie zgarniać ku sobie rozwalone po biurku pergaminy.

— Co ty robisz? — zawołał Karl, brzmiąc, jakby był na wpół sfrustrowany, na wpół zlękniony.

— A na co to ci wygląda? — odwarknął wściekle Christopher, czując jak biała gorączka uderza mu do głowy jak wino, starając się zagarnąć ku sobie wszystkie najbardziej istotne dokumenty. — Ratuję nasz dobytek!

— A niechże piorun strzeli tę zakichaną dokumentację! — krzyknął Karl z szybkością jednego oddechu doskakując do brata i chwyciwszy go za ramię, siłą zaczął odciągać zdekoncentrowanego mężczyznę od biurka. — Łapiemy dziewczyny i zawijamy interes! Lisa, choć no tutaj! — Karl wyciągnął chaotycznie ramię ku wysokiej, niebrzydkiej kobiecie, a ta bez chwili zastanowienia przypadła do niego i ścisnęła jego dłoń tak mocno, że pobielały jej palce.

Kolejny huk rozległ się tak blisko, że szyby w oknach zadrżały jak na kontakt z gigantyczną falą dźwiękową i Christopher pomyślał z przerażeniem, że jeszcze moment, a otoczy ich deszcz ostrych jak brzytwa, szklanych drobinek, sypiących im się na głowy i wpadających do oczu. Od wzrastającego huku rozbolała go głowa, niemalże przestał słyszeć, co wykrzykuje do niego czerwony na twarzy Karl. Christopher rzucił się za bratem do drzwi, gubiąc dłonie w plątaninie własnych szat, rozpaczliwie starając się wydobyć z nich różdżkę. Podłoga zatrzęsła się pod ich stopami z taką werwą, że Christopher sam nie wiedział, jakim przeklętym cudem utrzymali równowagę. Wreszcie, sunąc wzdłuż znajomych korytarzy, zipiąc jak koń wyścigowy, zmierzając za bratem do tylnych drzwi, udało mu się wyszarpać z kieszeni różdżkę, jedynie cudem jej przy tym nie łamiąc. Szarpnięciem wycelował końcówkę w swoje gardło; pękająca gdzieś blisko szyba skutecznie zagłuszyła słowa inkantacji padające z jego ust. Chwilę potem ryknął na całe gardło, aż zapiekło go podniebienie miękkie:

— UCIEKAJCIE! UCIEKAJCIE!

Jego głos przelał się przez kondygnacje jak spływająca z wulkanu lawa.

Złapał w biegu mijaną na zakręcie kobietę, omal nie zwalając jej przy tym z nóg, szarpiąc ją za sobą w stronę zaplecza; korytarz zdawał się wirować przed jego oczami, a nagły tłok dziewcząt, które wylały się z różnych części lokalu, oraz rzeka rozkojarzonej klienteli, składającej się z przeróżnej klasy panów w wieku średnim, naparł na niego i brata, oddzielając ich od siebie z bezwzględną precyzją. Mocniej przycisnął do siebie złapaną dziewczynę, różdżkę przyłożył płasko do bijącego szaleńczo serca, bojąc się, że w tym nienaturalnym zgiełku złamie ją zaraz jak słabowitą kość, myśląc, że jeszcze moment i nabawi się zawału. Gdzieś z okolic głównego wejścia rozległy się przerażone piski dziewcząt i krzyki zaskoczonych klientów, a Christopherowi serce podeszło pod gardło, gdy odgłos wystrzałów z broni maszynowej przetoczył się po korytarzach jak woda.

Przeklinał właśnie zabezpieczenia antydeportacyjne i antyaportacyjne nałożone na większą część lokalu, mające na celu uchronienie dziewcząt przed nalanymi klientami, którym nie wiadomo co mogłoby strzelić po pijaku do tych pustych łepetyn. Bariery nie obejmowały tylnego zaplecza, nazywanego przez wszystkich „palarnią" i Christopher modlił się, aby jak największa liczba dziewcząt zdążyła tam dotrzeć w porę.

— Jesteś Chris?! — krzyknął Karl, oglądając się na niego przez ramię.

— Nie oglądaj się! — zganił wściekle brata Christopher, czując już powiewy chłodniejszego powietrza, które przeciąg roznosił po budynku. — Biegnij!

Chwilę potem ziemia zatrzęsła się jak od uderzenia meteorytu, przeciągłe rysy rozbiegły się po suficie jak mrówki, a ściany zaczęły trzeszczeć, jakby ledwo utrzymywały własny ciężar.

— Biegnij, _cholera jasna_! — ryknął do brata Christopher, popchnął trzymaną za rękę dziewczynę przed siebie ku widniejącym w zasięgu ich wzroku, otwartym na oścież drzwiom, jakby była szmacianą lalką i słysząc ogłuszający, wibrujący w uszach trzask zasłonił twarz dłońmi.

Płaty sufitu spadły na niego jak porażenie, tnąc skórę, przygniatając nogi, tłukąc w głowę. Christophera otoczył szary, suchy pył, którego mętny smak poczuł w gardle, który kleił się do jego języka i podniebienia. W ustach poczuł metaliczny posmak krwi; przygniatało go coś ciężkiego, a on leżał pod tym bezwolnie, w nienaturalnej pozycji. Czując, jak panika wdziera się w jego ciało, zaczął rozpychać się łokciami, dłońmi, szamotać nogami, w których coś przeraźliwie piekło; kaszląc i plując wszędzie wokół, starał się złapać tchu, ale powietrze było jakieś gęste, nienaturalne. Przez moment stracił rachubę w tym, gdzie jest góra, gdzie jest dół, ale dalej uparcie bił rękami, zaciskając dłonie w pięści, czując, że paznokcie odrywają mu się od ciała z ostrym jak sól bólem. Rozgarnął gruz nad swoją głową i jak topielec wygrzebał się spod resztek dachu i ścian, łapiąc łapczywie powietrze w piekące niemiłosiernie płuca. Przetarł wierzchem dłoni oczy i mrugając zawzięcie, spojrzał w górę.

Nad nim, jak obraz z galerii sztuki rozciągało się czyste niebo. Rozejrzał się wokół siebie. Budynek wciąż stał, ale w dachu ziała rozległa, ziejąca pustką dziura, przez którą do środka wdzierało się lodowate powietrze.

Ktoś złapał go za wyciągniętą spod tony kamieni rękę i pociągnął z ogromną siłą ku górze.

— Przeklęty idiota! — usłyszał nad sobą głos Karla i pomyślał, że szczęście nie opuściło go jeszcze do końca.

Z pomocą brata, mrugając wściekle z nienaturalną częstotliwością, starając się pozbyć drobinek tynku z oczu, plując pyłem jak jakaś alpaka, wygrzebał się spod gruzów, opierając własny ciężar na znajomych, ciepłych, silnych ramionach.

— Ciebie też świetnie widzieć, bałwanie — wychrypiał, oddychając ciężko jak astmatyk.

Karl zacisnął mocno ramiona wokół jego pasa.

— Trzymaj się, Chris! — ryknął Karl do jego ucha tak głośno, że Christopher pomyślał, że za moment pękną mu bębenki.

Zanim jednak zdążył wyrazić własną skargę, poczuł szarpnięcie w okolicach pępka. Przed oczami - jak smuga dymu ulatującego z komina - zawirowała mu szarość.

-VVV-

Harry, przeklinając na czym świat stoi, wybiegł na błonia, odkrywając, że wszyscy czekają już tylko na niego.

Droga Morgano — pomyślał z irytacją mieszającą się ze zgorszeniem — tak to jest, kiedy marnuję czas na dogadzanie przeklętej władzy krajowej i wykłócanie się z nią o największe oczywistości.

Czuł jak jego peleryna zapętla mu się wokół kostek, ociera o kolana, uderza w uda przy każdym podmuchu wiatru. Jego przydługie włosy rozwichrzyły się, upodabniając do witek miotły - każdy włos zaczął sterczeć pod innym kątem, niemal jak za szkolnych, starych lat, w których za żadne skarby nie był w stanie przyzwoicie ich ułożyć na głowie, bez względu na własne starania.

Anderson wybiegł mu naprzeciw.

— Skład aurorski w pełnej gotowości! — zawołał Anderson, przekrzykując wiatr, zawracając, kiedy dobiegł do Harry'ego i równając z nim krok. — Mamy jeszcze Patrica Gillespie, Joe'ego Martina i Reece'a Byrne. Parkinson wściekła jak osa, ale wyraziła zgodę na ich udział. Mówi, że nabrali sił.

— Ilu ludzi z Naczelnictwa? — zawołał Harry, pobieżnie lustrując wzrokiem zebranych, stojących w oddali, nad jeziorem.

— Żadnego, szefie — odparł z niejaką nerwowością Wally — za to przyłączyli się ludzie z tego... hmm, _stowarzyszenia_.

— Masz na myśli: z organizacji Antoniusza? — uściślił Harry, na co Anderson machnął niedbale ręką, kiwając jednocześnie głową.

— Jeden pies.

Harry stwierdził, że nie ma obecnie czasu na komentowanie podobnych zachowań.

— A Draco? — podjął, kiedy zbliżali się do zebranych ludzi i nie dostrzegł wśród nich czupryny jasnych jak śnieg włosów.

— Depcze ci po piętach, szefie.

Harry, z niejakim roztargnieniem, obejrzał się przez ramię i ujrzał pędzącego od strony zamku, w odległości kilku metrów od nich, Dracona, ściskającego kurczowo różdżkę w prawej dłoni. Nie był on jednak sam.

Harry zatrzymał się raptownie i z powiewem peleryny odwrócił w stronę biegnących w jego stronę czarodziejów.

— Kartina! — ryknął; jego głos przelał się echem przez błonia, muskając trawy, dotykając jeziora, roznosząc się po horyzonty. Iskra frustracji i zniecierpliwienia uderzyła mu do głowy, jakby padła na benzynę. — Na miłość Morgany, wracaj do zamku!

Oddychając głęboko, Harry pomyślał, że skoro wydawało mu się, że kilka słów rozkazu sprawi, że ta uparta sztuka bezsprzecznie się go posłucha, to chyba nie zna Katriny dostatecznie dobrze.

Zachowywała się, jakby w ogóle go nie usłyszała albo jakby jego słowa wcale nie padły. Spieszyła w ich stronę bez najmniejszego wahania widocznego na twarzy, z solidną stanowczością migoczącą w oczach. Harry zacisnął zęby, wyciągnął rękę i w chwili, w której dwójka czarodziejów znalazła się bliżej, pochwycił ramię Katriny w szczelnym, mocnym uścisku. Szarpnęła się jak sarna złapana w łowieckie sidła.

— Słyszałaś? — Jego głos zabrzmiał ostrzegawczo, jego oczy zwęziły się nieznacznie. — Nie idziesz z nami.

— A właśnie, że idę! — fuknęła, a jej chuda twarz stężała i nabrała jakichś pełnych powagi i zdecydowania rysów, które za nic nie pasowały do tej jasnej, dziewczęcej twarzy. — To także _moja_ wojna i nie masz prawa decydować o tym, w jakich działaniach mogę uczestniczyć, a w jakich nie!

Rozdrażnienie zrodzone ze ślepej obawy uderzyło mu do głowy jak wino i Harry pochylił się nad Katriną, która zadarła buntowniczo nos.

— Posłuchasz mnie albo zawołam twojego ojca i oddam sprawę w jego ręce, więc rób co mówię, póki grzecznie cię proszę — warknął cicho, przeskakując spojrzeniem pomiędzy jej czarnymi, rozognionymi oczami.

Katrina zazgrzytała zębami.

— Znowu to robisz — rzuciła z zarzutem — traktujesz mnie, jakbym nie była kimś równym tobie, zachowujesz się wobec mnie protekcjonalnie, zupełnie, jakbyś nie uprawiał ze mną seksu zaledwie...

— Zamknij się — wycedził przez zęby Harry, kiedy czerwone światełko zamigotało w jego głowie jak obraz w starym, mugolskim kinie — i nie dokazuj, bo za moment to nie ze mną będziesz przeprowadzała tę dyskusję.

— Nawet się nie waż! — rzuciła rozkazująco Katrina, celując palcem w jego pierś; Harry poczuł, jak jego nerwom puszczają wodze, a irytacja przecina jego ciało jak błyskawica.

Podniósł różdżkę i zaintonował:

— _Expecto Patronum!_

Katrina wyglądała, jakby za moment miała tupnąć nogą; Harry patrzył na nią nieugiętym, twardym wzrokiem, mając nadzieję ją spłoszyć, zniechęcić, sprawić, by uciekła z wściekłym grymasem i poczuciem niesprawiedliwości pulsującym z każdego skrawka jej młodego ciała. Srebrny jeleń okrążył ich płynnym galopem, jakby był formą upomnienia, ostatnią szansą na decyzję, a w następnej chwili wystrzelił w kierunku zamkowych murów z prędkością strzały Kupidyna.

Dziewczyna nie odwróciła wzroku, aby za nim spojrzeć; pokręciła powoli głową i rzuciła Harry'emu spojrzenie graniczące z politowaniem.

— W ogóle nie rozumiesz pojęcia równości w związku — wypluła, jakby spodziewała się, że dotknie tym Harry'ego do żywego.

Zielonooki uniósł brwi, spoglądając na Katrinę z góry, oplatając się woalką chłodu jak ostatnią tarczą stojącą pomiędzy nim a pęknięciami trzeszczącymi jak żwir pod podeszwami, rozchodzącymi się wzdłuż jego tętniącego głucho serca.

— Równość w związkach nie istnieje — odparł, przechylając głowę, trochę jakby rzucał wyzwanie.

Katrina prychnęła i uśmiechnęła się krzywo; ten wyraz był tak podobny do ironicznego uśmiechu Snape'a, że Harry'emu zrobiło się zimno aż po same kości. Odetchnął głęboko i spróbował dotrzeć do niej inną drogą:

— Zrozum, że chcę cię chronić... — zaczął powoli, ostrożnie dobierając słowa, przeczesując włosy pospiesznym gestem dłoni; zgiełk panujący wokół i niecierpliwość ludzi, szykujących się do walki, sprawiał, że jego pozorny spokój chwiał się nad przepaścią, jakby lada moment miał w nią runąć.

— Nie jestem dzieckiem, Harry, i nie potrzebuję ochrony — przerwała mu Katrina, krzywiąc się jak od gorzkiego lekarstwa — a ty nie jesteś moim _starszym bratem_ , żeby w ogóle podobne rzeczy rozważać. Radziłabym się nad tym zastanowić — powiedziała Katrina i odwróciła się na pięcie, zanim jeszcze Snape zdążył dotrzeć na błonia, aby ją zawrócić.

Harry, czując dziwny ucisk w piersi, patrzył na jej włosy, skaczące jak sprężyny po jej wyprostowanych plecach przy każdym, pojedynczym kroku primabaleriny. Jej łopatki były spięte tak bardzo, że martwy ciężar zawisł na jego sercu, kiedy na nie spojrzał. Odwrócił się gwałtownie ku czekającym aurorom, nie mając siły patrzeć na plecy biegnącej dziewczyny, na pasmo ciemnych włosów powiewających za nią jak firanka zawieszona przy otwartym oknie; miał dziwne, zgrzytające mu w umyśle wrażenie, że odkąd zbliżyli się do siebie cieleśnie, coraz bardziej się od siebie oddalają. Pokręcił głową, pragnąc odciągnąć od siebie niepotrzebne myśli.

Podniósł wzrok na tych którzy jeszcze mięli siłę (bądź udawali, że ją mieli - on sam nie miał).

— Nie panikujcie — zażądał, podnosząc głos, aby przebić się słowami nad szmerem wymieniających szybkie spostrzeżenia i słowa wsparcia ludzi — przede wszystkim. Jak zwykle, działajcie szybko, bezwzględnie i z precyzją noża pomagającego w przeprowadzaniu sekcji zwłok. — Nie zawahał się, mówił krótko i dosadnie, próbował wymazać spod powiek obraz rozognionych, czarnych oczu.

— Jaki jest nasz cel? — zapytał któryś z zebranych. — Mamy ewakuować czarodziejów? Zabić mugoli? Odeprzeć natarcie?

Harry zacisnął zęby, wiedząc, że cel jest więcej niż jeden i że nie jest ani szlachetny, ani rozsądny. Rozejrzał się po czekających na jego zawołanie do działania ludzi, częstując ich twardym, zimnym spojrzeniem.

— Macie przeżyć — powiedział ledwie poruszając przy tym wargami. — Macie pokazać mugolom, że czarodzieje wciąż walczą i że nie tak łatwo złamać w nich ducha. Macie ograniczyć straty i ocalić tak wiele czarodziejskich istnień, jak to będzie możliwe. — Harry zamilkł na moment, ruszając przed siebie w kolumnę zgromadzonych magów, nie patrząc na nikogo konkretnego, z ciężkim, wzdętym sercem osiekającym dymem wypalenia. — A jeżeli uznacie, że nie macie już w swoich duszach nadziei — dopowiedział, zerkając gdzieś poza ramy świata — uciekajcie i nie marnujcie życia. — Obrócił się i zniknął w wirze teleportacji, zanim ktokolwiek zdołał odpowiedzieć mu na to choćby krzywym spojrzeniem i kwaśną miną.

Obraz zawirował jak zabawkowy bączek nakręcony rękami dziecka.

-VVV-

_Przyśnił mi się kiedyś taki sen: wszędzie wokół wrzawa, ryczą tarabany, McGonagall patrzy na mnie tymi swoimi mądrymi, wnikliwymi oczyma znad zjeżdżających jej na nos okularów i mówi: „idź walczyć", a potem: „nie zatrzymam cię", Draco uśmiecha się z iskrą obiecującą niebezpieczeństwo w swoich szarych jak kurz wojenny oczach, wyglądając tak, jak jego ojciec sto lat temu w Departamencie Tajemnic, przychodzi jakaś depesza albo wezwanie, a może zwyczajny list, a ja chwytam różdżkę, wyciągam ramię i jak chojrak idę z nią naprzeciw tabunu zasypujących mnie, mugolskich pocisków. Mam pył na rękach albo proch z karabinów i krew pomiędzy palcami, ale idę, nie potykam się, nie waham, jakbym miał serce odlane z mosiądzu._

_I nagle ktoś chwyta mnie w pasie i odciąga z dala od bitewnego pyłu, z dala od huku armat i salw karabinów, ktoś kładzie ręce na moim brzuchu, na moich żebrach, na moich biodrach i ciągnie mnie do tyłu, z całych sił, mocno, a ja się opieram, wyrywam do walki, ale nie jestem wystarczająco silny, nie przy tych ramionach owiniętych wokół mnie z siłą Diabelskich Sideł._

— _Nie idź_ _—_ _mówi Katrina, nachylając się do mojego ucha, błaga mnie, zaklina._ _—_ _Nie idź, zostań!_ _—_ _krzyczy, kiedy nie odpowiadam._ _—_ _Z tej wojny możesz nie wrócić z honorami jak z czarodziejskiej. Tej wojny nie rozumiesz. Tej wojny nie znasz, nie znasz, nie znasz..._

_Wyrywam się i nie słucham jej błagań, idę w ogień, na oślep, w ciemno. Wchodzę w dym tak gęsty, że szczypią mnie oczy, że ronię krokodyle łzy, że kaszlę jak astmatyk i nie widzę w nim niczego, niczego. Nawet siebie._

-VVV-

Nokturn, w całej swojej czarnej sławie, nigdy nie był tak złowróżbnym, tak szarym miejscem. Pierwszym, co zobaczył Harry, kiedy znaleźli się na miejscu był gruz. Tony gruzu leżące wzdłuż ulicy jak zsyp śmieci, jakby ktoś go tam celowo zostawił, jakby był pozostałością po wielkim remoncie. Wzdłuż niego - jak tabun niespokojnych gęsi - biegali ludzie. Czarni, pokryci pyłem, popiołem, błyskający bladymi oczami zza czarnych twarzy, czarnych ust, czarnych powiek. Nawet języki mieli czarne, jakby przykleiła się do nich jakaś złośliwa narośl. Gdzieś spośród gruzów wystawała ręka - nie była duża, wyglądała na dziecięcą - równie czarna, jak czarne były ludzkie widma krążące wokół. Wygięta pod dziwnym kątem i oblepiona krwią, która nawet w rozbłyskach rzucanych przez ogień zamiast czerwieni sączyła się czernią.

Harry w pierwszej chwili miał ochotę odwrócić się plecami do gruzowiska i obficie zwymiotować pod nogi.

— O najdroższy Merlinie — Zazwyczaj przesiąknięty cynizmem głos Reece'a Byrne zabrzmiał jak słowa kogoś, kogo mózg ma moment przeistoczył się w miałką gąbkę ociekającą wodą.

Harry, oddychając, jakby coś go przyduszało, wiedząc, że z każdą chwilą blednie bardziej od tarczy księżyca, rozejrzał się po gruzowisku, na jakim się znaleźli.

— Zwlekaliśmy zbyt długo — wypowiedział matowym głosem myśli Harry'ego Wally.

Zielone oczy spojrzały beznamiętnie w twarz swojego aurora.

— Dziękuję za tę wnikliwą uwagę, Anderson — powiedział głosem, za którym nie stało już nic, jedynie pustka szarych ścian.

Harry opuścił różdżkę i zaczął iść wzdłuż powalonych budynków; jego podeszwy przyklejały się do splamionego krwią bruku. Tępy ból pulsował gdzieś za jego oczami, ściskał gardło, nie pozwalał oddychać. Powietrze śmierdziało prochem i spalenizną, a Harry miał nieznośne wrażenie, że klei się ono do wnętrza jego dłoni, do języka, że mętny pył osiada w jego nosie i na podniebieniu; zacisnął zęby, kiedy przechodził koło rozciągniętych w poprzek brukowanej uliczki, nadpalonych zwłok, znad których wciąż unosił się obłok dymu.

Harry drżącymi dłońmi złapał za klapy zwęglonego płaszcza jakiegoś zataczającego się, przedwcześnie zestarzałego mężczyznę. Ten zamrugał i zaczął wywijać się niezdarnie, balansując na nogach jak na szczudłach. Śmierdział przefermentowanym alkoholem.

— Gdzie znajdę bar Tommy'ego? — zapytał cicho, świdrując wykrzywiającego się jak od gorzkiego lekarstwa mężczyznę, wyglądającego, jakby lada moment miał opróżnić zawartość własnego żołądka. Harry się nie odsunął.

— Zostaw mnie pan! — wybełkotał mężczyzna i beknął potężne, sprawiając tym samym, że irytacja wezbrała w obojczykach Harry'ego jak krew.

Zielone oczy zmrużyły się nieustępliwie, a chude dłonie mocniej zacisnęły na klapach brudnego płaszcza i potrząsnęły bezlitośnie wodzącym nieobecnym wzrokiem czarodziejem.

— Odpowiadaj! — warknął Harry, mając ogromną chęć zazgrzytać zębami.

Mężczyzna podniósł dłonie w obronnym geście i zaczął nimi wymachiwać przed twarzą Harry'ego, czym zaprowadził go na skraj irytacji.

— No dobra, dobra — zaczął się bronić opryszek, skupiając rozbiegany wzrok na twarzy Harry'ego. — Ale informacja kosztuje dwanaście sykli.

Harry poważnie zaczął się zastanawiać, czy nie przedstawić mu siły swojej pięści. Coś w jego twarzy musiało ulec zmianie, coś musiało pociemnieć w jego zielonych oczach, bo mężczyzna przełknął ślinę i skulił ramiona.

— Prosto tamtą ulicą — wyciągnął ramię i pokazał wejście na wąską uliczkę po przeciwnej stronie brukowanej drogi — aż do drugiego zakrętu, tam w prawo, a potem znowu pierwsza w prawo. — Mężczyzna zakołysał się jak bujany fotel i mrużąc oczy, przyjrzał się w głębokim skupieniu twarzy Harry'ego. — Czy ja cię skądś nie znam?

Harry nie odpowiedział; wycelował różdżką w jego umorusaną sadzą twarz i zobliviatował czarodzieja, bez mrugnięcia okiem. Puścił klapy jego peleryny i z tym samym mętnym wyrazem twarzy odwrócił się do lekko pobladłych towarzyszy.

— I co teraz, Harry? — zapytał cicho Draco, kopiąc jakiś kamień leżący mu pod butem, patrząc na niego z taką niepewnością, że przez moment chłodna obojętność pasożytująca na umyśle Harry'ego została zastąpiona iskrą serdeczności.

— Wracajcie do zamku, nic tu po nas.

— Wracajcie? — zauważył błyskotliwie, ku lekkiemu niezadowoleniu Harry'ego, Patric Gillespie. — A pan zostaje, panie Potter?

Harry rzucił przeciągłe spojrzenie wąskiej uliczce, którą wskazał mu przyparty do muru mężczyzna.

— Muszę coś załatwić.

— Idę z tobą — zaoferował Draco, ruszając w jego kierunku, ale Harry zmroził go wzrokiem, który spopielił jego śmiałość.

— Nie — odezwał się cicho, zatrzymując Dracona w miejscu. — To nie jest żadna heroiczna działalność. Muszę jedynie coś sprawdzić.

— Więc nie zrobi ci różnicy, jeśli...

— Nie, Draco — przerwał swojemu rówieśnikowi Harry, odwracając się w stronę zaułka. — Wracajcie do zamku.

Zanurzył się w mętnych oparach tlącego się nad ulicami, czarnego jak sadza dymu.

-VVV-

Przemykał wąskimi uliczkami jak cień, obserwując obraz całkowitego zniszczenia, jaki pozostawili po sobie mugole. Istna gehenna pełna prochów utrzymujących się w powietrzu jak gazy cieplarniane, grzęzawisko kamieni, gipsu i otynkowania, w którym brodził po kolana, starając się przecisnąć przez zawalone gruzem, wąskie uliczki, czując się jak cyrkowiec przesuwający się wewnątrz wąskiej, gumowej rury. Jakiś zabłąkany kot, który wyskoczył nagle z jakiejś mętnej dziury spośród walących się wszędzie kamieni, przyprawił go o głośniejsze palpitacje serca i omal nie zapłacił za to wszystkimi czterema łapami, kiedy Harry - z mechanicznością wpojoną przez wojnę - wycelował w niego różdżką z paskudną klątwą na języku. Głośne: „ _miau_ " zdusiło zaklęcie w gardle Harry'ego, który skrzywił się, patrząc na rudy, umorusany sadzą ogon znikający za rogiem sąsiedniego zaułka.

Wspomniany przez Katrinę „bar Tommy'ego" jawił się Harry'emu dymiącymi zgliszczami osmolonymi sadzą. Przed wciąż tlącymi się językiem ognia drzwiami siedział poparzony starzec, trzymający w ramionach jakąś niewysoką istotę, z paniką błądzący palcami po jej pokrytej pyłami szyi. Desperackie próby obudzenia nieprzytomnej spowodowały, że serce Harry'ego struchlało, a on sam musiał na moment zamknąć oczy i zebrać w sobie siłę, aby nie odwrócić się plecami i nie uciec stąd w jednym zrywie deportacji.

Zebrał skrupulatnie rozpadające się cząstki swego serca i powciskał je bez ładu i składu, naprędce i - mimo głosu rozsądku, skrzeczącego mu w uszach tonem dziwnie bliźniaczym do tonu domowej skrzatki - fragmentarycznie na swoje pierwotne miejsca i zbliżył się do dwójki umazanych sadzą ludzi miękkimi krokami.

Barman, o oczach wyblakłych jak stare gazety, dostrzegł go i działając raczej machinalnie, zasłonił ramieniem nieprzytomną dziewczynę, wybałuszając na Harry'ego lekko zszokowane spojrzenie.

Harry podniósł ręce do góry, upewniając się, że jego różdżka będzie doskonale widoczna w jego dłoni i spojrzał podstarzałemu mężczyźnie prosto w oczy.

— Mam dobre zamiary — powiedział, podnosząc głos na tyle, aby być pewnym, że mężczyzna go usłyszy.

Odpowiedziało mu kwaśne skrzywienie i ochrypły, odrzucający głos:

— W tych stronach co drugi ma najszczersze intencje.

Kącik ust Harry'ego drgnął w bladym uśmiechu.

— Tak, zdaję sobie sprawę — odrzekł, kucając na ziemi naprzeciw starszego czarodzieja — dobrymi chęciami piekło jest wybrukowane.

Barman ze zmęczeniem przetarł oczy i zamrugał, kiedy pył wpadł mu pod powieki.

— Filozof — prychnął opieszale, głosem sugerującym, że ma wyjątkowo niskie mniemanie o filozofach.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— Zwyczajny człowiek twardo stąpający po ziemi — odparł, podczas gdy barman zaczął bezceremonialnie czynić oględziny jego twarzy; blade oczy - a jakże - zatrzymały się na znamienitej bliźnie na jego czole. Mężczyzna na moment znieruchomiał, po czym odwrócił wzrok, przyciskając do piersi bezwładne, mniejsze, dziewczęce ciało.

— Nie potrzebuję wybawienia świętego Harry'ego Pottera — powiedział i choć Harry spodziewał się, że zabrzmi butnie i odstraszająco, ton jego głosu wskazywał na to, że równie dobrze mógł mówić zdawkowe: „reszty nie trzeba", stawiając przed Harrym pieniący się kufel wątpliwej jakości piwa.

— Ale ona potrzebuje — zrewanżował się Harry, wskazując ruchem podbródka, sugerującym, że na dobrą sprawę nic go jej życie nie obchodzi, młodą, omdlałą dziewczynę. — Żyje chociaż? — odezwał się takim tonem, jakby pytał o pogodę.

Barman odsunął wątłe, chude ciało od siebie i niebywale czułym gestem, którego Harry nie spodziewał się po kimś o tak złośliwej aparycji, odgarnął krzywymi, poznaczonymi licznymi przebarwieniami palcami rudy, sprężysty kosmyk z młodej twarzy, brudząc go sadzą.

— Nawdychała się czadu — powiedział tym swoim ochrypłym, ciężkim, kąśliwym tonem, który Harry'emu, w jakiś pogmatwany sposób, zaczął się podobać — ale tak, żyje.

Harry przekrzywił głowę, rzucając okiem na słaby oddech unoszący jej wąską klatkę piersiową.

— Zostanie oddana pod fachową opiekę medyczną — rzekł Harry powoli, wyraźnie wypowiadając każde słowo, nie chcąc, aby doszło między nimi do niedomówień — jeśli zgodzi się pan przyjąć moją pomoc.

Blade oczy barmana łypnęły na Harry'ego jak na natrętną muchę, która nie chce odlecieć spod nosa.

— A co pan, grecki Asklepios? — zaszydził, ale Harry'emu nie umknęło to, jak przygryzł dolną wargę i zmarszczył koślawo brwi, zdając się - choćby ułamkiem świadomości - rozważać jego propozycję. Mężczyzna zakaszlał sucho, nie zaprzątając sobie głowy zakrywaniem ust dłonią. Dym wyraźnie podrażnił jego gardło; zielonooki był pod wrażeniem, że ten nie zaczął jeszcze spluwać na prawo i lewo. — Nie przyjmuję pomocy od bohaterów wojennych.

Harry uniósł brwi, nie próbując wyciągać do niego rąk, przyglądając się jedynie jego pomarszczonej, przykrytej niebotycznym przemęczeniem twarzy; coś w tym spojrzeniu, które starszy czarodziej rzucał rudowłosej dziewczynie, mówiło mu, że już wygrał tę bitwę.

— A od życzliwych ludzi? — zapytał Harry, przesuwając wzorkiem po głębokich zmarszczkach zraszających czoło barmana, który prychnął cicho, nie bez zjadliwości, w odpowiedzi na jego słowa.

— Nie ufam życzliwym ludziom — powiedział chrapliwie, zerkając kątem lekko zaczerwienionych oczu na przyglądającego się jego profilowi Harry'ego. — Sam fakt, że są życzliwi świadczy o tym, że albo czegoś od ciebie chcą, albo mają nie po kolei pod sufitem.

Harry wyciągnął zapraszająco dłoń, a starszy człowiek spojrzał na nią, jak na coś wydzielającego niemożliwy do zniesienia odór, odchylając się z niesmakiem.

— Stawiłem czoło temu, którego nazywali Czarnym Panem — powiedział lekkim tonem Harry i poczekał, aż mężczyzna przesunie spojrzenie z jego dłoni na jego twarz i zniżył głos do konspiracyjnego szeptu — co świadczy o tym, że mam bardzo nie po kolei pod sufitem.

— Hmm — mruknął barman, bezwiednie przeczesując palcami rude włosy nieprzytomnej dziewczyny. — Normalni ludzie to leczą, panie Potter.

Przechylił głowę, kiedy starszy człowiek nie opuścił oczu z jego twarzy, a gdzieś na ich tyłach - jak stróżka mętnego dymu - zatlił się wątły płomyk nadziei.

— Nie zaliczam się do grona: „normalnych ludzi" — odrzekł prosto Harry, skacząc spojrzeniem po bladych, nieufnych, przyglądających mu się oczach.

Nie wiedział, co go przekonało: czy prostota, czy szczerość, czy może coś zupełnie, zupełnie innego, ale Harry'ego ogarnęła niewysłowiona, niespodziewana wdzięczność, kiedy podstarzały barman raz jeszcze zakaszlał ciężko, zacieśnił splot swojego ramienia na chudym, bezwładnym, dziewczęcym ciele i nie mówiąc nic więcej, chwycił jego dłoń.


	38. Pozwól wielbić jak pies, nawet jeśli nieszczerze

Powoli przyzwyczajała się do odmienności tego miejsca, do magii krążącej po korytarzach, buzującej wokół ciała jak dłonie wprawnego kusiciela, do nieprzeciętności tych licznych korytarzy, na których rześkie powietrze pachniało czasem: tętniło wiekami pokoleń dotykających tych samych ścian, stawiających kroki po tych samych posadzkach, obserwujących te same portrety ciągnące się rzędami wzdłuż wysokich, kamiennych murów. Katrina bezwiednie wyciągnęła rękę, wodząc palcami po starych ramach pod czujnym okiem sportretowanych czarodziejów, którzy milczeli, ale nie omieszkali zerkać na nią spode łba, kiedy niespiesznie szła w dół korytarza. Opuściła rękę, przykładając rozczapierzone palce do twarzy, wyczuwając ledwo uchwytne drżenie mięśni pod skórą, jakby na jej kościach policzkowych żyło tysiące maleńkich chochlików, biegających w obrębie jej twarzy, zmuszając do poruszenia cienkimi jak szpilka nóżkami poszczególne tkanki mięśniowe.

Jego zbliżające się kroki cechowały się pośpiechem, wywołującym na ustach Katriny gorzki uśmiech przykryty wnętrzem dłoni, ukryty przed światem, odciśnięty sumiennie na liniach papilarnych. Poruszał się niemal bezszelestnie - zdążyła przywyknąć do tego, jak przemykał się poprzez przestrzeń - jak pantera, jak skradający się pospiesznie kot, stąpający na miękko ugiętych łapach. Katrina zsunęła palce ku szyi i bezwiednie potarła skórę na jej boku, skrobiąc ją lekko przydługimi paznokciami.

Usłyszała, jak zatrzymuje się na jej widok, szelest szaty, której rąbek przesunął się po jego kostkach jak grzbiet ocierającego się o nogi kota, zabrzmiał w jej uszach jak podmuch wiatru.

— Jeżeli wyszedłeś z komnat, aby mnie zatrzymać — odezwała się ze zmęczeniem, podnosząc wzrok na swojego ojca i odwracając go zaledwie chwilę potem, gdy dwa czarne tunele złączyły się w jedność, tworząc pomost między ich ciałami — to zapewniam cię, ojcze, że nigdy nie było takiej potrzeby. — Katrina wzruszyła ramionami i zapatrzyła się w okno; zamglona szyba rozmazywała się przed jej oczami jak widmowa mara. — Kiedy Harry się na coś uprze, potrafi być bardzo dosadny. Ja chyba... — zawahała się, ponownie krzyżując wzrok z przyglądającym jej się ojcem - patrzył na nią, jakby była statuą wystawioną na podwyższeniu ku obopólnej uciesze turystów; Katrina odniosła dziwne wrażenie, że ten w ogóle nie mruga. — Chyba nie tak to sobie wyobrażałam.

Jej ojciec przechylił głowę na bok, przyglądając się jej z oceną jak podejrzliwy kot mierzący wzrokiem nowo poznanego człowieka. W jego spojrzeniu była jakaś niesłychana głębia, w którą Katrina obawiała dać się złapać.

— Kim jest Tommy? — zapytał nieoczekiwanie i Katrina, oddychając głęboko, bezskutecznie próbując się uspokoić, przeklęła swoją zbyt raptowną reakcję na wieść o ataku na Nokturn. Zawiedziona własną nieostrożnością ponownie wzruszyła ramionami.

— Czyimś rycerzem — odparła, odwracając oczy ku szybie, obserwując mętnym wzrokiem lekkie zarysowania w jej strukturze. — Chyba że pytasz o zawód. Jeśli tak, to Tommy jest barmanem.

— Barmanem — powtórzył beznamiętnie ojciec; czuła na sobie jego wzrok, nie mniej przewiercający, niż mugolski śrubokręt.

— Tak — mruknęła, zwilżając dolną wargę koniuszkiem języka. — Na Nokturnie.

Jej ojciec milczał tak długo, że Katrina - chcąc nie chcąc - musiała wreszcie na niego spojrzeć, aby upewnić się, że nadal tam stoi. Jego czarne oczy nie mówiły jej niczego, były zamknięte dla widza jak scena za opuszczoną kurtyną.

— Nie wiedziałem, że masz znajomości wśród barmanów na Nokturnie — odezwał się cicho, a choć ton głosu na to nie wskazywał, Katrina wiedziała, że jest nią rozczarowany. Ojciec przechylił głowę i ponownie otworzył usta. — W takim razie, kim jest Lottie? — zapytał, brzmiąc z lekka tak, jakby wcale nie chciał poznać odpowiedzi. — Jego żoną? Kelnerką? — Jego podbródek wysunął się odrobinę do przodu; uniósł jedną brew, nieznacznie zniżając tembr głosu. — A może prostytutką?

Katrina zagryzła zęby i spojrzała na ojca spod zmrużonych oczu; jej serce zabiło mocniej.

— Jakoś łatwo to wydedukowałeś — zauważyła z podejrzliwością godną żmii.

— Więc jednak prostytutka... — powtórzył; jego głos nasączył się lekką niechęcią.

Katrina odetchnęła głęboko, aby odegnać mętną irytację, która bezlitośnie uderzyła jej do głowy. Zmarszczyła brwi i wyrzuciła z siebie tonem, który ochłodził się znacznie, jak za sprawą zimnego frontu:

— Lottie jest czyjąś ucieczką. — Posłała ojcu wymuszony uśmiech, zastanawiając się, czy nie podarować sobie tej niczego niewnoszącej rozmowy i nie odejść, jak gdyby wraz z ojcem wcale na siebie nie wpadli.

Jego przenikliwe spojrzenie przeszyło jej ciało jak ułamany sopel lodu spadający z dachu. Katrina przestąpiła - nieco nerwowo - z nogi na nogę, zastanawiając się, co takiego jest w jego oczach, co powoduje u ludzi ucisk żołądka.

— Jestem w stanie to zrozumieć.

To krótkie zdanie sprawiło, że coś zimnego uderzyło w jej kości, wywołując siateczkę dreszczy, które przemknęły w dół jej chudych ramion.

— Przestań. Nie mogę... — Katrina zagryzła dolną wargę i cofnęła się, jakby widok własnego ojca ją oparzył. — Nie mogę tego słuchać, nie mogę słuchać _ciebie_ , ja... — odetchnęła raz jeszcze, starając się uspokoić i zaśmiała się głuchym, cynicznym śmiechem z własnego, absurdalnego zachowania. — Czy nigdy nie przeszło ci przez myśl, że kiedy uciekałam spod twojej przeklętej _protekcji_ , nigdy nie chciałam, żebyś mnie szukał? Czy nie pomyślałeś, że ja...? — Katrina zacisnęła szczękę, aby nie powiedzieć zbyt wiele, chociaż słowa same cisnęły jej się na język, układając w zdania, nad którymi nie miała najmniejszej kontroli.

Przyglądał jej się bardzo długo, zanim się odezwał, a jego słowa, jak się zdawało Katrinie, zaskoczyły nawet jego samego.

— Jesteś do mnie o wiele bardziej podobna, niż myślałem. — Przez moment wyglądał, jakby bił się z myślami; jego czarne oczy wpatrywały się w nią jak w zawiłe równanie numerologiczne zapisane bladą kredą na wytartej tablicy. — Wiem, jak się czujesz... — zaczął, ostrożnie dobierając słowa, jakby miał do czynienia z kimś niebezpiecznym, kimś, kto mógłby mieć na niego ogromny wpływ, i Katrina widziała, że się stara, że naprawdę próbuje z nią porozmawiać, tak szczerze, jak tylko potrafi, ale to - wbrew wszelakim pozorom - sprawiło, że krew zawrzała w jej żyłach jak bulgocząca w kociołku woda. Nienawidził, kiedy ktoś wcinał się w jego słowa, nienawidził, kiedy ktoś nie zachowywał w stosunku do niego należytego szacunku, a to, jak zapach nieudanego eliksiru, jeszcze bardziej podsyciło ogień kotłujący się w jej ciele i głównie dlatego - a może _tylko dlatego_ \- z całkowitą premedytacją przerwała mu w pół zdania.

— W tym problem, że właśnie _nie wiesz_. — Nie wiedziała, dlaczego jej głos przebrzmiewa taką irytacją, nie wiedziała, dlaczego jej oczy ciskają chłodem, dlaczego jad przykleił się do jej ust jak krople wina, ale nie potrafiła tego zatrzymać, kiedy trucizna już raz się wylała. — Nigdy nie byłeś zakochany, a już na pewno nie byłeś zakochany w kimś, kto... kto... — Zamachała rękami, pragnąc tym przekazać tak wiele na raz, że nie starczało jej gestów. Wiedziała, że powinna milczeć, że nie powinna nic mówić, że najprawdopodobniej powinna odwrócić się od ojca plecami, przycisnąć wnętrze dłoni do ust i uciec, póki nie powie czegoś, czego będzie potem żałować, ale nie była w stanie zatrzymać potoku pretensji wylewającego się przez jej drżące usta. — On jest skomplikowany, nie widzisz tego? Jakby jednocześnie starał się być blisko mnie i uciekać, jakby się czegoś bał, jakby się bał, że mnie skrzywdzi albo że to ja skrzywdzę jego, albo że zadamy sobie ból nawzajem, jakby miłość była synonimem cierpienia, a nie szczęścia. Zachowuje się tak, jakby nikt go w życiu nie kochał, nie w ten sposób, albo jakby sądził, że jeżeli pozwoli komuś na to, by pokochał _jego_ , to zada mu tym jakąś wielką szkodę, jakiś wielki cios. I wcale się temu nie dziwię, skoro jego przedwojenna miłość uciekła od niego, gdy tylko wojna czarodziejów dobiegła końca, a kiedy wróciła, skończyła dyndająca na sznurze pod sufitem! On nie wie co robić, bo mnie kocha, jestem tego pewna, ale boi się mnie kochać, jakby spodziewał się, że jego miłość będzie dla mnie wyznacznikiem jakiegoś okropieństwa. Więc na przemian pozwala temu uczuciu wziąć górę i zachowuje dystans i, na Merlina, nie mów mi, że _wiesz,_ jak się czuję, albo że wiesz, co dzieje się wokół nas, wokół mnie i Harry'ego, wokół Lottie i Tommy'ego, bo nie masz bladego pojęcia!

Jej ojciec nie poruszył się, jakby był kukłą z wosku zamarłą w jednej pozycji. Wargi Katriny - zdawała sobie z tego sprawę doskonale - wygięły się w jakiś groteskowy, gorzki wyraz, nad którym im bardziej starała się zapanować, tym bardziej rozlewał się po jej twarzy.

— Sugerujesz więc — powiedział cicho jej ojciec, ledwo poruszając przy tym ustami; Katrina łypnęła na niego, mając jednocześnie chęć nawrzeszczeć na niego i od niego uciec — że tego barmana i... Lottie... bo tak nazywa się twoja przyjaciółka, prawda?

— Ona nie jest moją przyjaciółką — prychnęła, przewracając oczami.

— Mówisz, że połączyła ich miłość, tak? — dokończył jej ojciec, nic sobie nie robiąc z jej wtrącenia ani szyderczego tonu jej głosu.

Katrina na samą sugestię miała ochotę odchylić głowę do tyłu i wybuchnąć gromkim śmiechem.

— Nie, na litość Morgany! — wyrzuciła z siebie na wydechu, przez co jej słowa były zapowietrzone jak westchnienie. — Sugeruję, że o siebie dbają, że jedno nie jest drugiemu obojętne jak ludzie na drugim końcu świata, że zależy im nawzajem na swoim bezpieczeństwie i że będą gotowi poświęcić za to drugie życie, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba. Nie, żebym spodziewała się, że cokolwiek z tego zrozumiesz...

— Jak możesz sugerować, że na nikim mi nie zależy? — Cichy głos jej ojca przerwał jej lepiej, niż najgłośniejszy krzyk; coś w jego twarzy uległo zmianie - przez ułamek sekundy zdawało się Katrinie, że patrzy w oczy kundla potraktowanego kamieniem, na oczy kogoś o wiele starszego, niż wskazywałyby dokumenty. — Jak możesz, właśnie ty...?

— Nic nie rozumiesz — prychnęła Katrina, kręcąc głową, walcząc z upartym pragnieniem wybuchnięcia gorzkim śmiechem — nic a nic. Jak mógłbyś rozumieć? Zdaje ci się, że pojmujesz to, że Lottie mogłaby być czyjąś ucieczką, ale nie możesz rozumieć zależności, jaka jest między nią a Tommym, bo, na bogów, rozumiesz: „ucieczkę" jako szybki, przydrożny seks z pierwszą lepszą chętną, że tak się wyrażę, bezuczuciowy, beznamiętny jak ty sam akt, dokładnie taki, jaki miałeś z mamą - absolutnie przypadkowy. Nigdy byś nie przypuszczał, że skończy się on jakimiś zobowiązaniami z twojej strony, prawda? Nigdy nie spodziewałeś się dziecka, podejrzewam, że _nie chciałeś_ żadnego, bo twoje puste, zapadnięte serce nie dopuszczało do siebie żadnego przywiązania. Kiedy ja, mówiąc, że Lottie jest ucieczką Tommy'ego, nie miałam na myśli tego, że pieprzy się z nim po kątach i...

— Język — syknął jej ojciec, w odpowiedzi na co z gardła Katriny wyrwał się ostry, agresywny warkot.

— Na bogów, czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz? — Katrina pokręciła żywo głową, jej ciemne włosy na krótką chwilę wpadły jej do oczu. — Na tym polega twój problem, wiesz? Nie potrafisz słuchać ludzi.

Jego oczy patrzyły na nią z upartą beznamiętnością - wyuczoną i wystudiowaną; spoglądając w te oczy, których kolor i kształt odziedziczyła, miała wrażenie, że spogląda w głuchą i ciemną studnię, której dna nie widać. Mimo wszystko wiedziała, że pod tą bezuczuciową skorupą kryje się dużo więcej, niż ktokolwiek mógłby przypuszczać - to musiało tam być, gdzieś na dnie, zakorzenione głęboko pod jego skórą i ukryte w taki sposób, aby nikt nie miał do tego dostępu. Katrina - patrząc w te oczy tak ciemne, jak jej własne, a zarazem tak puste, że wyglądały jak martwe - była o tym niemalże przekonana. Niemalże.

Ojciec przechylił głowę na bok, przyglądając się jej napiętej twarzy z leniwym znudzeniem - jakby studiował toaletową prasę; na ten bezduszny pokaz obojętności żołądek podszedł Katrinie pod sam przełyk.

— Nie potrafię słuchać ludzi — powtórzył powoli, jakby przyswajał sobie jej słowa; z jego oczu Katrina nie potrafiła wyczytać niczego, choć w tym momencie oddałaby wiele za to, by móc dostrzec w jego twarzy żywe emocje. Pokiwał głową, a kącik jego warg drgnął w szyderczym grymasie, który nawet w swej ironii krzyczał bezosobowością. — Oczywiście, Katrino, moja ty wyrocznio delficka. Oświeć mnie, proszę, czego jeszcze nie potrafię?

Jego głos, choć iście spokojny, sprawił, że Katrinie podniosły się włoski na karku, a chłodny dreszcz przebiegł pospiesznie wzdłuż jej chudych ramion.

Pokręciła głową, wiedząc, że jej wzrok zamigotał lekko szaleńczą nutą; chaotycznym gestem odgarnęła włosy z twarzy i zaśmiała się tak gorzko, że ledwie poznała swój własny głos.

— Bawimy się w szczerość, tak? — wyrzuciła z siebie, cofając się, jak przed agresywnym wilkiem. — Niech tak będzie. Teraz słuchaj, bo nie będę ci tego wyrzucać dwa razy. Jesteś skupiony na sobie jak jakiś narcyz, masz niezdrową manię wyższości, która sprawia, że ludzie się od ciebie odsuwają. No, może poza Harrym, ale Harry jest wyjątkiem od reguły i to z powodu jakichś niepojętych dla mnie pobudek osobistych. Jesteś zawzięty jak hipogryf i uważasz, że liczy się jedynie twoje własne zdanie. Jesteś aspołeczny, a twoja wrażliwość uczuciowa jest absurdalnie niewielka i mimo tego wszystkiego, na litość Morgany, jesteś moim ojcem i kocham cię niezmierzenie. Jednak jeśli każesz mi wybierać pomiędzy sobą a Harrym — głos jej się złamał, ale zaczerpnęła głęboko w płuca powietrza i dokończyła cienkim, niezdrowym głosem: — wybiorę Harry'ego.

Ucisk na dnie jej gardła osiągnął tak abstrakcyjne rozmiary, że przez moment pomyślała sobie, że przyjdzie jej się udusić. Jakaś natrętna żyła na jej skroni pulsowała w rytm jej skaczącego pod żebrami serca. Owładnęła nią piekąca wnętrzności chęć ucieczki, chęć odizolowania się od wszystkich i od wszystkiego.

Przez chwilę stali naprzeciw siebie, wpatrując się jedno w drugie, jakby szukali w rysach swoich twarzy potwierdzenia tego, co jest prawdą, a co nią nie jest.

Katrina pierwsza odwróciła wzrok; wyminęła milczącego ojca, przyglądającego się jej tym piekącym, martwym jak urwana kończyna spojrzeniem i przeszła kilka kroków, mając wrażenie, że lawiruje na linie nad przepaścią, by chwilę później - niemal bezwiednie - puścić się biegiem wzdłuż korytarza, który wydał się jej przeraźliwie długi i niepokojąco cichy.

Na plecach czuła ciężar odprowadzającego ją milcząco spojrzenia.

-VVV-

_To posunęło się za daleko. Mówiąc: „to", mam na myśli buntowniczą naturę Katriny, jej niezłomny charakter i za długi język. Snape miał swoje własne zasady, w których jego rodzona córka taplała się jak w błocie, rozgrzebując je palcami i za nic mając jego karcące spojrzenie osiadające gdzieś pomiędzy jej słowami a czynami. Oceniając Snape'a, pomyliłem się w jednym, znaczącym szczególe: sądziłem, że nie ośmieli się ingerować w życie swojej własnej córki, w jej osobiste sprawy, w jej uczucia._

_Tymczasem po tej trefnej ni to kłótni, ni to rozmowie, która nastąpiła pomiędzy Katriną a jej ojcem, Snape zaczął ją ode mnie odsuwać, powoli, małymi gestami, półsłówkami, niedopowiedzeniami; robił to tak umiejętnie, że nie od razu zorientowaliśmy się w jego zamiarach._

_Nasza swawola, nasz związek, nasze własne plany nie przeszkadzały mu tak długo, póki Katrina jasno nie wyklarowała przed nim swojego stanowiska - chyba się tego nie spodziewał, nie tak naprawdę, chyba nie przypuszczał że obydwoje - ja i Katrina - możemy zacząć kwestionować jego dobrą wolę, że możemy postawić siebie nawzajem ponad niego. Być może pierwotnie zwyczajnie ignorował naszą zależność, być może była mu ona obojętna, być może wydawało mu się, że bez względu na nasze czyny, jego słowo zawsze będzie miało pierwszeństwo. Nagle zdał się zrozumieć, że niektóre sznurki wymykają mu się z rąk, że nie panuje nad sytuacją w takim stopniu, w jakim chciałby panować, że niektóre kamienie zepchnięte z klifu, z pierwotnie jasno wyznaczoną ścieżką upadku, toczą się własnym, nieoczekiwanym torem, a potem rozgałęziają się na coraz węższe drogi, bardziej ryzykowne, bardziej śmiałe, które to trudniej będzie mu przywrócić do pierwotnego położenia. Moje całkowite zignorowanie jego rozkazu i wyruszenie swawolnie na Nokturn było kamykiem, który zapoczątkował lawinę. Niesubordynacja Katriny była oliwą dolaną do ognia, który pozwoliłem sobie rozpalić. Snape nigdy nie potrafił godnie znieść swoich własnych porażek._

_Mimo wszystko istniała niepisana umowa - pakt zawarty pomiędzy mną a Snape'em - dotycząca nakłonienia moich aurorów, moich przyjaciół i sprzymierzeńców do zaakceptowania Snape'a na stanowisku, może nie dowodzącym, ale mimo wszystko wysokim i posiadającym wpływy. Być może mógłbym ją zignorować albo potraktować z przymrużeniem oka. Powiem więcej - najpewniej powinienem był tak zrobić bez chwili zwątpienia. I zapewne bym tak postąpił, gdyby nie chodziło o Severusa Snape'a._

_Nie byłem pewien, co powinienem zrobić z kimś, dla kogo potrzeba sprawowana władzy stała się obsesją, z kimś, kto uwielbia smakować się w dominacji, kto patrząc mi w oczy, mówi: „pragnę ciebie po swojej stronie", kto lubi być powodem lęku, a zarazem kimś, kto pozostaje mi w jakiś niemożliwy do pojęcia sposób lojalny - zupełnie jakby był monetą posiadającą swoje dwie odsłony - nawet jeżeli pod pewnymi jego działaniami kryła się cena, którą oczekiwał, że będę mu spłacał._

_Powrót naszych ludzi z tej niewielkiej eskapady na Nokturn wywołał w sercu Katriny niemałą traumę, kiedy nie dostrzegła pośród innych mojego wzroku._

_Czasami zastanawiam się, jak wyglądałoby nasze życie, gdybym potrafił w odpowiednim momencie ją od siebie odsunąć, czasami łapię się na myśli, że w tamtych dniach byłem zbyt słaby, zbyt uczuciowy, z sercem sterczącym na ogólnym widoku, majtającym się ponad klatką piersiową - jak to kiedyś wyrzucał mi Snape. Czasami nie wiem, czy to ja jestem winny wszystkiemu, co nastąpiło dotychczas, czy to tylko moje głupie sumienie każe mi tak podejrzewać._

_Ale nie wychodźmy za daleko w przód. Draco wrócił wraz z innymi do Hogwartu i - jak się okazało - musiał zapewniać Katrinę, że moja nieobecność jest jedynie tymczasowa i bynajmniej nie wynika z mojej rychłej, dramatycznej śmierci._

_Kiedy wrócę, Snape będzie patrzył na mnie inaczej, niż wcześniej. Pamiętam, powiedziałem mu raz, kiedy z jego i Lucjusza pomocą uciekliśmy wraz z Draco z mugolskiej bazy, że znajduję się w konfesjonale jego wzroku. Jeśli kiedykolwiek wcześniej w pobliżu Snape'a znajdowałem się: „w konfesjonale", teraz byłem już chyba jedynie więźniem tego spojrzenia. Snape spojrzy na mnie tak, jak chyba tylko Voldemort spoglądał przed nim na swoich Śmierciożerców: jak na psa, który dotychczas posłuszny, nagle zerwał się ze smyczy. Nie za bardzo wiedziałem, co też z tym fantem uczynić, toteż nie zrobiłem z tym nic, czego później - jakżeby inaczej - przyjdzie mi pożałować._

-VVV-

Draco wszedł do zamku, otrzepując swoją wierzchnią szatę z drobin szarego pyłu i klnąc pod nosem, kiedy siwe popioły przykleiły mu się do palców. Przeczesał palcami przydługie, rozwichrzone włosy i skrzywił się kwaśno, kiedy jakieś mętne pozostałości prochu zaplątały mu się we włosy. Wolał nie myśleć, jaka była pierwotna postać tego ni to szarego, ni to czarnego pyłu, mimo wszystko na tyłach jego umysłu tańczyły szydzące z niego, konturowe, czarnobiałe obrazy tak brutalnych i nieprzystępnych scenariuszy, że Draco musiał się zatrzymać, aby zaczerpnąć kilka uspokajających wdechów.

Harry będzie się o to obwiniał - był tego boleśnie pewien - Harry, jak zawsze, przyjmie na siebie całą odpowiedzialność i pozwoli, by zaciążyła na jego sercu jak trucizna. Czasami, patrząc w jego zielone, zatrzymane w jakiejś upiornej desperacji, oczy, miał ochotę solidnie nim potrząsnąć, miał ochotę zamachnąć się i przyłożyć mu w szczękę ze wszystkich sił, a potem wykrzyczeć mu w twarz, by wreszcie przejrzał na oczy i zrozumiał, że w ich wojennych porażkach nie ma jego winy.

Draco wypuścił wstrzymywane nieświadomie powietrze i spojrzał ze zmęczeniem w stronę schodów wijących się w górę jak serpentyny. To niemożliwie osobliwe, że pomimo tego, że podczas dzisiejszej wyprawy nie wywiązała się żadna walka, czuł się, jakby dopiero co przebiegł dwadzieścia kilometrów i padł z nóg na ostatniej prostej.

— Pierniczone schody — mruknął pod nosem, mierząc stopnie morderczym spojrzeniem, jakby to one były winne całemu jego zmęczeniu.

— Draco? — usłyszał z górnej kondygnacji dziewczęcy, gładki głos, na którego dźwięk wykrzywił się w kwaśnym grymasie. — To ty?

Uniósł wzrok, aby zobaczyć blade palce zawijające się wokół barierki i brązowe włosy lejące się w dół, gdy chuda twarz o brzoskwiniowym odcieniu wyjrzała na niej jak jakaś przyczajona na gałęzi sowa.

Draco już otworzył usta, aby rzucić uroczej Katrinie jakąś zaczepną odpowiedź, kiedy na jej twarzy zagościła ślepa panika, a jej włosy zafalowały jak ocean, kiedy spojrzała w pustkę za plecami Dracona, jakby czegoś tam szukała.

— A gdzie Harry?

Draco prychnął i spuścił głowę, przewracając dyskretnie oczami. Wspinając się w górę schodów, miał wrażenie, że jego własne kolana ważą grubo ponad tonę; jakaś kość pstryknęła głośno, kiedy przeniósł ciężar na prawą nogę, co wywołało paskudny, niemrawy grymas na jego twarzy.

— Na litość boską, gdzie on jest, Draco? — Ślepe rozgorączkowanie zabrzmiało jakoś dziwacznie w wiecznie optymistycznym głosie Katriny - jak coś, co na siłę próbuje się wpasować z przymałą lukę i nie jest w stanie się w niej zatrzymać. Szarooki znów uniósł na nią wzrok, przez co - całkiem pokazowo i jak totalny patałach - niemalże wygrzmocił się na schodach. Jego kostka zaliczyła dosyć bolesne spotkanie z krawędzią stopnia, czemu towarzyszył przeciągły syk i paskudne przekleństwo, które mimowolnie wyrwało się z jego gardła. Draco schylił się i schwycił za pulsującą rwącym bólem, prawą kostkę, zaciskając na niej palce tak mocno, jakby te były szponami drapieżnego ptaka.

— Cholera jasna, uderzyłem się w jakiś nerw! — warknął, czując, jak drętwieje mu noga od kolana w dół. Zagryzł zęby tak mocno, że zazgrzytały one o siebie jak mechanizm złożony z trybików i kół zębatych.

Katrina zaczęła oddychać, jakby stali nad nią z batem. Zeskoczyła na stopnie schodów i uchwyciła się barierki tak mocno, jakby grunt odjeżdżał jej spod stóp.

— Dlaczego nie ma z tobą Harry'ego? — wykrzyczała ciemnowłosa tak zbolałym głosem, jakby trzymano ją na średniowiecznym krześle czarownic; kolana się pod nią ugięły i dziewczyna tylko cudem utrzymała równowagę i trzymając się kurczowo barierki, jakby od tego, czy ją puści zależało całe jej życie, podciągnęła się niezgrabnie do pionu. — _Draco_ , powiedz mi coś! Na litość boską, powiedz, że...

— Przestań dramatyzować ty niemożliwa paranoiczko! — Draconowi pękły nerwy; przejeżdżając językiem po górnych zębach, ponownie podjął próbę wgramolenia swego zmęczonego ciała po schodach. Przed oczami jak zły sen majaczyły mu obrazy dymiących zgliszczy i wykrwawionych ciał leżących na ulicy jak ciężkie, niesymetryczne kamienie; przełknął z trudem wzbierającą w ustach ślinę, która spadła mu do żołądka jak stutonowy głaz. Draco oblizał spękane wargi i bezwiednie przetarł prawą brew. — On wróci — rzucił, pocierając swędzący nadgarstek. — Poszedł po coś do jakiegoś baru. Nie pytaj mnie _po co_ , bo w to nie wnikałem.

Katrina spoglądała na niego długo; w jej czarnych oczach rozbłysła jakaś chora nadzieja, której podłoża Draco wolał nie interpretować. Przez chwilę wyglądała tak, jakby miała ochotę wybuchnąć płaczem albo podbiec do Dracona i go uściskać, albo zrobić obie te rzeczy na raz. Draco był rad, że nie uczyniła żadnej z tych rzeczy.

Szarookiemu czarodziejowi wreszcie udało się wspiąć po tej przeklętej przeszkodzie, jaką stanowiły dla niego schody; zatrzymał się na przedostatnim stopniu, zrównując się z Katriną wiszącą na barierkach stopień wyżej. Ich spojrzenia na moment zamajaczyły na tym samym poziomie.

— Na Merlina, dlaczego tak na mnie patrzysz? — mruknął Draco, lustrując nastolatkę przewiercającym wzrokiem.

Katrina zamrugała, a na jej twarz wpłynął tak czarujący uśmiech, jakby właśnie oznajmiono jej, że zbliża się Gwiazdka.

— To... nie, nic takiego — zaśmiała się dźwięcznie i tak nagle, że Draco mimowolnie się wzdrygnął, pospiesznie ukrywając to za pełnym szyderstwa uśmiechem. — Ja tylko... cieszę się, że wróciłeś.

Draco łypnął na nią z ukosa.

— Czasami jesteś naprawdę dziwna — mruknął, wymijając Katrinę, która wyszczerzyła się w odpowiedzi, jakby ktoś jej właśnie sprawił komplement; Draco z trudem powstrzymał chęć, aby kolejny raz przewrócić oczami; marzył o ciepłym łóżku i gorącym, korzennym kakao, ale wiedział, że zanim sobie na to pozwoli, musi zawiadomić McGonagall o ich powrocie, aby nie dokładać Harry'emu obowiązków.

— Hej, Draco! — zawołała za nim Katrina, kiedy ruszył przed siebie korytarzem, wzbijając podeszwami szarą mgiełkę kurzu.

Draco przystanął i obejrzał się na dziewczynę, krzywiąc się jak po połknięciu jakiegoś na wyraz obrzydliwego eliksiru i ostentacyjnie rzucając zaklęcie _Tempus._

Katrina bujała się na krawędzi stopnia, wychylając się to do przodu, to do tyłu jak dziecko; jej drobna dłoń spoczęła luźno na barierce, jej paznokcie zaczęły skrobać ją, jakby ta była zwierzęciem, wydając przy tym taki odgłos, że Draco miał niezmierną ochotę zatkać uszy. Jej oczy śmiały się do niego, iskrząc się wesołym błyskiem, jak ciepły ogień migoczący w kominku.

— Dobrze cię widzieć — zaśmiała się Katrina, po czym odwróciła się ze zwinnością primabaleriny i spłynęła w dół schodów jak woda, z lekkością liścia unoszonego przez wiatr.

Draco jeszcze chwilę spoglądał za jej wirującym jak karuzela rąbkiem długiej sukienki, owijającej się wokół kostek jak szal.

-VVV-

Kiedy go zauważyła, wahała się jedynie kilka sekund, zanim nie ruszyła w jego kierunku; jej krokom jak zawsze towarzyszył miarowy tętent, którego nauczyła się nienawidzić.

— Wróciliście, ja...

Odwrócił się do niej i przechylił głowę, obserwując - z ledwie dostrzegalnym zatroskaniem - jak niezdarnie zmierza w jego kierunku.

— Wróciliście — powtórzyła głupio i w przeciwieństwie do niego, jak oceniła po rozluźnionej postawie i spokoju falującym na dnie jego oczu, poczuła się nad wyraz niepewnie.

Poczekał, aż do niego podejdzie; jego twarz znaczyło kilka ledwo dostrzegalnych zmarszczek.

— Czekałaś na mnie? — zapytał; w jego głosie było coś takiego, co odsłaniało ją przed nim z bezlitosną precyzją, sprawiając, że zapłonęła niezdrowym rumieńcem; mimo tego nie spuściła wzroku z jego skanujących jej twarz oczu. Nerwowo zaskrobała pomarańczowymi paznokciami - które po bitwie starała się jako tako wyrównać, ale niektóre były tak połamane, że nawet jej najbardziej cierpliwe zabiegi pielęgnacyjne ich nie wyreanimomwały - o wierzch drugiej dłoni. — Amelio?

Jej imię brzmiało tak gładko na jego języku, że Amelia oddałaby wszystko, aby móc słuchać swego imienia w jego ustach raz po raz, bez przerwy jak kołysankę, obserwować nuty przesuwające się pomiędzy jego ustami jak powietrze.

Przygryzła wargi.

— Nie — mruknęła, starając się brzmieć odpychająco, ale nawet w jej własnych uszach zabrzmiało to raczej oklepanie. — Nie bądź głupi, ja tylko...

Nie zachowuj się jak nieporadna nastolatka — zganiła sama siebie w myślach Amelia, szurając swoją laską po podłodze i opierając na niej ciężar swojego ciała, kiedy lewa noga zaczęła dawać jej się we znaki. — Zapytaj się o przebieg akcji na Nokturnie jak auror aurora.

Oddała hardo spojrzenie przyglądającemu jej się w milczeniu mężczyzny i uniosła wyżej głowę.

— Chciałam się tylko dowiedzieć, jak...

Słowa utkwiły jej w gardle, kiedy Wally Anderson pochylił się nad nią, oplatając dłońmi jej zaróżowione policzki.

— Tak? — zapytał gardłowym, głębokim głosem, od którego Amelia omal nie wypuściła z dłoni tej przeklętej laski, która pilnowała jej stabilności. Jego ciepłe oczy patrzyły na nią z czymś tak szczerym i niewymuszonym, że zmiękły jej kolana. — Czego być chciała, Amelio?

Opuszki jego palców przesunęły się po jej policzku i podążyły sobie tylko znanym torem w bok, by musnąć zaczepnie jej dolną wargę.

Amelia przełknęła ślinę.

— Ja... — W umyśle miała gotowe i składne zdanie, które niespodziewanie okazało się zbyt skomplikowane do wypowiedzenia go na głos; jej słowa brzmiały z lekka chrapliwie, jakby coś lepkiego i nieprzyjemnego osiadło na dnie jej gardła. — To znaczy...

Gorące usta naparły na jej własne, jakby jej oddech był mu potrzebny do życia. Amelia poczuła, jak rączka jej laski wysuwa się spomiędzy jej palców i z głuchym brzdękiem uderza o podłogę. Silne ramiona otoczyły ją jak stabilna podpora, nie pozwalając kobiecie podążyć w ślady tego głupiego atrybutu, który była zmuszona wszędzie za sobą taszczyć. Gorące palce zaplątały się w jej włosach; Amelia przymknęła oczy, czując przyjemne ciepło rozlewające się w jej klatce piersiowej.

— Tak długo na to czekałem — wymruczał Wally pomiędzy pocałunkami, trzymając ją pewnie w swoich objęciach.

Amelia Biel, pierwszy raz od tygodni, poczuła, że znajduje się w bezpiecznych rękach.

-VVV-

Hogwart pachniał kawą. Harry był przekonany, że świadczy to o niczym innym, jak o jego rychłym uzależnieniu od kofeiny. Ciśnienie atmosferyczne w tych cichych okolicach szkockich szczytów zdało mu się nagle niższe, a powietrze chłodniejsze, niż przez większość roku. Spoglądając na zamkowe wrota, zdawało mu się przez chwilę, że pokonanie tych łagodnych wzniesień pomiędzy jego położeniem a frontowym wejściem jest niewspółmierne z jego kompetencjami.

— Ambulatorium znajduje się na czwartym piętrze na wieży szpitalnej — powiedział Harry, puszczając wychudzoną, żylastą dłoń starego barmana, nie siląc się, aby spojrzeć w jego kierunku.

— Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, Potter — warknął mężczyzna, brzmiąc jak hiena chroniąca zawzięcie swoje terytorium. — Wyobraź sobie, że takie łajzy jak ja też niegdyś uczęszczały do Szkoły Magii.

Harry zerknął na przykucającego na ziemi człowieka, automatycznym ruchem odgarniając włosy, które wiatr pchnął mu w oczy.

— Wobec tego proszę już iść — powiedział cicho Harry, przesuwając wzrokiem po wysokich, ozdobnych oknach obleczonych czasem — póki wilk nie wyjdzie z lasu.

— Słucham? — zapeszył się barman; Harry wyczuł na swojej twarzy jego średnio przychylne spojrzenie.

Wykrzywił wargi i spojrzał mężczyźnie prosto w oczy.

— Nie przyszedłem po was ot tak dla zasady — wyjaśnił cicho Harry, rzucając szybkie spojrzenie na wciąż milczące wrota Hogwartu. — Prosiła mnie o to córka pewnego wysoko postawionego... — Harry zawahał się, kiedy dostrzegł ruch w jednej z okiennic — polityka — dokończył szybko, czując, jak jego usta wyginają się jak po przełknięciu gorzkiego lekarstwa. Ponownie zwrócił swój wzrok ku starszawemu czarodziejowi. — Mogłem tym przy okazji nie dostosować się do woli tego polityka, prawdę mówiąc. I mówimy tu o kimś, kto, przepraszam za bezpośredniość, chciałby, żebym wielbił go jak, nie przymierzając, pies. Wobec tego byłbym zobowiązany, gdyby poszedł pan prosto do ambulatorium i z nikim po drodze nie rozmawiał i w miarę możliwości, prosiłbym, żeby nie marnował pan więcej czasu.

Barman nie poruszył się nawet o cal, a wyraz jego twarzy świadczył o tym, że albo jest mu słabo z powodu tego, co usłyszał, albo od natłoku zdarzeń zaczyna mu dokuczać ból głowy.

— Potter, o czym ty, do diabła...

Zamkowe wrota otworzyły się ze znacznie mniejszym trzaskiem, niż zapowiadała to data ich produkcji. Harry bardziej poczuł, niż zobaczył, że spojrzenie barmana pognało w dokładne to samo miejsce, co jego własne.

Przez kilka chwil na błoniach panowało głuche milczenie, rozpraszane jedynie drażniącym świstem późnojesiennego wiatru. Barman drgnął niespokojnie, chwytając w nieznacznie osłabione ramiona ciało omdlałej dziewczyny i podniósł się powoli z ziemi, jakby ten ruch wymagał od niego kolosalnego wysiłku. Harry zerknął na niego kątem oka, by ocenić, że jego twarz przybrała niezdrową barwę popiołu.

— Córka wysoko postawionego... — powtórzył jak automat starszy czarodziej, jakby dopiero teraz zaczął powoli łączyć poszczególne fakty. — Cholera jasna.

— Proszę pana...

— Cholera jasna! — sarknął barman, jego oczy zapłonęły dzikim zacietrzewieniem. — Ta pieprzona młódka była córką...

— Bardzo bym pana prosił, aby...

— _Cholera_ jasna! — wybuchnął dużo głośniej niż poprzednio barman, zaczynając się trząść jak osika z tłumionego gniewu. — Wiedziałem, że ta mała to tylko źródło kolejnych, kolosalnych kłopotów! Wiedziałem, że skądś tę łajzę kojarzę!

Jedno spojrzenie w stronę zamku powiedziało Harry'emu, że jeśli się nie pospieszą, oboje będą mieli Snape'a na karku; z głębi jego gardła wyrwał się rozdrażniony warkot, złapał jedną dłonią starszego mężczyznę za kołnierz i szarpnął nim mocno, przysuwając twarz do jego - białej jak płótno - twarzy.

— Jeśli nie chcesz za moment — wycedził przyciszonym głosem Harry, wdmuchując na skórę barmana serię gorącego powietrza, przeskakując spojrzeniem pomiędzy jego nienaturalnie rozszerzonymi oczami — płaszczyć się przed pierniczonym Naczelnikiem Magicznej Anglii, to łap tą swoją omdlałą niewiastę i zabieraj dupę w troki. Szpital. Jest. Na czwartym. Piętrze. Zrozumiałeś? — Harry odepchnął mężczyznę trochę za mocno, bo ten zachwiał się jak na linie nad przepaścią, mocniej zaciskając ramiona wokół rudowłosej dziewczyny leżącej w jego rękach niczym kukła z wosku. Spoglądając w jego blade, migoczące jak w malignie oczy, Harry dostrzegł nieme zdumienie, które na sekundę - krótką jak mrugnięcie powiek - przerodziło się w szczery szacunek.

Barman zacisnął zęby, spuścił głowę i nie mówiąc nic więcej - ku niemałemu zdziwieniu Harry'ego - odwrócił się w stronę zamku, uporczywie wlepiając wzrok w czubki własnych, przetartych butów; wyminął po drodze Snape'a, jakby ten był duchem, którego można zignorować. Harry spoglądał, jak czarne oczy odprowadzają przez chwilę starszego czarodzieja (nie idź za nim — pomyślał wbrew sobie Harry, przewiercając ziemistą twarz rozgorączkowanym wzrokiem — nie idź za nim, na litość Merlina), zanim wzrok Naczelnika ponownie nie skupił się na młodzieńczej, lekko napiętej, twarzy; Snape pokonał ostatnie dzielące ich metry, jakby płynął w powietrzu i zatrzymał się przed Harrym, który całą siłą woli zmusił się do rozluźnienia nienaturalnie zaciśniętej szczęki. Jego serce zacisnęło się boleśnie w jego piersi w niemym oczekiwaniu. Cień jakiejś leniwej gałęzi bijącej wierzby przez moment przesunął się po jego policzkach. Wysoko na niebie kotłował się granat skłębionych chmur, poprzez które uparcie przedzierały się słoneczne promienie - trochę jak woda przez sito. Harry spuścił głowę, mając bolesną świadomość tego, że jego oczy są zmrużone w niemym zniesmaczeniu.

— Co ja mam z tobą zrobić, Potter? — zapytał powoli Snape; jego głos był tak wyprany z emocji, że Harry nawet starając się kopać w nim umysłem jak w piachu, nie był w stanie domyśleć się swojego własnego położenia w tym przedstawieniu.

Harry milczał, konsekwentnie wpatrując się kontemplującym wzrokiem w ziemię; słowa Snape'a przesuwały się pomiędzy nimi tak boleśnie powoli, że kiedy uderzały w Harry'ego, sprawiały taki ból, jakby drobiny ostrego szkła wpijały się w jego mięśnie, osiadały pod paznokciami, wpijały w oczy jak łzy. Zielonooki bynajmniej nie zamierzał dawać Snape'owi jakiejkolwiek satysfakcji - nie będzie krzyczał, nie będzie szydził, nie będzie drwił ani przepraszał, nie zamierzał żałować ani się ukorzyć - będzie cierpliwie czekał i znosił wszystkie ostre słowa z milczącą obojętnością.

— Chętnie zdzieliłbym cię po twarzy, ale z doświadczenia wiem, że nie przemówi ci to do rozsądku. Mógłbym cię sprowadzić na kolana, ale tak się z tą pozycją oswoiłeś, że nie złamie cię to nawet w połowie tak bardzo, jak w tym momencie powinno, a już na pewno nie podaruje mi to twojego szczerego posłuszeństwa. Mógłbym włożyć ci w dłonie złudne poczucie kontroli, mając nadzieję, że nie wytrzymasz tego ciężaru, ale ty, co za paradoks, posługujesz się nim z dziecięcą niezdarnością i interesującą lubieżnością. Mógłbym cię zastraszyć, ale wówczas poczęstujesz mnie frazą o: „wolnych wyborach ludzkich", a potem powiesz, że jesteś już przemęczony i jak gdyby nigdy nic odwrócisz się do mnie plecami. Mógłbym kusić cię moimi starymi wspomnieniami, w których to wciąż jestem własnością Czarnego Pana, ale ty w podobnych okolicznościach, zamiast połknąć haczyk, zaczynasz paradoksalnie panikować. To wszystko nie ma sensu, nie uważasz? Kiedy zadaję ci pytanie, czyż nie byłem ogniskiem namiętności, trwając na kolanach przed Czarnym Panem ty, zamiast spłonąć rumieńcem jak w gorączce, bledniesz, jakbyś miał silną migrenę. A kiedy mówię ci, że nie zależy mi na tym, żebyś zamienił się w chodzącą, oddychającą kukłę, która klęka przede mną jak kłoda, a pragnę twojej niewymuszonej szczerości, ty zakładasz, że moje pobudki leżą w głęboko zakorzenionej nienawiści. Jesteś absolutnym, chodzącym fenomenem, dziecko. Chciałbym ci przypomnieć, który z nas jest _panem_ , a który _sługą_ , który z nas _wydaje_ polecenia, a który się tym poleceniom _podporządkowuje_ , który _każe_ , a który _musi_ , ale, Potter, już sam nie wiem, jak mam tego dokonać, bo wymykasz się ze schematów logistycznych.

Snape przemawiał opanowanym, spokojnym tonem, mówił niemal z rozleniwieniem, ale coś dzikiego, coś mrocznego kołatało się na dnie jego czarnych oczu - coś tak opętańczego, że Harry musiał wbić sobie paznokcie we wnętrza dłoni, aby się nie cofnąć.

Zielonooki zmusił się do bezosobowego, bezuczuciowego wygięcia warg, które raczej przypominało znudzony grymas, niż cokolwiek innego - Snape nie spuszczał z niego wzroku i Harry miał dziwne wrażenie, że ten prawie w ogóle nie mruga. Zastanawiał się, czy właśnie z donośnym hukiem nie runęły mury, które z taką pielęgnacją i sumiennością ustawiał wokół siebie. Mógłby spróbować jeszcze to wszystko odkręcić, znając mroczne pragnienia Snape'a, mógłby przekonać go, że jego obserwacje są błędne. Mógłby mu wmówić, że jest mu podległy, tak, jak Snape by tego pragnął. Powstrzymał się od oblizania wysuszonych warg i nie spuszczając wzroku z przyglądającego mu się z chłodnym znudzeniem mężczyźnie, pozwolił sobie niespiesznie i boleśnie świadomie opaść przed nim na kolana, chwytając się kurczowo tej ostatniej deski ratunku, która nie spowodowałaby, że Snape zacznie się kontrolować w jego towarzystwie, że zacznie bardziej uważać na własne słowa, że przestanie dopuszczać go do znacznej części swojego życia.

— Naczelniku — powiedział przyciszonym głosem, spoglądając - dosyć niepewnie - w czarne oczy Snape'a — snujesz te dywagacje, ponieważ nie posłuchałem twojego żądania i zgodnie z zaleceniem dyrektorki ruszyłem na Nokturn? Jestem w stanie to zrozumieć: jesteś na mnie wściekły, ale skąd, na słodką Morganę, wniosek, że...?

— Wstań, dzieciaku — przerwał mu Snape tonem, z którego nie dało się wyczytać absolutnie niczego.

Harry, z gardłem ściśniętym tak mocno, że piekło go w przełyku, przejechał nerwowo językiem po górnych zębach. Jego niespokojny umysł skandował wiązankę iście niestosownych przekleństw, a serce zaczęło tłuc się w jego piersi tak mocno, jakby zamierzało się z niego wyrwać.

— Naczelniku... — spróbował raz jeszcze Harry, wyciągając swoją ostateczną broń, przesuwając policzkiem po ziemistej, opuszczonej wzdłuż ciała dłoni, która okazała się tak wyziębiona, że z trudem powstrzymał dreszcze. Jego wargi musnęły odsłonięty, blady nadgarstek Snape'a, jak nos psa, który trąca dłoń swego właściciela. Czarnooki czarodziej nie poruszył się ani nie zabrał ręki z zasięgu jego ust, ale jego spojrzenie leżało na młodzieńczej twarzy, jakby Harry był nie więcej niż plamą na bieli gipsowanej ściany.

— Wstawaj, Potter, i skończ już to nudne przedstawienie. — Jego beznamiętny głos sprawiał, że tępy, nerwowy ból pulsował po lewej stronie czaszki Harry'ego jak żyła na skroni; zielonooki przełknął nerwowo ślinę, chcąc nawilżyć wyschnięte gardło.

— Przedstawienie? — powtórzył Harry, nieomal dusząc się własnymi słowami. — Jak... jak pan w ogóle może tak...

— Chcesz, żebym cię zranił? Tak samo, jak chciałeś tego, kiedy przyszedłeś do mnie z podkulonym ogonem po bitwie z mugolami? Chcesz się przekonać, czy skrzywdziłbym cię nad wyraz dotkliwie, gdybyś o to jasno nie poprosił?

Harry miał tak sucho w ustach, że dziwił się, że jego własne słowa nie brzmią ochryple.

— Nie skrzywdziłbyś mnie, gdybym sobie na to nie zasłużył. — Żyła na jego skroni pulsowała jak gwałtowny tancerz na pustym parkiecie.

— A może — powiedział chłodno czarnooki czarodziej, przykucając z miną świadczącą o zobojętnieniu przed Harrym, aby wyrównać ich spojrzenia — przestań przede mną kłamać i udawać, że będziesz wiecznie wielbił mnie jak jakiś kundel. Może nie stwarzaj mylnych pozorów, że mnie potrzebujesz, bo oboje wiemy, że zaspokajasz jedynie moje fantazje, aby w razie potrzeby móc wykorzystać w walce moje umiejętności magiczne. Wszystkie twoje gesty pokory to ułuda. Iluzja. Byłem głupcem, że dawałem się na to nabierać. Jednak, dziecko, jeśli sądzisz, że zapomniałem, że jesteś mi coś winien, to obawiam się, że jesteś w kolosalnym błędzie.

Harry nie musiał widzieć się w lustrze, żeby wiedzieć, że jest blady jak inferius. Milcząco wpatrywał się w Snape'a, licząc na to, że to tylko jakiś dziwny, nierzeczywisty sen, że to wszystko lada moment minie, ale pulsująca bólem czaszka, wewnątrz której łupało, jakby ktoś od środka przepoławiał ją młotem pneumatycznym, boleśnie uświadamiała mu co jest prawdą, a co nią nie jest.

— Nie będziesz więcej wchodził mi w drogę — odezwał się powoli Snape, jakby chciał się całkowicie upewnić, że Harry go dobrze zrozumie. — Kiedy stąd odejdę, nie będziesz mnie nachodził i wykładał przede mną swoich potrzeb.

— Kiedy pan stąd odejdzie? — powtórzył głupio Harry, nie potrafiąc zrozumieć, co właściwie Snape próbuje mu powiedzieć. Coś bezwzględnie ciężkiego zacisnęło się boleśnie wokół jego wnętrzności.

— Milcz, Potter, i słuchaj. — Ten głęboki głos był złudnie spokojny i dzwonił Harry'emu w uszach jak werble. — Nie mogę zmusić do wycofania się mojej córki, ale wiedz, że jeśli stanie się jej przy tobie choćby najdrobniejsza krzywda, osobiście mi za to zapłacisz. Nigdy więcej nie będziesz mną próbował manipulować, a do Naczelnictwa będziesz się zwracał jedynie wtedy, kiedy zostaniesz wezwany. Nie będziesz rozplanowywał mojego własnego udziału w tej wojnie za moimi plecami. Nie będziesz próbował ściągać mnie na powrót ku sobie jak jakieś towarzystwo na godziny, kiedy będzie ci to na rękę. Zrozumieliśmy się, Potter?

Harry wiedział, że jego twarz kruszy się pod tymi słowami jak porcelana. Przejął nad nim panowanie strach - paniczny lęk o to, że bez poparcia u Najwyższego Naczelnika ta wojna zacznie wymykać mu się spod kontroli, że nie będzie miał stabilizatora, na którym mógłby się oprzeć, żadnego asa w rękawie, żadnych wyjść ewakuacyjnych.

— Co? Pan... odchodzi pan?

Jego oddech zaczął kotłować się pomiędzy jego zębami, jakby on sam znajdował się na granicy hiperwentylacji.

— P-powiedz mi, że to tylko słowa — wychrypiał; jego dłonie zaczęły nieopanowanie dygotać, wpatrywał się w czarne oczy Snape'a, jakby od tego zależało jego życie.

— Trzeba było się nad tym głębiej zastanowić, zanim zacząłeś mną manipulować.

Harry zamknął oczy, oddychając tak, jakby się dusił.

— Nie wygram tej wojny bez poparcia czarodziejskiej władzy. Nie rozegram tej wojny bez ciebie, Snape.

— Mówiłem ci już: nie wszystkie walki należą do ciebie. Zostaw tę wojnę w spokoju. Niech biegnie własnymi torami.

— Nie możesz mówić p-poważnie — wydukał; jego język miał trudności z łączeniem poszczególnych sylab w zdanie. — Możesz mnie spoliczkować albo zastraszyć. Możesz mnie rzucać na kolana i testować moje granice. Możesz uświadomić wszystkim, jak duży masz na mnie wpływ, ale, na miłość Morgany, nie zamykaj oczu na tę wojnę. Jesteś Naczelnikiem tego kraju.

Snape patrzył na niego w taki sposób, jakby jego słowa nie miały znaczenia.

— Powiem ci coś, Potter, w tajemnicy — odrzekł po dłuższej chwili cicho i tak powoli, jakby jego słowa rozpływały się w powietrzu; Harry wpijał w niego intensywne spojrzenie, czepiając się resztek złudnej nadziei, kiedy blade palce wyciągnęły się ku niemu jak liście kwiatu odwracające się w stronę słońca. Wierzch dłoni Naczelnika spoczął na jego białym jak kreda policzku i Harry zamknął oczy, lgnąc do tego dotyku, jakby spodziewał się, że jego słowa zyskają tym jakieś większe znaczenie, że Snape się rozmyśli, że nie zrzuci całej, przeklętej wojny na jego barki, że nie zrezygnuje - nie teraz, nie w taki sposób. — To życie nie jest warte tego, aby walczyć o nie tak zachłannie.

Palce zsunęły się z jego twarzy jak krople deszczu, miękka peleryna musnęła jego skroń i czubek nosa, kiedy starszy czarodziej podnosił się z ziemi, kroki, w których nie było najmniejszego wahania, rozbrzmiewały coraz ciszej i ciszej, i ciszej, trochę jak zanikający grad.

Skronie Harry'ego paliły jak ogień, jego serce tkwiło mu w gardle jak kawałek czerstwego chleba.

Kiedy odważył się uchylić powieki, Snape'a już nie było.

-VVV-

Nie lubiła tych nowych rodziców. Choć może: „nie lubiła" to nieodpowiednie słowa. Raczej: „nie darzyła ich szacunkiem" - to wyrażenie nadałoby się lepiej do tego, aby określić co do nich czuła. Jeżeli w ogóle można tu o jakimkolwiek uczuciu mówić.

Ta inna mama robiła jej kanapki z czymś innym i nie pozwalała jej na częste picie kakao, przez większość czasu wydawała się sztywna jak kłoda, a uśmiechała się tylko w czasie popołudniowych seriali telewizyjnych, pomrukując pod nosem jakieś niewybredne uwagi, od których ciągłego słuchania zaczynała ją boleć głowa.

Ten inny tata lubił się rządzić i cały czas zasypywał ją tonem poleceń: „Demi, zrób herbatę!", „Demi, wyprowadź na spacer psa sąsiadki!", „Demi, przynieś mi jakiś sweter!". Na upartego dziwacznie zdrabniał jej imię, co brzmiało jakoś nieodpowiednio i kwaśno i szybko nauczyła się nienawidzić tego nowego zdrobnienia w takim samym stopniu, co tego nowego życia. Na początku, zanim jeszcze nie przywykła do odmienności tych innych rodziców, starała się go poprawiać, ale to zazwyczaj kończyło się pobłażliwym uśmiechem kierowanym w jej stronę i zmierzwieniem jej poczesanych starannie włosów, czego tak strasznie nie lubiła, zostawiającym na jej głowie istne gniazdo kołtunów.

Pies sąsiadki był gruby i chodził jakoś koślawo, choć sama sąsiadka nie należała do tych jędzowatych, starych wiedźm, które spędzają dni na zastanawianiu się nad tym, jak uprzykrzyć komuś życie, a których życiowym celem jest podglądanie sąsiadów - wręcz przeciwnie, była całkiem miłą, dobroduszną, starszą kobieciną, która zawsze uśmiechała się do niej bezzębnym uśmiechem i częstowała pączkami, które zdawała się piec specjalnie dla niej. Mimo wszystko nienawidziła tych spacerów, były niepotrzebnym dokładaniem jej obowiązków, czuła się przy tym, jak dziewczyna na posyłki, szczególnie kiedy obowiązek wyprowadzenia tego małego, toczącego się jak beczka psa zawsze był dosadnie podkreślany przez tego innego tatę zdecydowaną frazą: „Demi, wyprowadź...!", przy czym tembr jego głosu odbijał się jak kauczuk od ścian jej nowego domu i drażnił jej uszy jak bzycząca nad uchem pszczoła.

Ulica, na której mieszkali, była głośna i wiecznie śmierdząca spalinami. Przez pierwsze trzy tygodnie nie potrafiła usnąć przy ciągłym turkocie spalinowych silników i pisków opon klekoczących samochodów, których właściciele zdawali się wiecznie wciskać pedał hamulca w ostatniej chwili, zostawiając za sobą swąd spalonej gumy i czarne ślady opon odbijające się na asfalcie. Samochody zdawały się przejeżdżać koło domu na okrągło, bez względu na porę. Cienkie rolety zawieszone w oknach jej nowego pokoju przepuszczały światło samochodowych reflektorów, które po nocy raziły ją w oczy tak mocno, że przez chwilę zdawała się widzieć tańczące przed jej oczami, kolorowe plamy, wirujące jak ptaki w jakimś pokrętnym tańcu.

Poranek pachniał przypalonym omletem i obwieszczany był niezłomnym: „Demi, zrób...!", które nie raz i nie dwa wyrwało ją z płytkiego snu, który nadciągnął do niej w okolicach późnej nocy bądź szatańsko wczesnego ranka.

Miała wrażenie, że cierpi na tym jej koncentracja i refleks, a umacniała się w tym przeświadczeniu za każdym razem, gdy gromada przedmiotów wszelakiej maści wypadała jej z rąk, jakby jej dłonie były dziurawe jak sito.

Wieczorami, po wspólnej, cichej kolacji, którą zakłócał jedynie jakiś mętny teleturniej, odcinek tysiąc dwieście któryś, wlekła się do swojego pokoju, o którym wciąż ciężko myślało jej się jako o „swoim", kładła się na łóżku i przez okno spoglądała na nocne niebo zalane gwiazdami i księżycową poświatą, zastanawiając się nad tym, kiedy wreszcie odbiorą ją z tych anormalnych wakacji prawdziwi rodzice.

Demetria uporczywie skreślała dni na pomiętym kalendarzu wiszącym na jakimś starym, rozklekotanym meblu łaskawie robiącym za szafę i czekała.

-VVV-

Tym razem nie było ani rozmów, ani kłótni, ani nawet zniecierpliwienia. Zebranie emanowało aurą pełną niewiadomego pochodzenia napięcia, które odczuwał całym sobą, które rozlewało się po jego mięśniach jak adrenalina i udzielało się wszystkim obecnym, jakby było chorobotwórczym drobnoustrojem roznoszącym się przez powietrze.

Widział Andersona, który nie dość dyskretnie ściskał pod stołem rękę Amelii, widział Lunę siedzącą z łokciami opartymi o blat i niespiesznie wypalającą papierosa, przyglądająca się zmarszczkom, które zawitały na jego własnym czole, jakby dostrzegała w nich wszystkie słowa, które miały zaciążyć na ich ramionach. Draco, tym razem zajmujący miejsce obok z pozoru rozluźnionej Luny, patrzył na niego ponad blatem, co jakiś czas zaciągając się wydychanym przez Lunę dymem tytoniowym.

Sophie Fisher stała przy oknie w towarzystwie McGonagall, skrobiąc paznokciem o szybę jak wrona wydrapująca długim pazurem robaka z ziemi.

Obecność Lucjusza Malfoya opierającego się leniwie o futrynę drzwi, jakby nie był pewien, czy powinien wejść do środka, czy się wycofać, zaskoczył go bardziej, niż własna głupota.

Molly Weasley siedziała na nieznacznie odsuniętym od stołu krześle, monotonnym, choć dość synchronicznym, gestem przeczesując palcami siwe włosy.

Joe Martin miał w oczach jakąś rozchwianą obawę i non stop na przemian prostował i zginał palce prawej ręki spoczywającej na blacie, jakby stracił czucie w dłoni i starał się go bezowocnie przywrócić. Od samego patrzenia Harry'emu zaczęły drętwieć koniuszki palców.

Ciężka i głucha nieobecność Naczelnictwa zdawała się rzucać w oczy jak czerwony kaptur pośród czerni deszczowych peleryn.

— Powiesz nam, co się stało? — przerwała uporczywą ciszę McGonagall; jej buty zastukały o ziemię jak gromy, kiedy podeszła do stołu i oparła się ręką o lekko zakurzony blat, zostawiając na nim wyraźne odciski swych palców.

Harry przełknął, miał nadzieję, niezbyt głośno i zaczął szukać papierosów po kieszeniach własnej szaty. Kiedy wyciągał papierosa z pudełka, okazało się, że to jego ostatni. Rzucił puste pudełko na stół, wetknął papierosa pomiędzy zęby i przypalił końcem różdżki. Płomień z zaklęcia: „Incendio" buchnął jak erupcja wulkaniczna: za wysoki, zbyt żywy, roztańczony i Harry w ostatniej chwili uniknął podpalenia sobie ciemnych brwi.

Zaciągnął się nerwowo dymem, zapobiegawczo odkładając różdżkę na blat. Oparł się jednym łokciem o stół i podparł czoło na rozgrzanej, lekko wilgotnej dłoni. Dym, który wydmuchał z płuc, rozlał się po blacie jak mgła, by po chwili rozproszyć się w powietrzu, pozostawiając po sobie ślad jedynie w tytoniowym zapachu.

— Nie mamy już poparcia Naczelnictwa — powiedział, nie odrywając wzroku od stołowego blatu. Złapał się na tym, że jego dłoń trzymająca papierosa lekko drżała, kiedy ponownie przykładał go do ust.

Odpowiedzią na jego oświadczenie była głucha cisza, w której syk jego papierosa brzmiał, jakby dochodził z paszczy bazyliszka, jakby cały inny dźwięk gdzieś wsiąknął albo zapadł się sam w sobie.

Zielonooki nie musiał podnosić głowy, żeby wiedzieć, że wszystkie oczy wbite są w jego zgarbioną postać jak rzepy. Ponownie zaciągnął się głęboko dymem, wypuszczając go przez nos, po czym chaotycznym ruchem strzepnął popiół na podłogę.

Cichy głos Dracona zabrzmiał w martwej ciszy jak oskarżenie:

— Harry, coś ty narobił?


	39. Filiżanka czarnej kawy z okruchem smutku na dnie

_Byłem pewien, że będzie nas obserwował z daleka, byłem przekonany, że będzie śledził nasze poczynania, byłem pewien, że podczas całego, długiego pobytu w Hogwarcie przeciągnął kilka portretów na swoją stronę - nie byłem pewny, jak sprawa miała się z ludźmi. Miałem wrażenie, że mimo tego, że odwołał od konieczności przebywania w Hogwarcie całe swoje znamienite Naczelnictwo, musi posiadać jakieś wtyczki, jakąś łączność z zamkiem, choć nie byłem przekonany, w którym miejscu powinienem ich szukać._

_Najbardziej zagadkową personą przez pewien czas stał się Lucjusz. Można pomyśleć, że nic nie będzie trzymać go w zamku, jeżeli Snape zdecyduje się odsunąć, że pewnego dnia zniknie, nic nikomu nie mówiąc, jednak on wciąż tam trwał - nie wiedziałem, czy ze względu na Snape'a, czy na Draco, czy może jeszcze z jakichś innych przyczyn, których nie potrafiłem oszacować - bądź co bądź był tam, milczący obserwator, z lekką niechęcią krzywiący usta, popijający whiskey przy światłach świec i kandelabr_ _ó_ _w._

_Wszyscy zdawali się rozumieć, że nagłe odsunięcie się od sprawy Snape'a było moją winą i wszyscy zdawali się mieć do mnie żal, że nie postarałem się bardziej, aby utrzymać go w zasięgu wzroku, aby zaplątać go w nasze plany, aby ograniczyć jego własne posunięcia. Widziałem wszystkie ukradkowe spojrzenia, wszystkie ledwo zauważalne zmiany w ich mimice, każde zaciśnięcie ust powstrzymujące słowa. Irytacja w mojej głowie zaczęła rosnąć wykładniczo - moi sprzymierzeńcy patrzyli na mnie, jakbym popełnił jakieś kolosalne wykroczenie i być może mieli rację, być może popełniłem błąd, zboczyłem z wyznaczonej drogi, ale chciało mi się wyć, kiedy myślałem o tym, że to nie oni byli zmuszeni płaszczyć się przed Snape'em jak - nie przymierzając - Śmierciożerca przed Voldemortem, to nie ich służalstwa zażądał sobie w zamian za szczególną pomoc piekielny Naczelnik, to nie oni musieli się poświęcić dla sprawy, to nie oni musieli upokarzać się dla uzyskania jakiejś korzyści. Żadne z nich nie patrzyło w jego czarne oczy czytające w umysłach jak w powieściach historycznych z poziomu podłogi, wszyscy oni obchodzili go z dala jak dziurę w brukowanej alei, jak niebezpiecznego drapieżnika zamkniętego w klatce. To nie oni musieli mu składać obietnice i to nie oni znajdowali się w promieniu jego gniewu - tkwili na obwodzie tego okręgu, jakby to było jasną oczywistością, że to ja muszę być tym, który się poświęci w imię ogółu. Żadne z nich nie wiedziało, że do decyzji Snape'a przyłożyło także rękę zachowanie Katriny i nikt nawet nie starał się rozważać tego, że mogły zaistnieć jakiekolwiek inne czynniki, niż moje własne słowa._

_Nie wiem, czego się spodziewali. Chyba tego, że będę milczał i pokornie przyjmował ich krytykę, że przyznam im rację, schowam głowę jak żółw w skorupę i pozwolę zrzucić na siebie całą winę._

_Cóż, byli w błędzie._

-VVV-

Luna i Draco przekazywali sobie papierosa, jakby ten był paczką drogich ciastek czekoladowych, a Harry, czując złośliwe ssanie na dnie żołądka, obracał w palcach pustą paczkę po swoich wypalonych Djarumach, jakby liczył na cudowne rozmnożenie. Starając się stwarzać pozór beznamiętności, przysłuchiwał się przekrzykującym się jeden przez drugiego Andersonowi i Olivierowi Nidrooke'owi, który jeszcze za czasów, kiedy Antoniusz podejmował kluczowe decyzje, jawił mu się zawsze jako nader opanowany czarodziej, zdystansowany nawet do najbardziej stresujących wiadomości. Najwyraźniej każdy posiada swój limit, który przy danej sytuacji musi pęknąć.

Harry przeciągnął rogiem opakowania po krawędzi blatu, robiąc przy tym lekkie wgniecenie w słabej tekturze. Krzesło, na którym siedział, miało nierównej długości nogi i ledwie zauważalnie kołysało się to w przód to w tył, stukając filcowanymi podkładkami samoprzylepnymi o - i tak niesamowicie zarysowaną - podłogę, nie robiąc przy tym zbytniego hałasu. Intensywny zapach tytoniu kłębił się w pomieszczeniu jak wężowisko, ale zdawał się nie przeszkadzać nawet gorąco na niego wyczulonej dyrektorce. Harry - zerkając na siwe kłęby ulegające dyfuzji w powietrzu - zastanawiał się, czy pomieszczenia Hogwartu są wentylowane tak, jak mugolskie placówki.

Draco wydmuchał głośno dym z płuc i przekazał papierosa Lunie, która odwróciła głowę w stronę okna, co wcale nie sprawiło, że Harry nie dostrzegł niemej nagany palącej się w jej źrenicach jak starożytny stos.

— Skoro słuchanie się durnych żądań Snape'a przez tak długi czas nie było dla ciebie jakimś twardym orzechem do zgryzienia — odezwał się Draco; jego głos był cichy, ale przebił się przez pokrzykiwania Wally'ego i Oliviera jak strzała puszczona z łuku pomiędzy stado dzikich ptaków — dlaczego, na litość Morgany, postąpiłeś wbrew jego woli właśnie teraz, kiedy jego działania okazały się pożyteczne?

Harry odrzucił od siebie pudełko po papierosach z nieco większym impetem, niż chciał to zrobić, a to odbiło się kilka razy od blatu i zatrzymało na krótszej krawędzi gdzieś w jednej trzeciej stołu. McGonagall, która chwilę wcześniej zaczęła krążyć nerwowo między stołem a oknem jak zagubiona w przestrzeni ćma, odwróciła się od szyby, spoglądając na Harry'ego, jakby bezcześcił święty ołtarz.

— Wobec tego powiedzcie mi, proszę, co zrobilibyście na moim miejscu? Co byście zrobili, hę? — wycedził chłodno zielonooki, unosząc roziskrzony wzrok na wzburzone, poznaczone krzywymi grymasami twarze. — Zrezygnowalibyście z próby uratowania życia tym, którzy mieszkają, pracują i robią interesy na Śmiertelnym Nokturnie i zignorowalibyście dramat, który się tam rozgrywa? Zostawilibyście czarodziejów na pewną śmierć? Nie podjęlibyście nawet _próby_ ochrony naszych terytoriów?

— Potter, nie podnoś głosu. — McGonagall otaksowała go orlim wzrokiem, bezwiednym gestem zakładając za ucho pojedyncze kosmyki siwych włosów, które wymknęły się z jej wysokiego koka. Jej zielone oczy jarzące się jak oczy kota w ciemności przeskoczyły na napiętą twarz Dracona. — Panie Malfoy, chciałabym uświadomić pana co do jednej, znaczącej kwestii. Decyzja co do tej akcji wyszła nie od pana Pottera, a ode mnie.

Draco z impetem zgasił wypalonego papierosa o blat stołu, łamiąc go przy tym na pół, co spotkało się z głośnym przekleństwem Luny, która bez zawahania zdzieliła go po wierzchu dłoni.

— Zwariowałeś? — fuknęła, patrząc na wypalone ślady, jakie ten pozostawił na blacie. — Nasz ostatni papieros! — jęknęła, uświadamiając tym wszystkich, że bynajmniej nie rozpaczała z powodu haniebnego traktowania mienia szkoły.

— Co za brednie! — odpyskował Draco, całkowicie ignorując głośne niezadowolenie Luny i kręcąc z politowaniem głową, wpatrywał się wściekłym wzrokiem w swoją byłą nauczycielkę. — Oboje wiemy, kto stał u podstawy tej decyzji, pani dyrektor.

— A może — powiedziała sucho dyrektorka, przechylając głowę jak polujący kocur — powinniśmy pozwolić panu Potterowi na to, aby wyjaśnił swój pogląd na tę kwestię, jak sądzicie?

Harry zaciągnął się głęboko pachnącym tytoniem powietrzem i odchylił się na oparcie krzesła, spoglądając żarliwym wzrokiem w sufit.

— Nie zamierzam się tłumaczyć — powiedział sucho, ledwo poruszając przy tym wargami — i tak nic z tego nie zrozumiecie.

Amelia potarła dłonią nogę, w którą podczas bitwy trafiła kula, jakby ta dawała jej się we znaki, i wyciągnęła ją przed siebie, opierając piętę o posadzkę.

— Snape był... niebłahym sojusznikiem podczas ataku na mugolskie więzienie — powiedziała na pozór opanowanym tonem, jednak w jej głosie Harry - jak zapach siarki - wyczuł niemałe oburzenie.

Zielonooki czarodziej wyprostował się na krześle, zamachnął się dłonią i z werwą walnął pięścią w stół. Biała gorączka krążyła po jego żyłach jak narkotyk, uderzając do głowy i wypalając spokój jak kwas.

— Snape żąda ceny za swoją pomoc, gdybyście nie zauważyli — syknął, łypiąc na zebranych nieprzychylnym okiem. — Żąda poświęcenia. Sądziliście, że wszystko, co robi, czyni bezinteresownie? — Harry zaśmiał się nerwowo, przesuwając rozbieganym wzrokiem po grymasach goszczących na twarzach swoich rozmówców. — On nie chciał mieć na każde swoje zawołanie jedynie _mnie_. On chciał widzieć podporządkowanie się jego rządom u was wszystkich. Chciał przewagi sił nad każdym z was co do jednego, wy święci, pustogłowi prokuratorzy. — Odetchnął chwiejnie, gdy ręka, którą walnął o blat, zaczęła pulsować kłującym bólem i przyłożył palce do rozpalonego gniewem policzka. — To właśnie miało być zapłatą za jego poparcie — powiedział nieco ciszej; jego słowa zabrzmiały jak zapowietrzone westchnienie. — Chciał, żebym wpoił wam jakieś głupie wotum zaufania co do jego osoby, żebyście z czasem i wy stali się podatni na jego życzenia. — Harry dałby wiele, aby znalazł się gdzieś jeszcze jeden papieros do wypalenia; z niewielką nadzieją zaczął przeszukiwać kieszenie swoich szat, ale znalazł w nich jedynie kilka pojedynczych galeonów i wyłamany z zamka, pęknięty suwak. Mruknął w zdegustowaniu i wstał od stołu, podchodząc do wysokiego okna, spod którego obserwowały go spod zmarszczonych brwi rozgorączkowane oczy matki Katriny.

Harry przeciągnął palcami po jakiejś tłustej smudze biegnącej w poprzek szyby i spojrzał w stronę granicy Zakazanego Lasu. Czubki drzew kołysały się na silnym, gwiżdżącym za oknami wietrze, kładąc się jedno na drugie jak przewracające się kostki domina.

— Przecież... — mruknął niewyraźnie gdzieś za jego plecami Anderson; zielonooki skrzywił się, zerkając ponurym, chmurnym wzrokiem przez ramię. — Przecież nie próbowałeś nas do niego przekonywać. W każdym razie nie przypominam sobie, abyś próbował.

Harry miał ochotę przewrócić oczami albo popukać się prześmiewczo w czoło; oparł się barkiem o wnękę okienną i podrapał bezwiednie bladą bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy. To beznadziejne spotkanie zaczęło go już męczyć.

— Nie. Nie próbowałem — burknął; czuł, że napływa ku niemu jak fala niesamowite znużenie. — Snape nie był tym zachwycony.

McGonagall odkaszlnęła, jakby oczyszczała sobie gardło, po czym odezwała się cichym, lekko zaniepokojonym głosem:

— Potter, co masz na myśli, mówiąc, że Snape chciał cię mieć na każde swoje zawołanie?

Harry drgnął nieznacznie i odwrócił się powoli w stronę dyrektorki; jej zielone oczy obserwowały go z pewną dozą zatroskania, w odpowiedzi na które Harry miał niezmierną chęć wbić sobie zęby w dolną wargę. To w sumie interesujące, że nikt poza Draco, matką Katriny i samą Katriną nigdy nie miał przyjemności obserwować jego służalczego zachowania w stosunku do Snape'a. Powoli zaczynał się zastanawiać, czy ci ludzie zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, jaki teatr odgrywa się pośród tych grubych, zamkowych murów. Zerknął kątem oka na Dracona, który zaciskał pobielałe usta w cienką linię - niemal w bliźniaczy sposób, jak zwykła to robić McGonagall - przyglądając się mu w milczeniu, jakby na coś czekał.

Harry wzruszył ramionami, przygładził machinalnie sterczące mu na wszystkie strony włosy i skierował swoje kroki do wyjścia.

— Nie miejcie złudzeń — rzucił na odchodnym z lekką wzgardą do samego siebie; popchnął palcami wysokie drzwi, które zaskrzypiały, jakby od lat nikt ich nie naoliwiał. — Snape pomagał nam tylko i wyłącznie ze względu _na mnie_.

-VVV-

Stała nad szerokim jeziorem, odchylając głowę do tyłu i łapiąc w usta pierwsze, tegoroczne płatki śniegu. Porywisty wiatr szarpał jej czarną, lekko wymiętą peleryną, kiedy obserwowała wirujące śnieżynki, wpadające jej do oczu, roztapiające się na jej twarzy. Niewysokie kępki trawy gięły się do ziemi pod ciężarem zalegającego na nich puchu. W odległości kilku stóp od niej na śniegu siedziały wrony. Ich cienkie, czarne nogi zostawiały płytkie wgłębienia w pokrywającej wyschniętą ziemię pierzynie.

Przestała odchylać głowę do tyłu, kiedy kilka zabłąkanych płatków śniegu wślizgnęło się za jej kołnierz, wywołując chłodny dreszcz, który z szybkością błyskawicy przemknął przez jej ciało. Zaplątała dłonie na piersi, mocniej owijając się peleryną i spojrzała na wpadający do wody śnieg; wierzchnia warstwa jeziora podeszła cienką jak opłatek warstewką lodu, którą - jak podejrzewała - byłaby w stanie przełamać drobnym dotknięciem palców.

Miękkie kroki trzeszczały na świeżym śniegu jak iskry z zimnych ogni; słyszała, jak kierują się w jej stronę, zachodząc ją od tyłu, słyszała przesuwanie się rąbka długiej peleryny po śnieżnej, płaskiej pokrywie i wyobrażała sobie przeciągły, niegłęboki ślad, który gładki materiał musiał zostawiać w śniegu.

Długie, ciepłe ramiona zawahały się, zanim objęły ją od tyłu, chuda klatka piersiowa zetknęła się z jej plecami. Gorący oddech rozwiał nieznacznie jej długie włosy i przesunął się po jej skórze jak ciepły koc w deszczowe poranki.

— Przepraszam — wyszeptał łagodny głos nad jej głową; poczuła, jak czubek szczupłego nosa zanurza się w jej włosach. — Czasami naprawdę zachowuję się jak palant.

Katrina nie odpowiedziała i nie odwróciła wzroku od drżącego na tafli jeziora lodu. Jedna z wron podfrunęła do jeziora i przycupnęła na zamarzniętej płachcie wody, a wiotka pokrywa lodu zagięła się pod jej łapkami, mocząc je lodowatą wodą. Wrona zakrakała donośnie, rozkładając skrzydła i wzbiła się ponad jezioro, zataczając w powietrzu leniwe kręgi.

— Bałem się o ciebie — powiedział cicho Harry, opierając brodę na czubku jej głowy; Katrina zamknęła oczy, kiedy ciepło rozlało się w okolicach jej mostka jak gorąca czekolada. Do jej rzęs lepiły się geometryczne, unikalne kształty śnieżnych płatków, rozgałęziające się jak dendryty. — Spodziewałem się walki, spodziewałem się wybuchów i woni czarnego prochu. Nie wiem, co bym zrobił, gdybyś znalazła się w ferworze bitwy. Ta ich broń palna to nie przelewki, starcia z nimi są mocno... krwawe.

Katrina potrząsnęła w gorzkim niedowierzaniu głową i skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi.

— Harry... — odezwała się z rezygnacją, uwalniając się od jego ramion i odwracając w jego stronę. Jego spojrzenie było miękkie jak puszysta pierzyna i przesunęło się po jej twarzy jak gęsie pióra. Katrina odetchnęła głęboko, marszcząc lekko brwi. — Nie możesz wiecznie odtrącać mnie, kiedy sytuacja zrobi się zbyt napięta, wmawiając sobie, że kiedy się kogoś kocha, powinno się go chronić nawet kosztem wzbudzenia u niego niechęci do samego siebie. Mamy wojnę, która najpewniej zdąży się jeszcze rozrosnąć i poczynić jeszcze większe szkody, niż dotychczas. — Odgarnęła z czoła kilka kasztanowych włosów, które wiatr rzucił jej w twarz, błądząc spojrzeniem po twarzy Harry'ego, której rysy zdobiło niemal niedostrzegalne naprężenie. — Nie zatrzymasz mnie w czasie, Harry. Ta wojna, prędzej czy później dosięgnie każdego. Nawet mnie. — Katrina przechyliła głowę, jeszcze mocniej marszcząc cienkie brwi, kiedy Harry spojrzał gdzieś w bok, odwracając głowę z jakimś pełnym głębokich bruzd i zarysowań wyrazem na dnie zielonych oczu. — To nie tak, że do tej pory jej nie doświadczałam, Harry — powiedziała cicho, schylając brodę i przechylając lekko głowę, starając się uchwycić ponownie jego spojrzenie, ale Harry nadal na nią nie patrzył. Podążyła za jego wzrokiem, aby odkryć, że przygląda się dwóm atramentowym wronom, które dziobałby się po skrzydłach w walce o coś, co najwyraźniej udało im się wykopać spod niewielkiej warstwy śniegu.

— Wydawało mi się — odezwał się po chwili Harry, mówiąc tak wolno, jakby nie był pewny, jakie słowa powinien dobrać, jakby zgłoski były monetami, którymi kilka razy należy obrócić, zanim rzuci się je na stół — że miałaś do mnie wielki żal, że nie pozwoliłem ci na to, abyś poszła z nami. Wydawało mi się, że gniewasz się na mnie, bo potraktowałem cię za ostro.

Katrina przełknęła gulę, która zaczęła zalegać jej w gardle i pociągnęła lekko nosem. Zrobiła krok w stronę starszego mężczyzny i uniosła ręce, zaplatając mu palce na karku. Zielone oczy zwróciły się ku jej twarzy; gdzieś w ich głębinie czaiło się nieme pytanie. Katrina przeczesała palcami jego wilgotne od śniegu, nieznacznie przydługie włosy.

— Byłam na ciebie zła, bo mi na tobie zależy — powiedziała, wspinając się na palce i przykładając czoło do jego czoła. — Byłam na ciebie zła, bo się o ciebie martwiłam. — Jej włosy spadły na jego policzki, przesuwając się po nich jak pierz.

Harry wypuścił powietrze przez usta; Katrina poczuła, jak gorący powiew przesuwa się po jej czole i sięga za ucho. Palce starszego czarodzieja z czułością pogładziły jej biodro.

— Nie chciałbym, żeby z mojego powodu stała ci się jakaś krzywda.

Katrina odetchnęła chwiejnie i spoglądając w jego zielone, połyskujące jak kamienie szlachetne oczy.

— Harry... — przesunęła palce z jego karku ku włosom i wplotła w nie swoje palce, drapiąc lekko skórę jego głowy. — Jeżeli kiedykolwiek coś mi się wydarzy, coś, czego nie przewidzimy, jeżeli kiedykolwiek znajdę się w niebezpieczeństwie przekraczającym moją wytrzymałość, będę tam z powodu _mojej własnej_ decyzji. — Patrzyła, jak zamyka oczy i zaciska niemal boleśnie powieki, a jej serce zacisnęło się kurczowo na ten widok. Przysunęła się bliżej, wtulając twarz w zagłębienie jego szyi. — Harry, to moje własne życie — wyszeptała, muskając ustami jego gładką skórę, która pod jej dotykiem zaszła gęsią skórką — i moje własne wybory. — Przełknęła cicho ślinę i zamknęła oczy. — I jeżeli kiedykolwiek coś mi się stanie, nie będę niczego żałować. Słyszysz, Harry? Nie będę żałować _niczego_ , bo wszystko, co nastąpi, będzie jedynie następstwem moich własnych decyzji.

Harry mocniej oplótł ją własnymi ramionami i milczał.

-VVV-

Przyspieszył kroku, czując, jak materiał peleryny obija mu się o kostki, odbijając się od nich z jakimś powtarzalnym, monotonnym rytmem. Postać, za którą spieszył, skręciła właśnie za róg korytarza, zdając się go w ogóle nie zauważać, co było absurdalne, oczywiście, zważając na to, że jego podeszwy z miękkim, szemranym odgłosem uderzały o zamkową posadzkę.

Harry przesunął ręką po karku, aby odkleić od skóry mokre od śniegu kosmyki włosów. Naprawdę powinien je wreszcie przyciąć, powoli zaczynały go już irytować, szczególnie kiedy wplatały mu się w rzęsy, przysłaniały okulary i łaskotały nos.

— Anderson — zawołał za idącym przed nim czarodziejem, a jego głos odbił się od ścian zamku, potęgując jego słowa, sprawiając, że korytarz odpowiedział mu dźwięczną serią jego własnego tonu: „ _Anderson, Anderson, Anderson_ ".

Mężczyzna idący korytarzem zatrzymał się i odwrócił w jego kierunku, z takim zaskoczeniem wymalowanym w oczach, jakby nie zdawał sobie sprawy z obecności podążającego za nim krok w krok Harry'ego.

Harry sięgnął do wewnętrznej kieszeni szaty, doganiając wreszcie aurora ze swojego biura, zdmuchując z czubka nosa uparcie klejące się do niego włosy.

— Szefie? — zdziwił się auror, mierząc Harry'ego takim spojrzeniem, jakby Harry był ostatnią osobą, na którą spodziewał się natknąć na zamkowych korytarzach; zielonooki zdusił w zarodku głęboką chęć przewrócenia oczami. — O co chodzi? — Anderson wyprostował się jak wojskowy na służbie, jakby spodziewał się, że Harry ma dla niego jakieś szczególne zadanie.

Zielonooki skrzywił się, próbując wymacać na dnie kieszeni niewielki, kosztowny krążek.

— Spocznij żołnierzu — zaszydził Harry, czując pod palcami chłód biżuterii. — Przychodzę w interesach. — Zielonooki zaśmiał się ponuro pod nosem z własnych słów, wywołując tym niemały niepokój, jaki wykwitł na twarzy aurora i zaczął się na niej rozrastać jak bluszcz.

— Szefie? — wyraził swoje niezrozumienie Anderson, jego brwi zjechały się tak mocno, że Harry podejrzewał, że niebawem się ze sobą zetkną. Westchnął ciężko i wyciągnął z kieszeni srebrny pierścionek zawieszony na niewielkim łańcuszku.

— Ile byś za niego dał? — zapytał, podsuwając Andersonowi biżuterię pod nos. Mężczyzna zagapił się na nią, a jego twarz przykryła się tak dziwaczną mieszanką emocji, że Harry darował sobie ich interpretację.

— Ile bym... dał? — powtórzył z lekkim otumanieniem Anderson, jakby słowa wypadały przez jego usta, zanim mózg zdołał je przetworzyć.

Szef Biura Aurorów nie zdołał tym razem zahamować, pełnego jawnego politowania, przewrócenia oczami.

— Tak, Anderson — odezwał się Harry, dzieląc powoli zdania na sylaby, jakby zwracał się do małego dziecka — chodzi mi o _pieniądze_. Ile byś dał za niego _pieniędzy_?

Auror patrzył na niego z lekko rozdziawionymi ustami i Harry'ego przez moment kusiło, aby wyciągnąć rękę, złapać go za szczękę i z głuchym uderzeniem zębów o zęby zamknąć mu buzię. Na własne szczęście Anderson szybko się zreflektował i ostrożnie sięgnął po kołyszący się na łańcuszku jak wahadło hipnotyzera pierścionek.

— To srebro? — zapytał cicho Anderson; jego oczy przez moment błysnęły jak oczy sroki, które wypatrzyły w trawie mieniącą się w słońcu błyskotkę. Harry uśmiechnął się ponuro, zerkając na srebrną, małą obwódkę.

— Nie chcesz sam sprawdzić, Anderson? — zapytał, unosząc brwi; mężczyzna nie odpowiedział, ale podniósł rękę i położył pierścionek na wnętrzu dłoni, oglądając go w świetle kandelabrów jak jubiler. Harry wcale by się nie zdziwił, gdyby za moment włożył go w zęby i przygryzł jak pies zajęty obrabianiem kości.

— Byłbym w stanie dać za niego z dwadzieścia osiem galeonów — odezwał się Anderson, podnosząc wzrok na Harry'ego, mrużąc przy tym oczy, jakby patrzył pod słońce.

— Dwadzieścia osiem? — oburzył się Harry. — Jest wart co najmniej pięćdziesiąt!

Kąciki warg Andersona drgnęły w niejakiej ironii, jego palce poruszyły się wolno, a pierścionek zsunął się z jego dłoni jak piach. Mężczyzna pokręcił głową, patrząc na swojego szefa w taki sposób, jakby urosła mu dodatkowa głowa.

— Wobec tego, szefie, musisz sobie znaleźć innego kupca — powiedział beztrosko Anderson, przybierając twarz pokerzysty, na co Harry tak się wykrzywił, jakby był zmuszony wysączyć fiolkę jakiegoś niezwykle gorzkiego eliksiru. Anderson wzruszył ramionami i wykonał taki ruch, jakby zamierzał się odwrócić.

— Niech cię diabli, Anderson — warknął Harry, częstując mężczyznę chłodnym spojrzeniem. — Oddam ci go za czterdzieści.

Mężczyzna zatrzymał się i zerknął w twarz Harry'ego, przechylając w zamyśleniu głowę.

— Trzydzieści — powiedział spokojnie Anderson, jakby omawiali jakieś pojęcie naukowe, a nie targowali się o biżuterię.

Harry miał ochotę zazgrzytać zębami.

— Trzydzieści siedem.

— Szefie, nie dam trzydziestu siedmiu galeonów za coś, czego nie uda mi się nigdzie upchnąć za wyższą cenę — westchnął Anderson, pocierając palcami nasadę nosa. — Przykro mi, tak działa ten biznes.

— No to chociaż trzydzieści pięć — spróbował Harry, pocierając palcami łańcuszek jak szczęśliwy żeton.

— Dam trzydzieści galeonów, szefie. To moja ostateczna propozycja.

Harry prychnął pod nosem, zbliżył się do Andersona i wepchnął mu pierścionek w rękę.

— Niech cię piekło pochłonie — warknął zielonooki, patrząc na aurora spode łba, wyobrażając sobie, że pluje mu w twarz.

Mężczyzna wyszczerzył do niego zęby jak łakomy wilk i wyciągnął mocno zużytą, przetartą sakiewkę.

-VVV-

_To był, zdaje się, mój najmniej opłacalny interes w życiu. Trzydzieści galeonów! Za srebro! No, kto by pomyślał, każdy zdrowo myślący, szanujący się czarodziej mocno popukałby się w czoło, gdyby ktoś zaproponował mu taką wymianę walut._

— Sam jesteś sobie winny, Potter, że nie umiesz się targować.

Zamknij się, Malfoy, i nie przerywaj.

_W pewnym sensie poczułem ulgę, że pozbyłem się tego ciężaru. Wypominał mi on jedynie własne porażki, naśmiewając się ze mnie z szyderstwem godnym hieny. Pieniądz był mniejszym obciążeniem, pieniądz nie krył w sobie wspomnień, o których wolałbym raczej zapomnieć. Poza tym, dla pieniędzy mogłem znaleźć praktyczne zastosowanie._

— To twoje: „praktyczne zastosowanie" nazwałbym raczej chorą manią niesienia pomocy.

A nazwij to sobie tak, jak chcesz, Malfoy, nic mnie to nie obchodzi.

-VVV-

Skrzydło Szpitalne zdawało się nienaturalnie ciche po tym, jak nie ostał się w nim już nikt z powikłaniami po bitwie na terenach przyległych do tamtego pamiętnego, mugolskiego więzienia. Harry dowiedział się od Parkinson (zamkniętej we własnym gabinecie z herbatą i jakąś grubą książką rozłożoną na kolanach), że McGonagall przydzieliła Lunie osobne kwatery, w których ta przez pewien czas będzie rezydować. Parkinson nie przypuszczała, że tym razem to nie Luna była celem jego wizyty.

Rude włosy rozsypywały się po poduszce jak wykałaczki leżące koło przewróconego pudełka, młoda dziewczyna zajmująca jedno z łóżek w infirmerii na przemian to zakręcała, to odkręcała ogniście rude pasmo z chudego palca; Harry, przesuwając wzrokiem wzdłuż lejących się jej na ramiona włosom, przez krótką jak mrugnięcie powiek chwilę pomyślał o Ginny (jej otoczona czerwonym szalem głowa mignęła mu przed oczami jak krótka scena niemego kina).

Pansy musiała zmyć jej makijaż z twarzy; Harry, przesuwając wzrokiem po jej nieco zbyt kościstych policzkach, po tych przesuszonych, rudych pasmach okalających jej głowę, po jej bladych, gęstych rzęsach i kształtnym, filigranowym nosie, ocenił, że ta mała jest nawet niebrzydką dziewczyną. Gdyby miała możliwości, aby trochę bardziej o siebie zadbać, najpewniej uchodziłaby za całkiem uroczą panienkę.

Podstarzały barman siedział na chyboczącym się krześle dosuniętym do łóżka, krzyżując nogi w kostkach i opierając ramię o krawędź zagłówka.

— Ha, i co, Tommy? — zaświergotała dziewczyna, jakby kontynuowała jakąś zaczętą niegdyś rozmowę. — Już dawno mówiłam ci, że to Harry Potter. Co ty myślałeś, Tommy? Że Harry'ego Pottera bym nie poznała? _Harry'ego Pottera_ , Tommy? Przecież ma szramę na czole. I co? Ha!

Harry przesunął spojrzeniem między dziewczyną a barmanem, woląc się nie zastanawiać, dlaczego odnosi drażniące, uciążliwe wrażenie, że ta dwójka nie po raz pierwszy o nim rozprawia.

Zielonooki podszedł do łóżka w towarzystwie na wpół znudzonego, na wpół zamyślonego spojrzenia starych oczu barmana i przechylił głowę, ogniskując niejako oceniający wzrok na młodej dziewczynie.

— Hej, złotko, masz papierosa? — zapytała dziewczyna, podciągając się do siadu i opierając plecami o wysoki zagłówek. Miała na sobie szpitalną koszulę nocną i najwyraźniej niewiele ponadto, jak zauważył Harry, kiedy ta zadarła wysoko brodę, ściągnęła ramiona i wypięła do przodu piersi. Kącik warg Harry'ego drgnął w rozbawieniu na ten zuchwały pokaz.

— Obawiam się, że mi się skończyły — powiedział, obchodząc łóżko naokoło i opierając się barkiem o ścianę po drugiej jego stronie. Pochwycił nad białą pościelą zakrapiany kąśliwością wzrok barmana.

Dziewczyna zachichotała, wyszczerzając przy tym żółte jak u nutrii zęby.

— Słyszałeś, Tommy? — zaśmiała się, jakby widziała w słowach Harry'ego coś nadzwyczaj zabawnego. — Święty Harry Potter pali!

Harry przechylił głowę, nie spuszczając wzroku z rozchichotanej dziewczyny, po czym odepchnął się od ściany, przyłożył jedną dłoń do zagłówka tuż obok głowy młodej pannicy i zawisł nad jej twarzą jak sokół; przydługie włosy spadły mu luźno koło skroni.

— Święty Harry Potter — powiedział cicho, spoglądając dziewczynie prosto w oczy — robi bardzo dużo mało świętych rzeczy.

Oczy Lottie rozbłysły jak świetliki.

— Naprawdę? — zaciekawiła się, oblizując koniuszkiem języka dolną wargę. — Opowiesz mi o tym, złotko?

Harry zaśmiał się cicho i odsunął od Lottie, spoglądając na nią z góry.

— Zastanowię się — odparł, sięgając do kieszeni. — Tak na dobrą sprawę jestem tutaj, żeby ci coś dać.

Lottie uniosła brwi i wymieniła szybkie spojrzenia z podstarzałym barmanem.

— Merlinie uchowaj — zaświergotała dziewczyna. — Tylko nie mów, że przyniosłeś mi kondomy.

Przewrócił oczami i z niewielkim uśmiechem na ustach, wyciągnął z kieszeni garść pieniędzy, które dostał w zamian za srebrny pierścionek. Wbrew temu, czego oczekiwał, mina rudowłosej zrzedła, kiedy jej oczy spoczęły na wysypujących się Harry'emu z dłoni, złotych monetach.

Starszy barman zastygł na moment w bezruchu, jakby spodziewał się, że pieniądze lada moment eksplodują, zmieniając wszystko wokół nich w drobny popiół, by chwilę później zagryźć górną wargę, wyglądając przy tym dosyć komicznie, kiedy jego szczęka wysunęła się do przodu jak u prognatyka. Mężczyzna ponownie spojrzał na Lottie i odwrócił wzrok do ściany, jakby był właśnie świadkiem jakiejś nielegalnej dilerki.

Dziewczyna podniosła na niego wzrok, w jej bladych oczach nagle coś przygasło; nie wyciągnęła ręki po pieniądze.

Harry, nieco skonsternowany tą dziwną reakcją, zmarszczył czoło.

— Weź je — poprosił cicho — to prezent.

Lottie przygryzła dolną wargę i odwróciła wzrok ku ścianie.

— Nie mogę tego przyjąć — powiedziała; jej głos stracił na beztroskiej zaczepności.

Harry patrzył w jej twarz, nic nie rozumiejąc.

— Owszem, możesz — odparł na to, przechylając nieznacznie głowę. — Możesz je wziąć i zrobić z nimi co tylko chcesz. Oddaję ci je i nie chcę żadnego, późniejszego zwrotu. Po prostu je zabierz.

Lottie wygięła kwaśno wargi i spojrzała mu w twarz.

— A czego chcesz w zamian? — zapytała chłodno i w Harry'ego nagle zderzył się z hukiem z rzeczywistością.

Ona jest prostytutką. Była nią przez całe życie. Pieniądze, które zawsze dostawała od mężczyzn były tylko chłodną, bezosobową zapłatą za jej ciało. Niczym więcej, niczym mniej. Harry odsunął się nieco od łóżka i przywołując na swoją twarz maskę beznamiętności, odłożył ostrożnie pieniądze na szafkę nocną. Złote monety zadudniły głucho, opadając na niewielki mebel, kilka z nich potoczyło się po swej wąskiej krawędzi i spadło z brzdękiem na terakotową posadzkę.

— Nie żądam od ciebie nic w zamian — powiedział, nie patrząc na dziewczynę siedzącą w łóżku. — Nie chcę tych pieniędzy i nie potrzebuję ich, a ty owszem. Nie traktuj tego, jak zapłatę, Lottie, ani jak pożyczkę. Weź je, jakbyś znalazła je leżące na ulicy i dmuchnij w nie na szczęście.

Harry odwrócił się i odprowadzany dwoma spojrzeniami, klejącymi się do jego łopatek jak plastry na otarcia, opuścił w pośpiechu ambulatorium.

-VVV-

Albert Jackson, bujając się na piętach jak dziecko, zastanawiał się głęboko nad tym, co powinien zrobić. Przez ostatnie dni w milczeniu obserwował Pottera i tych, którzy go wspierają. Widział rozdarcie, jakie nagle podzieliło Pottera z Naczelnictwem, coś wbiło między nich tak ostrego klina, że najpewniej niełatwo będzie go teraz wydłubać - fakt, że zniknęli oni tak nagle, bez słowa, wszyscy razem, niezaprzeczalnie wskazywał na to, że Potter w swoim uparciu i ze swą skłonnością do wydawania nadrzędnych decyzji, przekroczył granicę cierpliwości szacownego Naczelnictwa.

Pociągnął zdrowy łyk z piersiówki ściskanej w dłoni i wychylił się przez blanki Astronomicznej Wieży, spoglądając w dół na pagórkowaty teren leżący pod stopami zamku.

Nie był przekonany, na jakiej pozycji stawia to jego samego, szczególnie gdy Lucjusz Malfoy wciąż kręcił się w pobliżu jak sęp nad padliną, jakby zamierzał dopilnować wszystkich interesów. Albert wcale nie byłby zaskoczony, gdyby ktoś mu oświadczył, że pan Malfoy jest wtyką Naczelnictwa - nie wzbudzającą zbyt wielu podejrzeń, zostawioną pośród Pottera i jego kompanów jak ziarno zasiane na polu - zastanawiał się jedynie, co o tym wszystkim sądzi sam Potter.

Oblizał posmak alkoholu z ust i przetarł nadgarstkiem swędzącą skroń.

Potter nie był głupi. Musiał istnieć powód, dla którego tak długo i tak uparcie nie dopuszczał go do grona swoich aurorów, musiało istnieć coś więcej, ponad zwykłą ostrożność i Albert w głębi duszy gratulował mu intuicji.

Nie mógł zostać tutaj na długo. Pojawił się w tej wiekowej szkole na żądanie Lucjusza Malfoya, ale lada moment będzie zmuszony opuścić zamek - jego zbyt długie, zbyt natrętne krążenie w pobliżu może wzbudzić podejrzenia zbyt wielu osób. Tak, Albert nie miał złudzeń, będzie musiał stąd odejść - cicho, bez słowa i bez gestu, jak kieszonkowiec, który złapawszy to, co wpadło mu w rękę, czmycha pospiesznie z miejsca zdarzenia.

Jeszcze kilka dni temu miał pewien plan. Zamierzał spakować rodzinę, podkulić ogon, znaleźć w miarę przyzwoicie płatną pracę i przenieść się na drugi koniec kraju. Problem polegał na tym, że nie sposób ukryć się w magicznym świecie - aby jego plan nie osiadł na laurach, musiałby przenieść się do mugolskiej części Anglii. Wynająć mieszkanie z niewielkim czynszem, pozamykać niedokończone rachunki w czarodziejskim świecie, zamienić u Gringotta nominały i spróbować zniknąć jak pękająca bańka mydlana.

Przejechał językiem po przednich zębach, czując pod jego koniuszkiem nieprzyjemny osad. Albert skrzywił się i po raz kolejny pociągnął spory łyk ze swojej piersiówki.

Była jedna rzecz, której Potter zdawał się nie podejrzewać. Coś, co kiedyś miałoby zapewne wysoką wagę, ale teraz, w tych czasach, mogło Albertowi przysporzyć niemałych kłopotów.

Oblizał się i przetarł palcami miejsce, w którym pod materiałem szaty miał na skórze wyryty znak przynależności do potężnego czarodzieja, czaszkę z otwartą szczęką, z której to wysuwał się masywny wąż o ostrych jak dwie, cienkie igły chirurgiczne kłach, niegdyś czarny jak węgiel, teraz wyblakły i niewyraźny jak tatuaż wykonany niewprawną ręką.

Albert odetchnął chwiejnie, pociągnął jeszcze jeden, solidny łyk ze swojej piersiówki i zamknął ją z trzaskiem, spoglądając na leżące u jego stóp, rozciągające się aż po Zakazany Las, pagórkowate wzniesienia. Zamachnął się potężnie i rzucił wciąż niedopitą piersiówkę w dół wieży, obserwując, jak obraca się wokół własnej osi, lecąc nieubłaganie w dół; alkohol przyjemnie krążył w jego żyłach, dudniąc mu w głowie, jak turkoczące koła pociągu sunące po torach. Albert, chwytając się dłońmi zimnych, chropowatych murów, podciągnął się w wyrwę pomiędzy blankami, zdzierając sobie przy tym naskórek z palców, i zanim zdołał się rozmyślić, przechylił swoje ciało za krawędź blank jak wahadło zbyt mocno wychylające się poza zakres swych wahań. Jego ciało runęło jak bezwolna kukła w dół, śladem metalowej, niewielkiej piersiówki.

-VVV-

Szarooki czarodziej stuknął czubkiem różdżki w dwie filiżanki, rzucając niewerbalnie zaklęcie mające zachować stałą temperaturę ich zawartości. Odłożył różdżkę na niewielki blat w ciepłych, cichych kwaterach i złapał za podstawki filiżanek, kierując się w stronę długiej, choć nieco zużytej, kanapy.

— Zdaje się, że wszyscy zareagowaliśmy nieco zanadto paranoicznie — powiedział, podając siedzącemu na kanapie czarodziejowi parującą filiżankę czarnej, mocnej kawy z cukrem. — Nie miej nam tego za złe.

Usiadł po przeciwnej stronie kanapy, opierając się o podłokietnik i podciągnął nogi pod siebie. Po chwili zastanowienia wyjął podstawkę spod filiżanki i odłożył ją na kawowy, niewielki stolik, stawiając sobie denko filiżanki na kolanie.

— Daj spokój, Draco — mruknął Harry, patrząc w czarną, lekko falującą ciecz, pachnącą jak płynny wariant nieba. Para ulatująca znad jego filiżanki osiadła mu na szkłach okularów. — Nie ma o czym mówić.

Draco podmuchał w swoją kawę, nie spuszczając wzroku z twarzy towarzysza.

— Chyba nawet nie dziwię się twojej frustracji — przyznał Draco, wzruszając ramionami, jakby strząsał z nich jakieś pierze. — Nasza pretensja była przesadzona.

— Draco... — mruknął Harry, spuszczając wzrok na wydeptany dywan.

— Nie, nie. Pozwól mi dokończyć — odezwał się Draco zdecydowanym, nieco zawziętym głosem, odgarniając palcami jasne kosmyki włosów ze swego czoła. — Miałeś rację, nikt nie musiał niczego Snape'owi oddawać w zapłacie za pomoc. Nikt, poza tobą.

— Proszę cię, nie rozmawiajmy o tym — przerwał mu zielonooki, podnosząc na niego wzrok. Przeciągnął opuszką palca po krawędzi filiżanki i upił z niej niewielki łyk, nieznacznie mrużąc przy tym oczy. — Teraz to i tak nie ma większego znaczenia, prawda?

Draco ponownie wzruszył ramionami i odwrócił głowę w stronę okna. Szyba zasnuta była pejzażem szronu wyciągającym swe rozłożyste gałęzie w abstrakcyjnych pląsach. Draconowi zdawało się, że widzi w nich zniekształcone nadnaturalnie kształty ludzkich sylwetek, ale im dłużej na nie patrzył, tym inne ułożenia zdawały się przybierać. Zupełnie jakby magia bawiła się przyrodą.

— Przyszła zima — powiedział niepotrzebnie, przystawiając sobie filiżankę do ust; coś na dnie jego serca zaciążyło lekko - zupełnie jak kamień głucho uderzający w piaszczyste dno morza.

Harry podążył za jego wzrokiem i przez chwilę spoglądał w tańczący za oknami śnieg, jakby był zagubiony w czasie i dopiero teraz zorientował się w kartach kalendarza.

— Tak, chyba tak — odparł cicho, tak cicho, jakby głośniejsze słowa miały stopić cienką warstwę szronu klejącą się do chłodnego szkła.

Kiedy Draco ponownie na niego spojrzał, dostrzegł smutny uśmiech czający się w kącikach jego oczu.

— Zawsze uwielbiałem zimę w Hogwarcie — powiedział Harry, patrząc w okienną szybę tak, jakby w rzeczywistości jej nie dostrzegał. — Tutaj wydawała się czymś spokojnym. Czymś spokojnym i czystym. — Uniósł filiżankę do ust, ale nie upił z niej czarnej, aromatycznej cieczy, a zaciągnął się głęboko jej zapachem, jak oparami unoszącymi się znad kociołka z Amortencją.

— A poza Hogwartem nie była spokojna? — zapytał Draco, marszcząc brwi, ale jedyną odpowiedzią Harry'ego był drobny uśmiech i wzruszenie ramion. Harry przesunął palcem po lekko przetartych zdobieniach trzymanej w dłoniach porcelany.

— Katrina została — oznajmił Harry, a w jego oczach mignęło na moment coś na kształt rozczulenia.

Draco pokręcił w odpowiedzi głową, przykrywając niewielkie rozbawienie klejące mu się do ust filiżanką.

— Oczywiście, że została, ośle — powiedział z nikłym uśmiechem; miał nadzieję, że politowanie nie jest aż tak dosłyszalne w jego głosie, jak mu się zdawało.

Harry spojrzał na niego tak, jakby nie do końca rozumiał przyczyny uśmiechu majaczącego na jego twarzy.

— Wróble ćwierkają, że niejaka Lottie dostała od ciebie ładną sumę pieniężną — zmienił temat Draco, przechylając z przekąsem głowę.

Harry uniósł brwi, pociągając niewielki łyk ze swojej filiżanki.

— No proszę, proszę — mruknął Harry w swoją kawę, kołyszącą się między ściankami ciepłego naczynia jak fala — jakie szybkie te wróble.

Szarooki czarodziej roześmiał się i odgarnął na bok włosy wpadające mu do oczu.

— Może zdradzę, choć pewnie nie powinienem, że to tylko jeden wróbel — powiedział, puszczając Harry'emu, który przechylił głowę i oparł policzek o oparcie kanapy, perskie oko.

— Niech zgadnę — mruknął cicho, popijając swoją kawę — ten wróbel ma srebrno-szare oczy, jasne blond włosy, a na imię dali mu: Luna?

— Być może — zaśmiał się lekko Draco, nie potrafiąc powstrzymać wesołych błysków, które zapłonęły mu w oczach jak lampiony. — Nie zastanawiasz się czasem, jak ona to...

Głośne pukanie przerwało Draconowi wpół zdania, szarooki czarodziej zerknął w kierunku wysokich drzwi i westchnął ciężko, jakby przeszkadzano mu w medytacji.

— Wejdź — zawołał w ich stronę — skoro musisz — dodał ciszej pod nosem i ukrył się za filiżanką swojej kawy.

W wejściowym progu pojawiła się wysportowana sylwetka Andersona. Auror przesunął wzrokiem po komnatach, zanim jego spojrzenie padło na obserwującego go w milczeniu znad swojej filiżanki Harry'ego. Coś w jego oczach paliło się tak zagorzale, jak wprawnemu dziennikarzowi węszącemu poruszające nowiny. Draco wykrzywił cierpko usta, chowając ten wyraz za rozgrzaną pod jego palcami porcelaną.

— Przepraszam, szefie, że przeszkadzam — powiedział Anderson, przechylając głowę w bok jak zaintrygowane szczenię — ale mamy trupa pod Astronomiczną.

Harry, wyglądając jak ktoś, kogo raptem wyrwali z głębokiego, przyjemnego snu, zamknął oczy.


	40. Tysiąc śmierci do wyboru — a każda wzniosła

_Pracując przez te kilka lat jako auror, nauczyłem się jednego: każde miejsce śmierci kryje w sobie jakąś historię. Czasem ta historia nie jest wyraźna gołym okiem - trzeba do niej dotrzeć, dokopać się poprzez obserwację detali pochodzących z miejsca zdarzenia, poprzez interpretację wyglądu ujrzanej sceny. Niekiedy drobnostki mają największe znaczenie: niedopite whiskey mieniące się w przeźroczystej szklance, niedopałek papierosa tkwiący między palcami, rozbite na podłodze szkło popychane powiewami wiatru, osadzające się wokół jak chmura. Poszlaki bywają mgliste i na pozór nieistotne, jednak gdyby przyjrzeć się im bliżej, zdradzają scenę, która odbyła się z ich udziałem._

_Podobna rzecz zaszła, kiedy zatrzymałem się pod Wieżą Astronomiczną, omiatając teren skoncentrowanym spojrzeniem. Ktoś mógłby posądzić mnie o nieczułość, nieprawdaż? Fakt faktem: istnieje pewne zobojętnienie zawodowe narastające z czasem, kumulujące się w głowie, znieczulające człowieka jak anestetyki dożylne. Istnieje pewien rodzaj przyzwyczajenia, od którego ciężko odstąpić, kiedy na intensywny zapach krwi, który zdaje się wsiąknąć w powietrze jak drobiny kurzu, człowieka nie mdli, ani nie odraża potrzeba podejścia bliżej. Jest w tym pewne zboczenie zawodowe, które nakazuje przyjrzeć się uważniej śladom krwi znaczącym bruk, czerwieni spływającej strugą z chodnika i wsiąkającej w ziemię za krawężnikiem, które mówi o potrzebie przyjrzenia się nienaturalnej pozycji rozłożenia łokci i popękanym rzepkom kolanowym. Które każe pochylić się nad pękniętą jak porcelanowy wazon czaszką i zastanowić się, czy krwawy wyziew z boku głowy powstał na skutek upadku z wysoka, czy może tajemnica jego powstania leży gdzieś indziej, gdzie należy podążyć jak za nitką od kłębka. Dzięki mnogości tych niewielkich detali, jakie tworzą obraz śmierci, można dociec się historii, jaka za nim stoi: to trochę jak kawałki układanki, które zebrane razem, przedstawią sobą pewien klarowny, całkowity obraz, niepozostawiający po sobie żadnych wątpliwości._

-VVV-

Śnieg trzeszczał mu pod podeszwami, kiedy podążał za śladami stóp Andersona, depcząc po jego krokach odciśniętych w białym puchu, jak po linie rozciągniętej nad kilkumetrową przepaścią. Nie musiał zadawać żadnych pytań - czerwień wsiąkającą w biel mógł dostrzec już z położenia zamkowych wrót - rozlewała się jak kleks po śniegu, pijąc oczy gapiów głębokim, ciemnym odcieniem, tworząc bezkształtne malowidło na swym białym, lodowatym płótnie. Wiatr przynosił ku niemu metaliczny, znajomy zapach, owiewając nim jego twarz, jakby był szalem, starającym się opleść dokładnie wokół jego szyi.

Kilka starszych dzieciaków z Hogwartu stało wokół ciała, zasłaniając usta dłońmi - niektórzy z nich wyglądali, jakby za moment mieli wypluć swój własny żołądek - przeplatając się jak korale na sznurku z kilkoma jego aurorami kręcącymi się w pobliżu jak ćmy, które ciągnie do płomienia świecy. Harry kątem oka dostrzegł też Lunę, której coraz dłuższe i dłuższe włosy były barwy tylko o kilka odcieni różniących się od rażącego odblaskami słonecznych, zimowych promieni śniegu, podtrzymującej się na wychudzonym, kościstym ramieniu Molly Weasley.

Harry powstrzymał się od kwaśnego wygięcia warg, kiedy przesunął spojrzeniem po zgromadzonych studentach i machnął ręką, jakby zatrzymywał taksówkę w środku ulicznego zgiełku.

— No już, koniec przedstawienia — zawołał, przyciągając ku sobie kilka roztargnionych spojrzeń — wracać do zamku. Nie będzie żerowania na tragedii w tej szkole.

Jak przypuszczał, uczniowie - szczególnie ci z najstarszego rocznika - wcale nie byli skorzy do rozejścia się. Jeden z aurorów z jego biura szybko odzyskał rezon i zaczął zaganiać gapiów na powrót do zamku - powołując się na prośby, groźby i wreszcie własną różdżkę, z której kilka czerwonych iskier posypało się wokół jak konfetti, szybko rozmywając się w zimowym, chłodnym powietrzu. Harry, którego okulary parowały pod mgiełką własnego oddechu, podszedł do spoczywającego na ziemi ciała, starając się nie zdeptać rozlanej wokół krwi mieszającej się ze świeżym śniegiem i przykucnął przy denacie, przechylając pod krzywym kątem głowę, aby móc spojrzeć mu w twarz.

Nie od razu rozpoznał w poharatanym, nadwyrężonym obliczu rysy Alberta Jacksona, zdawały się zbyt płytkie, zbyt bezosobowe - Harry, patrząc w nie, widział matowość, rozpoznawał w nich fizyczne cechy tego mężczyzny, ale zdawały mu się jakieś inne, jakby nie chciały dopasować się do tej bladej twarzy. Jego skóra była biała - niemalże przezroczysta - przypominała Harry'emu bielone szkło, z którego masowo produkowane były te tańsze, nędzniejsze fiolki do eliksirów, które tłukły się tak samo łatwo, jak twarze porcelanowych lalek. Wyschnięte rogówki zdawały się zmatowiałe, niewidzące oczy skierowane były gdzieś w przestrzeń, wychylając się zza połowicznie wpółprzymkniętych powiek. Popękane od wiatru i chłodu wargi były nieznacznie rozchylone, Harry dostrzegał mrugający zza nich rząd skruszonych zębów.

Wyprostował się bardzo powoli i zasłaniając ramieniem drogę słonecznemu światłu, aby nie kłuło go w oczy, podniósł wzrok na szczyt Astronomicznej Wieży, który piął się ku kłębiącym się wysoko, mętnawym chmurom, zza których przezierały się podłużne jak wiązki zaklęć promienie słońca. Mięśnie jego twarzy drgnęły nieznacznie, a przed oczami, jak w spowolnionej scenie mugolskiego filmu, zobaczył widmo całkiem innego ciała, o wiele starszego, o wiele wyższego, wyrzuconego siłą czarnomagicznej klątwy przez blanki, lecącego nieubłaganie w dół, ciągniętego przez zmyślne siły grawitacji.

— Szefie? — Niepewny głos Andersona ściągnął go na powrót ku rzeczywistości; Harry zwilżył dolną wargę koniuszkiem języka i odwrócił się do aurora.

— Masz papierosy, Anderson? — zapytał; jeśli stojącego przed nim mężczyznę zaskoczyło jego pytanie, nie dał mu tego odczuć - zerknął w zastygłą jak gipsowy odlew pośmiertny twarz Harry'ego i bez słowa wygrzebał opakowanie z połów gnącej się pod ciężarem silnego wiatru peleryny. Harry, lekko zmarzniętymi palcami, wydłubał z paczki papierosa i włożył sobie między zęby, jakby ten był wykałaczką. Anderson sięgnął po różdżkę i wzniecił na jej końcu cienki, nieduży, uginający się wraz z wiatrem języczek ognia, starając się go osłonić lewą dłonią. Zielonooki nachylił się do ognia i zaciągnął głęboko dymem, mając abstrakcyjne wrażenie, że wsiąka on w jego ciało po same koniuszki palców. — Przyczyna śmierci jest zgoła oczywista — powiedział, wydychając dym z płuc i wskazując niedbale ręką, którą trzymał papierosa, na szczyt zamkowej wieży.

— S-skoczył? — zaciął się Anderson i zagryzł mocno dolną wargę; Harry przyglądał się małej kropli krwi wysmykującej się spod przygryzających usta zębów i spływającej po jego brodzie, z czego - jak mu się zdawało - Anderson nie zdawał sobie sprawy.

Harry wzruszył ramionami. Był niemal przekonany, że Jackson wyskoczył ze szczytu wieży bez niczyjej pomocy, że do samobójczego skoku popchnęła go jedynie własna bojaźliwość, choć w żadnej mierze nie zamierzał mówić o tym głośno.

— Przekonamy się na sto procent, kiedy wejdziemy na górę, Anderson — odparł, odgarniając - dłonią, w której trzymał papierosa - włosy, które wiatr pchnął mu w oczy, po raz kolejny obiecując sobie, że musi jak najszybciej zająć się ich przycięciem. — Fakt faktem, że przyczyną śmierci było nic innego, jak upadek z wysoka. — Harry wyciągnął różdżkę nad ciało i wymamrotał formułę zaklęcia sondującego. Ciało natychmiast rozjarzyło się jak neon, a przez umysł Harry'ego zaczęło przesuwać się tysiące obrazów naraz - trochę, jak spowolniona scena filmowa puszczana klatka po klatce. Stał i patrzył - minutę, dwie - analizując rodzaj obrażeń: pęknięte obie nerki, uraz kręgosłupa w miejscu połączenia kręgosłupa piersiowego i lędźwiowego, pięć pokruszonych żeber, pęknięta śledziona i rozległy krwotok wewnętrzny; Harry przesunął czubek różdżki w kierunku głowy i szybko zdiagnozował rozległe pęknięcia czaszki rozchodzące się poprzez płat czołowy po ciemieniowy. Oględziny wykazały również zwichniętą żuchwę; zielonooki przykucnął na powrót na ziemi, jednym uderzeniem różdżki o palce przyodział dłoń w lateksową, białą rękawiczkę i przyłożył palce do nadmiernie opuszczonej żuchwy, przesunął po wysuniętej brodzie i dotknął miejsce, w którym pod skórą mieścił się staw skroniowo-żuchwowy. — Ach, tak... wyskoczył, jak sądzę — mruknął pod nosem Harry, marszcząc nieznacznie czoło, wpatrując się w wosokowobiałą twarz Jacksona. — Nikt go nie wypchnął.

Anderson przykucnął obok niego, wpatrując się w krew lepiącą się do białych, lateksowych rękawiczek, wyglądając, jakby za moment miał opróżnić zawartość własnego żołądka.

— Skąd to przypuszczenie? — zapytał auror, nie brzmiąc tak marnie, jaki prezentował sobą obraz; jego oddech tworzył lekką, niewielką mgiełkę wokół jego ust, momentalnie rozmywającą się w chłodnym powietrzu.

Harry uniósł na niego wzrok i odsunął palce od zakrwawionych zwłok.

— Skakał na głowę. — Wskazał palcem okutym w zakrwawioną rękawiczkę popękaną jak wazon czaszkę. — Ma niemal skruszony odcinek szyjny kręgosłupa, rdzeń kręgowy jest przerwany. Kręgosłup jest złamany na styku odcinka piersiowego i lędźwiowego, to częsty uraz po upadku z wysoka. Nie odnotowałem poważnych złamań w nogach, za to czaszka jest popękana jak gliniany wazon. — Harry opuścił ramię i rzucił spojrzeniem na rozrzucone w bezładzie nogi. — Ktoś, kto został wypchnięty z okna bądź wypadł przez własną nieuwagę, automatycznie próbuje lądować na stopach. Jakby próbował niczym kot spaść na cztery łapy. Jackson nie ma żadnych poważnych uszkodzeń w nogach, są poobijane, rzecz jasna, ale nie odnotowałem nawet najmniejszego złamania. Nie, Jackson nie został wypchnięty, Jackson zleciał głową w dół. Stąd domyślam się, że skoczył. — Harry wstał i ponownie skierował wzrok ku szczytowi Wieży Astronomicznej. — Tak czy inaczej, należy poczynić oględziny wieży, choć wątpię, byśmy odnotowali tam obecność kogoś innego w ostatnich godzinach. — Zielonooki zaciągnął się głęboko papierosem, który zasyczał pomiędzy jego palcami jak żarzące się w piecyku węgle. — Poza tym — westchnął Harry, wypuszczając dym z płuc, czując się nagle niebotycznie zmęczonym — kiedy samemu wyskakuje się ze szczytu budynku, ląduje się w pewnej odległości od ściany, zupełnie jak nasz nieboszczyk. Jeżeli kogoś celowo wyrzucają, próbuje się on ratować, chwyta się ściany, balkonów, wystających fragmentów cegieł... — Harry wzruszył ramionami i ponownie wskazał ręką, którą trzymał papierosa na denata. — Chciałem powiedzieć, że wówczas spada bliżej murów. Ten tutaj się nie ratował. Wyskoczył. I to z konkretnym celem. — Ruszył w kierunku zamkowych wrót, z zamiarem wdrapania się na szczyt Astronomicznej Wieży. Dym z papierosa ciągnął się za nim jak wyziewy kolei parowej. Między łopatkami czuł wpity w niego jak szpilka wzrok śledzącego jego przemarsz Andersona.

-VVV-

Papieros był gorszy od jego Djarumów, piekł gardo jak kwas i zostawiał okropny posmak na języku - szczególnie przy wypalaniu końcówki. Harry skrzywił się, wpatrując się przez moment z odrazą w rozpalony tytoń i ugasił go po chwili o kamienną ścianę, lekko zawilgoconą w miejscach nieosłoniętych przed wiatrem. Upuścił niedopałek w kąt i przygniótł podeszwą do sterty innych, wzbierających w kątach Astronomicznej Wieży jak kurz. Po raz kolejny zaczął się zastanawiać, czy nie przegapił ogłoszenia przez skrzaty jakiegoś błyskotliwego strajku generalnego, co szybko doprowadziło go myślami do Hermiony i jej absurdalnego Stowarzyszenia Walki o Emancypację Skrzatów Zniewolonych. Pokręcił gwałtownie głową, aby odepchnąć od siebie wizję brązowych jak czekolada oczu byłej przyjaciółki, która na kilka długich sekund stanęła mu przed oczami jak odbicie zagubione w magicznym zwierciadle.

— Rozumiem, że szukamy jakichś rzetelnych dowodów? — zapytał Gary Davies, jeden ze starszych członków składu aurorskiego, który przyszedł tutaj kilka chwil po nim, rozglądając się po wnętrzach wieży jak polujący na padlinę sęp.

Harry nie kłopotał się, aby na niego spojrzeć.

— Nie szukamy żadnych dowodów, Gary — powiedział cicho Harry, spoglądając w dół wieży na kręcących się u jej podnóża jak mrówki ludzi. Zobaczył niewielką postać Andersona, obchodzącą zwłoki z każdej strony, przykładającą magiczny aparat analogowy do oka. Biel flesza migała co rusz jak błyskawica na burzowym niebie. — Poszlak, co najwyżej. Możesz się tu chwilę rozejrzeć, jeśli chcesz, choć nie wiem, czy jest sens wzywać techników.

Mężczyzna westchnął i podszedł do Harry'ego, spoglądając na kręcące się na dole sylwetki.

— Rozumiem — mruknął starszy czarodziej, obracając w dużych dłoniach o śniadej karnacji różdżkę. — Tobie też wygląda to na samobójstwo, co?

Harry nie odpowiedział, nie odrywając wzroku od postaci przewijających się koło masy skóry, kości i krwi spoczywającej na śniegu. Ślady stóp uklepały podłoże, znacząc trajektorie wąskich ścieżek na śnieżnym puchu, który z białego stawał się powoli szary. Flesz błysnął ponownie, rozświetlając rozbitą, jak żółwiowa skorupa, w którą ktoś rzucił kamieniem, czaszkę.

— A więc: Albert Jackson — odezwał się Gary takim tonem, jakby odczytywał z pożółkłej etykiety nazwę jakiegoś przeterminowanego eliksiru. — Czy mogę spytać, co to za jeden i skąd się tu wziął?

Harry oderwał wzrok od sunących jak trajektorie kolei parowych postaci kłębiących się tłumnie pod wieżą i spojrzał w kąt na cmentarzysko przydeptanych, starych niedopałków.

— Kandydował na stanowisko aurora — odrzekł Harry, rad, że jego ton zabrzmiał zgoła neutralnie.

Gary milczał krótką chwilę, jakby potrzebował czasu na przetrawienie tej wiadomości.

— Przecież — zauważył po trzech czy czterech sekundach, opierając się barkiem o krawędź kamiennej ściany w okiennej wnęce — nie przyjmujemy obecnie nowych.

Harry wykrzywił kąciki warg i utkwił wzrok gdzieś w okolicach kołyszących się wierzchołków wiekowych drzew Zakazanego Lasu.

— No właśnie — przytaknął niemrawo i zaczął skubać czubkiem buta dolną krawędź blanki.

Gary zastygł na moment, po czym jego spojrzenie powędrowało od Harry'ego do leżącego u stóp wieży ciała i z powrotem, jakby widział jakąś niedostrzegalną dla innych żyłkę uczepioną do nadgarstków młodszego czarodzieja jak zmyślna biżuteria, spadającą wzdłuż wieży jak kołysząca się nad przepaścią lina.

— O cholera — wyrwało się spomiędzy jego lekko popękanych ust; w odpowiedzi na to Harry przymknął oczy i potarł zdrętwiałymi z zimna palcami ciążącą mu jak kilkutonowy, mosiężny dzwon głowę.

— No właśnie — powtórzył cicho, wydychając ciężko powietrze.

-VVV-

Podeszwy tarły podłoże jak papier ścierny, kiedy schodzili kręconymi schodami z najwyższej, zamkowej wieży. Peleryna Harry'ego uderzała rąbkiem o krawędzie schodów, lejąc się w dół jak potok głębokiej smoły.

— Musiał istnieć inny motyw — oznajmił ze stanowczością już po raz drugi Gary, brzmiąc zaciekle jak Kingsley, kiedy oznajmiał, te sto lat temu, że ochrona Harry'ego jest bardziej istotna od pilnowania premiera mugoli. — Zrozum mnie, to zwyczajnie nie ima się kupy. Nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie rzuca się z wieży, tylko dlatego, że nie zakwalifikował się na dane stanowisko pracownicze. — Jego głos toczył się wraz z nimi w dół schodów jak kauczukowa piłka odbijająca się od płaszczyzny stopni. — Jeżeli nasz denat kierował się czymś takim, to śmiem twierdzić, że powinien pobierać sesje u psychiatry.

Harry odburknął coś niejednoznacznie, muskając palcami chłodną poręcz schodowej klatki.

— Zaślepia cię poczucie winy — zarzucił mu Gary, a Harry musiał zagryźć zęby, aby nie odpowiedzieć czegoś niestosownego. — Gdzieś musi leżeć powód, słyszysz Harry? Gdzieś musi leżeć przyczyna, której nie rozumiemy. Musimy się jej dokopać, aby ograniczyć podobne jej skutki.

Harry zatrzymał się, chwytając barierkę tak mocno, że jej krawędzie z pewnością odbiły się na wnętrzach jego dłoni. Odwrócił się z powiewem szaty do starszego człowieka, a ten przyhamował gwałtownie, aby zapobiec ich kolizji; wbił w Gary'ego przewiercające spojrzenie.

— Czego, na litość Morgany, nie rozumiesz? — fuknął przez zęby zielonooki, świdrując starszego czarodzieja intensywnym wzrokiem. — Aspirował, rozczarował się, uznał, że nie widzi przed sobą innej przyszłości i, _łup_ , zabił się, rzucając się z wieży. Koniec historii.

Gary pokręcił gwałtownie głową, jakby był hipogryfem, który zarzuca łbem; jego oczy ciskały potrzebą bycia zrozumianym.

— To niezwykle spłaszczone rozumowanie — zarzucił mu Gary — i nie tego cię uczono na kursach aurorskich.

Harry tak głęboko zaciągnął się powietrzem, że przez moment był pewien, że to rozsadzi mu płuca. Wypuścił je z cichym świstem i przesunął koniuszkiem języka po górnych zębach.

— Wobec tego negujesz moją diagnozę? — wycedził powoli Harry, wiedząc, że jego oczy jarzą się jak ogień w kandelabrach. — Sądzisz, że to nie było samobójstwo, tak? Choć wszystkie przesłanki świadczą to tym, że...

— Nie, na Morganę, nie twierdzę, że to nie było samobójstwo! — wybuchnął Gary, przechylając głowę, jak lew przyglądający się zza krat natrętnemu gapiowi zwiedzającemu ZOO. — Mówię, że on nie postanowił sprawdzić odległości od szczytu wieży do ziemi przez jakiś głupi werteryzm. — Gary odetchnął głęboko, wydając przy tym dziwny, świszczący dźwięk. — Ktoś mu w głowie namieszał, ot co, namącił mu w tej łepetynie albo...

— Tak, _ja_ mu w głowie namieszałem, nie przyjmując go... — Szyderstwo przykleiło się do jego języka jak wata cukrowa, ale nie dane mu było skończyć zdania.

— Posłuchaj mnie! — warknął Gary, a wściekłość zatliła się w jego oczach jak gwiazda. Wychylił się w stronę Harry'ego i zawisł nad nim jak fatum, wpijając w niego spojrzenie godne bazyliszka. — Chciałem powiedzieć, że nie możemy wykluczyć _Imperiusa_. Nie możemy wykluczyć szantażu emocjonalnego. Nie możemy wykluczyć _Legilimencji_. Na brodę Merlina, jest cała paleta możliwości, których nie możemy ot tak wykluczyć.

Harry poczuł się pod tym przewiercającym spojrzeniem bardzo mały i bardzo głupi, jakby był pluskwą, która usiadła Gary'emu na wypastowanym na błysk bucie. Skrzywił się kwaśno, starając się odegnać od siebie to przytłaczające poczucie. Zacisnął zęby tak mocno, że poczuł, jak zaczynają boleć go mięśnie twarzy. Zerknął kątem oka w dół schodów, aby upewnić się, że nie są podsłuchiwani.

— I dokąd to nas może zaprowadzić, Gary? — wysyczał przez zęby, nerwowo przestępując z nogi na nogę. — Czy to także przeszło ci przez myśli? Czy choć przez chwilę pomyślałeś — jego głos drgnął, choć robił wszystko, aby utrzymać go w stabilnych ryzach — dokąd nas ta nić powiązań najprawdopodobniej doprowadzi?

Długoletni auror wyprostował się; jego kręgosłup naprężył się jak struna, a podeszwy uderzyły głucho w stopnie schodów, gdy cofnął się przed Harrym, jakby ten groził mu pogrzebaczem.

Zielonooki odetchnął głęboko, starając się odnaleźć zgubione niechybnie opanowanie, i ściszył znacznie swój głos:

— Zrozum, nie mogę sobie teraz pozwolić na wypowiedzenie wojny Naczelnictwu. Już i tak straciłem ich poparcie dla walki z mugolami. Nie rozdwoję się na dwa fronty, Gary, nie stać mnie na to. — Przeczesał nerwowo palcami niesforne kosmyki włosów i spojrzał aurorowi z długoletnim stażem w oczy. — Krew na śniegu. Pogruchotane kości. Samobójczy skok i nieznane motywy. Oto nasze poszlaki i, cóż mogę rzec więcej, prowadzą one donikąd. Zamykamy tę sprawę, Gary, i nie wnikamy w jej zakopane głęboko korzenie. W porządku?

Harry, choć nigdy nie przyznałby się do tego głośno, z niepokojem wyczekiwał odpowiedzi starszego wiekiem i stażem czarodzieja, kiedy na przedłużającą się jak nudnawy wykład ciszę padały jedynie ich ciężkie oddechy.

— Naturalnie — odparł wreszcie głuchym głosem auror, a Harry oblizał nerwowo wargi i skinął mu z wdzięcznością głową, by chwilę później odwrócić się od niego pospiesznie i spłynąć schodami w dół, zostawiając starszego aurora na pastwę jego własnych pasożytujących na umyśle wątpliwości.

-VVV-

— Samobójstwo — zawyrokował technik, zdejmując wprawionym ruchem lateksowe rękawiczki, wywracając je tym samym na lewą stronę.

Harry nie wiedział, kto wezwał na miejsce specjalistę od kryminalistyki, lecz miał ochotę wyrwać temu przeklętemu psu jego długi język. Nałożył na swój umysł solidną tarczę Oklumencyjną i skinął w podzięce głową przyglądającemu się mu mężczyźnie w średnim wieku.

— Tak też oceniliśmy — przyznał zdawkowym tonem, zmieniając swoją pozycję, kiedy prawy bark zaczął mu drętwieć od zbyt długiego podtrzymywania nim gładkiej kolumny, zdającej się pełnić raczej cele ozdobne, niż podtrzymywać fasadę. — W każdym razie dziękujemy, że zerknęliście na ten przypadek fachowym okiem — rzekł, podchodząc do mężczyzny, wyciągając ku niemu dłoń. Technik uścisnął ją mocno, uśmiechając się kącikami warg.

— Żaden problem, panie Potter — zapewnił, schylając w szacunku głowę. Harry pochwycił nad jego ramieniem niemrawe, ponure spojrzenie Gary'ego. — Praca z Biurem Aurorów to dla nas czysta przyjemność.

Harry zastanawiał się, czy nie przeciągnąć nieco tej dennej wymiany uprzejmości, ale podarował to sobie, wypuszczając dużą dłoń z silnego uścisku własnych palców.

— Czy ktoś poinformował już rodzinę? — zapytał kurtuazyjnie technik, wskazując głową na pogruchotane ciało, a Harry'emu ledwo udało się zdusić w zarodku kwaśny grymas.

— Gary się tym zajmie — oznajmił bez zastanowienia Harry, łapiąc wzrok starszego aurora. — Gary?

Auror powoli skinął głową i nic nie mówiąc, odwrócił się, kierując ku bramom odgradzającym teren Hogwartu; jego duże buty pozostawiały głębokie ślady na śniegu.

— To auror z wieloletnim stażem — poinformował technika Harry, choć wyjątkowo nie uśmiechało się mu kontynuowanie tej żmudnej gadaniny. — Ma bardzo duże wyczucie i wiele taktu.

Technik pokiwał głową, podążając spojrzeniem za starszym aurorem, wyglądając, jakby słuchał Harry'ego tylko jednym uchem.

— Odprowadzić pana poza bariery antydeportacyjne?

— Nie, nie, dziękuję, panie Potter — odrzekł technik, przecierając różdżkę uniesionym rąbkiem peleryny, takimi ruchami, jakby ją polerował. Kiedy ostatecznie dmuchnął w drewno, jakby poddawał go wcześniej kuracji papierem ściernym i schował go do specjalnego, podłużnego pokrowca uszytego ze smoczej skóry, Harry naprawdę mocno musiał się skupić, aby nie pozwolić sobie na przewrócenie oczami, które drgnęły na ten widok niemal odruchowo.

— Wobec tego pozwoli pan, że raz jeszcze wyrażę wdzięczność za waszą pomoc. — Harry skłonił się jak na królewskim dworze i wyminął mężczyznę, który skinął mu krótko głową, kierując kroki do pnącego się spadzistym dachem ku zimowemu niebu zamku. — Panowie — zawołał do kręcącej się nieopodal trójki aurorów, wymieniających się spostrzeżeniami w cieniu wysokich murów — koniec oględzin. Dzisiaj już macie wolne.

Przeszedł przez zamkowy próg, nie czekając na czyjąkolwiek odpowiedź, mając nadzieję, że technicy lada moment zabiorą ze sobą pogruchotane ciało Alberta Jacksona, umieszczając je przepisowo w magicznej chłodni do czasu, aż zgłosi się po nie rodzina. Odetchnął głęboko i skinął w przestrzeń głową, próbując sobie wmówić, że zrobił wszystko to, co zrobić należało.

-VVV-

Jej obcasy stukały dźwięcznie o posadzkę, kiedy zataczała nerwowe koła przed blatem swojego biurka. Harry przysłuchiwał się tej monotonnej symfonii, dostrzegając w niej powtarzający się rytm, z którego ona zapewne wcale nie zdawała sobie sprawy. Kiedy w pewnym momencie zatrzymała się przed nim, ten krążący w powietrzu takt urwał się jak po cięciu nożycami. Czubek jej spiczastego kapelusza uginał się lekko w lewo jak wierzchołek drzewa ułamany wiatrem. Zielone oczy okalane drobną siatką zmarszczek omiotły jego twarz jak treść jakiegoś nie dość poprawnego tematycznie eseju z Transmutacji.

— Chyba domyślasz się, Potter, o co zmuszona cię jestem prosić? — odezwała się profesorskim tonem, choć jedna z głębszych zmarszczek przecinających jej niskie czoło drgnęła w niemym zatroskaniu.

Harry odwrócił wzrok, wlepiając niewidzące spojrzenie w okienną szybę.

— Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że nadwyrężyłem pani gościnności, pani dyrektor — odpowiedział cicho, nawet nie siląc się udawać, że nie jest mu ciężko. — Pierwsze co uczynię, to odwołam z zamku aurorów. Następnie spakuję swoje rzeczy.

McGonagall uniosła pomarszczoną dłoń do twarzy i przyłożyła knykcie do zaciśniętych wąsko ust, przyglądając mu się w taki sposób, jakby biła się z myślami.

— Bardzo mi przykro, Potter — odezwała się w końcu, opuszczając ramię, jej słowa brzmiały tak osowiale, jakby rzeczywiście było jej smutno — ale to szkoła, a nie baza wojskowa.

Jakaś nadludzka siła ścisnęła go za gardło, ale pozbył się jej, przełykając ciężko ślinę.

— Oczywiście — przytaknął skinieniem głowy. — To zrozumiała, racjonalna decyzja, pani dyrektor. — Ledwo powstrzymał się od nerwowego przestąpienia z nogi na nogę jak małoletni uczniak; zmusił się do oderwania wzroku od szyby i spojrzenia w zielone oczy obecnej dyrektorki. Jej czujny, koci wzrok lustrował jego oblicze, jakby starsza czarownica widziała jego myśli odzwierciedlające się w rysach twarzy. _Umysł nie jest książką, którą można otworzyć i przeczytać w wolnym czasie_ — zabrzęczał mu w głowie sfrustrowany głos Snape'a i przez kilka sekund Harry miał niepomierną ochotę walnąć czołem w ścianę, aby go zagłuszyć.

— Potter, jeśli wolno mi wyrazić swoją opinię... — zaczęła powoli dyrektorka, kontynuując spacer przed biurkiem.

— Ależ, pani dyrektor... — Harry schylił z szacunkiem głowę.

— Pamiętasz, jak powiedziałeś, że powinniśmy skupić się na badaniu położenia tych mugolskich magazynów, w których...? — nie dokończyła, rzucając Harry'emu znaczące spojrzenie; zielonooki wyprostował się z godnością, starając się nie wbić sobie boleśnie paznokci we wnętrza dłoni, kiedy pomyślał o tym, że to zarządzenie wyszło na dobrą sprawę spod rąk Snape'a. McGonagall, sądząc po spojrzeniu, jakie mu posłała, również zdawała się rozumieć, od kogo w rzeczywistości wyszła tamta sugestia, ale taktownie to przemilczała.

— Jak mógłbym zapomnieć? — powiedział ostrożnie, chcąc nie chcąc spuszczając wzrok na podłogę w gabinecie, kiedy coś nieprzyjemnie drażniącego zaczęło wwiercać się w jego żołądek.

— Powiedziałam, że nie jest to kwestia bieżąca — rzekła powoli McGonagall, świdrując jego twarz tym swoim czujnym spojrzeniem, przywodzącym Harry'emu na myśl kota obserwującego mysią norę. — Przemyślałam to, Potter, i doszłam do wniosku, że nie była to aż tak oderwana od realu propozycja. Być może właśnie na tej kwestii powinno skupić się Biuro Aurorów, kiedy stąd odejdziecie?

Harry poczuł się tak, jakby coś ciężkiego osiadło na jego żołądku; jego oczy prześledziły położenie jakiejś przeciągłej rysy znaczącej gabinetową posadzkę. Jego myśli zaczęły nieprzyjemnie kumulować się wokół pewnego dobrego towarzysza broni, wokół świetnego wojownika i wybitnego eksperta w selekcjonowaniu informacji.

To Jerry w ich jednostce szczycił się niezawodną umiejętnością lokalizacji nawet najbardziej ukrytych położeń. To on badał dane dotyczące miejsca i to on potrafił najlepiej wskazać, czego można się po danym terenie spodziewać. Harry był boleśnie świadom faktu, że nikt nie przeprowadzi tak dokładnej pracy badawczej, jak Jerry.

— To, ma się rozumieć, jest jedynie sugestia — odezwała się dyrektorka, kiedy Harry nie odpowiadał dłuższą chwilę jej słowom. — Nie chciałabym ingerować w sprawy Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa. — Źle zinterpretowała jego milczenie, ale Harry nie zamierzał wyprowadzać kobiety z błędu; podniósł na nią wzrok, kiedy obeszła dyrektorskie biurko, kładąc dłonie na oparciu wysuniętego spod niego fotela. Przeszło mu przez myśl, że jest to dla niego zawoalowany sygnał, że ta rozmowa dobiegła końca.

— Dziękuję, za ten podszept, pani dyrektor — odrzekł przyciszonym głosem, elegancko kłaniając się dyrektorce, machając przy tym materiałem szaty z mechaniczną poprawnością; jego peleryna, której wciąż nie zrzucił, zaszeleściła, gdy jej rąbek przetarł posadzkę dyrektorskiego gabinetu. — Naturalnie, wezmę go pod uwagę. — Odwrócił się, nie spoglądając więcej na czarownicę, kierując swoje kroki do wyjścia, mając nadzieję, że pośpiech nie jest zanadto dostrzegalny w jego ruchach.

— Nie miej mi tego za złe, Potter — odezwała się za nim McGonagall, brzmiąc tak, jakby kolce jakiegoś pnącego się kwiatu kłuły ją w gardło.

Harry, rad, że kobieta nie jest w stanie zobaczyć jego twarzy, skrzywił się koszmarnie i jedynie cudem powstrzymał swój język od ciśnięcia w nią jakimś zjadliwym komentarzem. Uznając, że najlepiej będzie udać, że nie dosłyszał jej słów, złapał za klamkę wysokich, ozdobnych drzwi i ewakuował się z gabinetu, jakby za jego plecami się paliło. W głowie raz za razem huczało mu irytujące pytanie: gdzie, do diabła, się podzieje, skoro nie dane jest mu zostać w tym wiekowym, wielkim zamku ukrytym pośród szkockich szczytów, który uważał za swój dom, odkąd tylko po raz pierwszy przekroczył jego przesiąknięte magią progi?

-VVV-

Wszedł bez pukania do komnat zajmowanych przez Dracona i oparł się barkiem o framugę drewnianych drzwi; omiótł spojrzeniem dość przestronne pomieszczenie, przesuwając wzrokiem po zmianach w umeblowaniu, które zapewne wprowadziły tutaj skrzaty, podążając za sugestiami obecnego gospodarza.

— Ładnie się tu urządziłeś — odezwał się cicho, odrywając Dracona od jakiejś opasłej książki trzymanej na kolanach. Szarooki czarodziej drgnął, jakby nie zdawał sobie wcześniej sprawy z jego obecności i z nietęgą miną odrzucił na bok cienki koc, w który miał zaplątane nogi. Położył książkę na kawowym stoliku otwartą na stronach, na których skończył czytać. Harry zerknął kątem oka na wytarty tytuł skierowany ku sufitowi jak reflektor. „ _Krótka historia zaklęć zakazanych_ " — rozszyfrował wytarty nadruk na chropowatej okładce przedniej.

— Przyszedłeś na drugą kawę? — zagadnął z lekką nutą szyderstwa Draco; zielone oczy przesunęły się w stronę czarnego kruka, który właśnie przysiadł na parapecie i zaczął skubać napuszone od zimna pióra. — Jestem świadom tego, że robię najlepszą, najmocniej działającą na kubki smakowe, kawę w promieniu kilometra — zaśmiał się wyniośle Draco, spodziewając się zapewne kąśliwej uwagi ze strony Harry'ego.

Harry nie odpowiedział, śledząc, jak czarny ptak okupujący zewnętrzny parapet rozwija skrzydła i nurkuje w dół z nie mniejszą precyzją od jego starej, dobrej Błyskawicy.

— Co jest? — Zaczepny ton Draco stracił na impertynencji; kiedy Harry na niego spojrzał, zobaczył przeciągłą zmarszczkę, jaka zagościła nad jego chudymi, jasnymi brwiami. — Twój nieboszczyk jest problematyczny?

Harry przejechał czubkiem języka po górnych zębach, zmuszając się całą siłą woli, aby nie uciec wzrokiem od tych migoczących lekkim zaniepokojeniem, szarych oczu.

— Wracam na Grimmauld Place — oznajmił, wypuszczając ciężko powietrze z płuc; Draco zmarszczył nos i pewnie w innych okolicznościach Harry zarzuciłby mu, jak komicznie wygląda, kiedy tak robi - obecnie nie było mu jednak do śmiechu; uniósł dłoń to twarzy i przetarł w niejakim zmęczeniu brwi. — Najdalej jutro. — Poprawił bezwiednym ruchem zjeżdżające mu z nosa okulary.

Draco przyglądał mu się dłuższą chwilę; zuchwały uśmieszek spłynął z jego twarzy jak akwarele z płótna.

— Myślałem, że będziesz tu przeprowadzał śledztwo — zauważył, przechylając głowę i odgarniając włosy z twarzy, gdy kilka kosmyków spadło mu przy tym na oczy. — Co z ciałem pod Astronomiczną?

Harry skrzywił się jak na jakiegoś odrażającego owada, który zakręcił się przy jego nosie i wzruszył ramionami.

— Samobójca — oznajmił takim tonem, jakby to zamykało sprawę — i idiota, gdyby mnie ktoś zapytał. Technicy zgarnęli go już do chłodni. Zrzuciłem na innego aurora obowiązek poinformowania rodziny.

Harry odepchnął się od framugi, zamknął za sobą uchylone drzwi. Podszedł do kanapy z wyrazem twarzy świadczącym o tym, że nic z ostatnich zdarzeń go nie rusza; Draco podciągnął pod brodę wyciągnięte nogi, robiąc mu miejsce obok siebie na kanapie. Jego szare oczy błądziły po twarzy zielonookiego, jakby czegoś w niej szukały.

— Harry, co się dzieje? — zapytał, podciągając się wyżej na poduszkach wyściełających kanapę, patrząc, jak drugi czarodziej podpiera się łokciem o podłokietnik i opiera skroń o kościste knykcie.

Harry ponownie wzruszył ramionami, spoglądając bezmyślnie na ogień tlący się w kandelabrach wciśniętych w ścianę. Pomarańczowe płomienie przeplatały się ze sobą jak węże tańczące pod wezwaniem zaklinacza.

— Od czego tu zacząć? — mruknął pod nosem zielonooki i prychnął ponuro nad własnym pesymizmem. — McGonagall wyczerpała swoje pokłady cierpliwości. Zdaje się, że odnalezienie ciała na jej szkolnych błoniach przelało czarę. Poprosiła, abym dla dobra uczniów Hogwartu, opuścił wkrótce zamek. — Harry skrzywił się i przetarł w roztargnieniu swędzącą skroń. Draco wydał z siebie pełne oburzenia fuknięcie, przywodzące Harry'emu na myśl niezadowoloną sowę; zielonooki machnął dłonią, jakby mówił tym samym: "to jeszcze nic". — Ponadto facet, który się zabił, to niedoszły auror. Zgłosił swoją kandydaturę gdzieś w samych początkach wojny z mugolami. Nie zakwalifikowałem go, rzecz jasna, w tamtych czasach zamknąłem możliwość wszelkiego nowego naboru na to stanowisko. — Westchnął ciężko, rzucając Draconowi ponure spojrzenie.

— To absolutnie zrozumiałe — ocenił pewnym swego głosem Draco, w odpowiedzi na co Harry pokiwał powoli głową. — Poza tym nie stanowił najwyraźniej idealnej kandydatury, skoro miał tak rozchwiane nerwy, nie sądzisz?

Zielonooki zmarszczył brwi i rzucił szybkie spojrzenie zamkniętym drzwiom wejściowym.

— Zgoda — mruknął przyciszonym głosem, na co Draco jeszcze mocniej zmarszczył nos. — To wszystko prawda. Tyle że logiczne przesłanki wskazują na to, że facet był szantażowany, rozumiesz? I to bynajmniej nie przez anonimowe pogróżki nadsyłane z gazetowych wycinków. — Harry przygryzł dolną wargę, spoglądając w szare oczy młodego czarodzieja, który zastygł na moment w kompletnym bezruchu, jakby był figurą z wosku uwiecznioną w jednej pozie. — Potrafisz się zorientować w tym, co próbuję ci powiedzieć?

Draco wlepiał w Harry'ego nieco niedowierzające spojrzenie, jego usta rozchyliły się nieznacznie; na dnie jego szarych oczu czaiła się niema zgroza.

— Nie mówisz poważnie — odezwał się słabym głosem, a Harry - słysząc to - zacisnął zęby tak mocno, że poczuł tępe ukłucie bólu w stawach skroniowo-żuchwowych.

— Jestem śmiertelnie poważny, na Merlina — wycedził przez zęby zielonooki, by chwilę później odetchnąć głęboko, starając się uspokoić wzburzone nerwy; przystąpił do rozmasowywania palcami piekącej, od zaciskania zębów, żuchwy.

Draco przygryzł wargi, zerknął niepewnie w stronę drzwi i nachylił się w stronę Harry'ego.

— Sądzisz, że ten gościu miał cię śledzić? — zapytał tak cicho, że zielonooki zmarszczył mocno brwi, skupiając się w pełni na jego słowach. — Uważasz, że postawili go w sytuacji bez wyjścia?

Harry pokręcił bezwiednie głową.

— Nie wiem, Draco — odrzekł na wydechu i wykrzywił usta w pełnym niesmaku grymasie. — Tak mi się wydaje, ale nie mam pewności.

Szarooki przechylił w zamyśleniu głowę i opuścił nogi z kanapy na podłogę; jego oczy były pełne kotłującego się w nich zaaferowania.

— To by wyjaśniało, dlaczego zwrócił się ku takiemu rozwiązaniu — mruknął pod nosem, patrząc na Harry'ego w taki sposób, jakby nie do końca go dostrzegał.

Zielonooki poczuł kwaśny posmak w ustach, przez co wykrzywił wargi w jeszcze paskudniejszym grymasie.

— Naprawdę? — zapytał niechętnie. — Wyjaśniałoby? Bo jeśli tak, to oznaczałoby, że Naczelnictwo jest w stanie dyskretnie pchnąć kogoś wprost w ramiona śmierci. Trochę niepokojące, nie uważasz?

Draco westchnął ciężko.

— Och, nie mam ku temu wątpliwości, że Naczelnictwo jest zdolne do podobnych metod — oznajmił sucho, kręcąc z niesmakiem głową. — Co mnie dziwi, to że do tej pory zdajesz się wybielać ich działalność.

— Wybielać ich... — powtórzył Harry, krzywiąc się jak po połknięciu cytryny. Pokręcił głową, jakby odganiał się od natrętnej muchy. — Ja niczego nie wybielam, skąd ci to w ogóle do głowy przyszło?

Draco przewrócił oczami i wskazał oskarżycielsko palcem gdzieś w mostek Harry'ego.

— No jasne — syknął niczym rasowa żmija odganiająca się od konkurencji do jedynej myszy w okolicy. — Ty nikogo nie wybielasz, ty tylko patrząc na Severusa Snape'a, widzisz zrehabilitowanego bohatera wojennego — oskarżył go Draco.

Harry, słysząc rzucone w niego jak popłuczyny słowa, zmrużył złowróżbnie oczy i wpił w szare tęczówki Dracona przeszywające spojrzenie; mięśnie jego twarzy szarpnęły się pod skórą, napinając się jak maska karnawałowa.

— Daj temu spokój, Draco — powiedział, siląc się na spokojny ton, choć jego serce zadudniło głucho o żebra. — Wiedz, że przejrzałem na oczy. Doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że Naczelnik nie jest łagodnym barankiem, którego nie należy się obawiać.

Draco uniósł brwi wysoko na czoło, ale nie ciągnął tematu. Harry oblizał niecierpliwie wargi.

— No dobra, przyznaję — mruknął niechętnie — że jego rola w ostatniej wojnie czarodziejów nieco wyprowadza mnie z pantałyku, ale...

— Rola? — przerwał mu Draco, kręcąc z niejakim politowaniem głową. — Mówisz o różnicy stron? — wypluł z siebie jak gorzki posmak z ust. — Jedyną stroną, którą on popiera, jest jego własna. Twoje własne słowa, Harry! — Draco odetchnął głęboko, jakby nabierał powietrza po wynurzeniu się spod tafli wody. — Aż ciężko mi uwierzyć, że możemy mieć trupa na szkolnych błoniach, a ty wciąż żywisz jakieś absurdalne wątpliwości.

Harry odwrócił wzrok ku szybie, zaszczycając ją mętnym spojrzeniem zielonych oczu.

— Nie mam wątpliwości — powiedział cicho, ledwo poruszając przy tym ustami; zdawało mu się, że jego wargi są dziwnie zdrętwiałe, a jego język zajmuje nagle o wiele więcej miejsca, niż powinien, jakby był balonem z helem wypychającym mu wnętrze ust. — Snape stoi murem za wszystkim, co dzieje się w tym kraju. Tam, gdzie drogi prowadzą donikąd, stoi Snape. Tam, gdzie motywy są niejasne, jest Snape. — Harry odetchnął głęboko, spuszczając wzrok na posadzkę. — To zawsze był i to zawsze będzie _Snape_.

— Pompatyczne wyznanie, Potter — skwitował Draco, co wróciło niewielki uśmiech na twarz Harry'ego, który posłał mu kpiarskie spojrzenie. Zarobił tym sobie diaboliczny uśmiech szczerzący się spod błyszczących srebrem oczu.

— Och, zamknij się.

— Można pomyśleć, że żywisz do niego jakiś chory sentyment — prowokował go Draco, wywołując na twarzy swego rówieśnika niewielki uśmiech.

— A ty jak zawsze musisz być cięty jak osa — zaszydził Harry.

— I właśnie za to mnie uwielbiasz! — zawołał z przesadnym samozachwytem Draco; Harry przewrócił oczami i rozluźnił nieznacznie spięte mięśnie ramion.

— Nie schlebiaj sobie.

Draco założył ręce pod głowę, przyglądając się Harry'emu spod brody.

— Więc mówiłeś wcześniej, że wracamy na Grimmauld Place? — zapytał, uśmiechając się samymi kącikami warg; brwi Harry'ego podjechały wysoko na czoło.

— _Wracamy?_ — powtórzył, kładąc nacisk na poszczególne sylaby. — Chyba mi umknęła w tej mojej wypowiedzi liczba mnoga — zaszydził, spoglądając wymownie w szare, migoczące rozbawieniem oczy.

Draco rozsiadł się wygodniej na kanapie i sięgnął po porzuconą na stoliku kawowym książkę.

— Co za szczęście, że cię uświadomiłem — oznajmił szarooki czarodziej i schował się za okładką, jakby opuszczał między nimi szczelną, niewidzialną kurtynę.

-VVV-

_Czasami myślę sobie, że jestem skazany na_ _Grimmauld Place_ _\- zupełnie jak Syriusz. Choć mam ochotę trzymać się od tego okropnego miejsca jak najdalej, zmyślny los zawsze mnie do niego zawraca, jakby siłą starał się przypomnieć mi o testamencie, którego treść powoduje u mnie zawroty żołądka, jakby usilnie starał się mi zwrócić dziedzictwo, o które nigdy się nie prosiłem. Przeklęte_ _Islington_ _, naprawdę znienawidziłem tę dzielnicę. Nienawidzę tych szarych, martwych ulic, na których wiecznie napotykam się na starych pijaków charczących coś niewyraźnie przez zdarte gardło, nie znoszę tej popękanej kostki chodnikowej, na której jakieś dzieciaki wiecznie mażą kredą obrazy niestworzonych postaci, grają głośno w klasy i wypluwają gumę do żucia gdzie popadnie. Nienawidzę sekretarzyka w salonie tego okropnego domu pod numerem dwunastym, w którym, gdy miałem piętnaście lat, beztrosko zadomowił się bogin, przyprawiający niegdyś o palpitację serca panią Weasley. Nienawidzę zardzewiałych, stępionych sztyletów uczepionych ścian jak chorągwie, na których ostrzach od lat wzbierały pęczki smętnego kurzu. Nie potrafię ścierpieć walających się tu i ówdzie kryształowych, zatłuszczonych tysiącami przestawiających je z kąta w kąt palców karafek z potężnymi opalami osadzonymi w starych korkach, wypełnionymi czymś, co niebezpiecznie przypominało krew. Nienawidzę porcelanowych i szklanych stojaków na serwetki, których struktura wywijała się w ozdobnych pląsach o kunsztowności sieci uwitej pajęczymi odnogami. Chcę mi się kichać od kurzu zalegającego na starych gobelinach, żywcem wyjętych z dawnych epok i przedpotopowych, zagranicznych buchar, w których chmara moli wyżarła ziejące szarością dziury. Kiedy spoglądałem na rozciągający się na całą ścianę gobelin z drzewem genealogicznym rodu Blacków, nie potrafiłem się nie krzywić na wypalone w nim, czarne wyziewy, głośno zaprzeczające krzykliwej dewizie: „_ _Toujours Pur_ _", a mój wzrok był zawsze brutalnie przyciągany do jednego z tych ciemnych kraterów, pod którym wciąż w ruchomych pląsach wił się podpis: „Syriusz Black". Kiedy natrafiałem w kuchennych bądź salonowych szafkach na złote sygnety, zaśniedziałe tabakiery i zegarki wahające się synchronicznie na mosiężnych łańcuszkach, miałem gorącą ochotę cisnąć nimi do kominka._

_Mimo to zawsze tam powracałem jak Odys do rodzinnej Itaki. I kiedy siadałem na zapadniętej, starej kanapie przeciągając palcami po blacie stolika o wrzecionowatych nóżkach, kiedy spoglądałem na drogi fortepian, na którym Hermiona całe wieki temu uczyła wygrywać Rona kilka podstawowych, prostych taktów mogolskich etiud przez kilka chwil wydawało mi się, że odnalazłem miejsce, do którego przynależę._

-VVV-

Lottie żuła jak gdyby nigdy nic końcówkę niesfornego kosmyka rudych włosów wpadających jej na twarz, wpatrując się swoimi dużymi, bladymi oczami w czarne jak obsydian oczy stojącej przy jednym z łóżek w infirmerii Katriny.

— Hej, Tommy, czy to nie ta zakłamana flama, która jesienią nawiedziła twój bar, a potem rozpłynęła się w powietrzu? — zaświergotała Lottie, przechylając głowę, jakby przyglądała się jakiemuś nadnaturalnemu okazowi magicznego stworzenia.

Katrina, zachowując kamienną twarz, przeniosła wzrok na starego barmana, przypatrującego się jej uważnie spod wpół przymkniętych powiek. Splotła ramiona na piersi i uniosła dumnie brodę.

— Masz mi to za złe, Lottie? — zapytała jedwabistym głosem, ponownie spoglądając w oczy młodej, szczupłej dziewczynie.

— Czy mam ci to za złe? — Rudowłosa zaśmiała się paskudnie, ukazując szereg przykrytych żółtym osadem zębów; Katrina, chcąc nie chcąc, skrzywiła się w niemym niesmaku. — Słońce, jestem na ciebie tak wściekła, że ty sobie tego nawet nie wyobrażasz.

— Ach, no tak — prychnęła Katrina, zaplatając w obronnym geście ramiona na piersi — bo przecież fakt, że dzięki mnie nie zdechłaś po ataku mugolskich wojsk jak szczur na ulicy, nic nie znaczy. — Posłała dziewczynie kłujące jak igła chirurgiczna spojrzenie i dmuchnęła w kosmyk włosów wpadający jej do oczu.

— Dzięki _tobie_? — powtórzyła prześmiewczo Lottie i zaśmiała się szyderczo, ale Katrinie nie umknął fakt, że nerwowo podciągnęła się wyżej na materacu swojej leżanki. — Nie rozśmieszaj mnie. Nie przypominam sobie, żeby Tommy wspominał, o twojej obecności na Nokturnie tego dnia, kiedy przeprowadzono ten szumny atak.

Katrina skrzywiła się i opuściła ramiona wzdłuż ciała.

— Ty głupia, zadufana w sobie królewno — fuknęła przyciszonym głosem na rudowłosą, mówiąc takim tonem, jakby karciła nierozgarniętego, nieposłusznego szczeniaka — a myślisz, że dlaczego Harry znalazł się wtedy na Nokturnie, aby wyciągnąć was z tego grzęzawiska? Czy naprawdę jesteś tak otępiała, żeby sądzić, że zwyczajnie sobie tamtędy _spacerował_ i, och, no popatrz, wpadł akurat _na waszą dwójkę_ i uznał, że należy wyciągnąć do was pomocną dłoń? Sądzisz, że on się tam wybrał bez konkretnego celu i przez przypadek zawitał koło tamtego, starego baru? — Katrina przejechała nerwowo językiem po dolnej wardze. — Bogowie, Lottie, ruszże ty głową!

— Więc dlaczego? — odezwał się cicho, milczący do tej pory, barman, spoglądając chłodnym wzrokiem w twarz Katriny, która słysząc to pytanie, lekko poczerwieniała.

— Nie, wiecie co, zasadniczo nie ma to pieprzonego znaczenia — prychnęła Katrina, nerwowym gestem poprawiając włosy lejące się jej kasztanowym potokiem na ramiona. — Powiedziałabym, że miło was znów zobaczyć, ale chyba jestem w tym twierdzeniu osamotniona.

— No jasne, uchylaj się od odpowiedzi — zaszarżowała na nią słownie Lottie. — Kim ja jestem, żebym śmiała żądać wyjaśnień od cudownej, wspaniałomyślnej _panny Snape_?

Katrina zjeżyła się jak kotka, błyskając na Lottie wściekłym spojrzeniem; rozjuszenie zaczęło torować sobie drogę poprzez jej żyły i Katrina miała wrażenie, że jej krew lada moment zacznie bulgotać jak eliksir w kociołku pozostawiony na zbyt dużym ogniu.

— Nie nazywaj mnie tak! — wysyczała urażona Katrina, posyłając Lottie pełne zjadliwości spojrzenie.

— Przecież tak masz _na nazwisko_ , prawda? — odgryzła się rudowłosa, uśmiechając się zajadle, kiedy Katrina zazgrzytała w odpowiedzi zębami. — I żeby wszystko było jasne, _Snape_ , nie jesteśmy ci nic winni. — Dziewczyna machnęła byle jak ręką w stronę podstarzałego barmana. — Ani ja, ani Tommy — sprostowała.

Katrina poczuła się tak, jakby ktoś ją spoliczkował. Przewierciła wpijającą w nią kąśliwy wzrok rudowłosą dziewczynę pełnym oskarżenia wzrokiem i wypluła z siebie jak gorzki posmak trucizny:

— Niczego od was nie chcę, na litość Morgany, i nigdy nie chciałam.

Lotty skrzywiła się na nią powątpiewająco; czarnooka miała wrażenie, że coś nieprzyjemnie ciężkiego przewraca się na dnie jej żołądka.

— Świetnie, sprawa zamknięta! _Snape_. — Jej nazwisko zsunęło się po języku Lottie jak zniewaga i uderzyło dokładnie tam, gdzie było wymierzone.

Katrina, czując się tak, jakby za moment miała wybuchnąć salwą sprzecznych emocji niczym supernowa, odwróciła się na pięcie, by - z dumą unosząc głowę, nie chcąc pokazać po sobie, jak bardzo czuje się urażona i zraniona jednocześnie - skierować się do wyjścia ze Szpitalnego Skrzydła.

— Poczekaj, złotko — rozległ się za nią nieco zanadto zachrypnięty głos Tommy'ego; brzmiał tak, jakby dym za mocno wżarł się w jego struny głosowe. — Nie odpowiedziałaś na moje pytanie.

Katrina zaciągnęła się chwiejnie powietrzem i odwróciła się z takim rozmachem, jakby ktoś szarpnął ją za ramię.

— Może pomyślałam — warknęła, czując, że dłużej nie wytrzyma tych ciążących na jej ramionach spojrzeń - jednej pary podejrzliwych oczu i jednej pary oskarżycielskich — że warto poprosić o ratunek dla dwójki porządnych ludzi, skoro dysponuję taką możliwością! Nie jestem bezduszną, niewzruszoną łajzą, za jaką najwyraźniej mnie uważacie!

Zmierzyła rozbieganym wzrokiem dwie sylwetki odziane w szpitalne piżamy, dostrzegając przy tym, że stary barman nie spuszcza z niej spojrzenia - patrzył na nią jak na krzyżówkę, która ma zbyt wiele skomplikowanych, trudnych haseł, aby móc szybko ją rozwiązać.

— Porządnych ludzi — powtórzył pod nosem w taki sposób, jakby ważył te słowa na języku, przechylając głowę i mrużąc oczy, jakby starał się dostrzec jakąś majaczącą na horyzoncie sylwetkę, rozmywającą się na źrenicach.

Lottie naprężyła plecy tak gwałtownie, że coś jej strzyknęło w kręgosłupie.

— Kpisz sobie z nas? — wysyczała niczym rozjuszona kotka, nie mniej przy tym wściekłą kotkę przypominając.

— Lottie, cicho już — skarcił ją podstarzały kelner, nie odrywając oczu od zaciskającej zęby Katriny. — Wybacz mi, słońce, ale Nokturn aż kipi od ludzi takich jak my, którzy być może nawet i marzą o tym, by pewnego dnia zjawiła się jakaś, hmm, _dobra wróżka_ i uwolniła ich od tego bagna, w jakim przyszło im żyć. — Tommy przechylił głowę, błądząc spojrzeniem po młodej, brzoskwiniowej twarzy Katriny. — W tym śmieciowisku żyje tysiące ludzi. Dlaczego właśnie _my_?

Katrina zagryzła dolną wargę i odwróciła wzrok ku ścianie, zastanawiając się, czy jej wywijający istne salta żołądek lada moment nie zawiedzie jej zaufania.

— Bo jesteście autentyczni — powiedziała szczerze, nerwowo przestępując z nogi na nogę — bo jesteście szczerzy wobec siebie i wobec świata, bez względu na to, co robicie. Nie ważne, że ty jesteś jakimś bezimiennym barmanem w podejrzanym barze na Nokturnie, a Lotty dziewczyną lekkich obyczajów z jakiegoś przydymionego gniazda cuchnącego nikotyną. Nie ważne, że ty usługujesz bandzie zapijaczonych, rozwydrzonych alkoholików, a ona wywija pląsy przed napalonymi facetami za jakieś marne knuty. Bez znaczenia jest to, że ta twoja rudera, którą prowadziłeś, aż krzyczała szemranymi interesami, i że Lottie przespała się za pieniądze ze znacznie większą ilością mężczyzn, niż ilość jej palców u rąk i u stóp włącznie. Jesteście bardziej prawdziwi, od większości tych kretynów, nazywających się: „ludźmi z dobrego domu". I, cóż, polubiłam was naprawdę bardzo. — Katrina zagapiła się w podłogę i zaszurała podeszwą jak uczniak przyłapany na przebywaniu poza dormitorium w godzinach nocnych.

Przez chwilę żadne z nich nic nie mówiło i Katrina zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy - skoro powiedziała już wszystko - nie powinna się stąd ulotnić i dać im się nacieszyć świętym spokojem.

Nagle Lottie odrzuciła na bok kołdrę i wyskoczyła z łóżka, a Katrinie przeszło przez myśl, że ta burzliwa czarownica zaraz ją uderzy. Dziwnie wyglądała odziana w biel szpitalnej koszuli nocnej; jakby ktoś na siłę starał się wcisnąć ją w przyodziewek, który nie pasuje do niej ani na jotę.

Lottie zarzuciła rudymi, przesuszonymi włosami, odgarniając je chaotycznym ruchem na plecy, przechyliła głowę jak kot kontemplujący spodek pełen mleka i wyciągnęła prawą rękę w stronę Katriny.

— Judith — oznajmiła; kąciki jej warg drgnęły w zaczepnym uśmiechu.

Czarnooka poczuła, jak niebotyczny ciężar spada z jej serca i na moment miała dziwne wrażenie, że jej ciało stało się znacznie lżejsze, zupełnie, jakby najdelikatniejszy podmuch wiatru był w stanie unieść ją do góry jak opadłe z drzewa liście i zatańczyć z nią pośród wirujących w powietrzu pyłków. Wyciągnęła rękę i pochwyciła mocno dłoń rudowłosej dziewczyny w swoje szczupłe palce.

— Katrina — odparła, wykonując lekkie dygnięcie. — Miło mi cię poznać.


	41. W szary pył rozbity czas

Usiadła bokiem w miękkim fotelu i przeciągnęła palcami po wytartym zagłówku, który zdawał się pod jej palcami niemożliwie zmechacony. Podsunęła stopy na siedzenie, zanurzając je w porzuconym niedbale, częściowo spadającym z fotela i zwijającym się w fałdy na podłodze, kocu.

— Charles, ona nie odpowiada na moje listy — zawołała w stronę schodów biegnących łagodnym skosem na piętro.

Odpowiedziało jej monotonne szuranie dochodzące z łazienki, skrzypienie zawiasów w drzwiach i po chwili z górnej kondygnacji wychyliła się ruda głowa Charliego. Z kącika ust ściekała mu piana - szorował zęby czerwoną szczoteczką, rzucając jej pytające spojrzenie.

— Mmm? — zamruczał gardłowo, przez co jeszcze więcej piany z pasty do zębów uciekło mu na brodę; Charlie starł ją pospiesznie drugą ręką, zanim zdążyła skapnąć na podłogę wyłożoną drewnem ułożonym w jodłę francuską.

Rosalie sięgnęła po zsuwający się z kanapy akrylowo-bawełniany koc i zarzuciła go na oparcie fotela. Z jego rogu wystawało kilka niesfornych nitek, którymi zaczęła się bawić, zawijając je sobie wokół palców jak jakąś zmyślną biżuterię.

— Mówiłam, że nie dostaję żadnych sów zwrotnych z Anglii — powtórzyła Rosalie, na co Charlie zmarszczył śmiesznie rudawe brwi, przez co obsiewające jego nos piegi ułożyły się w jakiejś pokrętnej konfiguracji. Machnął dłonią, jakby chciał powiedzieć, by chwilę poczekała i ponownie zniknął w progach łazienki. Kobieta rozprostowała nogi, przerzucając je wygodnie przez miękki podłokietnik fotela; usłyszała szum lejącej się wody i cichy chlupot, gdy Charlie wypluwał ją z wypłukanych ust.

— Sów zwrotnych? — zdziwił się; wychylił się na przedpokój, wycierając usta o nieduży, kremowy ręcznik do twarzy, po czym rzucił go beztroskim ruchem gdzieś na blat pod dużym, łazienkowym lustrem i pstryknął palcami, gasząc tym samym światło w łazience. — Do kogo pisałaś, że spodziewasz się odpowiedzi z Anglii, Rosie?

Rosalie westchnęła nie bez irytacji i spojrzała spod rzęs na Charlie'ego, schodzącego niemal truchtem po schodach i zeskakującego z dwóch dolnych stopni jak dzieciak.

— Mówię o twojej siostrze, na litość boską. — Kobieta przeczesała palcami włosy i uniosła wyżej podbródek. — Odkąd wyjechała, nie dostaliśmy od niej choćby słowa.

Niebieskie oczy Charlie'ego prześwidrowały ją, jakby miały wmontowane skanery w źrenice.

— Pozwól się młodej wyszaleć — wzruszył ramionami Charlie — nie jesteś jej matką, aby kontrolować każdy jej krok.

Rosalie patrzyła, jak z uspokajającym uśmiechem przyklejonym do ust siada na oparciu jej fotela. Pochylił się i cmoknął ją mocno w czubek głowy.

— Nie martw się o Ginny, Rosie — mruknął w jej włosy, wdmuchując na nie kaskady gorącego powietrza. — To zawsze była samodzielna, zaradna dziewczyna, możesz mi wierzyć. Zahartowana przez dorastanie wśród samych braci.

Rosalie posłała Charliemu ponure spojrzenie.

— Naprawdę? — odparła ponuro, przechylając głowę tak, że kilka kosmyków jej długich włosów wpadło jej do oczu. — Odniosłam nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że jest raczej zagubiona pomiędzy przeszłością a samobójstwem, Charles.

Charlie pobladł i wyprostował plecy tak mocno, jakby ktoś mu przykleił sztywny, długi pręt do kręgosłupa.

— Nie mów tak, Rosalie! — Jego głos brzmiał tak, jakby obawiał się, że przez samo wypowiedzenie słów na głos, mogą się one stać rzeczywistością. — Przecież czuła się już lepiej. Sama tak twierdziłaś. Mówiłaś, że w dniu, kiedy wyjeżdżała, była zachwycona jak dzieciak przed pierwszym wyjazdem w nieznane.

Rosalie odgarnęła włosy z twarzy i wzruszyła ramionami, przygryzając jednak niepewnie wnętrze dolnej wargi.

— Mimo wszystko byłabym spokojniejsza, gdybyśmy pojechali za nią, wiesz? — zaproponowała, przechylając głowę i spoglądając spod zmarszczonego czoła w migoczące źle skrywanym zaniepokojeniem, niebieskie oczy Charlie'ego.

Charlie odchrząknął, jakby coś ciężkiego osiadło głęboko w jego gardle.

— Daj spokój, Rosie, moja siostra to dorosła dziewczyna. — Przeczesał palcami niesforne kosmyki jej długich włosów. — Nie możemy za nią jeździć jak szpiedzy, pilnując, by nie nabiła sobie guza. Obiecuję ci, że nie dzieje jej się w Anglii żadna krzywda.

Rosalie skinęła powoli głową, po czym przetarła w zmęczeniu oczy.

— Masz rację — mruknęła, drapiąc się pomiędzy ciemnymi brwiami — chyba niepotrzebnie się zamartwiam. — Westchnęła ciężko i podniosła wzrok na Charlie'ego. — Po prostu, tak długo była tu z nami, że kiedy wyjechała mam ciągłe, niemożliwe do zbicia wrażenie, że kogoś tu brakuje. Wiesz, o czym mówię? — zapytała, marszcząc mocno brwi.

Charlie posłał jej pokrzepiający uśmiech i pochylił się, by pocałować ją w czoło.

— Może zaparzę ci herbatę, Rosie? — zaproponował, wstając z oparcia wysłużonego fotela; uśmiechnął się do niej, pokazując przy tym szereg białych, prostych zębów. — Wiesz, brzmisz trochę, jak moja matka, kiedy wypuszczała Billa w wielki świat w czerwcu osiemdziesiątego dziewiątego. — Skierował swoje kroki do niewielkiej kuchni i zaczął grzebać w podwieszanych szafkach z zamiarem znalezienia jakiejś dobrej mieszanki herbat. — Nie martw się o nią tak bardzo — zawołał przez ramię; Rosalie widziała, jak wygląda on przez szerokie okno ozdobione satynowymi firankami, kiedy podszedł do zlewu, napełnić wodą żeliwny czajnik. — To najodważniejsza i najbardziej twarda dziewczyna, jaką znam. Nie złamie jej nawet chmara dementorów, możesz mi wierzyć.

Rosalie uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie i - bardziej sobie, niż Charliemu - skinęła powoli głową.

— Jeśli chodzi o herbatę — rzuciła w stronę kuchni, odchylając głowę na oparcie fotela i posyłając nierównemu sufitowi niewielki uśmiech — to chcę jaśminową.

— Twoje życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem, Madam! — odrzekł z przesadną dystynkcją; Rosalie, czując, że zrobiło jej się nieco lżej na sercu, przewróciła wymownie oczami, ale uśmiech poszerzył się na jej twarzy jak za sprawą zaklęcia. Zawinęła nogi w koc i czując dolatujący z kuchni aromat jaśminu, wzięła sobie głęboko do serca ciepłe jak herbata, opiewające beztroską zapewnienia Charlesa.

-VVV-

Podszedł bez zahamowań do dzierżącego w dłoni lampkę jakiegoś drogiego, czerwonego wina mężczyzny, opartego leniwie o parapet i skłonił się dworsko w pas, zamiatając powietrze własną szatą jak torreador czerwoną płachtą. Powietrze pachniało zimą: ciężko, ale nie dusznawo, wokoło kotłował się aromat orzechów i skórki pomarańczy, zupełnie jakby ktoś otworzył flakon, w którym więził tę mieszankę intensywnych woni, postanowiwszy wypuścić ją na wolność, a ta zaczęła kłębić się pomiędzy ścianami niczym dym ulatujący ze świecy składającej się z knota i zapachowego wosku. Bezdenne oczy mężczyzny przesunęły się z gładkiej tafli szyby na jego twarz, ogniskując na nim nieczytelny wzrok.

— Severusie. — Schylił z szacunkiem głowę, spuszczając wzrok na wypolerowaną schludnie posadzkę - jej powierzchnia mrugnęła do niego zawadiacko, zupełnie jakby skrzaty domowe, z których usług właściciel posiadłości przecież nie korzystał, olejowały ją sumiennie co kilkanaście dni, szorując je zawzięcie swoimi spracowanymi, pomarszczonymi dłońmi dzierżącymi niewielkie pędzle.

— Co cię do mnie sprowadza, Cadogan? — odezwał się aksamitnym głosem Severus Snape, podchodząc do niewielkiego stolika i z delikatnością odkładając na niego filigranowy kieliszek.

Czasami zastanawiało go, jak to możliwe, że ktoś, kto tyle lat walczył z różdżką w ręku, wciąż może mieć dłonie muzyka o palcach flecisty. Patrząc na ich idealną symetrię, miał ochotę schować swoje nieeleganckie, małe ręce do kieszeni i nie pokazywać ich więcej światu.

Cadogan wyprostował się, unosząc wzrok na czarne oczy swego rozmówcy.

— Jeśli wolno mi zapytać... — zaczął powoli i zawiesił kulturalnie głos; brwi Severusa drgnęły, jakby ich właściciel powstrzymał je od odruchu zjechania się ku sobie.

— A co ty taki usłużny dzisiaj, przyjacielu? — zapytał Severus, przechyliwszy głowę, przyglądając się z oceną stojącemu przed nim mężczyźnie.

Cadogan, nieumiejętnie starając się ukryć własne poddenerwowanie, oblizał pospiesznie dolną wargę; odpowiedzią Severusa było podejrzliwe zmrużenie oczu, jakby spodziewał się, że zostanie potraktowany serią wymyślnych oczekiwań, które ciężko mu będzie spełnić.

— Z całym szacunkiem, Severusie, ale... — zawahał się krótko, co wyraźnie odbiło się w jego niemożliwie emocjonalnych oczach i po chwili kontynuował: — Zastanawiałem się, dlaczego odsunęliśmy się z najbliższego otoczenia pana Pottera. Czyż nie łatwiej było nim manipulować, gdy znajdował się w zasięgu naszych rąk?

Severus przez moment nie odpowiadał i Cadogan miał wrażenie, że przez jego kręgosłup przewija się pospiesznie kolonia mrówek; poruszył temat tabu i zdawał sobie z tego świetnie sprawę, i - co najgorsze - nie był pewien, czy nie rozbudzi w Severusie gniewu, uśpionego gdzieś głęboko w tym skomplikowanym, złożonym umyśle. Przełknął ciężko ślinę, a ta przeszła mu przez przełyk jak suchy herbatnik połknięty w całości. Czarne oczy Snape'a zatrzymały się na jego gardle, jakby ich właściciel kontemplował poprzez skórę działanie górnych części jego układu pokarmowego; kiedy Cadogan zacisnął usta tak mocno, że - był tego pewien - pobielały mu wargi i - co gorzej - podrętwiała skóra wokół ust, jakby ktoś mu w nie wstrzyknął mydło, zewnętrzne kąciki tych czarnych, nieprzeniknionych oczu drgnęły ledwo zauważalnie, nadając mu wygląd przeżartego, czarnego kota, dumnie wyciągającego się na kafelkowym, rozgrzanym piecu. Cadogan niemal bezwiednie wstrzymał powietrze.

Severus, przyglądając się postawnemu, nieznacznie przewyższającemu go mężczyźnie, nie wyglądał, jakby prowadzenie dyskusji na temat tego młodego, przebiegłego jak lis człowieka bynajmniej nie było mu na rękę. Jednakże, zamiast odpowiedzieć, wskazał stojący na stoliku, samotny kieliszek do jednej czwartej wypełniony szkarłatnym alkoholem.

— Może skusisz się na lampkę wina? — odezwał się powoli, akcentując swoje słowa, jakby były dźwięcznymi inkantacjami zaawansowanych zaklęć.

— Podziękuję — odrzekł Cadogan, zerkając kątem oka na wskazany kieliszek, od którego szklanych ścianek leniwie odbijały się refleksy rzucane przez płomienie kołyszące się na knotach świec. — Jeżeli moje pytanie było nie na miejscu... — Cadogan ponownie zawiesił głos, podnosząc wzrok na przyglądające mu się, czarne oczy.

— Ależ nie — powiedział powoli Severus; słowa przesunęły się jak jedwab pomiędzy jego językiem a podniebieniem. Podszedł powoli do przyglądającego się mu spod zmarszczonych brwi mężczyzny (rąbek jego szaty zaszeleścił o podłogę jak łapy kota) i przechylił głowę, przyglądając się Cadoganowi z podobną klarownością, z jaką sowa wypatruje w ciemnościach ciepłej nocy przebiegającej między wysokimi trawami myszy. — Nie mniej jednak pozwól, że odwdzięczę się pytaniem. — Czarne oczy błysnęły jak światło na wypolerowanej powierzchni obsydianu. — Czy uważasz Harry'ego Pottera za kompletnego patafiana?

Cadogan zaczął przypuszczać, że z jego zmysłem słuchu nastąpił jakiś poważniejszy problem; kiedy jego oczy padły na własne odbicie w szybie, dostrzegł we własnych rysach tak niestworzony grymas, że poczuł, jak z zażenowania zaczyna pąsowieć jak dojrzały pomidor. Kącik warg Najwyższego Naczelnika drgnął w szyderczym uśmiechu.

— Słucham? — mruknął pod nosem Cadogan i nie potrafiąc znieść czujnego, skupiającego na nim całą swą uwagę spojrzenia Severusa, utkwił wzrok gdzieś w jego ziemistym podbródku.

— Harry'ego Pottera, Cadogan — powtórzył złudnie łagodnym tonem Snape, choć drugi z Naczelników odniósł wrażenie, że ten musi go uważać za ociemniałego błazna. — Czy uważasz go za bezmózgiego idiotę?

Cadogan odchrząknął cicho, aby oczyścić gardło i podniósł wzrok na te czarne jak czeluści piekielnie oczy.

— Ja... nie wiem — powiedział powoli i sam skrzywił się na własne słowa. — Mam na myśli to, że nie zastanawiałem się nad tym. Chyba... za nikogo specjalnego go nie uważam. — Skrzywił się kwaśno, powstrzymując chęć niedbałego wzruszenia ramionami. — Nie, żebym myślał o nim jakoś nadzwyczaj często.

Severus zmrużył oczy, wyglądając, jakby się nad czymś głęboko zastanawiał.

— Hmm... — mruknął, raczej bezwiednie zaczynając obrysowywać opuszką wskazującego palca cienkie wargi. — Wiesz, Cadogan — odezwał się miękkim tonem, świdrując rozmówcę przewiercającym wzrokiem — czasami zastanawiam się, co za absurdalna złośliwość Tiary Przydziału sprawiła, że ten dzieciak nie trafił do Slytherinu.

— Sly... — Cadogan miał gorącą nadzieję, że jego oczy nie przywodzą wyglądem na myśl latających spodków. — Slytherinu? — wyrzucił z siebie, brzmiąc tak, jakby to słowo go dusiło.

Severus nie odpowiadał przez dłuższą chwilę; kiedy niespodziewanie się uśmiechnął, Cadogan poczuł się nie mniej, nie więcej tak, jakby ktoś kopnął go w żołądek. Czarnooki czarodziej posuwistym krokiem zbliżył się do niego, po czym zaczął zataczać wokół niego koła jak jakiś polujący na owady nietoperz.

— Tak właśnie myślałem — mruknął - bardziej do siebie, niż do niego - Severus, to wyłaniając się zza jego pleców, to ponownie za nimi znikając; Cadogan poczuł, jak sztywnieje mu kręgosłup. Czarne oczy Snape'a przesuwały się po jego ciele jak kostka lodu i Cadogan miał nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że to spojrzenie pozostawia po sobie śliski, zimny ślad na jego skórze. — Nie doceniasz go, przyjacielu. Kiedy Harry Potter to wyjątkowo drapieżna żmija, chytra jak hydra, przemyślna jak Odys.

Choć porównywanie Harry'ego Pottera do hydry podsuwało Cadoganowi pod nos raczej niechciane wizje, bynajmniej dosyć niepokojące w swojej absurdalności, postanowił przemyślnie nie wykłócać się o to określenie.

— Niewątpliwie — mruknął pod nosem, marszcząc karykaturalnie brwi — ale czy chcesz mi przez to powiedzieć, że zdał on sobie sprawę z naszych poczynań?

— Z naszych poczynań? — powtórzył Severus, spoglądając na niego jak na kolorową papugę zamkniętą za kratkami w ptaszarni w ogrodzie zoologicznym. — To zależy, co rozumiesz przez sformułowanie: „nasze poczynania", przyjacielu.

Cadogan przeciągnął językiem po górnych zębach.

— Zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że jest wodzony za nos?

— Że jest przez nas kontrolowany? — Severus ściągnął brwi i zaczął się przechadzać po pomieszczeniu, wwiercając kontemplacyjny wzrok w ściany, jakby się nad czymś głęboko zastanawiał. — Chyba zawsze był tego świadom, wiesz? Zawsze zdawał sobie sprawę z naszych manipulacji. W przeciwieństwie do mnie ciągle miał oczy i uszy otwarte.

Cadogan o mało co nie rozdziawił buzi jak przeżuwająca zebra.

— Przepraszam, ale nie pojmuję... — zawahał się Cadogan, obserwując Severusa spod mocno zmarszczonego czoła. — W przeciwieństwie: „ _do ciebie_ "?

Severus rzucił mu niechętne spojrzenie.

— Oczywiście, że nie pojmujesz — prychnął Severus; za jego słowami jak mur stało szyderstwo. Jego czarne oczy błysnęły jak dwie błyskawice, kiedy częstował swego rozmówcę przewiercającym, wbijającym w ziemię spojrzeniem. — Harry Potter potrafi być bezwzględnym manipulatorem, umknęło ci to, Cadogan? Podstępem potrafi wykorzystać każdą lukę, którą zauważy w działaniach i słowach konkurenta, obraca słowami jak szczęśliwym żetonem, wgryza się w nie jak w monetę — oznajmił powoli; w jego głosie, jak na ucho Cadogana, zabrzmiała lekka mania, jakby Harry Potter był jakąś myślą, wiecznie nawracającą, przyklejającą się do umysłu jak fobia, _Harry Potter_ jak zew krwi do rozpamiętywania jego kuriozalnych wyczynów, _Harry Potter_ jak nałóg ukradkiem zaspokajany bez widzów, _Harry Potter_ jak zaciągnięcie się narkotykowym wyziewem, _Harry Potter_ jak słowa szeptane w hipnotycznym transie. — Harry Potter — mówił dalej Severus, a Cadogan poczuł, jak jego serce przyspiesza w szaleńczym niepokoju — tka swoje sidła, przeplatając je z moimi własnymi, jakbyśmy grali w grę: kto pierwszy pozwoli się złapać, a my przemieszczamy się pomiędzy tą pajęczyną, lepiąc się do niej jak dwie ćmy, starając się prześlizgnąć pomiędzy srebrnymi nitkami tej rozpostartej szeroko sieci. Nie znasz Harry'ego Pottera, _nie znasz go_ , a Harry Potter potrafi być służalczy, ma na tyle silną wolę, aby spojrzeć ci prosto w oczy i powiedzieć: „ _Naczelniku_ ", jakby mówił: „ _mój Panie_ " i słuchać twoich słów, jakby je błogosławił, jakby miał ochotę scałować je z ruchów powietrza. Harry Potter doskonale wie, czego od ciebie chce, kiedy łasi się do twoich nóg jak kot: wszystkie myśli zawiązane na supeł, niespuszczane ze smyczy Oklumencji, trzymane blisko przy sobie, udaje ofiarę, będąc agresorem, Harry Potter spojrzy ci w oczy, a to, co wyjdzie spomiędzy jego ust, będzie kłamstwem _sensu stricto_ , a nawet nie zabrzmi jak kłamstwo, Harry Potter uśmiechnie się tak miękko, jakby jego cięższy oddech mógł złamać jego barykadę i oznajmi ci, że: „jedynie wykonuje polecenia", rozumiesz, o czym ja mówię? — Severus zaciągnął się głęboko powietrzem, jakby wciągał do płuc dym tytoniowy, a Cadogan przygryzł dolną wargę, śledząc tor przemieszczania się, mówiącego coraz szybciej, chodzącego po posadce z takim wdziękiem, jakby chodził po linie, Severusa.

— Nie zauważyłem — przyznał Cadogan, spuszczając z lekkim onieśmieleniem wzrok, kiedy Severus westchnął niecierpliwie i zaczął rozmasowywać sobie nasadę nosa koniuszkami nienaturalnie bladych palców, noszących ledwo widoczne przebarwienia od ciągłego kontaktu z oparami eliksirów.

— Nie zauważyłeś — powtórzył Severus, kręcąc głową — jak subtelny w swoim działaniu potrafi być Harry Potter?

— Cóż, nie — przecisnął przez zęby Cadogan, czując się, jakby z niego szydzono, jakby był oślepionym idiotą, który nie potrafi rozeznać się w podstawowych zdarzeniach, które rozgrywają się wokół niego.

Severus wykrzywił cynicznie wargi.

— Harry Potter potrafi grać na emocjach drugiej osoby jak na flecie. — Cadogan zamarł w bezruchu, kiedy Severus zbliżył się do niego z oczami rozjarzonymi jak gwiazdy, wbitymi w niego jak dwa naostrzone sople ludu. — Harry Potter — powiedział cichym, aksamitnym głosem Snape, opierając dłonie o klatkę piersiową Codogana, wprawiając go w taką niepewność, że ten automatycznie cofnął się o krok — wbije palce w twoją szatę, jakby była chłodną wodą z wysokogórskich potoków. — Snape podążył za nim, nie opuszczając rąk, zaplątując swe dłonie w szatę na piersi Cadogana - czarodziej poczuł, patrząc w te czarne oczy godne drapieżnika, jak coś ciężkiego przewraca mu się na dnie żołądka. — Harry Potter — Severus zniżył nieznacznie swój głos — zjedzie policzkiem, czubkiem nosa, ustami, po twoim ciele, jakbyś był orbitą, a on księżycem, który po niej krąży. — Cadoganowi zaschło w gardle, a Severus, nic sobie nie robiąc z tego, że twarz jego towarzysza zalała się czerwienią, jakby cała krew jego ciała uderzyła mu do głowy, zaciskając dłonie na jego przedramionach, nadgarstkach i udach, osunął się w dół jego ciała, jakby byli dwoma kochankami planującymi namiętne igraszki.

— S-severusie? — wychrypiał przez suche usta Cadogan, nie wiedząc, czy powinien zacząć się bać, zachwycić się jak spolegliwy idiota, czy poczuć się urażonym.

— Harry Potter — kontynuował aksamitnym głosem Snape, nic sobie nie robiąc z popłochu Cadogana — niby mechanicznie otrze się policzkiem o twoje udo — jego twarz niemal kusicielsko potarła nogę drugiego Naczelnika jak grzbiet kota przemykający po łydkach właściciela w cichej prośbie o spodek mleka; Cadogan przygryzł mocno dolną wargę, mając mglistą świadomość tego, że pozostawi na niej lekkie otarcia — a potem zwilży wargi, zanim przeciągnie nimi po twoim nadgarstku — mruknął Snape, przechylając głowę i scałowując drżący na ręku drugiego czarodzieja puls; Cadogan wypuścił chwiejnie powietrze, zastanawiając się, czy nie powinien oburzyć się z gwałtowną, wybuchową siłą.

— Przestań... — zdołał powiedzieć jedynie tyle, na co Severus zachował się, jakby go nie usłyszał.

— Harry Potter oprze się brodą o twoje ciało i spojrzy w górę w twoje oczy, spojrzy tak, jakby należał do ciebie i wymruczy... — Severus oparł się podbródkiem o żebra Cadogana i odezwał się gardłowo takim tonem, jakby był gotów spełnić każdą prośbę, która zostanie mu powierzona: — _Naczelniku_...

Cadogan zadrżał, czując uderzenie gorąca rozlewające się w jego brzuchu - czarne oczy przyciągały go jak nieodkryty kosmos, coś w jego żołądku rozjarzyło się jak żelazo włożone do ognia; Severus nie spuszczając z niego wzroku, uśmiechnął się jak sam szatan.

— Więc, przyjacielu, pozwól, że spytam raz jeszcze — powiedział, wracając do konwersacyjnego tonu, Severus, zgrabnie podnosząc się na nogi, robiąc to z taką gracją, jak niewielu potrafi. — Czy naprawdę masz Harry'ego Pottera za głupca? — zapytał, przekręcając głowę, wwiercając w Cadogana wzrok, jakby widział wszystko to, co zaczęło kotłować się w jego żyłach, cały ten ogień, cały strumień zaaferowania.

— Wyolbrzymiasz to wszystko — wyrzucił z siebie Cadogan, czując lekki ból tętniący mu w skroniach. — Przedstawiasz go w... w ten zawoalowany sposób, Severusie, ale odnoszę wrażenie, że przerysowujesz nieco jego możliwości. Mam na myśli, że... cóż, odgrywając te zmyślne sceny, _ty sam_ potrafisz zadziałać na wyobraźnię, ale Potter...

— Zapewniam cię, Cadogan — odezwał się nieco ozięble Severus — że jeśli Potter jest zdolny do tego, by zauroczyć _mnie_ , to _ciebie_ , Cadogan, rozpaliłby do białości, z całą tą twoją — Severus machnął w jego stronę ręką, jakby coś wskazywał — głęboką chęcią sprawowania władzy. Nie miej złudzeń, przyjacielu. Potter, z całą pewnością, _potrafi_ zmanipulować człowieka. I, uwierz mi, jest w stanie to równie umiejętnie wykorzystać do własnych celów. To jest właśnie powód, dla którego odsunęliśmy się na bok. Nikt nie będzie przed nami starał się grać pierwszych skrzypiec, Cadogan. Nawet _Złoty Wybawiciel_.

Severus odwrócił się od niego i sięgnął po porzucony uprzednio, mieniący się w świetle drżących płomieni świec kieliszek czerwonego wina.

-VVV-

Harry siedział na podłokietniku kanapy i bawiąc się bezwiednie własną różdżką, obracając nią to w jedną, to w drugą stronę, obserwował pakującego swoje rzeczy Dracona. W jego torbie grzęzły powpychane na ścisk książki i Harry przez dłuższy moment przyglądał się ich starym, powycieranym grzbietom, trącym o siebie jak krzeszące ogień kamienie.

— Zakosiłeś to z biblioteki? — zapytał Harry, przekręcając głowę i mrużąc oczy, mając nadzieję na odczytanie wyblakłych napisów z grubych okładek. — Draco, to chyba nie są...

Draco upchnął siłą jakiś kruszejący na kantach wyżółkłej okładki wolumin do torby i łypnął niechętnie na uderzającego piętą o obicie kanapy Harry'ego.

— Przyrzekam, że to nie są księgi o wskrzeszeniu umarłych, o przywoływaniu dusz zza grobu ani o tworzeniu tych bezmyślnych trucheł - inferiusów — warknął nieco odpychającym głosem Draco, krzywiąc się, jakby przez gardło próbowało mu przejść coś niemiłosiernie kwaśnego.

Zielonooki zawahał się, kiedy ocenił, że księgi są tak stare, że rozszyfrowanie z tej odległości ich tytułów, graniczyłoby z cudem.

— Draco... — wyrzucił z siebie jak westchnienie Harry, marszcząc w niepokoju brwi, obserwując szczupłe dłonie swego rówieśnika, upychające księgi na ścisk - okładka sprasowana z okładką - do swojej torby. Być może zaproponowałby mu użycie zaklęcia _Capacious extremis_ , ale wolał tego nie sugerować, póki nie był pewien, co, do diabła, Draco tam właściwie upycha.

— Harry — wycedził Draco, a jego czoło zmarszczyło się mocno, jakby słowa swojego rozmówcy go oburzały — przecież obiecywałem, na Morganę. — Rzucił zielonookiemu takie spojrzenie, jakby ten czymś go mocno rozczarował. — Nie ufasz mi?

Harry poczuł się dziwnie urażony podobną sugestią; poprawił zjeżdżające mu z nosa, okrągłe okulary i pozwolił sobie na niewielkie skrzywienie warg.

— Nie bądź niedorzeczny — mruknął, wymacując pod palcami różdżkę ukrytą w kieszeni szaty. — Weź ty się odsuń — poprosił i wyciągnął niespiesznie różdżkę, wskazując Draconowi niedbałym skinięciem jej czubka, aby się przesunął. Draco łypnął na jej drewnianą, zwężoną końcówkę, następnie zerknął, na rozepchaną po brzegi torbę, która wyglądała, jakby jakakolwiek próba użycia suwaka miała się zakończyć jego wierutnym pęknięciem i marszcząc śmiesznie nos, odstąpił na bok.

Harry wycelował różdżkę w torbę, wokół której jak żołędzie pod dębem rozsypywały się książki, mrucząc pod nosem: „ _Capacious extremis_ "; wepchnięte na styk książki opadły na dno z głuchym tąpnięciem.

— No tak, głupiec ze mnie — burknął Draco, kiedy Harry odrzucił nadgarstek do tyłu, trzymając różdżkę jak papierosa. — Upycham to wszystko — machnął ręką na kilka wysypanych na podłogę książek — jak jakiś idiota, zamiast na chwilę ruszyć głową i pomyśleć o zaklęciu zmniejszająco-zwiększającym.

Harry wzruszył ramionami i schował różdżkę do kieszeni szaty, przyglądając się, jak Draco zbiera kilka rozsypanych książek z podłogi.

— Dlaczego miałbyś o nim pomyśleć? — rzucił od niechcenia, poprawiając swoje usadzenie na podłokietniku.

Draco uśmiechnął się kwaśno, zerkając przez ramię na Harry'ego.

— Ty o nim pomyślałeś — prychnął, wciskając sobie kosmyk włosów za ucho — więc dlaczego ja bym nie miał?

— Ach, _ja_... — powtórzył niechętnie Harry, odwracając wzrok, kiedy przed oczami mignęło mu pasmo jasnobrązowych włosów i szczupłe ciało doskakujące do niego jak błyskawica, kiedy te sto lat temu wynurzył się z pełnego trytonów, ogromnego jeziora, w którym odbyło się drugie zadanie Turnieju Trójmagicznego; zobaczył we wspomnieniach szeroki uśmiech i migoczące ciemnym brązem oczy, i ramiona oplatające się wokół jego szyi tak mocno, jakby nigdy nie zamierzały go puścić, zobaczył purpurową, materiałową torebkę zaciśniętą jasnoszarym, grubym sznurkiem, ozdobioną fikuśnymi frędzelkami i poczuł, jak coś niemożliwie uszczypliwego - jak szczypce morskiego kraba - zaciska się nieprzyjemnie na jego sercu. — Tak, cóż, pewnie masz rację.

Draco otworzył usta, jakby zamierzał to jakoś skomentować albo zadać niewygodne pytanie, więc Harry pośpiesznie wyrzucił z siebie pierwszą myśl, jaka zatliła się w jego głowie:

— Co na to Irma Pince?

Draco zamknął usta, zmarszczył mocno czoło, po czym na powrót je otworzył, jakby pytanie Harry'ego wprawiło go w lekką konsternację.

— Pani Pince? — zdziwił się, wkładając ramiona do torby aż po same łokcie, układając w niej rzędem poszczególne tomy. — Skąd pomysł, że ją o tym poinformowałem?

— Ach, wiedziałem — wyszczerzył się Harry w samozadowoleniu. — Czyli, tak jak mówiłem, ukradłeś to z biblioteki.

Draco skończył układać ciężkie księgi i posłał Harry'emu spojrzenie spode łba.

— Od razu: „ukradłeś" — burknął z krzywym grymasem. — Ja po prostu... — Draco przygryzł dolną wargę i rozejrzał się, jakby starał się znaleźć w kątach kwater pasujące słowo.

— Po prostu pożyczyłeś sobie... — uprzejmie podpowiedział mu Harry, uśmiechając się samym kącikiem warg.

— O, no właśnie! — klasnął w dłonie Draco.

—...bez pytania — dokończył Harry i zaśmiał się szczerze, widząc krzywy grymas, jaki po jego słowach posłał mu szarooki czarodziej.

Draco prychnął, a jego uwagę znów pochłonęła pakowana przez niego torba.

— Jesteś nieludzki, wiesz? — rzucił w stronę Harry'ego, na co ten wyszczerzył się, jakby właśnie usłyszał najwspanialszy komplement.

— Mhm — mruknął jak rasowy kocur, przyglądając się, jak Draco - wlepiając wzrok w swoją torbę - przewraca oczami — a ty bezdusznie dysponujesz szkolnym mieniem, bagatelizując fakt, że przyprawisz biedną, starą Irmę Pince o gwałtowne palpitacje serca, kiedy zorientuje się w ubytkach jej świątyni nauki — ironizował przesadnie boleściwym głosem Harry; Draco parsknął cichym śmiechem.

— Och, zamknij się! — rzucił przez ramię, brzmiąc, jakby był zły na siebie, że pozwolił po sobie pokazać, jak bardzo go rozbawił ten sztuczny lament Harry'ego. — Poza tym, śmiem wątpić, że ta rozchwiana emocjonalnie kobiecina cokolwiek zauważy.

— Hmm — odpowiedział Harry, uśmiechając się leniwie jak obgryzający kości, wielki lew.

— I nawet nie myśl o tym, żeby ją uświadamiać! — zastrzegł Draco, na co uśmiech, na twarzy Harry'ego poszerzył się gwałtownie, całkowicie wbrew jego woli.

— Ależ ja o niczym takim nie myślę — zamruczał miękkim głosem, patrząc, jak Draco przewraca wymownie oczami.

— No jasne — prychnął jasnowłosy, oblizując kącik warg — a ja jestem sklątką tylnowybuchową.

Harry zamruczał ni to potwierdzająco, ni to przecząco w odpowiedzi, a Draco spojrzał na niego apatycznie, zamykając jednocześnie swoją torbę.

— I po robocie. — Draco wyprostował się i otrzepał ręce, jakby ubrudził je sobie piaskiem, a Harry, patrząc na to, ledwo powstrzymał szydercze prychnięcie. Jasnowłosy czarodziej zawiązał ramiona na piersi i odwrócił się w jego stronę, przyglądając się mu z przechyloną w niejakim zamyśleniu; na jego ustach błąkał się ledwo dostrzegalny, przebiegły uśmiech.

— No co? — zapeszył się Harry, krzywiąc się i marszcząc brwi; odgarnął włosy z czoła, zastanawiając się, czy może z jego wyglądem jest coś nie w porządku. — Na co tak patrzysz?

Draco odchrząknął, ogniskując spojrzenie na zielonych oczach Harry'ego.

— Co z Katriną?

Harry westchnął i odwrócił wzrok w stronę okna - za szybami na ziemię opadała kolejna, ciężka kurtyna śniegu, płatki wirowały na wietrze jak liście, tańczyły pomiędzy sobą w lekkich pląsach.

— Nie mam pojęcia.

-VVV-

_To było bardzo trafne pytanie: „Co z Katriną?". Miałem ochotę podejść do niej i złapać tą chudą, niedużą rękę. Pochylić się nad jej uchem tak mocno, żeby kasztanowy kosmyk włosów połaskotał czubek mojego nosa. Drażnić ją moim szeptem wdmuchującym w jej ucho same niemoralności, które nie wywoływały u niej rumieńca, ale pociągały za sobą jej wdzięczny, uroczy uśmiech i sprawiały, że odwracała wzrok. Patrzyłem na jej zwiewne jak welon włosy, chcąc okręcać je sobie wokół palców, to w tę, to we w tę i całować jej wydatne kości policzkowe, uśmiechając się przy tym, jakbym nawciągał się helu i zaśmiewał z piskliwego, nienaturalnego głosu. Chciałem ją uchwycić, kiedy goniła wiatr, przekonana, że jest w stanie go zamknąć w szklanym flakoniku i nosić na piersi jak medalik na szczęście, chciałem przycisnąć usta do jej palców i nadgarstków, i przedramion, wszędzie, gdzie tylko sięgnę, albo uklęknąć przed nią i objąć w pasie, i przycisnąć policzek do jej płaskiego brzucha, wiedząc, że włoży mi palce we włosy, że będzie się nimi bawiła, jakby lepiła babki z piasku albo oddzielała ziarnka piasku od ziaren maku._

_Była taka spragniona życia, częstowała tym swoim delikatnym jak pióro uśmiechem migoczącym zza kłębów papierosowego dymu, a jej długie włosy o barwie kasztanów lały jej się na ramiona jak strumienie. Potrafiła odnaleźć wartość drugiego człowieka w miejscu, w którym wszyscy widzieli przeciętność, wiedziała jak dostrzec piękno w czymś, na co inni spoglądali z pogardą._

_To była dziewczyna, która uśmiechała się do przestarzałego barmana z jakiejś zalanej piwem i odorem przefermentowanego alkoholu klitki z najgorszej, czarodziejskiej dzielnicy, do której inni czarodzieje przychodzili jedynie w celach załatwienia lewych interesów bądź urżnięcia się w trupa i uśnięcia w towarzystwie dwóch pań na godziny udających uwielbienie. To była dziewczyna, która niepokoiła się o stan zdrowia młodocianej prostytutki - dziewczyny niedużo starszej od niej, którą własne zdrowie - na dobrą sprawę - niewiele interesowało._

_Cieszyła się z papierosa jak femme fatale lat czterdziestych pykająca Lucky Strike, bawiąca się wieczkiem białego pudełka z czerwonym kółkiem mającym nasuwać skojarzenie japońskiej flagi. Raz była małą, fikuśną dziewczynką, a następnym razem dojrzałą, uwodzącą kobietą, a ja - choć próbowałem - nie mogłem przyłączyć jednej do drugiej, jakby były dwie Katriny żyjące w jednym ciele._

_I wszystkie słowa, które zapisuję na tym zdartym pergaminie, kruchym, pozostawiającym po sobie ślady tysiąca kleksów piórem, są także i jej historią, historią o niej, historią dla niej._

-VVV-

Nie potrafił jej zostawić, była jak pajęczyna, w którą nieroztropnie się zaplątał, była jego świecą, a on był ćmą, którą do niej ciągnie. To było - pomijając pachnące prochem z broni palnej i kurzem ruiny gmachu Ministerstwa Magii - pierwsze miejsce, do którego ją zabrał, pierwsze mające znaczenie, pierwsze potwierdzające jego zaufanie, które w niej pokłada. Nie wiedział, czy podejmuje właściwą decyzję - coś w tyle głowy szeptało do niego, że tam, gdzie jest on, tam jest także i niebezpieczeństwo, ale nie mógł jej zostawić w Hogwarcie, _nie potrafił_ jej w nim zostawić, jakby była częścią niego albo jakby to on był częścią niej.

Kucała na muldzie śnieżnej jak dziecko, odciskając czerwone z zimna dłonie w śniegu, jakby był piaskiem na plaży przy szerokim, rozległym morzu. Skrobała palcem w śniegu własne imię, jakby szlifowała epitafium na marmurowej płycie nagrobnej.

Obejrzała się na niego, kiedy usłyszała zbliżające się kroki, przekopujące się ku niej poprzez śnieg. Uśmiechnęła się promiennie, a niewielkie dołeczki zamieszkały w jej policzkach jak chochliki. Jej głowa była lekko opuszczona, a on miał wrażenie, że przeciągłe spojrzenie zza rzęs, które mu rzuciła, prześwietla go na wylot i wysyła fale elektrycznych impulsów wzdłuż jego ciała.

Katrina wyjęła nie wiadomo skąd swoją czerwoną szminkę i patrząc mu w oczy, jakby był lustrem, przeciągnęła nią po swoich wargach - kolejno: po dolnej, po górnej i znów po dolnej - a Harry śledził te pociągnięcia, jak uczeń obserwujący wnikliwie odpowiednie gesty dłoni trzymającej różdżkę.

Harry zatrzymał się w nieznacznej odległości i przyglądał się tej kształtnej, wymiarowej plamie wymalowanej na tle czystego śniegu - była jak obraz, mógłby ją oprawić w ramy i powiesić na ścianie w swoim starym gabinecie w Biurze Aurorów, a ta mrugałaby do niego spod długich rzęs, przerzucałaby brązowe włosy na jedno ramię, odsłaniając bladą, długą szyję - a Harry przyglądałby się tej szyi, lekko pulsującej żyle na jej boku, gęsiej skórce, która pojawiłaby się po kontakcie z chłodnym, zimowym wiatrem i płatkami śniegu.

Podszedł do niej, brodząc po kostki w śniegu, a kiedy zatrzymał się przed nią, spojrzał w czarne, głębokie jak studnie oczy, złapał za jej chude ramiona i przewrócił i siebie, i ją na miękki, biały puch leżący pod ich stopami jak płachta aksamitu. Przetoczyli się po zimnym, bladym dywanie jak dzieci, które po raz pierwszy zobaczyły zimę, turlając się wokół siebie jak szczenięta, a ona odchyliła głowę do tyłu (grudka śniegu wsypała jej się za kołnierzyk) i roześmiała się tak szczerze i tak dźwięcznie, że Harry, patrząc na rząd jej białych zębów błyszczących zza czerwonych warg jak perły, miał ochotę nauczyć się tego dźwięku na pamięć, aby móc go samemu odtworzyć, zagrać: na harfie, na fortepianie, szturchnąć struny albo uderzyć w klawisze i móc usłyszeć tę harmonijną melodię graną przez jej usta.

Zanurzył twarz w zagłębieniu jej szyi, a jej mokre od śniegu włosy przykleiły się do jego skroni i policzków i wyszeptał:

— Ucieknijmy stąd.

Zaśmiała się dźwięcznie, jakby usłyszała dwuznaczną propozycję i wsunęła ręce w jego włosy. Dotknął czubkiem nosa jej szyi, przyglądając się gęsiej skórce rozciągającej się powoli po jej skórze jak zamarzający powoli lód pod dotykiem oddechu dementora.

Wziąłby ją za rękę i poszedł z nią wszędzie, przeprowadziłby ją przez ruchliwą, mugolską ulicę i pokazał jej diabelski młyn, i wsiadłby z nią na niego, jeśli tylko by o to poprosiła, choćby miał na nim zemdleć od zawrotów głowy. Kupiłby dla niej różową watę cukrową i patrzył, jak jej słodkie włókna kleją się do czubka jej nosa, niósłby ją na rękach, gdyby rozbolały ją nogi - jej długie jak u flaminga nogi - i przycisnąłby ją do siebie bardzo, bardzo blisko, chcąc usłyszeć poszczególne uderzenia jej serca. Zabrałby ją do mugolskiego kina i pokazał projekcje w okularach trójwymiarowych i jadłby z nią przesolony popcorn, rozsypując go wszędzie wokół - na przejście pomiędzy fotelami, na plastikowe otwory na kubki z napojem i na nich samych, a ona śmiałaby się tak jak teraz, tym swoim śmiechem obiecującym, że wieczność istnieje i z tą niemożliwą wiarą cechującą dzieci przypatrywałaby się wszystkiemu dużymi, błyszczącymi szczęściem oczami.

— Ty głupi wariacie — zaśmiała się miękko Katrina, odciskając ten uśmiech na jego szyi, a on chciał, żeby została mu po tym blizna, kolejna blizna, złożona z jej szerokiego uśmiechu — o czym ty znowu pleciesz?

Nie wiedział, nie wiedział: „o czym plecie", jej głos sprawiał, że ciężej mu było łączyć słowa w znaczenia, jej skowronkowy głos dzwoniący tu blisko, przed nim, zawijający się wokół niego jak nić, jak ciepły szal na zimowe poranki; jej gęsia skórka znikała pod kołnierzykiem jej szaty, a on miał ochotę przyłożyć palce do jej szyi i prześledzić jej tor, jakby to była mgławica gdzieś daleko w zakamarkach kosmosu. Chciał ją pociągnąć na nogi i teleportować się gdzieś daleko, pokazać jej świat, zabrać gdzieś w tropiki, gdzie wtopiłaby się w tropikalne okazy, jakby była jednym z nich.

Przekręciła się i ułożyła na jego torsie, składając brodę na opartych na jego mostku dłoniach i posłała mu to swoje ciemnookie, przeciągłe spojrzenie, w którym tliło się tyle emocji, ile aniołów zmieściłoby się na główce od szpilki.

— Gdzie mielibyśmy uciec?

Mógłby uzależnić się od tego uśmiechu - tego obiecującego szczęście uśmiechu - patrzeć na niego dniami i nocami i nie mieć dosyć.

— Gdzieś daleko — wyszeptał, a ona oblizała kąciki warg, jakby zlizywała z nich czekoladę, a potem podniosła się z ziemi, ciągnąc go za rękę.

— No więc chodźmy — zaśmiała się; odbijające się w śniegu słońce zdawało się wchłaniane przez jej czarne oczy, jakby były czarnymi dziurami w środku kosmosu - mimo to, śmiały się do niego, te dwa krążki czerni, i przyciągały do siebie, jak przyciągają się dwa bieguny o przeciwnym ładunku.

Wstał, nie otrzepując się ze śniegu, chociaż wiedział, że będzie potem cały przemoczony; uśmiechnął się lekko, wodząc spojrzeniem po jej rozpromienionej jak słońce twarzy.

— Tak — powiedział cicho, łapiąc ją za rękę — chodźmy.

-VVV-

Grimmauld Place było szare — to pierwsze skojarzenie, które przychodziło mu do głowy — szare i ciche, i pachnące starością.

Harry, od progu witany przez gościnną wiązankę zaserwowaną im przez Walburgę Black, rzucającą się w swoich ramach jak widmo, rozmazującą się jak duch uchwycony na kliszy aparatu, przeszedł przez szarą podłogę, zostawiając ślady swoich podeszew na płytkiej warstewce kurzu pokrywającej posadzkę jak śnieg osiadły na płytach chodnikowych tuż za oknem. Zaopatrzony w kilka nowych paczek papierosów, które zakupił u zalanego sprzedawcy o twarzy czerwonej jak piwonia w brudnej budce kiosku ruchu, od której ścian odpryskiwała farba, transmutując kilka starych guzików wygrzebanych z torby przez Dracona w mugolski nominał, czuł się dużo lepiej, niż z pustymi kieszeniami.

Wygrzebał z kieszeni paczkę papierosów i odpalił cienkiego papierosa mentolowego, przypalając go koniuszkiem różdżki. Zignorował wrzaski pełne oburzenia wylewające się barwnym, ochrypłym potokiem z ust pani Black i wydychając obłok tytoniowego dymu, przeszedł przez długi przedpokój.

— Nie ma to, jak w domu — zaszydził, odgarniając z twarzy pojedyncze, czarne kosmyki lejące się na jego oczy. — Idę przyciąć włosy — oznajmił, nie odwracając się w stronę Draco i Katriny, kierując swoje kroki na piętro.

— Morgano i Merlinie, mogłabyś się przymknąć? — burknął Draco w stronę portretu pani Black. — Ta kobieta zdrowo upadła na głowę. I pomyśleć, że mam z nią jakąś więź krwi.

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko pod nosem, kiedy niemal usłyszał, jak szarooki czarodziej się wzdryga i odwrócił się ku niemu z podnóża schodów; machnął obojętnie dłonią trzymającą papierosa, a ten zostawił po sobie rozmywającą się smugę dymu - trochę jak koślawe pociągnięcie pędzla.

— Ależ niech sobie pokrzyczy — puścił do Dracona perskie oko. — Dawno nie miała ku temu sposobności.

Harry zignorował kwaśny grymas, jakim poczęstował go Draco i uchwycił się ozdobnej barierki wijącej się w górę schodów jak podłużna żmija.

— Rozgośćcie się — zawołał przez ramię, uśmiechając się przy tym posępnie i podniósł palce do ust, zaciągając się głęboko papierosem.

— Oho — usłyszał za sobą pokpiwający głos Draco — gospodarz się odezwał.

Harry parsknął pod nosem, nie komentując jego słów, choć czując, że ułatwiają mu one nieznacznie odetchnąć pod ciężarem swego jakże wspaniałego, kosztownego dziedzictwa.

Lustro w łazience przypominało mugolskie filmy noir - przydymiona połać, w której tle odbijał się czarny kontur ludzkiej sylwetki; Harry wydmuchał na nie papierosowy dym, przyglądając się ciemnym odpryskom znaczącym szkło jak blizny, zastanawiając się, czy za moment nie wyjdzie z jego przydymionej tafli wysoki gangster w kapeluszu żywcem wyjętym z lat czterdziestych, w szarym, drogim płaszczu sięgającym kostek, z kieszeniami, w których zmieściłyby się dwie bronie palne i zapasowy magazynek.

Harry zaczął przegrzebywać łazienkową szafkę - najpierw tą pod umywalką, a kiedy to nie popłaciło, niewielką, drewnianą, wiszącą przy drzwiach, w której odnalazł wiklinowy, niewielki koszyczek zawalony kilkoma starymi, niedużymi pędzlami kosmetycznymi, czarnymi kredkami do oczu i krwistoczerwonymi, rozpływającymi się od czasu i ciepła pomadkami. Wystawały z niego, celujące zamkniętymi ostrzami w sufit, pokaźnych rozmiarów, metalowe nożyczki i Harry miał wielką nadzieję, że nie rozłamią mu się w palcach, kiedy za nie chwyci.

Nie złamały się, całe szczęście, i Harry zaczął miarowo przycinać wiszące mu przy twarzy kosmyki, pochylając się nad umywalką.

Powinienem je najpierw zmoczyć — pomyślał Harry, kiedy kilka włosów zawirowało w powietrzu i zamiast do umywalki, spadło mu pod nogi. — Zresztą, co to za różnica.

Harry westchnął, tnąc fryzurę w jakiś abstrakcyjny, artystyczny nieład, a kiedy skończył, zmierzwił je niedbale dłonią i krytycznym okiem zerknął na efekt.

Nie było to fryzjerskie mistrzostwo świata, musiał przyznać, ale uznał, że wygląda całkiem przyzwoicie. Uśmiechnął się do tego zamglonego, niewyraźnego odbicia i wrzucił nożyczki do szafki pod umywalką - której kran przypominał wyglądem paszczę węża (gdyby Harry się lepiej przyjrzał, mógłby nawet podziwić te delikatne, subtelne wyżłobienia, tę perfekcyjną symetrię kształtu) - a średniej wielkości, pokryte warstwą kurzu drzwiczki zaskrzypiały donośnie z winy od lat nieoliwionych zawiasów. Harry dmuchnął na swój policzek, strącając z niego kilka drobnych, pojedynczych włosów, które przykleiły mu się do skóry i odkręcił kurek, aby spłukać czarne kosmyki z umywalki, modląc się, aby do rur była podłączona bieżąca woda. Coś w ścianach zagulgotało potężnie, jakby Harry właśnie spuścił z nich tony powietrza, a te na powrót zaczęły zalewać się wodą, coś zachlupotało donośnie i wreszcie z kranu trysnęła zimna jak kość woda. Harry, wkładając pod nią dłoń, miał wrażenie, że jest tej samej temperatury co ciekły azot i przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy jego palce zamienią się w walcowe, cienkie, lodowe bryły.

— Harry, na litość Merlina, co ty tam robisz? — usłyszał głos Dracona płynący donośnym echem przez korytarze. — Zabiłeś kogoś i teraz upuszczasz mu krew do odpływu?

Harry pozwolił sobie na uśmiech przypominający wyraz grubego, bardzo szczęśliwego kota.

— Jakbyś zgadł — mruknął do siebie, zakręcając wodę i strzepując mokre ręce do umywalki. Z powodu chwilowego braku ręczników w użytku, wytarł dłonie o wierzch swojej szaty (tego pomiętego materiału przywodzącego mu na myśl szmatę, którą zarzucał na siebie swego czasu Zgredek, leżącego w kącie jak martwy kot, nie tknąłby, choćby zagrozili, że połamią mu nadgarstki). Wyszedł z łazienki i zszedł skrzypiącymi jak stare sprężyny schodami do wąskiego przedpokoju, kierując się do ponurej kuchni, której ściany zbudowane były z kamiennych bloków. Skierował różdżkę na palenisko osadzone na samym jej końcu, przeniósł do niego kilka wysuszonych na wiór drew leżących w żeliwnym stojaku i krótkim: „Incendio" wzniecił blady płomień, który był mocno oporny do tego, aby się rozpalić.

Draco stał oparty biodrem o długi stół i świdrował jego nową fryzurę fachowym, krytycznym spojrzeniem.

— No pięknie — skomentował, przeciągając palcami po białym paśmie własnych, sięgających nieco za ramiona, włosów. — Zakładasz salon fryzjerski?

Harry spojrzał na niego spod wysoko uniesionych brwi i odsunął sobie ciężkie krzesło od długiego stołu.

— A co, zgłaszasz się na mojego pierwszego klienta? — spytał z przekąsem, zerkając kątem oka na Katrinę, posyłając jej szatański uśmiech.

— Co to, to nie! — zaprotestował głośno Draco, zakładając w obronnym geście ramiona na piersi.

Harry uniósł brwi jeszcze wyżej, odwrócił twarz do Katriny, po czym wykonał zgrabny piruet, aby pokazać się ze wszystkich stron.

— A ty jak uważasz? — zapytał zaczepnie, strzepując papierosa na gruby, stołowy blat. — Odkryłem swoje nowe powołanie?

Usta kasztanowłosej dziewczyny wygięły się w prześmiewczym uśmiechu; podeszła do Harry'ego i starła mu z policzka trzymające się jego skóry włosy.

— Prawdziwy młody bóg — oznajmiła dźwięcznym głosem, a zielonooki poczęstował ją na wpół rozbawionym, na wpół twardym spojrzeniem; pogroził jej palcem tuż przed nosem i wyminął ją, by rozsiąść się przy stole.

— Nie podziwiacie mojego talentu fryzjerskiego, czuję się głęboko urażony tym faktem — oznajmił, symulując tonem głosu autentyczne zawiedzenie; Draco westchnął ciężko w odpowiedzi, kręcąc głową i wygrzebał z kieszeni szaty nową paczkę papierosów.

— I co teraz będzie, hmm? — zapytał Draco, wkładając sobie filtr papierosowy w usta i niedbałym gestem nadgarstka wzniecając ogień na czubku swej różdżki. Zaciągnął się głęboko i powoli wypuścił dym z płuc, odchylając się na oparcie krzesła. — Sielankowe, cudowne życie? — zakpił, rozglądając się znacząco po istnym zabytku, jakim była kuchnia Blacków, rzucając przeciągłe spojrzenie otwartym drzwiom do spiżarni, z którego zerkał na nich rząd pustych, zakurzonych słoików i kilka popękanych, żeliwnych garnków.

Pomimo otaczającej go fortecy bezużytecznych, przestarzałych, częściowo zepsutych rupieci, Harry poczuł głęboki spokój otulający go jak ciepły koc. Uśmiechnął się niczym hydra, której właśnie odrosła głowa, którą ucięto jej w walce i spojrzał przewiercającym wzrokiem na popiół wzbierający na czubku jego papierosa. Strzepnął go bez żalu na stół, wypalając w blacie kilka maleńkich, czarnych dziurek, kiedy parę iskier posypało się w ślad popiołu.

— Teraz, Draco — powiedział powoli, oblizując bezwiednie dolną wargę niczym lew, który spałaszował upolowaną przez siebie ofiarę — będziemy spiskowali.

Draco wbił w niego przewiercające spojrzenie srebrnych jak wypolerowane sztylety oczu, odchylił się na oparciu swego krzesła i uśmiechnął się jak demon pragnący poznać intensywny zapach krwi.

-VVV-

_Grimmauld Place_ _to dom dla spiskowców, których umysły oscylują wokół przewrotnych machinacji, mogących sprawnie obrócić bieg zdarzeń. To dom dla ludzi, siedzących przy stabilnym, acz starodawnym stole, deliberujących o tym, co by było, gdyby wszystko zrobić inaczej, niż było zrobione._ _Grimmauld Place_ _to dom dla konspiratorów niemogących spać, bo ich umysły są pełne planów, pełne szachrajstw mających zagrać na nosie krajowej władzy - tak, jakby to w ogóle było możliwe. Dla tych, którzy oparci o szare ściany i kamienne podłogi, zastanawiają się, jak pomóc komuś, kto w danej chwili tej pomocy potrzebuje, a jeśli nastanie taka chwila, w której nie będzie jej już dłużej potrzebować, jak pomóc kolejnej osobie, wyrzucającej błagalnie dłonie w stronę pustki, i kolejnej, i kolejnej: ten zestaw ciągnął się jak kolekcja artefaktów zamknięta za przeszkloną gablotą._ _Grimmauld Place_ _to dom dla palaczy, wydmuchujących swoje niepokoje i swoje sukcesy z przepalonych płuc i zdartego gardła, myślących nad dalszoplanową partią szaleńczych pomysłów, które mogą przywrócić jaką taką stabilność temu upadającemu społeczeństwu nękanemu mugolskim wojskiem, plującym salwą ołowianych naboi i deszczem ognia padającego na głowy przyzwoitych ludzi._ _Grimmauld Place_ _to dom dla samotników, którzy napotkali innych samotników, dzięki którym ich samotność stała się możliwa do zbagatelizowania i odrzucenia jej w kąt._ _Grimmauld Place_ _to dom dla zakazanej miłości i rozkopanych pościeli, która wciąż zdawała się pachnieć krochmalem, i nóg owiniętych innymi nogami, zaplątanych w dziurawe od jakiegoś zabłąkanego dawno temu zaklęcia prześcieradło, przeplatających się w skomplikowane, ruchome wzory, z których można próbować wyczytać przyszłość niczym z kolorowych horoskopów bądź linii papilarnych, i czerwonych śladów szminki na wypchanej, zwietrzałej poduszce._ _Grimmauld Place_ _to dom dla dzieci niedzisiejszych Śmierciożerców i dla bohaterów wojennych, przyglądających się absurdalności biegu zdarzeń i zastanawiających się głęboko nad tym, jak to wszystko mogło się wydarzyć i czy niebawem nie otworzą oczu, a świat za oknem będzie zupełnie inny - oni sami będą zupełnie inni i rozejdą się na cztery strony świata tak, jak gdyby nigdy się nie spotkali._


End file.
